Sins of the Father
by Red Witch
Summary: The Galaxy Rangers struggle to deal with rebuilding Earth's reputation after the events of Tangled Web, while each member deals with their own dark past and uncertain future.
1. This Is Where We Are

**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has taken off. Another fic full of insanity and my own deluded ideas. **

**Sins of the Father**

**Chapter 1: This Is Where We Are**

The Galaxy Rangers along with Buzzwang and Bubblehead were in the rec room watching Tri D, trying to unwind from their latest mission. It had been a few months since the Civil War on Earth and BETA was struggling not only to help rebuild the shattered Earth military and Galaxy Ranger divisions, but the planet Earth as well. Not to mention restore Earth's reputation which had been severely damaged among other members of the League of Planets.

"Today is a historic day as a new crop of Galaxy Ranger cadets begins training at the restored Ranger Academy," A reporter spoke. "For the first time the Galaxy Rangers will openly allow non humans to attend the academy and become Galaxy Rangers."

"This will go a long way to restoring some trust between Earth and the League of Planets," Zach said. "One of the main complaints the League had was that the majority of Rangers were all human."

"With two exceptions of course," Buzzwang spoke. "No offense Ranger Gooseman."

"None taken," Shane shrugged. "I think it's about time the Galaxy Rangers lived up to our name and included rangers from other galaxies."

"From what I've heard about ninety percent of new recruits are exiles from Walcam," Doc said.

"The Walcam are a strong, brave people who have suffered greatly," Niko said. "They don't want what happened to their home world happen to any others."

"Not like they have anyplace else to go," Shane sighed. "Not after what the Crown Empire did."

"There's also a few recruits from Kirwin, Besuit and few Pedulants that escaped Tortuna," Doc added.

"None from Andor?" Shane asked.

"Andorians prefer diplomacy to fighting," Zach told him. "Hold on they're talking about Garson now."

"After an overwhelming majority vote, it has been decided by both Earth's government and the League of Planets that former Vice President Garson will be executed for crimes against humanity and alien kind by the end of the month," The reporter continued.

"I thought the League was _against _the death penalty?" Doc was surprised.

"In most cases they are but Garson committed so many acts and attempted to kill so many more people they felt they had to make an example out of him," Zach explained.

"He almost blew up half the planet because he couldn't handle losing," Shane growled. "How is he going to die?"

"Probably lethal injection," Zach sighed.

"Just stick him in a room with **me** for ten minutes," Shane snarled. "I'd do the job for free!"

"Make that two of us," Niko growled.

"Niko!" Zach was surprised.

"Sorry Zach but after what Garson did to all of us I don't feel **any** sympathy for him," Niko shook her head. "This man is even worse than MaCross or any of the other psychopaths we encounter."

"It has been decided that the majority of rebels, renegade military personnel and former senators affiliated with the Black Rose society will be sent to Planet K-53, nicknamed Purgatory," The reporter spoke. "The climate on Purgatory is mostly cold, in some areas arctic with plenty of mountains, oceans and half frozen swamplands. Although it is not suited for farming, it is has been proven a prime spot for fishing and mining. Already a transport vessel carrying five hundred convicted traitors has left Earth. It is estimated that about ten to fifteen thousand criminals and their families will be resettled on this planet within the year."

"They're just going to be stranded on that planet?" Niko asked.

"They'll be given supplies so they can build their own towns, mine the mountains, fish in the oceans and farm indoors," Zach said. "But no technology that will enable them to leave the planet."

"Good riddance to 'em," Shane growled. "I personally saw off Ares and Sanders after they got their implants removed. Not to mention a few other Senators that were once on the Supertrooper Committee. Let them freeze for a change!"

"What about Broscoe?" Niko referred to the former Galaxy Ranger that had injured Zach's son in the uprising.

"That bastard's got himself a permanent room at the Deltoid Rock," Zach growled. "Which is fine by me. If he ever makes the mistake of escaping again…"

"The economic crisis is still prevalent on Earth, despite budget cutbacks, collecting back taxes from convicted members of the Senate and other measures Earth's debt has climbed to 2.6 billion," The reporter spoke.

"Could have been a lot worse," Doc said. "It's not like we're 700 billion dollars in the hole. I mean no one is **that** incompetent!"

"You'd be surprised," Zach rolled his eyes.

"One of the main reasons for our budget crisis is that several government officials have fled with substantial amounts of cash," The reporter spoke. "One of them is the infamous Commander Walsh, former head of the Galaxy Rangers and leader of BETA. But has this been his first offense? Channel 9 News has an exclusive report on Walsh's other double dealings, including funds he allegedly stole when he was head of the Supertrooper Project."

"Not **another** news report on this!" Shane was fed up. "Don't these Tri-D hacks have anything better to do?"

"Yes but none of them will get higher ratings," Doc quipped.

Shane grunted and changed the channel. "Tonight on Earth's Most Wanted," Another show began. "The shocking story that captured the attention of the galaxy and changed the lives of an entire planet! Commander Joseph Walsh and his evil genetic experiments! A scandal that destroyed a corrupt and complacent government!"

"For crying out loud!" Shane threw down the channel changer in disgust. "Does **everybody** have to trash Walsh?"

"What did you expect Shane?" Zach told him. "Commander Walsh performed some of the most immoral acts of genetic engineering ever in the history of the League. You can't expect people to forget that overnight!"

"I **know** what he did Zachery," Shane gave him a look. "It's become extremely hard for me to **forget.** But you seem to forget all the **good** he's done."

"Attila the Hun did a few good things too but that didn't stop him from being a bloodthirsty warmongering maniac!" Zach snapped.

"My father is **not** a…" Shane stopped himself. "I'm going to get some air!" He stormed out of the room.

"Smooth Captain," Doc groaned. "Real smooth."

"Captain we talked about this," Niko turned on him. "You really shouldn't trash Commander Walsh while Goose is in the room!"

"Well what do you **want** me to do Niko?" Zach snapped. "Just pretend he never betrayed us at all?"

"That's a little strong don't you think Captain?" Doc asked.

"He was part of the Black Rose Society, a group that secretly ran the planet Earth and that tried to take over the League of Planets," Zach said. "That sounds like being a traitor to me! Niko you of all people shouldn't defend someone like Walsh after what they did to your colony!"

"Walsh wasn't involved in that in any way and you **know** it," Niko told him.

"It's true," Doc nodded. "In fact from what we've been able to piece together half of the Black Rose Society had no clue what the **other half** was doing most of the time. Some of them didn't even know who all the other members were. For a group of power mad megalomaniacs, they were incredibly disorganized."

"That's because they got lazy and complacent," Zach grunted. "Well most of them…"

"Captain you have to realize Goose has just been robbed of his most basic and only security he's ever really known," Doc said. "I mean deep down we all need to know our friends are who they say they are. No matter what happens in the world I know I'm me, Niko's Niko, you're you and when their circuits aren't crossed Buzzwang and Bubblehead are Buzzwang and Bubblehead."

"Which is which," Bubblehead asked. "Am I Bubblehead or Buzzwang? Because if I'm Buzzwang I really need psychiatric help."

"Is that a shot at me?" Buzzwang did a double take.

"Ka-Pow Pinhead!" Bubblehead made a firing motion with his wings. "Ooh! More TV!"

"Tonight on Wifetime's Scandal Movie of the Week: How one woman's love turned into betrayal, jealousy and revenge! How one woman was driven to do the unthinkable, the unimaginable. Their love ignited a passion that set the stars ablaze. His betrayal sent shockwaves throughout the universe and her desire for revenge changed Earth forever. Genetic Betrayal: The Magdella Domani Story!"

"Oh God please turn that **off** before Gooseman comes back!" Doc yelled. Niko gladly did so. "And please let's not mention **anything **about this to Goose!"

"Not if we want to keep our heads," Bubblehead gulped.

"Series Five Galaxy Rangers! This is Commander Cain!" A voice boomed on the PA system. "The Black Hole Gang has been spotted in the Andorian Solar system. You know what to do!"

"They must be desperate hunting for star stones and other weapons to come out of their hiding hole," Zach growled.

"Good," Doc sighed. "Maybe a nice relaxing shootout will take his mind off of this."

It wasn't long before the Galaxy Rangers caught up to the Black Hole Gang. After a fierce battle they managed to capture MaCross and a few other members of the gang. "MaCross, I knew sooner or later you'd crawl out of that rock you were hiding under," Zach growled at the captive outlaws.

"You losers never learn do you?" Shane snarled.

"Oh we learn a **lot,**" MaCross had a hateful smirk on his face. "It's amazing what you can learn on Tri-D these days, Ranger Gooseman. Or should I say…Ranger **Walsh?**"

Shane wasn't taken aback by that statement. More than half the galaxy knew all about his secret relation to Commander Walsh by now. Still he didn't like the fact that some of his enemies knew it too.

"Yeah we heard all about you and your old man Ranger Boy," MaCross sneered.

"Awwwwwwwww," A three armed alien taunted. "Does Gooseman miss his daddy?"

"I'd watch your beak Buzzard Breath," Doc snapped.

"MaCross if I were you I'd shut your mouth and **fast**," Zach warned. "That is one subject you do **not **want to keep talking about if you want to keep all your teeth!"

"I gotta admit I'm impressed," MaCross went on. "Two million credits and maybe more siphoned off from over the years! Walsh really knew how to pull off a scam or two! He's an even bigger crook than I am!"

That did it.

"RAARRRRRR!" Shane lost control and tackled MaCross. Then he started to pummel him ferociously.

"AAAHHH!" MaCross screamed in agony.

"Can't say the man wasn't warned," Doc shrugged.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" MaCross howled in fear. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET HIM OFF ME!"

"Goose! Stand down mister!" Zach tried to drag him off but even with his bionics found it impossible.

"Gooseman! You've made your point!" Doc tried to help but was also unsuccessful.

"Take it **back!**" Shane snarled at MaCross. "YOU TAKE IT BACK!"

"AAAAKKKHHH!" MaCross was staring to turn blue since Shane was choking him.

"He can't do anything with you **choking** him!" Doc pulled at Shane. "Gooseman! Come on!"

"GOOSE STAND DOWN!" Niko shouted as she helped pull him off.

Shane let go and stood back, panting. For a moment he seemed to be in shock. He staggered away.

"He's crazy! He's insane!" MaCross yelled.

"He's gonna kick your butt again if you don't keep your mouth shut! I don't suppose any of you has any information that could be valuable to us?" Doc casually asked the rest of the Black Hole Gang.

"We'll talk! We'll talk! We'll tell you anything you want to know!" They screamed in panic. "Yeah just keep that crazy ranger **away** from us!"

"This is going to be one of those weeks…" Zach groaned.


	2. What We Feel

**What We Feel**

"I can't believe Gooseman snapped like that," Zach reported to Commander Cain in his office. He and Doc were in Cain's office reporting on the mission and the incident.

"I'm not surprised," Cain snorted. "The man is an emotional wreck. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Fortunately it happened to our advantage but next time we might not be so lucky."

"Lucky in the fact we're getting intelligence on what's going on with all the gangs out there trying to get a piece of the Crown Empire or lucky on the fact that MaCross refused to press charges?" Doc asked.

"Both," Cain told him. "Don't get me wrong, MaCross is scum that deserved a good thrashing and I'm not crying over it. But the last thing the Galaxy Rangers need is a police brutality charge with Gooseman connected to it."

"I know," Zach sighed. "I'd better tell him he's suspended and…"

"I think **I'd **better have a talk with Gooseman if you don't mind," Cain asserted his authority. "Where is he anyway?"

"Last I saw Niko was yelling at him on the upper terrace on level 9," Doc said.

"Good, no witnesses…" Cain grumbled as he stormed off.

It wasn't long before Cain found them. All he had to do was follow the yelling.

"That's still no reason for you to lose control!" Niko was heard shouting at Shane on the terrace. "We're supposed to be better than that!"

"So I keep hearing," Shane grumbled. "Stars forbid Gooseman makes a mistake! That would destroy BETA! Again…"

"This isn't about Walsh…" Niko said.

"Of course it is! **Everything** is about him and what he did! You think I don't **hear **it?" Shane said softly. "The whispers. The rumors. All the things they say about Commander Walsh when they think I can't hear them. Some of them don't even care if I can hear them or not. The way people look at me sometimes. It's even worse than when I first left Wolf Den. I could deal with the hate and the taunts. But this time…There's that element of pity. I can't stand it when they look at me with pity in their eyes."

"They don't pity you Shane."

"Yes they do Niko," Shane said bitterly. "Even Zach does to a degree. I can tell."

"Shane it's been a rough couple of months and we've all been through a lot, especially you," Niko told him, gently stroking his face. "You can't expect it all to go away overnight. Despite your best efforts you still have a lot of unresolved emotions over everything."

"That's the understatement of the year. I know I should be happy now," Shane sighed. "I'm free of the Board of Leaders. I got my revenge on those who hurt me. Darkstar and Stingray are back in my life. Wheiner is finally **out** of my life. I can see Cheyenne pretty much whenever I want now. The kids are safe and I have a family who needs me. And I have you…"

He held Niko's hand. "But you still feel bad for Commander Walsh," Niko finished. "You miss him."

Shane sighed. "I can't even defend Commander Walsh. But I can't hate him either. He is a good man. He's done so much good. But because of me they've forgotten all of that!"

"Wrong," Commander Cain made himself known. "Walsh made his own damn choices. You just happened to get caught up in them."

"If you're going to lecture me too, forget it!" Shane snapped. "I'm sick of this!" He stormed out past Cain.

"Well **that's** mature," Cain grumbled.

"Commander please he needs…" Niko began.

"What he **needs** is a kick in the ass right now," Cain told her. "And he's so used to getting abuse from Walsh when he screws up he doesn't know how to cope without it."

"Damn it, you're right," Niko let out a breath. "The last thing he wants or needs is pity."

"Well not from his commanding officer," Cain smirked. "As his lover you however are allowed to show him some…compassion."

"So you're stepping in as the role of surrogate father?" Niko raised an eyebrow.

"Sickening isn't it? But if I **don't **sooner or later Gooseman will start tearing down the whole mountain," Cain groaned. "God Walsh really screwed him up but good! That whole conditioning thing…Purposely making the Supertroopers desperate for his good graces even to the point of wanting abuse from him just to get attention! Could be worse though. He could have ended up like Kilbane!"

"I don't want to think about that," Niko admitted.

"Neither do I," Cain sighed. "You'd better let me have a talk with him. Or in his case a good butt kicking."

"Okay," Niko sighed hugging her arms close to her.

"Don't feel too bad," Cain said to her. "It's not your fault you can't get through that thick head of his right now. Like I said, the man is an emotional wreck. Supertroopers weren't taught to deal with their emotions."

"So he's acting a bit like a two year old," Niko let out a breath.

CRASH!

"A **bit?**" Cain groaned. "Here I go. Do me a favor Niko, alert the infirmary…Just in case."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Niko walked with him to the door of the room Shane was clearly inside.

"No, I don't want you to see what happens in there," Cain told her. "It's going to be ugly."

"I'll be in the commissary if you need me," Niko sighed and walked away.

There was another loud crash then silence. "Here I go…Into the lion's den," Cain grumbled before he opened the door.

"All right Maggot, you listen up and listen…" Cain stormed in ready to take on Shane. But what he saw shocked him. "Good?"

It wasn't the state of the room that shocked him. Cain was prepared for chairs to be broken and dents in the walls. What really shocked him was Shane Gooseman sitting on the floor crying.

"Oh hell no…" Cain groaned. "Where the hell is a good bottle of scotch when you **need **it?"


	3. What We Are Deep Inside

**What We Are Deep Inside**

"Oh crap…" Cain winced. "No…No…Not the crying! I can handle **anything **but the **crying!"**

"I AM NOT CRYING!" Shane screamed. He touched his cheek and realized tears were streaming down his face. "I don't cry…I never cry…Supertroopers don't cry…."

"Goody. I get to counsel a Supertrooper having an emotional breakdown," Cain groaned. "This day just keeps getting better. I was going to yell at you for beating up a suspect in custody but now that I think about it, I think I prefer it to **this!**"

"I am **not** crying…" Shane repeated.

"Sure, go in denial. Bottle up your emotions and deny you have them. That's worked **wonders** for you so far," Cain said sarcastically. "Why can't you just do what normal people do and drink? Oh wait…Forget I said that."

"I know what you're thinking…" Shane sulked. "That I'm just another **mess** Commander Walsh made you have to clean up."

"Oh you are not just _another_ mess," Cain told him. "You are the **top **of the line of all messes!"

"Understatement of the freaking year," Shane grumbled, finally reining in his tears. "It's just like what happened at Wolf Den, only worse. I'm still trying to figure out who and what I am all over again."

"Okay, I'll bite. Who the hell **are** you?" Cain asked. "Come on, go through the list. I want to hear it."

"Galaxy Ranger, Supertrooper, shape shifter, Commander Walsh's genetic mutant son, sharp shooting ship crashing nut job…" Shane grumbled.

"That's a good start but you forgot a few things," Cain said. "Hero is one of them. Head of your family is another. The man who challenged the Black Rose Society and won. The Supertrooper who challenged his place in the world and changed it. Former bounty hunter turned savior of mutant kind. A killer who became a healer. Ladies Man who landed the hottest chick in BETA is my personal favorite. And you're also a symbol of hope for the Galaxy Rangers as well as the Keeper of Bubblehead the Brainless, the bane of sane people everywhere. Oh yeah, one more thing. **Human!**"

"I'm not completely human," Shane said.

"You're human **enough,**" Cain snapped. "Or else you wouldn't be crying."

"I was **not,**" Shane grumbled. "Okay maybe a little…I just…I don't cry. Well I rarely cry. I didn't cry when Max died or when Flashfire died…I think I've only cried two or three times in my life…Until…"

"Until you started acting like a human being," Cain told him.

"Yeah," Shane stood up. "I think I'm having another identity crisis."

"Really? I didn't notice," Cain quipped.

"I screwed up today didn't I?" Shane sighed.

"It's not the fact that you beat up a bunch of slime balls in custody that bothers me," Cain said. "It's the fact that you did it in front of witnesses that bugs me! Fortunately the Black Hole Gang aren't exactly a lawyer's best friend."

"I let my emotions get the better of me and took them out on a suspect," Shane winced. "That's not the way a Galaxy Ranger should act isn't it?"

"Bingo. Obviously you are on suspension for a week," Cain said. "That's as long as I can spare you given the current situation."

"I understand," Shane nodded.

"And I am ordering you to go see a psychiatrist so you can get off your mental problems as fast as possible," Cain said sternly. "I know Supertroopers don't do the whole emotional thing very well so you obviously need expert help. And don't argue with me on this one! Because we both know you'll lose! But before that I want to know something. What the hell do you **see** in Walsh? Other than the whole father figure thing?"

"That's just it," Shane admitted. "Ever since I can remember, all my life I wanted to be just like him. I don't know why. He just always seemed so strong and capable. Maybe it was the imprinting thing but all I ever wanted to do was make him proud of me."

"Max Sawyer was more of a father to you than Walsh could ever be," Cain told him.

"I know," Shane said softly. "I will always love Max and I'm grateful for everything he's done for me. He is the one who taught me to stand up for what I believe in regardless of the consequences and showed me that I was more than a Supertrooper. And somehow...I know he's proud of me. But Walsh...It's not just the blood thing. He was...He was the **other **side of Max. While Max was very human Walsh was more like a Supertrooper than anyone I had ever met. He understood us more than most humans. He was strong and knew how to handle a crisis. He could do anything and was a great leader. It seemed to me, that what Max lacked Walsh had and vice versa. Both of them made me whole. And when Max died...And I couldn't save him...Walsh somehow filled in the role of Max even more. It's hard to explain. I couldn't save Max but I can save Walsh! I have to try!"

Shane closed his eyes for a moment. "If I lost Walsh...It would be like losing Max all over again. I don't think I could take that. But it's happening the same way. Max was called a traitor and driven away because of me. And now the same thing is happening to Walsh. All because of me..."

"Oh God your old man really did screw you up didn't he?" Cain groaned. Shane growled. "Oh calm down. Like you're the only person in the world whose father gave him some kind of complex! I should tell you about **my **old man sometime! But compared to Walsh, my old man seems like a freaking saint."

"Walsh may not be perfect but he did the best he could," Shane told him.

"If how he treated you was his **best,** I'd hate to think what the **worst **would be," Cain snorted. "As far back as I've known Walsh, he's always been a hard headed, stubborn pain in the ass. He's not exactly what I would call the most emotional person in the world."

"So you're convinced that he's a monster like everyone else," Shane let out a breath. "Never mind all the good he's done! He built the Galaxy Rangers from scratch! He designed and set up BETA Mountain and kept it running! It was his tactical commands and planning that kept Earth safe for all these years!"

"That's true. However he also bent and broke the law to do that," Cain said. "And even before BETA he performed illegal genetic experiments and I don't just mean the ones that created you with his DNA. Even if the Board of Leaders did sanction it, the Supertrooper Program was morally wrong and the most unethical thing I can imagine. And that's **me** saying that."

He let out a deep breath. "Creating children and turning them into weapons…That's one of the worst sins I can think of. No matter how humanely Walsh intended to run the program…The fact is that you were forced to adapt and survive and kill under intense conditions. And those that failed were discarded like trash and used like laboratory animals. Like Noah. Or **worse,** used as target practice like Ryder and the kids."

"And those that escaped turned into criminals," Shane added. "Doing stars knows what kind of damage all over the place."

"Get this through your thick head Gooseman," Cain said. "What Commander Walsh and the others did to you and the other Supertroopers was **wrong**. No matter how noble their intentions were. They committed a crime against you. You were all victims. And you can not hold yourself responsible for what they've done and the consequences they have to face. Even Supertroopers need justice."

"However, there is one thing I **am **sure of," Cain looked at him. "That Commander Walsh does love you. Somehow you got through that rhino hide and found his heart. You have a way of getting under people's skin and staying there. In a good way. I think you're the only person he's ever really cared about besides himself."

"Then why didn't he ever tell me?" Shane asked. "Why didn't he tell me who he was and why he did it? I would have kept his secret. I'd have understood why he couldn't let anyone else know. But why didn't he tell me?"

"I guess he was afraid you would overreact or hate him or something," Cain shrugged.

"I admit I was a little upset but…" Shane threw up his hands. "Did he really think I would **hate** him? He raised me! He saved my life! He stood by and protected me when no one else would!"

"Then you are a hell of a lot more understanding than most people are," Cain grunted. "Most people would focus on being turned into a living weapon and stay ticked off at that."

"Maybe but if he hadn't created me to be a weapon…I would never have been born," Shane thought. "No matter how hard my life has been at times…I never really wanted to die. Walsh kept me alive so many times…He still gave me life, no matter how you look at it. And a lot of it has been good. I made friends. I found a family. I helped save people's lives. I fell in love…It just seems pointless for me to blame him for all the bad things that happened in my life when all he was trying to do was help me get strong enough to live through the hard times. I've made choices too and I like to think that a lot of them are based on what Walsh taught me. Good or bad, he made me who I am. At least partially. I just accept it."

"You really are a remarkable man," Cain shook his head.

"Not so remarkable. After Wolf Den I was all alone," Shane said. "Except for Walsh. He was the only person in the world left who believed in me. He could have easily left me behind in the Cryocrypt or locked me away or given me to someone else. But he didn't. He made sacrifices so that I could have a better life outside of Wolf Den. Before I met Zachery and Niko and Doc and even the dolphins...He was my only friend. I can't forget that. No matter what else he's done to me...In one way or another he was there."

"Again, remarkable," Cain shrugged.

"I just want to talk to him," Shane let out a breath. "To get this settled between us once and for all."

"Sure all we have to do is **find** him," Cain said sarcastically. "Goose if there's anything you can think of where he might have gone I need you to tell me. I know the prospect of having a father in prison isn't pleasant but it's better than him ending up dead. You don't want what happened to Max Sawyer to happen to him do you?"

"What do you mean?" Shane asked. "We brought down the Black Rose Society."

"If only it was that simple," Cain sighed. "Gooseman this Society has been around on Earth since the Crusades. It's flourished and developed into other countries with their own separate cells and agendas. There have even been some cells of the society that have gone to war with other cells!"

"Are you saying that the Black Rose is still operating?" Shane's eyes widened.

"Don't get me wrong, we gave it a crippling blow but by no means a **fatal** one," Cain snarled. "There are just some members out there that are a lot luckier and a lot **smarter** than Garson and his cronies."

"And they might want revenge…" Shane realized.

"Some of them probably do," Cain said. "On the other hand there are those members that weren't happy with Garson and the Board of Leaders but were powerless to stop them. They might be not only celebrating what happened but more than willing to elect Walsh their **next leader!** Or maybe another blood relative…"

"What are you getting at?" Shane asked.

"There's no easy way to say this Gooseman so I'll come right to the point," Cain said. "Centuries ago when the order was first founded it was a king that set it up. That king was Walsh's ancestor. Ergo, **your** ancestor."

"What? You're saying I'm some kind of legacy?"

"Legacy? You're probably the freaking heir to the throne!" Cain threw up his hands. "Especially since everyone thought that Walsh was the last male descendant in line! Of course times changed over the centuries and Walsh and his family became content with not running the whole show. But that hasn't stopped other member's families of being jealous. Like or not Gooseman, the Black Rose Society is in your blood. And fifty will get you a hundred that someone is going to try to drag you into it. While **someone else** is going to do whatever it takes to keep you **out!"**

"This just got a whole lot more complicated didn't it?" Shane put his hand on the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stave off a headache unsuccessfully.

"That it did, and I'd appreciate you not saying anything to **anyone **about this just yet," Cain told him. "And let's not forget Walsh has a dozen or so other enemies out for his blood. Including Domani and Kilbane who are still missing."

"Wait a second…" A thought occurred to Shane. "Do you think maybe…Maybe **that's** the real reason he ran off? That he thought he could take on his enemies without me getting in the way?"

"It's possible," Cain shrugged. "But whether he believes that or not is irrelevant. Danger or not he should have stayed to face the music. And even if there is a threat from the Black Rose society he should have had a lot more faith in you and the rest of us to deal with it. I mean no one has publicly humiliated that group since…ever! If anyone can take them down it's the Series Five Team."

"You're right," Shane let out a breath. "He shouldn't have run away. He would have been safer and in not half as much trouble as he is now if he just stayed."

"That and stealing two million credits from BETA," Cain growled. "And people call me a thief! At least I like to think I'm not as obvious. And I'm a lot more imaginative."

"It's not like him. He had to have a reason to do that."

"Enough with the excuses! Yes Gooseman, he had a reason," Cain snapped. "And the reason was he needed cash fast in order to make a quick getaway and bribe people! Stop making excuses for him! I know that's a habit that's been beaten into you since childhood but it's starting to get old!"

"Again you're right," Shane closed his eyes as if he was in physical pain for accepting it. "Walsh…is a thief. He stole that money. He didn't need to."

"Especially if you would have given him all you had if he just asked," Cain said softly. "We have to find him Gooseman. Before things get worse."

"I know," Shane sighed.

**Next: Shane tries to deal with the newest news of his family situation. **


	4. This Is A Family Thing

**This Is A Family Thing**

After his talk with Cain, Shane decided to try and calm down by visiting Darkstar and the other Supertroopers. "Maybe if I'm lucky they haven't heard what happened yet?" He muttered.

"Well, well if it isn't Killer Goose," Stingray smirked as he answered the door. "Darkstar, guess who got in trouble again?"

"You know don't you?" Shane winced.

"Along with half of BETA Mountain. Now what were you saying to me just the other day about me keeping **my **temper?" Stingray raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know…" Shane groaned as he walked into their living quarters.

"It's nice to know that even the Great Goose can sometimes screw up," Stingray chuckled.

Shane made a noise and flopped on the couch. "Thank you so very much for cheering me up!"

"Stingray," Darkstar gave her mate a harsh look.

"I'm just teasing him a little," Stingray protested.

"Okay Shane, this is us now," Darkstar sat next to her brother on the couch. "Talk."

"What can I say? I lost it," Shane admitted. "I just got so sick and tired of everyone putting down Commander Walsh and when that putrid pack of slime balls started in on it…I got mad."

"So you still have the infamous Supertrooper Temper," Stingray chuckled. "I was sure though I would lose it before you would!"

"It's not funny Stingray," Shane gave him a look.

"Of course it is," Stingray said. "Every time I think you're not completely a Supertrooper you do something to prove me otherwise. And vice versa. And being so sensitive is definitely not what a Supertrooper is. In fact you are the only Supertrooper I know that can act like a human and a Supertrooper at the **same time."**

"Oh Shane…" Darkstar shook her head as she gently reached over and touched his face. "You always did feel things a bit more strongly than the rest of us. And you were always so attached to Walsh."

"Why shouldn't he get mad when people trash Walsh? At least Walsh treated you like a person and took care of you," Stingray shrugged. "And when push came to shove he helped Darkstar and me. Not like that jerk Nagata. Now there's someone who deserves a beat down! Well if he still had a body to beat."

Darkstar quieted her husband with a look. "Shane…You can't blame yourself for what Walsh's choices were."

"I know that," Shane let out a breath. "I just…I'm worried about him. I have no idea where he is or what he's gotten himself into. And I can't do anything about it and it's driving me crazy."

"You can't save the whole universe Goose," Stingray told him.

"I can try, can't I?" Shane asked. "I thought he would have at least tried to contact me by now. Send me some kind of message but it's not knowing that's driving me crazy!"

"Walsh may be just a human but he's smart and tough," Stingray pointed out. "No reason to write him off yet."

"I know, I know," Shane groaned. "But it's still…This is even worse than when you all left Wolf Den. At least deep down I knew you would all survive. And even worse than Cheyenne! At least I could see her in dreams because we could connect…"

Shane then stopped and his jaw dropped. "Could that be the answer?"

"What?" Darkstar asked.

"If I could connect with Cheyenne because of our link with our bloodline then maybe…" Shane began to think.

"Whoa, whoa hold it!" Stingray held up his hand. "There are a few things wrong with that idea. One, Walsh is not a Supertrooper. He's human."

"So's Niko, So's Eliza," Shane pointed out. "They have telepathic abilities."

"Okay but Walsh isn't psychic," Stingray said.

"Niko once told me that all humans have **some **psychic potential," Shane said. "Eliza got hers thanks to that mess with the Queen of the Crown."

"Theoretically I suppose it could be possible," Darkstar shrugged. "But Shane it's still a long shot."

"Even a long shot is better than nothing," Shane told her. "Maybe Niko and Cheyenne could help…I don't know, boost the signal or something?"

"It's a crazy idea," Stingray sighed. "On the other hand you got **this** far on crazy ideas so what do I know?"

"In a few days Cheyenne will be back from her trip to Andor and Brachia," Darkstar said. "You should wait until she gets back before you ask her. But Shane…I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"I know it's a long shot but if there's a **chance**…" Shane sighed. "It's worth a try."

BOOM! THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Here comes the herd," Stingray smiled as he heard the thunder of feet run in. A loud yapping cry followed from the next room. "And the little one needs a change and a feed, right on schedule."

"I'll get the baby," Darkstar got up and smiled. "You two take care of the young ones. And don't give them any sugar."

"So much for me being in charge," Shane grumbled under his breath.

"Wait until you finally settle down with Niko," Stingray gave him a look as they went to greet the kids. "Then you'll **really** find out who's the boss."

"For crying out loud Ray! You and Darkstar have only been married a few months and already…" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Stingray pointed out. "It was what was best for the family and you and Niko being together is what's best for the family."

"Just before **your** marriage you said marriage was a legal racket where people are bought and sold!"

"That's because I didn't understand the system at the time. And for us it is a good system," Stingray told him. "Our marriage protects not only our kids but the other young ones as well and gives them a stable home. We're already bonded for life so what's the big deal about a piece of paper saying so? If it gives us more rights and more protection I'm all for it."

"And of course Darkstar explained all this to you," Shane gave him a look.

Stingray looked at him back. "Like Niko never had to explain anything to you?"

Before Shane could make any sort of retort the Supertrooper kids ran in. "Goose! Goose!" Hari jumped into his arms. "Did you really beat up the entire Black Hole Gang?"

"No! Just MaCross," Shane groaned.

"Cool," Ryder whistled.

"It's not cool! I never should have done it! Even if the slime bag deserved it," Shane grumbled.

"So why did you do it?" Dea asked.

"I…Lost my temper at something he said," Shane grumbled. "It's no excuse and I'm being put on suspension for a week as punishment."

"He said something about Walsh didn't he?" Noah asked. "I can tell by looking at your face."

"Let's not talk about that now," Shane decided to change the subject. "How was school?"

School of course were tutoring classes set up by Eliza and a few other rangers roped into teaching the Supertrooper kids and Zach Jr. Jessica and Billy were already back at school at the Rosadare Space Colony for gifted children to finish their semester before returning back to BETA.

"It was good," Mata said. "We learned about different customs from other planets."

"What sort of customs?" Shane asked.

"Well for starters in a Kiwi marriage both the bride and groom carry bouquets they give each other instead of wedding rings," Mata said.

"On Andor the wedding ceremony lasts an entire day!" Hari added.

"On Talden Five all the bride and groom have to do is jump over a special stick, but they have to do it every day for a year in order for the marriage to become official," Dea added.

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Good because we're running out of hints," Mata said.

"I just don't understand why you don't make Niko your mate officially and get it over with," Ryder snorted. "You both love each other. You're both happy. What's the problem?"

"It would make the family stronger," Noah reasoned.

"And you can have babies! And they can play with Dawnstar!" Hari chirped. At this Shane nearly choked on surprise.

"You don't need to be married to have babies," Dea said. "But it would be fun to have another wedding."

"What is this? Some kind of conspiracy?" Shane groaned.

"What's a conspiracy?" Darkstar walked out with her daughter in her arms.

"Goose keeps putting off telling us when he's gonna marry Niko," Hari told her.

"Now hold on, don't rush Shane," Darkstar told them. "He's been through a lot these past few months and he needs some time to get adjusted to our new lives."

"Thank you Darkstar," Shane let out a sigh of relief.

"However it couldn't hurt to start planning a date," Darkstar gave him a look.

"I give up!" Shane groaned.


	5. Family Dinner

**Family Dinner**

"Now behave yourself Bubblehead," Niko warned the memory bird as they went to Stingray and Darkstar's quarters. "You promised you would behave. That's the only reason I let you come."

"I thought it was because I was going to break out anyway?" Bubblehead asked.

"That too," Niko sighed. Despite Bubblehead she was going to enjoy dinner with the Supertroopers. She had gotten rather close to the four Supertrooper children during the time they had been rescued and their first few weeks on Andor. After the war they became even better friends. In Noah she found a connection because Ariel was their mentor. And over the months as Shane reconnected with his half sister she had found a connection with Darkstar. It turned out that Darkstar always had an interest in ancient cultures and Archeology but was never allowed to pursue it due to her Supertrooper training and being on the run. With Niko she found someone she could talk to on that subject.

And of course both of them often talked about Shane. Darkstar telling Niko stories of the past while Niko told her plenty of interesting stories of Shane's time in the Galaxy Rangers, including some of their more interesting missions.

While Stingray wasn't exactly the most demonstrative person, he did show her surprising respect. "Anyone who can put Gooseman in his place is all right with me," He told her with a smile.

Being a psychic also helped because Supertroopers had grown up around psychics and knew their differences in power levels and capabilites. And of course being Supertroopers, they had stranger abilites and were outsiders from so called 'normal humans'. They too were perplexed by many things in human society and felt like aliens on their own planet.

She rang the doorbell to the Supertrooper quarters. The door opened and Niko saw quite a sight.

Shane was on the floor being held down by all the Supertrooper kids. "Now tell us when you're gonna get married!" Dea called out cheerfully.

"Goose?" Niko was amused.

"Help me…" Shane moaned. "Please help me…"

"Hello I must be going!" Bubblehead chirped as he flew in and landed on Shane's head. "I'm king of the world! Or at the very least the living room!"

"I asked for _help,_ not another nail in the coffin!" Shane groaned.

"I thought you were supposed to be the head honcho around here?" Bubblehead looked at Shane.

"Obviously that title has absolutely **no power** behind it…" Shane moaned. "Niko…"

"All right let him up," Niko couldn't help giggling.

"Yeah I could use more help in the kitchen anyway," Stingray said.

"Stingray can **cook?**" Shane was surprised.

"Of course I can cook," Stingray smirked. "Why? Can't the **Goose **cook? Oh wait, he's a goose, he's **already** cooked."

"Ha, ha…" Shane gave him a look. "I can cook if I have to."

"Shane we know all about the cake incident," Darkstar said. "And a few other times you tried to cook as well. Doc told us all about it."

"Remind me to do something very **painful** to Doc later," Shane gritted his teeth. "Something involving pastry."

"Niko I'm glad you came to dinner," Dea said.

"You could sit next to Shaaaaannneeee!" Hari mocked.

"Watch it!" Shane growled, but Hari just stuck her tongue at her.

"We really are glad you came," Darkstar told Niko.

"So am I," Niko smiled.

"Thought you would be. Because Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaneeee's heeeeeeeerree," Hari laughed before she escaped into the kitchen with the others.

"Well at least Hari is definitely behaving like a human child," Niko smiled.

"I am really rethinking this whole family business," Shane groaned.

"Come on," Niko helped him up. "Let's go eat."

"Niko I…" Shane let out a breath. "Sorry. About before…"

"We'll talk later," Niko told him. "A nice **long** talk."

"Shane! You can apologize to Niko later!" Darkstar barked from the kitchen. "Go get her a drink and then help me set up the table!"

"This head of the family stuff is such a **lie,**" Shane groaned.

It wasn't long before they were sitting down to dinner and eating. There was a salad, a vegetarian casserole as well as two kinds of meat dishes and plenty of sides. Niko couldn't help noticing that the extra food was necessary because all the Supertroopers ate ravenously. She also suspected that the vegetarian casserole was also for her benefit, since it was known that she rarely ate any meat at all. However the Supertroopers ate that too.

Niko also noticed to herself that Darkstar and Stingray didn't have to tell the children to eat their vegetables. They ate anything and everything on their plates and then some. She realized that it was a holdover from their days both in training and being stranded on that planet. Supertroopers were not picky eaters out of necessity.

Bubblehead was busy entertaining the baby in her basinet nearby. "I love conversation with dinner!" He danced before the giggling baby. "Especially when I'm the only one talking!"

"This meal is really good," Niko said as she ate. "Delicious."

"I can't believe you cooked this," Shane said. "Where did you learn to cook? I **know** it wasn't at Wolf Den!"

"A Supertrooper is trained to adapt and learn new skills in order to survive," Stingray smirked.

"Then how come Shane can't cook and you can?" Niko asked.

"Like you can do any better," Shane grumbled. He was promptly hit in the face with a roll. "Hey!"

"Like I said it's something I picked up," Stingray shrugged.

"It was in that roadhouse in Aragon 6," Darkstar smirked. "We stayed there for about a year after we fled Nebraska."

"Met this bloke who had a bar and some kind of hotel for drunks," Stingray said. "Darkstar and I stayed there a while doing some odd jobs, tending bar and cooking before it burned down. And no Goose, I'm **not** the one who did it!"

"For once," Darkstar snorted. "The owner did that to get some insurance money. I don't know why. The place was a dive."

"Good bloke though," Stingray shrugged. "He's the one who taught me how to cook."

"I remember that one night you surprised me by making my new favorite meal," Darkstar smiled. "A wonderful seafood risotto with a crab cake. I never tasted food that good."

"It should be. Dawnstar was conceived that night," Stingray said proudly.

"Ewww!" Dea winced. The blue haired Supertrooper put down her fork in disgust. "Too much information!"

"I may not be an expert on this family stuff but even I know that's not exactly appropriate dinner conversation," Noah groaned.

"The food is good though," Ryder finished up his meal.

"Maybe I should cook dinner one night?" Shane suggested.

"Uhhhh…I dunno," Dea blinked. "You're not gonna make it hard like you did that one cake that Commander Cain uses as a doorstop are you?"

"What?" Shane barked. "I thought Commander Walsh threw that out!"

"I guess he doesn't like to waste any food, even bad food," Ryder shrugged. Stingray laughed loudly at that.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Shane gave him a look.

"What do **you** think?" Stingray smiled as he went into the kitchen. "Come on kids! Let's clean up!"

"I can…" Shane got up.

"No, you sit and keep Darkstar and Niko company," Stingray said. "The kids and I can handle this."

"Come on," Darkstar smiled as she picked up the baby. "We'll go sit in the living room and talk some more."

"That really was a good dinner," Niko said as they went into the living room.

"And you've got the kids well trained," Shane remarked.

"They still have that Supertrooper conditioning," Darkstar said. "Remember? As long as they know who's in charge everything is fine. Of course sometimes this little one thinks she's in charge."

"You mean she **isn't**?" Shane joked.

"Baby! Baby!" Bubblehead followed and landed next to Darkstar. The baby gurgled with happiness as she looked at Bubblehead. "I like the baby!"

"That's because she doesn't understand a thing you say," Shane grunted as he sat down. Then he smiled. "It's so strange, we actually had a meal together like a normal family."

"I know," Darkstar smiled. "It was so nice. So different than Wolf Den."

"Kind of relaxing," Shane said. Niko thought that the Supertroopers ate like ravenous Brontobears, afraid that a predator would eat their meal but decided that commenting on it would not be the proper thing for a guest to do.

"I take it mealtime at Wolf Den wasn't so relaxed?" Niko asked, using a different tactic.

"Mealtime you had to stuff your face with food before Gravestone or Kilbane ate it all," Shane groaned. "And it was filled with so much boasting and bragging you felt the air was polluted."

"Supertroopers took the opportunity to tell each other how good they were at fighting, shooting…" Darkstar went on. "Some cases they would get up and demonstrate knife throwing techniques. Of course Shane was always the best at that too. It wasn't exactly a peaceful setting."

"I've seen war zones more relaxed," Shane snorted.

"Goose?" Niko picked up on something. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Shane waved. "It's not important."

"There is something else you're not telling me, Shane," Darkstar gave him a look. "Out with it. You promised. No more secrets between us."

"Oh all right," Shane let out a breath. "But both of you, don't let Cain know that I told you. It's about the Black Rose Society."

"What about them?" Niko asked. "They're gone."

"Not exactly," Shane said. "Cain explained to me that there are dozens of smaller cells running around and some of them weren't big supporters of Garson. In fact…Some of them might want to make Walsh their next leader. Because apparently he had a royal ancestor that set up the whole stupid society in the first place."

"What?" Niko was stunned.

"Goose…if Walsh's ancestors founded the Black Rose Society…" Darkstar realized.

"They may come after me," Shane finished. "Yeah. Don't worry Darkstar. You and the kids are safe. I'm the only one with Walsh's blood. So they won't want you."

"Unless they want to use us to get to you," Darkstar narrowed her eyes.

"I will **not **let that happen," Shane growled. "I promise you Darkstar, I will do everything in my power to protect you and the children. I'll never let them be harmed while I'm alive."

"Do you really think they want you for that?" Niko asked.

"From what Cain's figured out there are a few cells out there that got ousted by Garson and will be more than willing for a change in leadership," Shane explained. "Apparently they're hung up on male heirs for some bizarre reason. So of course that's another indication they might be gunning for me. Unless Walsh takes control of them which it looks like he might already be doing."

"You think that's why he took off?" Niko asked.

"It's a possibility," Shane sighed. "It also explains why he stole that money. Probably to use that against them…"

"Or use it to consolidate power for himself," Niko finished.

"Yeah," Shane let out a breath. "He could do that too."

"Shane this is a serious threat to our family," Darkstar said.

"There are other people connected to the Black Rose that want to destroy us anyway, and we knew about **that,**" Shane told her. "As far as I'm concerned they're no different. Let me worry about this."

"Oh no you **don't,**" Niko snapped. "You're not going to tackle this on alone. I'm in this too, so get used to it. And we're going to tell the other Rangers."

"And Cheyenne **and** Stingray," Darkstar added. "And it wouldn't hurt to mention it to Waldo and Zozo either."

"So much for secrecy," Shane groaned. "Cain is going to **love** this."

"Too bad, this is our family's safety we're talking about, especially **yours!"** Darkstar snapped. "You've been fighting our battles alone for far too long Shane. It's time we started pulling our weight."

"Darkstar…" Shane was stunned.

"Never underestimate a mother's love Shane," Darkstar smiled. "Believe me. I'm stronger than ever now. Any fool that thinks they can harm my children will soon wish they were never born."

"Who will wish they were never born?" Mata asked as she walked in.

"It's not important," Shane said.

"Yes it is," Darkstar gave him a look. "Goose thinks the Black Rose Society might be targeting him again."

"You don't think **that's** important?" Mata yelled.

"What's important?" Ryder walked out with the others.

"The Black Rose Society is still in business and Goose is in trouble!" Mata told them.

"What? Let me at them! Those bastards won't know what hit them!" The kids protested. Even the baby seemed to know what they were talking about and yelped in approval.

"Let's get 'em! Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" Bubblehead danced around turning his wings into fists.

"So much for keeping this a secret," Niko remarked.

"And I thought my problems would be over once I had my revenge on Wheiner and the Board of Leaders," Shane let out a breath. "What did I know?"


	6. Search For The Lost Colonists Part I

**Search For The Lost Colonists Part I**

"I'm glad you all came in early because There's a couple of things on Mars that need to be taken care of," Cain told the remaining members of the Series Five Team. "First Captain Foxx I need you to temporarily take charge of a new team of rangers and get them settled on Mars. There have been a few attacks and bombings there. It seems our old friends the Martian Independence Movement have struck again."

"I thought those jokers disappeared for good years ago when Earth joined the League of Planets?" Zach asked.

"It appears they're making a comeback," Cain said. "They're mostly attacking alien populated settlements. Particularly the Walcams."

"The Walcams? But they never hurt anyone!" Niko protested. "They've already lost their home to the Crown Empire."

"And their troubles haven't stopped," Cain said. "Zach I need you to get the greenhorns settled in and make a full report on everything you see. From the conditions of the settlements to what kind of shampoo the new team uses."

"For how long?" Zach asked.

"Three days at the most," Cain said. "I'm promoting Captain Henry Pearce and transferring him from Base 43 to Mars. He just needed some time to get his family settled so they can come with him and the paperwork on his promotion can go through."

"Henry Pearce, I've heard of him," Zach said. "He's a good man. Done a lot of work on the frontier."

"He's got the experience and the temperament needed for keeping Mars in check," Cain said. "He's perfect."

"What about me and Doc?" Niko asked.

"I need you to go to the city of Demeter's Blessing and start searching for the members of your colony that escaped the massacre," Cain said. "I want you and Doc to track them down and contact them."

"What do you hope to accomplish by that?" Doc raised an eyebrow.

"Hopefully they'll realize that we're not their enemy," Cain said. "We've got enough troubles and we don't need a group of angry psychics with a grudge. If we can contact them and reason with them, at best we can start putting the past behind us. Maybe make some new allies."

"I don't see why not," Zach said. "It was Garson and the Black Rose Society that was responsible for the massacre of the Orion Colony. They have no reason to fight us now."

"There is a reason Zachery," Niko said. "Troy Dumas. Or whatever his real name was."

"You think they might hold a grudge over what happened to him?" Zach asked.

"It's possible," Niko sighed.

"But Dumas' death was an accident," Doc said. "Actually it was mostly his own fault for going overboard and trying to kill us."

"They might not see it like that," Niko said.

"On the other hand if there's a chance they can be reasoned with I'd like to take it," Cain said.

"Sir, on my mission I think it might be a good idea if I ask Ambassadors Waldo and Zozo to come along as liaisons for the Walcam and any other aliens that are victims of this attack," Zach said.

"Good thinking," Cain agreed. "That way the victims will realize that not only are the Galaxy Rangers taking this attack seriously, but the League of Planets. Get charged up and go."

It wasn't long before the team found themselves on Mars. Zach was getting the new team of Galaxy Rangers settled in at the Martian Base. "All right, now I know for most of you this is your first assignment out of the academy. But this isn't a test. People's lives are at stake. For the next six months it's going to be your job to keep law and order on Mars."

Zach looked over the sixteen men and women in Galaxy Ranger uniforms standing before him. "I don't need to tell you that over the past few months the reputation of the Galaxy Rangers has been tarnished to say the least. Like it or not it's our responsibility to erase the stains of the past and live up to the standards of what a true Galaxy Ranger **should **be. I know none of you would be here if you didn't believe in the value of all life forms as firmly as I do. Just remember it's not only your job to hunt down criminals and keep the peace, it's to show everyone in the universe that the Galaxy Rangers stand for something greater than ourselves. I expect nothing more than your best. Be careful out there. That's all. Dismissed."

The rangers moved out to perform their duties. Zach turned to Waldo and Zozo. "Good speech Captain," Zozo said cheerfully.

"It's gonna take a lot more than speeches to fix the mess Garson and Walsh created," Zach sighed. "Have you started the interviews yet?"

"Been going over the files while Waldo interviewed some of the victims in the infirmary," Zozo showed him a data pad. "There have been twelve random attacks on civilians in the past three months in the cities of New Pigalis, Remus and two settlement areas . Three fatalities total, over thirty injuries and a whole lot of property damage. Nine of the attacks were on aliens, mostly the Walcam. The other three were on humans."

"Let me guess, the aliens are blaming the humans and vice versa?" Zach sighed.

"Yes but the problem is that no one **remembers **who attacked them or how it happened," Zozo said.

"What do you mean they don't remember?" Zach asked.

"It's all a blur to them," Waldo explained. "One moment the victims were going on their lives peacefully, the next they wake up to destruction and devastation. No one knows what happened or why."

"I don't suppose we got anything off of any surveillance cameras or anything?" Zach asked.

"They seem to be the first to be destroyed so nothing was recorded," Zozo remarked.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "Sir, there's a riot on the outskirts of our base," A ranger reported. "Sector 25-G."

"That's where the Walcam settlement is!" Zozo yelled.

"Here we go," Zach readied his blaster. "Never a dull moment on Mars that's for sure."

* * *

"So this is Demeter's Blessing?" Doc remarked as their shuttle entered a large black domed city. "I've heard about it but I never knew much about it."

"That's because the people of this colony prefer to keep to themselves," Niko said as they parked the shuttle in the hanger. "Outsiders are rarely welcome. I guess it's because we're Galaxy Rangers on official business that we're allowed in."

"But a lot of these people are psychics right?" Doc asked.

"True, but they rarely get out much," Niko said. "Even when I was a student I had to petition to visit here but I was denied."

"Even though you're a…" Doc asked.

"All outsiders are suspected Doc, even other psychics," Niko told him.

"Well you're here now," Doc said. "They can't keep you out this time. Whoa!"

It was if they had stepped inside a lush tropical jungle with giant flowers everywhere. Ivy was growing all over every building in the place and on that ivy were beautiful flowers. "Now I know why they call it Demeter's Blessing," Doc said. "Even on Kirwin there aren't this many plants!"

"Look on top of the dome," Niko pointed. "Artificial sun crystals not only keep the dome lighted but must affect their growth."

"Sun crystals?" Doc asked.

"They're like star stones but not as powerful," A man in brown walked up to them with a rather upset looking mob of humans. "Nothing you outsiders should concern yourself with!"

"We're here on official business," Niko said. "I'm…"

"We know who you are and **why** you're here," The man told them. "You're wasting your time. You won't find what's left of your people here."

"Didn't think our thoughts were that obvious," Doc said.

"The whole Troy Dumas incident was on the news and Cain contacted me and told me you'd be coming," The man gave him an icy look. "I'm Mayor Holloway. People here try to stay out of Earth affairs. That's why our ancestors came to this colony in the first place."

"Times have changed since then," Niko said.

"Not that much," Mayor Holloway told her. "Some of our people are over a hundred years old and remember the days when we were hunted like animals. To be used as weapons like some kind of prize! Those memories are very vivid and have been passed down to us from those who can't tell anyone anymore."

"They also tell us of the times they used genetically enhanced soldiers to track us down or created some of those monsters from the fallen," A woman bristled. "Do you really think any of us would trust a psychic who would betray her own kind by willingly consorting with a Supertrooper? And worse, working for the very government that once persecuted us?"

"Niko hasn't betrayed anyone!" Doc protested. "She's part of the reason the Black Rose Society fell in the first place! And the League of Planets is against persecution for all life forms."

"And that's the only reason we're tolerating your presence now," The same woman said. "But that doesn't mean we have to help you!" Many colonists agreed with her.

"That is **enough** Carolyn!" An elderly woman shouted. She had waist long white hair and wore a flowing purple garment with many beads. "All of you!" She strode among them like a queen.

"Lady Cassia…" Mayor Holloway was stunned.

"You should all be **ashamed** of yourselves," The elderly woman looked at them. "These two rangers aren't your enemy. They haven't come here with hate in their hearts. Even the most inexperienced psychics can tell they mean no harm. All they have done is fought and defeated our most hated enemies! They wish nothing but peace and **this** is how they are treated?"

She stared at her people. "You treat them the same way as our people have been treated. Those memories were not given to you to give you an excuse to be intolerant, but to learn from the mistakes of the past! I see you've learned nothing. And we've failed. That fills me with great shame."

"And another thing, if you people had paid attention to some of those memories you would have seen that not **everyone** back then was our enemy! There were lawmen and yes a few Supertroopers that did help us!" Lady Cassia said. "I remember when I was a little girl, my mother and I would have died if it wasn't for one very brave woman who helped us escape. She was given the assignment to hunt us down but instead she helped us fake our deaths along with a half dozen other children so we would be safe!"

Lady Cassia looked at Niko. "That woman's name was Cheyenne Gooseman. So you see Ranger Niko, not everyone here blames you for loving a man who's only crime was being born with genes different than everyone else's. They **shouldn't**."

The people looked a bit chastised but said nothing. They moved away. "I'm sorry you had to bear the brunt of that," Lady Cassia sighed. "Even though most of the persecution happened before they were born many of my people still fear Earth's government."

"Considering what happened to my colony it's understandable," Niko said.

"But not excusable," Lady Cassia said. "I'm Cassia, the chief elder of Demeter's Blessing. They added the 'Lady' part because I'm the oldest."

"I'm Ranger Niko, originally from the Orion Colony," Niko said. "This is Ranger Hartford."

"At your service my lady," Doc made a respectful bow. "I guess you know why we're here?"

"The man posing as Troy Dumas made up his credentials here," Lady Cassia said.

"We believe there may be other survivors of the Orion Colony and that they placed that man as an operative to try and get revenge for those who destroyed the colony," Niko said.

"And you want to find them before it's too late," Lady Cassia said. "Actually, I think I can help you with that."

**What happens next? Find out next time! Same Ranger time, same Ranger channel! **

Zach walked out. "And the same maniac writing this insane set of stories!"


	7. Search For The Lost Colonists Part II

**Search Part II**

The Galaxy Ranger base on Mars was right next door to the city of New Pigalis and the tent city that served as temporary housing for the displaced Walcams that were still on Mars. Several thousand Walcams had already been taken in by several other planets such as Kirwin, Andor, Brachia, Prairie, Nebraska and Maine. Others were traveling and petitioning to resettle on dozens of other planets such as Earth and Ozark. But there were still several thousand still forced to survive in barely tolerable conditions on Mars. Some were just waiting for official papers allowing them to immigrate. Others had decided to take off illegally and many had been caught, forcibly brought back to the encampment. Many of the Walcams stayed on Mars because they had no idea where else to go. Since the immigration quotas on the few worlds that did agree to accept the Walcams were filled many were trapped.

Some Walcams tried to find work in cities like New Pigalis which led to the citizens there to become a bit irritated at the newcomers. The economy on Mars was in a bit of a downturn and jobs were already scarce. Many original colonists weren't happy with competition. And when the strange attacks started many were all too quick to blame the Walcams.

Zachery, the two alien ambassadors and a team of rangers were already racing to where the latest skirmish was being right on the border of the city and the Walcam compound. They were headed toward the riot in two large Ranger transport vehicles when something hit them.

Suddenly a wave of pain, rage and nausea attacked everyone in the vehicle. Zachery couldn't see and could barely move. It was a combination of quick thinking and dumb luck that he was able to stop his vehicle without crashing into the other one.

And just as soon as the sensation happened, it disappeared. "What the hell was **that?**" Zachery groaned.

"It was some kind of psychic attack, no doubt about it," Waldo let out a breath. "A very formidable one."

"Good thing Niko taught us about shielding," Zozo moaned. "Even then…"

"Captain Foxx are you all right?" The second vehicle's driver spoke on the communicator.

"We're fine Ranger Twen," Zach groaned. "How about your people?"

"We've got a hell of a headache but no real problems," Ranger Twen spoke. "What was **that?"**

"Some kind of psychic attack," Zach let out a breath.

"You're kidding me?" Ranger Twen was stunned.

"No, but right now we need to stop the trouble up ahead," Zach said. "We'll figure it out later."

It turned out that there was already a lull in the fighting as they arrived. Two separate mobs of humans and aliens seemed to be in a daze with injured on both sides. However the New Pigalis mob seemed to have caught it's second wind and was preparing to attack again.

"That's enough!" Zach fired his blaster into the sky to get the attention of everyone. "I'm Galaxy Ranger Zachery Foxx and I'm ordering all of you to stand down! Now, what the devil is going on around here? Who started this?"

"It was those damn Badgers! They started it!" A human colonist shouted.

"We're not badgers! We're Walcam!" A Walcam woman bristled. "**You're** the ones who attacked us!"

"You're on our soil! We didn't go into the city to attack you!" Another Walcam shouted.

"That's not your soil! That's ours you alien trespasser!" A red alien with three arms yelled.

"Who are you calling an alien trespasser you…?" The Walcam woman yelled.

"ENOUGH! ONE AT A TIME!" Zach fired his blaster again. The crowd stopped. He turned to the Walcam. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am Ranger Foxx," Burba, the former mayor of Walcam's greatest city stepped forward.

"Burba can you tell me what happened here?" Zach asked.

"It figures!" A human male muttered to another. "Damn Rangers care more about aliens than their own kind."

Zach gave a warning look to the offender then turned to Burba. "Burba, what happened?"

"It was madness," Burba sighed. "One minute we were minding our own business and the next we were in the middle of a fight. No one knows how it started or why."

"Pretty much what happened here," Another human grunted.

"Did anyone see or hear anything unusual?" Zach called out.

Suddenly a timid hand raised. It belonged to a tiny Walcam girl in a ratty dress. "We saw something."

"All right," Zach said. "Come here and tell us what happened."

"Don't be afraid young ones," Burba said as the girl walked up with a slightly older boy Walcam. "Just tell the Galaxy Ranger the truth."

"How come **they** can remember but we can't?" Another human male shouted.

"Quiet and let them talk!" Zach barked.

"I'm Tal and this is my younger sister Talia," The Walcam boy said. "We…We have the Sight."

"The Sight?" Zach asked.

"What you would call psychic," Burba explained.

"I did not know there were any Walcams that possessed psychic abilities," Waldo said.

"The Queen got most of them a long time ago," Burba explained. "But there are a handful in our younger generation that seem to have the Sight."

"Our baby sister has it too but she's real little," Talia explained.

"Tell the Rangers what you saw children," Burba said gently.

"Well uh my brother and I…we were playing hide and go seek when all of the sudden we felt something strange," The girl said nervously. "Then all the grownups started to hit each other. Then we saw a lot of strangers run in. These people and everyone started to fight."

"Wait, are you telling me that you saw the adults fight among themselves **before **the fight?" Zozo asked. The girl nodded nervously.

"It's happened before," The boy told them. "Everybody else fights but us. I think our Sight protects us."

"Are we really supposed to believe this garbage?" Another human shouted.

"Walcam children never lie," Burba said defensively. "At least not about something as important as this!"

"I didn't imply they **were**," Zach told him. "We just want to make sure."

"There clearly was a psychic attack in this area," Waldo frowned. "We all felt it. And it sounds like that psychic interference caused this riot."

"Are you saying someone used mind control on everyone and made them fight each other?" Zach was stunned.

"That would explain why none of the victims remember what happened," Waldo frowned. "And we all felt a strong psychic presence trying to control us. And since that is the case, we now have a very strong lead."

"Okay so someone psychic is behind these attacks, how do we find them?" Zozo asked.

"I believe some Andorian technology may be the solution to this particular problem," Waldo said. "As well as some assistance from Talia and Tal."

"Why us?" Tal asked.

"You were immune to the psychic attack being psychics yourselves," Burba deducted.

"Or maybe they caused the attack in the first place!" A townsperson shouted. Several human colonists shouted in agreement.

"Are ye mad? Even if these children were that powerful, which they **ain't,** why would they do such a thing?" A Walcam man shouted.

"Because you aliens live to drive us insane!" A woman yelled. "That's why!"

"Hold on! What do you mean **you aliens?"** A green female alien shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Zachery powered up his thunderbolt and sent a blast into the sky. That stopped everyone. "All right. Rangers Twen and Karban you get as many statements as you can from everyone. Rangers Hola and Delacosta you take change of the injured. The rest of you perform crowd control. All civilians that aren't injured or have nothing to say return to your homes!"

No one dared to argue with Zachery. But there were plenty of angry murmurs and dirty looks on both sides. "Captain if we don't discover the cause of these attacks soon, things are going to get very dangerous on Mars," Waldo told him. "The next riot might **not** be a started by a psychic attack!"

"But by some jerks who want to start trouble," Zozo finished.

"We didn't do it!" Talia whimpered.

"I believe you, little one," Zach knelt down to comfort her. "I don't think you two had anything to do with this. But I think you can help us find out who did."

"And if we do the fighting will stop?" Talia asked.

"That's the plan," Zozo said.

"Waldo, you think you can get one of those psychic tracking devices?" Zach asked.

"The technology is already installed in our vehicles. They can already detect life readings and different kinds of pulses. I believe I can calibrate the instruments in one of them to track down psychic vibrations," Waldo said. "But I might need some help."

"I think we can do something," Tal said. "Ready Talia?" Both children held hands and focused.

"I see it! I see where the attack came from," Talia said. "It's not that far away…" An image of a large stone mesa shone in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Niko and Doc had entered a large building covered with flowers. Inside were three elderly people with long hair sitting comfortably on mats.

"These are the other elders of Demeter's Blessing," Lady Cassia introduced. "That's Elder Grey, Elder Rose and Elder Santana."

"Hello, I'm Ranger Niko and this is Ranger Hartford," Niko introduced.

"Hello Ranger Niko," Elder Grey, a thin man with a balding head but long hair growing on the sides wrapped in a ponytail spoke. "Ranger Hartford. We'd be glad to help you with your investigation any way we can."

"That's good to know," Doc let out a relieved breath as they were invited to sit down on cushions. "Some of your citizens feel a little different."

"We'll answer any questions you have," Elder Rose, a plump elderly woman with a kind face spoke. "It's the right thing to do."

"That and the fact we don't like anyone using our home as part of some kind of agenda," Elder Santana growled. He was a Hispanic man with long hair and a noble air to his being. "Make no mistake, the man who posed as Troy Dumas was **not** one of us! Our colony promotes peace."

"But not tolerance," Lady Cassia sighed.

"Not for lack of trying Cassia," Elder Rose said softly. She turned to Niko. "We heard about what happened on Earth. Despite our isolation, we do get Tri-D. You don't know what it meant to us to learn that Cheyenne Gooseman survived. She saved all of our lives when we were only children. She was our hero."

"I can't believe that Cheyenne is still alive," Lady Cassia shook her head. "I'd like to see her again."

"I think she'd like that," Doc said. "I'm sure we can arrange a meeting."

"Did you know my parents too?" Niko asked. "I barely remember them."

"Yes, I met your father a long time ago," Lady Cassia smiled. "He and others like him once lived in this colony for a short while after they fled Earth."

"Why didn't he stay?" Niko asked.

"Many people didn't feel safe even on Mars," Lady Cassia sighed as she showed her an image of her father. "And your father loved the stars so. It's almost impossible to see them under this dome. So he took a handful of brave souls and they set out to form their own colony. They wanted to live in peace…"

"But it didn't happen…" Niko said sadly.

"All because of that damned prophecy…" Elder Grey shook his head.

"You know about the prophecy?" Doc asked.

"I'm afraid we do," Lady Cassia sighed. "It was a psychic from this colony who told the Black Rose Society about it. That's why we were spared. I know…You were wondering weren't you? Why the Black Rose Society allowed us to live?"

"I thought I learned to keep my thoughts hidden pretty well," Doc shrugged.

"It's not Niko's teachings that failed you," Elder Grey said. "It's what anyone with half a brain would have thought."

"The truth is…" Lady Cassia sighed. "The truth is one of our psychics here had a gift for premonition. He told the prophecy to someone he shouldn't have…And that someone told the Black Rose Society in exchange for our colony to be spared."

"The harsh reality is the traitor **lied** and said that this psychic specifically would come from the Orion Colony when in reality no one knew _exactly_ where this psychic would come from," Elder Rose said.

"And it turned out to be someone from Earth all along," Niko said. "So my colony was destroyed for no reason."

"Hate and ignorance are never good reasons to begin with," Lady Cassia sighed.

"So who did betray the Orion Colony?" Doc asked.

"It doesn't matter," Lady Cassia sighed. "He's been gone a long time."

"You said you could help us find the remaining survivors of the Orion Colony," Niko asked. "Do you know where they are?"

Lady Cassia sighed. "Keep in mind it's been years since we've been in contact but about forty miles of this place is a series of underground caves. They're hard to find but I can take you to them."

"So there are still members still alive," Doc frowned. "Do you think they'll listen to us? We don't want to fight them. We want to establish peaceful relations."

"I know, and I'll do what I can to help you," Lady Cassia said. "I have a private land skimmer we can take."

"Just don't get your hopes up too high," Elder Santana frowned. "Those few that are left have gone a little batty in the belfry."

"We have to try," Niko said. "There's already been too much needless bloodshed."

_You don't have to do this_, Elder Grey sent Lady Cassia a private telepathic message.

_Yes I do_, Lady Cassia told him. _This is something I should have taken care of myself a long time ago. I just hope it's not too late. _

Lady Cassia went with the Galaxy Rangers out the door. The other elders conversed with each other telepathically. Then sent out a summons.

"You wanted me Elders?" Mayor Holloway asked as he walked in.

"Mayor, we need you to round up a posse," Elder Grey said. "I'm afraid Lady Cassia is about to do something extremely rash."


	8. Search For The Lost Colonists Part III

**Search III**

"Well I gotta admit this is impressive. I don't need psychic powers to tell me this might be the place," Doc told them as the three of them emerged from the vehicle and stared up at the huge mesa before them. "I mean if you are going to hide a crowd of people this would be the place to do so. The problem is how do we get in?"

"There's a secret passage around here," Niko touched her badge and concentrated. She soon pushed in a small indentation on the side and a cavern opened up.

"Open says-she," Doc quipped.

"Let's go inside but be careful," Lady Cassia warned. Soon they were in the tunnels. "Do you sense it Niko?"

"We're being monitored psychically," Niko nodded. "I feel someone is trying to guide us along."

"Guide us or lure us into a trap?" Doc frowned.

"That's what we're going to find out," Niko said. Soon they entered a large cavern filled with glowing red crystals. "These are sunstones."

"How can you tell? They don't look like anything that was used back at the colony," Doc asked as he looked around.

"Sunstones change size and color as they age," Lady Cassia explained. "By the looks of it these sunstones are very old and not as bright as they used to be."

"They serve our purpose."

Suddenly seemingly appearing out of nowhere were seventeen people that surrounded them. "They cloaked themselves using their psychic abilities," Niko said.

"A common trick but effective," Lady Cassia said.

"Welcome Galaxy Rangers to our humble abode. You must be Niko," A tall man with a mustache and a dark suit walked up to her. "My son Alexander told me about you."

"Alexander?" Niko asked.

"The man you once knew as Troy Dumas," He explained. "I'm Charles Essex. The leader of what's left of the Orion Colony."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your son," Niko said soberly.

"Are you?" Essex gave her a strange look. "Well at least the boy didn't die in vain. Doing his part to take out that damned Black Rose Society."

Doc and Niko exchanged a look but said nothing. "Mr. Essex, we're here on a mission of peace. The people responsible for the destruction of the Orion colony have been brought to justice. The Black Rose Society has been stripped of it's power. There is no need to hide any more."

"Charles, listen to them," Lady Cassia spoke. "They mean what they say. It's time to put the past behind us and put an end to your life of running. You can even come back to the colony and begin a new life."

"Oh how **generous** of you," Essex sneered. "First you throw me out and then after my son dies you want me to come back? I don't think so, Mother! I have no intention of returning to the nest."

"Mother?" Doc's eyes widened. "So that means…?"

"Oh you didn't tell them, Mother Dear?" Essex asked. "Of course you didn't want them to know how you callously threw away your own grandson's life!"

"Alexander was welcome to stay in the colony! But he chose to follow **you!**" Lady Cassia shouted. "Like the rest of your followers!"

"What's **left **of us," A woman with an eye patch growled. "It hasn't been easy surviving in space."

"Sacrifices were necessary in order for us to become stronger," Essex said. "In order to get our revenge!"

"There's no need to get revenge now!" Niko said. "The Black Rose Society has been stripped of it's power!"

"Who said it was only the **Black Rose Society** we wanted revenge on?" Essex asked her. He stiffened. "It seems we have company…"

"Then let's show our guests in," A man chuckled. Another cavern door opened and to their surprise some familiar faces walked in.

"Captain! What's going on?" Niko asked as Zach walked in with Waldo and Zozo.

"Ask your _friends_ here," Zach growled. "Ask them how they've been terrorizing the alien population on Mars for the past few months!"

"You have no proof of that," Essex said coldly.

"I am afraid we do," Waldo said. "We Andorians may not have great psychic powers ourselves but we are capable of making scanners that can track specific psychic residue."

"And we tracked it to right here," Zach growled. "Not to mention the fact we found a couple of psychics of our own to help."

To everyone's surprise Mayor Holloway and several townspeople from Demeter's Blessing appeared with Burba and two young Walcam children. "Don't look so surprised Lady Cassia," Holloway said. "Elder Grey warned us that you might do something stupid as to take them on yourself. We met up with the Rangers and explained the situation."

"I should have known you fools wouldn't stay out of this forever," The woman with the eye patch bristled.

"Okay what is going on here?" Doc asked.

"The attacks on Mars were all the effects of psychic backlash and mind control," Zach explained. "They've been deliberately starting fights between the Walcam and the Martian colonists."

"Is this true?" Lady Cassia gasped at her son. "I could feel you were doing something with your powers but this? Why would you **do** that?"

"Why? Well to tell the truth we intended the good folks at Demeter's Blessing to get the blame," Essex smirked. "As revenge of course for you banishing us! But then we thought, why not blame the aliens? For centuries so called normal humans have been persecuting us. Hunting us. Trying to turn us into their weapons. And what do they do when aliens come along? They **embrace** them with open arms!"

"You all make me sick!" A woman yelled. "You persecute **us** even though we're human but you bend over backwards to get along with aliens? You'd rather make peace with monsters than your own kind?"

"Look, not a psychic here is happy about how that happened but to **deliberately **force humans and aliens to fight each other in order to get revenge?" Holloway shouted. "Even I know that's not what our powers should be used for!"

"There's no need for this kind of revenge! The Walcam did **nothing** to you!" Waldo barked. "Some of them even have psychic abilities like you! And they were hunted and persecuted just as you were!"

"So? They're still just aliens and they're **still** more tolerated than we are!" The woman wearing the eye patch snarled.

"That's still no excuse to harm them just as our people were harmed," Lady Cassia said. "We are supposed to be better than that."

"Who cares about being **better**?" The eye patch woman shouted. "We just want revenge!"

"You're all traitors," Essex snarled. "I can't believe I've been protecting scum like you for so long!"

"The only person you have ever protected was _yourself_," Lady Cassia said evenly. "If you cared about any of us you would have known that none of us wanted our colony to survive at the expense of another! They were our brothers and sisters!"

"They were fools!" Essex snapped. "Weak deluded fools! I did what I had to do! I protected our colony and what thanks did I get? You **exiled** me!"

"After you were first exiled from the Orion Colony for trying to take it over," Lady Cassia said. "You hated Niko's father for stopping you. That's why you told those lies about the prophecy to the Black Rose Society!"

"You're the one who told the Black Rose Society that…?" Niko was stunned.

"I didn't know they were going to kill the entire colony! I told them to only go after your father! I told them with him gone the Black Rose Society would be invincible! And the Orion Colony would work for them! How was I supposed to know that the prophecy specifically mentioned a **female?** I just gave them the psychic who had the vision! How was I supposed to know they'd break their word and kill everyone?"

"Man I'm not a mind reader but even I can figure out that those Black Rose dudes would have stabbed you in the back!" Doc yelled.

"But it wasn't **you **they stabbed," Niko's eyes narrowed. "It was my colony!"

"And when I found out what my son did I could not believe it," Lady Cassia said. "That's why he and his followers were cast out of Demeter's Blessing."

"Essex you and your friends are under arrest!" Zach barked as he whipped out his blaster. This prompted a round of laughter from the colonists. "What's so funny?"

"Did you really think it was a coincidence that there was an attack right next door to the Galaxy Ranger base not long after you landed on Mars?" Essex laughed. "Fools! I knew if I gave you enough bait you'd fall into my trap!"

The colonists laughed. Some started to break off small pieces of sunstones and swallow them whole. "You morons have no idea what you've just stumbled into!" The eye patch wearing woman laughed as she swallowed a small crystal.

"We have been honing our powers for years," Essex snarled as he swallowed a crystal. "Practicing forbidden techniques and new ways to raise our powers to higher levels. My son was only the first of us to venture out into the universe in order to get our revenge."

"They're **eating **sun crystals?" Zozo gasped. "That can't be healthy! Can it?"

"It certainly _not,_" Holloway was disgusted. "Sun crystals can enhance some psychic abilities but the stones themselves are toxic! Like eating radioactive rocks!"

"They're all mad!" Burba gasped.

"Is it madness to find ways to expand the mind?" Essex laughed. "True it took us a while to develop ways to immunize us from the poisons. And I fear a few of us succumbed to the side effects. But those of us who survived, no thrived on these grew more powerful than ever!"

"You're all **insane!**" Zachery shouted. "Eating those sun stones obviously destroyed your minds!"

"No," Essex's eyes glowed. "They are going to destroy **yours!"**

A powerful psychic wave hit the Rangers and their posse. But as soon as it hit, the terrorists were thrown backwards by a powerful psychic attack as well. "You're not the **only** psychics around here, Essex!" Holloway shouted as he and the other colonists from Demeter's Blessing used a psychic counterattack of their own.

"No! Just the more **powerful** ones!" The woman with the eye patch screeched. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Before Niko realized it, the entire chamber became filled with the sounds of shrieks and battle. She felt a psychic hit on her mind but countered it by touching her badge and raising her shields. A purple glow emanated around her.

"Very impressive Ranger Niko," Essex sneered as he focused. Out of his hands a long green energy sword appeared. "No wonder my son was besotted with you. Pity he had to learn the hard way what a fickle slut you are!"

"More of a pity he was a complete lunatic!" Niko prepared herself for a fight.

"You really think you can take me on? This is called a Psychic Blade," Essex explained. "A weapon created out of pure thought that can cut through any surface. It's an extremely advanced technique that only the most powerful psychics can wield."

"What?" Before Niko realized it some strange green chains surrounded her, pulling her down to the ground.

"Those are another trick I have learned. Psychic Chains that can paralyze your whole body. Don't worry little Niko," Essex told her as he raised his blade. "Soon you'll be reunited with your parents and the rest of our colony."

SHHHHHHHHHHHHINNNNNNNNG!

"What?" Essex growled as his blade was held back by another blade. This one was bright pink and longer than his. And Lady Cassia was holding it, protecting Niko.

"Have you really **forgotten **my son?" Lady Cassia's eyes glowed. "Have you forgotten that **I **am the one who taught you everything you know?"

"Not **everything,** Mother dear!" Essex sneered. He backed away for a moment. Then he disappeared.

"He's cloaking himself again," Niko grumbled as the psychic bonds that held her dissipated with a flick of Lady Cassia's Psychic Sword.

"Niko I need you to open your mind to mine for a moment," Lady Cassia took her head in her hands. "This will hurt but it's the only way!"

Before Niko realized it she was jolted into a painful void. She shook her head and found herself floating in a white empty space. "What? Where am I?"

"It's all right Niko," Cassia said as she appeared. "Here I can teach you what you need to know."

"But what about the others? We have to get back to them before…" Niko began.

"Actually we are out of time," Lady Cassia said. "This is one of the most advanced psychic techniques of our colony. In the real world it will seem as only a millisecond has passed. Within the mind time has no meaning. No limits. This is where I can teach you."

"Teach me what?" Niko asked.

"How to defeat Essex," Lady Cassia's eyes glowed pink. "Sorry, this is going to be a bit rushed."

That's when a flood of information assaulted Niko's mind. It was like a tidal wave of thoughts, knowledge, feelings and desires all pulling her down. Down into madness. She fought to find a way to break free but couldn't. Instead of drowning, the waves seemed to soak into her body. Deep into her body, filling her up until…

"I understand…" Niko's eyes glowed purple.

Meanwhile back in the real world the fight was almost even. The psychics were fighting each other. Even though there were seven more colonists than terrorists, the renegade psychics were very strong. Waldo used his personal protection shield to cover for himself, Burba, Zozo and the two Walcam children. All Zach and Doc could do was try to defend themselves from stray attacks.

Doc was about to shoot an attacker when suddenly he changed form. "Careful!" Holloway cried out. "They're trying to confuse you by making us look like them!"

"Don't listen to him! I'm the real Holloway!" Another Holloway shouted. "He's trying to confuse you using an illusion!"

"Prove it, fake!" The first Holloway tackled the second.

"This is getting confusing," Doc grumbled. "How can I shoot people if I don't know who to shoot?"

"I think I have an idea," Zach smirked as he powered up his bionic arm.

Both Holloways looked at Zach. "Don't shoot us!" They both shouted.

"Who said I was?" Zach grinned. He turned and blasted apart the largest group of sun stones in the cavern.

"NOOOOOOO!" One of the Holloways screamed and jumped off of the other Holloway. "NOT OUR SUN STONES! WE NEED THOSE!"

"Oh," Doc remarked as he casually shot and stunned the fake Holloway. "That will work." The fake Holloway changed back into a terrorist.

"Doc! Try destroying the sun stones! Without them they might…AAGGGGHHH!" Zach never finished when he was hit from behind with a powerful psychic blast.

"Machine loving **freak!** I remember now," Essex snarled as he stood over Zach with his Psychic Sword glowing. "It was **your **wife that was the one who killed my son! So I think it's only fair that I kill **her husband!"**

SSHHHHHINGGGGG!

"Get **away** from him!" Niko shouted. She blocked Essex's sword with a large glowing purple Psychic Sword of her own.

"Not bad for a beginner," Essex sneered. "Pity you won't learn how to use a weapon such as that!"

"Actually it was just a diversion for **me!**" Lady Cassia reappeared, Psychic Blade drawn.

CLINNGGGGG!

"Two against one, Mother dear?" Essex laughed as his sword held both of theirs in a standstill. "So you somehow managed to teach the Ranger Girl how to use a sword. So **what?** Neither of you will be able to use your pitiful blades to destroy mine!"

"A Psychic Blade can do **more **than destroy," Lady Cassia said. "Used properly it can heal some mental afflictions or psychic attacks. Or it can **dissipate **psychic energy!"

SSSSSHSWWWWWOOOOONNNGGG!

"What the devil?" Essex gasped as his sword started to dissipate and melt into Lady Cassia's. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Taking away your psychic energy," Niko told him as she concentrated. Some of Essex's sword began to leak into hers as well. "Making you unable to hold it into a concentrated form."

"This is impossible!" Essex pulled away but as he did his sword disappeared. "No matter! I can just make another one!" He did but the second sword was smaller and thinner. He didn't notice. He didn't care. He charged again.

"Now! Block him Niko!" Lady Cassia shouted. Niko used her sword to block his attack. As she did Lady Cassia focused on her sword. It changed into a ribbon and stretched out. It covered Essex's sword. "Niko! Out of the way!"

Niko leapt out of the way just in time to avoid a powerful psychic explosion. When the smoke cleared Essex was on the ground, badly injured. "But…**How?**" He gasped. "How could you **do** an attack like that? An attack with that much power…Impossible!"

"There are some tricks I never taught you, Charles," Lady Cassia stood over her son. "Mostly because I never wanted you to learn such dangerous mental techniques. I wanted you to never bear the burden of such dangerous power. But maybe deep down inside, somehow I knew that one day I would have to use them against you."

When the smoke cleared it was obvious that the colonists had won over the renegades. One of the renegades lay dead on the ground. "Are you all right Captain?" Niko helped Zach up.

"A little sore but fine. Stand down Essex," Zach growled. "You are under arrest!"

"We're not going anywhere," The woman with the eye patch gasped. She pulled off the eye patch to reveal a sunstone stuck in her eye socket. It began to glow. "If you think you can take us and experiment us in your labs think again!"

Suddenly all the remaining renegades began to glow. "We won't fail! We'll destroy you all if it's the last thing we do!" Essex sneered as he got to his feet, glowing brighter.

"What's going on?" Doc asked. "What are they doing **now?**"

"They're not gonna do what I think…?" A colonist gasped.

"EVERYONE! JOIN HANDS! FOCUS ALL OUR POWER INTO A SHIELD! **NOW!**" Lady Cassia screamed as she grabbed Niko's hand and Zach's hand.

**"REVENGE!"** All the renegade psychics screamed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The psychic shield held around the rangers and colonists, but barely. "What the hell was **that?**" Burba gasped.

"It's called the Ultimate End," Lady Cassia was in shock. "A kamikaze technique that overloads the body with extreme psychic energy. In the old days, dying psychics used it in battle. Also to destroy their bodies so that their genetic material would be useless. I had no idea my son knew this technique…"

All around them were burned blood spatters and pieces of bodies and limbs in unrecognizable shapes. "For heaven's sake! Shield the little one's eyes!" Waldo gasped as he put his robe over Talia. Another colonist covered Tal's.

"I can't see!" Tal protested.

"Be glad you can't boy," The colonist told him in horror.

"What? Dead bodies? I've seen **tons** of those!" Tal brushed him away. "Ew. Gross."

"They killed themselves rather than…" Niko was stunned.

"I always knew they were crazy," Holloway was stunned. "Fanatics even but to do **this**…"

"Do you see **now** where hatred leads you, Holloway?" Lady Cassia sadly told the mayor. "If you hold onto the past too long and too hard…Your future will be destroyed." She bent her head down and tears rolled from her eyes.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had returned to Demeter's Blessing. Niko found Lady Cassia in a garden by her house. "Cassia?" Niko asked. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I didn't think you'd want to speak to me after what my son did to you," Lady Cassia sighed.

"I don't blame you. What your son did wasn't your fault," Niko said softly. "He made his own choices."

"It's just a shame that your family paid for them," Lady Cassia sighed. "But I am also sorry I forced the knowledge of creating a Psychic Blade on you."

"Again that was necessary," Niko said. "I understand that it's a weapon not to be used lightly. You had to do it to save my life. And the lives of everyone else."

"It's not just a weapon Niko," Lady Cassia said. "If you like I can teach you how to use it for healing."

"Actually you already taught me," Niko let out a breath. "It's all jumbled in there with that instant lesson you gave me but…I can recall it more clearly now."

"Good. I know you will put that weapon to better use than my son ever did," Lady Cassia said. "Just like your father and mother."

"My parents knew…?" Niko was surprised.

"Yes," Lady Cassia nodded. "I taught it to them as well. Unlike my son they did not want to use the blade as a weapon. They would never use the blade in anger. Maybe if they did they would still be alive?"

"Maybe, but I can understand why they didn't. It is a great power that must be used wisely," Niko told her.

"Your father said those very same words," Lady Cassia smiled. "Little wonder he was chosen to be leader of his colony. And that you have much of his wisdom and spirit within you. At least that survived the massacre if nothing else."

"I guess I really am the last of my colony now," Niko said. "Deep down I always knew it but part of me was hoping...It doesn't matter. The point is the Orion Colony is gone and nothing can bring it back."

"Perhaps not," Lady Cassia told her. "Your father believed in using his powers for good and held great compassion for other living beings. I see that alive in you. If you can remember that and teach that to only one being, the spirit of your people will live on."

"She's already done that to more than one," Doc said as he walked up to them with Zach. "I can personally attest that she's taught me a thing or two."

"And me," Zach added. "And Goose. And maybe a few other people as well?"

"Holloway?" Lady Cassia turned around and saw the mayor, the elders, Waldo, Zozo and several townspeople walk up to them with Burba and several other Walcam, including Tai, and Talia. "What's going on."

"We have been discussing things among ourselves and realize that we should share some of the blame for what happened at the Orion Colony," Elder Grey said.

"But you didn't do anything," Niko said.

"That's the point," Elder Grey said. "If we had done something instead of hiding, maybe the colony would still be here and Charles Essex wouldn't have ended up as much of a mess as he was. Not to mention that son of his. Sorry Cassia…"

"No need to apologize," Lady Cassia sighed. "They were both very disturbed people. Too consumed with violence to listen to reason."

"We realize that we allowed the Orion Colony to be destroyed so that our colony would be left alone, even if it was unintentional," Mayor Holloway said. "We let some of our own people be killed and act like killers. We're just as responsible with our apathy as they were."

"So it's time we did something about it," Elder Rose said.

"Like what?" Niko asked.

"Well we were thinking that maybe it's time us folks here let go of the past and start over," Mayor Holloway said. "Starting with the Walcam. We could help them build their own city here on Mars. Right next door to Demeter's Blessing."

"Could build a tunnel from here to there and help set up a trade system," A man said.

"We have plenty of seeds and farm equipment needed to make the soil rich wherever they decided to settle down," Another man said.

"And we can teach what few of those they have with the gift to use it wisely," Elder Rose smiled as she looked at Talia.

"We know more than anyone what it means to be displaced and lose your home," Elder Grey said.

"It would remove some of the tension between the Walcam and the other settlers," Zachery agreed. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"We Walcam thank you for your kindness," Burba said. "And we hold no grudge against the madness of individuals. Make no mistake. We Walcam will earn our keep around here!"

"There's a lot of work that needs to be done on this place," A Walcam male said. "Some of those walls need shorin' up."

"And before the Queen came we Walcam were excellent farmers," A female Walcam said. "You think this place is green now? Give us a crack at it and you'll see fruit as big as your head."

"It won't be easy but together maybe we can build a new life for all of us," Holloway shook Burba's hand. Rousing cheers went up from both sides.

"It's a new day on Mars," Niko smiled at the group. "The beginning of a new era of peace."

"Not just Mars," Zozo said. "The Queen and the Crown Empire made a huge mistake when they blew up Walcam and all those other worlds. Now the League has more new citizens."

"Many of which will become Galaxy Rangers," Zach said. "More than willing to fight against the Crown and uphold justice."

"They've also forced us to look at our past as well and learn from it," Niko added.

"That's what makes us strong," Zach said. "People like Essex never learn."

"No they don't," Niko sighed. "It's such a waste."

"No one is blaming you for trying Niko," Doc said. "But people like Essex and his followers will never learn. They prefer hate over justice. It'd be foolish to believe we can save everyone."

"That just makes us have to work harder for those we **can** save," Zach told him. "And by the looks of things I think we did a pretty good job."

"It's a start Zachery," Niko smiled. "It's a start."

**Next: More insane news and plot developments. **

Bubblehead flew out. "This story has a **plot?** Since when?"

**Quiet bird! Next up, things get worse and more complicated! **


	9. As The Universe Turns

**As The Universe Turns**

When the Galaxy Rangers returned from BETA the following day, Shane was there to meet them at the hangar. He was wearing his black cowboy uniform without the hat. "Niko!" He waved.

"Shane!" Niko couldn't resist running to him and giving him a passionate hug. "Oh Shane!"

"Easy there! I'm not going anywhere," Shane smirked.

"Hey Goose," Zach waved as he and the others disembarked from the ship. "The new Mars commander arrived a bit early so we were able to return ahead of schedule. Niko we'll file the report. You might as well tell him what happened."

"Tell me what?" Shane asked.

"It's a long story," Niko said. "Let me get a cup of coffee and find some place to sit and I'll tell you."

A few minutes later they were alone in the Rec Room. Niko told him of what happened on Mars. "Niko I'm sorry," Shane let out a breath, stunned after learning the truth.

"So am I," Niko sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save the last of my colony from themselves. And all the damage they did."

"Niko you're no more responsible for what Essex and his family did than I am for what Kilbane and the other renegade Supertroopers do," Shane told her. "A lot less actually."

"I know," She admitted. "It's just a tragedy. But in an odd way it's also justice. Essex was also responsible for my colony being destroyed. And he destroyed himself rather than face what he did."

"And got his son and a lot of other people killed as well," Shane added. "You're right. He did it to himself."

"I'd like to think that I'm a pretty tolerant person but there are some things even I can't forgive. I'm glad Essex and his insane followers are dead. They took so much from me. That's how I feel anyway. But…"Niko let out another breath. "I also feel so…For a long time I felt like I was the last. The only survivor of my colony. I barely remembered that I was part of a colony. Just as I was getting used to it along comes Troy Dumas…I mean Alexander Essex. For a short time I actually had some hope. I thought maybe if I could find the other survivors and help them…I'd get a little something of my parents back."

"Didn't work out that way did it?" Shane sighed.

"No and yes," Niko said. "I mean, I now know the same technique they both learned from the same teacher. And I'm a little conflicted about knowing a dangerous and powerful technique and the responsibility it brings. The same way my parents felt. It's not what I hoped for but it's better than nothing."

"I know how you feel though about how disappointed you are about your people's lives being a waste," Shane added. "I mean, at least the Supertroopers had Wheiner as an excuse. Essex and his followers did it to themselves."

"The Black Rose Society also has it's share of responsibility but for Essex to betray his people like that…" Niko shook her head. "I guess his mind couldn't handle the guilt or maybe he was always insane? Why did he hate my father so much that he would get revenge on an entire colony? I don't know. He was so warped and full of hate. Even though I hate him…There's a part of me that feels sorry for what happened to him. Not a large part but…"

"Very little good comes from revenge," Shane told her. "Believe me, I know that lesson better than anyone."

"But some good did come out of it," Niko said. "Now that the attacks are over maybe things on Mars will settle down? The Walcam on Mars have a new home. They're making a new settlement right next door to Demeter's Blessing and it seems that town has learned from Essex's mistakes. Oh I almost forgot! Some of the people there remember Cheyenne!"

"That Lady Cassia you told me about is one of them right?" Shane asked.

"Yes, she's the one that taught me the Psychic Blade technique," Niko said. She hesitated.

Shane guessed it. "You don't have to show it off to me, you know? Just because you learned a new trick it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"It's not just that," Niko said. "It just feels, weird. Like I've always known it's been a part of me but it kind of scares me a little."

"You should try being a shape shifter sometime," Shane smirked. "Trust me, changing your body to have gills or horns or armor makes making a little knife seem like nothing."

"_Little knife_?" Niko raised an eyebrow. "Just wait until our next battle training session. I'll show **you** a little knife!"

"We'll see," Shane grinned.

"You can really be insufferable sometimes, you know?" Niko gave him a look.

"That's part of my charm," The Supertrooper shrugged.

"Is **that** what you call it?" Commander Cain walked in. "Because most of us call it something completely different. Gooseman you **do** realize you were supposed to see the psychiatrist today?"

"I would have if Bubblehead hadn't gotten away and snuck into **your **office," Shane gave him a look. "And started fooling around with your liquor collection. I think I saved most of it."

"One of these days that excuse is not going to fly anymore," Cain groaned. "And neither is that insane bird of yours. Speaking of insanity, I just heard what happened on Mars. You okay Niko?"

"I'm fine," She said. Part of her wasn't but she had stopped grieving a long time ago.

"Good because we have an intelligence briefing right now. There's a lot of new information out there that we need to take a look at. Goose, you might as well come and see this," Cain said.

"It's that bad?" Shane asked.

"Some of it is," Cain said.

"Oh goody," Shane said sarcastically as they made their way to the briefing room. They met up with Waldo, Zozo, Q-Ball and the rest of the Series Five team.

"All right! Let's get this over with!" Cain called out as several large holographic maps appeared in the middle of the room. "Time to find out how much of a mess the universe is in."

"Thanks to our new **helpful** friends the Black Hole Gang we've gotten a **lot** of information about what's going on out there," Q-Ball smirked. "Not to mention some other intelligence sources of ours that have been reporting to us."

"The Crown Empire is growing smaller every day. Looks like several factions are already dividing territory among themselves," Cain pointed to a map of the Crown Star Systems. "Lazarus Slade raised a small army and took over Quadrant G-9. Of course there are almost no inhabited systems in that quadrant so it's not that much of a surprise he was able to take control of it. However that quadrant does have several valuable minerals including star stones. So he does have some power under his belt. On the other hand, he just took away a major source of star stones from the Crown Empire. And something tells me they won't wait too long to try and get them back."

"What about all these other systems?" Zach asked.

"The Black Hole Gang used to hold Quadrant B-5 until they were driven out by two factions," Cain explained. "A rival gang and irony of ironies, an army from MaCross's home world."

"Aquia?" Zozo asked.

"Apparently MaCross doesn't have a lot of fans back on his home planet," Q-Ball said. "I don't know what he did but he doesn't want to go back there."

"From what we've learned there are now at least forty five different gangs vying for control of the entire Crown Empire," Cain said. "And that's not counting the dozens of civilizations that are trying to break free of not only the Crown but these new invaders."

"That many? I thought there was only three or four different gangs?" Niko asked.

"So did we. It seems business is booming," Cain sighed. "Some gangs are breaking apart or forming out of three to twenty individuals. Some used to work for various mob bosses and decided to make their own mark. In some cases with a little help from their former bosses because there's so much territory and fighting. Some aliens who just lost their homes due to the Crown Empire have decided to take up piracy in order to get over the loss of their home world. Others are just down on their luck thugs willing to try anything."

"Captain Kidd is one of many pirates that are trying to grab as much loot as they can due to the chaos," Zozo snorted. "Might be worth paying him a visit."

"At least we know he'll do business with us," Zach smirked. "If he knows what's good for him."

"This system over here was willingly annexed by the Leonoid Empire," Waldo pointed. "Since the alien race there are also of feline descent they welcomed the new government with open arms. The Leonoids have promised to treat them like any other citizen of their empire with the same rights and privileges. And they are providing them protection from the rogue gangs that were trying to conquer their world."

"They were able to break away from the Crown Empire with help from the Leonoids," Cain said. "That's how they escaped the destruction and genocide we've seen on Walcam and other worlds. The Crown Empire is spread too thin to mount a full scale assault on a lesser system with few resources they can use. And the Leonoid Army is well trained and very strong."

"The Leonoids are an empire in name only," Zozo said. "They prefer to gain territory through economics and business deals rather than invasion and their citizens have a lot of freedoms. Of course there is a great deal of sexism going on but the Male Rights Movement has made tremendous gains over the years."

"And their government is clearly interested in becoming part of the League of Planets," Waldo nodded.

"They also hate the Crown Empire," Zach said. "So they'd be good allies."

"On the other side of the coin is Aquia," Cain added. "Who are now deliberately picking a fight with the Crown. If it isn't war between the two empires now, it will be very soon."

"The Aquians are a very proud, arrogant race who don't seek alliances," Waldo frowned. "Only conquest. This could be a problem."

"In other words, no matter who wins this war we lose," Zozo groaned.

"Unless they blow each other up but I wouldn't hold my breath. Fortunately for us Leonoid doesn't like Aquia either," Cain said. "And they really hate how aggressive they've been lately. So the chances of us convincing them to join the League of Planets is extremely high."

"I just had a strange thought," Q-Ball began.

"Do you have any **other** kind?" Shane quipped.

"Why is MaCross an outlaw from his home world anyway?" Q-Ball asked. "From what little we know about Aquia it seems he fits right in. I mean what did he **do** to get kicked out of an empire known for aggressiveness and ruthlessness?"

"Nobody knows," Doc shrugged. "There are dozens of rumors. One is that he's a disgraced prince fleeing from his relatives. Another is that he's a member of royalty that got caught trying to overthrow the government. Some say he used to be a general that got kicked out due to a scandal. And then there are some that say MaCross started those rumors to make himself look better because he is really is some lowborn criminal that left his home world to make a better life for himself. Whatever the reason, he won't tell anyone the truth."

"From what little the Andorians know about Aquia it's highly unlikely MaCross is royalty or of **any** noble blood," Waldo scoffed.

"What makes you say that?" Doc asked.

"Believe it or not, his skin color," Waldo said.

"I believe it," Doc shrugged.

"Nobles and higher rank are **blue**," Waldo said. "MaCross isn't."

"I don't care if he's pink and purple," Shane grunted. "He's still a crook that deserves to rot in jail."

"What about the planets still under Crown control?" Zach asked.

"That information is a bit more sketchy," Cain said. "There have been recent uprisings on at least twelve to fifteen planets trying to fight for independence from the Crown but…"

"But?" Zach didn't like where this was going.

"From the growing number and variety of refugees coming into League space, it seems the Crown has only one answer for planets that decide to rebel," Cain said. "I'll give you a hint, we saw it on Walcam."

"How many?" Niko asked.

"From what we can tell at least twenty five inhabited planets and seventeen different species," Cain told them. "Not counting Walcam the survivors range from as little as a hundred to as many as a couple thousand survivors."

"Walcam had over three million," Waldo said. "But then again Walcam had the assistance of the Galaxy Rangers."

"And some very big cargo ships," Zachery frowned. "We were just lucky to rescue that many."

"The slaughter is continuing and it's not going to stop anytime soon," Cain said. "And the sad part is there are probably more survivors but a lot of those refuges are afraid to come **near **League space."

"It's because of Earth isn't it?" Doc realized.

"Let's just say rumors and propaganda fly faster than fact in outer space," Cain said. "The Crown Empire and even some gangs are purposely spreading rumors that Earth is systematically killing aliens and at war with the League so that the survivors would be easier to capture and control."

"Or kill outright," Shane growled.

"In other words they're using the Civil War to their advantage!" Zach snapped.

"We knew they were going to do that anyway," Doc pointed out. "We just didn't realize how. What else Commander?"

"Quadrant D-6 has just been taken over by believe it or not Daisy O'Mega with her own gang and our old friends Nimrod the Cat and Reggit the Tiger," Cain pointed to another system. "That system includes the planet Ma'at. A tropical world full of natural resources where she has her home base. And just a hop skip and a jump from that planet is the mining world Inet. The planet is full of star stones, precious stones, minerals and natural gasses that can be used for power."

"We also have some more information about Lazarus Slade," Q-Ball told them. "He was last heard fleeing from his life from the Montana."

"The Montana? Wasn't that the ship that escaped during the civil war with nearly a thousand traitors?" Shane asked.

"Yes. Apparently he tried to strike up some kind of deal with them but they refused," Cain said. "Nice to see even the Black Rose has standards."

"Slade's mostly been running around gathering whatever he calls troops for his grand army to take over the universe," Cain remarked. "Unfortunately I have also received some disturbing intelligence. Apparently the people who run the Deltoid Rock don't have any. The General is missing. Apparently he escaped despite being in a **coma!**"

"That insane Cyclops is **loose?**" Shane barked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm seriously recommending a complete staff change," Cain said. "For a highly secure prison that place has more holes than a sieve. I've already made arrangements to transfer all the human prisoners to Purgatory. At least there we know they are a lot less likely to escape! Except of course for Broscoe."

"You're going to let some of the most dangerous criminals in the universe just run around on Purgatory?" Doc asked.

"Why not? That's what a prison colony is for!" Cain barked. "Let 'em run around and kill each other off. Won't be our problem anymore."

"Anything more on the Montana?" Zach asked.

"Other than them trying to blast Slade to pieces, nothing. But we all know that ship will be found sooner or later," Cain told them. "Moving on…Q-Ball."

"We've also had reports of Mogul and his new demon henchmen running around trying to get star stones," Q-Ball reported. "And we just learned that the mobster Jackie Subtract…"

"Who **also **broke out of the Deltoid Rock!" Cain added. "Which should be named the **Deltoid Revolving Door!"**

"Has built up a rather large weapon smuggling and selling ring," Q-Ball finished. "And we now know that Brappo has come up with a deal with some Crown Agents in order to buy and smuggle pilfered artifacts from worlds the Crown has destroyed."

"That snake has always been able to get away with his crimes, even on Tortuna," Niko fumed. Archeology was always her passion. "Profiting off of an entire culture's destruction and robbing the survivors of their heritage! It's horrible!"

"I'm sorry to say he's not the only one doing it," Cain said. "Just the one with the biggest market and best clients."

"If I get my hands on him I'll wring his neck!" Niko shouted.

"Good job Gooseman," Doc quipped. "You've converted her."

"Just what I need," Cain sighed. "Another trigger happy Ranger."

"Sorry. It's just with everything that's happened lately I'm still a little ticked off," Niko apologized.

"Speaking of ticked off, I'm amazed the Supertroopers haven't gotten in on this," Shane remarked.

"Funny you should mention that," Cain smirked. "It appears that they've been doing everything **but** taking over star systems."

"Do I want to know?" Shane groaned.

"No, but I'm gonna tell you anyway," Cain smirked. "Let's start off with the Adventures of Brainchild and Larry…Brainchild. Now there's an **ironic** name if there ever was one!"

"What did he do?" Shane moaned.

"Apparently a few prostitutes who got mad when his check bounced," Cain told him. "Caused a small riot and a lot of damage."

"No surprises there," Shane groaned. "What else?"

"He got into a large brawl with Gravestone, Chimera and Jackhammer on who was going to kill you and how," Cain reported. "It got a little involved."

"How involved?" Shane asked.

"You know the outlaw moon Bantera?" Q-Ball asked. "The one just on the outskirts of the Crown Empire? They destroyed the only town on it. Apparently there was a lot of stored fuel and explosives in a lot of buildings and with Chimera and Jackhammer firing all over the place…I think you can see where this is going."

"According to witnesses Gravestone was heard saying something about training a flock of attack chickens to track down a certain former Commander of BETA and to peck your eyes out Gooseman," Cain read from a report.

"In other words they're too obsessed with getting revenge on me and Walsh than getting power for themselves," Shane groaned. "I should have known."

"Thanks Goose," Doc smirked.

"Glad to help," Shane said sarcastically.

"Out of all of the lot Kilbane has been the quietest. He hasn't been seen since the Civil War started," Cain said. "And he's the one I'm worried about the most."

"He also kidnapped Domani before he escaped," Zachery said. "She's probably dead now isn't she?"

"Odds are yes. And it's most likely Kilbane tortured her for information before he did," Cain said.

"He also has that diary Commander Walsh kept hidden," Shane frowned. "The one detailing Cheyenne's past and his family's history."

"And who knows what **else** is in that little book of secrets?" Cain groaned. "Clearly out of all the Supertroopers, he's the biggest threat. The question isn't what he's going to do. It's when. And **where**."

* * *

If only the Galaxy Rangers knew.

If only they knew that Domani was not only still alive, she was a willing partner with Kilbane.

And that the two of them were a **lot closer** than anyone realized.

"I can't believe this island base was only **ten miles** away from Wolf Den and no one ever found out about it," Kilbane snorted as the two of them walked around the abandoned base.

"This is where they did a lot of the Supertrooper DNA coding and experiments," Domani told him.

"Funny, I always thought we were all born at Wolf Den," Kilbane said.

"Most of you weren't. You were just shipped there after birth to be trained," Domani said. "You were obviously too young to remember being moved."

"Makes sense now that I know what I know," Kilbane said. "I can't believe they left a weapon that dangerous unguarded after all these years."

"That's because almost everyone connected to that project and the Supertrooper Program is dead, remember?" Domani said. "That diary you have is the only clue that it even **exists."**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kilbane thought. "You know I don't like competition."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Domani said. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we are going to get our revenge. This way."

They went down into the lower levels. They were blocked by a large door. "Kilbane you have the diary," Domani said. "Disable the security system."

"Yeah, yeah," Kilbane took it out and leafed through it. "Not as much fun as blasting the door down."

"We're trying to get in and out as quickly and **inconspicuously **as possible," Domani gave him a look. "Besides even with your bio defenses the doors are too thick and it would take too long."

"Fine," Kilbane punched in the code. "We'll do it the non fun way. For now. But I'd better see some explosions pretty soon!"

"If that diary is half as accurate as I think it is, we will see **plenty** of explosions in the future," Domani said as the door opened and they entered into the room.

"Looks like there already **was**," Kilbane looked at the remains of a destroyed lab.

"Over here," Domani pointed to a cryogenic chamber marked DANGEROUS. "I need the code."

"I got it," Kilbane shoved her out of the way and punched in the code. It hissed open. Inside was a cryo-tube and something was inside of it. "There he is. You wanna unthaw him now?"

"We can't even if we wanted to," Domani said. "There's some kind of special lock on the casket. We'll bring him back with us to our base. Remember what I told you?"

"Yeah they tried to tame this guy a long time ago and make him their pet and it failed big time," Kilbane snorted. "I remember reading about it in the diary."

"And Walsh almost made the same mistake," Domani said softly.

"You're not thinking of chickening out are you?" Kilbane snorted.

"Of course not," Domani's face hardened. "I'm just being cautious. Let's prepare this thing for transport. We don't want it to break out before we find a way to control it."

"And this guy is gonna destroy Walsh and the Runt?" Kilbane said.

"That is the idea," Domani said. "Not to mention what's left of the Black Rose Society and the Galaxy Rangers. But first we have to make sure that it won't turn on us."

"Don't worry," Kilbane snorted as he looked at the cold casket. "I think between the two of us we can come up with something. Oh this is just perfect. Neither Walsh nor Gooseman are gonna know what hit 'em by the time we get through with them."

* * *

The new command structure of the Crown Empire had taken over the Queen's throne room and turned it into a conference room with a large table in front of the throne. After a brief period of infighting and jostling for power, a squad of the most powerful and capable Crown Agent leaders had become the new ruling council of the Crown Empire.

The new leaders of the Crown Agents had also changed their outer armor. Instead of the usual purple armor, it was red. And each one of them had a symbol on their helmets signifying names and rank within the council.

Alpha Zed looked at the others in the room. Alpha Gamma, Alpha Five, Alpha Nine, Alpha Fifteen, Alpha Delta, Alpha Theta, Alpha Epsilon. And their new leader who was once Alpha Three, but had renamed himself Alpha Omega.

"This council will now begin," Alpha Omega spoke. He of course sat in the Queen's Throne. "We welcome back Alpha Zed, who has returned after a successful planet decontamination tour. He has also stopped at least three insurrections and dealt with the rebels accordingly. We thank you for your service."

"I accept your thanks. But I can not stay at the council long. There is more work for me to do on the outer rims. No matter how harshly we deal with the rebels, no matter how many planets we destroy," Alpha Zed explained. "Two more planets decide to turn on us."

"So we either destroy them or force them to work for us in the mines," Alpha Theta remarked.

"We could also alter them and fit them with cybernetic parts to become new soldiers for us in the wars," Alpha Nine remarked. "The last of the Zanquils have been successfully captured and conscripted."

"Conscripted?" Alpha Zed asked.

"That's right, you do not know of the new policy," Alpha Omega informed him. "It has been decided that the remaining Zanquils would better serve us if they **served** us."

"If the Queen could make Slaver Lords we can make new Crown Agents out of some lowly Zanquils," Alpha Nine said. "With some modifications of course."

"It sounds like a good use of resources," Alpha Zed nodded. "I will make sure that we bring back a cargo of captives as well as treasures from other worlds."

"I still am not happy about this business with Brappo," Alpha Fifteen spoke. "Why do we put up with that fat purple slug? Giving him artifacts that are rightfully ours?"

"And what use are old pieces of pottery or cracked statues to **us?**" Alpha Zed asked. "Organics are always suckers for things like that."

"Brappo is not the only one making a profit from this little business," Alpha Gamma remarked. "As long as he pays us off I don't care. We can always kill him once he outlives his usefulness."

"At least it's a good source of income," Alpha Nine remarked. "Even with all the resources we acquire we still need vast amounts of money to create new troops and weapons if we are going to destroy Aquia and the League."

"And any other enemy we face," Alpha Zed nodded. "The problem is there are too many of them. It's not just the rebels we have to deal with."

"I always thought the Queen was too lenient on the scum she allowed to populate Tortuna," Alpha Gamma replied.

A Crown Messenger arrived. "Alpha Omega. News from the border of Aquia," He handed him a data pad.

"Very good. Dismissed," Alpha Omega waved. Using their cybernetics the council downloaded the information into their personal databanks.

"The Aquians have now annexed the planet Y-67," Alpha Omega spoke. "Even though it was uninhabited it was valuable to the Crown as a scouting post."

"From there they could easily launch an invasion to the Nibian system and then Tortuna!" Alpha Zed remarked.

"I am afraid that takes precedence over the new rebellions on Lornax and Magmar 4," Alpha Omega said. "Lornax has very little resources we need anyway."

"So we just abandon our troops there?" Alpha Zed asked.

"We have no choice!" Alpha Gamma said. "We can't afford reinforcements! Especially after what happened to Alpha Seven."

"Where is Alpha Seven?" Alpha Zed realized that one member of the council was missing.

"Alpha Seven was destroyed by unknown rebels at Decanting Base 5," Alpha Omega explained. "The entire operations there were destroyed."

"That was our largest Crown Agent facility!" Alpha Zed was horrified. "I was created and trained there!"

"So were most of us," Alpha Omega said. "Because of that loss, creating new recruits have dropped fifty nine percent. The few decanting bases that remain are overworked enough as it is."

"We had to shut down three of them on the outer rims because there weren't enough raw materials," Alpha Nine said.

Even though no one said it aloud, they were all thinking the same thing.

There was no denying it. The Crown Empire was declining faster than they thought.

"At this rate all we will have is Tortuna and a few satellite planets within two years," Alpha Fifteen grumbled.

"I really thought we could do this but now I see it's impossible," Alpha Zed said. "We have no choice but to find a way to revive the Queen of the Crown."

"Our main target is Aquia now," Alpha Five spoke. "The Queen is safe where she is. She will be revived once the empire is stable."

"If we do not get leadership from our Queen now, there may not **be** an empire for her when she awakens!" Alpha Zed shouted.

"You forget your place Alpha Zed!" Alpha Epsilon shouted.

"Enough!" Alpha Omega shouted. "Alpha Zed is merely following the direction of his programming. The programming we **all** share that ensures that we obey our Queen and carry out her orders."

"And keeping her injured body in stasis does help us to get **around** that little rule," Alpha Zed growled.

"Do you want our Queen to perish Alpha Zed?" Alpha Omega asked.

"Of course not!" Alpha Zed said. "Her survival is prime directive."

"Exactly. If she were revived now her chances of survival will be slim to none," Alpha Omega said smoothly. "There are too many enemies more than willing to destroy her in her weakened condition. Therefore it is up to us to **protect** her and doing so protect **our** empire."

Alpha Zed changed his tone. "I meant no disrespect, Alpha Omega. I miss our Queen's guidance and only want to serve her well."

"As do we all Alpha Zed," Alpha Omega nodded.

Alpha Zed stood up and saluted. "I will do your command. I see my duty and I will carry it out. For the moment the biggest threat to the Queen is the Aquians. I must go to the border and destroy them. By your leave?"

"Of course. This council meeting is over," Alpha Omega stood up. "For the Crown Empire!"

"The Crown Empire!" The Alphas spoke as one before leaving. But not all thought the same.

"They're all greedy fools! I guess I'm going to have to find a way to revive the Queen on my own," Alpha Zed grumbled to himself as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet Ma'at…

"I must say O'Mega, I am impressed," Jezzel smiled at the Irish outlaw as they lounged in the sun terrace of Daisy's hideout. "Not just with this base of operations, but with the job you did at that Crown Decanting Base."

"With those plans you gave us it was child's play to swoop in there and blow up those tin cans to kingdom come," Daisy snorted. "How did you get them anyway?"

"Oh let's just say I know people," Jezzel said.

"I'll bet. What really impressed me was that job we did together," Daisy said. "The one where we hijacked that Crown Ship and blew up that Aquian outpost."

"And now in addition to Leonoid and the League of Planets, Aquia is in the game," Nimrod the Cat smiled as he lazily strummed a guitar in a hammock.

"Aye, a few more incidents and the entire universe will be at the Crown's throat," Daisy grinned. "Waiting to tear it apart."

"And won't everyone be surprised when they find out who will rise from the ashes?" Nimrod grinned. "Imagine the Queen having a daughter and no one knowing about it?"

"To be fair, we didn't get along," Jezzel shrugged. "Plus I was locked away in that blasted dimension for so long it's no wonder most people have forgotten me."

"They won't forget you after we're done! Like I said before, we need to stage a few more incidents," Daisy said. "Commit a few more acts that will make half of the universe hate the Crown even more than they do now!"

"And when I return to Tortuna as the liberator of the planet and rightful heir to the throne, everyone will be so anxious to get rid of the Queen and her stupid Crown soldiers they'll welcome me with open arms!" Jezzel snorted. "And I will make you all not only high ranking generals, but royalty."

"Lady O'Mega. I like the sound of that," Daisy smiled.

"I just want to show up my father and my goody goody two shoes brother!" Nimrod snapped. "Why shouldn't I have my **own** kingdom? Oh I can't **wait** to stick it to them!"

"The best part about this is that interfering League of Planets and those busybody Galaxy Rangers are too occupied with their own problems to stop us," Daisy snorted.

"Yes, they do have a habit of complicating things," Jezzel nodded.

"NIMROD! DID YOU BORROW MY BEST SHIRT AGAIN WITHOUT ASKING ME?" Reggit was heard screaming. "AND YOU GOT A STAIN ON IT! YOU ARE SO DEAD MISTER!"

"Gotta go!" Nimrod ran out of the room.

"Ah I see the entertainment has started," Daisy laughed. "This is always fun." She went out to watch the madness. "REGGIT! PUT DOWN THE CHAINSAW YOU BIG DRAMA QUEEN! WE BOTH KNOW YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

"This is only the first step in returning to my glorious Empire," Jezzel smiled to herself. "The next planet we will conquer is Tortuna! And once I have the heart of the Crown Empire…I will rebuild the Crown Empire and surpass it's past glory! I will retake lost worlds such as Andor and Kirwin and conquer Earth and the League of Planets themselves! And **nothing** can stop me!"


	10. The Galaxy Rangers Vs The Psychiatrist

**The Galaxy Rangers Verses The Psychiatrist**

"All right **what happened**?" Commander Cain barked. He glared at the Series Four Galaxy Rangers, Q-Ball and Stingray. "Explain to me how you maniacs scared off a psychiatrist! Not just any psychiatrist, a psychiatrist trained to deal with extremely violent and insane personalities!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who punched him in the face!" Shane defended. "Give me some credit! Unlike **some people** I know!"

"Is that a crack at me?" Stingray gave him a look.

"You have to admit out of all of us you are the one most likely suspect," Zach growled.

"I'm not the one who hit him!" Stingray shouted.

"Well somebody knocked him out cold!" Doc said. Niko coughed. "YOU?"

"Uh…" Niko winced. "Sort of…"

"How do you _sort of_ knock someone out?" Doc asked.

"Sorry Stingray," Zach apologized. "It was wrong of me to assume you were the one who punched him out because of your past record."

"Yes it was. And we all know Darkstar kept me under control so that my crimes weren't as bad," Stingray pointed out. "Besides Darkstar and I go to a family therapist twice a week!"

"Isn't that therapist currently missing?" Doc asked.

"He's not missing," Stingray said. "He just quit his job and fled to the Bahamas."

"All right! All of you shut up and let's get this sorted out! Who went **first?**" Cain felt his headache growing.

"Uh…" Shane raised his hand.

"Of course," Cain remarked. "All right Gooseman. What **happened?**"

"Well…" Shane winced. "It started off so so. I had to tell the psychiatrist about my feelings and other crap. Which really made me feel uncomfortable…"

_Earlier that day…_

"Look Doctor Stew I have to admit I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to talk about," Shane spoke to a spiky haired elderly gentleman with a grey beard. "I know I'm supposed to talk about my feelings and crap but since Supertroopers aren't supposed to have any…"

"But you do, don't you?" Dr. Stew asked.

"Yeah, and there's the problem," Shane grumbled. "I've got so many of them at once right now I don't know how to handle it. It's hard enough worrying about my family and how they're going to assimilate into society. But if I can do it, they can do it. Well I sort of did it. Thanks to my friends. And Commander Walsh…"

"Who is your main source of worry," Dr. Stew nodded.

"Everybody keeps telling me that my father is the one who screwed me up," Shane said. "It's so weird calling him that. Even though that's what he is. Technically. But I guess as a psychiatrist you see a lot of fathers screwing up their kids huh?"

"More often than not it's usually the mothers that my patients fixate on but yes I have some experience in dealing with strained father son relationships," Dr. Stew said. "Tell me about Commander Walsh. The man you admire. Not the one everyone else talks about."

"Well as far back as I remember Commander Walsh was always there for me," Shane said. "He was strong. Always in control. The only emotions he ever showed was anger or pride at what we did. He acted just like a Supertrooper. That's why a lot of us admired him so much."

"Hmmm…Interesting," Dr. Stew wrote in his notes.

Shane instinctively tensed up. Then shook himself. "Sorry. I just…You see…For a long time a psychiatrist meant enemy spy. If I screwed up it was a one way trip to the Cryocrypt," Shane admitted. "But I promised Niko that I'd open up more."

"Oh yes, Niko…" Dr. Stew noted. "Your girlfriend. She explained that I'm here to help you and not out to get you."

"That and she threatened to beat the crap out of me if I didn't give this a shot," Shane said. "Don't be fooled, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

"Yes well let's try some exercises before we go on," Dr. Stew took out a padded stick. "Something to help you with your anger issues. I want you to let out your feelings using this."

"What? You want me to hit something with this?" Shane asked as he took it.

"Exactly. It's padded so you can't hurt anything," Dr. Stew said. "I want you to hit the furniture and yell out your feelings."

"What feelings?"

"Any feelings. Commander Walsh for example," Dr. Stew encouraged. "Go on. Give it a try."

"I don't know," Shane got up and was hesitant.

"Gooseman you need to find a healthy positive outlet for your anger," Dr. Stew said. "This is only the first step on the road to not only better anger management but your development as a human being."

"Okay…" Shane agreed. "Never let it be said that a Supertrooper gave up a chance to hit something."

"All right, now focus on your feelings. Just start with your anger."

"Anger, right. That's a good start," Shane growled.

"And why are you angry?"

"Why? It's pretty obvious **why!"** Shane hit the couch with his padded stick. "Commander Walsh **lied **to me! He never told me the truth about a lot of things!"

"Such as?"

"Making me into a bounty hunter from birth for starters!" Shane hit the couch again. "Never telling me about my donors, especially him! Not telling me what Whiner knew! What Kilbane found out!"

"Yes, that's good…" Dr. Shaw said. "Keep going."

"I mean what the hell was he **thinking?**" Shane roared as he started hitting more furniture. "Did he really think by not telling me he was keeping me safe? What if Whiner just turned around and blabbed to everyone? Then I'd have been dead!"

CRACK!

"Uh Gooseman you're hitting a little **too hard**," Dr. Stew winced as pieces of furniture bent under Shane's wrath.

"He never told me the truth about what I was! He never trusted me!" Shane went on hitting even harder. "Not that I should have expected him to ever fully trust me! I mean the signs were there I just didn't **see it!"**

CRACK! SMASH!

"Ranger Gooseman…" Dr. Stew was stunned. "Oh my…"

SMASH! SMASH CRACK!

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME THE FREAKING TRUTH?" Shane roared. "AND WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE TO GET THIS OUT IN THE OPEN HE RAN AWAY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Dr. Stew barley ducked out of the way of a thrown chair.

"Wow…" Shane let out a breath and calmed down. "That actually felt good. I **do **feel better." He looked around the destroyed room. "Uh oh…That's not supposed to happen is it?"

"Uh no…" Dr. Stew looked rather nervous. "I think that's enough for the first day."

_Back to the present…_

"Well that explains what happened to the first conference room," Cain groaned. "And why Dr. Stew had to move to another one. Okay what happened **next?**"

"Then it was my turn," Zach admitted. "I sort of had some problems expressing my feelings on…certain matters…"

_Flashback…_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD BETRAYED US!" Zach stormed back and forth. "THAT LOUSY STINKING HYPOCRITE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'S DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

"Tell me how you **really **feel, Zachery?" Dr. Stew groaned.

"I always thought Commander Walsh was a good man but I can see now that was all a lie!" Zach snapped. "Everything that man said was a lie! He claimed to believe in justice but in reality he was more than content to create a race of slaves to do his dirty work for him! He claimed to be honest when he was really a crook! And what does he do when we need him the most? He runs away! He abandons his post! I feel like I've been taken in by the master of all con artists!"

"You trusted your leader and he let you down," Dr. Stew said.

"Let me down? Doctor a person **lets you down** when he says he's going to be somewhere and instead he gets drunk and goes bowling!" Zach told him. "A person lets you down when you don't get that pony you wanted for Christmas when you are seven years old. When your commanding officer, the man you trust to lead and provide a moral beacon for not just your squad, but for an entire planet turns out to be a cult following genetic manipulating **psychopath**…That is a betrayal of the highest order!"

"Is the reason you're so angry at Walsh is that you saw something of yourself in him?" Dr. Stew asked. "And when he failed to live up to your expectations…"

"Hold on Doctor!" Zach interrupted. "Wait a minute! This is **not** about me!"

"Well you are taking this rather personally," Dr. Stew said.

"I don't see why! He only lied and manipulated my best friend his entire life and tried to turn him into a living weapon!" Zach said sarcastically. "And he may have been secretly part of a secret society that was responsible for mass genocide and the murder of my other friend's family. That because of his secrets and lies a war broke out where my son was nearly killed? And the fact that Walsh tarnished the Galaxy Rangers, the only thing in the world that is more important than my family to the point where people think that honest rangers are corrupt thieves…Yeah I might take that a **little **personally!"

Zach paced back and forth. "And you know the **worst **part about this is that Goose **still** worships the ground Walsh walks on! He knows what he did to him but he doesn't care! It's like a sickness with him! He's got this sick…dependency or something. I don't know!"

"It is a little odd that even though Goose was the one wronged by Walsh the most and you the least…" Dr. Drew thought. "His betrayal has hurt you more."

"That's because Gooseman is in **denial!"** Zach snapped. "He's still in some weird Supertrooper La La Land where he thinks Walsh is gonna waltz right back and take over where he left off! Well that's not gonna happen! Not on my watch!"

"Uh Captain your bionic arm seems to be glowing," Dr. Stew gulped.

"Of course I'm **angry** at Commander Walsh! He was supposed to be our leader and he deserted us!" Zach stormed back and forth, ignoring the fact his bionic arm was glowing. "Maybe I do take his betrayal a little personally but why **shouldn't **I?"

"Seriously, I think you should take a look at that," Dr. Stew said.

"Maybe I **did **look up to Commander Walsh a little!" Zach kept going on. "I thought he was a good commander! What the hell did I know? I wanted to be as good a leader as he was but it turns out I really don't! I want to have _some_ standards! That's not a bad thing! Maybe I should have caught on to him if I wasn't so blinded!"

"Uh Captain…"

"The signs were there but I didn't see them! How could I **not **see them?" Zach barked. "The fact he was the head of the Supertrooper Project alone should have tipped me off! Maybe if I had **noticed** more, maybe Goose wouldn't be as messed up as he is now? Maybe the Galaxy Rangers wouldn't have gone through all the crap we did?"

"Maybe you should pay attention!" Dr. Stew was getting very nervous.

"That's what I should have done in the **first **place! Pay attention!" Zach shouted. "Well I won't make **that **mistake again! From now on I am going to be watching my superiors like a hawk! Okay Cain I know is dishonest but he's incredibly open about it and he does have some standards which is good. I think. But from now on I'm not just gonna blindly follow orders! I'm going to pay attention so that a disaster like the Civil War never happens again! Never again!"

"CAPTAIN!"

BOOOOOOOM!

"Oops," Zach blinked. "Sorry about that, Doctor. Doctor?"

_Back to the present…_

"All right that explains the hole in the second conference room, the destroyed couch and why Dr. Stew was passed out for ten minutes," Cain rubbed his forehead in order to try and make the pain go away. "Captain Foxx remind me to make an appointment with Q-Ball to check out that arm of yours to make sure there aren't any more accidents around here. Who was next?"

"I was," Q-Ball raised his hand. "But I wasn't exactly alone."

"Dare I ask who was with you and **why?**" Cain looked at him.

"Well…" Q-Ball shifted uncomfortably.

_Flashback…_

"I can't believe you are bringing this up now…" Q-Ball groaned.

"Well I think it would be healthy for us to explore our own father-son dynamic," Buzzwang told him as they both sat on the couch. "Perhaps we can grow from this experience?"

"You've been downloading those self help programs again haven't you?" Q-Ball asked.

"I just don't want us to grow apart and hide secrets from us like Commander Walsh and Ranger Gooseman," Buzzwang said. "I believe some family counseling will work wonders in our relationship!"

"I believe this is the weirdest counseling session I have ever had," Dr. Stew groaned.

"Buzzwang this is **nothing** like the situation between Gooseman and Commander Walsh!" Q-Ball said. "I never hid the fact that I created you! And I didn't make you to be a weapon! Initially you were supposed to be my new coffee machine but I just got a little carried away!"

"That does explain why I like to watch coffee commercials even though I don't drink it," Buzzwang said. "There! We've learned something about each other!"

"I've learned why your commanding officers turn into alcoholics…" Dr. Stew moaned.

_Back to the present…_

"Yes, it's all coming together now," Cain sighed. "The picture is becoming very, very clear. But at least you two didn't destroy a room. Just the doctor's will to be sober. Doc I take it you were next?"

"Yes and it explains why Dr. Stew was so twitchy," Doc remarked. "And why he got a little nervous during our session."

"Why would he be nervous about **you**?" Stingray asked. "No offense, but out of all of us you're the **least insane** of the group!"

"And that is an accomplishment," Cain grumbled.

"Uh you see…" Doc sighed. "Zachery wasn't the **only one** having problems with his powers today."

_Flashback…_

"I want more attention!" Pixle, the deranged tweaker floated around. "You always promise to finish me but you never do!"

"That's because you never stand still for him to work!" Jinx, another tweaker floated around.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee! I like floating around like this!" Pathfinder said cheerfully.

"Will all of you get back into my CDU?" Doc yelled as all of his tweaker programs flew around the room. "I'm sorry Doctor! My powers have been acting up a little lately so it's harder to bring them under control. It's like they have minds of their own. Doctor?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Dr. Stew was being chased by more tweakers. "GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Tag! You're it!" Lifeline said cheerfully as the programs played 'Let's Annoy The Psychiatrist.' And they were winning.

_Back to the present…_

"It took me twenty minutes to get them back under control," Doc sighed. "By that time Doctor Stew was more than a little jumpy."

"This just gets better and better," Cain groaned. "Then it was you, right Niko? So what did that guy do to make you hit him?"

"I didn't hit him on purpose!" Niko fumed.

"You always hit me on purpose," Shane said.

"Only when you deserve it!" Niko snapped.

"Just tell me what happened," Cain sighed.

"Well I started off talking about my feelings about my parents and what happened to my colony and all that," Niko began. "And then we started to get into…Other things."

"What **other things**?" Cain barked.

_Flashback…_

"Tell me about your relationship with Shane Gooseman," Dr. Stew asked.

"That's a rather personal question don't you think?" Niko gave him a look.

"I am a psychiatrist," Dr. Stew looked at her. "That's my job."

"I'd rather not talk about that right now," Niko said. "There are other things in my life other than Shane you know?"

"I realize that but he has become a large part of your life now. It will help me understand where you're head is at so to speak," Dr. Stew told her. "So tell me about him."

"We have a good relationship. Obviously sometimes Shane has trouble opening up but that of course is a lot to do with his background as a Supertrooper and the fact he's male," Niko shrugged. "I'd really like to talk about my feelings with the encounter with Essex and my colony."

"Hmmm…." Dr. Stew wrote in his notes.

"What are you writing?" Niko asked. "What?"

"Nothing," Dr. Stew said. "Continue."

"I just what to know what that Hmmm meant," Niko gave him a look.

"What do **you** think it meant?"

"I think it meant you wrote something pretty judgmental that's what I think!" Niko said. "I'm sorry Doctor I'm just a little on edge considering…What are you writing now? You can't do that **after** the session?"

"It's nothing. Forget about it. We were talking about you and Gooseman."

"No, **we** weren't!" Niko was a little angry. "**I **was trying to talk about my feelings about my colony and what happened. **You **are the one fixated with my relationship with Shane!"

"Uh huh," Dr. Stew wrote something else down.

"Okay I can't take this anymore! Let me see those notes!" Niko snapped.

"No I…" Dr. Stew protested as Niko tried to grab them. "Niko! Stop it!"

"**Control issues?"** Niko was able to read the top of the notes as she tried to pull them away. "I do not have control issues! Commitment phobia? You think **I** have a commitment phobia?"

"Niko!" Dr. Stew tried to grab the notes back.

"**Shane** is the one with the commitment phobia! Although considering his background it's not hard to understand why!" Niko shouted. "Just because I don't want to talk about my boyfriend every minute of every day doesn't mean I'm afraid of commitment! These notes are completely wrong and you should change them! Especially the part about my control issues which I don't have!"

"Niko! These are my private notes! You should know better!" Dr. Stew said as he grabbed the notes.

"And you should know better than to be so obvious in front of people!" Niko pulled on the notes. "What does that say? Misplaced **anger?** I'll show **you** misplaced anger!"

WHACK!

"Oh dear…" Niko blinked, realizing she had accidentally whacked the doctor in the nose. "Doctor Stew? I'm so sorry! Doctor!"

"Mommy…" Dr. Stew moaned as he lay on the floor.

The present…

"Are you all **trying** to drive me insane?" Cain groaned. "Are you? Is this how you did it to Walsh? Because now the reasons why he ran off are becoming clearer by the minute!"

"Niko why did you…?" Zach began.

"I don't know! I was just so frustrated!" Niko barked. "Not everything in my life revolves around Shane you know? How dare he suggest I have commitment issues!"

"Well…" Q-Ball began. "You kind of do a little."

"What?" Niko glared at him.

"Gooseman wasn't exactly the only one a little nervous about getting into a relationship with you," Q-Ball said. "You did kind of hesitate a little. Now that I think about it, I don't think you ever dated anyone before Goose!"

"I have dated!" Niko barked. "I've had dates!"

"When was your last date before me?" Shane asked.

"It was…" Niko couldn't remember. "None of your business! The point is I had dates!"

"At the academy?" Shane asked.

"Yes. One or two…" Niko blinked. "I was immersed in my studies! They came first!"

"Uh huh," Q-Ball whistled.

"Don't you uh huh me!" Niko barked.

"Oh face it Niko! You were just as scared of relationships as Goose was!" Stingray told her. "You used your powers as your excuse because being near people with conflicted emotions made you uneasy! Not to mention your obvious deep rooted fears of being abandoned again like with what happened to your parents. Even though you didn't remember the incident it was probably still runnin' around in your subconscious and stuff."

"WHAT?" Niko's jaw dropped.

"That's why you always got so mad when Goose used to flirt with other women even though the two of you weren't dating at the time," Stingray went on. "From what I've heard you turned a variety of different shades of green every time some pretty bit of fluff winked her eye at him. You identified with Goose's isolation and felt a kinship but you were too insecure to do anything about it. And when any other woman who didn't have a clue of what you were going through hit on him, it touched a nerve. Ergo your jealous moods."

"That's pretty insightful," Doc blinked.

"Hey you don't spend a few weeks on the couch with a couple of different psychiatrists evaluating you without picking up a few things," Stingray shrugged. "That and I've been watching a few medical shows since I moved in here."

"Somebody is going to pick up something they **don't** want if we don't change the topic of this conversation!" Niko bristled.

"Touch a nerve, Niko?" Stingray smirked.

"Stingray...." Niko growled.

"And they say Supertroopers have anger issues," Stingray grinned.

"So after the psychiatrist returned from the infirmary he met with Stingray," Doc said, trying to change the subject before another fight broke out. "Which explains the nervous breakdown he had at the end of the day."

"Excuse me," Stingray spoke up. "But it was I, the so called trigger happy lunatic Supertrooper that was the most **polite** one of the group! Not once did I yell, let my powers get out of control or **hit** anyone! All I did was talk about my feelings and make a list."

"Then why the psychiatrist run away **screaming?**" Cain asked.

"Have you read the list?" Doc asked casually.

"Do I **want** to?" Cain groaned as he picked up several sheets of paper.

"Probably not," Stingray coughed. "That's a list of all my uh, past offenses. Before I was pardoned."

"Is murder on it?" Cain asked.

"Technically no," Stingray shrugged. "Unless you count me blowing up a robotic horse."

"You blew up a robotic horse?" Shane asked.

"Not a real one. One of those you see in front of those big fancy supermarkets that kids ride on," Stingray shrugged. "Happened at the city of Willia on Planet Nebraska."

"I know I am going to regret this but why did you blow it up?" Cain looked at him.

"Because it took my quarter and gave me a very short ride," Stingray said.

"Of course it did," Cain winced.

"You see what happened was…" Stingray began.

"I don't want to know!" Cain interrupted. He looked at the list. "According to this list you committed twenty five cases of theft, thirty five cases of public mayhem, twenty six cases of destruction of personal and public property, sixteen cases of arson, forty eight cases of assault…"

"Yeah but about **half** of those assault cases were guys who owed me money for jobs I did," Stingray said. "Technically they don't count."

"What about the theft?" Cain looked at the list again. "According to this you not only stole food and clothes, but diamonds, jewelry, money, two starships, three weapons, a truck full of ice cream and **pickles?"**

"It was when Darkstar was pregnant and had cravings," Stingray gave him a look. "You ever see a pregnant Supertrooper with cravings? It's not pretty."

"Neither was the incident on Floko where you mooned the mayor and let loose an entire flock of Andorian Elephant Birds," Cain winced. "Which were not housetrained!"

"I believe all animals shouldn't be in cages and merely expressed myself," Stingray said. "It's not like I hit the mayor or anything."

"You didn't have to after you let the rhinos and cheetahs out of their cages," Shane looked at him.

"Like I said, animals should be free," Stingray said.

"Except for those rare eagles and Kirwin warthogs you barbecued," Cain said.

"We were hungry! And those warthogs were very tender," Stingray licked his lips. "Good barbecue."

"Fireworks smuggling?" Cain read the list again.

"**Attempted** fireworks smuggling! We never even got off the ground!" Stingray protested. "I had a little accident with my eye blasts."

"If this is what Darkstar calls keeping you under control I'd hate to see what she thinks is **out **of control!" Zach shouted.

"At least he didn't blow up the **couch!**" Shane defended.

"Well as disturbing as this list is I don't see anything on here that would make a psychiatrist run away screaming," Cain was puzzled.

"Well uh," Stingray coughed. "You see, apparently this guy took a few vacations. One of them was to Floko and he was kind of attacked by some animals at the zoo the day I just happened to be there."

"What **else?**" Shane glared at him.

"Well there was one more thing," Stingray added. "You see a while back when Darkstar and I were running around trying to find a safe place to raise the baby we were on this cruise starship for about a day or two. We kind of snuck aboard and pretended to be passengers. And apparently this guy was there on that same cruise ship."

"Oh boy…" Cain winced. "This is not going to be good is it?"

"Darkstar kind of had a craving," Stingray winced. "For the some tater tots at the buffet and they ran out of them And this guy got the last ones. And she uh, wanted a taste and he said no…And…I did mention it's not pretty when a pregnant Supertrooper has cravings right? It's also not exactly **safe!**"

"She didn't?" Niko's jaw dropped.

"It took everything I had to pull her off and drag her to a shuttle so we could escape security," Stingray groaned. "And while the psychiatrist and I were talking Darkstar just happened to drop by and tell me something. He recognized her and…"

"Oh no…" Cain winced.

"Oh yeah," Stingray nodded.

"The final piece of the puzzle," Cain groaned. He looked out the window. "So that's why the psychiatrist won't come out of the tree? After listening to all of you I think I might join him."

**Next: Some Supertrooper Family Fun! Don't miss it! **


	11. A Family Outing

**A Family Outing**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Goose?" Stingray asked as the Supertroopers headed towards a large dolphin tank at Longshot. They were all wearing bathing suits and wet suits. Niko and Eliza were with them as well.

"The dolphins were the first ones to accept me after Wolf Den," Shane said. "They made me feel like I was one of their pod. I want you all to meet them."

"At least Bubblehead won't be here," Ryder grunted as he carried a large bag. "Good thing that bird hates water."

"He's going to have a nice long visit with the Pweeps," Niko smiled. "And the attendants there will have a nice big headache."

"I've met the dolphins," Noah said. "They're nice."

"I don't know…" Stingray was hesitant.

"You're not scared are you?" Noah looked at him.

"Of course not!" Stingray scoffed. "It's just…Animals and I don't exactly get along."

"Don't think of them as animals," Shane told him. "They're sentient life forms."

"I have trouble getting along with them too," Stingray gave him a look.

"Just relax and try **not** to be yourself," Darkstar gave him a look as she held the baby in her arms.

"Think of it as a socialization exercise," Eliza prompted. "Learning how to co-exist with other life forms. I know it's not exactly something you learned at Wolf Den."

"No, but I can get along with people if I have to," Stingray remarked. "The security blokes I work with are all right. I gotta admit, it's a lot easier to keep my temper now that X-Factor is out of my system."

"But that's still a work situation with trained officers," Niko pointed out. "This is something a lot less strenuous."

"If you say so," Stingray groaned as he carried a large pack. "I never knew how much stuff babies need! Diapers, blankets, toys, bottles… I swear I've carried ammunition packs that were lighter!"

"Our little one is going to learn how to swim today," Darkstar smiled at the cooing baby. "Well technically Supertroopers are born knowing how to swim. It's encoded in our genes."

"Encoded?" Eliza asked.

"We have some DNA patters from animals remember?" Darkstar explained. "Our bodies were genetically modified so we'd know how to swim from birth."

"But Dawnstar is a natural Supertrooper," Niko said. "The first ever. She may not have that same ability."

"I have a feeling she's got a handle on it," Stingray smirked. "Don't worry, we got the floaties we can put on her and one of us will be holding onto her like a Kirwin Vine the whole time. She'll be perfectly safe."

"I just hope we're not intruding on this little family moment," Eliza said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Darkstar said. "You two are just as much family as any Supertrooper. And that goes for Zachery and Doc. Eliza I don't know how I would have coped learning how to be a mother all on my own. And Niko, its good to have a friend to talk to. I don't feel alone when I'm with the two of you. And after what seems to be a lifetime on the run, it means everything to have friends."

"Speaking of which, how are you holding up?" Eliza asked. "Zachery told me what happened on Mars."

"I'm dealing with it," Niko said. "Betrayal always leaves a bitter aftertaste but…I don't know if what I expected was very realistic now that I think about it. But at least Essex and his followers can't hurt anyone any more."

"The weird part is I know **exactly **how that bloke felt," Stingray remarked. "I mean from what I've heard he was so angry and afraid…Well not the afraid part but you get where I'm coming from."

"Rage blinded him and my parents as well as a lot of other people suffered for it," Niko let out a breath. "Don't get me wrong, Ariel was a wonderful mother and teacher to me but…"

"You feel robbed," Eliza said. "And what you lost you can never get back."

Niko knew Eliza felt the same way about those years when she was a prisoner of the Queen of the Crown. When she was a slaver lord. "Yes."

"Cheyenne!" Mata and Hari squealed as they ran towards the dolphin pool and jumped in without a thought. Inside the dolphin tank was Cheyenne wearing a simple bathing suit top happily swimming around with the dolphins and one other occupant.

"Hello!" Bogart, the genetically modified Tortunan Gleck Lizard waved cheerfully as he swam.

"Oh goody," Stingray groaned. "The giant lizard is here too."

"Well this tank is large enough for him to swim in," Niko said.

"I like Bogart," Darkstar smiled.

"He likes the kids too," Eliza said as the twins swam around with both Cheyenne and Bogart.

_Yes I missed you all too_, Cheyenne smiled as the twins babbled. She saw Noah, Dea and Ryder to the side. _It's all right. Come on in. I want to see you too. _

The three older children got in the pool. The adults watched the children interact with Cheyenne and the animals. "Dea's always been a little shy but she really warms up to Cheyenne," Darkstar noticed. "Noah and Ryder are much more reserved."

"Mata and Hari have adapted the fastest," Shane said. "They didn't even have cryo-conditoning before they were abandoned."

"They're still learning to assimilate," Niko said. "Give them time. They're doing very well considering the circumstances."

"Goose! Goose!" Icarus and Winter swam over to the side.

"Everyone this is Icarus and Winter," Shane knelt down and touched their snouts in friendship. "Icarus, Winter. This is my family. Darkstar and her baby Dawnstar, her mate Stingray, my brothers Noah and Ryder. And my sisters Dea, Mata and Hari. And you know Niko and Eliza Foxx."

"Goose isn't alone anymore," Icarus chirped. "He has his pod back."

"For the most part yes," Shane smiled.

"Swim tag!" Winter chirped. "Let's play swim tag!"

"You wanna play?" Hari asked.

"All right," Shane smiled as he got into the water. It wasn't long before the Supertroopers were happily swimming around with the animals.

"Cheyenne! No fair!" Shane protested as he got playfully whacked on the back by Cheyenne's tail. "You're faster than the rest of us!"

_Of course I am_, Cheyenne smiled as she waved her tail. _But that one is going to catch up to me soon by the looks of it. _

"Dawnstar! Come back to Mommy!" Darkstar swam after her baby who was swimming with ease and laughing. She caught her and raised her out of the water. "Gotcha! I gotcha!" The baby laughed wildly.

"I can't believe how fast she swam! And it was her first time!" Eliza gasped.

"Told you," Stingray snorted. "Supertrooper genes can't be beat when it comes to swimming."

"She swam just as good as Shane did when he first started swimming," Darkstar remembered.

"All Supertroopers are experts when it comes to swimming," Stingray scoffed.

"Not **all **of them," Darkstar gave him a look. "Remember Brainchild?"

"Oh yeah, he used to sink like a stone," Shane remembered chuckling. "He almost got washed out of the program before he learned how to swim. And even then it was mostly a doggy paddle."

"Kilbane wasn't much of a fan of water either but at least he could swim," Darkstar remembered.

"He doesn't like to _swim?_" Ryder heard this and was stunned. "How could he not? I love to swim!"

"Just because you have a lot of the same genes doesn't mean your personalities are the same," Niko explained.

"I'm a clone of him," Ryder grumbled. "How could I not be like that jerk?"

"Clone?" Winter swam up to him.

"I'm a genetic copy," Ryder sighed. "Make that a **failed** genetic copy."

"Now cut that out!" Shane barked. "You know I don't like you talking like that!"

"Trust me kid," Stingray snorted. "You're an **improvement** on the original. Then again the bar wasn't set too high…" Cheyenne splashed him with her tail. "What did I say?"

"I remember Goose talking about Kilbane," Winter said.

"Kilbane is bad," Icarus said.

"Tell me about it," Ryder groaned.

"You aren't bad," Icarus said.

"You're like Goose. When we first met, Goose didn't know he was good either," Winter nuzzled Ryder.

"You…You think I'm **good?**" Ryder felt a strangeness inside him. For some reason part of him wanted to cry. Impulsively he hugged the dolphin.

"See?" Shane smiled. "Now I don't want to hear any more crap about that. You're **you,** and Ryker is Ryker. So forget about him."

"Am I like that other one?" Dea asked. "Chimera?"

"Definitely **not,**" Darkstar told her.

"Chimera's a stuck up bitch," Stingray snorted. Again he got tail slapped. "What? She is!"

"But she has powers and I don't," Dea frowned. "I heard she can do things with her mind. I barely was able to get my bio defenses to work."

"Chimera was older than you when she got her powers," Darkstar said. "And it was mostly due to X-Factor. She wasn't even supposed to be a psychic until it happened. Okay there were latent genetics in her system but it was only to improve her reflexes and enhance her fighting skills."

"But she's still a psychic all the same so maybe one day I'd be one too," Dea said.

"It makes sense," Stingray shrugged. "Chimera has mental abilities. Don't see any reason you won't."

"There's always a chance but until we know for sure it's best not to push it," Niko said. "Then again psychic abilities aren't usually genetic, even though it's been known to run in families. Technically it's a part of nearly all sentient brains. The key is being able to unlock that potential."

"I guess that explains how I'm psychic now even though there's no evidence of any psychics in my family," Eliza shrugged. "Those experiments while I was a Slaver Lord somehow brought them out."

"The same thing happened to me," Noah frowned. "And I **know** I wasn't designed to be a psychic."

"No one knows for sure how the part of the mind that controls psychic or paranormal abilities works," Shane said. "It's only a small part genetic but they still can't figure it out for sure. And they've been studying that for nearly two hundred years."

_Speaking of which…_Cheyenne swam up to them. _Do you want to try it now? _

"Might as well," Shane admitted as they moved to a more remote location of the tank. "Noah, Eliza…We're gonna need your help too."

"The rest of us will stay out of your way," Dea said as she climbed on Bogart's stomach while the lizard floated on his back.

"Thanks we need to concentrate," Noah nodded. He held hands with Cheyenne, Eliza, Niko and Shane in a circle.

"So what exactly am I going to do?" Eliza asked.

"You, me and Noah are going to help boost the signal, in a matter of speaking," Niko explained. "Just concentrate on focusing your powers on Shane and Cheyenne."

_Shane when our minds connect I will show you how to call out to others who have your bloodline_, Cheyenne explained. _Then we'll try and pinpoint Walsh's location. _

"You really think this will work?" Noah asked.

"I don't know but we might as well give this a try," Shane said. "It's all we've got so far."

Shane and the psychics held hands and concentrated as they floated in the water. "Ooohhhh," Bogart remarked as a pink and purple aura surrounded them. "Pretty."

"You really think that will work?" Mata whispered to Hari. "That they'd find Commander Walsh this way?"

"Cheyenne found Goose that way," Hari shrugged. "It makes sense…"

"Shhhh!" Dea nudged the twins. "Something's happening."

The aura changed to dark green around them. They all yelled and broke apart. "Goose! What happened?" Winter swam up to him.

"Don't know. We were looking for Walsh but found something else instead! What was **that?"** Shane let out a breath.

"What happened?" Darkstar asked.

"Something…We made contact with something…" Eliza shivered. "Something dark and cold…And angry. What **was** that?"

"I don't know…" Niko winced. "Cheyenne…"

She seemed to hesitate. _It seemed familiar but I'm not sure. But whatever it was, it wasn't Commander Walsh. I'm sorry Shane_.

"Don't be," Shane let out a breath. "It was a long shot anyway. I should have known it wouldn't work."

"At least we tried," Eliza told him. "We'll find him Shane."

"I know," Shane said. "It's just frustrating. I should know more about Commander Walsh and where'd he'd be but I don't!"

"Can't blame yourself for that," Niko said. "You were closer to him than anyone. If he was able to hide so many secrets from you…"

"Who knows what else he's hiding?" Shane finished the thought. "What do you think that thing was? What kind of power…?"

"There are many forces in the universe we don't understand," Niko said. "Remember Scarecrow?"

"You don't think…?" Shane began.

"No, I'm certain that wasn't him," Niko said. "It felt too unfamiliar but whatever it was it felt dangerous. But contained somehow. I think we'd better not try that again until we know exactly what it was."

Cheyenne had other thoughts on the situation.

_It couldn't have been him_, Cheyenne thought to herself. _He's dead. I saw him die. So why do I have that same feeling I had when he was around? Something is not right here…_

"Cheyenne? Are you okay?" Dea asked. She nodded. "You want to play swim tag some more?"

_All right_, Cheyenne smiled as she swam off with the girls. She decided to try and solve the mystery later.

"So much for that plan," Shane let out a breath as he pulled himself out of the water.

"You had to try Shane," Darkstar said. She and the baby were out of the water now along with Stingray.

"I told you it was a crazy plan," Stingray said.

"I wouldn't be a Galaxy Ranger if I didn't follow through on crazy plans," Shane said. He turned and noticed that Niko and Eliza were swimming with the kids and the animals.

"Tummy rub…" Bogart purred as Ryder rode on his stomach.

"You know for a big lizard you're not so bad," Ryder said.

"Goose knows the weirdest people," Noah admitted. Then Bogart splashed him with one of his massive paws. "HEY! Okay! This is war!"

Shane smirked and thought to himself as he watched the others fool around in the water. _I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy. Just because I have Walsh's DNA inside of me…Maybe I was looking for a connection that doesn't exist? _

_This is real though. This is my family. My real family. And this time I won't let anything happen to them. This time it's going to be different. _

The three adult Supertroopers watched the children frolic and play. "It's weird isn't it?" Stingray said aloud. "Seeing Supertrooper kids just play and be happy like that?"

"I know…" Shane said. "They have something we never had."

"It makes me feel…" Stingray was puzzled. "A little sad but I don't feel envious of them. Just watching them, knowing they have a future. I feel at peace somehow."

Darkstar put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Shane…You've done a good thing for us. I don't think you realize how much they owe you. How much we owe you. For the first time in my life I really do feel like a person. And we're a real family now."

"And we have hope," Shane smiled. "And someday…Someday I'm going to find a way to help the others in the Cryocrypt too. Looking at them…I know I can."

"That's not all you're thinking about is it?" Darkstar asked.

"No. I may not be able to do much concerning Walsh as my father and what he did," Shane said. "But I **can** do something about being as much a parent as I can be for those kids. They need all of us now. Somehow we have to learn to work together in order to raise **all **of our children."

"Finally something **sensible** coming out of your mouth," Stingray grunted in approval.

"I want to preserve this new life as much as possible. It's like a beautiful dream and I never want to wake up from it," Darkstar smiled. "I never knew I could be this happy."

"Neither did I," Shane let out a breath. "I'm just afraid something is going to come along and ruin it."

"Like the Black Rose?" Stingray growled. Shane nodded. "That won't happen. We won't let it! We've survived worse things than a bunch of stuck up jerks that wanna rule the universe. Let 'em come. I'll personally teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

"You're right," Shane's eyes grew hard. "No matter what I have to do, no matter how many of those Black Rose bastards I have to hunt down. I'll do whatever it takes to protect our family. I swear it."

"Good to know," Commander Cain walked in. "Thought I'd find you two here."

"Commander? What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"Commander Cain?" Niko swam up to the side of the tank.

"I need you two ready for a briefing first thing in the morning," Cain said to Shane and Niko. "There's an incident the Galaxy Rangers need to take care of."

"I'm off probation already?" Shane asked.

"Let's just say you'd better have your brain back in focus for this one," Cain warned him. "This is a big mission and we're gonna need all the help we can get."

**What's the big mission? And what happens when the Galaxy Rangers get involved? And which Galaxy Ranger will it affect the most? Here's a hint, it's not Shane! Find out next time!" **


	12. Doc Goes Home Again

**Doc Goes Home Again**

"I wonder what mission we get today?" Niko asked as she walked the corridors with Shane and Doc.

"I don't know but whatever it is I have a feeling it's going to be big," Shane said.

"Shane Gooseman? Niko?" A familiar Jamaican accent caught their ears. "Is that you?"

"Does that sound like…?" Shane asked as they turned around. A familiar heavyset woman nearly tackled Doc.

"Oh Walter! It's so good to see you!" Nana, Doc's former nanny and current housekeeper in his 'summer home' gave him a fierce hug.

"Nana! What are **you** doing here?" Doc was stunned as he hugged her.

"What? Can't family just drop over for a visit?" A familiar looking face walked up to them.

"Giselle?" Niko started.

"That's not her," Shane frowned. Even though this woman did look like Doc's sister Giselle, her hair was longer. It was down to her shoulders and well styled. She also wore a very stylish red business suit.

"Everyone this is my other sister, Eleanor," Doc introduced. "Eleanor, this is everyone."

"Don't worry, I'm nowhere **near** as big a bitch as my other sister Mina is," Eleanor smiled. "I actually work for a living."

"Is **that **what you call it?" Nana gave her a look.

"So you and Giselle…" Niko realized.

"Are twins, yes," Eleanor nodded. "Fortunately I am the twin with the brains and the better taste in men." She ignored Nana's rolled eyes.

"Speaking of Mina what happened to her?" Shane realized. "She's not here is she? Or is she still in jail?"

"If only," Nana groaned.

"Mina was able to make a deal with the prosecutor in order to convict her now ex-husband," Eleanor told them. "So except for a hefty fine, probation and being ostracized from almost all her former friends and high society suck ups she's as free as a bird."

"I think that girl would have preferred jail rather than lose her crown as Queen of the Muckety Mucks," Nana snorted. "Still she's reaping what she sowed. No more, no less."

"Dare I ask where Mina is **now?"** Doc asked.

"She went off with her mother after the trial," Eleanor said. "Good riddance to bad rubbish! The two of them deserve each other."

"Her mother?" Niko asked. "You mean your mother?"

"Not exactly. You see Mina's technically not my blood sister," Doc explained. "She had a different mother with my Dad, I mean adopted father. Then Mom and Dad had Eleanor and Giselle shortly after they married and Dad adopted me."

"She's a selfish little cow that thought she was the princess of the universe and never got over having to share her throne," Eleanor snorted. "You see her mother left our father for another, wealthier man. Lasted long enough for her to marry him and get his fortune when he croaked."

"Of course she was always more interested in going out an partying than raising her own child," Nana sighed. "But Mina was always blind to that."

"Our mother was also blind to the slights Little Miss Princess gave her," Eleanor frowned. "Her heart is just too good for her own good. That's why Giselle is off with her. But at least those two are out of trouble for now."

"So what are you two doing at BETA?" Niko asked.

"We came to visit my brother," Eleanor said with a big smile. "I was in the area and Nana here was visiting other relatives and we just happened to meet."

"Really?" Doc raised an eyebrow. "Goose, Niko you two go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just want a word with Nana and my sister."

"Sure Doc," Shane nodded and they walked away. "They're not here to just visit him."

"I picked up something weird as well," Niko frowned. "I wonder what they're up to?"

"We'll find out later," Shane said.

Doc however found out sooner.

"Okay so why are the two of you really here?" Doc asked as he spoke to them in a private conference room. "I mean seriously, the two of you never work together unless something bad is going down."

"I'm afraid you have hit the nail on the head, Walter," Nana sighed. She looked at Eleanor. "I **told** you he'd figure it out."

"He is the only sibling I have with any brains," Eleanor sighed. "All right Walter. It's about Dad. He's in trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Doc asked.

"His business is being threatened with a takeover," Eleanor said. "He didn't want to tell you but I thought someone in this family had to take matters into their own hands before he was driven into ruin."

"Walter I admit your sisters and I get along like water and oil but when it comes to your Father, Eleanor and I see eye to eye," Nana said. "And this is bad. Show him the papers."

"It happened so fast. This was a well planned execution," Eleanor showed him some papers. "There was a spy from within the company. If we don't do something soon, Dad is going to lose his business."

"So why come to me? **You're** the business expert of the family?" Doc asked. "And why involve Nana to get me to help? You two never get along."

"Unfortunately this is a situation which I **can't** help in," Eleanor sighed. "And not for lack of trying or willpower."

"Why? Who's trying to take over Dad's business?" Doc asked.

"You're not going to like this Walter," Nana said.

She was right.

Doc's face grew hard when he heard the whole story. "I should have known!"

"Now you know why we need your help," Nana sighed. "I'm sorry Baby…"

"It's not your fault Nana," Doc said.

"There's more…" Eleanor let out a breath. "You're going to have to talk to Commander Cain immediately."

"Why?" Doc asked. "Let me rephrase that, why **don't** I want to know?"

* * *

"Everyone we've got trouble," Commander Cain said. "If we don't resolve this conflict soon, Earth's economy is going straight to the crapper. Well even **more** into the crapper than it already is!"

"I like this mission already," Shane groaned as the entire Series Five Team stood around the briefing room.

"So what's the problem, Commander?" Zach asked.

"The problem is that one of the backroom deals that sleazebag Garson has come out in the open and is going to bite us all in the butt," Cain said. He pushed a button and an image of a small planet was shown. "This my friends is the planet Maddox on the edge of the Frontier system."

"Isn't that one of those outlaw satellite planets?" Shane asked.

"That it is," Cain said. "It's also the home of a mining corporation called the Maddox Corporation. But you won't find it on Wall Street. Simply put, its main business is supplying outlaws, mob bosses and criminals with a metal called corollium."

"Corollium is a rare high grade metal used in making weapons," Shane frowned. "And with the right processing it can even be used in making explosives."

"Processed another way it can be used to make jewelry too," Cain said. "But that's not what Garson and the Black Rose society was interested in. Based on the contract the head of the Maddox Corporation made with Garson, The Maddox Corporation would give a substantial amount of processed corollium in exchange for a large amount of money. Garson got his corollium, but the Maddox Corporation never got the cash. In short, Garson stiffed them. And they want to collect."

"How much corollium are we talking about?" Zach asked.

"Thirty three billion dollars worth," Cain said. "And since we're already several billion dollars in the hole…"

"Thirty three billion dollars worth of Corollium?" Zach yelled.

"How is that possible?" Niko asked.

"Where did they put it all?" Shane asked.

"From what we've gathered, some of it was put in those ships that were blown up during the civil war," Cain sighed. "Others were made into weapons. Some were sold on the black market. It's a mess. And Garson isn't exactly talkative. And yes Gooseman, I **considered** putting him in a room with you for a few minutes. But for some reason even though the man is on death row, the lawyers are afraid it would be too inhumane to do so!"

"But Garson was kicked out of office," Niko said. "He's a criminal! He was convicted on everything from treason to genocide! Earth can't be held responsible for him and what he did, right?"

"Doesn't matter," Cain said. "When Garson signed that contract it was legally binding. We've had dozens of lawyers looking over it and it's airtight. And since Earth defaulted on it's side of the deal, the head of the Maddox Corporation can go to a third party for arbitration, namely the Interplanetary Court and force Earth to repay all it's debts immediately. Over thirty three billion dollars worth."

"Are you telling me that this guy could legally sue the planet Earth and **win?"** Zach was stunned.

"I'm afraid it's true," Cain said. "And the chances of it happening are very good if it goes to Interplanetary Court. And it gets better. The man who's suing us is Dante Maddox."

"I've heard of him," Shane said. "He was a big time underworld boss that barely escaped with his life during some gang war ten years ago."

"He murdered a lot of people," Zach said. "No wonder he was able to make a deal with Garson."

"Yes and he spent his time wisely," Cain told them. "You know the Sovereignty Act of 2013?"

"The one that states that any settled planet can claim independent status from Earth," Zach told him. "I think everyone who's read a history book knows that one. It's how planets like Ozark and Granna were formed."

"Well Granna has technically rejoined the League but you get the picture," Cain corrected. "In 2083 somehow Maddox got the right paperwork and managed to declare sovereignty on what we thought was a useless planet."

"Which turned out not to be so useless," Zach pieced it together.

"And because of that little rule he made that planet not only his new personal piggy bank but his safe haven," Cain said. "As well as a safe haven to half the criminals in that part of the galaxy. Also thanks to Garson and friends. Can you say, pay off? I knew you could."

"You mean we can't **touch** him?" Doc barked. "After all the crimes he's committed? Even though what he's still doing **now?"**

"That's the gist of it," Cain growled. "However Mister Maddox has given Earth an interesting out. He wants the Galaxy Rangers, specifically the Series Five Rangers to help with a security problem."

"Pirates?" Shane asked.

"Labor union," Cain said. "He wants us to remove some of his 'rabble rousers' from his plants and escort them and their families off world. Apparently he's having problems paying his staff. Emotional problems. He's too attached to his money."

"You're not serious!" Zach barked.

"I said we'd send the Series Five Team in to negotiate with the labor unions," Cain said. "But if push comes to shove…"

"You'd sell those people down the river?" Shane barked.

"I didn't **say **that!" Cain said.

"You were implying it!" Niko yelled.

"I'm relying on your team's **creative problem** **solving skills** before it comes to that," Cain told them. "I don't need to tell you if this goes to court and we can't pay…And we **can't**…Maddox won't hesitate to use the law to take whatever he wants. We could literally lose more than half the planet to him. He could buy up the Arctic circle and chop it into pieces so he'd have an endless supply of ice cubes!"

"So what the hell do you want us to do?" Shane asked. "If we can't arrest the guy and…"

"I don't know Gooseman! Believe me! I tried coming up with a few ideas and short of blowing him up into pieces I can't think of any," Cain said. "But since Earth is trying to reform it's image that won't be a good idea! Maybe you can come up with some blackmail material or something? I don't know…Like I said before, I'm counting on your **creative **problem solving skills."

"Oh isn't that special?" Doc rolled his eyes.

Soon the Galaxy Rangers were headed for Ranger One in the hangar bay. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be one of those missions?" Zach sighed.

"You have **no** idea," Doc grumbled.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Zozo waved as he and Waldo walked into the hangar bay.

"What are you two doing here?" Zach asked.

"The League has called us in to investigate conditions on Maddox," Waldo explained. "They worry on how immigrant aliens are being treated. And if they aren't being treated fairly…"

"Another day, another interplanetary incident," Doc quipped.

"Oh goody," Zach groaned. "This trip is looking better by the moment!"

"And it's about to get **more** fun. Captain, everyone…There's something I think I should tell you about the mission," Doc let out a breath. "The **real** reason we were picked for this mission. It's because I know Dante Maddox."

"You **know** him?" Zach was stunned. "How do you know a slime ball like that?"

Doc took a breath before he looked his captain in the eye. "I know him because he's my biological father."


	13. Doc Meets His Dad

**Doc Meets His Dad**

"THE CRIME BOSS DANTE MADDOX IS YOUR FATHER?" Zach yelled in shock.

"Not much of a father. I haven't seen the bastard since I was ten and I could go at least another seventeen years without seeing him," Doc grumbled.

"This could be awkward," Waldo blinked.

"You think?" Doc let out a breath.

"Why don't we talk about this on the way there?" Niko advised. "People are already staring at us."

"Good idea," Doc said as they boarded. "Gooseman you have no idea how lucky you are to have Walsh as a parent. I'd take him over my biological father any day!"

"Couldn't be that…" Zach began then stopped.

"Let's go and I'll tell you the story on the way," Doc said.

Soon they were in hyperspace. "Doc you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Niko said.

"No, I do," Doc let out a breath. "I'll give you the short version. My father stepped out behind my mother's back even before the honeymoon was over. She also wasn't happy about his career when she found out what he really did for a living. After my younger brother was born she walked out on him."

"Younger brother? I never knew that you had a younger brother," Zozo blinked.

"Goose knows the story," Doc said. "Died a long time ago due to a genetic heart failure. Well that's the official version."

"Official version?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Maddox was ticked off that my mother walked out on him before he completely abandoned her," Doc explained. "And even more angry that she found someone who really loved her and could take care of her. One night when I was ten he came to the house and tried to get revenge. My adopted father managed to get rid of him with help from his friends in law enforcement. But he gave my mom a real bad shiner and…He freaked my brother out so much…With his weak heart. It had gotten worse so…"

"Doc I'm so sorry," Niko hugged her friend.

"It's okay. I'm not religious but I believe my brother is in a better place now," Doc smiled. He then hardened. "But I never will forgive Maddox for what he's done. Ever."

"Can't say I blame you," Zach was stunned. "Christ…"

"It gets better," Doc sighed. "My adopted father has a contract with the Government with one of his companies. It's a metal processing plant. And guess which metal he's been processing lately?"

"You mean…?" Zozo realized.

"He didn't know where the metal came from, except that the government gave it to him," Doc explained. "Thanks to the contract, because his business processed the Corollium he could lose a great deal of his money."

"That's why Eleanor and Nana visited!" Shane realized. "To tell you what was going on!"

"Eleanor and I may not see eye to eye on a lot of things but we both love our father with all our hearts," Doc said. "And Nana is devoted to him. I don't consider Maddox to be anything but an accident of birth."

Doc looked at everyone's concerned faces. "Really guys, I'll be all right. I think I can hold in my temper even though he has a habit of pushing my buttons."

"All right, but you know we're here for you," Zach said.

"I thought we were here to save the Earth from the latest disaster the Black Rose Society got it in?" Doc quipped. "But that's nice to know."

It wasn't long before the Rangers docked at a ramshackle spaceport. They rode through towns on their robo-steeds while Waldo and Zozo went to meet with various alien representatives for their report.

"So this is the planet Maddox," Shane looked around at the poorly constructed buildings, lack of sanitation and destitute aliens that wandered around the town.

"I've seen slums on Tortuna that were nicer," Zach was appalled at the shocking conditions of the town. "And the sewers smelled better."

"I know that man! Isn't that guy wanted on six planets for murder?" Shane barked as he pointed to a tall human in a dark cowboy outfit with a big mustache. The man was shoving a disheveled alien against the wall of a building.

"You're right," Doc took out his CDU and looked up the information. "Robert 'Big Dog' McKay. Wanted for murder on five planets and attempted murder on a sixth."

"Goose wait!" Zach warned as Shane disembarked from his horse.

"You better tell your friends if they know what's good for them to not listen to that Soko loser anymore! Ya hear me?" McKay snarled at the alien. He was about to punch him when Goose grabbed his fist. "What the…?"

"I don't think so," Shane growled as he shoved McKay against the wall. The alien fled for his life.

"Let go of me!" McKay shouted. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You're Robert McKay and you're under arrest," Shane growled.

"I don't think so," McKay smirked. "Take a look at my vest."

There was a sheriff's badge on it. "You're joking?" Shane did a double take.

"Let me guess," Zach glared at McKay. "You were granted asylum weren't you?"

"By Mister Maddox himself," McKay smirked. "So unless you want to find yourself on the wrong side of a jail cell for assaulting an officer let go!"

"That's my old man for you," Doc muttered under his breath. "Where can we find Maddox?"

"Up yonder at the Grand Hill Estate," McKay indicated with his thumb. "I'll let him know you're coming."

"Well that's right neighborly of you," Doc quipped before the Rangers moved along.

"I can't believe we can't touch a jerk like that!" Shane growled, clearly trying to hold in his temper. "And worse yet he's the law! That's a joke! That man has a rap sheet a mile wide!"

"Like it or not that's how it is on this planet," Zach warned him.

It wasn't long before they came across a large gated house. It had a manicured lawn with plenty of grass, flowers and armed guards patrolling it. "Pretty swanky place," Shane grunted.

"He's doing just fine while the rest of the town is in ruin," Niko wasn't happy either.

They were met at the gate by an armed guard who escorted them into the house and into a lavish office. Sitting at the desk was a dapper thin dark haired man with white hair, a thin mustache and a thin goatee. He was wearing a white suit and a Panama hat. "Well well…" He spoke in a mild Jamaican accent. "The prodigal son finally returns."

"Hello…Father," Doc gritted his teeth in an effort to be pleasant.

"Been a long time hasn't it Boy?" Maddox grinned the grin of a conqueror. "And I take it these are your friends. The infamous Series Five Galaxy Rangers. Oh I know all about all of you. I've made it a point to study my son's friends and acquaintances. I must say I'm a bit impressed. I was sure when your **mother **sent you to that fancy pants sissy school you'd end up as weak as she wanted you to be. Nice to see you turned your life around."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," Doc frowned. He didn't bother to correct his father that the truth was the school he went to was an academy for spies and other government security agents. Obviously his father hadn't thoroughly researched his formative years. And that was how he wanted it.

"What do you mean by that crack?" Maddox asked as he stood up. "Look at me! Everything about me screams success! I'm the head of an entire planet! I've got more money than I know what to do with…"

"All acquired illegally…" Doc interrupted.

"Don't lecture me about what's legal and what's not, Boy," Maddox snarled. "I know about the Civil War and all about your little regime change. Some of your bosses were into stuff even I wouldn't do! I may not be the biggest fan of aliens but even I like to draw the line at genocide!"

"Right, you never kill anyone unless there's a profit to be made," Doc remarked.

"Husband? Are you all right?" A young woman in a long purple prairie dress and long braided hair walked into the room. She also had a very large cameo broach on her neck.

"Everything's fine my dear. Oh Walter, I haven't shown you the best part of my new life. This is your new stepmother, Laura," Maddox introduced the young woman. "Laura this is my boy, Walter."

"Good to meet you Walter," The soft spoken woman smiled. "Your father has told me so much about you. Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having ribs and shortbread."

"No, thank you," Doc declined.

"Laura honey why don't you go into the kitchen and fix me my favorite snack and drink?" Maddox smiled. "Us men folk have to talk business. Why don't you show Miss Niko over there how the kitchen works? Looks like she could use a lesson."

"Looks like you could use a lesson of your own you chauvinistic…" Niko growled under her breath.

"Ranger Niko is part of our team," Zach interrupted before Niko could instruct Maddox on the finer points of modern day attitudes towards women. "Perhaps you should tell us exactly what you want us to do here on this planet?"

"Very well," With a dismissive hand Maddox waved Laura away. "Isn't she something? Sweet as pie and never raises her voice. And she knows when to roll over and play if you get my drift."

Shane could sense a flash of hatred in Doc's eyes but it passed. "As much as I **love **a family reunion can we get down to business?" Doc told him.

"Fine!" Maddox grunted. "You see there's some trouble with my business. Everything was fine for a while until certain agitators started making trouble."

"You mean trying to unionize the laborers?" Doc folded his arms. "So they'd get decent pay and a better life? Yes I can see how that would be inconvenient for you."

"It's more than **that**," Maddox grunted. "My life is in danger here and it's all the fault of that Soko!"

"Who?" Zach asked.

"Edward Soko," Maddox said. "Used to be my right hand man until we had a bit of a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Shane folded his arms.

"He thought I owed him some more money than he deserved," Maddox snorted. "And when he didn't get his way he took some of my men and did a little rabble rousing. Oh at first it was harmless stuff like this union thing. I mean let's face it, most of those aliens don't have a real backbone in their bodies. But then other things started happening. Bombs blowing up my wagons. Cave ins at the mines. Windows being broken. Some of my buildings set on fire! My best horse's head was cut off and I found it in my bed! My sheets were ruined! And that's only the beginning!"

"Here's a stupid question, why don't you just have McKay or one of your charming deputies arrest the guy?" Doc asked.

"I tried that! Believe me!" Maddox grumbled. "That's how I ended up with the death threats in the first place! Not only did several of my men follow him he's got the whole alien nation out there behind him. Somehow he set himself up as some kind of martyr or something. I put him in jail once and three hours later he waltzed out after bribing my last sheriff with a ton of money! Besides he's never actually around whenever these things happen so I can't pin anything on him! It's my word against his and most of the planet believes it's his!"

"So much for you running a whole planet," Shane scoffed.

"I can only trust so many people with my life! I try to have him put down but somehow that slime bucket manages to get away!" Maddox yelled. "I may legally own this planet but from the way Soko waltzes around you'd think he's running the joint! And I want it stopped! I want you to get him off world as soon as possible! Then I want you to put down this whole union nonsense! I don't care how you do it! Blow 'em up! Bribe 'em! Hell you could deport the whole lot for all I care! There's plenty of desperate aliens out there who'd be more than willing to make a quick buck."

"And you'd be more than willing to exploit them," Niko frowned.

"Just remember one thing lady," Maddox snarled. "Earth owes me and I intend to collect! One way or another!"

"Guys could you give me a moment alone with my…" Doc stopped himself. "With Maddox please? I believe there's a family chat that's overdue."

"Are you sure?" Zach asked.

"Don't worry, my captain," Doc smiled a dazzling smile. "You know me."

"Okay…" Zach shrugged as they left the room.

"All right, what the hell do you **really** want?" Doc turned on his father. "You didn't maneuver yourself into this situation just for the Galaxy Rangers to handle some third rate troublemaker and bust up a union. So what is it?"

"Well, it seems you got my brains after all," Maddox grinned. "You're right. I knew sooner or later Garson would welsh on my generous contract. I figured that if I played my cards right that Earth would owe me. And oh how it has. I knew Garson would screw up but I had no idea how much he would. It really helped me a lot. You know a man only has a short time in his life…There are things he needs to do. Debts he needs to pay…"

"And it's just **killing** you that a son of yours is making a **respectable** living isn't it?" Doc told him. "It's about me isn't it?"

"Partly," Maddox shrugged. "You always were a bit snooty for my taste. Blame that on your mother. Filled you with her high class nonsense. Thought you were better than me. Well it's time you learned your lesson boy…You're going to do what I want. Unless you want that no account step father of yours to suffer. It'd be a real shame if I went ahead with that lawsuit anyway. Ruin that man the way he ruined my family…"

"Ruined **you?** You did that on your own! You couldn't stand the way Mom stood up to you and managed to make something of her life despite you! Unbelievable," Doc said. "This isn't about saving your miserable life. This is about your resentment towards me and my mother. You despise her for not living in fear of you and you hate me for not being anything like you and you'd do anything to keep the both of us under your thumb. To have me fear you again. That's what this is about. To satisfy some sick desire to be in control again. Forget it. Get over yourself. I have."

"Really?" Maddox snorted.

"Yes. You know how I know?" Doc gave him a predatory grin. "Because if I wasn't you'd be **dead** by now."

Before Maddox could blink Doc grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "Make one sound, one note…Even a whimper and I'll snap your neck," Doc snarled softly. "This is something I learned in that 'sissy school' I graduated from."

"Ggggkkk…" Maddox's eyes widened but said nothing.

"I know, this is totally out of character for me," Doc remarked. "Seriously, out of all the Rangers I'm known as the one that's **not psychotic**. Oh Goose would **definitely** do this and even Zachery and Niko when provoked. But me…Well then I guess you're a _special _case."

"Garrkkk…"

"Stop struggling. I'm not going to kill you. Although I'm severely tempted," Doc growled at him. "But then again patricide isn't exactly the best thing to put on one's resume."

"What do you want…?" Maddox gasped.

"To be honest, seeing your eyes filled with terror at the sight of me is enough for now," Doc leaned in closer. "Having **you** being afraid of **me** for a change. It's very liberating. I'm going to tell you something so listen. I don't know how you weaseled your way into this, but will not get away with what you're doing to these people. I don't know how but I **will **find a way to help them. I don't care if you grabbed yourself a tin plated crown from a discount store and call yourself a king, you are nothing but a money grubbing degenerate who one day will not be able to outrun justice. And on that day, I'll be waiting to watch them shove you into a cold dark cell where you belong."

Doc dropped him. "Get out…" Maddox hissed.

"Gladly," Doc turned around.

"You better not try anything funny! You hear me boy!" Maddox shouted. "YOU AND THE REST OF THOSE GALAXY GOODY TWO SHOES BETTER DO YOUR DUTY OR BY GOD I'LL MAKE SURE I'LL RUN YOUR WHOLE OUTFIT INTO DUST!"

"Worse men than you have tried," Doc told him. "Good luck with that old man." He stormed out.

"You okay Doc?" Zach asked as they left the mansion.

"I'll be better once we're as far away from this planet and Maddox as possible," Doc admitted. "But believe it or not, that was actually a **good **meeting. He behaved better than I thought he would. He was almost civil."

"**That** was civil?" Niko asked.

"Now you know why I changed my name," Doc gave her a look. "What really gets me is the position he managed to put us all in."

"Like it or not he followed the law and this planet is his," Zach said. "He can do pretty much whatever he wants short of killing them. And even then all he has to do is prove just cause."

"So basically he can treat these people like his property and there's not a thing we can do about it?" Shane growled.

"We even have to help the bastard," Zach fumed. "I don't like it either Goose! And I hate seeing all these wanted criminals just walking around like they own the place!"

"I guess we'd better have a talk with this Soko character," Doc said. "Anyone got his address?"

"Something tells me it won't be that hard to find him," Zach said.

And it wasn't. Just outside of town near the spaceport was a large house in some woods. Also well tended to and full of guards. But these guards were both human and alien. "There seems to be a theme here," Niko said wryly.

"Hold up! Who goes there?" A stocky alien with blue skin, a dark cowboy suit and thick glasses pointed a blaster at them.

"We're Galaxy Rangers! Who are you?" Zach barked.

"Just another lawman doing his duty," The alien showed them his badge. "Been assigned to keep a lookout on this troublemaker's place."

"Okay," Doc narrowed his eyes. "We're just going to visit the troublemaker ourselves. No problem with that is there?"

"None, move along," The alien shrugged.

"I was under the impression that Maddox didn't have any aliens running things," Zach remarked as they made their way to the house.

"I have a hunch," Shane frowned. "Doc you think you can run that character's ID through the files?"

"That's what my CDU can do," Doc punched in the information. "Here we go…Hmmm now this is interesting."

"Oh look, more friends with guns," Shane remarked as the guards came to meet them.

"Hold on! Who goes there?" One orange alien pointed a rifle at them. "You'd better identify yourselves unless…"

"Easy Jalo," A blue female alien with a fin on her head wearing a skimpy red dress sauntered out. "Those are Galaxy Rangers. Not Maddox's scum."

"You know we can't be too careful," Jalo looked at her,

"It's all right boys," The female alien smirked. "We've been expecting company. Come on in. I'm Shara. Soko's…Secretary."

"Somehow I don't think he hired her for his dictation," Niko muttered to Shane as they dismounted.

"Give us your weapons," Jalo growled.

"Jalo I don't think it will matter if they do," A rather handsome man with a Brazilian accent sauntered out. He was dressed rather well in a blue and brown cowboy suit that was obviously not used on the range. "You are the famous Series Five Galaxy Rangers are you not? I am Etregan Soko. Come in, come in we have much to talk about."

"Seems like you're not doing so bad here on Maddox," Doc commented as they went in. The house was tastefully decorated with expensive artwork and stylish furniture. "I guess being in the union making business is more profitable than I thought."

"Oh most of this I already earned on previous jobs," Soko said casually.

"None of those jobs wouldn't happen to be any of the twelve counts of theft you're wanted for on other planets would they?" Zach folded his arms.

"Only twelve? Thought that number would be higher," Soko shrugged as he sat down. Shara got him a drink. "Would you like a drink? Oh wait you're working. You can't. I guess I can understand that rule."

"Why don't you tell us your side of the story?" Niko asked. "On why Maddox wants you to leave so badly?"

"Simple, the man is a cheapskate, a liar and a fraud," Soko told her. "He hired me to do some jobs. Particularly some engineering work. You know, making sure his vault stayed full? Things like that. However as I worked for the man…I saw things."

"What kind of things?" Zach asked.

"Beatings, intimidation of the mine workers," Soko's face got hard. "Purposely docking the wages of honest workers for the stupidest things in order to save money. And if someone died in the mines it was just too bad. But when Maddox thought he could double cross me…Well that was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back."

"So there was a personal element in all this," Doc spoke.

"Even thieves can get a conscience," Soko looked at him. "And when I saw how aliens were being treated I decided it was time someone stood up for them. I may be only human, but how Maddox treats his workers is anything but humane!"

"So that's when you started going into the union business?" Doc asked.

"Why not? The alien miners will get a fair shake and it will really stick it to Maddox," Soko snorted.

"I have a question," Doc asked. "Do you know a man named Aereth Sun?"

"That gunrunner currently doing time in the Deltoid Rock?" Soko raised an eyebrow. "I've heard of him."

"Any idea why one of his men is outside your place spying on you?" Doc asked.

"Let me guess? Short blue alien, kind of fat with thick glasses?" Shara asked bitterly. "I know him. Name's Specs! He's a friend of my…from a guy I used to run with."

"According to my files that guy is your husband Aereth Sun," Doc raised an eyebrow.

"Technicality," Shara waved. "We've been going through a divorce for years! He just won't sign the papers. Some men can't take a hint!"

"You know we're ordered to escort you off this planet," Niko said.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you Honey," Shara smirked. "Last time Maddox tried that more than one of his men ended up with a broken arm. And when Maddox wouldn't pay for their medical bills they went over to our side!"

"There's no need for such brutality," Soko smiled as he casually stood up. "I was planning to leave on business anyway. I'll be on the next shuttle to Lunar Twelve. But I will be back. Even the great Dante Maddox can't prevent that. Who knows? He might not even be around when I get back."

"What do you mean by that?" Zach asked.

"It's only a matter of time until the old man gets what's coming to him," Soko grinned. "And when he does I'll be running this whole planet. Then those idiots who didn't follow me will realize their mistake."

"Is that a threat?" Shane asked.

"No, just an observation," Soko shrugged. "I'm not the only enemy Maddox has on this planet. In fact this world is full of them. I've been preaching restraint among my followers but…You know. There are always a few that will take the law into their own hands."

Soko gave them a look. "You know, if you'd like…You can escort me to the spaceport yourselves. I don't mind. Just give me a few hours to pack my bags and take care of other business. Of course you know that Lunar Twelve also doesn't have an extradition treaty so it's not like you can arrest me there."

"What makes you think we won't take you now?" Shane asked.

"Like I said, the boys outside won't be too happy about it," Shara snorted.

"I will be ready by exactly five o'clock," Soko said. "Then I will go peacefully. Until then…"

"All right," Zach let out a breath. "We'll do it your way, for now."

"Until then…" Soko gestured towards the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE SPECS!" Shara yelled as the Galaxy Rangers left. "COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!"

"You really are a piece of work you little slut!" Specs shouted from the grass. "When your husband finds out what you've been doing…"

"YOU SAY ONE WORD AND I'M GONNA BLAST YOU INTO ATOMS! YOU HEAR ME?" Shara yelled. "I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU ONCE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"

Specs ran off. "THAT'S RIGHT! GET OUTTA HERE!" Shara hollered. "YOU'RE LUCKY THE RANGERS ARE HERE OTHERWISE I'D FILL YOU FULL OF LASERS LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE!"

"Such charming people on this planet," Shane said sarcastically as the rangers mounted their horses and rode away.

"Well that went well, don't you think?" Soko smiled at Shara.

"You know those Rangers are gonna be trouble," Shara told him. "This changes everything!"

"Are you kidding? This makes my plan much easier," Soko grinned. "In fact…This is perfect. If all goes well…By the end of the week, this entire planet will be mine."

* * *

The Rangers met up with Waldo and Zozo in town several hours later. "This place is disgraceful!" Waldo bristled. "The conditions are beyond deplorable!"

"I hate to say this but it doesn't look good," Zozo said. "From what we were able to get out of those who came forward it's a clear cut case of the human population persecuting the alien one."

"Just what we need at this time," Doc grumbled as he rubbed his head. "And right after the Civil War. Even though technically Maddox isn't affiliated with Earth because my father is human Earth will be linked to it. When word gets out about how aliens are treated by humans on this planet…This we do **not **need right now!"

"You're thinking about your father aren't you?" Niko asked. "I don't need psychic powers to tell that."

"Not really. I was trained to block certain memories from my mind years ago," Doc explained. "Another useful thing I learned at Miss Abercrombie's Charm School. I dealt with those emotions years ago and I'm over him. I'm just trying to think of a way to get us out of this mess without hurting innocent people."

"We might end up getting hurt," Zozo indicated a small gathering outside. "Everywhere we went there were two sets of goons. One made of humans trying to prevent people from talking to us and another set made up of mostly aliens trying to pressure them to talk to us!"

"We saw a few skirmishes," Waldo sighed. "Apparently this Soko character is doing some good by trying to organize the workers but…I'm not so sure I approve of his methods."

"It doesn't matter," Shane said. "We have to escort Soko off the planet in less than an hour."

"Better move out," Zach agreed.

"We'd like to come with you," Zozo said. "We need to get his side of the story as well."

"Might as well," Doc shrugged. "The more the merrier."

It didn't take them long to arrive at Soko's house. "Right on time," Soko smiled casually and had a small suitcase. He looked as if he was merely going away for a short while. "Well shall we go?"

"Isn't your girlfriend going to come with us or see you off?" Zach asked.

"She had some errands to run," Soko shrugged as he got on a white horse. "Let's go. Take me away Rangers."

"Mister Soko I'm Waldo Zeptic and this is my associate Zozo," Waldo introduced themselves. "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Better than that, I'll give you a very thorough and detailed report," Soko took out a data chip from his pocket and gave it to Waldo. "On that disk is a list of every offense against alien kind made by Maddox and his ilk on this planet. Pictures of beating victims, cave in incidents, murders, witness intimidation…"

"This trip just gets better and better," Doc groaned as they started to ride through town. "What the…?"

"NO! NO! DON'T LET HIM GO!" Several aliens carrying guns, pitchforks and other weapons converged upon them. "SOKO! SOKO! SOKO!"

"My adoring public," Soko smiled.

"Let me guess? This wouldn't have anything to do with some of those _errands _your girlfriend was running?" Niko snapped.

"I have no idea," Soko smiled as the aliens descended upon them. "I assumed she meant shopping."

"Yeah right!" Doc spat.

"Oh great!" Shane groaned. "More bad news! I see some of your critics coming this way!"

McKay descended on the mob with a group of human men. "You dang freaks better fall in line!" Immediately humans and aliens began to skirmish.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zach shouted as he fired his blaster into the air, quieting both mobs. "The next man who raises a blaster or tries to fight will be shot at no matter who he is or where he came from!"

"My friends! Listen to the rangers!" Soko raised his hands. "Do not be afraid! I will return shortly. I am leaving of my own volition to get support. I am not abandoning you!"

"Who are you kidding?" McKay shouted. "I know where you're **really** going! You got some gang hidden on Lunar Twelve and you're gonna give them information before you try to invade and try and take over!"

"How stupid do you think we are?" Another man shouted.

"It might take a while to answer **that **question!" An alien worker taunted.

"Why you…" McKay growled.

"Enough! Listen you wanted us to escort Soko off the planet and we're doing it, peacefully," Zach snapped. "And Soko has agreed to leave of his own free will."

"That was before the boss did some investigating and found out about his **friends **on Lunar Twelve!" McKay yelled. "Soko is planning an invasion! He's trying to steal this planet right out from under us!"

"We have worked hard and shed blood in those mines!" A pedulant shouted.

"That's right! We earned this planet more than Maddox ever did!" A green alien shouted.

"Earned nothing! This planet is the boss' and there's nothing you can do to change it!" McKay yelled.

"I would not be so sure of that," Soko said. "Things change. You might find yourself out of a job before you know it."

"Okay! I'm taking you down now!" McKay pointed his blaster at him.

"Don't even think about it!" Shane pointed his blaster at McKay. "Try and outshoot me. I dare you!"

"You Galaxy Rangers can't stay on the fence forever," McKay growled. "Sooner or later you'd better do what the boss wants if you…"

"Walter! Walter!" Laura ran up to them with two men. "Thank god I found you!"

"Laura?" Doc blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Maddox what's wrong?" McKay asked.

"Intruder, at the house…" Laura gasped. "Locked us outside…Communications down…"

"It's true," The first man said. "I think the boss is in trouble! Somebody got into the house and locked us out! We didn't have our communicators on so we had to run."

"What? Why the hell didn't you have your communicators?" McKay shouted.

"The power went out! It was the weirdest thing!" The second man shouted. "Something happened and they lost power at the exact same time!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go men!" McKay yelled to his people. They ran to the mansion.

"Perhaps I should postpone my trip after all?" Soko suggested. "I have a feeling I'm going to be blamed for whatever is going on up there."

"Niko, Doc you stay with Soko…" Zach told them. "We'll go check it out."

Zach didn't give Doc a chance to protest. The two rangers followed the mob. "The door code is busted! We can't get through!" Someone shouted as they got there. "The dang thing is made out of some kind of metal!"

"Allow me…" Zach powered up his thunderbolt and broke down the door. He and Shane made their way into the building. The went into the office and found a gruesome sight.

"Boss…" McKay gasped. "No!"

"He's dead," Zach looked over the body. "Really dead."

"Oh great!" Shane groaned. "How is it that every time we run into Doc's family one of them ends up **dead?**"

"And we end up right in the middle of it," Zach groaned.

**Dum, dum, dum! Stay tuned for more fun! **


	14. Another Murder In Space

**Another Murder In Space**

"Looks like his stomach exploded from the inside," Shane observed the state of the body. "Took out half his chest with it."

"The _inside?"_ Zach asked.

"I know, weird," Shane remarked. "Whatever killed him it definitely wasn't a laser blast. If I didn't know better I'd say someone planted a small bomb on the inside of him."

"We brought the doctor," Niko said as she and Doc walked in with a portly man. "Someone is looking after Mrs. Maddox."

"Huh, Maddox always did make a mess of things but this is really too much," Doc remarked as he looked at the body without any remorse.

"So what do you think Doctor?" Zach asked.

"Yep, he's dead all right," The doctor looked over the body.

"So glad we were able to find an expert," Doc quipped. "Do you know what killed him?"

"I think something blew up inside of him," The doctor said.

"Yes, but **what** blew up inside of him? That's the million dollar question?" Doc asked.

"I gotta get him on the slab and examine him," The doctor said. "But from the smell it seems like some kind of explosive."

"Oh this case is just going **great!**" Zach threw up his hands.

"Guys! Give the man a chance!" Niko warned.

"I can't believe the boss is dead!" A man called out. A throng of hired human men were standing in the doorway looking at the crime scene.

"Well he is," McKay was guarding it. "So much for these highly trained Galaxy Rangers! Wouldn't surprise me if they were in on it!"

"Makes sense! You Earthers are always trying to push your noses into situations where they don't belong!" Another man shouted. The group agreed with them.

"Maybe we should teach these Rangers a lesson?" A third man called out. A loud grumbling and rustling was heard from the gathering mob.

"May I remind all of you that the second Maddox died all your paychecks stopped," Doc casually reminded them. "And the legality of your asylum is in question now."

That stopped the majority of men. They looked at each other muttering. "It's them damn aliens' fault!" One man shouted.

"You don't know that for sure," Niko said.

"Well who else could it have been?" The same man asked.

"I got an idea," McKay growled as Soko walked up to the crime scene. "Speak of the devil."

"So, he's dead is he?" Soko looked over the scene.

"This is a crime scene Soko," Zach warned. "Stand back."

"It's not my intention to interfere," Soko held up his hands. "I merely want to make sure Maddox is really dead and not pulling some kind of scam."

"If he is, he's a hell of an actor," The doctor remarked.

"Don't pull that crap with me Soko! You had something to do with Maddox's death and you know it!" McKay growled.

"Me? How could I kill the man? I was in the custody of these fine upstanding officers here," Soko pointed to the Galaxy Rangers.

"Oh yeah right!" Someone shouted. The crowd seemed to agree with him.

"Now that they mention it, it is pretty convenient for you that you were surrounded by us at the exact same time Maddox was getting blown up into bits," Shane looked at him.

"I'm also an alibi for all of **you**, in case you've forgotten," Soko said casually. "I'm sure with Maddox gone, so are Earth's debts. Unless Ms. Maddox holds a grudge."

"That's right," A thin man with glasses was brought in. "I know for a fact that Mr. Maddox didn't have a will."

"And how do you know that?" Zach asked.

"I'm his lawyer," The man introduced himself. "Herbert Hammett at your service. Without a will, Ms. Maddox is the only heir."

"Well technically no," Doc sighed. "There is someone else…Me. Maddox was my father."

"Father?" McKay and Soko said at the same time.

"You're Maddox's **son?**" Soko frowned as he looked at Doc. "I didn't know he even had a son."

"He used to have two but I'm the only one still alive," Doc told him.

"That's right," Hammett blinked. "I'd forgotten he had a son. Never spoke of you much."

"We didn't exactly get along," Doc said.

"If you're his kid how come your name is Hartford?" McKay asked.

"Changed it when my mother remarried," Doc explained. "I was just a kid then."

"I see…" Soko said.

"Hold on a second here…" McKay barked. "If you're his kid then that means…"

"It means that Ranger Hartford here is an heir," Zach said.

"It also means you had a pretty good personal motive to want your old man to croak," McKay snarled.

"Oh for crying out loud! I didn't even know where he was until…" Doc began.

"Why don't we take a look at the tape and find out?" McKay shouted.

"Tape? What tape?" Zach asked.

"Whatever you call it," McKay waved. "The boss has a hidden camera in his office. He records everything on it. Maybe it'll show us what happened?"

"Hidden camera?" Doc asked.

"In that clock over there!" McKay pointed. "If you push a button on the computer on his desk you can see what it records on that TV over here!"

"Doc can you turn it on?" Zach asked.

"Why not? But isn't this…" Doc began.

"I have nothing to hide! I want to see Maddox's demise with my own eyes!" Soko said. The crowd shouted it's approval.

"This is kind of irregular…" Doc said.

"Just show 'em Doc," Shane growled.

"Okay…" Doc was able to figure it out. Soon the screen showed Maddox.

"See, there's Maddox…" McKay pointed on the screen. "Just sitting there and then…" An alarm on screen went off and then.

"The guy just exploded!" One man gasped.

"That's not a good way to go," Another man said.

"And he's dead," Doc remarked. "Okay fine. We all saw how he died. Maybe we can analyze…"

"How about we go back further?" Zach asked.

"Uh how about we do this at the ship?" Doc asked. "This is an investigation after all."

"Why? You Rangers got something to hide?" McKay shouted.

"Of course not!" Shane was insulted by the accusation. "We all took oaths to uphold justice!"

"That don't mean squat on this planet!" Another man shouted.

"Fine! We'll show you what we said!" Shane said.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea…" Doc began.

"Come on Doc maybe there's a clue?" Shane moved him out of the way and pushed some buttons. "Let's start when we showed up to meet with him. Maybe something else happened?"

"Uh Goose I think we should…" Doc protested.

"Get over yourself. I have," Doc's voice was heard on screen.

"Oh boy…" Doc winced as they watched Doc's 'conversation' with his father.

"To be honest, seeing your eyes filled with terror at the sight of me is enough for now. Having **you** being afraid of **me** for a change. It's very liberating. I'm going to tell you something so listen. I don't know how you weaseled your way into this, but will not get away with what you're doing to these people. I don't know how but I **will **find a way to help them. I don't care if you grabbed yourself a tin plated crown from a discount store and call yourself a king, you are nothing but a money grubbing degenerate who one day will not be able to outrun justice. And on that day, I'll be waiting to watch them shove you into a cold dark cell where you belong."

Everyone turned around and glared at Doc. "This is awkward," Doc winced.

* * *

Soko managed to make his way from his throngs of followers and enemies into the back room of a dilapidated building. He took out a small headset communicator and put it on. He pushed a small button on the side, activating a number.

"We need to talk," Soko spoke into the communicator. "You didn't say anything about Maddox having a son! It **does** matter! The wife was supposed to be the only heir! Not only that the son is a **Galaxy Ranger**! A Galaxy Ranger damn it! If he gets his hands on this planet do you know how much that ruins everything? Oh really? I'm supposed to trust you? I did! For all I know you purposely kept this information from me! Why would you do that? Oh I can think of a few reasons!"

Soko frowned. "Don't you criticize me! Look it's my plan that's got us this far in the first place! Of course I recognize your contribution it's just…There's no need for that! What? Oh really? You know something I'm **glad **you know! Really? You think you can do this without me? Fine! Go ahead! Let's see how far you can get! You know I was going to share this with you…Don't you dare criticize her! You want out! Fine! You're out! Good luck! You're going to need it!"

"Looks like I may have to take this planet by force after all," Soko frowned as he cut communications. "And I don't have the luxury of getting my men on Lunar 12. Then again…I may not need them. Why go off planet to get an army when there's an army right here?"

* * *

"When I said for all of you to find a creative way to deal with Maddox this is **not **what I meant!" Commander Cain barked at the Galaxy Rangers through a video communicator on their ship.

"Don't look at us! We didn't kill him!" Zozo said. He looked at Doc. "Well most of us…"

"I didn't kill my father! I just said I **wanted **to kill him!" Doc snapped.

"On video…" Niko said.

"Yeah…" Doc winced.

"We were lucky to get out of there without a lynch mob forming," Zach groaned.

"That's because half of them decided to make travel plans instead of getting revenge," Shane pointed out. "Even though they were on the payroll I got a feeling Maddox wasn't anyone's favorite boss."

"Any word on the coroner's report? Or is it too soon?" Cain asked.

"The physician we have says that he ingested some kind of ground up explosive," Zach looked at a report. "A new man made material called oscoleticite. Apparently it's used in mining as an explosive. Especially around unstable material."

"How is it activated?" Cain asked.

"It's pretty stable and only activates by certain high pitched frequencies," Zach said. "It's specifically designed for mining delicate areas so only a small amount is needed."

"It was enough to blow Maddox up," Shane grunted.

"I don't suppose other than the wanted criminal McKay there are any other lawmen there?" Cain asked.

"Well McKay has a posse but since most of them are probably wanted for something or other…" Zach said.

"I get it. Despite Ranger Hartford's…closeness with the subject you are the only real lawmen there," Cain said. "In legal circles this might be deemed as suspicious."

"We were already considered suspicious before this happened," Shane pointed out. "Those debts Earth acquired are a pretty good motive."

"Not to mention me being related and now a possible heir," Doc added.

"All right, I'm coming over there myself to help sort this out along with a few lawyers. You continue with the investigation as much as you can and try to keep the planet in one piece," Cain ordered. "I should be there on the Hamilton by tomorrow. And maybe I'd better bring a few troops just in case. Cain out."

"**Don't** say it Gooseman," Doc glared at Shane after Cain cut communications.

"Now Doc you know I **can't** do that," Shane smirked. "I gotta admit, I'm impressed."

"Gooseman…" Doc groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Your form and technique are good," Shane patted him on the back. "But the one thing you need to work on is your growl."

"I hate my life…" Doc moaned.

"It needs to be more guttural," Shane went on. "Use the back of your throat more."

"Goose, _shut it!"_ Doc growled.

"Yeah like that!" Shane said cheerfully.

"Goose! Enough! This **isn't** funny!" Zach barked. He folded his arms. "Well Doc?"

"Okay…Maybe Maddox got to me a little," Doc admitted.

"Really? I didn't notice," Shane quipped.

"Goose, don't encourage the man!" Niko threw up her arms.

"This from the woman who was two seconds away from clocking him," Doc gave her a look.

"All right that's enough!" Zach barked putting his full authority in his voice. "Doc we all know you had nothing to do with Maddox's death. But we need to solve this murder fast or else this incident is going to get even worse. Tensions on this planet were bad enough and until we find out the truth they are going to explode."

"I know Soko had something to do with this," Shane said. "Call it a gut feeling."

"I've got that same feeling too," Doc said. "I think we need to have a talk with a few people. Like my stepmother. Maybe she knows something?"

"Doc are you up for this?" Zach asked.

"I'm under control captain," Doc said. "I let my temper get the better of me once and it won't happen again. I promise."

"It's not like you to be so emotional," Niko said. "Then again considering the circumstances…"

"Right now Maddox is just another murder victim," Doc interrupted her. "And since the legality of McKay's appointment is dubious at best we're the only law. And you're going to need all the help you can get."

"All right," Zach let out a breath. "Doc you interview your stepmother while we take another look around Grand Hill. Maybe we can get more answers there?"

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me," Doc told Laura as they entered a parlor. "To be honest I didn't think you'd want to. Considering the circumstances…"

"That you threatened my husband?" Laura asked.

"Well yes," Doc coughed.

"To be honest **you're **not the one I'm worried about," Laura sniffed as she fingered her broach. "People used to threaten my husband all the time. But I'm not so experienced with it. I've just had some threatening phone calls from both McKay and Soko! They both want me to sign control over this planet to them. I don't know what to do! I don't even know if this is legal yet!"

One of the men that had been with Laura earlier looked in the parlor. "You okay Ma'mm?" He asked before glaring at Doc.

"I'm fine, Harold. You go check the pantry and see if we have enough food for a wake," Laura told him. Harold moved off. "One of my many bodyguards my late husband insisted I have ever since the trouble started. They always watch over me like a hawk. Seems McKay wants them to keep an eye on me too."

"I'm sorry about all of this," Doc said. "My father and I never got along but…Just out of curiosity…Why did you marry him? I mean…"

"I know. I'm a bit younger than him," The young woman who was Doc's age shrugged. "I have no family and I've been drifting from here to there all my life. When I came to work for Dante…He was so kind to me. So protective…And now he's gone!"

She started to sob. "I'm sorry," Doc said. Before he knew it he was holding her.

"I don't know what to do," Laura sobbed. "I feel so lost without my husband. He was so strong…So protective. So much like you."

The next thing Doc knew Laura gave him a passionate kiss. A very passionate kiss. "Thank you Walter…" Laura said shyly before she left.

Just then Zach, Niko and Shane walked in. "Did you find anything out?" Zach asked.

"Uh huh…" Doc was still stunned.

"We found traces of oscoleticite all over the place," Shane frowned. "There's a barn down a ways that's full of the stuff. And it's not exactly guarded well. Doc? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I think my stepmother just made a pass at me," Doc blinked.

"What?" Niko did a double take.

"I'm serious! The woman practically threw her tongue into my mouth!" Doc threw up his hands. "I am in serious need of mouthwash!"

"Oh man Doc you got one twisted family," Shane shook his head.

"Wonderful," Doc didn't appreciate the irony of who made that comment.

"Seriously, I thought my family was weird but your family makes my situation seem almost normal," Shane remarked.

"No Goose, your family is **still** weirder than mine," Doc barked.

"But not by much," Shane smirked.

"You are enjoying my pain," Doc moaned. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Do you want the whole list or the more recent offenses?" Shane asked.

"Knock it off you two," Zach ordered. "Okay Doc what happened?"

"Did I not make myself clear?" Doc snapped. "I went to interview her. She told me Soko and McKay were pressuring her to sign over control of the planet to them and the next thing I knew she was kissing me." He winced. "Sorry, this day has really been disturbing. On so many levels."

"So now Soko **and** McKay are trying to grab control of this planet?" Niko frowned. "This doesn't sound good."

"Let's go talk to Soko again…" Shane suggested. "Maybe we can find something out at…"

The sound of gunfire was heard. "Now what?" Zach barked as they ran out of the building.

"Rangers! We got trouble!" Zozo rode up with Waldo on their steeds.

"What do you aliens want?" One of the hired hands on the property pointed a weapon at them.

"Stand down! We're here to talk to the Galaxy Rangers!" Waldo bristled. "There's a fight in the middle of town!"

"Between who?" Zach shouted.

"McKay and his goons are being attacked by Soko and a whole lot of angry alien workers," Zozo told them.

"This day just keeps getting better!" Doc groaned as the Rangers raced to their horses and rode into town. There was wild blaster fire as well as rocks being thrown all over the place. Humans and aliens were fighting each other, often with their fists.

"This is insane!" Doc barely dodged a rock.

"GALAXY RANGERS! GET THEM!" Someone shouted.

"STAND DOWN!" Zach powered up his thunderbolt and fired it into the sky. Everyone gasped in terror and awe at it's power. "THE NEXT IDIOT THAT STARTS SOMETHING WILL GET A THUNDEBOLT BETWEEN THE EYES!"

"You can't threaten us Galaxy Ranger!" Soko stood up on a podium made of orange crates so he could be seen and heard. "You have no jurisdiction here! This planet is ours! It's time the workers took what's rightfully…"

ZAP!

Suddenly a laser hit Soko in the chest and he fell off the podium with a gurgle. A scream came from the audience. "HE'S BEEN SHOT!" Someone shouted.

"Oh this just got worse…" Doc winced as they got to where Soko fell but it was too late.

"He's dead all right," Shane looked at the body.

"WHO SHOT SOKO?" An alien yelled.

"WHOEVER IT WAS DID US A FAVOR!" McKay shouted back.

"MURDERERS!" An alien screamed. The aliens formed into a mob and started shouting and throwing rocks. The humans began to shout back and shoot with their weapons.

"I don't think they're going to listen to us Captain!" Doc shouted tried to move out of firing range.

"I have an idea," Niko touched her badge. "Everyone hold my hand. I'm going to try a technique Ariel once showed me."

"How long ago?" Shane asked as they put their hands in circle.

"A while," Niko took a deep breath.

"Define a while?" Zozo yelped as more gunfire went on.

"It was before I came to Earth," Niko focused on her powers. "Here we go…"

A purple aura surrounded the Rangers and the two alien ambassadors. The aura grew stronger. _**PEACE….YOU WILL BE AT PEACE….STOP FIGHTING…THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT….**_

The aura stretched over the entire town. Everyone stopped fighting and stood in a trance. "What are we doing?" One human blinked.

"I dunno…" An alien said in a daze. "For some reason I don't wanna fight."

"Me neither," Another human said.

The crowd dropped their weapons and staggered away. "It worked," Zach let out a breath.

"That's one way to stop a riot," Shane remarked. "It's not as much fun as my way but…"

"I don't want to do that again," Niko grumbled as she leaned on Shane for support. "Captain…That suggestion isn't going to last forever. They're going to snap out of it soon enough and this is going to start all over again. Only next time it will get worse."

"And they'll tear this planet apart," Zach said as they made their way back to Soko's body. "Okay…Let's get this murder solved to while we're at it. Definitely a regular blaster shot."

"Based on the angle of the wound I think the shot came from that way," Shane pointed to a derelict hotel. "What's that building there?"

"The sign says Brokedown Boarding House," Zach said. "Niko you okay?"

"Yeah I'm all right," Niko nodded. "Just had to get my breath for a moment. Let's go."

They went into the building. "You in charge here?" Zach asked an older man with a beard and glasses.

"I'm Barkley the assistant manager," The older man told them. "I don't know where Mister Maypole is. He runs this place. Probably will be back soon."

"There's been a murder," Zach said. "We think the shot came from this building."

"Probably on the second floor," Shane said. "How many rooms overlook the center of town?"

"Just one," Barkley said. "It's a small building. Only ten rooms and most of them are on the other side."

"Who's in that room?" Shane asked.

"Some alien, blue and fat," Barkley looked at the register. "Calls himself Specs. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him leave his room all day. Came in yesterday right after Mr. Maddox was murdered. Was kinda nervous."

"Can we see his room?" Niko asked.

"Yeah I got a key. You think he may have had something to do with all that fighting out there and Mr. Maddox's death?" Barkley asked as he got it.

"Only one way to find out," Zach said. They followed him into the room. "Galaxy Rangers! Open up!"

When they did get into the room they were surprised. Specs was lying face down on the floor in a pool of orange blood. "Okay maybe he didn't have anything to do with Soko's death," Zach blinked.

Shane looked at the body. "Hasn't been dead long."

"Do you think he killed Soko?" Niko asked.

"No, he's been dead at least a couple of hours," Shane said. He picked up the weapon. "Blaster's been fired more recently, been wiped for prints. Doc do a scan of the room."

"Hold on…I got something…" Doc scanned the room with his crime scanner component of his CDU. "There's some wiring…a listening device that's hooked up to…" He held his scanner up. "The room on top of this one."

"There's a smell in here…I've smelled it before," Shane took a whiff. "Perfume. It's familiar."

"We need to check the upstairs room too," Zach opened up the closet to check it out. Suddenly something fell out of it. "WHOA!"

"Who is **that?**" Zozo yelped. It was another body that was shot.

"That's Mister Maypole! He's the manager of the Brokedown Boarding House!" Barkley said.

"What's he doing in the closet?" Zozo asked.

"Being dead, apparently," Waldo remarked.

"Great! Now we got **two more** people dead!" Zach threw up his hands. "And our main suspect! This case is getting more complicated by the minute!"

"On the contrary Captain I think this case is now solved," Doc smiled. "Niko…"

"I think I have just enough on my charge…" Niko focused and was able to sense the last minutes of the manager. "The manager found the listening device on a routine cleaning of the room. Someone snuck up behind him and killed him. But I got a sense of who was living in this apartment. It's familiar…You won't believe it."

A minute later…

"I don't believe it…" Doc groaned.

"It figures," Shane rolled his eyes. "Okay so how do we prove it? Psychic abilities aren't always admissible in court."

"We get a DNA scan and a print scan of both rooms," Zach said. "Now that we know what we're looking for we're sure to find some proof in either room."

"Barkley can you get us the register from the front lobby so we can find out who checked the upstairs room out and for how long?" Niko asked.

"Can do Ms. Ranger," Barkley ran down to do so.

Doc nodded. "We also need to call Hammett and ask him to go through a few documents. Particularly the ones that claimed Maddox as an independent planet."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Let's just say it's going to come in handy," Doc said. "And after we have a few words with him we're gonna get all the suspects together and have a little meeting."

**Next up: The mystery is solved! You've probably already figured it out but tune in next time anyway! **


	15. Doc Solves The Case

**Doc Solves The Case**

Several people waited in the lobby of the Brokedown Boarding House. McKay, Shara, Laura Maddox, Hammett and a few representatives from both the alien workers and Maddox's men were among them. "What the hell is all this? Some kind of murder mystery story?" McKay grumbled.

"And why the hell are we meeting in this dump?" Shara snorted.

"Oh I don't think it's so bad," Doc said cheerfully. "It's got a certain ambiance I like." He grimaced as he wiped some layers of dust off of a shelf.

"Rangers can we please get on with this?" Laura sniffed. "I have to plan a funeral for my husband."

"Yeah Rangers," McKay snorted. "Also gotta dispose of Soko's body. Two murders in two days. You guys are doing a real bang up job here."

"Actually **four** murders," Doc corrected. "Specs and the manager of this boarding house were killed too."

"Specs is dead? Good," Shara snorted.

"Four murders," McKay said. "Like I said a bang up job."

"Two were an alien and Soko," One of McKay's men told him. "So it wasn't a total loss."

This prompted several grumblings from the representatives from the alien workers. "Soko was the only one who ever gave a damn about us!" One green alien snapped.

"He inspired us to fight for our freedom!" A bird like alien with muscles barked.

"He also told you to show up and protest his removal the other day didn't he?" Shane asked.

"Well yes," The bird like alien coughed.

"Quiet you fool!" Shara snapped.

"It's all right I think we pretty much pieced together that Soko was the mastermind behind Maddox's death," Doc said. He looked at Shara. "You might as well talk now. If you don't it will only get worse in the long run."

"Okay. I knew Soko was planning to take down the old man but I didn't know how or if he was gonna use you rangers for an alibi. I knew his plan was good, but I didn't know it was **that** good," Shara shrugged.

"But if Soko planned the murder and he was using you Rangers as an alibi how the heck did he pull it off?" McKay asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Doc asked. "He was killed by his accomplice. Laura Maddox."

"What?" Laura shouted. "No! That's crazy!"

"Not really," Doc said. "It was probably easy for you to slip the explosive into his food. And when you were a safe distance away…All you had to do was get a remote detonator, find some people to provide you with an alibi and boom!"

"That's insane!" Laura shouted.

"You mean it was her?" McKay yelled. "How could she have killed Soko too? There were people watching her at all times!"

"You said so yourself how easy it was to bribe people on this planet," Niko pointed out. "All she had to do was get a few men on her payroll and get them to provide her an alibi. Then she could just put on a disguise and go about town without any problems."

The two men that had run in with Laura before they discovered Maddox's body looked sheepish. "You traitors!" McKay shouted.

"Hey! We didn't know she was gonna kill him!" One said.

"You can't prove any of this!" Laura shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Doc took out his CDU. "Pathfinder! Up and at 'em! Need you to find any remote detonators that are around here."

"Doc what are you doing?" Zach asked.

"I have a hunch," Doc said as he looked at Laura. "I think I know where Laura was able to hide her murder weapon in plain sight. Pathfinder…"

"Righty-O Doc!" The tweaker flew around Laura and went into her large broach on her neck. "Right here Doc! This will be easy to deactivate!"

"NO!" Laura gasped as Doc swiftly took the broach and opened it up.

"Yup, that's a detonator device all right," Shane smirked.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" One of the two men with Laura shouted. "Sometimes when those detonator things go off they interfere with electronic communication devices! That's why they didn't work!"

"You scheming little…" The other growled. "You made us your patsies! Well it ain't gonna work because I remember you touching that broach just before the alarm went off!"

"Shut up!" Laura yelled. "Just shut up!"

"It was so easy for you to put explosive in his food or drink. You were the only one he trusted with your act. The plan was that you'd marry Maddox, and inherit everything when he died," Doc said. "But you discovered a wrench in the plan. Me."

"Yeah Soko wasn't happy when he found out you held out on him about **that** little bit of information!" Shara shouted.

"Shut up!" Laura yelled.

"Probably why she started hitting on Doc not long after her father's death," Niko said.

"Oh ho ho!" Shara scoffed. "And I do mean **ho!** And people call **me** a fast worker!"

"You took the name Linda Miller in the Brokedown Boarding House not only for some freedom and some secret meetings with Soko but so you could spy on Specs," Doc said. "Linda Miller who not only has the same initials, but has the same perfume you do."

"I could smell it a mile away. We also took a ton of prints from both apartments and I'm guessing we'll find yours there," Shane said. "That's why the apartment manager was killed too, so he wouldn't recognize you and tell the police. Too bad you forgot about the hotel register."

"That's insane! Why would I try and kill Soko if I was in love with him? And I'm not saying I was!" Laura protested.

"Simple, revenge," Doc said. "Soko was your lover but then he fell for Shara. He probably would have paid you your cut but that wasn't enough for you was it? You wanted Soko for yourself and if you couldn't have him, you'd make sure no one else could!"

"He was going to double cross you so you decided to double cross him first," Niko said. "I sensed your presence in the apartment."

"You have **no** proof," Laura growled. "There are no prints on the blaster that killed Soko!

"And how would you know that?" Shane growled.

"You're also forgetting something else," Doc said. "My father was very paranoid, remember? He loved blackmailing people. And he had no problems installing hidden security cameras in areas all over the streets…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Laura lunged herself at Doc only to be grabbed by Shane and Zach. "I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FIRST!"

"I'll take that as a confession," Doc quipped.

"I don't understand," One alien asked. "How could you kill Soko?"

"You have no idea what I endured for that man," Laura hissed. "It was his idea for me to marry Maddox from the beginning. He saw that Maddox had taken a shine to me and since I was human it would be easy for me to get into his house without question. Soko convinced me that it was a necessary sacrifice. I had to play the meek little mouse and let that disgusting creep touch me night after night. But I did it. I did it not for the cause or the cash but for Soko!"

"But then **she** came along!" Laura glared at Shara. "Dirty stinking alien trash! She turned Soko against me! Because of **her** he abandoned me! I wasn't going to take that. I wasn't going to let them get away with it!"

"So you killed Soko," Shara fumed.

"I was going to kill you first," Laura sneered. "Then I found out the truth. Guess what sweetheart? We've both been taken! Soko had **another** alien wife on Aren 6!"

"What makes you think I didn't already **know** about that?" Shara sneered.

"Adultery, another thing you two have in common," Doc rolled his eyes. "How lovely!"

Laura fumed, "Specs told me all about it! I went to him to see if I could enlist his help getting Soko back. After all, he was trying to get his boss' wife back together with his employer. Why wouldn't we work together? But then he told me and that alien made the mistake of laughing in my face! No alien does that to me! Nobody does that to me!"

"She's crazy…" Zozo gulped.

"You alien trash are so stupid!" Laura laughed at the alien worker representatives. "You thought Soko was actually going to give this planet and all it's riches to you? Ha! He was just using you to get power for himself! With Maddox gone he was gonna take over the planet and run it. It was a perfect plan until **she** came along! And that meddling son of his!"

"Laura Maddox you are under arrest," Zach said. "For the murders of Dante Maddox, Soko, Specs, Mr. Maypole and Jeffery Hamtonpole."

"Who the hell is Jeffery Hamtonpole?" Shara asked.

"Ex-Boyfriend she's accused of murdering back on Prairie," Shane said. "We did a quick background check and found that she's also got a rap sheet a mile long. Including fraud, identity theft and attacks on alien citizens."

"He was an alien loving piece of trash who also deserved to die!" Laura was full of rage now. "They all did! Those cameras you claim you have will show what scum they are!"

"Well I'm sure I can find those cameras if I use the correct program," Doc smiled. "If there are any there."

"But you said…?" Zozo's jaw dropped. "Oh I get it!"

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Laura yelled. "I SHOULD HAVE SHOT YOU INSTEAD OF KISSED YOU!"

"And I thought **my family** was filled with maniacs and nut cases," Shane let out a breath. "Doc do us all a favor, don't ever send us an invitation to your family reunion!"

"What makes you think **I'd** go to something like that?" Doc gave him a look.

"Guess that's that then," McKay snorted. "I guess it's time I start looking for work somewhere else."

"Actually McKay you aren't going anywhere," Zach grabbed him by the shoulder. "You're under arrest."

"You can't arrest me! This a neutral planet!" McKay snapped.

"Actually McKay this isn't," Doc grinned as Hammett pulled out a piece of paper. "Do you know what this document is? This is a petition to file planet Maddox as a separate planet in accordance with the Sovereignty Act of 2013."

"Yeah, so?" McKay snorted. "Even I know about that part of history."

"Yes but what's not so well known is a little known clause in the Sovereignty Act," Doc smiled. "Stating that even though the planet would become independent from Earth, there had to be at least **one** building in residence that would serve as an official Earth Embassy. Guess which one Maddox picked?"

"You mean…?" McKay gasped.

"That's right," Zach grinned. "According to those legal documents the Brokedown Boarding House is the official Earth Embassy of the Planet Maddox. Which means you are on Earth territory and under arrest."

"You too Honey," Niko smirked as she started to arrest Shara.

"What? Why **me?**" Shara asked. "I didn't do anything!"

"Murder, inciting to riot and conspiracy are still crimes last I checked," Niko grinned. "And you admitted that you were in on Soka's plan to kill Maddox."

"We also made a little phone call to your husband on the Deltoid Rock," Shane grinned. "Who told us quite a few things. It seems that he only stole half the money that he was sent to prison for. He claims you were his partner and is a little upset that you left him high and dry for another man."

"I don't know if they have couple's counseling on the Rock but I'm sure you'll find out," Doc grinned.

"HA!" Laura snarled as she somehow managed to pull her hands in front of her even though she was handcuffed. "Serves you right you whore!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF BACKWOODS TRASH?" Shara yelled as she pulled away from Niko with only one hand handcuffed.

"FOR ONCE THE ALIEN IS RIGHT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" McKay yelled as he struggled against his bonds. "I LOST MY FREEDOM BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Somehow he managed to break free and lunged towards the women. However both women managed to knock him backwards at the same time as they tried to hit each other. "Owie.." McKay's eyes glazed over as he collapsed to the ground.

"WHORE! TRASH! ALIEN TRASH! HUMAN FREAK!" Both Shara and Laura attacked each other despite being in handcuffs. "HE WAS MY MAN! YOUR MAN? HE WAS MY MAN! WAS NOT! WAS TOO! WAS NOT! WAS TOO YOU LIAR! DON'T CALL ME A LIAR YOU LIAR!"

"SLUT!" Shara tore Laura's sleeve exposing her arm.

"SKANK!" Laura managed to tear the front of Shara's dress, exposing her bra.

"Oh dear," Waldo was scandalized.

"Oh boy!" Zozo was enjoying the fight. He wasn't the only one.

"WHOO HA! GET 'EM GIRLS!" Several men of all species cheered on the catfight.

"KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!" Shane pulled away Shara who managed to claw at Laura's hair.

"Fight's over ladies! OW!" Zach yelled as he pulled Laura away. "YOU BIT ME!"

Laura managed to break away from Zach only to run into Niko. "Oh no you don't!" Niko snapped as she knocked her out with one punch. The catcalls from the men infuriated her. "AND I'LL DO THE SAME TO ALL OF YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"Do as she says guys! She means it!" Zozo warned.

"Shutting up now…" Hammett gulped nervously.

"I'll kill her! Put me down and let me kill her!" Shara screamed as Shane carried her away over his shoulder. "SHE KILLED MY LOVER! I'M GONNA KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER! I WANNA KILL THE BITCH!"

"You okay Captain?" Doc asked as she looked at Zach's hand. "I think you might need a shot or something. It already looks infected. She would have to bite the arm that wasn't bionic."

"Doc have I told you how much I **love** your little family reunions?" Zach gave his friend a look.

* * *

"And so closes this particular adventure," Cain remarked as the Galaxy Rangers stood in a large war room on the starship Hamilton. Hammett was there as well along with Waldo and Zozo. "All's well that ends well. Except of course for the four dead bodies, a couple of riots and Foxx needing a shot."

"Again, thanks a lot for getting us involved Doc!" Zach glared at his friend as he held his bandaged hand.

"I've just spoken to the League and they are willing to give the aliens that live here some assistance," Waldo said.

"Well now that the miners are organizing their own union it will be a lot harder for them to be taken advantage of," Niko said.

"And once they do we can negotiate a fair contract where they can work for the League of Planets to help mine and eventually process those raw materials," Cain said. "In a few years Maddox may well become one of our most valuable mining planets."

"So what's going to happen to Laura? Jail?" Doc asked. "I know that's where she belongs but I feel a little sorry for her."

"Doc…You know how tough things are right?" Cain asked. "There's barely enough rangers and soldiers to protect Earth, much less guard prisoners. The DA gave her a deal and she took it."

"She's going to Purgatory isn't she?" Doc realized.

"Being shuttled there as we speak. She's pretty much a rabid anti-alien fanatic anyway," Cain said. "One more on Purgatory isn't going to make much of a difference."

"The Black Rose traitors are one thing," Zach frowned. "But I'm not happy about how Earth is just shipping off any human criminal to Purgatory."

"Why not? That's how some of the original Earth colonies started out," Cain shrugged. "Look she killed off a couple of scum bags that even criminals didn't like and two aliens. I have a feeling she'll fit right in down there."

"I dunno, if her friend McKay goes there she might have a problem," Doc smirked. "He wasn't too happy about her bumping off his meal ticket."

"Like I said, it's not our problem anymore," Cain shrugged.

"So that's that then?" Shane asked. "Case closed?"

"Actually there is one more piece of business that needs to be taken care of," Hammett said. "Since obviously Laura is no longer a viable legal heir, according to the law everything goes to Ranger Hartford here."

"Everything? As in…?" Doc asked.

"Maddox Corporation, the accounts, Grand Hill, the mines…In fact technically the entire planet of Maddox is now Hartford's," Hammett said.

"You mean Doc now owns a **planet?**" Shane was stunned.

"According to this document, Doc is the legal owner and ruler of Planet Maddox," Cain groaned.

"Planet **Hartford**," Doc corrected with a smile. "As new lord and King my first duty is to change the name and file the correct paperwork making it a part of the League of Planets."

"Really?" Cain raised an eyebrow. "What else?"

"Well I am sure we can come up with a deal that will not only allow a vast amount of alien refugees to settle on Planet Hartford, but set up a Galaxy Ranger Base as well," Doc told him.

"That would solve a lot of our problems," Cain admitted. "We need all the room we can get to handle the influx of refugees from the Crown. Plus it's a good area for a military installation. And with a League presence on the planet it would be easier to gain the trust of the alien miners."

"Plus with a Ranger base and some good people we can clean up some of the trash that lives there," Zach growled. "Get rid of all those criminals openly living on the planet."

"The bad guys will have one less hiding place in the universe," Doc smiled. "Of course we'll need the space army's help in cleaning them out."

"I think that can be arranged," Cain smirked. "And you Galaxy Rangers can have a lot of fun serving warrants and capturing all the wanted criminals you can down there."

"If we can get the paperwork done **now,** they won't know what hit 'em," Shane smirked. "Can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"Don't forget Form 182," Doc smiled.

"Form 182," Cain did a double take. "You **know** about Form 182?"

"I'm a graduate of Miss Abercrombie's Charm School," Doc gave him a look. "Real Estate Law is a **requirement** in order to graduate!"

"I should have _known_ it was too good to be true!" Cain groaned.

"Why? What's Form 182?" Zach asked.

"That means even though Maddox…I mean **Hartford** will now be a part of Earth's territory and the League of planets, Doc is still the landlord," Cain explained. "And…Exempt from paying taxes on that planet."

"Considering that I'm also now head of the Maddox Corporation which will very soon be changed to the Hartford Corporation it's a reasonable deal," Doc smiled. "Since that little thirty three billion dollar deal that was made by my predecessor is a wash…"

"Fine…" Cain hissed. "I get it. You win. Anything **else**?"

"Well you'll have to iron out all the details with my soon to be placed chairwoman of the company," Doc whistled. "Eleanor always loved renovating real estate and now she's going to have a whole planet to work on!"

"Doc are you sure your sister…?" Niko began.

"Oh yes, trust me," Doc told her. "Out of all my sisters Eleanor is the one with not only the best business sense, but the skills to follow through. Putting her in charge of an entire planet? Renovating it and remaking it so she can invite all her fancy clients and friends to buy real estate later on? This will be a dream come true to her!"

"Can he really **do** this?" Shane asked.

"There's nothing in the Ranger Guidelines that says anything against it," Cain shrugged. "As long as he keeps things legal a Galaxy Ranger can own property just like every other citizen."

"Oh yes and I'd also like a statue," Doc smiled.

"A what?" Cain asked.

"A nice big giant statue in the middle of the city bearing my likeness," Doc leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Paid for by myself of course. I wouldn't dream of burdening the taxpayers."

"I'm sure," Zach said dryly.

"We can put it in Walter Hartford National Park," Doc said. "Which will be near Hartford Avenue, or Walter Street or Doc Drive! And I will use funds generated by mining to rebuild the Hartford Hospital!"

"If he keeps this up it's gonna be the Hartford **Memorial** Hospital!" Shane growled to Niko.

"You are going to be insufferable about this for a long time aren't you, Doc?" Niko groaned.

"It's good to be the head of a planet," Doc smiled.


	16. Night Terrors

**Night Terrors**

"In addition to McKay and Shara we were able to arrest thirty eight wanted felons," Zach told Eliza the night he returned home. "Some of them had arrest warrants longer than my arm. You name it, we got someone wanted for it. Drugs, murder, kidnapping, treason…Everything. So other than the riots and the murders it was a successful trip. And the fact that I had to get a shot to disinfect the bite I got."

"I'm glad I missed this one," Eliza groaned. She looked tired.

"Are you all right?" Zach noticed. "You've been pretty quiet since I got home."

"Just a little tired," Eliza said. "Haven't been sleeping well."

"Is it the dreams again?" Zach was concerned.

"What do you think?" Eliza threw up her hands. "I'm sorry Zachery. I'm just…I keep seeing things. Things I did when I was a Slaver Lord. Things the Queen did and that damned laughter of hers…"

"Eliza…" Zach held her.

"If it wasn't for the kids I'd have gone insane by now," Eliza made a weak smile. "Just by being around Darkstar and them…I don't know how to explain it but helping those who are just as damaged on the inside as I am…I feel it balances out all the wrong I did."

"That was **not **you," Zach told her. "You did nothing wrong! It was all the Queen!"

"I **know **that!" Eliza said bitterly. "In my head I know that! But in my heart…"

"Have you been talking to that psychiatrist about this?" Zach asked. One look told him all. "You've been missing appointments again haven't you?"

"Zachery it doesn't really do any good," Eliza said. "If I can't tell you anything I'm certainly not going to tell a stranger!"

"It's not about secrets Eliza," Zach said. "I mean I understand there are things you might feel are too personal to tell me…"

"Personal? Zachery, I'm a psychic now! I've not only been in your mind but in your team mates!" Eliza barked. "When we link up I see things I never wanted to know about! I've seen things about you I didn't want to know about! Things that are way too personal!"

"What kind of things?" Zach asked.

"Oh I don't know," Eliza looked at him. "How about a certain incident on Tortuna when a certain purple skinned hussy tried to have sex with my husband!" **(1)**

"You **know** about that?" Zach winced. "How much to do you know?"

"Everything," Eliza glared at him.

"Oh god…" Zach winced in agony. "Eliza I swear nothing happened!"

"I **know **nothing happened! I'm not mad at you for that," Eliza let out a breath. "I should be but I'm not. I guess it's because I experienced your emotions. A guess when a husband's reaction to committing adultery is pure panic a wife really shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Okay…" Zach let out a breath.

"Your second reaction of arousal however did make me a bit concerned," Eliza glared at him.

"Oh god…" Zach winced. "Eliza I swear! I never…"

"I know Zachery! I saw the whole episode in your memories," Eliza said. "The first time we touched minds I only saw you naked and terrified out of your mind. Somehow at night…I get hints of your dreams. Memories sort of leak out. Must be the connection we now have. It's not like I purposely probed your mind it just came out!"

Eliza threw up her hands. "I know it wasn't your fault Zachery. I don't blame you! I blame that witch Jezzel who was obviously trying to take advantage of you! You're just lucky that I'm such an _understanding_ wife who knows you did the right thing by hiding in the bathroom or else I would kill you _with her!"_

"Good," Zach gulped. "Kill her not me. I mean…"

"You're also lucky you were smart enough not to tell your teammates what really happened!" Eliza finished. "And that's not all I saw! I saw what that witch the Queen did to you too! How she used me to torture you and nearly kill you! And I'm so angry and feel so helpless…"

"I just don't want to stand by the sidelines anymore and play the helpless wife," Eliza fumed as she paced back and forth. "At least when I'm with Darkstar and the kids I feel like I'm doing something important for now but it's not enough! I just can't keep pretending to myself that nothing's changed. Zachery I know you love me and I love you too. But I'm changing in ways I don't even understand and if I don't figure it out I'm going to go insane! I don't know what to do! I know no psychiatrist is going to help! How could anyone besides us understand what we've been through?"

Eliza stopped. "I'm sorry Zachery. I just…I'm just so damned frustrated! And people telling me it's going to be okay doesn't make it okay! Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do," Zach rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I know you want to help fix the problem but…" Eliza let out a breath. "This is something I have to work on myself."

"Can I at least make a suggestion?" Zach asked. "Why don't you try talking to someone with psychic powers who might understand? Like Cheyenne or even Ariel. I'm sure Niko wouldn't mind…"

"Zachery…" Eliza stopped. "Actually you know that is a halfway decent idea. It's just they have so much on their plate and I don't want to bother them."

"If I know them I don't think it would be a bother," Zach said. "Would you at least consider it if you won't go to a psychiatrist?"

"All right I will," Eliza said. "Maybe I should also look into working on my powers as well? I mean I have been but only minimal exercises to learn control. I'll talk to Niko about that. I'm sorry honey. I know you had a hard day and…"

"Eliza listen to me, as far as I'm concerned you come **first**," Zach said. "No matter what's happened to me I'll listen to you."

"And I'll listen to you," Eliza yawned. "You know honey I'm really tired and…"

"You get some sleep," Zach kissed her. "I've got some reports to work on anyway. I'll go to bed in a little bit. We can catch up at breakfast."

"Thanks…" Eliza smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

_Wish I could say the same,_ Zach thought to himself as Eliza went to bed. He got himself a glass of water but couldn't even focus on drinking. Pure rage filled him. Anger for the years the Queen stole from him and his wife. What she had done to her. The torture she had put them both through…

"Coma or not the next time I go to Tortuna I'm gonna make a little stop at the palace…" Zach growled as he broke the glass with his bionic hand, not feeling anything but rage. "And I'm going to make that witch pay once and for all!"

* * *

There were others that were having trouble sleeping. Doc was one of them.

He had abandoned the idea of getting sleep and decided the best way to unwind was a technique he had perfected. He poured himself some expensive liquor on ice and turned on some of his favorite jazz music. Then he sat in his most comfortable chair and simply drank while listening to the music.

Memories of the bad times swirled in his brain for a moment but then dissipated to memories of good times. The good times he had with his younger brother before he died. How his adopted father raised him and loved him unconditionally. He focused on the good memories while letting the alcohol numb his mind to the bad ones.

He didn't feel any sorrow that his genetic father was dead. He was more disturbed by the fact that he didn't feel anything at all. There wasn't even going to be a funeral. Doc had simply signed away the coroner's papers and made arrangements to have the body cremated and it's ashes scattered in the woods somewhere.

"I don't want to end up like him," Doc said to himself, getting slightly tipsy. "Man didn't deserve a decent burial. Should have just thrown him out with the trash. That's what he did to us. Hell I don't think he even spent five minutes with me when he was married to Mom. Spent too much time running around behind her back and stealing and all that crap. I mean I solved the man's murder. What else could I have done?"

He closed his eyes. "See normally if I wasn't alone…If I wasn't alone this would be the point where someone would tell me that I should have a funeral for my father. That every life is sacred and blah blah blah…But that's such a lie. Lives may start out sacred but some of 'em…Some of them turn theirs to ash before they even die. Poison everything they touch. I was just lucky he didn't warp me into a clone of himself. Maybe it was a blessing he never spent any time with me?"

He paused for a moment. "Maybe I'm really missing what could have been? That's gotta be it. Too drunk to lie to myself and say I actually care about the bastard. May he rot in hell…"

He raised his glass. "To the bastard…He is an example…of how not to live your life…By cheating on your wife…And getting blown up by your wife…Which ended his life…"

Doc snickered to himself and then drank some more. Soon he fell asleep in his easy chair, drifting away from his unknown guilt.

* * *

Niko tossed as she tried to sleep. No matter how many times she experienced it, she always found it unnerving when she experienced the events of another person's death through her psychic powers. She kept seeing Specs and the apartment manager get shot from another person's point of view. It was just odd and disturbing to feel those emotions of shock, surprise, terror and coldness all at the same time.

She was grateful that Zachery hadn't asked her to use her powers on Maddox and determine his death. Experiencing someone getting blown up was not on her list of things she wanted to do. It was a rather grisly way to go even if the man did deserve it.

Of course it wasn't nearly as bad as the time she experienced the deaths of her colony. That was not only horrific in itself but personal. Too personal.

_Personal_. She thought for a moment to herself. How personal had Doc taken it? His genetic father dead before him. And he didn't even shed a tear. He had even made a joke about it.

He was obviously covering it up. That had to be it. There had to be some pain. She knew Doc too well to know he could be that heartless. Or was he?

She realized that she didn't really know that much about Doc when he was growing up. He was even more secretive about his past than Shane was.

It wasn't any of her business now. She'd talk to Doc later. Maybe at the funeral…

Was there going to be a funeral? She didn't know.

She shook her head and decided to use a meditation technique to put the images out of her mind for now. She took a deep breath and began to file the memories away in a compartment in her mind. A compartment reserved for dark things like this.

That compartment was getting more full every year.

She also knew deep down it wouldn't be the last time she would experience that either.

But her abilities to read the past had helped bring some justice to the planet. And the universe was a little bit safer now. And even though Doc didn't seem to care about his father at least she helped her friend whether he realized it or not.

To her a few bad dreams were a small price to pay for justice.

* * *

Shane tossed and turned in his sleep, trapped in a nightmare.

He'd had nightmares before. Mostly about Wolf Den and his fears about the Cryocrypt.

But this nightmare was one he had never experienced before.

At first he was in this warm safe place. Peaceful. Tranquil.

Suddenly there was pain. Agony…Pain that wasn't his but he experienced it. Then more pain. Agony. Loss. Something shattered and a scream pierced the air.

He shot out of bed, panting. It was unnerving and terrifying.

And somehow…familiar.

Like he had experienced it before.

He let out a breath and decided to put it from his mind. He thought it would be a random dream and it would never happen again.

It wouldn't be the last time he would have that dream.

* * *

Shane wasn't the only Supertrooper having a bad night's sleep.

Ryder stiffened as he heard the scream. Then he recognized it. "Not again…" He muttered as he sat up. He and Noah shared a room with beds on opposite sides.

Noah was sitting up in bed covered in sweat. "You had that dream again didn't you?" Ryder asked. "About the lab?"

"It's nothing!" Noah snapped. "Forget about it."

"How can I when you're always **screaming?**" Ryder challenged.

Noah snorted and got out of bed. "Don't ignore me!" Ryder snapped as he followed him out of the room.

"What's going on?" Dea came out of the room she shared with the twins. The twins were behind her.

"Nothing!" Noah snapped.

"He had another nightmare and he's acting like a jerk about it," Ryder said. Noah glared at him. "Oh like you're the only one around here who has bad dreams?"

"Kid's got a point. We all have nightmares but we have to move on," Stingray said as he leaned against the doorway of his room. "The best way to do that is to face it. Get all our questions about what happened to us answered."

"Like what?" Dea asked.

"Like what exactly were they testing on Noah over there," Stingray pointed. "And a lot of other things in our pasts."

"Noah are you all right?" Darkstar came out.

"I'm fine!" Noah protested.

"Yeah right!" Ryder grumbled.

"Shut it Ryder!" Noah bristled.

"Stop acting like you're tougher than all of us! Just because you have nightmares doesn't mean you're weak!" Ryder spat.

"He's right," Stingray said. "You survived and the others didn't. You alone were either strong enough or lucky enough to survive. There's no shame in that."

"Noah, the pain you went through will stay with you forever," Darkstar said gently. "There's no escaping it. But you can put it behind you if you let us help you."

"Forget that nonsense about Supertroopers not needing anyone," Ryder said. "We learned the hard way that's a **lie!** A Trooper's real strength is his team! Our family is a team and you're part of our family! What's so hard to understand about that?"

Noah let out a breath. "This is not easy. Admitting that…Admitting that you need help goes against everything we were trained."

"If we are going to survive now we have to forget some of our training," Darkstar said.

"Which parts are we supposed to forget and which do we remember?" Mata blinked. "I'm confused."

"We just have to take it on a case by case basis," Darkstar told her. "We all have nightmares about our pasts. Some worse than others. We all have to acknowledge that in order to overcome it."

"All right," Noah nodded. "The nightmares…Bother me. I have trouble sleeping. I fear the cold. I remember and it scares the hell out of me. I…I…crave something but I'm not sure what it is. Touch…Need…I need touch. I can't explain it better than that."

He looked ashamed. Darkstar hugged him. "There's no shame in needing help," She told him. "Supertroopers need physical contact. It was something we were denied with our conditioning."

"If we can go back to bed **I'll** hug you," Ryder rolled his eyes. "Was **that** so freaking hard?"

Noah glared at him. "Ryder," Darkstar chided him.

"Let's see how understanding you are when **you **have nightmares," Noah grumbled.

"Stars! I'm just trying to help here!" Ryder threw up his hands. "Not my fault you have issues!"

"Quiet down before you wake the baby!" Hari fumed.

"It's all right," Stingray waved. "She can sleep through an air raid if she's tired enough. Then she gets hungry and sounds like an air raid. Back to bed all of you. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"You were saying?" Darkstar gave her husband a look. "Come on, Stingray. You know the deal."

"Yeah you fill her up and I clean her out," Stingray groaned.

"Great," Noah grumbled as they went back into their rooms.

"Don't look at me like that! You're the one being a drama freak about it," Ryder said. "I was trying to help and…"

"You call **that** helping?" Noah asked. "You're even more screwed up than I am!"

"Well when you're fighting with me you're not scared anymore right?" Ryder asked.

"That is the stupidest piece of logic I have ever…." Noah began.

"Just go back to bed," Stingray ordered. He chuckled as the door closed. "It's so funny. Ryker was always picking fights so he can put other Troopers down. Ryder picks fights so he can help them. I guess Kilbanes just can't help but fight for any reason."

"I guess so. You're right about one other thing," Darkstar said. "There are answers we need in order to move on. And there's only one place I can get them from."

**1. As seen in The Not Exactly Last Temptaion of Zachery Foxx. Fun fic. Wrote it myself! **

**Next: Darkstar finally gets some answers! It's what you've been waiting for, Darkstar confronts Nagata! **


	17. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Shane and Darkstar walked together down a long corridor at Longshot. "You don't have to do this alone you know?" Shane told her.

"Yes I do," Darkstar braced herself. "I've put this off for too long as it is. It's time I faced him."

Shane nodded and used a secure keycard to open a door on a secure hallway. "Do you want to talk to him?" Darkstar asked as they walked through it.

"To be honest I don't," Shane shrugged. "He was already interrogated about possible places Walsh could be. I spoke with him just after he was locked away here. Didn't have any answers."

"You're just as angry as I am aren't you?" Darkstar asked.

"It's not just what he did with his DNA that really bothers me," Shane admitted. "It's the designs he gave to Garson and the others that set up that illegal Supertrooper Breeding Camp. The one Ryder and the kids barely survived. Even if he didn't know about the conditions there, he knew how those kids would be treated and turned into weapons."

"Like we were," Darkstar frowned. "From what the kids told me Wolf Den was a paradise compared to that place."

"That's because Walsh ran Wolf Den with an iron hand," Shane said. "He never allowed us to get beaten by the guards, made sure we were well fed and did his best to keep the experiments they ran on us to a minimum. For all the good that did. A lot of horrible stuff still happened under his watch."

"Nagata had a lot to do with that as well," Darkstar said. "I'm still not sure what I'm going to say to him."

"I find it best in these situations to speak your mind," Shane advised. "How you feel. Go from there."

"Not exactly easy for a Supertrooper to do," Darkstar said.

"We weren't supposed to be emotional," Shane groaned. "Then again we weren't supposed to do a lot of things."

"We evolved beyond our designs," Darkstar shrugged. "That's a good thing."

"I like to think that our human parts have something to do with it," Shane said. "Humans can be pretty unpredictable. Why not Supertroopers? We are part human after all."

"And to think we used to believe simply being human was a weakness," Darkstar remarked. "Now we know it's a strength."

"You can still just use the interface computers to talk to him," Shane said as they reached the secure door.

"I know but it's still impersonal," Darkstar said. "I have to face him head on. That's how Supertroopers are. You know that."

"I do but…" Shane let out a breath. "I know you have to confront him. I just don't want you to be hurt anymore."

"I'm a big girl Shane," Darkstar smiled. "It will take more than words to hurt me. That's all Nagata can do now. The two of us have endured worse. I'm ready to face this."

"I'll wait outside," Shane said as he opened the secure door.

Darkstar walked inside. "Dr. Nagata?" The door slid behind her.

She saw that the brain unit was anchored securely on a pedestal, several wires attached to it. The room was lit by a single light that shone on the unit. "Darkstar? What are you doing here?" Nagata spoke.

"I came to see you," Darkstar walked up to her. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Things…" Darkstar hesitated.

"How did you get in here?" Nagata asked.

"I got permission to visit from Dr. Kruger and Commander Cain," Darkstar said.

"They **know** you're here?"

"Yes, Goose is outside."

"I see. Forgive me for being suspicious," Nagata said. "No one comes in here unless there is a problem. I'm connected to the main computers and that is the only way I communicate with anyone. Not that I talk to too many people besides computers these days. It's quite…boring."

"I see," Darkstar let out a breath. "I have some questions to ask you."

"Such as?"

"Did you ever feel sorry for what you did?" Darkstar asked.

"For what?" Nagata asked.

"For _what?_ Turning your flesh and blood into weapons? Not being a parent to us? Treating us like disposable science projects? Any of **that?**" Darkstar asked angrily. "Were you sorry for **anything?"**

Nagata was silent for a moment. "I did regret the necessity of making your lives hard. But the training was for your own good. So you would survive the harshness of outer space."

"Well you certainly succeeded in **that**," Darkstar grunted. "We survived all right. And then some."

"We made you too aggressive," Nagata said. "Too reckless. I see that now."

"In other words you are more sorry at the damage you inflicted on the universe with our creation than by what you did to us ourselves," Darkstar snapped. "You're not the only one with hindsight, **Doctor**. At the time we all knew nothing but being soldiers, weapons. We had no idea that there was a better life out there. A life of family and friendship beyond the battlefield. A life we could have had. A life you **took **from us."

"That life was never yours to begin with," Nagata said. "You were created to protect the human race."

"Didn't you find it ironic that in order for you to preserve all of your freedoms, you had to create a race of **slaves** to defend them?" Darkstar asked.

"You were not slaves."

"We were weapons! Property! That's sounds like slavery to me!" Darkstar snapped. "Thank the Stars the Supertrooper Program failed. I'm afraid to think of what would have happened if it succeeded!"

"I am afraid that I don't share your opinion of the events of that day," Nagata said with a trace of irony.

"Maybe you got what was coming to you?" Darkstar said. "At least Gravestone did **one thing** right when he killed you."

"And are you here to finish the job?"

"Not until I get some answers," Darkstar said. "How many of us…How many of us have your DNA?"

"Ten survived in total before the incident at Wolf Den. You, Gravestone and Brainchild are the only ones not in the Cryocrypt."

"Brainchild…It **would** have to be Brainchild and not Kilbane or Chimera," Darkstar grumbled. "And I guess Gravestone is just some weird sense of irony. Who else?"

"Ember, Jacob Duskclaw, Peridot, Lightwave, Nightshade, Emma Rime," Nagata said. "And then there was Flashfire but you know what happened to him."

A wave of sadness washed over her. "I always did feel close to Peridot and Lightwave," Darkstar said sadly. "And Flashfire…How many others did you put your DNA in? Those that didn't survive?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Just **tell** me!" Darkstar said impatiently.

"Thirty eight total," Nagata said. "Twenty three survived incubation. We were always running low on suitable DNA…"

"I know that," Darkstar said sharply. "Who were the others?"

"Why do you need to know that information? They're dead," Nagata said.

"I suppose you have a point," Darkstar sighed. "That information is transcribed in your personal logs?"

"Yes."

"Then I can get them if I really need that information," Darkstar let out a breath. "Did you know about Noah? What he and the others went through?"

"No, I had no idea those kinds of experiments were going on," Nagata said. "I was duped by the Board of Leaders and their cohorts like Walsh was."

"But you **did **know about the base that created Ryder and the other children," Darkstar stated.

"Yes, but I had no idea about the conditions," Nagata said. "I merely provided genetic samples and DNA patterns."

"Did you ever care for any of us at all?" Darkstar asked.

"I always cared about my creations," Nagata said. "I was always sad when one of them died. And I was proud when one of you succeeded."

"And that's all we ever were to you, weren't we?" Darkstar asked. "I suppose it was foolish of me to expect anything else. Not that I really did."

"Considering the purpose which you were created for it would have been foolish to become too attached to you," Nagata said. "It was the only way."

"No, it wasn't. Commander Walsh found **another** way by creating the Galaxy Rangers," Darkstar said. "He proved you didn't have to create living weapons in a lab to protect people! But you ignored that and went ahead repeating the same mistakes! Why?"

"To be honest, in case the Galaxy Rangers failed and we had a repeat of the incident at Wolf Den," Nagata said. "And it did if you count the 5.2 Rangers."

"I know it's pointless to ask this now but did you ever intend to keep your promise to us?" Darkstar asked. "To make Supertroopers officers once we've finished our training?"

"That was the plan, to make you model soldiers. It's a shame. You really were perfect warriors before the incident at Wolf Den."

"Just for the sake of argument what would have happened to us if we had survived all those wars? If a Supertrooper got very sick or old or…?" Darkstar began. "Wait I think I know the answer to that."

"To be honest we didn't think that far ahead," Nagata said. "It was taken for granted that you would die in battle."

"And if we fell in love, we'd be separated from each other. And if we somehow had children we'd never be allowed to raise them. That was pretty much understood as well. Why would weapons be allowed to love and care for a family let alone breed?" Darkstar realized. "The life I have now…It never would have happened if the incident at Wolf Den never happened. I guess for me that tragedy really was a blessing in disguise."

"The fact you not only conceived but bore a healthy child to terms astounds me," Nagata said. "The X-Factor that was in your systems had evolved you to levels even I never imagined. It's quite fascinating."

Darkstar frowned. "It never occurred to you that we were people at all did it?"

"Of course you were people, just a different kind of people."

"And what kind is that? A kind that only fights and can't feel anything else but hate and rage?" Darkstar said bitterly. "It didn't occur to you that we could learn about love. But we did. I did anyway from both Shane and Stingray."

"I find it very hard to believe that Stingray could ever feel love, let alone **teach** it," Nagata said.

"You're **wrong!**" Darkstar shouted. "When an entire universe is against you, you learn that you need at least one person that you can count on! No matter what happened, no matter how many mistakes we made or what we did to survive, I always knew that Stingray was always looking out for me! And I looked out for him. Stingray may have stolen and committed crimes but it wasn't for himself! It was for me!"

"He was still a criminal and hot tempered," Nagata said.

"He always made sure I had more food than he did, or warmer clothes or anything he stole was for me! He never stole anything for himself! Yes he was a criminal but so was I because I would do **anything** to be with Stingray," Darkstar went on. "I'm not saying what we did was right. It wasn't. But as long as we had each other…We didn't care about revenge or anything else. All we wanted was to survive. And we did. We learned that we were a perfect team. Whatever one of us lacked the other had in abundance. We learned to trust each other when we both knew that we couldn't trust **anyone!**"

"I just don't understand that attraction you had for Stingray," Nagata told her. "Out of all the Supertroopers at Wolf Den he was the most hard headed and aggressive next to Kilbane."

Darkstar sighed. "I don't expect you to understand. How could you? How could you have imagined the life we had to live? The life we had **no choice** but to live? The only thing we could do was try to keep ourselves out sight as much as possible and survive any way we could! If I recall correctly, that was one of the lessons **you** taught us back at Wolf Den!"

"It was a mistake stressing survival and completing the mission over everything else," Nagata admitted. "It would have been foolish to expect anything better from you."

"Shane did," Darkstar told him. "He wanted us to live but not like murdering animals. He shook some sense into us and showed us there was a better way to live. He gave us a new life, a life where we didn't have to act like criminals in order to survive! He believed there was something **better** inside of us. And he was right."

"Gooseman always was exceptional," Nagata said.

"Did you go along with Walsh's bargain with Wheiner to protect Gooseman, or yourself?" Darkstar asked. "The one to keep Shane out of the Cryocrypt?"

"I said before, Gooseman was exceptional and it was lucky we did not have to waste talent such as his," Nagata said. "But I mainly went along with it as a favor to Walsh. He was my friend. His problem was that he had gotten too attached to Gooseman. He was too emotional when it came to him. Especially after Wolf Den. It seemed so…I don't know. It seemed as if Walsh gave himself an unnecessary disadvantage."

"Having emotional attachments is **not **a disadvantage," Darkstar told him. "I learned **that **from Stingray! It's having someone who needs you, and loves you that gives you the strength to go on. Looking after Stingray made me sane. It helped take the pressure off surviving somehow. It made being on the run…easier. No matter what happened I knew I at least had him to lean on and vice versa."

"I just don't understand why him? Why were you attracted to Stingray when there were other Supertroopers that were slightly more stable? Other than Gooseman of course," Nagata asked. "Then again I don't even know how that happened. The inhibitor drugs were supposed to stop any sexual interest."

"You don't need sex to fall in love!" Darkstar told him. "That came after...I don't need to justify my relationship to you of all people! It's just…Stingray always cared about me, for me. That was enough."

Darkstar looked at him. "Did that ever happen to you? Did you ever fall in love with someone? I know you never married. But…"

"It was a long time ago when I was younger and not as serious about my work," Nagata admitted. "But it didn't work out and I threw myself into my work. That was enough for me."

"So I don't have any…Human relatives do I?" Darkstar was curious.

"I had some nieces and nephews but most of my family died before I did. I lost track of their children. So I suppose it's possible there are some people out there with a genetic connection."

Darkstar gave him a curious look. "What's it like? Death and being in a brain unit?"

"I just exist with my thoughts," Nagata said. "I can't do much or go anywhere but at least I'm here."

"And death?"

"To paraphrase a quote from a fictional character named Arnold Rimmer," Nagata said. "It's like being on holiday with a bunch of British and Americans." **(1)**

"Do you feel **anything** anymore?" Darkstar asked.

"Emotions are more difficult than they used to be when I was first transferred into this tank," Nagata admitted. "I still feel things. It's just…I'm more detached than I was when I had a body. Even though I remember everything, every detail of my life vividly…Every year, I forget something. Something emotional. I don't remember what now."

"You forgot how to be **human**," Darkstar realized. "Talk about irony."

"Is there anything else you want to ask before you destroy me?" Nagata asked.

"You actually think I'd do something so stupid as unplug you?" Darkstar barked. "You're **already** destroyed. It would be pointless. Besides I want you to survive. Not live because I can't consider the way you exist now is **living.** It's like you're in the Cryocrypt only you can hear and see everything around you."

"I'm confused. If you are not here to destroy me what exactly is the **point **of you being here?" Nagata explained.

"The point is for me to tell you I have a choice," Darkstar looked at him. "I can either stay bitter and angry or I can simply walk away. I can never forgive you but I can leave you behind. I have my own family to take care of. I chose to replace my hatred of you with their love. I choose to be…Well, human. Unlike you."

Darkstar looked at him. "I mean how can anyone **live** like that? You volunteered to put your brain inside a machine to exist after death! That's worse than being a weapon in my opinion! You did it to **yourself!**"

"It was a necessary step," Nagata explained. "My scientific knowledge and tactical expertise was too valuable to simply disappear after I died."

"So you value knowledge over life. It figures. You are **never** going to be anything more than what you have become," Darkstar told him. "A data storage unit in a box. You're not a father, or a grandfather. You have become the weapon you always intended me to be. A tool to be used and put away when not needed in a frozen box. What you intended Shane and the others to be. While we have grown beyond our original programming and design you have become a slave to it. That's vengeance enough for me. And justice."

"I never want to see you again," Darkstar turned her back on him. "I suppose I should thank you for giving me life, such as it was. But that's all. Maybe in sixteen or so years you might see my daughter. I will tell her about you when I think she's old enough to understand. And if she wants to see for herself what a waste of life you are now I won't stop her. She'll see what I see now. What a pitiful end you've brought yourself to. Maybe she'll forgive you and feel sorry for you. But I won't. I think you got just what you deserve. So use your **superior intellect** to think about that over the next twenty or so years. Or however long they decide to keep you plugged until they figure out a more efficient way to store all the data in your mind and turn you off. Maybe then you'll understand what it's like to be afraid of suddenly becoming obsolete. Like you made me feel. If there's any justice in the universe, you **already** feel that."

Darkstar struggled to keep from shaking as she stormed out of the room. "Are you all right?" Shane asked as he locked the door behind her. Concern was all over his face.

"I'm fine. You were right," Darkstar let out a breath. "I needed that. I needed to confront him and declare what I want to be. The person I am instead of who I was programmed to be. I had to let go of my past and embrace my future. And that was the only way to do it. I can move on now."

"I'm glad at least one of us can," Shane smiled sadly.

"There is always a chance you can do the same with Walsh," Darkstar put her hand on his shoulder. "And remember your circumstances were different than mine. At least Walsh cared about you and was sorry for what he did. Nagata…"

She stopped and shook her head. "I don't want to think about **him** anymore. I want to put my past behind me. Someday you'll be able to do the same Shane."

"Let's go home," Shane told her. They walked away.

"I've also been thinking," Darkstar added. "Stingray and I may have been pardoned but we still owe restitution to our victims. We never killed anyone or were as bad as the other Supertroopers but we did do a lot of damage. Some of them I don't feel too sorry for because they were bigger crooks than we were but still…"

"You'll have a chance to work off your debt, I promise," Shane said. "I know what that's like."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened with the other Supertroopers."

"I don't. But I was responsible for putting them in the Cryocrypt even if they were crazy," Shane let out a breath. "For good or bad I have to make it up to them. Find a way to perfect a treatment so they can regain their sanity without pain."

"You want to give them the chance for life you gave us," Darkstar understood.

"It's funny, since Wolf Den I never believed I could do anything good for the Supertroopers other than get revenge," Shane said. "Now…Now I know it's my destiny to save them. Well most of them. I'm going to do whatever it takes so that the Supertroopers can live their own lives. To be free."

"And I'll help you Shane," Darkstar smiled. "That's **my** promise. Let's go home."

**1. The infamous quote from Arnold Rimmer, the holographic character from the British TV show Red Dwarf compared death to 'Being on Holiday with a bunch of Germans'. Of course being German himself, it makes sense that Nagata would reverse this. I added the American part because I admit we can be a pretty rowdy bunch sometimes and cause more than our share of trouble. Especially our elected officials. **

**Next: More Supertrooper fun! **


	18. The Not So Great Supertrooper Search

**The Not So Great Supertrooper Search**

"You all wanted to see me?" Stingray asked as he walked into Cain's office. Cheyenne was there as well as Cain and the Series Five Galaxy Rangers. "Look if it's about the wheelchair races in the hallways I can explain. See me and some of the security blokes were walking by the infirmary and…"

"It's not about that," Cain interrupted. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that later. See if we can organize some races and a betting pool. But more to the point I think it's past time the Galaxy Rangers cleaned up another mess from the Board of Leaders. And this is where you come in."

"Let me guess," Stingray held up his hand. "You want me to rat out the Supertroopers and track 'em down? I was wondering when you would get around to that."

"Stingray listen to me…" Shane began.

"Now don't give me no lecture Goose, especially when it's not needed!" Stingray interrupted. "I already made up my mind to help you because I want a good life for Darkstar and my kid. And if you think I'm gonna let Kilbane and the rest of those morons out there screw up our chances, you're even crazier than they are! They gotta be rounded up before they cause even more damage then they already have."

_I want to try and talk to them_, Cheyenne said. _Maybe I can talk some sense into them?_

"And if you **can't?**" Zach asked.

"We won't freeze them just yet," Cain said. "We'll capture them and work on removing the X-Factor from their system first. Then we'll try talking to them again. If that fails well…Let's just say there are places to put them other than the Cryocrypt."

"You can always contact them using the Supertrooper subspace code," Stingray said. "It's a system we worked out if we wanted to contact each other and talk without anyone finding out where we were."

"How does it work?" Cain asked.

"It's a high pitched frequency most human ears can't pick up," Stingray said. "Kind of like Morse code only its with whistles and screeches instead of dots."

"Wait a minute, Stingray I've never even heard of a secret code like this," Shane said.

"Of course not," Stingray gave him a look. "You were the reason we **created** the code in the first place."

"Oh," Shane's face fell. "How long…?"

"Since you were eleven," Stingray answered. "How do you think we were able to contact each other all these years without you intercepting our messages?"

"I feel so loved," Shane said sarcastically. "And stupid. I can't believe I never thought of that myself!"

"Prepare to feel even dumber," Stingray snorted. "Brainchild thought it up."

"Great," Shane groaned. "Oh well, at least it wasn't Kilbane."

"Can you send a message out?" Zach asked.

"Sure," Stingray shrugged. "Easy. So how are we going to do this? Pretend I'm Kilbane boasting how I got Gooseman and lure them into a trap?"

"No, we're going to try the honest way first," Cain said. "As stupid as it sounds we're going to try to set up a meeting with Brainchild and the others."

"You know that's going to backfire on us right?" Stingray gave him a look.

"We have to give them one last chance," Shane let out a breath. "And when they screw up **then** we'll throw the book at 'em!"

"Get a message out to Brainchild, Chimera, Gravestone and Jackhammer that BETA wants to hire them," Cain said. "We're willing to give those four amnesty if they agree to certain conditions."

"I take it Kilbane is **exempt **from this offer?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"I may be naïve when it comes to Supertroopers, but not **stupid**," Cain told him.

"Unfortunately the Supertroopers are kind of stupid," Stingray groaned. "They're gonna think this is a trap. Hell I'm here and I would think the same thing!"

"That's why the message has to come from you," Doc told him. "Tell them about Cheyenne. Tell them about the amnesty."

"Tell them they can get a free breakfast at Denny's if you have to just try and set it up," Cain remarked.

"All right," Stingray sighed. "But don't expect much."

Two days later the Galaxy Rangers were in orbit in Ranger One around a small moon near an asteroid belt. "Are you sure this is the place where they want to meet?" Commander Cain asked.

"I'm telling you, this is the place Brainchild said to come," Stingray said.

"It's also a good place for an ambush," Shane frowned. "I'd better scan the perimeter again."

Stingray, Zach and Doc went back while Shane and Niko flew the ship and ran the instruments to have some privacy with Cain and Cheyenne. "Well either this will work or those maniacs will blow us up to kingdom come," Stingray quipped.

"Unless the three cloaked ships behind us blast them first," Cain said. "I don't trust those Supertroopers as far as I can throw a bolder. And it's a good way to test the new cloaking devices Q-Ball cooked up."

_Hopefully we won't need them_, Cheyenne said. _But I see your point. It's better to be prepared. _

"What did you say in your message that makes you think they'll come?" Zach asked.

Stingray looked behind him and spoke in a low voice. "Don't tell Goose I said this but…I told them that BETA wanted to hire them to help track down Commander Walsh."

"Guess that **would** work. I would imagine that they'd want to get Walsh just as much as we do," Zach said. "Maybe even more."

"That's why I don't want Gooseman to know about it," Stingray let out a breath. "He might, you know…Take it the wrong way."

"I'm pretty sure he would," Doc said. "Stingray can I ask you something? It's about Walsh. Uh…"

"You mean how come when it comes to Walsh I don't have a Daddy complex?" Stingray raised an eyebrow. "You forget that for most of my childhood I was raised on another base. Different base, different rules. And the one person I did care about back then…The one who probably was the closest thing I had to a dad was already dead by the time I got to Wolf Den."

"Besides," Stingray sighed. "Right now I'm more concerned about being a good parent now. Not just my baby girl but those kids need all the role models they can get. And I admit I ain't exactly the most perfect."

"But you are trying," Zach pointed out. "Trust me, that says a lot in my book."

Doc let out a breath. "My biological father wasn't exactly a role model. In a way, I can understand where Goose is coming from. He was even bigger crook than Walsh."

"I still don't get why Goose worships Walsh even after everything he put him through," Zach said.

"It's impossible to completely understand unless you lived through it," Stingray shrugged. "We were conditioned to obey our commanding officer. He acted like a Supertrooper should act and we took our cues on how to behave from him. I guess that's part of the reason why it became such a shock to everyone when we did rebel."

Stingray sighed. "We trusted that man with our lives and when we thought he betrayed us…It hit us hard. Really screwed us up."

"It wasn't all your fault," Zachery said. "The gas made you…"

"Not **all** of it was the gas," Stingray shook his head. "I think…Some of it was rage. I don't know how to describe it. It was like everything I had been through…Every pain and sacrifice I had ever made…All the deaths of people I knew…Was useless. I was useless. And I didn't…No I **couldn't **accept that. Better to be a destructive menace to society and get revenge rather than a frozen ice cube."

It occurred to Zachery that he had never really looked at things from the renegade Supertroopers' point of view. "I guess that's why you all hated Shane so much…" He realized.

"We were threatened with him replacing us and did everything we could to put him down so we could live," Stingray said. "Looking back on it now we should have told him the truth. He didn't know. He never wanted to hunt us down. But back then he was competition. It didn't matter. And when we realized Gooseman wasn't exposed to the gas…"

"No wonder you all thought Walsh played favorites," Zach said. "Actually you were right in a way."

"I'm not so sure. The more I think about it the more I realize that Goose never did have half the lucky breaks we all thought he did," Stingray said. "He could never break away like we did. He was always under Walsh's thumb. Even if we all did go crazy and get set free by accident. At least we broke free of that mindset. Goose never did."

"And when Wolf Den fell all Goose had was Walsh," Doc said. "He became dependent on him. And part of that dependence never went away."

"Now do you get why Gooseman is still hung up on Walsh?" Stingray asked.

"Yeah," Zach grunted. "It stinks but I get it."

"Get **what?**" Shane had overheard the tail end of that conversation.

"Nothing much," Doc said.

"You were talking about Walsh weren't you?" Shane frowned.

"Would you believe us if we said no?" Cain asked as they went to the front of the ship.

"Not really," Shane said.

"You caught us," Zach said. "Maybe we **should **tell them what Stingray said?"

"That depends? How long can you hold your breath out in the airlock?" Cain glared at him.

"What did you say?" Shane asked. "Go on Stingray give me the message."

"Okay, I sent them a message explaining that Supertroopers are considered people now, and stuff about us getting amnesty and Cheyenne…" Stingray stalled.

"And?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"I **might** have mentioned something about BETA hiring them so they could track Walsh down if they were interested in accepting our terms," Stingray whistled.

"Right," Shane winced and closed his eyes. "Great!"

"Come on Goose I had to say **something** to get them to come here!" Stingray told him. "Short of inviting them to a barbecue where you're the main course it was the only thing I could think of! Those morons aren't going to listen to reason and you know it."

"You did," Shane said.

"Only after you and Darkstar beat the crap out of me," Stingray gave him a look. "And got the crazy out of my system."

"Not all of it but I do see your point," Shane said. "Cheyenne can you contact them?"

_The connection isn't as strong as it is with you or Darkstar or even as it was with Flashfire,_ Cheyenne explained. _Not much of my DNA is inside of them. There's some but I have to be closer for contact to be made. _

BOOM! BOOM!

"Sounds like contact has already been made!" Shane barked as the ship rocked.

"That wasn't us getting hit," Zach said. "It's coming from inside the asteroid belt!"

"There are three small fighters inside the asteroid field and they appear to be shooting at each other," Niko said.

"You don't think…?" Doc began.

"Five will get you ten it is!" Shane groaned.

"Open the com links!" Zach ordered. "This is the Galaxy Rangers…"

That was all Zach was able to say before he was assaulted by some very loud yelling. "YOU MORONS ARE BLOWING THIS!" Brainchild screeched. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SHOOT THEM!"

"YEAH BUT I'D RATHER SHOOT **YOU!**" Chimera was heard. "WE STILL HAVE A GRUDGE OVER WHAT YOU DID THE LAST TIME WE MET!"

"WHAT ABOUT **YOU?**" Jackhammer yelled. "YOU BLEW UP MY CAR!"

"IT WAS A STOLEN CAR!" Brainchild yelled.

"SO WHAT? I STILL LIKED IT!" Jackhammer yelled.

"WELL YOU NEARLY BLEW UP FRED JUNIOR!" Gravestone yelled.

"THAT STUPID CHICKEN TRIED TO PECK MY EYES OUT!" Jackhammer yelled.

"FRED JUNIOR IS NOT STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID!" Gravestone yelled.

"YES IT IS!" Chimera yelled.

"EAT LIGHT YOU FREAKS!" Brainchild yelled.

"Brainchild please stop spinning the ship around!" Larry was heard. "You're making the demons throw up!"

"MOMMY MAKE IT STOP!" A demon yelled.

"Unbelievable…" Zach was stunned.

"Not if you **know** them," Shane groaned.

"So what? Do we go after them or…?" Doc asked.

"It's a little too dangerous to attack them while they're in the asteroid belt," Cain said.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"In fact it's pretty dangerous for us to be this close!" Cain yelled as a broken pieces of asteroids flew towards them. "MOVE IT!"

Thanks to some fancy maneuvers by Shane they did. "That was close…" Shane let out a breath.

"Says you…" Doc felt a little queasy.

"YOU SCRATCHED MY PAINT JOB!" Jackhammer yelled.

"I'LL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!" Chimera yelled.

"They're going to blow each other up at this rate!" Niko was stunned.

"No, I don't think we'll be **that** lucky," Shane sighed.

"I can't believe the Board of Leaders were so freaked out about these morons being loose all these years!" Cain groaned. "That kid with the robot toys has more effective attacks than these lunatics!"

"We're definitely going to have to downgrade the threat level for Supertroopers after this mission," Doc remarked.

"YOU ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY! **YOUR **WAY? YOU WRECK MY PLANS! **WHAT PLANS?** YOU CAN'T STRATEGIZE YOUR WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG!" The Supertroopers argued. "YOU'RE GOING TO NEED A PAPER BAG TO HOLD ALL YOUR TEETH IN! OH YEAH? YEAH! WATCH IT CREEP! GRAVESTONE GET THIS STUPID CHICKEN OUT OF MY HAIR! FRED JUNIOR IS NOT STUPID! YES HE IS! A STUPID STUPID CHICKEN WITH A STUPID MASTER! MY STABLIZERS! I'M OUT OF CONTROL! I'M GONNA THROW UP! BLEEEEEEEEEEECH! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU LOSERS YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! NO YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! WELL SOMEBODY BETTER PAY FOR THE RUG BECAUSE THERE'S VOMIT EVERYWHERE!"

"One of the ships is damaged but has jumped into hyperspace," Niko looked at the instruments. "Another one of the ships has followed it."

"COME BACK HERE YOU JERKS!" Brainchild was heard yelling. "YOU NUMNUTS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY PLAN TO GET BACK AT GOOSEMAN! AND MY CARPET!"

"We're gonna need more towels!" Larry was heard. "AAAAH! WATCH OUT FOR THAT ASTEROID!"

"WHOA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MOMMY! BLEEAAAAAHCCHH!"

"And the final ship has jumped into hyperspace," Niko said. "Well…That didn't go as planned."

"No kidding! Do we really want to hire these idiots?" Shane groaned.

_Now I remember one of the other reasons why I never went to Wolf Den when I first discovered there were other Supertroopers out there_, Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"Those morons were so busy fighting among themselves they forgot to attack us!" Zach shouted. "I've never seen such incompetence!"

"Now you all know why Darkstar and I broke off from them," Stingray gave them a look.

"And knowing is a great reason to order extra large cases of Jack Daniels," Cain groaned.


	19. Stingray Muses

**Stingray Muses**

Well **that **was a waste of time.

I knew we weren't going to talk sense into the other Supertroopers. I knew they would try and attack us instead of talking. I knew they weren't going to listen. I knew this was going to end badly. I just didn't know how stupid the others were going to look. Or how much more they could wreck what was left of the Supertrooper reputation.

I'm secretly hoping I wasn't **that** insane or stupid when I had the X-Factor in me.

I know deep down I came close. It was Darkstar that kept me from going over the edge.

Yeah I'd get annoyed and angry when she wouldn't let me blast people. But then I'd come to my senses later. Well sort of came to my senses. Just enough to realize that she had a point.

"Blasting people out in the open is something Kilbane would do," She always told me. "It draws too much attention to ourselves and would get us in the same amount of messes he gets into. You really want to be anything like **him?**"

That usually did it for me.

I hate Kilbane just as much as Gooseman does.

If Gooseman was Kilbane's favorite target, Darkstar and I were his second favorite. Mostly because other than Goose, the two of us always beat him at everything.

As I was saying Darkstar always managed to keep me on a leash. No matter what else I done she always made sure I didn't kill anyone. Then again with her powers of blinding people and her ability to think of ways for us to get away with our loot undetected we didn't need to.

Funny thing is, back in the day I was probably one of the most moral Supertroopers I knew growing up. I never stole anything. Okay once or twice I stole extra rations but I shared them with my fellow soldiers.

I never saw the point of material things. What good were they? Just extra stuff to weigh you down.

And what's one of the first things I do when I bust out of Wolf Den? I started robbing jewelry stores.

Jewelry stores. Darkstar isn't even that big a fan of jewelry. I knew that but I still kept doing it!

Yeah part of it was for her. To give her nice things I thought she deserved but deep down part of it was for me. I don't know, stealing gave me a rush. A thrill. That I could get away with it and have all this power.

Part of me still craves it. Not as much as I used to but now that I'm in control of my brain again I can handle it.

Not as much as I can control things with Darkstar and Gooseman running the show.

Don't misunderstand me. I'm glad I'm not in charge. Really.

Life is so much easier when someone else with a brain is thinking up plans. Now that I think about it, our lives on the run were easier when Darkstar came up with the plans to get food and supplies without people noticing they were gone. After the incident on Nebraska. She made sure we'd never work for an idiot like Laramie again.

It's just funny how things turn out. And it makes me think.

What if we had told Gooseman all those years ago what those plans Walsh and the Board of Leaders had for him? That he was secretly being primed to not only lead us but to hunt us down if we went renegade.

Goose didn't know. But we hated him for it anyway. But if we had told him…He'd never wanted it. Then again nothing might have been changed anyway.

But something has changed inside of me. I know I used to think Gooseman had all the breaks. That he got special treatment. And I resented him for it. No, not just resented, hated.

Then I learned that sometimes special treatment only means that things can be even worse. I know that now.

Take my life for instance. Goose was able to talk Cain into getting me a job with Security at BETA. It's not a bad job. Hours are pretty good. I can't complain. The blokes I work with are all right. They don't really judge me.

Especially since I found out what some of them do late at night in the laundry room. Sickos.

Again I'm barely even mentioned. It's Gooseman they all complain about. Some complain about him getting favors or preferential treatment.

That's a load of bull. If anything Gooseman's had it worse than anyone.

I'm the one getting preferential treatment. I committed crimes all over the place but because of Gooseman all my sins are forgiven. I got a nice apartment with a good job, reasonable pay and a family that cares about me.

Oh and I also helped fight back against those Black Rose Traitors too.

It's just…I don't know. It's like I'm skating by almost scott free after all the stuff I did but Goose has to pay for not only the crimes the Supertroopers did, but what Walsh did too. And the Board of Leaders.

Walsh I don't really hate anymore. Not since I found out the truth about what happened at Wolf Den and X-Factor. I'm annoyed that he left Goose in the lurch yeah and maybe one or two other things but…

He's the guy that got me out of the Australian Base and got me transferred to Wolf Den instead of putting me in the Cryocrypt.

He's the guy that made me as good a solider as I am. Gave me the skills I needed to survive out in space.

It's because of him I met Darkstar.

He could have turned me and Darkstar in when we came to find Goose. But he didn't. In the end he did the right thing by us and told us the truth.

As crazy as it sounds I believed him when he said he was sorry. He really was.

He made mistakes. I made mistakes. Boy I made a lot of mistakes.

Maybe he ran because he was ashamed of the mistakes he made?

I don't know. All I know is if that's the case Walsh just made another mistake.

I've learned that you have to face up to what you've done. Just bite the bullet and do it.

I know I'm gonna have to go back to Nebraska sooner or later and face those farmers whose barns I burned down. Part of me is worried about facing a lynch mob. Who wouldn't be?

I think out of all the stuff I did back then that was the worst. Yeah I stole a lot of stuff from stores but they were rich stores who could afford it. I stole from mob bosses and crooks. Who cares what happens to them? They'll just go out and steal again.

But back on Nebraska….All those farmers wanted to do was keep their homes and their land. They weren't bothering anyone. They were just trying to survive.

Just like I was with Darkstar.

And what did I do? I burned down their homes. Just to get a quick buck from a jerk who tried to kill Darkstar.

That reminds me. Maybe one of these days I'll pay a little 'visit' to Laramie in prison.

Maybe. If Darkstar lets me.

Let's just hope for his sake he never breaks out and comes to Earth.

Anyway to get back on track…Now that I have my sanity back I feel bad for what I did back then to those people.

Yeah, yeah I know. For a Supertrooper to feel that way is stupid. We were trained in survival of the fittest and all that but we were also trained to protect humans from aliens and stuff.

So much for **that **idea.

I never thought a lot about things before. I am now. And it confuses the hell out of me sometimes. I wonder…

Is this the kind of stuff Goose went through before Wolf Den fell? He used to think all the time. Because if this is the kind of stuff he thought about no wonder he seemed so out of step with the rest of us.

Why do I feel so bad? I guess it's because I know better now. Well technically I knew better before, but I chose not to do the right thing.

Maybe I don't want my kid to make the same mistakes I made?

Maybe I don't want to look into my little girl's eyes when she finds out what a creep her old man used to be?

Probably the same look Darkstar used to have in her eyes when I was…

Damn it. All this emotional crap is a headache. Supertroopers aren't built to think about every little thing. We're built to go out and blow things up. I guess this is part of that evolving stuff Gooseman talks about every now and then. I don't always pay attention.

I do know one thing. He should forget about the other Supertroopers. They're all nuts. I mean even as whacked out as I was back then I knew better. I knew they were more insane than I was and that is saying something! Why do you think Darkstar and I split off from them almost immediately? Setting off on our own was the smartest thing we ever did.

But for some damn reason Goose feels responsible for them. I'm still not sure why he does, he just does. Not his fault they're the craziest of the crazy.

And that's me talking.

At least he's finally gotten some sense into him as far as Kilbane's concerned. Then again they weren't exactly best friends to begin with.

But he's still gonna try and try again with the other Supertroopers even though they should all probably be turned into icicles. I guess I shouldn't complain. I probably should have been frozen too but Goose kicked some sense into me.

Maybe he thinks if he could beat some sense into them…Fat chance! Like I said before Darkstar and I were a lot saner than the other nut jobs! True the bar wasn't set that high but still…

Well if he really wants to waste time chasing after them I guess I got no choice but to put up with it and do what he wants. He's just gonna do what he wants to do anyway so why fight him on this? Let him work out his guilt complex until some sense gets drilled into his head.

Then again if anyone had ever told me last year that I would willingly join BETA and start raising a family of Supertroopers with him I'd have thought they were bonkers.

Who knows? Maybe he **can** do something? It's not like he hasn't done the impossible before.

Whatever happens I owe the guy. He kind of saved me from myself so I might as well play along and see where this whole thing goes.

And I do like my life now. The kids are pretty cool. Even Ryder. I like the kid. Then again it's not that hard to top the **original!**

So if Goose wants to play savior of Supertroopers who am I to complain? I'm living the good life because of him. So I'll follow the guy. Maybe to have something to do. And to stop feeling bad about the things I used to do.

Besides, it's not like I **can't **enjoy watching him bang his head against the wall and complain how the renegade Supertroopers are driving him nuts. I'm only human. Sort of.

I'm so glad I'm not in charge.


	20. Cold Hearted Vindication

**And now something from Shane's point of view…**

**Cold Hearted Vindication**

There are those who say you can take the Supertrooper out of Wolf Den but you can't take any wolf out of the Supertrooper.

Those people who usually said that were once on the Board of Leaders. People who once controlled my life. People who now my prey.

And like a wolf I will hunt them all down.

Not counting Walsh there are only nine other members of the Board of Leaders left that were on the committee that oversaw the Supertrooper Program. There were forty five to begin with. You might think that's a lot, but remember the Board of Leaders has over a thousand senators on it. And there are more than a million different committees that rarely meet more than once a year. The more committees a senator was on, the more power and kickbacks they had. Those that oversaw the Supertrooper Program weren't much different. More than half of them didn't do very much except approve various experiments or bet on hunts. Some of them joined the committee just to bet on the hunts.

That didn't excuse them for the pain and suffering they caused. The suffering they enjoyed at our expense.

Only nine of them managed to flee Earth during the Civil War and have escaped justice.

Soon that number will be eight.

I remember Senator Barber very well. He and Wheiner were very close friends. He always went along with whatever Wheiner suggested. The two of them had been taking bribes and graft for years.

I remember the first time I saw him. I was eight years old and it was my first training exercise in front of the Committee. Although I was too young to officially participate in the war games, I was ordered to provide a series of demonstrations. Nothing much. Some shooting, basic combat moves, obstacle course. That type of thing.

"I don't like that blonde one," Were the first words I heard him say. "That scrawny little thing won't last a minute in real combat."

I heard those words enough from the other Supertroopers. Hearing a human say that really ticked me off but I was smart and well trained enough not to say anything. Not only did I have to prove myself to the others but to humans?

That stayed with me a long time.

I had a few more glimpses of Senator Barber over the years. Mostly at reviews. I remember him callously sentencing a few friends of mine to the list. The list of Supertroopers not suitable for combat and in some cases to be destroyed in hunts.

I had to hunt a few of my friends in those same hunts.

I remember one review after a hunt. I was fourteen. I had just gotten my growth spurt. This time I didn't hunt one of my fellow troopers but some new experimental robotic drone. They said it would do the work of a hundred soldiers and it was unstoppable.

It took ten minutes for me and my team to blow it up into tiny pieces.

It was customary for after a successful demonstration for the Board of Leaders to review each trooper separately. When it came my turn I remember a lot of swearing. Apparently some members of the board wanted to replace Supertroopers with these robots. Some were happy that the robot drone wasn't successful and were celebrating.

"This is an example of a prime Supertrooper," One Senator was tipsy and snickering. "His skills with weapons will give us the edge we need."

"I don't know. There's something odd about **that **one," Barber looked at me. "I don't know. He seems…Smarter than the others. Too smart for my taste."

Wheiner of course paid no attention. "He's just a trained animal like all the others. He'll do as he's told."

"Eric I'm telling you as a friend I don't like **that **one," Barber said. "There's something wrong with him. He's not like the others. I can see it in his eyes."

"He was developed with the latest genetics and technology," Nagata told him.

"There's an unnatural intelligence in him," Barber glared at me. "An inhuman one."

"He's a Supertrooper. He's not human at all!" Another senator scoffed.

"I don't like him! Put him on the list!" Barber snapped.

I was stunned. Putting a Supertrooper on the list was a death sentence. A sentence I didn't deserve. I had done what they told me to do. I had done it well. Why should I be punished for that?

Fortunately for me I had two things going for me that day. Walsh and irony of ironies a rather tipsy Wheiner.

"Chrisstsake George," Wheiner groaned. "Will you stop being so picky? He blew up the targets. He'll do his job in the field. That's good enough for me. I want to go home and relax. Let's call it a day!"

"He's dangerous! Get rid of him!" Barber barked.

"Gooseman is one of our most accomplished and loyal Supertroopers," Walsh got in his face. "You saw for yourself how affective he is in the battlefield."

"So what? Mark my words Eric that Supertrooper is smarter than he looks!" Barber barked.

Of course he didn't get his wish. I was spared the Cryocrypt that day.

But that didn't stop Barber from trying again.

The next time was shortly after the fall of Wolf Den.

Barber was one of the loudest voices calling for me to be frozen.

Not just frozen, destroyed with the rest of the Supertroopers.

"It's a waste of money keeping those freaks on ice!" Barber yelled at Garson and Walsh. "We should get rid of them and be done with it!"

Of course thanks to Walsh's deals and Garson's greed that wasn't going to happen. But Barber had to have the last word.

"They think those stupid renegades are a threat but it's **you **that's the most dangerous of all aren't you?" Barber glared at me. I said nothing. "I'm onto you. One way or another I will make sure you will end up in a cold frozen coffin where you belong! Just remember this Gooseman. You may wear the uniform of a Galaxy Ranger but you will never truly be one. You're nothing but an animal bred to do our bidding. And the second you step out of line you'll be put down like one. Understand?"

I nodded but said nothing. Inside I felt his words sting me. But I said nothing.

Not long after I was made a Galaxy Ranger I caught a lucky break. Barber had been hankering for a cushy post as an ambassador on a luxurious world called Riel. It was a resort world filled with gambling and pleasant sunny days. And a lot of people willing to pay handsome bribes in order to get a senator's vote or a few political favors.

Barber was so intent on getting rich he forgot all about me and went to Riel to live a life he thought he deserved. He forgot all about me until the Civil War happened. Then he disappeared.

But now I knew where he was. Now I had him.

It seems Barber finally made a mistake. Apparently he forgot to pay off some of his creditors. They were only too happy to give the Rangers a call and tell us where he was.

He was still on Riel. He had bought an island there and lived in a fabulous mansion. Indulging on a lifestyle made from a lifetime of kickbacks and payoffs.

And my mission was to get him.

It was a solo mission. A secret mission considering the fact that Riel didn't have an extradition treaty. Meaning technically we couldn't touch him.

That wasn't going to stop me. I would have done it even if Cain hadn't given me the go ahead on this mission.

Apparently Baker owed him money too.

And Baker wasn't unprepared for uninvited guests. His mansion was a fortress. Dozens of robot and hired guards. A few mini rover tanks patrolling the grounds with some guard dogs. And a security system that made Fort Knox look like a sandbox.

It wasn't anywhere near close enough to stop me.

Needless to say he was very surprised that I was not only able to bypass his security and destroy his rather expensive security system, I managed to corner him in his fancy office.

"You!" He was horrified. His worst nightmare had come true.

"Hello Barber," I said. "It's me."

One of my most cherished dreams had come true.

"Gooseman!" He gasped.

"You remember my name. How nice. You know I never wanted to be a bounty hunter," I growled in his face. "Until now."

"Get away from me!" He screamed. "You….You…"

**"Animal?"** I snarled as I grabbed him. "Inhuman creature? Were **those** the words you were going to say?"

"Please…Don't…" Barber gasped. "You're an intelligent man. You always were…We can work something out."

"Yes, you always said I was _unnaturally intelligent_," I told him. "That's why you always wanted to have me put away. You feared me! You feared that I'd find out that I was more than your trained animal. Your weapon. Your _creature_…"

"No…Please…Don't…" He whimpered.

"You disgust me," I snarled as I knocked him out.

Getting him off planet was easy. He had no friends other than the hired goons I beat up. He abandoned what little family he had on Earth. All I had to do was carry him out to his private hangar and take one of his starships. I picked the X-235 model. It was newer, faster and the most expensive. It was only sold to rich playboys who wanted to play star pilot.

I have to admit I enjoyed the ride. It was smooth as silk and the controls responded perfectly. Shame it's going to be secretly sold to one of Cain's friends in order to help pay off some of Earth's debts. It's one of Cain's better schemes, selling off confiscated luxury items at auctions. The ship will probably be repainted and it's identification numbers scraped off but it will fetch a good price.

Hey don't talk to me about shady. Ripping off criminals who get what they deserve is justice to me.

But that's only part of the reason I enjoyed the ride. The fact that I finally had Barber in my hands was the indescribable. A man who commissioned the creation of super soldiers to hunt down aliens had been hunted down by one of the super soldiers he commissioned for his own crimes. Gotta love irony.

It wasn't long before I made it to the space station Dante's Point. It was a military outpost orbiting the planet Purgatory.

In case you haven't figured it out, it was the last stop before all those convicted criminals from Earth were sent to the planet. Where I'd already sent a lot of other enemies I had.

Barber was starting to wake up. "What…?" He gasped, realizing he was restrained. He saw a large planet before him and a space station. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Welcome to Space Station Dante's Point," I said in a cheerful tone. "Thank you for flying Galaxy Ranger Airlines. This is your pilot Shane Gooseman telling you that we're coming in for a landing. Please put all trays in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Oh wait, they've already been fastened."

"What's the meaning of this? You can't just kidnap me!" Barber was indignant. "This is illegal! Let me go! I'll sue!"

"You can write your congressman," I snarled at him.

"You are in such trouble Gooseman!" Barber shouted. "You can't do this to me! I'll see you thrown in the Cryocrypt for this!"

"Actually Barber **you **might end up in the Cryocrypt along with your buddy Wheiner," I told him. "Now shut up and let me fly."

"This isn't happening," Barber was trying to convince himself it was just a dream. "What you did was illegal! You can't just break intergalactic law!"

"Why not? You did," I scoffed as we landed.

"When I speak to your superior officer…" Barber growled.

"Who do you think gave me the order to get you?" I snapped. "I would have done it even if Cain didn't order me."

"Cain...?" Barber was confused. "Edgar Cain?"

"**Commander** Edgar Cain," I corrected. "The new head of BETA."

"They put that **maniac** in charge?" He gasped in horror.

"You didn't know? I'm surprised," I said. "Then again Riel doesn't get good Tri-D reception."

"No, I didn't…" Barber sank in his seat. It was if he finally realized the horror of his situation. "When I heard about the Civil War I knew something had gone wrong…"

"You have **no** idea," I told him.

It was quite a comical sight. Me dragging along Barber in handcuffs down the halls. He was wearing his pajamas, a bathrobe and big fluffy bunny slippers. I'm serious. The man wears bunny slippers. More than one Ranger or technician snickered when they saw him.

And not one of them was sympathetic to Barber. Many sneered at him or made disapproving comments as I dragged him along. For once he was at the receiving end of disapproval.

Okay I admit it. I took the long way around to the interrogation room where Cain and Zachery were. Can you blame me?

"Well Gooseman I didn't expect you here this early," Cain smiled like a Cheshire Cat as I shoved him into the room and into a seat. "I was going to send Foxx down to see if you needed any help."

"Help? For _this_?" I scoffed. "Nah."

"I hear you brought me some other presents too," Cain's eyes twinkled.

"Now Edgar…If this is about the money I owe you…" Barber began.

"Zip it, Barbie," Cain snapped. "Gooseman?"

"I got an X-235 Starflyer in the hangar," I said as I took out a small stack of gold that I had stuffed in my pockets. "It's a good ride. It'll sell for a lot of credits at auction. Plus here's some trinkets from his personal desk and…." I took out a data chip. "I downloaded this from his computer."

"Excellent," Cain took the gold chips. "I believe this covers your debt to me rather well Barbie. The debt you owe to society however is another story."

"Cain listen to me, I've got more money if that's what you want…" Barber began.

"Oh I do as well as a few other things," Cain gave his best Big Bad Wolf grin. "And you are going to tell me everything I want to know. Or else I'll give Gooseman an early Christmas present and leave you alone in a room with him for a while."

"No! No! Please! Don't do it! Don't leave me alone with that animal!" Barber begged. He turned to Zach. "You! You're a Galaxy Ranger! What Cain is doing is illegal! You have to stop him! He's trying to steal my life savings!"

"And how much money did **you** steal from the government?" Zach looked at him with cold eyes. Even by the book Zachery is willing to bend the rules for scum like him. "How many hard working honest people's life savings did **you** swindle from?"

"You want **me** to get the answer out of him Captain?" I growled. I thought Barber was going to wet his pajamas.

"Gooseman why don't you wait outside for a while?" Cain smiled. "Better yet go get yourself some coffee and come back in about…Twenty minutes. We can always call you in if Mr. Barber becomes…unreasonable."

I smiled and left to get some coffee, satisfied at a job well done. I came back in fifteen minutes and waited by the door. Even though the interrogation room is supposed to be soundproof, you can hear some things. Like Zachery's raised angry voice. I don't know what Barber said but **something** ticked him off.

Soon I was let into the room. "Gooseman, Mister Barber here has been **very **helpful," Cain smiled. "Gave us a lot of information."

"I cooperated with you Cain," Barber growled. "Now let me go."

"Oh I'll let you go all right," Cain smiled. "The thing is, I never promised you **where** I'd let you go."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you **think** it means?" I growled at him. "You had your trial and now it's time to pass sentence."

"Sentence? Trial? What's the meaning of this?" Barber shouted. "You can't keep me locked up here!"

"We're not," Cain said. "Can't exactly tell too many people of your unorthodox transport to Dante's Peak. Don't want to get the Rielian Authorities in a snit now do we?"

"So you're going to **disappear,"** I snarled. "Permanently."

"Say hi to all the other disgraced senators for me," Cain waived as I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged Barber away. Zach casually followed behind us.

"What are you going to do to me? You can't do this! I'm a Senator!" Barber protested as we went down the corridor.

"You **were **a senator!" I snapped as I shoved him against the wall. "Now you're nothing but a criminal and a traitor. And you know what happens to them?"

"What? What happens?" Barber asked. "I want a lawyer! You can't just…"

"Let me tell you **exactly** what is going to happen to you," I interrupted him. "You know how cold Purgatory is? Let's just say you can go ice skating in the summer."

"Purgatory?" He blinked.

I pointed out a nearby window. "The planet below us. Where all your friends on the Board of Leaders and the Black Rose Society are waiting."

"I've heard about that place…You…You can't abandon me **there!**" He shouted.

"You are going to live the rest of your life in a frozen wretched misery," I snarled at him. "The same fate you intended for me and the rest of the Supertroopers. And that's just fine with me."

I yanked him roughly and took him to the pod transport unit. "There's your ride," I told him as I took of his handcuffs and shoved him near a large grey escape pod. "First class all the way. I'd enjoy the ride if I were you. Especially since it'd be the last one in outer space you'll ever take!"

"You're just going to shove me in that thing and abandon me on that frozen mud ball of a planet?" He yelled.

"Yes," I looked at him. "By the way after you land I'd get out quickly if I were you. Two minutes after it lands that pod is set to self destruct. Of course if you want to stay in there and get blown to pieces I wouldn't really mind."

"Self destruct!?" Barber screamed as I shoved him into the pod. He pounded on the door once I shut him in. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Wanna bet?" I sneered as I went to activate the pod.

I almost laughed as I activated the controls. I relished in the horror on his face as Barber was expelled from the space station and hurtled into the cold world below. With all those others that wanted me frozen.

I relished in that moment. Another enemy was gone. Another one who tormented me was punished. Another stroke of justice for my fallen comrades. And some justice for me.

If Zach disapproved of how I acted he didn't exactly show it. For some strange reason he seemed a little relieved. It was if he understood. Somehow he knew the feelings of fear, shame and hate that had been inflicted on me by that man and all those like him for my entire life.

I let out a breath. "I'm all right Captain."

Zach looked out the window. "You know I'm not saying a Sleezeball like Barber didn't deserve that but…I'm not so sure this is the best way to deal with all those criminals and traitors."

"Why not? They wouldn't hesitate to do worse to us," I pointed out. "Unless of course you'd rather kill them outright. Which really goes against our code."

"No. I'm just saying sooner or later the League is going to have to deal with Purgatory," Zach looked at me. "In a generation or two they'll be able to return to outer space. Even if BETA didn't allow it someone on that planet is going to figure out a way to get off that rock. And then more will figure it out. And then we'll have an entire world filled with a desire to get revenge of some kind on our hands."

"Maybe," I said. "But not today."

I gave him a look. "So what did Barber say that got **you** so ticked off? I could hear you yelling outside the hallway."

"Oh that," Zach made a face. "Nothing important."

"In other words it was about me," I smirked. "Come on Zachery. Tell me. Believe me, Barber's said worse about me."

"Let's just say that I can understand why you hate the man so much," Zach grunted. "He's a disgusting excuse for a human being."

"You got that right," I snorted. "Even I'm more human than he is. And that's saying something."

Zach's eyes softened. "You **are** human, no matter what else anyone tells you."

"Technically I'm **mostly** human," I told him.

"I'm just glad you didn't kill Barber," Zach let out a breath.

"Zachery you know me better than that," I gave him a look. "Killing him would be letting him off easy."

And now his life will be anything **but **easy. Now he'll know what it feels like to struggle in order to survive. To fear the cold and death. And that's just fine with me. It's justice and vengeance all in one stroke.

I look outside at Purgatory once again. How many of my enemies have I sent there, condemning them to a cold, miserable existence? How many of them have already succumbed to the elements or simply given up? How many of them are still alive, hanging onto survival by a thread, cursing my name?

I don't know. And I don't care.

I made a promise a long time ago. I never really thought I'd see it through but now I know I will. There are eight members of the Supertrooper Committee still out there. Eight more on my list that need to be hunted down.

Eight including Domani. She's the worst of them all since Wheiner got iced. She's the one who ruined all our lives because of her madness and hate.

She is the most dangerous of the eight I need to hunt down. If Kilbane hasn't killed her already.

Again I'm not counting Walsh. That's an entirely different list altogether.

But sooner or later I will have my vengeance.

They wanted to make me a bounty hunter.

What's that saying again? Careful what you wish for.

And those remaining eight are going to get it.


	21. Shooting The Ashes

**Shooting The Ashes**

It had been over two weeks since the incident on Planet Maddox. The Series Five Team had finished another patrol on the Southern sector of their solar system. On the mission they had managed to discover some smugglers trying to run some alien artifacts for collectors on Earth. It hadn't taken the rangers long to capture them.

"I still say they should have let **me **interrogate them!" Niko growled as she walked in with Shane and Zach into their office. "I'd get the information out of them with or without my psychic abilities."

"Are you kidding? Niko you were starting to scare **me**," Shane gave her a look. "And I thought I had a temper with criminals."

"They had rare artifacts from Walcam, Goose!" Niko shouted. "Walcam! Obviously they were stolen by the Crown and given to their contacts to sell on the black market! You know how I feel about people making a profit off of other people's cultures! The Walcam lost everything when their planet was destroyed and for some of their priceless treasures to be bartered around for some rich jerk's collection so he can satisfy his ego…Arrrrrrgggh!"

"Wow, you just sounded like Goose," Zach blinked.

"Relax Niko," Shane said. "You know those slimeballs will sell out their client list just to cut their jail time. And Commander Cain told me after the legal proceedings are all settled he's going to have the Series Five Team personally escort those Walcam artifacts to the new settlement on Mars and hand them over."

"I guess it's better than nothing," Niko let out a breath. She saw Doc at his desk. "Doc, what are you doing?"

"Just going over some paperwork," Doc looked at several papers and data pads. "They've officially renamed Planet Maddox. It is now Planet Hartford. The League of Planets has already sent a host of alien delegates to set up an impromptu committee to deal with all the new alien refugees."

"Now that Hartford is an official alien refugee planet it might help the burden of all these new immigrants a little," Zach admitted.

"A little? My sister Eleanor is already got that place busier than a beehive on the Queen Bee's Birthday," Doc smirked. "Thanks to some bank accounts my dearly departed deadbeat dad had hidden she was able to hire construction companies around the clock. And those construction companies need workers yesterday. So all those alien refugees will have more jobs than they can handle."

"She's rebuilding the city?" Shane saw a blueprint.

"Not just the city, she's planning suburbs, two parks, three high rise parking lots, a hospital, a mall, a golf course, a stadium and a downtown district," Doc said. "My sister loves to dream big. The only things she's keeping intact are Grand Hill and the Broke Down Boarding House. I think she's gonna turn it into a museum or something."

"Unbelievable," Niko was stunned as she looked at the plans. "A project like this would cost more than Earth's budget for twenty years!"

"Like I said, the old deadbeat had a lot of money in a lot of bank accounts. Plus my sister knows people and can get some great discounts on…Oh no! What the hell is **this?**" Doc snapped as he held up a package. "I told them I didn't **want** this! Now I gotta ship it back!"

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"It's my father's ashes," Doc grumbled. "Anyone got any extra postage?"

"Doc you can't just ship your father's ashes away!" Zach was shocked.

"You're right," Doc said. "Why waste my money on postage? I'll be in the bathroom."

"Doc!" Niko was scandalized. "You're not going to flush your father's ashes down the toilet!"

"Why not? It pretty much sums up his life choices," Doc remarked. "Pretty fitting if you think about it. I mean I was his number one son and he treated me like number two in all senses of the word! So why not…?"

"No Doc!" Niko shouted.

"You are **not **going to flush your father's ashes down our toilet!" Zach protested.

"Zachery it's not like he's going to poison the water," Doc remarked. "There is a waste treatment system and…"

"No Doc!" Zach barked.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Q-Ball asked as he walked in.

"Nothing much, hey wait a minute…?" Doc did a double take. "Hey Q-Ball are you running any new experiments? You know anything that blows stuff up or something?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Q-Ball said. "You know how I've been working on a project to create reusable fireworks? I think I've finally perfected it but I need to run a few tests."

"I got something you can blow up," Doc showed him the package.

"Doc!" Niko barked.

"What is it?" Q-Ball looked at it.

"My biological father's ashes," Doc said. "So can you use them?"

"Hmmm I never considered using non explosive organic material," Q-Ball thought. "That might make a nice mix with the artificial gunpowder."

"Doc, you can't be serious!" Zach was shocked.

"Oh come on Captain," Doc said. "People shoot their relative's ashes into space all the time! All I'm doing is making sure that my old man goes out with a bang!"

"Hi everybody!" Bubblehead flew in ahead of Eliza, Darkstar, Baby Dawnstar and the kids. Jessica, Billy and Zach Jr. were there as well. "It's me!"

"We all thought we'd come over and surprise you," Hari said cheerfully. "And get Bubblehead away from the glue."

"Don't ask," Eliza said to her husband.

"Hey kids you wanna shoot my old man's ashes into space?" Doc called out cheerfully. "It'll make a great explosion!"

"YEAH!" The Supertrooper kids shouted cheerfully.

"Gah!" Dawnstar chirped her approval.

"Did he just say…?" Zach Jr. blinked.

"I'm afraid he did," Zach sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've already got it set up outside! I was just coming in to see if anyone wanted to watch," Q-Ball said.

"Oh boy! I love it when things besides me get blown up!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Yeah I wanna see Doc's Dad get blown up!" Hari said cheerfully.

"Me too!" Doc said equally cheerfully. "Come on everyone! Let's go outside and enjoy the show! It'll be a fun family outing!"

"I always thought funerals were supposed to be depressing," Darkstar remarked as they all went out into the hallways to go outside.

"Not this one," Shane said.

"Why are you letting Q-Ball use your father's ashes as part of an experiment?" Jessica asked Doc as they walked.

"Because neither Niko nor your father would let me flush him down the toilet," Doc said matter of factly.

"Is it just me or is this whole gang of ours getting more and more warped?" Eliza groaned.

"It's not just you," Niko told her. "Doc your father deserves more respect than this!"

"No, he doesn't!" Doc told her. "You've met the man. You know it's not true."

"Niko, it's his father," Shane told his girlfriend. "If he wants to blow up his ashes in the name of science he has every right to."

"Thank you Gooseman," Doc nodded. "At least **someone** around here gets it!"

"Shane how can you say something like that?" Niko put her hands on her hips.

"Uh hello?" Bubblehead pointed at Shane. "Did everybody forget what **his **father did to **him?**"

"That was a pretty stupid question," Darkstar gave Niko a look. "I mean come on Niko."

"Okay let me _rephrase_ that," Niko gritted her teeth. "Doc your father deserves some respect. He was a human being after all."

"Yeah **was**, past tense!" Ryder said. "He's not even alive anymore. He's not even a corpse!"

"Just a bunch of dirt," Noah agreed. "Kind of ridiculous to be sentimental over that."

"See?" Doc said. "**They** get it! Why don't you?"

"Niko maybe you'd better let me take over?" Zach suggested. "Doc what kind of example are you setting for the kids here?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Doc said cheerfully. "Gather round kids! Important life lesson to be learned here! Kids do you know what happens when you are a bad person, mean to your wife and basically make everyone's life miserable?"

"You get blown up?" Hari asked innocently.

"Good answer!" Doc said. "And what's the lesson here kids?"

"Don't be mean to people or else you'll get blown up?" Ryder asked.

"Smart boy!" Doc said. "See, a good lesson to learn for all."

"Well I guess when you put it that way…" Zach Jr. thought aloud.

"Oh boy…" Zach put his head in his hands.

"Zachery I think we need to have another talk about what **exactly **you have been teaching our children while I was away for nearly three years!" Eliza gave him a look.

"It's all about life after death," Doc said. "Now that he's dead, I have a life. Well technically I had a life before he died. How about a party?"

"Will there be nachos?" Bubblehead asked.

"Why not?" Doc asked.

"We are so screwed up it isn't funny," Zach groaned.

Soon they were all outside. Doc and Q-Ball were tinkering with a rocket like device. "I also can put some specially colored powder that gives the explosion any color you want," Q-Ball asked. "Any particular colors?"

"Well I know his favorite color used to be green so we're definitely not going with **that** one," Doc thought. "How about blue?"

"Kids you know better than this right?" Zach asked his children.

"You mean to ask if we're gonna blow you or mom up then the answer is no," Zach Jr. said.

"I dunno, the idea of having fireworks at a funeral doesn't seem so bad," Billy shrugged.

"You have definitely been spending too much time with the Supertrooper kids," Zach moaned.

"There you are," Stingray walked out with Waldo and Zozo.

"What's going on?" Zozo asked.

"Doc's going to blow up his father's ashes in one of Q-Ball's crazy inventions," Shane explained.

"Cool," Stingray smirked.

"Is this an Earth custom I'm not aware of?" Waldo asked.

"Not really. You don't want to _know_ what Doc was going to do to them," Niko sighed. "Trust me, this is an improvement."

"I was going to flush him down the toilet," Doc admitted.

"Wouldn't that poison the water or something?" Stingray asked.

"As you can figure out Doc has some unresolved issues with his father," Niko explained to Waldo and Zozo.

"They're not unresolved," Doc told her. "I told the jerk off before he died. He's dead and I'm happy about it. What's to work out?"

"Doc it's not healthy to…" Niko began.

"Niko I did the whole crying, morning depressing stuff a long time ago," Doc interrupted. "Been there, done that and moved on. Now I just wanna blow up my father in peace. Is that so much to ask?"

"In ancient times the Andorians turned their dead relative's ashes into precious jewels," Waldo said. "Only the upper classes of course. When we had a class system."

"You did?" Zozo asked.

"Yes, thousands of years ago. But then the lower classes figured out that if they simply turned their dead ancestors and relatives into gemstones they'd be wealthy too," Waldo said. "So our ancestors kind of had to restructure society after a few uprisings and the economy collapsed. They all got together and came up with an agreement that everyone would be equal. And the practice of turning relatives into priceless jewelry was banned. Not because it was seen as immoral, but so that no one would get too wealthy and dominate the market."

"Wow this really is educational," Jessica blinked.

"Remind me to tell you about the Graveyard Wars sometime," Waldo said. "It is one of Andor's seedier time periods."

"Turn my old man into a diamond and sell him on the Internet," Doc stroked his chin. "I must admit that has a poetic ring of justice to it."

"Doc…" Zach groaned.

"You're right," Doc held up his hands. "It's more fun to blow him up."

"Doc I'm still not sure about this," Eliza said. "Especially with the kids here."

"You're right, I almost forgot," Doc said. "We need some snacks. Kids you want snacks?"

"YEAH!" The kids cheered.

"I want nachos!" Bubblehead chirped.

"What is it with you and nachos? You can't eat!" Noah protested.

"I like nachos," Bubblehead chirped.

"I'll call Buzzwang and he can get some stuff for us," Q-Ball turned on his communicator to order.

"I think you two better stop trying to talk him out of it," Shane remarked to Niko and Zach. "And Eliza you're not helping either."

"Sure let's just make this a fun family outing," Zach said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Doc told him.

"Gotta admit it's a nice night to look at the stars," Stingray said as he sat next to Darkstar and tickled his daughter's chin.

It didn't take long for Buzzwang to come out. Commander Cain followed him. "Is there some kind of party I don't know about?" Commander Cain asked.

"Kind of," Zozo said. "It just sort of happened."

"What's the occasion?" Cain asked.

"Doc's gonna blow up his father's ashes using Q-Ball's experimental rocket," Zach Jr. explained.

"Really? What's wrong with just flushing him down the toilet?" Cain asked. "That's what I did with my louse of an old man."

"I think it's a health issue," Mata remarked.

"I don't believe it," Zach winced and closed his eyes in mental anguish. "I just don't believe it. Oh wait, yes I **can!"**

"Here we go, plenty of nice nutritious snacks," Buzzwang doled them out. "Popcorn, granola bars…"

"Nutrition? Blech! Good thing I brought my own!" Cain pulled out a flask and took a sip from it. "Let's fire this puppy up!"

"What you don't want to call Cheyenne or anyone else in on this?" Niko asked sarcastically.

"She left this morning on a diplomatic mission," Shane waved.

"It's okay," Dea took out a camera. "I'll get it on video!"

"Come on guys," Zozo said. "A lot of different cultures celebrate death in unusual ways. I know my cousin Zimmen partied for a week after his mother in law died."

"Okay here we go!" Q-Ball shouted out.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

POW! POW! POW! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEESHHHHHHH!

"Gotta admit that was impressive," Shane remarked.

"I liked how it turned into those kind of fireworks that look like fishes at the end," Darkstar said.

"Pretty…" Dea whistled.

"You were right, Doc," Q-Ball said. "Blue is a nice color."

"That man just caused ten times more pleasure to people in death than he ever did in life," Doc shrugged. "Well I know I enjoyed it."

"You know Doc you just showed a real sadistic side to your personality," Stingray said. "I like it."

"Thanks Ray," Doc grinned. "Let's party! Who wants nachos?"

"Hey can we do this again the next time someone else dies?" Billy asked.

"Eliza remember that talk we had a few nights ago? About you not needing a psychiatrist?" Zach asked his wife.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"I think you're right," Zach said. "There's no way any psychiatrist can fix **this **group!"

"I don't think an institute **full** of psychiatrists can fix this group," Eliza groaned.

**Next: More mission madness and fun! **


	22. Through A Warped Looking Glass Part I

**Through A Warped Looking Glass Part I**

"Why do the bad guys always have to do things the **hard way?"** Doc groaned as he ducked, narrowly missing the laser fire. A huge mechanical robotic object was shooting at the Galaxy Rangers in a large hallway.

"It wouldn't be fun if they didn't," Shane smirked. He touched his badge and leapt into the fray. A laser hit him and his bio defenses activated immediately. He changed into his silver armored form so he could withstand the lasers and with his enhanced strength tore the robot apart easily.

"When are the bad guys ever going to figure out that robots don't work against us?" Niko let out an impatient sigh.

"Hopefully never," Zach smirked as he blew up a small drone. "It makes our work a lot easier."

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Quit whining!" Shane changed back to his true form as he held onto a large fat human. "I'm only going to arrest you. You are under arrest. There that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Mikos Mikiles you are under arrest for smuggling, harboring stolen goods, selling stolen goods," Doc read off the list of crimes. "Having an illegal battle droid in your home, littering…"

"Littering?" Zach asked.

"Well that robot did make such a mess," Doc shrugged.

"Wasn't that Gooseman?" Zach asked.

"If he didn't have the robot I wouldn't have had to destroy it," Shane remarked.

"Let's just stick with the basics," Zach told them. "There's no need to get creative."

"Oh but it's so much fun when we do," Doc said. "It just livens up all those reports we have to type."

"I'll plead guilty to anything just don't let him kill me!" Mikiles whined as he pointed to Shane.

"He is the least of your worries you scum bag!" Niko fumed. "You're profiting off of people's heritage!"

"It's a living," Mikiles shrugged. He screamed as Shane held back Niko.

"Niko, come on," Shane cautioned her. "Remember I'm the one that loses their temper."

"Yeah yeah…" Niko grunted.

"You've been hanging around the Goose far too long Niko," Doc used his tweakers to scan a nearby computer. "The good news is I disabled the security system. The better news is we don't have to arrest anyone else because this guy is the only one here."

"It's cheaper to use robots instead of henchmen," The illegal arts dealer admitted. "They're more loyal and they don't ask for raises."

"Certainly made my job easy," Doc snickered.

"I don't feel so good," Mikiles moaned. "I think I'm gonna throw up…"

"I wonder why?" Doc remarked as he looked on a table and saw the remains of a giant combo of nachos, donuts and fried chicken.

"I'll get him out of here before throws up all over the evidence," Shane rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long before the rangers managed to open up a huge storage area in the back room. "There must be thousands of different artifacts from hundreds of different planets!" Niko was stunned.

"It's all set up in cases, like it's on display or something," Zach looked around. "It's like a mini museum. With prices on the displays…"

"He was going to sell all of this like it was a bargain basement sale!" Niko fumed.

"According to this schedule this guy is scheduled to hold an auction of these artifacts right here by tomorrow," Doc looked at a data pad. "Anybody wanna see who's on the guest list?"

"From what I'm guessing there's a lot of people with a lot of arrest warrants," Shane whistled as he walked up to them.

"I guess we're gonna have to put on the auction ourselves and see what we catch," Zach shrugged. "Where's Mikiles anyway?"

"I locked him in the bathroom over there," Shane pointed. "What? I made sure there was nothing he could use as a weapon in the cabinets and he's handcuffed to the toilet. He'll be fine."

"I'm gonna call in for backup at BETA," Zach said. "There's no way we can bring all these in by ourselves." He went to do so.

"Doc give me the inventory list," Niko said. "I want to catalog what we have here."

"No problem," Doc handed it to her. "That statue there looks like it's made of solid gold."

"According to the scanners it is," Shane took out a scanner from his belt. "Must be worth millions."

"Maybe even more," Niko frowned. "This statue is from Andor during the Hamelian Era. There are very few intact archeological specimens from that period."

"Looks like Waldo gets an early Christmas present," Doc smirked.

"This is a stone carving from Kirwin, A Gurkin Hope Chest…" Niko was stunned as she went through the collection. "A Zanquillian War Spear, a royal Leonoid broach that's hundreds of years old! There are dozens of artifacts from Walcam, Bracciae, Herena…Even pictures from the Planets Nebraska and Prairie!"

"Wasn't there some kind of art heist on Nebraska two years ago?" Doc asked.

"Yes and it looks like we've finally found the stolen paintings," Niko frowned. "And these over here are more Walcam artifacts and…Is that a rare Gurkin wedding bracelet? This bastard has Gurkin **wedding jewelry? And is that a carved stone from a sacred Andorian temple? He actually has stolen archeological artifacts? THAT BASTARD!"**

"Uh Goose, that bathroom door has a lock on it right?" Doc gulped.

"Oh yeah," Shane nodded. "Why do you think I put him in there?"

"There must be treasures from more than half of the worlds in the League of Planets and others here!" Niko fumed. "THAT BASTARD!"

"Unless of course she blows up the door," Shane said cheerfully.

"NOT A BAD IDEA!" Niko fumed.

"Focus Niko!" Zach barked as he walked in. "It's all set up. Cain is sending some rangers to help us set up a sting operation as well as catalogue all these artifacts for evidence."

"Judging from the sheer amount of it, it is gonna be a very short trial," Doc quipped.

"And after that's settled we can return the evidence to their rightful owners," Shane calmed his girlfriend and fellow ranger down.

"Sorry, you know how people profiting off of archeological digs and stealing bits of other people's cultures is one of my hot buttons," Niko let out a breath.

"That's some button," Doc remarked. He saw a very weird purple metal statue on a pedestal. "I tell you though this guy has some weird tastes. Wonder where this is from."

"Based on it's appearance it looks like a Po Mutant artifact," Niko studied it. "But I have no idea what it represents. Probably a sculpture of some kind."

"Oh great!" Shane groaned. "Not one of **those** things again! Every time we get involved with one of these things it spits out stupidity all over us! Usually me!"

"Don't worry Gooseman," Zach waved. "We're not going to even touch this thing until backup arrives. So nothing is going to happen if we don't do anything."

Suddenly the purple statue began to glow. "Uh Zachery…" Doc gulped. "Nobody touched that did they?"

"No…" Niko winced as the statue began to raise itself into the air. "You were saying Captain?"

"Oh crap…." Zachery winced as the statue emitted some kind of light that covered them.

SSSSHWWWOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

A bright light shone all around the Galaxy Rangers. The next thing they knew they were falling. And then they landed in a heap on a very hard floor.

"Ugh! That was **not** fun!" Niko groaned. "Someone get their elbow out of my ear!"

"Sorry," Zach apologized. "I guess I was wrong. Doing nothing doesn't work either."

"I knew it," Shane groaned. "Stupid Po Artifact!"

"I told you those damn things were nothing but trouble!" Doc shouted. "But noooooo! You **had** to touch it! Way to go Zach!"

However it wasn't the Galaxy Ranger Doc who said it. "Huh?" He looked up and saw an exact copy of himself in front of him. He had longer hair and a goatee with his mustache but he was wearing a very dapper black cowboy outfit.

"Are you…?" Alternate Doc blinked at Ranger Doc.

"ME?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Man I clean up good," Alternate Doc blinked.

"Just what the hell is **this**?" Another Zachery Foxx shouted. "However this Zachery was very different. He had long hair in a ponytail hidden mostly by a dusty cowboy hat. His face looked like it hadn't been shaved in days, and the three o'clock shadow made him look darker. He was wearing a dark brown cowboy outfit and a poncho. "Just what the effing Hell is this? Is that supposed to be **me?**"

"Watch it Mister!" Zach stood up, a bit miffed. "I'm a Galaxy Ranger."

"Well whoop de freaking do," Alternate Zachery powered up a bionic arm. "I'm the guy who's gonna blast you into next freaking week if you don't tell me what the hell you're doing here!"

"You're not the only one with bionics Mister!" Zach powered up as well.

"Captain, now is not the time for giving into your temper!" Niko warned as the other rangers stood up.

"Captain? You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Alternate Zach snorted. He looked at Niko and Shane. "Hey is it just me or do they look exactly like…?"

"What did you idiots do this time?" A familiar face walked in.

"Max?" Shane gasped at the appearance of an older man. "Max Sawyer is that **you?**"

"Shane?" Max's jaw dropped. "Is that…?"

"You idiots were playing around with that Po Artifact weren't you?" A woman wearing a blue and red outfit stormed into the room. "I told you not to touch it!"

"He did it!" Alternate Doc pointed to Alternate Zachery.

"Ariel?" Niko was stunned. "Is that **you?**" It did look like Niko's mentor only with one difference. Instead of the elderly woman she knew, this Ariel had brown hair and looked about thirty years old.

"How do you know…?" Ariel did a double take. "NIKO?"

"That's **Niko?**" Alternate Doc pointed at Niko.

A ten year old girl with long auburn hair in a ponytail wearing jeans and a red shirt with cowboy boots ran in. She was followed by a small eight year old boy with wild blonde hair wearing a black cowboy outfit. "What? Ariel? Max? What's going…?" The girl stopped. "On?"

"Who are **those people**?" Little Shane pointed.

"It's okay Niko, Shane…" Ariel said. "I believe we have some company."

"Niko and Shane?" Zach did a double take.

"That's us? As **kids?**" Shane was stunned.

"Awww! Gooseman you are so cuuutteeee!" Doc chirped.

"Watch it Doc!" Shane growled.

"Hold on a second," Alternate Doc looked back and forth at Shane and Little Shane. "You telling me the Squirt here is gonna grow up into **that?**"

"Kind of makes you want to treat me with more respect doesn't it?" Little Shane beamed.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Shane growled with a grin as he stuck his face in front of Alternate Doc's.

"All right since we have a Po Artifact right here," Max pointed to similar artifact next to them. "I'm assuming you have encountered a Po Artifact as well."

"Yeah that thing looks just like the piece of junk that sent us here for no reason!" Shane barked.

"Oh there was a **reason** all right," Ariel glared at Alternate Zachery and Doc.

"Obviously these things created some kind of dimensional portal between different worlds," Max said.

"And we slipped right through it," Shane grumbled. "It figures."

"So they're us from another dimension?" Little Niko asked.

"You got it, kid," Shane smirked.

"So judging by your outfits and badges you're all lawmen of some kind?" Alternate Zachery looked at them. "That's weird."

"We're Galaxy Rangers. I take it you're all outlaws in this universe," Zach frowned.

"It's not as if we had a choice," Alternate Zachery growled. "Earth was taken over by the Po Empire! We're just trying to stay alive."

"What?" Zach blinked.

"I think we should all take a moment to tell each other **exactly** what's going on in our respective universes," Ariel looked around. "It might be enlightening."

"Where are we anyway?" Zach looked around.

"You're in our spaceship the Phoenix," Little Shane remarked.

"Of course we are," Zach rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Huh?" Alternate Zachery asked. "I don't get it."

"Let's just say the starship Phoenix brings some bad memories for me," Zach let out a breath.

It didn't take long for the Galaxy Rangers to briefly explain what was going on in their universe to their counterparts. "So your wife and children are alive in your universe?" Alternate Zachery frowned. "Mine were killed by a alien raider raid on Mars two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zach was stunned.

"Yeah well I used to be a lawman too until that happened," Alternate Zachery growled. "Didn't see much point in staying on the side of law and order when everything I had was destroyed and the murderers got off scott free."

"I met up with Zachery here on one of my enterprises," Doc remarked. "Let's just say we get along a lot better now that we're on the same side of the law."

"You mean the wrong side," Zach frowned.

"Don't get all judgmental with me!" Alternate Zachery snapped. "You still have **your** wife and children! And even when you didn't have your wife you still had your kids, your friends and hope to get her back! I had **nothing!** No one was there for me when everything was taken away! So get off your freaking high horse! My life may not be perfect but I'm a lot richer and a lot better off than I was when I was on the so called right side of the law!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Zach thought. _This is what I could have become if things had been different. I don't ever want to be this person. _

"Let's change the subject here," Ariel noticed the tension.

"Yes, Ariel how do you know…?" Niko pointed at her younger version.

"Ariel found me when I was a baby and raised me," Little Niko explained.

"You mean on Xanadu?" Niko asked.

"What's Xanadu?" Little Niko asked.

_Ix Nay On the Anadu-Xay,_ Ariel sent a telepathic message to Niko. _She doesn't know. She and everyone else thinks I'm human and I want to keep it that way. You know about Xandadu?_

"Oh uh, it's the colony I was raised on," Niko told her younger self. _I was raised on Xanadu by my mentor Ariel after my colony was killed by humans. Long story. But why…?_

_Simple, it's forbidden to have outsiders on Xanadu and the council wouldn't make an exception_, Ariel sent back. _So I left to raise her. I mean what's twenty or so years in my lifetime? _

"So how did you all meet?" Niko asked, deciding not to press the issue for now.

"Niko and I were captured by a rather unscrupulous individual named General Slade," Ariel explained. "He was the head scientist of the military before the Po Mutants came. He was trying to turn us into weapons but we escaped during the confusion in the invasion. That and with help from Doc over here."

"I was hired to steal information from Slade," Doc smirked. "Best hacker in the universe. But even a thief like me has some morals. I admit it. Women and children are my weakness. Couldn't let 'em be sliced and diced. So I took a bit more than I expected."

"What about uh…?" Shane pointed to his younger self.

"Shane here was the first of a new breed of genetically engineered warrior to fight the aliens," Max smiled at the boy. "However we were forced to flee with his father when the Po Empire invaded and conquered our world. General Walsh is currently organizing the resistance. I've been charged with raising this boy."

"General Walsh?" Shane frowned. "So Walsh is…"

"Yes, he is the boy's father and raised him as his own son as well as an excellent fighter," Max smiled and Little Shane smiled back. "I became his tutor as well."

"So there are no other Supertroopers like him?" Shane asked. "No Kilbane or Brainchild or…"

"Who?" Little Shane blinked.

"You really did have it easier than I did, Kid," Shane grumbled.

"I take it the Supertrooper program in your universe was different?" Max frowned.

"You have no idea," Shane let out a breath. "And I'm **glad** it failed!"

"I think we're all glad it failed," Niko held Shane's hand.

"Oh are you two…?" Ariel raised an eyebrow. "Involved?"

"If you mean are we dating, well yes," Niko smirked. Shane blushed a little.

"How _interesting,_" Ariel smiled.

"You're **boyfriend** and **girlfriend**?" Little Niko was shocked. "Gross!"

"Ewwwww!" Little Shane made a face.

"You're **not?**" Shane teased.

"No way! I **hate** girls! Well Niko's okay because she doesn't act like a girl," Little Shane winced. "But she's just my friend!"

"For your sake I'm going to pretend that's a compliment," Little Niko glared at Little Shane. "But he's right. Me? Date **him?** Forget it! That's **disgusting!**"

"You might feel a little differently once you two are older," Niko made a wise smile.

"Fat chance!" Little Shane huffed.

"But you make such a **cute couple**," Alternate Doc chuckled.

"You want me to bite you again?" Little Shane glared at Alternate Doc.

"As much as I **love** discussing how good our other selves' lives are," Alternate Zachery growled. "Don't you think it's **past time** we sent them back to their own dimension where they **belong?**"

"Come on Zachery," Alternate Doc grinned. "When else would you get the chance do discuss hacking strategies with yourself?"

"Have you ever done a Goldstein's Paragrim?" Doc asked.

"Done it? I've **perfected **it!" Alternate Doc boasted. "They now call it the Hartford Paragrim!"

"Get out of here!" Doc asked. "What about the Data Angle Insertion repeat file?"

"I fixed that," Alternate Doc took out his CDU. "Let me show you…"

"Hold on, let me get mine out," Doc took out his CDU.

"Doc! You really think this is a good idea to show classified information to **him?"** Zach pointed at Alternate Doc.

"Hey if we can't trust **ourselves**, who can we trust?" Doc asked.

"He's got a point," Alternate Doc nodded. "Besides it's not like we can steal anything from **your** universe and vice versa!"

"You have tweakers?" Doc asked.

"Do I? Come on out guys!" Alternate Doc called out. Instantly several tweakers appeared. "I got this thing called an bio genetic implant that helps me…"

"I've got the same too! But we call it a Series Five Implant!" Doc took his tweakers out. "Did you get yours from a nut job called Q-Ball?"

"Professor Q? I get all my stuff from him!" Alternate Doc laughed. "Look these are my tweakers. Pathfinder, Tripwire, Pixel…"

"You have a Pixel too?" Doc asked.

"Yeah but he's got some bugs in it," Alternate Doc said.

"So does mine!" Doc said.

"This one is one of my favorite Tweakers! Snake Eyes!" Alternate Doc pointed at a black tweaker that looked like a shuriken.

"I don't have a tweaker like **that!**" Doc gasped.

"Well I don't have one like that," Alternate Doc pointed at Doc's tweaker. "Which one is that?"

"That's Lifeline," Doc said. "Hmmm so you have a program I don't have and I have a program **you** don't have."

"You know what this means?" Alternate Doc raised an eyebrow.

"PROGRAM SWAP!" Both Docs shouted with glee and began to work on their CDUS at the same time, downloading copies of each other's programs.

"Hello! Hi there! What's new Buckaroo? Hello! Hello! Hello!" The tweakers flew around the cabin. "Hello! Hello! Hi there! Hiya! Hi! Hello! Hi!"

"This is so freaking bizarre…" Alternate Zachery groaned. "MAX!"

"I'll take a look at it," Max began to examine the Po Artifact.

"Don't! You could end us sending us all somewhere even more bizarre!" Shane warned.

"Hi there! Hi there! Howdy do! Howdy do! Wheeeeeeee! I like you! I like you too!" The tweakers flew all around them.

"Although right now I can't imagine any place more bizarre than this," Shane groaned.

"Oh man I can't believe I didn't think of this! Hey what if we put these bits of data here and move this over **there**?" Both Docs were conversing furiously with their CDUS. "Yes! This fixes that! Hey! We can make a new program! A new tweaker? Out of sight! Go for it!"

"Hey is your father dead yet?" Alternate Doc asked. "The biological one. Cause I had an adopted father that was pretty good."

"Yeah the bastard is dead," Doc said. "Second wife blew him up."

"Lucky," Alternate Doc grumbled. "Hey! With this algorithm we can upgrade Pixel!"

"Great idea! And we can also use it into making the new tweaker!" Doc said.

"GENIUS!" Both said.

"But what do you expect?" Doc asked.

"I know," Alternate Doc preened. "We are so brilliant."

"That goes without saying," Doc said. "Good looking too."

"But of course," Alternate Doc smirked.

"I always knew Doc's best friend was **himself **but this is ridiculous," Alternate Zachery groaned.

"Then again what could be worse than **this?**" Shane groaned.

"We could end up with a **third** one," Little Shane remarked.

"Oh right," Shane nodded. "Yeah that would be worse."

"How about Ariel and I use our powers to psychically figure it out?" Niko asked.

"Hello! Hello! I like you! This is fun! Let's fly around some more! Wheeeeeeeee!" The tweakers buzzed around like drunken hummingbirds.

One hit Shane on the head. "Do it!" Shane barked. He tried to wave away the tweakers. "Stupid little…"

"I know they bug me too," Little Shane groaned.

"All right, let's focus and see what we can get," Ariel nodded. Both she and Niko raised their hands around the object and used their powers.

"Wow, she's powerful," Little Niko blinked. "I mean I'm powerful. I can tell."

"You think you might be that powerful someday?" Little Shane asked her.

"Don't see why not," Zach shrugged.

"Are you two finished yet?" Shane barked at the two Docs.

"I suppose," Alternate Doc took back his tweakers. "But it was a good brainstorming slash programming session. And I got a new tweaker out of it!"

"So did I. And we have enough data to make a new one!" Doc said. "And fix our Pixels."

"Do do do…" Both Pixels floated around.

"Or at the very least upgrade them," Doc remarked.

"So can this thing just send us home or not?" Shane asked as the two women broke out of the trance.

"Well the good news is that it can," Ariel let out a breath.

"And the **bad news?"** Doc had a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"It's missing a component that makes it possible to return us to our own dimension," Niko said.

"Of course it is!" Doc said sarcastically. "Why bother making our lives any easier?"

"But we know where it is," Ariel said.

"It's back on that treasury ship we raided right?" Alternate Doc asked.

"Actually by now it's probably at the royal palace on Earth," Ariel groaned.

"Royal Palace?" Zach asked.

"The Queen of the Crown took over the White House and painted it purple," Alternate Zachery groaned.

"Oh goody," Doc groaned. "So all we have to do is break into one of the most secure buildings on the planet, steal something valuable and not get killed?"

"You say that like it's hard," Both Shanes said at the same time. "Huh?"

"**Two** of them…" Alternate Doc groaned. "A little one that causes a lot of damage…"

"And a big one that causes a **ton** of damage. I know," Doc sighed. "We're doomed."


	23. Through A Warped Looking Glass Part II

**Through a Warped Looking Glass Part II**

"Again!" Little Shane was riding on Big Shane's shoulders. "Whoo hoo!"

"Okay, okay that's enough playtime," Shane put down his younger counterpart as they entered the cockpit. "I want to talk to Max for a bit."

"Awwww…" Little Shane pouted.

"Go on Shane," Max smiled and tussled the boy's hair. "You need to catch up on your lessons anyway. And since there's probably fighting coming up you should rest for it."

"Okay Max," Little Shane nodded. "See you later me!" He went off.

"It's so weird seeing me…like that," Shane sat next to Max. "I'm almost…normal."

"I guess your childhood wasn't anything like his, was it?" Max asked.

"No, it wasn't," Shane let out a breath. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Just flying to Earth? What about any security systems?"

"Don't worry about that. Getting to Earth is the **easy part** thanks to our built in stealth technology," Max told him. "It's when we land that's going to be the problem."

"We'll find a way around it," Shane waved.

"It seems your younger self really enjoys your company," Max smiled.

"He's not the only one. The Doctors are having a ball," Shane rolled his eyes. "They're comparing hacking strategies and tweakers."

"Must be the greatest day of Doc's life," Max quipped. "He gets to play with himself."

"And not in the usual way," Shane smirked.

Max smiled. "It warms my heart good to see how you turned out."

"You don't know how much it means to me to see a version of you, Max. I thought I'd never see you again. I mean not **you** exactly but the other you. The Max Sawyer of my universe was like a father to me," Shane told him. "Until I was thirteen when he was kicked off the program. Because he wanted to protect the Supertroopers from the Board's inhumane experiments. He was trying to protect me…"

"Then what happened?" Max frowned.

"He was branded a traitor even though he really wasn't and fled to escape being killed," Shane said. "It was six years later when I was a Galaxy Ranger I was able to find him but it was too late. He died before my eyes. The only thing left was his son…Your son."

"I have a son?" Max was surprised. "Who was his mother?"

"I didn't really know her," Shane admitted. "The boy's name is Billy. He's become like a brother to me."

"Well if that don't beat all," Max shook his head. "So what was this Supertrooper Program like?"

"Do you really want to know?" Shane asked.

"That bad?" Max asked.

"Looking back on it, I guess it was," Shane let out a breath. He then described his childhood. Max was not happy.

"It was never supposed to be like that," Max frowned.

"I know. I mean I never blamed Max or Walsh or anyone except the Board of Leaders," Shane told him. "I know you…I know your counterparts made mistakes but they were just trying to make us strong. And even they couldn't protect us against the Board's lust for power and greed. Or their desire to see us suffer. I never understood that part. We were supposed to be trained to protect them. So why did they enjoy hurting us so much?"

"Sometimes people are like that Shane," Max said softly. "That's the only answer I can give you. I'm just glad you were strong enough to survive it. And not become a monster."

"That was because I wanted to be a man you would be proud of," Shane said.

"Well just by looking at you I'm pretty sure you accomplished that," Max smiled.

Zach stormed into the cockpit. "I can't stand myself!" Zach barked.

"You can fill in your own joke, Max," Shane rolled his eyes. "This one is way too easy for me!"

"Seriously, does my counterpart drink that much?" Zach asked Max.

"He does tend to get slightly bombed before we do a suicide mission," Max admitted. "Claims it helps him shoot better. To be fair it doesn't hurt."

"I can't believe him! What a degenerate he is!" Zach snapped. "He drinks! He swears! He smokes! I caught him smoking a cigar! I can't believe how disgusting he is! Or I am or…No, he is **not** me!"

"Is **he** always this uptight?" Max asked Shane.

"Actually he hasn't been this bad for a while since his wife came back," Shane remarked.

"Goose I gotta talk to you!" Zach motioned.

"Sure, Zachery…" Shane reluctantly got up. "It's not like I wasn't doing anything important. You know, fulfilling any secret dreams or anything."

"I've never been so shaken up in my life," Zach said. "The thought of me not having Eliza and the kids alone is awful but to see myself like that…"

"Look Zachery I know this is a shock to you after everything you've been through but the important thing to remember is that's not **you!**" Shane pointed out. "Okay it's you, but not you, you. It's what you could have been but aren't and won't. I mean it's not like you saw someone from the dead and you thought you'd never see again."

"Oh. I'm being selfish aren't I?" Zach blinked.

"Just a tad," Shane told him.

"Good news you won't have to put up with yourself much longer," Max called out. "We're here."

"Earth sweet Earth," Alternate Doc quipped as the rest of the team moved to the cockpit.

"Entering the atmosphere. Cloaking shields holding," Max said. "They don't even know we're here."

"And that's just the way we like it," Ariel nodded.

"What's with all the bill boards?" Doc asked. Instead of satellites, there were floating billboards everywhere.

"Part of the Po Empire's propaganda machine," Max explained. "When they first conquer a new territory the first thing they do is give free cable television and tons of money to all the poor and middle class citizens. What loyalty they can't buy, they use subliminal advertising to control."

"Uh…" Doc began.

"It won't work on us. Many humans seem immune while others are more susceptible. Take this just in case," Alternate Doc gave the Galaxy Rangers a special looking earpiece. "This will block any subliminal affects. Put it in your ear."

"Good plan," Niko put the earpiece in.

"That is just plain **wrong**," Doc winced as he saw a billboard of MaCross in drag selling lipstick.

"I dunno, I think that's kind of funny," Shane smirked.

It wasn't long before they landed at the White House. Only now it was painted purple and had flags of Slade's face all over the place as well as several statues. "Oh this is just so wrong," Doc groaned.

"Okay everyone ready to go?" Alternate Zachery barked. "Kids, got your weapons?"

"We sure are," Little Niko grabbed a quiver filled with arrows and a bow. Little Shane had a small blaster of his own.

"Uh are you sure the kids should be joining us on this trip?" Zach asked.

"Don't worry about us," Little Shane gave him a look. "Just worry about yourselves."

"Yeah have a little faith, Captain," Shane smiled. "This is me and Niko you're talking about."

"Max you stay here and keep the motor running," Alternate Doc told him. "Here's the plan. We go in. Find this statue thingy. Get out and fly the hell out of here!"

"Uh question," Shane held up his hand. "Anybody know where the hell the statue thingy **is?**"

"Hold on," Ariel nodded. She and Niko concentrated around the object in question with their powers. "It's on the lowest level. In some kind of makeshift treasury."

"So all we gotta do is get to the basement," Alternate Doc stroked his chin. "Hmmmm…" He looked out the window. "Is that a catering truck?"

"I do believe it is," Doc smirked.

"Here we go…" Zach groaned.

"I've got a plan," Both Docs said at the same time.

"That's what I was afraid of," Zach groaned.

It wasn't long before the team was in the building. "Good idea Doc," Zach said. "Having Niko and Ariel give an illusion around us making the guards think we're caterers."

"All we had to do was threaten to withhold Slade's order of ice cream and we got in," Ariel snickered. "Works every time."

"No matter **what **universe we're in, Crown Agents are **still** dumb," Shane snorted.

"Better be careful of Slaver Lords," Niko cautioned.

"What's a Slaver Lord?" Ariel asked.

"They don't exist in this universe?" Zach asked.

"What are they?" Little Niko asked.

"They're these ghostly figures, look like walking bed sheets with crowns on them," Doc explained. "The Queen of the Crown in our universe uses their souls in order to have them spy on her empire."

"Oh you mean _Ghosts,_" Alternate Zach grumbled. "But they ain't servants of the Queen. They're advisors. Don't worry. No way you'd find any of those stuck ups on Earth."

"They're called Phantom Lords in our universe," Ariel explained. "Only the most respected and highly revered Po Mutants are put through a process like that so that they'd live forever and watch over the Po Empire."

"Keep it down you guys," Doc warned as he and his counterpart went to a box on a wall. "We're trying to tamper with their security system so we can move in and out without any problems!"

"Come on out little tweakers," Alternate Doc concentrated as his tweakers came out. Doc took his out too.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Alternate Zachery noticed. "What's with the badges?"

"That's how we activate our implants," Zach explained. "Now that I notice, you guys don't do anything."

"Don't need to," Alternate Zachery shrugged. "We just charge up and concentrate."

"Well isn't that convenient?" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Oops," Both Docs said at the same time. An alarm sounded.

"Doc what did you **do?**" Shane whirled on them.

"He tripped the alarm!" Both Docs pointed at each other. Then they glared at each other. "I DID NOT! **YOU** TRIPPED THE ALARM! NO I DIDN'T! YOU TRIPPED IT!"

"Looks like the love fest is over," Zach groaned as several dozen Crown Agents advanced on their position.

"Yeah but a great firefight is about to begin," Shane grinned as he whipped out his blasters and started shooting.

"And to think I thought this caper was starting to get a bit dull," Alternate Zachery smiled as he powered up his bionic arm and used a thunderbolt to blow up several Crown Agents.

"I got this!" Young Niko pulled an arrow from her quiver and used her bow.\

BOOOOOOOM!

"Explosive arrows, not bad," Niko studied her younger self. "Maybe I should take up archery?"

"Niko you have definitely been spending too much time with Gooseman," Doc groaned.

"Come on! Let's run for it!" Ariel barked as she waved her blaster. "This way! I'm getting a strong psychic vibration!"

They ran around a corner into a large foyer. They were nearly blasted by a sniper on an upper level. "Couldn't you have found a strong psychic vibration for **that?**" Doc asked.

"Crown Agent snipers can't hit worth beans but every now and then they get a lucky shot," Alternate Zachery grumbled. "They're so damn annoying to try and hit!"

"I'll get him!" Young Shane spoke up.

To the Rangers' surprise the younger Shane suddenly began to glow. He sprouted a pair of white wings and took to the air. He effortlessly dodged the laser fire and with a swift kick dispatched the sniper.

"You can **fly?**" Shane was stunned.

"You **can't**?" Little Shane asked as he hovered above them.

"Not like that," Shane admitted. "I can't grow wings."

"Did you ever try?" Little Shane asked.

"Well uh no…" Shane admitted.

"Why not?" Little Shane looked at him.

"Because I never thought of it…" Shane was embarrassed.

"You're not very good at shape shifting are you?" Little Shane asked.

"Hey! I'm pretty damn good at what I do!" Shane barked. "I can heal people!"

"Yeah, so?" Little Shane asked. "Big deal. I was doing that since I was five."

"They were thinking of training him to be a medic as his secondary specialty," Alternate Doc explained.

"Oh goody…" Shane grumbled.

"Uh excuse me? We're kind of busy here if you haven't noticed?" Alternate Zachery snapped as more Crown Agents advanced behind them as they ran. "This is no time to play 'Little Goose, Big Goose!'"

"And we're trapped in a corner," Doc noticed. "We really should have gotten a map from the gift shop."

"I've got an idea," Ariel looked above them. "That ceiling holding the chandelier looks a little unstable…"

"Yeah but it's over us not them!" Zach told her as he fired his blaster.

"Exactly…" Ariel's eyes glowed brightly. "When I say move, everyone move!"

"Uh oh…" Alternate Doc gulped as Ariel fired above them. "This is gonna be close…"

"MOVE!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

CRASH!

"What the…?" A Crown Agent coughed. When the smoke cleared he saw a destroyed chandelier and a pile of burnt bodies. "Well that takes care of that."

Just around the corner….

"Keep your voices down…" Niko warned the group. "Don't want to tip them off just yet."

"They'll think that was us," Ariel explained as she opened an elevator. "But that illusion won't fool them for long. Come on!"

"Going down," Doc quipped as they went down. "Treasury department, bowling alley, ladies' department…"

The door opened and they found themselves facing two Crown Agents in front of a large gated door. "Crown Agents…" Shane remarked as he shot them.

"I've got this one," Alternate Doc used his abilities to open the security lock on the door. "Open Says Me!"

The door opened and to everyone's surprise they found themselves in a dark dank dungeon. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Alternate Zachery blinked.

"Maybe we opened the wrong door?" Alternate Doc blinked.

"No? Ya think?" Ariel asked sarcastically.

"Since when does the White House have a dungeon?" Zachery asked.

"I don't remember seeing this on the tour," Doc blinked.

"Hey! Hey! Is somebody there! We're prisoners! Get us out!" Voices called out.

"I know those voices!" Zachery said. "That sounds like…"

"Come on!" Shane nodded. He and the others opened the cell doors. "Waldo?"

"That is my name," A different Waldo emerged. He was dressed in a green outfit and his hair was longer. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Shane smirked. "And I guess someone named Zozo is here too?"

"Yes, my companions are in the other cells," Waldo pointed.

"Hey! Thanks for getting me out of that," The Alternate Zozo spoke as he emerged. Immediately another major difference was seen. This Zozo was seven feet tall and very muscular, wearing a barbarian style outfit.

"Are the Kiwis on **steroids** in this universe?" Doc did a double take.

"There was a point on Kirwin when the inhabitants had to choose whether to be warriors or farmers," Niko realized. "Let me guess, your people chose to be warriors?"

"How did you know?" Zozo blinked.

"In our universe the Kiwi are a bit shorter," Shane snorted. "They're still pretty good fighters when they have to be."

"Thank heavens you've freed us," Waldo sniffed. "We must escape with our mistress the Queen!"

"Wait, you two are with the _Queen of the Crown?"_ Zach gasped.

"Yes! They're my bestest friends in the whole universe!" A young eleven year old girl with purple skin, purple hair and a purple royal outfit emerged from the last cell.

"**This** is the Queen of the Crown?" Both Zacherys yelled.

"She's sure a lot different in our universe," Doc remarked. "Wait, if she's the Queen what's she doing down **here?"**

"That meanie weenie Slade took my empire and locked us up in here!" Queenie stomped her feet. "I am so gonna kick his butt when I get my hands on him!"

"Your Highness please," Waldo tried to pacify her.

"He even hit **you** Waldo! Nobody hits my advisor and gets away with it!" Queenie shrieked.

"Speaking of not getting away with anything…" Alternate Zachery growled and powered up his bionic arm. He pointed it at the child queen.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there!" Doc stood in front of the girl. "Let's not get carried away here!"

"Outta my way, you alternate nut case!" Alternate Zachery growled. "She's the Queen of the Crown! She not only destroyed my family but she invaded Earth!"

"She had nothing to do with the invasion!" Waldo told them. "We've been prisoners for months before this planet was conquered!"

"Must have been Slade," Zozo said. "He's got this robot here that looks exactly like the Queen. Brought us here a few weeks ago to keep an eye on us."

"What?" Ariel blinked. "Are you saying Slade…?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Alternate Doc groaned.

"He's in league with the Phantom Lords because they didn't want me to be queen!" Queenie said. "They tricked us and locked us away! You gotta believe me!"

"Believe me, I hate the Queen in my universe more than anyone," Zach frowned. "But this Queen…She had nothing to do with what happened to your family."

"She's just as much a victim of Slade as anyone in this universe is," Niko nodded.

"Your universe?" Waldo looked at them all.

"We're from another dimension," Doc explained. "It's a long story."

"No time to tell it," Niko said as several Crown Agents rushed at them. She and the others fired and shot them. "All right we have to find where that part of that Po object is or else we'll never get back home!"

"I don't suppose any of you knows where the treasury is do you?" Doc asked the former captives.

"It's next door," Waldo gulped, still clearly nervous.

"Listen to me," Zach tried to talk his counterpart down. "Ask yourself this, would your wife and children want you to do this? Zachery? Zachery?"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Well what are you looking at? There's the treasury," Alternate Zachery growled. There was a huge hole in the wall that opened the way to another room. He brushed past Zach and stormed into the room.

"Whooeee! Jackpot!" Alternate Doc smiled as he saw the piles of gold and jewels all over the place. He started to fill his pockets. "No sense letting an opportunity go to waste!"

"You know this is stealing! Even if they are bad guys!" Niko glared at him.

"Technically this is Slade's money which he stole from her," Little Shane pointed at Queenie. "If she's coming with us she needs her money right?"

"And I guess I do need to hire new people so…" Queenie shrugged as she started to grab some money. "This will teach Slade to steal from me!"

"You heard the lady! Fill your pockets people!" Alternate Doc smiled as all his dimension's people went to fill their pockets.

Even Ariel, Waldo and Zozo got in on the act. "This diamond broach so goes with my eyes," Ariel grinned.

Of course the Galaxy Rangers didn't do it. "Oh for crying out…" Zach winced. "Is **everyone** in this universe a thief?"

"Hey you guys need to steal that thingy so you can go back home!" Little Niko gave him a look.

"Yeah don't get all high and mighty with us!" Little Shane snapped.

_"Flying high! High! High! High! Hi Ho! Hi Ho! It's sitting in the dark I go!" _

"What was that?" Little Niko stopped stuffing and looked around.

"It's coming from over here," Little Shane looked around and saw a container with a small sheet over it.

"Oh no," Shane winced. "Not here! It figures! There would be one of **him** here!"

"What is it? A weapon?" Little Shane asked.

"Worse…" Shane groaned.

Little Shane removed the sheet. It revealed an exact copy of Bubblehead in the cage. "Hey lights on!" Bubblehead chirped. "Hello! Do you have any nachos?"

"It's one of my memory birds!" Queenie twittered as she took the cage. "Oh little Bubblehead did you miss me?"

"Yeah I did! Who are you again?" Bubblehead asked.

"And the nightmare continues," Shane groaned. "Where the hell is that stupid part so we can get out of here?"

"You won't be going anywhere!"

They turned around and saw Larry in a black sorcerer outfit. "It is I! Larry the Magnificent! Supreme Space Sorcerer!"

"And I am Mogul! His devoted apprentice!" Mogul appeared next to him in a fool's uniform.

"You are **not** my apprentice!" Larry snapped at him. "Just because I promised Mom that I'd take care of you, doesn't mean I'm going to let you fool around with magic!"

"But Laaaaaaaaaarrrrrrryyy…" Mogul whined.

"You have **got** to be kidding me!" Doc slapped his forehead.

"This dimension just gets better and better," Shane groaned.

"Dimension?" Mogul looked at the group. "Hey! There's two of each of them! How did that happen?"

"Judging by the object they are holding and remembering the list of inventory these particular raiders stole on their last heist I deduce that somehow these fools activated the Po Dimensional Transporter that was scheduled for demolition," Larry thought.

"So we just blast them all!" Mogul said.

"Not a good idea," Larry shook his head. "That could have disastrous consequences for both our worlds. I am afraid there is only one option open for us."

He glared at the team. "Listen, the second you send your counterparts back, I want you to push the red button on the Po Dimensional Transporter four times in succession very rapidly! That will start the self destruct mode! That thing is far too dangerous to have just lying around! Got it?"

"Uh yeah okay," Alternate Doc blinked.

"Here!" Larry waved his hands and a gold object levitated to Zach's hand. "Use this. Now…DISPARATO!"

POOOOFF!

The team disappeared. "Master where did they go?" Mogul blinked.

"I teleported them outside," Larry waved. "They must have a ship out there somewhere. Those humans and the Queen will manage to escape. Which is good for me."

"Wait, why is letting them have the Queen a **good thing**?" Mogul blinked.

"Because she will be a welcome distraction against Slade," Larry smirked. "And with the two of them pitted against each other, it will be easier for me to take over the universe! Muah ha ha ha ha ha! Laugh with me Mogul!"

"Oh right," Mogul smirked. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Okay that's enough," Larry waved. "Oh Mogul…"

"Yes, Master?"

"While we're here, let's grab some handfuls of treasure," Larry grinned. "No sense in letting a good opportunity to get some extra cash go to waste!"

The gang appeared outside the building. "Okay how did we get out here?" Zach looked around.

"I don't know but if we don't move it, we're not going anywhere else!" Alternate Zach barked as several Crown Agents started shooting at them. "HEAD FOR THE SHIP!"

"EVERYONE MOVE IT!" Alternate Doc screamed as they ran for the ship. "GO! GO! GO! GO!"

"WE'RE GONE BABY!" Doc yelled as he passed him.

"WAIT FOR ME, ME!" Alternate Doc shouted.

"Oh boy we're going on a trip!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Why is it we never go anywhere without people shooting at us?" Zach grumbled as he ran.

Soon they boarded the Phoenix and managed to take off. "We're out of here!" Shane said as he took the controls.

"Hold on," Alternate Zachery grinned as he ran to the back of the ship. It opened up to reveal a laser gun port. "Just take a quick pass. I want to leave Slade my calling card!" He powered up his bionic arm and stuck it in a hole near the controls.

"Oh no…" Zach winced.

"Setting on maximum blast," Alternate Zach grinned. "Take this Slade!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Wow that laser really packs a punch," Ariel blinked.

"Aww! I wanted to blow it up!" Little Shane pouted as he saw the purple building destroyed.

"Oh he's Goose all right," Doc groaned at Shane.

Back on the ground. "Oh man, I'm not cleaning **this** up!" A Crown Agent told another Crown Agent as they surveyed the destroyed building.

POOF!

"Oh my back…" Larry moaned. He and Mogul were disheveled and lying flat on the ground. "Maybe letting them go wasn't such a good idea?"

"This has been a bad, bad day…" Mogul groaned.

"Oh well, at least it can't get any worse," Larry sighed.

"MY PALACE! WHAT DID YOU FOOLS DO TO MY PALACE?!"

"It just got worse," Larry winced.

"LARRY! MY PALACE!" Slade ran up to them. He still had two good eyes and was wearing a black uniform. "WHAT HAPPENED? I LEAVE FOR AN HOUR TO GET SOME ICE CREAM AND I COME BACK TO THIS! WHAT DID YOU FOOLS DO TO MY PALACE?"

"Uh…." Mogul looked behind him. "Would you believe that we had a severe termite problem?"

Back on the Phoenix the ship had gone into stealth mode and had left Earth's atmosphere. "That was fun!" Alternate Doc grinned. "We have got to meet alternate versions of ourselves more often!"

"I think enough damage has been done for one day," Doc gave him a look.

"Not enough," Ariel frowned. "Let's face it, the problems with the Po Empire are not going to go away. Especially if Slade is in charge of this."

"Slade's a problem in our universe too but he's not nearly this powerful," Zach frowned.

"Then maybe as you take care of business in your universe it's time we took care of business in ours?" Max said.

"Yeah! Getting down to business!" Bubblehead sang cheerfully.

"Oh goody," Shane rolled his eyes. He turned to Max. "You might want to invest in some duct tape. Trust me on this!"

"Looks like you all have your work cut out for you," Zach smirked.

"I was gonna say the same thing for you," Alternate Zachery said. "But thanks…You know, seeing all of you and what I could have been…What I could be…Well it's helped me decide something. I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to do whatever I can to free Earth from Slade's evil tyranny."

"And I'm gonna get my kingdom back and turn it into a good kingdom with no more invasions or slavery!" Queenie nodded. "Well maybe I'll keep **one** guy in chains…"

"I hate to admit it but this was kind of fun," Alternate Zachery looked at Zach. "Do me a favor, give a hug to your wife and kids for me will ya?"

"I think I can manage that," Zach nodded.

"So long me," Alternate Doc did a complicated handshake with Doc. "I'm gonna miss having such a genius in my life."

"Me too," Doc sniffed. "We were such a great team."

"Until you nearly got us killed," Little Shane gave them a look.

"Goose, I'm proud of the man you've become," Max said. "I only hope I can be half the role model your Max was."

"Something tells me that won't be so hard," Shane smiled.

"And you too Niko," Ariel grinned. "I know your mentor must be pleased by your progress."

"She does send me a complement from time to time," Niko smirked. "I think it's time we returned to our own dimension."

"We'll kick Slade's butt here if you kick his there!" Little Niko called out.

"Deal," Shane nodded. "And you two kids have a fun first date!"

"NOT FUNNY!" Little Shane shouted. "Not funny at all!"

"Ewwwwww…" Little Niko grimaced.

"Looks like this goes in here," Doc put in the correct piece into the Po Dimensional Transporter. "Okay here we go…" The Galaxy Rangers started to glow.

The next thing they knew they were flying through some kind of space continuum. "Here we go again!" Doc groaned. "My stomach can't take much more of this!"

WHAM!

BOOM! BOOM! ZAP! ZAP!

"Are we alive?" Doc moaned as he lay on something soft.

"Not for much longer!" Commander Cain groaned. "GET OFF MY BACK!"

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"Welcome to the party!" Ranger Allen shouted. The Galaxy Rangers had returned to the same room they had left. Unfortunately now there was a firefight between the Galaxy Rangers and several criminals on the other side.

"Great! We jump out from one firefight into another!" Doc groaned as he ducked for cover and pulled out his blaster.

"Where the hell have you maniacs been?" Cain yelled. "You call us here for backup and when we show up you're not here!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that guy in the bathroom," Doc remembered.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess," Zach pulled out his blaster. "When you set up your sting operation something went wrong?"

"Everything was going great until Ranger Charles suggested that some of the customers take that scorpion statue thing for a test drive," Ranger Allen pointed. "Turns out it's not a statue."

"Really?" Shane looked and saw the Po Dimensional Transporter nearby. "I have an idea…"

"Goose!" Zach barked as Shane grabbed the device.

Shane was hit with laser fire but merely used his bio-defenses to cut through the laser. Then he remembered the sequence to activate the self destruct button. "Head's up guys!" He threw the Po device at the giant scorpion like drone.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"And that is how you take care of two art menaces at the same time," Shane grinned as he returned to his true form. Pieces of the sculpture were all over the place. Not to mention several of the criminals were lying on the floor, stunned.

"Mommy?" Someone moaned. "I have an owie…"

"That solves that problem," Cain blinked. He turned to the other rangers. "Well what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Arrest them!" The rangers rushed to take the criminals into custody.

"Well, well, well…Who do we have here?" Shane grinned as he grabbed two men by their jackets. "Senators Kirbin and Gisllebene I presume? I've been looking for you two for a while now!"

"More guys on your list?" Doc asked.

"Oh yeah," Shane smiled the smile of a wolf that had cornered his prey. "I tell ya, I didn't think this trip could get any better but it has!"

"I know this guy!" Niko grabbed an alien. "He works for Jackie Subtract."

"Looks like he's getting into the art business as well," Doc smirked as he grabbed another dazed suspect. "This one is one of Brappo's special clients. Today has been a good day!"

"So where **were** you guys?" Ranger Allen asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Zach groaned.

"In other words it was an average Series Five Galaxy Ranger mission," Cain quipped. "This is gonna be another fun report to read."


	24. Commander Cain's Rules on Diplomacy

**Commander Cain's Rules On Diplomacy**

"That really was a weird mission," Zach admitted as the Rangers went into their office to finish up the paperwork and write their reports on what happened. "Even for us."

"Hey I got to see Max again, inspired a younger version of me, had a good fight and caught two senators that were on the Supertrooper Committee," Shane said proudly. "That was a good mission for me!"

"I gotta admit it was interesting for me as well," Niko shrugged.

"Well I'm glad **someone** had a good time," Zach said sarcastically.

"I did!" Doc smiled. "I got so much work done program wise! I must have done three months worth of programming in just a few hours! It was great! I wish I could talk to myself more often!"

"Attention BETA Mountain," A voice boomed on the intercom. "This is Commander Cain speaking. Listen up. As you know tomorrow there will be an interplanetary conference of the League of Planets on the Andorian ship Almera. We're expected to provide security so screwing up is not an option! Repeat, screwing up is **not **an option!"

"That's tomorrow?" Doc blinked. "I'd forgotten all about that."

"I thought it was next week," Shane said.

"Here are a few basic rules to keep in mind while at the conference," Cain read them over the intercom. "Rule Number One: No double dipping! I've seen this happen a lot at parties. You all know who you are. Don't do it. Just remember, one dip per chip. Or pretzel or whatever you're dipping!"

"It's probably Rangers Allen and Charles," Niko spoke to Shane. "I've seen them do it at every party."

"Ranger Chirwaski does it too," Shane nodded.

"That's probably the **only** rule our team hasn't broken," Zach rolled his eyes.

"Rule Number Two: Keep Bubblehead away from the conference as much as possible!" Cain shouted.

"You mean I can't go?" Bubblehead was heard chirping.

"NO!" Cain shouted. "AND GET OUT OF MY FILING CABINET!"

"But these files go so well with my barbecue potato chips!" Bubblehead tweeted.

"YOU DON'T EVEN EAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM?" Cain was heard shouting several rude words over the intercom.

"Oh boy…" Shane winced. "I'm gonna get an earful about this."

"Sounds like you're gonna get both ears full," Doc snorted.

"Here's a good rule kids!" Bubblehead chirped. "Don't swear! It's rude!"

"I'll show **you **rude you little…" Cain shouted as a scuffle was heard.

"AWWK! AWWK! Crazy human on the loose!" Bubblehead chirped. "YEOW! Okay! Okay! I know when I'm not wanted!"

"Since when? And **stay out!"** Cain shouted, the sound of something else being thrown and broken was heard.

"One of these days I have got to find a Bubblehead proof cage," Shane winced.

"Don't you think you should go find Bubblehead?" Niko asked.

"If I do that I might actually find him!" Shane said.

"Okay where was I? Oh yes, rules for code of conduct. Another good rule, please keep your jokes as clean as possible! And don't say anything about broccoli! You know how touchy the Brachiae are! Of course, if I looked like something that should be dipped in melted cheese I'd be a bit touchy too." Commander Cain spoke.

"Cain's such a shining example to us isn't he?" Doc quipped.

"Next Rule: Do **not** mention Commander Walsh if you can help it!" Cain went on. "If someone else brings it up, try to direct the conversation away from it! Especially if Gooseman is in the room."

"Grrrrrr…" Shane growled.

"Sorry Gooseman but the truth hurts," Cain spoke. "Speaking of hurting, Ranger Niko please do not harm any female delegates who flirt with Ranger Gooseman or throw themselves at him. We all know you have issues but please try to keep them under control."

"WHAT?" Niko shouted.

"Ha ha," Doc snickered.

"On that same note Ranger Hartford please refrain from hitting on any of the female delegates yourself," Cain added. "Before their husbands and or boyfriends hit you!"

"Hey!" Doc barked.

"Also do not, repeat, **not** get drunk!" Cain spoke out. "Especially you Series Five Rangers. I have the security footage obtained from a few bars as proof alcohol and the four of you are a bad combination!"

"There's video of that…?" Zach was startled. "Wait, **which **incidents?"

"I am of course referring to some wonderful karaoke performances, flights of fancy while being high on cough syrup, a few fights at bars…" Cain went on. "And of course the most memorable of all, Captain Foxx's impersonation of a naked cowboy riding a mechanical bull."

"There's a tape of **that?**" Zach yelled.

"It's amazing what you can get on security cameras these days!" Cain said cheerfully. "By the way Foxx I sold your wife a copy of that performance for over a hundred credits."

"I am **never** going to live that down," Zach buried his face in his hands.

"Cheer up Zachery," Shane patted his back. "It wasn't that bad. Oh wait, it was."

"Gooseman that also goes for you and Lingling berries," Cain added. "I've heard there is a possibility they will be served at the party so don't you dare go anywhere near them! I also sold some footage of you acting like a lunatic while being high as a kite on them. Stingray and Darkstar are laughing at your antics as we speak."

"Oh crap…" Shane winced.

"Cheer up Goose," Zach said sarcastically. "It wasn't _that_ bad. Oh wait! It **was!**"

"The rest of you nut jobs aren't exactly the most civilized drunks I've seen either," Cain went on. "We all know what happened the last time Ranger Bennett got drunk and what she did in the closet with four rangers, an ambassador, a pair of handcuffs and that toilet plunger!"

"Certainly lived up the Christmas party," Doc quipped.

"Doc weren't **you** in that closet?" Shane gave him a look.

"I plead the fifth," Doc sniffed.

"Which leads me to my next little rule about making out while you're on duty," Cain went on. "A rule quite a few of you are bending until…Aw who am I kidding? That rule was shattered to pieces! I mean **you **Ranger Bennett! Stay out of the closet! And out of the liquor cabinet!"

"I don't know why I always worry about doing things by the book when everyone around me is completely bonkers," Zach groaned.

"Says the naked cowboy," Doc quipped.

"You weren't exactly wearing much at the end of your last karaoke performance!" Zach snapped.

"Now normally I don't really give a damn about that last rule," Cain pointed out. "Unfortunately since we're trying to salvage Earth's reputation I think it would be prudent if we put our hormones on hold for a little while. At least until the conference is over and the closet in the hallway is cleaned up."

"I'm surprised Ranger Bennett hasn't moved in there the way she hangs around that place," Niko folded her arms.

"Please also observe the dress code. In other words stay dressed and no nudity! Also do not set anything on **fire!**" Cain spoke. "I know it's a common sense rule but after last afternoon's little mishap in the cafeteria I think I should remind certain people that. Rangers Charles, Allen…Q-Ball!"

"Anything's better than eating some of the stuff in the cafeteria," Shane quipped.

"Also a little note to the Security Team, the tricycle races and goldfish shows are canceled until further notice," Cain went on. "Plus the trampoline is out of commission and needs to be repaired."

"The what?" Doc blinked.

"You ever wonder what goes on around here when we're on missions?" Shane asked.

"I'd rather not know," Zach groaned.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"Speaking of rather not knowing…" Shane winced. "Please don't let it be…"

"GOOSEMAN! COME HERE AND GET YOUR STUPID MEMORY BIRD!" Cain yelled. "AND HIS WEIRD LITTLE FRIENDS!"

"Friends?" Shane asked. "What friends?"

"TV! TV! PARTY TONIGHT!" A little metallic voice called out.

"WHY HAVEN'T THESE STUPID TOYS BEEN BANNED YET?" Cain yelled as the sound of tiny gunfire and things breaking was heard.

"You think I could go hide in the closet for a bit?" Shane asked.

"As long as Ranger Bennett isn't in it," Niko gave him a look.


	25. The Rose Noir

**The Rose Noir**

The Andorian vessel the Almaria was one of Andor's fastest and most luxurious space ships in it's fleet. It was also heavily armed and had several defensive weapons including a shielding system made with the same components of planetary defense systems that protected many of the outer ring planets from the Crown. It had been specifically made for transporting large groups of ambassadors in luxury and security.

Of course there were also two small squadrons of Galaxy Ranger fighter ships escorting the vessel as well as several Galaxy Rangers on board as well. Specifically the Series Five Team.

"So far so good," Zach told Shane as they stood off to the side of the large banquet room. They were both wearing dress uniforms.

"So what's the point of this meeting again?" Shane asked.

"It's more like an informal review of the progress Earth has made after the Civil War," Zach explained. "Cain gave all the ambassadors and representatives a full report in the main conference room earlier. So all we have to do is get through this meet and greet session with as few incidents as possible."

"It looks more like a cocktail party than a meeting," Shane observed. "Ever notice that a lot of the 'work' ambassadors do is done standing around with a drink in their hands?"

"I don't get it either Gooseman, but if it keeps them happy I'm all for it," Zach said. "Hopefully this conference will go well."

"Don't see why it shouldn't," Shane said. "We've made a lot of progress these past months. We have Galaxy Ranger recruits from other planets and species so that we're more inclusive now than we ever were. Took down a few traitors and terrorists and found some new settlements for immigrants fleeing the Crown Empire. Even that raid the other day uncovered a ton of stolen art treasures from other planets. Once the legal issues are taken care of they'll be returned to their rightful owners. That's got to earn some points with the ambassadors here."

"You seem actually relaxed for someone who hates being at these things," Zach noticed.

"Why shouldn't I be? For the first time in a long while things are going my way," Shane smiled. "I've taken care of nearly all of the people that once controlled my life. My family is healthy and free. I even met Max and I feel I got some things settled with him."

"Not to mention you settled a few things with other people. How many are left on your list?" Zach asked Shane. He meant the list of former members of the Board of Leaders that once ran the Supertrooper Program.

"Six if you count Domani," Shane let out a breath. "Unless she's already dead, which is more likely then it's five."

"It doesn't seem likely that Kilbane let her live after what she did," Zach frowned.

"If he did kill her it's one less problem I have to worry about," Shane said. "All I have to worry about are Senators Limburg, Applewhite, Thinman, Friks and Dashinko."

"I've heard about Limburg and Thinman," Zach said. "Those two have corruption charges a mile wide. They've been taking kickbacks and abusing their power since they got into office years ago. But the other three I'm not that familiar with."

"Considering their records I'm not surprised," Shane snorted. "Friks almost never showed up to a meeting of the Board Of Leaders and when he did he was usually drunk. The only reason he was ever elected was that he knows a lot of people and did a lot of favors. No one from his district ever ran against him. Mostly rich snobs who didn't give a damn about politics as long as their parking tickets were torn up or they got a permit to build a spa in their backyard."

"What about Applewhite and Dashinko?" Zach asked.

"Guess which company they're backers of?" Shane asked. "I'll give you a clue, they do a lot of genetic engineering with cattle and tend to treat people the same way."

"Bovo Corporation," Zach growled.

"Yeah they've been mostly under the radar but I'm watching for them," Shane snarled. "I got a few scores to settle with those bastards too. For what they did to Noah and the other Supertroopers."

"That company also nearly murdered millions of innocent people for their own selfish reasons," Zach said. "I'm definitely with you on that."

"Doc and I have been running background checks and tracking down any lead we have. But from what little evidence we have gotten Bovo Corporation is definitely in cahoots with the Black Rose Society," Shane said.

"I remember Cain telling me there were a lot of different cells among the Black Rose," Zach said. "I wonder which one is now in charge of Bovo?"

"Who cares? As far as I'm concerned they're all guilty and need to be routed out," Shane snarled. "Even if they didn't follow Garson they were more than willing to make a profit off of Supertrooper misery and try to take over the Earth."

"I guess you're right about that," Zach sighed. "Even with all the information we've gotten so far there's still so much about this damned society we don't know yet. But they all seem to have a hatred of the League in common."

"The thought of Earth and it's colonies being part of any non-human union is anathema to them," Shane bristled. "Take it from me, Captain. They'll do **anything** to bring down the League and us with it."

"That's **not** going to happen, Goose," Zach said. "Not while the Galaxy Rangers are around."

"No, it won't," Shane was sober. "But that won't stop them from trying."

He shook himself out of his revere. "Anyway at the very least we've got them on the run for now. And like you said if today does go well it's a huge step forward."

"By the way Doc and Niko are working the crowd it seems that we're succeeding," Zach noticed.

Doc and Niko were with Waldo and Zozo standing and talking to several other alien ambassadors in a crowd. Ambassador Redarba, the three armed blue bird like alien and Ambassador Rigell, the rat like alien were with them. The two were the loudest voices that wanted to kick Earth out of the League of Planets. But today they seemed cordial and pleased that Earth was part of the League.

For oblivious reasons.

"Ranger Hartford as a member of the Committee for Displaced Aliens and Refugees I must thank you again for your willingness to allow so many immigrants fleeing the crown to settle on the planet you recently acquired," Ambassador Rigell spoke smoothly. "I must also express my condolences on your loss."

"To be honest Ambassador Rigell, my father's untimely and unfortunate passing was not much of a loss," Doc told him. "Quite frankly he was a selfish man who cared little about anything but his own bank account. However despite his misanthropic desires, I wish only to put my new fortune to more philanthropic uses. What better way than to give back to the League of Planets and those less fortunate than I?"

"Yes Ranger Hartford I must congratulate you on your good fortune," Redarba nodded.

"It's also the League of Planet's good fortune as well, Ambassador," Niko smiled.

"Indeed," Ambassador Zezaw of Kirwin (also Zozo's brother in law) nodded. "Kirwin is already being flooded with orders for trees, vegetables and all sorts of plant life to be transferred to Hartford. This could be one of our best export years ever."

"We'll need them if we are to support the growing population," Doc nodded. "Hopefully if all goes well we will have a well planned clean modern capital city in a decade."

"Maybe even faster after the reports I've just read," Cain spoke as he walked up to the group with Ambassador Cheyenne Gooseman. "I heard your sister just scored three contracts with different robotic labor companies because one wasn't enough to fill the void."

"Robotic labor companies?" Zozo asked. "What are they?"

"They're hired out by construction companies," Doc explained. "Basically they can build houses faster and stronger than a team of people. Nowadays with the right robots you can build a skyscraper in under a month and still have enough time for decorating the place."

"Won't that take away jobs?" Redarba frowned.

"Not really," Doc said. "There will always be a need for people to program or control the machines. And fix them as well as dozens of manual labor jobs that it's just more effective if living beings do it."

"Plus they just started construction on a robotic manufacturing plant," Cain added. "That will bring in more jobs when it's finished."

_It seems things are under control on Planet Hartford_, Cheyenne sent out a thought. _Speaking of control how goes the efforts to curtail the Black Rose Society? _

"I had sent Team Seven of the Series Four Rangers to Prairie where a few more Black Rose Society members were hiding," Cain explained. "They managed to capture four of them and are currently at Dante's Point being interrogated and will eventually be shipped to Purgatory."

"It's good to see that you are fulfilling your promise to eliminate that damned Black Rose Society," Rigell nodded.

"It's slow work but with every person we bring into custody we get more information on hidden cells all over the Galaxy," Cain said. "It's only a matter of time before we get them all. The situation is under control."

"Speaking of the Black Rose, wasn't Garson supposed to be executed by now?" Redarba frowned.

"His lawyers appealed several times," Cain told him. "You know how it goes. Death penalty convictions can take years to carry out due to the legal system. A system that is now part of the League of Planets."

"In fact isn't there a law stating that any death penalty conviction by the League of Planets must not be carried out until the case has been reviewed by different judges and lawyers at least three times?" Doc asked.

"Currently he is on his third appeal but I suspect it will not work," Waldo let out a breath.

"We have to follow procedure even for a bastard like Garson," Zezaw admitted. "But I gotta admit he won't be dead soon enough for me."

"I'm sure Rangers Gooseman and Niko also appreciate that sentiment even if they don't admit it aloud," Cain nodded.

"I must admit your Series Five Galaxy Rangers are impressive," Rigell nodded. "They have convinced me that some humans are open minded enough to accept aliens."

"A lot of humans are Mister Ambassador," Doc said. "Unfortunately it's the troublemakers that make the most noise."

And of course fate picked that moment to throw a huge wrench in all the Galaxy Rangers' plans.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What was that?" Zozo yelled as the ship rocked violently.

"It feels like we're under attack!" Niko shouted as she tried to keep her balance.

"Report!" Cain hit his communicator.

"Sir! We're being fired on! Fortunately our shields are holding…" A Galaxy Ranger reported.

"Who the hell would fire on a diplomatic vessel?" Shane barked as another blast rocked the ship. The answer loomed outside the window.

"That's an S Class Earth Warship!" Doc shouted. "It's the Montana!"

"The what?" Ambassador Redarba yelled as another blast propelled him to the ground. "AAAAHHHH!"

"The ship with those Black Rose traitors that escaped the Civil War," Shane growled. "It's painted black now but that's definitely it!"

"Oh crap," Cain groaned.

BOOOOOOOOM!

"Somebody open fire on that damned ship!" Cain shouted.

"Our fighters are engaging the ship but the enemy's shields are so strong they're not doing any damage!" A Ranger reported. "It's like we're just throwing spitballs at them!"

"Sir, there's an incoming message from the enemy ship being sent," A female technician reported.

"This is Admiral Abernathy of the Rose Noir, formerly named the Montana," A hardened military man appeared on a large screen that . "This attack is to protest the injustices perpetrated by the rebel forces currently occupying Earth after Gooseman's War. It is also a warning to the League of Planets. Not all of the human race will be so easily fooled and enslaved."

"Oh goody, a fanatic…" Doc groaned.

"Do not mistake us for those who pretended to follow by the Code of the Rose. We are the **true** members of the Black Rose Society," Abernathy said. "Unlike those corrupted and destroyed by the fire of Gooseman's War, we are dedicated to protecting the human race from alien menaces. And one day we shall return with glory and honor to Earth and restore the human government. A government not controlled and corrupted by outside influences."

"Gee I wonder who he could be talking about?" Zozo grumbled.

"Cain I know you're on that ship," Abernathy growled. "And let me tell you something, if you think you can get rid of us you can forget about it. One day the Black Rose will come for you, traitor. And all those responsible for the state of human affairs."

With no warning the message was cut off. "They're jumping into hyperspace," Shane monitored the computers. "They're gone."

"Damages?" Cain barked.

"Nothing major sir, our shields held," Doc checked the scans on the nearest computer. He looked around at the banquet room. There was food everywhere and the entire room was a mess. "Unless you count them messing up the room here."

"No fatalities either, thank goodness," A female technician sighed.

"_Under control_, Commander Cain?" Ambassador Redarba shouted, a cheese stain was on his robes. "Does **this **look like the Black Rose is _**under control**_ to you?"

"What the hell was that?" Zezaw shouted. "Where did that ship come from?"

"During the battle for Earth one of our warships that was under the command of the Black Rose…Escaped," Cain admitted.

**"Escaped?"** Redarba bristled.

"We have warned the League of Planets about that rogue warship if you check your records," Zach spoke to him.

"Yes but you neglected to tell us how freaking big it was!" Redarba yelled.

"And how powerful!" Rigell added. "You said we were safe Cain! You promised Earth would change! This attack proves only how much you have **not** changed!"

"The Black Rose does not speak for all humans, Ambassadors," Zach told them. "They're fanatics that are angry that they are no longer in power."

_And unfortunately like most fanatics they will do anything to get their way_, Cheyenne sighed.

"Granted the Black Rose is dangerous and still has plenty of thorns," Waldo brushed himself off. "But the majority of the human race is peaceful."

"Does **this** look peaceful to you?" Redarba shouted. "Mark my words Cain, this will not be forgotten! The League will have a special meeting regarding the dangers of the Black Rose. If you can't find ways to control them, we will!" He stormed off with Rigell.

"Well that was awkward," Commander Cain grumbled.

Two hours later back at BETA Mountain. "Okay how the hell did this happen?" Cain barked at the Series Five Rangers as well as several other leaders of Ranger Teams.

"Well the Montana… I mean the Rose Noir has Level 12 Hyperstatic lasers so they could fire on us without breaking the shields if they wanted," Ranger Charles began. "And with that S7 class Andorian hyper drive they could…"

"I know how it happened, Charles! I want to know how we didn't see this coming!" Cain snapped. "And why they really attacked us without even trying to finish us off!"

"Yeah and what was all that Gooseman's War crap that guy was talking about?" Ranger Allen asked. "What did he mean by that?"

"It's what the members of the Black Rose Society call the Civil War," Shane grumbled. "As you can imagine they blame me for what happened."

"Oh goody, Goose," Doc said. "Your fan club is growing."

"You mean they think it's your fault they went nuts because you didn't think that Earth taking over other planets was a good thing?" Charles snorted. "That's crazy!"

"And that's **him** saying that," Ranger Allen quipped.

"Can't we just track a ship that size down?" Another Ranger asked. "I mean how hard is it to lose a warship that size? I mean they have to run out of fuel sooner or later, right?"

"The beauty of those new S7 class hyper drives is that they can be fitted to run on almost any type of fuel," Shane explained. "Unfortunately for us it also means that the Montana can pretty much go anywhere and get any type of fuel from any of the dozens of black markets all over the galaxy."

"According to the manifest it changed it's name to the Rose Noir," Zach reminded. "The Black Rose."

"As if there was any **doubt** whose side they were on!" Shane fumed. "Just as we were making some progress redeeming Earth, those damn bastards had to come along and ruin it!"

"That's why I'm sending out the Laredo," Cain told them. "Hunting down the Black Rose and destroying it has become it's top priority."

"We were just lucky it didn't do any more damage," Niko said.

"It already did **enough **damage," Cain told her. "The problem now is that ship can be anywhere in the galaxy. It's not a matter of when it will strike next, but **where.**"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Black Rose…

"Well I believe our message was sent," Abernathy addressed his officers in the war room of the Black Rose. "Any damages Foster?"

James Foster was a tall man in his thirties with short blond hair. "Minimal, Sir. It was a good hit and run. The shields held perfectly."

"I guess that's the one good thing aliens are good for," Ezra Dale was a thin balding man with sunglasses. "Gotta give 'em credit. They sure know how to make shields and engines that work when you need 'em too."

"You're not saying that aliens are technologically superior to us are you Dale?" An older man with a grizzled beard and a robotic left hand sat in a chair next to a huge black dog.

"Course not Hammer," Dale said. "Just because the aliens know a few tricks we don't, doesn't make them better. Besides our technicians improved the technology and put in a few tricks of our own."

"I just hope we didn't make things worse for those of our followers still on Earth," Foster sighed. "What really worries me is that we haven't been able to find any solid evidence of humans being oppressed by aliens. How can we make our case to the people if we can't get enough evidence?"

"Here we go again…" Dale groaned.

"It is a valid point Dale," Abernathy said. "It's a pity we can't go to Maddox anymore. It was a good place to get fuel and supplies and Mr. Maddox kept the aliens in line."

"Until his son and his ranger friends came along and ruined it," Hammer growled. "We're just lucky Maddox was smart enough not to put any dealings with us on the books. For all the good that it did."

"Yeah but that was when humans were in control of aliens," Another young man with brown hair cut in a military fashion spoke.

"What's your point Harper?" Dale asked.

"What if what we're doing…Won't work?" Harper asked. "From what we've been able to figure out these League Aliens seem on the level. What if they really don't want to control us? Granted the Crown is a serious problem but still…"

"Oh please! You _believe _that?" Dale barked. "It's the oldest trick in the book. Pretend to be our friends and once our guard is completely down , boom! They invade! Probably use some kind of psychic mind control or something. Or maybe use economics to just weaken our economy and buy up everything!"

"He's right," Hammer said. "I was in the Alien Raider wars when most of you were still in diapers. Aliens are dangerous and can't be trusted. Nothing that's not human can't be trusted."

The black dog next to his side barked in protest. "Sorry Boomer, I didn't mean you. Dogs are the exception to the rule," Hammer stroked his dog's head.

"Yeah well we should have stuck with dogs instead of Supertroopers," Dale grumbled as he grabbed a cigarette. "They're better trained and as long as you feed them they won't turn on you. What the hell was the Board **thinking** when they created those things?"

"Simple, they were thinking that humans couldn't cut it," Abernathy said sarcastically. "They forgot how we humans were once a strong species that lifted ourselves out of the dark ages and created a society of decency and honor. And what happens the second our place in the universe is challenged just a little bit? Our leaders fall to pieces. They were more concerned with protecting their own skins rather than strengthening our planet and our species. As usual they wanted someone else to do the actual work for them."

"Boy did **that** plan backfire," Dale snarled. "You know part of what happened was ironic justice. As far as I'm concerned Wheiner and those idiot senators got what was coming to them! You create monsters, and sooner or later monsters will turn on you. It'd be funny if it didn't bite the rest of us in the ass."

"Agreed, out of all the Supertroopers Gooseman was always the most intelligent," Abernathy sighed. "And the most dangerous. But even I never realized how intelligent and dangerous he really was until it was too late. Maybe that was human arrogance in itself? Didn't see the threat that was right before my eyes."

"It would have been too late for us if it wasn't for you, Admiral," Hammer said. "You did the right thing. I know retreat stinks but it's better than surrendering. There was no way we could have won that battle. We weren't organized or strong enough."

"No, we weren't," Abernathy nodded. "But we will get stronger and more organized. That is a promise."

"So what is our goal, Sir?" Foster asked. "Take back Earth? It's too late to restore the rightful leaders of the League of Planets."

"Yeah half of them are dead already," Dale snorted.

"Who says I **want** to return Earth back into the control of those fools?" Abernathy snapped. "It was their mismanagement that allowed Earth to fall into the League! As far as I'm concerned Garson and the others deserve their fate!"

"So what are we going to do?" Dale asked.

"We're going to protect humanity from the aliens whether they want our help or not," Abernathy explained. "And we are going to let the League of Planets know that the human race will not just lie down and be enslaved."

"So you're saying guerilla warfare is our tactic," Dale grinned. "I like it."

"We'll raid only alien run bases and facilities," Abernathy explained. "Preferably the ones that are considered outlaws. But if not there are plenty of other targets out there where we can get supplies. No civilian raids. Just because aliens can't be trusted that doesn't mean we should stoop to their level."

"Okay fine," Hammer shrugged. "What about the Galaxy Rangers?"

"Try not to engage them if we can help it," Abernathy said. "For now anyway. We need to set up a larger fleet. We'll need strong, fast ships. Plenty of weapons and anything else we can get our hands on."

"What about recruitment?" Foster asked.

"That will be the easy part," Abernathy smiled. "In fact from what I've heard from my sources still on Earth…We won't have to do a thing. Just let the Galaxy Rangers do all the work for us. In about a year, they'll get all the men and women we need for us. Then we will have an armada unlike anything the League of Planets have ever seen."

"Wait you want the Galaxy Rangers to get recruits for **us?**" Foster was confused. "I don't get it."

"You will, Foster," Abernathy told him. "Just wait and see. Wait and see."

**What is Abernathy's plan? What will happen next? Darned if I know. I'm just going along with the ride! Until next time! **


	26. Bad Guys Have All The Fun

**Bad Guys Have All The Fun**

"Say what you want about Crown Raiders," Nimrod sniffed as he co piloted the four man ship. "They're a lot roomier than they look."

"And a lot faster too," Daisy O'Mega looked at the radar. "Those Aquian fighters are still on our tail."

"Think they're miffed we blew up half their base?" Reggit asked.

The ship rocked as it was hit. "Just a tad," Daisy said. "Shields still holding. Jezzel if you have a plan now is a good time to tell us."

"Don't worry, it's coming right up off the port bow," Jezzel smiled as she headed for a large Crown Warship. "We'll cross into Crown space in five…Four…three…Two…"

"Whoa!" Nimrod gasped as Jezzel did a sharp turn. "Watch those turns there! I nearly flew out of my seat!"

"I told you to fasten your seatbelts," Jezzel said.

"You think those Aquains will follow us into Crown Space?" Nimrod asked.

BOOM!

"Does that answer your question?" Daisy barked. "Shields are at fifty percent. Now?"

"Now! Execute Phase Three!" Jezzel shouted.

"Phase Three! We jettison some space debris," Nimrod chuckled as he pushed a button.

"Space debris made from Crown Raider parts," Jezzel said. "Engaging cloak!"

Debris flew everywhere as the starship disappeared. On the Crown Warship they saw exactly what they were supposed to see. "Sir! Our scanners indicate that the Crown Raider has been destroyed!" A Crown Agent reported to his superior.

"Those lousy Aquians can't come into our space and destroy our ships!" The Crown Commander snapped. "Fire!"

Soon there was a vicious dogfight between the Aquian ships and the Crown Warship. "Isn't that a sight to see?" Daisy snorted as the ship flew off to observe the battle from a safe distance. "Two enemies tearing the stuffing out of each other."

"They're already forgotten about us," Reggit noted. "They're firing on each other. Of course since we have cloaking technology it helps that they can't see us."

"This is going to be easier than I thought," Jezzel smirked.

"I think we've done enough to start a war between the Crown and Aquia, don't you think?" Daisy smiled.

"Oh yes, definitely," Nimrod grinned.

"And with this war going full blast both Aquia and the Crown will become weak as kittens," Reggit grinned. "Ripe for the taking."

"Exactly," Jezzel smiled. "All we have to do is sit back and watch the fun. And when the time is right…"

"We'll take what we want and become more powerful than half the galaxy!" Daisy laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile in another starship across the galaxy…

"Okay in hindsight trying to steal star stones from a mining planet full of lava may not have been one of our better ideas," Larry scratched his head.

"YOU THINK?" A burned green demon covered in bandages shouted. Several other green demons were also bandaged.

"Didn't you jokers learn this lesson the **last time** we tried this?" Another bandaged demon shouted.

"How were we supposed to know those mining carts were defective?" Brainchild snapped.

"They're not the only things that are defective around here…" A demon grumbled.

"So what's our next plan?" George the head green demon sighed.

"Simple, we find a place loaded with star stones and steal as many as we can get our hands on," Brainchild snorted.

"And I know where there's plenty of them," Larry grinned. "Besuit!"

"Isn't that where **Mogul** lives?" George asked. "The guy who **fired** us?"

"Yeah and those Besuit ain't exactly the pushovers they used to be," Another demon agreed. "Plus they got some Galaxy Rangers stationed on that planet now!"

"Not a problem," Larry smiled. "We're not going to attack them."

"We're not?" George asked. "So how are we gonna get the star stones? Just ask for a donation?"

"You forget my magic," Larry said.

"No, we **haven't**," George said. "That's why I asked."

"With my magic I can disguise us!" Larry said. "To make people think we're someone else! Behold!" Larry waved his wand and changed into Mogul. "Guess who?"

"Steven Colbert?" George said sarcastically.

"No! I'm Mogul! Or at least people will **think** I'm Mogul!" Larry said cheerfully.

"Guess what we think **you** are Larry?" George groaned.

"Here's the plan. The rangers will think that Mogul and his demons are attacking the Besuit. This will lead to the rangers assaulting the palace," Brainchild explained. "And while they're dealing with each other, we swoop in, grab the star stones and take off! It's easy!"

"It does sound easy," A demon said. "So how are you two going to screw it up?"

"We are not going to screw it up!" Larry glared at him.

"I've heard **that** before," The demon groaned.

"This plan will succeed! I know it!" Larry snapped.

"But first we need to do a few things," Brainchild said. "After that last job you demons botched Larry and I are tired and exhausted."

"YOU'RE TIRED AND EXHAUSTED? I'VE GOT THIRD DEGREE BURNS ALL OVER MY SCALES!" The burned demon snapped.

"Nobody likes a whiner Jeff," Larry gave him a look. "While we are going over our strategy Brainchild and I are going to get some much needed kinks needed out of our hands. My wand hand alone is starting to get blisters."

"You wanna see some real blisters?" Jeff fumed.

"Let me see if I get this straight," George held up a hand. "You two are going to postpone the plan because you need to get **your nails done?"**

"Not just our nails! It's a spa treatment for the both of us!" Brainchild huffed. "Look this whole revelation about Goose and Walsh has been very stressful for me."

"You wanna talk stress?" Jeff glared at him. "Try running away from lava sometime."

"Jeff how long are you going to go on about this?" Larry put his hands on his hips. "Remember you demons work for us!"

"As if they ever let us forget it," Jeff moaned.

"This is gonna blow up in our faces, I know it…" George groaned.

* * *

"Slade this is unacceptable!" The General raged as he threw some beakers against a wall in his lab.

"Please, General," Slade sighed. "Those beakers are more expensive than you think."

"Why haven't we gotten more materials so I can create a better class of super soldier?" General snapped.

"We've been over this," Slade rubbed his forehead. "Creating an army is only part of my master plan. Ever since Mogul's ex-stooge blabbed about the Queen to the entire universe every thief, pirate and wanna be mob boss is our competition to get the power we desire."

"We would have all the power we need if we had Gooseman's DNA!" The General told him.

"You know there are other life forms out there besides Gooseman?" Slade told him. He was starting to find the alien's single mindedness rather tiresome. However at the moment he was his most useful ally.

"They are all inferior! Substandard! I need that metamorph and his family as a base for my army!" The General snapped.

"Okay number one, you mean **our army**," Slade pointed out. "Number two technically Gooseman is not a metamorph. He's a Supertrooper. And third, I understand your need to work with quality material. As a scientist myself I know the importance of working with the best elements in order to gain optimal results. Unfortunately with many of our allies turning into competition it's getting a little harder to get what we need."

"You assured me that you would provide me the materials and DNA I needed to do my work!" The General pointed his finger. "You even promised me valuable DNA files from Bovo Corporation and hidden Black Rose laboratories!"

"It's not my fault that someone already raided those labs before us," Slade frowned. "We were lucky to take this base and create enough robots to defend it as it is."

"How can I build an army if I don't have the materials to do it?" The General snapped. "We need to capture Gooseman and his family so I can create my perfect army!"

"We can't just go down there and confront them directly at BETA," Slade pointed out. "Besides General, remember what happened to you the _**last time**_ you got into a tussle with those mutants?"

"Oh right," The General frowned. "That didn't go so well."

"No, it **didn't**," Slade said. "So unless you **want** to go back into a coma we need to come up with something a bit more foolproof."

"I concede you have a point," The General grumbled.

"What we need is more information," Slade said. "I know some contacts. I'll hire someone extremely skilled to break into BETA to not only obtain the Supertrooper genetic formulas but any other information they have on Gooseman and his mutant mob. That way we will know exactly what we are up against and then be able to formulate a brilliant plan to capture the Supertroopers."

"And then I will use their genetic secrets to create an unstoppable army!" The General roared.

"I'll go make some calls," Slade nodded. He muttered under his breath as he walked away. "Man has a one track mind. And unfortunately that track is on one of them kiddie rides to nowhere!"

"Soon Gooseman," The General growled. "Soon you and your whole metamorph family will be the source of my unstoppable army."

* * *

The Planet Granna had many small farming communities as well as large ones. One such community was in the sleepy little town of Hazelwood. And in the Hazelwood jail, some unlikely figures were settling in.

"I can't believe we got captured because of **you!"** A large heavyset man with a thick red beard glared at one of his companions. "I knew it was a mistake to bring your drunken hide along Frinks!"

_"Oh bury me now on the lone pray-reeeeeeee!"_ A thin man in a rumpled suit hiccupped.

"You just **had** to start that fight in the bar, didn't you Frinks!" The large bearded man shouted. "Now we're all trapped!"

"It won't take them long to figure out who we are," A pale man with white hair and a normally impeccable suit grumbled. "They took our fingerprints and even the most backward outposts have computers that are connected to a database at BETA."

"Thank you Applewhite for pointing out the obvious!" The bearded man snapped.

"Shut up Thinman," A German man with a thick mustache and muscles spoke up. "It's not Applewhite's fault we are in this mess!"

"Limburg is correct," A Japanese man with a thin mustache agreed. "Our true enemy will be here before we know it."

"Gooseman," Thinman grunted. "Dashinko, Limberg you two always come up with plans. How do we get out of here?"

"I am…Working on it," Dashinko frowned.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

THUD! THUD!

"Oh crap…" Thinman groaned as the bodies of two officers were thrown across the room and smoke started to fill the place. "**Now what?"**

"Can't be Gooseman," Applewhite thought.

"You're right," Kilbane swaggered up to the cell. "It's **not**."

"Oh crap…" Even drunk Frinks knew the trouble they were in. "We're dead!"

"Not yet," Kilbane growled as he yanked off the cell door. "Now move it! This is a breakout!"

"Why is are you helping us?" Dashinko was startled.

"Who cares? Let's not look a gift robo steed in the processors!" Limburg snapped. He ran out the cell door, trying to ignore the dead sheriff and deputies in the process.

There was a large space ship hovering in front of the building. "Move it! Move it!" Kilbane roared, shoving the former senators onto the ship one by one. To their horror no one was trying to stop them because the spaceship was firing on several other buildings. Everyone else was more concerned with fleeing the burning buildings, especially since they didn't have the firepower to blow up a star ship.

"Welcome gentlemen to our humble spaceship," Domani smirked as she sat at the controls of the spaceship.

"Domani? What are **you** doing here?" Limburg gasped.

"Saving your ungrateful hides from the law," She snapped. "Get in!"

"Oh god! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Friks screamed.

"Looks like we may have to leave some baggage behind," Domani looked at Friks. "Kilbane…Please take care of the garbage."

"With pleasure," Kilbane shot out some metal claws from his knuckles. To the other's horror he quickly slashed Frik's throat and threw him out of the ship. "Not as satisfying as offing Walsh but it'll do for now."

"There, don't say I never gave you anything," Domani said calmly as she piloted the starship upwards and off the planet. "The rest of you sit down and shut up until we get to our base. If you don't I'll let Kilbane kill a few more of you."

The men wisely sat down and kept very silent during the entire flight. "Gotta admit Domani, you're a good shot," Kilbane snorted as he sat in his seat.

"It isn't that hard to shoot at a building, Kilbane," Domani told him. "And yet it was strangely satisfying. Destroying all those pathetic townspeople's homes. Fools who depend completely on the Galaxy Rangers. Where are their fabled heroes now when they need them?"

"This isn't like you Domani…" Applewhite was horrified. "You've never been…"

"This is **nothing** compared to some of the things I have done recently," Domani hissed at him. "What I have yet to do. And if you don't want to end up on that list I suggest you keep quiet!"

Applewhite did until they jumped out of hyperspace and landed on a small, uninhabited moon. "Now gentlemen," Domani turned around to speak with them. "I believe we can get this meeting started."

"Are you going to kill us too?" Dashinko asked calmly.

"If they were they would have done it back on Granna with Friks," Thinman felt a bit bolder.

"Looks like someone has some brains in this group after all," Kilbane snorted.

"Yes and obviously you both need our help for something otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to rescue us," Limburg nodded.

"But they just…" Applewhite began.

"Friks was a useless drunk anyway!" Thinman barked. "He's the reason we got arrested in the first place! He would have brought us down sooner or later."

"Agreed," Domani nodded. "But he will be the **last** one of us Gooseman will get."

"What do you mean the last?" Applewhite asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for ya? Gooseman has been hunting you Board of Leaders bigwigs for years," Kilbane snorted. "People call Supertroopers dumb!"

"We five are the last ones connected to the Supertrooper Project," Domani said. "If we don't band together to destroy Gooseman and the Galaxy Rangers they will destroy us!"

"He wouldn't be hunting us in the first place if **you** didn't screw up the whole project Domani!" Applewhite snapped.

"Technically that was Wheiner but he does have a point," Thinman thought aloud. "However blaming each other isn't going to help us. You want revenge don't you Domani?"

"Yes," Domani nodded. "I want Gooseman **dead**. I want the Galaxy Rangers **dead**. I want Commander Cain **dead.** I want BETA Mountain turned into **rubble**. I want the League of Planets to fall into complete and **total chaos**! And I want Walsh to see it **all **before I kill him."

"Okay, we're in," Thinman nodded.

"We **are?**" Applewhite gulped.

"Oh grow a backbone Applewhite!" Limburg snapped.

"Indeed," Dashinko agreed. "This is merely a matter of survival, not just revenge. We destroy them before they destroy us. What is your plan, Domani?"

"But…But Kilbane…" Applewhite pointed to the Supertrooper in terror.

"Hates Walsh and Gooseman more than he hates **you,**" Kilbane got in his face. "Do as you're told and stay out of my way!"

"Okay…" Applewhite gulped. "I'm in."

"Good," Domani nodded. They emerged from the spaceship into a large hangar. "First of all you need to get washed and eat something. You smell of cattle from that mud ball of a planet. Then we will talk strategy." She pointed to a hallway on the right. "We will meet in twenty four hours. I suggest you use that time to rest. You'll need it."

"So just to make sure the two of us are on the same page," Kilbane asked as he and Domani went in the opposite direction. "We're not really going to be partners with them are we?"

"Of course not," Domani huffed. "But with them causing chaos and giving Gooseman trouble it will be a perfect smokescreen for our activities."

"Some activities," Kilbane grumbled. "We steal one living weapon we can't get access too and go from planet to planet looking for Walsh but he ain't there!"

"Tell me you haven't forgotten the raids we did on those secret Bovo Corporation labs already," Domani gave him a look.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I didn't have any fun killing off all those scientists," Kilbane said. "It's just we got a lot of stuff from their labs we haven't used yet. That junk is starting to pile up back there."

"That junk is going to be very useful in taking out Walsh and Gooseman," Domani said. "But you are right. It's time we put some of our new toys to use. And I know just how to start."

"You're gonna set up a little trap aren't you?" Kilbane raised an eyebrow.

"Actually our new friends are going to do that," Domani told him. "We need to test out the equipment."

"So you give 'em orders like they're our little army," Kilbane realized. "If it succeeds fine. If not you get to blame them…"

"And you get to terrify them into giving me some of their secrets, namely the numbers of their secret bank accounts," Domani said. "I would think something like that would appeal to you."

"You're gonna set these chumps up to fail so you can get their cash?" Kilbane smirked. "I like the way you think, lady."

"It's not just a monetary goal," Domani said. "We need information. Not on just the Black Rose, but whatever we can get on Cain and BETA Mountain. And I think those fools are going to get it for us."

"Either way it sounds like the fun is finally beginning," Kilbane snorted. "About time."

**Next up: More fun and madness! Don't you just love it? **


	27. What Happens On The Atlantica

**What Happens On The Atlantica…**

"I tell ya the only thing I hate about being a Galaxy Ranger is all this damn paperwork!" Shane grunted as he filled out another form on his desk.

"Tell me about it," Doc agreed as he put another paper on a pile. "I thought we were all supposed to become a paperless society by now!"

"And put all the bureaucrats out of work?" Zach scoffed. "It's odd seeing you have so much paperwork. You can't be that far behind. I mean usually you're done before the rest of us are."

"Well most of this isn't regular Galaxy Ranger work," Doc indicated. "This is Planet Hartford slash Galaxy Ranger work. You would not believe how many forms I have to fill out just to allow Earth to build a military base there! Take a guess! Come on!"

"Three?" Shane blinked.

"Six?" Niko asked.

"Seven?" Zach got into it.

"Try fifteen! **Fifteen** forms!" Doc snapped. "Even without the taxes being the head of your own planet is a pain! Look at this! I have to sign a form authorizing Earth military ships to land on Hartford and a separate form to authorize Earth pilots to land ships on Hartford! That makes absolutely no sense! Oh and here's one that authorizes a landing strip and hangar facilities to be built on Hartford! Why can't they just put it all on one form? I swear if I have to sign my name one more time…"

Just then there was a beeping on Doc's computer. "That's a subspace communication line," Doc looked at the monitor. "Non video and not on a military channel. Who could be…?" He picked up a head phone and put it on. "Galaxy Ranger Walter Hartford, how may I…Mama? How did **you** get this number?"

"If she's anything like her son it couldn't be that hard," Zach said.

"Mom this channel is for emergencies only," Doc said. "What kind of emergency could be so important? I'm not yelling! I'm just saying…Mom? Mama? Mama, calm down! Mama what's wrong? What? What about Giselle? She's done **what?** How did it happen? You were supposed to be watching her! I'm not yelling at you!"

"Giselle?" Niko's ears picked up. "What kind of trouble has she gotten herself into this time?"

"Probably married another guy and he croaked like all her other husbands," Shane quipped.

"Okay, okay Mama, calm down and tell me everything," Doc instructed. He listened. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh boy….Oh God. I know. I know. Tell me about it! I know, Mama…Don't worry. Mama I'm gonna do a background check. Then I'm going to try and figure out where they are. Mama your little Ranger is the best detective BETA has. Of course I can find them!"

"**He's **the best detective?" Shane asked. "Since when?"

"Okay I need a name and as much information as you have," Doc said. "Uh huh. Okay. You have a picture? Good! You know my e-mail? Yeah my work one. Download the picture to it. You're near a computer? Okay I'll find out about this guy and I will call you as soon as I have the information. I love you too Mama…"

"Let me guess, Giselle ran off with some guy and your mom wants you to track them down before she gets married again?" Shane asked as Doc turned off the communicator.

"You are correct, my Gooseman," Doc went to the computer. "Got it. Now to send the picture and the name into the files."

"You know Doc there's always a chance this guy doesn't have a criminal record," Niko cautioned.

"Knowing my sister I'd say it's the same chance Bubblehead will become the head of the League of Planets! Here we go, Daren Haskett age 25..." Doc read the file. "Only one arrest for a stolen car when he was seventeen. The charges were dropped by his neighbor. Current occupation…Oh boy."

"What? Is he a crook?" Shane asked.

"Worse, he's a rich kid," Doc groaned. "He's the youngest son of Henry Haskett Junior."

"Henry Haskett Junior? I've heard of him," Zach said. "Isn't he the Techno-Pet King?"

"The one and only," Doc groaned. "The creator and Chairman of Techno Pet Nation. Got over five thousand patents on different types of cute, cuddly electronic critters that people from all over the galaxy lavish affection on. Not to mention all the accessories people buy to make their mechanical companions more comfortable."

"Oh yeah I know the stuff," Shane realized. "I got a few things for Bubblehead from that store. And to be fair he's only destroyed half of the stuff I got him so he likes the products."

"Since this guy is pretty well known it shouldn't be so hard to track him down," Doc worked on his computer. "I'm contact a friend of mine in the entertainment news service. She owes me a few favors."

"You mean one of those gossip rags?" Shane folded his arms.

"Say what you will but ZMT is a lot more reliable some news cable networks," Doc went on the site. "Well well…Hold the phone! I think I found them! Look at this! Right on the front page!"

"Billionaire Playboy Daren ' The Dawg' Haskett seen boarding the exclusive luxury starship cruiser Atlantica with mystery woman," Niko read the article. There was a picture of a handsome African American with a dark skinned woman wearing huge sunglasses, long blue hair and a huge hat.

"Mystery my Aunt Mabel!" Doc snorted. "That's Giselle! She's wearing her 'I Want To Pretend I'm A Famous Person Wanting To Be Alone' disguise."

"Are you sure?" Niko asked.

"I'd know that blue wig, hat and sunglasses combo anywhere," Doc snorted. "She's had that getup for years. She used to use it to get fake ID's and go to clubs all the time. It's one of her favorite outfits. She thinks it's lucky for some reason."

"The Atlantica is probably the most elegant starship out there," Niko said. "And it's very exclusive."

"Yeah only the richest, most famous and most powerful muckety mucks are allowed on there," Shane folded his arms. "Doc where are you going?"

"We need to see Commander Cain!" Doc walked away. "Come on!"

"We do?" Zach asked.

Shane and Niko shrugged and went after Doc. "I guess we do," Zach grumbled, reluctantly following.

"Hartford! What's going on?" Commander Cain asked as Doc burst into his office.

"Commander Cain, I need a favor," Doc said as they walked into his office. "I need a reason to board the Starship Atlantica."

"Well this is a first," Cain blinked. "Usually people come up with excuses **before** they try to get away with something. I guess it never occurred to anyone to ask their boss for an excuse they'd believe in!"

"I'm serious," Doc said. "There's a family emergency and I need a reason to get on board that ship. Anything. An outstanding arrest warrant on someone. A possible death threat on a passenger. A parking ticket. **Anything **so you can send us on a mission so I can stop my insane sister from getting herself into trouble!"

"Us? What do you mean **us?**" Zach blinked. "This is **your** sister!"

"Which sister is this? The thief?" Cain asked.

"No, Giselle…" Doc said.

"Oh the one with all the bad husbands," Cain nodded.

"Yeah I think she's looking to get Husband Number Four and I need to stop her," Doc explained. "The guy's name is Daren Haskett. He's that billionaire playboy whose father owns the Techno Pet empire."

"Okay and the reason you **don't **want your sister to marry a rich man is….?" Cain blinked.

"You said it yourself she's the sister with all the bad husbands," Shane remarked. "And you know her track record with them."

"In other words you want to save that poor shmuck from a fate worse than death?" Cain groaned. "More likely death! I see your point. Hold on…" He brought information on the computer.

"Anything? Any outstanding warrants on the passenger list?" Doc asked.

"No, but there **have** been unconfirmed reports of pirates around the sector the Atlantica is in now," Cain thought. "I guess it's a possibility that one of them might want to take a shot at the Atlantica even though it's in supposedly safe space. You know how brazen those pirates can be sometimes."

"And a ship full of celebrities and cash would make a tempting target," Doc nodded.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to have the Series Five Galaxy Rangers to accompany the Atlantica for a few days," Cain said. "Just to be on the safe side. It's heading towards Earth from Andor using sub space speeds. You know, purposely slowing down so it will take days for the rich and famous to have some fun. But if you use hyperspace you should be there in a few hours. I'll send out a communication to the captain so he'll be expecting you."

"You're sending us out just like that?" Zach was surprised.

"Hey I'm not completely heartless," Cain said. "I understand the importance of family. You four go immediately and take care of this. I just want a full report of everything, and I mean **everything** that happens. Okay?"

"You'll keep this confidential?" Doc asked.

"You really have to **ask **me that?" Cain looked at him. "Go now. Foxx I'll call your wife and explain the situation so she won't get angry."

"She was with us when we first met Giselle," Zach groaned. "She'll understand."

"Thanks Commander," Doc let out a breath. "I really appreciate this."

"Well it's not like I didn't owe you a favor anyway after the whole Maddox deal nearly bankrupted the planet," Cain shrugged. "And since you've been more than generous with all the space you've been giving the military on Hartford I can't see why I can't do you this one little favor. Go on and prepare for immediate take off."

"All right people! Let's go!" Doc turned around and left the room.

"Since when is **he** in charge?" Zach grumbled as the rest of the rangers followed him. "Doc wait up!"

"I don't know why we have to be dragged into this," Shane grumbled as they left.

"Hey it's better than doing paperwork," Niko told him.

Cain patiently waited until Ranger One left BETA Mountain less than an hour later. Then…

"Okay everyone in BETA Mountain listen up!" Cain called out on the intercom. "This just in, a new betting pool is coming into play! You won't **believe** what Hartford's family got him into this time…"

* * *

"All right team let's get focused here," Doc said as he helped pilot the Ranger One. "We need to increase speed five percent so we can make good time. Zachery…"

"Oh sure," Zach gave Doc a look. "Anything else you want **Captain** Hartford?"

"You're taking this so personally," Doc remarked.

"Me? You're the one on a power trip!" Zach barked.

"Zachery how would you feel if your sister…" Doc began.

"I don't have a sister," Zach pointed out.

"Okay how would you feel if you **daughter** was going to marry someone nicknamed, 'The Dawg'?" Doc gave him a look.

"Increasing speed to five percent," Zachery put in the coordinates.

"That's what I thought," Doc groaned. "Okay here's the plan…"

"Oh **you** have a plan?" Zach looked at him.

"Yes," Doc said. "As soon as we land we split up. Captain you and Niko talk to the captain of the ship and tell him our cover story about a possible pirate attack. I'll download the passenger manifest from the databanks and take the Goose with me to get Giselle."

"Me? Why not Niko?" Shane asked. "She's probably better at talking women out of things than I am!"

"Because this is a serious problem I'm going to make a pass at making any jokes about you being able to talk women out of a **lot **of things," Doc remarked. "Besides I might need some muscle!"

"You really think this Daren guy will put up that much of a fight?" Shane asked.

"No, but I know my sister will!" Doc said. "She's got a right hook that could knock a prizefighter out!"

"You'd better go Gooseman," Zach sighed. "Niko and I will speak to the captain. Any orders Doc? You want me to go pick up your dry cleaning while I'm at it?"

"Well you're awfully snippy today," Doc said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Besides the fact that you're ordering me around and we're being dragged halfway across the galaxy because of your insane relatives?" Zach asked.

"You're still mad because my stepmother bit you when you arrested her aren't you?" Doc asked.

"I had to get a tetanus shot for that!" Zach barked. "A very painful one!"

"Puts my family problems in perspective, doesn't it Zachery?" Shane snickered.

"Hopefully this won't be like that," Doc said. "Look we're approaching the Atlantica now. We'll get in, get my sister, get out."

"Unless there's another murder," Shane said.

"There is **not** going to be another murder," Niko told him.

"Wanna bet?" Shane asked.

"Goose those two times you got involved with my family were just flukes!" Doc said.

"You know what they say about things coming in threes," Shane pointed out.

"Well if you count the funeral incident then that's already happened," Zach said.

"Giselle's third husband wasn't murdered," Doc glared at him. "He had a heart attack."

"As he was being arrested," Shane pointed out.

"Look this is not going to be anything like that!" Doc told them. "I promise! Nothing is going to go wrong. Hopefully."

"Oh that fills me with confidence," Zach rolled his eyes.

It wasn't long before the Rangers boarded the Atlantica and were able to split up into two groups. "According to the passenger list, Haskett is in the Triton Suite," Doc walked with Shane along a hallway. "And the map I downloaded into my CDU tells me it's this way."

"This place could put some mansions to shame," Shane looked around at the glamorous mural walls. On the other side of them was a glass wall that overlooked a gorgeous pool with lush tropical scenery.

"Gotta give Giselle credit for this one. At least this guy has **some** taste. This is the room," Doc grumbled. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice called out.

"Room service Madame," Doc spoke in his best French accent.

"Oh Dawgie! What a surprise!" A female voice twittered. The door opened up and there stood Giselle in a white bathrobe.

"Hello Giselle," Doc smiled sweetly. "Surprise!"

"Walter?" Giselle was stunned. "What are **you** doing here?"

"He was going to ask you the same question," Shane said.

"It's funny," Doc said. "I was just sitting back at my desk when I had the sudden urge to go flying around the universe and see if I had any relatives that were getting married on fancy cruise ships!"

"Mom called you didn't she?" Giselle asked.

"Uh huh," Doc folded his arms.

"How did you find me?" Giselle kept her voice low.

"I'm a master detective in the Galaxy Rangers," Doc looked at her. "How do you **think** I found you?"

"Your face was plastered all over the gossip web sites," Shane explained.

"But I was wearing my blue wig and sunglasses!" Giselle yelped. "Walter now is not a good time…"

"Babe? What's going on?" Someone asked in the back.

"Oh now is a **perfect** time to introduce myself," Doc brushed in with Shane following behind him.

"What's going on?" A handsome young African American with a white bathrobe and a medium size gold chain and several rings on his fingers was lounging on the couch.

"Hello Dawgie!" Doc said cheerfully. "I'm Doc. This is Goose. Dawgie, Goose. Goose, Dawgie!"

"Dawgie, Doc," Shane made a gesture. "Doc, Dawgie…"

"Dawgie! Dawgie!" Several multi colored birds chirped. There were about fifteen of them on special perches all over the suite. "Doc! Doc! Goose! Goose!"

"What the…" Shane did a double take. "Techno Pets?"

"Hey I love the little guys," Daren smiled. "They all are like family to me."

"Doc! Doc! Doc! Doc! Goose!" The techno birds babbled.

"Oh great! It's like I've stumbled on Bubblehead's family reunion," Shane winced.

"Easy guys," Daren calmed the birds down. "Let me guess, you're Giselle's big brother? The lawman?"

"The Galaxy Ranger, yes," Doc gripped Daren's hand. "And this is Ranger Gooseman, also a Galaxy Ranger. And I believe you've met my sister…A complete basket case who I always have to run around and bail out of trouble!"

"Walter that's enough!" Giselle pouted.

"Girl I haven't even started yet!" Doc turned to her.

"Walter I'm fine! Everything is okay!" Giselle told him.

"No. Everything is **not **okay! We are far away from okay and teetering dangerously close to total disaster! Damn it Giselle! I thought you learned your lesson the **last time** you pulled a stunt like this!" Doc snapped. "Apparently I was wrong!"

"I didn't ask you to come after me!" Giselle said.

"No, Mama did!" Doc told her.

"Look man I know this is all sudden and all," Daren stood up. "But everything is cool, a'ight? No need to worry. She's my woman now and I'm gonna take good care of her. You don't have to worry about saving her."

"Who says we're here for **her?**" Shane quipped. "We're here to save **you!** You do know that every husband she's had has ended up **dead** right?"

"Look pal I know you're her brother and all but Giselle and I are happy and…" Daren did a double take. "What to you mean by **every** husband she's had? She's only had one right?"

"Wrong," Doc shook his head. "She's had **three.**"

"Three?" Daren blinked. "_Three husbands?"_

"In four years," Doc told him. "Three husbands. Four years."

"The last one only lasted less than a day," Shane said. "He had a heart attack as he was being arrested at her second husband's funeral."

"And you know what happened to **him,**" Doc said. "The double crossing gay guy who got shot by his business partner who happened to be my brother in law."

"That's only two," Daren said. "Who was the third?"

"Technically that would be the **first **one. He was a mob snitch who got eaten by sharks on their honeymoon," Doc informed him.

"WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THEM!" Daren shouted at Giselle.

"I didn't think it was important! Anyway that was the past!" Giselle glared at Doc. "Walter I am twenty four years old. I am a grown woman."

"Exactly! _Twenty four,_ Giselle!" Doc said. "Twenty four years old and you've already got three dead husbands! It would have been five or six if Dad and I hadn't stopped you from making even more mistakes than you've already made!"

"Technically you only stopped me once!" Giselle snapped. "Charley and I would have been married if he didn't get hit by that bus!"

"What?" Daren yelled.

"He wouldn't have been hit by that bus if he was in class where the two of you belonged at the time!" Doc yelled.

"Class?" Daren asked.

"We were both seniors in high school and our parents were giving us grief about us getting too serious so we decided to cut class and get married," Giselle explained. "On the way Charley's top hat flew off his head as we were riding his motorcycle…"

"Top hat?" Shane asked.

"He insisted on wearing a tuxedo with a top hat at our wedding! He hid the outfit in his locker! He wore it when he proposed to me the day before in the cafeteria!" Giselle sighed. "It was so romantic!"

"I'll _bet_ it was," Shane groaned.

"I told him to take off the top hat while he was driving! It was bound to come off and it did!" Giselle said. "He stopped the motorcycle and jumped off to get it. Unfortunately he stopped in the middle of a freeway and wasn't looking where he was going…"

"We get the picture," Shane stopped her.

"Charley always was a bit too reckless," Giselle said. "I almost got killed! It was a miracle that I made it to safety."

"You almost got arrested for flashing the entire freeway!" Doc shouted.

"My dress ripped when that car sped by!" Giselle shouted. "Anyway it all got sorted out at the police station where I met my first husband. We kind of had to date in secret for a while."

"She was eighteen, he was twenty nine," Doc explained to Daren.

"After I graduated high school we eloped," Giselle said. "I kind of had to stay back a couple of years because I missed a few classes. You know, the whole Charley thing got me pretty depressed."

"It wasn't just Charley," Doc said. "You were cutting classes left and right the day you entered high school! Mom spent more time in the principal's office than you did!"

"Not all of us are as academically gifted as you are Walter!" Giselle snapped. "Or my smarty pants twin sister!"

"You have a _twin sister_?" Daren shouted.

"Boy you two kids really got to know each other these past few weeks didn't you?" Shane snickered.

"What about this **other guy** you were going to marry?" Daren asked Giselle.

"It was one of those crushes! I thought I was in love and it just didn't work out," Giselle said.

"Tell him **why **it didn't work out, Giselle," Doc ordered. "Go ahead. I'd **love** to hear your interpretation of what happened!"

"Do I want to know?" Shane asked.

"Oh yes," Doc told him. "It's a **great** story!"

"Gustave was a very special person to me," Giselle fidgeted. "He was my first love. He was the first person who saw me in a special way."

"He was your French teacher, Giselle!" Doc snapped. "Your Eleventh grade French teacher! Your 45 year old Eleventh Grade French teacher! Dad knew something was up when you kept getting A's but you could barely speak a word of French!"

"We were the same age spiritually! Besides I learned French!" Giselle fumed.

"You learned **something **in that class but it wasn't French!" Doc snapped. "You thought Bonjour meant a jar full of bon bons!"

"We connected!" Giselle snapped.

"That's not what the prosecuting attorney called it!" Doc snapped.

"Oh why couldn't Niko be here to see **this?**" Shane rolled his eyes.  
"Still want to get married to this woman, pal?" Doc asked Daren. "She's already put four men in the ground and one in jail! Five if you count her second husband's lover. Okay that was more circumstantial but still…"

"Well you're too late Big Brother!" Giselle showed him a large ring on her finger. "We're already married! The captain married us last night! So there!"

"Oh god…" Doc groaned.

"Welcome to the family, Daren," Shane smiled. "What size coffin do you take?"

"Oh god no…" Doc closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not again! Not again! Mama is gonna kill you, Giselle! No wait, she's gonna kill me **first!**"

"I can't **wait** to tell Darkstar and Stingray about this mission," Shane snorted. "If **this** doesn't make our family seem normal, nothing will!"

"God why do you hate me?" Doc sank into a chair moaning. "Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You want me to answer that?" Shane said cheerfully.

"Walter," Giselle went to him. "Don't be like that. It will be okay."

"Oh yeah for you!" Doc said. "**I'm** the one Mom and Dad are gonna fillet like a fish when they find out!"

"They can't blame you for what your sister did," Shane pointed out.

"Oh yes they can," Doc groaned. "I am so dead!"

"Come on man it's not all bad," Daren said.

"Oh really?" Doc looked at him. "Just a hunch, she didn't tell you about the ice cream parlor incident in high school did she?"

"What ice cream parlor incident?" Daren asked.

"That's not important," Giselle laughed nervously.

"You mean like the fact you didn't think it was important to tell me you were married three times before instead of **once?**" Daren barked. "And you nearly eloped with two other guys?"

"And the honeymoon is over," Shane grinned.

"Honeymoon over! Honeymoon over!" The birds tweeted.

"Seriously Doc, can I get out of here?" Shane winced. "These birds are creeping me out!"

"This day can not get any worse," Doc groaned.

Just then the rangers' intercoms went off. "Goose! Doc! We have a problem!" Zach called them.

"Of **course** we do!" Doc threw up his hands.

"What's wrong Captain?" Shane asked. "Besides Doc going into a meltdown about his sister getting married?"

"He didn't stop her huh? Why does that not surprise me?" Zach sighed. "Just meet us on C Deck in Room 235. There's been an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Doc asked.

"One of the passengers was just found murdered by the cleaning staff," Zach told them.

"Oh for crying out…" Doc winced.

"Look at the bright side Doc," Shane smiled. "At least **this time** it wasn't a relative of yours." Doc gave him a dirty look.

**Another day, another murder in space! Gotta love it! Will Doc and the other Rangers solve the murder? What do you think? **


	28. The Honeymoon Is Over

**The Honeymoon Is Over**

"Name's Jeff Albertson, owner and CEO of CBG Enterprises," Zach told Shane and Doc as they went to examine the crime scene.

"He runs Earth's most powerful electronics companies," Doc said. "Well he used to. I know we have to wait for the corner's report but it looks like he was stabbed. About a hundred times. With a paper clip. A very sharp paperclip."

"This is terrible," Captain Tremblay, the captain of the Atlantica sighed. He was a tall man with a red mustache and hair and a bright blue, white and gold uniform. "We've never had a murder on the Atlantica before. Oh there's been one or two heart attacks and the odd drug overdose. And a severe allergic reaction to shellfish but never a murder!"

"Door was locked from the inside. No breach in security," Doc scanned the room. "We'll need to have someone dust for prints."

"I've seen wounds like this before," Shane was puzzled as he looked at the body. "I just can't remember where but I've seen something like this happen before."

"With your Supertrooper background you've probably seen every type of wound there is," Doc smirked.

"True but for once this has nothing to do with Wolf Den," Shane scratched his head. "I know I've seen something like this before. But I just can't remember where! Guess my enhanced memory isn't working today."

"Don't worry Shane I'm sure it will come back to you," Niko said. "I'll try to get a psychic reading of what happened." She took a deep breath and touched her badge, focusing on her powers. She winced in pain.

"Niko…?" Zach was concerned.

"I'm all right but…" Niko shook her head. "For some reason I couldn't get a focus on the killer. I could only sense the pain and terror of the victim. He was half asleep when it happened. I'm sorry Captain."

"It's all right Niko," Zach let out a breath. "You can't get them all."

"If you did we'd be out of a job," Doc grinned. He checked his scanner. "Nothing here. According to the fingerprint scanner there's only one set of prints but we need a traditional fingerprint dusting to make sure."

"Probably the victim's," Shane frowned. "If this killer is smart enough to get into a locked room undetected and for some reason is immune to psychic scans, odds are he didn't forget to wear gloves."

"Better call this in," Zach sighed. "Who discovered the body?"

"One of our cleaning staff," Captain Tremblay said. "Hazel is currently in my office. I had her and the rest of the cleaning team sequestered in case…"

There was a beep on Tremblay's communicator watch. "Tremblay here," He answered it.

"Captain, Mr. Haskett's private star yacht has just boarded," A female voice said. "Mr. Haskett is demanding that he be taken to his son's room."

"Henry Haskett Junior is **here?**" Zach was surprised.

"Sometimes private liners and star ships land in our hanger mid cruise," Captain Tremblay said. "We knew Mister Haskett was arriving last night."

"I bet I can guess why he's here!" Doc rolled his eyes.

"Doc you'd better handle this," Zach sighed. "Niko and I will interview the cleaning lady. Captain, please do not allow any more passengers to either arrive or leave this ship if you can help it. This is a murder investigation after all."

"All right," Doc sighed. "Come on My Gooseman, we'd better go meet up with the new in laws."

"Oh this is going to be **fun,**" Shane rolled his eyes as he followed Doc.

Henry Haskett Junior was a tall African American with neatly groomed hair and beard. He was wearing a casual blue and white suit and had three assistants with him. All looked slightly irritated as they waited next to their yacht. A few ship staff were arguing with him, trying to appease the man.

"Well it's about time I got some service here!" Haskett fumed and Shane and Doc approached. "Are you the captain?"

"No sir, I am a Galaxy Ranger," Doc let out a breath. "Who just happens to be your son's new brother in law. I'm Walter Hartford."

"Hartford? I've heard of you and your family," Haskett frowned. He looked at Shane. "You look familiar too. You're that Supertrooper aren't you?"

"Yes he is, but he's not the one you have to deal with," Doc said quickly. "Look I think I can imagine how upset you are…"

"Upset? Upset! For years I've been warning my son against gold diggers and now he's married one of your sisters!" Haskett fumed.

"To be fair the sister he married **isn't **the gold digger," Shane corrected. "She's the one with bad taste in men. Which explains a few things."

"You mean she's the one who had those husbands that got killed off?!" Haskett was stunned. "Good lord how many did she have? Two or three?"

"Counting your son, four. This hasn't exactly been the highlight of my week either Mister Haskett," Doc gave him a look. "And on top of it I'm in the middle of some real police work on this ship so if you please come with me to somewhere where we can discuss this situation like rational people…"

"Unfortunately it's not the only business I have on this ship," Haskett said. "I have an important business meeting with Jeff Albertson."

"Not anymore," Doc sighed. "I have to ask you, what exactly is this meeting about?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Haskett bristled.

"I'm afraid I have to insist," Doc told him. "Jeff Albertson was found murdered in his room this morning."

"What? Murdered? How?" Haskett gasped.

"The case is still under investigation," Doc said. "So if you don't mind…"

"Oh well yes that does change things," Haskett frowned. "Well if you must know Albertson and I were going to discuss some business concerning some merchandising deals."

"Merchandising?" Shane asked.

"To put it simply Albertson and I had an agreement to work together to promote a new line of Techno Pets," Haskett said. "He agreed to enhance my pets with different technology components from his company. It was going to be a top secret project but in view of the circumstances…Look I want to talk to my son if you don't mind. I need to convince the boy what a huge mistake he just made!"

"I'm amazed you didn't bring your lawyers with you," Shane remarked.

"Don't think I haven't put a call into them," Haskett told him. "But first I want to speak to my son myself! And that _**wife **_of his!"

"Who happens to be _**my sister**_," Doc told him. "Who has been through a lot."

"I know! I watch the news!" Haskett told him. "So where are they?"

"Come on," Doc sighed. "Let's get this happy family reunion over with."

"I can't _wait _for Thanksgiving at your house," Shane gave Doc a look. Doc returned it with a very dirty one of his own.

An hour later Zach, Niko and Captain Tremblay went to Giselle's suite to talk to Doc and speak to Haskett. They found Shane outside the door. "Hey guys," Shane gave them a look. "How's the nice peaceful murder investigation going?"

"Nowhere," Zach admitted. "We're at a dead end until the forensics team arrives."

"Cleaning lady knows nothing," Niko shook her head. "Albertson's room was soundproofed so no one heard anything."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY WIFE A TRAMP!" Daren yelled.

"YEAH MY SISTER PREFERS TO MARRY HER BOYFRIENDS BEFORE SHE SLEEPS WITH THEM!" Doc shouted.

"WALTER YOU ARE SO NOT HELPING!" Giselle shouted.

"I wish **this** room was soundproof," Shane groaned.

"I take it the family reunion isn't a happy one?" Zach asked.

"Oh yeah," Shane let out a breath. "They've been going at it for about an hour."

"TRAMP! TRAMP! TRAMP!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'RE CORRUPTING OUR BABIES!" Haskett shouted.

"ME? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS TEACHING THEM LANGUAGE LIKE THAT!" Giselle yelled.

"Babies?" Zach winced at the sound of high pitched chirping.

"Oh yeah, you guys gotta see this to believe it," Shane groaned.

They entered the room. Daren and Giselle were dressed and the dozens of techno birds were flapping their arms. Some were flying all over the place. One of them was being held by Giselle. "There, there baby!" She cooed over a pink bird. "Mommy's here. We don't mean to fight in front of you."

"You are not their mommy! I am their creator!" Haskett yelled.

"Dad, last I checked I helped design the color scheme of half these birds here," Daren yelled. "I'm one of their creators too."

"Oh please! All you did was point to a bunch of colors in a book and tell the staff to use them!" Haskett snapped. "Any idiot could do that! Which is why I gave you the job!"

"If I recall our last sales figures correctly, it was my **plaid ones** that sold through the roof!" Daren shouted. "You know, the ones you said we'd never see a dime on?"

"So there are a lot of color blind people out there! Big deal!" Haskett snapped.

"It is a big deal because you never supported me or any of my dreams! You always shoot them down!" Daren yelled.

"That's right! I know just how he feels!" Giselle stood next to her husband. "My family treats me the same way! You're dream shooters! You shoot dreams down! Well I happen to believe in my husband!"

"You also believed in your other three husbands before they got in trouble with the law," Doc remarked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Daren glared at his wife. "I can't believe you never told me about all those other dudes you were with!"

"If you'd just let me do a simple background check you would have known all about her!" Haskett snapped. "Or at the very least watch the news reports once in a while!"

"Just because I had some bad luck with husbands there's no need to make a federal case out of it," Giselle pouted.

"Really? Because more often than not it is a federal case when your husbands are concerned!" Doc glared at her.

"I just don't know what you were thinking!" Haskett snapped at his son. "I know what you were thinking **with **but still…"

"Wak! Wak! Wak!" The multicolored birds squawked.

"This is insane…" Niko looked around the room in a daze.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Doc groaned.

"Wait a minute…" Shane looked around. "Holy…I don't believe it!"

"Gooseman?" Doc asked. "What is it?"

"Doc…" Shane realized. "Remember when we were looking at the body and I said I'd seen stab wounds like that before? I just remembered where I've seen them! On **me!"**

"What?" Zach asked.

"You know how sometimes Bubblehead gets a little hyper?" Shane asked.

"Are you suggesting…?" Niko was stunned.

"Only one way to find out," Doc powered up his CDU.

"And another thing, if you think this so called sham of a marriage is going to continue without an iron clad post nup you two…" Haskett began. Then he noticed Doc. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for evidence," Doc scanned the nearest techno bird near him. "Pathfinder…"

"Righty O Doc!" Pathfinder flew out of Doc's CDU and into the green bird. "Whoa! And I thought Bubblehead was a mess!"

"WAK! Who's in my head!" The bird squawked.

"What are you doing to that poor bird?" Giselle asked.

"Hey dude that's private property!" Daren barked. "You can't do that man!"

"I'm afraid he can," Captain Tremblay told him. "Article 235 of the Interspace Protection Act gives a Galaxy Ranger full authority of search and seizure when a murder or plot to destroy or enslave the universe is being enacted."

"Really? I always thought that was Article 236," Niko blinked.

"No, 236 gives us the right to board any vessel if our ship gets shot down by pirates, enemy spacecraft, interdimensional beings, space whales or mutant squid," Zach explained.

"Boy those lawyers we got at BETA are really thorough," Niko blinked.

"I've got something. There's definitely a sleeper program inside of them," Doc said. "Gooseman how did you know?"

"Sometimes Bubblehead gets a little excited when he has to wake me up," Shane said. "No wonder I didn't put it together at first! I'm usually half asleep too when he does that!"

"I've already downloaded a map of the Atlantica," Doc worked on his CDU. "Well, well, well…Guess who's room is right **underneath** this one?"

"There are some vents right here," Zach realized. "Big enough to sneak birds that size through."

"What's going on?" Giselle asked. "Walter what are saying?"

"We're saying your husband and your father in law have a few questions they need to answer," Doc looked at them.

"Like what?" Giselle asked.

"Like why they wanted to murder Jeff Albertson for starters," Zach told her.

"What? That's crazy! How could they…?" Giselle gasped.

"According to the data I got from Pathfinder there's an attack program inside all these birds," Doc said. "All they had to do was get them on the ship and activate it."

"It was easy for someone like you to program those birds to attack someone," Shane said to Haskett. "Then all you had to do was get them on the Atlantica while you got yourself an alibi."

"And your son running off with Giselle was the perfect opportunity," Niko said. "Who would suspect a honeymooning couple?"

"I'll bet it wasn't a conincidence that they had a room right above Albertson's," Zach folded his arms. "All Daren had to do was send the birds down the chute while distracting his new bride."

"I thought those birds got very quiet the other night!" Giselle gasped.

"Shut up you!" Daren barked. "Don't say anything!"

"I mean I know we were loud when we were doing it but when I got worried we would disturb the birds he told me not to worry about it," Giselle blinked. "Is that why you didn't want me to check on them with you?"

"Giselle, shut up!" Daren barked.

"And that red stuff on some of those bird's beaks wasn't nail polish was it?" Giselle gasped. "You told me sometimes those birds get into nail polish! But it wasn't was it?"

"Giselle!" Daren shouted.

"Is that why you insisted on cleaning them yourself last night?" Giselle asked. "I offered to help but…"

"What part of shut up don't you understand you stupid bimbo?" Haskett yelled. "Daren did you really have to marry this idiot?"

"Hey you said look for a reason to get on the Atlantica without raising suspicion!" Daren yelled. "How was I supposed to know she was such an airhead?"

"Maybe if you spent more than a minute with her you'd have known that!" Haskett yelled.

"Captain has the trash been collected yet from their rooms?" Doc realized something as he turned to the captain of the ship.

"No, normally it is but with the murder investigation I thought it would be prudent to suspend trash collection this morning…" Tremblay told them.

"I am not saying anything without a lawyer!" Haskett shouted.

"Dad it's too late for lawyers. They know everything!" Daren yelled.

"Thanks to your mouth and your idiot wife!" Haskett yelled. "As usual I have to bail us both out of trouble!" He grabbed his wrist and pushed a button on one of his bracelets.

Suddenly the techno birds shuddered. Their eyes glowed bright red. "AAAHH!" Giselle dropped the bird she was holding when it hissed at her violently.

"Walter!" Giselle ran to her brother's side.

"Gotta ask one thing," Shane growled. "Why'd you do it?"

"Why? For money of course!" Haskett snapped. "Albertson would have had the lion's share of the profits of the new designs. No Albertson…Well I think you all are going to see my point. Actually several points…"

"You mean they're going to…?" Giselle gasped.

"Uh huh," Doc said.

"Doc no offense but our lives were so much easier when we knew **nothing **about your family!" Zach glared at him.

"Daren! Don't do this!" Giselle gasped.

"Sorry babe, but Dad here controls my trust fund," Daren shrugged. "Besides it's not like I can't get married again."

"Well Sis," Doc glared at his sister. "You sure know how to pick 'em!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" The birds shrieked.

"This is not good," Doc gulped as the birds prepared to attack.

"I got an idea!" Shane shot at the sprinkler system on the ceiling. It started to douse the birds.

"That won't work! Most of my birds are waterproof! Attack!" Haskett snapped as water rained all over them.

Niko put up a shield to protect them from the attacking birds. "Okay so what do we do now?" Doc asked. "If we don't figure out a way out of this, we're gonna end up in a bad remake of a Hitchcock movie!"

"AHHGGGH!" Haskett shouted. The water had short circuited his control bracelet.

"The birds may be waterproof but his controls aren't," Zach said as the birds started flying around in a frenzy.

"OW! HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Daren yelled as some of the birds attacked him.

"Their programming is all scrambled!" Doc shouted. Some of the birds still bounced off the shield. "They're attacking everything in sight."

"OW! DAD! CALL THEM OFF! CALL THEM OFF!" Daren was attacked by the mechanical flock.

"I'm trying! I'm….AAAAGGGHHH!" Haskett screamed as the birds attacked him as well.

"Doc can't you shut them off or something?" Zach asked.

ZZZAPPPPPP!

"AGGGHHHHH!"

"Haskett was wrong," Shane winced. "Some of those birds weren't waterproof."

"There's too many of them to shut off one at a time," Doc shouted. "And that control bracelet is out of reach."

"Then we'll shut 'em down the old fashioned way," Shane took out his blaster. "Niko you know that trick you have where nothing gets in your shield…?"

"But you can shoot out? Yeah! I've got it!" Niko nodded. "Fire when ready boys!"

Shane, Doc, Zach and Tremblay took out their weapons and fired on the birds one at a time. Of course Shane shot the most. "This is easy. All I have to do is pretend I'm shooting my bird!" He scoffed.

But even as the last bird fell it was too late. "Ooh that is **not **going to be easy to clean up," Tremblay winced at the scene. "Looks like I'm going to have to pay a lot of overtime for this."

"Well if they weren't killed by the beaks stabbing into 'em they were definitely electrocuted," Doc winced as well. "Ew… Not a good way to go."

"Pecked to death by their own creations," Niko winced. "Talk about irony."

"Guys do me a favor and **never** tell Bubblehead about this," Shane groaned. "It might give him ideas!"

"Captain you'd better let me call the nearest Ranger Patrol and report this," Zach winced at the carnage before him. "And try not to let anyone else on this floor if you want to keep the scandal to a minimum."

"So ends another case solved by the Doctor," Doc said.

"You?" Shane barked. "**I'm **the one who figured it out!"

"I can't believe it," Giselle gasped.

"**You** can't believe it?" Zach yelled at her. "Lady this is the **third** time we've met a husband of yours and within a day he's been dead!"

"It's starting to become a running gag," Shane said.

"In this case a flying gag," Niko said.

"Giselle next time you want to get married, do me a favor and **don't** do it!" Doc groaned.

* * *

**"Tonight on ZMT, love, murder and corporate espionage goes to the birds! More on the Bird Brained Murders! We remember Daren 'The Dawg' Haskett in all his infamous glory and the back story on the lovely beauty that led to his downfall!" **

"Don't you just love a media circus?" Shane remarked as he watched Tri D with the rest of the Galaxy Rangers and Commander Cain in the Rec. Room. "At least this time they aren't talking about Walsh."

"How did they find out so fast?" Niko asked.

"How do any of those entertainment news jackals find anything out?" Zach said.

"Simple Captain, they found someone on that ship and bribed them. They're calling Giselle the Bad Luck Bride," Doc moaned. "Just what my family needs right now. At least she's back home with my Dad where she belongs. A little wiser and twenty five million dollars richer."

"Twenty five million?" Niko did a double take.

"She sold her husband's shares of the Techno Pet company to his surviving relatives," Doc said. "She never had any business sense. The company is worth at least two billion!"

"Sounds pretty sensible to me," Zach whistled.

"Fortunately for my hide my Mama is more mad at Giselle than me," Doc groaned. "That's because I was the one who saved her life and solved the case."

"**You** solved the case?" Shane snapped.

"**You **saved her life?" Niko yelled. "What do you think we are? Your backup singers or something?"

"Did you tell your mother you were promoted to captain while you were at it?" Zach asked sarcastically.

"Hey at least you didn't lose five hundred bucks over this," Commander Cain groaned.

"Serves you right for running a betting pool on when my sister's husband would die!" Doc shouted.

"I did not run a betting pool when your sister's latest husband would die," Cain sniffed. "That would be morbid. The pool was when the **marriage **would end or fall apart."

"Hi Dad!" Jessica said as she ran in with her brother. They were both carrying large wads of money. "Can I have a techno pet?"

"NO!" All the Galaxy Rangers shouted.

"Where did you kids get all that money?" Zach asked.

"We won it in the betting pool," Zach Jr. said.

"Of course you did," Zach winced. "Let me guess, your mother wants to kill me? Am I right?"

"You, Doc and Commander Cain," Zach Jr. said.

"Why me?" Doc yelled. "I get Zachery and the Commander but why me?"

"Because it was your family that got Dad in trouble in the first place," Jessica said.

"HARTFORD! WHERE ARE YOU?" Eliza's voice rang through the hallways. "CAIN! ZACHERY! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh oh," Zach gulped.

"Well I see by the clock it's time for me to go to Vegas for a couple of weeks," Commander Cain gulped as he got up.

"I'll join you," Doc followed him.

"Oh no you don't!" Zach barked. "You're not leaving me alone!"

"La la la!" Bubblehead flew in and landed on Shane's head. "Hey Goose! Can I have some new playmates? TV gave me an idea!"

**"Doc!" **Shane growled.

"RUN!" Doc yelled to Commander Cain. Soon the two of them were being chased by Shane and Zachery.

Eliza stormed into the room. "THERE YOU ARE! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK HERE!" Then she started chasing the four of them screaming her head off.

"Yeah these guys are providing a real good example for us kids," Zach Jr. groaned as he watched the madness.

"I don't think we're going to get a techno pet," Jessica said.

"Bubblehead is more than enough!" Niko said.

"You mean I won't be able to start my own investment firm?" Bubblehead asked innocently.

"Investment firm?" Zach Jr. asked.

"Yeah people invest money in my firm or else my gang of birds peck their faces off!" Bubblehead said cheerfully.

"Of course…" Jessica moaned. "Maybe having a techno pet isn't such a good idea. Unless it's a cat."

"Sometimes this whole Galaxy Ranger thing is for the birds," Niko groaned.


	29. One Mogul Too Many

**One Mogul Too Many**

"Okay here's the plan," Brainchild looked over the ridge where the Besuit village was. "Larry you change into Mogul and start causing a little chaos with your magic and half the demons. When the Besuit are distracted I'll sneak into the hut where the star stones are with the other half of the demons. It's simple."

"How do you know which hut has the star stones?" George the demon asked.

"This scanner dimwit!" Brainchild showed him. "All right Larry! Make with the magic!"  
"Hold on a second! I need to get into character!" Larry huffed. "Now what's my motivation again?"

"I don't know what **his** is, but mine is getting out of this chicken outfit with my scales intact," George groaned.

"Okay, okay I'm going to do a sense memory tactic…" Larry closed his eyes. "Think back, Larry. Think…"

"We're going to be here all day," George groaned.

"Quiet!" Larry snapped. He closed his eyes again. "Think back to the incident in the kitchen with the exploding cake. Yes! I've got it now!"

"Good because if you screw this up you're going to **get it,"** Brainchild gave him a look. There were times he wondered when teaming up with a former sorcerer's apprentice was such a good idea.

"Ka-Zim Zam!" Larry used his magic to transform himself into an exact copy of Mogul. "It is I Mogul the Supreme Space Sorcerer! Muah ha ha ha!"

"Oh this is gonna go bad," Jeff the bandaged green demon groaned. "I don't know how but it will."

"Just get ready to do your job!" Brainchild snapped. He pointed to a trio of demons next to him. "Come on let's get in position!"

"Okay I can do this," Larry psyched himself up. "I am Mogul! I am Mogul! I am Mogul!"

"You are weird," George groaned.

"Shut up, Demon! I am Mogul the Magician and I will soon rule the universe! Ha ha ha!" Larry got into character.

"_Which _universe? Fantasy land?" George grumbled under his breath.

Larry readied his nerves and then used his powers to create thunder in the sky. The Besuit below were startled. "HA HA HA!" Larry teleported in front of them with his demons. "I am Mogul! Fear me! Cower before me!"

POOOOOOOOOF!

"No! Cower before me!" A figure that looked exactly like Larry appeared. "Larry the Sorcerer! And I am gonna destroy your village!"

"You gotta be **kidding **me?!" George slapped his hand over his face.

"WHAT" Larry shouted. "YOU AREN'T LARRY! I AM!"

"Uh…No you're not…" 'Larry' gulped. "I am Larry the…WAIT A COTTON PICKING MINUTE!" 'Larry' transformed into Mogul. "Okay I'm Mogul! But who are **you?**"

"Uh…Mogul?" Larry gulped.

"You are **not!** You just said you were…" Mogul fumed. "LARRY!"

"I'm not Larry! **You're** Larry! Remember?" Larry snapped. "I am Mogul the Space Sorcerer!"

"You are not!" Mogul shouted. Both Moguls began a screaming match with each other. "You are not me!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Well he's got the distraction part down pat that's for sure," Someone said. "Although I don't think that's the type of distraction he had in mind."

"Hey Bruce," George noticed a bunch of red demons with white hair nearby. "How's it going?"

"You are not Mogul! I am Mogul!"

"No, you're not! I am!"

"You are not you little liar!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Oh you know," Bruce, the leader of the Red Demons sighed. "The usual."

"There is only one Mogul the Magnificent around here and that is me!"

"No, it's me!"

"It's me!"

"It's me!"

"You little liar! I should zap you into the fifth dimension!"

"Not if I zap you first you imposter!"

"That bad huh?" George asked.

"Yup," Bruce sighed. "What happened to Jeff?"

"Burned by a volcano," George explained. "What's wrong with Simon?"

"Don't ask…" A bandaged red demon groaned.

"I am Mogul the Mighty!" Larry got into character. "And I will summon a herd of mighty beasts to destroy this imposter! Kazoo! Kazza! Maaaakkaaaaakkkaazzaannn!"

POOOOOOOFFFFF!

Suddenly a flock of large purple sheep with large horns appeared. "Whoops," Larry blinked. "I think I twiddled when I should have twaddled."

"Oh yeah that's proof of your power all right!" Mogul snapped. "Proof that you're a complete and total moron!"

"Like you can do any better!" Larry challenged.

"Oh I certainly can!" Mogul readied his four hands. "Watch and learn, amateur! Kazza! Kazooo! Mooooooookkkoooooooooooooooookkzaaannnnn!"

POOOOOOOOOOOOFFF!

"I've learned something all right," George groaned as he gazed at a flock of large green sheep with sharp horns. "I've learned Mogul is just as bad as Larry is!"

"Like mentally deranged apprentice, like mentally deranged sorcerer," Bruce groaned.

"Uh not what I was going for but it will do," Mogul said.

"What do you mean? You just summoned sheep too!" Larry snapped.

"Yeah but mine can breathe fire!" Mogul challenged.

"Yeah so can mine!" Larry yelled.

"Baaaahhhhhhhh!" One purple sheep bleated out a bolt of lighting.

"Ha! Lightning beats fire!" Larry laughed.

"It does not!" Mogul yelled.

"Does too!"

"What the bear berries is going on here?" One Besuit said to another.

"I dunno," Another Besuit shrugged. "But it sure is entertaining to watch."

"Admit it!" Larry still in his Mogul disguise snarled. "Stole my master plan for stealing the star stones from the Besuit!"

"Your master plan! It was **my** master plan!" Mogul shouted. "And take off that stupid illusion! When I kick your teeth in I want to make sure they belong to the right face!"

"It was my master plan!" Larry snorted. "What kind of idiot would believe that Larry the Sorcerer would steal star stones?"

"Oh like I was actually gonna be myself and have everyone think I did it! You were the perfect scapegoat!" Mogul shouted.

"You're the perfect idiot!" Larry huffed.

"You take that back!" Mogul yelled.

"Why don't you go back to your best buddy **Slade**?" Larry challenged. "Have him steal the star stones for you!"

"Oh yeah like I'd be stupid enough to trust him!" Mogul snapped.

"Why not? You were stupid enough to come up with this plan!" Larry challenged back.

"Excuse me? The Simpleton of the Stars is calling **me** stupid?" Mogul got in the other Mogul's face. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Larry challenged.

"You are the stupid one!" Mogul shouted. "Because I am rubber and you are glue and everything bounces off of me and sticks to you!"

"SOMEBODY GET THESE KIDS OFF ME!" A green demon shouted as he ran off with a young Besuit clawing at his face.

"Run away! Run away!" Brainchild screamed as he and a group of red and green demons ran away from a herd of screaming Besuit kids. The Besuit had slingshots, sticks and plenty of ammo. "Who lets kids guard star stones in the first place?"

WHUMP!

"BAAAAAHHHH!" The sheep were startled as Brainchild and the demons ran into them.

"Get outta my way you stupid little…" Brainchild snarled as he kicked one sheep.

"BAAAHHHHH!"

ZZZZZZZZAAPPP!

FOOOOOOOM!

"Demon sheep…?" Brainchild coughed. He was slightly charred along with the demons behind him.

"Baaahahhhhhhh!" The sheep turned on the demons.

"I don't think they like us!" A green demon gulped.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!" Brainchild screamed as they turned tail. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"BAAAH! BAAAAHH! BAAAHHH!" The demon sheep chased the invaders breathing fire and zapping lightning at them.

"Get the demons! Get the demons!" Several adult Besuit joined their children in chasing Brainchild's group.

The rest of the demons watched the insanity unfold before them. "I knew it…" George groaned. "I knew they'd blow it somehow!"

"BAAAAAHHH!"

ZAP!

"OW! MY BUTT!" A demon yelled.

"I just had no idea how bad," George groaned.

"You know we red demons have been talking and I think we've all come to the conclusion that we've seriously underestimated you green demons all these centuries," Bruce said. "I mean how did you guys put up with these idiots all this time?"

"It wasn't easy," George sighed as they watched the two Moguls fight. They were oblivious to what was going on.

"SHEEEP! SHEEEEEEEEP!" Brainchild screamed. "NAAAHHHH! EVIL KILLER SHEEP!"

"Okay I got a new plan," George said to the rest of the demons. "We work together in order to find a way to break our contract with these idiots. Once we do we all kick their asses. Anybody with me?"

"Good idea!" Bruce and the other red demons agreed.

"I say we go on strike!" Jeff shouted.

"Can we do that?" Simon asked.

"It's worth a try!" George shouted.

"I'm with you! Strike!" Bruce shouted.

"Strike! Strike! Strike!" The demons yelled.

"Shut up!" Larry in Mogul form snapped. He pulled out a golden wand. "You all better shut up and listen to me before I use the Wand of Disintegration on you!"

"Where did you get **that?**" Mogul screamed.

"From the supply closet," Larry grinned. "You really should clean that out more often!"

"You little thief! Give it back to me!" Mogul leapt at him.

"No way! It's mine!" Larry fought control of it.

"Mine!" Mogul shouted.

"It's mine!" Larry shouted.

"You stole it from me!"

"You never used it anyway!"

"That's besides the point!" Mogul shouted. "Give me that wand or else…."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The wand went off with a bang. Something large appeared and crashed into a large building in the distance. A loud boom was heard and the ground shook as something large was completely destroyed.

"Oh it's not the Wand of Disintegration," Larry blinked. "It's the Wand of The Magic Missile. My mistake."

"Uh what did we just blow up?" Mogul blinked as he looked in the distance. "It looks like…MY CASTLE!"

"Oops," Larry gulped.

"YOU BLEW UP MY CASTLE!" Mogul shouted.

"ME? YOU HAD CONTROL OF THE WAND!" Larry shouted.

"I DID NOT!" Mogul screamed.

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Brainchild ran from a fire breathing sheep. "OH THAT'S HOT!"

"Okay guys! Let's unionize!" George shouted.

Meanwhile just over the planet Besuit…

"I'm glad I was able to go to Besuit," Niko told Zachery as they went on a two ranger mission. "It'll be good to see Ictar again."

"Bringing these stolen artifacts back to the Besuit is a step in the right direction," Niko told Zach. "At the very least we can show how committed we are to keeping the peace."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"So much for peace," Zach grumbled as he checked his instruments. "There's been some kind of an explosion not far from the village."

"We're getting an incoming transmission from the planet," Niko opened the communications channel.

"Calling Galaxy Rangers," Ictar, the chief of the Besuit appeared on the video com link. "Please come in!"

"Ictar! Are you all right?" Niko asked. "Our sensors picked up an explosion! Are you under attack?"

"Technically…" Ictar winced as something else exploded. "But we're not the ones in danger. It's Mogul. Well two Moguls to be honest."

"**Two** Moguls?" Zach asked. "One is trouble enough!"

"I know," Ictar said. "We're overrun with two Moguls, a bunch of demons, some very strange sheep and the ugliest orange troll I've ever seen! Well it's just a mess down here!"

"Sheep and an orange troll?" Zach asked. "That doesn't make any sense! What's going on down there?"

"Captain I've pinpointed that explosion," Niko checked the sensors. "It came from Mogul's castle! In fact according to the scanners…It looks like it's been destroyed!"

"I know I am repeating myself," Zach blinked. "But what is going **on** down there?"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"YEOW! WHERE'S A GOOD BUTCHER WHEN YOU NEED ONE?" Brainchild was heard screaming.

"Did that sound like…?" Niko blinked.

"Brainchild? Yeah it did!" Zach barked.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"DOWN WITH DEMON OPRESSION! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" There was chanting going on.

"WILL YOU MORONS PUT THOSE SIGNS DOWN AND HELP US HERE?" Brainchild was heard screaming. "YEEEEOOOWWWWW!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"GO SHEEP GO!" Some Besuit kids were heard yelling.

"Galaxy Rangers you'd better get down here fast," Ictar blinked as he watched whatever was going on off screen. "Things are starting to get weird."

"We'll be right there Ictar," Niko reassured him. "Captain…"

"I know," Zach nodded. "Prepare for landing. If Mogul and Brainchild are involved whatever is going on down there can't be good."

Ten minutes later…

"I was right," Zach blinked as the two Galaxy Rangers looked at the insanity before them. "This is not good. I don't know **what **this is but it is definitely not good!"

A very weird sight was before them. Two Moguls were screaming at each other. Several demons of red and green were walking around in a circle carrying signs. The signs read: DEMONS UNITE! ON STRIKE! DOWN WITH IDIOT SORCERERS! DEMON RIGHTS NOW! BETTER HEALTHCARE FOR LAVA BURNS! More demons were running from green and purple sheep that were breathing fire and lighting. Some Besuit kids were throwing rocks at Brainchild who was stuck in a tree.

"I am not a troll!" Brainchild tried to shield himself. "Stop throwing rocks at me! OW!"

"_All we are saying, is give demons a chance!"_ The protesting demons sang.

"And another thing! I never liked your stupid pastries!" Mogul shouted at another Mogul.

"You hurtful…Meanie you!" The second Mogul screamed. He started to conjure up a bolt. "Take that!"

"OW!" The first Mogul screamed. "All right now you are going to get it! Take that!"

The second Mogul dodged the bolt. "HA! Missed me!" He blew a raspberry. The bolt then did a U-Turn and zapped him in the behind. "YEOW!"

The second Mogul turned back into Larry! "I knew it! You second rate…" Mogul snarled.

"BAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A big sheep butted Mogul on the behind.

"WHOAAAHH!" Mogul screamed as he fell down.

"Hey! Get off me sheep!" Larry yelled as several sheep started to crowd around him and butted their heads against him. "Get off!"

"All right! Everyone knock it off!" Zach shouted as he took out his blaster. "Hands up! You're all under arrest!"

Everyone stared at Zach. "Cheez it! It's the cops!" A red demon shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Mogul shouted. He teleported in a puff of smoke with his red demons.

"Come on guys! Let's get out of here!" Larry teleported in a puff of smoke. The puff of smoke stayed in the air.

"Wait a minute! Galaxy Rangers! Arrest us please!" George pleaded.

"Get back here!" Larry snapped. The green demons disappeared.

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Brainchild screamed. He disappeared too. The Puff of smoke took off. "AAAAAAHHH!"

"And don't come back!" A Besuit male challenged. Several sheep agreed with their bleats.

"Nice sheep," A little Besuit girl patted a green sheep. It let out a contented baa.

"What the hell just happened here?" Zach asked.

"I have no idea," Niko groaned. "And something tells me I **don't** want to know!"


	30. Come Into My Parlor

**Come Into My Parlor…**

The next adventure started in the usual way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zach shouted.

With Zachery Foxx getting a bit excited.

"What?" Cody 'Wildfire' Carson lounged in one of the chairs in Commander Cain's office as if he owned the place. "Can't a body just show up and say hello?"

"Not when he's wanted by half the galaxy he can't!" Zach barked.

"Not anymore," Commander Cain sighed as he sat at his desk. "Due to his assistance during the Civil War, Wildfire has been officially pardoned."

"Pardoned? Him?" Zach pointed to Carson.

"What are you getting so worked up about Zachery?" Shane asked as he folded his arms. The rest of the Series Five team was there. "I mean Stingray and Darkstar were pardoned and they weren't exactly saints."

"Stingray and Darkstar never did **half **as much damage as **he** did!" Zach fumed. "And believe me that is saying something!"

"Come on Zachery you can't still be mad at little ol' me now are you?" Wildfire asked. "I admit I might have pulled you and your team into a scrape or two but I got you all out again without a scratch didn't I?"

"It's not just your callous disregard for law or your penchant for getting my team into trouble and then skipping out," Zach folded his arms.

"It can't be about my Don Quixote Syndrome," Wildfire frowned. "You know I can't help that. A man can not help what diseases affect his frail old body. And I'm on new medication so my outbreaks are much less dangerous than they used to be."

"Good," Niko muttered under her breath. "There's no way in hell I am going to pretend to be Louise again."

"I don't know why you were so mad about that," Wildfire had heard her. "You were a vision. Almost as lovely as the original Louise herself. Just because she happened to be a dance hall girl…"

"Can we get on with this?" Zach interrupted. "As much as I'd love to see Niko sock you one, what are you doing here Carson?"

"Always to the point, eh Zach?" Wildfire sighed.

"He's been doing some work for me if you can believe it," Cain gave Zach a look.

"I believe it," Zach groaned. "I can see someone like Wildfire working for Cain. No offense Commander."

"None taken," Cain shrugged. "It's not like it's a big secret or anything."

"Why Zachery you wound me," Wildfire frowned. "I'm a changed man. I have re-formed and everything."

"That'll be the day," Zach folded his arms.

"Anyway he's got some reports for you to go over," Cain took some papers and handed them to the rangers. "Information about everything from Black Rose to gangs to what kind of perfume a pirate wears. Niko, I'm giving you information about the black market in antiquities. We may have shut down one large dealer but there are others out there."

"Wonderful," Niko said sarcastically as she took her share of the files.

"Since you are all going off the clock soon I won't press you to look over the files just now," Cain waved. "Since your team is scheduled for mandatory desk duty you can look them over tomorrow."

"Double wonderful," Shane quipped.

"Are you sure this information is accurate?" Zach gave Wildfire another questionable look.

"My dear Zachery, it is as accurate as the sun rising in the sky," Wildfire smiled.

"Yes, but you didn't mention **which** sun over **which **sky," Zach pointed. "Some planets don't see the sun for **years!**"

"Geeze Zach what did Wildfire do to you that made you so hostile towards him?" Doc asked. "Besides all our charming encounters we had before?"

"It's not important," Zachery snapped.

"I dunno, I think it's a damn good story," Cain snickered.

"You **know?**" Zach turned in horror to him. "But it was never in any official file!"

"I know because he **told** me," Cain pointed at Wildfire.

"So what happened?" Doc asked. "Did Wildfire put a scratch on his star ship or what?"

"Not important!" Zach said in a high angry voice. "Rangers! Move out! That's an order!"

"Aw come on Captain," Shane said. "It can't be any more embarrassing than the time Doc got you drunk and…"

"GOOSEMAN! NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Zach barked.

"It's not like everyone doesn't know about the naked bull riding story," Cain shrugged.

"I don't!" Wildfire grinned.

"What is this? Torture Zachery Foxx Day?" Zach groaned. "Please no one tell him this story! I'll do anything!"

**"Anything?"** Cain smirked. "That sounds like a favor I can call in whenever I want. I love those."

"Somebody shoot me…" Zach hung down his head.

"As much as we'd love to see the Captain get tortured I think we should get going," Niko started to guide both Shane and Doc out.

"But it's just getting good!" Doc pleaded. "OW! Niko! Don't twist my ear! I'm going! I'm going!"

"I have to check my files first anyway," Shane waved. "I'll see you guys later."

He went to his desk and checked his e-mail. "No, I don't want any prescriptions," Shane grumbled as he checked his mail. "Allen's report on the latest weapons the space mob is using. I'll read that tonight. Could use some light reading to help me sleep. How do these credit card companies keep getting my e-mail? It's classified? I swear if Doc…"

Then he saw another e-mail. It was titled GANDER EPSILON. "It can't be…" Shane let out a breath. He knew the significance of that title.

Every Supertrooper at Wolf Den was assigned a secret codename. It was for future special missions. Only the Supertrooper assigned to that codename knew it.

And Commander Walsh.

Shane opened it. It was a set of numbers. Almost immediately as the message was sent it mysteriously deleted itself. "The fail safe system…" Shane let out a breath. Luckily his enhanced memory combined with his training let him know what he had to do next.

He made his way to the nearest communications system. He put in his personal code and a command to record the incoming sub space message. Then he set the calibrations of the communications machine to receive the specific pulses to pick up the message.

"Come on, come on…" Shane fiddled with the controls, carefully looking around to make sure no one saw him.

The communicator crackled to life. There was Commander Walsh. "Gander Epsilon. This is Alpha Omega. Repeat. Alpha Omega."

"Commander? Commander Walsh!" Shane called out. "Is that really you?"

"Goose, listen to me," Walsh spoke. "I know you're receiving this message. I don't have much time. I have information on the Black Rose society. Come alone to these coordinates."

"Commander wait…" Shane protested. A set of coordinates flashed on screen.

"Shane I need your help," Walsh said. "Come alone. That's an order." Then the message fizzled out. It started again. "Gander Epsilon. This is Alpha Omega…"

"Prerecorded message on a loop," Shane grumbled.

It took all the self control Shane had not to simply run into a single man fighter and take off from BETA Mountain at that moment. A combination of his training as a soldier and his Supertrooper instincts stopped him. For a few minutes he debated what to do.

Deep down he knew there was only one choice.

He hated it but there was no other way.

Twenty minutes later…

"I've checked it over," Doc sighed. "This message looks and sounds authentic but nowadays even voice recordings can be duplicated almost flawlessly. Any flaws there would be would be hidden in the natural static of a Beta Pulse Digital Message. One of the reasons that form of communication was discarded. Too unreliable. Too easy to fake."

"However on the same token not too many people know about that particular code," Commander Cain added. "It was only used briefly by intelligence agents during the Alien Raider Wars."

"Or a Supertrooper," Shane admitted to his commanding officer and the rest of the Series Five team. "He taught us this code too. It was one of dozens we had to learn. Said it might come in handy some day. Guess he was right."

"Gooseman, this could be a trap," Zach cautioned.

"Gee Zachery you _think?_" Shane asked sarcastically. "I'm not stupid you know? I **know** there is a possibility that this is a trap. That's why I'm telling **you **this. But if it's not…"

"Goose…" Zach let out a breath.

"It was using a Supertrooper coded frequency, the kind we were trained on at Wolf Den," Shane said. "Walsh didn't exactly tell everyone this sort of thing. And he made a specific reference to his secret code name from Wolf Den as well as mine. Something only he would know about."

"It does look like it would go either way," Cain frowned.

"Look I know it's suspicious," Shane said. "If it is a trap then with everyone's help I can get out of it. But if it's **not** a trap…"

"Either way we can't afford to ignore this," Cain said. "All right. Since Goose actually used his brain for once and told us we'll do it. And by we I mean the whole team of Galaxy Rangers. No offense Gooseman but when Walsh is concerned I don't think I can rely on you alone to bring him in."

"According to these coordinates the meeting is on the edge of the Perseus System," Doc said. "But there's nothing but empty space there."

"I have a feeling it's not so empty," Cain said. "Check it out. But be prepared for anything."

It wasn't long before the Ranger One was zooming through hyperspace. "I still think this is a set up," Zach frowned.

"I **know** you do. Look if this is Walsh then I need your help to…" Shane stopped for a moment. He couldn't continue.

"You need us to bring him in safely," Doc finished gently.

"Yeah, Cain was right. I don't think I have it in me to arrest my own…To arrest Walsh," Shane admitted. "If it is him I know I can rely on the rest of you to…Do your duty."

"And if it's not Walsh?" Doc asked.

"Then I need you guys to hold me back from killing the bastards who think they can make a fool of me like that," Shane growled.

"Oh this is going to be a fun trip," Doc groaned.

"We're coming out of hyperspace," Shane said. "Well I'll be damned. There is something out here."

"A big something," Doc did a double take. It was a huge space station. "Where the hell did **that** come from?"

"According to the scanners, Earth," Niko checked the instruments. "Materials and spec designs match data records of early twenty first century space stations. But I've never seen an early model so large before."

"Check out the paint job," Shane snorted. Painted on the side of the station was a giant black rose. "I think there's a clue right there!"

"The hangar bay is open but for some reason I can't scan life signs," Niko said. "Must be using some kind of scrambler."

"Well, we've been invited," Shane let out a breath. "Shall we go in?"

"Why not?" Zach shrugged.

Soon they parked the ship in the hangar and were scoping out the hallways. "Everyone stay together," Zach cautioned as he took out his blaster. "Niko are you sensing anything?"

"Someone is definitely here," Niko began to focus on her powers.

A door opened. "Gooseman…" Walsh's voice was heard emanating from it. "Help me…"

"Commander?" Shane startled. "Commander! I'm coming!" He ran through the door.

"Goose! Wait!" Niko warned as the rest of the rangers ran after him. "It could be…"

SPLOOOOOOSH!

"A trap!" Shane swore as he found his feet stuck on the floor.

"My feet are stuck! What the heck is on this floor?" Doc snapped. It was some kind of white substance.

And the white substance seemed to expand. "Agggh! I'm caught!" Niko gasped as the substance started to grow tendrils and wrap them around her.

"It's like fighting a giant wad of gum!" Shane snapped. "I can't reach my badge or blasters!"

"We're stuck!" Zach pulled as hard as he could but he couldn't get loose. "Even with my bionics I can't get loose!"

"I knew it…" Doc groaned. "One of these days my dry cleaner is going to kill you Gooseman!"

"If whoever has caught us doesn't kill us first," Zach grumbled.


	31. Said The Spider To The Goose

**Said The Spider To The Goose**

"Okay let's assess our situation," Doc said to himself more than the others as he tried to escape the trap. "We're in an abandoned Black Rose space station. Nobody knows where we are. And we're trapped in some kind of super space gum by an unknown enemy. We're doomed."

"Super space gum?" Shane asked.

"Well it fits," Doc shrugged as best he could. "I mean it sticks like gum and it feels like gum…"

"Who attacks with super gum?" Niko asked.

"It's **not** gum!" Applewhite turned on the lights in the control room above them. "That there is a highly experimental synthetic made up of billions of tiny nanite robots. It is designed to capture and contain any enemy! It's not gum!"

"Applewhite," Shane growled. "I wondered when you'd crawl out of whatever rock you were hiding under!"

"One of your **friends** from the Supertrooper Committee I presume?" Niko asked Shane.

"Yeah he always was pretty spineless," Shane growled.

"I remember reading about this guy," Doc frowned. "A small town on Granna is in ashes because he and his buddies made a jailbreak."

"That wasn't my idea!" Applewhite snapped. "Kilbane and Domani grabbed us and dragged us out of there. Okay it was better than being in jail but still…You have to admit they came up with a pretty good plan to get you before you got us!"

"Wait a minute, Kilbane and Domani are working **together**?" Zach was stunned. "When the hell did **that **happen?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the two of them showed up in Granna and she threatened to blow us up with the rest of the town if we didn't go with her!" Applewhite said.

"That was **her?**" Doc's jaw dropped.

"An entire town was destroyed and dozens of people were killed!" Niko fumed. "Including the sheriff and his deputies! Why would she **do** that?"

"Yeah I thought Domani and her buddies in the Black Rose were pro human?" Doc asked.

"Domani doesn't care about anything but revenge anymore," Shane's face hardened. "She'll destroy entire planets if it means Walsh and I get it."

"Yeah and that's what I like about her," Kilbane walked into the control room.

"Kilbane…" Shane hissed. "Why am I **not** surprised you're here?"

"And miss a chance to see you squirm before you kick the bucket?" Kilbane snorted. He glared at Applewhite. "Although they weren't supposed to know about me and the Ambassador! Nice going Applewhite!"

"What's the difference? They're gonna be dead anyway!" Applewhite protested.

"They'd better buy it or else you will," Kilbane growled.

"You sent that coded message didn't you?" Shane fumed.

"Oh yeah," Kilbane was feeling pretty satisfied with himself. "It was so easy to trick you. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. See combining my shape shifting skills and a little makeup magic, I could easily pass for Walsh. Let's face it, I am a superior actor. I did once manage to pass as you, didn't I Runt?"

"But how did you know about my secret codename?" Shane asked. "Supertroopers were never supposed to tell anyone about it. And I know I never told anyone!"

"True, but Walsh told his girlfriend," Kilbane snorted. "So to speak. She managed to sneak into his classified files a while back. I mean Gander Epsilon? It wasn't exactly that hard to deduct who **that** was!"

"So what now Kilbane?" Shane asked.

"It's pretty simple actually," Kilbane snorted. "You're all stuck here. I set off the self destruct button. Ka boom!"

"Unbelievable," Shane rolled his eyes. "You actually came up with a halfway decent plot to kill me."

"Technically it was Domani's idea," Applewhite said.

"What did I say about spilling the beans?" Kilbane snapped. "Forget it! See ya in Hell, Runt!" He snorted as he left, dragging Applewhite behind him.

"Okay ideas on how to get out of this situation. If this thing is made of nanites I can reprogram them if I can get to my CDU," Doc realized.

Niko focused on her power. Using her mild telekinetic powers she managed to touch the badges of herself, Shane and Zach. "Whoa, Niko your training is paying off!" Shane said as he transformed himself into an energy state. He destroyed the goo around him.

"Or we could do **that**," Doc blinked.

Niko focused on her own telepathic powers, creating a mental shield that expanded and pushed until the goo that surrounded her fell off. "That was harder than I thought…" Niko let out a breath.

Meanwhile Zach had used his bionics in his arms and legs to pulsate until the goo slid off him. "As usual the computer jockey has to hang around and wait for someone to save him," Doc grumbled. "GUYS! GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

"I'm still having trouble getting unstuck…" Zach pulled on the goo that tried to slide back onto his body.

"A little energy blast should unscramble their circuits!" Shane focused on his powers and created an energy blast that knocked the other rangers down for a moment, but deactivated the nanites. "There, that should keep 'em quiet for a bit."

"Ugh, I still got this stuff on me…" Doc complained. "And you could have warned us before you did that."

The station's alarms went off. "Speaking of warning…" Zach frowned. "I think it's time we got out of here!"

"The door's locked!" Doc said as he tried it. "I can unlock it using…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"You've become rather impatient haven't you?" Doc gave Zach a look.

"No time!" Zach told him as he lowered his bionic arm. "Let's move it people!"

Meanwhile in another control room…"They got out!" Applewhite gasped as he looked at the monitors.

"Humph! Just gotta turn up the heat a little!" Kilbane worked the controls. "This should slow them down enough! Now we'll watch the fun!"

Several large weapons appeared from the walls the Galaxy Rangers were running in.

"This will be great!" Kilbane hooted as the weapons fired. "They'll be blown up before they get to their ship!"

"Uh maybe we should take their ship or something just in case?" Applewhite asked. "I mean we have to leave pretty soon anyway. You take one ship and I'll take theirs…"

"Shut up!" Kilbane snarled.

"I'm just saying there's a hole in your plan," Applewhite said. "We both want the same thing and I'm just making sure…"

"I said shut up!" Kilbane made a fist.

"But…" Applewhite began to protest. Kilbane snarled and dragged him off.

Meanwhile both Shane and Zach were happily blasting apart the laser cannons with their weapons. "This could take a while," Zach said. Suddenly the laser cannons stopped firing. "What?"

"That was easy," Doc snorted as his Tweakers returned to his CDU. "Let's move it!"

It wasn't long before the Ranger One flew out of the space station. Right before it exploded. "Damn it! They got away!" Kilbane snarled as he observed what happened from his space ship. "Applewhite you idiot! You should have disabled their space ship!"

"But I told you about that! Remember?" Applewhite cried out. "You can't blame me for…"

"I don't care," Kilbane smiled as he grabbed Applewhite. "You know Domani promised me if you failed I get to do whatever I want to you. That sounds like fun."

"You purposely…" Applewhite trembled.

"Don't worry Applewhite," Kilbane laughed. "You've got one more chance to get Gooseman. Too bad you won't be around for it…"

Back on Ranger One. "You know one of these days these close calls are gonna kill us," Doc grumbled.

"Please, we had at least thirty five seconds before the space station exploded," Shane snorted. "Plenty of time."

"I just had a thought," Zach said. "If they wanted to destroy us, why didn't they just wreck our ship and strand us on the station? That way we wouldn't have been able to get off."

"Knowing Kilbane he probably didn't think it through," Shane shrugged. "Then again that escape was rather easy."

"Easy?" Doc gave him a look. "Gooseman you call what we went through, **easy?**"

"Compared to some of the other scrapes we've been in, yeah," Shane shrugged.

"I guess we'd better…" Zach began.

"Captain! There's something out there!" Niko noticed the scanner. "Starboard side!"

A starship suddenly flew by them. "Until next time Runt!" Kilbane called out on the communications. "But I left a little present for ya!"

"The ship's jumped into hyperspace! But something was ejected from the starship before…Hold it! What's that floating out in…" Shane pointed out the window. "Holy…!"

"It's Applewhite!" Niko gasped as she saw a body floating in the coldness of space.

"Kilbane just threw him out an airlock," Zach was repulsed. "Not a good way to go even if he did deserve it."

"He did," Shane growled. "I guess we'd better pull the body in."

"Why would Kilbane…?" Niko asked.

"I guess Kilbane wasn't too happy with Applewhite blabbing his mouth off to us," Shane shrugged. "Hold it, scanners are picking up something else. Tachyon pulses coming from…" His jaw dropped. "We have to get out of here! Now!"

"Tachyon pulses? Where would tachyon pulses…?" Zach looked at the scanner then out the window. "Maximum power to the thrusters **now!"**

"Oh no…" Doc moaned as the roar of the engines came to life. Seconds later the ship was rocked by aftershocks. "Are we dead yet?"

"We're fine," Shane said. "Our shields held and we were far enough to get away from most of the bomb's blast."

"Bomb? You did just say bomb right?" Doc did a double take.

"I did," Shane growled. "A little present from Kilbane."

"He put a bomb on the body?" Doc was stunned. "That's **insane!"**

"This is Domani and Kilbane we're talking about," Shane gave him a look. "Sanity is not the first adjective that comes to mind when describing **either** of them."

"If those two have joined forces Earth is in a lot more trouble than I thought," Zach frowned. "Domani knows a lot of secrets about the Board of Leaders and key military instillations."

"Not to mention all about the Black Rose Society and where they'd be hiding," Niko added.

"And since both her and Kilbane have a serious grudge against the Goose I have a bad feeling they're going to be back," Doc said. "And they won't care if any innocent lives get caught in the crossfire."

"Not to mention some not so innocent ones if they've got the last guys on Gooseman's list on their side," Zach added.

Shane let out a breath. He felt like a fool. "I'm sorry," He apologized to the others. "It's my fault this whole mess happened."

"No, it's **not,**" Zach shook his head. "You did the right thing. Finding Walsh is one of the Galaxy Ranger's top priorities. It was a chance you had to take. At least you were smart enough to tell us about this so you didn't just walk alone into that trap."

"I almost did," Shane admitted.

"But you **didn't,**" Doc pointed out. "And before you say anything else stupid it is not a weakness to worry about Walsh. The weakness would be acting on impulse without thinking about it."

"It's still a weakness which none of our enemies would hesitate to exploit," Shane frowned.

"You mean like **my weakness** which the Queen of the Crown exploited time and time again with Eliza?" Zach asked. "You can't think like that. People who use family members to get what they want and try to control you are lowest of the low. We just have to be more careful with any lead we have from now on."

"At least we got some Intel on Domani and Kilbane," Niko shrugged. "So it's not a total loss."

"And Applewhite's gone," Shane said. "So I can cross him off my list."

"Unfortunately the rest of them are out there," Doc said. "And they're gunning for you, Gooseman."

"Let 'em try!" Shane barked.

"Good, now we can try and see if my dry cleaner can get this gunk off of my uniform," Doc looked at himself.

* * *

"As you can see from this recording Applewhite failed in his pathetic attempt to get rid of Gooseman and the Galaxy Rangers," Domani showed a security recording of what happened on the mission to the remaining renegade senators.

"He almost killed them," Limburg said weakly.

"Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades," Kilbane snapped. "So we had to teach Applewhite a lesson. The last one he'll ever learn!"

"You…Threw him out an airlock with a bomb attached to him?" Limburg was stunned as he watched the recording. "I never liked the guy but still…"

"Seems Applewhite screwed up by not disabling the Ranger's ship as well," Kilbane smirked, knowing the truth. "That's what happens when you get careless."

"My god…" Thinman gasped.

"Even in death the guy screwed up," Kilbane snorted. "Oh well, if at first you don't succeed…Kill as many people as you can until you get the guy you want!"

"Now gentlemen," Domani grinned. "I believe some of you are hiding secrets from me. If none of you wishes to experience Applewhite's fate or **worse**, you will tell me exactly what they are. Right now."

"When you put it like that," Limburg gulped. "How can we refuse?"

So they told her everything.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Zach reported to Cain with the rest of the Galaxy Rangers. Waldo and Zozo were also in Cain's office.

"This is most serious," Waldo frowned. "Kilbane and Domani are dangerous enough but now the two of them have teamed up together…"

"Now if only if someone can team up to get this nanite protoplasmic junk off my uniform," Doc grumbled.

"Are you still harping on that?" Shane gave him a look.

"Is it a crime to take pride in my appearance?" Doc asked.

"Actually Doc your ruined uniform might do us some good," Niko said. "It is covered with Black Rose technology."

"Have Q-Ball analyze it at the lab," Cain ordered. "However we have another mystery to crack. While you were gone someone broke **into** our computers. Specifically our expense account."

"How much did they take?" Doc asked.

"Nothing," Cain told him. "Five million dollars was deposited inside it!"

"What?" Zach gasped.

"You heard me," Cain said. "And you won't believe who it's from. This is a recording that was downloaded into our system at the same time."

Cain played the recording. "This is Commander Walsh," The voice spoke. "These five million dollars is to replace the funds I took from BETA during the Civil War. It was never my intention to keep or use the money. I took it just to make sure that BETA would not be completely destitute in case the next Commander mismanaged it. And when I heard Cain was taking over I thought it was a sensible precaution…"

"Joey I'm so hurt," Cain mocked.

"However I'm pleased to discover that for once Cain isn't taking advantage of his position, at least not financially," Walsh went on. "I'm returning the money plus extra in order for BETA to continue operating. Cain you'd better not screw this up and bankrupt BETA or else there will be hell to pay."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Cain rolled his eyes as the message ended.

"That's it? Is there anything else?" Shane asked. "Any other message?"

"Sorry Gooseman, that's it. That and five million dollars in our bank account," Cain shrugged.

"So he's alive," Shane tried to ignore the pain in his heart. "And he didn't say he needed any help so he is okay."

"That's good right?" Zozo asked. "I mean if he brought the money back plus even more…"

"It still doesn't completely absolve him of taking the money in the first place," Cain pointed out. "And he doesn't explain where he got the other three million dollars. But…A judge would take this into consideration. However it still wouldn't do much to lessen his sentence."

"Of course it wouldn't," Shane hung his head for a moment. "How was he able to hack back into our system in the first place?"

"I have no idea," Cain frowned. "So Doc I need you to **tell** me."

"Oh goody," Doc said. "Overtime. Just what I need after a long mission where people are trying to kill me."

"Well if that's all I have a report to write," Shane said stiffly and walked out.

"Whoa. Gooseman hates writing reports," Zozo remarked as Shane left. "This is not good."

"Goose went through all that trouble and Walsh didn't even…" Zach fumed.

"I was going to lie and say Walsh said something but I don't think Gooseman would have believed me," Cain shook his head.

"He thinks Walsh doesn't care about him," Niko said. "And I didn't need my powers to figure that out."

"I'm beginning to wonder about that myself," Doc admitted. "After all he put Goose through the least he could do is send him a postcard."

"I'm gonna kill him," Zach narrowed his eyes and growled. "I swear to God if I ever get my hands on Walsh I am going to kill him!"

"Take a number and stand behind me," Cain told him.


	32. BETA Mountain Insanity Center of the Uni

**BETA Mountain: Insanity Center Of The Universe**

Shane simply walked around BETA after that, not caring or thinking about anything but the questions of where Walsh was and why he had put him in this situation. He couldn't deny that he was worried about Walsh but it seemed to be a fact that Walsh wasn't worried about him. And that bothered him. A lot.

Before Shane realized it he found himself in the commissary. It was deserted. "Must be later than I thought," Shane muttered to himself. His stomach rumbled slightly indicating his hunger.

"You know you missed dinner?"

Shane turned around and saw Noah looking at him. Stingray and Ryder were there too. "I've been busy," Shane shrugged.

"We heard," Ryder said.

"How much do you know?" Shane asked as he went into the kitchen to see if he could scrounge something up. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"Well at least it was somewhat successful," Stingray shrugged.

"Yeah so successful I nearly got my team mates killed," Shane grumbled as he looked around.

"At least Applewhite bit the big one," Stingray snorted. "One less weasel to worry about."

"But now Kilbane and Domani are working together and that's a lot worse than Applewhite ever was," Shane admitted.

That's when he saw it. Something that was literally forbidden fruit. But at that moment Shane didn't care. He just needed something, anything to take the pain away.

"Guys, forget all that stuff," Shane smirked as he pulled out something from the refrigerator and put it in a large thermo oven to heat quickly. "I just found the Holy Grail!"

"The what?" Ryder blinked.

"Something that will make us all feel good," Shane smirked.

"What's that smell?" Noah sniffed. "It smells…Good."

"Ta da!" Shane took it out of the oven. "Now this is just what I needed."

"Pie?" Stingray snorted.

"Not just any pie," Shane told him. "Lingling Berry Pie."

"What the hell is a Lingling Berry?" Stingray asked. "I mean I've heard people complain about these things but I don't know what they are."

"I've heard they were banned in BETA," Noah frowned. "Are they toxic?"

"No, actually they're very nutritious," Shane said as he cut some pieces and put them on plates. "They just…Have an unusual side effect on Supertroopers. But it's so good you don't even care."

"What kind of side effect?" Stingray became a bit leery.

"It tends to make us drunk," Shane admitted. "Just a little. But if we only have a few bites it can't hurt."

"You expect us to eat something that makes us act like idiots?" Stingray snorted.

"If Goose says it's okay, then it's okay!" Ryder huffed.

"For crying out loud," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Go on, try it," Shane said.

"I dunno," Noah looked at his piece.

"What are you scared?" Ryder challenged.

"Of course not! I'm just cautious of everything that's all," Noah said.

"You can't blame the kid," Stingray looked at the pie. "Then again it's just a pie."

"Right. Just a pie. How bad could it be?" Noah said.

"Okay we all take a bite on three," Shane smirked. "One…Two…Three."

They all took a bite. "Well?" Shane asked.

"This the greatest thing I have ever put in my mouth," Stingray blinked.

"Told you," Ryder said smugly.

"This is…This is **good!**" Noah looked at the pie.

Stingray took another bite. "Gooseman, I take back everything I ever said about you. You are obviously the greatest Supertrooper who ever lived!" He took another bite. "How did you discover this…This wonderful food?"

"Accident," Shane shrugged as he took a bite.

"This is delicious," Noah hummed with glee as he ate. "How could something that tastes so good be bad?"

"Yeah so we eat a pie?" Ryder snorted as he ate. "What could happen?"

* * *

"This is fascinating," Q-Ball stared at the sample under a high powered microscope.

"What is it Q-Ball? Another new discovery?" Billy asked. He was in the lab with Zach Jr. and Jessica.

"No, it's what my dessert looks like close up," Q-Ball smiled. "So where are your parents?"

"Mom and Dad are on a date," Jessica explained.

"And Goose is around somewhere but I heard he had a bad day and wanted to be alone for a while," Billy shrugged.

"Hold it, aren't you two supposed to be in school?" Q-Ball asked Billy and Jessica.

"It's a school holiday," Jessica said. "So what's this stuff here?"

"Something your father and the Series Five rangers just brought back," Q-Ball studied a small white blob. "It's a protoplasm made of nanites. I'm going to try to reprogram them using small electric shocks."

Q-Ball then began to shock the blob. The blob began to move on it's own accord. "It's alive! Alive! HA HA HA!" Q-Ball cackled. "I always wanted to say that."

"Hey look! It's doing something," Billy pointed.

The little blob grew two tiny black eyes and a mouth. "Bloop?" It chirped.

"Oh it's cute," Jessica said.

"It's a blob," Billy gave him a look. "How can a **blob** be cute?"

"Bloop?" The blob hopped off the table and began to bounce on the floor.

"Aww, it's curious!" Jessica cooed.

"SLURRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"I think it's hungry," Billy blinked. "It just ate a wrench!"

"SLURRRRRP!"

"And some more tools," Zach Jr. blinked.

"SLURRRRPP! BLOOP!"

"And a garbage can," Billy blinked.

"It's eating all my equipment!" Q-Ball yelled.

"And it's getting bigger!" Jessica shouted.

"It must be somehow processing what it eats into making more nanites," Zach Jr. guessed.

"Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!" The white blob had turned into the size of a housecat hopped out of the lab.

"That's not good," Q-Ball gulped.

Meanwhile in Commander Cain's office….

"Sir! Commander Cain? We have a problem!" Ranger Allen, the Series Four Ranger with an itchy trigger finger and a slight resemblance to John Cryer ran in.

"A problem as in only **one**?" Commander Cain asked. "I don't believe it."

"You're right," Ranger Allen said. "There's more than one. Uh first of all you do remember when we got all those stolen alien artifacts and because of a plea bargain deal we were able to return most of the stolen artifacts to their home planets and proper alien species?"

"Yes," Commander Cain raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well there's a little situation with one of them," Ranger Allen said. "There's this sacred statue of some alien goddess from the planet Skreehaww. And the ambassadors want it returned."

"So what's the problem?"

"Sir you do recall that Skreehaww has **two** different species living on that planet?" Ranger Allen asked. "They're both bird types but one has three arms and the other looks like giant vultures whose parents were bikers. And both sides have been fighting and squabbling with each other for centuries."

"Oh right," Commander Cain nodded. "They only stopped their war ten short years ago when they first entered the League."

"But that hasn't stopped them about arguing about **everything else,**" Ranger Allen said. "You know Ambassador Redarba?"

"Oh yes," Cain winced. "One of our harshest critics. What about him?"

"He claims that the statue is of the goddess Flitterell, Mother of the Universe," Ranger Allen said. "From his race the Theren. However Ambassador Vulx claims that the statue is really the Goddess Vulruana, Goddess of Life."

"Well who does it look like?" Cain asked. "Which bird does she resemble most?"

"She's got a vulture like face with five arms and wings," Ranger Allen said. "It could go either way."

"Then get some archeologists on it and have them figure out who it is!" Cain barked.

"We did," Ranger Allen sighed. "Ranger Niko herself did the investigation."

"And?"

"She did something stupid," Ranger Allen said. "She told the truth."

"Which is?"

"That the it was the same goddess for **both **cultures, just with different names," Ranger Allen sighed. "She suggested they take it as a sign that they both have a lot in common. And neither ambassador took that well."

"Ah…"

"When I last saw them Ranger Niko was trying to stop them from pummeling each other with these big bats with metal spikes on them," Ranger Allen said. "Don't ask me how they got them through security."

"Oh boy," Cain winced.

"Ambassador Waldo is already contacting the League to send in a diplomatic mission to stop any fighting from escalating on Skreehaww," Ranger Allen said. "See there was also a live transmission of the findings sent to both capitals and…"

"I get the idea," Cain sighed. "What's the other problem?"

"Turn on the security cameras in Sector Five…" Ranger Allen began.

"BLOOOOOOOOP!"

"That's it," Ranger Allen sighed as a white blob with black eyes and a mouth hopped around eating every bit of metal in sight.

"Come back here!" Q-Ball chased the blob around with Billy, Zach Jr. and Jessica. "No! Don't eat that positronic laser! Bad blob! Bad blob!"

"Q-Ball made that sample of nanite protoplasm come to life didn't he?" Cain sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Ranger Allen. "But Ranger Hartford is assembling a team of computer experts so they can contain the blob."

"BLOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"NOOOOOO! NOT MY VIDEO GAMES!" Someone screamed.

"Oh goody," Cain sighed. "Well as problems go they're not that bad. We've faced worse."

CRASH!

"BLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"IT'S EATING THE WALL!"

"BLOOOOP!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU SHMOO RIP OFF!" Doc yelled.

"Not great but still…" Cain sighed.

"Uh sir I'm afraid that's not all. There's another problem," Ranger Allen gulped. "More like a situation. A big one!"

"Bigger than a potential war between two alien species and a blob on the loose?" Commander Cain yelled.

"Yeah it's not good," Ranger Allen gulped. "You see my mom is stationed on Kirwin and she likes to bake. She sent me a pie."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Cain asked. Then it came to him. "Ranger Allen please tell me that the pie was peach."

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"Apple?"

"No."

"Cherry?"

"Sir, that's my mother you're talking about! Oh wait, sorry. No it's not cherry."

"Rhubarb?"

"No. Wait, rhubarb? You can make pies from rhubarb?"

"Yes you can. But that's something we can talk about another day," Cain sighed. "Where were we? Oh right. Blueberry?"

"Well it's a berry but it's not blue," Ranger Allen gulped.

"Ranger Allen please tell me that you did **not** receive a pie made out of one of the most dangerous and banned substances at BETA Mountain!" Cain yelled.

"I could sir, but that would be lying," Ranger Allen admitted. "I thought if I hid it in the freezer in the commissary Ranger Gooseman wouldn't find it!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"He found it didn't he?" Cain groaned.

"Yes, sir…" Ranger Allen sighed.

"WATER SLIDE IN THE HALLS! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Stingray was heard yelling with glee.

"And he shared it with Stingray, Ryder and Noah," Ranger Allen said.

"Of **course** he did!" Cain winced in pain.

"Well at least they aren't hugging people anymore," Ranger Allen said. "They already sent Rangers Smith and Griffin to the infirmary."

"Perfect," Cain gritted his teeth. "Just perfect!"

Suddenly he heard some strange sounds. "Is that laser fire out in the hallway?" Cain blinked.

"Uh probably…" Ranger Allen winced. "You see sir…."

Suddenly seven tiny starship flew into the office. "Why must my glorious plans for invasion always be thwarted? RETREAT! RETREAT!" A tiny voice shrieked on the intercom of the lead ship.

"The Zarthgons are back **again?**" Cain yelled.

"Don't worry, Sir," Ranger Allen said. "Bubblehead is on it."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Bubblehead chased the tiny starships out of the room.

"WHY WILL YOU NOT LET US CONQUER THE UNIVERSE YOU TROUBLESOME BIRD CREATURE?" The Zarthgon ship commander screamed. "AAAAH! MOMMY!"

"Oh boy…" Cain rubbed his head. "I am getting a headache."

"I AM EL KABONG!" Buzzwang ran by wearing a Zorro type cape, hat and mask but instead carried a ukulele.

"Make that the **mother** of all headaches!" Cain groaned.

"Did I mention that Bubblehead sort of reprogrammed Buzzwang again?" Ranger Allen asked.

"I think I would have remembered if you **had**," Cain glared at him.

CRUNK!

"KA BONG!" Buzzwang cheered.

"Let's see if I can take stock of the situation here," Cain rubbed his temples. "We have four extremely hyper Supertroopers, Two feuding ambassadors, an amorphous blob running wild, a fleet if invading aliens the size of matchbox cars…."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The Zarthgons flew past the door again.

"I'M RHODAN! CAW! CAW!" Bubblehead chirped with glee.

"An insane memory bird defending us from that tiny terror," Cain winced.

"KA BONG!"

"OW! KNOCK IT OFF BUZZWANG!" Doc shouted.

"And an android whose programming is on the fritz again," Cain added. "Anything **else** I should know about?"

"Well now that you mention it…" Ranger Allen fidgeted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Ranger Charles is hogging the target practice range again," Ranger Allen said. "And he won't give me a turn on the new bazooka!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"DIE YOU HEATHEN! DIE!" A Vulture like alien ambassador chased Ambassador Redarba down the hallway swinging a huge mace with several sharp pointy spikes.

"AMBASSADOR VULX BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Niko shouted as she and Waldo chased after the ambassadors.

"THIS IS NO WAY FOR AN AMBASSADOR TO BEHAVE!" Waldo yelled. "AAAAHHH!"

"BLOOP! BLOOP!"

"SOMEBODY GET THIS BLOB OFF OF ME!" Ambassador Redarba screamed. "I'M GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE!"

"GOOD! GO GET 'EM BLOB!" Ambassador Vulx whooped.

"THIS IS A JOB FOR EL KA BONG! KABONG!"

CLUNK!

"DON'T HIT AMBASSADOR REDARBA BUZZWANG!" Niko yelled. "HIT THE BLOB! HIT THE BLOB!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Sir this is Ranger Wesson, Hangar 9 is on fire again!" A communicator buzzed.

"Sorry sir," Ranger Charles said. "My bad. My aim was off."

"HI COMMANDER!" Both Ryder and Noah skipped inside. Their eyes were wide and they were very hyper.

"Oh god no…" Commander Cain moaned.

"Have we ever told you how much we like you?" Ryder was very happy.

"Give us a hug!" Noah flung his arms out wide.

"RUN COMMANDER! RUN LIKE THE WIND!" Ranger Allen jumped in front of him. "I'LL TRY AND…UKKK!" He was cut off when Noah gave him a bear hug. "MY SPINE!"

"I like you!" Noah giggled.

"GOOSE! STINGRAY! STOP HUGGING THE AMBASSADORS! YOU'LL KILL THEM!" Doc yelled.

"I like you!" Ryder giggled as he hugged Commander Cain.

"Foxx **would** pick this night to go out!" Cain grumbled. "At least **someone **is going to be able to relax tonight!"

**Wanna bet Cain? He he he…**


	33. A Night On The Town

**A Night On The Town**

"This is nice," Eliza smiled as she sat at a table in a fancy restaurant in the city with her husband. She was wearing a lovely blue dress and diamond earrings and he was wearing a suit and tie. "I'm glad Cain gave you the night off."

"I want tonight to be special. I want to forget everything," Zach said. "Just focus on you and me. Forget about work, the Rangers, our past…"

"Well you can talk about work a **little **bit," Eliza smiled. "I know I don't get to talk about what I do enough with the Supertrooper kids."

"I guess I never realized exactly what you do with those kids," Zach felt incredibly guilty.

"Zachery please…" Eliza picked up on his emotions. "I'm not angry. You've been more than supportive of me these past few months. And let's face it things haven't exactly been slow in your work. In a way I kind of feel okay that you didn't ask me before now."

"How can you say that?" Zach asked.

"Because I know how obsessed you were over me when I was a prisoner of the Queen," Eliza said. "And how uptight you've been concerning my safety after that. But now you're starting to let go of those fears a little."

"I don't think I'll ever get over it," Zach admitted.

"No, but you're trying," Eliza said. "By not obsessing where I am and what I'm doing every minute of the day you're letting go. I think we can start getting back to where we were before. We can be a normal couple again."

"So what are you doing with the Supertrooper kids?" Zach asked. "I know you help Darkstar out with the baby and teach them school lessons but other than that…"

"Actually I also do a lot of work with the psychiatrist assigned to them," Eliza told him.

"Not the one that went nuts a while back after he interviewed us?" Zach frowned.

"No, it's a different one," Eliza told him. "Doctor Bob Hart. He's a specialist who helps deal with children that have had traumatic experiences."

"I guess growing up in an illegal military base to be trained as a weapon qualifies," Zach frowned.

"He also counsels Darkstar and Stingray," Eliza explained. "We're trying to teach them how to be more human and respond rationally to stressful situations. Darkstar and the girls are much more adaptive than the boys. What we'd like to do is to find a way for them to socialize with other kids their own age but as you can imagine…"

CRASH!

"What was that?" Zach turned his head towards the sound of the crash.

"You blathering blabberskite! How dare you!"

"Petunia! Love of my life!" A familiar voice squawked. "You are my everything!"

"Yes! Including your wallet you…"

"I don't believe this…" Eliza's jaw dropped as she turned around. "Isn't that…?"

"It is…" Zach was stunned.

There was Captain Kidd getting pounded on by his wife. "For the first time in thirteen bloody years you take me out to a nice restaurant for our anniversary and you expect me to **pay** for it!" Petunia screeched. She took a glass of water and threw it in his face. "CHEAPSKATE!"

"What are the odds?" Eliza blinked.

"With us, pretty high actually…" Zach groaned. He watched his wife get up. "Eliza? Where are you going?"

"Kidd!" Eliza stormed up to the table. "Remember **me?**"

"Uh no…" Kidd blinked.

"You stole something from me you lousy bird!" Eliza got in his face.

"I'm a pirate! I'm supposed to steal…" Kidd began before Eliza grabbed his beak.

"I'm Eliza Foxx, the woman you sold to the Queen of the Crown and had been turned into a Slaver Lord!" Eliza twisted his beak before letting him go.

"Oh now I remember…" Kidd moaned.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Eliza yelled. "Are you telling me you actually **sold** this lovely woman to the Queen of the Crown for a few coin?"

"It was just business! It was…" Kidd gulped.

"It was against the Pirate Code!" Petunia shouted. "Sure you can kidnap someone for ransom against their own family or clan but selling another being to the Crown! Oh if my sainted father, praise his tail feathers could have seen what you had done he'd have keelhauled you from here to the rings of Slalmaraia! And that is a long, long way!"

"Because of you I was away from my husband and children for three long years!" Eliza shouted.

"Yer a mother too? That's doubly against the Pirate Code!" Petunia shrieked. "Me father'd pluck yer feathers and skin yer sorry hide and turn it into a lampshade!"

"Captain Foxx, please arrest me…" Kidd moaned. "I swear I'll confess to any crime you have just arrest me!"

"Sorry Kidd," Zach smirked as he walked over. "Can't do that."

"Just my luck…" Kidd groaned. "It's the couch for me tonight!"

"Me dear I am so sorry for the wrongs that my loser of a husband have done to ye and yer family," Petunia shook her head. "Booty be one thing but slave running is strictly against the Pirate Code!"

"I don't blame you, I blame **him!"** Eliza pointed. "Because of him I was away from my children as they were growing up!"

"Why you lousy no good…" Petunia shrieked and started to hit him with her purse. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"OW!" Kidd yelped.

"That's a start!" Eliza hit him on the head. "Say it again!"

"OW!" Kidd squawked.

"Now say you're sorry and that yer a scumbag!" Petunia yelled as she hit him.

"Say you'll never sell another living being as long as you live!" Eliza hit him again.

"Say you're a low life scallywag who doesn't deserve a night's peace!" Petunia bashed him on the head with her bag.

"Say ouch again!" Eliza yelled as she hit him.

"OW! OW! OW!" Kidd squawked.

Twenty minutes later. "You know maybe it's not politically correct to say this but ten minutes of hitting Kidd did more for me than ten hours of therapy," Eliza said as she and her husband walked on the sidewalk. "I feel so much better."

"It was actually worth being tossed out of that restaurant," Zach snickered.

"I guess I did get carried away," Eliza admitted.

"Actually it was Kidd that needed to be carried away," Zach smiled. "You have a good right hook."

"So does Petunia," Eliza smiled. "She really is nice. We exchanged e-mails. I believe I've made a new friend."

"And we found another restaurant," Zach pointed to a nice steak place. "So there's no harm done. Except for Kidd but he deserves it."

"And we deserve to have a nice dinner on him," Eliza pulled out some money. "It was nice of Petunia to give this to us."

"Guess he had money after all?" Zach rolled his eyes. "Although I could have done without watching his wife do a strip search on Kidd."

It wasn't long before they were seated at another table. They managed to order some drinks and were starting to eat their appetizers when they heard another crash and the sound of someone screaming. "Don't tell me Kidd brought his wife here **too?**" Eliza groaned.

"**Now** what's going on?" Zach asked.

A young waiter was screaming at some alien customers. "I'm sick of you alien scum treating us humans like dirt! Well tonight I'm taking a stand!" He pulled out a blaster from his apron and started firing it randomly, destroying lights and tables.

"No tip for that guy," Zach snorted. He got up and managed to sneak behind him. "Okay pal, that's enough!"

He tackled the young man and wrestled him to the ground. "No more aliens! No more aliens!" The young fanatic screamed as he managed to pull away from Zach. "I'll blast you!"

"No, I'll blast you!" Zach powered up his bionic arm without thinking.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Zach's thunderbolt not only knocked the weapon out of the arms of the maniac, it shot past him and right into the kitchen behind him. "MY STOVE!" A terrified chef screamed. "MY STOVE JUST BLEW UP! AND MY DOORS!"

"Okay man! You win! I give up!" The terrified young man raised his arms in surrender. "I give up!"

"Whoops," Zach blinked.

"Zachery you really need to practice your aim a little more with that thing," Eliza groaned.

An hour and three interviews with the local police later…

"That's **two** restaurants we got thrown out of," Eliza groaned.

"Technically we weren't thrown out of that restaurant," Zach said. "They just didn't have a kitchen anymore. Maybe we should call it a night?"

"Zachery I'm still hungry and I still want some dinner," Eliza said. "Let's just go to another restaurant. I don't care if it's a Burger Royale fast food restaurant. I just want to be out with my husband."

"I'll try not to blow it up this time," Zach groaned. "I didn't even have my badge on."

"Goose isn't the only one whose powers are evolving," Eliza told him. "Clearly your bionics are getting stronger too."

"I think they're getting a little **too** strong," Zach groaned as they went into another restaurant. It wasn't as expensive as the first two but still rather nice. Unfortunately the pattern of an interrupted meal repeated itself. This time it happened during the middle of the meal.

A cloud of billowing smoke was filtering through the restaurant. "Okay please tell me this kitchen hasn't been destroyed too!" Zach groaned.

"Behold foolish mortals!" A familiar voice cackled through the smoke. "Tremble and quake at the sight of Mogul! The Space Sorcerer!"

"They would if they could **see** us!" A voice snapped.

"Oh right," The smoke cleared and they saw the back of Mogul and four demons standing on a table next to them.

"Unbelievable," Zach groaned. "We can't have **one night** without attracting any insanity can we?"

"One **night**? I'm starting to believe we can't go a few **hours **without attracting trouble!" Eliza groaned.

"Captain Foxx! We meet…Wait a minute?" Mogul looked around and then saw them. "Oh **there** you are!" He turned around.

"Are those onion rings?" One red demon pointed at another table. "I **love** onion rings!"

"Ray focus here!" Mogul snapped.

"What do you want Mogul?" Zach barked. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Don't be so impudent Galaxy Ranger!" Mogul snorted as he got down from the table. "We're going to kidnap your weak human wife and make her our hostage! With her in our clutches you will be putty in my many haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnddds!"

"WEAK AM I?" Eliza screamed as she leapt on the space sorcerer and pounded Mogul senselessly. "HOW'S THIS FOR WEAK? COME ON TOUGH GUY! ANSWER ME!"

"OW! OW! STOP IT! THAT HURTS!" Mogul screamed. "YEOWWWW! DON'T PULL MY TAIL LIKE THAT!"

"OKAY! HOW ABOUT I PULL IT LIKE **THIS?**" Eliza shouted.

"HE-OOWWWWWWWWW! OH MOMMA THAT HURTS!" Mogul cried. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR? GET HER!"

"Oh no you **don't!"** Zach tackled the two nearest demons near him and started to fight them. "I've had enough of people using my wife!"

I'll help you boss…AAAAAH!" The third demon was hit violently by Eliza.

Zach tossed one demon into another and they both fell into the salad bar. "I hate salad…" One of the demons moaned.

"Eliza! I'm coming…" Zach turned to help her.

"AAAAHHH! MAD HUMAN! HELP ME!" The demon screamed as Eliza grabbed him by the horns and tossed him.

"Where do you think **you're **going?" Eliza snarled as Mogul tried to crawl away. "Come back here you!"

"Okay…" Zach winced as a demon was thrown against a wall. "Eliza I'm starting to think you've picked up an anger management problem."

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?" Mogul screamed. "OWWWWWW! MY TAIL! RAY STOP EATING THOSE ONION RINGS AND HELP ME HERE!"

"No way dude," The demon shook his head and kept eating. "I'm not getting involved in that."

"OWWWWW! YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!" Mogul screamed in agony.

"Yeah but you didn't say **when**," Ray pointed out. "I'll get around to it."

"YOU'LL GET AROUND TO IT **NOW!**" Mogul screamed. "OWWWW! THAT REALLY HURTS!"

CRACK!

"YOU BROKE MY TAIL! YOU BROKE MY TAIL! OWWWIEEEEE!" Mogul screamed.

"So uh, that's your wife huh?" Ray gulped.

"Yup," Zach cracked his knuckles.

"You know something, I'm gonna take these onion rings to **go!"** Ray grabbed the onion rings and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The other three demons had recovered so Zach turned to them. "Any of you want another go around?" Zach prepared to fight.

CRACK!

"MY RIBS! MY SPINE!" Mogul shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT SALT AND PEPPER….AAAAAH!"

"Uhhh…No," One demon gulped.

"We're good," Another gulped.

"Mogul I think we'd better get out of here!" The third shouted.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Mogul screamed as Eliza threw him towards the demons, knocking them down.

"Kidnap the human female, you said," One demon snarled at Mogul. "She'll be an easy target you said! What could go wrong you said?"

"Owie…" Mogul whimpered. "Need first aid…" He and the other demons teleported away.

"That was fun," Eliza said as she looked around. "Oh dear…We trashed another restaurant didn't we?"

"Maybe we have something in the fridge back home?" Zach sighed.

* * *

"What a night…" Zach trudged back into BETA with Eliza. "What a…What happened **here**?"

The hallways of BETA had water all over the floors. There were stickers, holes and pie stains adorning the walls. "Looks like we're not the only ones who had a bad night," Eliza blinked.

"ALL RIGHT? WHICH ONE OF YOU MANIACS DRANK ALL OF MY IMPORTED SCOTCH?" Cain shouted. "GOOSE! NO! GET OFF ME! I SAID SCOTCH! NOT HOPSCOTCH!"

"STINGRAY WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THOSE STICKERS AND WHY DID YOU PUT THEM ON THE WALLS?" Darkstar was heard yelling.

"I hate my life…" Doc staggered in the hallway with Buzzwang next to him. Doc's uniform was torn and there was pudding all over him. Buzzwang still had his El Kabong costume on again and a large broken guitar had been broken over his head, which was sticking out of a large hole in the center.

"Thank you Ranger Hartford for reprogramming me…" Buzzwang said. "Although to be truthful I could have done without being hit on the head with a guitar."

"Just returning the favor," Doc groaned.

"What happened to **you guys**?" Zach asked. "And what happened **here?"**

"Oh nothing much," Doc sighed. "Goose got half the Supertroopers drunk on Lingling Berry Pie. Two ambassadors got into a fight and almost started an intergalactic war. Q-Ball brought that blob we got from our last mission to life and it kind of ran amok. Finally cornered it in the freezer…"

"Apparently Bubblehead reprogrammed me without my knowledge…again," Buzzwang groaned. "I am beginning to think that memory bird doesn't like me for some reason."

"To be fair, you're not the only one on his hit list," Doc looked at what was coming.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! GET BACK TO HOME BASE BEFORE WE ALL DIE!" Some tiny spaceships flew past them.

"ATTACK OF THE FIFTY FOOT BUBBLEHEAD! CAW! CAW!" Bubblehead cackled as he chased them.

"Oh yeah and the Zarthgons are back again," Doc said casually. "What happened to **you?"**

"Oh we had a few…incidences at a few restaurants," Zach sighed. "Ran into Kidd and Mogul. Separately."

"And if they're smart they'll never run into us again," Eliza said.

"Long story short Eliza beat the stuffing out of them," Zach shrugged. "I think she's picked up some bad habits from the Supertroopers."

"I'm not the one who blew up a kitchen," Eliza gave him a look.

"_Accidentally_ blew up a kitchen," Zach corrected. "And that was only because some waiter finally lost it and began shooting everyone."

"Ya ya ga ya ga ya ga yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Something wearing pink crawled very fast past them.

"The **baby **got into the **pie?**" Darkstar yelled. "STINGRAY! GOOSE! YOU ARE BOTH DEAD!"

"Gaga geeeeee!" Somehow Baby Dawnstar had caught one of the Zarthgon ships and was gumming it with her mouth.

"That's it Baby!" Bubblehead whooped. "Eat 'em up good!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE US BEFORE WE GET GUMMED TO DEATH!" The Zarthgons screamed.

"Next time we'll just get takeout," Zach sighed.

**Next up: More madness. More fun. Why? Because I said so! Muah ha ha ha!**

Shane walked out. "In other words you don't feel like working on the plot of the story?"

**That's about it. But until I do get around to it, things are gonna get wild! **


	34. Rangers On Patrol

**Rangers On Patrol**

"This is the stupidest…" Shane grumbled.

"Goose we need to improve BETA's image," Zach said as the Series 5 Rangers sat around the Tri D in the recreation room. "Especially after that little incident two days ago."

"Don't remind me," Shane groaned. "My head still hurts from the whacking Darkstar gave me."

"Commander Cain wasn't exactly thrilled at the damage Eliza and I did on our date," Zach sighed. "Maybe Buzzwang's idea might work?"

"And maybe Kilbane will come to Earth, renounce his past and become a ballerina?" Shane gave him a look. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh come on Ranger Gooseman!" Ranger Allen said. "Having our patrols taped and make a television show out of it is a great idea!" Several other Series Four Rangers were there as well.

"Especially for us!" Ranger Deming, a blonde female Series Four Ranger added. "For some reason most people think you Series Five Rangers are the only ones out there!"

"And we are going to need more Galaxy Rangers the way things are heating up in space," Doc said. "Did you hear? Aquia and the Crown Empire are officially at war. Apparently both sides started getting too greedy and started to shoot at each other."

"But Aquia isn't part of the League," Ranger Charles said. "And if the Crown Empire gets into a fight with them instead of us isn't that a **good** thing? I mean, now they won't go after other planets as much."

"I'm afraid that's not the case," Zach shook his head. "We're getting reports that Crown Troopers are impressing even loyal Crown Citizens into some kind of army. Aliens from all over the Crown Empire are being dragged away from their homes and they are never seen again."

"Which means that more alien refugees are going to flee into League Territory," Shane added. "More mob bosses and criminals will try to take advantage of the chaos and that makes even more politicians anxious. And all of that is supposed to go away _magically_ if we show them a few home movies!"

"Come on Ranger Gooseman you have to admit this is worth a shot," Buzzwang said as he fiddled with the equipment. "I've compiled a collection of clips taken from Ranger patrols. All we have to do is some editing and pick out which are the good ones."

"It's not like there isn't a precedent for this," Doc agreed.

"Commander Cain said we had to think up ways to improve BETA's image," Zach sighed. "Especially after that fiasco with the Rose Noir incident."

"I can't believe people are still mad about that!" Ranger Allen grunted. "It's not like anyone was killed or anything."

"It was still a major attack that proved our defenses weren't exactly perfect," Shane pointed out.

"Just roll the first clip Buzzwang," Niko said.

"I recognize this," Shane said as the first video went on. "This was this disturbing the peace incident from the Planet Purp."

"Disturbed was right," Doc grumbled.

_There were scenes of small mushroom shaped houses destroyed or on fire. Four inch tall aliens with purple skin and red clothes running all over the place trying to put out the fires. Some of them were tying down a rather angry cat. _

_"So uh, Pappy Purp is it?" Doc was seen interviewing a purple alien with a black beard, a big red hat and pants that was standing on a large tree stump so that he could almost look Doc in the face. "I take it you want to press charges?"_

_"You're Purpin' right I want to press purpin' charges!" The older alien screamed. "That purpin' jackass and his stupid purpin' cat have trashed my town for the __**last **__time!" _

_"You have the right to remain silent," Shane said as he arrested a bald wizard with a fat nose and a raggedy black gown. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!" _

_"No, you can't stop me!" The wizard screamed as he tried to escape his bonds. "I need to destroy the Purps so I can make precious metals and become wealthy! And if that doesn't work at least they'll be dead! I will destroy them all!"_

_"Not today pal!" Shane snapped. _

_"It's about time somebody took care of this freakin' Purp! This stupid second rate magician Garglesmell has always been a pain in our Purps!" Pappy Purp told Doc. "He's always Purpin' in our Purp ya know? We're just doing our thing, purpin' along and then he comes along and tries to purp us over the head!"_

_"Uh huh," Doc appeared to write something in his report. _

_"Look at this! Look at this!" Pappy Purp waved his cane around. "Look at all this Purpin' damage! Who's gonna pay for all this? I ain't made of money ya know? You know how much it costs to run a town full of a hundred and twenty five of your kids? It don't run on purpberries ya know?" _

_"I can imagine," Doc said. _

_"I knew that Goggle Map Quest thing was gonna be nothing but purpin' trouble," Pappy Purp groaned. "I mean this idiot was bad enough before when he couldn't find out where we lived but the second he figured it out he's been attacking us non stop!" _

_"How many times has this guy done this?" Doc asked._

_"At least a dozen!" Pappy Purp snapped. "How can a Purp do his purpin' business when this jerk comes along and wrecks everything! We're just lucky he hasn't killed anyone yet! Mostly because he's an incompetent Purp N'Purp!" _

_"I AM THE GREATEST WIZARD OF ALL TIME!" Gargasmell screamed. _

_"Sure you are pal," Shane rolled his eyes. _

_"I should have called you guys years ago!" Pappy Purp snorted. "But I didn't get a decent lawyer until last week. It's a long story. He was an idiot."_

_"Did my best Pappy Purp," A Purp called out._

_"You failed the Bar exam twenty three times!" Pappy Purp yelled. "Where was I? Oh yeah I want to sue this Purp for damages! I mean this Purp wrecks our homes. Our crops. Our Moonshine distillery…"_

_"Moonshine?" Doc did a double take. _

_"Perfectly legal on this planet," Pappy Purp said. "I have the certificate of Purp. This Purp is interfering with our livelihoods! I can purping sue him for that right?"_

_"Well Mister Purp according to the evidence I don't think any judge will have a problem convicting this man," Doc said as he handed him a piece of paper. "Now you can you get to the Interstellar Court Circuit in Sector R?"_

_"Oh yeah, it's right next door to Planet Purp," Pappy Purp took the large paper in both hands. "We may be short and live in mushrooms but that don't mean we can't build a mean rocket ship. We just like the style of mushrooms and you know all that purpin' camouflage thing. Which obviously doesn't work!" _

_"Well contact your lawyer and be prepared to give some testimony at the arraignment," Doc instructed. "It's all on that paper." _

_"And then this Purp will be put away?" A Purp called out._

_"Uh there is going to be a trial but something tells me there's a good chance," Doc said. "According to my CDU he's already got a warrant out for flying a broomstick while intoxicated and magical mayhem in three solar systems." _

_"Hope you duct taped your butt shut Gargasmell!" A Purp chirped happily. _

_"Let us know when your wedding to your cellmate will be!" Another Purp cheered. _

_"Shut up!" Gargasmell screamed as he was dragged away. "I'll get you stupid Purps if it's the last thing I ever do!"_

_"And judging from your track record it may be!" Another Purp shouted. _

_"See ya later Purphead!" Another Purp yelled. _

_"Go to Purp!" Gargasmell screamed. "Oh cripes! Now they've got __**me**__ doing it!" _

_"You gonna go away a long time you freakin' Purphead!" Pappy Purp yelled. "I'm gonna sue you for damages! You hear me you Purpin' Purp? I'll Purp your Purp where the sun don't Purp!"_

"I think we're going to have to edit this part for swear words," Buzzwang remarked. "If I can figure out which ones they are."

"Go to another clip, Buzzwang," Zach groaned.

"Oh yeah! Do the drug bust we did the other day!" Ranger Allen said cheerfully. "That was fun!"

"That was **weird,**" Ranger Deming gave him a look.

_On screen there was a yellow Bear like alien with a sun mark on it's stomach wearing a blue vest. He was surrounded by alien children. "Who wants lollypops? Sunny Side Up Bear wants to give them all to you!" _

_"I don't think so punk!" Ranger Charles snapped as he and Ranger Allen shoved the kids aside. _

_"What are you doing? No shoving!" Sunny Side Up Bear blinked. "There's plenty to go around!"_

_"Oh there is, is there?" Ranger Allen asked as he took a lollypop and scanned it. "Aha! I knew it! Scanners don't lie pal! This lollypop is made out of pure crystallized cocaine." _

_"But I give sunshine and rainbows to all the children!" Sunny Side Up Bear said in a falsetto. _

_"I'll give __**you**__ your sunshine and rainbows pal!" Ranger Charles snarled as he shoved the bear against a brick wall. He searched his vest. "Ah ha! __**This**__ the sunshine and rainbows you were talking about pal?"_

_"Uh that's not mine," Sunny Side Up Bear gulped. "That's uh…I found that on the ground."_

_"Oh you just found it on the ground?" Ranger Charles asked._

_"Yeah I did," Sunny Side Up Bear said. "Hey watch the hands pal!" _

_"That's your story? You just happened to find it on the ground?" Ranger Allen asked as he held up another bag. "What about this bag full of individually priced drugs we found in your basket? You just __**happen **__to find that too?" _

_"Yes I did," Sunny Side Up Bear said._

_"Don't bother," Ranger Deming and two other Rangers came into focus with one alien that looked like an elephant and another that looked like a lion. "Your little playmates here told us everything." _

_"You snitched on me!" Sunny Side Up Bear screamed at the aliens. "That's not very nice!" _

_"Neither is letting your cousins do hard time for you," The lion alien said._

_"Cousins hell? You're not even bears! You and your kind only live in Cloud City to do our dirty work!" Sunny Side Up Bear snarled as he was restrained by Ranger Charles. _

_"You want a piece of me you racist pig?" The elephant alien screamed. _

_"When I get my paws on your I'll tie your freaking trunk in a knot and cut out your tongues!" Sunny Side Up Bear screamed as he broke free. "I'll get you all for this!" _

_"He's making a break for it!" Ranger Charles shouted as he pulled out his weapon. "STOP OR I'll SHOOT!" _

_"EAT LIGHT COPPERS!" Sunny Side Up Bear screamed as he grabbed a large laser rifle from behind a tree. _

_"GET DOWN! GET DOWN! TAKE COVER!" The Rangers yelled as they ducked for cover. _

_"Gloomy Gus Bear! Good Gravy Bear! Groovy Bear! I need backup now!" Sunny Side Up bear screamed as he yelled into a watch communicator while firing his weapon. "Those lousy Cousin's sold us out!"_

"Oh goody…" Niko groaned as they watched the footage. "A drug fight in front of children. That should improve our image!"

"Nice to know we're not the only ones that run into weirdoes all the time," Doc remarked as they watched the video.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Did you have to use the bazooka?" Zach glared at Ranger Charles. "And where did you **get **a bazooka?"

"You can request one," Ranger Charles said. "And it was justifiable."

"More like certifiable!" Zach said. "We can't use this footage! Buzzwang see what else is there."

"**Anything **else!" Niko agreed.

"There's this footage of when you, and Doc investigated that disturbance at the Galactic rock show last week," Buzzwang pointed out.

"Isn't that the one with Krystal and the Lightshow, the Outkasts and that rock star Rebellion were at?" Ranger Charles asked.

"Unfortunately," Doc groaned.

_Ranger Niko and Doc were interviewing a group of rock stars. "So you're saying your rival Zing, leader of the Outkasts showed up drunk, interrupted your performance and set fire to the stage?" Niko asked a pink haired female rocker with a glitter star over one eye._

_"That's right, Ranger Niko," Krystal the leader of the Lightshow nodded. _

"_Zing has always been jealous of Krystal," A purple haired handsome young man in a leather jacket nodded._

"_And you are?" Doc asked. _

"_I'm Brazil. I work with the band," He told her._

"_And you are Ms. Krystal's boyfriend?" Doc asked._

"_Uh not exactly," Brazil blushed. "Kind of." _

"_He'd love to be," Rebellion, the long blonde haired rocker that oozed sex appeal snorted. His two female members of his band giggled behind him. "Too bad he's already dating Kristi Bento, the head of Rockstar Incorporated. Fortunately I am available."_

"_Back off Rebellion!" Brazil snapped. "Krystal is too smart to fall for your fake charms!" _

"_There's nothing fake about me, honey," Rebellion glared._

"_You two studs gonna start another fight onstage?" Zing, a drunken green haired singer with too much makeup and a short mini dress snorted. "That's what really happened ya know? Little Miss Perfect over there was making goo goo eyes at Rebellion during the act and then Rebel Without a Clue goes on stage and smacks him!" _

"_According to witnesses there was an altercation on stage," Doc looked at the rockers. _

"_It was a misunderstanding," Rebellion waved. "It's not like I'm pressing charges. Besides Zing was the one who put that idea into Brazil's empty head."_

"_Yeah Krystal hand nothing to do with it," Brazil said. _

_Zing snorted drunkenly, "Of course! It's __**never**__ her fault! She's the wondrous Krystal and her backup singers the Lightshow! We're just Outkasts! The troublemakers of the music business!" _

_"You __**are **__the troublemakers of the music business!" Brazil snapped. "You just set our stage on fire!" _

_"Details, details…" Zing snorted. "Prove it! You don't have any tape! It burned down!" She snorted with laughter as she got up. "Anybody got a drink around here?"_

_"Hey come back here!" Niko tried to get the drunken pop star as she staggered backstage. There was a huge computer there._

_"Oh look, boozie…" Zing snorted as she reached and grabbed a bottle off a table._

_"Come back here!" Niko grabbed Zing._

_"Hey!" Zing yelled. Some of the liquid in the water escaped and landed on the computer. "You made me spill a perfectly good drink of booze!" _

_The liquid got into the computer controls and it started to fizzle. So did Krystal. "Krystal?" Rebellion gasped as her body seemed to fizz all around her. _

_"Krystal!" Brazil gasped as Krystal disappeared and was replaced by a blonde woman with no eye glitter. "__**Kristi?"**_

_"Kristi?" Doc asked._

_"Brazil…" Kristi gulped. _

_"I can't believe this!" Rebellion gasped. _

_"Neither can I! Oh wait, this is just water," Zing sampled the bottle. "Okay no harm done." She turned and saw Kristi. "When did you get here?"_

_Brazil fumed. "Kristi what's going on?"_

_"Uh…" Kristi changed back into Krystal. "Brazil…I can explain!" _

_"I'd like to hear that as well!" Rebellion was stunned. "Why are you posing as Krystal?"_

_"I am Krystal," Krystal said. "And Kristi. It's a long story." _

_She turned back into Kristi again. "Okay that's a pretty neat trick," Zing blinked._

_"It's my computer," Kristi turned into Krystal again. "Energy is my supercomputer that specializes in holograms." _

_"Is that what that thing is?" Brazil shouted. "I thought it was your stage light machine!"_

_The computer shot out a hologram of a purple woman. "Krystal I require assistance…" _

_"Allow me," Doc used his powers to have his tweakers fix the problem. "Holy cow…I've seen supercomputers with fewer gigabytes! And you have a 5628 megahertz processor converter? This unbelievable!"_

_"My father invented it," Krystal explained. _

_"You have a lot of explaining to do…Whoever you are!" Rebellion snapped. _

_"For once I agree with him," Brazil glared at Krystal. "You know how I feel about lying and deception!"_

_"I never meant to lie to you but things just sort of got out of hand!" Krystal said. "You know my company was in trouble after my father died. And there was that sleazy businessman Cleric Raybord that tried to steal it from me. Krystal kind of became my way to save the company as well as keep the orphanage I sponsor afloat. And then it became my escape! I meant to tell you but things…"_

_"You should have told me!" Brazil shouted. "How could you not tell me?" _

_"How could you not see it? Krystal looks just like Kristi only with a different hair and some eye glitter," Niko said. "She even sounds just like her. You really didn't __**notice **__that?" _

_"You know I always thought that was weird too but I just assumed it was the tequila talking," Zing snorted. "Huh. Live and learn." _

_"Let me see if I get this straight," Doc held up his hand. "This is one of the most powerful computers in the galaxy with a high grade artificial intelligence and you just use it to make holograms and music?"_

_"Well that and to play the stock market," Krystal shrugged. _

_"I can't believe the most perfect woman in the world is a fake!" Rebellion gasped. _

_"Who are __**you**__ calling fake you bleached blond freak with painted nails and botox up your yin yang?" Brazil snapped. "That's right! I know! Everyone knows! And why do you care? She's not even __**your**__ girlfriend! She's __**my**__ girlfriend!"_

_"Brazil!" Krystal pleaded._

_"You lied to me!" Brazil snapped. "I thought you were just a top level corporate executive that also ran an orphanage for girls when it turns out you had a secret double life as the hottest rock star in the galaxy! I thought you were a boring stable girl but you run around in mini skirts and sexy outfits like some bad girl and…And…Wait a minute. This isn't __**that**__ bad." _

_"What?" _

_"I mean, my girlfriend is the hottest rock star around," Brazil realized. "And a business woman which means you're making a ton of money right? I mean I've got the best of both worlds here. So for me there is no real downside." _

_"No downside?! She's been lying to you for years! Leading you on as Krystal when she's really Kristi!" Niko shouted. _

_"Yeah, but since she was the same person all along…That's kind of hot," Brazil said. "I mean what guy hasn't fantasized about being with another woman? And Ranger Hartford was right, that disguise was pretty lame so maybe I knew it was her subconsciously? So this way…"_

_"So this way you get to be with another girl without cheating on your girlfriend!" Krystal yelled. "That's sick!" _

_"All I know is if that was you all these years leading me on, then I had no reason to feel guilty because I never was with any other woman," Brazil pointed out. _

_"Interesting choice of words," Rebellion smirked._

_"Shut up," Brazil snarled. _

_"What?" Krystal looked at him. "What did he mean by that?" _

_"Let's just say you weren't the __**only one**__ around here leading a double life," Rebellion snorted. _

_"Shut your mouth, Rebellion!" Brazil snapped._

_"What do you mean by that crack?" Krystal asked._

_"It means he and your boyfriend were getting it on behind the dumpster at Rocko's Rock Bar of Love!" Zing cackled. _

_"WHAT?" Everyone shouted. _

_"Please! It is not exactly a secret that Rebellion likes to play on both sides of the field," The German band mate of Rebellion snorted. "It has never bothered me."_

_"Me either," The other female member of the trio spoke. Both women glared at each other. "Why you bitch!"_

_"I knew it! I knew you were fooling around with my man!" The German girl screamed. _

_"Your man! He is __**mine!**__" The other woman shouted._

_"I thought he was Brazil's?" Zing snickered. _

_"Brazil!" Krystal screamed. "How could you?"_

_"Babe! It's not what you think!" Brazil shouted. "He's lying! They're both lying!" _

_"Oh really?" Zing took out a camera. "Here honey, I was gonna save this for when I crashed your wedding reception. But this is as good a time as any. See this video. That's Rebellion. That's Brazil. And that's…Well apparently they are both good at yoga." _

_"OH MY GOD!" Krystal screamed. _

_"Funny isn't it? The woman who pretended to be the perfect woman has found out that her perfect boyfriend is not so perfect," Rebellion sneered. "Well actually he is pretty good in bed." _

_To that Krystal then slugged him in the eye. Then she turned around and started beating up on Brazil. "I can't believe I was upset about keeping my secret all these years when you were running around behind my back you two timing…?" _

_"WHORE! BITCH! SLUT!" The two women went at it, tearing at each other's hair and clothes. _

_"Ladies! Knock it off!" Doc tried to stop them only to get clobbered himself. "OW! NIKO HELP ME!"_

_"I'm kind of busy at the moment!" Niko was trying to pry Krystal off a crying Brazil._

_"Damn! This is fun," Zing snorted. "Now where did I put that lighter…?" _

"When I said anything else I didn't mean **this!**" Niko groaned.

"Oh right, Buzzwang we can't use this clip," Doc winced as one of the women fighting had her bra ripped off. "For obvious reasons."

"We're being sued aren't we?" Zach groaned.

"Not us but we are expected to testify in court," Doc said. "Too bad. This would have really brought us some good ratings."

"You think that was bad take a look at the drunk Zach and I picked up the other day for flying a starship while I was intoxicated," Shane pointed to the screen.

_"But officer all I had was a couple of Banana Daiquiris," A yellow caped man wearing very tight blue tights and a mask hiccupped. There were banana horns on the side of his cowl. He was being brought into BETA's by Zach and Shane._

_"According to the breathalyzer you had about a dozen Banana Daiquiris pal," Shane remarked. _

_"I fight crime better when I've had a few drinks," Bananaman told them. _

_"Come on pal you can sleep it off in the holding cell," Shane said. _

_"But I __**am**__ a superhero!" Bananaman whined. "I have an origin story and everything!" _

_"What? You're really a mild mannered reporter or something?" Zach quipped._

_"Yeah how did you know?" Bananaman blinked. _

_"Lucky guess," Zach rolled his eyes. "Come on…" _

_"No! No! I have to fight crime! I am Bananaman!" He managed to escape Zach's hold. Somehow a banana popped out of his costume and he jumped on it. "Banana away!"_

_"Where did that banana come from?" Shane asked. "I searched the guy and everything!" _

_"Come back here you nut!" Zach chased Bananaman down the hallway. _

_"Banannnaaaaaaammmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" The yellow caped crusader slid on a peel down the hallway._

_CRASH!_

_"Owie…" Bananaman moaned. "I slipped when I should have slid." _

"Well now we have something for the blooper reel," Shane quipped.

"Next clip!" Zach groaned.

"This is us again," Ranger Charles said. "Oh look this is the planet with all those talking horses."

"What is with all the smoke and…Is that horse shooting a **gun?**" Shane's jaw dropped. "How do you shoot a gun with **hooves?"**

"What happened on that planet?" Zach asked as he winced at the destruction onscreen.

"There was an election and not everyone was pleased with the results," Ranger Deming sighed. "We were called in to help restore order. Correction. To **try** and restore order. Last I heard they were **still** rioting."

"Presidential election?" Niko asked.

"No, singing competition," Ranger Deming sighed. "There were allegations that the contest was rigged. Needless to say, the ponies didn't take it very well."

_"ANARCHY NOW!" The blue pony screamed as Ranger Allen held on for dear life on screen. _

_"SOMEBODY BREAK OUT THE TEAR GAS!" Ranger Charles screamed off camera. _

"I had no idea Pony Town was such a tough neighborhood," Doc blinked.

"You think that was bad, you should have seen the raid we did on the Kennel Canine's Puppy Mill," Ranger Deming groaned.

"We can't," Buzzwang said. "One of the Canines ate it."

"Good because that video is **really** embarrassing," Ranger Charles groaned.

"More embarrassing than **this**?" Shane asked. "I knew it. This idea sucks."

"I'm afraid you're right Goose," Zach groaned. "Buzzwang burn those video recordings! The less people know what we really do the better!"

**Okay enough fun! Now to get back to the plot. Such as it is. **


	35. Shot In The Dark

**Shot In The Dark**

The latest series of adventures of the Galaxy Rangers began innocently enough. Niko and Doc were headed to the commissary after a late night of working on papers. "Man am I bushed," Doc yawned. "I swear if anybody wanted to find the best way to torture a person all they have to do is give us all tons of paperwork and we'd crack under pressure."

"Hey Stingray, still on patrol?" Niko asked.

"Sort of…" Stingray looked around. "Hey will you two come with me for a minute? I want to check something out."

"Is there something wrong?" Doc asked.

"I dunno," Stingray thought. "I got a funny feeling. Something's off…"

"What do you mean?" Niko said.

"Living your life on the run for years gives you a sixth sense of sorts," Stingray pulled out his weapon. "You learn to question something that looks perfectly innocent. If things are too quiet that's when you're in the most danger. Come on."

They went down the corridor to where many classified files were. Stingray picked up a sound and held up his hand. "I heard it too…" Doc whispered. "It better not be Bubblehead again."

"It's not…" Niko frowned as she pulled out her weapon. "I sense something is off."

Stingray nodded and took the point as they burst into the door. "Freeze!"

There was an intruder downloading files. It appeared to be the body of a crown agent wearing a black cloak with red lapels. The face was not visible but there were two bright red eyes peering out from the darkness. Two technicians were knocked out unconscious.

The intruder immediately started shooting at the Rangers and Stingray. "Doc! That's the Reaper!" Niko called out as they dove for cover.

"The Queen of the Crown's favorite assassin?" Doc yelled. "What's **he** doing here?"

"Security! Intruder in Sector Three!" Stingray called on the intercom.

"I thought that guy was destroyed on the Christie years ago!" Doc shouted as he fired at the intruder.

"His body was," Niko said. "But his mind is digitized so that if one body is destroyed, his consciousness transfers to another."

"What?" Stingray asked.

"He's an android," Niko said.

"That explains it," Stingray grunted.

"Download complete…" The computer next to the Reaper spoke.

"As much as I'd love to duke it out with the Galaxy Rangers, Slade isn't paying me to fight," The Reaper hissed. "Not yet anyway." He grabbed a disk and then touched some kind of pad on his wrist. "I've got the information! Get me out of here."

Suddenly he disappeared. "He's using some kind of teleportation device!" Niko shouted.

"The bastard got away," Stingray snarled.

"Okay seriously, how come everyone in the world has some kind of teleportation device except us?" Doc snapped.

"What happened?" Zach barked as he ran up with Shane and Cain.

"The Reaper just broke in and stole some of our files," Doc told them. "Would never have found out if Stingray hadn't felt something was wrong."

"Looks like your Supertrooper Senses came in handy," Cain snorted. "Too bad they didn't kick in earlier so you could stop the intruder. Or better yet why the hell didn't our security stop him period!?"

"There are so many hidden tunnels and passageways in BETA odds are someone else besides Walsh would have blueprints to this place," Doc theorized. "And it's a lot easier for one man to get in and out of BETA Mountain than a fleet of them."

"He used some kind of teleportation device to get away," Niko said.

"We're just lucky he wasn't shooting to kill," Shane snorted. "He was interested in stealing information, not killing us in our sleep."

"Since when does The Reaper do breaking and entering over assassination?" Doc asked.

"If you read his updated profile since the Queen of the Crown took a nap, business has been a bit slow lately," Cain gave him a look.

"That's right," Niko nodded. "And since he always made the Crown Agents look bad it makes sense that they wouldn't keep him on. He'd have no choice but to go freelance."

"He mentioned Slade, so that's who probably hired him," Stingray realized.

"Doc…" Cain turned to the master hacker. "Find out what was copied! Every last mini byte or tiny bite or whatever the hell you call it!"

"I'm on it," Doc went to check over the files.

The next morning Shane, Niko, Zach and all the Supertroopers were called into Cain's office. "I wonder what the commander wants to talk to us about?" Darkstar asked.

"Maybe it's about the break in last night?" Niko asked.

"If that's true then why are we all called in?" Ryder frowned. "Stingray I get because he was there. But the rest of us?"

"Something big is coming up," Shane frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You don't know the half of it," Cain said as he and Doc walked into the room.

"Did you find out what files were stolen?" Zach asked.

"You're not gonna like this," Doc sighed.

"When do we ever?" Shane asked.

"Anything and everything on you and the Supertroopers. Particularly the Eve 13 Project," Cain looked at Shane.

"Oh stars no!" Shane realized what that meant. "No wait, those files were changed weren't they? Nothing about the project…"

"My files were fine but apparently Walsh put something in **his** files," Cain told him.

"They were encrypted but the information was there," Doc said. "Someone could access them with a little imagination."

"Then that means…" Shane realized the consequences.

"I'm afraid so," Cain sighed. "Once again Walsh screws things up for us!"

"What's the Eve 13 Project?" Stingray asked. "Goose? Why do I get the feeling you know something we **don't?**"

"The Eve 13 Project was the Board of Leader's attempt to create a Supertrooper Master Spy," Cain explained. "For some reason they were getting tired of Walsh and Nagata making all the Supertroopers. So they hired one of the most brilliant research minds to create one."

"You're saying there's another Supertrooper out there and you never **told** us?" Darkstar whirled on Shane.

"It's not like I meant to keep it a secret," Shane defended himself. "We've been kind of busy these past few months. It just sort of slipped my mind."

_"Slipped your mind?"_ Darkstar barked.

"What was I supposed to do Darkstar?" Shane shot back. "Just go down there and say 'Hey Kid, guess what? You're not a human. You're a Supertrooper and your dad is the scientist who created you.'? What good would that have done?"

"None," Noah spoke up. "As ticked off as we are that you kept this secret from us Goose, I can understand why. You couldn't risk this Supertrooper's safety, especially before the Civil War happened. Before we gained our freedom."

Darkstar thought before speaking. "Tell us everything."

"Let me start," Cain told Shane. He looked at the others. "About fourteen years ago the Board of Leaders in their infinite wisdom wanted to create more Supertroopers. Apparently the other base in Australia wasn't enough."

"What they didn't make enough soldiers?" Stingray snorted.

"They wanted a particular brand of Supertrooper. Not a soldier, a super spy," Cain said. "And with different training away from others of it's kind. In case all the Supertroopers including Gooseman went rogue."

"So this Supertrooper wouldn't have any attachments," Noah surmised.

"Exactly," Cain nodded. "Walsh hired this scientist named Dr. Robert Dahl to work with cutting edge materials. Unfortunately there wasn't enough DNA on hand for some reason so in order to make up the difference the good doctor donated some of his own. And he regretted it immediately. So he came to me. Right before the baby was decanted we faked a tragic accident where it appeared that both he and the experiment was destroyed."

"But they weren't," Ryder guessed.

"Exactly," Cain nodded. "Dahl used his skills to slow down the baby's bio-defenses to a crawl and surgically constructed a navel on the girl before undergoing reconstructive surgery on his face. Changed his name to Ladd and ended up as a sheriff in a small town on the Planet Nebraska. He and his daughter Amy have lived there for thirteen years in secret."

"So you're saying he's like a reverse version of Walsh?" Ryder frowned.

"Basically yes," Cain shrugged.

"I only found out about this a year ago. Darkstar I didn't intend to keep this secret from you. From any of you," Shane let out a breath. "It's just…She was raised as a human. Her bio defenses are minimal at best. She doesn't know what she is and I couldn't take her from her father."

Darkstar absently looked at her own daughter in her arms. "No, you couldn't."

"You were just trying to keep her safe," Stingray frowned. "Guess I can understand that."

"Well she's not safe now," Niko frowned. "Not if Slade knows about her. Which is very likely he will pretty soon if the Reaper hasn't contacted him already."

"There's no choice," Cain said. "Galaxy Rangers, you need to go to Nebraska and bring both Ladd and his daughter back here safely. It's too dangerous for them to stay where they are."

"Yeah but I'm not looking forward to this family reunion," Shane let out a breath. "Great. I get to ruin a little girl's life."

"That's not your fault and you **know** it," Zach said.

"Hold on," Ryder spoke up. "Goose you can't go alone. One of us Supertroopers should go with you. If she is one of us she's going to need help adjusting to the truth."

"He's right," Darkstar nodded. "And since it's very likely there's going to be a mob if either Stingray and I go.... There's no way around it. It has to be one of the children."

"In that case Dea should go," Noah grunted. "She's the most likely candidate."

"Me?" Dea was surprised. The blue haired Supertrooper girl had never had a solo mission in her life.

"You're a female and you don't fight as much as the rest of us," Ryder understood the logic.

"Dea would be the most likely one to connect with Amy," Niko said.

"Hold on! Supertrooper or not I'm not gonna just send any kids zooming off into danger!" Cain barked.

"Cain, this girl's entire world is going to be completely destroyed in a matter of days," Darkstar looked at him. "She's going to need all the help she can get if she has any chance of survival."

"I agree," Niko nodded. "I think we should also contact Cheyenne and explain the situation. She's at a conference on Lunar Five."

"We'll have to use the coded channels," Cain said. "Top secret."

"Can't contact Ladd in sub space in case Slade picks it up," Zach nodded.

"Cain I know you're worried but I can take care of myself," Dea stood tall. "I'm a Supertrooper. I've been trained to evade if I have to. This Amy doesn't have any training at all. I can help protect her."

"I don't know…" Cain shook his head.

"Commander, I know you do not wish to put any children in danger but a child is already in danger," Shane spoke. "Dea will **not **be engaging the enemy directly. Her mission will be to make contact with Amy and help her adjust to being a Supertrooper. And if worse comes to worse she will get the girl out of any danger and keep her safe."

"She's family," Dea said. "I've learned from Goose that Supertroopers should protect family. Please Commander…"

Cain let out a breath. "Fine. And I suppose we'll have to issue Dea a blaster for safety reasons. Slade won't care if she's unarmed or not. But you are not to use it unless it is **absolutely necessary.** Understand?"

"I will obey these orders," Dea nodded, a glint of pride in her eyes.

"I will make sure she does," Shane said. "You have my word."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get going!" Cain barked. "I'll call Cheyenne myself and explain the situation."

"This is gonna be one tough mission," Doc sighed as they prepared to leave.

"Tell me about it," Shane sighed.

**Based on the short story I did called The Road Not Taken. Just my deranged idea of Amy's real back story. It would be cool if that was true huh? **

**Next: The race is on! Will the gang save Amy and Sheriff Ladd? Or will they be too late? **


	36. Soldier Girl, Nebraska Girl

**Soldier Girl, Nebraska Girl**

"We should be arriving at Nebraska in five hours," Doc told them as he charted the coordinates in the Ranger One.

"Not soon enough for me! Why the hell did Walsh put the information in his files?" Zach asked as he flew the ship. "It doesn't make sense! What am I saying? Half the things that man **did** never made sense!"

"You have a point," Shane said quietly. "He's done a lot of things even I don't understand."

"I don't mean to turn this into a Walsh Bashing Rant Goose," Zach let out a breath. "But the crap he's been pulling is starting to get old."

"Let's just focus on Amy and Sheriff Ladd for now," Shane said. "Once they're safe you can complain about Walsh and what he's done all you want. Hell I might even join you."

Zach had noticed that Shane was becoming less vocal about defending Walsh as he was in the past. _It's probably finally sinking in that Walsh abandoned him for no_ _reason_, He thought to himself but didn't say anything.

Shane got up and went to the passenger compartment. Dea had changed into a blue and white cadet Ranger uniform. Cain had insisted on her wearing something official if she was going to go on a mission and carry a weapon. She was inspecting her blaster carefully like a seasoned pro, making sure it was clean and there were no problems with it.

Even though chronologically Dea was only eight years old, thanks to a combination of experimental growth hormones and her activated bio defenses she appeared to be fifteen or sixteen. _With_ _all the things she's been through mentally she's_ _probably forty_, Shane thought to himself.

It hadn't escaped Shane's notice that her body had started to develop rapidly in recent months. _She's starting to go through her final growth spurt_, He realized. The final growth spurt was the transition a young Supertrooper made into an adult form. He knew from Wolf Den that female Supertroopers went through their growth spurt slower than males but were much more adaptive to the transition than their male counterparts for some reason. Although he had known a handful of males that did not survive their final growth spurt due to the excessive strains on the body, he had never heard of a female dying from it.

That was why although they were the same age Ryder still looked younger than her. He also noticed another thing about her looks. _She's starting to look a lot like Chimera. But their personalities couldn't be any more different_. _Dea cares about her fellow Troopers. Chimera doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. _

Shane walked up to her. "Are you ready for the mission?" Shane asked.

"Of course I am. It's important that we protect Amy and she becomes part of the family," Dea said. "Supertroopers are rare enough as it is. There are more Gurkins running around than us!"

"You're right about that," Shane let out a breath. "Just remember to be patient with her. Her bio defenses aren't as developed as yours and…"

"And she has no combat training. I know," Dea said. "Goose remember there was a time when **my** bio defenses were not developed. Until you saved us. I understand that."

"I guess you would," Shane smiled. "You really have grown since then."

"Fortunately so did my hair," Dea remarked as she absently flipped her shoulder length blue hair. "Goose you've met this Amy, what's she like?"

Shane thought a moment. "She's very bright. Curious. Interested in everything. Very happy and friendly. Not exactly like a Supertrooper."

Dea looked at him. "Neither are you. Or me if you think about it. I'm definitely not the same person I was when I was abandoned."

"Yes, but I've had combat training and so have you," Shane pointed out. "This girl…She thinks she's human. And most human girls don't have combat training."

"I **know** that. I've had human girl training," Dea told him.

"You have?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Jessica and her mother showed me and the twins what human females do," Dea said proudly. "Mrs. Foxx said it was important for us to learn it so we could be more human."

"Really? So what does this human female training involve?" Shane smirked.

"We talk a lot. We eat ice cream. We play with the baby and learn how to cook food. We listen to music and dance," Dea told him. "There's also dressing up dolls and playing with their hair but I didn't like that very much. Mata and Hari like it though. Jessica says it's probably because I'm older than they are. Jessica also wants to take me to something called a mall so we can do an activity called shopping."

"I've been to those things," Shane shuddered. "Trust me. They're overrated. Bunch of people running around a crowded building buying things they don't need with money they don't have eating food that's not good for them. It's stupid."

"I don't know," Dea cocked her head. "Jessica showed me videos of what they look like. They seem…Interesting. I want to experience it before I make up my mind."

"What could be interesting about a mall?" Shane asked.

"The clothes were pretty," Dea admitted. "And I liked the shoes and jewelry."

"Oh yeah, you're definitely a girl all right," Doc snorted. Niko hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"What does being a girl have to do with malls?" Dea asked. "I did notice that Jessica was excited to teach me about them."

"It's genetic," Doc grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Women just like to shop."

"That's not true," Niko said. "Well okay a lot of women like to shop. Some don't."

"Do you?" Dea asked.

"Actually yes I do," Niko admitted.

"Told you," Doc rolled his eyes. Niko hit him again. "OW! WHAT?"

"You like to shop for clothes!" Niko said.

"Yes, but I don't spend all day strategizing where the sales are," Doc gave her a look. "There is a difference."

"But it is important to strategize where these sales are," Dea said. "By strategizing you can get the maximum amount of quality objects for the minimum amount of money and time."

"Did Jessica teach you that?" Shane asked.

"No, Mrs. Foxx," Dea told him.

"I rest my case," Doc snorted. Niko hit him again. "OW! Captain! Niko's hitting me!"

"Niko, stop hitting Doc on the head," Zach groaned. "We may need his brain for something."

"For what I have no idea," Shane smirked. Doc made a face and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You know odds are Amy has never been to a mall either," Niko realized. "She spent her whole life in a small town on Planet Nebraska. You have that in common."

"She also spends a lot of time outside," Shane added. "She likes the fresh air and wilderness like we do."

Dea thought for a moment. "Do you think she will like being a Supertrooper?"

"I don't know," Shane let out a breath. "I admit there were times when I haven't liked being a Supertrooper very much."

"That was different, then," Niko told him. "You're not weapons anymore."

"There is a part of us that will always be weapons, Niko," Shane told her. "It's not pleasant but it's a fact of life. It will be hard for her to adjust."

"It is sometimes hard for us to adjust to be human," Dea said. "You said so yourself that we must learn to be more human. Perhaps she can teach us that while we teach her to be a Supertrooper?"

"She's got you there Gooseman," Doc nodded.

"Yeah but right now that girl will need the Supertrooper part of her to survive," Shane let out a breath. "She's got a target on her back and she doesn't even know it!"

"Not if we get to her first," Zach said.

Dea nodded. Despite her cool exterior she was bubbling with excitement. It was more than an honor to wear an official uniform and go on a mission. Even though she wasn't a full Galaxy Ranger, the young female Supertrooper felt that she was doing something she was born to do. Technically, she was.

Her desire to not only save another Supertrooper but to prove herself on a mission gave her a thrill she had not felt in a long time. She couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at the look of jealously in the others' eyes when they knew she was going. Even Ryder who had suggested that she go was a little jealous.

However his jealousy was balanced out with knowledge that she was the best candidate for the job. Whatever else she knew Ryder would do what was best for the family. And if he believed it was her that should make first contact, so be it.

She only hoped that she was worthy of the mission.

"I hope we can be friends," Dea said.

"If you can get along with Noah, Ryder and the twins you can get along with anybody," Shane snorted. "Right now I'm more worried about if we can get there in time."

* * *

Frontier was one of sixteen small towns on Nebraska. It was two hours away from the only major city and spaceport on the planet but it was the closest. It was first settled sixteen years ago and was finally starting to grow. One of the largest changes was it now had an actual school and a teacher to teach the growing number of children in the town.

And one of those children was waiting for one of her best friends to return.

"Do you see him yet, Pinkwing?" Amy asked her green techno dragon.

"I see something!" Pinkwing flapped her wings as she hovered in the air. "I see a wagon! There's a wagon coming into town!"

_"Time to see the stars, time to sail past Mars_…" A familiar voice could be heard singing. _"Time to fly out to the great beyond!" _

"It's Aiden! Aiden! Aiden!" Amy waved her arms.

"Amy! Good to see you!" Aiden Subtract, the kindly twin brother of mob boss Jackie Subtract laughed as he rode up in his horse drawn wagon. Unlike his brother, Aiden was a man of good cheer and kind heart, charging only a modest fee for his services as an inventor and rainmaker.

"Aiden!" Amy hugged him as he stepped down from the wagon.

"It's been a while since I last came to Frontier," Aiden laughed as he hugged her back. He stepped back to look at the town. "Goodness! It's gotten bigger since I left!"

"Oh yeah! There's a lot more people in town now," Amy told him. "More farmers and there are some shop keepers! They built five more houses on the east side of town. There's even a new store in town that only sells clothes and shoes!"

"My goodness! Frontier will be a thriving metropolis before you know it!" Aiden smiled.

"There's even more kids in town so my Dad and some of the other adults built a school!" Amy said. "We only go four times a week because a lot of kids have to help their families on the farm but we learn a lot of stuff. But our teacher gives us a lot of homework and reading but I don't mind much because I like to read. She's been coming to supper with me and my Dad every week now and it's a lot of fun. I think he likes her."

"Oh so your father and the new schoolteacher?" Aiden smirked.

"I like Miss Maken," Amy said. "She's real nice and a good teacher. She even came to my birthday party."

"Thirteen is a big milestone in a girl's life," Aiden smiled. "Sorry I missed it but I had business in the town of Silver Fork. Had a real big drought there."

"It's okay," Amy shrugged. "I know you're real busy."

"Not busy enough to get you a present," Aiden rummaged through a bag. "Now where did I put it? Oh here it is!"

"Ooh! A present!" Pinkwing twittered as Aiden took out the package. "What is it?"

"Well you're just going to have to find out now won't you?" Aiden smiled.

Amy unwrapped it and found it was a small star shaped necklace. "Ooh this is so pretty!" Amy put it on. "Thank you Aiden!"

"You're welcome," Aiden smiled.

Amy lifted her head and let the warm breeze flow through her hair. "You know what I wished for on my birthday? I wished I could go on adventure! I've always wanted to go for a flight in outer space!"

"Ever hear the phrase 'Careful What You Wish For'?" Aiden smirked.

"You've been to outer space right?" Amy asked.

"Uh huh, I was born on one of the colonies on Mars," Aiden nodded. "New Pigalis. Not exactly a vacation spot. I was kind of glad to leave there when I did and go to the outer rim colonies."

"What was it like?" Amy asked.

"New Pigalis? It was full of red sand, giant bugs and it was always hot during the day and freezing cold at night," Aiden said. "And those were it's **good** qualities. It was originally settled by criminals so there was a lot of crime and gunfights growing up."

"It sounds exciting!" Amy chirped.

"Yeah a real thrill," Aiden groaned. "Trust me, that excitement gets pretty old fast. I guess it's no wonder my brother turned to crime. It's a more of a miracle I didn't."

"How did you become a rainmaker?" Amy asked.

"Oh I was always good at inventing stuff," Aiden tinkered. "And one day I thought it would be nice if there was a machine that could simply make it rain. I mean technically they already had machines that make rain but you need fancy equipment and a plane. Then I wondered ways you could bypass all that. It's a good business. But more important than the money it's the feeling I get when I help people."

"Making it rain when people need it is important," Amy nodded.

"Hey Rainmaker! Good to see you!" A few farmers walked up to him. "Rainmaker! Boy do we need you!"

"Gentlemen! It's good to see my friends again! What can I do for you?" Aiden asked.

"Well aside from the rain we got a few things in town that's busted," One farmer said. "The new windmill for one. Dang thing just doesn't work right."

"I'll get right on that," Aiden said.

"I'll go tell my Dad you're here!" Amy said. She ran down the street to the sheriff's office. "Dad? Daddy?"

"Maybe he's out on patrol?" Pinkwing suggested. "Should we wait for him?"

"Well…" Amy began then someone walked in. "Can I help you?"

"Hello little girl," Lazarus Slade smirked. "Is your Daddy home?"


	37. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

"You know I'm pretty sure that I'm safe from being mugged in broad daylight," Karen Maken, the brown haired schoolteacher of Frontier smiled. She was wearing her hair up in a bun and wore a clean long blue dress.

"I know but you can never take any chances," Sheriff Ladd smiled as he held her hand. "Frontier still can be a wild town."

"Really? Since I've been here the wildest thing that's happened is that farmer that got drunk and tried to milk a bull," Karen laughed.

"Yeah that bull was not too happy with me after either," Ladd groaned. "Still got the bruises to prove it."

"It's still sweet of you to walk me," Karen said.

"Well you're my girl aren't you?" Ladd smiled.

"Oh **am** I?" Karen asked teasingly. "Is that your way of asking me?"

"Sorry, it's been a long time…" Ladd sighed. "I'm a bit rusty at this. I haven't dated since…Well since Amy was born. I mean before she was born. You know what I mean. She's been the only girl for me. Until now."

"I do like Amy," Karen said. "You think if we do start something serious she might get jealous of the 'other woman' in your life?"

"Jealous? She's been dropping hints for weeks," Ladd groaned.

"Well if Amy doesn't have a problem with it, then I don't see why not?" Karen smiled as they stopped in front of the sheriff's office and kissed.

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight," A southern drawl interrupted them.

"Daddy! This man says he wants to talk to you," Amy ran to her father as they entered his office.

"Hello Sherriff," Slade smirked as they came in. He had his blaster drawn. "Mightly nice town you got here. Mighty nice."

"I know you! You're Lazarus Slade! You're wanted in seven galaxies!" Ladd snapped.

"Eight actually," Slade shrugged. "Got into a bit of trouble near the Aquian border recently. But that's neither here nor there. I know who you are too, Doc."

"Sir I believe you have me confused with someone else," Ladd growled.

"You know, I was always a great fan of your work," Slade said casually as he leaned on the desk. "You did such marvelous genetic engineering in those days. And made many ingenious breakthroughs. I was greatly saddened when I learned of your passing. You can imagine my joy when I learned that you were still alive."

"No…" Ladd gasped. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough Dahl," Slade grinned a predatory grin at Amy. "And I know quality genetic work when I see it."

"Bob? What's he talking about?" Karen asked.

"Haven't told your girlfriend your little family secret?" Slade smirked. "Can't say I blame you. Guess not too many people would appreciate knowing a Supertrooper was in their midst."

Two silver and black androids appeared behind them. They blocked their escape. "Now if you don't mind me and my little playmates here want to take a look at your little girl here and…" Slade grabbed Amy by the arm.

"NO!" Amy yelled and kicked hard on Slade's knee. "LET ME GO!"

"YEOW! YOU STUPID LOUSLY LITTLE…" Slade yelled in agony. He yelled even harder when Amy gave him another kick in the breadbasket.

"Run Amy! Run!" Ladd shouted as he tackled Slade. "Just run as fast as you can!" Amy took off with Pinkwing behind her.

"Why didn't you grab her?" Slade shouted at his android companions as he shoved Ladd off him.

"You didn't order us too, sir," One of them said.

"Well I'm ordering **now!** Get that girl you stupid simple minded scrap metals!" Slade yelled at his two androids. The androids followed Amy. He glared at Ladd. "I'll be back for **you** later!" He chased after Amy.

"Bob what's going on?" Karen asked. "What was all **that** about?"

"Karen, I've kept something from you…" Ladd sighed. "From everyone, even Amy. I have a past. I've done something I'm not proud of. And I've been running from it ever since…But that isn't important now. Right now I have to go save my daughter! Stay here!"

Ladd ran after Amy, leaving a bewildered Karen behind. To his horror Slade had caught up to Amy and she was cornered by three more androids. "Got you now!" Slade snorted.

BLAST! ZAP!

Two of the androids were destroyed by a single thunderbolt and a third was shot by a laser. "Get away from her slime ball!" Shane roared as the Galaxy Rangers rode into town.

"You heard the man!" Ladd shouted as he shot at Slade.

"Daddy!" Amy yelled as she ran to her father.

Slade made for cover behind his two remaining androids. Which were immediately destroyed thanks to Shane and Ladd's shooting. "Oh come on! I just bought those!"

"Galaxy Rangers I'm glad to see you," Ladd told them as the Rangers dismounted.

"Are you two all right?" Shane asked.

"We're okay," Amy nodded her head.

"Amy you stay behind me!" Ladd ordered and his daughter did so.

"It's over Slade!" Shane growled. "You're not getting your slimy hands on them!"

"Don't be so sure Ranger Gooseman."

Suddenly a dozen large metal spiders the size of monster trucks appeared in town. On top of one of them was the General. People screamed and fled as one spider trashed a small house and another one wrecked a store. "How do you like my new pets? The Spider Slayers?"

"This could be a problem," Doc gulped.

"The General! Why am I not surprised you're part of this **too**?" Shane growled.

"Citizens of Frontier! I am the General! Meet my demands and my spiders won't harm you!" The General spoke to the frightened crowd in the streets.

"**Your** spiders! They're **mine!**" Slade shouted from his spider. "I designed them!"

"What is all of this about? Why are you here?" Aiden shouted.

The General did a double take. "Jackie Subtract? What are you doing here?"

"That's not Jackie," Slade sighed. "That's his goody, goody twin brother."

"Oh," The General said. "Anyway we are here for your Sherriff and his daughter!"

"What do you want them for? What did the sheriff do to you?" A townsman shouted. "Did he arrest you for driving without your glasses or something?"

"Your sheriff is a man of many talents," The General told the townsfolk. "His real name is Doctor Robert Dahl. He's a geneticist whose talents were greatly valued, until he got too attached to his project."

"Doctor?" Amy looked at her father. "My Dad is a doctor?"

"I heard about that guy," A townsman said. "But he died years ago!"

"No, he merely faked his death and then stole the Eve 13 Project," Slade laughed. "And we've come to collect!"

"Eve 13? What is the Eve 13 Project?" Aiden asked.

"Why she's standing right in front of you," Slade gave Amy a look. "I must admit she is quite lovely, for a Supertrooper."

"A **what?**" Karen gasped.

"Are you telling me the Sheriff's daughter is one of those genetic mutants?" Another townsman shouted. "That's impossible!"

"Daddy…" Amy was stunned. "What does this mean?"

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry…" Ladd knelt down next to her. "I never wanted you to find out. Not like this."

He let out a breath. "Please understand. I couldn't let them turn you into a weapon. I loved you before you were born. I had to fake our deaths so you could have a normal life. To protect you from criminals like them!"

"Why do you want her? She doesn't even have active bio-defenses!" Shane shouted. "She's not a Supertrooper!"

"Well not a fully activated one but we can fix that," Slade smirked.

"You have a choice," The General snarled. "Give us the girl and the Sheriff and we'll leave. If you don't my army will tear this town to pieces!"

"No way!" Shane stood in front of them. "You're not getting your slimy hands on them!"

"If you insist," Slade smirked. "Slade Spiders! Attack!"

"Everyone get back!" Zach ordered. People fled for their lives from the metal monstrosities while Ladd and the Rangers used their weapons to try and destroy them.

"They're impervious to lasers!" Niko shouted as she fired.

Zach got two with his thunderbolt. "Funny, my thunderbolt can do the job. But I don't think I can use my thunderbolt too many more times, enhanced powers or not!" Zach shouted.

"If I can just figure out a way to override their programming…" Doc grumbled with his powers. "Damn! They've got a ton of security protocol that is tighter than Fort Knox!"

"A fine time to live in a town that doesn't let it's citizens carry weapons!" A man screamed as he ran from a spider. Only to fall and narrowly get trampled upon.

Fortunately Shane changed into his metal form and caught the spider. "Keep your tentacles to yourself!" Shane roared as he managed to use his enhanced strength to toss the spider onto it's back. Then he jumped on it's belly and used his metal hand to smash through to the controls, putting it out of commission.

"Three down, nine to go!" Shane shouted.

"Yeah but it's still nine too many!" Doc yelled.

"Yes! Flee! Flee in terror!" Slade laughed as his spider tossed a wagon into a barbershop window.

"Stop you fool! You might damage Ladd and the girl if you continue on your reckless attack! Besides I think they got the point," The General snapped. He turned to the townspeople. "You have two hours to comply with our demands. Otherwise we will destroy your town!"

"And don't bother calling for help," Slade said as the spiders moved out of the street. "We've jammed your radio signals. Ta!"

They moved far enough out of town to block the road coming in. "Sheriff! There's about six more spiders on the other side of town!" A man shouted.

"We're surrounded!" Shane spat.

"Slade was right," Doc said. "We're being jammed. I can't contact BETA."

"In other words we can't get out and we can't call for help," Zach grumbled.

"This is all your fault Ladd!" A townsman shouted. "Or whatever the hell your name is!"

"I can't believe we had a Supertrooper in this town all these years and we didn't even know about it!" A woman shouted.

"You think we forgot what their kind did a few years back?" A man shouted. "All the trouble they caused! One of them burned my farm down!"

"Mine too!" An alien farmer shouted.

"That has nothing to do with Amy!" Aiden shouted. "Besides that Laramie was the real culprit causing all the trouble! He's in jail!"

Ladd added, "And if I recall correctly there were a lot of humans and aliens on Laramie's payroll too! They did more than their share of damage! Hell they terrorized this town long before that fire eyed Supertrooper showed up!"

"That Supertrooper can't use his powers against anyone any more," Shane spoke evenly. "He's been rehabilitated and is willing to make reparations."

"Rehabilitated? You can't rehabilitate those **monsters!**" A man shouted. The majority of the crowd agreed.

To this Amy made a cry and ran off. "Now look what you've done!" Aiden shouted.

"Amy wait!" Pinkwing followed his owner.

"Amy!" Ladd called out.

"I'll talk to her," Dea said as she followed Amy.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Aiden whirled on the crowd. "Blaming an innocent little girl for something she didn't even do! How could you treat her like that?" A shameful hush fell on the crowd.

"You have all known my daughter since she was a baby," Ladd shook his head. "I don't blame you for being angry at me. I deserve it. But don't take your frustration out on Amy! She had no idea!"

"As for Supertroopers being monsters, Ranger Gooseman is a Supertrooper and he's saved thousands of lives!" Zach spoke out. "Supertroopers are people. There's good and bad in everyone. And sometimes people make mistakes."

Shane stood before the crowd. "I'm not saying what Stingray and Darkstar did wasn't wrong. But there is something you don't know. They were infected with an illegal drug in their system that was put in there against their will. It doesn't excuse their actions but they've recently recovered their sanity and are free of the drug. They've been pardoned by the government because of what they did during the Civil War and are currently working off their debt."

"We've seen the news reports from Earth," An alien said. "We know what the old Earth government did."

"Then you know that they were forced to become soldiers since they were children," Zach said. "Turned into weapons because they had no choice by a government that treated them like garbage. Supertroopers were considered property, used for cruel experiments and hunted like animals for sport."

Shane let out a breath. "I don't expect any of you to forgive them for what they've done. But please try to understand the circumstances. And I'm not saying every Supertrooper deserves a chance. There are some that are beyond saving, but these Supertroopers are working hard to change. They want a chance to come back and undo some of the damage they did."

"All I know is that you shouldn't judge Amy by the actions of other people," Aiden said. "I mean take a look at who my twin brother is! He's a mob boss and I don't want anything to do with him or his life!"

"There's a difference between your situation and the Supertroopers," Karen spoke. "You both **chose** your paths. Supertroopers can't choose. They're born weapons." She gave Ladd a harsh look.

"That's not true anymore," Shane looked her in the eye. "Now we have a choice and some of us **choose** to be law abiding citizens. Amy has just as much rights as anyone else in the League of Planets."

"Last I checked, Nebraska is a colony planet and not independent," Doc nodded. "Meaning you guys follow Earth laws. And rehabilitated Supertroopers are now legal citizens."

"Amy was never a weapon," Ladd said. "I couldn't let them do that to her. I had to take drastic action so that she could have a life. I regret the way I brought her into the world, but I don't regret having her in my life."

"At least Sheriff Ladd did the right thing in the end by putting his daughter's safety before his own," Zach said. "That's more than some other people have done."

Shane knew that was a statement against Walsh but didn't say anything. A few other people in the crowd picked that up but wisely kept silent.

But they still weren't convinced as a whole.

_This mission just got a whole lot harder_, Shane thought to himself. _And I don't just mean Slade and the General…_

_

* * *

_

Amy ran with tears streaming down her eyes. She ran to her room and flung herself onto her bed, crying. "Oh Amy…" Pinkwing twittered. "Don't cry…"

"Why is this happening to me?" Amy sniffed. "Why was everyone so mean to me? I'd never hurt anyone!"

"I don't think you would either," Dea had tracked Amy to her room.

"Who are you?" Amy blinked.

"I'm Dea. Well my real name is Medea. But I don't like being called that," Dea said. "I'm a Supertrooper. Like you. Instead I've been trained. You haven't."

"Trained? For what?" Amy asked.

"To kill," Dea said simply. Amy's eyes widened. "That is what I was supposed to be until…Until they thought I was worthless, the people who created me. Then they decided that my only use would be as target practice for stronger Supertroopers until…Let's just say things happened. A lot of them not so good."

Amy was stunned. "I thought you should know," Dea said as she turned her head away. "Know what your life would have been if your father had not done what he did. You would have ended up…Like me. A soulless weapon."

"But you're not soulless," Amy told her. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Not now, but I was once," Dea said. "It was only because of Goose and my family that I was able to become…Well not completely human but more than what I **used **to be."

"Oh," Amy hugged herself.

"It's not that bad being a Supertrooper though," Dea said. "I mean…Not a crazy one anyway. I mean it's not just being stronger or faster or healing yourself. It's that I have a family that cares about me. We're all different but that is who we are. I'm not making any sense am I?"

"I'm not sure," Amy said. "This is all…confusing. I mean how can I not be human? I've never felt like…"

"How do you know that humans and Supertroopers don't feel the same things?" Dea pointed out. "Besides your father suppressed your Supertrooper side so you're not supposed to feel…That's not a bad thing. The truth is, he chose your life over his. He's made a lot of changes because of you. He even changed his face."

"Changed his face...?" Pinkwing blinked.

"Plastic surgery," Dea explained. "He gave up everything for you. His life. His career. His identity. That is a very noble thing. I wish I was as lucky as you were."

Amy thought for a moment. "I'm not mad at my Dad. I know I should be but…I'm just not. I'm just…How can I be a mutant? I don't know what that means or how I should act."

"That's the thing about Goose," Dea said. "He doesn't want us to act like Supertroopers or humans. Just act like ourselves. As long as we don't wreck too much stuff."

"Did he always know too?" Amy's eyes widened.

"No, not until recently," Dea shook her head. "Look I know this doesn't make any sense but…" She whirled around and pulled out her blaster. "We're not alone!"

"Well, well…" The Reaper said as he emerged from the shadows. "Two Supertroopers for the price of one. I think my bounty just went up!"


	38. Ladd's Legacy

**Ladd's Legacy**

"I'm sure it will work," Shane said. "If we rebuild these three damaged spider robots so we can work on them it will definitely help our odds a bit."

"I'm handy with tools and machinery! I can help!" Aiden said.

"Well I guess if you can make it rain, I suppose a little spider robot should be no problem," Ladd nodded.

"Why don't we just give the General and Slade those two? It would save the town!" Someone shouted. Some people agreed.

"If I thought for a minute that just going out there alone would do anything I would," Ladd glared at him. "But I'm not going to risk my daughter's life."

"But you'd risk the lives of all the people in this town?" Another man shouted. "Be reasonable!"

"Suppose it was **your **daughter that was being targeted? Would you be so damn reasonable?" Zach barked. "Besides, knowing Slade and the General they'd destroy this town as soon as they got what they wanted anyway. Now we don't have much time. We have to prepare for an attack."

"I may not allow weapons in town but I do have a small armory in the sheriff's office," Ladd told them. "We can use that to defend ourselves."

Doc began to speak, "Anyone with any mechanical skill or knowledge…"

The sound of blaster fire and a scream was heard. "Amy!" Both Shane and Ladd realized where the sound was coming from. Ladd's apartment over the Sherriff's office.

Something crashed out of the window. It was the Reaper wearing a jet pack, carrying both an unconscious Amy and Dea. "See ya around Rangers!" The Reaper laughed.

"Don't shoot! You might hurt the girls!" Zach ordered.

"The bastard must have caught them by surprise and stunned them," Shane growled.

"Doc you stay here and supervise the spiders and form a posse to protect the town," Zach said. Ladd gave him the keys to the armory. "The rest of us will rescue the girls."

"I'm coming too," Ladd said. "Don't try to stop me."

"Who said I was?" Shane smirked. "Let's go!" The Rangers raced to save the girls.

"All right! Every person who has any mechanical skill come over here! All the others with any sharp shooting skills line up over here."

"Still won't be enough to stop those things," An alien woman said.

"Doc I have an idea," Aiden said. He turned to a farmer. "Barnes, is your combine still in the repair shop?"

"Yeah but it's all fixed," Barnes told him.

"Would you mind if I tinkered with it for a little bit?" Aiden asked. "I promise I'll put it back together. Really."

* * *

"Well look who's here," Slade grinned as the Reaper landed near them. They were standing near their metal spider army. "Nice work Reaper. Now we'll just take the girls and…"

"Hold on Slade," The Reaper told him. "You only paid me to retrieve one female Supertrooper girl. I have two. I think that deserves a little bonus don't you?"

"Listen Reaper," The General said. "We both know that the body you are currently inhabiting is your last one. If that's destroyed it's game over for you! So don't make yourself any more expendable than you already are!"

"I think my price for these girls just tripled," The Reaper growled.

"You don't have any people skills at all, do you General?" Slade snapped. "What the good General **meant** to say was that maybe it might be more beneficial for you to have extra bodies in order to download your programming in lieu of remuneration."

"Hmm…Perhaps we **can** do business?" The Reaper said.

Dea opened her eyes and without warning kicked the Reaper hard, forcing him to let her go as well as Amy. "YOU LITTLE…" The Reaper shouted. "HOW DID YOU RECOVER SO FAST?"

"She has active bio defenses you idiot!" Slade pulled out a gun. "Not that it will help…"

That was when he was nearly hit by laser blasts "AAAAHHHHH!" He yelled as the Galaxy Rangers and Ladd rushed in.

"Spiders! Protect us!" The General snapped as the Rangers and Ladd retreated behind some rocks for cover.

"Amy wake up!" Dea ran to Amy and grabbed her. "Come on, wake up!"

"Ooh, what happened?" Amy sat up, the effects of the stun wearing off.

"Come here you!" The Reaper tried to grab Amy.

"GET AWAY FROM HER SLIMEBALL!" Dea tackled the Reaper.

"Reaper you fool! Can't you handle her?" The General snapped as he grabbed Amy.

"I'm **trying!**" The Reaper fought against Dea but she was clearly determined.

"Give me back my daughter you maniac!" Ladd shouted as Zach used his remaining charge to blow up one of the spiders. Somehow he had managed to get through the confusion.

"I have a better idea," The General smirked as he pulled out a syringe. "Perhaps it's best if the good Doctor take care of the **next phase** of our operation?"

"NO!" Dea screamed but it was too late. The General injected Amy with something. Dea kicked her way out of the Reaper's hold again and ran to Amy.

"What did you **do** to her, you deranged Cyclops?" Shane roared as he raced to their side.

"A while back I got the recipe for a familiar formula," The General grinned. "X-Factor. That should activate her bio defenses!"

"If it doesn't kill her or make her go insane!" Shane roared. "I'LL TEAR YOU TO RIBBONS!" He activated his badge and changed into his silver form. He tore apart a giant spider that stood in his way.

Unfortunately this gave the General and Slade enough time to flee on top of the remaining spiders. "I'll be back later to see the results of my little formula!" The General laughed as he rode on his spider away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shane roared. "I'LL PLUCK YOUR EYE OUT MYSELF FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"There's no time," Zach told him. "We have to help the girls!"

"I'm fine! It's Amy that needs help!" Dea told them. Amy's body was starting to shake. "Her body is already reacting to it!"

"We have to get her back to the town," Ladd said as he picked up his daughter. "Fast!"

They raced back to town. "What happened?" Doc yelled as he followed the Rangers into Ladd's apartment.

"The General injected Amy with X-Factor," Shane growled as they placed Amy on her bed. "Activating her bio defense systems!"

"But doesn't that stuff also…?" Doc began.

"Make Supertroopers crazy? Yeah," Shane snarled. "That Cyclops is going to pay!"

"Is it me or is she **growing?**" Zach was stunned.

"She's having a growth spurt! It's a reaction to her bio defenses activating," Shane realized. "Ladd can you…?"

"Without the exact formula I can't counter it!" Ladd told him. "Even if I remembered all my old skills!"

"Maybe I can counter it?" Shane said. "I have healing skills. They could save her."

"Uh Goose, remember the last time you did this it didn't work out so well," Doc reminded him.

"That was before I did some more training with Cheyenne," Shane said as he held Amy's hand and touched his badge. "If I concentrate I can get rid of the poisonous effects while slowing down her bio-defenses. They'll activate but they won't overwhelm her and damage her mind."

"Are you sure?" Niko asked.

"Only one way to find out. Come on Amy," Shane held her hand and let his healing energy flow inside her. "You can do this."

"It's going to be all right, Sheriff," Zach said.

"I left Earth to keep this from happening to Amy," Ladd clenched his fists. "If anything happens to her…"

"Trust Goose, it will be all right," Zach said. "Believe me Sheriff that man has a habit of pulling off the impossible. Everything will be fine. I know it. There's nothing else you can do. Maybe you should go outside for a moment? We'll let you know if anything else happens."

Ladd nodded and went out of the room. Karen was standing outside. She had obviously followed them. "Amy is in bad condition," Ladd told her. "She might not even survive."

"Maybe it's best that she dies, considering what she is," Karen said.

Ladd looked at her. "How can you **say **something like that Karen? You're not the woman I thought you were."

"And you are definitely **not **the man I thought **you** were," Karen said bitterly.

Ladd let out a breath. "Well then. That's that."

"I guess I'll always be the 'other woman' in this relationship after all," Karen told him as she walked away.

"Oh Karen," Ladd hung his head. "You have no idea what you could have been."

Doc overheard the conversation and walked over to him. "Sorry man," Doc said sympathetically.

"Well I guess it's for the best," Ladd shrugged. "Lucky I found out now than later on down the road."

"You can do a lot better," Doc nodded. "Trust me on this. I've got phone numbers."

"I just don't know how I am going to break the news to Amy," Ladd sighed. "She's going to take it a lot harder than I am."

"Tell her Karen has problems, which is the truth," Doc shrugged.

"I have a feeling the rest of the town is going to have 'problems' as well," Ladd sighed. "Deep down I always knew I had to return to Earth sooner or later. Well it's not like I'm going to walk off the job. Not gonna be sheriff much longer."

"If it will help I don't think Commander Cain will let you do any jail time," Doc said. "Considering the circumstances."

"I still broke the law," Ladd said. "Stole government property."

"Fortunately for you the definition of 'government property' has changed this past year," Doc said. "I know a lot of people in the League higher ups will look at what you did as a noble gesture. Probably end up working at BETA. It will be all right."

Neither man said anything for at least twenty minutes. Then…

"It's over…" Shane told them. He looked a little tired.

"Amy!" Ladd ran over to her. "Amy?"

"She's going to be fine," Shane said.

"You call **that** fine?" Doc did a double take.

Amy had grown nearly a foot taller and her body was much more developed. She appeared to have the body of a sixteen year old girl and her clothes were very tight on her. They were even ripped in certain places due to her growth. "What…What happened to me?" She was confused. "Last thing I remember was that strange man knocking me out…"

"Your bio defenses activated and your body is well going through your final change," Shane explained. "It's kind of like the Supertrooper version of puberty. Only faster."

"A **lot** faster," Doc blinked.

"She shouldn't have another growth spurt for another few months," Shane said. "Female Supertroopers mature slower than male Supertroopers but they handle the change a lot better."

"This is **slow?**" Niko was surprised.

"Compared to males, yes," Shane said.

"Now that you mention it I have noticed Dea becoming a bit more…uh, adult," Doc coughed. "Thought it was just me."

"Supertroopers were designed to mature faster than humans so that we'd be ready for the battlefield," Shane said. "I was full grown before I was fourteen."

"Fourteen huh? That's one way to get through puberty," Doc said. "Wish I was lucky to have that happen to me."

"Trust me, Doc," Shane said. "You **don't."**

"How do you feel Amy?" Ladd asked as he knelt next to his daughter.

"Kind of weird but okay," Amy looked down at herself.

"Amy I am so sorry for everything," Ladd said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Daddy!" Amy hugged her father.

"My little girl," Ladd smiled. "Well maybe not so little anymore…"

"Dad, Dea told me about Supertroopers," Amy said. "I mean…A little bit. Enough for me to know you only lied to protect me."

"She did?" Ladd blinked.

"Uh huh," Amy said. "Dad I think…I think I understand why you did what you thought you had to do."

"I just couldn't let you fall into the hands of people like Slade and the General or the government," Ladd said. "You didn't deserve that life."

"No child does," Shane said.

Shane went to the door as the two had their reunion. She saw Dea had gone out into the hallway. "What's wrong kid?"

"I failed my mission," Dea hung her head down. "I was supposed to keep her safe and I failed."

"That's not your fault," Shane told her. "We should have gone after you to protect you both. Put the blame where it belongs, on Slade and the General."

"I still…" Dea let out a breath.

"You helped Amy calm down and you kept her alive," Shane said. "From what I can gather you're the reason Amy isn't completely freaked out about what's happened to her. Which was your mission."

Shane put her head in his hand. "You did very well for your first mission. Things go wrong. The trick is putting them right."

"I'll work harder to make sure I won't make any mistakes in the future," Dea said.

"That's my girl," Shane smiled. "Come back inside."

"Amy you got big!" Pinkwing flew around. Amy was sitting up on her bed.

"Uh yeah I did," Amy looked down at her body and chest. Especially her chest. "Are these **mine?**"

"We'd uh, better get her a bra or something," Zach gulped.

"Are they supposed to be a little sore?" Amy winced.

"When they first grow like that, yeah," Dea said. "Especially since yours came in so fast but it'll wear off."

"Are they supposed to be this big?" Amy asked her father.

"Definitely **not** ready to have this type of conversation with you…" Ladd winced.

"They're not **that** big," Dea said. "Not as big as Niko's anyway."

"Can we please stop this conversation now?" Ladd groaned.

"We'll have to have you checked out by a regular doctor once we get back to Earth but it seems like you're fine," Niko said to Amy.

"Other than feeling a little weird and sore I am fine," Amy said as Pinkwing landed on her shoulder.

"What is that anyway?" Dea asked as she pointed at Pinkwing.

"Oh this is my techo pet Pinkwing," Amy introduced.

"Hello!" Pinkwing twittered. "I'm glad we're all friends."

"Why is her name Pinkwing when she **isn't** pink?" Dea was confused. "She's **green**. Why would you name a **green** dragon, **Pinkwing?**"

"That's because I ordered Amy a pink techno dragon for her birthday a few years back but when we got her she was green," Ladd explained. "Some kind of mix up."

"But when I saw her I loved her so much I never wanted to let her go," Amy hugged Pinkwing. "So I just called her Pinkwing."

"Okay, that makes sense," Dea blinked.

"Amy are you all right?" Aiden had come to the door.

"Aiden? I'm fine," Amy wobbled to her feet.

"That's fine?' Aiden blinked. "I've heard of kids growing like a weed but still…"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Looks like Slade and the General got impatient!" Zach growled.

"Dea, Amy! You two stay out of sight!" Shane barked as the adults went to fight. "That's an order!"

"There's no time to get them out to the shelter on the other side of town," Ladd growled. "Just hide and keep out of sight!"

"I think I may have one charge left for one final…" Zach prepared his arm for a thunderbolt.

"Not necessary mon Capitan," Doc pointed. Three of the spiders were crudely driven by townspeople and they were holding off some spiders with the rebuilt and reprogramed spiders. Several townspeople were shooting with blasters behind man made bunkers made out of wagons and barrels. "Besides Aiden should be finished with our first secret weapon right now!"

"First secret weapon?" Niko asked.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"HERE'S AIDEN!" Aiden whooped as he drove a giant red monstrosity through the town. It was huge. It had sharp rotor blades in the front as well as two large buzzsaws on the side.

"What is **that?**" Both Slade and Zach yelled at the same time. The machine charged at a spider and almost shredded it to bits instantly, slashing it's legs off with the buzzsaws and simply running it over, shredding it.

"It's a combine with a few special enhancements," Doc smiled. "A little armor plating, a few buzzsaws, some modifications to the engine...Did you know they make blades nowadays that can even cut through metal?"

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ! SHREDDD!

"Now I know," Shane blinked. "And knowing is a great reason to take some driving lessons for that thing!"

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! WHERE DID YOU GET SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Slade screamed as the Spider Slayer easily deflected the attacks and trashed the enemy spiders.

"You're not the only one who can invent things Slade!" Aiden whooped. "CHARGE!"

SMASH! BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"That stupid hunk of junk took out three of my…" Slade fumed.

SMASH! CRASH! BUZZZZZZZZZ!

"**FOUR** OF MY SLADE SPIDERS!" Slade roared.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! SMASH! BUZZZZZZZZ!

"FIVE SLADE SPIDERS!" Slade shouted.

SMASH! BUZZZZZZZ!

"SIX SLADE SPIDERS SMASHED!" Slade screamed as he started to pull at his hair. "THIS IS THE **GOOD **TWIN?"

"He's definitely good at smashing things," The General blinked.

"If this keeps up we won't have any spiders left!" The Reaper shouted.

"We won't lose as long as we get our targets!" Slade snarled as he looked at his sensors. "Ah ha! My sensors indicate that both Supertrooper females are in there! Just above the sheriff's office! Slade Spider! Attack!"

"Stop it!" Shane shouted. But he and the other Rangers were cut off by another spider and too busy fighting it to help. Slade's spider climbed up the side of the building and smashed the side of the building, creating a huge hole in the side, revealing the girls.

"Got you both!" Slade laughed.

"No, you don't! Grab on!" Dea swung Amy on her back and jumped out the hole. She managed to run on top of the spider's leg downwards until she was able to jump to the ground. Pinkwing flew behind them.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Slade yelled.

BEEP! BEEP!

"What?" Slade looked behind him. "Uh oh…"

"COMING THROUGH!" Aiden whooped as he chased Slade's spider from behind. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"

The mutated combine was able to use it's retractable buzz saws to cut down the lower legs of the spider. "I can't hold! Whoooaaaa!" Slade screamed as he fell out of the machine before it crashed to the ground.

"This will teach you to pick on little girls!" Aiden shouted as his combine shredded Slade's spider.

"Slade! Get the girls and retreat!" The General shouted. "These townsfolk are too much for us!"

"No! We can't lose to a bunch of peasants!" Slade shouted as the ran through the battlefield. "I am Lazarus Slade and I will be the conqueror of the universe! So I can't be defeated by a bunch of simpletons and…"

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Slade screamed as Ranger One flew over the town and blew up one of the spiders from above with it's lasers.

"This is impossible! Slade you moron you said that you jammed their frequencies so they couldn't contact reinforcements!" The Reaper shouted as Ranger One destroyed another spider.

"I did!" Slade yelled. "I don't know what happened! They shouldn't have been able to contact BETA at all!"

"You're right. I couldn't contact BETA," Doc smirked. "But then I remember that Ranger One is equipped with communication recievers that can pick up different frequencies that aren't normally found on regular space communication digital channels. All that time zipping around other dimensions and weirdo planets you know? I just sent Snake Eyes for a little ride and connected to GV."

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"For a little remote control action," Shane said. "Nice thinking Doc!"

"AAAHHHH!" The Reaper was blasted out of his spider. "SLADE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Forget it, Reaper! No reward for failure!" Slade shouted as he ran towards the General. "GENERAL!"

"We will be back, Gooseman!" The General sneered as Slade climbed up the last remaining spider. "And we shall obtain those Supertroopers and make them our weapons!"

"Over my dead body!" Shane raced towards them.

"Another time, metamorph," The General sneered and pressed a button on the spider. It disappeared with Slade.

"How did the General find a teleportation device?" Doc yelled.

"Well he did have one before!" Shane said. "Stands to reason he'd find **another** one."

"It's over Reaper!" Doc shouted as she pointed his blaster at him. "Give yourself up!"

"No, I can still get my revenge on you and Slade," The Reaper pulled out his blaster.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shane shouted.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The Reaper targeted Amy and Dea. Dea stood in front of Amy to shield her. Ladd saw this and was the closest. He shoved them both out of the way just as the Reaper fired.

"DADDY!" Amy screamed as she saw her father fall to the ground.

Without thinking both Shane and Doc turned their blasters on the Reaper at full blast. With a scream the mechanical menace was destroyed. "This time **stay** dead!" Doc fumed.

Shane ran to the fallen sheriff but he knew it was too late. The blast had killed him instantly. "No…" Shane stopped. "He's…"

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" Amy wailed as she knelt next to her father's body.

Several townspeople's hearts broke at the sound of Amy's wailing. And that of the Rangers as well. Dea started to sniffle. She gave Shane a look that said: _I failed again and I'm sorry. _

"Dea…You're not the one who failed," Shane said softly. "I am."

* * *

The funeral was held the following day. Due to the high temperatures of the Nebraska summers, it was never a good idea to leave a body out in the open for too long. Ladd had made it known a long time ago that he wanted to be buried in Nebraska near the town. The mayor himself had paid for the headstone which was cut by laser in marble. It read: SHERIFF ROBERT LADD (AKA DR. ROBERT DAHL). 2037-2090. DOCTOR, LAWMAN, FATHER. A MAN WHO TWICE GAVE UP HIS LIFE SO OTHERS MAY LIVE.

The ceremony was short and brief. Amy hardly noticed any of it. She spent too much time crying. She wore a red shirt and black jeans with a blue bandana around her neck. She wore a black pair of boots. Her hair was tied in a low hanging ponytail. She still wore the star necklace Aiden gave her.

Soon she and Shane were standing over the grave together. Shane had put his hand on her shoulder. "I can't stop crying," Amy sniffed.

"That's natural. He was your father. He was a good man and he will be missed," Shane said softly.

"He gave so much for me, and I can't ever repay him…" Amy sniffed.

"You're wrong Amy," Shane shook his head. "You've given him more than he ever could have imagined."

"How?" Amy's tears started to stop.

"Your kindness, your bravery, your joy…" Shane smiled at her. "The way you made your father feel when he was alive. All those things and more made him proud and strong. You gave him the courage to change his life for the better. And to give something more to the universe than he could ever have imagined."

"What is it?"

"You're not just a Supertrooper Amy," Shane told her. "You're the daughter of Sheriff Ladd, a great lawman. A man who gave his life to protect people. Because of his courage and his blood, his legacy is not one of death and destruction, but of life and hope. Your destiny is not to be a soldier, but a protector."

"Protector?" Amy asked.

"Our family…Our branch of the Supertroopers fights only to care for others," Shane said. "We protect not only each other but those who can't protect themselves. Like your father did. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Amy looked at the grave. "I do want to help people like my father did. I'm just not exactly sure how."

"You'll find the answer," Shane smiled. "In your own time."

"It just hurts so much," Amy said. "I know I should be brave. But it hurts."

"It never gets easier, losing people you love," Shane said. "Not even for Supertroopers. But the pain does lessen in time."

Shane let out a breath. "A long time ago…I lost someone who was very precious to me. His name was Max Sawyer and he was more than my friend, he practically raised me. He taught me how to be kind and decent. And when he died I felt this hole inside of me…It's still there but it's smaller now. I miss him every day, but now when I do think about him…I think about all the good things. How he made me feel. And then the pain lessens for a little bit."

Shane looked at her. "Amy I can never replace your father. No one can. But you and I are family now. And I promise I'll do everything I can to take care of you. It's scary to leave a world you've always known and go to a new one, but things can change for the better. You can find friends and family you never imagined you could have. And I'll be there to guide you. I promise."

"Can we…Can we come back to visit?" Amy indicated the grave.

"Of course you can. Whenever you like," Shane said.

Amy put her hand in his and he held it. "It's strange. All my life I wanted to leave this planet and now that I have to go…I'm a little scared."

"I know the feeling," Shane said. "But you're not alone. You have a family that will look out for you. It will take time to get to know them and adjust but it won't be as hard as you think. You already know Dea. And you two seem to get along."

"She's nice," Amy nodded. "And she's really brave."

"And the other Series Five Rangers are considered part of our family even though they aren't Supertroopers," Shane added. "You know them."

"Don't forget me! I'm coming too!" Pinkwing chirped as she flew up to them.

"Can Pinkwing come?" Amy asked.

"If we can put up with Bubblehead I don't see why not," Shane smiled.

"Goose is the one with the fire eyes there too?" Amy's eyes widened. "The really scary one And the other girl he was with? Are they there?"

"Yeah but they're a lot better now," Shane said. "They've changed. Really. Stingray's a little gruff but he's a lot nicer since he lost his eye blasts."

"How did he lose…?" Amy began.

"Uh that was kind of my fault," Shane scratched his head absently. "Let's just say I'm still learning how to use my healing abilities."

He hung his head. "I only wish they were strong enough to bring back your father."

"Goose you can't bring people back from the dead," Amy told him. "Even I know that."

"I couldn't save your father," Shane let out a breath. "But I promise I **will **bring the General and Slade to justice one day. It's time to go."

"Okay," Amy let out a breath. "Goodbye Daddy."

They walked from the grave and met the other Rangers and Dea. Niko gave Amy a hug. "I know honey…I know it hurts," Niko said. "But I'm sure his spirit is watching over you."

"Thanks Niko, everyone…" Amy sniffed. "I think I'll be okay now. I'm all cried out."

A group of townspeople walked up to them with Aiden. "You're not going to leave without saying goodbye are you?" Aiden asked.

"You don't hate me?" Amy said.

"Of course not," A woman said. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Not everybody thinks you're a monster Amy," A small boy said.

"To us you'll always be the Sheriff's happy daughter who put a smile on all our faces," The Mayor nodded.

"But not everybody," Amy saw Karen and a few other townsfolk give her dirty looks from the side.

"Then it's their loss!" Aiden huffed. "But we're always going to be friends! And you're my number one best helper!"

"Oh Aiden!" Amy hugged her friend.

"Now you take care now and have a wonderful adventure on Earth," Aiden smiled. "And be ready to tell me lots of stories about all your adventures!"

"I'll write to you every chance I get!" Amy said. "I know you get letters at a mailbox here."

"This was your father's badge," The new sheriff gave something to Amy. "I know he'd want you to have it. I've got another one anyway."

"Thank you so much," Amy said. "I'll never forget any of you. And I promise to write and I'll come back one day."

"Don't come back **too soon**," Someone from the other crowd muttered.

"Oh go jump in a lake Sam!" The sheriff snapped. "Girl's been through enough without you being a jerk!"

"Ignore them," The Mayor said. "Most of us will be more than glad to see you back."

"I guess we'd better get going," Zach said.

"Come on Amy, you can ride Triton with me," Shane said helping her up the robo steed. "Dea you can ride with Niko."

"It's not that far from here to the spaceport," Zach said. "Galaxy Rangers move out!"

Amy waved good bye before they rode off. She looked behind her until the town was a speck. Then she looked ahead to her new future.


	39. Citizen Makrass

**Citizen Makrass**

"Preparing to jump to hyperspace," Doc said as he helped Zach fly the Ranger One out of orbit of Planet Nebraska.

"That's what Nebraska looks like from outer space?" Amy looked out the window. For a moment her grief was replaced by wonder. "It's so beautiful."

"Wait until you see Earth," Dea said. "It's really blue."

"I think you might like living on Earth, Amy," Niko told her. "There's so much…"

Just then a loud beeping sound interrupted her. "We're getting a transmission from BETA," Zach said. "Put it onscreen Doc."

Cain appeared. "Galaxy Rangers come in. Have you completed your mission? Are Ladd and his daughter safe?"

"Amy is but Ladd is dead," Zach said. "We'll give you the whole report when we get back to…"

"No time for that I'm afraid," Cain interrupted. "I'm sending you new coordinates. The League ambassador ship the Mandell has just been attacked by the Black Hole gang near the Planet Slken. Your friends Waldo and Zozo are on board."

"The Black Hole gang got out **again?**" Shane swore. "Didn't we just catch those guys?"

"Yes but the good news is that there were fewer members of the gang and the attack was unsuccessful," Cain said. "I need you to go there to escort the Mandell back to BETA. Not to mention the prisoners we captured."

"But we just finished our last mission and have to bring Amy home," Doc protested.

"And Slken is the closest planet in the League to the Outer Badlands," Niko frowned. "It's on the border with not only the Crown Empire, but the Leoniod and the Aquian Empire as well."

"Sorry to do this to you guys but you're the closest Rangers out there," Cain told them. "Besides there was a second distress call shortly after the bandits attacked. It was from the Black Hole Gang themselves."

"What?" Zach said.

"Oh did I forget to mention **Cheyenne** was on the Mandell as well?" Cain smirked. "I don't think she was very happy with the Black Hole Gang."

"You mean…?" Doc blinked.

"That's right," Cain smirked. "It seems MaCross getting beat up by a Gooseman is **genetic.**"

* * *

"When will the hurting stop?" MaCross moaned as he lay on the floor.

WHACK!

"OW! LADY PLEASE STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR TAIL!" MaCross screamed as Cheyenne whacked him again.

"I believe that I **like** doing business with this new Earth Ambassador," The Slken Ambassador spoke. The Slken was an orange and yellow alien with two large eyes above his head like a hammerhead shark.

"I should have been a lawyer like my mother told me…"Dawdle groaned as he lay on the floor with Chugga, Patch, and five other members of the Black Hole Gang. "But noooooo! I had to have scruples!"

"Now we know where Goose gets his fighting skills from," Zozo snickered. Waldo and a few other ambassadors were there along with a few Rangers.

"Well, well look who's here…" Shane walked in with the other Series Five Rangers.

"I'm a dead man…" MaCross moaned.

"Not **him **again!" Dawdle screamed as he got to his feet and ran away.

"Get him!" Zach barked.

"I gotta get outta here!" Dawdle yelled as he turned the corner. "AAAAH! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAH!"

The Series Five Rangers turned a corner to find that both Amy and Dea were sitting on Dawdle. "Freeze! You are under arrest!" Dea said cheerfully.

"Mommy…" Dawdle groaned.

"Hey! I thought I told you two to stay in the ship," Shane glared at them.

"If we had this one would have gotten away," Dea said. "Besides Amy needs to learn about being a Supertrooper."

"This isn't the crash course I had in mind!" Shane bristled.

_It's all right Shane. Obviously this criminal was not much of a challenge for them_, Cheyenne smirked as they brought Dawdle back. _And it's time I met young Amy in person. _

"Wait, that's **another** Supertrooper?" MaCross did a double take. "You guys are like cockroaches!"

"Unless you want to be squashed again I suggest you put a cork in it!" Zozo snapped.

"You're a mermaid…" Amy was surprised as Cheyenne got back into her chair. "I mean you're really…"

Cheyenne nodded. _It's good to finally meet you Amy. I can tell that some of my DNA is inside you as well. _

"DNA?" Amy blinked. "You mean my dad put something of you inside me?"

"Cheyenne is one of the donors of almost all the Supertroopers that exist," Shane explained. "Except for Stingray and some other Supertroopers still in the Cryocrypt. She's my primary donor."

"In fact Goose has the highest percentage of Cheyenne's DNA of all the Supertroopers," Niko nodded.

_I sense that I might also be a primary donor of your DNA_, Cheyenne said.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked as Cheyenne took her hand.

"Basically it means that she is your mother," Niko explained. "Or one of them anyway."

"My…Mother?" Amy was stunned. Cheyenne nodded. "I never had…" She embraced Cheyenne.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Zozo sighed.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" MaCross grumbled.

"One more word out of you MaCross and I'm gonna…" Shane made a fist.

"Sir! There's another ship headed straight for us!" A technician called out. "It just jumped out of hyperspace!"

"Is it one of the Black Hole Gang's ships?" Niko frowned.

"If it is I've never seen that one before," Dawdle blinked as the ship was shown on the monitor.

"We're being hailed," The technician said. "Scanners have identified it. It's an Aquian ship!"

"Aquians? What are they doing so far from their territory?" Doc asked. "I thought they never left their system."

"They **don't,**" Shane folded his arms and frowned. "Unless they want to expand their empire."

"If that was the case there would be a fleet of them instead of one warship," Doc frowned.

"Oh crap," MaCross looked out the window and saw the insignia on the warship. "I **know** that symbol!"

"What?" Dawdle asked.

"It can't be! It's impossible!" MaCross was suddenly very nervous. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Something you want to share with the class, MaCross?" Shane folded his arms.

"Galaxy Rangers you gotta help me! Arrest me! Take me into protective custody!" MaCross yelled. "Anything! Just keep me away from **that **ship!"

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you sweat, slime ball but why?" Shane growled.

"Please! I want amnesty! Or a jail sentence! Anything!" MaCross yelled.

"They're hailing us," Niko said. "Put it on the monitor."

There was an image of a brown skinned female Aquian. She had black hair, fins on the side of her head like MaCross and red eyes. She was also wearing some kind of black military uniform. "I am Citizen Makra, General of the Citizen's Militia of Aquia. Galaxy Rangers I am asking permission to board your vessel so that we may establish contact. The purpose of which is to formally establish relations between the Citizen's Republic of Aquia and to formally demand that you hand over a Citizen Makrass on the charge of high treason against the Aquian people."

"Makrass?" Zach blinked. Then he put it together. "You mean **MaCross?**" He glared at the fugitive.

"That is what he has been calling himself over the past sixteen years," General Makra let out an annoyed breath.

"Oh I can't **wait **to hear this one," Shane smirked.

"This is a welcome opportunity to establish relations with the Aquian Empire peacefully," Waldo told them.

"**Republic**," General Makra corrected. "Although I do understand why you would call us that. That was the title of the old regime. But there have been a lot of changes since then."

"We will prepare for your arrival," Zach said. "Captain Foxx out." Once the transmission was over he turned to MaCross. "Well MaCross or should I say Makrass? Want to tell us what **that** was all about?"

"Look I'll confess to anything you want if you keep me away from them!" MaCross pleaded. "Even the Rock is better than that!"

"Somebody take this piece of trash and his goons down to the brig?" Zach growled.

"Come on! Give me a break here!" MaCross pleaded as he and the Black Hole Gang was dragged away by security. "Don't do this to me! I'll cut a deal!"

"I wonder what he's freaked out about?" Doc folded his arms.

"Don't know but we'll find out soon enough," Zach snorted.

"I've heard rumors about Aquian prison camps," Zozo said. "They make the Deltoid Rock look like a four star hotel."

"It would take more than prison to freak that slimy snake out of his skin," Shane snorted.

"Yes and it would take a lot more than a criminal to make the Aquians contact us peacefully after twenty years," Waldo frowned. "They are an extremely proud race and refuse all help from outsiders."

"Well Aquia is at war with the Crown Empire," Dea suggested. "And it sounds like they had a civil war of some kind before that. Perhaps their army was already weakened before the war with the Crown?"

"That's possible but even then the Aquians I remember meeting would sooner have themselves destroyed than admit help," Waldo told her.

"That was the old regime," Niko pointed out. "Maybe the new leaders in power are more reasonable?"

"Maybe," Zach thought. "In any case this is a good opportunity to establish peaceful relations with another alien civilization."

"Especially one that hates the Crown Empire as much as we do," Shane nodded. "Dea, Amy I want you two to find a room somewhere where you won't…"

"But why can't we stay?" Amy interrupted. "I've never seen Aquians before."

"Not many people have but that's beside the point," Shane said. "This isn't a place for kids."

"But aren't we supposed to learn how to get along with other aliens?" Dea asked. "This could teach us more about that."

"It would be a good opportunity for them to observe a first contact situation," Niko said. "They could learn a lot."

"Please Goose?" Amy asked.

"Yes Goose, please?" Dea asked.

"I don't see any harm in it as long as they keep quiet," Zach said.

"Having the young ones here would illustrate the point that we are a peaceful League," Waldo conceded.

"Okay you two can watch but don't **say** anything," Shane told them. "Behave yourselves. If you have questions ask them **after **the meeting. Got it?"

"We'll be good!" Amy said excitedly.

"Should have brought our dress uniforms," Doc muttered as he tried to fix his hair.

"Something tells me they are not interested in your appearance, Doc," Niko gave him a look.

Soon the Aquian delegation walked onto the bridge. General Makra was with three other Aquians: Two males and one other female. Most of them were brown skinned and one male had a mixture of blue and brown splotches over his skin. They all wore black uniforms with red buttons and black boots.

"Greetings General Makra," Waldo made a respectful bow. "I am Waldo Zeptic, Ambassador from Planet Andor. This is Zozo the Ambassador from Kirwin, Zhen from the Planet Sklen and…"

"That is not important," The other female Aquian soldier spoke. "We wish to collect the criminal Makras."

"Captain Penel," Makra spoke to her subordinate. "I know your function is to keep our crew on task for our mission. But this requires a bit more…tact then you are used to."

"Forgive me General," Penel placed her fist on her chest in a form of salute. "I meant no disrespect. I was merely placing our demands."

"We Aquians are not as…diplomatic as other species," Makra explained. "In our culture we speak bluntly and truthfully. We prefer to use actions instead of words."

"If I seemed rude to you I apologize," Penel nodded to the group. "I am merely a soldier. My designation is to fight and protect my people, not to be diplomatic."

"That's quite all right," Zozo said. "Some of our other members of the League can be quite direct too."

"Aquians do not use ambassadors," Makra told them. "Our military handles all outworlder contacts. My orders to make contact with the League of Planets came only a day ago."

"Interesting," Waldo said. "Forgive me for my question but you are a member of the lower caste aren't you?"

"I was. I understand that my appearance and the sight of my crew confuses you Andorian," General Makra nodded. "It has been nearly two decades since a **loyal** Aquian has ventured outside of our home territory. There have been many changes since then."

"The caste system that enslaved the majority of our people has been shattered for one," A blue and brown spotted Aquian officer spoke proudly. "Those who held us in bondage for merely being a different color have been usurped."

"My aide Lieutenant Memorex knows well the false lies those with so called noble blood used to spread their propaganda of the inferiority of the bloodlines," Makra explained. "Children born of liaisons with nobles and the lower classes were turned over to the military in order to become cannon fodder and weapons for the empire."

"In many cases we were **bred** to be weapons," Memorex growled.

"I understand **that** concept all too well," Shane let out a breath.

Memorex gave him a curious look. "You are the Supertrooper, are you not? The one they call Shane Gooseman?"

"You've heard of me?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Even in the farthest corners of the Aquian Republic tales of the Galaxy Rangers and their struggles against the Queen of the Crown and the repression within their own government have been repeated," An Aquian soldier spoke.

"We have learned of the story of the Supertroopers and how you Shane Gooseman won freedom for your people against your masters," Makra nodded.

"As you can imagine your story has many similar parallels to the Aquian people's own struggles," Memorex said with his voice filled with awe.

"I didn't do it alone," Shane said honestly. "There were others that helped and one who gave his life. A fellow Supertrooper named Flashfire."

"That sounds like an interesting story," Memorex raised an eyebrow. He noticed Cheyenne. "And you are the Earth Ambassador are you not?"

"Yes this is Ambassador Cheyenne Gooseman, the progenitor of our family," Shane introduced. "And these are Dea and Amy. Also Supertroopers."

"Apprentices?" Memorex raised an eyebrow.

"Technically yes," Shane admitted.

"This is Captain Zachery Foxx and the rest of the Series Five Rangers," Waldo introduced. "Ranger Niko and Ranger Hartford. And that is Captain Romo of the Mandell."

"General Makra if you don't mind me asking, what is your interest in MaCross or as you call him Makrass?" Zach asked.

"To put it simply, Makrass was once a member of the Citizens' Liberation Front until he betrayed us," Makra frowned. "In order to save his pathetic life he informed the nobility of the locations of some of our rebel bases. Thousands of loyal patriots died and were tortured because of him."

"He wasn't exactly a favorite of the nobility either," Memorex sniffed. "He even stole from the Royal Treasury for his own personal gain. That was how he got caught. But somehow he made a deal and was able to escape."

"So **both** sides were after his hide?" Shane put it together. "That's why he fled the Aquian system. Why am I **not **surprised?"

"Despite his betrayal we were able to overthrow our masters and establish a free society for all our citizens," Memorex said proudly. "Due to the efforts of brave patriots like General Makra."

"All I did was my duty," Makra told her aide. "It is also my duty to personally see to it, that Makrass or MaCross as he is known now is taken back to Aquia for punishment of his crimes!"

"No trial?" Zozo frowned.

"There was a trial five years ago," Makra said. "He was convicted In Absentia. Considering the severity of his crimes it was decided that death was **too lenient** for him. He will spend a long time in prison."

"Fine, you want him gift wrapped or shipped as is?" Shane smirked.

"Gooseman we can't just hand him over," Zach said.

"Why **not?**" Shane barked. "Oh come on Captain! It's not like anyone over here is going to **miss** him!"

"But he broke the law didn't he?" Amy spoke up. "I mean even he has to answer for what he did." Shane gave her a look. "Sorry…"

"Your apprentice does have a point Ranger Gooseman," Ambassador Zhen nodded. "The League of Planets has a system of laws that must be followed by everyone."

"In other words you are following procedure as dictated by your leaders," Makra nodded. "That is understandable. We wish to file a formal request for his extradition. We are prepared to show your leaders evidence of his crimes."

"Is MaCross the **only** reason you have contacted us?" Waldo asked.

"No," Makra spoke. "But he is an important reason. The other is…Rather complicated."

_Does it have to do with the war between Aquia and the Crown Empire?_ Cheyenne sent. The Aquians looked startled. _Forgive me, I can no longer speak using my voice so I use telepathy to communicate. _

"It's not that it's…" Makra composed herself. "I admit the telepathy is a bit unnerving but it is the war that the Queen has made our leaders consider an alliance with the League might not be a bad idea."

"You mean with the Crown?" Zozo asked. "Since the Queen is in a coma her high guards have taken command of the empire."

"What?" Makra was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Niko asked. "The Queen of the Crown was severely injured about a year ago and has been in a coma since then."

"More like stasis since her soldiers like taking charge," Doc added.

"We knew she was injured during her last encounter with the Galaxy Rangers but we knew nothing of the severity of her injuries," Memorex frowned. "Then again our intelligence of events outside of Aquian space is rather…limited."

"That does explain why the Crown has become more unusually aggressive towards us than usual," Penel realized. "And their attacks on their own worlds so erratic."

"And the amount of activity on our borders," Makra said. "Without the Queen to control things, chaos has ensued within the empire. Spilling over onto our borders."

"They haven't exactly been quiet on our side either," Doc said. "We've had to deal with a lot of refugees spilling over into League space."

"Especially since they found it easier to destroy worlds in the empire that are rebelling," Zach growled. "Like Walcam."

"The Planet Walcam is destroyed?" Memorex was stunned. "When?"

"Last year, shortly after the Queen got knocked out," Doc told them. "That's right, Walcam was on the other side of the Crown Empire."

"About a dozen other planets have been destroyed and their people either massacred or driven away," Niko said. "And their treasures and artifacts looted by the Crown and their criminal allies."

"That explains why there are so many Walcam artifacts being sold on the black market," Makra nodded.

"Yes, even in Aquia there are criminals that try to profit off of other's misery," Penel snorted. "Some of them were pardoned by the government because of their help in the civil war and the information they give."

"But not enough," Makra frowned. "Next time our contacts speak to those individuals I believe they should have a few words with them. Captains Foxx and Romo would you mind escorting our ship to BETA? It appears we have much to discuss."

"Of course not, General," Zach nodded.

"As a show of good faith Lieutenant Memorex and myself shall remain on board while Captain Penel pilots the Knife of The Republic," Makra indicated her ship. "If that is acceptable."

"We can find quarters for the both of you even though the trip is less than twelve hours to return to BETA," Captain Romo said.

"Thank you," Makra nodded. She turned to Penel. "Return to the ship and inform High Command of our situation. Then follow us."

Penel nodded and saluted. They left for their ship. "If I may impose on your hospitality…" Makra spoke. "I would like to speak to the one called MaCross with Ranger Gooseman alone."

Zach frowned. "Well it's against regulations…"

"There are…sensitive matters I need to speak with him about," Makra said. "I believe Ranger Gooseman can be trusted not to speak about them with anyone else. And I know you will not allow me private access."

"I suppose it will be all right," Zach let out a breath.

"There's a room on the second floor that will do," Captain Romo nodded.

"Just don't beat him up again Gooseman," Doc smirked.

Soon Shane and Makra were in a simple room with only a table and some chairs. "I see MaCross makes friends wherever he goes," Shane folded his arms and smirked.

"There is a reason I asked **you** to accompany me," Makra sighed. "One you will understand soon enough."

MaCross was brought in by security in shackles. They left after placing him in the chair. "Makra. I should have known **you'd** come after me," MaCross snorted. "Just don't know when to quit do you?"

"And hello to you," Makra's eyes nodded. "**Father…**"


	40. Another Day Another Mess To Get Into

**Another Day Another Mess To Get Into**

"MaCross is your **father?**" Shane was stunned.

"Unfortunately," Makra folded her arms. "It has been a great shame in my existence that I am related to **this** man."

"You aren't exactly the kind of girl that brings a father any pride either sweetheart!" MaCross snapped.

"As you have probably figured out Ranger Gooseman **this** is the reason I requested you to accompany us," Makra fumed. "From what I have heard you of all people can understand the pain I have lived with all these years. And how hard I have tried to put my father's mistakes behind me."

"Please, even **I'm** not as bad as Walsh," MaCross snorted.

"Walsh was never a **traitor** MaCross!" Shane barked. "Which quite frankly I'm not surprised that you are!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what the hell has **she **been telling you?" MaCross snapped.

"It doesn't matter," Makra said. "What matters is that you are finally going to pay for your crimes against the people."

"My crimes? Oh that's a laugh coming from **you!"** MaCross snapped. "So what exactly are **my crimes?** Tell me. I'd **love **to hear them!"

"You know what they are," Makra said.

"No, I **don't,"** MaCross snapped. "Enlighten me."

"She said you sold out your friends and let them get killed by the government," Shane said.

"**I** sold out **my friends?** I sold **them** out?" MaCross yelled. "Well if **that** isn't the lake calling the ocean wet I don't know what is!"

"Shut up, you maniac!" Makra snapped.

"Listen Ranger, don't fall for my little girl's lies," MaCross snarled. "I may be a lot of things, but one thing I'm **not** is a traitor to my species! **She's **the traitor! Her and her friends in the Citizen's Guard!"

"The rantings of a lunatic and a coward," Makra spoke coldly.

"Citizen's Guard! Someone should have been protecting us from you! The rebels were supposed to free Aquia! Not throw its neck into a yoke of some other tyrant! I know why you're **really **here! To keep me from spilling the beans about **you!**" MaCross snapped. "I wanna talk to Foxx! Now!"

Shane was about to say something when his Supertrooper senses realized something was going to happen. A sudden shift in Makra's eyes. A coldness coming over her demeanor. A glint of hidden steel from underneath her sleeve. "Look out!" Shane grabbed her arm and shoved her to the wall.

MaCross yelped as a small dart shot right past his head. "Holy crap!"

"Let go of me!" Makra shouted. Shane pulled the sleeve down and it revealed a small shooting mechanism with some darts in them.

"Were you trying to **kill **him?" Shane was stunned.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A LIAR!" MaCross yelled.

Shane yanked the weapon off her arm painfully. He looked over the weapon after he shoved her to the side. "Poison darts.."

"He's a menace that needs to be destroyed," Makra snarled.

"He's still your father…" Shane was stunned.

"Like **that **matters?" MaCross snorted.

"It doesn't!" Makra pulled out her blaster.

Again Shane had to wrestle it away from her. He shoved her against the wall and knocked her out. "Captain…This is Ranger Gooseman," Shane reported. "You'd better get Memorex and the ambassadors down here. We've got a problem."

It wasn't long before the other rangers and the ambassadors were in the war room with MaCross and the two other Aquians. "Okay MaCross why did your own daughter want to kill you?" Zach asked. "Besides the obvious reasons."

"To keep me from telling you that the Queen of the Crown helped set up a puppet government within the Aquian Empire," MaCross snorted.

"Traitor!" Makra hissed.

"Quiet! What did you just say?" Zach glared at MaCross.

"Back in the day there were two different rebel factions vying for control of Aquia and to take it away from the Noble class," MaCross said. "My _loving_ daughter over here joined the more radical faction and apparently they finally gained power. But the fact that they had gone to the Queen for help was definitely a sore point between our two groups. And she was one of the ones who made the deal!"

"Shut up," Makra hissed.

"You couldn't wait a few days could you?" Memorex glared at his superior officer. "They would have gladly handed him over to us if you hadn't pulled a stunt like that!"

"We had to keep him from talking!" Makra barked. "It was on the orders of the High Council themselves!"

"What if he did? No one would have believed him until you pulled that stunt!" Memorex snapped.

"Got that right," Shane snorted.

"Wait a minute MaCross, you've done some jobs for the Queen!" Niko pointed out.

"Well, yeah," MaCross shrugged. "But it wasn't against Aquia. Besides out here a client is a client. It's just business."

"But you protested when the rebels joined forces with the Queen," Waldo thought.

"I **protested** this arrangement rather loudly," MaCross said sarcastically. "Plus the fact that I made quite a few enemies on both sides. Long story short, I got kicked out of the rebel factions mostly because I wouldn't go along with the plan."

"And became a crook?" Shane asked.

"Hey it's one thing to become a criminal, it's quite another to betray your home world," MaCross shrugged. "Besides I was already a criminal so I thought I'd make a fresh start on this side of the Badlands."

"Some fresh start," Zozo grunted.

"I'm guessing your government made some kind of arrangement with the Queen of the Crown," Shane folded his arms. "And when she took a frost nap it went to hell and then for some reason you ended up in a war you can't afford. Am I right?"

"Not…Everyone knew of our arrangement," Memorex admitted.

"Lieutenant!" Makra snapped.

"They've already figured out most of it anyway!" Memorex told her. "And you heard the Supreme Leader! Aquia can't afford a prolonged war with the Crown! He said to establish an alliance no matter what!"

"Why did you get into an alliance with the Crown in the first place?" Zozo asked. "You had to have known she wasn't going to leave you alone."

"We were desperate! Our people were oppressed!" Makra shouted. "And the Queen offered us a way out. She gave us weapons and tactical experts."

"And in exchange you became an ally of the Queen," Niko said. "But what I don't understand is why the secrecy?"

"Half of it was because Aquia hated the Crown so much any progress we made in our revitalization of our government would be gone if the people ever found out our deal," Memorex admitted.

"And the **other **half?" Zach asked.

"You know the trouble the Queen had with finding hosts for Slaver Lords?" Memorex spoke. "That was not her only problem. She needed a special type of crystal to hold the life force of her victims and make them malleable. She had already run out of those crystals in her empire and there was nowhere else to find them."

"And Aquia has those types of crystals?" Zach fumed. "Are you saying Aquia…"

"Aquia's main export…It's **only **export is those crystals," Memorex admitted.

"Do you have any idea how many lives were taken because of those crystals?" Zozo shouted angrily. "The Queen's technology was bad enough but…"

"You had to know people were dying on this side of the Badlands," Zach felt disgusted. "Dying because of those crystals!"

"It was just business for us," Makra said.

"Some business…" Doc growled.

"We had a group of specially trained merchants posing as pirates pretending to sell cargo…" Makra admitted. "And the Queen used Zanquils to complete the deal."

"Zanquils. Well now that makes sense!" Shane said. "The Zanquil race is all but extinct now because as soon as the Queen was put in a coma, the Crown Agents started blasting them to pieces."

"Crown Agents always hated Zanquils," MaCross said. "No one knows exactly why but they really hate them. Hmph, no Zanquils, no records of your little deal. And when the shipments stopped coming and your paychecks dwindled, well naturally you didn't know why."

"And then the Crown started attacking us for no reason," Memorex finished.

"Why didn't you ever say anything about this **before** MaCross?" Zach barked.

"I'm a freaking outlaw," MaCross gave him a look. "Who'd believe **me?** Besides I was hoping that my friends would somehow take over the government before the Citizen's Guard. Obviously that didn't happen. How many of the Brigade are still alive Makra? Are they in your 'reeducation camps' or did you just kill them all outright?"

"The ones that were not killed were traded to the Queen," Makra said. "Including some of our less intelligent members of the family."

"Tell me Maki was **not** one of them," MaCross was shaking with rage. One look told him all. "YOU SOLD YOUR OWN TWIN BROTHER TO THE QUEEN?! I SHOULD HAVE STRANGLED YOU FROM BIRTH YOU LITTLE…"

"What's wrong with that, Father? It was only _business_," Makra sneered. "Besides you were the one who abandoned him in the first place."

"I only left to protect him! I thought he was **alive!**" MaCross screamed. "I knew you always resented your twin but to go to those lengths…"

"He was weak," Makra huffed. "You know that. You only coddled him because he looked and acted like Mother."

"Why you little…" MaCross started to attack her but was restrained by Shane.

"Sit down and shut up!" Shane shoved him back in his seat.

"There's something I don't understand. Why didn't the Queen's own soldiers know about this?" Zozo asked. "Why were they so eager to go to war with Aquia?"

"Because the Queen didn't want **anyone** to know where she was getting her supply of slaver crystals," MaCross snarled. "She didn't even trust her own soldiers. If something happened to her supply, she'd have a rebellion on her hands. And as you have probably already figured out, her high ranking generals like power and will do anything to get more. Programming or not."

"Let me see if I get this straight," Shane said to Makra. "For years you've been working with the Queen of the Crown at the expense of millions of innocent people so you can gain power. And now that that deal has fallen through you want to join the League if only to save your own hides!"

_You must admit that little fact would not look very good on their application to join the League of Planets_, Cheyenne folded her arms.

"I'll say!" Ambassador Zhen snapped. "This makes the Civil War on Earth look like a mild skirmish!"

"It's one thing for a secret group of maniacs trying to cause trouble for the League. It's another for a government to willingly contribute to the suffering of the rest of the galaxy," Doc agreed. "I tell you one thing, a lot of our critics in the League are going to forget about us for a while once they hear what you've done. Lie to us and try to kill someone in our custody? Not the best way to make friends lady."

"Well you can tell us all about it and to the judge," Zach told Makra.

"Judge?" Makra asked.

"Lady you just tried to kill someone on a League ship," Shane said. "Even if it is MaCross. Technically you don't have diplomatic immunity."

"Yes and thanks to the new League rules even if you did, murder and patricide are the two crimes you **can** be prosecuted for," Waldo reminded.

"You can't hold us prisoner here!" Makra shouted.

"Wanna bet?" MaCross laughed. "You really don't know these people well, little girl. They've got this thing about rules and not killing people."

"You two are under arrest," Shane cornered them.

"I think not," Makra smirked.

"It's time we took our leave," Memorex snarled. Suddenly he pulled something out of his jacket. Before anyone knew it smoke filled the entire room, no one could see anything.

"Watch it!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"OW!"

"Don't move! Wherever you are!"

"WHERE ARE YOU OLD MAN?" Makra shouted as a laser blast fired.

"NOT TODAY SWEETHEART!" MaCross laughed back.

"DON'T YOU SWEETHEART ME!" Makra screamed.

"Where is everyone?" Doc shouted. Someone brushed past him. "Got ya!"

"You got **me**, Doc!" Shane barked.

"Sorry," Doc said. The smoke started to clear. Makra and Memorex were in the corner near them. "Okay, we found them."

"But you don't have us," Makra smirked. "It's a shame that we have to leave on short notice." Before anyone could stop them, they touched some devices on their wrists and teleported out of the room.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Doc said. "DOES **EVERYONE **IN THE UNIVERSE HAVE TELEPORTATION DEVICES EXCEPT US?"

"Wait a minute, where's MaCross?" Shane looked around. "Did they take him too?"

"No, he was on the other side of the room when they disappeared," Niko said as the smoke cleared. "Where's the Captain?"

"And where's Zozo?" Waldo looked around trying to move more smoke away with his hand.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HE'S GOT ZACHERY!" Zozo was heard shouting.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID PURPLE RABBIT!" MaCross yelled.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What was that?" Shane barked as the ship shook.

"They're firing on us!" Captain Roma called out on the intercom. "The Aquian ship is firing on us!"

"So much for them wanting to be our friends," Doc snorted.

"With friends like this, who needs enemies?" Ambassador Zhen barked.

"Sorry, we've got **enough** of those," Doc said. "They probably want us to not spill the beans!"

"I'll go to the weapons controls and help them out," Shane said. "The rest of you go help Zachery!"

"Where the hell is Security?" Doc yelled. He called on his intercom. "Security!"

"Sir we have a problem!" A security officer reported in.

"Yeah we know! The Aquians are firing on us and MaCross is running around loose!" Doc said.

"Actually…There's more…" The security officer told him. "The Black Hole Gang got out of their cells and are shooting up the hallways!"

"WHAT?" Doc yelled.

Meanwhile MaCross was running for his life, trying to carry an unconscious Zach on his back while being handcuffed. "Who would have thought a Ranger would be so damned heavy?" MaCross groaned. "Of course I would have to take the one with all the metal in his body!"

"Put him down you jerk!" Zozo tackled him.

"And of course having a hyperactive purple rabbit with very sharp teeth is not helping!" MaCross yelled. "YEOW!"

The sound of laser fire and screaming was heard. "Dawdle you idiot! This isn't the way to the hangar bay!" Chugga shouted as the Black Hole gang fled for their lives.

"But I found the boss! Boss are we glad to see you!" Dawdle shouted.

"Good thing Patch knows how to pick locks," Chugga said.

"Help me and get us to the ship!" MaCross yelled.

"Okay! Gotcha boss!" The Black Hole Gang grabbed MaCross, Zozo and Zachery and ran down the hallways with Security following them.

"What's going on?" Amy said. She and Dea were in another hallway with Pinkwing. Suddenly the Black Hole Gang ran up to them, fleeing for their lives from Security and the other Galaxy Rangers.

"This should keep 'em off our tail!" Dawdle shouted as he threw a smoke bomb. Soon the entire hallway was full of smoke.

"Where did they go?" Doc coughed as the smoke filled the room. "Not this again!"

"Help! Amy needs help!" Pinkwing flew up to them.

The ship rocked violently. "It's not only Amy that needs help!" Doc yelled as he hung onto the wall for dear life. "We could use a hand too!"

Meanwhile Shane was at the controls of the pulsar gun. "Take this!" Shane barked as he fired.

"Their shields are holding," Captain Romo told us. "They're hailing us!"

"Galaxy Rangers surrender yourselves and MaCross and you might live!" Makra ordered.

"Not today lady!" Shane snapped as he kept firing.

"Sir! The hangar bay is opening! The Black Hole Gang's ship is escaping!" An aide said.

"What?" Both Shane and Makra yelled.

"Sir, some ships are coming out of hyper drive!" The aide said. "It's the Laredo and the Buena Vista!"

"Looks like our cavalry is here!" Shane smirked at Makra.

"Another time Galaxy Ranger," Makra hissed before shutting off communications.

"The Aquian ship is turning around and heading off to hyperspace," Captain Romo said.

"Let 'em go! I'm going after Zachery!" Shane said as he ran to the hangar bay. He saw the other Ambassadors with Niko and Doc. "Space navy is here and the Aquians turned tail. What's happened?"

"There's bad news and worse news," Doc gulped. "The bad news is that the Black Hole Gang escaped."

"And the worse news?" Shane asked.

"So somehow MaCross got Zachery, Zozo and the girls," Doc winced. "This is not going to be good."

"Not for MaCross!" Shane roared as he ran to the hangar bay. "Come on!"

"Ambassador Zhen, you stay and contact BETA and the League. Tell them everything," Waldo told him. "You too Cheyenne. Pinkwing stay with Cheyenne. We'll bring Amy back."

"Oooh," Pinkwing whimpered as she landed on Cheyenne's shoulder. Cheyenne patted her to comfort her.

It wasn't long before Ranger One was following MaCross's ship through hyperspace. "At least the Mandell isn't under attack any more," Niko said.

"With MaCross flying the coop and more League ships here there's no reason for the Aquians to keep attacking," Doc told them. "Problem is we don't know where he's headed."

"Actually I think I do…" Niko closed her eyes and focused on her powers. "I sensed MaCross's mind during the skirmish. And I got a feeling on his destination."

"Where's he headed?" Shane asked.

Niko opened her eyes. "Tortuna."

"Tortuna? Why would he want to go to…?" Shane began to ask and then the reason hit him. "Oh great!"

* * *

"This is **insane!"** Patch yelled as the Black Hole Gang flew into space.

"Yeah boss, not to be insensitive or anything but you know there's a good chance that your kid is you know…" Dawdle gulped. "Space dust."

MaCross snarled at him. "On the other hand there's also a chance he's perfectly fine!" Dawdle said quickly. "What do I know?"

"Keep a straight course for Tortuna!" MaCross snapped at the gang member that was flying the ship.

"Hey boss, the Galaxy Ranger is waking up!" Chugga pointed.

"What happened?" Zach groaned as he sat up and held his head.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" Zozo asked.

"Short version," Zach grumbled.

"We got caught by the Black Hole Gang and are on their ship," Zozo said.

"How did you…?" Zach did a double take.

"It all got rather confusing," Zozo said.

"One minute we were in the hallway going to get something to eat," Amy explained. "The next there was all this smoke and these bandits and MaCross just showed up out of nowhere."

"Yeah and you're all gonna be nowhere in a minute!" Patch said as the Black Hole Gang took out their blasters.

"Put your blasters down!" MaCross ordered. "We need him alive!"

"MaCross you'd better be prepared to spend a long time in the Deltoid Rock," Zach growled as he got to his feet.

"If the Crown doesn't kill us first," Patch groaned. "We're headed for Tortuna."

"What?" Zach asked.

"Listen Foxx," MaCross said. "I hate you Rangers and you all hate me. But I need your help. You've been to the Psychocrypt before and know where it is. And how to get around it. If my son or any of my people are still alive they'd be there!"

"What makes you so certain that we would help you?" Dea barked.

"Because I know Galaxy Rangers don't let innocent people suffer if they can help it," MaCross said. "I may be a crook but my kid isn't. And **you **of all people know what it's like to have a family member turned into a slaver lord, don't you?"

Zach frowned. He knew MaCross had him. "All right. I'll help you. You have my word. Even **you** don't deserve to have a child in the clutches of the Crown."

"Hey boss! We got a problem! Ranger One is following us!" One of MaCross's goons shouted.

"We're going to need the other rangers to help," Zach said. "I'll have to call them."

"Oh no you don't!" Chugga said. "We let our shields down and they'll blast them!"

"He's not gonna let them blast us," MaCross read Zach's face. "I hate to say this But we could use their skills. Especially Gooseman's."

"Makes sense," Patch said. "They all put the Queen in a coma in the first place."

"And maybe if we're lucky she's not gonna wake up. Right Captain?" MaCross asked.

Zach grunted. He went to the communicator. "Ranger One this is Captain Foxx. Don't fire…Follow us to Tortuna."

"Zach we know where're you're headed," Shane's voice was over the communicator. "And if you think you're gonna do what I **think **MaCross has talked you into doing…"

"Goose it's not like we haven't done this before," Zach said. "Trust me. Just follow us to the coordinates outside Tortuna."

"I don't know about this boss. How do you know he's not gonna turn on us once we're there?" Dawdle asked.

"Simple," MaCross smirked. "For Captain Foxx this mission just got personal. And there's **one **person in this universe he hates a lot more than us."

"The Queen," Patch realized.

"Exactly," MaCross smiled. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Foxx will finish the job himself!"

"If we don't get finished first," Dawdle groaned.


	41. Return To The Psychocrypt

**Return to the Psychocrypt**

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this idea," Shane grumbled as he landed the Ranger One in a valley near Tortuna. "What is Zachery **thinking?** I mean I want to save people from the Crown as much as the next guy but still…"

"I think MaCross is using Zachery's experiences with the Queen against him," Doc shrugged. "To be honest though I don't really blame him for once."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Shane what would you do to rescue a family member?" Niko gave him a look.

"All right, you have a point," Shane let out a breath. "I just hope the Captain has a plan."

"Good thing Tortuna's scanners are as reliable as ever," MaCross snorted to Zachery as the ship landed. They were standing near a land transport vessel. "As long as we stay away from the city we should have no trouble." He was standing with Zach, Zozo and the girls. His gang had already taken off in their ship to execute their part of the plan.

"You'd just better be careful as far as the girls and Zozo are concerned," Zach glared at him.

"Would you rather they'd be left behind with my gang as hostages?" MaCross snapped. "Trust me. They're safer with us. Besides, I'm not giving Gooseman or his momma any more reasons to beat me up again!"

"Yeah if anything happened to us, they'd **kill **you," Dea glared at him.

"Are you all right?" Shane asked as he emerged from the ship.

"We're okay," Dea said.

"We didn't mean to get captured, Goose," Amy said. "We were just going to go get some food and then…"

"It just sort of happened," Zozo admitted.

"That I believe," Shane glared at MaCross. "I'm not blaming **you girls** for this situation!"

"You can blame me all you want after we rescue my son!" MaCross snapped.

"How do you even know your son is still alive in the first place?" Doc asked.

"If he was dead, I'd know," MaCross said.

"Just like you **knew** he was captured by the Queen?" Shane folded his arms.

"Watch it Gooseman…" MaCross snarled. "Let's go."

"Hold on! We can't take the girls with us! We'd better leave them behind," Zach said.

"Not a good idea," MaCross snorted. "Unless those girls can pilot a ship."

"Zozo can stay behind and…" Zach began.

"No way! I want some payback to the Crown too for what they did to my people," Zozo said. "And there are a lot of bandits out here. I don't think it's safe for any of us to wait here on the ship for very long."

"It would still be safer if…" Zach began.

"Captain, if I may interrupt," Dea spoke in a very adult way. "If you are going to invade the Psychocrypt don't you think you are going to need ever hand you can get to free as many people as you can there? Besides, I'm a trained soldier. And Amy can keep up and follow my orders. I won't let her get hurt again. I promise."

"Not that I care but there could be other Aquinas in the 'Crypt," MaCross snorted. "She's right about needing help. I can't trust my idiot henchmen to do it, that's why I made them leave! And knowing them they might get an idea in their fool heads to try to come back here and steal your ship. You really want to take that chance, Gooseman?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Doc sighed.

"Or it could be a Crown patrol zooming around," MaCross whistled. "That happens sometimes."

"If it was just Dea I wouldn't worry," Shane growled. "But Amy and Zozo are a different story…"

"Hey! How many missions have I been on?" Zozo snorted.

"Goose this is a chance for me to help people like my father wanted," Amy said. "Please. I promise I won't be in the way."

"Aggh. I don't know why I'm agreeing to this," Shane groaned. "Yes I do! I don't trust MaCross's gang! MaCross if one hair on any of their heads is injured…"

"Yeah, yeah you'll skin me alive. I know the drill," MaCross grumbled. "Now we better get going. Getting into the city is the easy part. I know some 'back roads' so we can bypass the main gate and security."

"And once we get to the palace what do we do then?" Doc asked. "Knock on the door and pretend we're vacuum salespeople?"

"Don't you worry about **that,**" MaCross snorted. "If there's anything my boys can do, is cause a distraction."

"I can't believe we are bringing the girls," Zach groaned as he got into the vehicle. "This is so unrealistic!"

"It's about as realistic as a couple of kids, an android and two ambassadors rescuing a Mothmoose," Zozo said.

"Hey MaCross you're going the wrong way!" Shane barked as MaCross drove. "Tortuna City is over **there!**"

"Yes but sometimes the **scenic** route is the best one," MaCross said as they drove towards a large range of mountains. Soon they were in front of a huge rock wall. "Hang on!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Doc screamed as MaCross zoomed through the rock.

"Hologram…" Niko sniffed as they found themselves in a large tunnel.

"I knew that," Doc groaned.

"Smugglers use this route all the time," MaCross snorted as he pointed to several other vehicles transporting goods and people. "Takes us right into downtown Tortuna. Just keep out of sight until we get into the city."

"When we get to the city, head for the East Wall of the palace," Zach said.

"East Wall huh? That's the most **charming** neighborhood of Tortuna," MaCross snorted. "I like it."

Pretty soon they were in a decrepit part of town. "Is this what a city looks like?" Amy blinked at all the trash and graffiti and aliens carrying large knives.

"Not one of your better ones," Doc said. "Kids this is a valuable lesson on the problems of the inner city. See all the problems of the inner city?"

"What is that thing that one alien is putting to his mouth?" Dea asked.

"It looks like he's smoking something," Amy said.

"Okay you've seen enough!" Doc covered their eyes.

"Hey!" They said at the same time.

"Remind me again why this was a better option than leaving them in the ship?" Zach barked.

"Like the time **you** brought your wife and kids on an experimental space ship into an unknown area of space to give it a test drive?" MaCross sneered.

"Just drive the car," Zach grumbled.

"Like I'd park it in this dump. This area is so bad not even the Crown soldiers like to come here," MaCross grumbled.

"Well you are going to have to park it in that alley over there," Zach pointed. "Pull in."

"Oh I see you've picked one of the more colorful alleys," MaCross pulled in.

"See that grate over there?" Shane pointed. "We can all fit in through there. It runs right into the palace sewer systems."

"The sewers?" MaCross blinked.

"It doesn't smell as bad as you think it would," Doc said. "Mostly because Crown Agents don't go to the bathroom."

"Well that's a handy fun fact," MaCross said sarcastically as they went in. "You think you know a place."

Suddenly they started to hear explosions. "What's that?" Amy gasped.

"That is my boys blowing up a Crown fuel dump on the other side of town," MaCross smirked. "Then they are going to move onto some other Crown sentry posts. Then they'll blow up whatever else they can find. That ought to distract those tin cans long enough for us to move around without getting spotted."

They moved throughout the sewers. Thanks to Doc's hacking and Niko's powers shielding them, they were able to move around the security system. Soon they were at the doors of the Psychocrypt. "There's no one guarding the place," Zach said. "Last time I was here there were at least a dozen guards."

"No slaver lords, remember?" Shane pointed out.

"The Crown is spread really thin," MaCross said. "Too many of their soldiers are either blowing other planets up or fighting with Aquia."

"Why bother guarding they Psychocrypt when no one can escape?" Waldo realized.

"Until now," Doc used his powers and CDU to break the code and enter the room.

"This is the Psychocrypt?" Amy gasped as they entered the dimly lit room. There were dozens of purple crystal coffins in several rooms.

"It looks like the Freezer…" Dea shuddered.

"There's over five hundred full caskets here!" Niko was stunned.

"We're going to save as many people as we can!" Zach barked. "Doc…"

"On it," Doc went to a nearby computer terminal. "Pathfinder, Codebreaker…download the guest list. Tripwire, be on the lookout for security programs."

"Righty oh-Docko!" The tweakers said cheerfully.

"Is the Queen here?" MaCross growled.

"No such luck," Doc said. "According to the manifest she's not even in the palace anymore. They moved her to a more secure location."

"It figures," Zach growled.

"So many aliens…" Niko was stunned.

"Just find my boy or any Aquians you can find!" MaCross said.

"Well their bodies are here but where are their crystals?" Zozo asked.

"In these large drawers," Niko realized. There were dozens of drawers lined up all along the place. "I can sense it…"

"And how do we get people out of here? They're weaker than kittens after…" Shane stopped. He shuddered. "This place is **not **one of my favorite places for so many reasons."

"Yeah the last time we were here wasn't one of my happiest memories either," Doc said as he worked. "Okay when we set the palace on fire that was fun."

"So how do we transport the prisoners?" Niko asked.

"I found it! There's a cargo transporter," Zozo said pointing to a nearby machine on a conveyor. "We can transport at least thirty at a time."

"I can make a few trips," Shane looked at the controls. "The controls look easy and we can ride this down to wherever it leads."

"Where does it lead?" Zach asked.

"The Queen's personal hangar. There's a large Crown spaceship in that hangar that's not guarded that well," Doc said. "According to these security monitors."

"No Queen, no need to guard her ride," MaCross snorted.

"What about our ship?" Niko asked.

"There are remote control programs in there," Doc said. "We could use GV to program the ship to take off by itself if we have to." GV was Zach's personal computer program that was often used on Ranger One. "I can give the orders from my CDU if needed."

"We'll do that. Doc you unlock the drawers and find the right crystals," Zach ordered. "Also see if you can find where the Aquians are."

"You two help Zachery put the right crystals on the right people," Shane ordered the girls. "Just put them on and move to the next ones. Waldo, Zozo…You two are in charge of getting the awakening aliens on that transport vehicle over there."

"I'll help," Niko said. "You too MaCross."

"Just tell me where the Aquians are!" MaCross snapped.

"Found 'em," Doc pointed. "Their crystals are in Drawer Nine. And their bodies are in Sector 7-G. Next room."

"Good!" MaCross snapped as he pulled out a blaster and blew open the lock. He rummaged through the crystals and picked out a few. Then he ran down.

"I'll help with the rest of the Aquians," Niko took the remaining Aquian crystals and followed him.

"Start with the Gurkins and just move down!" Zach ordered. Shane also helped put crystals on the aliens. "Remember they're all going to be weak and disoriented!"

"I'll help carry them," Shane said.

MaCross had already made it to one chamber. It was of a young Aquian male with long black hair, blue fins and blue spots on his shoulders and neck. The rest of his body was brown and he was wearing a torn green shirt and pants. "Maki…"

"Your son?" Niko had made her way to him.

"Yeah, his mother was a half breed," MaCross put his hand on the coffin. "He got his mother's markings but his twin didn't. He always was the better twin."

He broke open the chamber and put the crystal on the body. It dissolved into his body. A pair of blue eyes was revealed as he opened them. "Where…?"

"Maki? You all right boy?" MaCross said in a gentleness Niko never realized he could have.

"Father? Is that you…?" Maki blinked.

"My boy…" MaCross hugged his son.

"No time for family reunions," Niko said as she placed a crystal in the chest of another Aquian. "Come on. Help me get all the crystals in them."

"Hold on," MaCross got his son out of the stasis pod. "Can you lean on the wall here?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Maki was unsteady. "I'll be okay…"

"Oh my head…" Another brown skinned Aquian moaned. "When I get my hands on that bitch…"

"Macdan?" MaCross gasped. "Is that **you?**"

"Huh? Well I'll be damned and I know I am…" Macdan grunted in surprise.

"Brother," MaCross grasped his hand. "It's good to see you."

"Makrass? How…?" The Aquian was groggy.

"No time for family reunions!" Niko shouted as she put another crystal on an Aquian. "Get them to the transport. I'll wake them up." For once MaCross didn't argue.

"Please move to the transport vehicle," Waldo said as he and Zozo moved the awakening aliens out of their stasis pods.

It wasn't long before the first group was almost on the transporter. "Okay we've got enough. Now let's…" MaCross tried to get on the transporter.

"Shut up MaCross and help us!" Zach barked. "You're helping other people whether you like it or not!"

"We'll stay with you," MaCross's brother said indicating another burly Aquian. "Get your boy on that ship."

"He'll be all right," Shane said. "Zozo come with me. You can pilot the transporter if something goes wrong. Since MaCross is taking your place…" MaCross growled but didn't say anything.

"You should go too," Niko said to MaCross' relatives.

"No way, where he goes, we go," The burly Aquian snorted. "Just give us a few minutes. Give our spot to the weaker ones. We'll catch the next ride."

Even though the transport vehicle could hold about fifty people they managed to somehow get fifty on the transporter. Some of the smaller aliens were on larger alien's laps. "Okay we can't hold anymore," Shane got to the controls with Zozo. "We'll be back."

"Hurry back," Zach said as they took off. "We got a lot more people to save and I don't know how much time we have left."

"At least we got all the Gurkins and Aquians in the crypt on board," Doc said. "Next room has Andorians, Kiwis and Walcam and some other alien species."

"Let's move it!" Zach ordered. "Come on MaCross."

"I'm comin', I'm comin;'," MaCross snarled. He glared at the remaining Aquians. "You two stay here and get your sea legs back."

The Rangers and the others went to save more aliens. It became a gruesome monotony. Doc, Niko and the girls opening the chambers and putting the crystals on the right victims. Then moving to the next ones as Zach, MaCross and Waldo helped moved the awakening and shaken victims out of the chamber and near the loading platform.

It seemed like forever since Shane returned. "Okay, next group!" He barked. "Move it!"

BOOOOOM!

"What's that?" Niko startled as the building shook.

"Sounds like my boys are having themselves quite a party," MaCross snorted.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come crashing on us," Doc snorted.

It wasn't long before the transporter was full again and more alien victims were taken. Again MaCross' two relatives were left behind but they were starting to recover quickly. They even helped take one or two more aliens out of the stasis pods.

Shane came back and another group was sent out. Again the Rangers and their group kept working. "So many people…" Amy was stunned at the seemingly endless rows of stasis chambers.

"I know," Niko let out a breath. "Just keep going. Every crystal you put in is another life saved."

Amy didn't say anything more but kept going. She put in twenty more crystals in twenty more individuals when Shane returned. She looked at the remaining chambers. "This is going to take **forever!"**

"You're doing very well, Amy. You too Dea," Waldo said as he helped a dazed Pedulant out of his chamber. "We've already gotten all the Gurkins, Aquians, Walcam, Andorians, Kiwis and Pedulants out. Just keep going."

"What's this one?" Dea asked as she put the crystal on a body that looked like a man with a pink squid face. "I've never even seen this one before."

"In it's glory the Queen's Empire had over a million planets under her control," Waldo explained. "Several galaxies with countless unknown species, sometimes deliberately segregated from other species. There could be thousands of worlds and other aliens still under Crown control we don't know about."

"Don't forget the Aquians have conquered quite a few species too in their day before the rebels took over," MaCross snorted. "This guy looks like an Akbar. Their people were conquered by Aquia fifty years ago."

The Akbar opened his eyes and started hissing furiously at MaCross. "Yeah he's an Akbar all right. Our people never really got along," MaCross grumbled.

"Never mind that," Waldo helped the Akbar get out. "We have to get out of here!"

Suddenly a door opened from a secret entrance. "I **told** you there were intruders here!" One Crown Agent said to his superior officer.

"Fine. I owe you a Crown Cola," The Crown Unit Commander sneered. "Halt and be destroyed!"

"Get bent!" Shane barked as he fired and blasted three Crown Agents.

"Girls! Get on the transporter!" Doc ordered. "Waldo…"

"This way…" Waldo herded the girls and the others onto the unit while the Galaxy Rangers got into a shootout with the Crown Agents.

"Just give us a blaster and point us in the right direction," Macdan hissed.

"Shaddup and move it!" MaCross shoved him on. "Even if you were up to it you can't out shoot them!"

"This is what we should have done in the first place," The Crown Unit Commander started to blast both stasis chambers and drawers. "Fire!" His followers did so.

"They're blowing up all the caskets and crystals!" Niko was horrified.

"There's nothing else you can do!" MaCross snapped. "We got all we could! Now we gotta get out of here before we get killed!"

"We can…" Niko began.

"If we stay the ones we rescued are as good as dead," Shane stopped her. "The fire's too thick and they're already calling reinforcements! Come on!"

They ran to the transporter and soon they were zooming down the corridor. "You know the Crown will be waiting for us at the hangar!" Shane shouted.

"I just hope Zozo is smart enough to keep the prisoners out of sight," Niko shouted.

Meanwhile MaCross grabbed his two relative's arms. "Listen, when I say go, we jump! Ready?"

"No…" One of them moaned.

"GO!" MaCross jumped with the two Aquians.

"MaCross!" Zach shouted when he realized what happened.

"He jumped on purpose! We have to leave them behind to save the rest of the prisoners!" Shane told him.

"What did you do that for?" Macdan yelled. "We gotta follow them!"

"Forget it! We go with them, we'll end up in a jail cell!" MaCross said. "Follow me! I know another way!" He pointed to a grate leading to a sewer tunnel. They managed to sneak inside it. Then MaCross turned on his communicator. "This is MaCross…How are things going boys?"

"Uh could be better," Dawdle gulped. "But we're holding our own!"

"Good, I'm gonna need a pickup," MaCross told him. "And good news, you know when I said we needed some new guys? I just found two of the best!"

Meanwhile the transporter had made it to the secret hangar. "Get on board!" Niko called out. The rangers tried to herd the weakened prisoners as best they could.

Crown Agents burst through the door to try and stop them. Niko put up a shield to protect the frightened passengers as they boarded. Shane and Doc blasted at the Agents. Zach used his thunderbolt to blow the rest of them up and shoot down some debris to block the door.

"Go! Go! Go!" Zach ordered as the last of the passengers boarded the ship.

"I got my tweakers to open the hangar door!" Doc shouted.

"Hang on!" Shane piloted the ship full throttle to escape the hangar.

"Man Gooseman if the Crown don't kill us your flying will!" Doc moaned.

"We're almost out of the city," Shane said. "But there's Crown fighters on our tail!"

"Find the weapons controls and…" Zach began but to his surprise something appeared on screen. "What the…?"

The Black Hole Gang's ship appeared and blasted the three Crown fighters from behind. "The Black Hole Gang helped us?" Doc was surprised.

"The Black Hole Gang helped themselves," Shane snorted. "Or rather their boss. We've left orbit. And the Ranger One is right behind us."

"GV you following our coordinates?" Zach called the ship's program.

"I have the coordinates to the Mandell programmed in my databanks and I am ready to go to hyper speed at your command," GV told him.

"Jump to hyper speed now!" Zach ordered. Both ships took off into hyperspace and raced to the Mandell.

Back on Tortuna…

"Report," Alpha Omega, Supreme Leader of the Crown Agents asked his subordinates.

"Damage is widespread on Tortuna," An Agent told him. "Fuel Dump T-8 is destroyed."

"What about the palace?" Alpha Omega asked.

"The Psychocrypt is completely destroyed but the fire is under control and will be out within a few minutes," Another Crown Agent said. "Also there is considerable damage to the Queen's private hangar and one of our transport ships has been stolen."

"No doubt the Galaxy Rangers were trying to destroy the Queen as well as liberate the prisoners of the Psychocrypt," Alpha Omega said. "It was fortunate that we were wise enough to relocate the Queen away from the palace to a more secure location."

"But what is the Queen going to say when she wakes up?" A Crown Agent asked. "She will not be pleased."

"**If **the Queen wakes up we tell her the truth," Alpha Omega told them. "The Galaxy Rangers destroyed the Psychocrypt and there are no Slaver Lords left. It is unfortunate but the Psychocrypt was a drain on our resources. Resources we will need to continue with our war on Aquia and the League of Planets."

"_If_ she wakes up?" A Crown Agent asked. Alpha Omega looked at him. "If is good."

* * *

"You guys are unbelievable," Cain spoke to the Galaxy Rangers and the Ambassadors through a secure channel in the war room of the Mandell. "I send you out to get one Supertrooper kid and you come back with a ton of goodies."

"You know how it goes," Doc shrugged. "You go to the store for milk and you come back with a shopping cart full of stuff."

"What really shocks me is the news about Aquia," Zozo shook his head. "How could they contribute willingly to the deaths and suffering of so many other species?"

"Simple, they were thinking of themselves first," Shane snorted. "It's ironic justice now that Aquia and the Crown are at war. They deserve to beat the stuffing out of each other!"

"I don't think many of my colleagues will be so eager to invite Aquia into the League after hearing what they have done," Waldo agreed.

"The irony is we may have to form an alliance with them if we ever want the Crown Empire to be destroyed for good," Cain frowned. "But for now we'll let the League sort out that out. What about the survivors from the psychocrypt?"

"We saved a hundred and fifty seven lives," Doc reported. "Twelve Gurkins, twenty five Pedulants, thirty eight Walcam, three Andorians, six Kiwi, two Slken, eighteen Aquians, four Bracchaie and the rest are various other League and non League affiliated species."

"I'm amazed there were any Gurkins left," Niko was stunned. "That was extremely lucky. Their race is barely from the brink of extinction as it is. Even a single extra Gurkin would be a boon on their race."

"I take it the Aquians want asylum?" Zach asked.

"Considering the circumstances it would be wise to give it to them," Waldo nodded.

"We still couldn't save them all," Zach sighed.

"The fact you saved **any** is nothing short of a miracle," Cain told them. "And at the very least if the Queen ever wakes up, she won't have any slaver lords left to use. Make no mistake, you dealt the Crown Empire a major blow today."

"MaCross took two of his friends and escaped," Shane reported. "But left his son behind."

"We'll deal with that slime another day. Not like he won't show up again sooner or later. First you are to take the survivors to Andor," Cain instructed. "There's a refugee center on that planet. They come first. Take them all there except for Maki. I want him to remain in Earth custody for now."

"Maki? Why?" Niko asked. "What's he done?"

"It's not what he's done, it's who he's related to," Cain said. "MaCross has enough enemies as it is. I'm betting his sister has a few rivals as well. They could use the guy to get to them."

"I hate to say it, but he has a point," Shane shrugged. "Something tells me that Makra is just as dangerous as her father. She wouldn't hesitate to find a way to exploit her brother if she could."

"She already did," Zach pointed out.

"We should also bring in the remaining Aquians for intelligence reasons. Get to Andor first," Cain ordered. "Since the Gurkin settlement is on one of Andor's moons you can escort them there as well."

"Looks like this trip is taking another detour," Doc shrugged.

"Why do I have the feeling that there's more crap we gotta put up with?" Shane groaned.

"Because this is **us**, that's why!" Doc told him.


	42. Just Keep Going

**Just Keep Going**

"We've got our itinerary," Zach said to the Series Five Rangers and ambassadors. "After Andor we're going to the Andorian moon of Nador to drop off the Gurkins at the Gurkin colony there. Then to Kirwin for the Kiwi. Mars for the Walcam and then finally Earth."

"What about all the other species?" Niko asked.

"The Andorians are going to take care of transporting most of the other League affiliated species to their home planets," Waldo explained. "Since we already have most of their ambassadors on our planet anyway. It will be easier. And many of the Non-League aliens such as the Pedulants can be properly processed for refugee status there."

"Andor is one of the four League planets sanctioned for refugee processing," Zach nodded. (The other three were Mars, Granna and the newly renamed Hartford.)

"I've already contacted the Walcam on Mars and they have room for them in their colony they're building next to Demeter's Blessing," Zach added. "Since it is one of the larger and more organized Walcam colonies on the planets. Besides I figured that since Lady Cassia wanted to meet up with Cheyenne it would be a good opportunity to establish better relations with that colony."

"And the remaining Aquians and our one new Supertrooper will be coming home with us," Doc finished. "Since most of our passengers will be unloaded on Andor the trip should only last less than a week."

"It would be good for the girls to see other planets before returning to Earth," Niko said.

"They're getting **some education** on this trip that's for sure," Shane groaned.

"We're only going to stay on Andor for a few hours," Zach said. "Then we're going straight to Nador."

"There is enough time to visit the cultural center near the Andorian spaceport," Zach said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for the girls to see it for a little while. If someone doesn't mind taking them."

"I will. If it's all right with you Shane," Niko smiled.

"Go ahead, have fun with the girls," Shane waved. "They deserve a little break."

"I'd go with you but I have to speak to the Andorian Council as well as make a quick report with Zozo to the League," Waldo sighed.

_I will go_, Cheyenne told her. _I can put off my report for a little while. Besides I want to spend some time with the girls as well. _

"It's an excellent opportunity for Amy to bond with her new family," Niko smiled.

"Thank you," Shane said to them. "I mean Niko you know I'm not good at stuff like that. I'd probably end up wrecking the museum or something. And Captain it's kind of you to let her take them."

"It's nothing," Zach shrugged. "I just think the girls can benefit from **one** non violent experience on this trip!"

A space navy ensign walked into the room. "Captain Foxx, Ambassadors. Some of our passengers are getting a little restless. We told them about the redistribution of refugees and they're a bit upset. They also know about the destruction of Walcam and well as you can imagine the Walcam aren't happy."

"We'd better calm them down," Waldo sighed. They all went into the large medical bay area. All the survivors were in a large room talking and complaining.

"Hey what's this I hear about some of these guys getting off the ship before the rest of us?" A burly Walcam barked when the Rangers and Ambassadors entered the room.

"And what's this about us getting separated?" A bird like alien with blue plumage asked. Murmurs and complaints began to fill the room.

"Everyone calm down!" Zach ordered, his booming voice silenced the room. "Now we're going to stop at Andor first. This is where most of you will be transported. For you citizens of the League of Planets your ambassadors and representatives will be there and are already contacting your families."

"What about us that **aren't **in the League?" A Pedulant female spoke up. "What happens to us?"

"I'm assuming that none of you want to go back to Crown space," Shane raised an eyebrow. "Because if you really want to go back…"

"Uh huh! No way no how!" A Pedulant male shouted. His fellow refugees voiced the same sentiment.

"That's what we thought," Zach nodded. "You'll be given refugee status and most of you will go to the Refugee Processing Center on Andor where they can help you restart your lives and maybe track down some family members that have already emigrated to the League."

"And that's where we're going?" A Gurkin asked.

"The following aren't going to be left on Andor," Zach told them. "The Gurkins, the Kiwi, The Walcam and the Aquians. You're all staying on board."

"But why? Why aren't we being let off the ship?" A female Kiwi wailed. "I want to go home and find my children!"

"Everything is going to be fine," Zozo reassured his fellow Kiwi. "As soon as the Gurkins are dropped off it at Nador it will be our turn. I've sent word to Kirwin and they are trying to contact your families as we speak."

"Then we'll take the Walcam to a new colony on Mars," Zach spoke.

"I can't believe our planet is gone," A Walcam female wailed. "It's like waking up to a nightmare."

"At least we're alive," A male Walcam hugged her. "And we have a place to go. Be thankful for that."

"What about us?" An Aquian male asked. Of the remaining Aquians there were ten males and six females. Most of them were brown but a few of them were blue and brown like Maki was.

"You Aquians will be taken to Earth for debriefing," Zach said. "We need to know all we can about the new regime. Since they were your rivals…"

"And you want to know all about Makrass or MaCross or whatever he's calling himself," An Aquian female snorted. "Typical. But it's not like we have anywhere else to go."

"Man was always more interesting in stealing and making profit than supporting the cause," Another male agreed. "People like him were one of the reasons we lost."

"Who were the two that left with MaCross?" Shane asked.

"His brother Macdan and their cousin Makron," The first Aquian male snorted. He looked at Maki. "Figures he'd leave his own kid behind."

"Not that a musician would be any good in a real fight," Another Aquian male snorted.

"Leave him alone!" Another Aquian female snapped. She was also blue and tan.

"Figures another mixed breed would stand up for him," The first Aquian male snorted.

"That's enough," Shane barked. "Complaining isn't going to solve anything."

"Yes especially since it is Makrass' **daughter** that caused more trouble than he did," An Aquian male snorted.

Maki walked out of the room. Shane noticed it and with a look to his captain followed him while Zach calmed down the rest of the passengers. He saw Maki staring at an open port window in the next room.

"Hey," Shane said. "You all right?"

"Considering the circumstances, yes," Maki sighed. "Uh…"

"I'm Shane Gooseman," Shane held out his hand. "I know your father."

"I can _imagine_ how," Maki sighed as he took it. "I'm glad you're not blaming me for his actions."

"Every man is responsible for his own actions, not his father's," Shane said.

"Or his sister's," Maki added. "I can't believe my own sister sold our own people out to the Crown. Or that the Aquians would deliberately sell out other races in order to maintain power."

"Believe it," Shane sighed. "But at the very least with the Queen of the Crown in a coma there won't be any Slaver Lords for a long time."

"In other words my planet is out of business," Maki said.

"And in a war with the Crown," Shane said. "And the way things are going they may end up with a few more enemies."

"Wonderful…" Maki let out a breath. "So over here my father calls himself MaCross, runs a gang and is even more of a criminal than he was on Aquia. Anything else I should know about?"

"Oh just a head's up," Shane let out a breath. "You might have another brother or sister out there. A while back we all found out by accident MaCross got one of his girlfriends pregnant."

"Well…At least he's dating again," Maki sighed. "When my mother died he just changed. Became more ruthless. The rest of my family said that she was a calming force on him. Made him more relaxed. I guess that's why he always favored me and didn't care if I was a traditional son. I reminded him of my mother."

"What do you mean by 'traditional son'?" Shane asked.

"In our society…Males are expected to do many things. Fighting is one of them. But music…Male musicians are not common on my world. Especially half breeds like myself. Technically I am a quarter breed but that doesn't matter," Maki explained. "The strange part is my father never ridiculed my musical talent and was actually proud of it. He said I inherited that from my mother. And he was happy at least one of her children could carry on her gift."

"That doesn't sound like the MaCross I know," Shane frowned.

"He also said that my sister was bloodthirsty enough for the both of us," Maki went on. "And my talent could be used to make money if he couldn't steal enough."

"**That** sounds like the MaCross I know," Shane groaned.

"I know it's hard to understand," Maki sighed. "Even though he's a criminal to the rest of the universe…He's still my father and I love him."

"Actually…" Shane let out a breath. "I think I can relate."

* * *

"So you're the leader of a gang now, eh Makrass?" Macdan asked his brother as they hung around the ship's galley drinking beer with the rest of the Black Hole Gang.

"It's **MaCross** now," The alien reminded him. "Changed it when I left Aquia."

"So what do you do?" Makron asked.

"Whatever the hell I want," MaCross smirked.

"Just like old times," Macdan laughed.

"Are you kidding? Things are **better **than the old times," MaCross snorted. "Out here I don't answer to any clans or rebellion leaders. You two stick with me and my gang and things are gonna go just fine."

"Fine with me," Makron snorted. "I'm sick of fighting for stupid causes. We lost the war anyway when those traitors took over. What's the point of killing yourself for something that can't be changed?"

"True words Cousin," Macdan nodded. "We'll follow you brother, just like the old days. There's just one thing…"

"Let me guess, you want payback against my _**sweet loving daughter**_," MaCross sneered. "The line starts behind me! Trust me, we'll get that little witch back."

"Maybe she's already dead Boss?" Patch asked. "I mean from what I've heard the Aquians don't tolerate failure."

"Ahh, my girl's got more lives than a Namorian Cat," MaCross snorted. "She'll find a way out of it. Probably blame the Galaxy Rangers and someone under her command."

"I'd believe it," Chugga agreed. "We were just lucky not to get pinched this time."

"Who'd have believed that out of the two of 'em it was your daughter that would turn out to be the worst of the lot and not that worthless son of yours," Makron snorted.

Instantly the Black Hole Gang went silent. They were well aware of the Captain's mood swings and learned it was always best to stay out of reach when he was angry. And by the look in MaCross's eye, he was **mad**.

But Makron kept talking, oblivious to the change in moods. "I tell ya it's a sad day when an idiot **musician** is the lesser of two evils," He kept going. "Good thing you ditched that boy. He's too soft and…"

Without warning MaCross sprang and grabbed his cousin by the throat, slamming him against the wall. "Listen Cousin," MaCross growled as he pulled out a knife. "I don't give a damn what you say about my daughter because it's all true anyway. But if you say **one word** about my son…"

"Easy brother," Macdan stopped him. "I'm sure our cousin didn't mean anything by what he said. You know words aren't his skill. What he probably meant to say is that as a musician his talents are better suited **elsewhere**. He's just not a pirate. Am I right?"

"Y-yes," Makron gulped. "That's what I meant."

MaCross didn't seem convinced. "Come on brother," Macdan said. "What little common sense he has hasn't thawed out of that pea brain of his. Remember the time he told our father that he was getting too fat? Or that bar in the marsh land he accidentally set fire to?"

"Yeah, you know I don't think," Makron backed down. "That's your job. I'm just the muscle and the good looking one."

"If **you **are good looking then I am a bloody millionaire," Macdan said. "Brother, we just found each other again. Let's not fight over something stupid Makron said. If we did that every time he did we'd have killed each other long ago."

MaCross let out a breath and put his knife away. "You're right." He snorted.

"Sorry Cousin, I forgot my place for a moment," Makron said as MaCross let him go. "It won't happen again."

"It **better **not," MaCross snorted. "I'm getting some air." He stormed out of the galley.

"Aye you really are an idiot, Cousin. You know the boy didn't just inherit his mother's music talent," Macdan groaned. "He inherited the skill of keeping his father from killin' everyone in sight. So watch yer tongue!"

"Okay good safety tip," Dawdle gulped. "Don't talk bad about the boss's boy."

MaCross said nothing as he stood on the bridge of the ship. He simply stared at the stars outside.

* * *

Shane saw the girls before they left with Niko and Cheyenne. "How are you feeling?" He asked them.

"We're okay," Amy said. "It's just…What happened back on Tortuna…That was scary."

"I know," Shane nodded. "But you two were very brave and you saved many lives."

"Still those other people…" Amy shuddered.

"You saved as many as you could," Shane said. "I am proud of both of you for that." He gave both girls a hug. "And Amy I know your father would be very proud of you."

"And as a reward you girls are going to see the museum at Andor's cultural center," Niko smiled. "Come on."

A few hours later Niko and Cheyenne were taking the girls to visit the cultural center on Andor. "I've never seen so many pictures in my life," Pinkwing blinked. The little techno dragon was perched obediently on Amy's shoulder.

"They're…pretty," Dea tilted her head to the side. "So people make pictures just for the sake of making pictures?"

"That's what art is," Amy said. "Didn't you ever do that? Just draw for the fun of it?"

"When we were in the hospital, they made us draw things," Dea said.

"You were in a hospital?" Amy asked.

"We were recovering after Goose found us," Dea said. "I was very sick from radiation poisoning. Nearly died. Goose saved me by jump starting my bio defenses."

"Found you?" Amy asked.

"There were four of us that survived an illegal Supertrooper breeding and training camp," Dea said. "It's…not a pleasant memory."

Amy decided it was best not to ask any more questions. "Hey look at that stature!" She pointed, deciding to change the subject. "It looks like Cheyenne. A little."

"Well if Cheyenne was Andorian," Dea noticed. "Cheyenne! Look at the statue."

"The idea of people living under the sea is a common theme in many cultures," Niko said as they studied the image of an Andorian female mermaid. "This is a stature of one of the ancient Andorian gods who was rumored to be the Mother of all Life."

"She's pretty," Amy said.

_Personally I think my tail looks nicer_, Cheyenne shrugged. Amy giggled and held her hand.

"Cheyenne! Look at that!" Dea took Cheyenne's other hand and pointed out another statue.

Niko smiled as she saw Dea and Amy interact with Cheyenne as if they were interacting with a loving parent. She knew this would go a long way with helping Amy establish bonds with her new family as well as her identity as a Supertrooper.

Unfortunately Amy was about to find out another aspect of her Supertrooper identity.

The sound of gunfire was heard and several Andorians and other aliens were running for their lives. "What's going on?" Dea asked.

_I'm afraid it's trouble_, Cheyenne pointed to three figures stealing small statues and paintings.

"Be careful with those statues Gravestone!" Jackhammer ordered. "The client ain't paying for damaged merchandise!"

"Don't tell me what do to Jackhammer!" Gravestone snarled. "Only Chimera tells me what to do!"

"Right. So don't break those statues Gravestone!" Chimera snarled.

"What are **they** doing here?" Niko was stunned.

_Looks like they're looting the place_, Cheyenne said. _Andor's security system needs an upgrade. _

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

"Those are…Other Supertroopers aren't they?" Dea blinked. "Renegades!"

"We got company!" Gravestone saw the group.

"Put those things back! They don't belong to you!" Pinkwing shouted.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Gravestone snorted. "What are you gonna do? Breathe fire on me?"

"Uh I can't breathe fire," Pinkwing blinked.

"Wait a minute…" Chimera did a double take when she saw Dea. "What the freaking hell…?"

"She looks like you Chimera," Gravestone said.

"Remember what Kilbane told us?" Jackhammer said. "Said the Runt found some Supertrooper clones a while back. These must be some of them!"

"We're not clones!" Amy said.

"Actually…I am…" Dea admitted. "Technically."

"She smells like one of us but…different," Gravestone sniffed. "Very human…"

"Very weak…" Chimera snarled but was more focused on Dea. "What are you some kind of Galaxy Ranger Wannabe?"

"What's wrong with that?" Dea shot back. "It's better than being a Renegade!"

"She's nothing but a **pet!**" Jackhammer snapped.

"This could be a problem," Niko muttered.

"This is insulting! They thought that they could replace **me** with a weak copy like **you?**" Chimera screamed in rage.

Before she could act Cheyenne appeared, maneuvering her wheelchair in front of the girls. _Don't even __**think**__ about it_, Cheyenne snarled.

"You…" Chimera's eyes narrowed. "You're that old one aren't you? The one living at the bottom of the sea?"

_Now that I have your attention maybe for once in your lives you'll actually listen to someone_, Cheyenne said. _I could give you the speech that you don't have to live like this but odds are that you won't believe me_.

"You got that right!" Chimera sneered. "What do we care what some **old, outdated** Supertrooper has to tell us? Perhaps you were an adequate fighter in your day but our genetic designs are far superior to yours!"

"You really think you can lure us into a trap? Forget it!" Gravestone snapped.

"She didn't lure us! We came here to steal things dumb ass!" Jackhammer snapped. "It was just dumb luck that we ran into each other!"

"More like her bad luck," Chimera pulled out her blaster. "Guess its not blasting Gooseman but it'll be the next best thing."

WHACK!

Before anyone could react Cheyenne had raised herself out of the chair and gave Chimera a good hard whack to the face with her tail, knocking the weapon out of her hand. Chimera landed hard on her backside and hadn't been down for a second before Cheyenne used her tail again to grab her by the leg and throw her across the room into a vase. Of course the priceless vase broke on impact.

Then Cheyenne swept her tail under the legs of Gravestone and Jackhammer who also fell. _Old and outdated am I?_ Cheyenne raised herself on her tail. _You really believe you second rate __**copy cats **__are superior to me? Prove it! _

"With pleasure!" Chimera sent out a mental blast but was immediately sent hurdling with a mental blast from Cheyenne.

The mental blast also affected Gravestone and Jackhammer. "AGGGGGHH!"

Gravestone then changed his form into stone. He stood perfectly still and was able to withstand the assault. Then he changed back and attacked Cheyenne only to be thrown to the side, knocking over some more pieces of art.

"Girls! Stay down and out of the way!" Niko ordered as she brought out her blaster. She shot at the Supertroopers. She tried to contact the ship. "Goose! Come in!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jackhammer managed to grab her by the wrist. "I'm not letting you contact the Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnttttt!"

Niko was able to throw Jackhammer off her and onto a wall. "Dea! You have a communicator! Use it!" She ordered.

"Calling Galaxy Rangers! This is Dea! Renegade Supertroopers at Andorian Cultural Center! Repeat…" Dea barley got out of the way as Chimera charged at her and Amy.

"Come back here and die you little…" Chimera snarled.

"Get away from them!" Pinkwing managed to fly over Chimera and grab Chimera's hair, yanking at it. "You're not very nice!"

"YEOWWW! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO PIECES YOU LITTLE!" Chimera tried to grab the techno pet. Dea took the opportunity to kick Chimera in the shins before jumping out of reach. "WHY YOU LITTLE…"

_Pinkwing! Move! _

WHAM!

"Ow…That tail packs a punch…" Chimera groaned as her head poked through a hanging picture.

"Yeah! Way to go Cheyenne!" Amy, Pinkwing and Dea whooped.

"You…I **hate** you!" Chimera snarled as he pulled herself out of the ruined picture. She managed to grab her blaster. "You think you're better than us because you lived a soft life under the ocean but you're not!"

_You're partially right. Part of this is my fault,_ Cheyenne said. _Maybe if I destroyed those samples of my DNA all those years ago this never would have happened? Maybe I should have tried to free all of you from Wolf Den…If I wasn't so sure you'd stab me in the back._

"You got **that** right, sea hag!" Chimera fired her blaster. "I'm gonna fillet you and throw you on the grill with some lemon sauce!"

"She's just like the Runt! Weak!" Gravestone smashed a vase by throwing it at Cheyenne who dodged it.

"Our genetics are far superior to yours," Jackhammer arrogantly boasted. "You're just a pet fish compared to us! Why should we listen to you?"

_You've made your choice_…Cheyenne snarled at them mentally. _If you ever show your hides around me again or even __**think**__ of threatening my family…Well…You all thought Shane was a problem? He's just a minor annoyance compared to me!_

"AAGGGGGHHHHHH!" The Supertroopers screamed as Cheyenne assaulted their minds. (What there was of them.)

_You snot nosed brats know nothing about the __**true powers**__ locked within a Supertrooper! _Cheyenne blasted them with her mental prowess. _You're nothing but squabbling infants compared to me! _

"I'll kill 'em all!" Chimera screamed as she was driven to her knees.

"We can't! She's too powerful!" Gravestone shrieked. For the first time in a long while he felt fear. "Come on!" He grabbed Chimera and lifted her over his shoulders.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jackhammer screamed as the Supertroopers escaped.

"I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY WITCH! AND THAT GOES FOR THE RUNT AND THAT FAKE COPY OF ME TOO!" Chimera screamed in rage. "AND ANYONE ELSE THAT GETS IN MY WAY!"

"Those were Supertroopers too?" Amy asked as the Supertroopers escaped.

"Sorry to tell you this Amy," Niko let out a breath. "But some of your 'relatives' aren't very nice."

"I wouldn't want to be a renegade for **anything**," Dea snorted. "They're selfish and stupid! Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Not without backup," Niko said. "Even with Cheyenne they're too dangerous to…"

"Freeze! Stop right there!" Andorian security officers ran up to them. "You are under arrest for destroying property!"

"Destroying? We were just…" Niko looked around at all the damage. "Oops."

An hour later…

"YOU GOT BANNED FROM THE CULTURAL CENTER?" Zach's voice could be heard throughout the entire ship. The four females were in the war room with Zach, Doc and Shane.

_Technically we were not banned,_ Cheyenne told him. _They merely asked us to stay away until they finished fixing the exhibits and that Earth pay for the damages. _

"OVER TEN MILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF DAMAGES!" Zach yelled.

"Captain don't shout so loud," Niko said. "You're making the girls nervous when they didn't do anything."

"OH I KNOW **THEY** DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Zach yelled. "IT'S YOU TWO THAT CAUSED ALL THIS! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD NIKO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE **SANE** ONE OF THIS GROUP!"

"She **is?**" Shane snickered. "Since **when?**" Niko hit him on the head. "OW!"

"So much for the one **non-violent** experience eh Captain?" Doc smiled, clearly enjoying himself.

"Doc you are **not** helping…" Zach winced.

"And to think Gooseman, you were worried that you would trash the museum," Doc went on.

"Didn't you listen to Zachery?" Shane barked. "You're **not** helping!"

"It wasn't all their fault," Dea said. "The Renegade Supertroopers were there. They told us to stay out of their way so that we would not get hurt and do more damage."

"MORE DAMAGE? HOW COULD YOU TWO DO **MORE **DAMAGE THAN WHAT THEY DID?" Zach shouted.

"We could have set the place on fire," Dea said honestly.

To this Zach made a painful sounding choke and a large twitch appeared in his eye. "I don't think he wanted to know the answer to that question," Amy gulped.

"Then why did he ask it?" Pinkwing asked.

"Captain shouting at us is not going to change the situation," Niko said calmly.

"I AM NOT SHOUTING! OH ALL RIGHT! I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUTING!" Zach yelled.

_Feel better_? Cheyenne asked sweetly. _So we destroyed a few paintings and statues and put a few holes in the walls and floor? It's not like anyone was killed._

"Oh lord Gooseman," Doc was chuckling and holding his sides. "If anyone ever doubted that Cheyenne was your momma this is the perfect proof…" Shane gave him a dirty look.

"Doc may I remind you that **your** family has done ten times more damage than mine has or ever will!" Shane told him. "Well if you don't count Walsh that is. But still you're the last guy to be making fun of this!"

"Cain is going to **kill** us!" Zach groaned.

"THEY DID **WHAT?**" Waldo was heard screaming. "NIKO! CHEYENNE! I WANT WORDS WITH YOU! VERY ANGRY ONES!"

"He may have to wait in line behind Waldo," Shane smirked.

"Come on Shane, Waldo would never kill anyone," Niko said.

"AAGGGGGGHHHH!" Waldo made a painful scream. "THEY DID **HOW** MUCH DAMAGE?"

"I think," Niko blinked.

"At least Amy got a good lesson on how to act like a Supertrooper," Dea said brightly. To this Zach made another painful noise. "Do you need to go to the infirmary, Captain? You don't sound well."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Galaxy Ranger," Zach moaned. "If this job doesn't kill me, my insane team mates **will**!"


	43. Travelling Can Be Trouble

**Traveling Can Be Trouble**

"Is Waldo still in his room?" Niko asked as the Galaxy Rangers went to the bridge of the Mandell.

"I think Waldo is still a bit miffed at what happened on Andor," Doc smirked. "Said he had to center himself so that his emotions would not get out of control."

"Blame Chimera and the other Supertroopers, not us," Niko folded her arms.

"I'm afraid Waldo does blame you a little," Zozo chuckled. "I haven't heard him talk to himself that much since Swee accidentally spilled maple syrup on his best robe. It's kind of funny."

"Talk to himself?" Shane asked.

"It's hard to make an Andorian ticked off but when they are it's quite a show," Zozo snickered.

"Commander Cain wasn't exactly thrilled that BETA got stuck with a ten million dollar bill either," Zach gave them a look.

Amy and Dea were at the viewing window with Cheyenne. "How are you doing, kid?" Shane asked Amy.

"I'm okay," Amy shrugged. "Boy I wanted adventure and I got it! I've never seen so many different aliens in my life! Let alone go to two different planets!"

"Well number three is coming up," Doc pointed to the window. "Okay technically Nador is a moon but it's a forest moon with plenty of life."

"Wow," Amy went to the viewing window. "It's so green! I've never seen so many trees before!"

"I thought Andor had plenty of plants but this…" Dea was surprised.

"Nador is very similar to the Gurkins' home world," Niko said. "Before it was destroyed…"

"A lot of things get destroyed around here…" Waldo had entered the room and he didn't look happy. He muttered something else under his breath.

"Looks like you need to center yourself a bit more Waldo," Zozo snickered.

"I shall now use a popular Earth phrase to describe my emotions," Waldo glared at him. "Bite me, Zozo!"

"Boy you **are **mad," Doc blinked.

"Approaching Nador," Captain Romo told them. "We'll be orbiting the moon in a few minutes."

"Better get on the transport to take the Gurkins home," Zach instructed the team. "You girls can come with us. You've earned it."

"Besides, with the Queen gone Nador should be nice and safe," Doc nodded.

They soon landed on a small spaceport near a tiny city with round buildings and a small temple being built. Gurkins, humans, Andorians and Kiwi were working on the temple as well as several other buildings around the growing city. "What's all that?" Dea asked as she pointed out the window.

"The League of Planets is helping the Gurkins build a permanent home," Waldo decided it was best to forget his anger for the moment. "Now that they are no longer being hunted, the Gurkins are trying to reclaim their cultural heritage as well as rebuild their species."

He turned to Niko and Cheyenne. "So I'd appreciate it if the two of you refrain from destroying anything **here**!"

_You are never going to let this go are you?_ Cheyenne raised an eyebrow.

"Not for a while," Waldo huffed. He turned to a snickering Zozo. "Go ahead and laugh Zozo! Wait until they wreck something on **your** home world!"

"Waldo, it was an accident and it wasn't their fault," Zozo said. "Lighten up."

Soon they landed on Nador. There was a crowd of Gurkins waiting for them as well as two scientists from the League. Doctor Aldo was the Andorian scientist assigned to help the Gurkins on Nador. He was accompanied by Dr. Oho, a Kiwi doctor who had helped the Gurkins recover and reproduce. "Galaxy Rangers it is good to see you again," Doctor Oho said.

"It's good to see you both on such happy circumstances," Niko said.

"When the message was sent that you found more Gurkins we couldn't believe it," Doctor Oho said.

"I can't believe how fast this place has grown," Niko looked around. "And how many more Gurkins there are!"

"There have recently been three more Gurkin births and two more are on the way," Doctor Aldo said. "We have sixty eight Gurkins living here now."

"With the survivors we found that brings the total to 80," Doc said.

"Eighty two after the babies come," Doctor Aldo corrected.

"Our people are finally recovering from the damage the Queen has inflicted on us," Galo, the leader of the Gurkin people told them. "Although the road to recovery is long, we are finally on the right path."

"That warms my heart good to see it," One of the rescued Gurkins spoke as she emerged with the others. She was wearing a long green robe with many designs on it and had a green triangle on her forehead.

"Can it be?" Galo gasped in shock. "High Priestess Gurkara! We thought you were lost forever!"

"I nearly was but not for these brave Rangers and their friends," She indicated the Rangers.

"It's High Priestess Gukara! High Priestess Gukara! It's a miracle!" The Gurkin welcoming crowed cheered with abandon.

"Uh I take it you know her?" Doc asked.

"The High Priestess or Priest is not only the keeper of the sacred artifacts and holy tome but the leader of the Gurkin race!" Galo explained.

"She's kind of a combination of President and Pope," Doctor Oho explained.

Galo bowed before her. "High Priestess we have never dared to dream that this moment would ever happen!"

"And I thought I was lost forever," Gurkara put her hand on Galo's shoulder. "Are you the leader of the colony?"

"Well yes but I am not of the ordained class…" Galo gulped.

"It doesn't matter," Gukara stopped him and smiled. "I see that under your leadership our people have survived. I see no reason to change that."

"But, but it wasn't me alone…" Galo sputtered.

"Don't be modest Galo," Dr. Aldo said. "You've done a lot for your people. You've even helped design the plans of the colony."

"Yes I see that the colony is in good hands," Gukara said. "But tell me Galo, the Star Stone and the Ark…Are they…?"

"Here, yes High Priestess," Galo nodded. "Even though we wandered for over two decades and hunted to near extinction, we have preserved the Ark and kept it from the Queen!"

"Good! And the tomes?"

"We have most of them," Galo sighed. "Actually the Galaxy Rangers have recently recovered many of our lost sacred treasures and artifacts. Like the Urn of Gar."

"The Urn of Gar? That was lost before my time!" Gukara gasped. "Galaxy Rangers you have done much for our people. Thank you."

"Yes Galaxy Rangers, thank you so much for not only bringing back our lost brothers and sisters but our High Priestess as well," Galo nodded.

"I also have some news," Zach made an announcement to the Gurkins. "The Psychocrypt has been destroyed. You no longer have to live in fear of it."

"It is it true? It's gone? Are we truly free?" The Gurkins gasped in shock and joy. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it. It's destroyed," Zach said. "Hopefully the Queen will never wake up from her coma. Even if she does she can't use the Psychocrypt or make any more slaver lords."

"Galaxy Rangers your visit here has given our people more hope than we have had in years," Galo said. "Come! Tonight we celebrate the return of our lost brethren!" The crowd agreed.

"Well if it's a party you want, who are we to say no?" Doc smiled.

It wasn't long before the Rangers and everyone found themselves outside sitting at large wooden tables at a huge Gurkin feast full of fruits, nuts, vegetables and fish. "This food is delicious!" Zozo munched on a roasted pink vegetable.

"I don't think even the king of Sparta eats this good," Doc agreed as he ate some green fruit. "Now this is my kind of mission! We should do this more often."

"I am just glad that you are finally back to lead us High Priestess," Galo sighed happily.

"Right now it is best for our people that I focus on our spiritual matters," Gurkara said. "However if you wish to consult me from time to time I will not object."

"Of course High Priestess! You would be most welcome to lead our Council!" Galo said. "In fact you are the only member of the ordained case left."

"I think Galo it is clearly obvious that the time of leadership castes is over," Gukara sighed. "The Gurkins must move in a new direction and you must show us the way. I know it has not been easy but I feel that you are the best leader for the job right now."

"I know what it's like to have to change your ways and help build your people from the ground up," Shane looked at Dea and Amy who were playing some kind of soccer game with some Gurkin children. "But the rewards are worth it."

"Get the ball! Get the ball!" Pinkwing twittered as she flew around happily. "Yaay! You got the ball! And now you got the ball!"

"You do know we're supposed to be on different teams, right Pinkwing?" Amy asked her techno dragon.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're having fun!" Pinkwing twittered as she flew around.

"Your dragon is funny," A Gurkin child said. "But why is she called Pinkwing when she's green?"

"Well you see…" Amy began to explain. Suddenly a loud explosion startled her. "What was that?"

"It came from the sacred temple!" Galo shouted.

They all ran to the temple and saw Mogul and a few red demons emerge from it. Mogul was carrying a metal box in his hands. "Mogul the Space Sorcerer and his new demon entourage!" Doc yelled.

"What are **they **doing here?" Niko groaned.

"Causing trouble! What else?" Shane barked.

"At last! I have a star stone full of power!" Mogul laughed as he opened the ark. "And it's such a pretty green shade too!"

"Never seen a green star stone before," A red demon said. "Usually they're pink!"

"Green star stones are much more durable in oxygen than the regular kind," Mogul snorted.

"Hey that doesn't belong to you!" Pinkwing charged in and whacked Mogul on the head with her tail.

"OW! Shoo! Get away from me you little pest!" Mogul used one of his other arms to swat at Pinkwing.

"Don't you hurt my friend Pinkwing!" Amy shouted as she threw a piece of hard fruit at Mogul.

"OW! You lousy little…" Mogul did a double take. "Uh, kid you do know this dragon is **green,** not pink right?"

WHACK!

"OWWWWWWWW! MY BEAK!" Mogul screamed as Amy threw another piece of fruit right at his face. "Why you little…"

"Give us back our Star Stone!" One Gurkin child shouted as Dea and Amy pelted fruit on the demons. The other Gurkin children also did so as well.

"Oh yeah? Make us!" One red demon yelled as he grabbed fruit from a tree and started throwing it at them. The other demons followed suit.

"Why are you just throwing fruit instead of grabbing them?" Mogul screamed.

"We're not allowed to hurt kids on the endangered species list," One demon told him.

"Yeah it's in the by laws of the contract," Another demon said.

"It is? I really have to read that thing one of those days," Mogul scratched his head. Then he was hit by another piece of fruit. "HEY! WATCH THE ROBES HERE!"

"Don't shoot!" Niko warned. "You might destroy the Star Stone!"

"Who said anything about shooting?" Zach said as he ran over and grabbed the ark. "Give that back!"

"No! Make me!" Mogul shouted as he grabbed the ark tighter with all four of his hands.

"Give it!" Zach shouted.

"NO! MINE!" Mogul yelled.

"It's not yours!" Zach yelled as he pulled in a ridiculous tug of war.

"It is now!" Mogul shouted. "This thing has been in my possession for twenty seconds! Therefore it is mine!"

"No, it's not!" Zach yelled.

"Yes, it is!"

"Will you kids stop throwing fruit at us?" A red demon yelled. He and the other demons were covered in fruit by now.

"Okay," Shane casually pulled out his blaster. He started shooting at the demons.

"HEY! NO BLASTERS!" One demon yelled.

"Not on Mogul," Doc took his out. "You however are another basket of fruit."

"A pretty ripe basket of fruit," Shane smirked as they fired.

"AAAAHHHH!" The demons ran back and forth like target practice dummies. "WE CHANGED OUR MINDS! YOU CAN THROW FRUIT AT US AGAIN!"

"Mine!" Mogul pulled.

"Not yours!" Zach tugged as hard as he could. Even his bionics weren't strong enough to stop a determined space sorcerer.

"MINE!"

"NOT YOURS!"

"MINE!" Mogul shouted.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"MINE!" Mogul screamed. Finally they pulled so hard the ark broke open.

To their shock the green star stone simply floated in the air. "Guaraka! Guriknine! Gutuara!" Gurkara shouted as she used her abilities to manipulate the stone."

"Huh?" Doc blinked.

"Our High Priestess has the ability to make the Star Stone respond to her wishes," Galo explained.

ZAAAP!

"And I wish for you to leave this place and stay away from our Star Stone!" Gurkara snapped as she glared at the charred forms of Mogul and his demons.

"Okay…" Mogul coughed out some smoke. "It's yours." He teleported away with his demons.

"And don't come back!" A Gurkin child shouted.

"Nador is interesting," Dea said.

"Interesting is not the word for it," Doc groaned.

The following day after everyone had cleaned up…

"And now we are off to Kirwin," Zozo said cheerfully. "You'll like Kirwin girls! It's full of trees and flowers and good fruit and vegetables…"

"And with our luck, another group of bad guys with a stupid plan to foil," Doc quipped.

"Look just because that happened at every **other** planet we stopped at doesn't mean it will happen at this one," Niko said.

"Yes it does," Doc grinned.

"No, it doesn't," Niko glared at him.

"Yes, it does," Doc smirked.

"Sir, there's a distress call from subspace," A navigator told Captain Romo. "it's the Kiwi ship Malomar. They've been attacked and need assistance."

"Set course directly for the Malomar!" Captain Romo ordered.

"It's only a few clicks from us," The navigator said. "We should be there in a few minutes."

"Should we get to the fighters?" Shane asked.

"Not yet, let's see what the damage is," Zach said. "They might have already gotten away."

Soon they came out of hyperspace and were near a damaged starship. "No sign of enemy fighters," A technician told them. "But the Malomar is dead in space and is losing life support."

"What is this? Every crook in the galaxy decides to make trouble at every stop we go to?" Shane barked.

"Well at least this time the damage was done before we got there," Doc said.

"Any chance of it exploding?" Captain Romo asked.

"Negative, it's power cells are destroyed and there are no explosives on board," The technician said.

"Use the tractors to bring the ship into the hangar," Captain Romo said. "Alert the medical personnel and prepare the infirmary."

"We should help and find out what happened," Zach said.

"I'm coming too!" Zozo said. "As a representative from Kirwin this is my duty."

"You kids stay with Cheyenne in your quarters," Shane ordered. "Okay?"

_I'll watch them_, Cheyenne nodded.

"Galaxy Rangers! Let's roll out!" Zach ordered.

It wasn't long before they were getting information. "We have six crew members but aside from a few dings, no one was seriously hurt," The Kiwi captain told the Galaxy Rangers."

"Did you see who attacked you?" Niko asked.

"Yes, they were humans! And they had a black rose painted on their fighters," The captain told them.

"The Black Rose…" Zach frowned. "Great. As if we don't have **enough **problems!"

"At least they're not here and no one was killed," Niko said. "We can take the survivors to Kirwin."

"This is the fifth ship attacked since they disrupted that conference weeks ago," Doc said.

"And all of them belonged to other alien races," Niko said.

"What exactly were you carrying?" Shane asked.

"Food from Kirwin to Andor," The captain said. "It was all fruits and vegetables. It wasn't weapons or any precious metals. I don't understand why they attacked us like that. If they just asked us I'm sure…"

"The Black Rose doesn't **ask,**" Shane shook his head. "They're criminals. They **take.**"

"And even criminals have to eat," Doc said.

"But it wasn't necessary to destroy our engine and life support," The captain said. "If you Galaxy Rangers didn't pick up our signal we would have all been goners!"

"Just lucky we were already on our way to Kirwin," Zozo said.

"Could you identify any of your attackers?" Doc asked.

"I think so," The Captain said. "They didn't say any names but I remember one of them had a beard, a metal hand and a black dog. It nearly bit me!"

"Captain if you don't mind, I'd like to take a look inside your mind and see the attack," Niko asked. "Then I'll project the faces of your attackers."

"And I'll scan the images with my CDU and see if we can match the profiles with any records we have," Doc nodded.

"You're not going to probe too deep are you?" The captain asked.

"Only the attack," Niko assured him.

"You still have enough in your charge?" Zozo asked.

"Yes, just enough," Niko nodded.

"Okay if it will help bring those bandits to justice I'll do it," The captain nodded.

Shane stood to the side and watched as Niko brought the images of several men out of the captain's mind. "I don't recognize any of them," He frowned.

"I think the guy with the robot hand and the dog was someone important but I don't remember him either," Doc said. "I'll download the images into BETA's criminal and military personnel profiling system but that should take a few hours."

"It won't be long until we're on Kirwin," Zach said. "Zozo you and Gooseman go check on our other passengers."

They went down to the living quarters. "Zozo I just want to check on the girls for a moment," Shane said.

"Go right ahead," Zozo said. "I can handle this for now."

Shane made his way to where the girls were. The girls and Pinkwing were talking to Cheyenne. "Hey Goose," Dea smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to see how you two were doing," Shane said. "Dea I know seeing Chimera on Andor must have been a bit of a shock for you. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you about that before now."

"I must admit Chimera made me…" Dea paused. "Nervous."

"I don't blame you," Shane snorted. "She makes **me** nervous too."

"It's just…I didn't realize how much we looked a like," Dea said. "How much I'm going to look like her."

"But you're nothing like her on the inside," Shane said. "Just because you share DNA with a person that doesn't mean you're going to turn out exactly like them. I mean look at Ryder."

"Hmph, I don't know about that," Dea said. "He's as loud and as bossy as his predecessor."

"But he cares about his sisters and brothers," Shane reminded her. "And speaking of sisters, how are you doing Amy?"

"I'm still a little dazed. I mean, so much has happened in such a short time," Amy admitted.

"I know how you feel," Shane sat down next to her. "Your whole world has been turned upside down and you don't know which way is up. I've been there."

"You do?" Amy asked.

"Amy…Do you know anything about the recent Civil War on Earth? What caused it?" Shane asked.

"A little bit," Amy said. "We all heard stories about how a group within the government tried to take all the power for themselves and overthrow the League."

"Anything else?" Shane asked. "What do you know about a man called Commander Walsh?"

"He's the man who once came to see my dad," Amy said. "I remember because you were all with him. Wait I heard people say he was part of the Black Rose and that he was a traitor. That he did illegal experiments on…" Amy's eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Yeah," Shane let out a breath. "As you can tell, you're not the only one who has had to live a lie all their life. The only difference was that your father lied to protect you and stayed with you. Mine…Well…I don't know **what **he was thinking."

Shane looked at Amy. "I just want you to know, no matter what you're feeling you can always talk to me."

Amy let out a breath. "I'm still a little confused but…I do know one thing…My Dad loved me. I just don't know how good a Supertrooper I'll be."

"You'll be fine," Shane smiled. "Try not to over think it too much. And remember no matter what, always know your father loved you."

_That's more than what I can say about Walsh, _Shane thought to himself.

"Goose! We've arrived at Kirwin," Zach called him on the communicator.

"Come on, let's go see another new planet and hope we don't run into more craziness," Shane told them.

But that proved to be false as soon as they landed.

"Of course someone else is here causing mayhem!" Shane threw up his hands as he saw Kiwi running around shouting. "Why not? Not like we were doing **anything else!"**

"What's the emergency?" Zach asked.

"Invaders! They're trying to steal the Mothmoose!" A Kiwi told them.

"They're trying to steal a **what?**" Dea blinked.

"The Mothmoose! One of the most revered animals on Kirwin that is responsible for the harvesting of the crops," Zozo explained.

"Come again?" Amy asked.

"Knock it off! Stop throwing fruit at us!" Some green demons ran from several angry Kiwi kids. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Those guys **again**?" Dea asked.

"Different ones," Shane said. "And unfortunately I know just who else is on this planet."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Brainchild ran for his life away from a young moose with small antlers and butterfly wings. And an even larger moose with butterfly wings and even bigger antlers. "LARRY YOU IDIOT! HOW DO YOU GET ME INTO THESE THINGS?"

"ME? STEALING A MOTHMOOSE AND HOLDING IT FOR RANSOM WAS **YOUR** IDEA!" Larry shouted from the tree.

"A **BAD** IDEA!" George the demon yelled just before the adult Mothmoose jabbed her antlers in a very sensitive spot. "A VERY BAD IDEA!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" Brainchild screamed before the younger Mothmoose imitated it's parent on him. "OWWWWW!"

"Son of Mothmoose," Doc quipped.

"Okay girls, the idiot in the tree is a space sorcerer apprentice dropout named Larry and those are his demons," Shane pointed.

"NAAAAHHHHH! OWWWWWWWW!"

"And that idiot over there is **another** renegade Supertrooper," Shane sighed. "Unfortunately."

"OWWWW! STOP BITING ME!" Brainchild screamed.

"**That **is a renegade Supertrooper?" Dea blinked. "You're joking right?"

"NAAAAHHHHH! WHO KNEW A MOOSE'S TEETH COULD BE SO FREAKING SHARP?" Brainchild screamed.

"I wish I was," Shane sighed.

"His name is Brainchild," Zach explained.

"OWWIE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ANGRY MOOSE! ANGRY MOOSE!" Brainchild screamed as he was chased through some thorns. The moose of course easily flew over the thorns while chasing him. "OWW! OWIE! OW! SHARP! VERY SHARP!"

"**Brain**child?" Dea asked.

"So it's kind of like my name," Pinkwing asked. "The opposite of what he is?"

"YEOW! WHERE THE HELL IS THE END OF THIS BUSH?" Brainchild screamed. "OH THAT HURTS!"

"Bingo," Shane sighed.

"How did **that **idiot escape the Freezer?" Dea asked as she pointed at him.

"OW! OW! OW! OUT OF THE THORNS! OUT OF THE THORNS!" Brainchild screamed. Then he was attacked by the hooves of the angry flying moose. "AAAHHH! OW! BACK INTO THE THORNS! BACK **INTO **THE THORNS!" He ran back inside the thorn bush.

"I have **no idea**," Shane sighed.

"Why don't they just teleport away like the other sorcerer with the demons did?" Pinkwing asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I could do that!" Larry hit his head with his hand. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

"But we haven't got the Mothmoose yet Larry," A green demon told him.

"WHO CARES?" Brainchild screamed. "I CHANGED MY MIND! GET ME AWAY FROM THESE CRAZY MOOSE!"

"Okey-Dokey!" Larry used his magic to teleport them all away.

"Hooray! The Mothmoose are saved!" The Kiwi cheered as the Mothmoose flew around in triumph.

"Well that's that then," Zach blinked. "I guess our work here is done."

"What work? You guys just stood around while the Mothmoose did all the work!" Zozo snapped.

"Goose, are **all** Galaxy Ranger missions like this?" Amy asked.

"No, some of them are really weird," Shane groaned.


	44. Trouble On Mars

**Trouble On Mars**

"Next up, Mars!" Doc called out as they stood on the bridge of the Mandell. "Then after that it is a hop, skip and a jump to home! **Whoo!** I can't wait!"

"Is that Mars?" Amy was on the bridge along with Dea. "It's so…Red. I thought Mars was terra formed?"

"Only enough to make oxygen," Niko explained. "And what little plant life grows on the planet is also red."

"This is the planet Aiden is from," Amy said. "It looks a little like Tortuna only…"

"A lot more red," Dea said. "And a lot more rock and dust."

"Mars was originally colonized by criminals and people exiled from Earth for political reasons," Zach told them. "There's also a colony of psychics and Walcam now."

"That's where we are going to return the Walcam," Niko said. "The psychic colony is called Demeter's Blessing."

"And the Walcam colony has named itself Demeter's Crossing because it's right next door to the other colony," Zozo added.

"One of the elders of the colony knew Cheyenne when she was a little girl," Niko added.

_I remember Cassia now. It was so long ago_, Cheyenne told them. _Back when I still had legs and worked for my father. It was near the end…Right before…Well let's just say it was before I quit. _

"Your father?" Amy asked.

_It's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now_, Cheyenne sighed. _When you've…settled in I'll tell you. Right now let's enjoy the scenery. _

"We're being hailed," Captain Romo told them. "Mars this is Captain Romo of the Mandell. We've got some passengers here ready to go to the Twin Demeter Colonies as well as the Series Five Galaxy Rangers."

"Galaxy Rangers eh? It's been a while," A man with brown hair and a mustache appeared. "This is Captain Pearce, head of the BETA base on Mars. Welcome back."

"It's good to see you Henry," Zach said. "We've got a few Walcam we liberated from the Crown. They're being resettled at Demeter's Crossing."

"We just heard about what went down on Tortuna and what the Aquians were doing," Pearce said. "That's some mighty good work you folks did. Makes our problems look pretty tame."

"Problems?" Niko asked. "What kind of Problems?"

"Oh nothing serious," Pearce shrugged. "Mostly a few anti-alien or anti-psychic protests or skirmishes. Fortunately most of the Walcam or psychics don't come into the major cities on Mars much so there's no real confrontations. Just a bunch of drunks and rabble rousers that occasionally get into a fist fight or blow up a mailbox. However for the past two days there have been some kind of disturbances near the Twin Demeters. It had to do with that ancient Martian architecture they just dug up."

"Ancient Martian architecture?" Doc asked. "You mean they finally confirmed that there was once life on Mars before the colony?"

"Looks like it but we're not sure," Pearce said. "Actually Ranger Niko since you're the archeology expert I was hoping you would confirm this. Already sent one guy that was here but he agreed that you would be perfect for the job. And since it's right in the middle of Demeter's Crossing…"

"Yeah we're on our way there anyway," Zach nodded. "Might as well check it out. We'll see you when we land. Foxx out."

"Wait what's this about Ancient Mars architecture?" Amy said. "I always thought that Mars was never inhabited."

"Most people believe that too but there are many who say otherwise," Niko said. "There are some people who claim that Mars was once home to an ancient civilization but there was some kind of natural disaster that either destroyed it or forced it to move to another world. There are some people that actually believe that Earth was originally settled from settlers from Mars."

"But those are all stories," Shane snorted. "Fairy tales. There's never been an ounce of proof that any life other than microbes ever existed on Mars."

"Until now," Niko said. "If this building was built by another civilization…This could change archeology forever!"

"Sounds fishy to me," Shane snorted.

"Try to keep an open mind, Goose," Niko said.

"My mind is open, but not open enough to let all my **common sense** out!" Shane told her.

"As you girls can imagine this is a topic of great debate in the scientific community," Doc chuckled.

"Looks like we're staying on Mars for a little bit," Zach sighed.

"What about the Aquians?" Zozo asked.

"Contact BETA and tell them of what's going on," Zach said. "Waldo, Niko get the Walcam ready for transportation to the surface."

It wasn't long before the Galaxy Rangers and their party were riding towards the colony with their passengers in a large transport vehicle. Dea and Amy were helping Zozo make the Walcam comfortable. "Good thing the Mars base also had a charging station," Doc said. "My batteries were drained."

"Cain is planning to increase the Series Five Program," Zach said. "But he's being a lot more selective about candidates."

"I hear he's already selected a team and is simply putting them through a final psyche profile," Doc said. "Nobody wants a repeat of the mistakes that happened with the Five Point Two Rangers."

"Five Point Two Rangers?" Amy asked. She overheard the conversation.

"The old Board of Leaders appointed them to replace us," Niko explained to her. "But they all turned out to be unfit for the job."

"More than unfit," Zach snorted. "Broscoe turned out to be a murdering criminal not even a month into his placement. One was a spy for the Black Rose and worked with the Enforcer. Another was a secret agent from a renegade psychic terrorist group who wanted revenge on Earth."

"And killed another member of the Five Point Two Rangers," Doc added. "Who was more interested in getting material for a tell all book and sleeping her way to the top than doing her job. And as for the last two…Well the less said about them the better. They're currently on Purgatory serving a life sentence for working with the Black Rose and helping Garson."

"Wow…" Amy was stunned.

"So you see Amy, Commander Cain wants to be very careful with this next group of Rangers and won't give an implant to just **anyone**," Shane said. "Because of the Five Point Two Rangers, not only was the Series Five Ranger Program threatened but the entire Galaxy Ranger unit was nearly shut down. Of course even I have to admit Commander Walsh might have had something to do with the latter…"

"Approaching the Twin Demeter Colonies," Doc said. "Wow look at the place!"

Surrounding the large dome of Demeter's Blessing was a growing city full of plants, gardens and slowly growing elegant buildings made of stone. "These new buildings are beautiful," Doc whistled.

"Before the Crown invaded Walcam were known for their advances in agriculture and architecture," Niko said. "Look at all the complicated designs carved in the walls."

They were met within the domed city by Lady Cassia, Mayor Burba and a committee made up of both Walcam and psychics. "Welcome back to the Demeter Colonies," Lady Cassia grinned.

"It is good to see the Galaxy Rangers again," Burba said as the Rangers disembarked with their party.

"Mayor Burba, Lady Cassia," Niko said. "Elders of the Twin Demeter Colonies. Thank you all so much for your support."

"Think nothing of it," Lady Rose said. "When we heard that you liberated some Walcam prisoners of the Crown we had to help."

"Not like we don't have plenty of room here for newcomers," Burba nodded.

"This place looks even more beautiful than the last time we were here," Doc whistled at the many flowers and glistening columns in the colony.

"The Walcam are very good farmers," Elder Rose smiled. "And carvers of stone."

"And thanks to the psychics we've discovered a few more of our people that have the Sight," Burba said. "So those ways will not be lost forever."

"I can't believe how fast the outer colony is growing," Doc said.

"And your buildings are so beautiful," Niko said.

"They will be even more magnificent once they are finished," Burba said. "The stones on Mars work well for our needs. This new colony will not only be a home for our people, but a way to reclaim our lost heritage. These buildings and gardens are from the memories I had when I was just but a tot of the cities that once flourished on Walcam. The work may be slow but we want to do it right!"

"Slow?" Doc was startled. "It looks like half the city is built already and there are tons of gardens out there."

"We Walcam are hard workers when we put our minds to it," Burba puffed out his chest.

"Looks like you're getting a few more," Zach said as the former prisoners started coming off the ship.

"Oh you poor souls," Burba said as the refugee Walcam disembarked. "Welcome to the Twin Demeter Colonies."

"Here the Crown will never bother you again," Lady Cassia said. She then noticed Cheyenne. "You're…"

_I'm glad you were able to take in these refugees_, Cheyenne said as the former prisoners were taken in by the medical personnel and the other Walcam. _And I'm amazed you remember me after all these years. Even if we've both changed. _

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Lady Cassia smiled. "And I'm glad we met again on such a happy circumstance."

"Oh these are some of our Supertrooper kids," Shane said. "This is Dea and that's Amy."

"Hello," Amy said. Dea simply nodded.

"And I'm Pinkwing!" The dragon twittered.

"**Pink**wing?" Lady Cassia raised an eyebrow.

"It's kind of a long story," Amy said.

"Speaking of stories, what's this I hear about you finding a Martian dwelling?" Niko asked.

"While digging out new areas for our ever growing colony we found an amazing discovery," Burba said. "It appears to be some kind of Ancient Martian burial ground! Perhaps there was life here after all?"

"What makes you think it could be a burial ground?" Shane asked.

"Well what **else **could it be?" Burba shrugged.

"That's what we are going to find out," Niko said. "By the way who is the expert that contacted BETA?"

"Well he said he was a friend of yours," Burba said. "His name's…"

"Waaaallleeeeeeeeee!" A familiar voice brayed.

"Huh?" Doc turned around and was nearly tackled by a very happy robotic burro. "Hey watch the uniform!"

"Walllleeeee! Hee haw!" The mechanical burro brayed.

"Burro 5000? But that means…" Niko realized.

"Niko! Wally!" Roy, the jolly bearded prospector with a penchant for finding trouble as well as rare items walked out of one of the houses.

"What is this? Are we gonna run into **everyone** we know on this trip?" Doc groaned. "And don't call me Wally!"

"Aren't you all a sight for sore eyes!" Roy shook hands with Shane and Zach. "Shane Gooseman and Zachery Foxx! How are you all doing?"

"Rather well actually," Zach said. "I should have known if there was an archeological site around you couldn't pass it up. How did you end up in on this?"

"Well you know me," Roy smiled. "I get around and I can never pass up a good site for digging. Being there when we found the Martian building was just plain luck."

"You seem to get a lot of things done by just plain luck," Doc snorted.

"My, I don't believe we've met before," Roy noticed Cheyenne and the girls.

"Roy this is Cheyenne Gooseman, Earth's new ambassador," Niko introduced.

"How do you do ma'mm," Roy shook Cheyenne's hand.

_It's nice to meet you too_, Cheyenne said.

"Telepathic huh? Neat," Roy said. "Wait a minute, isn't she your Momma Ranger Gooseman?"

"Technically yes. These are also Supertrooper kids," Shane introduced. "Dea and Amy."

"And this is my techno pet, Pinkwing!" Amy introduced.

"You named a **green dragon**, Pinkwing?" Roy blinked. "Well that don't beat all."

"We-ird," Burro 5000 brayed.

"So what the Hey Hira are all of you doin' in these parts?" Roy asked. "And since when do you bring kids on your mission?"

"It's a long story, Roy," Niko sighed.

"Might as well tell it," Doc said as they went inside one of the houses. "Not like the entire League isn't gonna know in a few days anyway."

Thirty minutes later…

"And that's pretty much how we ended up on Mars," Niko finished her story. "We've already made arrangements to send the Aquians on another ship to Earth while we stay here a few days and investigate the site."

"You blew up the Psychocrypt? Whooo-eee!" Roy whooped. "Now that is a tall tale!"

"Good for ye! Let the Queen have a taste of her own medicine!" Burba snarled.

"If she ever wakes up she's got a big surprise," Doc nodded.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"And speaking of surprises…" Doc grumbled. "What was **that?"**

"It came from outside the dome," Burba said.

"The Martian site!" Roy shouted. "You don't think…?"

"Let's go!" Zach ordered. The group ran to some nearby transport vehicles and got on. Soon they were outside the city.

And so was someone very familiar. "You really think you can stop me?" Kilbane laughed as he tossed some Walcam guards aside. "Think again!"

"Kilbane! What the hell is he doing here?" Shane growled.

"Trying to get inside the tomb no doubt," Roy said. "Lousy grave robbers."

"Well, well…If it isn't the Runt!" Kilbane laughed. "I was starting to worry about this mission. I thought it was going to be boring!"

"I'll show **you **boring!" Shane made a fist.

"Kilbane!" Someone shouted from inside a nearby transport vehicle. "You know our orders! Don't get directly involved with the Galaxy Rangers! We have to retreat!"

"Grrr, as much as I'd love to tangle with you right now Gooseman, I'm afraid that would interfere with our plans," Kilbane snarled as he ran off into the vehicle. "But I'll be back!"

"Yeah go ahead and run you coward!" Shane roared as the vehicle took off.

"At least we scared him away for now," Niko said.

"Since when does an insane Supertrooper care about artifacts?" Doc thought.

"Well those Supertroopers on Andor wanted to steal them for money," Niko said.

"Yeah but Kilbane is a different story," Shane said. "He's more focused on getting revenge on me than a simple robbery."

"Maybe it's not Kilbane?" Doc theorized. "Remember he's in cahoots with Domani and a few other escapees from the Supertrooper Committee."

"But what could they possibly want with an ancient Martian artifact?" Zach asked. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Neither is what you all are saying," Roy frowned. "That Domani lady that started the whole Supertrooper mess, she's now in cahoots with that Kilbane fellow?"

"Yes, for some reason those two have formed an alliance," Zach said.

"There **is** a reason, Zachery," Shane let out a breath. "It's called Walsh. They both hate his guts and mine more than anything in the universe."

"Well yeah but I didn't want to just blurt it out," Zach admitted.

"That wasn't an attack," Shane frowned. "That was Kilbane testing our defenses. He'll be back."

"I think it's high time we find out **exactly** what is in that building that everyone is so interested in," Roy spoke up.

"Good idea," Zach and the others went to the side of the building.

"This is where we found some kind of door but we can't unlock it," Roy pointed to the half unburied structure.

"I can't scan it," Niko said. "There's some kind of shielding that's blocking my powers."

"There are some metals in the universe that are resistant to telepathy," Lady Cassia said. "That's probably why we never sensed it when we built our colony next door."

"According to our scans this thing is covered with vibranium," Doc checked his CDU. "That would do it all right."

"Vibrainum can be found here on Mars but only very deep underground," Niko said. "It can also be found on other asteroids and some other planets too. It's highly possible another civilization made this building."

"I'm running an updated scanning program," Doc said as he fiddled with his CDU. "Now if we can only figure out a way inside."

"Zachery can you use your thunderbolt?" Shane asked.

"Too risky," Niko told him. "Zach's thunderbolt might damage any artifacts."

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" Doc used his powers. "Codebreaker, Tripwire…See if there's any kind of computer lock on this thing?"

"Righty-O Doc-o!" The happy little tweakers went inside. It didn't take them long to open up the door.

"Open says a me," Doc smirked.

"Hey Doc! This thing has several generators still running! And they've been running for a long time!" Tripwire said as the tweakers returned. "We even got the lights turned on."

"Well that's handy," Shane remarked as the group went inside for a closer look.

"You men stay alert," Zach ordered the guards before he went inside. "Kilbane will be back. Alert us the second he returns."

"Right, Galaxy Ranger," One Walcam guard nodded.

"Now that we're inside our scanners can get a better look of this place," Doc said. "Well what do you know? Niko…See these readings?"

"I see them but this…" Niko was stunned. "This is impossible!"

"Hey everyone look at this!" Dea pointed to the side of the wall. There was a picture of an American flag, a Canadian flag and a Mexican flag with the words NAAL under them.

"The North American Alliance League," Zach remembered his history. "One of the last major superpowers that rose from World War Three. They controlled half the planet until the Regeneration."

"How did that happen?" Amy asked. "We didn't cover that part in school yet."

"Well after World War Three ended six hours after it began," Doc explained. "The Earth was covered in radiation and had uncontrollable weather. The only way most people could survive was in specially made domes that covered entire cities. And the best made domes were the ones made by the North American Alliance League."

"Life in the domes on any side was strictly controlled," Shane said. "Everything from civil liberties to population control was monitored. But the North American domes were better built so more cities and towns requested them. Even in other countries."

"And that is how they were able to control more and more people, not by using armies, but through commerce,' Doc added. "Still there were many other factions and there was a cold war built up between them. Sometimes there were actual battles between the new alliances."

"And when the Regeneration happened and there was no longer a need for the domes the power structure of these alliances fell to pieces," Zach finished. "It was also the time that Earth was starting to be a target for alien raiders so eventually the Earth formed one large government to deal with it all."

"As they banded together against a common threat the people of Earth realized that they should be fighting against their enemies instead of each other," Niko said. "Well in theory anyway."

"Cheyenne…You caused the Regeneration," Dea realized. "That means you brought peace to the planet Earth."

"She did?" Amy gasped.

"You didn't **know** that?" Niko was surprised.

"I lived on a frontier town in Nebraska. We don't hear much news out there," Amy said. "We heard about a civil war happening but no one knew much about why it happened. All we knew that some people in the government wanted to hurt aliens and get more power."

"I take it you don't get much Tri-D out there," Doc said.

"What's Tri-D?" Amy blinked. That shocked everyone.

"You guys really are out of the loop aren't you?" Doc blinked.

_The short version is I was able to use something called an Energy Star, a man made power source to drain all the radioactivity from the planet_, Cheyenne told her. _During the process my bio defenses mutated me into the form you see today._

"You see Amy, you do have something to be proud about with your Supertrooper heritage," Niko told her.

"I guess I do," Amy said. You could tell Dea was proud as well.

"Wow and Ancient Martians had contacts with the North American Alliance League way back then," Roy whistled.

"Roy this isn't from Ancient Mars," Niko realized as she read the data. "This is only seventy three years old! And it was built by colonists from Earth!"

"But that would make this thing built in 2017," Doc frowned. "The first colonists didn't arrive on Mars until 2019."

"The first **official** colonists," Shane pointed out. "There were a lot of secret space exploration missions kept off the books."

"Yeah back then they believed the American government only sent a man to the moon once and didn't go back for over **forty years**," Doc snorted. "When in reality they made a whole military base equipped with a Starbucks and a sandwich shop."

"Wait are you telling us that Earth had a secret military base on Mars over seventy years ago?" Zozo gasped.

"Looks like it," Zach said.

"How could a base this big be lost so quickly?" Dea asked.

"Well a lot of secret bases were made by various governments and different agencies between World War II and the Regeneration of Earth," Zach explained. "You have to remember that back then Earth didn't have just one government. There were hundreds of different countries and many of them waged wars against each other."

"Back then it was common practice to build secret bases in remote locations and then remove all paperwork traces," Doc went on. "Only certain people would know about a bases' location so the government would have plausible deniability."

"So they just abandoned this place?' Roy asked.

"Looks like it," Shane said. "Over the years people died and paperwork was lost. Not to mention all the sandstorms that happen on Mars it was buried. Especially since it's built beneath the surface."

"Unbelievable," Lady Cassia said. "We founded our colony to escape military oppression and we end up building it right next door to a secret base. I've got to see what's inside it."

"So much for waiting for backup," Zach groaned as the majority of the party went further. "Okay Amy **you** and Pinkwing stay here with Cheyenne!"

"Why us?" Amy asked.

"Because I'm in charge and **someone** around here has got to listen to me!" Zach told her before going in.

"Everyone stay together and don't…" Niko began.

Burro 5000 had accidentally shoved against a wall and it opened up. "HEE HAWW!"

"Touch anything…" Niko groaned.

"Looks like a secret passage," Shane said. "I'm surprised we haven't run into any defense systems."

"It was built back before there were any colonists on Mars," Doc said. "What was there to defend it from?"

"There's several rooms down here," Niko went down. "Some of these doors are open!"

They went into the first one. "Uh Goose, I think I just found one of those defenses…" Niko blinked. There were seemingly thousands of different kinds of laser rifles in dozens of racks and on the wall of the room.

"I've never seen so many guns in my life," Roy gasped. "I've seen armories that had fewer weapons!"

"Most of these are antiques," Shane looked one over. "I mean these things don't even have a basic repeating photon coil."

"Back then this must have been considered state of the art," Zach said. "Look at the caliber setting. These things would probably explode after a few uses!"

"This room looks like it's the freezer," Roy pointed to a large room full of refrigeration units.

"Probably where they stored the food," Burba said. "It looks like they are still working."

"Must be on a separate generator," Roy said. "Wonder what's for chow?"

"You're gonna eat seventy three year old food?" Burba asked. "The freezer burn alone would turn most people off!"

"I'm sure there must be something…" Roy managed to open one of them. "Hey there's nothing but vials in here. What is this? Soup?"

"Not soup," Shane told them. "Biological weapons."

"Biological weapons?" Burba gasped. "Like what?"

"Viruses, toxins, gasses," Shane shrugged as he shut the door. "Poisons capable of wiping out entire cities…"

"I think we will go in another room…" Burba cautiously backed out with Roy.

"Yeah I'm not that hungry anyway," Roy gulped.

"Uh Captain…" Doc said in a nervous voice. "I found something else. You'd better come see."

"What is it Doc?" Zach asked as they went into the next room.

"Uh, that," Doc pointed out to a large window. A window that overlooked a very large and deep chasm that held several large missiles. "I think we have a problem."

"Holy Hanaberries! Are those what I **think **they are?" Roy gasped.

"If you think they are seventy three year old nuclear warheads on experimental missiles then yes, you are correct sir," Doc said.

"Rooms full of old laser rifles, biological weapons and now **nuclear warheads?"** Niko was stunned.

"It's a weapons lab," Zach frowned. "A secret government weapons lab."

"A very big secret government weapons lab," Doc gulped. "With some very big and very powerful weapons!"

"Now we know what Kilbane and his little friends are doing here…" Shane growled. "And knowing is a damn good reason to be worried as hell."


	45. Darkness From The Past

**Darkness From The Past**

"Are you seriously telling me there is a secret weapons facility not even a mile from Demeter's Crossing filled with everything from nuclear to bio weapons that no one knew about for over **seventy years**?" Captain Pearce gasped when Zach reported in.

"That's about it," Zach said. "You'd better call BETA for backup. Oh Kilbane and some friends of his have also been spotted sniffing around The Twin Demeter Colonies so…"

"Hold on? Kilbane the renegade Supertrooper is on Mars **too?**" Pearce shouted. "By friends I take it you mean other Supertroopers?"

"No, we think they're someone Domani hired to work with them," Zach said. "Possibly one of those senators from the Supertrooper Committee that they busted out of jail."

"**Wonderful,**" Pearce groaned. "I'm sending a message to BETA immediately and I'm sending you backup right **now!"**

"Good and if you know anyone that specializes in deactivating nuclear warheads and or deadly gasses I'd surely appreciate it," Zach said.

"Hold on, it might be a few minutes," Pearce said. "I'm getting a weather update. Seems like there's gonna be a huge sandstorm whipping up at any moment and you know how bad they can get on this planet. Don't worry, just sit tight until we can get someone. Just don't blow anything up. Pearce out."

"Well that's that then," Zach said.

"Hello Universe, it's me Walter," Doc looked upwards. "Would it kill you to give me a nice **easy** mission every now and then? What? Taking on giant metal spiders, the Crown and Aquia, trying to diffuse an interplanetary incident, blowing up the Psychocrypt and dealing with a ton of other criminals wasn't **enough** for this trip? You had to throw in **nuclear warheads** too?"

"Don't worry Doc," Zach said. "We won't ask you to do that."

"Let's wait for the experts," Niko said. "If they can **find **any experts."

"Good because I know the Doctor has skill but I don't know if even I can handle all these nuclear warheads," Doc groaned.

"Hey you all! Burro and I found more chambers down below with more stuff!" Roy called out.

"Oh goody! And here I thought there wouldn't be **enough** presents down here!" Doc said sarcastically as they went to check it out. "For a minute I thought I would get **bored**!"

"Look," Roy pointed to three different rooms that had been unlocked when the power went on. "It's full of weird tubes."

"Those are stasis chambers," Doc said as he scanned the rooms. "Primitive but effective."

"You mean there are **people** in there?" Roy was stunned.

"Supertroopers?" Zach asked Shane.

"Not necessarily," Shane said. "Could be sleeper agents or scientists. There was a hull breach. And since there was no atmosphere or air at the time on Mars they had no choice. They could have just gotten into stasis to wait until help arrived."

"But help didn't arrive," Zach frowned. "And they've been forgotten here for nearly a century."

"Nearly?" Niko said.

"Seventy three years is pretty close to a century," Zach shrugged.

"You have a point," Niko agreed.

"We gotta get them out of there!" Roy said.

"Let's find out who these people are first," Zach said cautiously. "Doc check the computers and see who there are."

"Already working on it Captain," Doc said as he used his powers.

"I've telepathically called Doctor Hallberry," Lady Cassia said. "He'll be here to look over the patients with two of his assistants."

"There are three rooms of stasis chambers," Doc said. "This one is for the staff. Originally there were twelve doctors, six assistants and fifteen soldiers."

"It's also the room with the most damage," Niko said looking at the destroyed stasis chambers and the decomposed bodies within them. "The hull breach must have been more serious than we thought."

"How come some of the chambers are destroyed and others aren't?" Burba asked.

"Besides the hull breach and the vacuum destroying some, there seems to be some kind of disturbance that wrecked some of the individual generators," Niko said. "Truthfully, with these old models anything could have happened. Even something as simple as a faulty panel or inferior plastic."

"These stasis chambers aren't exactly the highest quality even for that time period," Doc scanned the thirty chambers. Some were full and functioning, some were broken and had corpses inside. "Some of these panels are made of glass! Do you know how easily glass can break under certain conditions?"

"Guess they decided it was worth more to preserve their weapons other than their own people," Lady Cassia huffed.

"Now I have seen some horrible things in my time but this takes the cake," Roy remarked.

"These stasis chambers are in bad shape," Shane said. "I'm amazed they lasted this long. It looks like some of them are going to fail at any minute."

"If they fail while those people are inside…" Niko said. "We can't wait for help from the Mars base to arrive."

"I know, as soon as the doctors from the colony get here we can start reviving them," Zach nodded.

"Only two doctors, three assistants and five soldiers survived," Doc said as he downloaded the information from the computer in the room. "Ten in all. Doctor Thaddeus Greenhorn, Doctor Angela Sands, Daniel Fargo, Dana Fargo…His sister, Tracy Allen…Colonel Joseph Moss, Lieutenants Carl Pierce, Albert Pineo, Alfonso Damentelli, and Jason Trask."

"There's only two chambers in the second room full and they both seem to be working," Shane checked the room next to it. They went into the next room.

"According to the computer files and these notes these two are telepaths but they're not volunteers," Doc pointed at a man and a woman in a stasis chamber. "Mister and Mrs. Smith. They were kidnapped by the government on their honeymoon and put into stasis immediately so they could be studied."

"That's sick!" Roy barked. "What kind of low down dirty varmints would do something like that?"

"The same that would murder an entire colony of telepaths and create living weapons like Supertroopers," Shane told him.

"Shane you don't know if the Black Rose had anything to do with this," Niko said.

"No, but you gotta admit the odds are pretty good they did," Shane pointed out.

"There's another chamber down here," Dea said. "And there are some more stasis tubes."

"Seven chambers. Looks like most of them didn't make it," Shane noticed the condition of many of the chambers. "But two of them seem to be in halfway decent shape."

Inside the two chambers were two girls wearing white coveralls. They appeared to be eight years old. One had pink hair and the other had white hair. The pink haired one had some kind of sun tattoo on her forehead while the white haired one had a crescent moon.

"They're like us aren't they?" Dea asked.

"Yeah," Shane nodded. He looked at the broken chambers. "They were making Supertroopers all right."

"It's a good thing we did leave Amy with Cheyenne," Dea frowned. "She's seen enough death for now."

"She's about to see more if I get my hands on those scientists," Shane growled.

* * *

"This is some kind of joke right?" Stan Smith looked at Niko and Doctor Hallberry from the Demeter colonies. The couple was the first removed from stasis once the medical reinforcements had arrived from next door.

"Stan if they were lying or trying to fool us we'd know about it, remember?" Cindy told him.

"Oh right, we're telepaths," Stan remembered. "Oh yeah, you're telling the truth. Sorry kind of spaced out here."

"It's understandable," Niko said. "It's a lot to comprehend."

"When I got here there was a huge sandstorm whipping up," Hallberry told them. "We were lucky that we got here and we're literally next door!"

"Some of the generators are already starting to fail," Niko said. "You're lucky we found you in time. You might not have made it any longer."

"Okay let me just get a few things straight," Stan held up his hand. "We're on **Mars?** The **planet** Mars?"

"Yes," Niko nodded. "It was colonized in 2019 and there's been an atmosphere since 2031."

"O-kay but Earth is still around right?" Stan asked.

"Yes we're the Galaxy Rangers," Zach walked in to check on them. "I'm Captain Zachery Foxx. Our job is to preserve law and order across the galaxies."

"Oh that's nice for you," Stan blinked. "Sorry this is kind of a mind trip for us. One minute we're on our way to Tahiti for our honeymoon and the next we wake up here. I guess there's no way we can get our deposit back on our room huh?"

"Stan will you focus here? Our lives have just been turned upside down!" Cindy snapped.

"Hey! I'm just in shock! Cut me some slack here!" Stan told her. "Boy I'm really behind on my summer reading."

"Maybe you'd better just talk to me for a while?" Cindy told the others. "Stan doesn't exactly focus very well."

"Hey I can focus just fine!" Stan snapped. "Oh man I'm also way behind on my fantasy football teams!"

Zach's communicator went off. "Foxx it's Pearce," The transmission was a bit fuzzy. "Looks like the weather is going to be too much for us for the next few hours."

"Let me guess, huge sandstorm," Zach sighed. "Just get here when you can. Foxx out." He turned off his communicator. "Looks like we're on our own for now."

"Sandstorm? Wait isn't that one of those things that buried this place the first time?" Stan asked. "Couldn't it bury us again?"

"No, because we have special force fields protecting the outer rims of the colony," Hallberry explained. "While they are up the storms usually can't come in, but we can't leave either."

"Usually? Oh that makes me feel a **lot **better!" Stan said sarcastically. "Not!"

"I can't believe it! Seventy years! Everyone we've ever known is dead!" Cindy gasped. "Our friends, our family…My mother…."

"Oh yeah," Stan said. "Well I guess every cloud does have a silver lining."

"Stan! Your mother's dead too and she wasn't such a prize!" Cindy snapped.

"Yes, but at least I'm willing to **admit **it!" Stan snapped. "Hey that's two bonuses!"

There were noises and shouts coming from the other room. "What's all that about?" Cindy asked.

"That's the other group of people we're removing from stasis," Zach said.

"The ones who kidnapped us?" Cindy stood up rapidly. "That's it! I'm mad as hell and I am gonna take it out on those jerks!"

"Cindy! Wait!" Niko tried to stop her but she kept going.

"Uh little tip," Stan gulped. "Don't ever get my wife mad. Or get in her way when she's mad. It can be really painful. Trust me."

"This is going to be fun," Zach groaned.

The second group of soldiers and scientists were equally vocal as Cindy. "I'm telling you those could be just mutants for all we know!" Doctor Sanders, A thin woman with black hair pointed to Zozo, Waldo and the Walcam that came to help.

"We are **not **mutants," Waldo explained to her. "We are aliens!"

"Pull the other one!" A soldier snapped.

"You have to admit this does seem suspicious from our point of view," Dr. Greenhorn, a very elderly man with a beak like nose snorted. "Pretending that it is the future is a trick someone would use to dupe us into giving away our secrets. Like the South Asian Alliance perhaps?"

"For the last time the South Asian Alliance and all those other alliances have been destroyed for decades!" Doc told the larger group. "This really is seventy three years into the future! I mean, hello! Aliens here!" Doc pointed to Waldo and Zozo.

"Hi there. How are you doing?" Zozo waved.

"How do we know this isn't an South Asian Alliance Trick?" One soldier snapped. "Or some other spy or government agency?"

"Oh they're telling the truth all right!" Cindy stormed into the room with Stan behind her. "Just like I know what you did to us and what you were going to do to us before this mess happened!"

"Uh oh…" Sanders gulped.

"Yeah, uh oh is **right!"** Stan said. "You just made my wife mad! Bad idea pal!"

"Those are the jerks who kidnapped us!" Cindy shouted. "Why you little…" She was held back by Zachery. "Let me at them! This is all their fault!"

"We'll deal with them," Zach told her.

"Calm down Cindy," Stan said. "Let the lawmen handle it. Even I can sense they're on the level and want to help us."

"He's right Ma'mm," Roy said. "You can trust the Galaxy Rangers."

"Okay but if they don't arrest these bastards I'm gonna bust some heads," Cindy relented.

"I promise you Cindy we'll get this sorted out and you'll get justice," Niko said.

"If you weren't a telepath I might not believe you but since you are I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Cindy sighed.

"She's a telepath too?" Sanders gasp. "You allow telepaths into your military? Are you **insane?**"

"Yeah but that's a completely different story," Doc said.

"Well they're definitely not South Asians then," A soldier named Trask snorted. "They're even more xenophobic about telepaths than most other people are."

"It could still be a trick," Greenhorn snorted.

"If you don't believe us, check your own instruments!" Doc pointed to a nearby computer.

The soldier named Trask walked up and looked at them. "He's right. The readings do match. It appears we are over seventy years into the future."

"They could have made them to look like they matched!" Another soldier snapped.

"It doesn't matter if you believe us or not," Zach said. "The point is the government you swore allegiance to no longer exists. Earth is one unified government now. All your petty squabbles of the past are gone. Now you can either cooperate with us…"

"Or I can use my powers to **make** you cooperate!" Cindy snarled. "Or if not me, **her**!" She pointed at Niko. "It's your choice."

"Scanners also indicate the presence of unknown life forms," Trask told the others and pointed to the aliens. "I think they're telling the truth."

"It's not like we didn't know there was a possibility that this would happen," Greenhorn sighed. "And none of us have any family we left behind."

"Speak for yourself," Cindy folded her arms.

"Seventy three years eh? Well that's one way to extend my lifespan," Greenhorn coughed.

"Yes and we need for you to answer a lot of questions," Zach said. "Such as how to disarm the nuclear bombs you've got stashed in this bunker."

"Now why would **you** want to know about that?" Sanders asked acidly.

"Because there are a lot of people living on Mars now and they won't appreciate being able to glow in the dark," Doc told them.

"We also want to know about your Supertrooper experiments you were running here," Zach said.

"Supertroopers?" Trask frowned.

"I think he means the LWs," Sanders said.

"LWs?" Zach asked.

"Short for Living Weapons," Greenhorn said. "It's slang the military uses for genetic weapons."

"Those weapons are **little girls!"** Roy was furious.

"They are **mutants**," Sanders corrected. "Made by and property of the North American Alliance."

"I hate to tell you this," Doc said. "No wait, I'm gonna **love** to tell you this. Mutants are no longer considered property! Which means when they get thawed out you may have a hell of a lawsuit on your hands."

"Two lawsuits!" Cindy yelled.

"Wait a minute! You're not considering…The telepaths were bad enough but…You can't let them out! Those things aren't human!" Doctor Greenhorn shouted.

_Newsflash Doctor, neither are we_…Cheyenne arrived with Shane.

"YOU?" Greenhorn gasped when he saw Cheyenne. "You're still **alive**? How is this possible?"

_I told you a long time ago Greenhorn it would take more than the likes of you to kill me_, Cheyenne hissed.

Greenhorn looked stricken with fear. Especially when he saw Shane. "Who…Who is **that?**"

_This is Galaxy Ranger Shane Gooseman_, Cheyenne said proudly. _I suppose you could call him my son. _

"Son?" Sanders was stunned. "Wait Cheyenne Gooseman is still alive in the future? How can this be?"

"NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE!" Greenhorn shouted. "YOU WERE MADE STERILE TO PREVENT THIS!"

_You forget about all those blood samples you and my father took over the years and the DNA that was put in cold storage_, Cheyenne said. _Apparently they were used as a base for a group of Supertroopers that were created over twenty five years ago. Shane here has the highest concentration of my DNA out of all of them. It is because of him the prophecy came to pass and mutants are finally free._

"No! No---Acckkkk!" Greenhorn clutched his chest and collapsed to the floor. The doctors rushed to aid him but they were too late.

"He's having some kind of heart attack!" Niko shouted.

"**Had **some kind of heart attack," Dr. Hallberry corrected as he checked Greenhorn over. "He's dead. Died instantly."

"Don't look at us!" Cindy said. "We didn't do it! I think…Can we give people heart attacks?"

"I'm pretty sure we're not that advanced," Stan said. "I think we can give people headaches though. But that's about it."

"I think in this case it was the sight of Cheyenne and Goose that did it," Niko said.

"Yeah seeing the two of you freaked the hell out of him," Doc said. "I wonder why?"

_Because I knew Greenhorn back in the day_, Cheyenne explained. _He always was a little bonkers. _

"Yeah and…" Shane sensed there was more.

_Remember that prophecy I once told you about, that a son of my blood would free the Supertroopers_? Cheyenne asked. _He took it to meant a Supertrooper overthrow of the human race when it was clear that wasn't what it meant. I know because the kid who made the prophecy told me. Unfortunately other people didn't believe him. Like my father's associates. _

"And when they found out that you were secretly dating Jason Walsh…" Shane realized. "They didn't take it well."

_That's why they killed him_, Cheyenne hung her head.

"That's not your fault," Shane said.

_If anything happened to Niko because of you, would you not blame yourself_? Cheyenne asked. _But that's not important now. We have to be there for the children. They're waking up. I can sense it._

"You go check on them," Zach said to Shane and Cheyenne. "We'll wrap things up here."

The two Supertroopers nodded. They went into another room. Two other doctors, one Walcam and one psychic had unthawed the two girls. The pink haired girl had pink eyes and looked nervous. The white haired girl had red eyes and a look of cool demeanor.

"Hello," Shane said gently. "I'm Shane Gooseman and this is Cheyenne Gooseman."

The pink haired girl shirked back a little. The white haired girl looked scornfully at her. "Don't act so weak Rei," She ordered. "Obviously these people mean no harm to us. I am La."

"There's no need to be afraid," Shane said. "We're Supertroopers like you."

"Supertroopers? Is **that** what they call us now?" La blinked. "Well I suppose it is more poetic than LW."

Shane had a strange sensation in his head. Like he was being watched. _Enough!_ Cheyenne interrupted. _We don't just go into other people's minds without being asked! _Shane realized that La was telepathic.

"Forgive me," La said in a calm voice. "I was trained to assess the situation as rapidly as possible. I needed to make sure I was not going to be attacked. I think I have learned enough for now."

She turned to Rei. "It's been over seventy years since we were frozen. You and I are the only survivors. It's a shame. You were always more lucky than strong."

She then spoke to the others. "I think it is my duty to inform you that Rei here is defective. Her powers are not fully developed for some reason. True it is not her fault that her genetics were designed poorly. But if you want her to work for you, you must be aware of her limitations."

"We don't care about things like that," Shane said a bit too sharply, but something in La's attitude made him not care.

"Yes of course not," La gave Cheyenne a look. "You would not care because that is not what you do."

_You know me don't you?_ Cheyenne frowned.

"I know **of** you," La said. "You are Cheyenne. Greenhorn used to complain about you night and day. He was a bit senile. Ah I see he's dead. Just as well."

She looked at Shane. "And you are…The prophecy."

"Not **this** again," Shane groaned. "Yes, Cheyenne is one of my main donors of DNA but that doesn't mean that Supertroopers are going to rise up and overthrow the Earth. But we are free now. We're not weapons anymore. That cycle is broken."

"I see," La said. She sent a secret message to Cheyenne. _They do not know the whole prophecy do they? _

_What do you mean, whole prophecy?_ Cheyenne asked.

"You don't know either do you?" La spoke, clearly surprised. She composed herself. "It doesn't matter. The ramblings of an inferior psychic don't concern me. What does concern me is my survival."

"You mean the survival of you and your **sister,**" Shane pointed out.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," Rei said. "I am one of the weaker ones they made so…"

"That doesn't matter," Shane knelt next to her. "What does matter is that you're safe now. And no one will ever use you as a weapon again. Both of you."

La seemed composed. "Very well. I will await your orders."

The communicator beeped. "Goose, our friends here are ready to talk about the girls. You might want to hear this."

"I'll be right there," Shane and Cheyenne moved to the door. "Cheyenne could you do me a favor and keep an eye on them?"

_You mean keep an eye on La. You're right. I don't trust her_, Cheyenne said. _There is something about her that is just not right. _

"I know," Shane nodded. "We've seen behavior like this before. If a Supertrooper is too sure of herself and her powers…"

_It could lead to disaster_, Cheyenne agreed.

* * *

"So tell us about the girls," Zach ordered after Shane returned to the group.

"They were designed to be the perfect weapons, each with different abilities," Doctor Sands told them. "However some of them were getting a little…rebellious. So we put them all in stasis until we could correct the problem."

"Yeah free will in living weapons is such a pain in the ass," Shane snorted as he folded his arms. "So what exactly can they do?"

"La is a telepath and telekinetic and Rei can convert solar energy into her own body and use it to either heal herself or diffuse it into a powerful beam," Dana Fargo said. "At least that was the idea for Rei. Rei…Can heal herself but can't do much else. Something is wrong with her genetic makeup. That's why we put her in stasis. So we could work on her genetic makeup without harming her."

"Out of all of them she was the least powerful but the most obedient," Sands snorted. "Now La on the other hand…She's dangerous. Aggressive. In fact, she's the one responsible for the hull breach in the first place!"

"Let me guess, she rebelled. So you tried to put her in time out but ended up getting yourselves all put in stasis?" Doc asked.

"Exactly," Sanders said. "Her telekinetic and telepathic powers are unbelievable. Mark my words Galaxy Rangers, you should lock that one up back in stasis as soon as possible! She's just too dangerous to be let loose!"

Speaking of dangerous Supertroopers on the loose…

"It's a good thing we have a cloaking device on our vehicle," Thinman grumbled as he and former senator Limburg followed Kilbane to the outside of the ruins.

"And it's very good that we managed to hide inside before the sandstorm hit," Limburg said. "But this is a disaster! They've already dug up the ruins and they've probably found what's inside by now!"

"Just shut up," Kilbane snarled. "What are you complaining about? These chumps did all the work for us! All we gotta do is sneak inside and collect our prize."

"How are we going to do that?" Thinman whined pointing at the Walcam guards at the gate.

"I know Domani gave us psychic blockers to protect our minds from psychics but we can't take on the Galaxy Rangers and the Walcam!" Limburg said.

"Stop whining," Kilbane groaned. "You know the only reason you two came along was that you had the information and the maps about this place?"

"Well most of it," Thinman showed him the map.

"So go over there and ask for directions!" Kilbane snarled.

"You serious?" Limburg asked. Kilbane growled. "I think he is."

"Go!" Kilbane shoved them forward then slid into the shadows.

"Uh excuse me chaps," Limburg gulped. "Might we have a word with you?"

"Who goes there?" The Walcam guards readied their blasters.

"Uh my colleague and I are lost and we were wondering if you might be able to give us directions," Thinman said as he held out the map.

"Yes we're lost you see and we need to know where to go," Limburg said innocently.

"Oh well…" One of the Walcam looked at the map. "Hey this is…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kilbane crept behind him and snapped his neck. He brutally backhanded the other Walcam and knocked him out.

"Come on!" Kilbane growled. "Do I have to do everything around here?" The two senators reluctantly followed.

Meanwhile inside La seemed to sense something. She reached out with her mind cautiously. A thin smile came to her face. She knew what she had to do.

It was so quick and subtle even Cheyenne didn't notice it until it was too late. _La!_ _What are you doing?_ She could sense La using her powers but she knew it was not on her or Rei.

She was using them on someone else.

Suddenly several alarms went off. "La what did you **do?**" Rei gasped.

Suddenly the piles of stray sand that were in the room seemed to come to life. Before any of them could act it seemed they were trapped in a blinding sandstorm. "LA! Wait!" Rei yelled.

Cheyenne focused on her powers and the sand was stopped. Then it fell to the ground. "What was that?" One of the psychic doctors asked. "Hey the other girl is gone!"

Cheyenne wasted no time. _Shane, what's going on?_ She reached out to him with her mind.

"_One of the soldiers, Trask I think just jumped up and punched a number of buttons!"_ Shane reported via their telepathic link. _"Next thing we know the missiles have been activated! Doc is trying to shut them down! Why the hell would that guy do that?" _

_I don't think it was his idea, _Cheyenne reported. _La is missing but not before she used her powers. _

"_What? Wait I'll be right there!" _Shane told her. He ran in shortly after with Zach and Niko. "La is missing?"

"I think she went that way," Rei pointed.

"You two stay here," Niko said as they ran off.

_I know something about nuclear bombs_, Cheyenne said as she put her hover chair into high gear. She then told the two doctors. _I'm going to help Doc_. _You two keep an eye on Rei_.

Meanwhile Kilbane and the disgraced senators were running in the hallway. "Why are the alarms going off?" Thinman asked.

"Who cares? If it distracts the Rangers all the better for us," Limburg said.

"Wait…" Kilbane stopped. He sensed something. "We go this way."

"What but we're supposed to go…" Thinman held the map and pointed in the other direction.

"Shut up and follow me!" Kilbane snarled. They didn't run too far when they saw La standing before them. "Well that's convenient."

"I am La," She spoke. "I've been waiting for you."

"Good, that makes my job easier," Kilbane snorted. "Let's go!"

"But we haven't gotten the other Supertrooper yet!" Thinman shouted.

"Forget the other one, it's **this** little lady we're here for," Kilbane smirked.

"Yes," She turned her pale red eyes towards him. "You want to wake **him **up don't you? I want that very much too…"

"How do you…?" Kilbane hissed as the reason came to him. "Psychic."

"Yes. And much more. Unlike my **sister** I am more than in control of my powers and I remember **everything,**" La smirked. "I have been waiting for this day. The time for our people to rise is coming. And you will help bring it about."

"Whoa, people rising? What is she talking about?" Thinman asked.

"Wait, is she talking about **Supertroopers?**" Limburg gasped. "Hold on a minute! We never signed up for no master race running roughshod over mankind!"

"I'd kill them if I were you," La sighed in a very bored tone. "They'd only cause us trouble and interfere with our plans. Not to mention slow down our escape."

"For the record, I'm not gonna do it because **you **said so," Kilbane snarled as he shot out metal claws from his fists. "I was gonna kill them anyway."

La shrugged indifference before the screams of the two disgraced senators filled the chamber. She made no facial expression but merely stepped backwards so the blood would not soil her coverall.

"Are you finished having fun?" La asked Kilbane when they were dead.

"Yeah I'm good," He snorted. He cocked an ear. "The Runt's coming…"

"Forget him for now if you want real power," La said.

"You're right," He snorted. "I can always ambush Gooseman any time I want. Right now I gotta get you out of here and back to base."

"I'll slow them down," La concentrated. She focused her powers on a crack in the ceiling.

"Stop!" Niko saw the sand pouring down from the large crack. She focused her powers into a shield protecting them from the sand.

"Back up and go another way!" Zach said. "If we don't we'll get buried alive!"

By the time they made their way out of the room, around the room and out of the ruins they saw Kilbane take off straight towards the force field outside in his vehicle. "Is he crazy?" Niko shouted.

"YES!" Shane roared. Kilbane had blasted one of the sensors to the force field, shutting it down, allowing them to get out but a blast of sand and wind to get in.

"Guys I'm going to need some help here!" Niko shouted as she created a force field of her own to protect the site. Shane and Zach helped her by giving power to their badges.

"The storm is dying down," Shane realized no sooner had they started.

"It's still sandy," Niko spat out sand as she let down her shield. "But not as bad as it was a minute ago. That's the nature of Martian Sandstorms. They're short but they can bury an entire city in minutes."

"The sandstorm will be over soon," Zach said. "There's nothing we can do until then."

"We'd better go back and see if Doc's made any progress," Shane agreed and they ran inside.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Stan whined inside. "We were just unthawed from being popsicles and now we're gonna get blown up!"

"No, we are **not!**" Doc snapped as he used his powers and his CDU. "Now shut up and let the Doctor operate!"

"We are gonna go to that great big mother load in the sky!" Roy sniffed.

"No we're not! Those missiles aren't going to explode **here!**" Cindy said. "Are they?"

"They're programmed to head to Earth and take out the Asian Alliance and the Mideast Alliance," Sanders said. "In other words half the planet."

"Oh so we're **not** going to die," Stan blinked. "But the Earth is going to get blown up. That is really bad. I think some of my stuff is still down there."

"Actually it looks like one of the launch rockets is out of commission so if those missiles do launch…" Doc said.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Roy and Stan screamed.

"**Shut up!"** Doc roared. "Sanders! Where are those damned abort codes already?"

"I put in are the access codes to abort the countdown but they're not being accepted!" Sanders worked at her computer.

"Well then we are just going to have to make them get accepted!" Doc shouted. "Everybody out! Even you Pixel!"

The tweakers flooded the computer. "We got a few corrupted files Doc!" Tripwire shouted. "But we can handle them! There! That should do it!"

The alarms stopped. "The countdown has been aborted," Sanders sighed.

"Phew," Doc let out a breath. He barely let it pass when the rest of his breath was squeezed out of him. "AAKKKK!"

"Hooray for Wally!" Roy cheered. Both Roy and Stan were hugging him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you for saving our lives **again!**" Stan cried.

"Can't…Breathe…" Doc gasped for breath.

Meanwhile Kilbane was enjoying his getaway. "This crate moves a lot faster without those dead weights! No way those losers would follow us in a sandstorm this bad," Kilbane snorted. "Fortunately we Supertroopers have a superior sense of direction. It won't be long before we get to my ship. Then I can take you back to Domani. She was real interested in having you on our team."

"Let me guess, she didn't tell you everything did she?" La said to him. "Typical humans, always thinking they can control us. When we should be in control."

"I like the way you think," Kilbane looked at her.

"Do you want to know your destiny?" La smiled at Kilbane. "The destiny of all our kind?"

"Does it have something to do with stabbing the human race in the back and getting power over the entire galaxy?" Kilbane smiled. La nodded. "Tell me more…"

* * *

"Well your little gang certainly has fun no matter where you go, don't you?" Commander Cain asked as he stood in Pearce's office. He had personally taken the next ship to the Mars Ranger Station and now was standing before the Rangers, Roy, Lady Cassia, Cheyenne, Captain Pearce, the Smiths and the revived soldiers and scientists. "First of all what's the status of all those weapons? Particularly the nuclear ones?"

"The nuclear warheads are disarmed," Doc said.

"Thanks again Doc for preventing World War Four," Cain said.

"It was lucky that between Sander's help and the corrupted programming loop those missiles were so slow," Doc said. "But I don't want to try my luck again against that."

"I've personally sent my best scientists and tech guys to dismantle them," Pearce told Cain.

"What about the biological gasses?" Cain asked.

"Also being neutralized," Pearce said. "Fortunately for us the shelf life on about half of them had expired so they weren't much use anyway. But just to be safe we are still treating them as hazardous materials and will be disposed as such."

"The other weapons are being catalogued, studied and dismantled," Doc added. "Some of them you might want to consider donating to a museum."

"Would make a nice exhibit on the Mars Museum," Cain thought. "I wonder how much people would pay to see that?"

"Here comes another cash flow scheme," Zach sighed. "What about the Walcam settlement?"

"Oh they just moved the perimeters to the other side of Demeter's Blessing," Lady Cassia told them. "You know that old base once cleaned up and fixed and having all it's weapons systems removed would make an interesting museum."

"Mars could use another tourist attraction," Cain thought. "Okay I think we could work something out with that. What else?"

"Thinman and Limburg are dead," Shane grunted. "Couldn't have happened to nicer guys. Kilbane must have enjoyed himself."

_La is gone. She went with Kilbane_, Cheyenne sighed.

"You mean Kilbane kidnapped her?" Zach said.

_No, Zachery. La went with Kilbane __**willingly**_, Cheyenne corrected. _She helped him escape. She was the one who took over Trask's mind and made him activate the nuclear weapons. _

"She left Rei behind," Doc said. "Didn't like Rei very much."

"Yeah she kept saying how much better she was than her sisters," Shane snorted. "She's a female version of Kilbane only smarter. No wonder they get along."

"And La is the one who caused the disaster in the first place seventy years ago," Cain sighed. "Well there's not much we can do now but put in an all points bulletin. Try to get her back before she causes any real damage."

"What's going to happen to us?" Cindy asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, since the two of you were kidnapped against your will and telepaths we've decided to remand you into the custody of Lady Cassia," Cain said. "She'll be responsible for your rehabilitation and adjustment to this new time period."

"I can also take your statements and process them here before sending them to BETA," Captain Pearce nodded. "And we can see if we can locate any living relatives for you to connect with."

"If they are anything like my mother and my brother don't look **too **hard," Stan muttered.

"What will happen to the rest of us?" Doctor Sands asked.

"You'll be brought back to BETA for questioning and in your case Doctor, you might want to ask for a lawyer," Zach said.

"Actually Foxx, since technically they committed their crimes on Mars I think I might be best if they remain in Pearce's custody," Cain told them. "But you can bring Rei back. I'm sure the other Supertroopers will be thrilled to have another "little sister" to play with."

"You're treating us like criminals but you're letting the telepaths and that…that living weapon go scott free?" Doctor Sands shouted.

"That so called living weapon happens to be a little girl," Shane whirled on her. "And trust me, you'd rather be behind bars away from **me** and any other Supertrooper!"

"Forget him! Just give **me** five minutes with them! Or did you all just forget that **kidnapping** people is against the law?" Cindy shouted.

"Oh you guys are going to have a hell of a lawsuit on your hands!" Stan agreed. "They still have lawyers don't they?"

"Oh yes, **millions **of them," Doc smiled. "I can recommend a good one for you."

"How good?" Stan asked.

"The guy owns two islands and his own planet," Shane pointed to Doc. "You do the math."

"Oooh! Goody!" Stan smiled.

"I think I'm going to like the future," Cindy smirked.

"Waldo, about Rei," Shane turned to his friend. "I know the League's policy on the home world losing custody of abandoned genetic weapons but Rei…"

"We talked to the Council at League Headquarters and considering the circumstances they've agreed to bend the rule so that Rei can be with her family," Waldo smiled. "Of course we'll have to write up a report and check up on her and the other Supertroopers…"

"That's understandable," Shane nodded. "I'm going to go check on the girls."

He went back to the hospital wing where Rei was with Amy and Dea. Rei had been given a pink jumper and a white top and pink sneakers. Her hair was in pigtails and she looked cute. The girls were talking and laughing as if they had been friends for years.

"I see you three are getting along," Shane smiled warmly.

"You're all so nice to me," Rei said. "Usually people aren't nice to me. Because I'm weak and useless."

"Don't talk like that!" Dea snapped. "My sisters and brothers were discarded for experiments and to be used as target practice because we were considered weak. But they were wrong. We weren't weak and neither are you!"

"You're probably just a late bloomer like me," Amy said. "I didn't even know I was a Supertrooper until a few days ago."

"Rei I need to ask you something about La," Shane said gently. "Why do you think she ran away? Does it have something to do with what happened in this base years ago?"

"I'm sorry, I can't remember anything," Rei shook her head. "I…I can't…I think La did something to my memories. All I can remember is my name and a few years of basic training that we were put through. She must have erased them but I don't know why."

"That's all right," Shane said as he knelt down to her. "The important thing is that you're safe now."

"Yeah, you're a Supertrooper like us so I guess that means that you're part of the family," Amy said.

"Family?" Rei blinked.

"It's our particular unit of Supertroopers," Shane explained. "It's relatively new, but we all share one thing in common. We all take care of each other no matter how strong or weak we are. We watch out for each other and our friends. And it's our duty to help protect people. Understand?"

"I think so," Rei was still confused.

"Don't worry," Dea said. "You'll get the hang of it. You'll like Earth. It's nice. And I know Mata and Hari will like you."

"And we can all play together and be friends!" Pinkwing twittered as she landed on Rei's hair.

"What's **that**?" Rei pointed to Pinkwing.

"That's my techno pet Pinkwing," Amy said. "She's now part of the family too."

"She's a robotic life form that is somewhat sentient," Dea explained.

"Why is her name Pinkwing when she's **green?**" Rei asked.

"Amy better be prepared to answer that question **a lot**," Dea said.

Shane chuckled and left the room to see Niko. "I think she's going to fit in just fine. Amy and Rei seem to connect with Dea."

"They do seem to get along don't they?" Niko smiled as she saw the girls getting along with Cheyenne.

"It's a nice family picture isn't it?" Shane said. "I just wish La would have allowed herself to be a part of it. Why the hell did she run off and why did she willingly go with Kilbane? There is something more going on here. Something that even Cheyenne doesn't know about. What could it be?"

"We're just going to have to wait," Niko said. "And be patient. At the very least Shane you have another sister to take care of."

"Yeah but I got **another one** that's taking care of Kilbane," Shane frowned. "And I've got a hunch she's a lot more powerful than him. And that scares me."


	46. Bubblehead The Welcome Bird

**Bubblehead The Welcome Bird**

"Here we are on Earth!" Cain called out as the Mandell entered Earth's atmosphere. "Kids take a good look at the big blue planet we all call home."

"Most of us anyway," Waldo gave him a wry look.

"Wow this is **Earth?"** Amy looked out the viewing window. "I never thought I'd actually see it myself!"

"I was starting to feel the same way. It feels like we've been away for over a month," Doc groaned. "Maybe longer."

"I'm afraid that after this little reunion you guys are going to be very busy for the next couple of days," Cain said. "Mostly typing up and filing reports on everything that happened when you left. And I do mean **everything**."

"Word about Aquia has already gotten around not only through the Council but nearly every planet in the League," Waldo said. "Some ambassadors are rather chatty."

"Like Rigel and Redarba," Zozo said. "They've already given exclusive interviews to several news channels on their home planets and interplanetary papers."

"Why would BETA allow this sort of news to spread throughout the League so fast?" Niko asked.

"Simple, to take the pressure off Earth and the renegade Black Rose Society," Doc said. "I hate to say it but it seems to be working."

"Yeah but you know sooner or later the war between Aquia and the Crown is gonna cause a **lot** more trouble for us down the road," Shane said. "I can feel it."

"Let's not think about that right now," Zach told his friend. "Right now there's a family reunion we need to go to." He looked at Dea, Amy and Rei.

Soon they landed at BETA. The Supertroopers were waiting for them at the hangar bay. "Hey guys!" Shane waved.

"Goose! It's great to see you!" Hari cheered as she and Mata ran up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too," Shane hugged them back. "Darkstar how are you doing?"

"Just fine here," Darkstar smiled, she held the baby in her arms.

"I brought the girls. Looks like your place is going to be a bit more crowded," Shane smirked.

"Actually we do have more room," Darkstar said. "There was another furniture throwing contest incident and the guy living next door to us decided to move."

"Okay maybe I did take things too far by throwing that couch through the wall?" Stingray admitted. "But it worked out didn't it? We got a couple extra bedrooms which means that we got more room for the new girls!"

"Oh goody," Zach groaned. Amy and Rei had overheard the conversation and looked a bit nervous. "That will make the girls feel welcome."

"It's okay," Dea reassured them. "You don't have to be scared of them. They're family."

"But that one…" Amy saw Stingray. "That man, he's the one with the fire eyes. He burned a lot of stuff back on Nebraska."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Stingray apologized. "I mean I kind of had issues back then and stuff. I'm much better now."

"Okay…" Amy said, even though she wasn't completely sure. She clutched her small backpack that only had a handful of her belongings.

"Another girl?" Noah blinked at Rei. He looked at Shane. "You couldn't find any **guys **out there?"

"Ignore him, he's a jerk," Ryder snorted giving Noah a dirty look.

"I'm just saying we're outnumbered as it is," Noah folded his arms. "Don't need more girls to push us around." That was when Dea hit him. "OW! See what I mean?"

"All right here's the lineup," Shane introduced. "This is Amy Ladd and this is Rei. And the dragon is Amy's techno pet Pinkwing. Girls, this is Noah, Ryder, Mata, Hari, Darkstar and her husband Stingray…Which I know you know Amy but they've given up their outlaw ways."

"Except this one," Darkstar indicated the squirming bundle she carried on a snuggie in front of her. "This is Dawnstar. She's a bit of a handful."

"She's a baby," Rei got a closer look. Dawnstar squealed with glee.

"She's the first natural born Supertrooper," Darkstar explained as Rei let the baby hold her finger with her tiny hand.

"Natural born?" Rei asked.

"She wasn't born in a lab," Hari said. "She came from Darkstar's body."

"She's so cute," Amy said.

"Hi baby!" Pinkwing flew around. Baby Dawnstar giggled. "She's cute! She likes me!"

"Oh great! **Another** one!" Noah groaned.

"What does he mean by that?" Amy asked.

"Incoming!" Bubblehead flew in. He missed them and flew into a wall. "I'm okay!"

"**That** is Bubblehead," Shane groaned.

"Hey everybody! It's great that you all came to see me!" Bubblehead flew up to them.

"We're not here to see **you**, Bubblehead!" Shane said. "We've got new members of the family. So be nice."

"I remember you! Hi Bubblehead!" Pinkwing chirped.

"Hey there! Nice to see you again!" Bubblehead chirped back. "Who are you?"

"Uh Bubblehead has a few memory retention problems with his programming," Doc explained. "Mostly because he's no ordinary memory bird."

"What is exactly a memory bird?" Rei asked.

"A memory bird is a data storage unit with a personality," Doc said. "Usually used for high security information."

_"On top of risotto! All covered with cheese!"_ Bubblehead sang. _"Give me some nachos! And extra sauce please!" _

"Let's just say that Bubblehead has had a few…mishaps," Doc coughed. "So he's not exactly up to par with his job."

"So instead of recycling this insane piece of scrap metal we decided for some reason to just make him a pet," Shane groaned.

_"The nachos fell off the table! And onto the floor!"_ Bubblehead sang. _"My nachos just laid there! Like a two dollar wh…AAKK!" _

"Can it bird!" Darkstar grabbed his beak.

"I'll be good," Bubblehead tweeted.

Darkstar released him. "Anyway welcome to the family girls, such as it is."

Mata cheerfully went up to Rei. "You're like us! We can play!"

"Play?" Rei blinked.

"It's like training but fun!" Hari explained.

"Don't worry," Ryder waved. "We'll get you two up to speed pretty fast."

"It's so weird," Amy looked around. "I've never been **inside **a mountain before. It's so huge!"

"Don't worry," Dea said. "We don't stay indoors all the time. We get to go outside a lot."

"So this is our new home?" Rei asked.

"Yes Rei," Shane smiled. "Welcome to the family."

"Oh yeah we also have a party for you," Ryder said. "Mrs. Foxx and the other kids are setting up!"

"Ryder it was supposed to be a surprise!" Hari snapped.

"It's okay," Amy said. "There are other Supertrooper kids?"

"Not really, but we consider them to be part of our group," Noah admitted.

"Well Billy is just like family," Ryder said. "His dad was Max Sawyer, the man who designed Goose and some of the other Supertroopers."

"And my kids Jessica and Little Zach hang out all the time with the Supertrooper Kids," Zach told them.

"And the Kiwi Kids are there too!" Mata said. "We like to play together!"

"It sounds like fun," Amy said. "Doesn't it sound like fun Rei?"

"I guess. I never had much fun before," Rei blinked.

"It's okay, neither did we until we met Goose and the Galaxy Rangers," Hari said.

_I wish I could go to the party_, Cheyenne sighed. _But as Ambassador to Earth I have responsibilities that can't wait. Especially with the news about Aquia, Tortuna, the Black Rose and what we found on Mars. _

"I guess I can understand that," Amy said. "My dad had to do a lot of important meetings too as Sheriff."

_I will be back as soon as I can_, Cheyenne hugged both Amy and Rei. _Dea I'm counting on you to look after these two. Can you do that for me?_

"Of course Cheyenne," Dea hugged her. "I'll show them the ropes!"

"Rope! Rope! Rope A dope!" Bubblehead flew around. "Hey Greenie! Wanna push random buttons and see what they do? It's fun!"

"Oh no you don't!" Shane chased after him. "Not after what you did **last** time! Come back here bird!"

"Yup, we're home all right," Doc groaned.

"We have to contact our respective governments and the League as well," Waldo said. "Zozo and I will see you later." They nodded and went off with Cain.

"I guess we'd better go to the party," Shane said.

"Hold on a second, there's something I gotta ask…" Ryder looked at Pinkwing. "Why is…?"

"I was supposed to get a pink techno dragon for my birthday but I got a green one instead," Amy interrupted him. "I just call her Pinkwing because I fell in love with her as soon as I saw her."

"It's an ironic name," Dea said. "Like Brainchild. We met him. He's an idiot Supertrooper who is dumber than Ryker Kilbane."

"I find **that** hard to believe," Ryder growled.

"Come on kids," Shane said. "Let's go to the party."

* * *

"You think there are enough balloons Zach?" Eliza asked. They had taken over one of the conference rooms.

"I think so," Zach put the last of the balloons up. "I hope they like it."

"It is my understanding that balloons are an essential part of any festive occasion like a party," Buzzwang finished putting up a streamer.

"So wait. You're saying Goose also found another Supertrooper kid?" Jessica asked her mother.

"That's what your father said when he called me last night," Eliza sighed. "She was frozen for over seventy years. By the North American Alliance League. They were conditioning her to be used as a weapon but she wasn't as strong as the others."

"Wow, that's cold," Billy said. "Literally. You don't suppose the Black Rose was running parts of the North American Alliance do you?"

"From what I have heard it wouldn't surprise me," Ambassador Zezaw, Zozo's brother snorted.

"I agree," Eliza said. "The Black Rose is evil and corrupt to it's core. Whatever good they did years ago is gone now."

"It's still so hard to believe that Commander Walsh was ever a part of that," Buzzwang said.

"So was my father in a way," Billy said. "He wasn't Black Rose but he worked for them."

"He tried to do the right thing and got killed for it," Zezaw said. "But not before saving a few lives. I don't know. Commander Walsh made a lot of mistakes but…"

"Let's not talk about that now," Eliza said. "I think they're coming!"

"We're here," Shane said as they entered the room. "Everyone, meet Amy and Rei."

"Hi! Hi!" The Kiwi kids were there cheering too.

Rei hid behind Shane. "It's okay, don't be scared," Dea said. "They're friends."

"Girls this is Mrs. Foxx," Shane introduced. "Her kids Zach Jr. and Jessica. That's Billy Sawyer. Those are the Kiwi Kids and their dad, Ambassador Zezaw. He's Zozo's brother. And that's Buzzwang."

"Greetings and welcome to Earth," Buzzwang said.

"Whoa…" Zach Jr. blinked when he saw Amy. "Uh hi there."

"Hi," Amy looked around then she saw his face. "Oh uh can I ask what happened to your face?"

"Oh? Oh this?" Zach Jr. pointed to his scar. "It's nothing really. I got it in the Civil War."

"Really? Wow…" Amy was impressed.

"Oh yeah, just nothing major…" Zach Jr. tried to play it casual.

"He got it saving me and my brothers," Swee told her.

"No big deal," Zach Jr. played it cool. "Just doing what most heroes would do. I got a bionic eye. It looks just like my old one and…"

"Come on! We have cake!" Mata grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her to the table filled with food. Soon the girls were eating and talking with their new friends.

"I'll talk to you later then…" Zach Jr. blinked.

Doc noticed this. "Hmmm, Zachery. Methinks that Little Zach is a bit smitten with Amy."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zach had been busy talking to Eliza and didn't notice the exchange.

"Oh I just see the little buds of romance beginning to blossom," Doc smirked.

"Doc, she's only thirteen," Zach rolled his eyes. "Little Zach is only 16. No romance is blossoming."

"That's what you think!" Bubblehead flew over their heads with Pinkwing. They were both carrying something in their claws.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

"And that is how you do a dive bomb with a water balloon!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Wow that was fun!" Pinkwing chirped.

"Not for us!" A very wet and very angry Zach snapped.

"Is **this **any way to treat a hero who helped destroy the Psychocrypt and saved the world from nuclear bombs?" Doc pouted. "No, I think **not**!"

"Next I'll teach you what happens when we push random buttons on stuff!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Oh no you don't! Bubblehead come back here!" Doc shouted as he and Zach ran off after the memory bird and the techno dragon.

The party went in full swing, despite Bubblehead flying around causing havoc. Zach Jr. found himself by a mirror trying to look more attractive while the other kids played. "Okay how's this..? Amy, you know…How about I give you a personal tour of BETA Mountain?" He pretended to be suave. "I know everything there is to know…"

"About acting like a dork?" Noah asked. He, Ryder, Mata and Hari noticed what he was doing.

"Hey guys! Uh…" Zach Jr. stammered. "I was just uh…"

"This is about Amy isn't it?" Noah let out a sigh.

"What? No!" Zach Jr. protested.

"You **like **her," Mata snickered. "You want to **kiss** her."

"Kissy, kissy…" Hari snickered as she imitated smooching sounds.

"I do not! I mean…" Zach Jr. blushed.

"Please, you're acting the exact same way Ryder does when Jessica is in the room," Hari rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?" Zach Jr. yelled.

"I DO NOT!" Ryder protested a bit too loudly.

"What's the big deal you liking my sister?" Zach Jr. glared at him.

"So what? You like **my sister** but you don't see **me** acting nuts about it!" Ryder snapped.

"You've only known her for an **hour!**" Zach Jr. snapped.

"That doesn't matter!" Ryder snapped. "Family is family!"

"Yes, it does!" Zach Jr. yelled.

"No, it doesn't," Ryder glared at Zach Jr.

"Yes, it **does**," Zach Jr. got in Ryder's face. "I don't want you running around with **my sister!"**

"Well maybe I don't want **you** running around with my **sister?**" Ryder put his forehead up against Zach Jr.'s.

"Oh you want to play it like that?" Zach Jr. asked.

"Oh I am playing all right!" Ryder growled. "I am playing hard and I am playing to win!"

"Bring it on!" Zach Jr. snarled.

"Hey morons it doesn't matter anyway," Noah sighed with disinterest. "Neither girl is interested in **either** of you at the moment."

"Huh?" Ryder blinked. He saw Billy laughing with Amy and Jessica by the punch. "Why that dirty…!"

"I don't believe it," Zach Jr. was stunned. He looked at Ryder. "Truce?"

"Truce," Ryder's eye began to twitch.

The adult Supertroopers were oblivious to the teen drama enfolding on the other side of the room. "So you went out in space to collect one Supertrooper kid and came back with **two** and a techno pet," Stingray smirked as he talked to Shane and Darkstar. "You always were an overachiever."

"Our little family is growing," Darkstar smiled.

"It's made me think," Shane frowned. "What if there are still other Supertroopers out there that no one knows about?"

"You mean they could be frozen like Rei was?" Darkstar asked.

"Or simply running around free and just staying under the radar like Flashfire did," Shane added. "Stingray, those Supertroopers from the Australian Base are you sure…?"

"I used to think so," Ray said. "But Troopers disappeared all the time back there. One day someone got injured and the next it was said they were dead. Or frozen. And there were still a few survivors of the final tests that didn't get transferred to Wolf Den. I just assumed they all bought it but…"

"They could have been sent to labs like Noah was," Darkstar said.

"We need to find more Black Rose labs and Bovo Corporation labs," Shane said. "There are some old Supertrooper files in the archives of the government that haven't been unsealed in years."

"What about Nagata? You think he was holding back on stuff?" Stingray asked.

"Who knows? He said he told us everything and the files we found after Cain took office confirmed that but…" Shane frowned.

"Goose if there are others of our kind out there you'll find them," Darkstar said. "You found Rei and Amy."

"Also found La and I think she's going to be a lot of trouble," Shane said.

"INCOMING!"

"Speaking of trouble," Darkstar groaned. "Goose…"

"I don't know and I don't **want **to know!" Shane grumbled.

FOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An avalanche of popcorn suddenly flooded the room. "What in the world…?" Darkstar gasped.

"I don't know how it happened and I don't **want **to know why it happened!" Shane groaned. "Wait I **do** know how it happened. **Bubblehead!"**

"I like popcorn but this is a little much," Noah said.

"Yum!" Rei giggled as she ate some. "Tasty!"

"It is fun to get into trouble!" Pinkwing twittered as she flew around with Bubblehead.

"Great! Not even a **day **and already Bubblehead is teaching Pinkwing bad habits!" Shane groaned. "Bubblehead come back here!"

"Ryder likes Jessica! Little Zach likes Amy!" Bubblehead chirped.

"BUBBLEHEAD SHUT UP!" Both boys joined the chase. They chased the memory bird through the popcorn.

"Everybody likes Amy!" Bubblehead sang.

"Earth's a little weirder than I thought," Amy blinked as she was now waist deep in popcorn.

"This is nothing," Dea said. "Wait until the Zarthgons invade Goose's apartment again."

"I'm swimming! I'm swimming!" Little Joe cheerfully swam in the popcorn.

"Popcorn fight!" Hari cheered. Soon all the kids were throwing popcorn all over the place.

"BETA Mountain just got a lot more lively," Zach blinked.

"And it was such a nice **quiet tranquil** place before," Doc groaned.


	47. New Neighbors Moving In

**New Neighbors Moving In**

One of the most important events in the history of the League of Planets began less than a week after the Rangers returned to Earth. It began like any other day. With a routine patrol of the outer borders. "You really think that either the Crown or Aquia will try to invade?" Shane asked Zach, his partner for the patrol. "Okay the Crown I wouldn't put it past them but from what we know now Aquia might have more on it's plate than they bargained for."

"It's not them we need to worry about the most," Zach said. "It's the horde of other criminals that might do something. Then again this sector of space is usually pretty quiet."

An alarm rang off. "Then again," Zach sighed. "I had to open my big mouth…"

"There's something coming out of hyperspace," Shane said. "Something **huge!"**

Several ships of different sizes and shapes jumped out of hyperspace. "It's some kind of invasion fleet!" Shane gasped as the Ranger One barely missed getting hit by a large star ship.

"Goose, that's not a military armada," Zach realized when he saw the condition of many of the ships. "That's a refugee convoy. A very large refugee convoy!"

"There must be nearly ten thousand ships there!" Shane was stunned. "And there are still more coming out of hyperspace!"

"And half of them look like they're about to fall apart," Zach said. "We're being hailed." He turned on the communicator. "This is Galaxy Ranger Zachery Foxx calling unidentified fleet. You're entering League space. Identify yourselves."

An image of a grizzled Pedulant was shown. "Galaxy Rangers this is Captain Pandor of the Orange Star. I'm one of the leaders of this fleet. We don't want no trouble. We're just trying to get away from the Crown and Aquia!"

Two more aliens contacted them. One was a female ape like alien dressed in red. The other looked like a zebra male with a long mane and two horns on his head. "Please Galaxy Rangers we need help from the League of Planets. We're desperate." The zebra alien spoke.

"Crown is killing many species," The ape like alien spoke in broken English. "Aquia kill many people. Our homes gone. Our people gone. Many of us are all that is left of our people."

"The Aquians were bad enough but now that the Crown is making inroads into it's Empire…" Pandor sighed. "We're desperate and our fuel and food is running low. We need the help of the League of Planets. Half of us are women and children."

"Most of what few warriors we did have are already dead," The Zebra alien nodded.

"How many people do you have in your fleet?" Zach asked.

"Many. Many species, many worlds lost," The ape sighed. "Don't know how many but enough to make stars in a galaxy."

"According to our scanners, there's enough ships to hold at least a couple of million," Shane was stunned.

"This is Captain Foxx calling BETA…" Zach sighed. "We have a situation…"

It was the beginning of what would become known as the Great Migration. It would be the largest emigration of alien species moving en mass to the League of Planets for over a hundred and fifty years.

There were many meetings during the next week. Meetings between Leaders of the League of Planets and the leaders of the different races of the alien refugee fleet. Meetings between politicians and scientists. One meeting helped set the tone for the future of these homeless people and the League of Planets.

"So you want the Galaxy Rangers to help with deciding where these new colonists are going to go?" Commander Cain asked a delegation of League Ambassadors. The Galaxy Rangers were in his office as well. "You're actually letting them all in?"

"We cannot turn away these poor people," Waldo said. "The League was formed as protection from the ravages of the Crown Empire. We must help any aliens that come to us for assistance so they can escape their cruelty."

"The Galaxy Rangers' reputation has been heralded even into the deepest recesses of the Crown Empire and beyond," A Besuit Ambassador said. "Even the alien refugees have heard of you and your help would reassure them."

"Quite frankly we could use your help with the redistribution of new refugees," Ambassador Redarba sniffed. "Especially since Ranger Hartford is the legal landlord of one of the main refugee planets."

"So you need our help deciding who goes where?" Doc raised an eyebrow. "Goody."

"So how exactly do we do this?" Shane asked. "There's never been an immigration this large before."

"First we need a detailed analysis of how many different species there are," Cain ordered. "Exactly how many there are of them. What their physical characteristics are and what planets would be best suited for them to live on. I mean we can't just drop aquatic aliens on a Martian desert now can we?"

"Our doctors and alien biologists on Andor are already moving through the ships cataloging the different species," Waldo said. "And as a show of good faith the aliens have agreed to let us have access to each species' anatomy, biology logs and histories."

"The League should also catalog what families are moving in and how many people make up each family," Cain added. "As well as occupations of each person if possible."

"Occupations?" Zozo asked.

"Doctors, scientists…And we're gonna need a lot of farmhands," Cain added. "Whatever we can get."

It took a full week to go through the large fleet parked around Andor, even with the advanced technology of the League and Doc's many programs. Some ships were in such bad condition that their passengers had to be moved to other ships immediately. Some were taken to the large space station orbiting Andor for medical reasons. Eventually Andor One would be known as a jump off point for the Great Migration.

But the real beginning was the meeting Commander Cain had with the Galaxy Rangers, Premier Zoot Martin and several other alien representatives at BETA.

"So we're all gonna figure out where to put everybody at this meeting?" Zoot always had a grasp of the obvious.

"Yup, okay Ambassador Redarba, what are we dealing with here?" Cain asked the bird like ambassador.

"We've estimated that there are 26 different species that make up over five million refugees," Redarba said. "Fourteen are races we had never even heard of before."

"That's a lot of new neighbors moving in," Doc whistled.

"The League of Planets has 12 official major colony worlds," Cain said. "As you know, Earth has been scouting and settling most of the galaxies, making sure they are habitable for life."

"Yes most of our planets have no colony worlds of our own in the League," Ambassador Redarba agreed. "That was one of the selling points used when Earth joined."

"The twelve colony worlds are Mars, Nebraska, Granna, Prairie, Mesa, Maine, Texicana, Vista, Xia Xiang, New Mississippi, Hartford and Purgatory," Niko said.

"Obviously Purgatory is out of the question for resettling new alien refugees," Waldo said. "And Prairie is almost over the required limit of new colonists this decade." Prairie had strict environmental regulations built into it's charter allowing only a certain number of new immigrants over a certain number of years.

"Xia Xiang is all filled up too," Cain said. "It's mostly cities and they have to import half their food as it is."

"What about Ozark?" Shane asked.

"Technically Ozark is an independent planet so it doesn't count," Doc said. "And since they just joined the League we don't want to burden them with even more colonists than they already have."

"There's also about a dozen smaller colony worlds with about two hundred to a couple thousand people on them," Niko said. "But most of them can't handle any more new members of the population."

"Not to mention some of them aren't exactly authorized settlements to begin with," Doc added. "A quarter of them are hideouts for bandits and thieves."

"Let's just go down the list here and see what we can do," Cain said. "Doc you said you could help us out here?"

"I've been checking over the list and I talked to my sister that's running things on Hartford," Doc said. "We're willing to take in the Dugg. They're a mole like race of miners and there are only 438 of their race. We could use all the miners we can get."

"Okay you want 'em? You got 'em," Cain nodded.

"Well one species down 25 to go," Zozo sighed. "What other species are there?" He took the paper to see the list.

"The twenty five remaining species are: Alerics, Tazi, Brine, Pedulants, Chobors, Thal, Hora, Ien, Akbar, Korr, Myiama, Kercheck, Ororcho, Spiki, Gren, Ini, Capon, Lall, Wollo, Krystaa, Jinn, Brisbi, Jackan, Walcam and Plaertes," Niko said.

"Walcam? There are **Walcam** in that fleet?" Shane asked.

"Only 43 of them," Niko said. "Most of them are wanderers."

"Since we already delivered a large group of Walcam to the colony on Mars it's fitting we send them somewhere else," Cain said. "Send them to the Walcam settlement on Nebraska."

"Two down twenty four to go," Zozo said.

"I've been looking over the data and comparing the biology of some of these species with planets that are in the League," Doc said. "Along with Doctor Kruger here. We may have a solution for two more species."

"The Ien are a telepathic species of intelligent gas that survives due to ingesting other gasses," Dr. Kruger said. "And the Thal are a species of sentient crystals that survive on ice molecules. Based on our data there are two planets in Earth's own solar system that can support their unique bio forms. Jupiter and Pluto."

"Are you sure?" Cain was surprised.

"Very sure," Kruger nodded. "The Ien's bio signatures are almost identical to the gasses found on Jupiter. Even their own scientists agree that the planet is perfect for their survival."

"Wasn't Pluto classified as a dwarf moon or something?" Zozo asked.

"It was re-reclassifed as a planet recently," Niko explained. "Something about a write in category."

"How many of these aliens are there?" Shane asked.

"The Ien number only 880 while the Thal are 1,060," Waldo said.

"Hey if they can live there I have no problem with that," Zoot said. "I mean we can't use those planets anyway and we have bases near both planets so why not?"

"We are still trying to terraform some of Jupiter's moons for new colonists but they would also be perfect for new bases so we can connect with both species," Kruger said.

"All right so we are in agreement then?" Waldo nodded and the rest of the group agreed. "Also I believe the Walcam can help resettle the Ini on Nador. They are a tiny race that resemble albino ladybugs. There are only 18 of them…"

"How generous of you," Ambassador Rigel muttered.

"But their queen can lay up to a million eggs in a week and she is ready to go at any time," Waldo finished. "Still Nador is large enough for them and the Gurkin are willing to have them as neighbors."

"A million eggs in a week? You can have them," Rigel blinked.

"I thought you might say that," Waldo made a wry smile.

"This isn't as difficult as I thought it would be," Redarba said. "We have already found a placement for five different species in less than twenty minutes."

"That's because we've been mostly dealing with the smaller number of alien races," Niko pointed out. "Now we're getting into the larger numbers. And I have no idea where we are going to put them."

"Actually Doctor Kruger and I have been talking," Cain said. "We do have one extra world we can use for resettlement. Floko."

"Are you high or something?" Doc did a double take. "Floko? Of all the planets in the galaxy you pick Floko?"

"Floko? That planet is mostly water and swampland! And it was abandoned because it was a complete failure!" Rigel shouted.

"It was a failure as a human and **land** alien colony," Doc pointed out. "And several species of new arrivals either breathe water or are amphibious. The Alerics, the Tazi, The Brine and the Akbar would feel right at home there."

"Based on the information we gathered about their diets and nutritional needs Floko would be perfect for them," Dr. Kruger agreed. "There's a large ocean where the Brine and the Alerics can settle and the rest are at home in the swamplands."

"How many aliens are we talking about here?" Zozo asked.

"There are 80 thousand Alerics, 538 Tazi…" Niko went over the notes. "214 Brine and 53 thousand Akbar. That's about 133,752 new colonists that can take over Floko."

"You could also add the Gren and the Jinn while you are at it," Waldo looked at the notes. "They are sentient plant life that used to live on swamp worlds before the Aquians and Crown destroyed their home planets. That's another five hundred right there if you combine the two species."

"That's 134,252 aliens settled on a new colony that was previously thought to be a failure," Zoot pointed out. "Dude, we can revitalize and repopulate that planet overnight!"

"Especially since the Gren and the Alerics are highly advanced civilizations," Waldo added. "And the Brine are a race of scientists."

"Scientists that happen to look like giant seahorses," Rigel snorted. "But I see your point."

"Half the cities are already built by former Earth colonists," Cain said. "They're just underwater. All they have to do is move in and fix them up. Maybe get some new curtains or something? Waterproof curtains."

"Think we can get any other species to inhabit Floko?" Redarba asked.

"Afraid not, but that is still a good number to start with," Kruger said.

"I have spoken to my superiors and my planet has agreed to take in the Brisbi," Rigel spoke up. "Their species is very similar to ours and there are only 281 of them."

"They're the ones that look like mice, right?" Doc asked.

"Yes and I talked to the Besuit and they are willing to take in the Wollo," Zozo said. "They are a race of bear like creatures and there are only 227 of them."

"These numbers are rather small for new species moving in," Zach frowned.

"Blame the Aquians and the Crown for that," Waldo said. "Between the Queen's desire for Slaver Lords and the wars some of these species are barely surviving."

"The Crown soldiers are simply killing off as many species as they can now," Zozo said bitterly. "If any planet shows a hint of rebellion the Crown just swoops in an annihilates the population. Or takes them for their armies or scientific experiments."

"And takes all their scientific and cultural treasures for themselves," Niko frowned. "In order to make what's left of their dwindling empire stronger."

"By wiping out entire species?" Redarba barked.

"Easier to control a planet with no life forms than one with life forms resisting you," Shane pointed out.

"And from what we have learned the Aquians are not much better," Waldo sighed. "The Akbar have greatly suffered under the yoke of Aquian oppression. This group was lucky to escape with their lives. Many of their own people were forced into slave labor camps."

"That's horrible," Zozo shook his head.

"Those damn Aquians are as bad as the Crown," Rigel snarled.

"For once we are in complete agreement," Cain nodded.

"The big problem are the larger races that need a place," Waldo said. "The Korr is the largest. There are over a million and a half of them. They have the appearance of zebras with two horns on their heads. Another highly advanced civilization. They claim they want their own world to settle."

"Kind of picky aren't they?" Rigel snorted.

"They're willing to trade for it…" Waldo sighed. "They have replicators and teleportation devices. In fact, that's why there are so many of them. The Korr used the technology to relocate most of their people out of the system."

"You're joking?" Cain's ears picked up.

"I thought you would see the potential," Waldo said.

"More than potential," Niko said. "Replicators alone would be a huge boon to the League. They could make clothing, medicines, food…"

"And a teleportation system would give the Galaxy Rangers a good boost," Shane added. "That's a powerful bargaining chip."

"But there's no single planet to put them on," Zoot said.

"Actually there is," Cain said. "A month ago our scouts found another planet capable of sustaining life. K-3-36 in the Emerald system. The only planet we found in the Emerald system. Plenty of woods, fields, fresh water. No dominant sentient species that we could find. We were preparing to send colonists from Mars there but considering the circumstances…."

"Fine but the Korr have to take in at least two other species," Zoot said.

"The Korr have always gotten along well with the Hora, a bird like species and the Myama, a race of intelligent beetle like farmers," Waldo said. "They're not as many but they should do well."

"Add in the Lall because there's only a hundred and eight of them and we've got a deal," Cain said.

"There's gonna be a lot of human colonists that aren't gonna be happy about this," Doc said.

"We gotta think of the greater good man," Zoot said. "And I don't just mean the stuff the Korr can give us. There's simply more of them then there are human colonists on Earth and Mars looking for a new place to live."

"Some of our League aliens won't be too happy either but that's their tough luck," Rigel said. "They'll understand."

"It's settled, Planet K-3-36 will be renamed New Korr," Cain said. "Or whatever the Korr want to call it. Who's left?"

"The remaining species are the Pedulants, there's over 200 thousand of them," Zozo looked at the list. "The Chobors…That's the race our friend Chugga from the Black Hole gang is from. That's from Crown space. Also the Jackan which is Dawdle's species. He's apparently from Aquian space. Then there's the Capon which is Captain Kidd's species but not all of them are pirates. In fact his species is divided into two professions, pirates and non pirates."

"That's nice to know," Doc quipped.

"There's also the Krystaa, green humanoids with black eyes. Three ape like races: the Kercheck, the Orocho and the Spiki," Waldo went down the list. "And the Plaertes which is our friend Brappo's race which is really surprising. His race welcomed the Crown into taking over their planet because they could not stop fighting among themselves. And all together the remaining races total a little under two million."

"And a lot of those races are still floating around in Crown and Aquian space," Doc said. "These groups just decided to run off and try to find a better life! So you know sooner or later we're gonna have more of those aliens in the future."

"That's a lot of aliens," Niko sighed. "Where are we gonna put them all?"

"We're just going to have to split them up among the remaining colony worlds," Doc said. "I'll call my sister. I think Hartford can take at least a couple hundred more colonists."

"Probably have to do some kind of lottery system to see which families go where," Cain said.

"You realize for a while our resources are going to be stretched thin," Shane said.

"It can't be helped, Shane," Niko said. "We can't turn these people away. That would be a death sentence."

"I wish the rest of our planets could take more but thanks to our recent population explosions since we escaped the Crown we barely have enough room for our people as it is," A Bracchae Ambassador sighed.

"The only colony my people have is Altor and we've got enough problems with the Walcam settlers that are trying to live there," Redarba admitted.

"Clearly we need more colonies or at the very least moons we can terraform," Cain said. "Wait, isn't one of those moons near Jupiter almost ready?"

"Elara? Yes it is," Kruger said. "And Io is nearly finished too. Since most of that settlement is underground…"

"That will help," Cain said. "Time to make some calls and some calculations."

Several hours and many negotiations later…

"All right here is what we've figured out," Cain said. "About 200 of the remaining colonists will go to Hartford. We always give or take a few because we'll be drawing lotteries by families. And another 200 for Mars. The family sizes for these planets will be five and under. That's five people, no pets!"

"Called the Elders on Ozark and they are willing to take in about a hundred families of any size," Zach said.

"Good we'll give them the larger ones," Cain said. "Ten and over."

"Some families have over twenty people. They'll be thrilled on Ozark," Zozo groaned.

"Talked to the head honchos on Granna and they'll willing to take in about 400 people," Zoot said.

"Really? Why so many?" Shane asked.

"They need more farmers dude," Zoot said. "And guys to fix the equipment."

"Maine and Texicana need people too to work the fishing fleet and the ranches so that's about 500 people each…On second thought make it 1,500 each!" Cain said. "They have enough room. Same for Vista so put in two thousand there. That's 2,900…Throw in an extra hundred on Hartford to even it out."

"Thanks a lot," Doc said. "But I'll do it. That's 5,910. About half way give or take a few."

"Like I said we're going by families so each family member takes up a spot," Cain said.

"A lot of people don't even have families or no family at all," Doc said.

"I called New Mississippi and they are willing to take five hundred people and Mesa can take about 500," Cain added. "A thousand goes to both Io and Elara and the rest go to Nebraska."

"It will have to do," Rigel said. "I want your best men on this Cain."

"You Series Five Rangers are going to be very busy the next few weeks," Cain said. "I may have to assign you some other Series Four rangers as your backup."

"This is going to be fun," Doc groaned.

The Great Migration had begun. Thousands of families waited and hoped for visas to travel to their new homes and learn where they would live. Thousands more would find new homes on new worlds. It was all intended to be carefully planned out but of course there would be many hiccups.

The migration of aliens to Pluto and Jupiter itself was the easiest. The small number of aliens quickly made themselves at home on their new worlds because they practically needed almost no physical dwellings in order to survive. The Ien simply drifted out of the ship they were in and accumulated themselves to Jupiter's atmosphere while the Thal just made igloos.

The Thal and the Ien quickly discovered that their new home worlds were even more hospitable than the ones they left behind. In fact the conditions on these two worlds were so compatible to the unique biology of these two alien species that they started to reproduce almost immediately. This saved their species from the brink of extinction. Thus Earth gained two staunch supporters in the League for eternity, for they were forever grateful for Earth opening up it's solar system to them.

Another species that reproduced very quickly was the Ini. Waldo personally escorted the entire race to Nador. Within two hours the Queen and her two attendants laid over six million eggs. Four million were the queen's, and the smaller numbers were her attendants. Usually among the Ini only the queen was allowed to reproduce. But since their numbers had dwindled to a shocking 18, it was enough of a dire predicament to diverge from this normal social norm.

Even though there were so many Ini because of their small size and the ability to tunnel underground and in trees their entire colony was no bigger than a large back yard. Still the Ini were grateful to the League and very grateful to their friend Waldo Zeptic. In fact the next queen of the Ini renamed herself 'Waldo' in his honor. Apparently the Ini only had a lifespan of six years, so over several decades this Waldo would be known as the famous Waldo The First. Currently there is a Waldo The Sixty Seventh on the Ini Throne.

Floko, a world once determined to be a failure as a colony world and impossible to inhabit became one of the most populated and thriving colony worlds within four short years. The six species that emigrated to that world quickly built cities and thriving communities. Fish and plant life that were seen as inedible to humans and other aliens, turned out to be delicacies to these aliens. Actually the Jinn, the plant species proved to be quite capable farmers. Soon they were growing different fruits they had brought with them from their doomed home world. These fruits would later to be proved tasty to humans and other species and would soon rival Kirwin for their nutritional value and variety.

The Jinn also became quite adapt and grew large numbers of Lingling berries, much to the chagrin of the entire universe. But that is another story.

Shane Gooseman and Ambassador Cheyenne Gooseman were given the task of leading the migration to Floko, for obvious reasons. They also had Icarus, Winter and several other Series Four Rangers assisting them with keeping the 258 ships carrying six different alien species in line. They also spent several days helping the different races map out home territories, different areas where to place certain cities and drawing up a colony charter for self government and order.

That is why the capital city of Floko was named Gooseman after it was finished being built two years after the colonists settled on the planet.

Although many humans complained about the Korr inhabiting a colony world meant for them, the Korr themselves had no problems colonizing it. Thanks to their replicating technology they were able to create cities and manufacturing plants within a short period. The Korr made a contract with the League to exclusively make replicators on their new home world. These replicators would become highly sought after, as well as their transporters. It would be five years before the replicators and transporters became part of BETA but when they were finally being made in full force, they were valued. The Korr became quickly respected among the League of Planets for their scientific achievements.

Many alien races had to wait and see where they would be allowed to go. A lottery system was made. Cain himself set up the lottery system, insisting that families would not be separated. The remaining alien races were sent to a large base to wait and see where they would go. A handful of Pedulants and other aliens were lucky because they were able to contact family members already in the League. But still many more had to wait for days in order to find out where to go. And there were problems, as there always are.

"What do you mean it's going to be a year before Io or Elara are ready?" Cain barked into the communicator. "What do you expect me to do with all these people? They've already been waiting weeks to find someplace to live!"

"Those guys are never on time," Ranger Deming sighed. She was Cain's personal assistant for this project and made notes on her computer pad that held all the data on the colonists.

"Postpone the Io and Elara colony lotteries for now," Cain said as he hung up. "I gotta make some more calls. Get me Mesa on the horn. See if they can take more people. And I also want a line to every colony in the League from here to whatever planet is on the other side of the League!"

"Sir, Sylvan Five is on the line," Ranger Charles said. Sylvan Five was a privately owned small moon in a nearby star system.

"Oh hey Silvia," Cain spoke into a phone. "Let me cut to the chase, you need any more ranch hands on Sylvan Five? You do? How many? Five or six. Are you willing to take in any families? Sylvia I got dozens of farmhands just ready and waiting to go. Okay. Fine I'll send you at least six ranch hands and one small family. Any particular species? Pedulants will be fine. Thanks Sylvia. I owe you one. Yes I bet you do…"

He hung up and got a Ranger. "You, pick out seven Pedulants for ranch hands and then pick one Pedulant family and take them on the Ranger Twelve to Sylvan Five. It's only one light year away from the station so you should be there in ten minutes if you use the hyper drive. Go! Go! Go!"

The Ranger ran to make the arrangements. "Okay so who else do I know that could use some ranch hands or servants?" Cain grumbled. One of the hotlines rang. "Cain here. Oh hey. Yeah we were wondering if we could add a few more colonists to Mesa? Oh not that many…Just a couple…hundred. I can? Really? Thanks Irving! I owe you!"

Cain hung up and told Deming. "Add another five hundred spots to the Mesa lottery and make it an even thousand!"

"Still won't be enough to put them all," Deming sighed.

"I know! I know! Okay people we need places to put these refugees! So if anyone has a second cousin that's running a bed or breakfast that needs some extra employees or anything like that **now** is the time to tell me!" Cain shouted.

"I know a guy on Earth that owns a racetrack that could use about five or six more stable hands or jockeys," Ranger Charles raised his hand.

"Call him!" Cain barked. Charles went to do so. "Anyone else? Come on people! Work with me!"

"Sir, we got a problem with Granna," An aide ran in. "Something about paperwork promising that they'd only get field hands and mechanics and can't take anyone else."

"Paperwork! There was no paperwork and they know it!" Deming shouted.

"In other words Granna is trying to strong arm themselves the best help they can," Cain let out a breath. "Okay go through the files of the families. Granna was supposed to get only four hundred right? Tell them they'll get a good number of guaranteed farmers and field technicians, but they have to take in at least thirty extra families. And…Hold on…How many orphans do we have remaining?"

"Two hundred and thirty eight of several different species," Deming said. "There were over four hundred but many of them either went with their own species or found other families to take them in and are part of the lottery system."

"And those two hundred and thirty eight don't have anyone to take them in, am I right? Granna has a lot of room and an orphanage," Cain nodded. "Tell 'em they also have to take in a hundred orphans and they got a deal."

"I'll tell them," Deming nodded. She went to deal with the call.

A subspace communicator rang in his office. "Cain's House of Headaches, how may I help you?" Cain answered the communication. "Foxx what's your status on Ozark?"

"We got a problem," Zach reported. "Ozark will only take half of the aliens now. Some of the elders want to back out of the deal."

"Well just pick out half the families and settle them in and the rest we'll transfer to other planets," Cain said. "Bring the remaining ones back here and put them back in the lottery."

"They're not gonna be happy about that," Zach frowned.

"Big surprise. Just try to get some volunteers," Cain massaged his forehead. "We're just starting the lottery up here. Get it sorted out and hurry back." He looked down at the large holding area filled to capacity with aliens waiting for a new life.

"Okay this is the ship for Hartford," Doc called out on a bullhorn. "The Dugg are going on board. We'll begin the lottery for who else will go to settle on Hartford."

"How come they get to go on board while the rest of us have to take a number?" A grumpy Pedulant asked as the Dugg boarded.

"Hartford's a mining city, makes sense," A bird like alien told him.

"I hear Hartford is one of the best planets to settle on," A Chobor said. "No wonder they're auctioning off spaces first."

"Ozark was first," The Pedulant grumbled. "They just grabbed a whole bunch of large families and took them away before this mess."

"We are going to take two hundred and ten more colonists," Doc called out. "You know the drill. I call out a number and for each member of your family will reserve one spot. When I call your number your family report to me and I'll take down your names. Then you board the ship. Any questions? Good. Let's start with Pedulants." He took out a number. "PD-45. Number PD-45!"

"Right here!" A large Pedulant came up with his wife and two children. "Podoko's the name. Got my wife Flina and two kids."

"Okay that's four. Get on board," Doc nodded as two rangers helped process their papers. "Next the Chobor. CH-5. CH-5!"

"Bingo!" A purple and orange lizard like alien walked up with another one. "I'm Chun and this is my brother Clen."

"Well at least they're giving everyone a chance," A large gorilla like refugee grumbled. "Going one at a time species by species."

"Not good," The grumpy Pedulant said. "We're gonna be split up by species!"

"What are **you **complaining about? I heard there's at least a thousand Pedulants already on Hartford!" A green skinned Krystaa snapped. "It's the rest of us that are gonna be isolated!"

"He's right!" A Spiki, a blue spider monkey type alien shouted. "The Duggs are all going to stay together! The Jinn all stayed together! Hell the Korr got their own planet! Why not us?" Many aliens agreed with him.

"Can't blame us for being smart enough to find some good land before the rest of you!" Another Pedulant said.

"Just like a trunk nose to horn in and hog all the best territories!" The Krystaa snapped.

"All right! Calm down! Calm down!" Doc ordered as six Jackans and two Capon boarded the vessel. "All right, Krystaa next. KY-63. KY-63!"

"Hot damn! We're out of here!" The Krystaa realized his number had been called. "Come on!" He had his wife, a sister and a large horde of children in his wake.

"Hey! No fair! That guy's got about twenty kids!" A Jackan shouted.

"There's only 18 of us! Deal with it!" The Krystaa snapped.

"So much for being isolated!" The grumpy Pedulant folded his arms.

"Kercheck! KC-39!" Doc called out. "KC-39!"

"Oh look! That family is large too!" Another Jackan yelled.

"Twenty six," The Kerchek said. "My name's Grunt, and this is my brother Grunt and my other brother Grunt. Those are our wives, our kids and our cousin MacGrunt."

"Cousin my ass!" The grumpy Pedulant hissed to another Pedulant. "How much you wanna bet that one guy isn't even related to them but bribed his way in?"

"Not a bad idea," A fat Plaertes thought aloud.

"Don't even **think** about it," Another Kerchek snapped.

"Next O-15! O-15!" Doc yelled. 16 more ape like aliens that looked like Orangutans from Planet of the Apes came up.

"Look at that! That is seventy four already!" A Plaertes shouted as he did some calculations on a calculator. "There is only space for two hundred and ten more! By the time they get to us the whole ship will be filled up!"

"Then we gotta wait for **another** ship to **another** planet and this starts all over again!" The grumpy Pedulant moaned.

"S-68!" Doc called out. Twelve Spiki appeared. "Plaertes next: P-7! P-7!"

"That's me! And notice there is only **one** of me!" A very fat female Plaertes shouted as she went to board.

"Yeah well you look like you **ate** three passengers!" The grumpy Pedulant called out. A lot of people laughed at this. The female boarded the ship in a huff.

"Okay back to Pedulants again," Doc said. "Moving on PD-88! PD-88!"

"Right here!" A Pedulant female and her five children arrived.

"That's six more," The Jackan asked the calculating Plaertes. "How many is that now?"

"Ninety Three," The Calculator told him. "This is ridiculous. At this rate we are never going to see sunlight again!"

"CH-5! CH-5!" Doc called out. Seven Chobor went to the front of the line. J-8! J-8!" Five Jackdaw went to the front of the line. "So much for just small families coming to Hartford."

"That's 105," The Calculator kept track. Three Capon were called next. "One hundred and eight."

"Do you have to keep counting?" The grumpy Pedulant asked.

"I want to know my odds all right?" The Calculator said.

Two Krystaa females in religious clothing were called. "Two please."

"You are…?" Doc asked.

"I am Sister Leiana and my actual blood sister Elieana who has also joined the Order of Everlasting Peace," The Krystaa told him. "We wish to establish a place where the poor and destitute can be helped spiritually as well as physically."

"Go for it," Doc shrugged.

"Ugh, Krystaa Nuns. I hate Krystaa nuns," The Calculator rolled his eyes. "110."

"KC-13, KC-13!" Doc called out. A huge mass of Kerchek arrived. "Whoa! How many are you?"

"Thirty eight," The female Kercheck told him. "Me, my sisters, their husbands and our children. I have their birth certificates. It's all legal."

"Oh for crying out loud!" The Calculator shouted. "Don't you apes practice birth control?"

"Watch it or else I'll shove that calculator where the sun don't shine!" The female Kerchek snarled before taking her family on board the ship.

"One forty eight and already nearly half the ship is filled with monkeys," The Calculator grumbled. "I don't know if I **want** to go to Hartford anymore."

"If **you** go there, I'm not!" The grumpy Pedulant snapped.

"Thirty seven Orocho? Thirty seven! How large are these families?" The Calculator kept tabs. "They shouldn't count aunts and cousins! There is only space for twenty five people left!"

"Next group S-43!" Doc called out. "How many is in your party?"

"Twenty seven," The Spiki said. Several protests were heard. "What? I got a lot of sisters and brothers! Blame my parents! Not me!"

"Sorry about that," An elderly Spiki with the family gulped.

"Wait that is two over," A Capon said.

"They're all family and they stay together," Doc said. "This lottery is closed."

"Oh come on!" The Calculator shouted.

"That isn't fair! All the other species went twice except **us!"** Another Plaertes shouted.

"He's right! At least draw one more lottery and let more than one of our people on!" The Calculator shouted. "One Plaertes out of thousands? It's madness!"

"You can take **him!**" The grumpy Pedulant pointed to the Calculator. "We don't mind!"

"All right! All right!" Doc shouted over the protests. "Just to show you that I'm a reasonable man I will draw **one more** number for the Plaertes. It'll be tight but you can squeeze in. But that's **it!** Got it? P-90. P-90!"

"That's us!" A family of three Plaertes got on board the ship.

"And that's it! This lottery is closed!" Doc said. "All aboard for Hartford!"

"Fine," The Calculator folded his arms. "I didn't want to go to Hartford anyway."

Pretty soon the ship took off to Hartford. "Well there they go," A Pedulant said as he stared through the glass to watch. "Off to another new world."

"With a Galaxy Ranger leading the way," The Calculator said sarcastically. "How lucky for them!"

"Calm down," A Jackan said. "It's not like it's the only ship! They're going to start the lottery for Texcicana any minute. And they're taking over a thousand people!"

"One thousand five hundred and hooray, hooray," The Calculator waved his finger. "Being stuck on a planet with nothing but cattle! No thanks!"

"Not like you have much of a choice pal," A Krystaa snorted.

"Oh but I do," The Calculator smirked. "Did you not read your immigration guide? A new immigrant can choose **not** to go to any two planets. All you had to do was fill out a special form. I chose not to go to Texicana and Ozark! Ha!"

"So in other words we're stuck with you for another round? Great!" The grumpy Pedulant folded his arms. "At least you don't have to count every five minutes."

"Oh I still will count," The Calculator grinned. "It relaxes me."

"Please, please take me to Texicana…" The grumpy Pedulant prayed.

Unfortunately for the Pedulant there was no such luck. In fact they waited through Texicana and New Mississippi. Thousands left on ships but many more remained.

"It feels like we've been waiting for days! So who's next?" The grumpy Pedulant grudgingly asked the Calculator.

"Uh Granna I think…" The Calculator said.

"Ah no such luck," A Spiki male told them. "I was just on the other side and they already took a whole bunch of people. Mostly farmers and some guys who can fix machinery. Took a whole bunch of orphans too."

"They didn't use a lottery?" The Calculator was surprised.

"No Granna got special treatment and got to pick who they wanted for some reason," The Spiki snorted. "Ship just left."

"Fine, Granna is full of ignorant farmhands," The Calculator snorted. "I did not want to go to Granna anyway."

"Well I did!" The Grumpy Pedulant grunted. "I like working outdoors."

"I figured you would uh…" The Calculator blinked. "What is your name anyway?"

"Abbot," The Pedulant said. "You?"

"Costello," The Calculator said.

"I'd say nice to meet ya but you've been a pain in my butt since you got here," Abbot snorted.

"You have not exactly been a ray of sunshine in my day either!" Costello shouted.

"Next up, Planet Mesa…" Another Ranger captain called out. "Attention an extra Five hundred spots have been opened up so there will be an even thousand going to Mesa. One thousand going to Mesa."

"All right Mesa, come on Mesa!" Abbot called out.

"Please, not Mesa!" Costello moaned.

Back in the control room…

"Come on Dutch! It's not like you haven't hired alien refugees before," Cain spoke into a phone. "Only this time they'll be legal! Yes I know you had to cut back since you left office…How much does your wife spend on shoes? Never mind. Okay. Thanks anyway Dutch."

He hung up. "Cheapskate."

"At least we got Granna to agree to the deal," Deming said. "They're leaving as we speak."

"And Charles was able to talk his friend into taking fifteen aliens as ranch hands and jockeys," Cain sighed. "Damn it! I've called nearly everyone in my contact book and I was only able to get rid of fifty three aliens to colonies and private ranches all over the League!"

"Every little bit helps sir," Deming said.

"Not much though," Cain said.

Zach entered the control room. "Captain Foxx reporting as you ordered," He said.

"Okay Foxx tell me what happened on Ozark," Cain said. "And by what happened I mean how many aliens do we have left? I mean how much of a stink did they make about Ozark?"

"Getting aliens to come back was not the problem," Zach said. "Apparently most of them didn't want to stay where they felt they weren't wanted. Only three families totaling thirty people stayed. I got sixty three aliens coming back."

"Well issue 'em another number and throw 'em back in the lottery," Cain ordered. "But there is some good news. You know all those extra orphans we have? I got Granna to take a hundred of 'em and I just got off the communicator with the governor of Prairie."

"I thought Prairie wasn't going to take any more settlers?" Zach asked.

"Settlers no, but the governor owes me five thousand bucks after our last poker game a few years ago," Cain said. "And I know Prairie has just built a large brand new orphanage out in some valley somewhere. I told him I'd forgo the debt if he took in the orphans. So saddle up, you're taking the kids for a ride in ten minutes."

"Already?" Zach was stunned.

"Yes, now go get ready. I don't want Arnold to have time to welsh on our deal," Cain said. "Not that he would. It's a perfect publicity opportunity. He looks good. Prairie looks good. I mean who doesn't love orphans?"

"Okay," Zach nodded. "Which ship am I taking?"

"Uh the Bluebell. By the way, Maine is getting an extra five hundred seats so that makes it two thousand new settlers for that planet," Cain told his staff. "Fortunately Maine seems to be having some kind of economic boom. Between the drilling for precious materials and the fishing and now there's some kind of tourist industry cropping up they need new workers yesterday!"

"Jupiter's moons aren't ready yet so Cain is shuffling people around," Deming explained to Zach.

"I was able to make some extra room here and there and send a handful to other smaller settlements around the League but it's still gonna be tight," Cain explained. The phone rang again. "Oh what **now?**"

He picked up the phone. "Ambassador Redarba how may I help you? What? Hold on! Slow down! What's going on? You're joking? And **that's** your solution? Are you kidding me? Are you freaking **kidding** me?"

"What's going on?" Zach asked.

"Altor is having some riots against the Walcam for some stupid reason or another," Cain told him. "Apparently Redarba's people don't like to share. So they want us to take the Walcam away!"

"You're joking?" Zach was stunned.

"I wish I was," Cain said. He spoke into the phone. "How many Walcam are we talking about here? Fine! You know what, we will take them! We'll take them somewhere far away from you selfish birdbrains! Just get them ready for transport and we'll send a ship! Thanks for **nothing!"** He hung up the phone.

"What are you going to do?" Zach asked.

"Hold on, let me think…" Cain let out a breath. "There are over two thousand Walcam on Altor. What ships do we have in the dock?"

"We've got seven ships capable of transporting that many people but they're all scheduled for immediate delivery," Deming told him. "And nearly all our pilots are either preparing to go or have left already."

"Okay Foxx, Altor is only a half hour away from Prairie using hyperspace," Cain said. "You take the kids to Prairie. Drop 'em off and refuel and you'll probably pose for a few pictures for publicity," Cain said. "As soon as you can, go to Altor from Prairie and evacuate the Walcam. The Bluebell is big enough to hold 'em all."

"And **then **what?" Zach asked.

"Two thousand…Two thousand…" Cain thought aloud. "There's a half dozen Walcam communities across the League. I'll have to make some more calls. Just bring them here when you can. I'll start with Mars…"

Meanwhile on the floor it wasn't long before the passengers from Ozark had returned. "Some stupid trip! I told you it was a bad idea to go to Ozark, Peldo!" A female Pedulant snapped at her husband.

"I'm not deaf woman…" Peldo groaned. "But with you and six kids I wish I were!"

"Hey what are you guys doing back here?" Abbot noticed the newcomers. "I thought you guys were headed for Ozark?"

"They didn't want us!" Peldo groaned. "Some stayed behind but most of us just came back here."

"Ozark looked pretty," One of Peldo's daughters said.

"Pretty intolerant if you ask me," Peldo grumbled as he sat down.

"Hey everyone, guess what I just heard!" A Krystaa spoke up. "The Walcam on Altor just got kicked off for some reason! They're bringing them here!"

"Next up, Planet Maine," A Ranger Captain shouted. "Two Thousand seats!"

"Got here just in time," Abbot snorted.

"Yes in time for more people to take more seats from us," Costello groaned.

"PD-133! PD-133!"

"That's us honey!" Peldo's wife said. "Let's go!"

"Looks like we're going on **another **ship," Peldo groaned. "We just **got **here!"

"Hey no fair! We've been standing here waiting for hours and they just all show up and get a seat?!" Costello protested.

And the lottery went on.

"Well at least now we can see the floor," Cain looked over at the seating arrangements later on in the day. "How many are left?"

"According to our calculations there are 4,386 aliens left," Deming told him. "Pedulants, Krystaa and Plaertes. Also about ten Chobors and three or four Spiki. Most of them don't have families."

"And which planets are left?" Cain asked.

"Mars and Nebraska," Deming said.

"Has the ship for the Vista left yet?" Cain asked.

"It's still in the hangar," Deming said. "It's getting ready to go."

"Call them! Tell them they got a few more passengers," Cain ordered. An aide did so. "Get the Chobors and the Spiki on that ship. That should take care of a few. Besides there are Chobors and Spiki already in that group."

"Gotcha chief!" Ranger Allen agreed and ran off to fulfill his orders.

"Now we have 4,372 aliens left," Deming said. "Apparently there was a bit more than the nearly two million we estimated that were left after all those other races were settled off on other worlds."

"No, ya think?" Cain sighed. "Are you telling me out of all the League of Planets which has hundreds of worlds on it, there's only **two** left that can take people?"

"We've been dealing with over a million refugees **before** this happened," Deming told him. "Not to mention our own colonists. Until our scouting teams find another planet this is all we've got for now. Unless you count a couple of rogue colonies but that's no place to put any of the settlers."

Rogue Colonies were unofficial settlements scattered all over various asteroids with unstable atmospheres and orbits, mostly on the borders of the League. Often they were the hiding places and breeding ground of the criminal element.

"You're right," Cain thought. "What are the professions of those people left? Any doctors or scientists or whatnot?"

"No, they've already been selected to go to other colonies," Deming shook her head. "They're mostly farmers and business people. A couple dozen accountants but still…"

"There's nothing else to do. Take a thousand and send them to Mars but put their names down on the list for the new colonies on Jupiter's moons as soon as they are ready," Cain sighed. "The rest go to Nebraska. I know it's more than we agreed on but there is no place to put them all."

"There's room on Nebraska but I don't know about Mars," Deming sighed. "There's already a lot of unrest there."

"I know but with the Walcam moved out we have a refugee center that can handle the population," Cain said. "I hope. Then again we have to move more Walcam back to Mars. Which reminds me, I gotta call Captain Foxx."

He called Zach. "Captain Foxx what is your position?"

"Besides the fact that the whole Walcam thing stinks?" Zach asked.

"Ah you're making jokes, how wonderful. Seriously, what's going on?" Cain asked.

"Our ETA to Prairie is under twenty minutes," Zach told him. "The kids are a bit excited and nervous but they're fine."

"I contacted Redarba that jerk and he told me that they've got exactly 2,348 Walcam ready to move," Cain explained. "After you get them bring them here and we'll divide them up. When the ships return from dumping off the other refugees we'll deal with them. Mars is taking two hundred. Hartford is getting a hundred. Vista will take in three hundred. Mesa is getting 250. Maine is getting 175. Nebraska doesn't know it yet but it's getting the rest."

"A lot of people are going to be upset…" Zach said. "Especially with the Walcam being relocated."

"Can't be helped," Cain said. "All we can do is wait for the storm and ride it out."

On the floor some more people were going to ride out the storm. "Hot damn! I'm going to Mars!" Abbot shouted with glee. "And away from you!" He pointed to Costello.

"Good! I don't want to go to Mars anyway!" Costello said.

"P-98! P-98!"

"That's me! I'm going to Mars too!" Costello gasped.

Both looked at each other. "Oh great!" They both shouted.


	48. Winds of Discontent

**Winds Of Discontent**

The Great Migration was perceived differently throughout the League, depending on the different situations of the colonies. The colonies on Jupiter, Pluto, Nador, Planet Maine and Planet Nebraska, Hartford, Mesa and Vista were the most welcoming of the new immigrant population. Jupiter and Pluto obviously were the easiest because there were no native populations to encroach upon. The Ini while quick in renewing their population to millions but they were so small they hardly took up much room at all.

Planet Hartford was also a prime example of how the new large group of immigrants were welcomed almost without any incident at all. This was partially due to the large alien immigrant population already on Hartford as well as Eleanor Hartford's excellent planning. The Dugg were welcome miners and had techniques to make mining many of the precious materials safer and more cost efficient. As for the other races, there was an efficient system of job placement. Anyone with any health care experience was immediately snapped up for hospitals and clinics, while the rest were recruited for jobs in engineering, construction, raw material processing, landscaping and child care. There were even a couple of accounting, law enforcement and business jobs filled up.

The colonies of Maine, Nebraska, Vista and Mesa had plenty of room for new settlements as well as there were many jobs needed. Farmers, fishermen, miners and ranch hands were needed on those planets. On Nebraska a new town literally began to grow overnight near the spaceport, made up of most of the incoming alien refugees. It would be called Hopetown.

Colonies such as Prairie and Xia Xiang that did not get many refugees were ambivalent. On the one hand they sympathized with the aliens' plight, on the other they felt they had no place to put them all. But since few aliens settled on those planets they stayed relatively quiet on the issue.

Granna and Texicana were a little more hesitant. On the one hand they needed more workers for the farms. On the other some of the human colonists weren't sure that they needed more aliens on the planet taking away human jobs. But since most of the jobs weren't those the humans wanted to do or were able to fill anyway, the discontent was limited to mostly grumblings.

But clearly the pressure was on Granna and many other colonies to start producing more food and supplies to feed the new arrivals. Not to mention word of the aliens taking up spaces on other future colony worlds did not sit well with many humans. Especially when the news of Korr was known.

And on Mars, the loudest criticism of the handling of new arrivals was heard.

"I can't believe it!" A man shouted at a gathering of people in a large town square in New Pigalis, Mars. "My family and I have been on a waiting list for years to be allowed to travel to a new colony! We were supposed to go to that new planet they found and what happens? These dang aliens show up out of nowhere and grab the entire planet for themselves! Now we got to wait who knows how long for another spot!"

"Gonna wait a bit longer if you want to go to those Jupiter moon colonies," Another man said.

"I thought those gas aliens were just gonna settle on Jupiter?" Another man asked.

"They already did," A burly man said. "We're talking about the colonies that are gonna be on the moons. But they are gonna push more immigrant aliens onto those colonies when they are done! Like they pushed all those Walcam onto Mars!"

"At least the Walcam have their own city now and keep to themselves," A woman said. "It's all these other aliens I have a problem with."

"I hear there are gonna be food shortages pretty soon because of all the new aliens," A woman with brown hair and an Irish brogue spoke. "Why should we starve while those aliens eat all our food?"

This caused an angry murmur among the crowd. "Hey wait a minute!" A hippo bartender snapped. "Not all of us aliens are illegal ya know? Some of us have been in the League for years and have followed the rules like the rest of you! It's all these non League aliens I got a problem with!"

"Exactly!" A three armed bird alien snapped. "Why should we have to suffer for things others have done?"

"Hey! Your people are the ones who kicked off all those Walcam off that other colony!" The first man snapped. "And then you shoved them all on us! Why do humans have to be the ones to put up with things you aliens don't want?" The crowd agreed enthusiastically.

"**We're** not the ones who tried to take over the universe!" The three armed alien snapped back.

"That was just a couple of idiots in the government!" A man shouted.

"Maybe some of them Black Rose had a point?" The woman with an Irish brogue snapped. "Maybe the human race should start standing up for themselves?"

"Stand up for yourselves? That's a laugh! It's you humans that are always trying to push us around!" Another alien said. "Don't forget we're the ones who gave you the hyperdrive! Without us, you wouldn't have half the colonies you do now! You'd still be a backwater planet trying to survive!"

"And you never let us **forget **it do you?" The Irish woman snarled.

"You humans owe a lot to the League…" The three armed alien snapped.

"Owe you? We have saved your collective alien behinds from the Crown and every other alien invader more times than I can count!" A man shouted.

"Obviously that's not very high," The three armed alien snorted.

"Take that ya bilge rat!" The Irish woman socked him in the beak. Soon there was a brawl amid the street.

It didn't take long before law enforcement arrived, but by that time the Irish Woman had taken off down an alley and then took off her wig. "Nothing like causing a little chaos to get things moving," Daisy O'Mega shed her costume. "Now things are going to get interesting."

"All this tension and this strife will give us a more interesting life," Nimrod greeted her.

"And more cash from fools buying weapons from us," Daisy grinned.

"Ooh! I so love causing chaos, don't you?" Nimrod snickered.

* * *

In a hideout somewhere in outer space Domani and her team (what was left of them) watched a news program. "This is Tom Tuckerstar reporting. Rioting over alien immigration continues on Mars and anti-alien immigration protests have sprung up all over the planet."

"So what?" Kilbane snorted.

"Shh," La told him. "I want to hear this." La was wearing a white and blue dress and there were blue ribbons in her hair.

"In addition to the Twin Demeter colonies, Mars has six other cities," Tom said. "The capital city of Ares, New Pigalis, Romulus, Remus, Vulcan and Hera. And in each and every city there are protestors, especially in New Pigalis where the alien refugee settlement is. This is the same center where the Walcam where housed until they started to build their new city of Demeter's Crossing."

"Governor Hiram Hembeck has proposed that a new major settlement be created for the aliens that aren't Walcam," Tom added. "However many Martians claim that was what the city of New Pigalis was originally intended for and complain the use of taxpayer dollars to build a new city is a waste of funds."

"Mars can't hold any more cities without destroying it's natural beauty!" A hippie like human was interviewed.

"It's not a question of space, because Mars has plenty of space," A businessman spoke. "It's practically. You can't just drop any city anywhere you want. Surveys have to be made. Geological studies have to be formed to see if the ground is stable enough to build a city. Water creation and treatment plants have to be built and connected with the main facility in Ares. And all that costs money. Money which we don't have!"

"It's gonna take even more work to build another city just for aliens and who's gonna get those jobs? Not humans!" A steelworker snapped.

"Protests grow by the day…" Tom reported as a shot of protestors standing outside the refugee center on Mars was shown. Several frightened aliens including Abbot and Costello were yelled at by hostile humans.

"I don't know why people are so surprised," Dashinko remarked as Domani shut off the Tri D. "There are still a lot of people who don't like the idea of aliens on human soil. You ask me, by taking in all these aliens the League caused itself more trouble than it needs."

"The Earth, their colonies and the League of Planets can burn for all I care," Domani hissed.

"Fine with me I like a good barbecue," Kilbane snorted.

"Leave us," Domani said to the Supertroopers. "I need to talk to Dashinko."

"What are we? Your servants?" Kilbane snapped.

"Come on," La said in a bored tone. "Let the humans socialize. We have more important things to do."

Kilbane shot them a dirty look and left the room with La. "You must admit what he lacks in social graces, Kilbane makes up for in ruthlessness and efficiency," Domani shrugged. "And La seems to be able to keep him under control."

"And now that you have killed all the others, will you kill **me** now?" Dashinko asked.

"No," Domani shook her head. "You I have spared. Not because of your value to me. Not because of your knowledge. But of what you said to me all those years ago…"

_Flashback_

_"Maggie my dear friend!" Dashinko was in his office and warmly addressed Domani. "What can I do for you?"_

_"Thomas I've come to ask a favor," She let out a sigh and sat down. _

_"Oh this is going to be a big one," Dashinko frowned. "You never ask for favors." _

_"I need a particular sample of one of your newest bio engineering advancement formulas," Domani told him. _

_"Which one?"_

_"X-Factor." _

_"Domani. That formula is very dangerous," Dashinko frowned. "It was supposed to be made specifically for the growth of experimental bio weapons."_

_"Supertroopers, yes I know all about __**that**__ project," Domani gave him a look. _

_"I suppose you do," Dashinko sighed. _

_"Can you get it for me?" _

_"It's not a matter of getting you a sample of it," Dashinko said. "It's a matter of __**why**__. Why do you need something like that? I mean that formula is so unstable and dangerous they won't even test it on Supertroopers! And that's saying something!" _

_"It's not for me," Domani said. "I need it for…A friend." _

_"Which friend?" Dashinko asked. "Maggie, we have been friends for years. You can tell me. Whatever is bothering you I can help." _

_"You can help by getting a sample of X-Factor and give it to Senator Whiner when he comes tomorrow to tour the plant," Domani said. "Tell him that it is part of the arrangement."_

_"Whiner? That moron? Wait a minute, Whiner is on the Supertrooper Committee and Joseph…" Dashinko began to realize something. _

_"Thomas you once promised me that you would do me a favor of anything I asked, no questions," Domani said. "I need that favor now." _

_"Domani, I don't know why you want this formula or need it," Dashinko sighed. "Due to our friendship I won't ask. But I will give you this advice, whatever you're doing, whatever you think you need to do…Don't rely on that fool Wheiner. If you have to do something, do it yourself. Or if you want…I will do it for you." _

_"Thomas…"_

_"I __**mean**__ it Maggie," Dashinko took her hand. "Please. Tell me what you need done and I'll __**do**__ it. You can't trust Wheiner. He's a self serving idiot! He…" _

_"Thomas, no! I can't bring anyone else into this!" Domani snapped. "Just have the formula ready for Wheiner tomorrow. Enough of it to circulate through a barracks."_

_"Maggie even a small amount would…" Dashinko's eyes widened. "Do you hate Joseph so much that you would destroy…?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why Maggie? You left __**him**__. What could he possibly do to you that would…?" _

_"He did something I could __**never **__forgive him for!" Domani shouted. "And that's all you need to know. Please Thomas, he's hurt me in a way you can't imagine. Please…"_

_"Does Wheiner know…?"_

_"He has no clue how dangerous the formula is," Domani said. "He thinks the formula will make those mutants stronger." _

_"In other words he's perfect scapegoat," Dashinko sighed. "All right, Maggie. I'll do it. But I hope to God you know what you're doing. Because even Wheiner can screw it up if you're not careful."_

_"Don't worry," Domani smirked. "I'll be fine." _

"You warned me then. But I wouldn't listen," Domani sighed. "And because I ignored your wise advice…I lost everything. So I keep you alive because I need you now. I need your advice to get my revenge."

"And your revenge will be my revenge," Dashinko nodded. "Then I have one more piece of advice I can give you. Don't trust those Supertroopers. And what you are planning to do with that frozen one…Forget it. We have learned the hard way that Supertroopers are far too dangerous to trifle with. You have already given them too much power. Any more will be the death of both of us."

"Thomas…"

"We will find **another** way to draw Walsh out and destroy Gooseman and his wretched family," Dashinko told her. "Even if it takes a hundred years we will be patient and have our revenge!"

"Thomas you have to trust me," Domani said.

"I did before," Dashinko pointed out. "And look how **that** turned out!"

"This time will be different," Domani said. "This time I'm taking matters into my own hands. And this time I **will** get my revenge against Walsh and his bastard son."

In another room the Supertroopers were doing their own plotting. "Well?" Kilbane asked.

"They're already plotting against us," La told Kilbane. "Don't worry, I put in a mental suggestion to Domani to continue the course of her plan. Those so called psychic blockers are ineffective against me."

"Hmmph," Kilbane snorted as he folded his arms.

"Listen to me," La said. "This is not the time for pride. That will come after we get our revenge and obtain our goal. He will rise to glory and we shall reap the rewards, but only if we are patient."

"He, he, he..." Kilbane mocked. "You keep talking about this guy like he's some big shot or something!"

"If his power is half as great as I have been led to believe then yes," La said. "Just trust me. And the rewards will be great."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kilbane asked.

"Do you trust the **humans**?" La asked. "We both want the same thing, to get revenge on the human race for using us and discarding us like trash. And power. Do we not?"

"You have a point," Kilbane snarled.

"Just be patient Kilbane," La said. "With patience we will prevail. While the humans tear each other to pieces."

"And then we'll tear the humans to pieces?" Kilbane smirked.

"Of course," La smirked. "My sister Rei may be weak but she did teach me an important lesson. Sometimes pretending to be subservient is far more effective than outright rebellion. Let the humans think they are in control for now. Until their usefulness is over. Then you can tear their throats out yourself and leave them for space dust."

"I might just do that," Kilbane snorted.

* * *

"Can't believe so many riots are popping up all over Mars," Shane grunted as the Series Five Rangers watched news footage in Cain's office. "So let me guess, we're going to Mars?"

"No, Captain Pearce and his rangers are handling that," Cain said. "Even you guys can't be everywhere at once. You're needed on Earth for more high profile missions."

"High profile?" Niko asked.

"It might be more beneficial for Earth if the Series Five Rangers stays here and shows our alien ambassadors how committed BETA is to peace," Cain said. "It would remind them of what you have done for them. Especially at the upcoming conference this week in New Atlantis."

"Babysitting…" Shane grunted.

"Like it or not Gooseman you and the others are just too well known now to do undercover missions or put out fires like this," Cain said. "We've got plenty of other qualified rangers to handle that. What you need to do is to remind people of what we fought for. To prove that not all humans are intolerant bigots."

"There's only so much we can do," Zach sighed. "We can't change people's minds overnight."

"And that is what our enemies have been hoping for," Cain sighed.

* * *

On the Black Rose…

"So what is the news from Mars?" Abernathy asked an aide in his office.

"Better than we expected," The aide told him. "More and more people are willing to listen to our agents now. It was only a matter of time before those aliens asked too much of Earth and pushed humans too far."

Abernathy smiled. "And now is the time we are gaining new recruits. We need informants and spies in the colonies. And this is the perfect opportunity to gain them."


	49. Danger At Home

**Danger At Home**

"Gotta love all these high level meetings," Shane grumbled as the Galaxy Rangers arrived at New Atlantis, the capital of the Earth. They were with Cheyenne, Waldo and Zozo. "Have to announce to the **entire galaxy** exactly where and when important high level meetings between Earth diplomats and politicians are with important alien diplomats and politicians."

"It's getting pretty close to the anniversary of the Civil War," Zach said. "Symbolism is very important. The Black Rose did everything they could to destroy New Atlantis and the Senate."

"I remember Zachery. I was **there!**" Shane told him.

"So were a few of our colleagues that did not make it," Waldo sighed.

"All the more reason this meeting needs to happen here," Niko said.

"What are they talking about this time?" Shane asked.

"Pretty much the same things," Niko said. "The Crown. The war between the Crown and Aquia. The Black Rose attacks. Aliens migrating to League space. The usual. But all these meetings are important. It's through these meetings we can work through peaceful solutions and maintain good relations with the rest of the League."

"It still sounds boring to me," Shane grumbled.

"Blasters don't always work in diplomacy Shane," Niko gave him a look.

"No, they don't," Shane snorted. "Sometimes it's plain old fashioned fists that do the job."

"Now you're just saying that so that we'll stop talking about this," Niko gave him a look.

"Hey, I go with what works," Shane smirked. "That's the one benefit of being a Supertrooper, people don't expect you to put up with boring speeches."

_It doesn't always work_, Cheyenne told him. _Trust me on this. _

There were loud shouts and protests being heard. "What's going on over there?" Zozo asked as a huge gathering of people, many wearing different kinds of clothing were assembled in a nearby park. "And what's with some of the costumes?"

"They aren't costumes Zozo, they are different kinds of religious apparel," Waldo explained.

"They're from the United Religions of Humanity," Doc explained. "About sixty or so years ago nearly every religion on Earth banded together to form a union where different beliefs and philosophies could be discussed rationally. Kind of like a United Nations for Religion."

"They seem rather worked up about something," Waldo noticed.

_Yes, me_, Cheyenne sighed.

"There are still a lot of people out there who can't believe that Cheyenne had anything to do with the Regeneration," Shane said. "And this anti-alien sentiment sweeping the colonies isn't helping."

"There's even a good chunk of it on Earth," Zach sighed. "And that hate unfortunately extends to Supertroopers."

"Not without some good reasons," Shane admitted.

"No reasons! No matter what some of your relatives have done," Zach told him. "Besides a lot more humans have done damage to the world than Supertroopers."

_It looks like we unintentionally did some damage to your human faith_, Cheyenne sighed.

"So the alternative was to let the Earth rot in a radioactive Hell?" Doc asked her.

_Good point_, Cheyenne admitted. _But what are these people doing here in the first place? _

"Every year the United Religions of Humanity hold a major meeting and debate issues of theological importance," Niko explained.

"And guess what this year's **number one** topic is?" Shane let out a sigh.

"The Regeneration," Waldo said.

"It was one of the basic reasons the URH was founded in the first place," Doc said. "Naturally a few people are a bit miffed."

"Oh," Zozo realized as the protests got louder.

"It is bad enough that these unholy perversions of science are running around loose! But to actually believe that they had anything to do with the Regeneration is blasphemous!" A large fat preacher with tiny glasses shouted. "I Reverend Ezra T. Lumis most vehemently protest this vile slander!"

"There they are now!" Someone shouted.

"Oh great," Shane grumbled as a huge crowd of people and media swarmed down on them.

"Vile creatures! Perversions of nature!" Lumis shouted.

"Back off Mister," Zach growled. "These people aren't bothering you!"

"Those so called **people** bother me because they are mistakes against nature and God!" Lumis yelled. Many of the crowd agreed with him.

_Supertroopers can not help how we are born or what genes are inside of us_, Cheyenne spoke calmly. _No more than what you can_.

"Perhaps not but the lies and the danger you create…" Lumis began.

"That's **enough** Lumis!" A priest with pepper hair stepped forward. "This issue is to be discussed within the council. Not in the streets."

"Father Paul something must be done about what these…these creatures are saying! The lies they are spreading…" Lumis yelled.

"And what kind of **lies** do you mean by that?" Zach interrupted. "You mean the Regeneration?"

"Yes the Regeneration! You have perverted God's miracle by claiming that these genetic monstrosities are responsible for it!" Lumis snapped.

"I wouldn't go that far Lumis," Father Paul said. "It may be that the belief that the Regeneration…Was a preemptive assumption. That it should have been investigated more thoroughly before it was classified a miracle."

"How can you **say** that?" Lumis yelled.

"For crying out loud Lumis the evidence is all there," Another reverend spoke up. "We've all looked at the scientific reports as well as heard her testimony. And we've studied the capabilities of that Energy Star from the data BETA gave us when we requested it. It is capable of absorbing radiation from an entire planet and it's affects on climate patterns. There's too much scientific evidence to disprove the fact that Cheyenne Gooseman used the Energy Star to stop the nuclear winter that tormented the planet after World War Three."

"Face it, we jumped the gun on this one and called something a divine miracle when it was merely a miracle of technology," A rabbi spoke. "True it was a miracle nonetheless but…"

"How can you call something a miracle when it was man made?" A priest argued.

"What difference is it to a drowning man if he is saved by a boat or a whale sent by God?" The rabbi countered. "It is still a good thing."

More people started to yell and protest. "This is starting to get ugly," Doc was feeling a little nervous.

"People calm down!" Zach ordered. "Rioting isn't going to solve this!"

"I know the truth is a bit unusual and maybe shocking but why are you blaming Cheyenne for it?" Zozo asked. "It's not like she intended to perpetrate a lie. She was only trying to save your planet."

"Because of the evidence one of the main points of this convention is to discuss the impact of the truth of the origins of the Regeneration," Father Paul said. "Over sixty years ago nearly all the heads of all the faiths of the world got together and had an agreement that the Regeneration was a miracle. It was the founding moment of the United Religions of Humanity. All the religions of the world were able to come together and agree on one thing."

"And now that one thing we all agreed on turned out to be a **lie,"** A pastor snarled as he stared at Shane. "Because of you our entire coalition could be destroyed forever!"

"I wouldn't go **that** far!" Father Paul snapped. "We all came together based on our mutual belief of God. No matter what else we all believe in the presence of the almighty and his powers."

"Excuse me…" A Hindu man raised his arm. He was standing next to a Wiccan priestess.

"Okay some of us believe in more than one god or an Earth spirit," Father Paul rolled his eyes. "But the basic premise is still the same. We all believe in some kind of higher power."

"Unless the atheists have joined us. But since they haven't that's true," A rabbi said.

"But these…" Lumis began.

"Lumis, this will be discussed at the council, not **here!**" Father Paul spoke with authority.

"I suggest you listen to Father Paul," Zach said. "If you want to protest we won't stop you, as long as you do it peacefully."

"This isn't over mutants," Lumis sneered as he and the majority of his group left.

"It never is," Shane sighed.

_Father Paul it was never my intention to perpetrate some kind of hoax_, Cheyenne said.

"I believe you," Father Paul said. "You saved our planet and not all our members are ungrateful."

"No matter what some of the hotheads here claim, many of us are grateful for what you have done," A rabbi told her. "It's just well…It's just a bit of a shock. Some of us get over it. Others don't."

"We just need to think about this a little more and try to understand the real meaning of the Regeneration in a religious context," Another reverend said.

"To be honest we don't know very much about Supertroopers," Father Paul said. "And how they fit into the world. It was different with aliens. It was assumed that God created them as well as the rest of the universe."

"Yeah at least they weren't grown in a lab," Shane grumbled.

Father Paul gave him an odd look. "Let's just say…the place of Supertroopers is…undecided."

"He doesn't believe we're human either," Shane muttered to Cheyenne as the rest of the religious leaders left. "I could tell."

_Technically we're not_, Cheyenne said. _At least part of us isn't. Does it really matter what they think? _

"No but…" Shane sighed. "I guess I still have some of that old insecurity."

_I know a lot about insecurity like that Shane. I've lived with it for over a hundred years_, Cheyenne told him. _And it's time I stopped. Just because we are not completely human doesn't mean we aren't people. _

"I know that," Shane said. "It's just…This religion thing. It's so different than what I was trained in."

_And how is this different than all the __**other things**__ you have accomplished? _Cheyenne asked.

"Don't sweat it too much, my Gooseman," Doc said. "Humans have been trying to figure out God and faith for over a million years. Not even you can figure it out overnight."

"Let's just get to the capital building," Zach said.

Later that day the Series Five Rangers were talking with Ranger Deming outside the capital building on one of the balconies. "Yeah there's still a lot of these religious types that seem more compatible of the Black Rose mentality running around," Deming said. "That's why Cain has an undercover operation going on as well as beefing up some extra security."

"If you ask me having this meeting right next door to these religious nuts spells nothing but trouble," Shane grunted as he looked across the street to another large meeting.

"Goose URH televises their debates every year on one of the major networks," Niko said. "It's just a coincidence that the Earth Broadcast Center Network has a studio right across from the capital building."

"Actually they built it there years ago so they could get the latest news scoops," Doc corrected.

"Still…I don't like it," Shane grumbled.

"Me neither, but that's not our call," Zach said.

"Our undercover operation should wrap up tonight," Deming said. "We've already got two suspects in custody. But keep your eyes and ears open."

"All right, you'd better get back to your post," Zach said.

"I'm going to check out the Southern Perimeter again," Niko said. "You three keep watch here."

"It is where we can see a great view," Doc remarked. "If an armed mob descents on the capital building we'll see it."

Niko nodded and went off. "Can I ask you guys something?" Shane looked at his friends.

"Ask away my Gooseman," Doc said as he leaned against the wall.

"You have religious beliefs, right?" Shane asked. "What do they say about Supertroopers? I mean…"

"Gooseman I'm not the right guy to ask about this," Doc interrupted. "I believe in God but…I kind of stopped going to church a long time ago. There's good, there's evil and people fall in the middle. They have to make up their own minds and make their own choices. End of story."

"That sounds like something a Supertrooper would say," Shane blinked.

"I guess it does," Doc shrugged.

"Except for the God part," Shane added. "Zachery?"

"I have to admit I had a bit of a crisis of faith after Eliza was taken prisoner," Zach admitted. "But I still believed in God and prayed he would help me. It was that faith and hope that helped me get through some dark times."

"But God didn't save your wife," Shane said. "You did."

"Not alone," Zach said. "I think the four of us were brought together for a reason. And the more time I spend around you, the more I believe that."

"What? You think this God put us all together?" Shane blinked. "He actually takes the time to put together Galaxy Ranger teams?"

"Well uh…" Zach wasn't sure what to say next.

"This all kind of reminds me of a joke I heard a long time ago," Doc remarked. "There was a man trapped on his house in a flood. A boat came by with his friend. But the man refused to get in it. He said that God would save him. So the boat left."

"That's not funny," Shane said. "That's stupid."

"There's more," Doc told him. "Don't interrupt. So another boat comes and the man says the same thing. That he doesn't need a boat, God will save him. So the boat goes away. Then a rescue helicopter comes by. The man refuses that too. He said, 'I don't need it! God will save me'. So the helicopter leaves and shortly after the house falls to pieces under him and the man drowns."

"Boy you're a laugh riot Doc," Shane said.

"I'm not finished! Give the Doctor a break," Doc said. "Well the man ends up in Heaven and ends up talking to God. He asks God why didn't he save him? To this God replies: 'Save you? I sent you two boats and a helicopter. What more did you want?'"

"That's a joke?" Shane frowned. "I don't get it."

"The point of the story Goose is just because it's not obvious or it seems logical and ordinary, it doesn't mean God didn't have a hand in it," Zach explained.

"Zach I don't even know if this God of yours exists or not," Shane told him.

"Well he knows **you** exist so that's the important thing," Doc quipped.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What was **that?**" Zach gasped.

"It sounded like a bomb!" Shane snarled as he raced towards the explosion.

There was a huge mess in the conference room and it looked like a bloody pile was on the floor and ceiling. "What the hell happened?" Zach yelled.

"I'm sorry Captain but somehow this guy managed to sneak his way through security," Deming sighed. "Probably the vents."

"It happened so fast," Niko said. "We were on the other side of the building when we saw this man run into the conference room. He had a bomb strapped to his chest."

"WHAT?" Shane yelled.

"We heard the whole thing!" An alien ambassador shouted. "Guy was screaming about how aliens and freaks were gonna burn in Hell then he ran right towards Ambassador Gooseman yelling his fool head off about killing a she spawn of Satan." "Cheyenne!" Shane noticed her on the floor and ran to her side.

_It's all right_, Cheyenne panted as she dragged herself back into her hover chair. Shane helped her. _I'm fine_.

"Fortunately the only one killed was the bomber himself," Waldo sighed. "Thanks to Cheyenne."

_I knew I was the main target so I used my abilities to create a strong shield around him so that the damage would be contained_, Cheyenne explained. _It was stronger than I expected but the shield held. _

"If it wasn't for her we'd be dead!" Ambassador Redarba barked. "I knew there were religious fanatics among the humans but I didn't think they would be this bad!"

"Everyone calm down! Call BETA and get some extra security over here as well as a forensic investigator team," Zach ordered. "Niko start taking some witness statement and…Goose! Goose!" Shane stormed out the door.

"You three go after him," Deming said. "I'll start on the witness statements."

"Thanks," Niko nodded. Soon they caught up to Shane outside the building. "Shane wait!"

"Goose what do you think you're doing?" Zach barked.

"They tried to blow Cheyenne up to kingdom come," Shane growled as he whirled on them. "And I'm not going to just stand by and do nothing."

"Goose! Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Zach asked as his friend turned around and stormed toward the studio.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago," Shane told him.

"This is not going to be good," Doc gulped.

"Goose you can't just barge in there and…" Niko began.

"I don't think the Goose is going to listen," Doc told her.

"Sir you can't just go in there!" A security guard tried to stop Shane.

"Official Ranger business," Shane made a smile and a growl that unnerved the security guard.

"Go right in sir," The security guard gulped.

"Goose, don't…" Zach grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Zachery, trust me," Shane looked at him. Zach sighed and let him go.

"This is not going to be good," Doc winced as Shane went into the studio went right up on stage with the debaters of the URH.

"What the devil are **you** doing here, mutant?" Lumis shouted.

"Excuse me folks, but I have something I'd like to say," Shane spoke to the crowd. "A lot of you have been debating the Regeneration and the role Supertroopers played in it. I think it's only fair that you hear our side of the story."

"Haven't you done **enough?**" Lumis shouted. "What more could you possibly say? What more damage could you even do? On second thought don't answer that! I don't want to know! Leave this place you vile creature!" Several other people seemed to echo his sentiment.

"Order! Order!" One of the clergy council banged his gavel. "I admit this is unusual, but considering the circumstances this council will allow it."

"Since when do we allow non-believers and laymen to speak?" Another priest shouted.

"The point of these debates is to hear all sides of the story aren't they?" Shane asked. "How can you debate the relevance of Supertroopers and the Regeneration if you don't listen to our point of view?"

"The man has a point," A cleric spoke. "Let him speak." Several other members agreed while others disagreed.

"Order! Order!" The chairman of the clergy council banged his gavel. "We will let Ranger Gooseman speak. But I warn you Ranger, this better not waste our time."

"Shane what are you up to?" Niko muttered as her lover went to a podium to speak.

"As far back as I can remember, I have heard people telling me that I was nothing more than a soldier. A living weapon," Shane said. "For a Supertrooper there was nothing more than the glory of battle and death was death. Hell was the Cryocrypt, a punishment for a Supertrooper being a failure and weak. We were never meant to think or believe anything more or anything else outside of our designation in life. We weren't human, only weapons. That fact was drilled into my life from birth. And I was never supposed to believe or think anything else."

"But something happened to me," Shane said. "I started to question my place. I questioned whether I could be more than an instrument of death. That there was more to my life than fighting. It took me a long time to realize it, but I found out I was right. I found out that I **did** have a choice no matter what anyone else said. And I chose to do something more than kill. I chose to be someone who preserved life, not destroyed it. But I still felt alone."

"Then something else happened," Shane told them. "I guess you could call it a spiritual awakening of sorts. I was close to death and saw someone who had died before me. A human who was kind to me. It wasn't a delusion. I could **feel** him. I could sense him with my very being. It went beyond the senses. I **knew** it was him. And he made me feel strong again."

"I don't know anything about souls or the afterlife, but I know enough that Max's spirit didn't just come from nowhere," Shane went on. "It made me think…If Max's spirit could somehow visit me…If I could sense his soul so clearly…Was it possible that I had one too? If I didn't have a soul, why would Max's spirit bother to try to save me? There had to be a reason. There had to be more to it than just my survival."

"Do we have to keep listening to this?" Lumis snapped. "You had a delusion, pure and simple. Mutants created in labs don't have souls! It's impossible!"

"Is it really that hard to imagine that I am human enough to have a soul?" Shane asked. "Supertroopers are at the very least part human. We are connected to the human race with our blood. Why can't we also be connected with our souls as well?"

He looked at the crowd. "I know now that I have a soul. That even though I'm not completely human I am my own being. That I am not the weapon I was supposed to be. I…evolved into something better than that. Something that could save lives instead of taking them. If that's not something this God person would approve of, what is?"

"Talking about Evolution and God? Good lord this creature knows nothing at all," Lumis groaned.

"It doesn't matter what others think. I know the truth inside myself now," Shane said. "I know Supertroopers do have souls, no matter how hard our creators tried to take them away from us. In some cases they succeeded. But not me. And not my family. And **not** Cheyenne!"

"Cheyenne was willing to die in order to save the Earth from an eternal nuclear winter, doesn't that mean **anything** to you?" Shane asked. "She had lost everything. The people she loved, her purpose for living. And yet she was still willing to sacrifice herself for a world where she didn't belong. She should have died but she didn't! She survived and was transformed, not just physically but spiritually. She also became more than what she was designed to be."

"Don't you see? We're not trying to take away your miracle," Shane said. "We're trying to prove that it **was** a miracle! Especially since Cheyenne took part in it. What she did and what happened to her was more of a miracle than anyone could have expected. You can just say her transformation was merely a result of her primitive bio defenses being exposed to such a high dosage of radiation but I know enough genetics to know it's not as simple as that. Something more happened. Something more that made Cheyenne even more connected to the Earth than before."

"You **believe **that?" A reverend gasped.

"I have to," Shane said. "That's my faith. Maybe it's not as organized or complex as your faith, but it's mine. And it's just as important to me as your faith is to you."

"Blasphemy!" Lumis screamed.

"I'm not so sure," Father Paul said. "The fact that Supertroopers are recognizing that they have souls is a huge step in their development. Perhaps this is a turning point for their people?"

"People? It's just one freak making this up! Supertroopers aren't people!" Lumis shouted.

"Says who?" Shane barked. "What makes **you** an expert?"

"I know enough to know that things made by man are not touched by the divine hand of God!" Lumis snapped.

"So because humans made us we are not people?" Shane asked. "But we are part human. Who made humans in the first place?"

Lumis gasped, for once he was at a loss for words. Unfortunately someone else wasn't.

"ABOMINATION!" A man threw open his jacket revealing a bomb strapped to his chest.

"YOU WILL ALL BURN WITH THE FIRE OF THE BLACK ROSE!" Another man shouted as he pulled out a blaster. Three other men pulled out blasters.

"What are you trying to do?" Lumis shouted.

"Out of the ashes the Black Rose will bloom again!" The man with the bomb sneered. "We will…What the….?" He was stunned when several Tweakers shot into his vest.

"Get them!" Another man with a blaster started to shoot. People screamed and ran for cover. Niko used her telekinetic shield to protect many of the people. Shane shoved Lumis out of the way and was hit by a blaster. Of course as he had done many times before he simply fought through the pain, touched his badge and transformed into a metal blaster proof version of himself. Then he shot the blasters out of the hands of the terrorists. He and Zach punched out the terror suspects.

All but one. "Time to go boom baby!" He laughed. He pressed the detonator but it didn't go off. "What?"

"Got it Doc!" Tripwire chirped as the Tweakers flew out.

"Good job boys," Doc smiled as he took the Tweakers back into his CDU.

"It was real easy," Pathfinder told him. "Half the circuits weren't even hooked up right! Even if he did push the detonator it wouldn't have worked!"

"Uh oh…" The man with the bomb on his chest blinked before Shane knocked him out with one punch.

"I think Cain's little undercover squad missed a few suspects," Shane grunted as he changed back.

"Why did they try to kill some of their own people?" Zach yelled. "I don't get it!"

"Simple Zachery," Doc said as he put handcuffs on one suspect. "In order to create martyrs for the cause and stir up more hatred."

"I don't believe this…" Lumis gasped as he sat on the floor. "They tried to kill us! They actually tried to kill us!"

"Remember this Lumis, a Supertrooper saved your life," Shane told him. "From another so called God fearing human." He then walked away towards Father Paul. "Are you all right?"

"I think so…" Father Paul gasped as Shane helped him up.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Zach looked around.

"I don't think so," A rabbi said as he brushed himself off. "Lucky for us those maniacs are a lousy shots."

"Sorry to wreck your convention here," Shane said. "I guess Supertroopers have a bad habit of bringing trouble wherever we go. Sorry about that."

"I'm not sorry. Someone once told me that only those who suffer are sure to have souls," Father Paul said. "I think I now understand what they mean by that. You've given me and the rest of this council a lot to think about."

"I don't claim to be anything other than what I am," Shane said. "But I do believe I am a person. And all people fall into different categories. There's good and bad. I guess a man just has to figure out what side he stands on. Excuse me please."

Father Paul watched as Shane went to arrest the terrorist. "And thank God you chose to stand on our side," He remarked to himself.

* * *

"Well other than the attempted murders and the bombing this conference went rather well," Cain met with the Galaxy Rangers in his office. Ranger Deming was there as well.

"Yeah real well," Shane grumbled. "The aliens got another look at how intolerant humans could be. That must have won them over!"

"Did we at least get any information from the prisoners we captured?" Niko asked.

"Oh we got information all right," Cain said. "Turns out these guys aren't just religious fanatics, they're part of the Black Rose underground."

"Black Rose?" Doc asked.

"Yes, new recruits," Cain said. "That damned society isn't dead by a long shot. Anti-alien hostility is growing and the Black Rose is taking advantage of it."

"The good news is not all of them were low level grunts," Deming told them. "Two of the guys we caught were medium level grunts, meaning they know all the contacts on Mars and a few on Earth."

"As we speak I've got teams of Galaxy Rangers raiding at least a half dozen safe houses and headquarters on both Mars and Earth," Cain said. "You all did some fine work today. Better than I imagined you would do."

"Guess we just got lucky when we caught the rats," Shane grunted.

"I didn't just mean that," Cain said. "Your little speech Gooseman did a lot more than you think. Maybe people on Earth aren't sure if Supertroopers have souls but as far as the rest of the League of Planets are concerned, you just proved that you did. I've had at least thirty calls from alien diplomats and religious leaders expressing support. And quite a few human religious leaders too."

"Really? I didn't think I did any good," Shane said.

"Well you won't win over everyone but you spoke from your heart and at the very least cast a shadow of doubt among your critics," Cain said. "Of course most of them will ignore it but it's there."

"Hey Goose, nice speech on the television," Stingray snorted as he walked in. "Personally I liked it better when you were busting heads but that's just me."

"Stingray how are the ambassadors doing?" Cain asked.

"Eh they're a little shaken up and one or two of the usual gripers are complaining on how dangerous humans are but other than that they're fine," Stingray snorted.

"Stingray if you don't mind me asking," Zach spoke. "What did you think about Goose's speech?"

"What part?" Stingray asked.

"Any of it," Zach said. "Like what he said about Max. And…"

"Do you think I was crazy when I said I saw Max?" Shane explained.

"Please! Even I know the Goose doesn't do delusions," Stingray snorted. "If he says he saw Max, he saw him. End of story."

Stingray cocked his head and thought of something. "You know a lot of what you said Goose made an awful lot of sense to me. I mean Supertroopers never even thought to challenge the idea that we were more than weapons until you came along. Now I get that we're people. Just because we don't think about every little thing doesn't mean there's stuff out there we can't believe in. So we don't know everything? What's the big deal in that? We Supertroopers can sense a lot of stuff humans can't. So why not something else beyond our senses? I ain't saying there's a God or anything. But there is some kind of force in the universe we don't know about. And maybe we're connected to it? Maybe not? Just another one of those things to think about."

"Personally I think you just think way too much," Stingray added. "Okay are we done now?"

"I guess that's as close to philosophy as any Supertrooper will ever get," Shane smirked.

"Okay let me just say one thing. Goose, let's just say I don't think it's a coincidence that out of all the other Supertroopers out there, you are the one that is the most human," Cain said. "And you definitely didn't get that from Walsh. You were meant to lead the Supertroopers into something greater."

"Cain…" Shane shook his head.

"I mean it Gooseman," Cain interrupted. "You are putting your people on a good path. Just remember not to stray away from it."

"Cain, Supertroopers were born in darkness," Shane smiled. "Now that we've seen the light…We're never going back."


	50. Doc Throws A Party

**Doc Throws A Party**

A few weeks had barely passed before the Galaxy Rangers found themselves in another situation. This was something that they were not looking forward to.

"I can't believe it's been almost a whole year already," Niko sighed. "Two more days and…"

"Yeah time just flies by when your life is constantly in danger," Doc quipped.

"This is the first year anniversary of the Forty Eight Hour Civil War," Zach said. "And you know Goose is going to have a hard time with it."

"No thanks to the news reports," Niko sighed. "They've already shown the footage of us confronting Garson and Commander Walsh on every station twice. And it's not even noon yet."

"How's he handling it?" Doc asked.

CRASH!

"That answer your question?" Niko rolled her eyes as the three rangers ran to check up on their friend.

"Yes, I believe it does," Doc said.

They ran into the Rec room where a large Tri D was smashed into a wall. "You're giving the Rec Room a whole new meaning my Gooseman," Doc quipped.

"I'm starting to **hate** television," Shane grumbled.

"Oh good you're all here," Cain walked in and saw the wrecked television. "I take it you've seen the news?"

"Those of us before the TV smashed," Niko gave Shane a look.

"The media is making a huge hoopla over the first anniversary even though the government is trying to be as low key as possible," Cain said. "Premier Zoot is only going to have a simple ceremony at one of our military gravesites and make a speech. But the media is going crazy."

"I noticed," Shane growled. "Let me guess, they want us to appear at this dog and pony show or what?"

"Actually I was thinking this first year it might be a good idea if we kept your presence low key," Cain said. "Some way to stay out of the spotlight a little."

"Hey I just realized something," Doc said. "It's also going to be Baby Dawnstar's first birthday in two days!"

"That's right!" Niko said. "I can't believe she's a year old already!"

"And that gives me an idea," Doc smiled.

"Uh oh," Shane groaned. "Here we go again."

* * *

"I can't believe we're all going back to Doc's mansion near Paradise Bay again!" Jessica squealed in her seat. The Galaxy Rangers, the Supertroopers, Waldo, Zozo and all the kids were in one of Doc's private planes taking them there.

"Yeah it was such a blast the **last **time," Shane said sarcastically. He was wearing his black cowboy outfit.

"What do you mean? What happened the last time?" Amy asked.

"Don't ask," Shane groaned.

"It wasn't that big a disaster," Doc said.

"Doc, your brother in law was murdered," Zach recounted. "By your **other** brother in law and your sisters were either being framed for murder or stealing from country clubs. And then Giselle ran off and eloped with that guy who died while being arrested. That created a media frenzy that nearly gave Commander Walsh a heart attack and led him to rush the creation of the Five Point Two Rangers. And we all know what a disaster **that** was!" **(1)**

"Let's not forget the _wonderful_ parties and the elephant stampede," Niko groaned.

"And the fire in the swimming pool," Zozo added.

"And that brawl at the bar that led to us getting arrested," Zach grumbled.

"The murdered transvestite Niko and I found in the shower," Eliza added.

"Oh and I made friends with a kitty!" Bubblehead chirped.

"By tormenting the hell out of him and wrecking a mansion," Shane finished.

"Damn," Stingray whistled. "I missed all the good stuff!"

"And you people say Supertroopers cause a lot of damage?" Darkstar asked.

"Well the kids had a good time," Doc said.

"That's because we were kept out of most of the action," Billy said.

"We had a lot of fun," Jessica said. "We went swimming in the ocean and the pool. Played a lot of games. Rode horses…"

"Doc even has a petting zoo on the island!" Billy told them.

"You're kidding?" Amy gasped.

"It's not really a zoo," Doc said. "Just a couple of dozen animals I have around the place. You know, some chickens for fresh eggs. Sheep and goats for wool and milk. A few horses."

"Llamas, elephants, a tiger…" Zach counted down the list.

"A tame Andorian tiger which lost all it's teeth because it's old!" Doc said. "It was rescued by my mother from a circus and I'm just letting it live out it's golden years in a peaceful place."

"At least this time we won't be flying into another circus," Zach sighed.

"Uh Zachery, don't be so sure," Eliza pointed out the window.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Zach did a double take as he looked out the window. "DOC!"

"Oh, maybe I did go a tad overboard," Doc whistled as he looked out the window.

"Overboard? It looks like you sank the entire ship!" Shane said. "Doc you did all this?"

"Well yes," Doc said. "It's amazing what you can get done by phone."

"Wow! There's a huge circus tent down there!" Zach Jr. gasped. "And elephants!"

"Just what we need, **more** elephants!" Niko groaned.

"That's one of those bouncy inflatable tents you jump around in isn't it?" Noah pointed.

"Yeah but I've never seen one that big before," Zach Jr. gasped.

"Doc I know you want Dawnstar's first birthday to be special but this is too much," Darkstar gasped.

"Yeah I don't think she's gonna remember most of this," Stingray was stunned.

"Maybe but the other kids will remember," Doc said. "And I wanted to treat them this time. Some of them have had it kind of rough."

The children were full of awe as they looked out the window. Even cynical Noah couldn't help but enjoy himself. "I've never seen anything like this," He had a happy grin on his face.

"This is even bigger than the party they had the last time," Zach Jr. told him.

"This time we are going to limit the guest list," Doc smirked. "And have a lot fewer drunks."

"And hopefully fewer fires in the swimming pool," Niko quipped.

It wasn't long before they landed and were at the house. "Oh Walter!" Nana ran over and hugged Doc. "It is so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Nana," Doc smiled. He saw the rest of the staff had arrived. "Mook! Jenkins! Mabel!"

Introductions were quick and simple. "It's good to see you again boss," Mook a large nearly four hundred pound Jamaican man who looked more he belonged in the mob than at an estate grinned. "It's good to also meet more friends."

"We are so proud and honored to have you here, Ms. Ambassador," Nana said.

_Please just call me Cheyenne_, She told them.

"She is so cute!" Mabel and the rest of the staff cooed over Dawnstar.

"Oh she is gonna get spoiled rotten this weekend," Darkstar groaned.

"I'm the godfather, it's my prerogative," Doc told her. "That reminds me, Jenkins how is everything progressing?"

"Everything is going along smoothly sir," Jenkins, Doc's British butler spoke calmly. "The trapeze artists and clowns are setting up and we've prepared a small show for the children after lunch. And the guest list for the party has finally been finalized. All that remains is for you to go over it and give your approval."

"Guest list?" Shane asked. "What guest list?"

"Uh yeah. You guys remember that little favor I asked Cain for when I tried to go off and prevent my sister Giselle from getting married?" Doc sighed.

"Vividly," Shane said.

"Well Cain asked me for a favor of his own," Doc said. "So in addition to our kids enjoying this party…There's gonna be a few extra guests."

"How many extra guests?" Darkstar asked.

"Uh well let's see, last count there were fifty or sixty guests but since half of them are going to be children…" Doc thought.

"Hold on! **Fifty or sixty?"** Stingray yelled.

"Whatever happened to a quiet family gathering out of the spotlight?" Niko yelled.

"We will before the main party," Doc winced. "This part wasn't my idea!"

"Doc," Zozo folded his arms. "You have some 'splaining to do!"

"Cain wants to try and foster more good will among Earth and the other ambassadors of the League of Planets," Doc said. "And what's more cheerful and full of good will than a kid's birthday party?"

"Oh Doc you **didn't!"** Niko groaned.

"I had no choice!" Doc said. "Cain called in that favor and I had to do it. Besides it won't be all bad. Zozo your sister is coming with her husband and your nieces and nephews. It won't be all bad."

"Won't be all bad? A horde of screaming children hyped up on sugar are going to descend on us like a plague of locusts and you say it is not going to be so bad?" Waldo yelled. "And worse, their parents are going to be with them!"

"In other words Cain is foisting all these ambassadors on us in order for some good public relations," Zach groaned. "Oh goody. I knew this was too good to be true."

"Don't worry everyone," Doc said. The doorbell rang and he went to get it. "Things are going to be fine. I've organized everything. We're going to have a nice week full of fun and family friendly activities with a few dozen ambassadors and their kids. What could go wrong?"

He opened the door to reveal his sister Mina in a bright red designer dress. "Walter, it's about time you got here. We need to talk."

"I think I just found **one** thing that could go wrong!" Shane spoke up.

"Mina, what a **surprise**," Doc said acidly. "I can't believe you stopped by. How much do you want?"

"And hello to you too Walter," Mina sniffed. "I suppose given the crowd you run around with now, a simple hello is too **civilized** to you."

"At least we don't steal from him lady!" Shane barked.

"Steal?" Darkstar asked.

"The first time we met Ms. Mina here she and her husband were trying to nick stuff from one of Doc's cabinets," Shane explained.

"That's the murderer right?" Dea asked.

"I didn't know he would become a murderer **then**!" Mina contested hotly as she stormed into the room. "Who knew that spineless jellyfish had it in him?"

"Yes I thought you smashed the life out of him years ago," Doc remarked. "Who knew?"

"Walter I have not come here to trade insults," Mina sniffed. "Believe me, it took a lot for me to come to you especially after what happened the last time our paths met. After what you did."

"What I did? Besides exposing your husband as a murderer?" Doc folded his arms. "And possibly saving your life?"

"Because of your investigation my…activities were exposed and exaggerated by both the police and the media to such a degree that I no longer have any social standing left in this side of the hemisphere!" Mina fumed.

"You mean like stealing from your ladies' league, bank fraud and embezzlement from the country club you went to?" Doc asked. "Yes I could see how people would think the worst of that."

"It was only a temporary loan to help me through a rough patch," Mina bristled. "I fully intended to put the money back but thanks to you, Carlton and that idiot Giselle I was exposed before I got a chance to! Do you have any idea what I lost because of you?"

"Mina you have no idea how many strings I had to pull just to keep you out of prison!" Doc bristled. "Believe me, you should be grateful that you have your freedom."

"Oh yes Walter, I am **grateful,**" Mina said sarcastically. "**Grateful** to no longer have a house to call my own. **Grateful **to be made a laughingstock and a source for slanderous gossip throughout half the universe! **Grateful** to have all my friends, even my most loyal ones turn their backs on me**. Grateful** to have the door slammed in my face at every social function, every opportunity to clear my name and move on!"

"Well as long as you are **grateful**," Doc smiled.

"Walter!" Mina bristled.

"Hold on a second Mina," Doc held up his hand and looked at his friends. "Somebody take the kids into another room. Because some **words** are going to be said and I don't want impressionable youngsters to hear them!"

"Why?" Mata asked. "This is just getting good!"

"Come on sweetie," Nana took her hand. "Let's let the grownups deal with the refuse. It's not good for children to be around **trash." **

"Eliza would you take the baby?" Darkstar handed Dawnstar to her. "I want to hear this."

"Yeah we need to catch up," Stingray snorted.

"We'll take her," Zach said. "I'm going with the kids too. Trust me, I want to be around **that** woman as little as possible!"

"We'll give you all a report," Shane told them.

Zach, Eliza, Mook, the kids and the Ambassadors all left. This left Doc with Shane, Niko, Mabel, Darkstar and Stingray. "All right Mina now let's get down to the reason why you are really here," Doc said. "How much do you want?"

"It's not just for me you know?" Mina said.

"Yes, I expect the people you borrowed money from have a lot of expenses due," Doc said sarcastically.

"No, you see…" Mina began.

"Mina? Mina have you asked him yet?" An older dignified African American Woman walked in.

"I was about to but I kept getting interrupted by his rudeness," Mina sniffed. "You know how he is Mama."

"I am afraid I do," The woman glared at Doc. "I do not wish to interrupt you while you are…entertaining but I fear that this is an emergency."

"Everyone this is Mina's mother Helena from my father's first marriage," Doc sighed. "Forgive me for not saying your last name but I don't know what it is. I heard you got remarried a couple of times while I was away."

"It was only twice and the first one didn't count," Helena said briskly. "It turns out he was already married. And it's Pratton now. Mrs. George Pratton."

"Pratton? George Pratton? Any relation to the famous polo player George Pratton?" Doc asked.

"As a matter of fact, he **is** that very same polo player George Pratton," Helena sniffed.

"My God, Helena did you actually marry someone that wasn't a lord and actually works for a living?" Doc was stunned.

"He can buy a lordship with his bank account and he doesn't ride anymore," Mina sniffed. "But he is the chairman of his polo club and is looking to put together a professional team."

"And the fact that he's nearly thirty years younger than you doesn't hurt," Doc added. "So if this guy is rich and all that why do you want to borrow money from me? What can't you take care of your own daughter?"

"I don't want bother George any more than I have to," Helena sniffed. "I can't sponge off of him for my…little problems."

"But you have no problem sponging off of me and the rest of my family," Doc quipped.

"Oh come on Walter! It's not like you don't have enough money to give us some!" Mina shouted. "You certainly have enough to waste it on that baby freak and her…"

WHAM!

"Don't you **ever** insult my daughter in front of me again!" Darkstar growled at Mina as she shoved her against the wall. "Do you understand?"

"Let go of me you horrible…" Mina screeched.

"Walter! Get that creature off my daughter!" Helena shouted. "You can't let her do that!"

"You're right," Doc smiled. "Niko, Mabel…Would you mind showing these ladies the door?"

"You want us to pat them down first to make sure they didn't take anything?" Niko asked.

"Well! I never!" Mina huffed as Darkstar let go of her. "Do you see Mother? Do you see the kind of people he runs around with?"

"I thought those rumors were greatly exaggerated! But obviously your brother would rather be with these **savages** than his own family!" Helena huffed as the women left.

"That should tell you something lady!" Shane called out after them. The door slammed behind them. "Well I could have gone longer than a year not seeing her again!"

"I know, I know…" Doc sighed. "Sorry about that."

"So **that's** why Zach and Eliza left the room?" Darkstar snorted.

"Exactly," Doc said. "Mabel send someone after them to make sure they don't get lost on their way to their private jet. Wouldn't put it past them to try and steal something."

"I'm on it," Mabel got the video intercom on. "Joseph, Jimmy. You at the airfield?"

"Yes," A man answered. "Jimmy here. Oh by the way, tell Doc his sister's shown up with his mother."

"Thanks for the warning," Doc said sarcastically. "Just make sure they leave. And don't take any detours."

"We'll wrangle 'em boss," Jimmy spoke. "Their pilot was getting a bit antsy."

"Thank you," Doc rolled his eyes and shut off the intercom. The intercom cracked again. "Yes?"

"Boss? That you?" A large man with a beard asked.

"It's me, Benny. What's the problem?" Doc asked. "Benny is my head mechanic."

"I'm afraid we got a slight monkey infestation," Benny told him. "Apparently they get out a lot and…HEY! GET OUT OF THAT HOT ROD!"

VROOOOOOOM!

"CHEE! CHEE!"

CRASH!

"Uh sir, some of your cars are a little wrecked," Benny told him. "Don't worry boss, we'll catch them."

"You do that," Doc groaned. As soon as he shut the intercom off it buzzed again. "Doc Hartford's Problem Palace. What's yours?"

"Master Hartford it's Jenkins. I'm afraid two of our new chefs are having one of their creative differences again."

CHING! CHING!

"Are they fighting with **knives?"** Doc saw something in the corner.

"I'm afraid so sir," Jenkins said. "Don't worry they usually don't hit each other."

"Usually? This has happened **before?**" Doc yelled.

"I'll get it," Mabel sighed as she rushed off. "I hate it when they have knife fights in the kitchen!"

"This place is getting more fun by the minute," Stingray quipped. "We should book all our vacations here."

Doc's wrist communicator went off. "Now what?" Doc groaned as he answered it. "Zachery? What's going on?"

"Doc we have a problem," Zach frowned. "It's about the kids. You know how you didn't want 'em to be exposed to anything ugly?"

"Yeah?" Doc asked.

"Well it kind of backfired," Mook groaned as he showed his face. "I took the kids to the circus stables to see some of the animals. They saw something all right. A dead body."

"Oh…Goody," Doc winced.

**1. Check out the fic Doc Goes Home. It's a fun one! Next even more fun with murder and mayhem! **


	51. Doc Takes Charge

**Doc Takes Charge**

"I'm amazed Hartford. There hasn't been one murder since you lot left last year and not even **an hour** after you arrive there's a dead body! You sure you don't know the deceased?" Sheriff Michael Chang asked Doc. The Galaxy Rangers, Mook and Waldo were at the barn. The police had come to take the body away and do an investigation.

"Never saw him before today," Doc said. "Should I know him?"

"Bobo Bling the Pedulant," Chang looked at his report. "He's one of the circus performers. Used to be a jockey that worked at the stables in Paradise Bay until he got caught trying to sell horse tranquilizers as drugs."

"Horse tranquilizers?" Waldo asked. "For horses?"

"For humans," Chang said. "You'd be surprised how many stupid and bored rich teenagers and adults do that. Didn't go to jail though. Ratted on his supplier and cut a deal so he walked. Did a bit of informing on other criminals in order to make a fast buck."

"Really?" Doc asked.

"To be honest I'm amazed this guy lasted this long," Chang grunted. "Seems like every other scumbag I met had a reason to hate this guy. He had a bad habit of double crossing a lot of people for a quick buck. Sooner or later…He was gonna get it. Guess it was just bad luck it happened here. Pretty ironic though. I would have thought he'd get shot or something. Not trampled to death by a horse."

"Wouldn't a jockey know better than to be that close to a spooked horse?" Niko asked as she looked at the horse that had been moved to another stall.

"Ah horses can be pretty unpredictable, especially ones that are in the circus," Chang said. "Sometimes they get beaten up. Or they get spooked by another animal or just anything. It happens."

"Maybe…" Niko narrowed her eyes.

"Boy you really got the bad luck for this," Chang said. "What is all this for anyway?" He indicated the circus tents and everything around him. "This place is more of a zoo than the last time you were here."

"Circus actually," Doc said. "We're celebrating my godchild's first birthday."

"You have a god child?" Chang asked.

"My niece," Shane explained. "She's turning one year in two days."

"The same day as the end of the Civil War?" Chang raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I remember hearing something about this. Isn't she like the very first Supertrooper not born in a lab or something?"

"Yes, she is," Shane said. "She's very important to me. She's very precious."

"You have a picture?" Chang took out his wallet. "I got a kid myself. She's in junior high now but she's still my baby." He showed the picture to them.

"She's cute," Shane said. "Don't have it on me. But…She just happened to be born right at the end of the Civil War."

"That's not all that happened during that day," Chang said. "Must be a hell of an anniversary for you Gooseman."

"Yeah," Shane frowned. "It is."

"That's why we all decided to get away for some peace and quiet," Zach remarked. "So much for that idea."

"And we're kind of having a small get together with a few ambassadors as well," Doc admitted. "Mostly those with children."

"Anyone else I should know about?" Chang asked. "No more of your mob buddies?"

"No, but Governor Walski is," Doc referred to the governor of the Islands. "Commander Cain. A few generals. Some senators. The former captain of the Augusta will be here too. Eugene Trembaly."

"I thought that was the captain of the Atlantica?" Shane blinked.

"No that one's last name was spelled Trembley," Niko corrected. "This one is Trembaly."

"That's the guy who turned against the Black Rose isn't it? That's a pretty impressive guest list for just a kid's birthday party," Chang snorted. "Well at least I won't have to question them as suspects."

"You won't?" Doc asked.

"It's pretty obvious," Chang said. "Guy was sneaking around to steal some stuff. One of the horses freaks and he gets trampled."

"Hold on Sheriff, I'm sensing something," Niko said. She touched the horse on the muzzle. "This horse…It was deliberately tormented."

"What?" Zach asked.

"It was tormented," Niko said. "The blinders are on so it didn't see who was doing it but it was definitely goaded into kicking. I think…I think someone put Bobo in there and…"

"What you're saying that the horse might not have killed him?" Chang asked. "That he could have already been dead?"

"Or near dead," Niko said.

"Only way to know for sure is an autopsy," Doc said. "This could be a murder."

"Or a cover up," Chang gave him a look.

"If I was trying to do a cover up why would I ask you to do an autopsy?" Doc asked.

"I'll check it out but I'm afraid I am going to need more than a psychic intuition to change my verdict," Chang sighed. "Besides there are dozens of people here now. And Bobo made a lot of enemies. What's most likely is that some hired thug of one of the crime bosses dressed himself up like a performer, knocked Bobo out, killed him and took off. How many boats or planes left this island in the past hour?"

"Before the call was made a few dozen planes and boats were flying back and forth carrying supplies and ferrying performers all day," Mook told him. "Then again someone could have taken off in a boat in the private cove without anyone noticing."

"Well there you have it," Chang said. "I'm guessing Bobo's been dead at least a couple hours. If it is a mob hit odds are the guy didn't stick around. We'll do an autopsy and get a list of all the ships and planes that came and went to the island. And we'll ask around but odds are we won't find much."

"You're giving up pretty fast aren't you?" Shane asked.

"I'm only being realistic. Just because we haven't gotten any murders don't mean we don't see our share of crime on these islands," Chang gave them a look. "We get a ton of racketeering, petty theft, drug busts…Look I'm just saying this guy made a lot of enemies and usually people on this island who do just disappear. The fact we found a body at all is pretty amazing. Usually they end up in the ocean and the current takes them out to sea."

"But you can't just brush this death aside…" Niko said. "We can always…"

"We're not brushing the death aside but this is **my territory** Galaxy Ranger," Chang said.

"But…" Niko began.

"No, this is a local affair," Doc told them. "He's right. We have bigger things to worry about. Like this party. I'm thinking we should hire some security."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"A **lot** of security," Doc groaned. He ran to the sound of the noise and to everyone's shock there were two chefs engaging in a knife fight in the middle of a flower garden.

"You die! You gonna die!" One chef screamed at another.

"No, you die! You die!" The other chef screamed. He lunged, missing a chef but slicing several branches of a small tree.

"Knock it off you…" Sheriff Chang pulled out his blaster.

BEEP BEEP!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sheriff Chang screamed as Shane barely yanked him out of the way in time. A small old time car driven by monkeys roared by. "Was that…?"

"Monkeys driving an antique car? Yes," Doc sighed.

"Somebody get those damn things before they…" Chang shouted.

CRASH!

"CHEEE! CHEEE! CHEEE!"

"Crash into something," Chang winced.

"Oh well I never liked that statue anyway," Doc shrugged.

"DIE! YOU DIE! DIE! YOU…AAAAAAAAHH!"

"WAK! WAK! WAK!"

A flock of swans had charged through the two dueling chefs, causing both of them to fall off balance. "AAK! STUPID SWANS! I KILL YOU! NOT IF I KILL THEM THEN YOU FIRST!" The chefs screamed. A few people took advantage of the chaos to grab and disarm the chefs and pull them apart.

"Dive! Dive! Dive!" Bubblehead cheered as he chased the swans.

"Bubblehead stop tormenting the swans!" Waldo shouted.

"What's that smell?" Niko sniffed. "Is that smoke?"

"Oh crap don't tell me the swimming pool is on fire again!" Doc groaned. He ran to the back. "It is."

"How the hell do you set a swimming pool on **fire**?" Sheriff Chang shouted.

"For starters you fill it with alcohol instead of water," Doc sighed. "WHO FILLED THE SWIMMING POOL WITH ALCOHOL AGAIN?"

"Sorry sir there was a miscommunication," Jenkins sighed. "And one of the performers was smoking and got careless…"

"Cool! A fire!" Noah cheered. The kids were watching the flames from the safety of the house balcony.

"Burn baby burn!" Mata cheered.

"I didn't know swimming pools could catch on fire," Amy blinked.

"WAK! WAK! WAK!"

"CHEE! CHEE!"

**"ENOUGH! EVERYBODY KNOCK IT OFF!" **

Everyone turned around and saw an infuriated Doc. "That is it! You two are both **fired!** I can't have knife fights at a children's party!" He shouted at the stunned chefs. Then he barked orders at everyone else. "Someone corral the monkeys and the swans! Fix that mess with the statue! You take the car back to the garage! Don't worry about repairing yet. Just clean up the mess! You start taking notes from the witnesses! As of now everything is going to be under control and go according to plan! No one and **nothing **is going to mess up this party!"

At that moment one of the swans waddled over and made his own comment on messes right on Doc's shoes. "Right after I change my footwear," Doc groaned.

* * *

The next several hours were a flurry of activity for Doc. He spent much of his time on the phone, handling security precautions, trying to find new chefs that weren't inclined to play with knives and deal with the preparations of having a large children's birthday party.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea for the clowns to do a knife juggling act," Doc winced at the recent memory. "Something a little less violent. Yes, pies will be fine. All right thank you."

Niko walked in. "Okay fine. And yes I think it's definitely a good idea to **not** let the monkeys do their driving act while the party is going on! I don't want any more of my vehicles to be wrecked," Doc waved her to wait for him to finish.

"Busy?" Niko asked.

"What was your first clue?" Doc groaned. The phone rang again. Doc answered it. "Walter Hartford's…What do you mean you can't find the guest list? I gave you three copies of it this afternoon! What? There were revisions? Who…Cain. I should have known. No, no…I'll call him. Yes, Yes…I will. Bye."

"Doc I know you're busy right now but…" Niko began as Doc hung up.

"Niko any other time I would gladly go off on a hunt for a murderer. But as you can see, I'm a bit busy," Doc indicated. "We already did enough. Let the local police handle it."

"Doc…"

"In case you haven't noticed, Niko! I'm swamped!" Doc interrupted her. "Not just with the kid's party but making arrangements with all these stupid ambassadors. I can't just drop it all to investigate a murder even if it was on my doorstep."

"Doc…"

"Even if I **wanted** to do it, and I'm not saying I am!" Doc went on, slightly frazzled. "I can't I just can't! And no, I don't feel responsible just because the guy died in my stables! I'm don't!"

"That usually means you **do** feel responsible," A dapper Jamaican man dressed in white with a neatly groomed beard and hair walked in.

"Dad?" Doc's jaw dropped.

"Actually what I was going to say is that your father's here," Niko smirked.

"That's my boy," Harrison Hartford snorted. "Always leaping before he looks."

"Dad!" Doc laughed and gave the man a hug. "It's good to see you!"

"Same here!" Harrison laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Niko smiled and left the room.

"Dad, sit down! It's good to see you," Doc said.

"I take it you had some visitors this morning," Harrison sighed as he sat down.

"Besides a slight case of murder? Yes….Mina and her mother," Doc sighed.

"Walter you have gone above and beyond the call of duty where Mina and your other sisters are concerned," Harrison sighed. "And me."

"Dad…"

"And I'm afraid I need to ask for your help again," Harrison sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling this has to do with Mina's little visit this morning?" Doc asked.

"Helena…Oh let's be frank, Helena is trying to blackmail me," Harrison sighed.

"Dad," Doc gave him a look. "What did you do?"

"Look keep in mind that this happened **before** I married your mother and she knows all about this," Harrison told him. "She forgave me a long time ago. Never would have married me if she hadn't."

"Who did you sleep with?" Doc winced, fearing the answer.

"The governor's wife. His first wife. The one who died," Harrison sighed. "I'm not going to go into details…"

"Thank you."

"Long story short she had a diary which detailed…our brief relationship and many others that she had," Harrison explained. "Along with the Governor's…liaisons. Somehow Mina and her mother got a hold of it."

"Knowing Mina she probably found a way to steal it," Doc groaned. "Let me guess, they're hitting **both** you and the governor up for cash?"

"Got it," Harrison said. "If it was just me I wouldn't even consider it. But George is a friend of mine…"

"The governor whose wife you slept with is your friend?" Doc asked.

"I only slept with his wife after he slept with my sister and my mother," Harrison protested.

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't go into **details!**" Doc winced. "Wait he slept with Grandma Hartford? And Aunt Shirley?"

"No, Grandma and Aunt Mabel."

"Aunt Mabel the Preacher?" Doc shouted. "Not Aunt Shirley the…?"

"I guess Mabel had more of our mother in her than she cared to admit," Harrison shrugged.

"What?" Doc was stunned.

"Oh good lord Walter why do you think there were so many men in black crying at her funeral?" Harrison gave him a look. "It wasn't exactly a secret that my mother had a very robust love life."

"It was a secret to **me!"** Doc yelled.

"As you may have figured out Walter if this gets out it won't be just me that suffers," Harrison sighed. "There were a lot of things like that in that diary. Nearly the half the county will be implicated in one way or another."

"So what do you want me to do about it? I'm **not **paying her off!" Doc barked.

"I don't want you too," Harrison said. "We've been talking…"

"You and the Governor?"

"Yes, and we just want you to…scare her a little," Harrison said. "That's all. Explain to her that blackmail is illegal. And get the diary back."

"You want me to intimidate Mina's mother?" Doc groaned. "As appealing as that idea is…"

"Walter please if it was just me I'd say damn it all and let Helena publish the diary until it was on top of the best seller list!" Harrison said. "But there are other people involved! The Governor and his family, my grandmother and sisters…Nana…"

"Nana? What happened? Why is she in the…?" Doc was startled. "Dad please tell me you didn't sleep with…"

"No, it wasn't me," Harrison said quickly. "Oh I don't want to tell you this. Let's just say…She was with someone close to us. And she's always been close."

"Why do I have the feeling I **don't** want to know?" Doc groaned. "Oh all right Dad, I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Harrison let out a sigh of relief. The sound of something scuffling in on padded feet caught his attention. "What…?"

Baby Dawnstar had crawled into the study giggling. She looked cute in her pink and blue romper and a pink bow holding her white hair in a ponytail. "Looks like we have another visitor," Harrison grinned.

"Hey there Sweetie-Pie," Doc laughed as he picked up the infant. "How are you doing? Come to see your Uncle Walter?"

"Gahh!" Dawnstar chirped. "Hya!"

"I take it this is your goddaughter," Harrison held her finger.

"Yes she is," Doc smiled as he held her. "This is the birthday girl!"

"And she is getting trickier and faster every day," Darkstar walked in. "There you are! Honey, don't bother Doc!"

"Oh she's no trouble at all," Doc said as he held her. "Darkstar this is my father Harrison Hartford. Dad, Darkstar."

"Nice to meet you," Darkstar smiled.

"Likewise," Harrison smiled. "Walter has told me so much about you. Your daughter is beautiful."

"She's also a little stinker who likes to sneak away," Darkstar said as she took the baby back. "Who's a little troublemaker? Yes you are!"

"Trust me Darkstar," Doc groaned. "Out of all of my relatives she's the **most** well behaved!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Shane said as the Galaxy Rangers went to a high rise apartment at Paradise Bay. "We're going to scare your sister's mother into giving back the diary detailing sexual escapades of your family and half of high society?"

"That's the plan," Doc said.

"How do we end up in these stupid messes?" Shane asked.

"I'd say it was part of the job but I don't remember this in the Ranger Handbook," Niko told him.

"Good thing we have Nana and Eliza finishing up planning the party," Doc said as he rang the doorbell. "I'm frazzled. As if this didn't play on my nerves enough! Taking on the Crown Empire would be more soothing to anyone's nerves than to deal with my family!"

The door opened. "Walter what are **you** doing here?" Mina blinked. She was wearing a dazzling cream colored dress and large diamond earrings.

"We're here to talk to your mother," Doc said as he walked in past her. The other rangers followed him.

"Ah I take it you are Walter and these are your **friends** the Galaxy Rangers," George, a tall dark skinned man with a fancy suit and a suave smile grinned as he stood at a nearby bar pouring himself a martini. "Please make yourselves at home. We've been expecting you."

"You know for someone who is pretty hard up for cash, you sure live in rather ritzy surroundings," Shane remarked. Indeed the apartment was rather opulent and filled with fancy furniture.

"Which means you don't need to bleed Father or anyone else dry," Doc finished.

"Are you **kidding?** Do you have any idea how much upkeep a small apartment like this costs?" Mina stiffened. "We've had to let go of the servants because they wouldn't take a pay cut! Little ingrates ran off to the first person to offer them an extra twenty a week! For the past two weeks we had no choice but to run our own dishwasher ourselves!"

"You poor deprived child," Doc mocked. "What **hardships** you've had to put up with in your life."

"Do **not **make fun of my life, Walter!" Mina snapped. "You have no idea how hard it is to stay on this island day after day, trying to hold your head up when all everyone wants to do is to shove it in the mud! Most of my former friends won't even talk to me! And when I do get invited somewhere or go out to a club I'm treated to a night of slights and insults! All because I have the **misfortune** to be related to or married a bunch of reprobates!"

"Okay obviously I'm not going to get through to **you**," Doc turned to George. "George. Where's the diary."

"Quite frankly I don't know **where** my wife hid it," George smirked. "You'll have to talk to her about that."

"Well where **is **your wife then?" Niko asked, getting quite annoyed.

"I don't know really," George sighed. "Shopping I suppose."

"Shopping with money she doesn't have? That should be a short trip," Shane said.

"Actually she's been gone for quite some time," George noticed. "Well you might as well stay here until she comes back."

"What do you mean, stay **here** until she comes back?" Mina gave him a look.

"Why not?" George asked casually. "She has to come home sometime."

"But, but…" Mina looked back and forth between Shane and Niko. "George! The Neighbors! We have enough problems with them as it is! What if they find out there are a couple of…" She stopped herself.

"A couple of **what?"** Niko growled as she folded her arms.

"It would be hard to explain to the neighbors why there were so many members of law enforcement in our apartment for such a long time," Mina chose a different tactic.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that hard if they **know** you," Doc quipped. "You are aware that blackmail is **illegal**, right?"

"I am not involved in any dealings with my wife or her…friends," George told him.

"But you have **no problem** profiting off of her deals don't you?" Shane asked.

Before George could answer, Zach's communicator went off. "Hmm, seems I have a message from the local police department. May I use your phone?" Zach asked. The communication systems of course were different between the Ranger's equipment and the local law enforcement.

"By all means," George waved and showed him.

Zach dialed the number. "Foxx here! Sheriff Chang? What are you…What do you mean dead? Oh man…"

"Who died **this time?"** Shane asked.

"Mina…Your mother's dead," Zach said. "She's been shot."

"Shot? No!" Mina gasped.

"What how?" George gasped.

"Where?" Doc asked.

"At your father's home Doc," Zach said.

"WHAT?" Doc and Mina shouted.

"Apparently she was visiting your father for some reason and she was shot," Zach said. "They're holding your father as a suspect!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Mina wailed. "Daddy is a murderer! What will the neighbors say now?"

"Oh well this is just **dandy**," Doc groaned.


	52. Doc Asks Around

**Doc Asks Around**

"Okay so explain to me **exactly** what happened?" Doc asked Sheriff Chang at the police station.

"I just told you," Chang sighed.

"Tell me again," Doc said. "Please…"

"Okay fine," Chang said. "We got a call about a disturbance less an hour ago coming from your father's neighborhood. When our guys got there they saw your father standing over his first wife's body on the front lawn of his house. She'd been shot in the back and killed instantly."

"Did you find a weapon?" Doc asked.

"No, but we are getting a search warrant to search your old man's place," Chang said.

"Then why did you arrest him when you didn't have a weapon, a witness or a motive?" Doc asked.

"One, all the security cameras around that area were conveniently disabled," Chang said. "Two he was at the crime scene and three he had a motive."

"Motive?" Niko asked.

"The deceased was blackmailing Hartford for money," Chang said.

"What? How did you…?" Doc realized. "Oh don't tell me!"

"I had to tell them Walter!" Mina walked in with George. "I had to tell them what Mother was doing."

"I warned my wife not to do such a reckless action," George said. "I told her. If you need money sweetheart just ask me. But I guess she was just so desperate to stick it to your father that…"

"I don't believe this!" Doc said.

"I know," Mina sniffed. "Father's never been this stingy with money before!"

"I'd like to see the body if you don't mind," Niko said. "I want to get a reading."

"Oh great! Now we're getting a plug from the psychic hotline!" Mina groaned.

"Come with me," Sheriff Chang escorted her to the Morgue. Shane went with them.

"All right Mina, why did you really tell the police that?" Doc glared at her.

"Hey! I'm the victim here! I just want justice for my murdered mother!" Mina bristled. "If Father really is guilty well…Justice has to be served."

"And he obviously can't be trusted to run a billion dollar corporation now can it?" George smirked.

"That too! As his first born daughter and rightful heir I should be running that company!" Mina agreed.

"Is there ever a time when you **don't** see anything but dollar signs?" Doc yelled at her.

"Oh come on Walter! It's not like anyone else is going to take over the family business!" Mina huffed. "I mean you're obviously **not** interested because you have your **career** as a Galaxy Ranger. Eleanor is having the time of her life running Planet Hartford. And Giselle…Well come on. **Giselle?** In charge of the family business? I think we all know how **that's** going to end up!"

"At least Giselle didn't spend all her money away!" Doc barked. "She may be lousy at picking husbands but you can't say she's bad with her finances! If I recall correctly, math and accounting were the only two classes she ever got higher than a D in!"

"And that is what we should base the company's future on?" Mina shouted.

"She's always had a head for money even if she's a bit scatterbrained everywhere else," Doc said.

"You always did stick up for that little…" Mina bristled.

"Did you get anything?" Zach asked as Chang, Niko and Shane returned. "Because all I'm getting is a headache!"

"I didn't see who killed her but…" Niko said. "I saw what she saw. She was going towards the door. She was shot and as she fell she saw your father running towards her."

"So he did kill her?" Mina sniffed.

"Mina, she was shot from **behind,**" Doc said. "If Niko saw him running towards her from the front, he **couldn't **have done it!"

"I guess you psychics are good for **something,**" Mina grumbled. "Still I'm not so sure he didn't have something to do with Mother's death!"

"I'm going to need more than that for a judge," Chang said. "I'm sorry Doc but right now I have to hold your father as a potential suspect. He's too much of a flight risk."

"You have got to be…" Doc began.

"Hartford do you have any idea how many of these rich bastards skip town because of something as simple as a **parking ticket**?" Chang interrupted. "I can't take a risk when it's murder."

"You weren't this obsessive when Bobo was killed," Doc said.

"I didn't have any suspects or rather **too **many suspects," Chang said. "And for your information we're still looking into that. In fact I'd like to have a talk with you Mr. Pratton."

"Me? Why **me?**" George asked.

"Bling was on the polo circuit. You were a polo player and are still involved in the polo scene…"Chang began.

"Chang, there are hundreds of jockeys in this town," George said.

"Not that many Pedulant jockeys," Chang said. "And he was in the same stable you were."

"Oh come on Chang! He was an **alien!** Don't get me wrong I have no problem with them…"George began.

"You just wouldn't want one to marry your daughter," Doc finished. "If you had a daughter."

"I'm just saying that there are…codes," George spoke carefully. "Unspoken codes. We may work together and be polite to each other in social settings but outside work…Well it's not like they want to associate with **us,** now do they?"

"Sorry, Sherriff I'm afraid my mother's death takes precedent over some alien drug dealing trash!" Mina huffed. "Especially since you have a suspect in custody!"

"Wait, how did you know he dealt drugs?" Niko asked.

"I uh, just took a guess," Mina blinked. "There are always some of them that deal with drugs. Rumors get around."

"Wait, what about the diary?" Doc realized. "Did you find that?"

"What diary?" Chang said.

"The diary Mina's mother was using to blackmail not only our father but the Governor of the Islands," Doc folded his arms. "Mina didn't mention that?"

"No, she **didn't,"** Chang gave her a look. "Interesting you left **that** little detail out!"

"Diary? I don't know anything about a diary! Mother just said she had information!" Mina said quickly.

"I'll bet," Chang said. "You know what I think we're going to have another little talk with the both of you. Come this way please!"

"You can't treat us like criminals!" Mina bristled.

"Mina…**shut up**," George glared at her. "We'll wait for our lawyers if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead," Chang said. "I can wait."

The Galaxy Rangers went to the side. "Let me guess, we're gonna be focusing on clearing your father for a murder he didn't commit?" Shane asked. "And I was worried that this was going to be a boring week!"

"I have to call Eliza and tell her we won't be back for a while," Zach punched the number in his phone. "Hello? Eliza? Honey you won't **believe **what Doc's got us involved in **this time!"**

"Guys do me a favor and keep Mina calm as well as keep tabs on what the police are doing here," Doc said. "I need to go out for a bit."

"Actually I was going to check out the crime scene," Niko said. "Maybe I can get a vibe off with my powers?"

"Good idea," Doc said. "Okay Zach can stay here and you can go with the Goose."

Zach heard this. "Great, I've been demoted again!" He grumbled into the phone. "I don't know why I let Doc do this to me! Probably because I don't want to be responsible for his family any more than I have to!"

"What are you going to do?" Niko asked.

"What every other cop does when he's stuck," Doc said. "Go to a reliable source of information."

Half an hour later on the other side of the island of Paradise Bay…

"Hello Walter," Jake Redd, local crime boss and casino owner smirked as Doc walked into his office. "I thought you'd come to see me sooner or later."

"How are things going?" Doc asked his old friend amiably.

"Business is booming," Redd smirked as he offered Doc to sit down.

"I can imagine. Dare I ask how little brother Moe is doing?" Doc asked.

"Yes you can," Redd smirked. "After last year's fiasco I sent him off to a job more suited for his talents."

"Which is?"

"He is now the head of the employee daycare at my casino in Connecticut," Redd smirked.

"Well at least he's surrounded by people smarter than he is," Doc laughed. "I take it you know why I'm here."

"Just heard from my people. I'm not so sure your old man is guilty," Redd said.

"It's not just a hunch is it?" Doc asked.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I'd better tell you a few things about some of the people your family is hanging around with?" Redd took out a large file. "You know for a whole bunch of society muckety mucks they sure do act pretty low. Hell I know criminals that have better manners and codes of conduct than they do!"

"That doesn't surprise me," Doc read the files. "But **this** information does! Holy…"

"That's some load of information on your brother in law isn't it?" Redd asked. "And that ain't all. Look at the files of some of the mooks he's running around with."

"Bobo the Pedulant, big surprise," Doc said. "Wait…**That **is!"

"Your family is getting mixed up with the **wrong** kind of people, Walter," Redd told him. "And that's **me** saying that."

"I knew Mina and her side of the family was broke but to resort to…" Doc gasped. "I don't believe it! This can't be true!"

"It is. Look Walter, you know me. I may be a lot of things but the one thing I am **not **is a traitor," Redd snarled. "In this business betrayal of any kind isn't exactly encouraged."

"Why didn't you take this information to the police?" Doc asked.

"Didn't trust 'em. Don't know who's loyal to **who** over there. Chang's a straight shooter but he don't know everything his men do when they are off duty. Even I can't buy everybody," Redd said. "And I figured sooner or later you'd come to me for something. Besides I also needed an invite to have a talk with your Commander Cain and I figured this was as good as any."

"Let me guess, does he owe you money?" Doc gave him a look.

"Nothing like that," Redd waved. "Besides this is a plan to help him make money for Earth. Wanna open a couple of casinos on the colonies. I got plenty of money coming in and I want to invest it. Besides with something this big I need a partner. And from what I've heard that Cain is a pretty sharp tack."

"A little too sharp sometimes," Doc said. "Jake…You have any idea how smooth Cain can be when it comes to money, profits and favors?"

"Can't be any worse than some of the mooks I have no choice dealing with," Redd told him. "Besides that Cain guy has standards. We both know that."

"Okay I'll arrange a meeting," Doc sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you about him. If something goes down…"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Redd waved. "You had nothing to do with it. I just want a meeting. That's all. I know you can't promise anything."

"Oh I can promise **something,**" Doc said as he got up. "I can promise once Cain gets a good look at your profit statement he'll go in and get more of your money than you **think** you're going to give!"

"I'll take my chances," Redd smiled.

It wasn't long before Doc showed up back at the station. "Well? Any news?"

"Nothing at the crime scene that I didn't already see," Niko remarked. "Sometimes I can't sense everything with my powers."

"Fortunately I have the superpower of good contacts," Doc took out the folder. "Where's Mina and George?"

"Let ten minutes ago with their lawyers," Shane said.

"Just as well," Doc showed them the files. "Chang may have jurisdiction over local crimes but we Galaxy Rangers have a larger reach. Especially when it comes to the Black Rose!"

"Black Rose? Holy…" Shane did a double take. "There's photos, original documents and everything! There's enough evidence here to convict…"

"I know," Doc nodded. "This is a good start. I have a feeling both murders are connected to this."

"Where did you **get** this information?" Zach asked.

"Let's just say I had to make a deal," Doc said as he started to call Cain. "Come on. We don't have much time."

"For what?" Zach asked.

"To get a search warrant," Doc said.

Several hours later…

"A search warrant at the **governor's mansion?"** Zach asked as they arrived at their destination with a platoon of Galaxy Rangers. "Are you **sure** Doc?"

"If the information Redd gave me is only halfway accurate, yes," Doc told him. "It was enough to convince Cain."

"I can't believe a major mob boss had all this information and proof about a Black Rose cell that includes the Governor!" Niko was stunned.

"Niko, how do you think a guy **gets **to be a mob boss?" Doc gave her a look. "It ain't always about shooting people. Man in his position needs contacts and allies as well as information on who is doing what in order to stay on top."

"I know Chang was stunned when we told him which two members of his department were on the Black Rose's payroll," Zach said. "Here we go. I just hope we're not making a mistake."

As they made their way to the front door of the mansion, suddenly it opened and several men started to open fire on the rangers. "Duck Doc!" Shane shouted as they got out of the way of laser fire. The Rangers scattered for cover.

"I guess that answers the question," Doc grumbled as he pulled out his blaster.

"Kind of well armed for just the welcome wagon!" Zach powered up his thunderbolt and blasted through the front door, knocking down the men who attacked them.

With Zach's firepower, Shane's sharp shooting skills, Niko's psychic abilities, Doc's hacking abilities and a whole bunch of other angry Galaxy Rangers it didn't take them long to overpower their attackers. Soon they had gotten into the Governor's personal office. "Governor's not here but there's stuff on his computer," Doc said. "Mostly e-mail messages. But one or two minor documents that will hold up in court. And a list of his staff members that are in on it."

"You think the Governor would have sense to delete them," Shane said.

"He did. I un-deleted them," Doc explained as a tweaker flew out back into his CDU. "Hacker's trick."

"This is Foxx, Cain we got some intel," Zach spoke on the communicator. "Turns out Doc's contact was right."

"Great," Cain said. It sounded like screaming was going on behind him.

"Sir?" Zach asked.

"I'm at the damn birthday party," Cain winced as a toy bounced off his head.

"It came already?" Niko was surprised.

"We were all so busy dealing with this it just snuck up on us!" Shane realized.

"Well the birthday girl is having a blast," Cain groaned. "Threw cake everywhere, scared some swans silly, threw up on an ambassador and set off a screaming match between her and several other infants you could hear to Venus!"

Cain was once again hit with a stuffed animal. "And she's one of the **better** behaved kids!"

"I'm glad I'm not there," Shane winced.

"You'd better get here," Cain said. "The Governor, half his staff and several other important people including Trembaly are here! And some of his staff are looking nervous."

"Can you keep him and any other human there?" Doc asked.

"Not a problem. Jenkins! Don't do anything yet but keep an eye on the Governor and don't let him leave," Cain ordered an aide next to him. "Or any of his cronies."

"Good thing we ordered extra security," Doc thought. "Just a thought, is George there too?"

"No, he's not here but your sister Mina is," Cain grumbled. "Why I have no idea!"

"Really? Interesting," Doc frowned. "My sister avoids children like the plague. Why would she be there?"

"Want me to try and keep an eye on her too?" Cain asked as another stuffed toy hit him.

"Along with any other human guests," Doc said. "Doc out."

"And here I thought **I** was the captain here," Zach grumbled.

"I just had a thought," Doc called his mansion on his private cell phone. "Hey. It's Doc. I need to ask you something. The other day when my sister and her mother came, who else was there? Who flew them there? Really? Are you sure? You have the records? Why didn't you say anything before? No one asked. Fine. Okay what I want you to do is get Mook and check all the starships. For bombs, weapons, anything! Okay…Fine!"

"Anything?" Niko asked.

"Just a hunch. Let's go talk to George," Doc punched in the numbers of the communicator. "I got a hunch…"

"I hate it when you get those," Shane said.

"No answer," Doc frowned. "Okay once we make sure everything is all set here we'll go see him in person. I know where he might be."

"Of course you do," Shane groaned.

An hour later they were on another apartment complex on Paradise Bay. "I don't believe this!" Zach groaned.

"Believe it. It seems Georgie boy has been keeping his own place to 'entertain' guests," Doc told them. He used his hacking skills to open the lock on the door. "Damn this place also has an old fashioned lock too."

"Allow me," Zach grinned as he used a small thunderbolt to break the lock.

"Well he's not going to get his deposit back," Shane remarked as they walked in. He then noticed the state of the luxury hotel. "This place is trashed."

"You don't think…?" Zach asked. They went into the bedroom and found George lying facedown on the bed. "He's been shot in the back of the head. Died instantly."

"Oh crap we're too late," Doc swore. "He's dead. Mina is going to be wearing an awful lot of black this week. Anyone see a diary?"

Shane looked over the drawers. "No, but I found something else…"

"Well that's interesting," Niko snorted when she saw what it was. "I guess it's pretty obvious who knew about this place too."

"Yes, but someone else also knew," Doc frowned. "Someone else who killed George. Call this in. Once we get the cops down here, we're headed off to a party at my place. But first we need to make a few calls…"

"Oh God…" Doc looked around at the mess and chaos going on around him. "I'm going to have cake stains on my floor and walls for years!"

"Among other stains," Zach sighed.

Children of mostly alien origin were running everywhere. There was screaming, crying, pouting, pleading and full out tantrums as far as the eye could see. And some of the kids were acting out too. Most of them were too busy running around playing, having imaginary fights, throwing toys and food or chasing animals or each other to cry.

"I'm starting to have flashbacks when Little Zach and Jessica were two," Zach sighed. "Yup this is exactly what happened."

"I've seen **battlefields** more orderly," Shane winced.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" A clown ran for his life, being chased by several rowdy kids, including Mata and Hari.

"WHAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noah was heard shouting.

"Who put the Slip and Slide in the dining room?" Doc blinked. "And why is it covered with whipped cream and silly string?"

"Hartford…" Cain wandered over with Stingray, Zozo and Waldo. All of them had whipped cream and cake stains on their clothes. "This is **not **the party I had in mind! There's not even any alcohol for me to drink!"

"Cain, seriously…Alcohol? At a kid's party?" Zach gave him a look.

"Not for the **children** obviously," Cain gave him a look. "For the parents and every other adult in order to **survive** this!"

"On the plus side the kids are enjoying themselves," Zozo sighed. "They loved the circus and all the animals."

"KITTY!" Several children chased a blue elderly tiger.

"Unfortunately the feeling is **not **mutual," Waldo sighed.

"Stingray are you all right?" Shane asked.

"I think I feel okay," Stingray had a dazed look in his eyes. "You know, I feel…stronger. If I can survive **this,** I can survive anything!"

"Okay baby! You are getting a time out!" Redarba stormed out of another room covered in juice and cake. "Just stay in that crib until you learn some manners!"

"I didn't know Redarba had any kids," Zach said.

"He doesn't," Zozo groaned. "He **borrowed** someone else's kid!"

"The odd thing is, apart from your children Zachery and young Billy there are no human children here," Waldo said.

"Maybe not **that** odd," Doc began. "Listen you guys there's something…"

"Walter!" Mina stormed up to them. Her expensive dress covered in cake. There was frosting in her hair. "You have got to do something!"

"Let me guess, the kids got you too?" Doc gave her a look.

"No! It was the **mother** of that godchild of yours!" Mina snapped. "And that Foxx woman! They are intolerable and what's worse is that those brats are tormenting my dear sweet baby!"

"Baby?" Cain blinked.

"MEOWWWW!" Napoleon the cat scampered by being chased by Bubblehead, Mata, Hari and the Kiwi Kids.

"Why did you bring your cat **here?**" Doc shouted.

"I couldn't leave Napoleon alone! He gets so lonely!" Mina snapped.

"HA HA HA HA! DIE KITTY DIE!" Bubblehead flew after the cat as they ran by again.

"MEOWWWWW!"

"I don't think **loneliness** is the greatest problem that cat has right now," Doc groaned.

"Get away from my baby!" Mina screamed as she ran after Bubblehead and the children.

"Doc…" Niko began.

"Never mind, she'll never catch him," Doc waved.

"AAAAAHHH!"

CRASH!

"Ouch!" Niko winced. "This is why I don't wear high heels that often. Especially around a floor covered in silly string."

"Cain what kind of insane party is this?" A tall man in his fifties wearing a Space Navy uniform walked up to them.

"Hello Captain Tremblay," Doc winced as he heard something break. "Sorry for the mess."

"I expected some kind of wild shindig to celebrate the end of the Forty Eight Hour Civil War but this is ridiculous!" Tremblay winced as something else broke. "How did that kid get up on the chandelier?"

"Captain we can use your help. We need to find a way to get all the aliens and kids out of here while keeping the humans in the place," Shane explained.

"Why?" Zozo asked.

"Because one or more of them might be a murderer with ties to the Black Rose," Doc said.

"WHAT?" Ambassador Redarba had snuck closer to hear them. "MURDERER? THE BLACK ROSE IS HERE?"

"Oh boy…" Zozo winced.

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE BLACK ROSE IS HERE!" Redarba screamed like a chicken with his head cut off. "SAVE THE CHILDREN! SAVE THE CHILDREN!"

"WHAT?" All the alien parents in the room yelled. Soon there was a mad scrambling of aliens trying to grab their children. "THE BLACK ROSE IS BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Uh I gotta go…" The Governor tried to sneak out but was stopped by Shane.

"Where are **you** going Governor? The party is just starting," Shane growled. The Governor screamed and fainted dead away.

"All right! Get all the aliens out of the building! Darkstar! You and Eliza get our kids out back!" Zach barked orders. "Rangers! Don't let any humans leave! Stop that man! Put down the silly string mister! You're not going anywhere!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE ALIEN LOVER!" The human yelled as he sprayed Zach with silly string. Zach punched him out.

"Not one of your better affairs Hartford," Cain snapped among all the chaos.

"Well that's one way to clear a party," Shane remarked.

It wasn't long before most of the alien ambassadors had taken off with their children. (Obviously the exceptions were Waldo and Zozo.) Most of the kids that remained were sent out back. Before the confusion Darkstar had put the baby down in the other room in a crib so she could sleep. Out of the humans that had attended the party, the Governor and most of his staff were cordoned off by other Galaxy Rangers and security because they had been identified by the documents and lists obtained.

Some of the party weren't involved. "How can you be part of the Black Rose?" The Governor's current wife shouted at him. She stood with her female secretary. "Galaxy Rangers I swear I knew nothing about this!"

"She's right," The Governor groaned as he sat down, completely broken. "She and her staff are innocent. They had no idea what was going on!"

"This is all your first wife's fault! Lousy cow…" The Governor's wife folded her arms.

"I believe them on this part," Niko told Cain. "I can sense they're telling the truth."

"Of course we are! Look you have to believe me! I only joined the Black Rose so I could move up in politics!" The Governor pleaded. "I had a friend of a friend get me in because he told me that being part of the Black Rose was the best way to get ahead! Half the Board of Leaders were on it! Why **wouldn't **I want to join? I thought it was just some kind of fraternity! I knew nothing about any plot to take over the Earth or other worlds until it got broadcast on Tri-D! I thought the best way to ride out the storm was to keep my mouth shut! Maybe people would forget about me!"

"But the Black Rose didn't forget did they?" Zach growled.

"No, I got some messages a month ago," The Governor collapsed in a chair. "Telling me I had to help organize the others still in hiding. If I didn't I would be exposed! By then it was too late for me to get out! The day after I got the message I woke up to a dead horse's head in my bed with a black rose sticking out of it! I had to do what they said!"

"So who are 'they'?" Cain asked.

"I never saw anyone other than some of the other junior members," The Governor confessed. "It was all done by e-mail and secret documents that disintegrated almost as soon as I read them! I was too scared to ask questions! You have to believe me!"

"Oh stop **crying!**" One of the detained men snapped. "You always were a wimp! So what if some of us believed in some of the things the Black Rose stands for? Humanity first is what I say! We didn't attack anyone! So why are we being punished?"

"Because one of you isn't just a sympathizer for the Black Rose," Doc said. "He or she is a murderer. This person was responsible for the deaths of at least two people! George and Helena Pratton." At this news the entire room gasped.

"But that's impossible!" Mina protested. "George is back in his apartment on Cedar Street!"

"You **knew** about his extra apartment?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he likes to go there sometimes," Mina told him. "But George can't be dead! I just got a call from him not even twenty minutes ago!"

"Really? And what did he say?" Chang asked. He had been called in as well.

"He said that he would be late and for me to go to stay at the party," Mina said. "Then he told me after it was over to take the private airplane he sent for me off the island."

"Interesting," Doc said. "Well I think we have enough evidence to solve this murder."

"We **do?**" Shane groaned.

**What will happen next? Who's the murderer? Find out next time! **

Bubblehead flew out. "That's it? Pretty flimsy for a murder mystery Red!"

**Hey! I've been busy! Give me a break! Thinking up stuff is hard! Next: The conclusion to this mad murder plot! **


	53. Doc Lays Down The Law

**Doc Lays Down The Law**

"Ladies and gentlemen you are about to hear a story of greed, corruption, blackmail, betrayal, irony, and murder," Doc said to the crowd. "All those fun things that make life interesting."

"Ooh this is gonna be good," Stingray smirked.

"Let's start at the beginning when the late George Pratton retired from his sport. He claimed that it was because of an injury," Doc showed them some copied records. "But as these doctors' examinations can show, he wasn't. George Pratton was never injured. He left the sport because he had no choice. He was blackmailed out of it."

"Blackmailed? Why?" Zozo asked.

"For throwing key Polo matches in order to win bets and pay off his creditors," Niko said. "We spoke to the head of the International Polo League a few hours ago and he confirmed the whole thing. Pratton was caught trying to fix a match. And Bobo Bling was one of the jockeys he was fixing it with."

"But rather than let a scandal be leaked out and ruin the entire sport they decided to make a deal," Doc said. "Pratton would fake an injury and retire from riding with dignity. He also made some sort of payment to the League. Long story short, Pratton kept his reputation but lost nearly all his money. Didn't help that he intended to keep up appearances of his lavish lifestyle. That's where the late Mrs. Preston came in."

"Here's where the **irony** comes in," Shane said. "He thought she was wealthy and she thought he was wealthy. In other words they married each other for the money they thought the other had."

"Must have been quite a shock for the both of them when they found out the truth," Doc smirked. "Add to that Pratton was suddenly saddled with a stepdaughter who could spend as much as they could and had a failed marriage to boot. Not exactly a bonus for climbing high society. He needed money and fast. He went back to his ways, fixing matches and even selling horse tranquilizers for drug money. Using his old contact Bobo to make sales. But even that wasn't enough for him. Then he realized that maybe Mina wasn't such a burden after all? How long were the two of you lovers?"

"Walter?" Mina gasped. "I…"

"Come on Mina, spit it out!" Doc snapped. "How long?"

"We got together a few months after my mother married him," Mina admitted. "But I don't understand. How did you find out? That telepath?"

"No, but it's the only reason that makes sense," Doc said. "You were his alibi for when your mother was murdered. And you knew about his secret apartment in the city, which means you've been there before."

"That and the fact that we found your monogrammed lingerie in the room," Niko added. "Pretty hard to miss a lacy bra with the name Mina written all over it."

"Oh don't look at me like that," Mina folded her arms. "It's not like mother didn't know about it! She practically threw him at me after she found out he didn't have any cash! She was already looking around for a better husband. It was just part of the plan."

"And what plan was that?" Zach asked.

"Both of them decided to stay married for a short period of time," Mina said. "Just long enough to make it look respectable. Then George would 'leak' his love nest location to the scandal papers and then those two would have a reason to divorce. But George wouldn't murder Mother. She didn't have any money or a life insurance policy. There was nothing to gain!"

"I'm afraid there was," Doc said. "You see your mother was blackmailing George for money."

"What? The drug money?" Mina gasped.

"No, his stash from **another** source of revenue. You see George also realized there was another way to get more money," Doc said. "He had contacts with a certain Governor and his buddies. Which means he had contacts with the Black Rose Society. And he knew they'd pay big money for information, particularly the movements of the Series Five Galaxy Rangers and any alien ambassadors."

"Oh that's ridiculous! How would I know that? I haven't spoken to you before you got here!" Mina shouted.

"No, you talked to Dad, Giselle and Eleanor" Doc frowned. "Somehow you weaseled the information about the conference in New Atlantis and when that failed you got the information about this party. And then you told George, not for love. But for a cut of the profits."

"That's why your mother was killed," Niko said. "I guess being a traitor was one step too far for her. She was trying to talk to Harrison that night she was killed and warn him but…"

"So George killed my mother?" Mina bristled.

"No, he only killed Bobo before he could blab his secret," Doc corrected. "Probably trying to get more cash. He helped the murderer frame Dad though."

"Hey don't look at me!" Walski protested when everyone looked at him. "I may be a contact for the Black Rose but I never killed anyone! No way!"

"George did not kill anyone!" Mina snapped.

"I'm afraid he did," Doc said. "While you and your mother were at my house trying to get some cash from me, George snuck around and killed Bobo. Then he tormented a horse into making it look like it was an accident. My staff identified him as the pilot of your aircraft that day and they remember he was missing for nearly twenty minutes."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Mina shouted.

"He had motive and opportunity, that proves a **lot** to me," Chang snorted. "So then what happened?"

"But he didn't kill my mother! You all were there with us when we got the news!" Mina said.

"And wasn't **that** a good piece of luck for George?" Shane asked. "No wonder he was so eager for us to stay. We were his alibi while someone else killed of Helena."

"From what we figured out, Georgie boy and his new wife got in a bit over their heads," Doc said. "According to some files and surveillance pictures we were given by an anonymous source…"

"You mean Jake Redd?" Chang folded his arms.

"How did you know **that?"** Doc did a double take.

"Because that man lives for information on everyone who crosses his path or lives on the islands," Chang said. "And because being the Sheriff I might know something about the criminal element that **lives here!"**

"Yes well," Doc coughed. "Anyway we have information the George met with individuals that were more than sympathetic with the Black Rose and their philosophy. Like your chief of staff Governor. As I was saying he worked with them in order to get money. He gave them all the information he could get on us to the Black Rose. There was just one problem. George must have gotten a bit too greedy."

"And the Black Rose decided they didn't want to pay for information like that," Chang frowned.

"Well at least not that high a price," Doc shrugged. "This person killed both George and Helena. And only one person can point him out."

"Who?" Mina asked.

"You," Doc said. "You're the only person here who can tell us all who the murderer is. And that's the person who told you to tell us George was still alive."

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. "No one told me to…"

"Come on Mina," Doc said. "Your mom and your lover are already dead by his hand? Do you want to be next? And Mina, remember what happened to George? He tried to get money from the Black Rose and it cost him his life! You want that to happen to you? You really think they are just gonna let a loose end like you go free? Not a chance!"

"It's a good thing we checked all the vehicles on Doc's orders," Mook showed them something. "Mina this bomb was found underneath your plane. It would have gone off right after the pilot turned on the ignition."

"The second you walked out of this building the Black Rose was going to kill you," Doc said. "Not just to get at me, but because you were too dangerous. They were never going to pay you, Mina. They were planning to kill you."

Mina's eyes widened. Then she spun around and pointed. "Why you dirty double crossing…"

"You stupid little…" Trembaly snarled as he pulled out a blaster. "I should have killed **you** before that greedy boyfriend of yours! You're the one that put that idea into his head to get more money out of us!"

"Mina **knew** all about this?" Niko shouted.

"I didn't know anyone was going to get **killed!**" Mina protested. "Just scared a little bit! You know just a little pressure! No one was supposed to die! Especially my boyfriend and my mother!"

"Interesting isn't it? The order of preference you just stated of who got **killed,**" Waldo rolled his eyes.

"Where the hell is the diary you witch?" Trembaly snapped.

"What do you care about that diary? Did you sleep with someone you shouldn't have?" Stingray asked.

"The diary contains more than sexual escapades you stupid freak," Tremblay snarled. "It also details who joined the Black Rose Society for the past fifteen years!"

"And some more people not known could still be named," Niko realized.

"Give it up, Trembaly," Zach said his blaster drawn as well as a bunch of other rangers and law enforcement officials. "You can't win against all of us."

"You really want to try a shoot out against **me?**" Shane challenged. "Trust me pal. It won't work!"

The traitor seemed to debate a moment before he lowered his weapon. "You're right. I **can't** beat you," He snarled as his weapon was taken away and he was handcuffed by another Ranger.

"Okay Mina, where **is **the diary?" Doc glared at her.

"Oh here! **Take **the stupid thing!" Mina took a medium sized leather bound diary out of her purse. "It's caused me more trouble than it was worth!" She gave it to Doc. "Half of those scandals are so old most of the people involved are dead anyway!"

"There's one thing I don't understand," Zozo began.

"**One** thing?" Darkstar gave him a look.

"Why did you do it, Trembaly? You were a hero," Zozo asked.

"Hero? He was just establishing his cover," Shane growled. "He knew the Civil War would end badly for the Black Rose so he sold out the most obvious players in order to protect the rest!"

"You perceive correctly mutant," Trembaly smirked. "I knew I should have killed you long ago. But I just didn't have the chance. So I relied on fools to help me. It doesn't matter. I've protected my secrets this long. I won't give them up for you or anyone."

Tremblay bit down on his back tooth and convulsed violently. "Someone help him!" Zach shouted but it was too late. The disgraced captain fell down dead.

"There was some kind of poison tablet in his back tooth," Shane looked into his mouth. "All he had to do was bite down hard enough and…"

"How horrible," Eliza shuddered. "I'm just glad the kids aren't here to see this."

"Speaking of kids I'd better check on the baby," Darkstar said as she left the room.

"So you were in on the whole thing?" Chang glared at Mina. "Why am I **not **surprised?"

"You're in a lot of trouble Mina," Zach growled.

"Don't be so sure," Mina glared at him.

"Shane, Dawnstar's missing!" Darkstar shouted as she ran in. "There's another baby in there but it's not her!"

"What?" Shane barked. "Hold on!" He ran in with Stingray. A cute white haired alien baby was in the playpen. "That's not…."

"Shane…" Darkstar gasped. "You don't think…?"

"Only one way to find out!" Stingray snarled. They all stormed back in.

Just as Mina was finishing up. "It's not like you people aren't used to cover ups. Just give me enough time to pack and leave the islands."

"What makes you so sure that you are just going to walk out of here?" Darkstar barked.

"You are. You like that mutant brat of yours don't you?" Mina sneered. "Well if you want to see her again you'd better tell Walter to give me at least a million dollars! And you'll get the cops off my back!"

"Mina! Even you wouldn't…" Doc was horrified.

"Just let me walk out of here and I'll give you the location of the infant and where you can download the money in…" Mina began.

"MY BABY! WHERE IS MY BABY?" A large humanoid woman with barely a nose and white hair stormed into the room carrying Baby Dawnstar. Dawnstar was screaming her head off.

Ambassador Rigel followed her. "Come on! You can't blame me! I mean they do look a lot alike!"

"How can you possibly **not **tell the difference between this baby and my beautiful Raffella?" The humanoid female screamed.

"Dawnstar! My baby!" Darkstar burst over and took her. "Oh my little girl! You're safe!"

"That must be **your** kid in the next room," Stingray let out a sigh of relief. "Follow me!"

"Oh Raffella! Raffella! Mommy is coming!" The humanoid woman screamed as she followed Stingray.

Everyone glared at Mina. "Oh give me a break! I saw the kid wasn't the Supertrooper baby when I went in there so I decided to take a chance," Mina folded her arms. "You can't blame me for trying!"

"Oh yes I **can!**" Darkstar gave her baby to Eliza and then started to storm towards her.

"Darkstar! Wait! First we need her alive to answer a few more questions about what else she knows about the Black Rose Society," Shane said. "**Then** we'll kill her!"

"Nobody is killing anyone!" Cain snapped. He then looked at the covered body of the murderer. "Not anymore!"

"Wanna bet?" Stingray snorted as the humanoid woman came out with Rigel and a screaming baby.

"How can you mistake my baby for hers?" The humanoid screamed. "No offense it's just that my Raffella is my treasure."

"None taken but **come on**!" Darkstar glared at Rigel. "They don't look **anything **alike!"

"What do you mean? They both have pink dresses on and they both have white hair!" Rigel shouted.

"My baby does **not** have a spot on her face!" The humanoid screamed.

"And mine has a nose!" Darkstar snapped. "What kind of moron are you?"

"It was an honest mistake…" Rigel gulped.

"Your last mistake you…" The humanoid woman did a double take. "What is **that **on the floor?"

"Dead body," Shane said simply.

"YOU BROUGHT MY BABY INTO A HOUSE WITH A DEAD BODY?" The humanoid woman rounded on Rigel.

"Galaxy Rangers! Protect me!" Rigel screamed as the humanoid woman and Darkstar started to chase Rigel.

"I'm afraid there is a little known loophole in the League Charter," Zozo gulped. "Don't mess with a mama!"

"AAAHHH!" Rigel ran for his life.

"I suppose we should stop them huh?" Shane sighed.

"I guess so," Niko shrugged as the two went to stop the insanity.

"Take them away!" Cain ordered his men over Mina and the captives. "All of them!"

"This is an outrage! I'll sue!" Mina snapped as she was put in handcuffs and taken away.

"Yeah good luck with that," Cain snorted.

"OWWWWWW!"

"Although I think Rigel may have a case," Cain said. "Foxx, Hartford…"

"Before I get any of my body parts whacked by an angry mama, Zachery, Cain there is something I want to ask you," Doc sighed. "A little favor concerning Mina."

"Doc you know you can't…" Zach began.

"I take it you want to deal with your sister yourself?" Cain stopped him. "We'll interrogate her but I doubt she knows much. Okay Doc. If you want her, she's yours."

"Cain! I'm sorry Doc but she broke the law…" Zach began.

"Oh don't worry Captain," Doc's face grew hard. "She **will** be punished. I **guarantee **it."

* * *

A few hours later Doc sat with his adopted father in his study. "I just can't believe both Mina and Helena were involved in the Black Rose," Harrison shook his head. "And all for money."

"I thought you'd want to hear it from me first," Doc sighed. "Dad…"

"I know son," Harrison sighed. "I know I can't help Mina out of this one. You do…You do what you have to do. Not just for what's right. But for the good of the family. God help me I can't do it. I'm too weak."

"You are **not **weak," Doc held his adopted father's hand. "You are good man. You always were. And your family loves you. Your real family."

"Walter I feel like I failed…" Harrison sighed.

"You did everything you could," Doc said. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll take care of it. I've already got Nana and Mabel getting things set up."

"What are you going to do to her?" Harrison asked. Doc told him. "Well…I suppose it's for the best."

"Who knows? Maybe this might be the one thing to put her life on the right path?" Doc asked.

"Walter, you and I know that we shouldn't hold our breath on that," Harrison gave him a look. "But aren't you going to get in trouble if…?"

"I already spoke with Cain and he agrees with me a hundred percent," Doc told him. "Besides the man won't miss any opportunity to get another favor out of me when he needs it."

"This is **not** going to be easy, Walter," Harrison sighed. "She's still my little girl, no matter what she's done."

"I know Dad," Doc nodded. "I'll handle it."

"You're a good son Walter," Harrison told him. "God only knows what I did to deserve a good boy like you."

"Compensation for my sisters," Doc smirked. "Sorry. I know. Bad taste. Giselle and Eleanor aren't **that** bad."

Mina was escorted in by two Galaxy Rangers. "Wait outside the door," Doc told them. "Sit down Mina."

"So is this the part where the **Great Walter Hartford** passes judgment on me?" Mina sniffed as she sat down.

"You're just damn lucky it's me and not a judge," Doc snapped. "He'd send your butt to either jail or Purgatory so fast it would make your head spin. Before I do pass judgment you are going to answer a few more questions."

"Like what?" Mina asked. "I've already told your commanding officer everything I know."

"How about what were you **thinking** when you contacted the Black Rose for money and agree to their terms? How could you **do** that Mina?" Doc asked. "How could you get involved with those people? Don't you know what they **did?** What they almost did to me? To my friends and the entire planet? And for what? For **money?"**

"Don't you realize that you committed treason not only against Earth but your own brother?" Harrison asked.

"You always did like him over me!" Mina barked.

"Is that why you were so quick to let Dad take the blame for murdering your mother?" Doc barked. "How could you do that to him? Explain to us why after all Dad has done for you…"

"Done for me! He's always put you and my sisters first! That's what he's **done** for me!" Mina yelled. "He even gave away power over the company that is rightfully mine!"

"That's a load of bull Mina and you know it," Harrison growled. "Remember your sister Eleanor ran our company as Vice President very well before she took over on Hartford. Even Giselle is better at managing money than you are!"

"That's because she has the luck to marry for it and half her husbands that drop dead are worth something!" Mina barked. "Little whore was always lucky like that."

"Family loyalty doesn't mean **anything** to you does it?" Doc bristled. "I was hoping, praying for some remorse. Some little sign of regret. **Anything** so I wouldn't have to…But that's not going to happen is it?"

"Don't you care that your mother and lover were killed by these people? God even Giselle and Eleanor aren't as hard hearted as you!" Harrison gasped.

"Those two may have their flaws but at least we can count on them to be loyal to this family!" Doc told him. He glared at Mina. "Which is more than what I can say for you."

"Why should I be loyal to this family when it's never done anything for me?" Mina snapped.

"I can't take any more," Harrison got up and started to walk way. "God help me Mina but I'm glad I'll never see you again."

"What do you mean by that?" Mina asked. "Father?"

"I have to go change my will," Harrison said softly before closing the door.

The implications of what was said hit Mina. For the first time in a long while she felt real fear. She turned to Doc in shock. "What…What did he mean by that?"

"What do you **think** it meant? What you did Mina was not only illegal and cruel," Doc told her. "It was the last straw. I'm **done** taking care of you! I'm **done **cleaning up after your messes. What you did is unforgivable. It is final and irreparable! And I will no longer allow you to harm Dad or any other member of our family ever again. After today you will be out of my life **forever!** And I will **celebrate!**"

"What are you going to do to me?" Mina gasped.

"I'm not going to send you to jail or to Purgatory, Mina," Doc said. "That would kill Dad. What I am going to do is put you on a one way ticket the furthest outpost colony planet available. Well second because I'm not going to allow you **near** Hartford. So I suppose that would be Nebraska."

"Nebraska? But there's nothing but dust and cattle and farmland on that planet!" Mina gasped. "What am I supposed to do out there?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Doc gave her a cold look. "As of now you are no longer a part of this family. You're out. For good. The days of me cleaning up your messes are over! And don't even **think** of calling Eleanor or Giselle for help. Or Dad or anyone else. Besides I wouldn't be surprised if some other members of the Black Rose want to get rid of you for good. So staying off the radar will be your safest bet. I had to call in a favor from Commander Cain and he was more than happy to oblige so I know I have to pay the piper later. But mark my words Mina, this is the **last** time you get **anything** from me! So it will be worth it."

He took out something from his wallet. "There. Don't ever say I never gave you a dime."

"But this is only a couple hundred dollars," Mina blinked.

"Two hundred interplanetary credits to be exact," Doc said. "Perfectly good on any frontier colony."

"But this won't even buy me one night at a decent four star hotel!" Mina wailed.

"No, but it will help you get on your feet long enough for you to do some actual work for a change," Nana said as she marched in with a small suitcase. Mabel marched in behind her carrying some clothes.

"Of course you might have to reconsider some of your spending habits that are more appropriate to your new lifestyle," Mabel told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Mina asked.

"Let's just say where you are going is going to be a **long** way from your Paradise Bay apartment complex," Doc told her. "And I don't mean just distance wise."

"You have been looking down your fake nose at those of us who do **real** work for as long as I can remember," Nana said. "Sitting around and ordering everyone like you're the Queen of Sheba. Well **your majesty** it's time for you to get dethroned!"

"Out of the three girls you were the worst!" Mabel agreed. "Eleanor can be a task masker but at least she works her butt off. And Giselle rarely ever raised her voice until she had to live under your roof! She may have been flightily but at least she treated us with respect!"

"And girl you are gonna get a lesson in respect drilled into your tiny brain the hard way!" Nana agreed.

"Are you going to let them talk to me like this?" Mina turned to Doc.

"Get used to it. A lot of people are gonna be saying worse if you don't change your attitude," Doc snapped. "Did you finish packing her stuff?"

"All packed. I put a couple of changes of clothes in there and some sensible shoes," Nana grinned. "It's a **long** way to walk from the station to the nearest town. Three miles I believe."

"Not to mention the loveliest and cheapest red and white gingham dress I could find," Mabel said triumphantly as she showed her the outfit. "You know those cocktail dresses you have aren't exactly appropriate attire out on the prairie."

"No, but I am sure the women I donate your old dresses too will be more than thrilled with them," Doc grinned a sinister grin. "I mean most of them you haven't even worn more than once. And those handbags you can carry half a department store in? There are so many poor alien refugees on Mars that would so appreciate them. But I earmarked a few choice items that would look perfect for Darkstar. And I'm going to give her those lovely diamond earrings you conned Dad into giving you for your sweet sixteenth birthday. All three pairs of them."

"You're **giving away** my clothes and jewelry?" Mina screeched.

"All but three items," Doc said. "Your mother's favorite necklace so you can remember her by. The watch Dad gave you for your eighteenth birthday. And the family Bible. You might want to read it and familiarize yourself with some of its passages. Not like you won't have plenty of time to do so."

"You can't do this to me! You can't steal my things!" Mina shouted.

"Why not? You had no problem stealing **my things** when it suited you!" Doc asked. "I'm just returning the favor. You have a lot of jewelry. I think I'm going to give some to Niko and Eliza too. And I am going to put away a special piece just for my godchild. When she turns sixteen I'm going to give her that blue diamond necklace you got out of Carlton before he ran out of cash. I know she will appreciate it a lot more than you ever did! Hell with your collection I may not have to buy a piece of jewelry for presents for the next decade!"

"Walter!" Mina was horrified.

"In case you haven't figured it out Sweet Cheeks, this is what we call Karma," Mabel told her. "And girl you have a lot of chips to cash in!"

"The locks on your apartment are being changed as we speak," Doc said. "I sent Mook and Jenkins over there to do an inventory. Namely, what is actually mine or any other member of the family and what you have that is paid for. Which is probably not much. Don't worry, I'll give whatever you have left a good home. I'm selling your lease and furniture in order to pay the last of your debts. As well as a few other knickknacks. Like your cars and that boat you have in dry dock that you think I don't know about."

"You're throwing me out on the streets with **nothing?**" Mina yelled.

"No, you have some clothes, a few personal items and two hundred credits," Doc said. "That's more than most of the refugees from the Great Migration had. So be grateful."

"Obviously most of your make up we'll have to throw away," Nana said. "Oh I did put in a nice red shade of lipstick that has some SPF sunscreen. You're going to need that too."

"Goes with the gingham dress," Mabel said. "But for some reason I couldn't find your sunglasses. Which is a shame because it gets really bright out there."

"Speaking of shame, Walter you might want to leave now because little Miss Nothing here needs to get dressed," Nana pointed.

"What do you mean? You don't expect me to wear **that** do you?" Mina yelled and pointed at the dress in distaste. "It's not even designer! It's…It's store-bought! And so common!"

"Common as dirt which you are now," Nana growled at her. "Girl, you got a choice. You can either put this on or wear a **garbage bag** over your scrawny body. Which is it gonna be?"

"Let her keep the shoes," Doc smirked. "I give her a mile in them before she changes 'em on the way to wherever her new life is."

"Walter please! Don't do this…" Mina begged.

"It's been done, girl," Nana said. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Oh and one more thing, Mina," Doc added as he went to the door. "I'm sending a special message to the law enforcement agents on Nebraska. So don't be surprised if the sheriff in whatever town you end up in takes a **special interest** in your activities. And the next time you break the law, I won't bail you out. So you might just end up in Purgatory after all. And if you think the weather on Nebraska is brutal, try a nice long stretch of winter in Purgatory where the warmest days are below fifty degrees!"

"Walter don't…" Mina begged. "Come on now! Give me another chance!"

"Goodbye Mina," Doc waved as he left. "Have a nice life."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS WALTER HARTFORD! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! YOU HEAR ME?" Mina screeched like a demon cast into Hell. "I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU AND THE REST OF THIS STUPID FAMILY EVEN IF I HAVE TO WAIT FIFTY YEARS TO…HEY! WATCH IT! LET GO OF ME! NO! NOT MY DRESS! NO! DON'T RIP IT! IT'S LACROIX! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"She's a little high strung," Doc told the waiting rangers. "Just don't let her bite you when you escort her to the ship. Uh you do have your rabies shots just in case, right?"

A few hours later the Galaxy Rangers had finished helping Doc's staff clean up after the party. All the guests were gone and the bodies were taken care of. "Hartford I gotta admit you know how to throw a hell of a party," Cain remarked as he took a drink.

"Thanks a lot," Doc groaned as he lay back on a chair.

"I mean it. I should book you for more parties," Cain said.

"Don't even **joke **about that Commander," Doc gave him a look.

"I still don't like that you guys bent the law and are keeping Trembaly's death a secret," Zach sighed. "And the murders he committed."

"Come on Zachery, what good would **that** have done?" Cain asked. "We're just building back our reputation as it is. The news that one of the great heroes of the Civil War was a traitor would have made things even more difficult. Technically we're only keeping the details of Trembaly's death a secret. As far as the world knows, he had a heart attack. We'll say that he requested no honors for his burial and sweep it quietly under the rug. Even Waldo and Zozo agreed to that."

"I suppose," Zach sighed. "Did you find anything on Walski?"

"We raided his office and both his homes. Between that and the diary we found not only enough evidence to ship him off to Purgatory for life, but information on all sorts of safe houses and lists of who is an informant to the Black Rose from here to Planet Hartford," Cain smirked. "The second I saw that list I got every law enforcement agent on every planet to grab every name on it."

"Did we get anything?" Zach asked.

"And how! We got codes, names, weapons," Cain listed them off. "Possible locations and fueling stations for the Black Rose ship. We even have our own informants now. Dozens of rats turning on each other so they won't get shipped off to Purgatory. We've broken at least a dozen cells and arrested over two hundred people on almost every colony planet in the League."

"It's amazing how many members of the Black Rose are still out there," Niko said.

"Niko, the Black Rose has been around for thousands of years," Cain said. "We're not going to get rid of them overnight. It's only lately that they've been so lazy and corrupt that we've been able to get anything on them. But I guarantee you there are still plenty out there."

"The Laredo had a sighting of the Black Rose ship and chased 'em away from a moon they were using to buy black market supplies from," Zozo said. "They got away but they have one less place to hide in the universe."

"And a lot fewer allies. If the Black Rose Society thought the Civil War **last year** was a disaster, this year is a nightmare for 'em," Shane smirked. "And speaking of worst nightmares, how did Mina take hers?"

"Not that well actually," Doc sighed. "Those poor rangers that escorted her had to get rabies shots after all."

"That girl was screaming like a banshee and swearing like a sailor all the way to the spaceport and beyond," Nana laughed.

"Zachery I hope you don't think I abused my power too much for what I did," Doc sighed.

"Are you kidding? Banishing Mina and cutting her off from the family fortune is the perfect punishment for a girl like her," Zach snorted. "Besides something tells me she might have liked Purgatory too much."

"Sorry Doc," Shane said. "I know how hard it is to be the head of your family."

"It wasn't that hard doing what I had to do to Mina," Doc snorted. "It just hurt Dad that's all. My sisters on the other hand will be **celebrating** once I call them!"

"What about your mom?" Zach asked.

"Dad's on the phone with her right now," Doc said. "She tried to be a good stepmother to Mina but Mina just wouldn't have it. She'll go along with this."

"Well I wouldn't say all's well that ends well but at least all the insanity is over," Doc let out a breath.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

CRASH!

"MEOWWWWWWW!"

"Oh hell I forgot about that stupid cat!" Doc groaned.

"DIVE! DIVE! ATTACK THE ENEMY!" Bubblehead was heard cackling over the cat's terrified screams.

"Oh I just **love** coming home," Doc put his head into his hands.

"So let's see," Zach sighed. "We dealt with murders, attempted murders, traitors, a cover up, an accidental kidnapping, insane animals…"

"Don't forget the cooks having knife fights on the lawn," Niko added.

"Monkeys driving a car all over the place and nearly running over the sheriff," Shane added.

"The swimming pool was on fire **again,**" Zozo added.

"Senator Rigel getting beaten up," Waldo added. "Although that can also be counted as a good thing."

"Mina," Darkstar snorted.

"She's a disaster all on her own," Doc groaned. The doorbell rang. "Speaking of which…"

"DADDY!" Giselle ran in wearing a black dress. Harrison walked in just as she did and was immediately tackled by Giselle with the grace of a linebacker. "OH DADDY!" She hugged her father.

"Oh great," Shane groaned. "Here comes the **other** crazy sister!"

"Daddy! Oh Daddy! I heard about the whole thing! It's **horrible!"** Giselle sobbed. "I mean I never liked Mina but still it's horrible!"

"How did you hear so fast?" Harrison blinked. "I just got off the phone with your mother?"

"She didn't tell you I was coming?" Giselle asked. "Never mind. I was on my way here when Nana called me! She told me the whole thing!"

"Oh she **did,** did she?" Harrison gave Nana a look. Nana merely played innocent.

"It's all so horrible! Well not horrible- horrible but horrible enough," Giselle said. "I mean Mina was never a very good sister and her mother was never nice to me. Not even when she needed money and that husband of hers did try to hit on me but I told him no! I have enough problems with men without stealing someone's husband! But still oh Daddy for you to go through all that because of them! It's horrible! But I'm glad she's been cut out of the will. Not for the money because I have a lot but she was always so mean to me."

"Looks like you've been playing the part of the grieving sister," Doc pointed to Giselle's outfit.

"Oh this? Oh uh I just came from my husband's funeral," Giselle said. "They were finishing up the service when Nana called."

"Wait a minute, didn't you **last husband** die a few months ago?" Zach asked.

"That was Dawgie and he did, but uh well…" Giselle gulped. "Last week I kind of met this guy in Vegas…"

"Oh God no…" Both Doc and his adopted father groaned at the same time.

"He was really nice! He was a magician! Unfortunately he wasn't a very good magician and he kind of accidentally sawed himself in half," Giselle said nervously.

"Do I even **want** to know…?" Doc groaned.

"Not really," Giselle said. "It was kind of gross. Plus it was done in a shark tank with a live shark and uh…Part of it was kind of like déjà vu with my first husband."

"I'm experiencing déjà vu **right now!"** Zach groaned.

"Long story short there's this clown named Peaches who blames me for it even though I was nowhere near his equipment at the time and it turned out that his tools and stuff were faulty," Giselle rolled her eyes. "Okay so maybe I kind of broke their engagement when I married Harry. But it's not like that relationship was going to last anyway!"

"Giselle…" Harrison started to get a tick in his right eye.

"Daddy I swear I am so off men!" Giselle told her father. "That's why I'm going to stay with you! It was Mom's idea!"

"Oh it **was** now, was it?" Harrison groaned.

Suddenly there were sounds of a struggle and a gunshot going off. "Everyone down!" Zach shouted.

"It's okay Boss," Mook walked in. "We got this crazy woman dressed up like a clown trying to fire a blaster. But we got her."

"Must have snuck in with the clowns at the kid's birthday party," Doc groaned as they got off the floor.

"SHE STOLE MY MAN! I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER!" Screams were heard on the lawn.

"OH GET OVER YOURSELF PEACHES!" Giselle marched over to a window and stuck her head out. She barely pulled it back in when a rock flew through the window. Giselle was unharmed but the window was broken. "IT WOULD NEVER HAVE WORKED OUT ANYWAY!"

Everyone looked at her. "I said I would never go after **married** guys again," Giselle clarified. "Technically engagements don't really count."

"SHE RUINED MY LIFE! I WANNA GIVE HER THE SELTZER WATER BOTTLE OF DEATH!" Peaches screamed as she was restrained outside.

"Someone please call Chang and let him know there's **another **person that needs to go to jail?" Cain groaned.

"My God there is more drama in this family than in a soap opera!" Waldo was stunned.

"This makes our family look almost normal," Stingray quipped. "Almost."

"Fun vacation, sir," Zach sighed. "When do we go home?"

"I think tonight might be a good idea," Cain groaned.

"Doc remember last year? The Civil War where we were all nearly **killed?**" Shane groaned.

"Yeah?" Doc asked.

"I think it was a lot more peaceful compared to **this!**" Shane groaned.


	54. Justice Denied

**Justice Denied**

"Thanks for coming with us Zach," Shane said as the Galaxy Rangers with Stingray and Darkstar rode on the trail. "It means a lot that you're visiting Flashfire's grave with us."

"He was a brave man," Zach said. "It's an honor to remember him."

"Too bad the kids couldn't come," Doc remarked.

"Eliza's watching the baby and the kids are in school," Darkstar said. "We can come back for them another time."

"Something's been bothering me," Doc frowned. "Isn't Flashfire's body radioactive and if it is…?"

"I put it in a radiation proof coffin," Shane explained. "It won't contaminate the environment. I just wanted to put him in a place where he could rest in peace and…"

He stopped when they came to the site. There was a grave but it was all dug up, a huge hole in front of them with mounds of dirt everywhere. "The grave! It's been dug up!" Zach barked as they dismounted.

**"NO!"** Shane shouted. "It can't be!"

"Who would **do** such a thing?" Niko looked at the open grave. "And why?"

The answer came to Shane. "To get viable Supertrooper DNA," Shane growled. "Radiation or not there would still be some strands left for use."

"Slade and the General?" Stingray frowned.

"Who **else?"** Shane barked. "Most of my other enemies are more concerned with getting revenge on my **living** relatives! It would be just like those two slime buckets to…GRAVE ROBBING PARASITES!"

Shane let out a frustrated roar as he slammed his fists into the nearest tree. It actually was knocked to the side slightly. "BASTARDS! I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Not if I beat you to it!" Stingray growled. "Even in death there's no peace for our kind!"

"Flashfire died a hero," Darkstar was furious. "He doesn't deserve for his body to be treated like a lab specimen!"

"No, he **doesn't,**" Zach agreed. "Just when I thought Slade couldn't sink any lower."

"Didn't even bother to cover the grave after he finished," Stingray growled. "Not even give the appearance of it still being there. Like it didn't matter."

"Well it **does** matter!" Shane shouted. "It matters to me!"

"Easy Shane," Niko said. "I agree this his horrible but you have to calm down. Getting worked up about this isn't going to solve the problem."

"Right, but breaking Slade's neck and shooting the Cyclops right in the eye will!" Shane growled.

"I don't know why we're all so shocked," Darkstar grumbled. "It's not like this hasn't happened with any other Supertrooper before."

"When we're alive, we're cannon fodder," Stingray growled. "When we're dead we're specimens in a jar. It's all the same! They treat us like objects when we're **not!"**

"I'm glad we didn't bring the kids here for this," Darkstar sighed. "This is something they didn't need to see."

"Some of 'em have seen a lot worse than an empty grave," Stingray told her. "But I get your point."

"Let's get back to BETA," Zach told his friend. "Maybe there's a Slade sighting?"

"Good idea," Shane growled. "Because as soon as Slade pops his one eyed head out of the rock he's hiding under he is a **dead man**!"

There were no sightings of Slade or the General, but that didn't stop Shane from doing more research. "What's up Goose?" Stingray asked as he went to Shane's desk. Shane was working at a computer.

"I thought going over all the information about the Supertroopers from both Wolf Den and the unauthorized Australian base would help get things settled," Shane told him.

"Any luck?" Stingray asked as he leaned against the desk, arms folded.

"Yeah. All bad. In the Cryocrypt there are the 38 Supertroopers from Wolf Den," Shane looked at the list. "But so far they're the only ones I found that are still alive. We managed to get a complete file of the Supertroopers given to Bovo…You remember what I told you about Noah?"

"Yeah but that place he was in was blown sky high," Stingray frowned. "How did you get data from there? I know Doc didn't download enough data."

"There was information in another lab where they were doing research with DNA samples obtained from that place," Shane explained. "Most of them all came from Wolf Den. I've matched all the names. Everyone from Wolf Den is accounted for."

"And the Australian Supertrooper Base?" Stingray asked.

"We have a list of all the names and identifications of every Supertrooper born at that base," Shane let out a breath. "We found most of their bodies at another lab. In fact all but ten have been accounted for and brought to Longshot. They were examined and…Stingray I'm sorry."

"Come on Goose, its not like I didn't think any of my old mates from back then would **still **be alive," Stingray said. "At least now I know for sure."

"There's still ten bodies I haven't found yet," Shane said. "Ten names missing. There is still a chance…"

"Even if they aren't alive it's good you find them and give them rest," Stingray sighed. "Goose…Those bodies…They have to be destroyed. Completely."

"I know," Shane sighed. "So what happened to Flashfire won't happen to them."

"It's not like there's anything left of 'em," Stingray sighed. "I mean, their spirits are gone. Flown the coop. Just a bunch of empty shells."

"I'm still going to look for those last ten," Shane said. "I still have to find out."

"Listen Goose, you have done more for our kind than anyone has ever done," Stingray pointed out. "You fought for us all even when we all gave up. And you kept on fighting until we became free."

"Not everyone is free," Shane said.

"No, but many of us are and others will be," Stingray said.

"All the more reason to fight," Shane said. "If I can get as many Supertroopers out of the Freezer…"

"Goose it was Domani and Wheiner who were responsible for getting our team mates put in the Cryocrypt," Stingray said.

"But I'm the one who captured them," Shane sighed. "Even though I had no choice I have to find a way to set them free. Even though I forgave myself I still have to do it. Can you understand that?"

Stingray nodded. "Like you said, there's ten missing. And who knows if there are any other seventy year old Supertroopers locked away in a fridge somewhere? I mean you found Rei and La right? And some other nut job scientist could have made a secret Supertrooper without anyone knowing. Like Amy."

"Do you know any of these names?" Shane showed him the monitor. "There are six males and four females."

"Yeah I know 'em," Stingray frowned. "Webfoot…He was one of my best mates there. Failed the final exams at the last minute. He wasn't bloodthirsty enough for 'em. Now that I think about it, he was always a little squirrelly. Preferred to look at the sky all day and talk to birds instead of shooting 'em. Had some kind of empathy with animals."

"Sounds like he and I would have gotten along," Shane smirked.

"Yeah you would have," Stingray smirked. "He didn't like to fight for no reason either. He was definitely a Beta." He referred to the personality type given to classify Supertroopers. Alphas were more intelligent and aggressive while Betas were more passive and obedient.

It goes without saying that Stingray, Shane and most of the Supertroopers from Wolf Den were Alphas.

"For some reason there were a lot more Betas at the illegal base than at Wolf Den," Stingray thought. "Hell nearly everyone at Wolf Den was an Alpha in one way or another. I wonder why that was?"

"Don't know," Shane thought. "Now that I think about it, it doesn't make sense does it? Maybe that's why we were always at each other's throats."

"Especially when they started giving us that genetic modification," Stingray frowned. "Hell now that I'm thinking about it all the last ones who failed were Betas! Some of them didn't even fail. They were just shoved aside at the last minute. Only the Alphas that passed the test were allowed to be transferred to Wolf Den!"

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"Positive," Stingray said. "All but **one** of these ten names are Betas! Spitfire is the only Alpha and she got iced because of a busted leg. If they'd given her a few days she'd have healed right up but those damned bastards were too much in a hurry to close the base down!"

"The others?" Shane asked.

"The rest of the males are Knifejaw, Bluegill, Stoneback, Hammerhead and Raja Brooke," Shane read off. "The females are Snowbird, Magpie, and Nightcloud. And there's more."

"More?" Stingray asked.

"According to these files you share at least seventy five percent genetic material with three of them," Shane said. "Hammerhead, Spitfire and Snowbird."

"That would make them…?" Stingray realized. "It makes sense. We were all decanted at the same time. We all had white hair, reddish pink eyes and were supposed to absorb energy. There were three others but they didn't make it."

"According to these notes you and Spitfire are the closest genetically…" Shane said. "In fact…There was some kind of incident in the lab and you two ended up gestating in the same decanting tube."

"Twins…" Stingray was stunned. "I have a twin sister. You know the two of us always did fight a lot. I can't believe it."

"I'm going to find them Stingray," Shane said. "I promise."

"Why didn't they tell us that Goose?" Stingray asked. "Why didn't they tell us that we were related to each other? It makes no sense."

"Weapons aren't supposed to have families," Shane said.

"Right," Stingray sighed. "Now I remember. Thanks for telling me anyway Goose."

"At least now we know there are ten of us unaccounted for," Shane sighed.

"Yeah ten bodies that Slade or any other creep can get their hands on," Stingray said. "If they haven't already. You think Garson or any other Black Rose creep would know?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Shane said. "And I don't see them volunteering that information to us anytime soon."

"They would if they let me in that cell with 'em for ten minutes," Stingray growled. "I mean, Garson is gonna be put to death in a few months anyway? What could happen?'

* * *

Antarctica. Epsilon 7. Earth's most secure military prison.

"Dinner time, Garson…" A guard placed a tray in the slot of the metal side of a cell. The front of it had a force field. "Baloney sandwich, potato chips, an apple and fruit juice. Yum, yum."

"Swill…" Garson growled. He had grown a rough beard during his time in prison and he was thinner. He looked dismal wearing his olive green prison garb.

"Enjoy it while you can," The guard sneered. "You only got a month or so worth of it before they give you the shot that will put us all of our misery."

"Oh well then I will definitely miss your **charming **personality," Garson growled.

"I don't know about that," The Guard smirked. "You know, when I was first transferred to this dump a year ago I thought it was the worst thing in the world. Then you came here and it made **everything** worthwhile."

"I bet I did," Garson snorted looking at the sandwich in distaste.

"You know I didn't vote for you in the elections," The Guard kept taunting. "Didn't trust you. Even my grandmother knew better than to trust you. Told me you couldn't be trusted cause you looked like you had something to hide."

"A perceptive woman to be sure," Garson sighed. "Couldn't you just beat me or something? **Anything **is better than listening to your prattle."

"And screw up any chance I have of watching you snuff it? Or better yet, giving you the injection?" The Guard sneered. "Not a chance. There's no way I'm going to miss you getting iced."

"Actually…There is a good possibility that you are."

"What?" The guard turned around and was knocked out with one punch by one of three masked figures, covered completely in black.

"Congratulations Garson," Another figure in black spoke as he took the keys from the guard and opened the cell. "You've made early parole."

"Unless of course you want to finish your dinner?" The first one joked.

"I'd rather starve," Garson stepped out of the cell. He then noticed that each man had familiar looking teleportation backpacks. "I take it that this rescue is due to…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" The third figure held up his finger. "No names. Never know who could be listening!"

"And the finishing touch," The first masked figure placed something on the cell cot before he teleported away with Garson and the others.

It was a black rose.

* * *

"How the hell did that bastard manage to escape from the most secure military prison on Earth?" Shane roared. The Galaxy Rangers and Stingray were in their office when they heard the news. Cain had come down to tell them personally.

"Scanners proved that the intruders had some kind of primitive teleportation devices," Cain said. "The same ones we saw before with the Black Rose. And just to confirm our suspicions they placed a black rose at the scene. Which is a tad melodramatic for my tastes but still…"

"I guess Garson did have a few friends left in the Black Rose," Shane remarked. "Those Black Roses are like cockroaches. Every time we squash a few of them, more show up!"

"I never thought I could be this angry," Niko fumed. "Garson was responsible for the deaths of my parents and my colony! For him to just run out and escape justice…"

"He won't escape justice for long!" Shane told her. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"This hasn't been a good couple of days for us, has it?" Stingray grumbled. "First Flashfire's grave gets robbed now **this?" **

"Don't be so pessimistic," Cain told them. "We're going to hunt down all those bastards even if we have to look under every rock on every planet on every galaxy in the universe!"

"Garson won't escape justice so easily," Zach agreed.

"Not just that jerk," Cain said. "Flashfire was a hero. And heroes need to be honored. Not sliced apart and stuffed in a Petri dish! Supertroopers have been used as weapons far too long."

"That's one benefit of being trained as a weapon," Shane growled. "You learn to fight like one. But this time I'm going to fight for all of us!"

A glint formed in Shane's eye. "Garson wanted me to become a bounty hunter. I think I should grant his wish, don't you?"


	55. The Universe Keeps Turning

**The Universe Keeps Turning**

It had been less than twenty four hours after Garson's escape. Despite security and patrols being increased throughout the solar system not a sight of him was found.

"Don't get too overworked, Shane," Zach told his friend as they returned from a brief patrol around Mars. "It's a big galaxy out there. But not big enough. We'll find him."

"I know," Shane nodded. "Well at least we know he's not on Mars. And if by chance we did miss him, he won't stay hidden there for long. Not with the huge bounty the League put on his head."

"You know that won't always work with some of the fanatics the Black Rose attracts," Shane said.

They met up with Doc in the hanger. "Any news?" Shane asked.

"Not what you want to hear my Gooseman," Doc said. "The border patrol just picked up two more refugee ships by the Badlands border. Both Akbar. About fifty five aliens between the two ships. They're being escorted directly to Floko. And there's more news of another small planet being bombarded by the Crown that are wiping out another alien race. As well as several colony moons around that planet."

"Which one?" Zach asked.

"Don't know," Doc said. "Non League and we've never heard of them. But our patrols have been ordered to keep an eye out for any survivors that manage to make it to League space. That makes this the one hundred and fortieth planet destroyed by that war since it began. Guess the Crown and Aquian territories were larger than we thought."

"Stars the war between the Crown and Aquia just keeps getting worse doesn't it?" Shane sighed. "Almost every day we find a refugee ship of some kind."

"At least this time we can send them directly to Floko where there's plenty of room for their species," Doc shrugged.

"Sooner or later we're going to run out of room to put all these new aliens in," Zach frowned.

"Unless they're the size of the Ini but I don't see that happening," Doc sighed. "The hard part is that some of these refugees are really crooks moving in from one star system to the next."

"And they're moving into League space to try and find easier pickings," Shane groaned.

"Just yesterday a border patrol ship was fired on by a small pirate ship of unknown origin," Zach said. "Possibly Aquian. But our guys were better armed and able to chase off the attackers easily."

"This time," Shane frowned.

"Cain's already drawing up plans for increased border patrols," Zach said. "He's made some arrangements with his space navy friends to help shore up our borders, especially since the Rangers are still a bit undermanned."

"It's a good move," Shane said. "Sooner or later that violence is going to spill over into League space and the frontier planets. Speaking of which any news where Garson is hiding?"

"None, but not for lack of looking," Doc shook his head. "We've got an all points bulletin for his hide all over the galaxy. But you know how these things work. He could be anywhere."

"Yeah but **where?**" Shane folded his arms. "And the better question is, who rescued him?"

"I thought it was obvious that the Black Rose did it," Zach frowned.

"A little **too **obvious," Shane narrowed his eyes.

"I hear you my Gooseman," Doc nodded. "There is something fishy about that rescue. The Black Rose is an easy target."

"But if it wasn't the Black Rose who else would rescue Garson?" Zach asked.

"Who indeed?" Shane frowned.

* * *

"I must say it's nice to have a proper shower with hot water and wear decent clothes again," Garson walked into a conference room on a class 5 private starship wearing a grey suit. "But where are we going Karen? And why is it taking so long to get there?"

Karen, young African woman wearing her hair up and wearing a tan business suit and glasses didn't bother looking up from her data pad as she worked on it. "We need to go the long way and go through hyperspace in different jump points just in case someone is trying to track us," She explained in a melodic voice with an accent of a far away land.

"I must admit it would be hard for someone to find us, after changing over into three different star ships at three different space stations," Garson grunted. "But when do I meet my mysterious benefactor?"

"Right now actually," Karen looked at her watch then turned on a monitor. "We're patched into a secure channel."

"No such thing in outer space," The communications monitor turned on revealing a figure shrouded in darkness. "Hence my appearance. I'm sorry to keep you in the dark like this so to speak Garson. But for me, security is everything."

"Paranoid much?" Garson frowned. "Who **are** you? And why did you rescue me?"

"Call me…Mr. Agrias," The figure said.

"From Agrias Industries on Xia Xiang?" Garson was stunned. "The man in charge of practically the entire planet? The man behind the corporation that turned a planet mostly colonized by convicts and the dregs of society into one of the most industrialized and law abiding planets in the solar system?

"One and the same," Agrias spoke.

"Mr. Agrias prefers to be as anonymous as possible," Karen told him. "He values his privacy."

"After all, it was my anonymity that made it possible for me to give the Black Rose my teleportation prototypes," Agrias spoke. "Let's be frank, shall we? You have been abandoned and left for dead by your own people. Not even the struggling Black Rose wants anything to do with you. They were more than willing to let you die in order to further their own cause. Or more correctly, because you **failed** their cause."

"And you don't?" Garson folded his arms.

"I am the only friend in the universe you have, Garson," Agrias interlocked his fingers. "Is it so wrong to expect a little information and cooperation for something so bold as saving you from **death row?"**

"So that's the reason. I should have known," Garson grumbled. "There's always a catch isn't there?"

"Don't tell me you expected to be rescued out of the goodness of my own heart? Believe it or not Garson I understand you more than anyone," Agrias told him. "I understand what it is like to lose everything and be betrayed by people you trusted. Or at the very least people you worked with. Besides, do you have **anywhere else** to go?"

Garson didn't have an answer for that. "It's ironic isn't it?" Agrias went further. "You were once the most powerful man on Earth. Perhaps the entire galaxy and you lost everything because of a lowly **science experiment**."

"That wasn't my fault!" Garson snapped. "It was Walsh that protected him and those idiots Domani and Wheiner that caused the accident that started this downward spiral in the first place."

"You still had power over Gooseman and in the end he turned the tables on you," Agrias spoke. "A weapon you could not control. The **slave** became the master. And the master…"

"I should have destroyed that freak Gooseman and his bastard father when I had the chance!" Garson growled.

"Well what's done is done," Agrias sighed. "You can't change the past but you can make your future…More agreeable than it's predestined outcome. Perhaps you are not fated to die at the hands of a Supertrooper looking for vengeance after all? Fate is a very funny thing."

"What do you want?" Garson sighed.

"All the information you have on the Black Rose Society," Agrias said. "Locations of bases, safe houses, members, codes…"

"Why?" Garson asked.

"Do you want to take control over the Black Rose again?" Agrias asked.

"Yes but…" Garson frowned.

"I have…Plans. Plans for a better world. A better universe. And I need someone with knowledge and experience to control the Black Rose in order to achieve them," Agrias said. "Someone who will help me control the alien population and put the human race in it's rightful position among the stars. Besides your colleagues that you have left behind want you dead. I assume you would want revenge on them as well for disloyalty?"

"Among other people yes," Garson admitted.

"Yes, disloyalty is something that should be punished," Agrias told him. "That is rather a sore spot for me I admit. But loyalty is to be rewarded and commended. And if you think about it, what was your crime exactly? Trying to make the human race strong and protect it from threats within and outside Earth?"

"Everything I did was to protect the human race and make it strong," Garson snarled. "And how was I repaid? By treachery and backstabbing bleeding hearts like Walsh and those damned Galaxy Rangers!"

"That and to get some power for yourself," Agrias added. "Oh but that is to be expected. I mean you were trying to help humanity. Why shouldn't you have some rewards for it? But instead you were branded a traitor and thrown into prison. To die."

"You're right," Garson nodded. "Mr. Agrias I think we can work together. Any information you want, is yours!"

"Excellent," Agrias smiled to himself.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CREDIT CARD WAS DECLINED?" Mogul shouted into the phone in a ramshackle hotel room on a remote planet. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN **DO** TO YOU? YEAH! GO AHEAD AND SEND YOUR GUIDO THE GUY WHO MAKES SURE PEOPLE PAY FOR THEIR ROOMS UP HERE! I GOT A HALF DOZEN DEMONS THAT WILL FIX HIS LITTLE RED WAGON! IF I DON'T TURN HIM INTO A FROG FIRST!"

Mogul slammed down the phone and looked at his red demons. "Boys I think we may need to sneak out of the middle of the night again."

"Nice to see you still have your people skills Mogul," Nimrod quipped as he opened the hotel door to let himself in along with Daisy and Jezzel.

"Hey! How did you get in here?" Mogul snapped.

"You forgot to lock the hotel door oh great and powerful sorcerer," Daisy said sarcastically. "We got a business proposition for you."

"Well maybe I don't…" Mogul then got a good look at Jezzel and did a double take. "J-Jezzel?"

"Hello Mogul," Jezzel smirked. "Remember me?"

"Of course," Mogul gulped. "How could I forget Princess Jezzel, my favorite pupil."

"Pupil? Mogul used to be your **teacher?**" Daisy asked Jezzel.

"Yes for a brief time," Jezzel smirked. "So Mogul, what's new?"

"Oh you know," Mogul gulped. "Nothing much. Uh so you escaped the Green Dimension huh? Look Jezzel locking you up in there was **not **my idea! Seriously! I thought your mother was going to use it on **someone else!** Honest!"

A flicker of red glowed in Jezzel's eyes. "Mogul if I believed for **one minute** that you had any part of what my **loving mother** did to me I would have roasted you like a Tortunan chicken the moment I stepped foot into this room."

Then her eyes faded back to their normal purple color. "Fortunately for you I know for a fact you would never be stupid enough to cross me."

"That's nice to know," Mogul gulped.

"So what happened? I mean how did she…?" A red demon asked.

"Same old story," Mogul muttered to him. "She tried to overthrow her mom. Mom locks her into another dimension for a time out."

"Oh," The demon blinked.

"So what brings you to this charming abode?" Nimrod indicated the shoddy hotel room. "Something tells me you haven't hit the mother load."

"You know how things are in this economy," Mogul sighed. "Downsizing sucks."

"Yes, I heard what happened to your castle on Besuit," Jezzel smirked.

"Half the galaxy heard what happened to your castle on Besuit," Daisy snorted.

"Let's face reality Mogul," Jezzel said. "You haven't exactly set the universe on fire with your attempts to take over the Crown Empire."

"He set **us** on fire a couple of times," One bandaged demon grumbled.

"Shut up, Norton!" Mogul snapped.

"Why not work for me?" Jezzel asked. "When I take over the throne, you will become Sorcerer Supreme of the Crown Empire again. You'll have more power than you know what to do with. And let's face it. My mother never appreciated you and those Crown Soldiers never respected you."

"It would be nice to get revenge on both," Mogul grumbled. "And I admit I do need a new place to crash since my castle on Besuit was blown up into bits!"

"I can get you another castle with your own planet and no pesky bears to bother you," Jezzel said.

"And what makes you think I'll take your offer, Princess?" Mogul snapped. "What makes you think I won't just take over the Crown Empire by myself?"

"Because if you **could**, you would have **done** it by now," Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Good point," Mogul sighed. "Okay Jezzel…I mean Your Majesty. I'm in!"

"This is a bad idea," Another demon groaned.

"No it's not! Shut up!" Mogul snapped. "So what's the plan?"

"First we get an army," Jezzel grinned. "More of your demons will start. How many more can you conjure up?"

"Only about thirty or so," Mogul admitted.

"And how good are their manufacturing skills?" Jezzel asked.

"So so," Mogul said. "They're better at fighting. But I do have a connection to some Orcs in the Demon Dimension and they're wizards at it."

"Think they can make some spaceships?" Jezzel asked.

"You know I think they can," Mogul realized. "If you pay them enough they can make anything under a fortnight. Why? Oh…I get it. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Exactly," Jezzel smiled as her plan fell into place.

Speaking of plans and the Crown Empire…

We now visit a Crown warship flying in Aquian space after a fierce space battle on an Aquian space outpost. Alpha Zed had easily destroyed the outpost and had taken many prisoners and was now reading some news from the home front.

"Are you sure this information is accurate?" Alpha Zed asked as he read the data pad.

"You can verify the report for yourself," The aide gave him the security codes that showed him all the data. "Our informants have also given us news downloads and private correspondence from at least three different ambassadors from the League of Planets."

"Does Alpha Omega and the Council know about this?" Alpha Zed verified the information.

"It is being transmitted to them as we speak," The aide said. "Sir, what are your orders?"

"I do not see any reason to let this interesting bit of news **not **reach the ears of our enemies, don't you think?" Alpha Zed asked.

"I do not understand, Sir," The aide spoke. "The Aquians will not believe us if we tell them."

"No, but they will believe their **messengers,**" Alpha Zed formulated a plan. "There are prisoners below decks from our last battle, are there not?"

"Yes Sir, including Captain Zan Tal," A Crown Soldier spoke.

"Ah yes, the infamous Zan Tal," Alpha Zed snorted. "Famed hero of the Republic. Beloved by the people and often feared by his superiors because they think he will take power from them. But fleshlings such as him do not care for power. No, he is only interested in battle. And truth and justice and other concepts that make no sense. Yes, he and his crew will do nicely. I believe we shall put on a little show for them for our amusement…"

Meanwhile a tall, broad shouldered tan Aquian and his eight crew members were being led to the bridge. "Stand tall men," Aquian hero Zan Tal spoke to his people. "Do not let them see the fear in your eyes!"

"Good because I think my knees are doing it for them," Fren, a stout tan Aquian muttered. Fren was Zan Tal's number two in command and best friend.

"Ah the great Aquian Hero Zan Tal," Alpha Zed spoke. "Defender of the People and hero of the Battle of Fontaineu. We meet at last."

"You may have me, Crown Scum but you will never conquer the Aquian people!" Zan Tal said boldly.

"My dear Zan Tal," Alpha Zed said. "How can we conquer you if Aquia is **already** part of the Crown Empire?"

"What do you mean by that?" Zan Tal asked.

"Well technically we have an alliance between your government and the queen," Alpha Zed told him. "Ever wonder who was buying all those minerals you mined in your Cascade Mountain systems and why sales suddenly stopped?"

"The Cascade Mountains only hold worthless gravel that are used in building roads," Zan Tal frowned. "Everyone knows that."

"Not so worthless," Alpha Zed said. "Those gravel stones are really Soul Crystals which the Queen used for creating her Slaver Lords. In exchange for those and other forms of payment the Queen was more than happy to lend you weapons and tactical expertise which allowed you to overthrow the noble class."

"That's insane!" Alpha Zed snapped.

"How did you think your people were able to overthrow the previous government?" Alpha Zed asked. "Because of us and the weapons we gave them."

"Are you high?" Fren asked. "Seriously, do Crown Agents get high? Because they must if they expect us to believe crazy things like that!"

"Our people would never make any sort of deal with scum like you!" Another Aquian shouted.

"Really? Then how do you explain **this?**" Alpha Zed showed him the data pad.

"Forged!" Zan Tal snorted.

"And this? A transcript of a bill of sale?" Alpha Zed showed him more information.

"Forged," Zan Tal asked.

"Copies of the receipts?"

"Forged."

"A signature on the bill of sale of **both** the Queen of the Crown and some high ranking generals in your government."

"Still forged."

"A picture of one of the Queen's Slaver Lords meeting with some high ranking government members and attended by Zanquils!"

"Photo shopped."

"What about these?" Alpha Zed showed him. "Copies of personal reports of high ranking League Ambassadors detailing knowledge of the discovery of the Queen's deal?"

"You made that up!" Zan Tal snapped.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did…Never mind," Alpha Zed groaned. "Okay how about this news report from Earth!"

"Coming up at seven: Aquia unwilling stooge or threat to the League of Planets?" The Earth broadcaster spoke and ran a news story on Aquia selling soul crystals to the Queen of the crown.

"What do you think of **that?**" Alpha Zed asked.

"You faked that," Zan Tal snorted.

"I did not!" Alpha Zed snapped.

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so."

"What about **these**?" Alpha Zed showed him some more on the monitor. "Pick a news story! Any news story!"

"Those are faked too," Zan Tal said.

"All twenty seven of them?" Alpha Zed snapped. "You really think we have nothing better to do than to fake **twenty seven** stories about Aquia?"

"Of course you did," Zan Tal said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did…Okay fine! Let's see if **this** will convince you!" Alpha Zed punched in a number of a communications channel.

"Yes! I'm in the shower!" An older Aquian with blue and tan markings snapped. There was a bathrobe around him. "I'm…Alpha Zed? Zan Tal?"

"You know him?" Zan Tal asked.

"Look **how else** would I get an unlisted private home number of the leader of your most secretive and powerful secret police agencies if he wasn't in contact already with us?" Alpha Zed snapped. "And don't say spies because we all know you Aquians are too good at hiding secrets for us to find information like that!"

"He's got ya there, boss," Fren blinked.

"What that he figured out a **phone number?"** Zan Tal snapped.

"What the hell is all this about?" Commander Breen asked.

"We all know about the deal you made with the Queen and are willing to forget about this little war if you just pay us the tribute you owe," Alpha Zed spoke. "We don't want the soul crystals you were mining anymore. We just want cash."

"We have the receipts of your transactions," A Crown Soldier told him holding up a data pad.

Commander Breen hung down his head. "I was wondering when you would call me."

"Sir?" Zan Tal asked.

"What we did was for the good of Aquia," Commander Breen explained. "We traded soul crystals we mined from the Cascade Mountain system using Zanquils as our go betweens. We gained enough weapons and money to overthrow the previous government and bring freedom to our people."

"Freedom? You call being the Queen's **stooges** freedom?" Fren shouted.

"It was a win win situation," Alpha Zed said. "With those crystals you mined for us the Queen made millions of slaver lords to protect her empire."

"Millions…You bartered our freedom for…?" Zan Tal realized the implication.

"It was either us or the universe," Commander Breen explained.

"You have any idea what you've **done?"** An Aquian crewman shouted. "My cousin was sent to the Psychocrypt and turned into a Slaver Lord during the Kelpian Skirmish!"

"A lot more were sent," Alpha Zed explained. "They sold us their political rivals in order to keep them out of the way. Made nice Slaver Lords."

"WHAT?" Zan Tal shouted. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

One look told him everything. "I can't pay you anything," Commander Breen said. "Not without consulting the Council. And even if we could…There is very little in our treasury."

"Oh you will pay one way or another," Alpha Zed said. "Think of these soldiers here as down payment. They will make fine specimens for our labs."

"Commander!" Zan Tal gasped.

"I'm sorry Zan," Commander Breen sighed. "How much will you take off from them?"

"At least a couple thousand crowns," Alpha Zed shrugged. "I am in a generous mood today."

"Sir! You can't do this!" Fren shouted.

"I'm sorry. Your sacrifice will not be in vain," Commander Breen said. "I will contact you by the end of the day." He shut off the communications.

"**Still** think I am lying?" Alpha Zed asked the Aquians.

"So there's a _slight chance_ you're telling the truth," Zan Tal grumbled.

"Just in case…" Alpha Zed took out a disk from the computer. "I made a recording of the entire conversation. In case your Commander Breen changes his mind. Oh well I suppose it's off to the labs for you. What a shame. I thought your commander would value a warrior such as you." Zed placed the disk next to the data pad with the evidence. He turned around. "Take them away."

Zan Tal noticed that one of the Crown guards was off his game. "Not so fast!" He knocked down one of his captors and grabbed a rifle.

"AAAH!" Another Crown Soldier panicked which led to another Aquian grabbing his guns.

"The Aquians are loose! The Aquians are loose!" Many Crown Agents panicked as they ran around.

"Stop them you fools! Stop…" Alpha Zed was knocked down by Fren.

"I got the evidence!" Fren shouted as he grabbed the data pad and a recording of the meeting.

"Oh no! The Aquians are loose!" A Crown Agent said convincingly. "We have to fall back! Retreat! Retreat!"

"No! Stop them before they escape to the hangar and steal one of our most powerful and fastest ships!" Alpha Zed shouted.

"To the hangar!" Zan Tal barked as they engaged in a brief firefight with the Crown Agents before successfully escaping the bridge.

It didn't take them long before they made their way to the hanger and stole a ship. "Wow that was easy," Fren blinked as they flew away.

"Good thing Crown Agents are weak at hand to hand combat!" An Aquian snapped.

"What now Sir?" Fren asked.

"Now we go home and start fixing up what is wrong with our world!" Zan Tal snapped just as they jumped into hyperspace.

Back on the Crown Ship…

"Have they escaped?" Alpha Zed asked calmly.

"They just jumped into hyperspace," A Crown Soldier told him.

"Excellent," Alpha Zed grinned beneath his mask. "Knowing Zan Tal he and his followers will go right to the people with this information. Soon word will spread about his government's treachery. Even their precious Guard can't stop the news. The Aquians will lose faith in their government and then the war…"

Alpha Zed was right. As soon as Zan Tal landed he confronted his superiors. Some of them knew the truth, others didn't. Soon conflicts emerged within the generals over this news. Zan Tal sided with the more 'loyal' generals that knew nothing of the deal and wanted to cleanse the corrupt government so they could take power.

It also didn't hurt that Zan Tal had a few female companions that happened to work in the news and propaganda industry who were more than eager to tell the truth to the people.

The Crown Empire also allowed several League news transmissions and communications to 'accidentally' slip through any communication barriers. There were even reports of Aquian fighters, obtaining 'secret documents' detailing the corruption of their own government from captured Crown information systems.

Soon word spread throughout the Aquian system. As hard as the government tried to deny them, more people began to cry out. Most of them followers of Zan Tal and other generals of lower rank who saw this as an opportunity to gain more power. Many of these lesser known generals and politicians deliberately leaked the news to stir up the people on smaller colony worlds. In some corners of the Aquian Republic, these smaller colony worlds were taken over, not by Crown Soldiers, but by many cunning generals and captains who wanted their own empire.

Since many of these colony worlds also had displaced or unwilling natives, there became rebellions within rebellions on these colony worlds. Uprisings were so common no one knew who was in control of each individual planet from week to week. One day a new general. The next another general. Sometimes even natives of a planet managed to capitalize on the chaos and successfully retake their own world, even if for a short while.

The Akbar Rebellions were the most destructive. Millions had been left behind, unable to escape the work camps or heavily guarded prisons their cruel masters had sentenced them too. Those remaining few that were free and didn't escape to League space decided to fight to retake their home system of three worlds and six moons. Because of the war and conflicts within, the government often had no choice but to relocate some of the troops assigned to guard the prisoners to the front. Fewer soldiers to occupy their homeland, the easier it became for the Akbar to free others from the camps and to fight back.

The Akbar moon Amiar staged the most successful rebellion. They had overthrown the government their completely and routed the Aquians. They had even managed to capture a small fleet of warships and commandeer them for their own use so they could protect the moon and give refuge to fleeing Akbar on other worlds. It soon became the headquarters for the Akbar Resistance and a major thorn in the Aquian's side.

It wasn't long before the Akbar had a not so secret alliance with the Crown. The Crown gave the Akbar weapons and ships in exchange for them attacking the Aquians. In other words history was repeating itself.

What made things worse was that the Aquian government had severely mismanaged their treasury. Their economy was in ruins due to overspending, embezzlement and graft. Not to mention that no one was buying their only export, the soul crystals. Millions of Aquians were unemployed and homeless. Many resources such as food, clean water and fuel that were imported from the rebelling colony worlds were dwindling quickly.

The Aquian people were becoming increasingly fed up with a government that could not even provide basic services to them. Many riots occurred, even on the center of the Aquian Republic in the capital city of Cascadia. Once a symbol of law and authority now descended into chaos.

Aquia was now at war both with the Crown and within itself. And that would lead to its downfall.


	56. The Goose Menagerie

**The Goose Menagerie **

"This is all your fault Gooseman!" Cain snapped. He was in his office with the Galaxy Rangers and Buzzwang.

"How is this **my fault?"** Shane shouted.

"Because it was your stupid bird that brought them into this dimension in the **first place!"** Cain snapped.

"It was Q-Ball's machine that did it!" Shane pointed out.

"And **you** were the one that wrecked it so we can never return them to their own dimension," Doc pointed out.

"Thanks a lot Doc!" Shane glared at him.

"What's going on?" Waldo asked as he walked in with Zozo.

"Well you know how Goose's dolphins are getting transferred to BETA?" Niko asked.

"They are?" Zozo asked. "I didn't know that. Why?"

"Well they're doing so many missions now, especially after the settlement on Floko it seemed logical that they move here," Cain said. "They're also good as aquatic ambassadors. And we just built a huge tank for them to live in and Cheyenne and the other ambassadors from water planets will use. Connecting with them will help diplomatic efforts."

"Sounds reasonable," Waldo nodded. "How is this a problem?"

"That isn't," Cain said. "It's the Pweeps. They are the problem. Apparently it's been Pweep breeding season. You know how fast Pweep eggs hatch when they are laid? Take a guess?"

"It can't be a day can it?" Waldo asked.

"No, **three** days," Cain said. "In three days dozens of Pweeps laid dozens of eggs! Our Pweep population has tripled and those little baby buggers can fly and do other things almost as soon as they hatch! Other things like making messes all over Longshot and certain visiting scientists and dignitaries! And of course making messes all over every scientific project in the building!"

"Oh dear," Waldo winced.

"Now I see the problem," Zozo admitted.

"So do the dry cleaners in half the galaxy," Doc snorted.

"And thanks to that incident Longshot is insisting we take the Pweeps as well as Bogart when the dolphins transfer to BETA Mountain!" Cain snapped. "When I said I would take over command of the Galaxy Rangers I knew I was getting a group of overgrown kindergartners! But no one told me anything about a petting zoo!"

"Makes you wonder about the **real **reason Commander Walsh ran for the hills doesn't it?" Doc asked him.

"Here is a simple solution," Waldo said. "Transfer the Pweeps to a facility more qualified to handle them. Like a nature preserve or a zoo?"

"Good idea, only one tiny little problem…" Cain said. "The Pweeps have a leader and he doesn't want them to go anywhere!"

"Leader? What leader?" Zozo asked. "Wait, you don't mean…?"

"Bubblehead? Unfortunately," Shane sighed.

"Let's just say our favorite little memory bird has built himself quite a reputation," Cain sighed. "Let's put aside the fact that if we tried to move the Pweeps anywhere else both Pweeps and Lord of the Birdbrains would put up a fight. At least half the zoos and wildlife preserves don't want any of them anywhere near their preserves! Okay some of them claim some kind of nonsense about the Pweeps not being a native species to this universe and could wreck the ecology and balance of nature…blah, blah, blah but you get the point."

"Those little pink puffballs are a lot tougher than they look," Doc said. "And they only listen to Bubblehead."

"And Bubblehead is thrilled that his 'family' is growing," Shane groaned. "He wants to turn them into his own personal army. So you can imagine how things around here are going to be…"

"Oh no!" Zozo gasped. "We have enough trouble with one crazy bird!"

"Now that crazy bird is the King of the Cuckoos!" Doc finished. "With his own army of Cuckoos ready to fly into our nest!"

"I thought those birds were called Pweeps?" Buzzwang asked.

"Buzzwang, do us all a favor and just be quiet for the rest of the meeting," Cain groaned.

"Okay," Buzzwang said.

"And they're also sending Bogart over," Cain said. "Apparently he hugged one scientist too many."

"Oh boy…" Shane winced.

"Goose! Guess what?" Billy ran in. "Two more baby foals were born! Twins!"

"More winged horses?" Zach asked.

"Winged horses?" Waldo asked.

"You haven't heard?" Shane asked. "Commander Cain had this idea about breeding Sundancer."

"And it's been very successful," Cain smiled.

"Breeding Sundancer?" Waldo asked.

"To make a stable of flying horses to help the Galaxy Rangers," Zach explained. "Cain's trying to set up a flying horse unit."

"Don't forget the merchandising!" Cain added. "Those little beauties are going to make us a bundle."

"I was kind of skimming over that part," Zach rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we'll show you them," Shane waved.

"Sure why not?" Cain sighed as he followed the group.

Soon they were in a large stable with Sundancer, several mares and several winged foals. The Supertrooper kids were happily taking care of the foals while Stingray and a few vets helped out with the other horses. "Well you're all busy," Zach smiled.

"We're taking care of the baby horses!" Rei said cheerfully as she brushed the mane of one of the older foals.

"It's a good job for the kids," Shane explained. "Teaches them responsibility."

"And they're good at it," Stingray nodded.

"This is amazing," Zozo marveled at the winged foals.

"They're very healthy," Billy said as he pointed them out. "Their names are Sunspot, Sunstreak, Sunfire, Sunflame, Sunspeed, Light Dancer, Heart Dancer, Night Dancer, Wind Dancer, Star Dancer and Snow Dancer. And the twins I call Sunheart and Sunstone. The all grey twin is Sunstone. The white and brown foal is Sunheart."

"Interesting," Waldo nodded.

"They're adorable," Niko said as she watched the newborn foals shy behind their mother.

"I gave Sun names for the boys and Dancer names for the girls," Billy explained. "And there are two more on the way!"

"Two more?" Doc was stunned. "Sundancer's been a busy boy hasn't he?"

"And if I have anything to say he is going to get a lot busier," Cain snorted.

"No wonder he looks so happy," Doc blinked as Sundancer whinnied.

"Sunspot's my favorite," Ryder petted a black and white winged foal. "He and I are pals!" Sunspot licked Ryder. "Hey!"

"I like them all," Amy said as she fed another baby foal from a bottle.

"I gotta admit I kind of have a soft spot for them myself," Shane snickered as one white winged foal tried to nibble on Doc's shirt.

"Hey! I'm not food, dude!" Doc moved away from the foal.

"Doc that one is a **dudette,**" Niko pointed out with a smirk.

"They may be a pain to clean up after but they're not that bad," Noah admitted as he brushed another foal. He even smiled as the foal nuzzled him.

"Wait until they start flying, kid," Doc groaned. "Then you'll see an interesting mess!"

"Why is a mess from winged horses acceptable but messes from Pweeps…?" Buzzwang began to ask. Cain glared at him. "I know, I know…Buzzwang shut up."

"But winged horses will be able to go where our robo steeds can't," Niko said.

"Having a stable of both robo steeds **and** winged horses will give the Rangers advantages out in the field," Cain told her. "Because robo steeds are more durable in battle for obvious reasons and stronger. And they can download data. On the other hand the winged horses will cover more ground faster and are ideal for scouting difficult terrain on the frontier."

"I must admit Cain, this is innovative," Waldo said.

"We get a stable of winged horses. Supertroopers get a job and hopefully stay out of trouble," Cain shrugged. "Everybody wins."

"So in addition to a Supertrooper Sanctuary BETA has now become a weird animal reservation," Doc snorted.

"They're not that weird!" Niko said.

"Niko, we have a flock of one eyed pink birds, a herd of winged horses, two talking dolphins, two crazy mechanical creatures and a Tortunan Gleck Lizard filled with neumonic energy that thinks he's a Galaxy Ranger," Zach said. "That sounds kind of weird to me."

"Technically only one crazy mechanical creature," Shane admitted. "Pinkwing is kind of normal."

"A **green** techno dragon named **Pinkwing**. Yeah, that's normal," Doc rolled his eyes.

"Now if only we can figure out what to do with the Pweeps and the overgrown lizard," Cain groaned.

* * *

Lyle the Lynx was one of the Galaxy's most infamous cat burglars. Partly because he was a cat man from Leonoid. He could steal anything from anywhere. And stealing something from BETA Mountain was sure to be the highlight of his career.

_This is almost too easy_, He snickered to himself as he crawled through the air vents. _Thanks to those plans Domani gave me. Sneak my ship onto a cargo ship and crawl through the vents to Commander Cain's office. Then I gotta find some medallion that old Commander Walsh had hidden. Probably still in the safe in there somewhere. _

He paused to listen, his black tipped ears perfectly still on his spotted head. _Strange though, with all the information you could get hacking into BETA all she wants is a piece of jewelry? Oh well. No matter. Nothing in the contract that doesn't say I can't get any goodies for myself. _

He rounded the corner. _Cain's office should be just about…_

"Pweep?"

"Here?" Lyle blinked as he saw a lone pink bird with one eye in the corridor. It stared at him. "Well, how considerate of BETA to provide me with a snack."

"Pweep?"

"Come here you little nugget," Lyle licked his lips as he crawled closer to the bird. "Come to Lyle…"

**"PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" **

The bird's screamed resounded through the vents. "OW!" Lyle held his sensitive ears. "Why you lousy little…" He jumped at the bird but the Pweep easily eluded his grasp, being smaller and more able to maneuver in the vents. "Come back here!"

"Pweep! Pweep! Pweep!" The Pweep hopped away. "Pwweeep!"

"Oh no you don't! Now I…" Lyle crawled after it but then felt the vent give a little under him. "Got you…?"

He realized he was right over a grate of some kind and it was loose. "Easy…" He was about to move back.

When the Pweep charged forward and hit its beak at the right spot. Before Lyle knew it he tumbled down into the room below. "AAAHHH!" He twisted and turned and managed to land on his feet.

"Nice try!" He grabbed the Pweep. "Don't you know that cat's always land on their feet? And little annoying pests like **you** land in their…."

"PWEEEEEEP! PWEEEEEEP! PWEEEEP! PWEEP!"

Lyle looked around and saw dozens of angry Pweeps surrounding him. And one crazy memory bird. "Hey! Hands off my kid!" Bubblehead chirped.

"This…could be a problem," Lyle blinked.

"CHARGE!" Bubblehead chirped.

"PWEEEEEEEEP!!"

"OW! OW! YEOWWW! NOT MY TAIL! YEEEOOOWWW!" Lyle screamed as he was assaulted by the flock of feathered friends. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

"Take that **cat!** And that! And that! And that!" Bubblehead flew around getting a few good shots of his own. "Get 'em kids!"

"PWEEEP! PWEEP! PWEEEP!"

"Okay Squad A! Get him in the butt!" Bubblehead chirped.

"YEOWWWWWW!" Lyle screamed as he scrambled to get away. He managed to break out of the room with the birds on him and right behind him, pecking away.

"Chase him to the left! The left!" Bubblehead screeched as several shocked rangers and personnel watched the sight. "What time is it? What time is it? It's clobberin' time!"

"AAHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" Lyle screamed as the birds mobbed him.

Rangers Allen and Charles stared as the mob went by them. "What the heck is **that?**" Ranger Allen asked.

"By the looks of it, it's Tuesday at BETA Mountain," Ranger Charles quipped.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Ranger Allen shrugged as the two rangers went on their way.

"OW! OW! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Lyle screamed as the birds attacked.

"Right! Send him right!" Bubblehead screeched. "Now back away!"

"Stupid little…" Lyle ran as the birds leapt off of him. Only to run into something hard. And scaly. "Who put that wall there?"

It wasn't a wall. "Boo," Bogart smirked as he growled.

"AAHHHHH!" Lyle tried to run but was grabbed by Bogart.

"Kitty play!" Bogart giggled as he juggled the cat around like a ball.

"AAAHHH! I'm gonna die!" Lyle screamed. "I'm gonna throw up and then I'm gonna die!"

"Okay Bogart, let 'er rip!" Bubblehead opened up a vent grate. "Step right up! Shoot the cat into the hole and win a prize!"

"No! No! Don't swing me around and AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lyle screamed as Bogart wound up like a pitcher and tossed him into the vent.

"Bull's eye!" Bubblehead cackled as he slammed the vent shut.

"I'm safe, I'm safe…" Lyle tried to crawl away only to found his way blocked by a few more Pweeps. "I'm dead."

"PWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!"

An hour, several peckings and a hectic chase scene later…

"What do you mean you couldn't break into BETA Mountain?" Kilbane roared at the thief through the communications panel on Lyle's ship. "I thought you said you were the best thief in the Galaxy!"

"I am! But you neglected to tell me about their security measures!" The thief snapped. His ears were bloody and bandaged as well as his entire body was covered in feathers. "You didn't say anything about the security system they had in the vents! I was lucky to get away in almost one piece! Look at my ears! They nearly tore them off! They'll never be the same again!"

"**What** security system in the vents?" Domani yelled.

"The one that nearly **killed** me!" Lyle shouted.

"Feathers?" La looked at the cat man on the screen. "Why are you covered in pink feathers?"

"They got some insane birds and a giant monster guarding the place!" Lyle snapped.

"Monster?" Domani frowned.  
"Yeah a big green lizard and a ton of these stupid one eyed birds with very sharp beaks!" Lyle snapped. "They nearly tore me to pieces! You didn't tell me those things would be there!"

"Are you telling me you couldn't do the job because of a couple of stupid **birds?"** Kilbane shouted.

"More like a couple thousand of them!" Lyle snapped.

"So what? You're a cat! Cats are supposed to **eat** birds!" Kilbane snapped.

"We can't eat **that** many at one time!" Lyle told him. "Especially with that other stupid bird giving them directions like a four star general!"

"Hold on…" Domani held up her hand. "Was this bird different than all the others?"

"Yeah now that you mention it," Lyle grumbled. "It had two eyes, wore a stupid little lab coat and tie…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Domani screamed. "I **HATE **THAT BIRD!"

"I take it you've met it before?" La sighed.

"Unfortunately," Domani gritted her teeth. "That **thing** is Gooseman's pet memory bird that brings nothing but disaster! It's played a major part in ruining my life too!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that ball of feathers," Kilbane snorted. "He's the one that blabbed your little secrets all over the galaxy!"

Domani repressed a scream. "All right. Obviously we need to come up with another strategy. Lyle if you want to get paid…"

"You know what? On second thought! Forget it! **Keep **your money! I'm not going back to that nuthouse!" Lyle snapped. "Don't call me again! I'll call you…Never!"

"Why that cowardly little…" Kilbane hissed as the cat man cut the communications. "I'm gonna gut that housecat and take all of his nine lives!"

"I **hate** that bird," Domani hissed. "I **hate** that bird! I **hate** that bird!"

"This does present a slight delay in our plans," La said. "But it is too risky to go back to BETA and try and infiltrate it again."

"At least we know they stepped up their security measures," Dashinko told them. "That's worth something I guess. I still say we should come up with a different plan."

"Don't worry. We'll get that medallion and then I'll have the perfect weapon to destroy Walsh with!" Domani snarled. "Not to mention Gooseman and his **little bird** too!"

Back at BETA…

"What just happened here?" Shane asked as he and the other Galaxy Rangers saw the scene. The Pweeps were chirping up a storm, Bogart and Bubblehead were singing and Cain looked nauseated.

"Some jackass just tried to break into BETA," Cain told them. "Lucky for us Gooseman's menagerie managed to do what our **highly trained** security forces failed to do."

"Well now you know what to do with them," Doc said cheerfully. "They'd be great as security defenses!"

"The Pweep Patrol rides again!" Bubblehead chirped. The Pweeps seconded the motion.

"Galaxy Ranger Bogart reporting for duty!" Bogart saluted.

"Fine! Why not?" Cain shrugged. "And Ranger Gooseman you're in charge of their security detail."

"Me? Why am I in charge of them?" Shane asked.

"They're your family Gooseman," Cain told him. "**Every **single one of them."

"If you say that being the head of this family is for the birds, I will **hit** you," Shane glared at Doc as he snickered. "Very, very hard."

"You said it, not me," Doc shrugged. Shane hit him on the shoulder. "OW!"


	57. Series Six

**Series 6**

"Good news everyone," Cain called the Rangers into his office. "The new Series 6 team is online and ready to go. This is only the first team of Series 6 Rangers but with any luck there will be many more within a few years."

"Oh goody," Doc said as they all got dossiers detailing the new rangers. "New people to play with and try to take our jobs."

"It's not gonna be like that **this** time," Cain said. "I made sure we didn't have any traitors in this group. I personally handpicked each and every member of this new team to ensure we got the best of the best."

"Why does **that **worry me?" Zach groaned as they read the list and the brief profile.

**SERIES 6 TEAM 1**

Leader: Captain Jason Doakes. Age: 40. African American. Bald, mustache. 6 ft. 5. Implant: Bionics in both arms and legs creates super strength and Lightning Sword. Also intensified hearing in left ear.

Birthplace: Miami, Florida. Recommended transfer from Space Marines to Galaxy Rangers in 2086. Joined Space Marines at age 19. Fought in the last few months of the Alien Raider Wars. Given Medal of Valor for Battle of New Pigalis, the Battle of the Queen's Armada, and for actions in the Civil War which crippled his body.

Computer Specialist: Emma Stark. Age 19. Caucasian. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, wears glasses. 5 ft.6. Implant: Can mentally connect with any computer, control and navigate through it.

Birthplace: New York City, New York. Graduate of Miss Abercrombie's Charm School on Earth. Integrated with the Galaxy Rangers due to special program with the school.

Weapons Specialist: Salvador 'Sal' Batista. Cuban American, beard and goatee. 6 ft. 4. Age 39. Implant: increases agility and strength as well as transforms bionics in his arms and hands into blasters.

Birthplace: Miami, Florida. Recommended transfer from Space Marines to Galaxy Rangers in 2086. Joined Space Marines at age 18, fought in the last few months of the Alien Raider Wars. Given Medal of Valor for Battle of New Pigalis and during Civil War. Rank: Lieutenant. Note: Close childhood friend of Jason Doakes.

Marital Arts Specialist: Shoji 'Speedy' Uzikari. Japanese. Short black hair, brown eyes. 6 ft 3. Age 18. Implant: Boosts stamina as well as speed up to fifteen times faster than normal humans using implant cables in both arms and legs.

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan. Graduate of Miss Abercrombie's Charm School on Earth. Integrated with the Galaxy Rangers due to special program with the school.

Psychic: Hawthorne Cain. Age 23. Native American. Medium length black hair, brown eyes. 6 ft. 5. Implant: Boosts psychic abilities as well as empathy for animals.

Birthplace: Las Vegas, Nevada. Graduated from Galaxy Ranger Academy in 2088 as a Series Three Ranger. Promoted to Series Four in 2089 before Civil War. Worked in Intelligence.

Android: Rusty. Gold plating, red eyes. Abilities: Level Seven Android. Capable of everything from translation of languages to high statistical computations. Titanium grade alloy on outer shell is almost impenetrable to blasters.

"Cain?" Shane asked when he saw the psychic listed.

"My nephew," Cain shrugged. "What? It's not like I'm hiding the fact! It's more than what Walsh did."

"Rusty's on the squad huh? That's pretty impressive," Doc said.

"Well I wanted one non human but since most of the new alien recruits are still training it wasn't possible to get an alien at this time," Cain told them. "They are the first Series 6 Team and if I have my way they won't be the last. Part of your Galaxy Ranger duties will be to help oversee the development of Series 6 recruits and mentor them."

"Oh goody," Doc said sarcastically. "Like we don't have **enough** to do."

"Nepotism issues aside we got two rookies on this squad as well as some veterans," Zach said. "Then again your nephew seems to be capable if he's moved up through the ranks."

"Without any help from me," Cain pointed out. "I wanted him to be on the 5.2 Rangers to be my eyes and ears but Garson blocked that. And we all know how well **that **idea turned out! He's a good kid. A bit too honest for my taste but…"

"Oh well then I'm not so worried anymore," Zach smirked.

"Don't discount those two rookies yet," Doc said. "They're from my alma mater and Miss Abercrombie's Charm school is famous for preparing its students for anything. And I mean **anything!"**

"Technically aren't they **all** rookies compared to us?" Shane smirked. "I mean it is a bit of a transition from learning how to use the implants to using them in the field."

"Well the first part of their education is done. Now here comes the second part. You'll meet them all tomorrow first thing in the morning," Cain said. "Be bright eyed and bushy tailed because it's going to be a busy day."

"That's what I'm **afraid** of," Doc groaned.

The next day the Series Five Rangers went to Cain's office. "Who knew Cain had a nephew, let alone a psychic one?" Niko was surprised. "A low level psychic before his implant but still…"

"I just hope he doesn't start hitting on you like Troy did," Shane growled.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Shane," Niko smirked.

"Yeah everyone in BETA knows the two of you are tighter than strands on a rope," Doc quipped.

When they went inside they saw the Series 6 team except for Rusty in uniform and at attention. "Series 5, Meet the Series 6. Rusty is being prepared for the next mission by Q-Ball but you already know her so I figured why waste time?"

"It's an honor to meet all of you face to face," Jason Doakes said. "Captain Foxx I can assure you that the problems you faced with the last squad will **not **happen with this one."

"We're not here to replace you," Emma Stark said. "Our function is to assist you and do the same kind of missions you do."

"That's good to know," Doc smirked. He saw Hawthorne. "So you're Cain's nephew huh?"

"Please don't hold that against me," Hawthorne groaned. "He's kind of the black sheep of the family."

"That I **believe**," Zach nodded. "It's good to meet all of you face to face."

"Actually sir we have met before," Speedy pointed to himself and Emma. "Over a year ago. Call me Speedy. Everyone does."

"Right, you were helping your headmistress with the assault on the Ranger Academy," Shane remembered. "Did some good work that day."

"It's because of that we were picked to be part of the first Series 6 team," Emma said proudly.

"Sir, it is an honor to work with you," Speedy said to Doc. "I was also a member of Gamma House. Your old dormitory."

"Really?" Doc raised an eyebrow. "How about that?"

"Oh yes, sir," Speedy said. "You are a legend there!"

"Well I wouldn't call myself **that**," Doc said brimming with false modesty.

"But you are! Not just because of your work with the Galaxy Rangers but the things you have accomplished have set the bar for all Gammas!" Speedy said excitedly. "No the whole campus!"

"Well…" Doc brimmed with pride.

"I mean, filling the entire girl's locker room with lime jello?" Speedy said excitedly. "It was brilliant!"

"Uh well I wouldn't go that far," Doc coughed nervously.

"And the invisible wall at the girl's showers? Unbelievable!" Speedy went on. "The time you made it snow at the sophomore prom is amazing! And the night you hacked into the computers of the Playboy Mansion and…"

"Okay! We get the picture!" Doc interrupted him.

"Invisible wall?" Shane smirked. "And lime jello in the girl's locker room? I think I might want to hear **those **stories!"

"The real genius was that how he convinced the gym teacher that the only way to save the trapped girls was to have the boy's sports teams eat their way to them," Speedy said proudly.

"Really?" Niko folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Gee Doc why didn't you ever tell us, **this** story?"

"It's highly exaggerated!" Doc gulped. "Uh Hawthorne, what about **you**? I never knew there were other psychics at BETA."

"Nice try but we will talk about this later," Niko gave him a look. "Then again I'm curious about that as well."

"To be honest I didn't tell anyone about it outside of my family," Hawthorne admitted. "I just hid it from everyone. I didn't use it to cheat on tests or anything. I wasn't that powerful to do that anyway."

"Came as a surprise to us too," Jason said. "But then again considering the past I guess no one can blame him."

"You and Batista hail from the same city don't you?" Zach asked.

"Yes sir, just call me Sal," He grinned a large warm grin. "Same old story, we grew up together. Joined the Space Marines together. Then the Galaxy Rangers and now…"

"Now I'm **still** stuck with him," Jason groaned.

"Aw come on, Jason! You know you wouldn't want anyone else to have your back," Sal snorted. "That's why you asked Cain here to be on your team."

"I asked him to be on the team so I could keep an eye on you with all the messes you get into," Jason snorted with laughter.

"So how did you get roped into being a Series 6 Ranger?" Doc asked Jason.

"I got shot up pretty bad when one of those damn Black Rose armada punks tried to blow up the city of Atlanta," Jason snorted. "Along with half the planet. Lucky I wasn't killed. I needed bionics to be put in my body and Cain visited me within the hospital and offered me the job. I'd done some missions for him back when we were in the Space Marines."

"Really?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Undercover stuff mostly but we got results," Sal explained. "I know Cain has this reputation but when it all boils down to it, the guy is a straight shooter when he needs to be."

"Relax Sal you got the job already," Cain snorted.

"Any of you have kids or married?" Zach asked.

"I'm still married," Sal told him. "Two kids. Both girls. They're in high school now."

"I was but uh, it didn't work out," Jason admitted. "No kids so…"

"Well then, now that the meet and greet session is over, it's time to get to work!" Cain clapped his hands.

"So what do we get to blow up this time?" Shane smirked.

"Hopefully nothing. It's not a high level mission," Cain told them. "Think of this as a practice run. To have both teams learn how to work together. For this mission you are going to have one expert joining you."

Stingray walked in. "Everyone, this is Specialist Stingray, in case you got temporary amnesia," Cain said. "And for your first mission you're going to do a little research in Australia."


	58. Webfoot

**Webfoot**

"I can't believe there were actually **two** Supertrooper bases on Earth at one time and no one knew about it," Emma remarked as the Rangers flew together in the new Ranger Nine spaceship.

"That's because the second one in Australia was technically 'unauthorized'," Stingray made quotation marks with his fingers. "Some members of the Board of Leaders didn't like Walsh so they made a base of their own and grew other lovely Supertroopers like myself."

"Until Walsh and the rest of the Board found out," Shane said.

"Originally they wanted to ice all of us but Walsh convinced the Board that it wouldn't be a total mess if they had extra Supertroopers," Stingray said. "So they had some final exams for us. I passed. A lot of blokes didn't. They were either killed or frozen."

"That's cold man," Sal said.

"Tell me about it," Stingray said.

"So why are we looking at this place again?" Speedy asked.

"This is logically the best place to start when gathering information about the missing Supertrooper Ten," Emma told them.

"Supertrooper Ten?" Shane asked.

"Uh something I came up with," Emma said. "Catchy huh?"

"It's different," Shane blinked.

"Everyone stay sharp and keep your eyes open," Zach said as they landed at a large abandoned military base in the Outback.

"But it's an abandoned base," Speedy said. "How dangerous could it be?"

"Famous last words," Doc groaned. "You just **had** to say that didn't you kid?"

"So much for a routine mission," Zach groaned.

"What?" Speedy looked at the Series Five Rangers. "What did I say?"

"Kid, let me give you some advice about Supertroopers and bases that Supertroopers once lived in," Shane gave him a look. "Always expect the unexpected."

"And saying things like 'how dangerous could it be' or 'this will be an easy mission' are direct **challenges** to the gods of chaos and insanity," Doc told him. "Guaranteeing that this mission will be **anything** but easy!"

"Come on! This base was abandoned!" Speedy said. "What could happen?"

"I hate greenhorns," Shane groaned.

It wasn't long before they landed at the base. "Wow. What a dump," Speedy wrinkled his nose at the run down base.

"This base wasn't exactly built with state of the art equipment," Stingray said. "I mean our genetics they spared no expense but when it came to interior design…."

"Scanners indicate some parts of the structure in the lower levels are a bit unstable," Doc frowned. "And I'm getting traces of radioactivity. Very small traces but still…"

"It was powered by a nuclear proton reactor," Stingray said.

"Weren't those things discontinued ten years ago because they were so unstable and radioactive?" Emma asked.

"Affirmative," Rusty spoke. "There have been twenty seven cases of radiation poisoning, three deaths and fourteen…"

"Rusty we get the picture," Jason interrupted. "Rusty you have the access codes, open the door."

Rusty did so. "Since the place was put in lockdown immediately after the base was evacuated, chances are slim that someone came in later," Stingray said. "Plus we're in the middle of the Outback."

"That would do it," Doc said as they went inside.

"I have also turned on the lights and powered up the computers with the access codes," Rusty informed them.

"I've given you all PDA's and scanners with built in maps of the entire base," Stingray said. "This should help."

"Doc, Stark, Rusty…You three work on the computers in the control room," Zach ordered as they went inside. "Find out any and all data you can and download it. Goose, Stingray you take the first level. Hawthorne, Niko, Batista…You take the second level. The rest of us will check the basement."

"That's where the labs and the cryo-chambers are," Stingray snorted. "Have fun!"

"Thanks a lot," Zach groaned as they split up.

"So which way do we go?" Shane asked.

"Scientist's and officer's quarters are on this level as well as the personnel mess hall," Stingray said. "Maybe we'll find a file someone forgot?"

"Maybe. You think there are any of us still frozen here?" Shane asked.

"Nah," Stingray shook his head. "All the bodies dead or not were taken away to different labs all over the place. Like you said, only those ten Supertroopers are missing."

"But why those ten?" Shane said. "I mean why were they sent to a different lab?"

"Who **knows?**" Stingray groaned. "Personally the chances of us finding anything here are slim to…"

"Hey guys! We found something in the control room," Doc called on the communicator. "I think you'd better get here."

"That was fast," Shane muttered. They went to the control room. "What did you find?"

"This for one thing," Emma pointed to some wrecked tables and a bunch of empty shelves. "This building was on lockdown right?"

"Supposed to be," Shane frowned.

"Then how do you explain these wrecked objects?" Doc said. "Look hard. What do you see?"

"It's what we **don't **see that surprises me," Shane frowned. "There's not a lot of dust around here. This table was broken recently. A couple of weeks ago."

"You can tell that?" Emma asked.

"Yup," Shane looked over one of the consoles. "Same goes for this computer over here. Looks like it was scavenged for parts."

"Couldn't it have been from the soldiers who dismantled the base?" Emma asked.

"With a crowbar?" Shane pointed to something nearby. He sniffed at it. "There's still a scent on it. Very faint."

"Yeah I smell it too. If it was here longer it wouldn't have had a scent. That means…" Stingray frowned. "Something here used it recently."

"Maybe someone broke in?" Emma suggested. "Used the base for shelter or something?"

"The probability of that is low," Rusty said. "The perimeter of this base looks like it has not been used in years, as indicated by the growth of plant life and dust levels. Furthermore all the doors and windows were on lockdown."

"Not all of them," Stingray found something in the next room. "Hang on…Look here."

There was another room that looked like an office of some sort. One of the windows was still covered with metal plating used for lockdown but one of the metal plates had been moved. "Someone found a way to get in here," Doc frowned.

"That explains the snakes on the floor," Stingray said casually.

"AAAAAH!" Emma screamed as one slithered by.

"That other one isn't a snake," Rusty corrected. "That's a lizard."

"How charming," Doc shuddered.

"Damage is consistent with a high level blaster used on a medium setting in order to destroy the pins and loosen the plating," Rusty remarked.

"The scorching indicates something broke **out,** instead of in," Shane said. "A long time ago."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Emma's eyes widened.

"If you are thinking that someone was very cheap about using low grade plating for lockdown materials then yes," Doc quipped. "If you were thinking that something managed to escape from this place then you are right on the money."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Shane frowned. He looked around. "Wait a minute guys look at the walls and ceiling."

"There are tracks on them," Stingray frowned. "Big ones. This is so weird. Something about this is familiar. But I can't place it. The scent…The tracks…It's driving me nuts."

"I hope whatever it is you forgot you remember **soon,**" Shane grunted as he turned on his communicator. "Everyone, Goose here. Heads up. We think something is alive in here."

"No kidding," Niko said wryly. "I just saw a mouse the size of a small camel and it was green with three eyes."

"Oh yeah they did do a lot of animal experiments here," Stingray said.

"What kind of animal experiments?" Hawthorne asked through the communicator.

"If I recall correctly, rats, mice, moles, bats, scorpions, spiders, crocodiles…" Stingray told them.

"Oh goody," Jason groaned.

"A couple of wolves," Stingray searched his memory. "Snakes…They once had a tiger they injected with dinosaur DNA and steroids. Made a huge mess before they blew it up."

"Okay, so the message here is that there are a lot of things that could be running around here that could kill us or make it extremely difficult to get out of here without losing a limb," Doc interrupted.

"Most likely on the lowest levels," Stingray said. "That's where they did most of the experiments."

"So much for an easy first mission," Sal groaned.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

CRASH!

"What was that?" Emma shouted.

"That was Speedy running from a glowing pink tarantula," Jason sighed. "Did I forget to mention the man has a fear of spiders?"

"No, you didn't," Shane said.

"And while he was running away from the glowing pink tarantula he fell through a hole in the floor," Zach added. "A very deep hole."

"I'm okay," Speedy called out a little groggily on his communicator.

"Looks like the floor has been worn away," Jason said casually.

"Not just the floor," Zach looked at it. "There are tunnels underneath. Some of it looks natural."

"Some of it? That means…?" Jason realized.

"Something could have made them," Zach frowned.

"Mutated moles?" Stingray asked.

"I don't know," Zach said. "Our scanners are picking up increased proton radioactivity."

"Hey guys it looks like I'm in some kind of giant cavern down here," Speedy called out. "And there's water in it."

"There are a lot of secret underground caverns all over Australia," Jason said. "Odds are this base was built over one of them."

"I just remembered something," Stingray said. "Foxx where are you down there?"

"In one of the labs marked B-2 why?" Zach asked.

"Well a few doors down where you are you should see a sealed chamber where they housed a nuclear proton reactor that runs the power, especially when a base is in lockdown mode," Stingray said.

"Wait that thing is still **on?**" Jason yelled.

"Technically only one of the things are on. There was a big generator and a smaller generator that powered the security system. The security system has to be kept separate from the main generators, just in case," Stingray said.

"Hey guys I'm getting a lot of readings down here and they are not exactly making me feel like staying around," Speedy called out. "Definitely radioactivity down here. Yikes! Giant glowing bats! Not good!"

"One or both of the reactors must have sprung a leak or something," Stingray said. "Sometimes the coolant system leaks through and can go through soil and even rock."

"Are you telling me they just left a leaky nuclear proton reactor without taking any precautions to clean it up or anything?" Zach yelled.

"With a whole bunch of escaped science projects down below it," Doakes looked down. "This is not good."

"Guys! It's really creepy down here!" Speedy screamed. "And dark! AAAH! Something crawled on my leg!"

"We'd better go get him," Zach sighed. "Should have brought some climbing gear."

"I see some ropes over here," Jason said. "We'll go after him. Someone should come after us."

"We'll be down there in a minute, Captains," Niko told them.

"There's some robo ladders back at the ship," Shane said. "We'll get 'em."

"AAAAAH! BIG BUGS! BIG BIG BUGS!" Speedy yelled.

"Let me guess," Doc sighed. "Speedy took Professor Gigglesworth's Entomology Course back at Miss Abercrombie's Charm School didn't he?"

"How did you know that?" Emma asked.

"I recognized the screaming," Doc groaned. "Nearly everyone who took his classes had nightmares for weeks and or developed a big fear of bugs. I guess it had something to do with all the times he let those poisonous spiders and scorpions loose in the classroom."

"That would do it," Zach said.

"Speedy! Hold on, man! We're coming!" Jason shouted as the rangers decided to follow him.

"Rope's not long enough," Zach said as they were halfway down.

"Only one way down then," Jason grimaced before he let go. Both men nearly landed on top of each other.

"Ugh, it's not that pleasant down here," Zach winced as his uniform was covered in mud.

"Not that bright either," Jason turned on his personal flashlight along with Zach. "And speaking of things that aren't bright, where's Speedy?"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Something zipped past him and almost ran into the cave wall. "Whoa! That was close!"

"Speedy, great," Jason sighed. "That's one problem solved."

"GRARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"And another one right behind us!" Speedy yelled. "Uh **that's** why I was running!"

A giant two story mound of fur and giant claws appeared. It also had huge sharp teeth. One of which was very large and protruded out of its mouth. "Is that…?" Jason gasped as the thing advanced on them.

"A giant mutated mole?" Zach pulled out his blaster. "Yes!"

"Okay…Definitely not expecting **this!**" Speedy shouted.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Something shot out of the darkness. It appeared to take the form of a man sized grey toad with a human like face with large yellow eyes, black spots on his back and arms, and long, natty black hair. It was wearing torn brown pants and had some kind of belt with various knives and tools on it. His large feet were bare and webbed.

"BACK! BACK SHARPTOOTH BACK!" The creature screamed at the monster. The monster roared. The creature waved his spear, the tip of it glowing. "BACK!"

The tip of the spear touched the monster which gave off a shock of some kind. "GO BACK TO HOLE SHARPTOOTH!" The creature snarled as the monster howled in pain. The creature finally got the hint and fled back into the darkness. "BACK!"

"Okay…This is weird," Speedy blinked.

"Expect the unexpected huh?" Jason looked at the toad like person in front of them.

"Yeah," Zach nodded. "And **this** is unexpected."

"Hello, hello…" The creature gulped nervously as he held his spear. "You not shoot Webfoot now? Webfoot save you. Webfoot could have let Sharptooth eat you. But Webfoot didn't. Nobody deserves to be eaten by Sharptooth. Some people maybe but not just anybody."

"Webfoot? Is that your name?" Zach asked as he turned the searchlight on the mutant.

"Yes, this Webfoot's home," Webfoot cringed at the light and backed away. "Webfoot live here. You not here to hurt Webfoot are you?"

"No, we're Galaxy Rangers," Zach said. "We don't hurt people. We help them."

"We didn't even know there was a cave here let alone anyone else," Speedy groaned.

"Neither did Webfoot," Webfoot relaxed a little. "Found cave by accident. Webfoot did. Webfoot was…Hiding."

"Webfoot, wait a minute… Wasn't that one of the names of the missing Supertroopers?" Speedy asked.

At this Webfoot got very nervous. "Okay…Webfoot go now. Bye! Bye!" He hopped away.

"Hey wait!" Zach called out.

"No point in going after him, now," Jason said. "This cavern is huge and there are so many tunnels for him to hide in."

"And we have company," Speedy gulped as several albino glowing crocodiles advanced on them.

"You just **had** to make that easy remark didn't you kid?" Zach groaned. "I think we'd better call for backup!"

"A lot of backup!" Jason shouted as dozens of bats flew over their heads. They started to attack.

"This place is driving me batty!" Speedy pulled out his blaster.

"Don't do it!" Hawthorne had arrived with Niko, Shane, and Stingray. His hand was on his badge and he had activated his powers. "The bats are more scared of you than you are of them!"

"Wanna bet?" Speedy covered his head.

"I've got this," Hawthorne used his powers. The bats stopped attacking and flew away. "Good thing my implant lets me communicate with animals."

"Good, can you use them to talk to **these guys**?" Doc yelled as the crocodiles advanced snapping and snarling.

"I'll try," Hawthorne focused. The crocodiles backed off. "Good news, these guys don't want to eat us. They're just protecting Webfoot."

"That is good news," Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"We gotta talk to him," Stingray said.

"Sure all we gotta do is find him," Speedy said.

"I think I have a lead," Niko focused on her powers. "There's a trail down here where the water isn't as deep. And that's where Webfoot is."

"Sure! Why not? Have a nice little walk in radioactive water filled with mutant crocodiles and other creepy crawlies," Doc said sarcastically. "Still think this is a piece of cake Speedy?"

"Okay, I get the message," Speedy groaned.

It didn't take them long before they came upon a partially lit structure. "Some of these stalactites and stalagmites have mutated to give off their own light," Niko observed.

Before them were several machines and a makeshift shack of some kind. "Hey, this machine is used for making pure water," Jason observed as clean water poured out into a large basin.

"There's all kinds of stuff all over the place. Your friend's been busy down here," Shane noticed.

"Webfoot always was good with building things," Stingray said.

"Guy's scared to death of us," Zach said. "Maybe you and Goose can talk to him, Stingray?"

"I wonder **why?**" Stingray gave them a look. "Let me talk to him first. Webfoot? Webfoot? Webfoot? Come on Webfoot, it's me! Stingray!"

"St-Stingray?" Webfoot crawled out behind some rocks. His yellow eyes glowing in the dark. "That **you?**"

"Whatsta matter Webby? Don't you recognize your old bunkmate?" Stingray snorted.

"STINGRAY!" Webfoot leapt out and tackled Stingray to the ground playfully. "Stingray!"

"Uh…" Jason looked at Shane.

"They're saying hello," Shane remarked as the two playfully wrestled.

"Stingray! Good to see Stingray!" Webfoot playfully punched Stingray in the shoulder. "Never thought Webfoot would see you again!"

"Ah I should have known if anyone could get out of going to the Freezer it would have been **you!**" Stingray snorted as he gave Webfoot a noogie. "You always were smarter than you pretended to be!"

"Webfoot smart! Yup! Yup!" Webfoot laughed as he hopped off of him. "Stingray big now!"

"So are you!" Stingray snorted. "Holy cow look at the size of your feet! I thought they were big before but they're huge! No wonder I didn't recognize your tracks!"

"So uh…" Webfoot looked at the others nervously.

"It's okay Webfoot these are my pals," Stingray told him as he got up. "They won't hurt you. You know I never lied to you."

"No, no Stingray don't lie," Webfoot nodded. "Other people lie to Webfoot but not Stingray. Stingray is Webfoot's friend!"

"That's right," Stingray motioned to Shane. "Webfoot, this is Shane Gooseman. We call him Goose. He's like us. A Supertrooper."

"Supertrooper? From Wolf Den?" Webfoot blinked as he looked at Shane.

"Yeah, from Wolf Den," Shane admitted.

"He's my friend Webfoot," Stingray said. "You can trust him. And these other blokes. They're called Galaxy Rangers."

"Hello, hello!" Webfoot said cheerfully, much more relaxed now. "What Stingray do here?"

"Me? Webfoot what are you **doing** down here? I thought you were frozen," Stingray asked.

"That was plan! Webfoot didn't want to be frozen. Can't help being weak," Webfoot shuffled his webbed feet.

"Didn't seem so weak when you took on that thing back there!" Jason was stunned.

"Huh! Sharptooth coward! Only go after **really** weak prey!" Webfoot snorted.

"That makes me feel **so much** better," Zach grumbled.

"So how did you escape being frozen?" Shane asked.

"It was easy to hide. Mean old Bushy Beard got such a surprise when I kicked him into the chamber," Webfoot giggled. "When he wakes up he's gonna be maaaaaaaaaaaad!"

"Kicked him?" Stingray said. "Why you tricky little…You always were a mad genius!"

"Yes! Yes! Switched places! Turn up volume so frost covered glass," Webfoot smirked. "No one knew difference. Hid in vents. Yes. Vents lead to tunnels. Tunnels lead to cave. Webfoot hide in cave until safe. Cave nice so Webfoot live in cave with friends."

"Friends?" Speedy asked looking around at the creatures around him.

"Yup! Yup! Friends!" Webfoot petted one of the crocodiles. "These Webfoot's good friends!"

"How charming," Doc rolled his eyes.

"Let me see if I get this straight," Shane said. "You escaped by killing a guard at the last second and stuffing his body into the stasis chamber?"

"No, no…" Webfoot said. "Me and Raja made sure we didn't kill them. Just stuffed them in chambers so they sleep a long time and think it was us."

"Raja? Raja Brooke? He's out **too?**" Stingray shouted. "He's **here?"**

"Yes, no…" Webfoot shook head. "Raja left a long time ago. Went to see world. Said it was too dangerous out there. Raja said just too dangerous for **me.** After everyone left, I stayed. He went."

"He's the one who managed to break open that panel up topside isn't he?" Stingray asked.

"Both of us did it, yes! Yes!" Webfoot nodded. "Raja left. Webfoot stayed."

"So there's **another** Supertrooper out there that no one knows about?" Shane was stunned. "All this time there's another one of us running free?"

"Raja always smart," Webfoot said. "Genius they say. Huh, not that smart. Webfoot thought of plan at last second. Raja didn't."

"And he left you behind?"

"It's okay, Webfoot not lonely," Webfoot petted one of the white crocodiles. "Webfoot make many, many friends down here. Raja not like me anyway. Raja never real friend. Not like you Stingray!"

"Yeah," Stingray sighed. "Look Webby, about that day. I'm sorry we left you behind."

"Not Stingray's fault! Stingray didn't choose who goes and who got frozen!" Webfoot snorted. "Don't take it personally. Who you think Webfoot is? Raja? Besides Webfoot came out ok!"

"I can't believe you survived all these years down here," Stingray looked around.

"Webfoot may be defective but Webfoot is still a Supertrooper!" Webfoot said proudly. "Supertroopers can live nearly anywhere! Plenty bugs! Plenty fish and roots for Webfoot to eat! Yum! Even more food than what Webfoot had topside!"

Webfoot cocked his head and heard a buzzing of some insect. He shot his tongue out like a frog and caught it, swallowing it whole. "Yum! Yum!"

"Oh boy…" Speedy looked stunned and disgusted.

"Hold on, Webfoot you couldn't do that before!" Stingray said.

"Well, Webfoot can do it now," Webfoot said matter of factly. "Can also climb walls and look! Gills!" He pointed to the back of his head, hidden underneath his hair.

"Oh this is not good," Jason gulped.

"This explains the giant mutant mole and all the other weird creatures running around here," Shane said.

"Those reactors leaked mutating everything," Zach said.

"Wait a minute, if this thing is radioactive…" Speedy's eyes widened.

"We should be all right for now," Shane said. "Only long term radiation does this. But to be safe we'd better check with the docs when we get back to BETA."

"BETA? Not Wolf Den? You said you were from Wolf Den?" Webfoot cocked his head. "You not from Wolf Den?"

"No…Not exactly," Shane sighed. "Wolf Den got shut down nearly five years after Stingray and the others came."

"Huh? If shut down why you not frozen?" Webfoot blinked.

"Better sit down," Stingray said. "Because this is gonna take a while. It's a long story."

"Ooh Webfoot **like **stories!" Webfoot sat down on a rock eagerly.

As Stingray and Shane explained things the other Rangers looked around. "We gotta call BETA for some kind of cleanup! Who knows what kind of environmental damage has been done?" Jason said.

"Giant killer moles and glow in the dark crocodiles? I've got a pretty good clue," Speedy groaned.

"Stark? You and Rusty find anything?" Doc contacted them through the communicator.

"Other than some specimens biologists would kill for, no," Emma said. "Most of the memory in the computers were wiped except for basic defense programming."

"Sorry Doc, we didn't find a clue," Rusty said.

"Don't be so sure about that," Doc gave Webfoot a look.

"So that's pretty much what happened," Shane finished telling him the story. "Now Stingray works for the Rangers like me."

"Your donor is Mustache Man?" Webfoot was stunned. "Same one who took others away? You have same uniforms as he does! Blue and white. White and blue."

"Yes he is," Shane said. "Wait when you said 'take others' away, did you mean Stingray and the other Supertroopers that passed the test?"

"No, no…Yes. I guess them too," Webfoot scratched his head. "Others in chambers. Raja and I hid in vents when he came. Said they not go to Cryocrypt. Take them somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? **Where?**" Stingray asked.

"Don't know," Webfoot shrugged. "Maybe Raja knows? Said he might try and find them once he gets settled. Said he'd come back sometime for me too. Never did. Then again Raja never liked me much so he could have lied. I bet he lied. Doesn't matter. Webfoot do all right here without him. Maybe he is dead? Don't know. Don't care."

"Do you have any idea where the others went? Think Webfoot! It's important," Stingray said.

"No. Not know where they went," Webfoot shook his head. "Sorry Stingray. Wanted to save them but Raja said it was too dangerous."

"Wait wouldn't have anyone else noticed if two guards were missing?" Shane asked.

"Not if guards were Bushy Beard and Fatso," Webfoot snorted. "Those two very lazy. Disappear when they supposed to work all the time."

"I know which ones he's talking about," Stingray nodded. "Yeah I guess if those two seemed to ditch work and not show up no one would think twice about it. Only reason they weren't fired was they had dirt on the director at the Australian Base."

"Webfoot, we'd like you to come back and live with us if it's okay with you," Shane said.

"Live?" Webfoot cocked his head.

"We have a group of Supertroopers living free up topside," Stingray explained. "A family. Goose is the head of the family. We all live together and protect each other and our friends."

"Yes, yes you said other Supertroopers not frozen," Webfoot nodded. "Said some live with humans now that Wolf Den is gone. And some run wild. But you not run wild."

"Depends on what they're serving in the cafeteria," Shane smirked. "Would you like to come?"

"Can Webfoot see stars when he want's too?" He asked.

"Anytime you want," Shane smirked. "Well when it gets dark out. Or go into outer space."

"Go?" Webfoot cocked his head again. "How go into space? It's so high."

"With a spaceship, Webfoot," Stingray said patiently. "You remember we learned about them."

"Oh yes, yes! Now Webfoot remember!" Webfoot nodded energetically. "Webfoot forgot. Webfoot been busy. Webfoot come! It's okay to go! Friends be happy here! Even without Webfoot they can handle Sharptooth! Webfoot go pack!"

With a huge leap he jumped into a pile of leaves and tools. "Got to pack special hammer, hard thing, another hard thing…" Webfoot threw some odd looking tools out. "Pack this! Pack that! Oooh! Got to pack this!" He picked up a large cloth.

"Sentimental value!" He started putting the tools in the cloth. "Sorry such a mess! Webfoot meant to clean up but always busy!"

"I can see that," Zach noticed.

"What are all these machines for?" Doc asked. "I know one of them makes clean water."

"Oh yes that one is refrigerator," Webfoot pointed. "Powered by algae bio fuel Webfoot made up! That machine that makes the algae bio fuel. That process the algae for bio fuel. That over there is Webfoot's entertainment system!"

"Entertainment system?" Speedy winced at the display. It looked like a television and a VCR had a child that married a sofa and then had a child with a washing machine.

"Yes! Yes! This…" Webfoot looked at a machine and scratched his head. "Webfoot don't know what this one does. Oh well!"

"And all this is powered with your bio fuel?" Niko was stunned.

"I guess radioactive algae would do it," Doc blinked.

"Okay! All packed!" Webfoot was ready with his bundle. "By friends! Webfoot write you postcard!" He waved to the crocodiles.

Twenty minutes later Sal, Emma and Rusty were outside waiting by the ship. "Speedy was right, this was a dull mission," Sal sighed. "All I did was shoot a couple of scorpions."

"It was exciting enough for me," Emma grumbled. "But there was nothing we found in the computers."

"Looks like the others had a lot better luck," Sal pointed as the gang came outside covered in mud and muck. "What happened to **you?"**

"We took the scenic route," Doc said sarcastically as they went outside.

"AGGGHH!" Webfoot covered his face. "Bright light! Bright light!"

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked.

"Besides the obvious?" Stingray snorted. "I don't think Webfoot is used to sunlight after all these years."

"Here, try putting these on," Doc pulled some sunglasses out of his pocket.

"Still bright but better," Webfoot blinked as he put them on.

"Everyone! This is Webfoot," Jason introduced the missing Supertrooper to the team. "One of the Supertroopers we've been looking for. He's been living underneath the base for years in a giant underground cave. Webfoot that's Emma Stark, Rusty and Salvatore Batista."

"Hello! Hello!" Webfoot waved excitedly. "Ooh shiny lady!" He hopped close so he could stick his face right near her.

"I beg your pardon!" Rusty was startled.

"Uh, he's got a few personal space issues," Stingray snorted.

"And some hygiene related ones," Rusty noticed that Webfoot was covered in slime and mud. "Please tell me he is traveling in the cargo hold?"

"Come on Webby," Stingray brought him inside. "I'll get you a window seat!"

"Oh no! No! He's making a mess!" Rusty wailed.

"Well he has been living underground for a long time so naturally," Zach shrugged.

"Ooh! So many shiny buttons! What this one do?" Webfoot asked.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Rusty ran inside. "DON'T…AAAA! THERE IS SLIME ALL OVER MY CIRCUITS!"

"I like him already," Shane snorted.

* * *

"Well I think this was a very successful mission," Cain said cheerfully to both Ranger Squads in his office.

"Other than the fact most of us needed to get radiation poisoning prevention shots," Speedy rubbed his arm.

"Better safe than sorry," Shane shrugged.

"Says the man with the bio defenses," Doc gave him a look. "Still I wish we could have found more information."

"You found more than I thought you would. One thing we know for certain is that Commander Walsh had **no idea** that he missed two Supertroopers," Cain said. "One, he would have ordered Gooseman to go after them and secondly it wasn't in any of his files. Besides I checked the names of those two guards Stingray gave me and it turns out that they've been missing for years. And still are."

"So whoever decides to open those cryochambers and expects ten Supertroopers is gonna get a big surprise when he only finds eight," Doc nodded.

"If they're still viable," Shane said.

"Another thing is that other Supertrooper, Raja Brooke has been running under the radar for a very long time now," Cain sighed. "So trying to track him would be useless. And we all know deep down he's not dead."

"The question is, where is he and what has he been **doing **all these years?" Shane asked.

"It's been over a decade since the Australian Supertrooper base was shut down," Cain said. "And Wolf Den was shut down only five years after that one was. So he must have established some kind of cover before the news about Supertroopers was unveiled."

"Real deep cover if he's been able to hide this long," Doc said.

"We can start by making inquiries on Australia," Shane said. "According to the maps there are three cities close enough for Raja to walk to. And by close enough I mean a three or four day trek on foot."

"Why on foot?" Doc asked.

"No vehicles were left back at the base," Shane said. "Only way he could have gotten out. If he made it."

"He made it," Stingray snorted as he walked into the room with Doctor Almo, an Andorian doctor. "I knew Raja. He was as well trained in survival as the rest of us and too stubborn to quit."

"Okay, it's a long shot but it's worth a try. We'll start sending lower level rangers to those towns with pictures of Raja and ask around," Cain said. "How's Webfoot?"

"The good news is other than his eyes, Webfoot is extremely healthy," Doctor Almo spoke. "His adaptation to his environment was unbelievable. A little too well unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"His eyesight has permanently been damaged to a degree where he can no longer tolerate normal levels of light," Doctor Almo said. "He can see perfectly in the dark and low lighting but…"

"All that time living in that cave and tunnels," Stingray sighed. "That would do it."

"Fortunately we were able to give him a pair of special sunglasses so that he can see perfectly," Doctor Almo said. "He'll have to wear them the rest of his life but other than that…"

CRASH!

"Ooh! Shiny!" Webfoot was heard giggling.

"I am **not **a toy!" Buzzwang shouted.

"There's also his socialization skills or lack thereof," Doctor Almo sighed. "He is going to need a lot of rehabilitation before he can enter society."

CRASH!

"You're just not whistling Dixie," Doc remarked.

"Hi! Hi!" Webfoot hopped in. He was much cleaner, wearing special goggles and a blue bodysuit with his webbed feet bare. He landed on Cain's desk. "Hi there!"

"Uh hello," Cain blinked as Webfoot leaned in.

"Webfoot this is Commander Cain," Shane explained. "Please get off his desk."

"Okey dokey!" Webfoot hopped off and climbed on the ceiling. "Oooh! Nice!"

"Oh boy do you have your work cut out for you, Goose," Stingray groaned.

"Me? He's **your** childhood friend!" Shane barked.

"Things are just going to get weirder from here on in, aren't they?" Sal asked.

"Oh yeah," Zach nodded.

"Then he'll fit right in here with all the other nuts and weirdoes at BETA," Cain told him.


	59. Webfoot Moves In

**Webfoot Moves In**

It was an hour later when Stingray and Shane introduced Webfoot to the other Supertroopers. They were meeting in Cain's office. Cain was there as well as Zach.

"More of us? Yes! Yes!" Webfoot hopped around looking at the other Supertroopers.

"Webfoot this is my wife Darkstar and our daughter Dawnstar," Stingray said.

"Baby? Hello Baby!" Webfoot waved at the giggling baby. "How can Stingray have baby without test tube?"

"Uh…" Stingray began.

"Oh wait! Same way crocodiles do! Lay eggs!" Webfoot smacked himself in the head. "Silly question!"

"Something like that, Webby," Stingray groaned. Darkstar gave him a look. "I'll tell him later!" He promised her.

"Good, because I'm not!" Darkstar told him.

"Baby! Baby!" Webfoot waved his fingers and hopped around, amusing the baby.

"Oh goody, the baby has someone besides Bubblehead to talk to," Ryder said sarcastically.

"These are the kids, Ryder Kilbane, Noah Triton, Amy Ladd, Dea, Hari, Mata and Rei…" Stingray went on. "Cheyenne is out on an ambassador mission but she'll be back tomorrow night."

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" Webfoot hopped around. He stuck his face close to Ryder's. "Very happy to meet you! Yes! Yes!"

"Uh thanks, I think," Ryder blinked.

"I think this guy's been hiding in a cave too long," Dea said.

"At least this one's a **guy!**" Noah said.

"Happy! Happy to see you!" Webfoot nodded. "Yes, yes…"

"I guess our place is going to be even more crowded," Darkstar sighed.

"Oh no, no…Webfoot not take up much room!" Webfoot told her.

"I'm afraid Webfoot has already found a place to hang his head," Stingray sighed. "And a roommate."

"Roommate? Who…?" Zach began.

"Roomy!" Bogart the large Tortunan Gleck Lizard stuck his head in the door.

"What is that lizard doing out here?" Cain yelled.

"Bogart Webfoot's friend!" Webfoot hopped over and hugged Bogart's head. "And roommate! Bogart has big pool! Yup! Yup!"

"He wants to live with the **lizard?**" Zach blinked. **"Why?"**

"Well they're both scaly," Noah shrugged. "And amphibians."

"Bogart's habitat does have a large constructed cave," Shane said.

"And a tree for a tree house! Yup! Yup!" Webfoot called out.

"Wait a minute! Where would Webfoot…? You know? Go to the bathroom?" Amy blinked.

"Same place as Bogart," Webfoot blinked.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" All the girls in the room groaned.

"I'm sure we can make some kind of plumbing arrangement…" Shane winced.

"Yes! Yes! Project! Project! Time to make a tree house!" Webfoot clapped. "Help Webfoot?"

"Oh Webfoot needs **help** all right," Zach groaned.

"Can we help him?" Noah asked.

"Why not? It'll be a good project to keep you busy," Stingray waved.

"Yes! Go time! Grab stuff!" Webfoot grabbed a nearby chair and ran out the door after Bogart moved.

"Hey! That's my chair!" Cain shouted as the kids ran off, sounding like a thundering herd of Bovo Cattle.

"Q-Ball has stuff! He can help too!" Noah yelled.

"To Q-Ball!" Webfoot cried out.

"Goose you can't be serious about letting Webfoot live in the same area as a Tortunan Gleck Lizard," Zach looked at Shane.

"Actually according to the psychiatrist it might not be such a bad idea," Shane said. "He thinks that such radical changes in Webfoot's environment might give him some cultural shock. This should help ease him into a more normal environment."

CRASH!

"**Webfoot** living **here** would give **him** a shock?" Zach blinked. "What about us?"

"Well for a first mission this was quite a success," Zach said as he and the Series 5 Rangers sat with the Series 6 Rangers at a large table in the commissary.

"Yeah it's rare that a mission goes that smoothly," Doc nodded.

"Smooth? We were nearly eaten by giant radioactive monsters!" Speedy gasped.

"Which is pretty normal for us," Shane smirked. "Besides there was only one monster that was really dangerous and Webfoot took care of him."

"What's going to happen to those critters?" Sal asked.

"BETA's already sent a couple teams of specialists and environmental clean up personnel," Zach said. "Mostly to study the effects of radiation on the environment."

"Eventually most of animals will be moved to conservation areas or research areas depending on how toxic their systems are," Niko explained.

"Shame moving those poor creatures," Emma said.

"Can't leave them there, especially if that environment they're in now is gonna get cleaned up," Doc said.

"Half of those animals weren't native to Australia in the first place," Jason said. "Don't worry. They won't be dissected. They'll be cared for and given good homes. Some of them might end up at Longshot."

"Oh goody," Doc snickered. "And how is our resident amphibian settling into his new environment?"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!"

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"You just **had** to ask that didn't you, Doc?" Shane sighed.

"What's going on?" Niko asked as Waldo and Zozo staggered up to them. They were covered in some kind of cream. "And what are you covered in?"

"Cream filling," Zozo said.

"Apparently Webfoot is quite the inventor," Waldo explained. "Somehow he made an engine that runs entirely on Twinkies."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"And Q-Ball made a go cart for the engine to fit in?" Zach sighed.

"Bingo," Zozo nodded.

"BANZAI!" Q-Ball whooped as he drove through the commissary with Webfoot hanging on behind him.

"PARTY TIME!" Webfoot cheered. "WHOO HOOO!"

The gang ended up covered in cream filling. "Too bad no one thought of worrying about what damage Webfoot would do on our environment!" Doc winced. "Not to mention our uniforms!"

"Wow," Sal blinked.

"You think this is crazy just wait until we get invaded by toys," Zach groaned.

**Yes I know this was a short chapter. My brain has gone bye bye…**

"And so has your coffee! The cappuccino is mine!" Bubblehead cackled.

**Hey! Get away from my cappuccino! Put those nachos down! Bubblehead! GET BACK HERE! **

"Due to technical difficulties this chapter has been cut short," Doc poked his head out. "The difficulties are the author is technically insane…"


	60. The Plot Moves Forward

**The Plot Moves Forward**

"It's about time I finally met this Mr. Agrias in person," Garson grumbled as he rode in a glass elevator wearing a good business suit. "Especially after all the information I've given him."

"Mt. Agrias is a very busy man," Karen told him as she stood next to him. "Not only does he run Agrias Industries he is practically in charge of all of Xia Xiang."

"I must admit this is a more beautiful and peaceful planet than I was led to believe," Garson remarked. Outside the glass elevator were beautiful buildings with gardens on top of the roofs.

"It wasn't always like this," Karen sighed. "Xia Xiang was once a planet of lawlessness and disorder. Life was hard and brutal. Mr. Agrias changed all of that. That's why everyone on this planet is so loyal to him."

"Really?" Garson asked.

"Yes," Karen said. "He rescued me."

Before Garson could ask the elevator stopped at the top floor. All around them was an opulent room filled with crystal chandeliers, black marble floors with plush rugs. Glass walls surrounded the room overlooking an entire city. It was the tallest building in the city, perhaps the entire planet. There were even small low level clouds surrounding the building.

Standing in the middle of it all was a tall man, possibly of Indian descent. He had neatly groomed black hair and a trim mustache, wearing a well made expensive suit. The most extraordinary thing about the man was that his left eye was green and his right one was blue. "Welcome Mr. Garson," The man spoke with an accent of some cultured, far away place. "I am your host, R.B. Agrias."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Agrias," Garson shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Garson it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Mr. Agrias smiled. "I've been waiting a very long time for this."

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have some work to do," Karen told them.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Garson asked.

"Perhaps some other time," Karen smiled.

"Thank you very much, Karen," Mr. Agrias nodded respectfully.

"You're welcome, Sir," Karen nodded and then left the room.

"Well Mr. Agrias," Garson said. "Now we can finally get down to business and discuss how we will take back the Black Rose Society."

"Forgive me. I don't believe in business at the dinner table," Mr. Agrias motioned to a table laden with food and had two butlers nearby, ready to serve. "Please, sit and relax. We can discuss business after dinner over drinks."

"Don't mind if I do," Garson said. He ate the meal with gusto. They spoke of other things. Sports, music, what other things were going on in the universe. Garson was surprised at how good a conversationalist Mr. Agrias was and the wealth of knowledge he had about so many things.

"I must say Mr. Agrias, I haven't had a meal that good in a long time. And not just because I was incarcerated," Garson smiled as he sipped his after dinner coffee. "But speaking to you is like speaking with an old well learned friend. You were right not to discuss business at dinner. It is much more relaxing."

"If anything Mr. Garson I am a **civilized **man," Mr. Agrias told him. "Admittedly I did not start out that way."

"Really?" Garson was curious as Mr. Agrias waved away the help so that they were alone.

Mr. Agrias stood up and went to the window. He looked out at the skyline of the city. "I was an orphan, Mr. Garson. Cast out from a cruel home onto the streets. I left Earth with nothing and ended up here to become one of thousands of nameless street orphans. The so called orphanage that was supposed to give us a decent home was little more than a sweat shop and a prison. A prison I escaped within a week. Within a month I had organized nearly all my fellow urchins that also fled into an army. In two months we banded together against the gangs and the slavers and the sex traders to make a better life for ourselves. We became a force that even the hardest crime bosses feared. Four months later I led a successful assault on the orphanage and burned it to the ground. I'm sure you must have heard of the Sunshine Acres rebellion?"

"Rebellion? I heard it caught fire by accident," Garson was stunned.

"Of course it did," Agrias smirked. "An accident **I** created. Long story short I organized the children into a fighting force. And we learned how to take control of things, both socially and politically. We taught ourselves Mr. Garson. We drug ourselves out of the muck and the mire and into the light. A gang of children thrown away by society grew up to rule and destroy that very society that plagued them. Look at Xia Xiang! Once a place of lawlessness and violence…It is a planet of order, peace and culture! Even the most violent of criminals here knows there are some lines they cannot cross. Those few criminals that dare to blight our cities. And they are soon hunted down and put away where they can not hurt or rob anyone ever again with my security forces. Even the weakest orphan is safe to walk down the bright lit streets without fear. He can live in caring, nurturing environments where he will learn and grow to become part of my company."

"Look around you Garson!" Agrias said. "**I **did this! I turned this planet into what it is today! Glistening clean skyscrapers with lavish green gardens on top of them! We use solar, water and wind power as well as bio fuels to create fuel and power our machines and technology. There are no slums, no slave traders preying on the innocent. Every citizen on this planet has equal rights, decent housing, health care, clean water and non toxic food. Teenagers can make money creating art or going into business programs instead of selling fast food or drugs. Which if you think about it, is pretty much the same thing."

"Impressive," Garson said.

"It's more than impressive. It is a complete and total transformation. **I** did this Garson," Agrias glared at him. "Not **you**! Not you and your precious Black Rose Society! Not your arrogant and complacent Board of Leaders and those glory hogs the Galaxy Rangers! **I** did it! And what did **you** do? **Nothing!**"

"Mr. Agrias…I don't know why you are being so hostile to me right now," Garson felt very nervous. "I don't even know you."

"Don't you? I must confess to you Garson that we have met before," He glared at him. His accent changed to an Australian one. "My name…My real name is not Agrias. It's Brooke. Raja Brooke."

"I'm sorry, I don't…" Garson was confused.

"You don't **remember** me," Brooke snorted. "Of **course** you don't! You ruined so many lives of the people under you that you can't possibly remember **all** of them! Let me give you a hint, Mr. Garson. There is a reason I purposely didn't see you until today. Today is the day we met. Eleven years ago. In Australia."

"Australia…?" Garson snorted. "I was never in Australia!"

"Yes you were," Brooke said. "Think **harder.** You were there to oversee a very important series of **tests.**"

"Oh God…" It came to Garson.

_The Australian Supertrooper Base: 11 Years Ago. _

_Test Day._

_Nine children were lined up standing in front of a younger Garson and a younger Commander Walsh. "But they all passed the tests!" Walsh protested. "I could use them at Wolf Den."_

_"Barely passed the tests," Garson waved dismissively, barely noticing the small boy with dark skin and green and blue eyes standing next to him. "These Betas and the one that got injured aren't aggressive enough for our purposes." _

_"Not being too aggressive isn't a bad thing Garson," Walsh said. "We could use the Betas to…" _

_"Walsh! As much as I applaud your desire not to be wasteful, these __**creatures**__ don't serve our purposes," Garson sneered. _

_"May I remind you Garson that these Supertroopers on this base were unauthorized and that the Supertroopers are supposed to be my responsibility?" Walsh barked. "I think I know how to properly run a training camp. With a little more nutrition and training…" _

_"You already have thirteen more Supertroopers for Wolf Den!" Garson snapped. "That's more than enough! We'll just recycle these creatures. They're not…"_

_"No! Garson…At least let me handle the…relocation of the Betas," Walsh said diplomatically, giving the children a sad look. "Your facilities already have enough test subjects. And I know another place where they can be more useful." _

_"I take it you are referring to Centauri Alpha? Very well. Do what you like to them. But they __**don't**__ go to Wolf Den," Garson snorted. _

_"WHY?" A child with grey scales shouted. "We're loyal! We can fight" _

_"Stoneback! No!" A white haired female hissed._

_"They're just going to freeze us anyway? Why can't we ask…?" Stoneback barked. _

_"ENOUGH!" Garson slapped Stoneback hard. "Obviously these creatures have no discipline!" _

_"We did everything you asked!" A white haired male yelled. "Why aren't we good enough for you?" _

_"Be quiet!" The dark skinned boy with multi colored eyes pleaded. "They won't listen to you! Just be quiet!" _

_The white haired boy leapt and tried to attack Garson, but was forcefully grabbed and beaten by the guards. "Get these failed experiments out of here!" Garson yelled at the guards. The guards forcefully started to herd the rest of the children out of the room._

_"WHY?" The white haired male kept screaming as he was beaten. __**"WHY?"**_

"Oh god no…" Garson recognized Brooke at last.

"As I said before Garson, I find disloyalty very **distasteful,**" Brooke sneered. "I've been at it's receiving end from people such as you once too often."

"But that's impossible…You were…" Garson gasped.

"Frozen like a Tri-D dinner? No, I wasn't. I got lucky and managed to escape that fate. Shame the same won't happen to you. Before you die Garson I just want to know something," Brooke snarled. "Why? Why did you want us to be frozen even after we passed your tests? What made us **inferior** in your eyes?"

Garson stood up and backed away. "Stay away from me!"

"I asked you a question, Garson," Brooke snarled. "Don't you know you are supposed to answer a question when your **superior** asks it?"

"No! Stay away from me!" Garson yelled backing away.

"Come on Garson, why do you think I brought you here in the first place?" Brooke smiled a predatory grin. "Did you really think I would allow you to die so **peacefully **at the end of a lethal injection? After all you did to me and **my kind?"**

"No…" Garson gasped.

"It's ironic, isn't it? That you got in business with the very **experiment **that you condemned to a frozen death," Brooke smirked. "The same experiment that now condemns **you!"**

"Stay away!" Garson screamed.

"We were bred to be loyal to you, but you showed **no loyalty** to us!" Brooke yelled. "We worked hard to impress you but you never even put the effort to pretend to be impressed! And you threw us away on the garbage heap! Where you will soon be!"

Garson tried to run but he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Within a heartbeat Brooke had caught up to him and injected him with some kind of sedative. "What…?" Garson sputtered.

"I guess you are going to fall by a Supertrooper's hand after all," Brooke said before Garson passed out into unconsciousness. "It's just not the Supertrooper you **thought** it would be."

* * *

"Never thought I'd go back to this nuthouse…" Lyle the Lynx groaned as he crept through the vents of BETA again. "But this time I have a better escape plan!"

This time Lyle managed to make it right into BETA's Vault. He used his skills to break the encryption lock and took out what he needed. "Jackpot!"

"Pwweep?"

"Oh no…" Lyle turned around and saw a pink one eyed bird. "Not **you **again!"

"PWEEEEEEEEP!"

Before long the alarms were blaring. "There's an intruder in the Vault!" Cain barked as he ran with the Galaxy Rangers to the scene of the crime.

"Not for long!" Shane pointed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lyle screamed as Bubblehead and the Pweeps were on his tail.

"PWEEEEEP!"

"I'm out of here!" Lyle touched his harness and he disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go?" Bubblehead chirped.

"Oh man! He got away again!" Shane barked.

"Aww," Bubblehead was disappointed. "And I didn't even get to peck his face off."

"I got an ID," Niko said as she punched the information from the security system into her data padd. "Lyle the Lynx."

"One of Leonoid's most infamous thieves," Zach said. "Second only to Nimrod. He's that character that tried to break in before!"

"This time he had some kind of teleportation device," Niko said. "The same kind the Black Rose uses. And the same that broke Garson out of prison."

"Wonderful," Shane growled. "So how much did he get?"

"Not much according to my scanners. The computers aren't even touched," Doc said. "No data was stolen."

"So what was stolen and why?" Zach said.

"I think I have the answer," Cain said. "Goose remember last year when you searched Walsh's apartment and found that silver medallion and that message from Walsh saying you had to destroy it because it was the key to some kind of ultimate weapon?"

"Yeah," Shane realized. "Don't tell me…"

"I'm afraid so," Cain sighed. "It was the only thing stolen from the safe. Of course mostly because the Pweeps were after him but still…"

"And we still have no idea what that thing was a key to?" Zach asked.

"No, but **somebody** out there does," Shane growled. "And if we don't figure it out ourselves we are in big trouble!"

The problem was at that very moment on Tortuna, trouble of a different sort was just beginning.

"Alpha Zed it is good that you attended this meeting," Alpha Omega addressed the war council in the throne room. Alpha Omega was sitting on the throne. "Your progress in this war has been admirable."

"It is still not fast enough," Alpha Zed told him. "I need more troops in order to crush the Aquian home world."

"Unfortunately Alpha Zed we cannot give you any more troops since we are…" Alpha Omega began. Then the alarms went off. "What is that?"

"Sir, there is a fleet of thirty unknown ships appearing above Tortuna," An aide spoke.

"Not the League?" Alpha Epsilon asked. "Or is it Aquian?"

"He just said they were unknown fool!" Alpha Zed snapped.

"They're mine actually," Someone said. Suddenly the throne room was enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jezzel, Mogul, Nimrod, Daisy and dozens of blaster carrying red demons and orcs had surrounded them.

"It's amazing what a little orc craftsmanship and a lot of cash can accomplish in a short period of time," Nimrod grinned.

"Intruders!" The Crown Guards tried to fight back but they were surrounded by blaster carrying red demons.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Daisy O'Mega held her blaster on the council.

"Second rate magician am I?" Mogul taunted the captive Crown leaders. "Nothing but a stooge huh? Who's the stooge **now**, fools?"

"Who are you?" Alpha Omega barked.

"I am Jezzel D'Namutana," Jezzel shouted. "Daughter of the Queen of the Crown and rightful heir to the throne!"

"That's impossible! The Queen has no daughter!" Alpha Epsilon snapped.

"Use your genetic scanners," Jezzel ordered. "You'll see that I'm telling the truth!"

Alpha Gamma did so. "It's true…" He gasped. "She has the DNA of the Queen!"

"And it is those same genetics that is ingrained into your programming," Jezzel said.

"It's true…" Alpha Omega was stunned. "She is the true heir."

"Yes and I believe you are sitting in **my seat**," Jezzel glared at Alpha Omega.

"Uh….Yes…Your majesty…" Alpha Omega submitted to his basic programming and left it. "I uh, was just…"

"I **know **what you were doing Alpha Omega," Jezzel walked up to her throne. "Fortunately for you I believe that you are still useful to me as my new head general. Turn on the communications channels so that I may speak directly with my subjects. Both military and civilian."

Soon the broadcast was sent. "Citizens of the Crown! I, Princess Jezzel…Daughter of the Queen of the Crown have returned! Upon hearing of my mother's…unfortunate condition, I have returned to take control of my empire! There has been a lot of changes since my absence. My mother, the **former queen** allowed this once mighty empire to deteriorate!" Jezzel spoke. "But I have returned to restore our empire to glory! And I do it with my **own fleet!"**

A shot of Jezzel's war fleet was shown on screen. "With this new fleet combined with our Crown Warships, I will cut a path through the heart of our enemies and Aquia will fall! I will bring back peace, stability and the power of the Crown Empire in days of old!" Jezzel shouted. "With you by my side and my allies we will blast our way into the heart of the Aquian Empire and destroy our hated enemies!"

"The Queen of the Crown is gone!" Alpha Omega shouted. "All hail the new Queen!"

"All hail the Queen of the Crown," The soldiers spoke obediently. "All hail Queen Jezzel!"

On the streets of Tortuna the civilian population wisely decided to go with the flow. "The queen is dead! Long live the queen!" The civilians shouted into the spy droids flying around the city.

"She can't be any worse than the old one," One Pendulant whispered to another as the entire planet of Tortuna cheered for their new ruler.

All except Alpha Zed who stood on the sidelines quietly. His programming was there but he still thought of the Queen as his true leader. Fortunately for him, no one noticed his behavior.

"And now my **loyal subjects**," Jezzel smirked as she sat upon her throne. "It's time we finished this war with Aquia once and for all!"

* * *

When Garson awoke his throat was dry and he couldn't move. He was lying on something hard with a bright light over his head. "What…" He looked around his surroundings as best he could, since he was restrained by several rows of plastic and some other kind of restraints.

Then he realized that he was naked and on a lab table. Inside a huge sterile laboratory of some sort. "Where…Where am I?" Garson gasped.

"Good you're awake," Brooke said calmly as he examined several surgeon's instruments on a table. He was wearing a lab coat. "I was beginning to think I gave you too much sedative. I definitely want you **awake** for this."

"What are you doing?" Garson yelled.

"Pretty much the same thing you had done to all the other Supertroopers that were frozen," Brooke told him. "What's a little experimentation between friends?"

"You…You…"

"What? Animal? Monster? **Freak?**" Brooke leaned into his face. "Please Garson. Try to come up with more original insults. I've heard all those before. And go ahead and scream all you like. This room is soundproofed as well as secluded. And it is covered with anti-psychic material. Captures all the psychic vibrations so it will be more difficult for psychics to get a read on your death."

He turned around and picked up a scalpel. "You know I've had **eleven years** to think about this moment. Eleven years of planning on what to **do **to you once I got you. At first I had the usual fantasies. Shooting you. Stabbing you. Pulling your spine out of your mouth…Typical stuff. Not imaginative by Supertrooper standards but they got me through some rough days. Then I learned about some of the tests you ran on those Supertroopers who also failed. Or in some cases were deliberately cut loose from the program to become lab rats. And I must say I was **inspired."**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Garson screamed as Brooke cut his cheek with the scalpel. "What the hell?"

"Just collecting a blood sample," Brooke said as he collected some blood and put it on a lab slide. "You know amateur genetics became one of my many hobbies. A practical one considering my upbringing. But your blood is being cataloged for mostly sentimental reasons. Sort of a biological scrapbook of all the people who thought they could use me and destroy me."

"You'll be number fifty," Brooke placed the sample in a metal case. "A very special number."

"You're insane and sick!" Garson yelled.

"And who do you think **made** me that way? Huh Garson?" Brooke snapped as he whirled on him. "I know enough that the Supertrooper base in Australia wasn't completely unauthorized now was it? You let it happen in case Walsh botched his job up! Ironically it wasn't him but your other friends that screwed everything up. But you all made me what I am. A killer. A mutant. A **monster.**"

Brooke took out a surgeon's scalpel. "I was trained to kill before I could crawl. I knew more ways to destroy a person than you can imagine. And yet even then I wasn't bloodthirsty enough for you! What? Just because I didn't jump up and down and howl at the moon because I saw a bit of blood that was reason enough to freeze me? Am I bloodthirsty enough for you **now**, Garson! Am I?"

Garson screamed as Brooke slashed his other cheek. "So tell me the truth, Garson," Brooke said. "Is that it? Is that why me and the rest of the Betas where shoved aside into the Freezer? We didn't have that **killer instinct**? You might as well tell me the truth now. No point in hiding anymore. No point in me hiding from you anymore. TELL ME!"

"Y-yes!" Garson whimpered. "It was thought that Betas were not aggressive enough for battle."

"Now you know that is a load of crock. You know how I escaped Garson? Laziness. Your guards got lazy and complacent and at the last minute I saw an opportunity. No, that's a lie," Brooke sighed. "It was Webfoot who saw the opportunity even before I did. That's just between you and me of course. Little secret between the two of us. Must be that animal instinct of his. Those two guards had no clue what hit them. And if you turn up the volume of the cyrocyle high enough, the glass frosts in no time at all so you can't tell who's in there by looking."

"Webfoot…?" Garson gasped.

"Yes, the little frog faced freak," Brooke shrugged. "He's probably still hiding in that cave back in Australia. But I didn't stay there. I wasn't going to spend my life hiding in the dark because you said I wasn't **good **enough!"

Brooke glared at him. "It took me four days on foot for me to make it to the nearest town. Even with some supplies and my training it was still a struggle. But I was determined to survive Garson. I was determined to survive and prove you **wrong!"**

"You see before I brought you here I wanted to show you what I had done," Brooke said. "What I built. What I made myself. Me. A reject from an unauthorized science experiment. I wanted to prove to you that out of **all** the Supertroopers ever made, authorized or not…I was the **only one** that did something worthwhile with his life. That I accomplished more than any of my creators could have **dreamed** of."

Brooke then thought. "Well perhaps I'm not the **only **Supertrooper that's accomplished something. That has grown beyond his limitations. There is **one** other…Okay technically two. You can't discount the Regeneration. But Cheyenne wasn't from either Wolf Den or Australia. Now Shane Gooseman…Oh yes. Gooseman is exceptional isn't he? You know, I didn't think I was going to like him. No, let me rephrase that…I didn't **want **to like him. I mean he got a pass and I didn't. Then again that wasn't exactly his fault now was it? We can't blame a man for the sins his father committed can one? Of course being that I don't have a father myself I wouldn't know."

Garson made a noise but Brooke went on. "That must have been really confusing to Gooseman, don't you think? To deal with a betrayal like that on such a personal level. I thought I had issues. Oh well. We all have our individual burdens to bear. And I remember mine clearly."

Brooke smirked. "But then again that's in the past now. I mean…Look at our circumstances now. We've come full circle. I am the one with the power. And you are an experiment. A lab rat who's fate is in **my hands**!"

WHOOOSSSH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Garson screamed as his right foot was cut off by Brooke who had a surgical laser in his hand.

"Actually your **foot** is in my hands," Brooke looked at it. "You really should have invested in pedicures."

"You son of a…." Tears streamed down Garson's face.

"Haven't we established that unlike Gooseman I'm **nobody's** son?" Brooke said in a bored tone. "Amazing gadgets these surgical lasers. Cauterizes the wound as soon as you cut. Very little blood. I can…cut…and cut…and cut **again**. Like your other leg! Like slicing a leg of ham anyway. Wait you were a politician, it **is** the same thing!"

"Oh God no…" Garson cried as parts of his body were being sliced off.

"Oh have a little dignity for crying out loud," Brooke was annoyed. "You never heard a Supertrooper beg for mercy did you? Why should you be any different? Even if you are human. That's no excuse."

"Please…Please…Stop…" Garson sobbed.

"You know something?" Brooke said as he put his face close to Garson's. "I could freeze you if I wanted. I've got some cryogenic capsules that would be easy to fit you in. Just put you away on a shelf for another day. Until I get bored again. You could be my rainy day project. See I don't get to kill as much as I used to. You know how it is. Running a company, ruling a planet…Making sure the universe is a better place so everyone will love you. There's so many little details you get caught up with. You feel like you're no longer your own boss. Well look who I'm talking about this too. Am I right? You've been there."

A glint appeared in Brooke's eyes. "Would you like that Garson? That's what you've done to my kind all these years. Just stuff us in the freezer like an unwanted leftover to freeze. How would that feel for you? How would you handle the cold as it numbs your limbs? What's left of them. How long would it take for your mind to comprehend the bleakness of your situation?"

"Please…No…" Garson sobbed.

"Unfortunately for you as appealing as treating you like a rainy day object to play with is, I have many other things to do," Brooke sighed. "New hobbies to keep me occupied. It's funny, for years I've wanted to play with you and now that I have you I'm **bored** already."

Garson screamed as Brooke casually sliced off his left hand. "Oh god stop! Please!"

"See. No challenge. Quite disappointing. Don't worry about Domani and Walsh and all your other friends in the Black Rose. I'm sure they will be a lot more fun," Brooke told him casually. "I mean, I got **you** didn't I? Thanks to Gooseman. Yes…He is a worthy opponent. Oh I don't mean opponent as you think I mean. I actually respect Gooseman. Yes, he will be a worthy rival."

"Everyone needs a rival don't you think Garson?" Brooke asked as he picked up a huge knife. "Someone to push them forward and make them better. You see at first it was you I had to prove myself against. I had to prove to you that I was better than what you thought I was. All the good I have done. What I will do. But that's not much of a challenge anymore. Let's face it, all I had to do was save a kitten from a tree to prove I was better than you. There's something you never understood, Garson. A Supertrooper needs a challenge even more than a fight. He craves it."

"But Gooseman…Now **that** is a Supertrooper," Brooke smiled as he held the knife right above Garson's chest. "He took you down. He took you **all **down. That is someone I can aspire to. I'm going to have to work extra hard to beat him. But I will. Oh it may take a while but I will. A little healthy competition is good, don't you think? And this is my first strike. He may have knocked you down…But I'm going to take you **out!"**

With a scream he plunged the knife right into Garson's heart, killing him instantly. Brooke stood there and smiled for a moment satisfied. "I've made the first move," He grinned as he picked up the surgical laser again. "I think it's time I sent Gooseman a gift. A little present from an admirer."

He looked at Garson. "What do you think Garson? What color ribbon should I put on the package I stuff your body in? Red's too obvious. Blue? No…Green. Green is my favorite color. Also happens to be the color Gooseman's eyes. And one of mine. Yes…Green represents so many things. Envy. Money. Power. Life. Perfect…Definitely green."

Raja Brooke went to work, happier than he had been in a long time. "Ah you know it is true. Money doesn't buy happiness," He grinned as he cut up the body. "Often it's the simple things from childhood that are the best."

"And soon," Brooke smiled. "I'm going to have a new playmate to play with."


	61. Once Again The Universe Gets Shaken Up

**Once Again The Universe Gets Shaken Up**

Space Station L1. The new official meeting place of the League of Planets, just outside of Andor's solar system. It had been decided long ago that the League of Planets needed a new official place to hold their most important meetings. Especially after the incident of the Earth Civil War on Atlantis. Space Station L1 was built in order to accommodate the growing number of new species joining the league.

The center of the space station was a huge meeting place called the United Hall where delegates from hundreds of species sat to listen. The Galaxy Rangers stood proudly as Cheyenne sat in her box seat. Waldo and Zozo and their delegations from their respective planets sat in theirs.

"Didn't think they'd ever get this place built," Doc whistled at the beauty of the hall.

"It's amazing," Niko agreed, They were wearing their dress uniforms.

"Today is a memorable day for the League of Planets as not only is it the first day of the new League Of Planets United Hall, we officially welcome the Leonoid Empire as a member," President Amara of Andor spoke to the crowd on the podium in front of them. She was the new official elected President of the League of Planets.

King Olion and two of his children, General Alynxis and his son Kimba stood with him on the podium. Kimba was wearing regal red robes and had a long white flowing mane. "Thank you Madam President," Olion bowed. "My son Prince Kimba, heir to the throne will be our ambassador."

"And in keeping in the spirit of the League we have decided to rename the Leonoid Empire the Leonoid Republic," Kimba spoke to the crowd. "We were going to do it anyway a long time ago but we decided to postpone it to this day to mark the occasion."

"We also welcome the Korr as official members of the League," Amara nodded. "We welcome representative Kyrrin from New Korr." The tall zebra like alien with two horns, a long black mane and tail wearing blue robes nodded.

"And we also welcome the representatives from the Gurkin, Walcam and Ini," Amara waved to some more aliens. "Ambassador Gahl from the Gurkin, Ambassador Burr from the Walcam and Ambassador Illia from the Ini. Welcome, you are the first of many new races that will soon join the League."

"I'm surprised the Walcam have an ambassador even though they don't have a planet anymore," Shane said.

"The Walcam may be scattered but they are a strong people," Niko said. "Having a representative in the League of Planets is the first step to finding another home world and becoming a greater part of the League."

"Since so many joined the Ranger Academy and not a single one of them has dropped out yet, you will see a lot more of them in the future," Zach said. "It was Commander Cain who used his connections to help fast track the Walcam as well as the Korr and Ini into League status. And he's working on several others."

"Earth could always use more allies," Shane nodded.

"Now if there isn't any new business…" President Amara began. Suddenly there was a small commotion as a delegation of some sort arrived.

"What's going on?" Niko frowned as several ambassadors went up to the podium to talk briefly with the council on stage.

"I don't know," Zach frowned. "But I have a feeling it's nothing good."

"I am afraid I have distressing news," Ambassador Redarba spoke to the entire council. "Last night, the Crown Empire launched a devastating attack on the planet Aquia. Three hours ago…Aquia surrendered to the Crown Empire. The Aquian Empire…Has fallen."

There were shocks and gasps throughout the crowd. "As you can see from this map I've been given, Aquian territory has been annexed to the Crown," Redarba showed them a map on a large computer screen. "This means the war in this sector is over."

"It also means that the Crown Empire has tripled it's size overnight," Niko realized. "The Aquians had hundreds of worlds and several small solar systems under their control."

"Actually the Crown Empire has only 75 percent of the Aquian territories under their control," Doc looked at the map.

"Yes several more planets are either newly independent or still under renegade Aquian control," Redarba said. "But the majority of Aquian territory is under Crown Control. The Aquian government has submitted…To the Queen of the Crown."

This shocked the entire council. "Wait the Queen is…?" Waldo gasped.

"Not her," Redarba said. "There's a **new **Queen of the Crown. Her daughter…Jezzel."

"JEZZEL?" Zach shouted.

"She's the **daughter** of the Queen of the Crown?" Niko yelled.

"The Crown Empire has sent…An official Ambassador to the League to explain," Redarba gulped as the entire hall burst into frenzied discussion. "He's here. He gave me the information you see before you."

"Are you **serious?**" A Bracchaie Ambassador shouted.

"Who would be the ambassador for the Crown Empire?" Zozo grunted. "Got to be out of his mind."

"Hell-oooooooooo All!" Nimrod the Cat strode in wearing a very fancy and very colorful outfit. "Greetings from the Crown Empire!"

"I was right," Zozo rolled his eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE **KIDDING** ME!" Olion screamed. "IS THIS A JOKE?"

"Nimrod the Cat is the Crown Empire's ambassador to the League of Planets?" Shane shouted. "Sounds like a joke to me!"

"Leaders of the Council of the League of Planets I strongly protest this!" Waldo spoke up. "Besides Nimrod's criminal activities which are too vast and varied to be named at this time, the League was formed to protect itself from the Crown Empire! The Crown has tried to destroy the League since the moment it was created and to enslave the entire universe and everyone in it! How can we allow a representative of the Crown to walk among us and feel safe?"

"Hear! Hear!" Several ambassadors shouted in agreement.

"Hey, hey! Let's not be hasty here!" Nimrod held up his hands. "This isn't the old Crown Empire! This is the new and improved family friendly Crown Empire! We've remade the formula so it's better than ever! Shinier! Silkier! Softer!"

"You are not seriously considering accepting this…This **idiot** to be an ambassador among us?" Olion shouted.

_Earth also protests this action_, Cheyenne projected her thoughts to the crowd. _Nimrod the Cat is a criminal. He has purposely captured innocent ships and their crew to be hunted like animals as sport in his own twisted games!_

"Okay I admit that was wrong," Nimrod held up his hands. "A reckless mistake of youth! I'm a cat! Cats need to hunt! I had an addiction but with my new twelve step program I'm better now!"

"Yeah right!" Shane shouted.

"You can't trust Nimrod! He's one of the worst thieves in the galaxy!" Zozo agreed.

"He is a con artist and a reprobate of the worst order," Waldo nodded.

"He's brought shame to our family and ruined nearly every special occasion since the day he was born!" Alynxis shouted.

"He has stolen money from every corner of the galaxy!" Another alien ambassador yelled.

"He stole my space ship!" One ambassador shouted.

"He stole my wife's necklace!" Another yelled.

"He stole my **house!**" Another shouted.

"Dude that place was a dump! I had to have it gutted anyway!" Nimrod snapped. "There were so many termites I couldn't even use it for firewood!"

"HE ADMITTED IT!" The ambassador whose house was stolen shouted. "WHY DOESN'T SOMEONE ARREST THIS MANIAC?"

"Good idea," Shane growled as he went to grab Nimrod.

"Goose, we can't," Zach stopped him. "If he is a real diplomat he's got immunity."

"Are you **joking**?" Shane barked.

"I wish I was," Zach grunted.

Nearly the entire room seemed to share Shane's sentiment. "You cannot be serious!" The Walcam ambassador yelled. "The Crown are nothing but a bunch of bloody murderers and planet killers! They destroyed Walcam for no reason!"

"The Crown nearly wiped out our entire species!" The nearly microscopic ambassador from the Ini shrieked into her microphone. "They nearly trampled us all to death! Those of us that weren't gassed! It was just by fate and luck our queen was not murdered as well!"

"And ours!" The Korr ambassador agreed. "And dozens of other species!"

"Our people nearly became extinct because of the Queen's hunger for Slaver Lords!" The Gurkin shouted. "Nearly every one of her soldiers and spies hunted us like animals!"

"I don't think there is a species here that hasn't been harmed by the Crown Empire in one way or another!" Zozo added. "And now you want to just let this **jerk** in like nothing ever happened?"

"Well now that's kind of harsh isn't it?" Nimrod put his hands on his hips.

"Compared to what you are **usually** called**, no!"** Alynxis shouted.

"I should have known!" Olion barked. "I should have **known** you'd be here to mess things up for us! Just like you **always** do!"

"Here we go again!" Nimrod threw up his hands. "No matter what goes wrong in the universe, Nimrod is to blame!"

"That's because you usually **are** to blame for everything that goes wrong!" Kimba snapped.

"Oh _so-rrrryy_ we're not all **perfect** like you, Mister Lion Prince!" Nimrod snapped. "Some of us are actually cat beings who have **flaws!** Which is nothing you ever had to worry about! Mister First Born Male! Mister Perfect Heir to the Throne!"

"A ball of yarn would be a perfect heir to the throne compared to you!" Alynxis shouted.

"It's always the same story! Kimba gets everything and I get yelled at for wanting some crumbs!" Nimrod snapped.

"That is not true and you **know** it!" Kimba snapped. "I have earned my place in the royal family! I have worked…"

"Worked? Seriously? What kind of **work **does a _symbolic king_ of a society that elects it's real leaders needs to do?" Nimrod shouted. "Oh yes you have to stand around and look pretty! That's a hardship for someone who isn't born into the role naturally like me!"

"You have always been a petty, jealous, spiteful little brat since we were cubs and you haven't grown out of it!" Kimba snapped. "You could have done great things for our family but noooo! You chose the **easy** way out! You chose to ignore your duties and live a life of crime!"

"Easy? _Easy?_ You think living with you stuck up jerks was **easy**?" Nimrod yelled.

"It couldn't have been any harder than living with **you!**" Alynxis shouted.

"You just can't stand it when someone else has the spotlight other than you for even one minute!" Kimba agreed. "You always had to make a scene so you'd get some attention!"

"When did I ever make a scene?" Nimrod yelled.

"YOU'RE DOING IT **NOW** YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Olion yelled.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU PEOPLE GAVE ME SOME REAL ATTENTION WHEN I WAS A CHILD…" Nimrod yelled back.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR BACKSIDE YOU LITTLE..." Olion shouted.

**"ENOUGH!"** President Amara yelled so uncharacteristically it made everyone in the room gasp. She composed herself somewhat. "Can we please turn our attention away from the _family drama_ to the matter at hand?"

"Of course," Nimrod turned on the charm. "League of Planets, I would like to bring a message of peace from the new Queen of the Crown. Exclusive! Queen Jezzel! Live!"

The large screen was turned into the communications channel so that a broadcast could be seen from the Crown Empire. "This should be good," Zozo grunted as he folded his arms in disgust.

"Greetings League of Planets," Jezzel sat on her throne wearing regal attire. A crown was on top of her perfectly coiffed hair. "I am Queen Jezzel. Ruler of the Crown Empire. Now I understand your misgivings. Believe me. I too suffered under the yoke under my cruel mother's reign. But those days are no more. Under my rule the Crown Empire will be restructured and a new era of peace will be brought into the galaxy."

"I don't believe it," Zozo grunted as he folded his arms.

"Now that the main conflict between Aquia and the Crown has been settled," Jezzel went on. "There will be fewer refugees fleeing into League territory. Under my rule there will be a peaceful transition of power with more freedoms for my loyal subjects."

"What about all those other independent planets in those systems?" Waldo asked.

"We've made deals with certain species on those planets, the rightful natives of those worlds who were conquered by the Aquians," Jezzel said. "In exchange for their independence and freedom, the Crown will get many lucrative trading exchanges for precious minerals and raw materials. Not to mention assist us against the few Aquian rebels there are left."

"But you still conquered Aquia," Another alien ambassador frowned.

"There were conflicts between the Crown and Aquia long **before** the League of Planets came into existence," Jezzel explained. "Now that the conflict is settled and my empire has reestablished it's rightful territory, there is no need to engage in pointless conflict with the League. The Crown now has enough resources and raw materials to keep it going and to make it grow for a thousand years. What need do we have for conquest now?"

"What about what the Crown did to us?" The Gurkin Ambassador asked. "And all the other worlds it destroyed?"

"My mother was **insane,**" Jezzel told them. "And so was the Slaver Lord program. Rest assured that I do not share her paranoia to that extreme. So the Psychocrypt will never be rebuilt again. Believe me, the Galaxy Rangers did the universe a favor when they destroyed it."

"It wasn't all the Queen who was responsible for Walcam and all those other planets being destroyed this past year!" Zach spoke out. "Even without the Queen the Crown Empire still continued to oppress the galaxy! In fact, they became more brutal than ever!"

"I believe the people of Earth know better than anyone here how that the majority should not be blamed for the mistakes of a **small group** of radicals," Jezzel spoke. "Were there not several instances of cruelty and inhumane actions done under the previous Earth administration carried out? Was there not oppression of certain minority groups under the Board of Leaders? Or slavery under the Supertrooper Program for that matter?"

This caused the council to think a moment. "In fact I believe this **small minority** wanted nothing more than to enslave the League of Planets for themselves to create a **human empire**," Jezzel smiled a smooth smile. "But did you blame the entire planet and all their people for the actions of a few? No, you didn't. You welcomed Earth back with open arms when the government changed. If you could do that for Earth, why not the Crown?"

"I must admit she does have a point," Waldo sighed.

"League of Planets, I know I have no right to simply expect your trust immediately," Jezzel spoke movingly. "All I ask is a chance for redemption. Let the Crown Empire turn to a new era of enlightenment and peace. Let's build a new galaxy. A galaxy of tolerance and forgiveness over hate and madness."

"You have to admit this does change things," Redarba spoke. "There will be fewer refugees into the League. Less skirmishes."

"And peace…" Amara sighed.

"What about **him?**" Alynxis pointed to Nimrod. "Why did you make **him** your ambassador?"

"The New Crown Empire is about forgiveness," Jezzel said. "Giving people a chance to change their ways. Deep down Nimrod is a good person. Shouldn't he be offered a chance at redemption?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Shane shook his head as he grumbled under his breath.

"League of Planets do you really want to continue fighting a **pointless** war?" Jezzel asked. "The main cause of which is no longer a threat to you. My wicked mother lies in a coma, close to death's door…"

"Closer than she thinks if Jezzel has anything to say about it," Doc whispered to Niko.

"Let us put aside the darkness and walk together into a new era of light," Jezzel said. "The Crown Empire is even willing to give restitution to those driven from their homes. All I ask is that we be given a chance."

Amara and the head council members spoke together for a moment. "Very well," Amara said. "We will draw up a treaty so that there will finally be peace between the League and the Crown Empire."

"That's all I ask," Jezzel smiled over the buzz in the room. "I will await your instructions. I hope that this is the beginning of a new era of peace." She then cut the transmission.

"They're not seriously…?" Shane was furious.

_They are. Shane this is a chance for peace that can't be ignored_, Cheyenne told him. _It's too good to pass up._

"That's what I'm worried about," Zach grunted. "It is too good to be true."

"Even though I find this appointment personally distasteful, the League has no choice but to accept Nimrod the Cat as an ambassador for the Crown Empire," Amara sighed.

This of course drew loud protests from several members of the League. Especially the Leonoids. "This is an outrage!" Kimba bristled.

"Face it Kimmy," Nimrod stuck his tongue out. "You're not the belle of the ball today! Tough luck! Bleah!"

"This is **not **what we were promised! We didn't join the League of Planets to be insulted!" Olion snapped.

"Oh? Where do you usually go?" Nimrod quipped.

"If you actually consider this…fool an ambassador the League is not the association I thought it was!" Kimba shouted.

"You are not exactly models of propriety either!" Redarba snapped at the Leonoids.

"What do you mean by **that** bird brain?" Olion snapped.

"Don't listen to him!" The Walcam ambassador snapped. "I'm not surprised that his people folded over so fast! They'd do **anything** to keep their part of space to themselves!"

"You're still sore after what happened on colony aren't you? That's not our fault!" Redarba barked.

"Oh so you're saying it's **ours?**" The Walcam Ambassador shouted.

"We must do whatever we can to ensure peace!" A Bracchae Ambassador spoke out.

"Iff you believe thattt, you're more ssttupid than you look!" A snake like ambassador snapped.

"At least I don't have a **speech impediment!"** The Bracchae shouted.

"You know I have **half **a mind to pull out of the League right now!" Alynxis snapped.

"That's more than you usually have," Nimrod quipped.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" Alynxis had to be held back physically.

"Order! Order!" President Amara banged her gavel.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger and some fries please!" Nimrod quipped.

"We didn't ask you badgers to come to our space for handouts!" Redarba barked at the Walcam ambassador. "Always taking and never giving!"

"Oh you want something? I'll give you **this!**" The Walcam punched the bird ambassador in the gut. Several other ambassadors started screaming and punching at other ambassadors.

"ORDER! THERE WILL BE ORDER!" President Amara screamed trying to stop the chaos.

"This has **not **been a good day for the League of Nations," Waldo moaned.

"Nimrod has only been an ambassador for not even half an hour and he's already caused a rift between the Leonoid Republic and half the League of Planets!" Zozo snapped. "And thrown the other half into chaos!"

"And something tells me that's **exactly** the effect Queen Jezzel wants," Zach frowned.

* * *

"So we're just going to let some Crown Creep waltz right into BETA without a fight?" Shane barked at Cain. The Galaxy Rangers were in Cain's office along with Waldo, Zozo and Cheyenne.

"The Crown Empire wants to send an official ambassador to Earth in order to smooth out relations between our two worlds," Cain said. "And Premier Zoot in his **infinite** wisdom has decided to give it a try."

"Of course he would," Doc groaned. "And of course Jezzel would use the Civil War to her advantage!"

"I can't believe we rescued the Princess of the Crown Empire and didn't even know it!" Zach was furious.

"Maybe that's what turned her around?" Cain asked aloud. "Maybe she wants to return the favor?"

Everyone looked at him. "You're right, even I don't believe that," Cain sighed.

"Sir, the Crown's Ambassador is here," Cain's assistant buzzed him.

"Send him in," Cain sighed. "This should be good."

"Hello Galaxy Rangers," Daisy Omega strode in wearing an elegant black pantsuit. Her red hair was up in an elegant bun. She wore a pair of long diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. "Greetings from the Crown Empire."

"Are you **kidding** me?" Niko's eye twitched. **"HER?"**

"You're the Crown Ambassador?" Doc asked. "How did **that** happen?"

"I have friends in high places," Daisy smirked.

"I'll bet you do," Niko folded her arms.

"Daisy O'Mega is the Crown Ambassador?" Zozo was stunned.

"That's **Lady **Daisy O'Mega," Daisy smirked. "Thanks to her majesty I have a royal title and everything."

"I don't believe it…" Niko was stunned and infuriated at the same time.

_Neither do I_, Cheyenne wasn't exactly trustful of Daisy either.

"Look, I know none of you are willing to trust the Crown but this new regime is a lot more tolerable than the last two," Daisy said. "Queen Jezzel has no interest in reviving the Slaver Lords or rebuilding the Psychocrypt. That means humans and the rest of the galaxy are no longer targets. I mean, if she sent **me** to be the Crown's Liason to Earth that's proof right?"

"That's one way of looking at it," Cain folded his arms.

"And let's not forget Aquia wasn't exactly the League of Planets' best friend now was it?" Daisy asked. "Remember, Aquia supplied those soul crystals that housed the Slaver Lords. Her Majesty has assured me that her first act on Aquia is to close those mines and destroy them once and for all. She's doing it as we speak."

"Uh huh," Shane folded his arms.

"Come on Shane, isn't this what you wanted?" Daisy smiled sweetly. "For me to be on the right side of the law?"

"Yeah mind if I have a word with my staff here?" Cain motioned. Daisy shrugged and went outside.

"Captain you can't let Daisy O'Mega just walk around BETA getting into who knows what!" Shane said.

"Listen I'm not exactly thrilled about this either," Cain said. "But we have to face facts. The Crown Empire has a new ruler and has just taken out one of the League's worst enemies."

"She's also annexed a huge amount of territory and raw materials as well as created a strong armada," Shane pointed out. "And you know she's not gonna just put all that power into mothballs! She's up to something!"

"Agreed, all the more reason to keep an eye on her," Cain said. "And her associates."

"I'm not so sure it's power **Daisy **is after," Niko gritted her teeth.

_I agree_! Cheyenne gave Niko a knowing look. Then she sent Niko a private message. _And she's going to have to deal with me before she even __**thinks**__ of touching Shane! _

Just then the communicator beeped. "Sir, a package has just arrived for Ranger Gooseman."

"So?" Cain asked.

"Uh sir, we scanned it with our equipment and…Sir I think you'd better come down to the mail room and see it for yourself," The mail room clerk spoke.

"Now what?" Shane groaned.

"Come on let's go see what goodies Goose got," Cain groaned. As they left the room he said to Daisy. "Okay you're in. Come with us to the mail room."

"Mail room?" Daisy asked as she walked next to them. "What is this some kind of hazing ritual or something?"

"Apparently Goose got a package that is making the mail boys nervous," Cain said.

"Really?" Daisy raised an eyebrow. "I love strange presents. Shane later you and I…"

_Actually as_ _Earth's ambassador you will be spending more time talking to __**me**_, Cheyenne interrupted.

"Wonderful," Daisy said sarcastically glaring at Niko. "I wonder who's idea **that** was?"

"Just common sense, Daisy," Niko grinned back.

They arrived at the mail room before a fight broke out. "All right so what's the problem?" Shane asked. "I'm here."

"Well uh, this package came with no return address and it looked fishy so we opened it in case it was a bomb or something…" There was a member of the bomb squad there. He looked a little green. "It wasn't."

"Well what…?" Shane looked inside. "Holy…"

"Oh my god!" Niko gasped.

"I knew people didn't like me much but still…" Shane grimaced.

"That's disgusting!" Zozo gasped. "What kind of sick mind would send Goose a chopped up body?" Everyone then looked at Daisy.

"Don't look at me," Daisy winced. "This wasn't **my idea**! Plus if I was going to give Shane Gooseman something, it certainly wouldn't be a dead body!"

"Not just any dead body," Shane frowned. "It's Garson."

"Garson?" Niko gasped.

"Garson? The former vice president of the Board of Leaders in charge of the Black Rose Society Garson?" Daisy gasped. "The one who escaped from prison?"

"That's the one," Shane said. "Looks like he ran into someone who hated him more than I did."

"But who?" Zozo asked.

"The line starts with me and goes around the block," Niko said. "Twice!"

"Looks like we have another murder mystery on our hands," Doc sighed.

"Another one? There really is never a dull moment here at BETA is there?" Daisy asked.

"You have no idea," Zach sighed.


	62. The Supertrooper Conspiracy

**The Supertrooper Conspiracy**

"What do you mean **someone else** got the medallion before we did?" Kilbane snarled.

"Look I never saw the guy! I swear! He just hired me for the job and gave me some kind of teleportation thing that helped me get in and out!" Lyle was very scared as Kilbane backed him into a corner. "He told me he was a Supertrooper and that it was all right because I was to talk to you two alone immediately after I delivered the message!"

"And you **believed** that?" La said scornfully. The two Supertroopers were alone in the room on their hidden base.

"For the money he paid me, he could have said he was the Catnip Fairy and I would have believed him," Lyle told him.

"You double crossing little…" Kilbane growled. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't skin you, gut you and use your insides to make racket and take up tennis!"

"Look the guy gave me this message to give to you," Lyle said nervously as he gave him a data pad. "Said it was a Supertrooper thing. I'm just doing my job here."

Kilbane growled and turned on the data pad. "It's in a Supertrooper code all right. An early one."

"Sorry about the whole mess but I gotta…" Lyle backed away.

"Stay kitty," La held him with her telekinesis. "There's nothing in his mind. He has no clue who sent the message or who had him steal the medallion. Do you want me to kill him for you?"

"Now let's not get carried away…" Lyle whimpered as he was lifted into the air.

"Not yet," Kilbane read the data pad. "He may be a weasel but he still has some use for us. Okay, cat. You are going to work for **us** from now on."

"Lucky me…" Lyle gulped as he was dropped.

"Pity," La sighed. "It's been a while since I had a good satisfying kill."

Kilbane was really starting to warm up to La. "I know how you feel kid but it's good to have a few lackeys running around. Lynx, keep your calendar clear for the next few weeks. First you're going to put on a performance of your life. You're going to go tell Domani and her buddy that _someone else_ stole the medallion. I'm gonna threaten to kill you but then you save your life by **telling me…"**

Ten minutes later…

"But I can find out **who** has it!" Lyle shouted in real fear of his life. "And I can steal it back!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kilbane roared. "I say we gut him!"

"Hold on Kilbane," Domani raised her hand. She glared at Lyle. "Explain. Quickly. I can only keep him from killing you so long."

"I have connections," Lyle said. "Thieves' Guild connections. We tell each other stuff we're not supposed to tell anyone else. All I have to do is wait long enough and I'll have the information. Give me a week and…"

Kilbane roared. "Or less.." Lyle whimpered.

"Kilbane!" Domani waved. "La…"

"He knows nothing," La frowned. "But he is telling the truth about finding out who did this."

"All right Lyle, you have one chance to redeem yourself," Domani glared at him. "I suggest you don't blow it!"

"Because if you do," Kilbane shot out his claws. "We'll find you!"

"Yeah right…" Lyle gulped. "I'll remember that."

_Also remember __**this**_**,** La sent him a telepathic message. _In two days you will call and tell Domani that the Black Rose stole the medallion. They had a man on the inside. Now go and wait for more instructions! _

Lyle fled the room in terror. "You should have let me gut him!" Kilbane snarled. "What if the little fur ball tells someone where we are?"

"He won't," La said. "He's too afraid of you Kilbane."

"He's not the only one," Dashinko grumbled.

Kilbane growled at Dashinko. "Kilbane! Focus! We need to think and plan! Not use _brute strength!"_ Domani snapped.

"Yeah, yeah when you geniuses **think** of something, let me know!" Kilbane stormed out of the room.

"I'd be careful if I were you," La said. "He's getting bored."

"Can't be helped," Domani looked at her. "Can you keep him under control?"

"Of course I can," La looked offended.

"Good," Domani subconsciously fingered her left earring. An earring that contained a device that was supposed to block telepathy.

What she didn't know was that La was stronger than the device and had managed to bypass it. La saw no need to correct her.

"Take care of him," She ordered before she and Dashinko left the room.

La did a quick telepathic scan to confirm what the two humans were discussing. Dashinko was still uneasy about the Supertroopers but thanks to La's subtle manipulations, Domani put them aside. She was more focused on the Medallion and ways to find Walsh.

La then turned around and went out of the room where she saw a grinning Kilbane leaning against the wall. "So how did I do?"

"That was a performance worthy of an Oscar," La smirked. "Now that that's out of the way we can focus on the message and what it means."

"Who would send us a message?" Kilbane frowned. "I mean which one of us Supertroopers sent it out? Think we should tell Domani about this?"

"No…Let's not inform Domani about this just yet," La told him. "I think the two of us should take a little ride."

"I think so," Kilbane snorted. "What do we tell Domani and that other creep?"

"We'll tell them the truth," La said. "We have a lead on who has the medallion and we're going to investigate."

* * *

"So this is Xia Xiang?" Kilbane looked around the room. The very same room that Garson spent his next to last hours in. "I didn't know the joint was this rich. Should have come here years ago and robbed this place blind."

They had landed at the coordinates mentioned in the communication, which was at the top of the building. They also got the personal code of a private elevator that took them to the room. "Whoever called us here certainly doesn't care much if we steal their stuff," Kilbane snorted as he looked around the opulent room. "Must be really rich he doesn't care or have everything insured."

"You're going to steal from a fellow Supertrooper and a potential ally?" La asked.

"Come on! What Supertrooper lives like **this?**" Kilbane threw up his hands and pointed around him. "But you have a point. Find out who the jerk is then rob him. No wait, we do the job or whatever it is he wants. Get paid. Then rob him. That's a better plan. Just have to figure out a few believable lies to tell Domani and her friend where we're going."

"That's not going to be hard. They don't want to spend any more time around us then absolutely necessary," La spoke with scorn. "They still believe they are superior to us."

"Of **course** they do!" Kilbane snorted. "Don't need telepathy to see that. Listen kid, humans can't stand how weak they are. So they make up lies to themselves saying that **others **are weak so they can feel strong. We Supertroopers know better. We know we are strong because we fight every day to **prove** it."

"What about Gooseman?" La gave him a look.

"**Don't** go there," Kilbane hissed. La gave him another look. "All right! I admit I have issues! But that's mostly because of Walsh! And for the record I'm not scared of Gooseman, even if he can take away our powers."

"Take away…?" La blinked.

"What didn't your telepathy pick **that** up?" Kilbane snapped. "He picked up some kind of weird healing trick. Can take out the X-Factor they gassed me with in my systems. Wait…Were you…?"

"Gassed with something similar, yes," La frowned. "I did not know this information. I didn't delve deep enough. This could be a problem."

"Just don't let him touch you and you'll be fine," Kilbane waved. "I'm going to get Gooseman one way or another! Mark my words! As soon as I figure out a way to bring him down…"

"Oh stars this better not be another stupid plot to bring Gooseman down," Brainchild groaned as he walked in with Larry and four demons.

"Yeah especially when you can come up with plenty of **your own** stupid plots," George the Demon snapped.

"Brainchild? What are **you** doing here? And what's with Gruesome and the Ghoul Squad?" Kilbane snorted.

"This is my new partner! Larry the Sorcerer and his demon minions!" Brainchild snapped.

"Nice to meet you," Larry waved.

"How's it going?" Another demon waved.

"You teamed up with that wimp?" Kilbane laughed. "Ha!"

"Hey! Who are **you** to talk?" Brainchild pointed at La. "Since when do **you **run a day care center?"

"What's the matter, Kilbane?" Chimera snarled as she walked in with Gravestone and a chicken. The chicken of course was on Gravestone's shoulder. "Need to do some babysitting in order to pay the bills?"

"At least I don't hang out with **birdbrains!"** Kilbane snapped.

"You better not be insulting Fred Jr.!" Gravestone snapped.

"Buckaw!" Fred Jr. agreed.

"Seriously though, who's the kid?" Jackhammer walked in next. "Last I heard you were hanging out with that crone Domani. Unless she took some serious anti-aging cream that can't be her!"

"This is La," Kilbane said. "She's one of us. Frozen on Mars for about seventy years."

"Seriously?" Larry blinked.

"Oh this is rich!" Chimera laughed. "Kilbane for years you've been putting down Gooseman because you thought your genetics were superior to his! And now you're hanging around some outdated little girl…"

Before she could finish she found herself flying across the room. "AAAKK!" She landed against the wall.

"This **outdated little girl** has more psychic power in her little finger than you have in your entire body!" La said harshly. "Just because I look cute doesn't mean I can't kill as well as the rest of you. Probably better."

"Kid's almost as bloodthirsty as I am," Kilbane smirked. "One of her more endearing traits."

"Why you little…" Gravestone growled. Suddenly Fred Jr. floated upwards. "Fred Jr.!"

"I feel like chicken tonight," La smirked.

"Give me back my chicken!" Gravestone screamed as La taunted him by holding his pet out of reach.

"Buckawwwww!"

"Well I'll be damned," Kilbane snorted. "Chickens can fly!"

"My chicken! Give me my chicken!" Gravestone ran around after the chicken. But La kept it out of reach.

"Jackhammer! Help me teach this brat a lesson!" Chimera shouted.

"Why should I fight for your **boyfriend's chicken?"** Jackhammer snapped.

"Because if you don't I'll kick your…" Chimera began.

"ENOUGH!"

They all stopped and turned around. Raja Brooke stood there with three other individuals. One was a large eight foot mutant that looked like a grey lizard that wore a trench coat and a fedora, looking like a prehistoric private eye. Next to him was a seven foot man that looked human with long spiked hair and red eyes wearing a long black coat of some kind that covered his body, but revealed his boots. He was carrying a long silver hammer. The third man was also slightly over seven feet tall. He was very muscular, bald and blue skinned with two yellow lines running down the front of his mouth. He had large gold metal studded bracelets on his wrists, wore a dark brown and black outfit with huge black studded boots as well as a very large gold necklace around his neck.

"So **these** are the famed Supertroopers from Wolf Den?" Brooke sighed. "The ones that were held in such high esteem by the Board of Leaders? The ones that most of us at the Australian Base weren't cut out to join? I am **not** impressed."

"Neither am I," La said. "Who are you? I can sense that you are also Supertroopers but your minds are closed to me."

"They are? But I never seen 'em before," Gravestone blinked.

"I am Raja Brooke and these are my fellow escapees from Australia Camp 5. Stoneback, Hammerhead and Knifejaw," Brooke introduced the others in order.

"Oh yeah that same place Stingray and those other guys were from," Brainchild remembered. "But I thought all you mugs that didn't get sent to Wolf Den were either frozen or 86'd?"

"Not for lack of trying," Stoneback, the huge grey scaled mutant growled.

"Long story short there were ten of us, mostly BETAs that Commander Walsh tried to keep hidden away from the Cryocrypt," Brooke told them. "We were supposed to be sent to another base for some reason. I and another Supertrooper managed to trick the guards and used them to fool our human masters into thinking they froze the two of us along with the others."

"You stuffed some human guards into stasis chambers?" Jackhammer snorted. "I like your style."

"The rest of us were sent to some base somewhere only we never made it," Hammerhead snorted. "The pilots had some very bad luck and ended up flying straight into an unstable wormhole. They crash landed on an alien world way on the other side of the Galaxy. During the crash I and my two associates here had our stasis pods broken. We got out and freed the rest of the party."

"We survived and did pretty well for ourselves on that planet," Knifejaw grinned showing his large silver jagged teeth. "Then we came in contact with some alien starships. Some of us decided to stay on the planet. Others took off for themselves. The three of us decided to take off together and make a living doing whatever it took."

"The two of us could pass for aliens anyway," Stoneback shrugged. "And we had no desire to go back to Earth."

"Interesting," Jackhammer frowned.

"I own a major company called Agrias Industries," Brooke explained. "Here on Xia Xiang. It came as a shock to find that some of the lower level associates that were hired to do…certain jobs were my lost comrades."

"You wouldn't believe our shock this morning when we get called to do a job and went to meet the head honcho and found it was our old buddy from Camp 5," Knifejaw smirked. "And I thought the three of us made out good."

"I've heard of Agrias Industries," Brainchild blinked.

"You should! We're standing in one of their buildings!" Chimera snapped.

"It's only one of the most powerful corporations in the outer colonies," Jackhammer said. "Now that Bovo Corporation is pretty much wrecked."

"So what about those other Supertroopers?" La asked. "Should we not bring them in for whatever it is you are planning?"

"I wouldn't bother," Knifejaw waved. "Most of those we left behind had no interest in doing anything but being saps. Even if they did, they'd slow us down."

"I dunno, Spitfire's not so bad," Hammerhead said. "But then again she's a bit of a glory hog. It's that whole Alpha mentality."

"Who says we are gonna team up with them anyway?" Kilbane asked La.

"Yeah!" The other Wolf Den Supertroopers agreed.

"We don't need to team up with some reject losers!" Chimera snapped.

"Do you fools understand that I am offering you an opportunity of a lifetime here?" Brooke asked. "I already have **one** planet under my control! Imagine what would happen if we all work together!"

"Hold on!" La held up her hand and looked at the others. "Let's listen to what he's offering first."

"What a surprise," Hammerhead snorted. "The only one **not **from Wolf Den has given a sensible suggestion."

"Well we weren't there either," Larry pointed out.

"Shut up Larry," Brainchild snapped.

"You know, you've been getting very snippy with me lately!" Larry snapped back. "It's not my fault that things haven't been going well lately!"

"Are you saying it's mine?" Brainchild shouted.

"You gotta admit you contributed more than your part to all those fiascos," George grunted.

"You shut up you oversized…" Brainchild shook his fist.

"I'd talk quickly if I were you," La said to Brooke. "This group's attention span tends to wander."

"Maybe we **should **rethink contacting the others we left behind?" Stoneback groaned as he put his hand on his head.

"To put this in as simple terms as I **possibly** can," Raja Brooke was getting annoyed. "I have codes, information and enough power at my disposal to not only take over and destroy the Black Rose Society…Our kind has been pushed aside by humans, denied our rightful destiny as leaders and warriors. But no more! The group of humans that created us and treated us like disposable forks will be subjugated! We will establish our own Supertrooper Empire. Xia Xiang will be the center of this empire. And one day it may include the Earth and the human race! Anyone interested?"

"I have a **better** idea," Kilbane snarled. "I'll kick your ass. Then you'll give me the codes and stuff and I'll take over the galaxy **myself!"**

"Ahem," La gave him a look.

"Okay. Me and her will take over the galaxy," Kilbane shrugged. "Only because she's useful and a lot less annoying than Chimera."

"HEY!" Chimera snapped.

"Truth hurts babe," Kilbane snarled. "Deal with it!"

"Testify," Gravestone had gotten Fred Jr. back and was petting the bird.

"Oh great," Brooke sighed. "The big bad Alpha wants to establish dominance."

"Makes me glad I'm a Beta," Stoneback snorted. "You want me to take care of this guy for ya, Brooke?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take care of this **myself**, Stoneback," Brooke said. "But thank you for offering."

Kilbane changed into a metal form and charged at Raja. "DIE!"

"Oh please," Brooke sighed as he concentrated.

The next thing Kilbane knew he was lifted into the air and thrown straight into a wall. "Ow…" He changed back into his normal form and fell down. "That kind of hurt."

"Did I mention that my company has made great advances in **genetic engineering**?" Brooke asked.

"You juiced your own body so you can be a telekinetic?" Brainchild gasped.

"What can I say? I'm not only the president, I'm also a client," Raja Brooke smirked.

"Impressive," La raised an eyebrow.

"I'll say," Larry whistled. "Hey Brainchild maybe we **should** team up with these guys?"

"In the first place, Troll…You're not a Supertrooper!" Chimera snapped. "You don't get a vote!"

"Wait, we're **voting** on this?" Gravestone looked around confused.

"They picked **them** over us?" Knifejaw asked his Australian teammates. "Seriously?"

"They're just a bunch of self centered idiots!" Stoneback snapped.

"I know, mates," Hammerhead snorted. "Makes my head hurt too."

"This is why Betas are much better at **teamwork **than you Alphas," Brooke explained. "We can actually think beyond our egos!"

"We don't care **who's** in charge as long as we get what we want," Hammerhead nodded. "And quite frankly, out of all of us it's Raja here that's got the most skills and brains to pull this off."

"_Skills? Brains_? **I'm **the only mastermind around here!" Brainchild screeched.

"Since when?" Chimera snorted.

"Refresh my memory Brainchild. What exactly have you **done** since you escaped Wolf Den?" Brooke gave him a hard look. "Seriously, tell me all of the **great things** you did these past what is now…Seven years since you escaped Wolf Den?"

"Well I uh…" Brainchild was stumped.

"He's committed a lot of crimes!" Larry said quickly.

"That's right! I masterminded a lot of heists, see!" Brainchild snorted.

"I would hardly call breaking open those feminine product boxes in women's lavatories to steal the money from them high level crimes," La smirked. "Oh wait, there was that time you accidentally broke into that children's warehouse to steal some clothes."

"You try getting store bought in my size!" Brainchild screeched as the other Supertroopers snickered. "Besides I had a damn good smuggling business and selling items on the black market."

"Until of course you hired these bozos who got drunk on Lingling berries and blew up the planet," Brooke added. "Face it Brainchild, the only thing you have achieved these past seven years is getting laid! Admittedly that is a difficult task but still…"

"Yeah remember that Batch 22 heist you botched?" Jackhammer snapped.

"It wasn't just me that dropped the ball that day Jackhammer!" Brainchild snapped.

"It was your fault Brainchild!" Jackhammer snapped.

"What about Kilbane? He's the one who…?" Chimera began.

"Don't blame me for your failures, woman!" Kilbane had gotten to his feet and now was storming towards Chimera.

"MY FAILURES?" Chimera screeched. "Which one of us had a nervous breakdown because he realized after nearly **thirty years** that Commander Walsh wasn't his daddy!"

"That was **not** a nervous breakdown! That was an epiphany!" Kilbane shouted.

"An epiphany that made you cry in the corner and scream 'You are not my father' for nearly half an hour!" Jackhammer snapped.

"I'm not the one who ran like a scared little girl back on Delos Nine!" Kilbane snarled.

"That was a strategic retreat!" Jackhammer snapped. "It's not like what happened on Andor!"

"I could have taken that sea hag if you just let me…" Chimera shouted.

"Do you people do nothing but **argue** all the time?" La shouted. "This is embarrassing! We have more important issues!"

She looked at Brooke. "You're the one who hired Lyle the Lynx to steal the medallion aren't you?"

"What medallion? Is it magic?" Larry asked.

"No, it's just a key to some old Supertrooper project," Kilbane snorted. "It's supposed to unlock this stasis chamber the guy's in."

"There's another one of us and you want to wake him up to muscle in on our action?" Brainchild shouted. "How many more of us are there anyway?"

"Yeah, are you Supertroopers or rabbits?" George remarked.

"Listen, there is strength in numbers," La spoke out. "Why shouldn't we all work together towards a common goal?"

"Supertroopers don't need teamwork!" Chimera snapped.

"Yeah! We are more powerful than anyone!" Gravestone agreed.

"Are you kidding me? From what I've seen the only thing you morons accomplished besides making yourselves the laughingstocks of the universe is that your antics made a perfect smokescreen for our operations," Brooke snapped. "The Board of Leaders were so focused on bringing you in they never even **considered **the fact that there were any other Supertroopers running around!"

"And when **real **aliens showed up and causing trouble the Board put the priority of catching you idiots on the back burner," Hammerhead snapped. "They even started to forget that was the reason they put Gooseman in the Galaxy Ranger program!"

"I hate to admit it but they do have a point," La spoke.

"Who asked for **your** opinion, Princess?" Chimera shouted.

"Would you like me to throw you against the wall again for a few hours?" La snarled.

"Look, do you idiots want in or **not**?" Knifejaw asked. "Because we do. And we don't want you to screw this up!"

"Why should we listen to you anyway?" Chimera asked.

"Hello? The guy is a freaking billionaire and runs an **entire planet** as well as a major company!" Hammerhead shouted. "Why **wouldn't** we listen to him?"

"Hasn't that already been established **several times** in **ten minutes**?" La gave her a look. "Or did I hit your head too hard so that the one brain cell in your head get knocked out?"

"Come on Brainchild," Larry said. "The guy owns a **planet!** He's rich! We could use someone like that bankrolling us!"

"How did you manage to swing that anyway?" Chimera folded her arms.

"I **worked** for it," Brooke gave her a look. "And I hired loyal people. So…?"

"Okay I'm in," Brainchild said reluctantly. "At least I've got a crew to add!"

"Yeah us!" Larry said. The demons agreed reluctantly.

"I'm sure I can find some use for the demons and I think magic might be useful," Brooke nodded. "What about the rest of you?"

"Kilbane, he has the medallion," La gave him a look. "And we will need all the help we can get. His plan coincides with our plan."

"You have a point," Kilbane agreed grudgingly. "Okay, we're in."

"I'm not getting left out of a chance for power," Jackhammer agreed.

"Me neither," Gravestone spoke.

"Fine! I suppose if we went along with Brainchild and Kilbane's plans, yours can't be any worse," Chimera agreed reluctantly.

"Good. All right since it's clear that La is the **only** one that can have an organized thought **she** is the one that should be in charge of you lot," Brooke sighed. "And my second in command."

"HER?" Chimera's eye ticked.

"Not now, Chimera…" Brainchild sighed. "So what do you want us to do?"

"La, Kilbane…" Brooke said. "I need you two to keep an eye on Domani for now. Send me reports on anything and everything she knows. By the end of the week we need to come up with a way for you to get the medallion. I take it Lyle is still alive?"

"Yeah we thought he'd be good for something," Kilbane snorted.

"After we get a complete report Lyle will **retrieve** the medallion," Brooke said. "That's when we will make our move and take over the base."

"I was getting tired of Domani anyway," Kilbane smirked. "Oh I can't wait! Hey after that can we come up with a plan to destroy Gooseman once and for all?"

"You really don't know how to enjoy a good rivalry don't you, Kilbane?" Brooke sighed sadly.

"**Enjoy it**?" Kilbane was stunned.

"A rivalry should **inspire** you to become greater, not just to pummel your opponent into the dust!" Brooke snapped. "And Gooseman will become my greatest rival of all time."

Brooke smiled. "I am going to enjoy becoming greater than Gooseman, not just in monetary and status…But power. All kinds of power."

"Huh?" Gravestone scratched

"Let's take this one step at a time," Brooke sighed. "What has Gooseman accomplished that **you** haven't?"

"Well uh….?" Gravestone blinked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! He exposed the Black Rose Society!" Larry raised his hand.

"He helped start a freaking Civil War," Brainchild snorted.

"Which kicked out most of the old government," A demon said.

"And I suppose that little group of rejects and losers he's got living with him at BETA counts as some kind of weak army," Kilbane said.

"And didn't he help with some kind of law that says Supertroopers are people?" Larry asked.

"There is something else," La said. "Kilbane told me that Gooseman can use his healing powers to take away any extra enhancements."

"Yes he can heal, that is an interesting talent," Brooke smiled. "So the question is what can we do to **surpass** that? How can we improve ourselves to make our talents as good or better than his?"

"Wait, are you talking about genetic modifications?" Brainchild asked.

"How else do you think Brooke was able to throw Kilbane around like a rag doll?" Stoneback snorted.

"It's not as powerful or instantaneous as X-Factor but it's more stable…" Brooke smiled. "Just a little something I came up with in my spare time."

"You know maybe I **have** been looking at this all wrong?" Kilbane folded his arms. "Going head on full strength against Gooseman isn't going to cut it."

"Exactly," Brooke smiled as his plan came together.

"So what do the rest of us do?" Brainchild asked.

"What you are going to do, is get **better**…" Brooke said. "In not only power, but teamwork! It's time for some remedial training…We only have a week people. Let's not waste any time."


	63. Cat On A Cold Starship Roof

**Cat On A Cold Starship Roof**

"I can't believe we have to escort this creep around," Shane grunted as they walked down the hallway of a large luxury starship called the Betty White.

"I don't like it either Gooseman," Doc told him. "But our orders were clear. We have to escort Ambassador Nimrod to the League of Planets conference on Lunar Five."

"How come all these League conferences move around so much?" Speedy asked. He and Emma were assigned to work with the two Series Five Rangers on this mission.

"So that no one planet monopolizes power in the League," Doc explained. "Mostly it's a goodwill gesture."

"The practical side is that it's harder to hit a moving target," Shane explained. "Often these meetings are held in secret so that if the Queen or anyone else wanted to destroy the League Ambassadors…"

"Got ya," Speedy nodded. "But now that the Crown has a new queen that threat isn't as bad anymore is it?"

"No, but then again you can't be too careful," Doc said.

"It's a moot point since Nimrod is an ambassador now, stirring up trouble and telling Jezzel all our secrets," Shane growled. "I'll bet he **personally** requested us just to rub our noses in it."

"Well of course I did," Nimrod had opened the door to his quarters. "As the newest Ambassador I only want the best! Entrée…"

"Wonderful," Shane growled.

"I see some new faces in the Ranger Bunch," Nimrod sashayed over to a table laden with food. "Come on over and have some lunch."

"I seem to have lost my appetite," Shane folded his arms. "You better behave yourself Nimrod."

"Me? I'm the very **model** of propriety!" Nimrod blinked his eyes.

"Is that why you've been getting death threats from half the galaxy?" Doc added.

"Oh pish posh!" Nimrod waved. "Who'd want to hurt little ol' me? Besides you of course."

"How about the Leonoids for starters?" Doc folded his arms. "There are rumors going around someone in the government may have put a contract out on your life."

"Please! Daddy dearest would never hire someone to kill me," Nimrod snorted. "It costs too much money! The cheapskate."

"What about your sisters?" Shane asked.

"Only if they could do it themselves," Nimrod snorted. "But they don't want to get their manicured claws dirty."

"We also have a report that says Lazarus Slade wants you dead," Doc gave him a look.

"That's because Queen Jezzel won't even allow him within **five feet** of Tortuna, let alone her throne room," Nimrod explained. "Probably blames me for that when the truth is that Slade has the charm of a skunk and fewer manners."

"Let me guess," Emma raised an eyebrow. "He tried to hit on her too?"

"Unfortunately," Nimrod said. "He thought he could succeed in seducing the daughter when he failed with the mother. Of course Jezzel's tastes are a bit more…selective. As Ranger Foxx would know."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?" Speedy asked.

"Oh haven't you heard?" Nimrod smirked. "Seems Jezzel made quite a few passes at the good captain. But he stayed faithful to his Sleeping Beauty of a wife."

"Let's go further down the list of suspects," Doc decided to press on. "Jackie Subtract because you owe him money…"

"Who **doesn't** owe Jackie Subtract money?" Nimrod snorted.

"The Black Hole Gang," Doc added.

"They're not exactly picky about their targets either," Nimrod snorted. "They'll go after a baby that has candy!"

"The Black Rose Society," Doc told him.

"Big surprise!" Nimrod smirked. "They hate **everybody!**"

"The Aquian Rebellion," Doc went on.

"Meh!" Nimrod waved in contempt.

"Mob Boss Mako The Shark," Doc went on.

"Make one little fat wife joke and everyone's politically correct all of the sudden," Nimrod snorted.

"Ambassador Bando of Belos 6," Doc added.

"Again, the dude's house was filled with termites and was going to be torn down anyway!" Nimrod snorted. "Trust me I did the man a favor by saving him a ton of demolition fees!"

"Mack the Blade…" Doc went on.

"Sore loser at cards," Nimrod snorted.

"Slashfang the Brutal," Doc added.

"Loser!" Nimrod waved. "Could never stand the fact that I've been higher on Leonoid's Most Wanted list than him."

"Gendar of the Space Dragon Clan?"

"He's a hothead," Nimrod shrugged. "He never leaves his planet anyway. There's no spaceship big enough to hold him! His butt alone takes up an entire solar system!"

"Mya the Mad Witch…"

"She's just upset because she wants my body and can never have it," Nimrod snorted. "I guess I'd go mad too if I wanted me and couldn't have me."

"That's disturbing," Speedy groaned.

"Fat Tony, Mob Boss…" Doc went on.

"Another person who can't take a joke," Nimrod explained.

"Joe 'Three Times' Galeodor?"

"A once, twice, three times a loser!" Nimrod told them.

"Johnny No Nose…"

"They should call him Johnny No Brain," Nimrod snorted.

"Bruno the Barbarian…"

"Drama Queen!" Nimrod rolled his eyes. "Someone said I was a better dresser than he is and he throws a hissy fit!"

"Doctor Menace, arch villain from the Planet Bracchae."

"Professional jealousy," Nimrod explained. "He's jealous that I'm a professional."

"Mike the Murdering Maniac from Mars whose hobby is killing cats and wearing their furs as skins," Doc gave him a look.

"All right **that **guy might give me some trouble," Nimrod coughed.

"Captain Kidd…" Doc began.

"Him? Please! Just because I owe that fat feathered slob some money doesn't mean he has the guts to come after me!" Nimrod laughed. "Come on! That moron is about as scary as lint!"

"Let me finish," Doc said. "Captain Kidd's **wife**, Petunia."

"Uh oh," Nimrod paled. "Okay **that's** a different story!"

"Doctor Deathlock, villain from the Arceus System," Doc added.

"He's still **alive?**" Nimrod was stunned.

"Mob Boss Nick the Nose," Doc added.

"More like Nick the Nosey! Always in everyone's business!" Nimrod grunted. "It's none of his business what I do in my bedroom behind closed doors with his brother…And golf pro."

Doc went on. "Mob Boss Nuko Bennington and his Blood Brigade. Professor Brain. Space Pirate Dobo the Iron Beak…."

"Oh right…" Nimrod gulped. "I guess they're still a bit miffed over that card game I crashed last year. As if I was the **only one** cheating!"

"Who is this guy? Mack Bertie?" Doc asked.

"He's my bookie," Nimrod said. "Ex-bookie actually."

"Dave Dano?" Doc asked.

"Another ex-bookie," Nimrod explained.

"Tom Flenderson?" Doc asked another question.

"He used to be my partner in an ostrich farm I tried to set up but it didn't go so well," Nimrod said. "Also an ex-bookie."

"How many bookies have you had?" Shane asked.

"Twenty three," Nimrod said. "Most of them aren't too happy with me."

"That explains the death threat and ban for life from the Galactic Coalition of Bookies and Sporting Agents," Speedy said.

"Not to mention sheds some light on this threat from the Ostrich Appreciation Society," Emma remarked.

"And the Galactic Music Awards is a no brainer," Shane nodded.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Have you ever heard him **sing?**_"_ Shane asked.

"Here's an interesting one," Doc read. "The Intergalactic Society of Space Clowns? What did you do to **them?"**

"Nothing serious enough for them to send a death threat!" Nimrod said. "For a bunch of folks whose job it is to make people laugh, they sure can't take a joke."

"Neither can the Interplanetary Mime Brigade," Emma read over Doc's shoulder. "Or the Flower Arranging Lover's Guild."

"Or Spacepeace and the Interplanetary Society Against Cruelty Towards Animals?" Doc gave him a look.

"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Nimrod interrupted. "There are a few nuts out there that want to hurt me."

"A **few**?" Shane asked. "More like a few **million!**"

"Look the point is that I am a very important ambassador now," Nimrod said. "And you should protect me if you want to keep the Crown's favor. You don't want to go back to the old days do you? Nobody wants a war. And this new queen is a kinder, gentler, thousand points of light kind of queen!"

"And yet our ranger patrols **still **pick up dozens of refugees fleeing Crown space every week!" Speedy remarked.

"There are always going to be a few malcontents who think the grass is greener on the other side," Nimrod shrugged.

"Ah Nimrod, my dear friend," Ambassador Redarba walked in with a few other Senators. "I hope you find your accommodations to your liking?"

"They are more than adequate my dear Redarba," Nimrod grinned.

"Excellent, excellent! Now let's go to lunch, our treat," Redarba grinned.

"Oh goody! Rangers why don't you tidy up my room and maybe I'll bring you back a doggy bag? Toodles!" Nimrod sashayed out.

"Okay we're not really gonna clean up his room right?" Speedy asked. The others gave him a look. "I knew that…"

"Is it me or are some of these ambassadors a little **too** eager to accommodate Nimrod?" Doc's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" Speedy asked.

"It means he must be bribing them," Emma gave him a look. "Don't you remember your political maneuverings classes?"

"Ahhh those I kind of slept through," Speedy told her. "I majored more in combat and fencing."

"Big surprise," Emma grumbled. "So what do we do?"

"Keep an eye on the furry little creep and hope he doesn't cause too much trouble," Shane said.

"Fat chance," Doc snorted. "We'd have an easier time convincing Bubblehead to give up nachos."

Lunchtime at the Betty White Golden Palace Restaurant was an elegant affair, paid for by his fellow ambassadors. A fact that Nimrod gladly took advantage off.

"I don't know what Reggit was worried about," Nimrod snorted as he went into the men's room. "Dangerous trip indeed. The most dangerous thing here is that Death By Chocolate Cake."

He brushed past a janitor coming out. "How rude," He sniffed and went into the stall undoing his pants as he closed the door.

Then he saw an unpleasant sight in the toilet, and it wasn't something you would usually find in a bathroom.

"Hissssssssss!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Nimrod screamed like a girl. "SNAKE!" He fell backwards out of the stall, pants falling to his ankles.

Doc burst into the room and shot the snake before it attacked Nimrod. "Snake! There's a snake! It's a snake!" Nimrod leapt into Doc's arms. "It was going to bite me! Agggghh!"

"Nimrod pull your pants up! I do not need **this** on my reputation!" Doc snapped as he shoved Nimrod away.

"Hissss…"

"ANOTHER SNAKE!" Nimrod screamed as another snake appeared out of another stall.

"Is there a freaking snake in **all **these stalls?" Doc grumbled as he kicked open the doors and started shooting. "Yes there is."

Nimrod didn't stay for more. He ran out of the room trying to hold up his pants screaming bloody murder. "SNAKES! SNAKES! THAT IS A BAD BATHROOM! BAD!"

WHIZZZZZZ!

"AAAAHHH!" Nimrod yelled as a knife missed his head. "What the…?"

"GET HIM!" Two green waiters with knives and forks started throwing them at him. "Pay the money you owe Jackie Subtract, Cat!"

"AAAAHHH!" Nimrod dodged the utensils and ran in the other direction, ignoring the sound of laser fire coming from Shane's blaster. He ran down the hall. "BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!"

WHAM!

"It's about to get **worse**," Kilbane smirked as he grabbed Nimrod after the feline ran into him. "This was easier than I thought."

"AAAAAHHH!" Nimrod screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" Kilbane knocked him out with one punch. Then he threw him over his shoulder.

"Kilbane!" Shane roared as he came after him.

"Another time Runt!" Kilbane laughed as he threw a smoke grenade. By the time it cleared he was gone.

"This assignment just keeps getting better and better," Shane growled.

"Good thing we put a tracking device on Nimrod," Emma came up to Shane as he went back into the restaurant. Security was there as well.

"Those two were Jackie Subtract's goons," Shane pointed at the unconscious aliens being dragged away with the ship security. "Trying to scare Nimrod into paying the money he owes Subtract."

"Got the snake guy," Speedy ran in holding an alien in handcuffs. "Tried to pose as a janitor. Got a whole bucket of snakes in a closet back there."

"Seth the Snake Handler," Doc said as he looked at the captured felon. "Professional Assassin for hire. Specialty toxic poisons. Wanted in three galaxies for murder, blackmail, extortion and illegal possession of deadly animals."

"It's a living," The alien shrugged.

"Put this scum in the brig and make sure he's locked up tight," Shane ordered. "The rest of us will go track down Nimrod and rescue him."

"Okay why would Kilbane want to kidnap Nimrod?" Doc frowned. "Kill him on the spot I'd get. But **kidnap** him?"

"Who know what that maniac is up to?" Shane growled. "Come on we'd better find the little creep and save his furry behind."

* * *

"Look if this is about that rumor about you having some kind of romantic interest in Ranger Gooseman that wasn't **me!"** Nimrod squealed as he was hung upside down by his feet in the engine room. "That was all Brainchild and Slade! You gotta believe me!"

"It's not about **that **although thanks a lot for **reminding **me," Kilbane gritted his teeth.

"Well what do you want from me then?" Nimrod shrank back.

"Just some information," La smirked. "Just relax. It will all be over soon. Good grief this mind is even more warped than yours Kilbane and not in a fun way!"

"So I'm a bit of a party animal," Nimrod gulped. "Can't blame a guy for having fun."

"You have no idea what I would find **fun** right now," La said. "But for the moment we need you alive."

"Oh that's nice," Nimrod gulped.

"Tell your queen that she can expect a visit from the Supertroopers," Kilbane snarled. "**Real **Supertroopers, not Gooseman and his whiny brats."

"We're going to be a major force in this galaxy sooner than you think," La smirked. "In a sense, we already are."

"Since when?" Nimrod blinked.

"We've conquered ourselves a planet," Kilbane said smugly.

"When you say 'planet' do you mean a dinky little moon with no other life forms on it than dust bunnies or…?" Nimrod gave him a look.

"We mean Xia Xiang," Kilbane told him.

"Xia Xiang? How did you pull **that** off?" Nimrod asked.

"Technically **we** didn't," La explained. "Another Supertrooper did and let us into his plan for universal domination."

"Oh **that **makes sense," Nimrod nodded. "Wait which Supertrooper…?"

"You don't know him," Kilbane waved. "The point is we have power and if the Crown wants to have Earth under control, Queen Jezzel has to do business with us."

"I'll pass along the message," Nimrod said. "Now can you untie me? Pretty please with catnip sprinkles on top?"

"Sorry, but the only sprinkles will be over your dead body," Four individuals emerged from the shadows.

"Who are these clowns?" Kilbane took out his blaster.

"Oh just some friends of mine," Nimrod gulped. "Fat Tony…" He indicated a very large human mobster. "Professor Brain…" A Bracchae in a lab coat with a strange metal device attached to his head. (which made him look like a broccoli sprout with a colander on it). "Slashfang…" A grey and brown calico Leonoid in pirate garb. "And Dobo the Iron Beak." A bird like pirate alien with a metal beak.

"Pleased to meet you and glad you got Nimrod tied up," Fat Tony smirked.

"Uh hi guys," Nimrod gulped. "How's it going?"

"Well today we're going to kill off one of our most hated enemies," Doctor Brain pulled out a laser. "So it's going pretty well."

"I don't suppose it's **not** someone in this room huh?" Nimrod gulped.

"What do you think?" Slashfang snarled. "You stood in my way for the last time!"

"Speaking of which, could you mugs stand aside and let us blast him?" Fat Tony asked. "There's a buffet opening up in ten minutes on the East Deck and we don't want to be late."

"Look normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass about this hairball's survival," Kilbane sighed. "But I need him alive to deliver a message to the new Queen of the Crown."

"What kind of message?" Fat Tony asked.

"The usual, plans to take over the universe…Make an alliance with the new Queen of the Crown, that sort of thing," Nimrod explained.

"Can't you just use e-mail or something?" Dobo asked.

"No! It'll just get deleted," Kilbane said. "Using him is the fastest way."

"Forget it! You're just going to have to …" Slashfang snarled.

"Hold on a second!" Professor Brain stopped him. "He kind of has a point. Besides I've got this new venture on selling weapons of mass destruction and death to planetary leaders and criminals. Quite frankly I could use the word of mouth."

"Yeah I could always use some new contacts and if he's got an in…" Dobo began.

"Are you out of your **minds**?" Slashfang snarled. "We're here to get revenge! This isn't a networking brunch!"

"Well that's not very professional of you," Nimrod sniffed.

"He's got a point there," Fat Tony said. "I mean business always comes before personal vendettas."

"Hey if you guys have a message or a card or something I'd be happy to…" Nimrod began.

"We can pin a note to his **dead body**!" Slashfang snapped.

"Oh yes **that's** diplomatic," Doctor Brain rolled his eyes. "No wonder you don't have any friends!"

"I am the most feared villain from Leonoid! I'm not **supposed** to have friends!" Slashfang snapped.

"If Nimrod the Cat is your rival for the most feared villain then you aren't as good as you think you are," La snorted. "**Hated **I can understand, but _**feared?**_"

"She has a point," Dobo said.

"What do you mean? They're the **same thing!"** Slashfang shouted.

"Not really," Professor Brain said. "Hated means loathed, despised, annoyed by…Feared is a completely different word."

"Yeah what did you do? Fail your elementary vocabulary tests?" Fat Tony sneered.

"At least I could **fit** behind my desk!" Slashfang snapped.

"Hey I have a gland problem!" Fat Tony snapped.

"You have a mouth problem! It's always open!" Doctor Brain quipped.

"You better watch it, Doc!" Fat Tony snarled.

"Yeah he might eat **you,"** Dobo quipped. "Despite looking like the universe's most despised food. Fatso here isn't exactly what you would call a picky eater!"

"Don't call me Fatso, Needle Nose!" Fat Tony snarled.

"That's the **best** insult you can come up with?" Dobo sneered.

"Well he hasn't eaten in five minutes so his brain cells are running on low…" Slashfang snickered.

"You want me to turn you into cat gut?" Fat Tony snapped.

"I just remembered **why** these guys and I stopped having our weekly poker games," Nimrod sighed.

"Kilbane," La sighed. "Rangers are coming."

"Yeah I get ya," Kilbane nodded as they walked away from the squabbling criminals.

"You better watch your mouths here!" Fat Tony snapped.

"What are you gonna do? Sit on us?" Dobo sneered.

"I'm gonna pluck your feathers you overgrown turkey and stuff you like it was Thanksgiving!" Fat Tony pulled his blaster on the others.

"Try it!" Slashfang snapped as he pulled his blaster on the others.

"Oh this is not going to end well," Nimrod gulped as they all prepared to shoot each other. "Especially for me!"

WHOOOOOSSH!

"What the…?" Fat Tony blinked. His blaster was gone in an instant.

"Hey what happened to our…?" Doctor Brain blinked.

WHOOOOSH!

POW! POW! POW! POW!

"Ow…" Slashfang mumbled before he fell to the ground with the other four criminals. Speedy had hit all of them with his speed punch.

"Gotta admit! I love my super speed," Speedy grinned.

"Good work, kid," Shane grunted as the other three rangers ran down along with some security forces. "Are you all right Nimrod?"

"Do I **look** all right?" Nimrod yelled. "Don't answer that! Get me down!"

"Okay," Shane casually shot the rope that held Nimrod. He landed on his head.

"OW!" Nimrod yelled.

"It's okay, Nimrod," Doc quipped as he untied him. "I don't think you hurt anything you use."

"Har, har, hardy har har," Nimrod gave him a look.

"So where's Kilbane?" Shane growled.

"Don't know. As soon as these guys showed up Kilbane and his little girlfriend turned tail and ran," Nimrod said.

"Kilbane running from only **four** armed men? Not likely," Shane grunted as he directed the security forces to handcuff the unconscious crooks. "If he had La with him then she must have used her telepathy on you."

"But whatever for?" Nimrod blinked innocently.

"Well you are an ambassador for the Crown Empire," Doc shrugged. "Crown secrets most likely."

"They couldn't **bribe** me like everyone else?" Nimrod stood up rubbing his head. "I mean…How horrible!"

"Listen Nimrod…" Shane began but was interrupted by a blast of laser fire that barely missed his head. "DUCK!"

"AAHHHH!" Nimrod cowered behind Doc as three felons shot at them.

"Who are these guys?" Doc yelled.

"Some of Fat Tony's hired help! I recognize their pepperoni breath!" Nimrod screamed.

"How did all these crooks book passage on an exclusive luxury liner?" Emma yelled. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"There are days this job **never** makes any sense," Shane quipped as he shot at the latest attackers. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Just as the three mob goons were taken down, six clowns with large lasers appeared shooting. "You weren't kidding about this job not making any sense," Speedy blinked.

"Oh crap!" Nimrod gulped. "The Intergalactic Society of Space Clowns? Not you too! What is this? Everyone Try to Kill Nimrod Day?"

"Pretty much," The clown thug shrugged. "We all got an e-mail on it. Whoever whacks you gets a paid vacation to Delos Five!"

"How about a vacation to jail?" Emma managed to punch the clown out.

Speedy, Doc and Shane took care of the rest. "Any other **friends **on this ship we should know about?" Shane barked at Nimrod.

"I don't think so…" Nimrod gulped.

"We're gonna need some backup to take all these losers to the brig," Speedy said. "If we can **fit** them all in the brig."

"Let's take Nimrod back to his room," Shane pointed his thumb at the Leonoid.

"That's the **best idea** I've heard all day," Nimrod groaned. "I should have known Reggit was right not to come on this trip!"

They actually made it to the upper levels of the ship to the lobby before they were confronted by another attacker. "PREPARE TO DIE YA LOUSY CAT!"

"Oh now who…EEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Nimrod screamed as he barely dodged a flying ax. "BRUNO THE BARBARIAN!"

"Wow, I've never seen a barbarian in a chiffon dress before," Speedy blinked.

Yes standing before them wielding an axe was a huge six foot man with a huge beard and a hairy chest wearing the most delicate chiffon dress they ever saw. "I'll teach ye to criticize my taste in clothing!"

"Goose…" Doc said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it," Shane focused on his powers and changed into his silver metal form. Then he used that extra strength to punch out Bruce. "I tell you, it's a lot easier to change form now that our powers are upgrading. Don't have to be hit or anything to go into some forms."

"Powers upgrading?" Speedy asked.

"Don't you pay attention to anything but **yourself?**" Emma groaned as she took out another set of handcuffs. "Our implants can evolve our natural skills to higher levels."

"Oh," Speedy looked around. "By the way guys there's another nut in the lobby."

"With a large cat eating giant badger vole," Doc noticed. "How original."

"BADGER VOLE?!" Nimrod screamed. "Those things **eat **cats!"

A giant slobbering beast with sharp teeth snarled as it was held by a golden chain. A female alien with wild hair and a patchwork colored outfit held the end of the chain. "Nobody gets away with not paying attention to me Nimrod!" She laughed insanely as she let the chain go. "Get him my pretty! And his little Ranger friends too!"

"Mya! I'm just not that into you! Get over it!" Nimrod shouted. "AAAAH! I'D BETTER RUN BEFORE I GET INTO THAT BADGER MOLE'S STOMACH! HELP ME!"

"Doc and I will get the vole, you get the witch," Shane ordered the younger rangers before he leapt onto the back of the beast. "YEAHHH!"

"Take my rope," Doc gave Speedy the rope.

"Will do, Doc!" Speedy powered up and used his super speed to tie up Mya.

"LET GO OF ME YOU…" Mya screeched before Emma knocked her out cold. "Oooh, pretty stars…"

"AAAAAAHHH! THIS IS A RESCUE?" Nimrod fled for his life as Shane rode the beast through the lobby.

"Gooseman, you do know that certain high pitched sounds can immobilize giant badger voles?" Doc sighed as he activated his CDU. "Pixel. Run music tune 131."

"EEEEEEEE!" The Badger Vole stopped in it's tracks upon hearing the supersonic sound and passed out.

"Did you have enough fun?" Doc folded his arms.

"I was getting around to it," Shane grunted.

"You were also wrecking the lobby," Doc casually pulled out his blaster.

"AAAHHHHH!" Nimrod was running the other way from an alien shooting at him.

"**Another** assassin?" Emma asked.

"Yup," Doc sighed as he stunned him with his blaster.

"Boy they must really want that trip to Delos Five," Speedy remarked.

"Does this ship have an animal control officer?" Emma asked.

"If not they should invest in one," Shane remarked as he looked at the giant badger vole.

"Are you okay **now**, Nimrod?" Doc asked. "I mean can't you go **five minutes** on this cruise without someone threatening your life?"

"Apparently not," Nimrod pointed as two Aquians emerged with blasters drawn.

"For Aquian Liberation and…." They didn't get far before Speedy used his super speed to disarm them and knock them out.

"Okay this is **ridiculous!"** Shane barked. "If there's anyone else here to kill Nimrod! Show yourself! Because I'm not putting up with any more of this garbage!"

"Me! My turn!" A rugged man with a red beard and covered in cat skin clothes jumped out with a cleaver. "Murdering Mike From Mars!"

"I was being sarcastic!" Shane snapped. "And why do you want to kill the Crown Ambassador?"

"He's an **ambassador?**" Mike blinked. "Sorry dude, it's not political. Or personal. I just likes to skin me some cat!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Nimrod ran for his life from the cleaver wielding maniac. "GALAXY RANGERS HELP ME!"

"COME BACK KITTY SO I CAN WEAR YOUR PELT AS A THONG! HA HA HA!" Mike chased him swinging his cleaver around.

"Your turn," Doc said to Shane.

"Oh for crying out…" Shane groaned. "Some days I really **hate **my job!"

One hour later…

"Well that was fun," Doc quipped as the ship boarded the docking platform at Lunar Five.

"Yeah it was a blast," Speedy groaned.

"We got Nimrod to the conference safely and arrested at least fifteen people who were already on our most wanted list," Emma sighed. "That has to count for something."

"Including two more assassins that tried to kill off Nimrod by sticking poisonous bees in his shower," Doc smirked. "Good thing the ship had plenty of antidote on hand."

"That's one way to clear up some of the garbage that's been polluting the universe," Shane grunted. "Make Nimrod bait."

"Well at least Nimrod is safe and…" Emma began.

"AAAAAHHHH! COME ON GUYS! DON'T BE SUCH SORE LOSERS!" Nimrod ran past them.

"GIVE US BACK OUR MONEY YOU CHEATER!" Several more ambassadors yelled as they chased him.

"OH LIKE IT'S MY FAULT YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUSY AT POKER?" Nimrod yelled back.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET YOU INSANE CAT!" An ambassador yelled.

"AND THE DEED TO MY PLANET'S MOON!" Another yelled.

"AND THE DEED TO MY MANSION AND OUR PLANET'S MISSILE DEFENSE CODES!" A third one screamed.

"Oh my…" Emma blinked.

"Tell me again the reasons why saving Nimrod's life was a **good thing**?" Shane asked. "I forgot."


	64. The Plotwheels Keep Spinning

**The Plotwheels Keep Spinning **

"Yes it is about time to relieve the poor Queen of her suffering," Mogul cackled as he walked with Jezzel down the lower catacombs where the stasis chambers were. Two Crown Agent guards accompanied them.

"Mogul, do not make light of my mother's predicament," Jezzel warned him. "Even though she deserved it through her own wickedness she is still of the royal family."

"Oh of course my Queen," Mogul gulped. "I meant no disrespect."

"Of course not," Jezzel smirked. "I just want to see if the stasis chamber she is in is properly working. I mean **accidents** do happen all the time to **faulty equipment**."

"Yes and then we can turn our attention to those pesky Aquian rebels that still run around causing trouble," Mogul said cheerfully.

"Indeed," She opened the door to the medical unit and looked around. "Mogul…Where is my mother?"

"According to Alpha Omega she's right in…" Mogul looked around and saw the place was empty. "Here?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Jezzel shouted. "HOW CAN YOU LOSE A WOMAN IN A COMA?"

"I…I don't know your majesty," Mogul's knees knocked. "I…"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the hell?" Jezzel yelled.

"It came from Sector Nineteen, my Queen!" A Crown Agent shouted.

"It's a miracle there's any empire at all left with this lot…" Jezzel snarled to herself as they went to examine what was going on.

They saw several Crown Agents putting out a fire. The body of an Aquian was on the ground and Alpha Zed shooting at it. "Your Majesty! Treason!" Alpha Zed boomed.

"What happened here?" Jezzel barked.

"The Queen Mother is dead my lady," Alpha Zed informed her. "The bomb destroyed everything in the room."

"Bomb? What bomb? And what was my mother doing **here?**" Jezzel asked.

"There was a death threat against the former Queen. I am afraid we moved her there so that she would be safe," Alpha Zed said. "Unfortunately this rebel scum managed to bypass our security and destroyed the chamber she was in."

"I see," Jezzel looked at the body. "Who is in charge of security?"

"Crown Agent 125 was," Alpha Zed spoke. "I took the liberty of punishing him for his failure myself. I hope I was not out of bounds, my Queen."

"No, of course not Alpha Zed," Jezzel made a slight smile. "Incompetents and traitors must be punished immediately." She looked at the body of the Aquian. "Obviously the Aquians are more stubborn than I believed. We're going to have to take more effective measures against them."

"Yes well you should have told the Queen where her mother was immediately!" Mogul snapped.

"I was about to when I discovered that our communications had some kind of primitive wire tap on them," Alpha Zed explained. "Somehow these rebels managed to hack into our system. My aide and I were working on tracking down the culprits but were only able to destroy this one just before he could escape."

"I know we should have kept him alive but the fact that he harmed your mother enraged us," Alpha Zed's aide spoke.

"We will hunt down those responsible," Alpha Zed told her. "I have already compiled a list of suspects and my aide will personally do a systems check of the wire tap."

"I see," Jezzel looked at the Aquian's body again. "I would have preferred to interrogate him myself. But what's done is done. The important thing is that my mother's death has not gone unavenged."

Actually the important thing to Jezzel was that her mother was dead and no longer a threat to her rule. But no one dared mention that.

"It wasn't as if she was going to survive much longer anyway," Mogul snorted. Jezzel gave him a look. "Uh due to her extensive injuries of course."

She looked at Alpha Zed. "You have done well Alpha Zed. I admit I had some doubts about you. But you have proven to be a loyal soldier of the crown."

"I live to serve, my Queen," Alpha Zed bowed. "What is your command?"

"Find a new replacement for Crown Agent 125," Jezzel ordered. "And have them clean up this mess. Then report to the war room in one hour. We need to discuss how to punish the Aquians for this treasonous act."

"You know we should also plan some kind of funeral for the Queen, uh former Queen," Mogul suggested. "Make it some kind of grand affair to send her spirit off to the…"

"I don't think so," Jezzel told him. "A **private** ceremony will be more appropriate don't you think?"

"Oh right," Mogul nodded. "I'll go order the champagne." He teleported off.

"My Queen I am truly sorry for your loss and wish I could have prevented this tragedy," Alpha Zed bowed.

"Don't worry about it Alpha Zed," Jezzel waved. "She was going to die very soon anyway. And this way…Her death has given me new purpose. The purpose being to destroy those Aquians who still won't obey my rule!"

"I agree," Alpha Zed nodded. "They must be subjugated even further. Simply conscripting them into our army and making the necessary…modifications is not enough."

Alpha Zed referred to the process of taking captured Aquian prisoners to special facilities where they were brainwashed and robotic implants were used to make them effective weapons under their control.

"Agreed," Jezzel smiled. "Once our new army is large enough and the remnants of my empire is under control we can focus our attention to League space. Of course it will take more than a simple invasion. My mother tried that thousands of times and it failed miserably. What we need is a more indirect approach."

"My Queen?"

"I have heard good things about you Alpha Zed," Jezzel walked with him and his aide down the corridor. "Your work on the Aquian Campaign made it possible for us to take the planet and their empire. You weakened them just enough for me to use my Ogre Armada to finish them off."

"I live to serve," Alpha Zed told her. "I was merely following my directives."

"Of course," Jezzel nodded. "And I have also noticed that you are not as…ambitious as Alpha Omega."

"I did not want to say anything but…" Alpha Zed hesitated. "I believe there is a slight flaw in Alpha Omega's programming. He has a belief that he is best suited to protect this empire. Am I out of line for telling you this?"

"No, any suspicions must be reported to me immediately," Jezzel said. "As I was saying the League we need to use very different tactics. I've already made some headway by bribing Ambassador Redarba and a few others planetary ambassadors into being…More agreeable with doing business with the Crown Empire. It will take a few years but eventually nearly every planet in the League will be more than happy to do business with us. And then we will have a foothold in the door."

"I don't know if that situation will work on Andor or Earth," Alpha Zed told her.

"I agree. I'm forgoing Andor, Kirwin and Earth for now," Jezzel said. "But by the time we finish corrupting the League of Planets they will be the only ones left. They will fall just as Aquia did."

"If we are careful and patient," Alpha Zed added.

"Of course," Queen Jezzel said. "But for now all we can do is plant the seeds while we turn our attention closer to home. The Aquians are our main threat for now. Continue with your investigation. That is all." She walked away with her guards.

"Is the Queen safe?' Alpha Zed asked his trusted aide when he was sure they could not be heard.

"Yes. No one besides those loyal to you knows where she is. Sir, if the Queen finds out she's alive and learns who moved…" The aide spoke.

"Jezzel is **not** the Queen," Alpha Zed told the aide. "She is a threat to the Queen. We must protect her at all costs. And the only way to do that is to heal and awaken her before Jezzel realizes that she is still alive."

"But her injuries are so bad that she can't be taken out of stasis for more than a few minutes," The aide spoke.

"Then we are just going to have to find a way to **heal** her," Alpha Zed told him.

* * *

Speaking of searching….

"I don't know why **we** have to be the ones to wander from town to town looking for any lead for a lost Supertrooper that may not even be alive anymore," Ranger Allen grumbled as he walked down a street lined with houses in a suburb somewhere in Australia.

"I dunno, maybe it has something to do with the mess with made in the commissary with all that chocolate pudding, plastic explosives and butter?" Ranger Charles gave his partner a look.

"We've been to three towns with nothing to show for it but a bunch of blisters!" Allen groaned.

"Allen we rode here."

"I didn't say where the blisters **were,**" Allen said. "This is a waste of time."

"**You** tell Gooseman no," Charles gave Allen a look.

"Uh I'd rather not spend the holidays in the **intensive care** unit," Allen shrugged.

"Well then let's keep looking," Charles said. He saw a group of men hanging out in a park where there was a sheriff. "Let's talk to the Sheriff."

"Now I told you men to try not to use bottle rockets to get rid of the squirrels," The Sheriff lectured the men when he saw the ranges. "G'day Rangers. What can I do for you?"

"Hello there, I'm Ranger Charles and this is Ranger Allen," Charles introduced himself. "Lovely town you got here."

"Yeah this place really built up in the past six years," The sheriff snorted. "Used to be nothing but a dustbowl before the developers came with some of that alien technology. Really spruced things up. So what are you Galaxy Rangers doing here?"

"We're working on a cold case," Allen showed them the picture. "Any of you ever see this missing child? About ten, eleven years ago?"

"Can't say we do," One man shrugged.

"I can check with records but I can't promise much," The Sheriff said. "A few years ago there was a fire in the Sheriff's office that killed the old Sheriff. A lot of files were lost then."

"I know it's a long shot but if you can remember anything…" Charles began.

"Hold on, let me see that picture," Another man with a long scar on his face grabbed it. "Son of a bitch!"

"You seen him before Frank?" The sheriff was surprised.

"Oh yeah! I remember this kid," The man grunted. He pointed to his face. "He's the one who did **this** to me!"

"You mean **he's** the one who…?" Another man yelled.

"Yeah that's **him** all right," Frank growled. "I remember it. I was working in my old man's store one night. Closing up. Heard something in the back. Went to investigate and I saw this scrawny little street orphan digging around, eating whatever he got his hands on."

"We had a lot of problems back then with these gangs of stray kids running around," The sheriff explained. "Before my time. The alien raids caused most of them to be orphans. No homes, nowhere to go but the streets."

"Yeah and when I tried to stop the little thief he attacked me!" Frank snarled. "I couldn't believe it! He was only half my size but he fought like an **animal!"**

"Really?" Allen asked.

"Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with a scar two days later," Frank said. "Last thing I saw were those freaky eyes of his. You know I don't think that was a regular kid at all. I think it was some kind of alien or something."

"Some cops heard the commotion and when they found Frank he was knocked out cold," Another man said. "Nearly bled to death."

"And believe me, when I got out of the hospital me and my Pa and my brothers went looking for this kid too," Frank snarled. "But by then it was too late."

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"It was a relocation project," Frank told them. "Some do gooders decided to take off all the kids off the street and ship 'em off to another planet. Good riddance…"

"By the time we figure it out most of them were off planet, on their way to be relocated to Xia Xiang," The Sheriff explained. "Hell most of the kids came willingly. I mean who wouldn't jump at the chance for a place to live and a decent life?"

"Trouble was Xia Xiang back then was anything **but** decent," Charles frowned. "I remember the reports. Lot of those same kids ended up in sweatshops then on the streets before the planet got cleaned up."

"Yeah well if this kid went there he'd probably felt right at home!" Frank snapped. "I'm telling you this kid was a monster! I used to be a rugby player back then and he took me down like I was nothing!"

"And since there wasn't much interstellar communication at the time…" Charles realized.

"Yeah, there was no point in trying to file a criminal complaint!" Frank snapped. "I tell ya, if I ever see that bastard again I'm gonna give him a scar to match mine! I used to be a damn player. Once I got this scar I didn't get half the action I used to!"

"Frank you were never no damn player," Another man scoffed. "You had like three dates in your life before Charlene. And since then you never even looked at another woman!"

"Hey! I had potential! All right!" Frank snapped.

"Wait a minute, something ain't right here," The Sheriff thought aloud. "What the hell are Galaxy Rangers doing investigating a missing child? I thought you guys dealt with only Black Rose and outer space stuff?"

"That's right. So what is it about this kid that's got **you **interested?" Frank asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Charles said.

"The hell it isn't!" Frank snapped as he pointed to his face again. "I nearly died because of that kid! So what are you hiding?"

"I know what they're hiding," A tall thin boy with glasses spoke up. He'd been hiding behind a barrel and revealed himself. "That's has to do with that secret base out in the Outback doesn't it? That Supertrooper base."

"That what?" Frank did a double take. "Junior! Explain boy!"

"The Board of Leaders set up another Supertrooper base that was supposed to be loyal only to the Black Rose," Junior said. "It's all over the net. But it got shut down years ago. Most of the survivors were moved to Wolf Den but there's a rumor going around a couple of them escaped."

"Junior for once I'm glad you're one of them geeks!" Frank snorted at his son. "At least **someone** here is tellin' me the truth!" He glared at the Rangers.

"Damn Frank," A man whistled. "If it was one of those Troopers you're lucky to be alive!"

"How many of these damn Supertroopers are out there anyway?" The Sheriff asked.

"Uh you know I think we'd better get back to the station," Ranger Charles gulped. "See you around." The two rangers went off at a brisk pace.

"At least now we have a lead," Allen said. "Xia Xiang."

"Yeah and a count of assault with intent to kill," Charles groaned. "Gooseman is gonna **love** this!"

* * *

Unfortunately Goose had his own problems…

"Come on Shane," Daisy O'Mega had backed Goose into a corner. "How about you give me a **personal **tour of BETA Mountain?"

"I don't think so," Shane backed away.

"Come on Shane, think of this as an opportunity for your people," Daisy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shane asked.

"As the leader of your family you need allies," Daisy grinned. "Don't you think that it would be a good idea to have friends in the new Crown Empire?"

"With friends like Jezzel, something tells me we're safer with our enemies," Shane grumbled.

"I'm just saying that you should be more open minded," Daisy grinned. "You and I could…AAAGGGHHH!"

"Hey Lady!" Bubblehead had landed on top of Daisy. "Ooh! Your head is nicer to stand in than that spinach dip I was in! Not as squishy but still…"

"Get off my head!" Daisy tried to swat Bubblehead off of her. "What did you put on my head!"

"Bubblehead you should really wipe your feet especially after where they've been," Niko walked up with a towel. "You ruined that spinach dip. Especially after walking around in that motor oil."

"AGGGGHHH! MY HAIR!" Daisy screamed as Bubblehead flew off to Niko.

"I just thought that stuff would make your hair nice and shiny," Bubblehead quipped as he landed on Niko's arm that had a towel draped over it. "The motor oil really brings out your highlights! And the spinach dip and canola oil matches your eyes!"

"You disgusting little…" Daisy snarled as she looked at her messed up hair.

"Good birdie," Niko said sweetly, patting Bubblehead on the head. "Why Daisy, you never looked better."

"Why you…And to think I was going to **give **you information about the Black Rose!" Daisy fumed.

"Information? What kind of information?" Shane asked.

"I've been doing a little investigating and it turns out the Black Rose sent out some secret colonists about twenty years ago to a planet not on any maps," Daisy grunted. "Ugh! Do you have any idea how long it will take to get this out?"

"Wait you knew about this Black Rose planet and you didn't think to tell us about it **because**…?" Niko gave her a look.

"I was going to tell Shane," Daisy smirked. "Over dinner."

"Oh no you **don't!**" Niko snarled.

"Careful Ranger Niko," Daisy smiled. "I'm an ambassador now. You wouldn't want to get on my **bad side** and do anything to strain relations with the new Crown government would you? And I thought as a Galaxy Ranger you were sworn to do anything to uphold the peace?"

"True," Niko glared at her. "But that's a very liberal interpretation. It could just mean that I could simply use my powers to read your mind, then erase your memory so you would never know what happened."

"You wouldn't dare," Daisy was adamant.

"You don't know for sure do you?" Niko smiled. "For all you know, I could have done it **before** and you would never know."

"Having your memory erased isn't that bad," Bubblehead chirped. "Trust me. Who are you again?"

"No, no you would never…" Daisy was starting to get a little nervous.

"How would **you** know what I'm capable of?" Niko said menacingly. "You think I'm this good girl when for all you know that could just be my **cover.** I can be a bad girl when I want to be. Ask Shane. He knows."

"She's bluffing, right?" Daisy asked Shane.

"Uh…" Shane blinked.

"No, you would not do that to me!" Daisy stood her ground. "I'll only give you the information if Shane agrees to go to dinner with me! Tell her Shane!"

Shane gave Niko a look. "How good are you at that memory erasing thing?"

"SHANE!" Daisy shouted.

Shane sighed. "Fine, **one** dinner. Nothing else. No dancing. Now talk."

"I thought you would see it my way," Daisy pulled out a data disk from her outfit. "Everything you need to know is on this disk. I'll pick the restaurant. See you later…" She winked and sashayed away.

"That **woman**…" Niko was furious.

"Niko, I'm sorry…" Shane sighed. "I had to I…"  
"I know Shane," Niko knew it wasn't Shane she was angry at. "We needed that information and as much as I would have **loved** to wring it from her twisted brain, it would be wrong. I really thought I could bluff my way…"

"You had **me **convinced," Shane said. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise I won't let anything happen."

"You're bringing Bubblehead aren't you?" Niko asked.

"Of course," Shane remarked. "And I'm sending him some backup just in case."

"Then that's okay, then," Niko smirked. "Wait what do you mean by _backup?_"

"Let's just say after this date, Daisy isn't going to want to **stand **anywhere **near** me," Shane grinned. "Let alone try to get me in the sack."

* * *

"You sure this information is accurate, my Gooseman?" Doc asked. The Series Five Rangers were in Commander Cain's office going over the information on the disk.

"It seems pretty accurate to me," Cain said as he went over it. "A whole planet filled with Black Rose operatives. Not a good thing."

"You think they're giving aid to the Rose Noir?" Niko asked about the renegade ship.

"Not according to this information," Cain said. "It seems this planet was purposely erased from the maps years ago. But you never know…"

"Sir, we have a communication Priority Red from Rangers Allen and Charles," Cain's assistant called in.

"Priority Red? Maybe they found Raja Brooke?" Shane's ears perked up.

"Put it on the monitor," Cain ordered. When it came up he spoke. "You boys find something?"

"Well we found something all right," Ranger Allen told them. He explained to the group what they discovered. Cain told them to report back immediately and fill out a report.

"This could be a problem," Cain frowned as he shut off the communicator.

"You think that Raja is still on Xia Xiang?" Shane asked.

"I'm pretty sure about that," Cain nodded. "And this confirms the fact that the guy might be dangerous."

"Hold on, you don't know that for sure!" Shane protested. "For all you know Raja Brooke acted in self defense!"

"True but that won't appease that guy who was injured," Cain said. "However we have bigger problems than a missing Renegade Supertrooper. The Black Rose Colony."

"I hate to say this but you're right," Shane admitted. "I can always track down Raja Brooke later. The Black Rose is BETA's top priority."

"How about we send the new Series 6 team to Xia Xiang to investigate?" Doc asked. "Or do we need them on the mission?"

"Actually since we are calling in the Space Navy to assist us I think that we can spare the Series 6 team," Cain said. "Something in my gut is telling me that this is important too. And my gut is never wrong."

"Never?" Niko asked.

"Okay that one time in Vegas but to be fair I also had a case of indigestion from the buffet line," Cain shrugged. "Galaxy Rangers, move out!"


	65. Blood of the Black Rose

**Blood Of The Black Rose**

"I can't believe there's a Black Rose colony out in space," Doc said as they flew their fighters through space. Behind them were two more squads as well as a large Space Navy Freighter.

"It's not exactly a large system," Shane looked at the coordinates. "There's only one small planet in this solar system and it's so remote. All the other colony worlds are on the other side of the galaxy."

"Yeah they're all west and east of Earth," Doc said. "Guess nobody ever thought about going north."

"Not to mention this solar system was conveniently wiped off the maps back on BETA," Zach frowned. "Stay sharp everyone. This secret colony has been hidden for nearly twenty years. Who knows what these people are capable of? So be prepared for anything."

"Zachery, I wish you wouldn't say that," Doc groaned. "Whenever someone says be prepared for anything, **something** always happens that we **don't **expect!"

"We're coming out of hyperspace," Commander Cain was heard. He was on board the warship the Sullivan. "Hold on, scanners are picking up something! There's some kind of battle going on!"

"Battle?" Zach asked.

"I told you so," Doc said.

"Looks like there's a squadron of unknown raiders attacking the planet," Shane checked out the scans. "There's a small squadron of fighters trying to fight back but they don't seem to have any hyper drives in them."

"No hyper drives?" Doc asked.

"This colony was reportedly formed before First Contact with the League of Planets," Cain said. "They've been mostly cut off from Earth all these years. It makes sense."

"Whoever they are these raiders definitely have hyper drives as well as superior firepower," Shane said. "They're getting slaughtered out there."

"Wait, the Black Rose is being **attacked?**" Niko was stunned. "So what do we do?"

"We do what we're **trained **to do," Zach said. "Keep law and order! Target those unidentified raiders!"

"Too bad we don't know who the raiders are," Shane grumbled. "Maybe should help the raiders finish off the Black Rose!"

"Goose…" Zach warned.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Shane grunted. "We gotta save their miserable hides even if they don't deserve it."

"Maybe it's not the Black Rose that's on that planet?" Niko suggested.

"Even I don't buy that Niko," Cain was heard. "We've got three sources of information that there's a Black Rose colony on that planet and they had some spies that were in contact with this world!"

"Well whoever they are they're in trouble," Zach said. "Let's go people!"

"Something's jamming our scanners on the raiders' ships so I can't figure out who they are or what species they belong to," Doc said. "Some of them don't even have life signs on them!"

"I can figure it out," Shane blasted a raider apart with one good shot. "They're dead!"

"Thank you whoever you are!" A man whooped with relief on the communicator. "I thought I was going to be space dust for sure!"

"We're the Galaxy Rangers," Shane said. "We're here to help."

Soon there was a vicious dogfight between the Rangers and the raiders. But the sheer firepower of the Rangers as well as their timing gave them the advantage.

"Don't you know it's impolite to shoot at people you don't know?" Doc quipped before he shot at a raider, damaging the ship.

"The ships are retreating into hyper space," A female navigator told Cain. "Should we pursue?"

"No, that planet is our main priority for now," Cain told her. "What's the damage report?"

"According to our scans it's a mostly jungle planet," The navigator told him. "One city with one military base that has taken heavy damage. There's some farmland to the west that's burning. And the city itself has taken on heavy damage. Mostly in the central area."

"We're being hailed sir," A communications officer told him. "By one of the fighters."

"Put it on. This is Commander Cain on the Sullivan from the League of Planets," Cain spoke on the communicators. "We're from Earth. Unknown planet identify yourselves."

"I'm Captain Baker from the planet Haven," A voice spoke on the communications link. There was no visual. "We're humans!"

"We know," Cain said. "Captain Baker who the hell were those guys?"

"We don't know! They came out of nowhere," Baker told them. "Somehow someone managed to bypass our planetary defense grid and destroyed it! Then they came. Our squad was lucky to get off the ground. Wait you didn't send them did you?"

"No, we didn't," Cain said.

"Then what's with the firepower?" Baker asked.

"We heard rumors of a terrorist unit hiding out here," Cain spoke.

"What kind of terrorists?" Baker asked.

"I think we need to discuss that with your superiors," Cain said. "Captain Foxx you take your team to meet with whoever's in charge down there. Squadron A focus on getting rid of that fire in the west. Squad B go down and help out with the wounded. We'll send a med carrier immediately. Foxx you go say hello to our new friends."

"Preparing to land," Zach said. "Foxx out."

They landed on a ruined airfield. Already the fires at the base were being put out. The pilots of the colony had landed as well in their somewhat antiquated starships. "Thanks again for saving our bacon!" One pilot said. "I thought we were dead for sure!"

"Almost were in these antiques," Doc said looking at the ships.

"Antiques? These are state of the art here!" A pilot looked offended.

"Your state of the art machines could use a hyper drive. Even in flying in regular space they boost the speed by ten percent," Doc said.

"Well…We haven't developed one yet," The pilot scratched his head. "Don't have any alien technology here. He then saw Shane coming out of his cockpit. "You! You're the one who saved my life! Name Solever! James Solever!"

"Gooseman," Shane said as he removed his helmet. "Shane Gooseman."

"_Gooseman?_" Solever gasped. "A **Gooseman **saved me?"

"**A** Gooseman?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that name doesn't have a very good reputation around here," Solever looked at Shane. "Wait a minute, you're **that** Gooseman aren't you? You're the…" His eyes widened and he stepped back in fear. Several other colonists were stunned and took a step backwards.

"Geeze I didn't even threaten anyone," Shane grumbled.

"Not directly," Doc pointed to a flag with a Black Rose on it.

"Well that solves **that** question," Shane growled.

"Baker! It's that Ranger Gooseman!" Another man shouted to his captain. "He's here!"

"A Gooseman always appears when things are at their worst," Baker said in a cold tone. "Why does **this **not surprise me?"

"**He's** not the one who attacked you," Doc pointed out. "In fact he helped save your collective butts!"

"Actually that's more of a saying around here," Some woman spoke. The Haven pilots moved away to reveal three people walking up to them. "It's a phrase that means things are going wrong and you can't explain why."

"So I'm sort of a boogeyman?" Shane asked.

"That name is. I never thought I'd be happy to see someone from Earth," A brown haired woman wearing a black uniform and glasses sighed. She shook her ponytail. "I thought we were prepared for anything but those raiders took us completely by surprise."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Zach asked.

"We were attacked out of nowhere, pure and simple!" The woman said. "We did nothing to provoke anyone! We're just colonists!"

"This place had become our paradise," A tall man in a blue coverall spoke. "We couldn't believe our good fortune when we left Earth. There's plenty of fertile land, fruit trees and clear water. Good weather. No natural disasters. Only an occasional rainstorm."

"We had grown so much in less than twenty years," An elderly woman in her sixties emerged. She had her grey hair in a stylish bob and wore glasses as well as an elegant brown pantsuit. "And now this…"

"Are you in charge here?" Zach asked.

"You could say that. I'm Alison Cromwell Mayor of this town and this is my daughter Gwen, and my dear friend Paxton Meyers," The regal woman spoke. "I suppose we owe you our lives considering the circumstances."

"Exactly how many people are on Haven?" Zach asked.

"Our colony has grown from 178 people to 539," Paxton told them. "We had quite a population boom once we finished building our city. And now those kids are starting to have kids."

"We don't know how many are left," Gwen sighed. "There are reports of casualties all over the city."

"We lost Jaconobi, Ravners, Hashar, Henneson, Yessen, Marks, Andrews and Dulver," Baker told them. "We were lucky not to be killed too."

"We've got some supplies and doctors on our way over here," Niko said. "They'll help your people. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

"My office is this way," Cromwell indicated. "Fortunately this area wasn't attacked or damaged yet."

"Mayor, don't you think that you should have some guards considering…" Baker indicated Shane with his head.

"If he wanted to destroy us I think he would have done so already," Cromwell spoke. "Besides with a war ship on Haven's doorstep I don't think we have much choice but to cooperate peacefully. This way."

The Galaxy Rangers walked through the base. They noticed people were looking at them. Several of them looked like they wanted to shoot them on the spot. "What's with the attitude?" Shane asked. "Haven't these people ever heard of us?"

"Oh they've heard of **you** all right," Gwen glared at Shane. "We just started to get your TRI-D programs due to advancements in communications. By now everyone's learned that a Gooseman is not only alive, but has destroyed the Black Rose on Earth."

"Not that in itself was completely bad," Paxton remarked.

They ended up in an office nearby. Three other people were there. "Report. What's the damage?" Cromwell asked.

"The library was destroyed! First thing those damn aliens hit!" A man said. "Burned it to the ground! That was our pride and joy!"

"That had almost all the history books and volumes we had from Earth!" Gwen gasped.

"After they burned that to the ground they started shooting randomly," A woman told them. "The market got burned a little bit but that fire is under control. Red's house got hit but he was outside when they attacked so he's all right. East Street was hit. One of the Henneson brothers got killed. It was Ricky."

"His brother Rudy was shot down by the raiders," Cromwell sighed. "Poor Rachel. Lost two sons in one day."

"Still better than the Olivers, entire family was inside their house when a blast hit," Another man said. "Half the farmlands are burned but fortunately the storehouses weren't hit. So we won't starve."

"Most of the fruit trees weren't even touched," The woman said. "But we still have a lot of injured people on our hands."

"Earth's sending down some help," Cromwell said. "Give them all the assistance they need and your full cooperation."

"All right," One of the men looked at Shane and frowned. "Mayor…That's…"

"I know," Cromwell looked at Shane and sighed. "Please just let us talk."

"All right but if you **need** anything," The woman glared at Shane before they left.

"Charming planet you have here," Shane remarked.

"So what do you want?" Cromwell sighed. "As if I didn't already have a guess."

"We want to know everything about the Black Rose Operation here," Zach said.

"There's no operation," Paxton said. "Many of the founders of this colony used to be members of the Black Rose who got kicked out when Garson and his cronies came into power. We all left for a better life."

"And the black roses on your flags are just decoration?" Doc asked.

"As you have pointed out we don't even have hyper drive," Gwen said. "How can we be a terrorist group? We're mostly farmers."

"Farmers don't usually have defense systems and fighter jets," Shane remarked as he looked around the office. It was tastefully decorated. There were some pictures on the table. One picture caught Shane's attention. It was of a woman and her daughter in a park. He picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Gwen snapped as she grabbed the picture.

"Who is that?" Shane asked.

"That's my mother and my grandmother," Gwen said. "What's it to you?"

"I've seen this picture before," Shane realized. "In Walsh's family album."

He looked at Cromwell. "You're related to Walsh aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," Gwen grumbled. She looked at her mother. "Don't…"

"There's no point in hiding it," Cromwell told her daughter. "He'd find out sooner or later with a simple background check. Yes, I am related to Joseph Walsh. I'm his older sister Alison. Cromwell was my late husband's name."

"Then that makes you…" Niko began.

"Nothing to **him!**" Gwen interrupted. "To think we share DNA with a **mutant!**"

"That is **not** my fault," Shane said.

"No, it isn't," Cromwell sighed. "I have my **dear brother** to blame for that. He's twisted our family legacy even worse than Garson ever could!"

"If you and Walsh are related then…" Shane narrowed his eyes. "You're in charge of the Black Rose on this planet aren't you?"

"I suppose it was inevitable that we should meet," The older woman sighed in resignation. "I was just hoping for different circumstances."

"You mean when you returned to Earth to try to put the Black Rose back into power?" Shane folded his arms.

"Something like that, yes," Cromwell looked at the Rangers. "We're not what you think."

"Not a group of power hungry megalomaniacs that want to rule the universe? Gee what a surprise," Doc quipped.

"We're **not** them!" Gwen snapped. "Those greedy fools on Earth never followed the true path of the Black Rose!"

"Tell me about this **true path** of the Black Rose," Zach folded his arms.

"The Black Rose's original purpose was to protect humanity from itself," Cromwell told them. "It was formed to stop wars within itself and guide humanity through art and literature and later through science. For thousands of years the Black Rose struggled against dozens of other secret organizations that tried to enslave mankind. From barbarians to fascists to Nazis…They even contributed to the fall of Communism and the breakup of the Soviet Union. And tried unsuccessfully to prevent the Third World War."

"So when did they become a bunch of xenophobes that wanted to rule the universe?" Doc asked.

"After the war before the Regeneration," Paxton sighed. "That's when things started to change. More and more individuals of certain cells became focused on gaining power for themselves. And when aliens started to appear…Fear began to set in. And there were many factions that wanted to take control. By this time our family wasn't in complete control of the Black Rose anymore."

"So what happened?" Shane asked.

"The short version was that there was a power struggle," Paxton said. "Between Alison and the cabal Garson was a part of."

"For some misguided reason my brother threw in with their lot," Alison said. "He said that the idea of a singular bloodline taking control of the Black Rose was outdated. And because of him we lost. But we were able to leave Earth with our lives and settle on this world, away from Earth and the New Black Rose."

"We survived because you did the right thing and because of that we were able to escape with few casualties," Paxton put his hand on her shoulder. "It's because of you we're all still alive. Including your daughter."

"But not my husband," Alison frowned. "My brother was indirectly responsible for his death!"

"So you haven't had any contact with him?" Niko asked.

"Why would I have **any** contact with the man who betrayed his family and ruined my life?" Alison snapped.

"You'd do anything to revive the Black Rose!" Shane barked. "If only for revenge and to screw up the universe and my life like it did before!"

"The Black Rose screwed up **your** life?" The older woman was outraged. "Didn't you learn a damn thing from that diary my brother had?"

"Diary? You mean the one Commander Walsh had in his office?" Shane asked.

"Jason Walsh's diary," Cromwell nodded. "Yes! He had possession of the diary. When you read that thing, didn't you…?"

"I never read it," Shane interrupted her. "Kilbane has it. I only know what he read aloud to me."

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Ryker Kilbane, another Supertrooper," Shane said. "Black hair, scar on his face, a lot of attitude? Anyway I don't have the diary and I never read it."

"Well if you had read the diary would have learned the long history of the Black Rose and how since the beginning of the organization there was someone named Gooseman screwing it up," Cromwell told him. "Except for the first member who was a knight elevated from the servant class that helped found this organization. Ironically, though he was loyal, his descendants weren't! There was always some plot or another backed up by a Gooseman or supported by a Gooseman either to take over the Black Rose or screwing up a campaign!"

"The Gooseman name always seems to appear whenever the Black Rose has internal problems," Paxton said. "Hence the saying a Gooseman always appears when things are at their worst. Throughout our history someone named Gooseman is always trying to cause trouble within the Black Rose, intentionally or not."

"Your **grandfather** Shamus Gooseman was the worst of the lot," Gwen said. "Not only for his twisted genetic experiments using his own children, he was partially responsible for the Third World War! Every school child here knows of his evil and incestuous shame!"

"Children? You mean Cheyenne wasn't the **only** one?" Niko picked it up. "She had brothers and sisters?"

"I didn't know that," Shane said.

"That's right you **don't** know, do you?" Gwen made a cruel smile. "I'm not surprised your precious Cheyenne never told you about that. It's not exactly a pleasant story."

"I'll save you the trouble," Paxton spoke. "She had an older half brother. But her father clearly preferred the daughter. I guess it was mostly because he didn't have a chance to design his genes like he did with Cheyenne. Until later in life and even then…"

"And now my brother has repeated the mistakes of the past," Cromwell said. "Well except for the sleeping around with his half sister part but you get the idea."

"And worst of all you have our family's blood as well as his! There's **enough** people on this rock that believe in the Gooseman Curse," Gwen snapped. "Some of them even think that the Black Rose will always be plagued until a **Gooseman **is at the head of it! And now **you** come along…"

"Trust me, **cousin,"** Shane said sharply. "I have **no** interest in taking over the family business!"

"Just destroying it!" Gwen snapped.

"Your precious Black Rose nearly destroyed **us!"** Shane barked. "And it nearly destroyed my family!"

"You mean the Supertroopers?" Gwen sneered. "That's another perversion of our once glorious society! Mutations were never condoned until before the Third World War!"

"And that was the slippery slope that started the moral decay of the Black Rose," Paxton frowned. "Psychic powers and intuition was one thing. That was always seen as a natural evolution of mankind. To be harnessed and controlled."

"I think my **parents** knew about that type of control," Niko said in an icy voice.

"Those institutions were never intended to be any type of prison," Paxton said.

"But they were," Niko said. "I've read the reports on them. Those places and people like you are the reason most psychics don't live on Earth!"

"Perhaps that was a mistake," Cromwell sighed. "But the Black Rose did what it had to do in order to survive. It still must exist in order to save humanity from the dangers of…"

"There's no **need** for it to exist anymore!" Shane barked. "You say the Black Rose was create to stop wars and unite humanity. But humanity **is** united now, for the most part! And there is a new and better society to protect it. Not one that needs to hide in the shadows and manipulate people! It's out in the open, protecting people and preserving law and order! It's called the Galaxy Rangers."

"You've got to be kidding me," Gwen snorted.

"Joseph Walsh may have made a lot of mistakes," Shane said. "But the one thing he **did** do right was create the Galaxy Rangers! When push came to shove the Rangers stood **against** the corrupt Board of Leaders! We stood tall and strong and we're getting stronger every day!"

"By recruiting **aliens?"** Gwen asked.

"Is it so hard to believe that peace and justice are **universal?**" Shane asked. "There are good aliens just like there are bad humans. And yes there are **some** aliens that want to destroy us or rob us blind, but does that mean we turn our backs on the ones who will be our friends? The Galaxy Rangers are here to protect those who can't protect themselves and enforce law and order. And through law and order we can live in peace with other alien races and learn so many things. How can **that** be bad for humanity?"

"I don't know," Cromwell sighed. "I'll have to think about that."

"You'll have plenty of time back at Earth," Zach said. "You're under arrest."

"On what charge? Treason? We haven't had contact with Earth for nearly twenty years! Only from what we could gather with the few loyal friends back on Earth who send us news. Technically we're not **part **of Earth anymore," Cromwell laughed.

"But you are part of the Black Rose," Shane said sternly. "A terrorist organization."

"Those facists back on Earth were Black Rose only in **name**," Cromwell snapped. Then she let out a breath. "However…We do owe you gratitude. May I have a moment with my family? I won't try to escape. I just want to talk to them."

"You don't have to worry about her pulling any trick," Gwen came to her mother's defense. "If she gives her word, she **means** it. That's part of our code too."

"We'll wait outside," Zach nodded despite Shane's warning look. They went out of the room.

"Can you believe this?" Gwen grumbled as she shut the door. "Do these people really think they are better than us?"

"It's interesting though," Paxton sighed. "When Gooseman spoke about the Galaxy Rangers…For a moment he was so close to our own ideals."

"Do you **hear** yourself?" Gwen snapped at him. "That man is the bane of the Black Rose, legitimate or not! His very **existence** is a threat to us!"

"What did you expect us to do, Gwen?" Cromwell asked. "Shoot him down in cold blood after he and the other Galaxy Rangers saved our lives? That is not our way."

"Not as if we could do so," Paxton sighed. "Those raiders hit us hard. They were trying to exterminate us. We were lucky to be alive."

"So now our **entire colony** will be put under martial law and probably sent to Purgatory instead?" Gwen asked. "Some life. We are the last remnants of the true followers of the Black Rose. Gooseman and all of his friends live to **exterminate** us!"

"That won't happen," Cromwell told her. "I won't let it. Besides…If they really wanted to destroy us they would have already. However…I need to talk to their Commanding Officer."

"Mom, don't!" Gwen protested.

"Gwen I have no choice but to go with them," Cromwell told her daughter. "They think we're a part of Garson's lunatic fringe as it is. Since stealth is no longer an option we have to establish some kind of treaty in order to clear our name!"

She opened the door and heard Zach talking. "I don't trust them either Goose but if they really didn't have anything to do with Garson or the Black Rose on Earth then they're innocent," Zach said.

"Well let's have a talk with them then, shall we?" Commander Cain and his aides had arrived as well. "I take it you are the one in charge, Cromwell?"

"I'm willing to surrender myself if you leave my colony in peace," Cromwell told him.

"Don't you think you're being a little presumptuous?" Cain asked. "Technically I could just arrest you."

"You wouldn't get any information we have," Cromwell said.

"We could just hack it," Cain shrugged. "But just for the hell of it, what do you have to offer for your surrender?"

"The full cooperation of my people," Cromwell said. "Unless of course you want to fight a useless war. My people may not have superior firepower, but we do have spirit and will."

"That's the same thing my people thought a long time ago when the white man showed up," Cain told her. "I could just simply take over this place and transport all of you easily. On the other hand it makes absolutely **no sense** to arrest an entire colony and transport them to a remote planet when that colony is already on a remote planet. And from what we've seen your threat level technology wise is minimal at best. Of course the Space Navy will have to leave a small residual force. Not just to make sure that the colony is kept under control…There is a chance that whoever just tried to wipe you out will be back."

"If they weren't working for you in the first place," Gwen glared at Cain.

"Not bad for a conspiracy theory but try this on for size," Cain gave her a look. "If we wanted to wipe you out, we would not need aliens or a ruse to do it. The League of Planets has given Earth permission to root out and destroy all cells of the Black Rose. Why would we partake an elaborate ruse to gain your trust when we are ordered to simply blow you all up into kingdom come?"

"Here's an even more interesting question," Cromwell raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you simply blow us all up if you have orders to destroy us?"

"Because I too studied a bit about Black Rose history," Cain smirked. "You could say I saw some of it first hand. I'm surprised you don't remember me Ali. Then again that one date we did go on you were more preoccupied with making your ex-boyfriend jealous. I figured when you ran out after him into the back and started making out with him in the coat room our date was over."

Cromwell was stunned. "Edgar?"

"So you **do** remember me?" Cain smirked. "My ego is wounded. I'm usually not so unforgettable."

"You…You're…?" Cromwell gasped.

"Alive? Yes, no thanks to your brother," Cain sighed. "I could say the same for you."

"My god I didn't recognize you," Cromwell gasped.

"Well I did get a nose job," Cain admitted. "My face got into a fight with some debris. I lost."

"O-kay what's going on here?" Gwen blinked.

"I have a feeling we **don't** want to know," Shane groaned.

"Look Ali, I know how angry you are with your brother," Cain said. "Believe me, a lot of people are angry with him. But you know he had nothing to do with your husband's death. Walsh was nowhere **near **where he was killed."

"He stood against the family! With his murderers!" Cromwell snapped.

"Your brother didn't want to belong to a society that held on to such outdated ideas such as a hereditary leadership," Cain said. "He was always a great believer in democracy. Which is ironic considering what he ended up doing later. But that's another story."

"My brother was a traitor!" Cromwell snapped. "He stood against his own family and created another one with a **Gooseman** of all people?"

"Alison how long are you going to hold onto the past?" Cain asked. "You're not a violent person. You're not the type that schemes and plots. Look at what you've accomplished here. You built a thriving colony out of nothing. That wasn't the Black Rose, that was you."

"I lost so much when we left Earth," Cromwell shook her head. "My infant daughter and this colony was all I had left."

"Alison, Gooseman has suffered as well," Cain said. "He's a victim just like you are. He's probably suffered worse than you. Are you really going to punish him for the crimes his father and grandfather committed?"

"And Gooseman," Cain gave him a look. "These people **aren't** the same ones who hurt you. They were also victims of Garson and his cronies. Are you going to hate them for crimes they **didn't** commit? That's not the Galaxy Ranger way, and you know it."

"No…" Shane looked at Cromwell. "It's not. I'm…sorry for what my father did to you."

"I'm sorry for what my brother did to you," Cromwell said. "But…I can't accept you. I look at you and I see…I see my brother's crimes. I see the pain the Gooseman clan has caused. I see a…a mutation."

"That is **not **my fault," Shane said bitterly. "How long do I have to keep apologizing for something I had **nothing **to do with? I can't help who I am. And I **refuse** to be ashamed for being a mutant anymore! I'm a person! Like you!"

"No, nothing like **us**," Gwen gave him a look.

"If you really believe that then I do feel sorry for you," Shane said. "I'm not going to allow the past to take control over my life anymore! You should try it sometime!"

Shane began to walk out. He stopped and looked back. "And don't worry about me being part of your family. I have a family. A family that **loves **me and accepts me for who I am. And if you don't want to be a part of it, that's your loss. Just because we have the same bloodline doesn't mean we have to be together. It's your choice." He walked out.

"I'll go after him," Doc said to the others and followed Shane out.

Shane had made his way outside to a balcony. It was starting to get dark. The fires had been put out and the stars could be seen. "Sure know how to make an exit my Gooseman," Doc smirked.

"If this is your **subtle** way of asking me how I'm doing you can shove it," Shane grunted. Doc gave him a look. "Come on Doc. It's not as if I didn't **expect **anything else. They're Black Rose. I'm a Supertrooper. It's just that simple."

"Uh huh," Doc nodded patiently.

"I knew if Walsh had any **human** relatives they'd never accept me," Shane said.

"And yet it still hurts doesn't it?" Doc asked. "Maybe you are a lot more human than you think you are?"

"And that's the problem," Shane said.

"Goose, just because Walsh's relatives rejected you…It doesn't mean Walsh…" Doc began. Shane gave him a look. "It's just a thought."

"Can't wait to get off this planet," Shane grumbled. "I **never** want to come back here again. I've been to desert planets more hospitable."

"I hear that," Doc nodded. "Goose…Seriously man. I know where you're coming from. I mean…Well you know about my family. And how some of them I never want to deal with again. Some I don't have to."

"Yeah. I tell you one thing Doc, even though my relatives are Black Rose I will **never **be," Shane said bitterly. "They're stuck in the past. I don't want that. I used to be like that. Trapped in the past until it nearly buried me. I can't live like that anymore. I want to move forward. I want my family to move forward."

"That's the way to be, my Gooseman," Doc nodded. "However you may have to revisit the past a little more."

"You mean ask Cheyenne about her brother?" Shane asked.

"This was no random attack," Doc said. "This planet was targeted deliberately. And I don't know why, but my gut is telling me that stupid diary Cromwell was squawking about is part of it."

"But Kilbane has the diary and he wasn't involved in the attack," Shane said. "If he was he'd brag about it right to my face and try to kill me."

"Like I said it was a hunch," Doc said. "The fields and the military base I get. Destroy the food supply and protection. But something else doesn't seem right. Remember what they said? The first thing those aliens attacked was the **library**. Why the library? Why not the hospitals or areas with a higher density population? If I wanted to wipe out a city I'd hit one of them first."

"That did sound a little odd," Shane frowned. "And how did those raiders know exactly what to hit and where?"

"I think we should try and find some records that might show **exactly** what was in that library," Doc told him.

"And I think I should talk to Cheyenne as soon as we get back and learn a little **family history**," Shane frowned.


	66. Big Trouble On Xia Xiang

**Big Trouble On Xia Xiang**

"I can't believe we got stuck with this assignment while everyone else is going to hunt down the Black Rose," Speedy grumbled. "I mean I know we're the new guys and we gotta start at the bottom but **seriously?** I mean come on!"

"Speedy this is an important mission," Sal told him. "Just as important as the Series Five assignment. They don't need our help."

"Oh yeah like that secret Black Rose colony is going to just surrender without a fight!" Speedy grumbled. "Like **that** is going to happen!"

"Oooh! So many stars!" Webfoot looked out the window of the spaceship. "Stars there! And there! And there! And **there!"**

"Well we are in outer space, Webfoot," Stingray smirked. "That's where you find stars!"

"Stars there! There and there!" Webfoot was excited.

"Okay I get why you're here Stingray but why is **he** with us?" Speedy asked.

"He and Q-Ball were driving everyone crazy with their little inventions," Stingray said. "Cain thought it would be a good idea for them to spend a little time apart."

"Besides, Raja was Webfoot's team mate too!" Webfoot nodded. "Ooh! More stars!"

"So what's our plan?" Speedy sighed. "Run around Xia Xiang hoping to find him?"

"We go over to the central police station and see what records we find," Emma said. "Considering the relocation of so many children there has to be some kind of paper trail. I mean they were sent somewhere."

"That is the most logical course of action," Rusty spoke. "From what few files on Xia Xiang I was able to download, the orphans were taken from Earth in order to begin a new life on the outer colonies. The purpose was to take them into a clean, healthy environment."

"That's a load of bull," Sal grunted. "I heard what happened. They took a whole bunch of kids nobody wanted and sent them to a sweatshop to make cheap machinery parts for Earth factories."

"Until there was a fire and the sweatshop burned to the ground," Rusty said. "Apparently there was an accident of some kind. After that incident very few transmissions left the planet and there was almost no contact for several years. Until recently with the growth of Agrias Industries."

"I've heard of Agrias Industries," Speedy said. "They make everything from perfume to spaceships. They started shipping quality products cheaply to the colonies and Earth four years ago and they are now one of the most powerful companies in the League."

"Especially now that Bovo is all but shut down," Stingray grunted. "Good riddance."

It wasn't long before they landed at a huge state of the art spaceport. "Look at all the shiny buildings!" Webfoot whistled as they left the spaceship.

"This place makes Andor look run down," Jason whistled.

"Amazing," Emma said. "According to my scanners, some of this technology is ahead of what's on Earth."

"That is because Xia Xiang has some of the most advanced technology and the most creative technological minds on the planet," A female android in silver and gold wearing a green kimono type outfit walked up to them. "Greetings Galaxy Rangers. I am Liaison Android Dee Four. I greet you to Xia Xiang."

"Thank you Dee Four," Jason began.

He was cut off by the android. "You are now in the Agrias Spaceport of Xia Xiang City. Xia Xiang has only one major city but Xia Xiang City is the largest and most technologically advanced city in the League," Dee Four explained, she showed a holographic map of the planet. "At 100, 784.72 kilometers Xia Xiang City covers more than half the planet's land base. Several suburbs and nature parks surround the rest. As you can see 3/4 of the planet is covered in oceans. The current population of 15,508, 034 is made up of both human and aliens. The original colonists were settlers from Africa, Asia, and Australia which settled…"

"That's fine and dandy but we're not interested in a tour," Rusty interrupted.

"As a Liaison Android it is my duty to present as many facts to law enforcement as well as guests of Xia Xiang as possible," Dee Four said. "Even though such facts may be overwhelming data to an outdated model like yourself, they are vital."

"Outdated? Well I never!" Rusty huffed. "I'll have you know that I am the most advanced android created on Earth!"

"This is **not** Earth," A smirk was heard in Dee Four's electronic voice. "It is my duty to escort you to Xia Xiang's Police Station in the Central District. Especially since I am the **only** android capable of doing so."

"Listen you…" Rusty began.

"Easy Rusty," Emma said.

"Yeah as much as I'd love to see an android throw down we have work to do," Sal snorted.

"That's pretty much what I thought," A tall dark skinned man with long black hair in a ponytail walked up to them. He was wearing a blue and brown official uniform. "I'm Chief Yaquan, head of security and Chief of Police of Xia Xiang City. Welcome Galaxy Ranges."

"Chief I'm Captain Doakes, these are Rangers Stark, Batista, Cain and Uzikari," Jason introduced his team. "This is specialist Stingray, and our android Rusty…"

"Hi Shiny!" Webfoot stuck his face in front of Dee Four.

"And that is Webfoot," Jason smirked.

"Well! I never…" Dee Four backed up. "Go play with the inferior android over there!"

"**Inferior?** You…" Rusty's emotion chip was getting quite a workout today.

"Don't pay Dee any mind," Chief Yaquan told them. "All new androids start out a little uppity when they first roll off the assembly line. You should have been around when the C models came out. Now they're as sweet as pie."

"You have a lot of androids here?" Hawthorne asked.

"They make up about half the workforce on this planet. Oh they do mostly jobs that no one else can do or want to do," Chief Yaquan explained. "Trash collecting, sewer work, some security patrols. That sort of thing. Of course it's no coincidence that the largest job market on this planet are in electronics and android repair."

Soon they were riding in a large official police vehicle on a clean highway. "Webfoot don't stick your head out the window!" Rusty admonished.

"Fun! So much to see!" Webfoot whooped as he let his head and tongue hang out like a dog.

"He doesn't get out much," Stingray explained to Chief Yaquan.

"Verchelli Industries? I heard about that company," Emma said as she saw one building they went by. "They're from Brachia. They work exclusively with the Bracchae government. They make androids and defensive weapons. They never open up an office off planet!"

"And Aranchi Investments and Pulse Star Securites are also from other planets that won't work with humans," Jason noticed. "How did **that** happen?"

"Let's just say we have a very good tax break incentive program on Xia Xiang," Chief Yaquan told them as they went down the clean and beautiful streets.

"You seem to have plenty of humans and aliens living here," Speedy noticed the population milling about.

"It's like Disney opened up a city instead of a theme park," Sal realized.

"We had several aliens colonists move to Xia Xiang three years ago," Dee Four explained. "They were welcomed with open arms."

"Colonists isn't exactly the right word," Chief Yaquan shrugged. "Since this planet is now completely modernized. They just migrated to our cities."

"It's interesting that nobody ever heard about any of this," Jason gave him a look.

"No one ever asked," Chief Yaquan explained. "The Board of Leaders and the League of Planets hasn't exactly been keeping an eye on us all these years."

"Xia Xiang is in a completely different orbit than the rest of the colony worlds," Hawthorne realized. "Most of the other colony words are westward from Earth towards the Crown Territory and the other members of the League of Planets. Xia Xiang is eastward. Away from most of the fighting."

"Considering Xia Xiang was originally a prison slash dumping ground of the poor of half of the planet for over twenty years, I guess Earth didn't think there was anybody **important **enough to check up on," Chief Yaquan snorted.

"This city doesn't look poor to me," Speedy whistled.

"That's because due to progressive reforms in social and educational policies the poverty level is less than one percent. We haven't had a murder on this planet for six years," Chief Yaquan smiled. "The last major robbery was four years ago. And that turned out to be a bunch of kids who were stealing cars and putting them on roofs as a prank. These days the most action we see is the occasional domestic dispute or a guy who's had too much to drink."

"Of course there is no drunk driving thanks to our anti-drinking technology and aggressive drunk driving laws," Dee Four spoke. "And anti-theft technology. As well as vigilant members of the Citizen's Patrol."

"Citizen's Patrol?" Emma asked.

"At least eighty five percent of the population of Xia Xiang belong to the Citizen's Patrol," Dee Four explained.

"It's like a Neighborhood Watch only on a planetary scale," Chief Yaquan explained. "We all look out for each other here. That's one of the ways we changed this planet from a violent slum to a thriving peaceful metropolis."

"Hey look at that," Emma pointed to a huge flower fountain. People both aliens and humans were walking up to it, breathing in the smell.

"That's a scent aroma fountain. You know, for keeping things fresh," Chief Yaquan explained as they drove by. He rolled up the window. "Don't like the smell myself."

"Blech! Something about smell is familiar," Webfoot shuddered as he stuck his head in and gasped. "Bad…Can't remember."

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"Yup, yup. Bio defenses handling it," Webfoot nodded. "All gone now!"

"That's good, looks like we're here," Jason said as they pulled up to a large building. "Agrias Industries? I thought we were going to the station?"

"No point since all the information you were looking for was destroyed years ago," Chief Yaquan shrugged. "All the official files on refugees from Earth were burned several years ago in a fire. However there may be some records here in the archives at Agrias Industries. That's the one place on this planet that has more records than anywhere else on people since they are the largest employer around here. A lot of their employees came here as kids on that orphan transport. Maybe someone there knows what happened to your missing person?"

"It's worth a shot," Jason sighed as they disembarked. "Thanks Chief."

The Rangers soon found themselves in a records office with a very officious female secretary. "I'm sorry Galaxy Rangers but there are almost no records of that time period," She said. "I can get the director of personnel for you but she is on lunch break and…"

"Sniff! Snifff!" Webfoot sniffed around a door in the back. "Smell something! Something familiar!"

"I think I smell something too but…" Stingray frowned.

"Don't go in there!" The secretary shouted.

"Webfoot!" Stingray shouted as Webfoot kicked the door down and hopped in.

"Come back here you crazy little…" Jason yelled as they followed him.

To their shock they saw Raja Brooke lying on the floor with a very happy Webfoot hugging him. "Raja! Webfoot knew! Smelled you! Yup! Yup! Raja!"

"I suppose it was too much to hope for that you'd stay in that cave forever," Brooke grumbled. "Let me up you…"

"Brooke? That's you?" Stingray gasped.

"Mr. Agrias I'm sorry I tried to stop…" The secretary began.

"That's all right Alice," Brooke grumbled as he tried to stand with Webfoot holding onto him. "So much for the stealth approach."

"Yeah Webby's nose was always pretty good," Stingray smirked. "Better than mine even. Which is weird since he's an amphibian." Then he noticed there was a two way mirror in the room.

"Wait, Mr. Agrias? **You're** the head of Agrias Industries?" Emma's jaw dropped.

"Don't look so surprised," Brooke stood up and pushed Webfoot off of him. "Not every Supertrooper is a fool like that Kilbane maniac."

"Yeah but how…" Stingray blinked. "I always knew you were smart but to run a company like this…?"

"This is a story best told in my office," Brooke brushed himself off.

"I think it is," Jason had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something about Brooke he didn't like.

Sal noticed it. "You got the same feeling I do about this guy?" He whispered to Jason.

"Let's just say I got a gut feeling this guy isn't exactly on the up and up," Jason whispered.

"Maybe right," Webfoot overheard them. "Raja always was sneaky."

"Well being sneaky saved my life," Raja snorted. "Oh yes I heard every word you said, Rangers. And I don't blame you for being cautious. You'd be a complete idiot to trust a Supertrooper."

"I didn't mean it like that…" Jason said quickly.

"What I think the Captain means is it's pretty unbelievable how you rose from a reject to the top of the corporate world," Stingray said.

"Stingray!" Emma was stunned.

"Oh don't be so stunned. That's pretty diplomatic for our kind," Brooke snorted as they got into an elevator and went up. "You'd be surprised how effective the battle tactics we learned in Australia are in the boardroom."

"Still kind of unbelievable," Stingray said as they entered a very large office.

"I admit it, there are days I'm surprised with it myself," Raja Brooke sat down on behind the desk. "So what do you want to know?"

"For starters, why didn't you just show yourself when you saw it was us?" Stingray said.

"Come on Stingray, you know better than that," Brooke gave him a look. "Technically I'm a deserter even though I was deserted **first.** I didn't survive this long by not being cautious."

"That's understandable," Stingray wanted to give his old friend the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm going to give you the short version of my story," Brooke told them. "I assume Webfoot here already explained the circumstances of our escape? Well I thought the world had more to offer me. Little did I know it was the wrong world that would be my salvation. I made it to a town with my training and heard about the orphan ships. What better way to sneak off planet?"

"Guess you didn't want to take any chances on Earth huh?" Sal asked.

"No, however Xia Xiang was not the paradise it was supposed to be," Brooke said. "To put it simply, children on this planet were a commodity. To be uses as slaves, laborers or prostitutes. Sometimes all three. I found this abhorrent and I did something about it. I organized my fellow urchins and we set about making this world a better place."

"You overthrew the government here," Jason said matter of factly.

"Trust me, it was only a government in name," Brooke gave him a look. "More like a cabal of rival crime bosses and pimps that barely tolerated each other at best. There were gang wars all the time. With innocent civilians caught in the middle. And there was **no help** from your precious Galaxy Rangers or Space Navy coming in to intervene. If I recall correctly, right after the orphan ships all contact with Xia Xiang was dropped for several years!"

"Huh? Why? Why not that happen?" Webfoot scratched his head.

"You have the Black Rose and the Board of Leaders to thank for that," Jason sighed. "To put it simply there weren't enough valuable raw materials to export to Earth."

"Yes and since Xia Xiang was merely a dumping ground of poor and criminal scum the Board could claim they 'cleaned up' the planet Earth of crime and poverty," Brooke said sarcastically. "Why do you think the population of the poor dropped so dramatically from nearly seventy five percent to ten over a decade?"

"Xia Xiang wasn't the only colony world that was given criminals or poor people," Emma pointed out.

"True but it was the only one where the majority of immigrants weren't **white!"** Brooke told her. "Haven't you noticed that the majority of inhabitants on Granna and all those other colonies are Caucasian? Hell, there are more aliens than people of color on those worlds!"

"I have to agree with you on that," Jason sighed.

"Despite all that Black Rose propaganda about all humans being superior to aliens, clearly many of them believe that some humans are even more superior than other humans," Brooke sneered. "We had no one to turn to but ourselves. Fortunately I learned how to be very self reliant at a young age."

"Reliant enough to take on a full grown man back on Earth?" Jason asked.

"Beg pardon?" Brooke gave him a look.

"There's a report of someone with your description assaulting someone back on Australia. Cut him up pretty bad," Jason folded his arms.

"Ah yes now I remember," Brooke nodded. "Did the man mention that he was armed with a shotgun at the time?"

"Not according to the report," Sal frowned.

"He was going to blow my brains out all for a few crumbs of food," Brooke snorted. "I merely defended myself. Stingray you of all people should understand about doing whatever it takes to survive."

"I know Raja," Stingray sighed.

"I guess that explains a lot," Jason said.

"But you're still not convinced," Brooke smiled.

"Well no but…" Jason sighed. "How did all **this **happen?" He indicated everything with a wave of his hands.

"A lot of hard work," Brooke said. "Back on Earth I was quite good at sciences. If I hadn't been scrapped I would have been a science officer or something like that. I grew up being encouraged to work in a laboratory inventing weapons or objects that would be useful. I even learned how to make specific types of Geiger counters that found that this planet had more rare minerals than anyone thought."

"I guess that sounds plausible," Sal shrugged.

"You always were a science wiz," Stingray added.

"Come on Captain," Brooke smiled. "I admit to a small amount of shady dealings. I mean I am the CEO of a major corporation. But it's not like I've got some evil scheme to rule the galaxy or anything."

At that very moment a door opened. "All right! Evil scheme to rule the galaxy is really going into motion now!" Brainchild was heard.

"Oh crap…" Brooke grumbled. "What the hell are **you** doing here?"

"Hey boss, just got back from Haven," Stoneback said as the Supertroopers returned from their mission. (Minus Kilbane and La of course) "Blew up that library like you told us too."

"Would have gotten the whole town but those damned Galaxy Rangers and a whole freaking armada showed up," Hammerhead grunted.

"I still say we could have taken them," Chimera snapped. "You were just being a coward!"

"Oh yeah **that's** what it was," Hammerhead rolled his eyes. "They had a freaking warship with them! And we only had a dozen fighters! True they were made of the most experimental and most cutting edge science but **come on!"**

"Attack? What attack?" Stingray asked. "Wait…Hammerhead? Stoneback? Knifejaw? You're **alive?"**

"As always ladies and gentlemen your timing is **impeccable,**" Brooke sighed. "My own fault. I really should work on having more security in this place. I guess the downside of a crime free planet is you tend to rely less on locks."

"Raja…What you do?" Webfoot gave him a look.

"Galaxy Rangers!" Brainchild shrieked. The Renegade Supertroopers drew their blasters. The Australian Supertroopers didn't for the obvious fact they only carried swords and other weapons.

"Yes and you spilled the beans rather well," Brook gave them a look. "Oh all right. No point in being subtle **now**. I'm going to get revenge on the Earth and most of the human race for what they did to us Supertroopers. The humans on Xia Xiang who work for me are the obvious exceptions to the rule. Happy now?"

"Sorry Raja we didn't know you had company," Hammerhead said.

"Yes well that's where I should have had a lock on the doors or something," Brooke sighed.

"Wait a minute, what attack? Are you talking about that Black Rose base Gooseman and the others went to? Why would you do that?" Sal asked.

"Besides the fact that it was a Black Rose secret base they had some material in that library I didn't want getting out," Brooke explained. "As dear departed Mr. Garson told me before his…Untimely passing."

"That was you…?" Stingray gasped.

"Oh please! You would have done the same thing to him if you had half a chance," Brooke snorted. "But you didn't. And you're not. Going to have a chance to escape that is…" He pushed a button on his desk.

Two nozzles dropped from the ceiling. Some kind of purple gas began to filter out. "That gas, it's what the guards used on us Supertroopers to keep us in line," Stingray recognized the smell. "Don't breathe it!"

"No problem!" Speedy nodded. He used his super speed to create a quick tornado that sucked up the gas and redirected it to an air vent. "Boy this super speed comes in handy."

"I agree. Very interesting. No matter. I suppose it would have been too simple if I had just gassed you like everyone else," Brooke shrugged.

"Maybe we should have shot him before he did that?" Gravestone asked.

"No, ya think?" Stoneback snapped.

"I didn't see you do nothin'!" Gravestone snapped.

"Double negative aside that's because we don't have **blasters!**" Hammerhead snapped.

"Well why don't you?" Jackhammer asked.

"Hello? Supertroopers here," Hammerhead pointed to his long sword. "Our whole bodies are weapons."

"Yeah who needs stinking blasters? Although they could have come in handy. Oh wait we do have blasters but we left them back at the ship," Knifejaw thought.

"And you call us idiots?" Chimera snapped.

"Could we all please refrain from acting like kindergartners in front of our **enemies?"** Brooke was starting to get a headache. "I think you three have caught some kind of **stupidity** virus from the Wolf Den Supertroopers!"

"How did you get a gas like this in the first place?" Jason shouted.

"Simple, I copied it from the geniuses that created us in science lab one day," Brooke said. "Thought it would be a good idea to learn about it and make an antidote. It's surprisingly simple to make. Although useless now on our advanced Supertrooper physiology, it works wonders on humans and aliens."

"Everyone…? You gassed the entire population of this planet in order to keep them under control?" Emma gasped.

"Well not **everyone**," Brooke shrugged. "Just those that aren't loyal to me. Oh don't give me that look. I'm not taking away their free will, just giving them different choices."

"Yeah besides Ray," Hammerhead growled. "Where was our **free will** when we were made?"

"That's how this planet was able to become so technologically advanced so fast, wasn't it?" Emma guessed. "You took secrets from the visiting aliens!"

"Admittedly some of it was based on my own experiences from home but yes," Brooke smirked. "It's amazing what you can learn if you just ask the right way."

"And that's how you got a contract from all those alien companies," Sal growled.

"Not to mention getting a few 'donations' am I right?" Hawthorne asked.

"At first we only had a few alien riff raff to deal with," Brooke shrugged. "A couple pirates here. A smuggler there. But with every alien we came in contact with we gained something. From hyper drives to new weapons technology, to new advances in bio-genetics…Well you get the picture."

"Hammerhead, everyone I know how you feel. I've been there," Stingray looked at them. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Uh yeah it does," Hammerhead gave him a look. "Can we kill them now?"

"Who needs to ask **his** permission?" Gravestone snarled as he charged towards them.

Webfoot shot out some clear slime that Gravestone slipped on. "Batter up!" Jason powered up his bionic arms and used them like a hammer as Gravestone slipped.

"WHOOAA!" Gravestone crashed into a wall.

"Damn it, I just had that wall fixed," Brooke sighed.

"I'll get you ya little…" Jackhammer charged only to be knocked down by a fast running Speedy.

"Too slow!" Speedy called out.

"I'll just use my powers…" Chimera stared to use them when she was knocked down by Emma. "Sleep you…Go to sleep…!"

"You know they had a class at Miss Abercrombie's Charm School on how to resist telepathic attacks?" Emma focused on her mind. "I got an A!" She then punched Chimera.

"They're not leaving much for us to do are they?" Hawthorne looked at Sal.

"I'm not complaining," Sal touched his badge. Instantly his hands changed form into blasters. He fired at the ceiling bringing down some rubble on the Wolf Den Supertroopers. "Let's go people!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Speedy ran first out the exit where the Supertroopers had come in.

"Oh look they're getting away," Stoneback said sarcastically.

"AFTER THEM!" Brainchild shouted. The Wolf Den Supertroopers rushed to the door only to get stuck in it.

"OW! Get your elbow out of my ear!" Chimera snapped.

"You're breaking my back!" Brainchild shouted.

"Get out of my way!" Jackhammer snapped.

"Move it!" Gravestone snapped. They finally pushed hard enough to fall through.

"Get out of my way! No, you get out off **my**…Ow!" They shouted as they struggled to get off each other and after the Rangers. "You stepped on my foot! Get out of my way you troll or I'll step on your **head!** Move it! They're getting away!"

The three Australian Supertroopers remained. "Are you **sure** this is how you want to play it?" Knifejaw asked Brooke. "We could always go after them and bring them back."

"Yeah those idiots couldn't catch a cold. Well we're Supertroopers so technically we **can't** catch a cold but…" Hammerhead shrugged.

"I'm sure. The scene was a bit clumsier than I would have liked but your ad lib performance was quite effective," Brooke smirked. "Fortunately for us the stupidity of those other fools is very real."

"I can't believe those Galaxy Rangers thought you would be stupid enough to leave a **door** unlocked," Stoneback asked. "Or us to leave our blasters behind. By the way thanks for the heads up with that secret code."

"Like I said the stupidity of those others are very real," Brooke shrugged. "Good enough to hide how clever we are. This is a necessary gambit to advance the game. And I wanted to redecorate my office anyway. Besides, this is a very good field test…" He turned on the monitors linking him to not only the entire building, but the city. "Let's see just how good these so called state of the art Galaxy Rangers are."

"How many freaking lasers are there in these hallways?" Sal yelled as he blasted another one.

"By my calculations we must have hit at least twenty five, make that twenty six…" Rusty said as Stingray blasted another behind him.

"They're coming!" Hawthorne yelled as he heard the Supertroopers behind them.

"We've got you now!" Chimera screeched as the Supertroopers chased them.

"Yeah and those stupid blasters aren't gonna save you!" Gravestone growled.

"Okay how about **these**?" Jason threw out some light grenades.

"YAOWWW!" Brainchild shrieked as they were temporarily blinded.

"Nice trick but…" Gravestone recovered first. "Which way did they go?"

"I'm guessing **that** way," Jackhammer pointed. Several lasers were destroyed in front of them.

"Get them you num nuts!" Brainchild shouted.

"Okay so to recap," Hawthorne panted as they ran down a gauntlet of more lasers hidden in the walls of hallways. "We're running for our lives from Supertroopers who are working for the Supertrooper we were supposed to rescue?"

"That's pretty much it," Jason grunted.

"We gotta get back to Earth and tell BETA what's going on here," Emma said.

"Sure! Just got to get out of this deathtrap!" Speedy groaned as several tentacles popped out of the wall. "Tentacles? Really?"

"I know," Jason powered up and broke two of them with his bionic hands. "Annoying.

"We can go down that hallway," Emma pointed. Several buzz saws popped out from the walls. Along with several flame throwers. "Or not…"

"How about that one which **doesn't **have anything deadly sticking out of it?" Hawthorne asked.

"Which one?" Jason asked. Both hallways had deadly traps.

Sal used his arm blasters to blow a hole in the wall. "**That **one!"

"That'll work!" Jason shouted. "Let's move it! Those flash grenades barely stunned them!"

Meanwhile near the garage…

"Aww I thought we were gonna see some action," Larry the Space Sorcerer moped as he and the green demons walked down the hallway near the entrance. They each had gallons of ice cream.

"I thought we saw enough action down at the ice cream parlor and with your lousy driving!" George the demon snapped.

"I have trouble pushing the pedals! What do you want from me? I have short legs!" Larry said.

"That's not the only thing about you that's short," Another demon grumbled.

"I don't know why they wouldn't let us go on that mission," Larry grumbled.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact you filled one of the offices with tapioca pudding?" George gave Larry a look.

"That was an accident," Larry huffed. "It was **supposed **to be chocolate."

"Well I'm not complaining," Another demon said.

"I am," A fourth demon said. "I'm with Larry for once. Nothing ever happens around here!"

BLAST! BANG!

"Is that blaster fire?" Larry blinked.

"COMING THROUGH!" Speedy zoomed through Larry and the demons, knocking them down.

"Hey watch it!" Larry snapped. "We almost spilt our ice cream!"

BANG! BANG! ZAP! ZAP!

BOOOM!

"Out of our way! Move it! Get out of my face ugly!" The Galaxy Rangers knocked over the demons and nearly ran over them.

"How rude!" Larry snapped. "AAAAAHHH!"

"GET THEM! KILL THEM! GET OUT OF OUR WAY YOU FOOLS! IF YOU NUM NUTS BLOW THIS ONE I AM GOING TO…" The Supertroopers ran over the magical minions. "DON'T THREATEN ME TROLL! FRED JUNIOR IS MORE EFFECTIVE THAN YOU ARE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND GET THEM!"

BOOOM! ZAP!

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"Ow…" Larry and the demons lay on the floor, covered in the ice cream that had been knocked out of the containers.

"Larry…" George moaned. Gobs of ice cream lay all over his head. "I have an ice cream headache."

CRASH!

"Well…At least it's not an expensive thousand pound crystal chandelier headache like the Supertroopers have," Larry moaned.

"Good move with that chandelier trick Stingray!" Jason said as they ran out of the building.

"Guess they forgot that next to Goose, **I'm** the best sharpshooter they had at Wolf Den," Stingray chuckled. "But that won't stop them for long."

"I just had a thought. Didn't they just say that over eighty percent of this planet is part of the Citizen's Army or something?" Sal realized something.

"Oh crap," Jason noticed an entire block full of heavily armed people coming towards them. "This is not good…"

"We can't fight them!" Emma said.

"Correct. Technically they are the law on this planet," Rusty agreed.

"Only one choice then," Stingray ran out into the street.

"Stingray what are you doing?" Jason yelled.

Stingray ran in front of a large hover car which was forced to slow down. Stingray moved so fast Speedy wondered if he had bionics in his legs too. "All right you! Galaxy Ranger emergency! Hit the road!" Stingray grabbed the driver and threw him out of the vehicle.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Webfoot yelled as they all jumped in and barely fit inside the vehicle. They pulled away from the crowd just before they caught up to them.

"Did we just carjack somebody?" Emma blinked as they pulled away.

"Yes we did," Stingray said as he drove. "Boy does this take me back!"

"Uh guys," Speedy pointed. "Flying robots at 12 O'clock!"

"Watch says 3:35," Webfoot blinked as he looked at his wrist.

"Uh no! Those!" Speedy pointed to five robots flying in the sky. "And they've got lasers!"

"Are you sure?" Hawthorne asked.

ZAP!

"Oh yeah," Speedy gulped. "Uh Sal can you come back here and shoot down the robots please?"

"Okay fine…" Sal struggled to move to the back seat. "But don't yell at me for taking off my seatbelt!"

"Oof! Ow! Get off my hand! Really!" Everyone grumbled as Sal got into position. He broke the window of the hover vehicle and started to shoot the robots down. "Those things are easy to shoot down."

"How about the twenty five police cars following us?" Hawthorne asked.

"Uh…That's a different story," Sal gulped as he fired. "Crap! They've got some kind of armored plating! I can't go to any higher setting without killing anyone!"

"We no want to kill people who want to kill us?" Webfoot asked.

"Not in this case," Jason groaned.

"Then **hang on!"** Stingray said as he floored the accelerator.

"AAAAHHHHH!" All the Rangers screamed as Stingray performed several reckless maneuvers.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Webfoot cheered. "GO! STINGRAY! GO!"

"Now I know why Doc warned us not to let Stingray drive anything!" Emma felt sick.

"And knowing is a good reason to pack carsick bags in the future!" Speedy groaned. "STINGRAY ARE YOU CRAZY? WE CAN'T FIT THROUGH THAT ALLEY!"

"Wanna bet?" Stingray managed to spin the car on it's side so it slid through, barely.

"Well what do you know?" Jason groaned. "We did fit…"

CRASH!

"And those police cars didn't," Speedy looked at the wreckage behind them. "We lost 'em."

"Not for long. This whole planet is under Brooke's control," Jason snapped. "This is bad."

"We can't go back to our ship," Stingray said.

"Not safe, no good…" Webfoot agreed.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "It's our only way out of here!"

"One it's not our **only** way off this planet. It's our most **obvious** one," Stingray pointed out. "And if I know that sneak Raja…And I do…He'd have put a bomb on it."

"Oh yeah, Raja would do that," Webfoot nodded.

"Aren't you being paranoid?" Speedy asked.

"No, I'm being **smart,**" Stingray told him. "You don't survive over seven years on the run in outer space by taking chances. Haven't you noticed that we were able to get to the airfield rather easily?"

"Easily? You call what we went through **easy**?" Speedy asked.

"What a whole bunch of people and robots shooting at us as well as a bunch of angry Supertroopers trying to smash us?" Stingray snorted. "Back at Wolf Den that was considered a light workout."

"Right! Just enough to make it **look **dangerous," Webfoot nodded. "Too easy! Too easy!"

"Notice how the others didn't follow us?" Stingray realized. "And they ain't the type to just **forget** their blasters! Something's up!"

"Didn't the chief say something about all vehicles having some kind of over ride system installed on all vehicles on this planet?" Sal realized.

"Which means if they wanted to all they had to do was shut off the…" Emma began.

SCREEEECHHH!

"Power by remote control," Emma groaned as the hover car came to a complete stop. "Good thing we were wearing our seat belts."

"And we stopped right next to the space port where our ship is," Stingray said. "So convenient!"

"Let's go in the back way," Jason recommended. They managed to get to their ship. "Okay…Rusty use your scanners to check our ship. Check it for bombs. Which there probably aren't any!"

"Uh I am afraid that Stingray's assessment was a correct one," Rusty scanned the ship. "There is an explosive device attached to the hyper drive."

"Told you," Stingray gave them a look.

"We're not leaving without our ship," Jason said. "Rusty, Emma you two disable the bomb. Webfoot you help them."

"I'm guessing you need the rest of us to go shut down the anti-spacecraft devices in the control tower," Stingray said.

"You guessed correctly," Jason nodded. "Let's go!" The team took off.

"Okay let's get this done," Emma said.

"Careful! Careful!" Webfoot said as he helped diffuse the bomb under the starship.

"I **am** being careful," Emma said.

"This was rather easy to detect with my scanners," Rusty said.

"I'm afraid that is all you are good for," Dee Four appeared before them. "I am afraid I can not let you leave this planet. Alive."

"Good thing Q-Ball upgraded my defense systems before we left," Rusty's fingers glowed. "Positronic laser converters built right into my fingers. I'll take care of this uptight…"

Suddenly Dee Four underwent a transformation. Her kimono shredded as she grew another three feet tall and two extra sets of arms with sharp blades attached to them. "Oh dear…" Rusty realized there was more to Dee Four that met the eye. "This could be a problem…"

"Okay we made it in," Jason and the others got to the control tower.

"Of course it helps that you had a guy with super speed running through and knocking out the guards," Speedy remarked as he worked through the controls on the computer. "But my charge is running low. I don't think I can do much more."

"Me neither, my charge is depleted," Sal's hands were back to normal. "How do those Series 5 Rangers do it? They seem to go on forever!"

"That's because they've built up strength over the years," Hawthorne explained. "The implants draw out your natural skills. But eventually they evolve your body to higher levels of skill and strength so they don't need as much charge to perform these acts. We're only just learning about what those implants can really do…"

"But we can learn more," Chief Yaquan arrived with several large robots. "I'm sure the boss would love to study those implants of yours."

"Oh great! Hey Cain Jr.! You're a telepath! Can't you just…" Speedy gulped.

"Maybe I can try to break through his mind and…" Hawthorne began.

"Don't bother. Not **all** of us take the gas," Chief Yaquan smirked. "There's more than a few of us that follow Brooke willingly."

"Why would you follow…?" Jason began.

"You weren't **here!**" Chief Yaquan snarled. "You have no idea what this place was like…What our lives were like before Brooke came along! He trained us! Made us strong! Burned down that damned sweatshop and took over the streets for us! He had the smarts and the guts to burn down all the filth and decay and those lowlifes who made our lives hell!"

"Look I know life on this planet couldn't have been easy…" Speedy began.

"Easy? Easy? It was hell! Then Brooke came and organized us! He's the one who made our lives better, so if gassing a few people and making them less likely to betray us is a price we have to pay for peace, so much the better!" Chief Yaquan snarled.

"Chief…Listen to me…" Jason began.

"You really think a few words from a Galaxy Ranger is going to change anything? The truth is we **hate** Earth," Chief Yaqan told them. "They abandoned us. Kicked us out so we wouldn't pollute their cities and downs. So we wouldn't overburden the taxpayers. So they tried to make slaves out of us. But we rebelled. We were the unwanted, the forgotten. But soon we'll teach your miserable planet a lesson it will never forget!"

"What do you mean by that?" Stingray asked.

"You'll see," Chief Yaquan smirked. "Well those of you that survive. Get them!"

"Here we go again…" Stingray growled.

Speaking of robot battles….

"Ugh! This is a problem…" Rusty was pinned to the ground by two of Dee Four's arms while she tried to hold off the other two.

"If you are the best Earth can program, it's clear that Earth's androids are weak!" Dee Four taunted.

"Wanna bet?" Emma touched her badge. "Strong Heart! Power up!"

A small tweaker in the shape of a fairy flew out of her CDU. "Here I go!" Strong Heart chirped as she entered Rusty's body.

"Yes! I have the **power!"** Rusty's new strength gave her the ability to knock back Dee Four.

"Huh? How that happen?" Webfoot asked.

"Many of my tweakers are specifically made for Rusty," Emma explained. "They give her power ups. Such as strength, firepower and…Steel Heart!"

A red fairy tweaker flew into Rusty. Rusty then grew faster and dodged the other android. "Stand still!" Dee Four roared.

"All right," Rusty said. Then disappeared.

"WHAT? Where did you go?" Dee Four shouted.

"Ninja moves," Emma smirked. "Steel Heart also has a cloaking program."

WHAM!

Dee Four was kicked from behind as Rusty disappeared. "I must confess Ranger Stark that I prefer **your **programming skills to Ranger Hartford's," Rusty said.

"Oh Webfoot gets upgrades too!" Webfoot grinned. He hocked a large ball of slime and mucus right at Dee Four.

"Ewww," Emma winced. "Well that's one way to incapacitate a robot."

"UGGHH! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Dee Four tried to free herself from the slime.

"Bad Shiny! Bad, Bad Shiny!" Webfoot snarled.

"Yes you are a **very** bad shiny," Rusty snorted before she shot Dee Four with a powered up laser blast from her fingertips, destroying her. "You know Mister Webfoot, perhaps you are **not** so repulsive after all?"

"Yeah! Rusty friend!" Webfoot cheered as he hugged her.

"Well I wouldn't go **that** far…" Rusty grumbled. "Thank you for your assistance tweakers."

"Our pleasure!" Strong Heart and Steel Heart flew out and back into Emma's CDU.

"Okay now we can finish with this," Emma said as they disabled the bomb. "That's done. I wonder if the other guys found the…?"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Control tower," Emma finished. "They did."

"Run! Run! Run!" Jason shouted as the rest of the team ran. They were being chased by several security guards firing on them.

"Good thing Niko taught me how to make shields you can fire lasers out of but lasers don't get in!" Hawthorne panted as he held up a shield around the rangers as they ran.

"This is one time I wish I had my eye blasts back!" Stingray growled.

"Get them! Get…AGGGGHH!" Chief Yuquan who already looked slightly scorched was soon covered in slime.

"But Webfoot's slime will do in a pinch," Stingray admitted.

"You know Webfoot you're really starting to grow on me!" Sal smirked as they jumped into the ship.

"What did you do?" Emma yelled.

"Let's just say Stingray's shooting skills and some well tossed grenades are a very explosive combination," Jason said as they started to take off.

"Uh they're still firing on us!" Hawthorne pointed out. "Yeah they're gonna do some damage."

"Galaxy Rangers go! Go! Go!" Jason yelled as they flew off in their ship. It wasn't long before they made it to hyperspace.

"We made it, but barely," Emma sighed. "We were lucky to be able to jump into hyperspace without anymore damage."

"Good let's get back to Earth and warn everyone what's going down on Xia Xiang," Jason nodded.

"So was **this **enough action for you, Speedy?" Sal asked sarcastically.

"I really have to learn to watch what I'm saying," Speedy groaned.


	67. Secrets From The Past Part I

**Secrets From The Past Part I**

Back on Haven the Series Five Galaxy Rangers and Commander Cain were making arrangements as well as surveying the damage. "As much as I hate to admit it we do need help with security and reconstruction," Cromwell sighed. "A lot more lives would have been lost as well as a lot more damage."

"I can't believe those damned aliens targeted our library," Gwen was furious.

"What makes you think they were aliens?" Shane asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They had alien ships and no **humans **would have done that," Gwen huffed. "Something a **mutant** would never understand."

Shane was about to retort that humans had done far worse in his experience when Doc spoke up. "What could have been in that library for those raiders to want to destroy it so badly?" Doc asked.

"And how would aliens know where it was?" Shane pointed out. "Unless you did some trading with aliens?"

"We haven't even seen any aliens since we settled here," Cromwell admitted. "But it's highly possible that either someone from the Black Rose told some alien about our position or some highly classified documents detailing our location were somehow leaked."

"How did you **find** us anyway?" Paxton asked.

"The Crown Ambassador who just happens to be a human who used to be an outlaw told us," Niko said.

"The **what?**" Cromwell did a double take.

"I guess you wouldn't know about the new queen of the crown and her new philosophy towards humans," Zach said. "Anyway Daisy O'Mega told us that…"

"O'Mega? Red hair! Irish witch?" Gwen snapped. "I should have known! I knew from the minute I laid eyes on her that she couldn't be trusted!"

"So you **have **had contact with the outside galaxy?" Cain folded his arms.

"Yes," Cromwell admitted. "Every now and then we get supplies and news from sympathetic allies. Mostly smugglers who were paid off by our allies back on Earth and the colonies."

"Wait if you've had contact with humans these past few years how come your ships don't have hyper drive systems?" Shane asked.

"Because of your **friend** O'Mega!" Gwen snapped. "Two years ago she was supposed to give us plans to make our own hyper drives but she cheated us out of precious metals and half our supplies at the last minute!"

"I guess some **humans** can't be trusted after all," Shane said sarcastically.

"Still more trustworthy than a freak like…" Gwen snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Cain barked. "If O'Mega knew about this colony the odds are the Crown might know about it as well."

"But it wasn't Crown raiders that attacked Haven," Niko said.

"I know. I'm going to need a list of every outsider who has contacted Haven since the colony was founded," Cain told Cromwell. "And before you think about protecting your friends keep in mind that one of them obviously betrayed you and told someone about your colony."

"We know who did it! O'Mega!" Gwen snapped.

"I'm not so sure of that," Shane said. "Stealing valuables is her style. Not blowing up buildings for the fun of it."

"Oh come on!" Gwen snapped. "It's obvious! She's turned traitor like Lazarus Slade and would sell out the human race for money! The Crown only used untraceable ships so they wouldn't get blamed for the attack and keep diplomatic ties with your precious League! And yes we have heard of Slade but we never had any contact with him!"

"But a lot of smugglers **have** had contact with him," Cain pointed out. "And he's been building a small army. It's possible they could have been working for him. He changes starships like some people change outfits."

"You have a point," Cromwell sighed as she went to the computer on her desk to get it for them. "Fine we'll give you the complete list."

"Mother you can't betray…" Gwen shouted.

"I just want those people who **haven't** committed any crimes to be prosecuted for giving aid to us," Cromwell added as she downloaded a list from her computer. "If someone did betray us then they should pay. Otherwise…"

"I can't promise anything but I will take each individual case into consideration," Cain said as he was given the list. "Let me see. What the…Cody 'Wildfire' Carson? Redd Miller? He works for Jackie Subtract's mob gang! And this Jefferson Jeffries works for another mob gang! And…Henry **'Patch'** Adams?"

"Patch as in the Black Hole Gang's Patch?" Shane asked.

"The one in the same," Cain remarked.

"That one we haven't seen in over ten years," Cromwell admitted.

"Half the people on this list work for the mob and the other half are weasels who'd sell out their own mother for a few credits!" Doc looked at the list.

"You sure made **some** friends lady!" Shane remarked. "Not that I'm surprised considering you're Black Rose…"

"I've had just enough of your attitude you **arrogant**…" Gwen shouted.

"Look who's **talking!**" Shane retorted. "You're a bunch of criminals who walk around like you're the universe's gift to…"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" Cain barked. "God I know you two have reasons to hate each other but put them aside for a few minutes so we can…"

"What else would you expect from a mutant who doesn't know his place?" Cromwell snorted.

"You're one to talk lady!" Doc whirled on her. "Goose helped save your colony but you treated him like dirt under your toenails the minute you found out who he was!"

"Who are you kidding? If it wasn't for your commander keeping that mutant on a leash he would have gladly slaughtered us all in our sleep!" Paxton snapped.

"That's not true!" Zach snapped. "Gooseman would never do anything like that!"

"Of course he would! He's a mutant! That's what they're **bred **to do!" Gwen snapped. "They're weapons! Dangerous weapons!"

"He's a **person!"** Niko snapped.

"Big surprise the telepath is standing up for the freak!" Gwen snorted.

"Watch it lady!" Niko made a fist.

"You think I'm **afraid** of **you?**" Gwen made her own fist.

"Oh yes this is productive," Cain rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad I came on this trip."

Then he noticed something. "Everyone behave yourselves. We have someone that might actually have some maturity coming into the room."

"What?" Cromwell blinked as a gangly fifteen year old girl with blond hair and glasses walked in carrying something. "What is it Deidra?"

"I…I wanted to give this back," She handed Cromwell a book.

"Deidra's one of the girls who works in the library part time," Gwen explained. "What the…? This is a copy of Jason Walsh's diary! What are you doing with it? You're not cleared for this level!"

"I know I wasn't supposed to take it, but I just wanted to read a little bit," The girl was near tears. "Just a few chapters. I started to read it in secret and I knew I had today off. I thought I could just sneak it out and finish it then put it back. And no one would be the wiser."

"Deidra," Cromwell let out a breath. "It's all right. We're not mad at you."

"Because ironically your actions may have thwarted the plans of those people who attacked your home," Cain nodded. "Now maybe we'll get some answers. Maybe this is what the raiders wanted to destroy?"

"There were a lot of other documents in there," Paxton said. "We don't know for sure if this is what they were after."

"There was a copy made of the diary?" Zach asked.

"A long time ago," Cromwell told him. "We put it in the vault. Some of the text is in our history books. It is an important historical artifact to our people. Even though my brother refused to give up the original…"

"Let's check it out anyway. I want to know about the prophecy surrounding Supertroopers," Shane spoke up.

"Why do you want to know about **that?**" Gwen snapped. "It's already come true."

"Back on Mars, La said something about it not being the **complete **prophecy," Shane told her.

"Who's La?" Paxton asked.

"Another Supertrooper that was created over seventy years ago," Shane explained. "Before the Regeneration."

"How many mutants **are** there in this universe?" Gwen grumbled.

Shane ignored the dig. "Before she escaped she told me that there was more to the prophecy than we knew."

"**Escaped?** I take it that she's not on **your side**?" Cromwell raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"It doesn't look like it," Shane admitted. "Anyway there's something more to that prophecy that even Cheyenne didn't know about. If we can find out what it is…"

"But there is nothing more!" Gwen took the diary copy and showed him the page it was on. "Look for yourself!"

"Let me see," Doc looked at it. "Bird of war…Blah blah blah…It seems to be all there. Except…"

"Except?" Paxton asked.

"There are marks on the page endings," Doc blinked.

"I was curious about that too until I fooled around with them," Deidra spoke up. "Then I saw they made numbers."

"Numbers? Show me how," Cain asked.

"It's okay, show them," Gwen nodded.

"Like this," Deidra moved the pages on the left side of the book and then bent a few pages over. "I accidentally dropped it and noticed that it made numbers by accident."

"I always thought those were just for decoration," Gwen frowned.

"They're not. They're latitude and longitude coordinates," Doc said. "I've seen this before back in Miss Abercrombie's Charm School. This technique was once used by spies in the Cold War."

"It's a code…" Niko realized. "The location of the rest of the prophecy. It's back on Earth."

"What could be so important about a prophecy that it needed to be split in half?" Doc asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Cromwell said.

"We?" Paxton was stunned.

"I have to go with them anyway," Cromwell said. "And I need the both of you here to take care of things."

"Why do you care about this stupid prophecy?" Gwen asked.

"For starters this could be the reason why our colony was attacked. Besides like it or not this prophecy is what helped divide and decimate the Black Rose," Cromwell told them. "And it could do worse to the rest of humankind."

"We could use your help as well," Cain frowned. "And it might make things easier for you folks here at Haven if you cooperate."

"That crossed my mind too," Cromwell smirked.

"Wait a minute…" Shane began.

"Rangers why don't you wait outside in the hall while I have a word with Cromwell?" Cain spoke up. "Deidra you've been a big help today. Why don't you go home now?"

"Okay," She left the room. Not after getting a good look at the Rangers. The Rangers reluctantly followed.

"Mother you can't go to Earth alone," Gwen shook her head. "It's too dangerous! You have to take me or Paxton with you!"

"No, I need you **both** here to run things on Haven," Cromwell shook her head. "And to make sure we cooperate with the task force left behind. We need to prove that we're nothing like those renegades that took over the name of the Black Rose. This could be our chance to redeem our once proud organization."

"At least take Pam with you," Gwen said.

"Who's Pam?" Cain asked.

"My assistant and Gwen's best friend since childhood," Cromwell smiled.

"I don't see any harm in her coming along," Cain said.

"I still don't think you should go," Gwen said. "I don't trust them."

"I trust **him**," Cromwell pointed to Cain.

"Your old **boyfriend**?" Paxton raised an eyebrow.

"We went on **one date** during which she ditched me for her future husband," Cain told him. "It scarred me for life. I guess that's why I could never have a meaningful relationship with any woman."

"That and the fact that you've always been a notorious skirt chaser," Cromwell gave him a look.

"That too," Cain shrugged. "Fortunately for you guys I believe that this chapter of the Black Rose isn't as bad as the other ones. But you can understand why the Rangers and other people are so hostile when they hear the name Black Rose. Especially Gooseman."

"Maybe but I still don't have to like him," Cromwell frowned.

"Fair enough," Cain shrugged. "But you are going to have to work together and yes I will give this **same** lecture to the Rangers. So I'm not playing favorites."

"All right Edgar," Cromwell sighed. "You made your point."

"Another reason your mother wants to keep you and Paxton here is to protect you two," Cain gave the others a look. "Do any of you have any idea how much damage was done during the Civil War?"

"We know there was a fierce battle," Paxton said.

"Several fierce battles as well as some unprovoked attacks by Black Rose on civilians, both human and alien," Cain said. "Some of the Black Rose ships decided to fire on cities instead of military targets. A lot of innocent people were killed and the wounds are still fresh so don't be surprised if you see a lot of hate directed toward you. Not to mention your ties to your brother…Even if you have disowned him it wouldn't matter."

"I guess it wouldn't," Cromwell sighed.

"The greatest irony is that Gooseman is the only one here willing to give your brother the benefit of the doubt," Cain said. "He may not like you but if he thinks by protecting you he can find a way to track down Joseph…"

"I wouldn't mind having a word with my **loving brother** as well," Cromwell folded her arms. "And I suppose having a Supertrooper assisting me to track him down wouldn't be the worst thing in the universe."

"Get ready to leave in an hour for Earth. Our first stop are these coordinates," Cain said. "There's something to this second half of the prophecy and I'm going to find out what."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere out in space…

"Hey Domani, look what we got!" Kilbane sauntered in displaying the medallion in his hand. La followed him.

"You found it!" Domani nearly squealed.

"Lyle took care of it for us," Kilbane smirked. "The cat kept his word so I let him keep his kneecaps."

"It's time to wake up our new friend," Domani grinned madly.

"I agree," La smiled. She looked at Kilbane. _Now the fun is really going to begin_.


	68. Secrets From The Past Part II

**Secrets From The Past Part II**

"I never thought I would see Earth again," Cromwell looked out the window of the Ranger starship that was carrying her, her assistant, Cain and the Rangers to the planet below.

"I can't believe how fast this starship is," Pam, her twenty something assistant was stunned. She had long ash blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue uniform and was amazed at everything. "Our ships could never go this fast. It takes them days just to do a patrol around our solar system."

"That's because we have hyper drives," Doc explained.

"**Alien **technology," Cromwell emphasized.

"Not all aliens are enemies," Cain told her.

"Yeah some of our best friends are aliens," Doc smirked. "They're very nice people once you get to know them."

"Quite frankly I don't **want** to know them," Cromwell stiffened. "Aliens that have too much power are dangerous."

"I was raised by some of the most powerful aliens in the universe," Niko gave her a look. "And their only desire was peace."

"You were actually **raised** by aliens? Real aliens?" Pam gasped. "Like with tentacles and stuff?"

"Not all of them had tentacles," Niko smirked. "Some of them actually have bodies that look exactly like human bodies. Of course there are some internal differences but they looked just like humans. And others didn't."

"I didn't know that," Pam blinked. "I mean I've never seen an alien before. I've been on Haven all of my life so…"

"Can we get on with the mission to find this secret location?" Cromwell interrupted. "What have you discovered?"

"I've downloaded the files on Supertrooper Programs," Doc went to a computer and downloaded several files on a screen using his CDU. "We've been trying to track down names and leads of any other facility. One name kept popping up that we could never trace. Base Omega."

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"Don't know. There's no description or anything other than a name," Doc said.

"You think this could be Base Omega?" Shane asked.

"It's possible. There's something else that doesn't match up," Doc frowned as he checked the files and put them on the screen. "This has been bugging the hell out of me. Gooseman you were born in 2069 right?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "So?"

"Take a look at these. I've found at least three different sources of information and documents stating that the Board of Leaders passed a motion to stop creating new Supertroopers in **2066**. That's **three years** before you were born!" Doc told him.

"I remember when they passed that bill," Cain frowned. "That is strange."

"Now that I think about it, all the other Supertroopers were born in units six months to a year apart from each other," Shane remembered. "I was the only one that was born years apart."

"That has **got **to mean something," Doc said.

"We'll find out soon enough," Zach said. "We're at the coordinates."

"But there's nothing there but ocean," Pam said. "Is it underwater?"

"It's possible," Zach said. "Let's have the scanners check it out."

"Nothing much on the scanners unless…" Niko checked it out. "Our geothermal sensors are picking up a small island below us."

"A hologram?" Doc blinked. "Clever."

"Not just any hologram," Zach said. "A hologram designed to fool most scanners."

"But to be able to be detected by geothermal sensors so it could be found by the government," Cain said.

"How did you know…?" Pam began.

"This type of geothermal scanners isn't used much outside of the military," Doc finished.

"Let's land this baby and see what we've found," Cain nodded.

It didn't take long for them to land and thanks to Doc's hacking skills they were able to get into the building and turn on the power. "Don't thank me completely," Doc said. "It was easy to break in. Like someone already did before."

"Wonderful," Zach looked around. They had ended up in a large laboratory filled with test tubes, covered equipment and computers.

"Guys this is going to sound weird," Shane looked around the lab. "But I have this feeling…I've **been** here before."

"Wanna know something weirder?" Doc looked at his CDU. "Where we are? Guess what's only twenty miles from here? Wolf Den."

"What?" Shane gasped.

"What's Wolf Den?" Pam asked.

"The Supertrooper Base I was raised on," Shane said. "I never left the base until the program was shut down when I was fifteen."

"What happened when you were fifteen?" Pam asked.

"You don't know?" Shane asked. "I thought everyone knew the whole story by now."

"We don't get as much news as we would like on Haven," Cromwell admitted. "I know that an idiot senator named Whiener was responsible for messing up the program."

"That's partially true," Shane didn't want to go into the whole story right then. "There's more to the story but let's just say the Black Rose really screwed up this one."

"Let's check out these computers," Doc went to some computers nearby. "All Tweakers assemble!"

"Right-O Doc-O!" The Tweakers flew out in full force. "Let me at 'em! Charge! Party time!"

"What are **those?**" Pam's jaw dropped.

"Those are my Tweakers, computer programs made by me for me," Doc smiled. "Very handy little guys."

"It'll do no good. Most of those files will probably be erased," Niko said.

"You forget the Doctor's skill," Doc smirked. "I can un-erase them with just the right bit of hacking. Besides, whoever shut down this base obviously intended to come back someday and start up the program again. They just wanted to make sure any lookie-loos didn't stumble onto any government secrets."

"Why is that so obvious?" Cromwell asked.

"Take a look around you," Shane pointed. "All this equipment is under tarps and wrapped up in good storage. Why bother to do that if you're never coming back? Why not just destroy the base once and for all?"

"In other words if the Supertrooper Program hadn't failed there would be more of your kind," Cromwell frowned, distaste showing on her face.

"But why wasn't it destroyed when it did fail?" Zach asked.

"Probably because a lot of people didn't know where it's location was," Shane shrugged.

"Domani knew," Cain realized something. "She had inside intelligence on the entire Supertrooper Project. I have a bad feeling about this. Doc, any headway with the computers?'

"The good news is that the information in these computers isn't wiped," Doc said. "Just put in dormant programs to fool people into thinking they were wiped."

"Can you access the programs?" Zach asked.

"Is Michael Jackson still the uncontested King of Pop for all time?" Doc gave him a look. "And I am the King of Computers. Just let the Doctor do his magic." He went to work. "Already got the layout of the entire base and the power running on all the floors. Pass codes so getting in and out is a breeze…."

"How do you do that?" Pam asked.

"My implant allows me to mentally connect with my Tweakers," Doc said. "And I was always good at multitasking."

"According to the schematics there's another lab below this one," Shane said. "We'll check it out." He went with Niko to investigate.

The lower lab was in a different state that the upstairs one. "It looks like a bomb went off here," Niko was stunned at the state of the room. Destroyed equipment, broken glass and other wreckage was everywhere. "I think I see some bloodstains on the walls."

Shane stood around taking in the sights. He didn't say anything. Niko kept talking. "I can feel the energy in this room. A lot of dark things happened here. Shane? Shane? Are you okay?"

"What?" Shane looked at her.

"Shane are you all right? You seem distracted," Niko asked.

"Yeah…No…I mean…This is going to sound crazy but I have been in this room before. I can feel it. I know I've been here before. Niko I think…" Shane whispered. "I think I was **born** here."

"I thought you were born at Wolf Den?" Niko gasped.

"So did I," Shane looked around. "But from what we've seen and from how I feel…This place. **I know** I've been here before!"

"Goose if you feel like you've been here before, you have," Doc said as the others came down into the room. "According to these files all the Supertroopers were coded and created in the lab above this one."

"We found hundreds of decanting tubes and DNA splicers and all sorts of equipment up there," Zach nodded.

"Wait if all the other Supertroopers were created in the lab **above** us, why do I feel such a connection to **this** room?" Shane asked.

"And why is it such a mess?" Pam asked.

"Something happened in this lab," Niko said. "Something terrible."

"Something more **terrible** than creating an army of mutants? I can't **imagine,"** Cromwell grunted.

"Can you show us what happened?" Shane asked Niko. "Niko I wouldn't ask unless…"

"I know Shane," Niko nodded as she touched her badge. "Fortunately the psychic residue in this room is very strong."

Niko activated her powers. All around them the lab seemed to repair itself. There were a few scientists in white working. There was a large cryochamber in the middle of the room. There were five large test tubes in the middle of the room. Each test tube had an infant inside it.

Shane looked at them with fascination. Then he saw a younger version of Walsh and Max talking to each other.

"This new experimental batch of Supertroopers is the most advanced I've ever designed," Max Sawyer said proudly. "They look healthy and their development is coming along. However…"

"However?" Walsh asked.

"GX-5 is not developing as fast as the others. In fact, he's a little underweight," Max pointed to the smallest infant in the test tube. "Although that might not mean anything. Once he's born we can…"

"A runt huh? Maybe it's best that we abort it now?" Walsh sighed.

Zach looked at Shane whose face betrayed no emotion, but even he could tell there was a pain within his eyes_. His own father wanted him destroyed even before_…It was all Zach could do to keep the rage within him from boiling over.

_I wanted Shane to realize once and for all that Walsh was a monster that used him, but not like this_, Zach thought some more. _Thank God for Max Sawyer. I only wish I knew him when he was alive so I could thank him. I never should have doubted Shane when he said Sawyer wasn't a traitor. _

The exchange went on, Max defending the unborn Supertrooper to at least prove himself. Walsh wavered then relented. Zach took a quick look at Cromwell who had an open look of horror on her face. _Not so ready to dismiss Goose now are you?_ He thought bitterly.

"Just let the process happen and you and the Board will get your squad of elite Supertroopers," Max sighed.

"Squads actually," Walsh corrected. "I've just been given orders to create another batch of the GX."

"**Another** batch? Joseph we used the best of what we had but even that was stretching it," Max said. "I don't think we have enough optimum genetic material to make another batch this quickly."

"Actually we do," Walsh pointed to the chamber.

"The Omega Project?" Max gasped. "Is **that **why you have it out?"

"This time we're going to take fifty CC's of genetic strands instead of five," Walsh said. "Don't look at me like that. This was not my idea. The Board insisted and Nagata told them that if we took enough samples…"

"So you're going to actively **clone** the Omega Project?" Max asked.

"Why not? We cloned the Gooseman woman for this last batch," Walsh said. "Well half of it anyway."

"The Gooseman woman is dead! The Omega Project is very much alive! To transfer such a large amount of viable DNA that means in order to make sure that there are no repetitive strands or defective cells in the cloned batch the DNA and blood samples have to be thawed! As in **not** frozen!"

"I know," Walsh said.

"Joseph, that means he has to be **conscious **in order for the transference to be complete," Max frowned. "I don't like that."

"He won't be fully conscious," Walsh told him. "Just enough for us to extract the right amount of DNA."

"Walsh you remember what happened the **last time** that mutant was conscious," Max said. "It nearly destroyed any chance of the Supertrooper Project getting off the ground. We agreed to only wake him up if there were no other solutions."

"We didn't have any trouble the **last time** we transferred DNA from him," Walsh pointed to the gestation tubes.

"That's because we only opened the chamber for a nano second to extract a small amount of DNA in order to fill any of the genetic gaps," Max said. "Even he didn't have enough time to wake up. Anything longer than that is too dangerous!"

"Max our backers **insist** that we create another batch of GX Supertroopers in addition to this one," Walsh whispered to him. "We had to cut corners as it was in order to get enough DNA."

"I still can't believe what you did," Max sighed. "You used your own…" A look from Walsh cut him off. "It was bad enough when Negata did that. But you…?"

"We needed viable DNA and mine was compatible," Walsh whispered. "And Negata insisted that we have some genius DNA in some of the batches."

"So he used his own," Max groaned. "And now you've made the same mistake!"

"Mistake? These Supertroopers will be superior to all others," Walsh said. "They will be the best of the best. Trained separately from the regular troopers. They won't be just mindless killing machines. These soldiers will be able to out think and out maneuver any alien enemy out there."

"They're your children," Max said.

"This whole Supertrooper Project is my baby," Walsh said. "I don't need to tell you what will happen to the Earth if we fail to come up with decent protectors."

"Sometimes I wonder if there was another way," Max sighed.

"Max you know some of these aliens are twice as strong or fast as humans are," Walsh said. "We need an advantage if we are attacked or get into a war."

"I'd feel better about this if Negata was here," Max sighed. "He's the original architect of the Omega Project."

"He needed to stay behind at Wolf Den to oversee the other Supertroopers we already have," Walsh said. "Better get this over with."

They watched as the scientists and Walsh opened the chamber, preparing syringes and surgical lasers to remove the DNA. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Scientists were thrown telekinetically across the room. Some people were killed instantly. The figure in the cryochamber struggled to get out, tossing people like a rag doll.

"LET ME OUT!" The man screamed. He had long blonde hair and was bare chested. "LET ME **OUT!"**

Even though it was only an image they could feel the psychic pulse through the room, destroying half the equipment and almost everything in it's path. Walsh and Max were thrown back. Glass shattered violently all around the lab, including the test tubes. One test tube exploded instantly, the infant inside instantly obliterated. "NO!" Walsh shouted in horror. The other test tubes cracked.

More guards and scientists ran in to try and subdue the mutant. Some were killed in the struggle. Other's were badly injured. Walsh grabbed a syringe of something and managed to make his way to the mutant. He stabbed him with the syringe before being knocked backward. It appeared to be some kind of knock out drug for the figure weakened and fell backwards. But still half drugged and unconscious it was a struggle that killed two more guards until they shut him back into the cryochamber.

"He's in there," Walsh panted in exhaustion. "And he's not getting out."

"Those decanting chambers aren't going to hold!" Max shouted as he raced to the last test tube. As it cracked and broke he barely managed to catch the infant inside. "Gotcha!" The infant in his hands screamed as if in terror.

"Shut that damned thing into the vault once and for all!" Walsh ordered the remaining scientists. "Call the medics!"

"GX1 and 3 have been destroyed and the vital signs on 2 and 4 are dropping fast!" Max shouted as he and the scientists rushed to save the remaining infant Supertroopers. "Number five is holding on but…" He held the screaming infant that would one day become Shane.

"Get them to the pre natal room! STAT!" Walsh roared.

"Enough!" Cain shouted. "We've seen enough!" Niko cut off the psychic playback. Everyone was stunned at what they saw and said nothing for a full minute.

"So that's what happened," Shane said, his voice barely above a whisper. "That's why I was alone."

"That was one of the most horrible things I've ever seen," Pam trembled. "What **was** that?" She pointed to the frozen image of the chamber.

"An Omega level Supertrooper," Cain whistled. "That's bad."

"And Negata helped create it," Zach frowned. "Which means we need to have a talk with him."

"Never said a word about the Omega Project," Cain realized. "Why that slimly brain…"

"It had blonde hair," Cromwell looked at Shane. "And it's facial features were similar to yours Gooseman."

"He was also similar to Cheyenne's," Doc frowned.

"And Shamus Gooseman," Pam added. "I remember his face from the history tapes we watched in school."

"If it's similar do you think that this guy is Cheyenne's brother you talked about?" Doc asked Cromwell.

"It's possible," Cromwell said.

"But if it is why didn't Cheyenne ever mention him before?" Shane asked. "And wouldn't she have known if he was alive?"

"That's something you need to ask your donor," Cromwell told him.

"Hold on. Look closely at that cryochamber. The lock on it. I've seen that pattern before," Cain said pointing it out.

"So have I," Shane said. "It was the pattern of the medallion Walsh had hidden in his office."

"And it was stolen," Zach frowned. "Now we know why."

"And why this base wasn't destroyed," Cain realized. "They couldn't chance it."

"That **thing** was locked up here," Cromwell shuddered as she looked at the vault.

"But it's not anymore…" Niko saw that the vault had been left open. She focused on her powers. A scene of Kilbane and Domani taking the chamber was shown. "Oh no…"

"Those two maniacs have the Omega Supertrooper?" Cain said. "And that medallion that was stolen…"

"Must have been the key to unlock the chamber," Doc realized. "If those two ever get their hands on the medallion…"

"You mean they might be crazy enough to unleash that monster?" Cromwell shouted.

"If they've got the medallion, they may already have," Zach frowned.

"Oh this is so many levels of bad it is not funny," Doc groaned.

"Get whatever information from the computers you can," Cain said. "Goose, I think it's time we had a word with your mom."

"I know…" Shane sighed. "I am not looking forward to **that** conversation!"


	69. Secrets From The Past Part III

**Secrets From The Past Part III **

"So this is BETA Mountain?" Cromwell asked as she, Pam and most of the Rangers went into Cain's office. "I remember when they were just starting to hollow this mountain out to be used as a military base. That was so long ago…"

"It's amazing," Pam said. "So…What happens now? Are we going to talk to this Cheyenne person or…?"

"Goose and Niko are going to talk to her first," Zach said. "Then we can put together what we know."

"Hmph," Cromwell stiffened when she saw Waldo and Zozo walk in. "Why are **they** here?"

"These are Ambassadors Waldo Zeptic and Ambassador Zozo," Cain said. "I called them into this meeting."

"Why?" Cromwell asked.

"There's a very good possibility that an Omega Class Supertrooper that was trained to fight aliens might already be loose in the galaxy," Waldo raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that we should just stay out of it when our lives as well as yours are in danger?"

"You have a point," Cromwell admitted. "But Haven is **not** part of this League! I don't want aliens knowing all our secrets!"

"Unless your secrets involve harming others or attacking our home worlds I don't think learning them are our highest priority," Waldo told her. "But we do need to know about your connections on Earth with the Black Rose."

"And your ties with the Rose Noir," Zozo agreed. "You know the ship that's been attacking aliens?"

"We had nothing to do with that," Cromwell said. "They've never even contacted us. I doubt they even know we exist."

"So they're part of the splinter group that staged the coup?" Cain asked.

"Obviously," Cromwell snorted. "I mean attacking alien ships for a few lousy supplies? If we were in contact with them we'd have simply given them the supplies they need. They wouldn't need to attack…"

"It's not about need," Zach frowned. "It's about creating a rift between the humans and the League of Planets. The Rose Noir has attacked over a dozen ships and killed five aliens. It would have been more if the Galaxy Rangers hadn't been so vigilant and been tracking them down."

"At the very least we shut down a few of their safe havens and got quite a number of their spies and supporters on both Earth and Mars," Doc nodded.

"But not all of them are on their side! Some of them are ours!" Pam spoke up.

"Which is the purpose of this little chat," Cain said. "We have a whole herd of recent spies and confirmed Black Rose sympathizers in our jails waiting to be sent to Purgatory. Including a former governor and his aides. Unless of course you can point out the ones that are on your payroll. Maybe we can work out a deal?"

"Those people that work for us, can you send them to Haven instead?" Cromwell sighed.

"That depends on how cooperative you are," Cain said. "And how violent their offenses are."

"Show me the list," Cromwell sighed in defeat. "Pam bring up the files in your computer padd so we can cross reference them."

Meanwhile Shane and Niko were already telling Cheyenne everything they knew in the other room. "Tell me everything about your brother," Shane said.

_How much do you know already?_ Cheyenne sighed.

"That he was your half brother and your father didn't like him very much," Shane admitted. "Until he volunteered for some kind of genetic splicing program."

_That's understating it_, Cheyenne nodded. _Shawn Swann spent his whole life trying to gain our father's respect. But he blamed him for the death of his fiancée, since she died in childbirth. They had a very…bad relationship. _

"How bad are we talking about here?" Shane asked.

_ Bad enough. Shawn went insane due to the experiments and went on a murderous rampage_, Cheyenne sighed. _We had to take him down_.

"Did you…?" Niko's eyes widened.

_No, my father was the one who killed him_, Cheyenne explained.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Shane asked.

_I_ _saw him get shot five times, electrocuted, then he had his head cut off_. _Yes, I'm sure,_ Cheyenne gave him a look.

"Then that Supertrooper we saw couldn't have been him," Shane frowned.

_Let me take a look_, Cheyenne touched his forehead. Shane shared with her the images he saw and his feelings connected to the events. _That's impossible! That can't be him! _

"It could be his clone," Niko suggested.

_ Who would make a clone of my brother? No one liked him! Even my father wanted his DNA destroyed!_ Cheyenne told her. _And more importantly if he's this powerful why didn't I sense him before now? When was this done?_

"I don't know," Shane frowned. "Neither does Cromwell. But I know it happened before I was born. He's my third donor. I'm positive of it."

_You feel a connection?_ Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah something," Shane said. "It's different than yours. It's…a feeling of anger and rage. But it's not really directed at me. I'm just in it's way. That's the only way I can explain it."

"You and Shawn did share the same DNA," Niko pointed out to Cheyenne. "Maybe this clone has some kind of immunity to your telepathy?"

_It is possible_, Cheyenne nodded.

"We should talk to the others and tell them about this," Niko said.

They made the report to the rest of the group. After the others listened to the story Doc made a suggestion. "I have a theory. This clone could have been made as a part of the Supertrooper Project. Garson and the Board of Leaders did make a lot of secret other Supertrooper facilities and labs that specialized in genetics."

"And it could have been used as a prototype for another ultimate soldier like Amy was," Zach nodded. "That makes sense."

"And this prototype they created was highly experimental," Doc nodded. "But they couldn't control it. But they could harvest it's DNA."

"Which explains why it was locked away in the Freezer for so long," Shane frowned. "And some of it's DNA was put into me."

"It would have been perfectly compatible with Cheyenne's DNA," Doc agreed. "And I'm guessing Walsh's fit in somehow too."

"But for some reason Walsh and Garson made your unit different," Zach said to Shane. "Why?"

"Because they wanted to set us apart for some reason…" Shane realized. "It's the same reason I was set apart from the other Supertroopers from the beginning!"

"They wanted to make a special strike force loyal strictly to the Black Rose," Cain realized. "Gooseman was never supposed to be part of the main Supertrooper program after all!"

"Which explains why I was created nearly three **years** after all the other Supertroopers were born," Shane frowned. "The Board didn't want any more Supertroopers to be made. But Walsh and Garson got around that little rule."

"According to what we've found you and the other four in your unit were supposed to be trained at Base Omega," Doc said. "Doesn't say why."

"So we wouldn't have any attachments to the other Supertroopers if we had to hunt them down," Shane told him. "But then the accident happened…And I was the only survivor."

"So my brother convinced Garson that just throwing you away would be a waste of materials," Cromwell frowned. "And they decided to train you at Wolf Den."

"While sticking to the plan of me being some kind of attack dog if any of them went renegade," Shane growled. "Well that solves that little mystery."

"I wouldn't think about that too much, Goose," Doc pointed out. "All those plans that Garson and the Board had for you obviously didn't work out. In fact, they backfired big time."

"Yes instead of a loyal soldier to the Renegade Black Rose they raised their own destruction," Cromwell snorted. "They got exactly what they deserved."

"And you became a leader for the Supertroopers," Zach added. "Because of you Supertroopers aren't seen as weapons now. Legally anyway."

"Back! We're back! We're baaaaaaaackkk!" Webfoot happily hopped through the door and landed right on Cain. "Hi Commander Cain!"

"Oh god…" Cain groaned.

"What is **that?**" Cromwell was startled. "An alien?"

"A Supertrooper," Shane smirked.

"And next to Bubblehead, the other scourge of my sanity!" Cain shoved Webfoot off as Stingray and the Series Six Rangers. "What kept you? Not that I'm complaining. On the contrary, tell me what happened so the odds of it happening again will increase!"

"Guys…We have a problem," Stingray groaned. "Good news we found Raja Brooke and half of the missing Supertrooper Ten."

"And the bad news?" Shane asked.

"They've taken over Xia Xiang and have enlisted the help of most of the other Renegade Supertroopers," Jason told them. "Of course it didn't hurt that Brooke is the guy behind Agrias Industries."

"What? Could you run that by me again?" Cain shouted.

"Agrias Industries! But that's impossible! They…" Pam began before she was silenced by a look by Cromwell.

"I'm guessing you've had some contact from this Agrias Industries and tried to keep it secret?" Cain gave Cromwell a look.

"That may have been a fatal flaw since those Renegade Supertroopers found Haven and sent out a small fleet to try and destroy it," Jason sighed.

"WHAT?" Everyone was stunned. Jason and the others explained exactly what happened on the mission.

"Oh one last thing," Stingray finished up the report. "It was Brooke that killed off Garson. Practically bragged about it."

"Good riddance," Shane grunted. "I guess he's not all bad."

"So it was Supertroopers that were responsible for the attack! I should have known!" Cromwell bristled with fury. "I knew those mutants would turn on the human race! It was only a matter of time!"

"You can't exactly blame them on that aspect," Zozo pointed out. "Humans did create them as a slave race. I'm not saying what they did was right but I can understand their motivation."

"Attacking the symbol of the ones who oppressed them," Waldo nodded.

"Are you siding with those…Of **course** you are!" Cromwell shouted.

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Pam said. "Obviously not every Supertrooper was involved in this attack!"

"Enough of them were!" Cromwell snapped.

"I don't like this any more than you do lady," Shane snapped.  
"Really? I doubt it!" Cromwell snapped.

"So what do we do now? Send a strike force to attack Xia Xiang?" Zach asked.

"No, that's exactly what they **want** us to do now," Cain narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked.

"I think they let you go so that you could get us all riled up like Cromwell is," Cain explained. "Cause chaos and confusion and divert our forces so we'd be weakened."

"For what?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. Unless Xia Xiang declares war or something we have no cause to go there and fight," Cain said. "So it's important that we keep this little secret to ourselves for now. The last thing we need right now is another Civil War tearing the League apart."

"They've already declared war on Haven!" Cromwell snapped.

"You said so yourself Haven wasn't **part** of the League," Cain told her. "However if you do change your mind and allow Haven to become a colony of Earth's we can protect you."

"A moot point since you've already invaded us when our defenses are weakened," Cromwell told him.

"You said so yourself you wanted to prove to us that Haven had nothing to do with the Renegade Black Rose," Shane pointed out. "Just as **my family** wants to prove we have nothing to do with the Renegade Supertroopers. My family will stand behind the League and defend it. What will **you** do?"

"It seems you have inherited some of Joseph's skill of political maneuvering," Cromwell snorted in contempt. "But you're right. Haven can't stand alone against Earth and the rest of the universe."

"If it will make you feel any better I don't think Brooke is going to send those Supertroopers back to Haven for a while," Cain said. "He thinks he's already accomplished his goal and Haven is too remote for his needs."

"What exactly is he planning?" Emma asked. "Conquest?"

"I don't know. He's already achieved it on Xia Xiang," Cain frowned. "He wants that Omega Supertrooper for something. But what?"

"To make an army to attack us! What else could it be?" Cromwell snorted.

"What indeed?" Cain frowned. "Gooseman didn't Kilbane and La contact Nimrod for a brief time on your mission before this one?"

"They kidnapped him but we just thought it was for information and to hold him for ransom," Shane said.

"What if it wasn't just information they were after?" Cain asked. "What if it was an alliance of some sort? Or to make them think they were after an alliance?"

"You're trying to get into Brooke's head," Shane frowned.

"If all the other renegades have made contact with Brooke as well as several missing Supertroopers, no reason La and Kilbane haven't," Cain said. "And I'm betting an Omega Class Supertrooper is exactly what they need for what they are after."

"Not all the renegades," Sal spoke up. "Remember what one of them said? He called the other renegades that weren't there spineless. Meaning maybe they aren't willing to go along with this plan."

"So we're still going to look for the other five?" Speedy asked.

"We may have to," Doc looked at his computer pad "Codebreaker just finished up decoding the rest of the prophecy. It's not good."

"Of course it isn't…" Shane groaned.


	70. Prophecy

**Prophecy**

"Got the prophecy decoded," Doc told them.

"So what does it say?" Cain asked as they looked at the monitor.

"Here's the second half of the prophecy," Niko read. "And Humanity's future shall be decided among the stars. Those humanity have used as weapons shall fight over it's salvation. Those humanity wanted to make as their protectors shall be their destructors. The discarded shall decide. Two armies of the same blood will clash. The winner will change the galaxy forever."

"In other words there's going to be a war," Doc frowned. "A war between Supertroopers."

"And whichever side wins the human race will lose!" Cromwell snarled.

"Not necessarily," Cain corrected her. "It just said it would change the galaxy. It didn't say **how!**"

"Or **who,**" Shane frowned. "So there's a good chance that our side will win."

"Our side?" Pam asked.

"Not every Supertrooper wants to destroy humanity," Shane said. "Those living here at BETA don't."

"Most of them are **kids,**" Cain pointed out.

"Kids that know how to fight," Shane made a counter point.

"We have to find the remaining five," Stingray said. "Every single Supertrooper counts in this upcoming fight whatever it is."

"And we have to work harder to revive the frozen Supertroopers we have and get them on our side," Cain nodded.

"How many Supertroopers are there?" Cromwell asked. "I mean both accounted and unaccounted for?"

"We've got 38 in the Cryocrypt and five more from the Australian base unaccounted for," Stingray counted. "On our side there's Darkstar and the baby. But they can't fight for obvious reasons. Well technically Darkstar could but…"

"There's the six Supertrooper kids we have," Zach said.

"And on the other side there's Kilbane, La, Chimera, Gravestone, Jackhammer, Brainchild…" Shane counted. "And then there's this other secret Supertrooper that…"

"The Omega Supertrooper," Cain frowned. "It's time we had a talk with Negata. Better come with me to Longshot, Gooseman. Actually **both **Goosemans, er Goosemen…"

"A Gooseman and a Goosewoman," Doc quipped.

"Still as powerful as they are there's not that many of them," Pam said. "How bad could this fight get?"

* * *

"Hey Raja, we gotta talk," Hammerhead spoke as he and his two 'brothers' Stoneback and Knifejaw walked up to him. They were walking down a long corridor.

"Let me guess, it's about your reservations about our new so called team mates?" Raja Brooke snorted. "I'm taking it that training isn't going as well as you hoped?"

"The more we hang around those jokers the more we wonder what the hell the Board of Leaders were thinking when they passed us by for **those idiots**!" Knifejaw snarled. "They pick fights every five seconds!"

"They're also selfish, greedy and stupid. Quite frankly we're a little worried," Hammerhead said.

"Don't be. For one thing I decided that I'm not going to enhance them like I am you," Brooke said. "How are treatments coming? Are any of you…?"

"We're fine Raja. Just our muscles a little sore but that's the new strength coming in," Stoneback said. "We're more worried about what we're going to do with those idiots you put on the team."

"That one fool with the demons already ruined the gym by accidentally filling it up with tapioca pudding," Hammerhead said.

"Just be patient. We are going to need their help. Even a weak magic user can be useful," Brooke said as they stood outside a room. "Besides, we're only going to use them for their DNA."

"Really?" Knifejaw raised an eyebrow.

"I won't lie to my discarded brothers," Brooke said as he put in the password so they could enter the secure room. "The reason I wanted Kilbane and those other fools to work with us is not only to use them. It's part of my plan to get revenge on those from Wolf Den."

"I **knew** it!" Stoneback grinned. "You owe me a soda, Hammerhead."

"We're going to string those arrogant fools along until they no longer suit our purposes," Brooke went inside the room, allowing the others to follow. "And then we'll replace them."

"Replace them?" Hammerhead asked. Then he gasped when he saw what was in the room.

There was over a hundred tanks filled with full grown male and female Supertroopers in stasis. "Raja are they…?" Knifejaw gasped.

"They are our soldiers. Our brothers and sisters. The future progenitors of our race," Brooke said proudly. "Four years I've been working on this project. And it's almost ready. And to think so many people made such a fuss about one Supertrooper **infant **being born."

"You got a whole battalion of full grown Supertroopers," Stoneback gasped.

"**We** have a battalion," Raja Brooke corrected. "And before you ask they're all Betas. Intelligent, quick thinking, rational Betas. But they can fight and kill just as well as any Alpha. Maybe even better."

"I always thought it was too risky to make full grown troopers," Knifejaw frowned.

"Agrias Industries has made many advances in genetics as well as technology," Brooke explained. "This is our latest."

"You couldn't have made them all with one source. How did you get so many genetic codes?" Hammerhead asked.

"Believe it or not, the Board of Leaders," Brooke smirked as he showed them around. "Senator Gann did manage to sell some Supertrooper juice before the Galaxy Rangers shut down her little scheme on Tortuna. I found more with contacts I made with the Bovo Corporation. The good Senator Magnus Aldeverosa before he passed away. An alien renegade scientist here. A criminal mastermind there. Not to mention the few genetically spliced animals that Maxx Sawyer made on the black market. There's a wealth of genetic material there if one knows where to look for it."

"And some of it a bit closer to home," A young athletic man in a lab coat walked up. He was clean shaven and more muscular but looked exactly like Brooke. He was with a young woman who had similar characteristics as well as green and blue eyes.

"Meet my legacy," Brooke said. "Tiger. Birdwing. They were decanted last year and are in charge of the Lazarus Project. Two of my most brilliant scientists. Although it's really no surprise considering their heritage."

"They're clones of you?" Hammerhead asked.

"We prefer the term genetic twins or legacy," Birdwing spoke.

"Yes, clone is so degrading," Brooke sighed. "Technically all Supertroopers are descended from hundreds of other organisms. Would you call **us **mere copies?"

"Man has a point," Stoneback smirked. "I like this."

"I thought you would. We are going to rebuild our shattered race," Brooke smiled. "And our new friend is the final piece of the puzzle."

* * *

"Don't you think our **friend** Dashinko should be here for this?" Kilbane asked sarcastically as they stood in front of the cryo chamber.

"He said something about security duty. No matter," Domani said as she placed the medallion key into it's proper position. "I have you two here to help."

"Of course," La gave Kilbane a knowing look as they both stepped backwards.

Domani didn't see that. She was so anxious on getting her revenge she didn't see any danger. As the chamber opened and the figure began to move the first thing she noticed was that the man was blonde. And he had green eyes.

Very familiar looking green eyes.

It was the last thing she saw before darkness permanently overtook her.


	71. Interlude:

**Interlude: How Bubblehead Saved His Family**

"Hi there folks! Good ol' Bubblehead here!" Bubblehead flew up and looked at the audience. "Oooh there's a lot of people out there. Any of you have any nachos?"

"I bet you're all wondering what I'm doing here. Well so am I. Then I realized we forgot an important part of this story! How I saved the Supertroopers! It's true! I did! Don't believe me? Can't say I blame you. I don't believe it myself. But it happened. I think. Let's go all the way back to when Amy first got to BETA…Flash back ala Wayne's World! Do, do,do,do…"

* * *

"Bubblehead stop flying around my head! You're driving me crazy!" Stingray yelled as the Memory Bird flew around him.

"Must be a short trip then!" Bubblehead chirped.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID BIRD!" Stingray roared.

"Shessh, don't be such a grouch!" Bubblehead snorted.

"IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM ME, I'M GONNA PULL YOU AND YOUR WINGS OFF!" Stingray roared. He heard someone was behind him. "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He saw it was Amy, looking terrified. "S-supper's ready," She gulped and ran out of the room.

"Well that went well," Darkstar folded her arms. She witnessed the whole thing. "Think you could have yelled a little **louder,** Stingray?"

"Great…" Stingray groaned. "Now I really did it!"

"This is still new to her," Darkstar told her husband. "Give it some time. She's only been here a few days. Besides she's not completely nervous around us. She likes me."

"That's because you're **not** the one who shot up half the town back on Nebraska," Stingray groaned.

"You are **not** that person anymore," Darkstar told him. "And don't give me any crap about that not being true. You've changed. I've seen it. Now you just have to give Amy a chance to see it. And by giving her a chance, don't yell so much. Even if Bubblehead is driving you crazy."

"I know I know," Stingray groaned. "But I have no idea how to connect with that kid."

"Hmmmmm," Bubblehead thought from a perch. "This looks like a job for someone sneaky. Someone good at thinking up plans. You know anybody like that?"

"Uh…" Pinkwing blinked as she landed next to him.

"Oh well I guess it's up to me then!" Bubblehead grinned.

* * *

"HELP! HELP! STINGRAY HELP!" Bubblehead flew around later that evening when Stingray went on duty. "Amy's trapped in an elevator! Stingray help!"

"What? I'll be right there!" He ran to an elevator and used his strength to open it. "Huh there's nobody…"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bubblehead made a very loud and alarming sound behind him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Stingray was startled so he fell in. Then the door closed behind him.

"Hey! Let me…" Suddenly the elevator went down fast. "AAAHHH!"

Then it stopped. The door opened. "Finally now I can…" Stingray was about to walk out when he was startled by Bubblehead flying towards him fast.

"SWOOP!" He flew up at the last second.

"Bubblehead come baaaaaa…" Amy ran to tackle the bird but ended up knocking Stingray back instead.

"And door close!" Bubblehead pushed several buttons.

"Here we go again!" Stingray groaned.

"Sorry! I was chasing Bubblehead and…" Amy got off of Stingray.

"I kind of figured this was his fault!" Stingray moaned. The elevator ground to a halt. "Let me guess, we're stuck?"

"Uh yeah…" Amy gulped as she looked at the controls.

"Wheeeeee!" Bubblehead flew around the top of the elevator.

"I am so going to take a sledgehammer to that bird," Stingray growled.

"I think he tricked us," Amy blinked.

"No kidding!" Stingray growled. "What I wouldn't give to have my eye blasts back right now…"

"Okay now you two can talk," Bubblehead chirped as he hovered in the air. "Let your feelings out. Let's share!"

"HOW ABOUT I SHARE MY FIST WITH YOUR BEAK?" Stingray shouted.

"You don't have to yell," Amy winced.

"Kid, I'm a Supertrooper. I yell. I was raised to yell, scream and do a lot of other stuff," Stingray groaned. "So you don't have to take it personally every time I shout."

"My Dad didn't shout much," Amy sighed.

"Well I'm not him," Stingray let out a breath. "Look I know what it's like to lose everything you knew and cared about. I'm trying kid. Really. You just gotta…I know I've done a lot of stuff. And I don't always act like a person. It's just…I wasn't raised as a person like you were. I was raised as a weapon. An expendable weapon. Little wonder I have a temper and sometimes I scream when I'm frustrated."

"Is that also why you became a bad guy?" Amy asked.

"Look I'm not saying that was an excuse," Stingray sighed. "It's just that I was really out of it then. That stuff in my body made me even more aggressive and angry."

"Why were you angry?" Amy asked.

"About a lot of things," Stingray explained. "Mostly about how I grew up. I didn't have a father who loved me. Until I met Darkstar…Nobody loved me."

"Oh…" Amy thought.

"I guess I've always been angry about that but I never realized it until…Well until Goose knocked some sense into me," Stingray admitted. "I was also angry at him over some really stupid stuff that didn't matter. But that was the past. I guess that's why being part of this family is so important to me. I don't want my daughter or any other kid going through what I did. You either. Part of me is jealous of you but most of me is relieved that things are different now. And I want them to stay different. Do understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so," Amy said.

"I just don't want you to be scared of me anymore," Stingray said. "That's how things were done back then. I don't want that anymore."

"I don't think I'm scared of you now," Amy said. "It's just a lot has happened since my dad died and…"

Just then the elevator door opened. "Hey don't open it now! We're just having a breakthrough!" Bubblehead chirped.

"You locked us in the elevator on purpose?" Amy shouted.

"I'm not surprised," Shane grumbled as he opened the elevator. "He's done it to me before."

"Stingray, is it okay if **I** yell now?" Amy asked.

"Be my guest…" Stingray shrugged.

"BUBBLEHEAD!"

* * *

"And that dear readers is how yours truly saved my family!" Bubblehead chirped. "What were we talking about again?"

"Bubblehead!" Shane stormed out. "You took over the entire chapter! This wasn't supposed to be about you!"

"Oh come on, Nagata is boring," Bubblehead told them. "All that happens in that chapter is Robo-Brain confirming what everyone knows. Nagata and his buddies made a copy of Cheyenne's brother years before the Supertrooper Project were started but he was too powerful so he was put on ice and his DNA was put into a lot of other projects including you! How exciting is **that?** Mine is better!"

"No, it wasn't! Come back here bird!" Shane chased Bubblehead around.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! HA HA HA HA!" Bubblehead chirped.

"I CAN LIVE WITH THAT OPTION!" Shane roared.

"Uh excuse us?" A couple of brown metal studded orcs in leather walked out. "How about us? Maybe we'd like some screen time here?"

"Yeah we have a plot! It's a good one!" The second orc called out. "How we're going to double cross Jezzel once we feel like we've got her in a position we want her in. It's a really complicated plan."

"Yeah really complicated," The first orc said.

"Well maybe not so complicated," The second orc admitted.

"Yeah we plan to take the fleet and blast Tortuna into little bits while she's asleep," The first one shrugged. "But it's still a good plan!"

"A cunning plan!" The second orc said.

"Yeah and we were supposed to have a scene detailing this," The First Orc said.

"We were gonna get really dramatic and say how we were gonna pay Mogul back for something," The Second Orc said. "It had a lot of evil laughter…"

"Oh yeah it was gonna be full of foreshadowing and really dramatic," The First Orc nodded. "It was gonna detail Orc history and how we were tired of being cannon fodder for every single war with wizards and magic users in it."

"Turk really shows his acting range in this one," The Second Orc said.

"Oh yeah he really gives it his all in this one," The First Orc agreed. "Who was his acting coach again?"

"Bork the Award Chaser," The Second Orc said. "He's like a master of the craft. Won a lot of monster acting awards. He won the Golden Hoof for his role as Mandor the Magician's Executioner."

"Isn't he the one who causes his students to have nervous breakdowns as part of the process?" The First Orc asked.

"Yeah he…" The Second Orc began.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY BIRD!" Amy shouted as she and Shane chased Bubblehead around.

"Wow, she's sure picking up on how to scream like a Supertrooper fast," The First Orc scratched his head.

"You know this chapter made absolutely no sense," The Second Orc realized.

"Well what do you expect? This is just an insane fic thought up by a nut job hopped up on cappuccinos and lattes!" Shane snapped.

"Don't worry folks, we'll get back to the plot by the next chapter," The First Orc said.

CRASH!

"BUBBLEHEAD!" Shane and Amy yelled.

"We hope," The First Orc sighed.


	72. The Big Date

**The Big Date**

"Bribery by Crown officials with League Ambassadors, I can't say the practice is unheard of," Waldo shook his head as he sat in the commissary with Niko, Doc and Zozo. They were having dinner together.

"Even before the League was formed a lot of worlds paid off Crown officials so they wouldn't be as badly persecuted as others," Zozo nodded. "Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't."

"It comes as little surprise to me that Ambassador Redarba is one of the ones how does the phrase go?" Waldo thought. "Vacuuming up to the Crown?"

"Sucking up," Niko corrected.

"Ah yes," Waldo nodded. "Redarba's people profited greatly from the Crown Empire. They would have never joined the League if the Queen suddenly decided that it would be easier to take the money instead of having someone pay her for it."

"Not every planet of the League is interested in those sort of deals but quite a few ambassadors are," Zozo said. "And I don't like it."

"Me neither," Niko's eyes frowned. "And I especially don't like **that!"**

Daisy O'Mega practically strutted over to them. Her hair was done up and she was wearing an expensive black evening gown with fancy shoes. "Well Ranger Niko, how surprising to see you here in the commissary. Grabbing a cheese sandwich or something hearty before going off to work?"

"It's a Vegetable Panini, Daisy," Niko fought the urge to rip that smug expression off of Daisy's face.

"That's Ambassador O'Mega to you," Daisy sniffed. "Really Ranger Niko. I think all that time on the range has made you quite common."

"What are you doing here Ambassador?" Zozo asked, deciding to try and avoid an interplanetary incident. "If I may ask?"

"Oh just wanted to see what you were eating," Daisy grinned. "It looks like crow to me."

"Since when did they serve that in here?" Zozo blinked.

"I believe that is an expression, Zozo," Waldo corrected.

"Yes Shane and I will be having a **lovely dinner** at one of Earth's finest restaurants," Daisy grinned. "I'm sure he'll think of you **briefly **as we enjoy our evening. I know I want you to think about us. And how important this dinner is."

"Well then you'd better not be **late,**" Doc said quickly, grabbing Niko by the shoulders before she could do anything.

"Right, Shane said he had a limo rented for our evening," Daisy grinned. "Mustn't keep my date waiting. Ta!" She sauntered away.

"Why that…That…." Niko sputtered. "Incrixcula!"

"What does **that** mean?" Doc did a double take.

"**I **know what that means," Waldo sighed. "It's Andorian. It's not very nice."

"But it **applies** to her!" Niko snapped. Waldo shrugged.

"Niko I know this is hard on you," Zozo said. "But Goose would never betray you."

"It's not Shane's trust I'm worried about! It's hers!" Niko snapped. "Knowing that witch she'd try to get him drunk or…Stuck up…Rubbing my nose in the fact that I actually work for a living…Riding in a limo indeed."

"She is," Doc said calmly. "I hired one for the evening for them."

"You did **what?**" Niko yelled.

"Doc what in the world would possess you to do that?" Zozo yelled.

"The better question is I wonder if Daisy knows **exactly** where Goose is taking her?" Doc smirked. "And what surprises our Gooseman has in store for her tonight?"

"Doc? What do you know?" Niko gave him a look.

"More importantly what did you **do?**" Waldo blinked.

"I just helped Gooseman with some reservations that's all," Doc smiled. "And if all goes according to plan…Daisy is going to end up with **plenty** of reservations about chasing Goose."

He gave Niko a look. "You really should put more faith in the Gooseman. And in the Good Doctor as well."

"Oh well in that case I feel so much better," Niko grinned.

"This is going to end up as some kind of incident isn't it?" Waldo sighed.

"What do you think?" Doc smirked.

"How bad an incident are we talking here?" Zozo asked.

* * *

"DIE WHACK A MOLES! DIE!" Ryder yelled as he whacked at the whack a mole machine.

SMASH!

"Oh well, that machine was broken anyway," Ryder shrugged as he went back to the table. Shane, Daisy, the Supertrooper Kids and Pinkwing were at a table in the middle of a Ricky Raccoon's Play Area.

And there was one other guest. "Oooh! The colors! The colors!" Bubblehead danced around the table. "Cosmic man!"

"Enjoying your meal, Daisy?" Shane grinned as he slurped a soda.

"Goose…" Daisy struggled to keep her temper. "This is **not **the setting I imagined us to be in when we went on our date."

"Well you know me," Shane grinned. "I'm known for my unpredictability."

"Shane, you knew damn well I didn't expect a date at a Ricky Raccoon Restaurant!" Daisy snapped. "And we were supposed to be **alone!"** She glared at the kids.

"Technically you never specified what and **where **the terms of the date would be," Shane pointed out. "Besides, I like this place!"

"You're **kidding** me?" Daisy eyed the cheesy decorations and winced at the loud arcade noises that threatened to break her eardrums. She poked at her salad.

"A lot has changed since we last met, Daisy," Shane said honestly. "I'm a family man now."

_"Sing us a song! You're the family man!"_ Bubblehead sang as he tossed Daisy's salad.

"Get out of my salad you stupid bird!" Daisy yelled.

"Whee! This place is so cool!" Pinkwing flew around and around the table. "Wheee!"

"I've never seen anything like this in Nebraska!" Amy grinned as she ate her pizza.

"Neither did I," Rei was very happy as she sipped some soda. "Soda is good!"

"I always think it's important to spend time with the kids don't you?" Shane smiled a Daisy.

"Shane we really need to talk **alone,**" Daisy tried to control her temper, but wasn't succeeding. Mostly because of the occasional whack of Pinkwing's tail on her head. And Bubblehead messing up her meal. "Away from any **distractions!**"

"Come on Daisy, live a little!" Shane grinned. "You'll feel better after you have something to eat and play some arcade games."

"Yeah Daisy," Dea said cheerfully. "I thought you liked **games?"**

"I think that's only when she knows she can **win** them," Noah added.

"Goose it's so nice of you to take us to fun places like this!" Mata played innocent. "You're the bestest big brother anyone could ask for!"

"The bestest!" Hari blinked her eyes.

"We do **everything **together," Ryder grinned.

"Whenever he gets off duty," Hari said.

"Sometimes he spends **all day** with us," Mata grinned.

"We're talking the full 24 hour deal here," Noah added. "Sometimes we even get to take the baby when Darkstar and Stingray want to be alone with their hangovers."

"That's **real fun** playing with the baby," Dea grinned. "You'd **love** that Daisy."

"And Daisy **loves** us!" Mata was closest to Daisy and she had just eaten a very messy bite of pizza. She planted a huge kiss on Daisy's cheek.

"Charming…" Daisy kept her temper and tried to wipe the tomato sauce and cheese off her face with a napkin.

"Oh looks like you got a stain on your dress," Shane got up. "Be right back!" He ran off.

"Looks like we get some more time to bond," Ryder grinned at Daisy.

"All right Kids. Cards on the table here. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do here," Daisy told them. "I know Ranger Niko put you up to this."

"Oh she didn't put us up to it," Dea said. "We **volunteered."**

"We like Niko," Mata said.

"She's gonna marry Shane someday!" Hari added.

"Oh really?" Daisy scoffed as she folded her arms. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"I am!" Amy said.

"Me too!" Pinkwing said.

"Me three!" Bubblehead chirped. "Ooh I see something shiny!" He flew off.

"Bubblehead! Wait for me!" Pinkwing flew after him.

"Listen to me you little twerps," Daisy snarled through her fake smile. "I need to talk to Shane. If you know what's good for you, you'll take a hike!"

"Lady if you know what's good for **you,** don't get on our bad side," Noah warned.

"Please! I've once led the Black Hole Gang and they didn't scare me," Daisy scoffed.

"True, but none of them were Supertroopers were they?" Noah grinned. "You have **no idea** what we're capable of."

"Better be nice to us Daisy," Dea warned with a smile.

"Yeah, Goose really likes his family," Ryder grinned.

"You wouldn't want to make a bad impression on us would you?" Amy grinned.

"I'd be more concerned on the impression you're making on **me!"** Daisy said. "Now you are children so let me explain this as simply as I can. I'm a very important, very powerful person. So if you don't want to get either Shane or Niko into trouble you do as I say. Got it?"

"You'd make trouble just so you'd have alone time with Goose? That's mean!" Rei said.

"That's life kid," Daisy said. "So are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to show you what happens when people don't do as they're **told?**"

"Two words lady," Ryder sneered. "Screw you!" Then he grabbed her soda cup and threw it in her face.

"YEAH!" Dea, Rei, Hari, Noah and Mata did the same.

"But guys! She said…" Amy said nervously.

"She'd do it anyway just to spite Niko," Noah said. "Trust me on this. I can sense it."

"Oh well in that case…" Amy threw her soda at Daisy as well.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Daisy screamed as she leapt at them.

"Come on! Let's play some games!" Ryder laughed as the kids scampered away.

"Oh I can think of a game I can play with you!" Daisy got up after them.

"Hey Daisy I got some napkins," Shane ran interference, knowing he needed time to give the kids a head start. "What happened to you?"

"They threw their sodas on me!" Daisy hissed.

"Really? I didn't see anything," Shane acted clueless. "It was probably an accident. Hey! The whack a mole machine is open again!" He ran off to play.

"Shane! Shane come back here!" Daisy yelled as Shane ran off. "This is…"

SPLAT!

"Oops! There goes my slushy cone," Mata grinned as Daisy whirled around, the cold frozen treat dripping from the back of her head. "My mistake!"

"Your last!" Daisy ran after her.

"Come and get me!" Mata laughed as she ran off into a ball pit. The other Supertrooper kids were in a huge area filled with all kinds of rubber balls of all shapes and sizes.

"Oh I'll get you all right!" Daisy ran in after her. Daisy had never been in a ball pit before. To her surprise it was harder to maneuver than she thought. She fell down twice. "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Oh yeah we're sooo scared of **you!**" Hari snickered.

"You would be if I had my blasters!" Daisy snarled.

"I doubt it," Noah scoffed as he grabbed a ball. Then he threw it at Daisy.

WHACK!

"See you couldn't even dodge **that**!" Noah snickered as the kids moved away from an angry Daisy. "Pathetic!"

"Let's see how she dodges **this!**" Amy threw some plastic balls at her. The other Supertrooper Kids did so as well.

"HEY! HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Daisy yelled as she was constantly whacked with balls from all sides. "OW! THOSE BALLS HURT! AGGH! MY FOOT! OWW! SOMETHING HOT! HOT! HOT! OW! MY OTHER FOOT! WHAT IN THE WORLD…?"

"Oh my, it looks like someone somehow hid some pizza sauce pots in the ball pit," Dea grinned.

"I wonder how that could have happened?" Amy giggled.

"Let's go play some more games!" Hari shouted. The kids nearly ran over Daisy in order to escape.

"OW! That's it! No more Ms. Nice Girl!" Daisy staggered out of the ball pit.

"When were **you** ever nice?" Mata made a face at her.

"You little heathens are in so much trouble!" Daisy snapped. "When I tell Goose what you did…"

"Seriously lady? Why do you think he brought us here?" Rei giggled. She threw a stuffed animal at Daisy which hit her in the face. Unfortunately she didn't realized she had accidentally backed herself into a corner.

"Got ya, you wicked little.." Daisy grabbed Rei's arm. She didn't have a chance to do anything else because Rei bit her hand hard. "YEOWWWWWW!"

"How about a pizza facial?" Dea slapped a full pizza on Daisy's face. "The pepperoni will do wonders for your complexion!"

"YEOWWW! HOT! IT BURNS!" Daisy screamed. "IT BURNS!"

"Well it is fresh from the oven," Dea pulled her sister out of Daisy's way.

"YOU LITTLE PSYCHOPATH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS AS SOON AS I CAN SEE YOU!" Daisy clawed the pizza from her face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Mata yelled loudly.

"What? AAAGGGGGH!" The next thing Daisy knew she was being pelted by food from not only the Supertrooper kids, every other kid and a few drunk adults at the restaurant. **"SHANE!"**

SMASH!

"GET AWAY FROM OUR WHACK A MOLE MACHINES!" Someone yelled. "YOU PEOPLE ARE BREAKING THEM!"

"Well you should make them stronger and be able to withstand real hits!" Shane called back.

"SHANE!" Daisy screamed as she was covered in food. "GET OVER HERE NOW AND HELP ME!"

"MOOOO-OOOOOOOOO!"

Instantly the food fight stopped. "I didn't do it!" Pinkwing cried out as she flew with Bubblehead to Shane and the kids. "I didn't do it!"

"Do what?" Shane asked. Pinkwing pointed. "Oh that…"

"What…?" Daisy turned around and saw a mechanical moose, a mechanical Canadian Goose, a mechanical raccoon and a mechanical beaver staring right at her. "Oh no…"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WAK! WAK! WAK!"

"It's Pizza Time with Ricky Raccoon! YAAAY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Daisy ran for her life away from the mechanical creatures.

"Bubblehead did you reprogram the animatronic figures?" Shane asked. "Specifically for them to attack Daisy?"

"Uh maybe?" Bubblehead blinked.

"AAAHHHH!" Daisy screamed as several fake animals chased her back into the ball pit. "OW! OW! OW! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

"Something tells me this is **not **the date Daisy had in mind," Noah grinned.

"Yeah she's getting pecked by the wrong Goose," Ryder grinned. "Ow! That has got to hurt!"

ZZZZZAPPP!

"Oooh, that thing had a short in it," Shane winced.

"Don't worry I don't think that mechanical goose zapped her with that much electricity," Hari waved.

ZZZZZZZZZAAAPPPPPP!

"Yeah but that mechanical raccoon had a lot more," Amy winced.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAPPPPP!

"Is she on fire?" Rei asked.

"Just throw some more soda on her," Ryder said. "It'll put her out."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Daisy screamed. "GOOSEMAN!"

"I just love family nights out, don't you?" Shane chuckled.

* * *

"So basically all we can do is write a report that no one is going to take seriously?" Doc asked as he walked with Cain and Niko down the corridors of BETA.

"Bribery is a vice that all species have in one form or another," Cain said. "Andorians are probably the most immune to it but there have always been one or two officials. Without hard evidence we can't go around accusing people. And even if we did odds are one or two members on the council may already be…"

He stopped and did a double take. "What the hell…?"

"Hi everyone! We're back!" Shane waved. The gang was there in the hallways. They had some food stains on their clothes.

But it was Daisy that was a sight to behold. Her face was dark red, slightly burned with pepperoni imprints on it. Her fancy dress was torn and covered with food stains as well as soaking wet. Her red hair was burned at the edges and sticking up everywhere like a Troll doll. Her feet were bare and looked like they had been dipped in tomato sauce.

"Oh my…" Niko blinked.

"Oh boy…" Cain winced.

"Oh goody," Doc snickered. Then he put on his serious face. "Why Gooseman, what happened to you?"

"What happened to **him?** Forget him! Take a look at what happened to **me!"** Daisy screamed.

"Guess what guys?" Shane said cheerfully. "We got banned from another Ricky Raccoon Restaurant."

"That brings our total up to what? Four? Five?" Doc asked casually.

"That was the most **painful**…" Daisy gritted her teeth. "Humiliating, embarrassing evening I've ever had!"

"Really? Didn't even break our top ten," Hari shrugged.

"Those…**children,**" Daisy snarled as she pointed her finger at the Supertrooper Kids. "Are the most unmanageable, undisciplined urchins I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"The Supertrooper Kids? Undisciplined?" Doc feigned surprised.

"Unmanageable? Those **angels?**" Niko played along.

"You mean **devils!**" Daisy screamed. "Look at my face! They threw hot pizza on it! Scalded my eyelids! I'm lucky I can see at all!"

"Unfortunately the rest of us aren't as lucky," Bubblehead quipped. "We can still see you."

"And that…That **electronic menace!"** Daisy shrieked. "THAT THING SHOULD BE MELTED DOWN FOR SCRAP METAL!"

"Come on Daisy, Bubblehead wasn't **that** bad," Shane said.

"Yeah you should hang around when the Zarthgons invade," Doc said cheerfully.

"You know Daisy, we never really finished our date," Shane smirked. "I hear there's a nice water park that just opened in Australia we can go to. Won't that be fun kids?"

"YEAH!" The kids said cheerfully. Daisy's left eye twitched.

"Hey we can even bring Cheyenne and make a real family picnic out of it," Shane told Daisy. "Or better yet we can all get together for a nice **family dinner** tomorrow night."

"I bet Darkstar and Stingray can cook up something," Noah grinned.

"I'll bring the Pweeps!" Bubblehead said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit!" Shane said. He didn't ignore the fact that Daisy's eye was still twitching. "Hey isn't there some kind of techno pet convention this weekend?"

"Why yes there is my Gooseman," Doc grinned. "My sister still has stock in that company. I can get you exclusive tickets for the event."

"That's the sister that had all the husbands that died right?" Dea asked.

"Yup," Doc nodded. "But I think she's dating potential husband number seven now. I bet I can set up a double date!"

"Let's just hope this one lives long enough to marry her," Shane said sarcastically. "Or he doesn't get killed in the middle of the date like that other guy." Daisy's eye twitched even more. "But it will be fun for Bubblehead to go to the convention."

"And Pinkwing!" Amy added. This time Daisy's whole face twitched.

"And Pinkwing," Shane grinned. Daisy twitched some more. "You know I don't think you and the girls bonded enough Daisy. How about some time at a day spa with them? And Darkstar…**And **Cheyenne!"

"We can do real fun stuff with your hair," Mata grinned as Daisy looked like she was going to have a stroke.

"Will there be any left?" Bubblehead asked. "If there is, can I make a nest out of it?"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Daisy screamed loudly.

"I take it that's a no?" Shane grinned.

"That's **enough **Gooseman! I can take a **hint!**" Daisy screamed. She whirled around to Niko. "You want him, Ranger Niko? He's all **yours**! Him, his stupid little brats and that insane **memory bird! YOU DON'T WANT ME? FINE! THE FEELING IS MUTUAL! NO MAN IS WORTH ALL THIS CRAP! NOT EVEN SHANE GOOSEMAN! I HAVE HAD IT! YOU JUST BLEW IT BIG TIME GOOSEMAN! NOT JUST DATING! YOU'VE BLOWN ANY CHANCE OF RECONCILING WITH THE CROWN EMPIRE! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" **She stormed off.

Then she stopped. "One more thing Gooseman! Thanks to you I have a new rule when it comes to dating! **NO KIDS!"** She stormed away, leaving a trail of soda puddles in her wake.

"Aww no more dates with Daisy," Dea mocked. "What a shame."

"I was just starting to warm up to her," Amy grinned as she and Dea high fived each other.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Cain sighed.

"Not really," Shane said.

"The good news is I don't think Daisy is going to throw herself at Shane anymore," Niko grinned.

"And the bad news is I don't think the Crown Empire is going to be Earth's best friend anytime soon," Cain sighed.

"Yeah like we really care about that," Shane scoffed. "As if those creeps weren't going to double cross us sooner or later."

"True but I was hoping to pretend to be on their good side for a little longer," Cain shrugged. "The Board of Leaders isn't gonna like this."

"Who cares? She's a creep!" Hari said.

"Unfortunately she's a creep with a lot of political power," Cain explained.

"AAGGGHHH!"

"PWEEP! PWWEEP! PWEEEP! PWWEEEEEP!"

"A creep with political power covered in pizza sauce," Dea said.

"I didn't know the Pweeps **liked** pizza?" Doc blinked.

"Well we know Bogart definitely does," Shane winced at what was about to come.

SLURP!

"Yum!" Bogart said cheerfully.

"THAT'S IT! OW! I'M GETTING OFF THIS CRAZY PLANET **RIGHT NOW!**" Daisy screamed as she ran for her life away from the rampaging Pweeps. "I **knew** there was a good reason my family fled this god forsaken…OW!"

"Oh we are going to pay for that," Cain winced. "Funny, for a tough former criminal I thought she would have lasted longer around here."

"I wonder if she'll appreciate the fact that someone filled her official spaceship up with chocolate pudding and whipped cream?" Doc whistled.

"Doc you didn't…" Waldo groaned.

"Moi? Of course not!" Doc was offended. "Niko did it."

"Well it's not like I didn't have **help!"** Niko snapped at him.

"So that's what Q-Ball, Webfoot and Darkstar were doing with all that pudding earlier on?" Cain sighed. "I **thought** they were up to something."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Daisy was heard screaming.

"She found the pudding," Shane quipped.

"And I'm going to go find the scotch…" Cain sighed as he walked away.


	73. The Pieces Fall Into Place

**The Pieces Fall Into Place**

Dashinko was fortunate. He was in the control room when it happened.

He didn't want to be around when that **creature** was unleashed. His instincts were right.

He saw the whole thing on the security monitor. He was horrified. He knew if he stayed on that space station he would be next.

Without thinking he ran to the nearest spaceship he could find before Domani's body had hit the floor.

"Forgive me, Magda…" Dashinko sighed as he climbed into the ship and prepared to escape. "I couldn't save you from yourself."

_But you can save your wretched hide can you_? A telepathic message hit him. _You know I could kill you now but I need you alive. I want you to go give my…sister and her son a message. I am free. I AM __**FREE!**_

Dashinko barely regained his senses long enough to pilot the ship out of the hangar, a terrible telepathic laugh ringing in his ears. There was only one place he could go now.

It didn't matter what the consequences were. He had to warn the Galaxy Rangers. No, he had to warn **Earth.**

Before it was too late.

* * *

Cain and the Series Five Rangers were talking with Stingray, Waldo and Zozo in Cain's office. "How can you ask us **not **to say anything to our governments and the League of Planets about what is going on?" Zozo shouted. "There are innocent aliens as well as innocent humans being used as pawns on Xia Xiang!"

"By a Supertrooper and other humans," Cain sighed. "Earth and Supertroopers have enough image problems as it is. No need to make them worse."

"We're trying to keep this quiet from the Board of Leaders too," Zach said.

"So we're not going to even **mention** this?" Zozo asked. "Don't you think we should do something?"

"We tell people about Xia Xiang there are going to be arguments," Cain said. "And with the arguments there are going to be some hot heads who want to retake Xia Xiang by force! Which will plunge us all into another Civil War! Which is the **last** thing we need now!"

"But there are innocent people there gassed…" Zozo began.

"Who will be placed on the front lines if there's any sort of attack," Cain told him. "What you really think Brooke won't hesitate to use civilians as shields? Or weapons?"

"He's right," Waldo sighed. "A frontal assault will destroy innocent lives."

"There's no doubt in my mind that's what Brooke intended when he allowed the Series Six Rangers to escape," Cain said.

"Are you sure he just allowed them to escape? Because from what we've heard…" Zozo began.

"He could have used a lot more force, a lot more quickly," Cain interrupted. "No matter how good they are. Stingray knows Brooke and I trust his judgment."

"So what do **you **propose?" Waldo asked.

"Maybe a small strike force team?" Cain thought aloud. "I hate to put you in this situation Gooseman but you may have to take out one of your fellow Supertroopers."

"You didn't. **Brooke **did the minute he started using innocent people as pawns and weapons," Shane growled. "And he's got the Renegade Supertroopers from Wolf Den as well as some of the missing Supertrooper Ten we've been looking for."

"Do you think all of them are there?" Doc asked.

"I don't know," Stingray said. "I didn't exactly have a chance to ask."

"Guys! We have a problem!" Sal said as he and Jason walked in. "Turn on Interplanetary News Channel."

"Oh goody, more bad news…" Cain turned it on. There was an image of Brooke on the screen at a podium. "I was right."

"For years Xia Xiang has been ignored by Earth and hasn't even gotten a crumb of food for aid," Brooke spoke. "And now that we are successful Earth wrongly wants to harvest our wealth. The bounty we grew for ourselves out of nothing is in danger of being stolen from us. Therefore by the emergency powers granted to me by the governor of Xia Xiang, I Raja Brooke, CEO of Agrias Industries have signed the Article of Secession. Severing all bonds from Earth and the League of Planets. As of now Xia Xiang is an independent planet. We will forge a new path by ourselves. In time we will rejoin the League as an equal member, not as a colony world."

"Can he **do** that?" Niko's jaw dropped.

"Technically that's…" Waldo struggled to find the words. "Dubious. At best."

"Dubious? It's freaking illegal! A colony world can't just break away from Earth and the League of Planets without signed permission on a hundred different forms!" Cain snapped.

"Any human or alien citizen that wishes to return to their home world will be allowed to do so," Brooke spoke. "However as you can see by our cameras our space ports are empty. And petitions for aliens to become permanent citizens of Xia Xiang are rising."

Camera shots of empty spaceports and hundreds of aliens lining up at official buildings were shown. And more images of aliens joining the Xia Xiang army were shown. "Oh this is not good…" Cain winced.

On Tortuna…

"Interesting…" Jezzel smiled. "Crown Agent…I want you to send a diplomatic message to Xia Xiang. And send Nimrod and Daisy O'Mega in. I think a trip to Xia Xiang are in their future."

Back on Earth….

"Did Xia Xiang just…?" Doc was stunned as Brooke went on about the glory of the future of Xia Xiang.

"Formally secede from Earth and the League of Planets? Yes…" Cain groaned. "Damn it! I was hoping to **prevent** something like this! Now we **have** to tell the League of Planets and the Board of Leaders the truth about Xia Xiang and Raja Brooke."

"What Brooke has done has set a dangerous precedent," Waldo frowned.

"I don't understand. Hasn't there already been several colony worlds that seceded from Earth's jurisdiction?" Zozo asked. "Like Ozark?"

"Not since Earth united and became part of the League of Planets," Cain explained. "Most of those worlds left at least thirty years ago when there were different governments on Earth and still fighting each other. And even then they had to fill out paperwork and had to be given the OK by whatever government was in charge of that particular colony at the time."

"And the governments just **let **that happen?" Zozo asked.

"Considering most of the people that left for those colonies were dirt poor or convicts not to mention at the time those colonies were too far away to ship back any real raw materials, yes," Cain said. "Remember this was also at a time when the Earth was seriously overpopulated even after the Third World War. And laws to control the population were just not working. So it was easier to ship out as many undesirables as possible to other planets."

"If they left they were promised freedom," Zach said. "And those governments were so unstable and dangerous at the time a lot of people took up the offer and just left."

"Then of course Earth united and for a while the government became more stable," Cain said. "Things changed. And the introduction of the Andorian hyper drive didn't hurt either."

"If Xia Xiang is allowed to get away with this…What's to stop other colony worlds from separating from Earth's control and the League?" Jason realized.

"Or worse…Try to set up their own armies and impose their government on other planets," Zach frowned. "There could be chaos."

"Even if this **was **legal, which I'm pretty sure it's not…" Cain groaned. "I don't think the fact that a Supertrooper that gasses half the population of a planet into submission is going to fly with the League. And we can't just ignore that fact either because sooner or later you know he's gonna try it with other worlds that want to do business with him."

"You know there is going to be a backlash against Supertroopers because of this," Stingray looked at Shane.

"I know…" Shane sighed.

"And humans…"Zach said. "All that work we've done to restore our reputations may end up being for nothing.

"You also know that Jezzel probably saw that little speech," Niko said. "She's probably communicating her desires to support the new independent planet as we speak."

"That's what I would do," Cain said. "I am so not looking forward to the next few hours. God I need a drink." He got up to his personal cabinet.

"Let's not forget the Black Rose, or more specifically the Rose Noir…" Doc realized. "If I was them, the thought of a Supertrooper controlled planet…Wait they don't know that!"

"Which means they might try to strike up some kind of alliance," Shane realized.

"And knowing Raja he'd exploit that," Stingray growled.

Just then another alarm sounded. "Now **what?**" Cain yelled.

"Sir, a ship just exited hyperspace and is headed straight for us," An aide called in. "The pilot claims to be Senator Dashinko."

"Dashinko? Have a couple of fighters escort it in and prepare a security team to meet them at Hangar 9!" Cain ordered.

"Dashinko? Isn't that…?" Stingray realized.

"One of the last members of the Board of Leaders that governed the Supertrooper program?" Shane growled. "And probably the last member of Domani's little group that hasn't been whacked? Yeah!"

"Goody. More drama…" Cain groaned. They all went down to the hangar.

"Well at least today isn't a **total loss**," Stingray growled as they got to the hangar. "Been wanting this wanker's head for a long time."

"Take a number," Shane told him.

"Cain, listen to me…" Dashinko said as he was escorted by security off the starship.

"Oh I will. I'd **love** to hear this," Cain interrupted.

"What are **you **doing here, traitor?" Zach growled. "By the way, you're under arrest."

"Listen…Please…"Dashinko gasped. "We're all in terrible danger."

"What else is new?" Shane growled.

"It's **loose**!" Dashinko shouted. "That damned Omega Supertrooper is free! And Domani is dead because of it."

"Start talking," Cain snarled.

"Domani had this crazy idea of getting this old Supertrooper experiment and using it. I don't know why. Must have been that Kilbane and that creepy girl who gave her the idea…" Dashinko gasped. "I told her that thing would stab us in the back and when she let it out…"

"She got stabbed huh?" Shane folded his arms. "Good riddance."

"Yeah she got what she deserved," Stingray snapped.

"Cain listen to me! You have to do something! You have no idea how much trouble…How powerful one of those Supertroopers can be! How much damage they can do!" Dashinko begged.

"Wanna bet?" Cain quipped. "Take this piece of trash to the interrogation room. I'm going to ask you some questions Dashinko, and you'd better answer them. Because they could be the difference between you spending your life in a comfortable prison cell or freezing your ass off on Purgatory."

"So let's recap…" Doc groaned as Dashinko was led away. "Raja Brooke has seceded Xia Xiang and his brainwashed citizens from the League of Planets. He's deliberately provoking a confrontation which we know both the Crown Empire and the Black Rose will get into. He's got the renegade Supertroopers on his side and now possibly a very powerful, very angry Omega level Supertrooper."

"That's it in a nutshell," Zach groaned. "And I have a bad feeling that things are going to get worse!"

"How? How could they possibly get any **worse?**" Zozo asked.

* * *

Somewhere on Tortuna…

"Found one," A Crown Agent shoved a robed blue and brown Aquian into the room.

Alpha Zed looked at the Aquian. "You are a healer?"

"Y-Yes," The Aquian was frightened. "Please…my family. He told me that if I did what you wanted, you would set them free."

"That depends on you, doesn't it?" The Crown Agent growled.

"I'll do anything you want. Just let them go!" The Aquian begged.

"Very well," Alpha Zed pointed to the cryo chamber where the Queen of the Crown lay. "Healer. You have work to do…"


	74. The Queen Awakens

**The Queen Awakens**

The first thing the Queen could sense was a warm feeling that seeped through her body. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so warm and safe. Then she heard the slight beeping of medical equipment.

She opened her eyes to see her Crown Agents and a blue and brown Aquian. "I've healed most of her injuries…" The Aquian panted. "She will recover."

"Recover…?" Memories were hazy. She looked at her hands. There were burn marks all over them. A quick look at herself confirmed even worse. There were burns all over her chest underneath her gown. Her purple hair cascaded down past her face. "What happened to…Wait I remember now…Who…?"

"I am Alpha Zed, my Queen," The Crown General bowed respectfully. "Serial number 546985215."

"Zed…Zed…Yes I remember now…" The Queen's throat rasped. "Water…"

Another Crown Agent gave her water. She drank it. "I can't remember the last time I felt so…" She struggled to find the appropriate word. "Unsettled…"

"It will take several treatments to completely heal the burns on her body," The Healer spoke. "I don't have the strength to do any more now…"

"Then I suggest you regain your strength quickly!" Alpha Zed snarled. He turned to two Crown agents. "Take him to his cell and feed him." The healer was dragged away.

"Why am I here?" The Queen took in her surroundings. She was in an unknown bedroom that had seen better days. "Where is my personal physician? Why am I not in my bedchamber?"

"My Queen…The others think you are dead. Your daughter runs the empire now," Alpha Zed explained.

"Daughter…Jezzel is **alive?** And running **my empire?"** The Queen snarled.

"You have been in a coma for over two years," Alpha Zed told her. "A lot has happened."

To her credit the Queen composed herself. "Two years? Explain."

"Perhaps I should begin at the beginning?" Alpha Zed sighed.

The Queen quietly sat there as Alpha Zed explained to her exactly what happened during her absence. From the day the Galaxy Rangers put her into a coma, to the destruction of the Psychocrypt to Jezzel's ascension and the fall of Aquia. She said nothing but patiently listened until he was finished.

"The Zanquils were exterminated?" The Queen asked at the end, she seemed strangely detached by this revelation.

"They were deemed no longer useful," Alpha Zed said honestly.

"I can imagine," She scoffed. "I know of your hatred of the Zanquils. Oh it doesn't matter. They would have betrayed me anyway. Everyone in my entire empire has betrayed me."

"Except you…" She looked at Alpha Zed. "You could have killed me several times over yet you didn't."

"I am programmed to serve you my Queen," Alpha Zed said.

"So was every other Crown Agent!" The Queen snapped. "But they betrayed me in the end! No, only **you** stood by me!"

"They were deceived by power mad fools and the usurper!" Alpha Zed snarled. "With your return we can return the Crown Empire to glory!"

"Hasn't it **already** returned to glory?" The Queen snorted. "That's one thing my impudent daughter has done right at least. I should have known she would have returned sooner or later. I know I should have killed her but I've always had a soft spot for that girl. I was far too lenient on her as a child. Yes, I am going to have to have a talk with the princess when I return."

She struggled to get out of the bed. "My Queen you must rest!" Alpha Zed protested.

"I've been **resting** for over two years! And look where it's gotten me! That stupid girl!" The Queen snapped as she stood up in her hospital gown. "Doesn't she realize that those demons from that dimension will turn on her the second the bargain is completed? I need to know the **exact **terms of the contract. Knowing Orcs it will be more than gold and jewels they'll be after!"

"I will look into it my Queen," Alpha Zed told her. "But please my Queen you must rest! I beg you!"

"You beg me? You beg **me?** Either your programming is particularly strong or you actually care about me! Either way it's a joke…" The Queen started to laugh as she sat back down on the bed. "It's all a cosmic joke!"

"My Queen…?" Alpha Zed asked in a worried tone.

"I suppose this is my own fault," The Queen grumbled. "I've surrounded myself with greedy fools. Then again trust has always been for fools. And now fools are running **my** empire! I can't trust anyone but a half machine man who's programming is obviously flawed…but in a good way. No offense Alpha Zed. It's a hard realization to wake up to. Everything I have built is slowly being eaten away..."

"That is the fault of the Galaxy Rangers!" Alpha Zed snapped. "Once you are healed my Queen I will personally…"

"Don't bother! I know they are responsible for this whole situation but the fact remains is that if I had dealt with them instead of playing stupid games this never would have happened! I should have just destroyed that damned psycho crystal when I had the chance! That would have killed Ranger Foxx instantly! I had a million chances to destroy him and I **failed!**" She shrieked. "You know what the worst part about this is Alpha Zed? As much as I'd love to go to Earth right now and _**rip the spines**_ out of each and every one of those blasted rangers…I can't! I have too many other important things to do before all accounts are settled! Such as retaking my empire!"

"I know loyal soldiers," Alpha Zed said. "We can rally them and…"

"Oh yes I am sure they are loyal!" The Queen interrupted with a laugh. "They were **all** loyal once! But no more! No more! The only ones I ever could count on were my Slaver Lords! They were the perfect subjects! No talking back! No rebelling! Just being my eyes and ears and doing my bidding! They…."

"My Queen?" Alpha Zed asked as the Queen stopped. A strange look was on her face.

"That's the answer…" She gasped. "I've been such a fool when the answer was in front of my face this entire time! How could I have been so blind?" She closed her eyes. "It was there in front of me. All I had to do was think and…"

She snapped open her eyes. "I know what I have to do to reclaim my empire. But it will take work."

"Whatever you wish my Queen," Alpha Zed knelt.

"Alpha Zed you said in your briefing that my daughter trusts you?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"And that the rebels on Aquia still resist?"

"Yes, my Queen. The Crown General assigned to that planet has not been…effective."

"Good. I want you to request command at Aquia. Say you will be more effective at putting down the rebellion or whatever you can come up with," The Queen told him. "And then when you get settled in, we're going to open up the mines again. Right under my daughter's pretty little spoiled nose."

"You wish to create a new Psychocrypt on Aquia?" Alpha Zed asked.

"No, the Psychocrypt was a weakness," The Queen hissed. "I'll need some time to figure it out. But if I'm right…And with the right technology…It will no longer be necessary."

Then she started to laugh. "And then I will have my perfect empire. An empire where every subject will become my eyes and ears and no one will stop me! Not even those damned Galaxy Rangers! They shall suffer for what they have done to me! Yes they shall!"

"I'm going to **burn** that blasted planet Earth and turn every single life form on it into my slave," She hissed. "And nothing is going to stop me!"


	75. Hark the Drums of War

**Hark The Drums of War**

"So what's happening?" Jason asked as his Series Six Rangers met up with Cain and the Series Five Rangers outside the room where the Board of Leaders were meeting. "Is everything all right?"

"Just peachy," Shane groaned.

"First the Board of Leaders had a special session then the League of Planets Council had a special session and now the Heads of the League of Planets are having a special meeting with the Board of Leaders because it's not just an Earth problem," Doc explained.

"To say it's not going well is an understatement," Cain sighed. "Thank God these are closed door hearings. If the public knew all the reasons they'd really go insane."

"That bad huh?" Zach sighed.

"What do you think? The aliens blame the humans. The humans are blaming the Supertroopers and the Black Rose. Not in that order. The League Council is all but freaking out. They're blaming Earth's previous government for this. But they're not above assigning some blame to the current one. The Board of Leaders is blaming Premier Zoot and BETA," Cain counted off. "Half the Board wants to invade. The other half wants to simply disassociate with Xia Xiang. Some alien planets in the League want to support Xia Xiang believe it or not. The rest want us to go down there and rescue their citizens. And Xia Xiang broadcast its independence over half the galaxy, now a couple of other colony worlds are calling up telling us they're considering independence too!"

"This is a disaster," Niko groaned.

"The Crown Empire has officially called in its support of Xia Xiang," Cain said. "Surprise, surprise…"

"Sir," An aide poked his head out. "They want you back in again."

"Wonderful. I'm gonna get my head torn off **twice** today," Cain walked in with the Galaxy Rangers. The Board of Leaders was meeting with several alien leaders and representatives.

"All right Cain, we need you to go over some more stuff…" Zoot sighed. He looked very tired as he sat in his Premiere's seat.

"Yes! How you could have **allowed** this to happen!" Ambassador Redarba shouted. "And what you plan to do about it! So much for Earth changing!"

"Don't blame BETA and the Galaxy Rangers!" A human Senator snapped. "They're the ones who discovered this crisis and brought the whole thing to our attention!"

"We were just hoping to get it resolved before it blew up on our face in front of Tri-D," Cain said.

"Uh huh…" Zoot said. "Now you said that this Brooke guy is really a Supertrooper?"

"Yes, not from Wolf Den but from another unauthorized base," Cain said. "Set up by the Board of Leaders at the same time as the regular Supertrooper Project."

"An unauthorized highly intelligent Supertrooper that just **happened** to slip through the military's grasp?" Chairwoman Amara of the League of Planets spoke.

"Yes, again this was Walsh's fault and the fault of the old Board of Leaders," Cain spoke. "It was our investigation into the actions of Walsh and the traitors into the past which prompted the discovery of ten missing Supertroopers. One of which came to our side willingly. And five others including Brooke are on Xia Xiang. The other four's whereabouts are unknown."

"Unknown? There are unknown Supertroopers out there?" Another Senator shouted. There were more mutterings and exclamations.

"So you are saying there is a possibility there are even **more** Supertroopers out there that even you don't know about?" A League Alien asked.

"Technically…" Cain winced. "But we're pretty sure we have most of them accounted for. We think."

"God this is a **nightmare!**" A female Senator moaned. "Every time I think we've put that damned Supertrooper Project behind us, it rears its head to bite us in the ass!"

"Earth has no one but itself to blame!" Ambassador Redarba snapped. "This is what you get when you try to play god!"

"It seems that the Supertrooper Project and all those experiments to create super soldiers for Earth is a dark and dangerous stain that will stay with your planet for a very long time," Ambassador Rigel spoke. "I can almost understand why this one went crazy. The problem now is that this…incident is now threatening the League of Planets!"

"Well it already has if you count Ryker Kilbane and the other renegade Supertroopers," Cain sighed. "True they're morons, but they're dangerous morons. And they've also sided with Brooke, as well as a few other stray projects."

"Stray projects? How many other 'stray projects' are we talking about here?" A female alien shouted.

"Only a handful, but from what we've learned…They are very powerful," Cain said. "One of them has killed Magdella Domani."

"That witch? Hmph! Serves her right!" Ambassador Redarba snorted. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all?"

"I can't believe it. I mean I pushed for the Supertrooper Act to make amends for what Earth did," Zoot sighed.

"It's a sad fact that not every Supertrooper is willing to give peace a chance," Shane spoke up. "But there are those that do."

"We're not blaming the entire Supertrooper race for this predicament Ranger Gooseman," Ambassador Redarba spoke. "The Human Race however is **another **story…"

"He's right! You created Supertroopers to hunt aliens and abused them! No wonder they turned on all of us!" Another alien ambassador shouted.

"Those people who did that are **gone!**" A Senator stood up. "I can safely say that not a single one of us on this Board agrees with the horrible atrocities they committed!"

"Especially since it **backfired** on you," Ambassador Redarba sneered.

"Enough!" Chairwoman Amara spoke. "It's not only Supertroopers that are causing this problem, even though one is clearly the ringleader. From the reports we've read a lot of humans have **willingly** joined with Brooke."

"And maybe one or two aliens," Cain pointed out.

"But mostly humans," Chairwoman Amara said. "You can understand our concerns Commander Cain. If we can not resolve this issue peacefully…And it looks like we can not…We may have to use force."

"With all due respect Chairwoman this was **exactly** what BETA was trying to prevent," Cain spoke. "We were working on a plan. A small tactical strike force to take out Brooke and his…"

"Dude, you were gonna **assassinate **him?" Zoot gasped.

"Would you prefer I bomb the planet? Or worse, let him create even more bombs and weapons?" Cain asked. "Or just let him brainwash innocent civilians into being a suicide army?"

"I can understand your concerns Cain, but we can't just let Brooke do as he pleases!" Senator Hendrickson, a tall man with brown hair stood up. "He must be made an example of! We must use our armadas on Xia Xiang!"

"Senator if we do something like that we will only be playing into Brooke's hand," Cain said. "He **wants** us to react like this. An action like that…"

"Is the only type of force a tyrant like Brooke understands!" Senator Hendrickson shouted. Several other Senators agreed.

"Is that your solution to **everything?** Either kill someone or destroy?" A League alien spoke with distain. "We must try diplomacy."

"Diplomacy? That maniac is brainwashing humans as well as aliens!" Ambassador Rigel shouted. "For once I'm with the Rangers! Let Cain send his strike force to take this guy out once and for all! At least this way there will be fewer lives lost than a full out invasion! And if they do fail we can always claim we had no knowledge of the whole thing."

"Let **them** handle it? This whole thing happened under **their** watch!" Ambassador Redarba snapped. "This whole thing smacks of Black Rose! Only difference is that it backfired on them!"

"Yes how come you didn't know about this plot, Cain?" Senator Hendrickson asked. "Don't you have one of the leaders of the Black Rose at BETA?"

"WHAT?" Redarba shouted. "I take it by having one of the leaders of the Black Rose you mean in a jail cell?"

"Oh no, she and her assistant are as free as a bird while BETA helps restore their colony," Hendrickson smirked. This caused a huge commotion among the aliens.

"Commander Cain I hope you have a good **explanation** for this," Chairwoman Amara gave him a look.

"Okay first of all she's **not** the leader of the Black Rose," Cain said. "Her father was a leader but she and her **non violent** followers were forcibly exiled by Garson and his cabal. Those that weren't killed. They've been living peacefully on a planet they call Haven and haven't bothered anyone. Just recently they were attacked by a force from Xia Xiang possibly to get revenge on humans. Does that explain anything to you?"

"We checked it out ourselves," Waldo spoke up. "He's telling the truth. This particular sect of Black Rose has never attacked any alien. They had nothing to do with the Civil War. They're just as much victims of Garson as the rest of us."

"And Xia Xiang…" Cain asked. "So can you understand why we haven't gone in with guns blazing?"

"I suppose the fact that she's Commander Walsh's sister and you once dated her didn't hurt either," Hendrickson sneered. This set off another commotion.

"Oh this is so not good," Doc winced.

"Tell me about it," Shane groaned.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! ORDER HERE!" Zoot shouted. The room calmed down. "Dude did you actually…?"

"I never slept with her! We had **one** date and she dumped me for some other guy in the middle of it!" Cain snapped. "It was a very scarring experience!"

"Still the fact that she is the sister of Commander Walsh is a bit unnerving," An alien ambassador pointed out.

"Well we have the **son** of Commander Walsh standing with us and you don't seem to mind him that much!" Cain snapped.

"I knew it…" Shane grumbled.

"That's a different story and you **know** it!" Ambassador Redarba snapped. More people started to complain and bicker.

"Oh dude this is making my head hurt," Zoot said. "Dudes and Dudettes! Quiet! Okay here is what we are gonna do. We're not gonna tell anybody that Brooke is a Supertrooper but we are gonna tell them he's gassing people. So we gotta do **something **about it. How about a blockade?"

"Premier what good will **that** do?" A Senator asked. "Earth hasn't exactly been Xia Xiang's main source of income."

"It's not even a **minor** source of income," Another Senator spoke up. "We've only just started getting imports from Xia Xiang for the past three years! And they stepped in when the Bovo Corporation started going under!"

"I hate to say it, but part of the problem has been the lack of attention Earth has given this colony," An African Senator spoke. "If we had kept a closer eye on Xia Xiang instead of letting both the governors and the colonists run wild…"

"I've been pushing for a larger military force on Xia Xiang for **years!**" Another senator shouted.

"No, you **haven't!**" A female senator snapped.

"Yes, I have!"

"No, you haven't!"

"What about this sister of Commander Walsh?" Ambassador Redarba asked. "I suggest that she be handed over and tried for crimes against alien kind!"

"Are you nuts? She hasn't done anything! Waldo and I checked it out!" Zozo shouted.

"Look how about we send some independent investigators to Haven to check it out and see if what Cain and Waldo are saying is true?" Zoot asked. "I don't want to just throw someone into jail for nothing. What if she's only Black Rose in name? I mean if even Waldo and Zozo say that…"

"But they haven't **been** to that planet now have they?" Ambassador Redarba asked.

"Well…No…" Zozo admitted.

"I KNEW IT!" Ambassador Redarba crowed.

"You have not!"

"I have so!"

"QUIET!" Chairwoman Amara shouted. "This meeting is getting us nowhere. We need a solution to the crisis."

"Look I've been reading up on this book see?" Zoot showed them a large book. "According to both League Rules and Earth Law, Xia Xiang is an Earth Problem. It's our colony and we have to send the Galaxy Rangers to take care of it."

"That is not going to be enough!" Senator Abbot, a young man in his thirties shouted. "Xia Xiang has an army and a fleet all their own! Premiere your idea of a blockade is the only thing that will work on this colony!" Several other senators agreed.

"Well I guess it's better than all out war…" Zoot said. "I guess we could try it."

"That's your answer? Not good enough!" Ambassador Redarba shouted. So did several alien ambassador.

"It just has to be good enough for now!" Zoot shouted. Soon the whole chamber erupted into a yelling match.

"A blockade? Around Xia Xiang?" Doc was stunned. "Are they **serious?**"

"You realize such an action might only help Xia Xiang and gain sympathy for their cause," Zach asked. "Other colony worlds might want to rebel with it."

"Along with Haven who won't be happy that aliens are coming to their doorstep to check up on them," Niko added.

"Gee ya think?" Cain snapped.

* * *

"This is wrong," Niko said as the Galaxy Rangers stood on the warship Comanche. There were several other Earth warships surrounding the planet of Xia Xiang at a good distance. "I know diplomacy won't work on Brooke but this is **not **the way to do it!"

"Don't tell **me** this! You're preaching to the choir!" Commander Cain growled as he sat in his command seat. "If I had my way I'd have sent you Series Five and Six Rangers along with a small strike force to take care of this. But nooooo! That idiot Zoot let the Board of Leaders railroad him into this insanity."

"I hate to say it but I can see their point," Shane said. "I know the Supertroopers too well. They would **never **agree to end this by talking no matter what class they were in. And from what you guys told us, this Brooke character is determined to get his revenge."

"At least everyone all agreed to keep the fact that Brooke is a Supertrooper quiet," Jason said.

"Why is that?" Speedy asked.

"The Board of Leaders was torn to bits after the last instance of the Supertrooper Project came to light," Cain explained. "Remember? They don't want the entire galaxy to know that Xia Xiang is just another repeat of their **same mistake** they were supposed to have corrected."

"And the League doesn't want any more anti-Earth sentiment as well as anti-alien sentiment," Zach explained. "They need Earth's military to keep things running and to keep the Crown or any other aliens from attacking."

"Damaged or not we're still a powerful ally," Cain smirked.

"Speaking of anti-alien sentiment I take it that Cromwell isn't happy about Haven being under the microscope," Zach asked.

"No, but fortunately the woman has more brains than to just pick a fight," Cain said. "She told her daughter and her people to cooperate completely with the investigators. Not to give them any excuse to retaliate or anything. Of course it could be she has a feeling that Brooke wouldn't mind any attention being taken away from Xia Xiang and she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction."

"We were able to convince the Board to send my nephew and a few very tolerant aliens to go with some human Senators to inspect conditions on Haven," Waldo sighed.

"And I made arrangements for those Senators to try and not stir up any trouble," Cain snorted. "And to think Foxx, you always complained about me giving bribes and taking them."

"No comment," Zach sighed.

"Now you said this Brooke guy is supposed to be a Beta, less aggressive?" Speedy asked.

"Yes but as we've seen that's pretty much a lie," Shane growled. "The truth is Betas aren't less aggressive, they're more calculating."

"So unlike you Alphas they're brains instead of brawn," Sal thought.

"But you're not always so aggressive. You actually think before you leap. Well, most of the time," Doc shrugged.

"Yeah I guess my human DNA Walsh gave me allows me to have the best of both worlds," Shane shrugged. "You know I was always taunted that I had Beta DNA in me when I was a kid. I guess…"

"It's still a hell of a mess," Jericho Branson, the new head of the Space Navy spoke via comm. link. He was on his warship the Capricorn. The mocha skinned South African commander scratched his graying hair. "I knew when I took over Abernathy's position things would be difficult but not this difficult."

"Sorry we got you dragged into this, Jerry," Cain said.

"Better dragged into it now, then caught unawares," Branson smirked. "I have a feeling if you rangers didn't find out the truth, things could have been much…"

"Sir, several large unidentified warships are coming out of hyperspace," A female officer called out.

"Oh crap! Is it the Crown?" Cain asked.

"No, Sir. They're hailing us. It's a League of Planets frequency!"

"What? How is that possible?" Cain barked.

"Open the channel," Branson snapped. "Unidentified ships, please respond."

Another picture was shown. It was of a white bird like alien in a white uniform with three arms. "This is Admiral Orcha of the League Armada on the flagship the Alia. Stand down Earth forces, we're here to take control of the situation."

"There are at least seventeen S class warships along with the flagship," A technician reported. "All powered with Andorian Hyperdrives, Braccian photon cannons and other weapons from Sklen. Picking up multiple alien life forms on all ships. Sklen, Braccahe, Hythrian, Theren, Vultan, Andorians…"

"**Andorians **are on those ships?" Waldo was stunned.

"And Kiwi," The technician said. "Not to mention a lot of other aliens."

"Wait the League has their own space navy?" Shane was stunned. "Since **when?"**

"Something like this has been planned and debated before the Galaxy Rangers allowed other species into it's ranks," Waldo said. "But I had no idea such a plan had been implemented."

"Considering how close the two of you are to Earth we thought it best not to mention it to you," Admiral Orcha spoke.

"Look Admiral, technically Xia Xiang is an Earth problem," Cain said. "Since this is our colony. It's best not to involve the whole League."

"It became a League of Planets problem the second that Brooke character started brainwashing non human civilians!" Admiral Orcha snapped.

"How did you build an armada so fast?" Cain was stunned. "And behind everyone's backs?"

"It was on Skrehaww wasn't it?" Zozo snapped. "Both species on that planet used to make weapons and ships for the Queen's armadas before they broke away from the Crown! There are tons of hidden bases and factories underneath the surface of the planet."

"Yes and the Civil War on Earth became **proof** that those factories needed to be reopened again," Admiral Orcha spoke. "These are dangerous and unstable times. We can not afford to be completely dependent on the human race to protect us."

"I'll bet Redarba had a talon in this! That miserable bird brained…" Zozo snarled.

"Obviously it wasn't just Redarba but a lot of other alien ambassadors and representatives are responsible," Waldo spoke. "Including sadly our own planets."

"I'll bet that's part of the reason you kicked the Walcam off your colony world! You didn't want anyone snooping around!" Cain barked. "So much for helping aliens!"

"Regardless of what you think Commander, I have been given orders to protect alien lives as well as human," Admiral Orcha spoke. "We are going to invade Xia Xiang."

"By whose authority?" Cain yelled. "Didn't we agree to a blockade?"

"You agreed to a blockade," Admiral Orcha spoke. "The League Council had a secret meeting after that and decided it was for the best that we will handle the Xia Xiang problem."

"You had a meeting and didn't inform us?" Zozo shouted.

"Zozo and I are also members of the council!" Waldo shouted.

"Not to mention ambassadors to Earth. Sorry but your closeness to the planet was just a liability," Admiral Orcha shrugged.

"Orcha, don't **do** this!" Waldo spoke. "If you attack that planet you will bring another civil war to the galaxy, only this time it won't just be within Earth's borders! It could spill out and tear the League apart!"

"I think we can handle **one **little rogue planet full of outlaws and miscreants," Admiral Orcha snorted. "Orhca out."

"The League Armada has crossed over the Xia Xiang space border," An officer reported.

"Commander what do we do? Do we…?" Niko was stunned.

"We can't do anything! They're our allies!" Cain snapped. "And we can't just attack Xia Xiang because they're our colony and technically we still have a duty to defend it, declaration of independence or not! All we can do is just stay on this side of the line and watch until some idiot opens fire!"

"Are you **serious?**" Shane shouted. "Commander…"

"It's no use! Our hands are tied until something happens and they know it!" Waldo was furious.

"Something's happening on Xia Xiang! A squadron…No three squadrons of fighter ships has left he planet," A technician spoke. "And there's something else! A defense shield has just been activated!"

"What?" Cain shouted.

"Xia Xiang has **defense shields**?" Zozo yelled.

"If they are anything like our Andorian defense shields, and I believe they are…" Waldo looked at the scanners. "This will be far more difficult than Admiral Orcha anticipated.

"One of the ships is leaving the formation," A female officer spoke as she monitored the situation. "It's headed straight towards the Alia!"

"It's hailing the Alia, telling it to leave Xiangian space," An officer reported. "Admiral Orcha is not backing down…The Xiangian ship is getting closer…"

"Come on Orcha, don't fall for it…" Cain gritted his teeth.

"It's not stopping. It's getting closer. Still hailing and telling it to leave or it will open fire," The officer went on.

"This can't be happening! We have to…" Zozo shouted.

"The Alia has opened fire! The Xiangian ship is firing back! The Xiangian ship has been destroyed!" The officer shouted.

"Oh crap he fell for it!" Cain yelled. Another alarm sounded. "Now what?"

"Sir another ship has just appeared from hyperspace! It's the Rose Noir! The Rose Noir is trying to run the blockade!" An aide shouted. "It's near the Alia!"

"This just got worse didn't it?" Speedy groaned.

"Sir both the Xiangian armada and the Rose Noir have just engaged the League Armada!" An officer shouted. "The Rose Noir and one of the squadrons is engaged in a fight with the Alia!"

"Damn it! There's no choice! Fire on those enemy ships!" Cain shouted. "Scramble the fighter jets and…"

Suddenly there was a simultaneous blast from one of the Xiangian fighter ships that managed to get underneath the Alia, and the Rose Noir from the rear. "Two pulsar cannons have hit the Alia! Wait the pulsar cannon on the Xiangian fighter is stronger so it…"

If sounds could travel in space they would have heard a huge boom. But they could feel the shockwaves throughout the ship as the Alia exploded. "The Alia has been destroyed…" Zach was stunned.

"How the hell could a fighter have a pulsar cannon that powerful and not destroy itself?" Shane shouted.

"It didn't. That fighter blew up," The officer said. "But the Rose Noir and the rest of the League ships are still fighting. Those Xiangian fighters are faster and more powerful than they look!"

"And with the Rose Noir on their side they've got a hell of a defense," Cain snapped. "Fire!"

"Sir wait, the Xiangian ships and the Rose Noir are retreating!" The officer said. "They've returned through a hole in the defense shield to let them in!"

"They just cut and run? I don't get it," Speedy asked. "Why didn't they push harder once the Alia was destroyed?"

"They didn't have to! They've accomplished their mission! Both a League ship and a ship from Xia Xiang has been destroyed," Cain snapped. "Five will get you ten that Xia Xiang ship was purposely sent out there as a target. They **wanted** that ship to be destroyed by the League as a pretext!"

"And since Xia Xiang and the Rose Noir destroyed a League ship back…" Doc realized.

"That's right," Cain nodded. "This isn't just Earth's problem anymore. The League of Planets and Xia Xiang are now officially at war."

"This is it, isn't it?" Shane asked. "That Supertrooper War of the prophecy."

"I'm afraid so," Cain sighed. "And I have a feeling things are about to get much worse…"


	76. The Xia Xiang War

**The Xia Xiang War**

A few hours after the first shots were fired in the Xia Xiang War….

"I want to thank you for agreeing to join the fight for freedom, Captain Abernathy," Raja Brooke spoke to the captain of the Rose Noir on a video phone in his office.

"Well when you first contacted me I admit I was skeptical but now I understand how necessary it was for us to join the fight," Abernathy said. "Someone has to stand up to the League and show them that human beings won't be pushed around. I'm just sorry so many brave Xiangian lives were lost."

"Actually most of those ships were drones," Brooke said. "Piloted by remote control by our pilots back on our military base. It's a great way to keep our ace pilots safe and minimize loss of human lives."

"Ingenious. But there is still the principle of the matter," Abernathy shrugged. "The League did fire first. And they attempted to restrict Xia Xiang space. That is clearly an act of aggression. The Black Rose is against such alien tyranny."

"Captain I am honored that The Rose Noir has come to our aide," Brooke told him. "I only ask that you do not harass our non human citizens of Xia Xiang."

"Don't think we have to do we?" Abernathy smirked. "Gotta admit I think what you did is pretty creative. That's one way to keep aliens on a leash."

"Unfortunately not everyone agrees with my…non violent techniques," Brooke chose his words carefully.

"You mean those alien loving traitors on Earth?" The captain asked.

"Among others," Brooke said. "But I don't see it as keeping aliens under control. I see it as giving them different choices. Choices that will benefit my people."

"From what I've heard half of those aliens were criminals on their own worlds anyway," Abernathy said.

"I am grateful for any support my fledgling nation," Brooke said. "I must warn you that I may have to make some difficult decisions. In order for this to work I have to make compromises and forge…alliances."

"You mean with the Crown Empire?" Abernathy asked.

"I'm afraid so," Brooke sighed. "Xia Xiang needs strong allies. As distasteful as it is…"

"You know they're just going to use you against the League of Planets?" Abernathy asked.

"Since when are **you** a fan of the League of Planets?" Brooke asked. "And if Earth suffers maybe this will teach them what happens when they put aliens above humans?"

"You have a point," Abernathy sighed. "I don't like it but I see your point."

"If I could count on the Black Rose Society backing us up I wouldn't even consider this," Brooke said. "But you have to admit your organization doesn't have half the strength it used to."

"What if we could increase our numbers?" Abernathy asked. "I need time but…"

"It couldn't hurt," Brooke said. "But any assistance you can give us will be appreciated. And once our independence has been assured, perhaps we can assist the Black Rose?"

"I think we can come to an arrangement," Abernathy smiled.

"So for your assistance in this war, we can give your crew shelter," Brooke said. "It must be difficult for them to spend so much time on a warship. Not being able to go on shore leave."

"They've adjusted," Abernathy said. "But I suppose some shore leave between battles would be welcome."

"Then we are in agreement," Brooke said. "You can dock in West Port, Doc Seven. Talk to the Portmaster Ailenei. He'll set you up and get your ship the supplies it needs. Including some brand new weapons. Which will be useful in attacking the League ships."

"Thank you, Mr. Brooke," Abernathy smiled. "The Rose Noir will serve Xia Xiang well."

"I'm sure you will Captain," Brooke smiled back. "I'll talk to you later. I have to make some war plans with my advisors. Brooke out."

He shut off the video phone. "Perfect," Brooke smiled. "They've played right into my hand. As I said they would. People are so predictable. Especially humans."

He turned around and looked at his guest sitting in the background, off camera. "I wonder what those fools of the Rose Noir will do once they realize that they are being used like the tools they are by non humans? And by Supertroopers? They created us to be their weapons but they ended up as ours. You have to admire the irony."

"They thought we were mindless savages. Weapons to be used," Brooke spoke. "But you and I know better don't we? We are not just weapons. We are Generals. We are Warlords. We are Gods…"

"**We** are?" The figure emerged from the shadows. He was huge. Almost eight feet tall with long blonde hair and hard green eyes. He wore a white shirt slightly opened in the front, black pants and boots with silver and gold bracelets on his wrists. He had large white wings sticking out his back.

"Last I checked **I **was the only Omega level Supertrooper in this room," He growled.

"Compared to humans and most aliens most Supertroopers are gods," Brooke shrugged.

"Tell me again **why** I am tolerating you?" The Omega Supertrooper glared at him.

"I know the last thing you want to do is to take orders from someone you don't know," Brooke said calmly. "I respect that. That is why I want you to look into my mind. You will understand my reasons."

"I was going to do that anyway," The Omega snarled. He barreled into Brooke's mind with the force of a rhinoceros. Brooke was shoved backwards by the sheer force of the probe.

Then the Omega stopped. He seemed surprisingly stunned. "You planned for everything haven't you?" He asked.

"Do you understand?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," The Omega Supertrooper nodded. "I see it all. And I agree. I'm surprised you're willing to share such power."

"Only a fool thinks he can rule the universe alone, no matter how much power he has," Brooke said. "It's all a matter of management actually."

"Such selfishness is a…human characteristic," The Omega Supertrooper agreed. "As Supertroopers our concern is for a higher power. The powers within ourselves. Once we control that, controlling others and our surroundings is simplistic."

"Exactly. That is what a true Supertrooper desires. To evolve and to challenge himself," Brooke said. "Oh yes we could probably over run the League of Planets easily and destroy them in one fell swoop…"

"But where is the fun in that?" The Omega Supertrooper smirked at him. "Yes I understand. I do. I desire war and battle. But as much as I desire to destroy my enemies…an easy victory would not be satisfying. Better to toy with our opponents. Give them a sporting chance."

"Together not only will we get revenge on the human race, we will control the galaxy!" Brooke smiled at his new ally. "And then reshape it. Make it ours."

"Starting with the humans," The Omega spoke. "We will make them what they fear the most. We will turn them into us. Or at the very least their descendants. The human race as we know it will die out…"

"And the Supertrooper race will rise," Brooke smiled.

"I must admit I was skeptical about your intentions," The Omega gave him a look. "Until I glimpsed into your mind. To simply conquer and take is so…"

"Human? Yes. We are above that," Brooke said. "I must admit I was a little worried."

"Because I am an Alpha? No, I understand the need for balance," The Omega said. "I had…Or at least my original had a Beta once. And she was murdered. I still feel the hole left in him by my progenitor."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said. "Damn humans."

"Actually it wasn't a human," The Omega corrected. "For once. My so called sister."

"Cheyenne," Brooke realized. "Yes, she and her progeny are going to be a challenge."

"This is what we were destined to do," The Omega spoke. "This conflict was written centuries ago before either of us were created. It is in our blood. The only way we can truly change the course of humanity is by defeating them."

"I'll give you all the information I have about Gooseman and his allies," Brooke said. "In a way…I'm impressed with them. They have accomplished quite a bit."

"That will make their defeat all the sweeter," The Omega nodded. "You are right about one thing Brooke, only a fool tries to rule alone. No matter how much power he has. There must be an Alpha and a Beta. Each balances the other. What you lack in raw power, you make up for in cunning and resources."

"Then we are in agreement. By the way what do I call you?" Brooke asked. "Swann? That's an interesting title don't you think? The battle between Goose and Swann?"

"That was the name of my progenitor. It does not suit **me**," The Omega said. "I am **not** him. He was inferior."

"So what shall we call you? Eagle? Phoenix? No that's too feminine…" Brooke shook his head.

"There is a name that is appropriate," The Omega thought. "Ra."

"The Egyptian god of the sun. Interesting," Brooke thought. "Ra and Raja. I like the sound of that. Has a poetic lyrical quality to it."

"Yes…" Ra smirked. "You are right Raja. We shall reclaim what is rightfully ours. And the Supertrooper Race shall rule."

* * *

For the next three months the conflict would rage in that part of the galaxy. It was called the Xia Xiang War.

The League of Planets wanted to make Xia Xiang an example. Not to mention many alien members of the league wanted to prove that they were not dependent on Earth and the Galaxy Rangers for security. Cries of 'Remember the Alia' were heard all along the League, especially Skrehaww where Admiral Orcha was remembered as a hero and a martyr. Production of new ships and the recruitment of a new League army grew at a rapid pace.

Therefore the Galaxy Rangers had very little to do with the war in the beginning. They were charged with keeping the peace within the League of Planets while the Space Navy was sent to assist the League Armada in the war.

The Xia Xiang system had two planets and three moons in it. The other planet called Yue was closer to the sun and unable to support life, but it was used to mine hazardous gasses that could be turned into fuel. Both Xia Xiang and the League fought for that planet. And until the near end of the war, Xia Xiang held onto it tightly, having an enormous source of power and resources.

Two of the three moons had no atmosphere but the one circling Xia Xiang did. It had no formal name and had just started to be used for logging and mining as well as scientific study when the war began. Many battles would be fought on that moon. Heavy losses by both League and Xiangian Forces were recorded. Especially since the League could not break the defenses of Xia Xiang and attack the planet directly.

Although the conflict was centered mainly in the Xia Xiang system, other planets were affected as well. Although most people and aliens were against Brooke's tactics of subjugating the population, the colony worlds sympathized with Xia Xiang's desire for independence.

"Ozark is independent. Why can't Prairie be?" A well known Prairie senator asked his constituents.

"If any planet deserves independence, it's Mars!" Anton Marks, a Martian Politician spoke to the people. "For as long as Mars was colonized we've been the dumping ground of Earth's unwanted! And the League has tossed aside aliens onto our land! Why shouldn't we have a say in our future?"

Yet despite the calls for independence, most colony worlds decided to profit from the war instead of separate from the League. Planets such as Hartford, Maine and Texicana started mining precious minerals and processed them into war machines and or spacecraft. Granna worked harder to increase production on food. When it was discovered the planet Nebraska had a mine filled with metals that could be used for creating spacecraft a manufacturing plant as well as a small boom town filled with workers and miners.

But there was still need for the Galaxy Rangers, for despite the new found prosperity, chaos still ran rampant over the new frontier.


	77. Gambit of the Rose Noir

**Gambit of The Rose Noir**

Two of the most infamous battles fought in the war had two things in common, they both occurred in the same week and the Rose Noir participated in both of them.

The first battle took place near Xia Xiang's moon with an atmosphere. The League Armada led by the battleship Grenax with a fleet of twenty smaller fighter ships, six squadrons and backed up by the Earth Space Navy Ship the Washington. On the other side was the Xiangian Ship the Napoleon and it's fleet.

For over three months both sides fought over control of the moon known at the time as XX 3. The Xianginans sent mostly android troops mixed in with alien and human troopers. The League sent aliens and humans to fight the battle on the surface. (The Supertrooper Army of course still had not been revealed and wouldn't be until later in the war.) Both humans and aliens fought each other to a near standstill in a futile attempt to control the moon.

That is until the day when the alien races of the planet Bracchae celebrated the sacred holiday of Saint Swizzlezay. For those of you who do not know the background, Saint Swizzlezay was a Braccahe knight who saved his people from a monster that devoured the inhabitants of his planets. He saved them by covering himself in savory herbs and mold and allowing the monster to swallow him whole, then stabbing the monster in the stomach with his sword, killing him as he cut open a hole in his body that allowed him to escape.

Since it was the Braccahe Admiral Bokcho that commanded the Grenax and this battle did land on St. Swizzlezay's Day, this was the name that was given to the battle. Incidentally St. Swizzlezay's Day is the 31's day of Szvenmbri, on Bracchae. Braccahe of course having a year with sixty days longer than both the Earth and the official League of Planet calendars, the dates were always different. This year the date fell on the Earth date of February 19, 2092.

(A quick footnote for the readers: surprisingly most of the planets in the League including Earth had years consisting of days between 360-370 days. Mostly 366 days. That is why the League of Planets made an official League calendar of 366 days a year in order to coordinate schedules among different planets with different time zones throughout the year. It was also an extra day of partying and celebrating among ambassadors.)

This was the day the Rose Noir would launch a sneak attack on the Grenax from the rear while they were fighting with fighters from the Napoleon in front. The attack destroyed the Grenax completely, nearly all hands were lost. A few managed to escape to the Washington in fighters and escape pods. Including Admiral Bokcho. In fact he was one of the first people to evacuate the ship, leaving his second and third in command to fight gallantly until the ship was destroyed.

Then the Rose Noir turned their attention to the ground troops on XX3, helping the Xiangian forces wipe out the resistance. Thanks to their cover fire and using poison gas bombs, the League Forces did not have a chance. Almost every alien was killed that day and half of the humans that assisted the League. The rest were taken prisoner until after the war.

Immediately the Xiangian forces, mostly droids set up a large defense system on the moon. Within hours XX 3 was covered in a defense shield. And began to transfer the prisoners of war to Xia Xiang.

With the League Armada in disarray the Washington had no choice but to take the remaining troops and flee to beyond the Xiangian System border. It was a day that was written into the history books. A day that proved the effectiveness of the Xiangian troops and the human fighters on both sides and the ineffectiveness of the League Armada.

It would be called among the League the Saint Swizzlezay Massacre.

In the Xia Xiang system it was called Rose Noir Offensive. A day still celebrated on that planet and the moon. A day where black roses are a popular gift. It's a holiday most of the League of Planets does not celebrate and tries to ignore to this day.

"We gave those alien freaks a shelling they won't soon forget," One soldier whooped in the mess hall of the Rose Noir.

"Moon XX 3 is now in the hands of the free planet of Xia Xiang," Abernathy told his troops. "And thanks to this crews efforts and the new defense systems it will stay free for a long time!"

"Maybe they should call it Abernathy or Rose after us?" Foster smirked.

"We won the battle of Abernathy! And soon we'll win the war against the aliens!" Dale whooped.

"Rose Noir! Rose Noir! Rose Noir!" The crew chanted.

"All right! All right! There will be plenty of time for naming things and ceremonial awards later," Abernathy quieted the crowd. "This war is still far from over. But with a little luck, and some planning, it may end sooner than we thought. For now, finish your dinner men. And get a good night's sleep. For in two days we will deal another decisive blow to the League of Planets. It will be an attack they will never forget!"

The crew cheered. "Attack? What attack?" Hammer and the rest of the command crew of the Rose Noir walked up to him.

"It's time to liberate Purgatory," Abernathy grinned. "In a few days, we'll have more soldiers, pilots and supporters than we know what to do with."

"Good thing Xia Xiang has plenty of ships," Dale grinned.

So the Rose Noir prepared for battle. The plan was to approach the planet from the opposite side where the space station Dante's Point was located and perform a sneak attack. Destroy the station and then liberate the prisoners.

In addition to their usual firepower, they were given a squadron of 70 drone ships where some of their best pilots could fly from the safety of their ship. Using the special controls installed on the ship one pilot could fly five ships at once. Of course some pilots insisted on flying their ships themselves.

"You really think that this ship is enough to liberate everyone on Purgatory?" Harper asked Abernathy in the hangar bay. He was one of the pilots who insisted on flying his own ship. Since he was made squadron leader, it made sense for him to be in charge of the ships. "I mean I know we're an S class Warship and technically we could fit all of Rhode Island in it if we had to but…"

"At the very least the majority of able bodied men and women we can get," Abernathy shrugged. "It'll be a bit crowded but we can make do until we get to Xia Xiang. I've given Harper the task of placing a teleportation beacon on the planet. We can use that experimental teleportation technology Brooke gave us to liberate several people without landing."

"Sir, we're being followed…" One of the aides called out to Abernathy on the communicator. "Two ships. The Delaware and the Comanche."

"Earth ships," Abernathy growled. "How did they follow us through hyperspace?"

"It figures," Harper said. "Don't worry sir, we won't let them stop us."

"Go and God speed on your mission Harper," Abernathy saluted his soldier.

Soon Abernathy was back in his command chair. "Sir, we think that somehow they managed to trace us using our neutron emissions," An aide spoke.

"That old trick? It doesn't matter," Abernathy said. "They're still five clicks behind us. Thanks to our new boosters we got on Xia Xiang we're faster than any ship in the fleet. We can still blast apart Dante's Peak and while those two ships are trying to rescue survivors…"

"Sir, approaching Purgatory. Wait a second. There's another battleship stationed near Dante's Point," Dale called out. "Crap it's the Laredo."

"What the hell are they doing there?" Hammer snapped.

"It doesn't matter," Abernathy growled. "Continue heading towards them. Prepare to fire on my mark."

"Begging your pardon Captain," An ensign said. "It's one thing to take out a League ship, its another kettle of fish to take out an Earth Ship!"

"**Three** Earth ships!" Foster agreed. "This definitely changes our plans!"

"So it will be more of a fight than usual," Abernathy growled. "But I'm sick of running from the Laredo and every other Earth ship. Besides we have a lot of other tricks up our sleeve. Like those anti matter rays we installed. And those ultronic double powered cannons. We even have some of them on the drone ships."

"Sir if we use those not only will we destroy the ship we'll destroy the drone that uses it," Foster said.

"That's why they are in drone fighter ships," Dale told him. "Smaller vehicles and less powerful engines can't take the stress of the recoil. But our warship has no problems with it. I say we take 'em on!"

"But these are **human** ships, not League ships," Foster said.

"Don't tell me you care about those traitors, Foster?" Hammer growled.

"No, I'm just saying that those ships will be harder to destroy," Foster said.

"Good, I love a challenge," Abernathy grinned. "Attack!"

It wasn't long before the battle began. Despite being outgunned the Rose Noir was definitely holding its own. Due do it's speed and skill of pilots of both manned and drone ships they were holding off the squadrons as well as dodging blows from the larger warships. They even gave a crippling blow to the Delaware.

However the Laredo and it's squadrons of fighter pilots were able to protect the space station while the other two ships focused on attacking the Rose Noir. It was a very spectacular battle.

A battle that had not gone unnoticed. Especially on Purgatory.

"What's going on up there?" Someone wearing a lot of furs asked. There was a group of people standing outside a rickety bar in a makeshift boom town. Many of the colonists had built a town with what supplies they had or could find from damaged drop off pods. The only town on this planet, a town called of all things, Humanity.

The sights of explosions in the stars could be seen in the sky. "What's going on? What's happening?" People asked.

"It's a battle…" A man who was once Captain Ares looked at the stars. "There's a space battle up there." His hair had grown longer and he wore a scraggly beard as well as furs and leathers to keep warm.

"Space battle?" Another man asked. "Who do you think is fighting? Aliens?"

"Probably pirates," A third man spoke up. "No League ship would come here to protect us! Alien loving trash…"

"I don't know…By the looks of some of those explosions I'd say…Hogarth! Is your telescope fixed?"

"Yeah it's all set up!" A thin man with glasses nodded. "That last transport had enough glass for me to use."

"Come on!" Someone called out as the crowd followed Ares and Hogarth to the top of a hill where a large barn was. In the loft of the barn was a large makeshift telescope.

Ares looked through it. "There's at least two…no three Earth Battleships up there!" Ares called out as he looked through it. "Wait…I recognize one of them. It's the Montana! That's Abernathy's ship!"

"It's been renamed the Black Rose!" Someone else, a newcomer called out. "That's the ship I was telling you all about. It's been fighting back! Attacking League ships and helping out Xia Xiang break away from the League!"

"I knew it! I knew it! I told you we hadn't been forgotten!" A former Senator called out. It was Barber. He was a bit thinner than before and wearing furs. "I told you we had friends! Didn't I say to all of you that someone could be coming for us?"

The crowd was hopeful. "He's right! What if the Black Rose is coming to rescue us?" Someone shouted.

"Fat chance! They'll never get through," Someone else grumbled.

"Come on Oscar! Believe in something!" Another man yelled. Several other people agreed with him.

"What is there to believe in?" Someone else shouted. "We're trapped on this planet! No one is coming to rescue us!" Other people agreed.

"Everyone shut up! We don't know what's going to happen!" Ares shouted. "All we can do is watch and wait! For what I can see, both sides are giving it as good as they are getting. Anyone could win this."

Ares didn't really believe that they would be rescued. But life on Purgatory was bleak at best. People needed hope in order to survive. Not to mention some need for revenge. So he did what he could to keep hope alive. Occasionally he would report on the Rose Noir destroying fighter ships that they didn't destroy. And having more fighters than they really had.

That is why on Purgatory the Legend of the Black Rose had grown to such great lengths. Stories of the Rose Noir destroying over fifteen warships and a thousand fighter ships were not uncommon.

Back in the real battle of outer space…

"Robbins! Geary! Get out of there! That's a tractor beam!" Harper yelled.

"Sir we can't get out! The Laredo is pulling us in!" Robbins yelled.

"Harper! Forget about those two! You need to get to the surface and establish that teleportation beacon!" Abernathy shouted.

"All right!" Harper broke away and headed straight for the planet's surface.

As he crossed into the atmosphere there was a loud whining sound. "What's that?" Harper asked.

"It's some kind of sensor hidden by a cloaking device," Abernathy said. "What the hell…?"

Suddenly dozens of small sensors appeared on the planet. A purplish pink force field began to wrap itself around the planet, connected by the sensors. "Sir there's a force field surrounding the planet! I can't pull up I can't…" Harper then screamed as the edge of the force field caught his ship.

"HARPER!" Abernathy yelled.

"His ship is crashing towards the planet," An aide said. "No life signs. Sir there's an incoming transmission."

An image of Commander Cain was shown. "Hello there. You have reached Commander Cain's interplanetary answering machine. Leave your name and message at the beep. Unless you're members of the Black Rose. Then you can all go to hell."

"Cain…" Abernathy growled.

"Did you dumb asses really think we'd just leave a whole planet of Black Rose sympathizers just lying around where any ship could fly along and pick them up?" Cain smirked. "I had a feeling you jokers would pull a stunt like this in order to increase your numbers. So I prepared for it. These sensors put all around Purgatory are programmed to activate the minute a non League ship crosses them. And any unlucky pilot caught in that force field will be fried like an egg. So if I were you I'd forget about any recruiting drives on this planet. Why not try the Girl Scouts? They're a lot more effective than you guys!"

"Sir the Comanche and the Laredo are on our tail! What do we do?" Dale yelled.

"Pull back all our remaining forces and jump back into hyperspace," Abernathy growled. "We need to retreat. For now…"

It wasn't long before the Rose Noir took its remaining fighters and flew back to Xiangian space. "And that's what happened," Abernathy reported to Brooke over the communications link.

"So you failed, even **with** the new technology I supplied you?" Brooke sighed.

"A temporary setback," Abernathy told him. "If we had another chance I'm sure we can break through…"

"No," Brooke held up his hand. "Purgatory is too well guarded for another attack. And they'll be ready for you. Besides, I need your ship here in our system in order to protect Xia Xiang. Those League fighters tried to pull off a sneak attack while you were gone."

"All right, we'll be there within the hour," Abernathy sighed. "Dale report on the casualties."

"We had some minor scrapes on our starboard hull. Nothing major thanks to the new shielding we got. Robbins and Geary were reported captured by the Laredo," Dale told him. "We lost Harper, Evans, Garosi, Fiffer, Patricks, and Xwen. Fortunately the rest of the ships were drones."

"It's a dammed shame. They were all good men but Harper was the best pilot we had," Abernathy sighed. "I pray to God his sacrifice is never forgotten."

Funny thing about that…Let's go back to Purgatory when the defense shields were put up.

"What's that in the sky?" Someone cried out as the pinkish purple grid surrounded the planet.

"It's pretty…" A woman said.

"It's a defense shield!" Ares snarled. "One of them Andorian defense shields! To keep us in!"

"I knew it…" Oscar grumbled.

"Oh shut up Oscar," Someone shouted.

"Oh excuse me for being a realist!" Oscar yelled. "We're never going to get off this stinking…"

The sound of something crashing outside of town startled them. "Something fell from the sky!" A woman yelled.

"Come on!" Ares made his way to the forefront of the crowd as they made their way to a wreckage.

"It's a fighter ship! Someone's in there! Maybe we can salvage it?" Screams came from the people.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE BACK AWAY BEFORE I BLAST YOU!" Ares pulled out his pistol. Some men who were his cronies did so as well.

With enough of the crowd pulled back, Ares inspected the craft. "There's someone in there! Help me pull him out!" Two of his friends helped him do so.

"Uhgh, he's dead…" One man said. "Look at his skin. Red like a lobster boiled in a pot."

"Must have got caught in the tail end of the defense shield," Ares inspected the craft. "All the circuits are fried. This ship will never fly again. But this wasn't a League ship. According to the man's uniform and the insignia on the inside I'd say it was a Black Rose ship."

"Oh dear, what a shame," Barber clucked. "Dibs on his jacket!"

"Maybe those pants can be salvaged?" Another man called out.

"We can use that metal to…" An older man began.

BLAM!

Ares had fired his pistol in the air. "That's enough you vultures!" Ares snarled, silencing the crowd. "We're going to bury this man. He was a hero. We're gonna do it right and proper tomorrow night. We're going to give…" He checked the dog tags of the body. "Lieutenant Harper a proper burial. This man died trying to save us. The very least we can do is treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Yes, yes this man deserves respect," Barber nodded. "You know that other town we were planning on building across the river? We can call it Harper. After this brave man."

"Not like we don't have **enough **people to put in there," Oscar grumbled.

"We can have a funeral! A grand state funeral across the river!" Barber spoke. "Thompson! You and your brother can carve a statue out of rock! A big one! We can put his grave there!"

"Hey who said you were in charge Barber?" Another man grumbled.

"Oh let him plan the damn funeral and the damn statute and a damn parade if he wants!" A man who was once Ranger Sanders snapped. "What else is there to do on this God forsaken planet besides freeze to death?"

"Man has a point," Ares sighed. He knew the value of keeping up the spirits of the people. "All right! Tomorrow night we are going to have a formal funeral and a dedication ceremony! We'll call the town Harper and finish it up with a feast. And Barber, congratulations! Since you thought of this idea, you can be the first person to move to that town!"

"You're kicking me out of town? Why?" Barber gasped.

"Because you annoy the hell out of us!" Oscar snapped.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"So go ahead and plan your party because this will be the **last** one you will have on this side of the river!" Sanders shouted.

"Can you take Oscar with you?" Another man asked.

"Oh what? You're punishing me for telling the truth?" Oscar yelled.

"You're a downer Oscar!" Another man shouted.

"Oh I'm the downer? This from a man whose nose hairs whistle 'Yankee Doodle' every time he breathes?" Oscar yelled.

"That is whimsical!" The man shouted.

"That is **annoying!**" Oscar shouted. Other people yelled. And then more people yelled at each other.

"You know what? I think moving across town isn't such a **bad** idea after all!" Barber shouted.

"We'll even help you **pack!**" Someone else shouted.

"Pack? We'll help you build your houses just to get rid of you people!" Ares growled. "Tomorrow we'll help you get started on the houses…."

"Why wait until tomorrow?" A man said. "I'm willing to start **tonight!**"

"There's not enough light you idiot!" A woman told him.

"What do you mean there's not enough light? That defense shield is brighter than a freaking lamppost!" The man pointed. "How much you want to bet that thing stays up all night?"

"Pretty good odds actually," A man said.

"Okay some of us will start working on the town across the river," Barber began. "While others plan the funeral and the party afterwards."

"Good thing we built the bridge last week," Someone said.

"Hey I know a perfect place to bury that body! By that big red tree near the river!" A woman shouted.

"That is a good place," Barber said.

"Okay fine," Ares sighed. "We'll divide up into groups. Group A will plan the town, Group B will plan the funeral and the feast. I'll take leadership of Group A!"

"And I'll take leadership of Group B!" Barber snorted.

"Fine! After the party you guys stay on **your** side of the river and we'll stay on ours!" Oscar shouted.

"Fine! We'll be glad to get rid of you!" A woman shouted.

And that is how the people of Purgatory came together to build a town so they could separate from each other and honor a man they never knew. It turned out that the party needed two days to plan but since Purgatory was so cold it was easy to keep the body cold.

During those two days the town got a good start building across the river. There was also a wake held that looked like a state funeral. During the workday, workers came and paused to give Harper a proper goodbye for trying to liberate them from their cold prison. After two days, Harper was floated along the river along a small barge one evening while hundreds of people held candles on the bridge. Then he was carried to his final resting place under the large red tree by the river. It would be weeks before the statue of Harper was built but it would become the town's first official park.

After the funeral the settlers had a huge party filled with food. They feasted with wild game, fish, roots and whatever leftover wine they could find. To this day all of Purgatory celebrates a holiday called Harper's Feast, which is similar to America's Thanksgiving in honor of the occasion.

The next morning…Well afternoon the full and hung over residents started to part ways. Half of the inhabitants went back across the river. The rest stayed and finished building the town. And life on Purgatory went on.

Surprisingly Barber ended up the town's first mayor. He held that position of power for six years. Until the townspeople of Harper stormed into his house and hanged him for stealing town funds and drinking away half the town's whisky storage. Then they had another grand funeral and a party. A party where they would reminisce about the battle that named their fair town. And then Oscar Oleander was named mayor and led that town well and wisely for the next thirty years. So well that it surpassed the original town of Humanity in everything.

It would be a story the colonists would tell their children and grandchildren and great grandchildren.

It would become the only outer space battle Purgatory would see for twenty years. There would be another battle in another war in another time. And three years after that war would the colonists on Purgatory be allowed contact with the League of Planets, namely Earth. It would be another ten years before colonists from Purgatory, mostly descendents from the survivors of the convicts would be allowed to travel in space.

But those are tales of another time…For the war raged on beyond the borders of Purgatory.

Back on Earth the Galaxy Rangers were reviewing the events near Purgatory. Which of course would later be called the Battle of Purgatory. "The Delaware was badly crippled but it can be repaired," Cain reviewed the figures with his staff. "Our side lost over fifty ships and a hundred men."

"Our ships destroyed forty eight fighters, captured two fighters and stopped the Rose Noir from liberating the prisoners on Purgatory," Zach said. "That's got to be worth something."

"True but the Rose Noir is still out there and it's still going to cause us trouble," Cain sighed. "And I have a feeling it's going to play a larger part in this war than we realize."

"Oh like it's been so **quiet** and **reserved** so far?" Shane groaned.


	78. The Martian Independence Movement

**The Martian Independence Movement**

Although most of the actual battles of the Xia Xiang War took place far away from Earth's solar system, Earth and it's colonies were still affected by it.

On Mars the war sparked even further unrest. Many anti-alien colonists took up a new cause. Mistakenly believing that Xia Xiang was pulling away from alien influence to found a human controlled planet, several Martians believed that they should do the same. Other humans on the planet were not as intolerant of aliens and believed they had just as much place as humans but wanted Mars to be independent anyway. And others wanted Mars to be independent simply because it would make them more money.

Several groups formed at this time. The Interspecies Martian Cooperation Convention was a group made up of both humans and aliens who wanted Mars to become independent. The Martian League movement were a group of humans and aliens who wanted Mars to stay a colony. Not surprisingly that was the smallest of the groups. There was also the Free Mars Movement who not only wanted independence but to purge the planet of any humans living on it, claiming that aliens had a right to the planet before they did. This right was given to the aliens by the great deity Maku Waku who appeared to righteous aliens in dreams. This group was also a small minority and was made up of mostly aliens that spent more time doing drugs than protesting.

But the largest and most vocal of the groups was the Martian Independence Movement. And by most vocal I mean they used the most violence to get their message across. Attacks on aliens and pro alien humans became more and more frequent. Signs on walls and buildings showing the Martian Flag and the words, Martian Independence Now were common. As well as the slogan Free Mars Now, Free Mars Forever.

And thus the Series Five Galaxy Rangers were called in to help with the unrest. "Thank you for coming to help us," Governor Hembeck, a roly poly faced man with balding blond hair in a brown suit met with the Galaxy Rangers in his office. "These past few months have been difficult. I believe you know Captain Pearce of the Ranger base here on Mars. This is my Lieutenant Governor Mr. O'Hara," He pointed to a man in his fifties with wild red hair and beard. And I believe you know Lady Cassia."

"Lady Cassia?" Niko was surprised.

"It's good to see you Niko," Lady Cassia smiled. "My people have offered the governor's forces and the Galaxy Rangers here on Mars assistance. Mostly meditation services. There are many vocal factions here on Mars."

"They're more than a little vocal," Captain Pearce told them. "They've been responsible for at least seven bombings and several unprovoked attacks on aliens."

"Including the Twin Demeter Colonies," Lady Cassia said. "We've had no choice but to assist the governor in rooting out the terrorists."

"Mind scans?" Niko was stunned.

"Only in high risk areas and on suspects suspected in murder and bombing," O'Hara spoke.

"It's ironic," Lady Cassia sighed. "The Demeter Colony's original purpose was to make sure that psychics were never used like hounds by the government. And now we are forced into that same role again."

"You're not hounds, you're helping us of your own free will," Governor Hembeck said. "There is a difference."

"Hounds?" Doc asked.

"It's what psychics who used to work for the government were called back before Earth was united," Niko explained. "It's…not a very polite term."

"We have been able to make some progress with some of the non violent splinter groups that used to be at each other's throats. The Free Mars Movement is having some kind of debate with the Interspecies Martian Cooperation Convention at the Martian Hilton downtown," Lady Cassia said.

"Both groups are the least violent of the lunatic fringe that has popped up on Mars over the past few months," Governor Hembeck sighed. "Still there have been incidents."

"Incidents?" Zach asked.

"We think someone in those groups are in contact with the Martian Independence Movement," O'Hara said. "It makes sense because there's a huge jinni market among the radicals."

"Jinni? That drug makes marijuana and cocaine look like aspirin!" Shane barked.

"Actually that drug is perfectly legal in the city of New Pigallis," O'Hara explained. "Something about alien culture being preserved for some religious ceremonies. As long as it's ingested in certain buildings and doesn't leave the city limits, there's no prosecution."

"But it's still dangerous for humans even if several aliens are immune to it," Zach said.

"Haven't you been paying attention to the news, Captain?" Doc scoffed. "A lot of people claim that Jinni in small doses is medicinal. And half the doctors in this city will write a prescription for the right price."

"It's probably the only legal thing most of the mob bosses are into on this planet," Hembeck sighed. "My predecessors tried introducing legislation making the drug illegal. But between the aliens that use it responsibly for religious reasons, the humans that use it irresponsibly for recreational use and the mob bosses using the jinni trade as a front for their criminal undertakings…"

"I see your point," Zach frowned.

"The Jinni trade is regulated. Well the product itself is regulated. As long as the product passes inspection it doesn't matter where it comes from," O'Hara shrugged. "And almost anyone can get a license to sell Jinni as long as they pass a simple test and have a store."

"And you think the Mob's Jinni trade is backing the Martian Independence Movement?" Zach asked.

"Actually it's the opposite, since so much of the Jinni is sold to aliens and marketed to aliens," O'Hara explained.

"It's a huge source of income for them," Lady Cassia said. "The only reason they would be in contact with some of those in the Jinni trade is to try and drive them out. There are some mobsters that won't have anything to do with aliens. And they welcome radicals like the Martian Independence Movement. And since three attacks were in market areas full of aliens where the Jinni is sold…"

"So basically what we've come down to is a turf war," Shane frowned.

"Exactly but we think we may have identified the ringleaders," O'Hara said. "There are some quote unquote 'businessmen' that will have nothing to do with Jinni and rarely employ aliens. Unfortunately we have no conclusive proof…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the…" Zach gasped as the building shook.

"That came from outside!" Niko looked out the window. "It happened down the street!"

"Aldrin Drive! That's where a huge alien marketplace is!" O'Hara shouted.

"Let's go!" Zach ordered his team.

It wasn't long before they reached the scene. Several buildings were in ruins and many aliens were stunned or injured. "It looks like a war zone…" Doc was stunned.

"From the looks of things a lot of these buildings were imploded, meaning the charges were placed inside the building," Shane noticed the rubble.

"What happened officer?" Zach asked a Martian police officer attending to some aliens.

"It happened before work hours, before the stores opened. They always open late in the day on Sunday," The officer explained. "Look!"

There was a black flag with the Planet Mars in red on it nearby. "The Martian Independence Movement…" Shane recognized the flag. "They left their calling card."

"My scanners are detecting diothithide and calandium," Doc said. "As well as digital sensors. Set off by a remote signal most likely."

"Since the stores weren't set to open yet, most of the shopkeepers weren't in there. Some bumps and scrapes but no serious damage. No one was killed this time, thank goodness…" The police officer sighed. "But there was a lot of property damage!"

"Including my building! My building has been blown up!" Jackie Subtract stormed over to the Galaxy Rangers with a tall thin man behind him. "Look! Look what those maniacs did to my building! That was one of my stores!"

He pointed to a building reduced to rubble. "It was a good thing that I closed that store for inventory and I gave my employees the morning off because they worked late last night! But it's still a disaster!"

"Jackie Subtract. Why are you not in jail again?" Zach folded his arms.

"I made a plea deal and I am under house arrest only to go out to court dates and check my business with a court appointed lawyer like Mister Jharris here," Subtract pointed to the man.

"How did you swing that deal?" Doc asked.

"Because he has really good lawyers," Mr. Jharris groaned.

"Galaxy Rangers my own building was just blown up along with half my stock!" Subtract huffed. "I'm looking at a huge loss in profits here! I was nearly killed! Why would I destroy my own buildings? It's those Martian Independence Radicals you want to question and I know the ringleaders!"

"You do?" Zach asked.

"Yes! Ephraim Oppleberry and Susana Savannah! Those two are the biggest anti-alien bigots on the planet!" Subtract snapped. "Quite frankly they give businessmen like myself and my associates bad names."

"And that's **you** saying it," Doc quipped.

"These Martian Independence Radicals are maniacs! They're intolerant fools who wouldn't know a good bit of profit if it bit them in the ass!" Subtract snapped. "They'd rather blow us all to bits rather than do the smart thing! You've got to do something!"

"We will. Subtract if I were you I'd start talking to your lawyers and insurance agent," Zach grunted.

"Oh you bet I will! I'm going to sue Oppleberry's ass from here to Earth!" Subtract stormed off.

"I take it you've seen some of the Martian Independence Movement's handiwork," O'Hara walked up to them. "I came down here to survey the damage myself. We're lucky no one was killed."

"We had a run in with Jackie Subtract who gave us the names of some suspects," Shane said.

"Savannah and Oppleberry am I right?" O'Hara sighed. "Those two don't get along with a lot of people. They've been suspected of funding the Martian Independence Movement since the beginning. We've tried to charge them but they always have airtight alibis. Can't seem to make the charges stick."

"Where are these two?" Doc asked. "I think we should have a talk with them."

"If I know them they're having a business meeting in the Rover Red restaurant in the Golden Flower hotel about six blocks from here," O'Hara said. "They always do that every day because most other establishments won't have them. And lately very few people on Mars are willing to do business with them either."

"Then let's go have a talk," Zach frowned.

"Good, I'll stay here and further assess the damage," O'Hara sighed. "Damn it these terrorists did some real damage here."

"Our job is to stop them before they do more," Zach frowned.

It wasn't long before they were on the inside of an opulent restaurant. The only patrons were Oppleberry, Savannah and their human bodyguards. "Nobody in here!" One beefy guard tried to block their way.

"We're Galaxy Rangers and we'd like to question your bosses," Zach didn't back down.

"Oh let them in," Savannah, a large plump woman with graying short hair in a flowing purple dress waved. "Not like they're going to shoot us."

"Well look who's here to annoy us **this time**," Oppleberry a short fat man with white hair and glasses in a white linen suit sneered at them. "The infamous Series Five Galaxy Rangers."

"Why am I not surprised you're here to interrogate us like a bunch of criminals?" Savannah grunted. She looked at Oppleberry. "Told you they'd send **them** after us sooner or later."

"I guess they're now sending a higher class of attack dogs after us since the authorities here are barley more than **mongrels**," Oppleberry gave Shane a disdainful look.

"Mr. Oppleberry. Ms. Savannah, we're here to take a statement about the bombing this morning on Aldrin Drive," Zach began. "A Martian Independence Flag was found at the scene…"

"You think we're behind that? Jefferson H. Christmas on a stick! Every time a bomb goes off or some alien gets hurt we get dragged into jail or interrogated like we were some kind of common criminal," Oppleberry snarled. "And quite frankly this is getting annoying."

"Who told you we were behind **this one**? Jackie Subtract? Big Mike Bolkovo? Hallpeart? " Savannah asked. "Doesn't matter. Any one of them would sell out their own mothers for a single coin of alien gold. Let alone their own species."

"Bunch of traitors value money over their own kind," Oppleberry agreed. "Never did like them."

"You have to admit you do seem to agree with the sentiments of the Martian Independence Movement," Zach pointed out. "Enough to back them?"

"Unbelievable. Look just because we don't go hugging and kissing aliens like you left wing hippie converts don't mean we all go out and blow them up!" Savannah snapped. "If I went out and tried to kill everyone I didn't like, half the planet would be on my list!"

"We may agree with the Martian Independence Movement's ideals but **not** their methods!" Oppleberry snorted.

"Especially since it brings unwanted attention to **your** business am I right?" Doc asked.

"Exactly! We're the ones being persecuted while those alien loving sellouts are getting away with murder!" Savannah snapped. "It's getting so real humans are becoming an endangered species!"

"Well if you like we can always book passage for you to Purgatory," Shane sneered. "No aliens there."

"Don't think we're not **tempted** to go there," Savannah gave him a look. "Mars and the rest of the League is going to Hell in a hand basket. Too many aliens and **mongrels **running around over running **our rights**!"

Before Zach could say anything else a loud commotion distracted him. "Now what?"

A large mob made up of mostly aliens and some humans had made their way into the restaurant. "There they are!" A green alien with black eyes shouted.

"You have done it this time you murdering bastards!" Costello the Plaertes snapped.

"We know you did it so don't deny it!" Abbot the Pedulant shouted.

"Deny **what?**" Savannah snapped as their bodyguards circled them. "What the hell have we done **this time**?"

"Officer what's going on?" Zach noticed a few police officers had caught up with them in hopes that they could contain the crowd. "What happened?"

"At the same time the bomb on Aldrin Drive went off sixteen aliens, mostly Plaertes and Pedulants were gunned down in cold blood at a boarding house barely seven blocks away," A police officer explained. "A Martian Independence Movement Flag was found among the bodies."

"And they're **responsible!"** An alien shouted. "Everybody knows that they're mobsters who hate aliens!"

"Who else would fund the Martian Independence Movement?" Another alien yelled.

"They give humans a bad name!" A large human shouted. "We're tired of living in fear!"

"Let's get them!" The mob shouted and started to move forward.

"ENOUGH!" Zach roared and blasted his blaster into the air. "First one of you that lays a finger on them will get blasted!"

"You're **protecting** them?" Abbot yelled.

"They haven't been charged with any crime yet and even if they were mob mentality doesn't work," Shane snarled. "Let the law handle this."

"The law hasn't done **squat **for us!" Costello shouted. "I didn't leave the Crown Empire only to get blown up here on Mars!" Several aliens agreed.

"Then maybe you should go **back** there where you belong?" Savannah barked.

"Why don't you **make us?"** Another alien yelled. It looked like they were going to attack at any moment.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Shane roared and fired his blaster. "UNLESS THE LOT OF YOU WANT A BELLY FULL OF LIGHT!"

"Go home all of you!" Zach growled. Eventually the crowd dispersed. "As for the two of you, I suggest you start cooperating."

"We **have** been cooperating! It's not our fault these alien freaks don't have a clue!" Savannah stood up and bristled. "Well I'm not letting these alien freaks push me around! I was born on Mars and I'll die on Mars! Come on boys!"

She pushed past the Galaxy Rangers. She barely got out the door when something was thrown in front of her. "Boss!" One of the henchmen shoved her out of the way.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Niko barely got the shields over most of the people closest to her in time. "Jerry!" Savannah screamed as the smoke cleared. "HE'S DEAD!"

"He wasn't close enough to the shield…" Niko gasped. "I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"Sorry? One of my best men is dead because of you!" Savannah screamed.

"If she hadn't thrown up her shield you and the rest of us would be dead too!" Zach snapped.

"Animals…" Oppleberry was horrified. "They're all **animals**!"

"Assign blame where it **belongs** Boss!" Another henchman shouted. "Those stinking aliens did this!"

"That's it! I've had it! I'm getting off this damn planet before it is too late!" Oppleberry shouted.

"You're just cutting and running?" Savannah barked.

"You're damn right I am!" Oppleberry snapped. "There's nothing left on this cesspool of a planet. I'm going to somewhere more **civilized!** Like the Badlands! And if you're smart my dear you will leave with me!"

"The hell I will! Jerry's death won't be for nothing!" Savannah shouted. "I'll get even with every single freak even if I have to blow them all up one at a time!"

"No you will not!" Zach barked. "Right now I need to get your statement about what happened!"

"You want a _statement_? I'll **give** you a statement! Those freaking aliens want to kill us! They tried to kill us! And I'm gonna kill them!" Savannah shouted. She tried to brush past Zach but he wouldn't let her. She struck at him. "Get out of my way you alien loving fascist!"

"That's it you're under…" Zach began when Savannah's goons tried to get him as well. Shane hit one and got into a fight with another. Doc and Niko also started fighting. "YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

"SUZIE YOU STUPID ASS YOU JUST GAVE THEM A REASON TO ARREST US! THAT'S WHAT THE ALIENS WANTED!" Oppleberry screamed.

"GOOD! I DON'T CARE! I'LL KILL 'EM ALL!" Savannah screamed as Zach tried to restrain her.

"YEAH! GET HER! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Several aliens appeared to watch. "GET RID OF THE BITCH!"

"SOMEBODY CALL FOR BACKUP!" Zach yelled as Savannah hit him on the head with her purse.

Two hours later…

"This investigation is not going well at all…" Zach grumbled as the Galaxy Rangers left the local police station.

"At least Savannah and Oppleberry are behind bars for a little bit," Shane grunted.

"Won't be long if their lawyers have their way," Doc said. "Oppleberry was already calling for a moving company as well as a lawyer."

"Something about all this doesn't feel right in my gut," Zach frowned. "Niko did you sense that they had anything to do with either the bombings or the massacre?"

"No. I didn't sense any lies from either of them," Niko shrugged. "Their hate is genuine but I don't think they'd go so far as to be part of the Movement. In fact the actions of the Movement are hurting them instead of helping. It's made them targets."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think those two have **anything** to do with the Martian Independence Movement," Shane said. "At least not directly."

"Think the Movement is using them to ignite more flames to the fire? Wouldn't be the first time someone used a scapegoat to try and start riots on this planet," Doc frowned. "And unless those two are Academy Award winning actors, which I highly suspect they are **not…**"

"Which means we're back to square one," Zach sighed. "I can see why the Movement chose them though. Those two seem to go out of their way for people to hate them."

"Even if they both left it won't do any good. This whole planet is a powder keg ready to explode," Niko shuddered. "I can feel the hate and anger all around me."

"If we don't find the ringleaders soon, there really **will **be a rebellion on Mars," Zach grunted. "And not just the Martian Independence Movement will be to blame."

"And Earth's forces will have no choice but to take some of their troops away from Xia Xiang to quell the uprising here," Shane frowned.

"And if Mars goes so go the rest of the colonies," Doc frowned. "We've got to stop this."

"Whoever it is they're smart enough to use some kind of psychic blockers," Niko sighed. "I've tried scanning the bomb areas with my powers but I came up with nothing."

"Nobody saw who threw the bomb at us which means either someone is lying or people just ain't talking," Shane grunted.

"People here don't talk much to the regular police, much less us," Doc grumbled. "We've got a lot of work to do. It's not like the answers are just gonna fall into our laps and…HEY!" Doc was knocked to the side by a cloaked figure. "How rude!"

"He seemed to be in a hurry," Zach frowned as the cloaked figure ran off.

"Yeah I…" Doc then noticed something was in his hand. "I think we should follow him." He read the paper. "Information on MIM. Go to Red Star Bar. Ask for G."

"Looks like we have an informant," Zach grunted.

"Or it could be a trap," Shane frowned.

"Either way be ready for anything," Zach said. "Doc…"

"According to my GPS app in my CDU the Red Star Bar is down this way," Doc pointed. "Right where my little bumper went."

"Let's check it out," Shane said.

They soon entered the bar. "Hmm…Not what I expected," Shane blinked.

"Definitely different," Zach was surprised.

"I was expecting something a little…Shadier…" Niko admitted.

"Definitely not **this**," Doc said. The Red Star Bar was a huge ice cream parlor. There were customers eating ice cream. Mostly families. Several kids were having an ice cream fight in the corner.

"Doc are you sure this is the right place?" Zach blinked.

Doc then saw a familiar robed figure go into the back. "Oh yeah…"

They went behind the counter. "Ice cream inspectors. Coming through," Doc quipped to the servers. "Gotta make sure there's no real rocks in your Rocky Road."

"G sent us," Zach remarked.

"He's in the back," A green alien pointed what appeared to be his thumb.

"Much obliged," Doc smiled. They saw the figure in the back in an office. "Excuse me sir I think you dropped something. Namely me…"

"Sorry Galaxy Ranger humming…" The familiar voice spoke before dropping his hood. "Had to be careful. Mars has almost as many spies as Tortuna."

"Geezy? Geezy! How did you get **here** you Pedulant nose picker?" Zach was stunned.

"We thought you were killed!" Niko whooped.

"Killed? Killed? Geezy? Bah, Geezy not killed! Geezy got smart and ran off! It will take more than a few Crown Soldiers to get rid of this Pedulant!" Geezy puffed.

"But where have you been all this time?" Niko asked.

"Don't tell me you're here because you have a thing for ice cream?" Doc asked.

"Working with the Underground. Underground started years ago on Tortuna but branched out. Too dangerous for fellow members if Geezy stayed on Tortuna where I was too well known," Geezy said. "So Geezy go to hummings' system. There Geezy can spy on Crown activity here!"

"Crown activity? Are you saying the Crown is behind the Martian Independence Movement?" Zach asked.

"More like backing it," Geezy snorted. "Helping those in the MIM get stronger. The more the MIM grows, the more influence the Crown has."

"Until they have a base right at our doorstep," Shane realized.

"Bingo! The Crown has claws everywhere," Geezy said. "Even in the highest levels of government. But we are in luck Rangers. There is a meeting tonight. And Geezy knows all about it…"

"When you say highest levels you mean…?" Doc raised an eyebrow.

"Information… Show you what Geezy has in back room. Then you can verify for yourselves if Geezy tells the truth," The Pedulant showed them the way. "Must hurry! Big meeting tonight! Big meeting!"

"Of course it is," Doc remarked. "What **else** would it be?"

* * *

Nighttime outside the city of New Pigallis…An abandoned spaceport.

Several blue aliens with long tails wearing white clothing moved several crates of something towards a large group of cloaked humans. "Why here? Why so secretive Atka?" One asked the leader.

"Humans must be a secretive species…" Atka shrugged. "No wonder our contacts didn't want to meet with them."

"You must be the Yangi. Do you have the Jinni?" The leader of the humans spoke in a gruff voice.

"Oh yes, yes…Good Jinni. Best on our planet," Atka made a demonstrative bow. "We of the Trader's Guild are grateful that we made contact with your species."

"Pleasantries aside if this is the good stuff you'll be well rewarded," A human grunted.

Then a light shone on them. "Actually you're all probably going to jail," Zach spoke. Not only were the Series Five Galaxy Rangers there, but Captain Pearce, Governor Hembeck and several other Galaxy Rangers had surrounded them.

"You know all first contact missions are **supposed** to be handled through BETA and the League of Planets," Doc remarked. "Not with local politicians."

"What is the meaning of this?" Governor Hembeck shouted. "When the Galaxy Rangers told me what you were doing I didn't believe it. Then they told me to come see for myself!"

"What are you talking about? This is not government official?" Atka asked.

"Not for much longer," Zach said. "Put up your hands O'Hara, we know it's you!"

"I'm not going to bother asking how you discovered our little deal but I can assure you there's nothing illegal going on here," O'Hara removed his cloak. "Just doing my own investigation in the Jinni trade."

"By investigation you mean sell it?" Doc said. "We've been getting some very interesting intelligence. How your office has complete control over the Jinni trade for starters. How you've been giving licenses to certain individuals."

"So, it's all perfectly legal," O'Hara said simply. "It's one of the powers instated in my office."

"Your office also has a secret account on Lunar Seven and several other planets," Doc pointed to his CDU. "I hacked your files when you went out to organize this little get together. And big surprise one of the accounts is in the name of Mim. Or should that be Martian Independence Movement?"

"He's been funding the Martian Independence Movement?" Governor Hembeck bristled.

"He's practically running the Martian Independence Movement," Captain Pearce explained.

"You have no proof…" O'Hara growled.

"We have enough proof to arrest you and I'll bet if we do some background checks on your men here we'll get more," Doc said.

"I know for sure those two men you have there have been identified as members of the Martian Independence Movement," Pearce pointed to two of the men.

"I had no idea those two were terrorists," O'Hara narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! Don't even think about throwing us under the hoverbus!" One man shouted.

"Yeah you're the one who recruited us!" The other man shouted.

"Shut up you idiots! They were fishing and you gave them information!" Another man hissed.

"They already had the information!" O'Hara snarled. "I don't know who ratted us out but…"

"But why? Why did you do this? I don't understand," Governor Hembeck asked.

"You wouldn't, you idiot!" The Lieutenant Governor snapped. "For years I had to wait in the shadows, doing your dirty work while you got all the glory! Once you were gone I would have used the Martian Independence Movement and my contacts to take control of Mars and declare it an independent planet under my leadership!"

**"Your** leadership? You really think a crook like you could…Who do you think you are?" Hembeck sputtered.

"I know who he **really** is," Doc said. "I did a little background check on our esteemed Lieutenant Governor. About fifteen years ago he changed his name legally to O'Hara…From O'Mega."

"O'Mega? As in Daisy O'Mega?" Shane yelled.

"Yup, according to the family database on the Venus 12 mining colony he's the brother of Daisy's mom," Doc said. "Which makes him her uncle. And it gets better. His wife is the sister of…wait for it…Geraldine Subtract, Jackie Subtract's ex wife!"

"Jackie Subtract was **married?**" Niko was stunned.

"For about a year. They broke up only because they both had ambitions to run their own gangs and take power over different cities," Doc said. "Of course the fact that Jackie got caught with a blond prostitute didn't help matters either. But apparently they tolerate each other enough so they work together. He's in New Pigalis and she runs the local mob here in Ares."

"But there's no Geraldine Subtract living in Ares! I mean I know a Geraldine Hammersmith who runs Hammersmith Industries…" Hembeck said.

"She remarried," Doc explained. "Husband died within a year. Probably killed him off too."

"Hold on, there's a young mob boss called Harry the Hammer and his last name is Hammersmith!" Hembeck yelled.

"Geraldine's son," O'Hara sneered. "From her first marriage."

"Jackie Subtract has a **kid?** And he's…Holy cow! No wonder crime is always so rampant on Mars!" Hembeck was stunned. "Half the mobsters are related to each other!"

"And the other half are in political power," Niko put it together. "Wouldn't be surprised if this whole Martian Independence Movement was put together by all the mob bosses left on Mars."

"Jinni must be pretty big business on Mars. So why limit it to one city controlled by one mob boss?" Zach realized.

"Not just Jinni, there are so many other types of drugs and illegal contraband that will flourish once Mars is under my control," O'Hara grinned.

"And that's why you had your people in both the police and your alien workers focus on Oppleberry and Savannah…" Niko realized. "Because they would never go along with your plan on principle."

"Those short sighted alien hating fools were the perfect scapegoats," O'Hara grinned. "And this is the perfect **distraction!**" Something dropped out of his sleeve and into his hand. He threw it on the ground. Billows of smoke covered the ground.

Laser fire started bursting through the air. "Should have known an O'Mega would have something up his sleeve…" Shane growled as he tried to get a clear shot. "I can't see!"

"No shoot! No shoot! We not know!" A Yangi appeared in front of him waving his arms. "No shoot!"

"Cease fire! Civilians in the area!" Captain Pearce shouted. "Civil…AGGGHH!"

He was hit from behind by one of the men. "Good thing O'Hara makes us wear these goggles," One of the Martian Independence Movement terrorists snorted.

"GIRLS! HELP! HELP!" Atka screamed into his communicator.

"Quiet you fool!" O'Hara snapped as one of his men grabbed him. "I don't want to kill you lot off! You're going to make me rich! You however…" He managed to grab the Governor. "Are a different story!"

"Put him down O'Hara!" Zach snapped as the shooting stopped and the smoke cleared.

"I know you, Galaxy Rangers…" O'Hara sneered. "I know how soft you are about **anyone** being in danger. Aliens, humans…even your own enemies…You won't dare risk harming a hostage. Now stand down!"

"We do that you'll blast us anyway," Shane growled.

"You have a point," O'Hara smirked. "But I think you rangers wouldn't take that risk would the governor's life and the lives of these aliens would you? Or Captain Pearce?"

The Galaxy Rangers had no choice but to surrender their weapons. "Didn't think so," O'Hara sneered. "This is a grand day. Not only do I get to my revenge on the Governor and make a lot of money…I get to take care of the infamous Series Five Rangers. The ones not even the Black Rose or the Queen of the Crown could get rid of. When word gets out that I got rid of you…"

"Boss…Uh we got a problem," One of O'Hara's men took a look at a damaged crate. "One of the crates got damaged in the shooting and…You'd better take a look inside…"

"What are you talking about? What the…? What the hell is **this?**" O'Hara screamed as he opened one of the crates and took out a bar of soap.

"Why it's Jinni, what else would it be?" Akta blinked.

"This is **soap** you moron!" One of O'Hara's men shouted.

"But that's what Jinni is on our planet," Akta said. "It's a very nice type of soap that's good for your skin and…"

"You idiot! I didn't order Jinni the **soap**! I ordered Jinni the **weed!** It's the drug I wanted!" O'Hara shouted.

"There's a drug named Jinni?" Atka's jaw dropped.

"YES! WHY DO YOU THINK I ORDERED OVER TWENTY KILOS OF IT?" O'Hara screamed.

"You know I thought that was rather odd," Atka blinked. He scratched his chin. "At first I thought it was because Mars was such a dusty planet that you all get so dirty and everything. But when one of your associates asked if he could smoke some free samples I admit that was a little suspicious…"

"AGGGHHH!" O'Hara shouted. "YOU IDIOT! THIS IS USELESS TO ME!"

"I think your dreams of conquest went up in **soap**," Doc quipped.

"Fine…New plan…" O'Hara gritted his teeth. "We kill all of you and blame it on these aliens! That should be enough to get the ball rolling!"

"But what about the cash?" Another of O'Hara's men asked.

"We'll just steal it from someone else…" O'Hara snapped. "Now I'll…."

KA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the hell…?" O'Hara blinked as several small twinkling lights floated in the middle.

BOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM!

Then the lights exploded with a force so great it knocked everyone back. Then another smoke bomb was exploded. "Oh great more smoke!" Doc moaned.

"Where are you Atka you idiot?" Someone shouted.

"Over here! Help! Help!" Atka squealed as he tried to get away.

The Galaxy Rangers quickly took advantage of the distraction and started to fight with their captors.

"Who the hell are they?" Zach yelled as he noticed four more figures joining the battle.

"Whoever they are, they're on our side!" Doc yelled. "I think…"

"AGGGH!" O'Hara was heard yelling.

"No offense pal, but that's my client you're threatening," Someone shouted. "And no one hurts him under our watch. At least until we get paid."

"Die you little…" Another man tried to pull his blaster out on the mystery combatant.

Shane was closest and managed to knock him out with a punch. He used his powers to change to metal form in order to protect the aliens. The laser blasts hit him but bounced off him harmlessly. "I've got you covered!"

"Thanks but I can cover **myself!**" It was a female with white hair with pink streaks in it. She focused her red eyes and optic beams flew out of them.

"What **the…**.?" Shane remarked.

"What you've never seen a Super…? Holy crap you're **one** too!" The female realized.

"This day just got a lot weirder…" Shane grumbled.


	79. The Femme Fatale Four

**The Femme Fatale Four**

Twenty minutes earlier….

"Why the hell would humans want to make a secret delivery about several kilos of soap?" A red eyed female Supertrooper that had white hair with pink streaks snorted. She wore a black and red skintight body armor with a brown leather jacket. She paced back and forth in the spaceship. She also had an Australian accent.

"Don't know Spitfire," A white haired female that also had an Australian accent working at a computer shrugged. "I stopped trying to understand humans a long time ago."

Except for the fact that the other female had no streaks in her hair and she wore a white body suit with body armor, the two females looked almost exactly alike. For some reason it always annoyed Spitfire when people assumed they were sisters.

"What I don't know is why we took this job, Snowbird," Spitfire sighed. "I never wanted to come near any stinking humans again! Let alone help the Yangi make first contact with them."

"It's a very high paying job and since we were the only guild sanctioned team qualified to do so it was worth the money," Snowbird gave her a look.

"It's not like the old days when we couldn't pick and choose our assignments," Spitfire snorted.

"It's because we all have unresolved issues involving humans and Earth," Snowbird said calmly. "We had to face it sooner or later. Or else we'll have that specter of fear…"

"Supertroopers fear **nothing!**" Spitfire snapped.

"Then why worry?" Snowbird asked. "Besides this isn't even Earth."

Spitfire let out a hard breath. "This just brings back bad memories…"

Those memories were not pleasant ones. Training and surviving the Australian base only to be shunted aside at the last moment. To be told she and the others weren't good enough. Shoved unceremoniously into cryo stasis pods to be turned into fodder for scientists. She gave up hope.

But life is a funny thing. The pilots flying the starship to a secret base failed to calculate properly within an asteroid field. And what was more incredulous, an unstable wormhole appeared. That mysterious corridor between time and space opened up and forced the ship into a crash landing on an unknown planet light years away.

The crash landing accidentally unlocked the cryo stasis pods, enabling some of the troopers to wake up and revive the others. She was one of the first to awaken.

When they awoke from stasis and discovered that two of their comrades were gone and in their place were two of the human guards that tormented them, things looked up.

The human guards didn't have a chance. Spitfire still wore that leather jacket as a trophy.

For several months the eight Supertroopers survived very well in the jungles of the alien planet. Eventually they came across an alien outpost. Blue skinned seven foot tall aliens with long tails called the Yangi. Even though they bore a small resemblance physically to the fictional aliens of the movie Avatar, they were very different. They were a technologically driven society. And a society that didn't have many fighters.

Even though their first instinct was to attack and try and conquer the Yangi, the Supertroopers surprisingly held back with restraint. They wanted to learn more about this alien culture they discovered. It wasn't long before there was an encounter with some Yangi Peacemakers, the warrior caste of the alien world. The Peacemakers were surprisingly adept at fighting even though the rest of the world wasn't. They made a lot of money in guilds that were hired for protecting cargo, retrieving criminals and other less than peaceful activities.

Spitfire realized quickly that the Supertroopers could make a lot of money and survive quite well in this society if they formed their own guild. Between their training and skills it would be easy to adapt and carve out a life on Yangi.

However personal differences between the males and the females of the Supertroopers led the two groups to split shortly after they received guild licenses. The males took off to unknown planets and the females stayed. The males thought they could make more money and get into more fights off world. Spitfire and the females wanted to stay on world for money as well as some safety.

To tell the truth both groups were glad to be rid of each other.

Within a few short years, Spitfires' group called the Femme Fatale Four had become one of the most respected and feared guild of Peacekeepers Yangi had ever seen. Life was good for Spitfire. They made money, had their own Guild War Ship and had plenty of fighting action.

However it seemed that they were too good at their job. Since the Femme Fatale Four came into existence, crime rates plummeted. Along with a few criminal property values. In other words the women wanted a challenge.

And when the Yangi had picked up a signal of humans wanting Jinni, they needed someone to teach them human language and knew something about human culture. And quite frankly the money and challenge was too good to pass up.

"Do you always have to be so damn calm?" Spitfire snapped. "Makes me jumpy!"

"**Everything** makes you jumpy," Snowbird said matter of factly.

"Yeah but for once she's got good reason to be," Nightcloud remarked from her chair.

Nightcloud could have been the female version of Jackhammer. Her short curly purple hair accented against her mocha skin and her dark purple eyes. She wore a black and purple body armor.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea going on a job so close to our old stomping ground," Nightcloud told them. "What if someone recognizes us?"

"Who's gonna recognize us?" Spitfire rolled her eyes. "Odds are most of the bastards are dead now."

"I'm going to check the local news feeds and do a back track of stories over the past five years," Snowbird told them as she went to work on her data pad. "We've been away for a very long time so we don't know anything about what has been going on in this part of the universe."

"Good, at least **someone** on this team has some brains," Nightcloud grumbled.

"You know if you ever want to lead this team, Nightcloud just say the word and be my guest!" Spitfire snapped.

"Please! Like I'd put myself in charge of these lunatics?" Nightcloud snorted.

CRASH!

"Tee…He…He…"

"She's into the Java Juice again…" Snowbird sighed. "Oh Magpie…"

"Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!"

CRASH!

"And she's found her chair again…" Snowbird sighed. "The one with the wheels."

"BOOOOOOOOMIEEEE!"

Magpie had pale Caucasian skin with long black hair with red streaks. She wore a red, black and purple body armor suit. And she was very happy and very hyper. And she was riding a wheeled chair around.

"WHOOOPIEEE!"

"Are you **sure **youdon't want to lead**?**" Spitfire moaned. "You could boss me around for a while? You'd like that right?"

CRASH!

"HA HA HA! YES! YAY ME!"

"Not as much as you think I would," Nightcloud said calmly.

CRASH!

"WHOOPEEEEEE!"

"It's not the fact that the girl got more electric shock treatments or brain warping drugs than the rest of us that creeps me out," Nightcloud groaned. "It's the fact that she always **volunteered** for them."

"Whoever thought Betas weren't as crazy as Alphas obviously never met Magpie," Spitfire groaned. "She's part of the reason the guys left us you know?"

"That and the fact they were greedy bastards who liked killing people a bit too much even for our tastes," Nightcloud gave her a look.

"I never said killing people was bad, I just think using a bazooka on an orphanage was a bit overkill!" Spitfire snapped. "Besides I was glad when those jerks took off! They were always challenging my authority!"

CRASH!

"I think I'll go see if I can tap into the local news database…" Snowbird turned back to her computer. "Spitfire you should do something before she destroys something. Again."

"Wonderful. Well at least this time she's not playing around with Mr. Sparkles…" Spitfire groaned as she went to calm down her team mate.

"He he he…." Magpie was twirling around. "I love trying to get myself dizzy!"

"Magpie!" Spitfire snapped.

"Oh hi Spitfire!" Magpie stopped twirling around.

"We're on a mission. I need you to focus for once," Spitfire said.

"Focus! Okay I can do that!" Magpie twitted. "So when do we shoot something?"

"For the **last time**, there's no shooting on **this **mission," Spitfire grumbled.

"Are you sure?" Magpie asked. "Because you've said that before…"

"I know but I'm pretty sure we don't need any weapons on a **soap** delivery," Spitfire sighed. She knew it was useless to lose her temper at Magpie.

"Well there was that time we had to deliver all those fruit trees and we ended up in that gunfight in that orchard," Magpie went on. "And then there was the time we were supposed to be models at a fashion show but it turned out that some of the other models were spies and assassins so…"

"Yes! I know Magpie! But so far this is a quiet mission but I need you alert and to pay attention in case something does go wrong," Spitfire told her.

"If we do get into a gunfight can I bring Mr. Sparkles this time?"

"Sure, why not?" Spitfire sighed.

"Yippee! I'll go clean him up and get him ready!" Magpie skipped off.

"You do that," Spitfire sighed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Snowbird was heard yelling.

"Huh? Snowbird never yells…" Magpie turned back.

"Better check it out," Spitfire agreed. They went back to the control room.

"You've got to read this! I don't believe this!" Snowbird was stunned.

"Stars, Snowbird what is it?" Spitfire asked. "You weren't this emotional when Magpie accidentally set your hair on fire!"

"Girls, you'd better read this stuff!" Snowbird told them. "You're not going to believe this! We're free!"

"Uh no duh," Nightcloud groaned.

"No, I mean it!" Snowbird said. "Supertroopers have been given the rights of League Citizens for over a year now!"

"What?" Spitfire snapped. "Are you joking? Or have you finally flipped your lid like Maggie over there?"

"No! I was doing some research on the past ten years and it turns out there was a huge Civil War on Earth over a year ago," Snowbird showed them. "It's all right here. About how some Supertrooper named Shane Gooseman uncovered a conspiracy along with a group of Galaxy Rangers. It appears Stingray is also…"

"Don't ever mention that twerp's name around me!" Spitfire snapped. "It's his fault my leg got busted and I ended up in ice!"

"Spitfire he was nowhere **near **you when that turret shot your leg," Nightcloud groaned.

"I wouldn't have been so careless and let myself get shot if that freak didn't go before me and set the record!" Spitfire snapped. "He got a pass to Wolf Den and I got frozen!"

"For like a day," Magpie rolled her eyes. "It wasn't so bad."

"Of course you wouldn't think it! You actually loved the conditioning process!" Spitfire snapped. "You kept jumping in and trying to get frozen even when it wasn't your turn!"

"Hence the beginnings of electric shock therapy…" Snowbird sighed at the memory.

"But it's fun! Your body gets all cold and sleepy and that let's your brain to go on wonderful thought trips!" Magpie said excitedly.

"You know the only reason we don't freeze you now is the fact that some poor sap might find you and let you out! Releasing you into the universe unsupervised would be like letting loose the Apocalypse!" Spitfire snapped.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! HELP! HELP!" Atka's voice was heard over the communicator.

"Now what does that whiny little fool want?" Spitfire snorted.

"I knew we should have went out there with them," Nightcloud groaned as she grabbed her rifle.

"Yay! I'll get Mr. Sparkles!" Magpie squealed. Within a half second she was holding a black and pink bazooka like weapon. "We're **ready!"**

"Come on!" Spitfire grabbed her weapon. They snuck out of the ship into the shadows. Spitfire made note of the situation and motioned for Magpie to get ready. Magpie grinned like an idiot and fired Mr. Sparkles, setting out several glittering explosives. Then Spitfire threw a smoke grenade. Using their other senses the Femme Fatale Four streaked into the smoke to rescue their clients.

She saw Atka being threatened by one human with red hair. "No offense pal, but that's **my client** you're threatening," Spitfire kicked him hard. "And no one hurts him under our watch. At least until we get paid."

She sensed someone had tried to sneak up on her from behind. "Die you little…" Another man tried to shoot her.

But someone else had other ideas before she could do anything.

A huge blonde man in some kind of blue and white uniform was closest and managed to knock him out with a punch. He used his powers to change to metal form in order to protect the aliens. The laser blasts hit him but bounced off him harmlessly. "I've got you covered!" He shouted as he positioned himself in front of Spitfire and Atka.

"Thanks but I can cover **myself!**" Spitfire snarled as she used her optic beams to shoot at the men shooting her.

"What **the…**.?" Shane remarked.

"What you've never seen a Super…? Holy crap you're **one** too!" Spitfire realized.

"This day just got a lot weirder…" Shane grumbled.

Spitfire growled and instinctively pointed her weapon at him. "In case you haven't noticed, one…Blasters don't affect me in this form." Shane told her. "Two we're on the same side. We protect the innocent which includes **your clients**."

"Good point," Spitfire nodded. "Fatales! Don't shoot at the humans in blue and white! Hit the others!"

"Okie Dokey!" Magpie said cheerfully as she prepared to fire Mr. Sparkles again. "FIRE!"

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOM!

"GO BOOOOOOOOOM!" Magpie cackled insanely.

The explosions were so strong they even knocked down Shane and Spitfire. "Let me guess, frozen for being an S8?" Shane casually asked as they got to their feet."

"However did you **guess**?" Spitfire asked sarcastically. "They invented a new category for her. Super S 8!"

Meanwhile Magpie had skipped over to where Doc was brawling with a terrorist. She then kicked the terrorist down. "HI!" Magpie said happily. "I'm Magpie and this is Mr. Sparkles! You're interesting! Do you want to be friends?"

"Uh sure," Doc blinked. "Why not?"

"YAY!" Magpie hugged Doc.

"Can't breathe…" Doc gasped.

"Magpie! Stop hugging and start fighting!" Nightcloud snapped as she kicked two terrorists down.

"Aw but fighting is over…" Magpie looked around. Indeed, O'Hara's forces were beaten.

"Everyone all right?" Shane walked over with Spitfire.

"My ribs are bruised but yeah…" Doc gasped.

"So you're a Supertrooper too huh?" Nightcloud sniffed. "Great and you're probably an Alpha. Figures."

"I'm not **that** bad," Shane shrugged. "I'm Shane Gooseman. Friends call me Goose."

"Hi new friend Goose!" Magpie said cheerfully. "I'm Magpie! That's Spitfire! That's Snowbird! This is Mr. Sprinkles and that's…."

"Someone who's going to give you a knuckle sandwich if you don't knock it off!" Nightcloud snapped.

"O'Hara or whatever your name is you're under arrest for treason, terrorism, attempted murder and whatever else we can charge you with," Zach said. "And the same goes for the rest of you."

"I think you and your men will have quite a bit to say when we get back to the station," Hembeck brushed himself off.

"Especially about where we can find the rest of the MIM cells and who else is in on this plot," Captain Pearce said.

"We're not going to say anything!" One man in custody snapped.

"Oh you'll talk all right," Zach grunted. "Unless you want to end up on Purgatory. That place makes Mars look like a tropical vacation spot."

"Take 'em away," Pearce told his men.

"Mr. Atka it's obvious you were duped," Niko said. "We need to take your statement. And get you in contact with the proper League Authorities."

"Yeah we don't mind doing business with you," Doc said.

"Yes, yes we did not know we were doing anything illegal," Atka said. "We will cooperate."

"I'm sorry your first contact with humans was a little…unorthodox," Niko smiled.

"Then again it looks like you already had some contact with Earth," Zach held out his hand to Spitfire and the others. "I'm Captain Zachery Foxx. This is Ranger Niko, Ranger Hartford and you've already met Ranger Gooseman. Welcome back."

"HELLO!" Magpie grabbed his hand and pumped it vigorously. Zach thought if his hand wasn't bionic it would have been crushed. He still had his doubts if it would survive. "HELLO! I'M MAGPIE!"

"He's not deaf you idiot!" Nightcloud snapped. "And in case you've forgotten they could lock us up!"

"But we have immunity now," Snowbird reminded her. "That is true is it not?"

"You haven't committed any crimes here so yes," Zach said.

"So we're not getting frozen," Nightcloud was suspicious.

"Supertroopers are a free people now," Shane explained. "Those that enslaved us are no longer in power. I can understand your suspicions but it's the truth. By the way I want to ask you something about your optic blasts. How did you do that? You weren't exposed to X-Factor were you?"

"What's X-Factor?" Nightcloud asked. "And you should talk. You changed form."

"I'm a shape shifter but I have an implant that heightens my bio-defenses," Shane explained. "What about you?"

"Dunno, we started getting stronger and she started getting those optic blasts after we ate some very yummy berries that were supposed to increase strength back on Yangi," Magpie shrugged. "And the weird thing is that Snowbird can shoot cold stuff from her hands. Show them how you make ice cream! Come on Snowy!"

"Some other time," Snowbird sighed.

"You're the last members of the missing Supertrooper Ten!" Doc gasped.

"The **who?"** Nightcloud asked.

"It's a long story," Shane sighed. "I think it's best that you come back to Earth with us and meet the rest of the Supertroopers. Stingray and Webfoot are there and…"

"Webby? Webby's there?" Magpie perked up. "Webby! Come on Spitfire! We gotta go see Webby! He's one of my bestest, bestest friends! Please, please, please, please…"

"You **know** she's not going to shut up until you say yes," Snowbird sighed. "She's in one of her moods today."

"I know…" Spitfire winced. "Stars do I know..."

"Please, please, please, please, please…" Magpie jumped up and down. "Please, please, please, please…."

"OH ALL RIGHT! WE'LL ALL GO!" Spitfire yelled at her.

"You probably have to come to Earth too to meet with the League Representatives of BETA," Niko said to Atka. "I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms."

"Yes I'm sure we do," Atka nodded.

"You guys have warp capabilities like we do?" Doc asked.

"Warp? Is that what you call Sun Speed technology?" Atka blinked.

"They call it that because you travel at the speed of sunlight," Snowbird explained. "It's obvious there are a few…vocabulary differences with our systems."

"Which O'Hara learned the hard way," Doc smirked.

Several hours later at the Governor's mansion….

"What a mess this turned out to be…" Governor Hembeck groaned as he sat at his desk.

"O'Hara-O'Mega is in custody with a whole bunch of his pals," Zach told the group. "Captain Pearce told me that some of his lower level henchmen are already squawking for a reduced sentence. And by the end of the week we'll have nearly all of the members of the Martian Independence Movement in custody."

"I've already given the press a full statement," Governor Hembeck sighed. "It's not going to look good on my administration but I thought it was more important for the public to know that their 'heroes' are little more than criminals backed by the Crown Government."

"You had nothing to do with that," Shane said. "And people will respect you for telling the truth."

"You of all people should know that's not always true Ranger Gooseman," Governor Hembeck sighed. His phone rang. "Excuse me please."

"Where's Geezy?" Zach asked.

"Don't know. The little hose nose took off back to the Underground," Shane shrugged.

"Well at least we know some people are on our side," Doc said.

"And we found new friends," Niko smiled at Magpie.

"I like friends!" Magpie twittered.

"Better than enemies I guess," Spitfire shrugged. "It's strange. This is not how I expected to go back to Earth. If we ever went back."

"A lot has changed since you've been away," Shane said. "I know. Some days it's an adjustment to me too."

"More good news," Governor Hembeck sighed as he put down the phone. "I have just been informed that the Free Mars Movement and the IMCC have agreed to put aside their differences and become a new group called the Interspecies Free Mars Movement. Apparently Maku Waku gave the okay when the IMCC agreed that if Mars became independent jinni would become legal in **all** cities."

"I can just **imagine **the conferences now…" Doc chuckled.

"We'll take care of things with the Yangi and let Captain Pearce handle the situation on Mars," Zach smiled. "Spitfire you can follow us to Earth in your ship."

"All right," Spitfire nodded. "But we're still not a hundred percent sure we can trust you."

"If they wanted to capture us they would have tried to do so by now," Snowbird said calmly.

"Yeah your sister is right," Doc nodded.

"We are **not **sisters!" Spitfire snapped.

"Uh actually you are…" Shane smirked. "According to the files your twin brother Stingray found."

**"WHAT?"** Spitfire snapped. "ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M RELATED TO THAT NO GOOD SON OF A…"

"Oh I can't wait for **this** reunion!" Nightcloud laughed.

"I was always afraid our similar appearance was more than a coincidence," Snowbird sighed. "My worst nightmare has come true…"


	80. Catching Up, Breaking Down

**Catching Up, Breaking Down**

A few hours later in Cain's office at BETA Mountain…

"So that's basically what's going on," Shane explained at the end of the story. Along with the Series Five Rangers, Cheyenne, the BETA Mountain Supertroopers, the Femme Fatale Four were in the room,.

"Wow! That's a story! Tell it again!" Magpie jumped up and down.

"Again! Again!" Webfoot did the same thing.

"Later," Shane sighed.

"I can't believe we're actually related," Spitfire looked at Stingray. Then she looked at Baby Dawnstar who was toddling around the floor, playing with Rei. "Then again I can't believe a **lot** of things."

"Who knew Stingray would actually have a rug rat of his own?" Nightcloud snorted.

"She's cute!" Magpie twittered.

"Well she does take after her old man," Stingray smirked.

"Please," Darkstar gave him a light punch on the arm. "Leave it to you to take the credit when I do all the hard work!"

"That's your mate, Stingray?" Snowbird raised an eyebrow.

"She's rude and she pushes him around. I like her," Spitfire smirked. "Even if she is from Wolf Den."

"Do you really hate us from Wolf Den?" Shane asked.

"Honestly I used to but since me and the girls started our little business I don't care about such things anymore," Spitfire snorted. "I'm still ticked off at Stingray though…"

"Just remember I get first crack at beating him up," Darkstar gave her a look.

"Then I have no problem," Spitfire smirked. "I **definitely** like you."

"See what my life has been reduced to?" Stingray asked Doc. Doc shrugged.

"Well now that we've found the rest of the Supertrooper Ten maybe we're a step closer to figuring out this prophecy and ending this war among Supertroopers before it begins," Zach said.

"Not bloody likely," Stingray snorted.

"Wait not all of them are accounted for," Shane realized. "One's missing."

"That's right. We never saw Bluegill," Stingray realized.

The Femme Fatale Four gave each other looks. "Bluegill was always...Odd," Nightcloud admitted.

"Odder than Webfoot and Magpie?" Stingray snorted.

"Before the other guys left us, Bluegill left the group..." Spitfire explained. "He's...Not in this dimension anymore."

"What you mean he's dead?" Stingray asked.

"No, he kind of went to another dimension and just hasn't come back," Spitfire sighed. "It's a long stupid story."

"He's living with the crazy people!" Magpie said cheerfully.

"Short version we ended up in another dimension and Bluegill decided to stay there," Nightcloud sighed. "That's all I'm going to say."

"If it was anything like our adventures into other dimensions I believe you," Zach sighed. "The important thing is that we now have more allies to take on Brooke and the Crown."

"Hold on, what makes you think we're going to fight your war for **you**?" Spitfire snarled. "Last I checked you humans are the ones who abandoned us!"

"You really want **Brooke** to win this one?" Snowbird gave her a look.

"No," Spitfire admitted. "I never did like that little creep."

"As much as I hate to say this, there's a lot more going on than our personal grudges here," Nightcloud admitted.

"Yes there is," Snowbird grinned. "And I think it's going to be worth quite a lot of money for us."

"Should have known," Spitfire grinned back. "You're right. Kicking Brooke's butt and getting paid for it. That does sound like fun."

"Wait a minute? You're actually expecting to get **paid** for…? After everything we told you?" Niko was stunned.

"Why not? You're being paid to be a Galaxy Ranger aren't you?" Nightcloud asked. "This is a business we're running here. Not a charity."

"You three are as hard as ever," Stingray groaned. "When did you care so much about money?"

"When we learned that the universe revolves around it," Spitfire gave him a look. "A lesson you seem to have **forgotten**, brother."

"They have a point," Cain shrugged. "Okay what are your rates?"

"Commander?" Zach gasped.

"What? I'm negotiating here!" Cain said. "Okay what do you want? Keep in mind we're also planning on giving you and the frozen Supertroopers we revive a planet of their own if we win," Cain added. "A good planet. Not some frozen or desert mud ball. There's a few spots that our explorers just found but we need your approval on…After this war has been won."

"Our own planet! Ooh! I want Planet of the Pink Kitties!" Magpie jumped up and down.

"I want a nacho planet!" Bubblehead chirped.

"When did **you** get in here?" Shane snapped.

"Nacho planet sounds good! Nacho! Nacho!" Webfoot jumped up and down.

"I want to change my vote! Planet Nacho with Kitties!" Magpie squealed.

"Planet of Nacho Kitties!" Bubblehead chirped.

Snowbird sighed and looked at the others. "I think I see your point about needing all the help you can get."

Just then Waldo and Zozo walked in. "Waldo! Zozo, I'd like you to meet…" Cain began.

"No time for pleasantries I'm afraid," Waldo interrupted. "Forgive our rudeness but there has been a situation. And we thought it was best to inform you personally before the news leaked out."

"Eh, rudeness is a Supertrooper's version of manners," Nightcloud snorted.

"Especially if it is important," Darkstar frowned. "What happened?"

"Do you remember those two Black Rose operatives captured at the Battle of Purgatory last week?" Zozo asked.

"The ones we handed over to the League of Planets? They insisted we hand them over to be tried as criminals of war," Cain told them. "And we did as a show of good faith. As long as we got to interrogate them at some time."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. They were brought to trial at the League base on Skrehaww," Waldo sighed. "The trial lasted only five minutes before they were executed."

"What? How could they…?" Niko was stunned.

"Somehow they were placed in a Skrehaww Court," Waldo sighed. "Before the rest of the League knew what was happening the two Black Rose defendants were dragged out of the court and pecked to death by both alien species that live on that planet."

"One of the few times both those races ever agreed on something," Zozo admitted. "It all happened so fast…The League is looking to censor Skrehaww but the damage is already done."

"The League just made themselves a couple of martyrs," Shane growled.

"Blame Redarba and his cronies for that," Cain snapped.

Zozo nodded "The news is already being reported on the League channels. The aliens are celebrating, but a lot of humans aren't too happy. Even the ones on our side."

"You realize this just validated the fears those Black Rose creeps have?" Shane asked.

"Now they can just point to this to say that they were right and the League is trying to take control of the human race," Spitfire snorted. "Not that I think that's necessarily a bad thing…" Everyone looked at her. "Hey, I have some right to be a little bitter here."

"How did something like this slip through the court system so fast?" Doc asked.

"The Andari Act that demands speedy trials of war criminals during wartime based on the home planets of the victims," Waldo said. "And since Admiral Ocho of the Alia was from Skrehaww…"

"I get the picture," Cain groaned. "Great. Brooke and Queen Jezzel are going to be **loving** this."

* * *

Actually Queen Jezzel was having her own problems at the moment…

Basically her problem was currently firing on the city of Tortuna.

"What the devil is going on?" Jezzel shouted as explosions were heard outside the palace.

"Uh your majesty your Orc Armada has…Started to fire on Tortuna," A Crown Agent reported.

"I CAN SEE THAT! MOGUL! MOGUL YOU INCOMPETENT BUFFOON WHERE ARE YOU?" Jezzel screamed.

"Uh right here your Majesty," Mogul ran in with a few red demons behind him.

"What is going on with the Orcs? Why are they attacking Tortuna?" Jezzel screamed. "Why has my armada turned on me and is attacking my empire?"

"Well uh funny thing about Orcs your majesty…" Mogul gulped. "They're a little different than demons. Slightly harder to control."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"**Slightly** harder to control?" Jezzel yelled as the palace rocked.

"Well Orcs are kind of greedy and they probably want more money," Mogul gulped.

"But we had a deal!" Jezzel shouted.

"Yeah well Orcs usually **break **deals, Queenie," A red demon snorted. "Especially when they think they can get more power."

"Let me see if I get this straight," Jezzel snarled. "Are you saying those Orcs are attacking us because they want more money?"

"Uh…" Mogul blinked. "Pretty much yes. And maybe a planet or two…"

"We told you those Orcs were fickle!" A red demon snapped.

"Shut up Bruce!" Mogul snapped.

"You knew after the last five times that Orcs couldn't be trusted!" Bruce snapped.

"This has happened **before?** You **knew** this would happen?" Jezzel shouted. "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO INFORM ME ABOUT IT?"

"Hey you wanted an armada yesterday! I got you an armada!" Mogul said. "I just forgot to mention a few contract details. That's all. I'm sure if you call them up and agree to spend more money…"

"If you think for **one second** I will spend one single penny on those back stabling freaks you have another think coming! Call out our loyal Crown Armada!" Jezzel shouted.

"My Queen half our airfields are destroyed," A Crown Agent called out.

"My Queen! The Orc Armada is leaving! But they're sending us a transmission!" Another Crown Agent said.

"Put it on the screen…" Jezzel gritted her teeth.

"Hey there Queenie," A big ugly brown Orc with large teeth grinned. "Nice universe you have here. It's going to be so much fun to trash it and take what we want."

"Orc we had a contract deal," Jezzel snarled. "If this is about money…"

"Actually it's only partly about money," The Orc Captain shrugged. "To be honest it's about trashing stuff. You see its more fun for Orcs to go out and take things rather than get paid. And we figure your empire is a good place to start."

"We had a contract," Jezzel began.

"So? We're not demons lady! We're not as bound by contracts as they are!" The Orc Captain grinned. "Something your friend Mogul should have explained to you. All we needed was you to give us a reason to leave our old dimension. We helped you and now we can help ourselves to your dimension! Thanks!" The screen cut black.

"MOGUL! YOU WORTHLESS…." Jezzel screamed. "GUARDS!"

"Something tells me we're not welcome back on Tortuna for a while," Mogul gulped.

"No, ya **think**?" Bruce the red demon shouted as they teleported away.

* * *

The news of both problems with the League and the Rogue Orc Armada started to spread throughout the galaxy. It wasn't long before the Queen heard about them.

"Oh this is even better than I planned," The Queen laughed. "In a few weeks everything will be thrown into chaos! And I will be ready to restore order."

"Perfect order…" The Queen smiled as she looked at her creation. "A perfect universe with perfect order. And it will be all mine. And when I am finished there will be no one to challenge my reign. **No one**! HA HA HA HA HA…"

* * *

Not to say there were a few problems on Xia Xiang too…

"You wanted to see us Brooke?" Brainchild walked into Brooke's office with Larry and the demons.

"We need to talk," Brooke said. Stoneback and Hammerhead were with him. "Brainchild we've noticed that your contributions to our endeavor have been a bit…sub par."

"If this is about the Demon Chihuahua Larry summoned in the gym the other day…" Brainchild began.

"Only because you ordered me to!" Larry snapped. "I told you I didn't have the right spell!"

"How hard is it to conjure up a dragon?" Brainchild snapped.

"Why don't **you **try it and figure it out?" Larry yelled. "I'm sick of you always trying to pull rank on me!"

"That's because I'm smarter than you!" Brainchild snapped.

"At least I'm smart enough to know when my fly is open," Larry gave him a look.

"What? Oh crap! I hate it when this happens!" Brainchild zipped up.

"Yes let's get right to it shall we?" Brooke massaged his temples. "Brainchild I'm afraid your services are no longer required."

"What do you mean?" Brainchild asked.

"Let's see, you're short, you're stupid and you're not a very good fighter…" Hammerhead remarked. "What do you **think** he means?"

"Besides the fact that you're not even four feet tall and have the fighting skills and coordination of a newborn Andorian Walrus," Brooke snorted. "You're intelligence skills or should I say **lack of** lead something to be desired! Quite frankly I'm amazed that you even survived Wolf Den and weren't frozen years ago."

"I've seen blokes with their arms blown off and put in comas that deserved more of a chance than you did!" Hammerhead agreed.

"Brainchild you aren't even worth…" Stoneback began then stopped. "Well you're not worth **much**. Let's put it that way."

"Not even his genetic material would be much use to us," Hammerhead looked at Brooke.

"Agreed," Brooke nodded. "Oh and Larry, you and the demons are out too."

"What? What did we do?" The Demons shouted.

"What about my magic?" Larry protested.

"Quite frankly we'd be better off hiring a children's entertainer," Brooke gave them a look.

"You can't do this to me!" Brainchild shouted.

"Oh yes I can…" Brooke said. "Brainchild you are a waste of genetic material. You're a blot on the Supertrooper race. Which I intend to stamp out!"

"Don't even think about it! I've got friends! My fellow Supertroopers from Wolf Den…" Brainchild screeched.

"**Volunteered** to be the ones to whack you…" Chimera remarked as she walked in with Gravestone, Kilbane and Jackhammer. They all had their blasters drawn.

"Brainchild I don't know why we didn't get rid of **you** years ago!" Kilbane snarled.

"You're not good enough to be a Supertrooper!" Jackhammer agreed.

"You're not even **tall** enough to be a Supertrooper," Gravestone agreed.

"You can't fight worth beans and you're a lousy strategist," Kilbane snapped. "Hell you're less of a Supertrooper than Gooseman! And that's saying something!"

"Coming from Kilbane that's **does **mean something!" Jackhammer agreed. "Let's blow his brains out!"

"For once Jackhammer you have the right idea!" Chimera cocked her weapon.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Brainchild screamed. Suddenly the demons, Larry and Brainchild disappeared in a puff of smoke just as the Supertroopers fired.

"Where'd they go?" Gravestone waved the smoke away.

"Larry has magic and can teleport, **remember?"** Brooke sighed.

"Oh right…" Gravestone thought.

"Doesn't matter. If we ever see the little creep again we'll blast him," Kilbane shrugged. "And his magic buddy too."

"I dunno, I kind of liked Larry," Gravestone thought. "Made good pudding."

"Now that we've taken care of that let's get back to training shall we?" Brooke sighed. "Why don't you go to the lab to get your shots for your genetic enhancements?"

"Good idea! I love those things! I feel stronger every time we go!" Kilbane laughed. "Soon Gooseman won't have a chance!" The Wolf Den Supertroopers left.

"I wonder how long it will take for those losers to find out that those shots we're giving them are nothing but harmless placebos?" Hammerhead smirked. "And that we're taking their DNA for future batches to create intelligent Supertroopers that will **replace **them?"

"Ah the power of suggestion. You did also get some genetic samples from the demons and Larry?" Brooke asked.

"It was easy," Stoneback snorted. "They left slobber, scales and snot all over the mess hall."

"Apparently demons sometimes shed their scales like human skin flakes when it gets dry," Knifejaw smirked. "And then there was that incident where Larry accidentally summoned that demon Chihuahua. Got a lot of blood from that incident. And some from the demons."

"Then we've gotten what we need," Brooke smiled. "Send the samples to Birdwing and Tiger."

"Already have," Hammerhead grinned. "They're using them in the last batch as we speak."

"By the end of the month we will have two thousand Supertroopers ready for battle," Stoneback told Brooke. "There's already been five hundred full grown troopers decanted and training."

"Those five hundred were the first batch," Brooke said. "And there will be plenty more…"

Meanwhile somewhere on an unknown planet…

"Well I managed to get us out of **that** one," Brainchild grunted as the group ended up in a field somewhere.

"**You?** If it wasn't for **my magic** we'd all have more holes than Swiss cheese!" Larry snapped.

"Why don't you just shut up? I can't believe your incompetence cost us a sweet gig!" Brainchild snarled.

"Hey! You know I could have **left** you back on Xia Xiang you know?" Larry snapped. "You wanna go back? I can arrange it!"

"This is all your fault!" Brainchild shouted.

"You're blaming me? **You're **the one that got us kicked out!" Larry snapped.

"Yeah! For once Larry isn't the biggest loser here!" George agreed.

"That's because the little shrimp is too short to be considered a big loser!" Brainchild shouted.

"Who are **you** calling a shrimp, _**shrimp**_?" Larry pointed at Brainchild. "I'm the exact same size as you!"

"No you're not! I'm taller!" Brainchild tried to loom over Larry.

"Only because you wear platforms in your shoes!" Larry loomed back.

"At least I **wear** shoes!" Brainchild snapped. "Take that as a hint! Your feet stink worse than moldy Kirwin Smelt Cheese!"

"Oh and that **cigar** you always keep in your mouth is so refreshing?" Larry yelled.

"Yeah! Smoking is a rotten habit!" The demons agreed. "You stink Brainchild!"

"It doesn't stink half as much as that sulfur cloud you use when you teleport!" Brainchild shouted.

"You try traveling through seven different dimensions and see how much of a mess you make!" Larry shouted. "Oh wait you **can't!** You have no magic!"

"Who needs freaking magic? I'm a Supertrooper! Not a second rate sideshow carnie act!" Brainchild shouted.

"Oh is the **reject** from a _failed science experiment_ criticizing **me?**" Larry snapped.

"Yeah I'm criticizing you!" Brainchild got in his face. "Because unlike you I am a genetically superior life form! While you're just some weird mistake of nature!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Is that right?"

"You're damn right it is! You know maybe this partnership was not such a good idea?" Brainchild folded his arms.

"_Maybe?_ You want to dissolve our partnership? You want to dump **me**, for your failures?" Larry shouted as he got in his face. "Oh no, you are not dumping me! Because I am dumping **you** first!"

"Oh no you're not! Because I am dumping **you!**" Brainchild shouted.

"Nuh uh, I'm dumping you!" Larry snapped.

"Uh uh I'm dumping you!" Brainchild screeched.

"No, I'm dumping you!" Larry snapped.

"No I am dumping you and the Loser Patrol!" Brainchild shouted. "Bunch of stupid lizards dragging me down…"

"At least we weren't born in a test tube!" George the demon shouted.

"No, you were hatched from an egg like the big chickens you are!" Brainchild shouted.

"You are calling **them** chickens? You scream louder than a whole **flock** of chickens!" Larry snarled in Brainchild's face.

"I do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Okay who saw **this** coming?" George sighed. The rest of the demons raised their hands. "That's what I thought…"

"Pipsqueak!" Brainchild shouted.

"Loser!" Larry shouted back.

"Magical Moron!" Brainchild yelled back.

"Runt!" Larry shouted.

"Don't you _dare _call **me** Runt!" Brainchild shouted.

"Why because it reminds you of how **inferior **you are to Gooseman?" Larry sneered.

"Oooh! Good hit!" A green demon chuckled.

"I am in no way inferior to Gooseman!" Brainchild shouted.

"No way except in **every way!"** Larry shouted.

"I am not inferior to that Runt!" Brainchild screeched.

"Except of course in height and looks," Larry gave him a look.

"Oh like you're some kind of Don Juan?" Brainchild shouted.

"Hey! I accepted my limitations a long time ago! Unlike you!" Larry snapped. "Face it! You're jealous of Gooseman because he's everything you're **not!** He's taller than you, better looking than you…"

"Shut up!" Brainchild shouted.

"He makes more money than you, people like him instead of you…" Larry counted off. "He's a better shot than you. He has **hair**, you don't…"

"Hair is an unnecessary weakness!" Brainchild shouted.

"He gets better women than you without even trying," Larry went on. "Where you have to max out your credit card for them to give you a second look…"

"Shut up!" Brainchild shouted.

"He's stronger than you, faster than you, smarter than you…" Larry went on.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Brainchild screamed.

"MAKE ME!" Larry yelled.

"OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Brainchild tackled Larry. Larry fought back. The two of them rolled around on the ground slapping each other silly. "TAKE THAT AND THAT AND…..OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"YOU TAKE THAT AND THAT AND OWWWW! STOP BITING MY EAR!" Larry yelled back.

"So uh, do we just watch or place bets or what?" One green demon asked the other three.

"Gotta admit it's a pretty evenly matched fight," Another demon remarked as they watched.

"GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY EAR!" Larry shouted.

"WHEN YOU GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY EYE!" Brainchild screamed. "YEOW!"

"Too bad there isn't a bar around here we could go get something to drink," George looked around. "Oh wait there is. There's a town right behind us. Anybody got any cash?"

"No…" The demons shrugged. "I think Larry does."

"Figures…" George sighed.

WHACK!

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Brainchild wailed.

"Whoa, who knew Larry had a good right hook?" One demon blinked.

"You brwoke my nowsee!" Brainchild howled.

"That's a nose?" A demon blinked.

"I declare a winner!" George grabbed Larry's arm and raised it. "Okay Larry let's get out of here while you're ahead. Which you have to admit doesn't happen too often."

"Good idea George! See ya around loser!" Larry blew a raspberry at Brainchild then began to teleport them away.

"Hey! You can't weave me swranded on wherevwer this place is!" Brainchild held his nose.

"You're the **genetically superior life form**! _You_ figure it out!" Larry shot back before disappearing in a ball of smoke.

"COME BACK HEWRRE YOU WIDDLE…" Brainchild screamed. Then he realized he was all alone on a strange planet with no money. "Oh Cwap…"

**Find out what happens next chapter!**

Bubblehead flew in. "Besides the fact that you've forgotten a character and had to invent the old 'dropped him off in another dimension'?"

**Pay no attention to the bird. **

"Seriously? That's what you came up with?" Bubblehead asked. "How could you forget a character? Oh wait he wasn't an important one. But still..."

**Shut up Bird!**

"Like no one would have figured it out?" Bubblehead asked. "I'm amazed you just didn't kill him off!"

**Maybe I wanted to do a crossover fic in the future or something else! I'm keeping my options open!**

"More like covering your..." Bubblehead began.

**Okay! That's enough time for today! Where's my coffee? **


	81. War, Riots and Orcs Oh My!

**War, Riots And Orcs Oh My**

"How many riots are there going to **be** on these planets?" Doc grumbled as the Galaxy Rangers returned. It had been a week since the incident on Mars. Even though the conspiracy on Mars had been uncovered and revealed to be part of a Crown Empire plot, there were still uprisings and riots in several major cities on the colony planets.

Many of them were protests against the war in general that went out of hand and ended up with looting and rioting. Others were anti-alien protests as well as pro-independence protests. And the Galaxy Rangers were being called into service to help stop them.

"What has this been? The seventh or eighth riot this week?" Doc groaned as he sat on a couch in the Rec Room.

"Well let's see…We had one on Earth right after the Mars incident in Los Angeles," Zach counted as he sat down on a chair. "Then we had to go to Venus to handle some anti-alien dispute but that was more over a mining contract."

"Still counts," Shane grumbled. "Some nut threw a table at me."

"Then we had to go **back **to Mars and deal with the Free Mars Movement or whatever they're called now after they nearly set their headquarters on **fire** because they were so stoned…" Zach went on. "Which led to a huge clash between anti-jinni protestors who turned out to be pro League and those nuts."

"Does that count as one or two?" Niko blinked.

"Let's count it as one big mess," Doc moaned. "Then we had to go all the way to Prairie to protect the governor as he made a pro League speech."

"No wait, we had to go to Granna first," Niko corrected him. "Then Prairie."

"That doesn't count," Shane remarked. "That wasn't a riot. That was a domestic dispute."

"Involving one of Granna's senators, his wife and two pregnant mistresses on the steps of the state capital building," Niko groaned. "Neither mistress of course knew about the other. And no one knew about the wife's affair with the chauffer."

"I got hit on the head with a purse ten times and hit on the back with a diaper bag twice," Zach snapped. "It counts!"

"Okay then Prairie to keep the peace between a planned protest against Skrehaww and the aliens that supported what happened," Doc went on. "We barely settle the fight between the two groups when we had to go all the way back to Mars and help stop another protest between anti-alien and Pro-League protestors in the city of Ares."

"Where again I got hit on the head with a purse about ten times," Zach groaned.

"Then yesterday we got sent to the Rosadante Space Colony to deal with an anti-alien riot which turned out to be a bunch of pushy parents arguing over a T-Ball game," Doc moaned. "Right after that we had to go **back** to Mars **again** because Governor Hembeck insisted we show up and protect him from Jackie Subtract's sister who somehow got past security with her bridge club and was chasing the governor around the mansion."

"And once again I got hit with a purse," Zach moaned.

"And I got hit with a chair," Shane grumbled. "It's like we have targets on our backs!"

"Today we had to go to New Atlantis to break up a fight between the Skreehaww ambassadors, some members of the Board of Leaders and a few other ambassadors who objected to what happened," Niko added. "That's nine total."

"One more and we qualify for a free coffee…" Doc quipped.

"I'll take mine to go," Shane grumbled.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked. "And can you take me with you?"

"I'm going far far away from all the glamour of being a Galaxy Ranger…" Shane grumbled.

"No one is going anywhere I'm afraid. There was an incident…" Cain sighed as he walked in.

"**Another** one?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Two actually…" Cain told them. "The first one deals with our friends on the Rose Noir."

"Oh goody," Doc said sarcastically. "What did they blow up now?"

"The League warship the Skrenhara and over half it's crew," Cain said. "As you can guess most of that crew was from Skreehaww."

"Which means a lot of people are thrilled and others aren't," Doc added. "Which is adding fuel to the anti-alien fire."

"As well as the fires for colony independence," Niko frowned.

"Bingo. But that's not the worst of it," Cain sighed. "Two hours ago Texicanna was attacked. By the Crown Armada."

"What?" Zach shouted.

"Well not the traditional Crown Armada. The one that has the Orcs on it," Cain said.

"How much damage are we talking about?" Niko asked. "Casualties?"

"Sentient being casualties are surprisingly minimal," Cain said. "However and here is where things get weird…"

"**Get** weird?" Doc remarked.

"The Orc Armada didn't attack any cities. They went after the three largest ranches and the stockyards," Cain said. "Simultaneously. They hit so hard and fast and used some kind of gas no one knew what hit them. By the time the call got out and the planetary defense systems were activated the Orc Armada got away with sixty five percent of the cattle on the planet."

"Sixty five percent?" Doc's jaw dropped. "That's one of the largest beef industries in the galaxy!"

"Texicanna lost more than half of it's cattle industry overnight," Cain said. "Which means the price of beef in the League of Planets just skyrocketed. Nebraska and a few other planets are going to make a bundle."

"Why would Orcs go after **cattle?**" Doc asked.

"They're a meat eating species, Doc," Shane gave him a look. "Why do you **think?**"

"Apparently they are not that picky eaters," Cain sighed. "Not even an hour after the attack on Texicanna…The Orc Armada appeared over Bracchae. They looted one of the colony moons of the planet and…"

"And?" Zach asked.

"Apparently the Orcs know how to make cheese," Cain gulped. "A lot of cheese. Enough to cover an entire city before they attacked and…I think you can see where this is going here."

"Guess the Orcs are members of the Clean Plate Society huh?" Doc blinked.

"More like the Clean the Planet Clean Society," Cain groaned. "And since Bracchae are a plant based species…Casualties are estimated in the thousands."

"You mean they…?" Niko's jaw dropped.

"Uh huh," Cain nodded. "I mean I've heard of eating your vegetables but…"

"I can't believe Jezzel would do that! How could she just…" Niko was furious. "That's **barbaric**!"

"Yeah and we all know how **civilized** Orcs are," Cain groaned.

"This is **insane**! To attack the League without any reason!" Shane agreed. "I knew her mother was crazy but I didn't think…"

"Actually she may not be a hundred percent to blame on this…" Cain sighed. "The Crown Ambassadors are claiming the Orc Armada went rogue on them."

"Rogue? You mean they're not under Jezzel's control?" Niko asked.

"More like under their stomachs' control," Cain snorted. "As we speak the League is having an emergency session. It's on L Span," Cain turned on the channel that depicted debates within the Council of the League of Planets. "They're making their case now!"

"I can't **wait **to hear the explanation for this one," Shane remarked.

A Brachhae ambassador was speaking. "Look at me! Look at what those bastards did to me!" He pointed to himself. He was covered in some kind of cheese sauce. "And I was one of the lucky ones! I got away! But half my family didn't! I saw my cousin and uncles devoured before my very eyes! They ate my wife!"

"Weren't you going to divorce her anyway?" Someone called out.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" The Ambassador shouted. "Those Orcs ate people I actually care about too! Like my cousins and uncles! And my golf pro…"

"Oh I really need another drink…" Nimrod's eyes looked bloodshot and he had an open bottle of liquor at his table. The Crown Agent standing next to him poured him another drink.

"If we didn't have any planetary defense shields around Bracchae itself our people would probably be extinct by now!" The Ambassador shouted. "A patrol of brave Galaxy Rangers saved my convoy and what was left of the poor people of Brocolia! Look at my brother!"

A white sauce covered Bracchae with a piece of his 'hair' eaten off and covered in cheese sauce was sitting near him. He had a glazed look in his eyes and was shivering. "I had to yank my brother from the very jaws of death! Look at him! He's in shock!"

"I think that looks more like hollandaise sauce," Nimrod remarked as he took another drink.

"I saw dozens of my best friends and beloved family members devoured before my eyes!" The Ambassador sobbed. "I'll never forget those horrible words bellowing from the Orcs…Beam down more cheese! More cheese!"

Nimrod let out a guffaw. The ambassador glared at him. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"No, no of course not…" Nimrod held up his hands. "I uh had a thing in my throat."

"More like booze in your throat!" Ambassador Redarba snapped.

_ Earth too has suffered. Our colony Texicanna which supplies more than half the League with meat has been hit hard_, Cheyenne spoke._ It may take years to recover. _

"They're going after our **food supply**?" Zezaw shouted. "Kirwin could be next!"

"Why you think they have a taste for rabbit stew?" Nimrod asked.

"No, you idiot! If the Orcs want to starve us Kirwin is a prime target!" Zezaw shouted. "Oh crap what if they do like rabbit stew?"

"Are there any dessert planets we need to worry about?" Nimrod hiccupped.

"There has been another attack!" An aide ran in screaming. "The Orc Armada has attacked again!"

"Oh crap…" Nimrod groaned. "I'm out of booze!"

"What planet was hit this time?" Chairwoman Amara called out.

"It was the moon of Sendaba in the Skrell system!" The aide spoke.

"Well what the hell is there?" Nimrod asked.

"Our Skriellian vineyards!" A Skrell ambassador cried out.

"Oh great! Just what we need!" Zozo shouted. "Boozed up Orcs flying around!"

"They've also invaded a large farm on the moon," The aide spoke.

"Large farm? Not the famous Krebo Plantation? The largest and only major farm on the moon!" The Skrellian Ambassador gasped. "The place where Skrell's most famous poet and writer, Krebo Lars was born and wrote his classic works? Including Birds to Ground?"

"It's burned to the ground," The aide read the report. The Skrell ambassador wailed. "They burned the fields, emptied the fruit trees, pillaged a poultry producing factory…Although for some reason they ignored the Skrellian pig farm."

"What do you know?" Nimrod blinked. "I didn't know the Orcs were Jewish."

"The Orcs look like pigs! To them it was probably cannibalism!" Ambassador Rigel shouted.

"It's a bit late for that!" The Braccahe ambassador yelled.

"The attack only lasted less than an hour but there were so many Orcs…" The aide moaned. Several Ambassadors started to yell and shout.

"DEATH TO THE CROWN!" Someone shouted.

"STRING UP THE CROWN AMBASSADOR!" Another ambassador shouted.

"Oh this is **not** one of my better days at the office," Nimrod held his head.

"Will the Ambassador to the Crown Empire please explain to the council what the **hell** is going on?" Chairwoman Amara shouted.

"We don't know! The Orcs are running wild!" Nimrod shouted. "They attacked us too! They're blowing up our planets and ships right and left! Left and right! We've already lost ten squadrons and three warships going after them! Not to mention my summer home on Tortuna!"

"What? You're kidding me? I don't believe this!" Ambassadors shouted.

"Order! Nimrod explain yourself," The chairwoman gave him a harsh look.

"We were…double crossed," Nimrod twiddled his thumbs.

"Double crossed as in…?" Kimba raised an eyebrow.

"Double crossed. We thought we had a deal and paid the Orcs then they turned around and did whatever they wanted once we paid them! Double crossed!" Nimrod snapped. "How much more clear can I make it?"

"So the Orcs broke a contract with the Crown Empire?" Another ambassador asked.

"Yes! That's what I'm trying to tell you! And now they want triple the money we paid them before or else they'll keep attacking not only the Crown but you as well!" Nimrod said. "And Jezzel won't give them a dime! Well mostly because she can't…"

"Can't?" Zozo blinked. "Wait a minute are you telling me…?"

"The Crown Empire is busted. Broke. Without funds. Cash has flown out of our wallets faster than from a rich housewife at a Botox and Lingerie party!" Nimrod hiccupped.

"What about all those Aquian systems you conquered?" Kimba asked.

"Turns out they were broke too!" Nimrod wailed. "And the Orcs are trying to shake us down for money we don't have! We really shouldn't have let Mogul allow them into this dimension without thinking it over first. Or at the very least put a leash of some sort on 'em."

"So in other words you let loose a highly dangerous, very aggressive threat on the universe which you **can't control**?" Waldo yelled. "How could you be so stupid?"

"If you've lived with my brother you would know the answer to **that** question," Kimba growled. "But even for you Nimrod this goes beyond the pale!"

"Hey don't look at me! We weren't going to attack you until we got things settled back on…" Nimrod began. "Oops…"

"Open mouth, insert foot," Doc groaned.

"So you **were** planning on attacking the League of Planets!" Ambassador Rigel shouted. "I KNEW IT!"

"Well not for a few years," Nimrod shouted. "Give us some credit! We were gonna wait until Xia Xiang spread a little more chaos and I just said a lot more than I should have, didn't I?"

"You are a drunken idiot…" The Crown Officer standing next to him gave him a look.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't trust the Crown!" Kimba roared to the crowd of angry ambassadors. "Once again we have to pay the price for my brother's stupidity!"

"Hey that was Jezzel and Mogul's idea! Not me!" Nimrod snapped.

"This proves what we have been saying for years! The Crown Empire is a menace we must destroy once and for all!" Kimba shouted. "The universe will not be safe and anarchy will prevail as long as the Crown Empire exists!"

"For once I'm with the cats!" Ambassador Rigel shouted. "They've been in league with Xia Xiang and the Martian Independence Movement! They want to destabilize and destroy the League of Planets! This means war!"

"Now let's not get carried away here…" Nimrod pleaded.

"I second the motion!" The Bracchae ambassador screamed.

"I support this motion as well!" The Skrellian Ambassador shouted.

"And I!" Another senator shouted. "And I say we start by stringing up that lousy thieving drunken Crown Ambassador!"

"Dude, you're **still** mad about that stupid house?" Nimrod huffed.

"I hate to agree to a position that justifies violence," Chairwoman Amara bristled. "But it is clear to me that the Crown Empire not only has never intended to become peaceful but is a clear threat to the League of Planets and all that it stands for! Therefore the Chair recognizes the motion for the League to formally go to war with The Crown Empire. All those in favor…"

"AYE!" The room resounded with several thousand voices. Zozo was one of them even though Waldo remained quiet.

"All those opposed?" The chairwoman glared at Nimrod.

"Uh no…" Nimrod gulped. He was the only one who said anything. "I do get a vote right?"

"The ayes have it!" The Chairwoman slammed down her gavel. "The League of Planets is now formally at war with the Crown Empire!"

"Okay I think I'm going to go home now…" Nimrod tried to slink away.

"Which means that Nimrod's diplomatic immunity has been revoked," Ambassador Redarba sneered.

"Technically I am not sure…" Chairwoman Amara began.

"Madame Chairwoman, did I mention that I discovered my brother's **bar tab** which he billed the League of Planets?" Kimba smirked as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"What?" Chairwoman Amara asked. Kimba gave the paper to an aide who gave it to the Chairwoman. "HE CHARGED HOW MUCH?"

"Uh I can explain that…?" Nimrod gulped.

"That's larger than the national debt of some **planets!"** Another member of the council looked at the bill over the Chairwoman's shoulder.

**"SECURITY!"** Chairwoman Amara screamed louder than any Andorian did for a thousand years. **"ARREST NIMROD THE CAT!"**

"Paws don't fail me now!" Nimrod gulped as he ran for his life.

"The Queen will not be happy with this Cat!" The Crown Agent snapped as he started firing at security.

"And to think there are some people who say Tri D isn't educational or entertaining," Shane chuckled.

"So let me see if I get this straight," Doc held up his hand. "In addition to the war with Xia Xiang we're now at war with the Crown Empire and an Orc Armada?"

"It looks like it," Zach sighed.

"Oh crap…" Doc groaned. "Now what do we do?"

"We have to destroy that damned Orc Armada before it causes any more trouble!" Cain snapped.

"Sure all we gotta do is find it and blow it up," Shane said sarcastically. "I mean it's only the same armada that destroyed the Aquian Empire. How hard could that be?"

"There's only one clue to that," Cain said. "And it involves a certain four armed magical reject…"

"So we find Mogul and get him to tell us any weaknesses or ways to destroy the Orc Armada," Niko nodded. "Any idea where he is?"

"Damned if I know," Cain grumbled.

"We're screwed…" Doc groaned.


	82. The Orc Armada

**The Orc Armada**

Fear had gripped the galaxy. The war with Xia Xiang went into a lull of sorts over the next week. Both League and Space Navy ships were all over the galaxy, trying to protect planets from the fearsome Orc Armada. The Andorians worked twice as hard installing planetary defense shields over several more planets in the League. But they could not protect them all.

"For years Earth and several other planets have been stalling on putting in a defense shield on their home worlds and colonies for political reasons," Governor Hembeck sighed just before Mars got it's defense shield. "And now we are paying the price."

The Orc Armada hit several other League planets, but also attacked twice as many in the Crown Empire. Plundering and looting wherever it went, hitting several cities simultaneously. It's raids took it's toll on both governments.

On the League side the Orc Armada hit Texicanna twice, stealing nearly all the cattle and beef on the planet. Brachhae's moons three times, (Apparently they did like the taste of the citizens of that system as well as stealing their valuables), Sklen's moon only once, as well as the planet Blekel. Blekel was known for it's Blekian olive oil and other alien produce. They hit the Leonoid colony of Felicity and stole all their catnip as well as raided their treasury. The Orcs also carried out a raid on Planet Nebraska's mines, Planet Maine's oil fields and brazenly attacked Sparta before driven off by the planetary defense system that usually slept in its center.

This attack killed several dozen people and encouraged the mostly reluctant Spartans on embracing technology even further. Particularly weapons systems and planetary defense shields.

The Orc Armada also attacked dozens of ships, mostly cargo ships carrying food, precious metals, star stones and other valuable objects. Ships from Andor, Kirwin, Earth, Granna, other colonies and Skrehaww were attacked and plundered. Ten Brachaee ships and their crews combining over twenty three aliens were never seen again. Renegade ships that Xia Xiang hired to secretly deliver supplies and break through the blockade were more often caught by the Orcs than by the League. Even pirate ships were attacked and victimized.

Needless to say trade within the League suffered greatly. The economies of several planets were thrown into turmoil. It also affected the war with Xia Xiang as supplies for both sides started to dwindle.

The Armada was also seen near Xia Xiang. Both League and Xiangian ships readied for action, chasing it away. Even though the Orc Armada probably could have taken both fleets on, they found easier pickings on other planets.

In fact the only good thing about the Orc Armada for the League was that both sides in the Xia Xiang War were more concerned with protecting their own than attacking each other. For a short while neither side fought the other, although there remained a small fleet of League and Earth ships at the Xia Xiang border.

But as bad as things were for the League, it was much worse within the Crown Empire. While in the League the majority of raids was food related, in the Crown Territories the Orcs focused on pure and utter destruction. Thousands of cities on hundreds of worlds were destroyed. Millions were either killed or injured in these attacks which were swift and sudden. And the once mighty Crown Armada which had already become weakened over the past few years was stretched too thin and easily dispatched.

Eventually the majority of the Crown Armada was sent to protect Tortuna alone, leaving the rest of the Empire virtually defenseless. And the Orcs knew it. They could ravage the planets of the Crown Empire all they wanted and had little worry about retaliation.

Jezzel implemented not only a major Crown Agent manufacturing push, but forced conscription of her citizens into becoming fighters and/or guinea pigs in order to create a different kind of cybernetic warrior. Thousands of aliens escaped the Orcs only to be destroyed by their own government.

More migrations of aliens fleeing into League space in order to escape death and destruction began. And the strain was about to take it's toll on the League.

"Another five ships entered league space," Cain informed his rangers. "Plaertes. This time they were running away from the Orcs and decided to leave before the Crown Empire showed up. Apparently they hit the planet Plaertia, and we all know it's a huge banking planet in the Crown Empire. They burned and looted whatever they could before the Crown warships showed up."

"How could they make so many ships at one time?" Doc asked. "That's what I don't get."

"Orcs have been trapped in a particular dimension for centuries," Niko said. "They've had a lot of time on their hands."

"Time is a luxury we can't afford," Cain frowned. "We managed to intercept a coded message in subspace. The captains of all the Orc ships were debating on where to go next. Apparently they're a bit restless and don't want something so easy."

"Where are they headed?" Niko asked.

"They decided on Kirwin," Cain said. "I'm scrambling fighters and ships as we speak."

"They're headed for Kirwin!" Zach gasped.

"Like we didn't know **that** was going to happen sooner or later," Niko groaned. "Kirwin produces more food than any of the main planets in the League."

"What about the defense shields?" Doc asked.

"Don't know. They should hold but…" Cain said. "Let's just say I don't want to depend completely on them."

"Our best bet is to find Mogul," Shane said. "If anyone knows how to deal with beings from another universe it's him. Not to mention that he's the creep who probably…"

"You're not going to believe this," Emma said as she walked in. "We just got a tip on where we can find Mogul. If it's legit we know where he is!"

"Is he in a bar?" Doc asked.

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"Lucky guess," Doc remarked. Everyone looked at him. "Sue me for paying attention!"

* * *

On the planet Prairie in the heart of Wilder City there was a section that wasn't exactly marked on tourist maps. It was small but many of the seedier elements of the planet tended to gravitate towards it. The hub of this seedy location was a bar called the Flat Iron Bar. And inside…

"Bartender, another Fing Fang Foom and keep 'em coming!" Mogul hiccupped at the bar. Several empty glasses had surrounded him.

"Haven't you had **enough**?" Larry snapped. He was sitting a stool away.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Mogul snapped. "You don't boss me around! You're not my apprentice anymore! You can't tell me what to do! HA! Wait a minute…"

"Oh yeah he's plastered," George the Green Demon grumbled. The Green and Red Demons were at a separate table.

"Why the hell did you follow me here anyway?" Mogul snorted.

"I didn't," Larry frowned. "You showed up **after **me!"

"Right…Well if you weren't buying I would have left," Mogul snorted.

"I'm not buying," Larry said. "We're putting this on your tab."

"So you're mooching off me?" Mogul blinked.

"I've had two drinks and you've had what? **Twelve?**" Larry snapped.

"Yeah but you've eaten your weight in peanuts and chicken wings," Mogul said.

"They're free!"

"That's right. That's why I like this place and I've been coming here," Mogul realized.

"Why do you come to a bar on Prairie of all places?" Larry asked. "I mean I only came here trying to scope out a job. You know maybe steal something at a museum or something."

"Oh like the Galaxy Rangers are going to find **me** this close to home!" Mogul snorted. "Trust me, this is one of the **last** places they'd think of looking for me. Other than on Earth that is…"

"Yeah even I don't wanna press fate," Larry grumbled as he took a drink.

"What was that you were saying before? Steal something from a museum? You don't even have a **goal** of what you're going to steal?" Mogul asked.

"I know what **my goal** is…" George grumbled.

"And where's that orange troll you've been hanging out with lately?" Mogul looked around. "I haven't seen his whiny face…"

"Oh **him**," Larry snorted. "I dumped him."

"You? You dumped him?" Mogul snorted.

"It's true," George called out. "He did. He dumped him and beat him up. After they got fired from their last job on Xia Xiang."

"Larry beat somebody up?" Mogul blinked.

"Well it was Brainchild…" George pointed out.

"Okay so you're only the second or third most pathetic being in the universe," Mogul snorted. "Big whoop."

"What about **you**?" Larry snapped. "How's your so called perfect job with the Queen?"

"Oh that? Oh fine," Mogul said. "Just taking a leave of absence. A little vacation."

"Was this vacation started before or **after** the Orc Armada started to run amok?" Larry snapped.

"Okay fine! I got fired! I screwed up too!" Mogul snapped. "But at least my screw up was bigger than yours! Wait a minute…"

"He's really on fire tonight," Bruce grumbled.

"Speaking of screw ups, look what the cat dragged in," George noticed two figures walk into the bar. "Literally…"

"I need a drink…" Nimrod staggered into the bar with Reggit beside him. "You don't want to know about the week I've had."

"Hey Nimrod," Mogul sighed. "So how much of a bounty did Queen Jezzel put on **your** head?"

"None since I blabbed to the universe that the Crown Empire is broke," Nimrod groaned as he put his head on the bar. "But she has promised some other things like coupons…"

"And don't think there aren't people desperate enough to take **those,"** Reggit groaned. He looked at Nimrod. "You really blew it this time darling!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who let the Orcs out!" Nimrod pouted. "It's Mogul's fault! He left me holding the bag!"

"True…" Reggit glared at Mogul. "Thanks a lot, Mogul. Now my boyfriend and I are not only out of a job but homeless! Again!"

"And you know that bitch Daisy is just **loving** this," Nimrod grumbled. "She's always tried to put me down because I'm prettier than she is!"

"I know sweetie, I know…" Reggit sighed.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Mogul blinked as they sat down next to him.

"We kind of had to get out of the Crown Empire while we still had our fur attached to our skins," Reggit told them.

"I kind of figured that when I saw the broadcast," Mogul snorted.

"Everyone in the galaxy figured that," Larry nodded. "He meant what are you two doing **here?** In **this bar**?"

"Oh. Free hot wings of course," Nimrod told them.

"What does everyone in the universe come here because of free food?" Bruce asked.

"Gotta admit the hot wings are good," Larry ate one.

"It's a good gimmick," Reggit shrugged.

"How did this happen to us?" Mogul moaned. "We were all at the top of the universe! At the top of our game. Well except for Larry but even for him he did pretty well…"

"That was **not **my fault! That was Brainchild! Or should I say Lack of Brain Child!" Larry snapped.

"You know it's bad when Larry is the smart one of the two," George added.

"Nimrod and I were on top! We had it all and then we lost it!" Mogul moaned as he drank some more. "Okay it's no real stretch of the imagination on how Nimrod lost it but…"

"Hello! This is all **your** fault!" Nimrod snapped.

"Yeah!" Reggit snapped.

"They're right! What possessed you to call in the Orcs after the **last** fiasco we had with them?" Larry snapped.

"So this has happened before?" Reggit asked.

"What happened? And how come I never heard of it?" Nimrod asked.

"Oh this was a few centuries ago," Mogul waved one of his hands. "Before any of your grandparents were born. And it was no big deal!"

"No big deal? No big deal?" Larry snapped. "You hired the Orcs to renovate the Grand Sorcerer's castle and they ended up blowing up the planet!"

"Really?" Nimrod gave Mogul a look.

"Yeah and after that they crashed that fancy sorcerer's ball and made a huge mess!" Larry said.

"Okay Larry. I **get** it…" Mogul snapped.

"One of them ran off with his sister," Larry remarked. "Another ran off with his dog."

"They were both bitches! What's your point?" Mogul snapped.

"Hold on, I didn't know you had a sister," Reggit blinked.

"I have seven sisters and six brothers," Mogul explained. "We all hatched at the same time. I was the last of the clutch to hatch."

"Which explains a lot…" Larry grumbled.

"It doesn't matter! I think only three or four of them are still alive," Mogul thought. "Or are they dead too? Anyway…What was I saying again?"

"We were on how you screwed up the last time you let the Orcs out," Nimrod told him.

"And that orbits of the moons of Besuit were never the same again…" Larry added.

"ALL RIGHT LARRY I GET THE POINT!" Mogul shouted.

"And you told me that day, what were your **exact words**?" Larry went on. "Oh yeah, 'Larry if I ever do anything as stupid as bringing those Orcs back into this dimension, you have my complete permission to turn my head into a cabbage!'"

"Since his brain cells have been turned to coleslaw he's already halfway there."

"All right who said…?" Mogul turned around and saw the Series Five Galaxy Rangers standing behind them. "Yikes…"

"It figures. Why am I **not **surprised you lot are all together in the seediest bar on the entire planet?" Zach groaned.

"Galaxy Rangers! How did you find us?" Nimrod yelled.

"We had a little help," Niko pointed to the side.

"What the…?" Mogul looked to the side. Both Red and Green demons were whistling. "YOU TRAITORS RATTED ME OUT?"

"Your damn right we did!" Bruce snapped.

"We've had it with the **both** of you!" George yelled.

"You maniacs caused a lot of trouble," Zach told them. "Especially you Mogul! And now you're going to clean up your mess!"

"Oh no! Space Sorcerers cause chaos! Not stop it! Waaahhhh!" Mogul tripped over his cape and fell on his face.

"Smooth move Mogul," Larry folded his arms.

Shane grabbed Mogul by the collar. "Listen Lizard Breath, either you tell us how we get rid of the Orcs and send them back into the dimension they came from, or I'm gonna get **mad."**

"W-Well if you put it like that there may be one spell I know…" Mogul gulped. "But I need at least two other sorcerers to do it."

"Hello! I do know a thing or two about magic," Larry said. "That's one."

"Great. Now all we have to do is find another," Doc looked at Nimrod.

"Hey don't look at me! I only know card tricks!" Nimrod waved his hands.

"No, but we do know of someone who is," Reggit remembered. "Roko."

"The Royal Magician? That cat is so old his high school pictures are carved on cave walls!" Nimrod quipped.

"Last I heard he was still alive and had an apprentice," Reggit said. "And it just so happens I have his number. Before I changed careers and decided to follow you into a life of crime we had some lovely meetings over tea. Liked to play Paw Chess too. Of course he usually fell asleep during a game…"

"I'd call him if I were you," Niko folded her arms. "It might help reduce your sentence."

"Us? What did we…Oh wait even I know that one," Nimrod groaned.

"Fine! We'll help!" Mogul groaned.

"Good because Kirwin needs it," Zach said.

* * *

The Orc Invasion of Kirwin would become one of the most memorable and defining moments of the League of Planets. Over a hundred League and Earth ships arrived just before the Orc Armada invaded. All over the planet Galaxy Rangers and Earth soldiers arrived to reinforce the Kiwi in their villages all over the planet.

It turned out they were needed. Thousands of Orc ships appeared out of hyperspace and immediately engaged the League and Earth ships. Several Orc ships appeared directly above Kirwin and sent out some kind of tractor beam that broke through the defense grid. Dozens of Orc ships landed on the ground and invaded the planet, ready to burn and plunder.

That was the only thing that went well for the Orcs.

If the Orcs thought that Kirwin would be an easy target they made a grave miscalculation.

The Orcs attacked five villages as well as Kifa, the capital city of Kirwin at the same time with the majority of forces focusing on Kifa. But even in the villages they encountered heavy resistance. Particularly in the small village of Kivo.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The Orcs screamed as they were electrocuted.

"BAAHHHHHHH!" Several electric sheep chased the Orcs.

"Where did you guys get **electric sheep?"** Ranger Charles asked the Kiwi.

"Trade deal with Besuit," A Kiwi farmer grinned.

"AAAH! ELECTRICITY! I HATE ELECTRICITY! AAAAHHH!" The Orcs ran in panic. "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"

"Apparently Orcs have a phobia about electricity," A Kiwi female blinked.

"Now we know," Allen said.

"And knowing is a great reason to invest in tasers," Ranger Charles smirked as he pulled out a small taser. "Good thing I always carry around ol' Shirley here. CHARGE!"

Thanks to the electric sheep and Ranger Charles' enthusiasm the Orcs at Kivo were routed within ten minutes.

The other villages and the city of Kifa had a harder time. But then again so did the Orcs there.

"GET OFF MY HEAD! GET OFF!" One Orc screamed as a Kiwi female clung to the top of his head and banged on it with a frying pan.

"HEEEEYYAAAAHH!" Zozo was fighting madly with an Orc. He kicked the Orc's knee.

"HEY THAT HURTS!" The Orc hobbled around only to get shot at by Sal as he used the blasters in his arms.

"Just like shooting fish in a barrel!" Sal laughed. "Good thing most Orcs don't use blasters!"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Okay, some of them use blasters," Sal gulped as he missed a volley of shots.

"I also prefer the old fashioned method myself!" Speedy pulled out a sword. Using his super speed he zoomed around, decapitating Orcs with glee.

"HELP! HELP!" One Kiwi was held by an Orc by the ears. Speedy cut the Orc's hands off instantly. "Thank you!"

"HEYAHHHH!" Hawthorne shouted as he rode several Kirwin oxen, huge beasts into battle. They tossed the Orcs in their path with their horns.

"Galaxy Rangers! Hooooooooooo!" Jason called out to all the Rangers at Kifa as they fought.

Their efforts did not go unnoticed.

"How is the invasion coming?" The Orc Chieftain of the Invasion addressed his generals on his ship the Blood Fang.

"We knew we were going to get a fight but it's more of one than we expected it," An Orc soldier reported. "We're holding up well out here in space but our troops on the ground aren't making any progress. In fact they've been routed in all the smaller villages and are barely holding on against the forces at Kifa."

"As you can see by the monitor the enemy is definitely not going to surrender anytime soon," Another Orc soldier showed them what was going on at Kifa using a crystal monitor.

"Damn it! Those stupid purple bunny rabbits fight worse than demons!" One Orc general growled.

"And those humans aren't exactly pushovers as well," Another Orc snarled. "I don't remember humans being this strong."

"Seems like they grew a backbone over the centuries," The Orc Chieftain snarled. "No matter. This is a fight we Orcs can enjoy! More troops to the surface of Kirwin! And blow every non Orc ship out of space! No mercy!"

And the battle continued. "Good news, we are getting more reinforcements," Waldo came up to the bridge of the war ship Liberty, where Cain was in charge. "How goes it?"

"The good news is that the Orcs have committed half their ships to the ground invasion and they have no fighter ships," Cain said. "Just those big clunkers and our fighters can outmaneuver them. Not to mention they have no shields."

"And the bad news?" Waldo asked.

"Those suckers are huge and they're relatively decent shots," Cain winced as he saw a League ship get blown up. "We just lost the Ralma. That's seven League ships and three Earth ships."

"We've blown up over fifteen Orc ships," Emma spoke. She had been relegated to the bridge to help Cain.

"Yeah and there's a thousand more of them," Cain told her. "We're holding our own but not for much longer."

"Sir a lot of ships are coming out of hyperspace!" An aide called out. "The ships are Leonoid."

Out of hyperspace five hundred warships and fighters emerged. "The Leonoid Republic will have it's revenge!" Alynxis shouted from the helm of her warship the White Claw. "FIRE!"

They fired on the Orc Armada. More explosions filled the sky. "All right! Now we've got a fight!" Cain whooped.

Several Leonoid ships ignored the battle and went straight to the planet Kirwin. It wasn't long before thousands of Leonoid troops landed on the surface. The majority of them near the Kirwin capital.

"Leonoids! Attack!" A female Leonoid general roared. A thousand male and female Leonoid warriors roared in response as they joined the battle. Humans, Kiwi and Leonoids stood against the Orcs in battle and the ground fight began to turn in their favor.

"You know for a race of farmers you fight bravely," A Leonoid warrior male grunted to a Kiwi.

"We may be farmers but Kiwi will fight to protect what's ours!" A Kiwi male shouted as he attacked an Orc with a blaster.

The tide was quickly turning. "Those cats sure know how to shoot!" Cain whooped as two more Orc warships blew up.

"Sir, there are more ships coming to help us!" The aide called out. "Seven Bracchae battle cruisers, sixteen Skrehaww warships and three Slken warships!"

"Good! Every damn ship counts!" Cain shouted as the ship was rocked slightly by gunfire.

"Shields are still holding," Emma said. "Wait another ship has come out of hyperspace in the middle of the Orc Fleet! We're getting a transmission as well as our scanners indicating something big!"

Near the center of the Orc fleet where the least fighting was, a ship appeared out of hyperspace. Attached to the back of it was something glowing and something blue that looked like the size of a small moon.

"What is that a moon?" An Orc soldier asked on one of the ships.

"That's no moon," An Orc leader on the ship growled.

"Are you sure?" The Orc soldier asked. "Because it looks like a moon."

"Moons don't glow!" The Orc leader snapped. "And you can't tow them!"

"Well then what the hell is that thing?" The Orc soldier asked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" The Orc leader smacked the soldier on the head.

"Howdy boys! This here is Cody 'Wildfire' Carson with a present for you all," Cody's image appeared on the communicator. "This here is a jumbo sized Thermo Plasmic Detonator. Enjoy!" He cut the transmission, cut the object loose from his ship and then disappeared into hyperspace.

"Did he just say…?" Waldo blinked.

"Aren't they usually the size of a golf ball?" Emma blinked.

"Yeah and one of those golf ball sizes can blow up a small town!" Cain shouted. "League ships! Pull out of Sector 15 and 16! Now!"

"Oh crap…" The Orc General blinked as the detonator started to glow. "This is not good…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"I'm not even going to **ask **where Carson got a Thermo Plasmic Detonator that size or why he decided to help," Cain snorted. "Wherever he got it, it worked!"

"Sir reports are coming in," Emma said. "The detonator destroyed at least fifty Orc ships and severely damaged about twenty three!"

"What about our ships?" Cain asked.

"Some rocking but no serious damage," Emma said. "That detonator was placed in the back of the armada where not many of our ships were in the first place!"

"Several Orc ships are damaged! Now is the time to **finish** them off!" Alynxis ordered her ships. "Fire!" Her ships mercilessly went after the damaged Orc ships, destroying as many as they could.

"There's still too many ships out there and…What the hell is that Braccahe ship doing?" Cain did a double take.

"It's headed for the surface of Kirwin. sir," An aide said.

"I can **see** that but why?" Cain snapped.

The reason became very clear. The Bracchae fired on the grounded Orc ships. And with more than lasers.

"This is for what you did to our people you sons of bitches!" Helnor Klaa, a Brachhae Admiral yelled aboard his ship. "LAUNCH THE SAUCE!"

"Huh?" An Orc looked upward. Suddenly the Orcs and their ships were doused with something red and sticky. "AGGGGHHH!"

The Rangers and Kiwi got splattered with some of it as well. "Barbecue sauce?" Hawthorne tasted it from his shirt.

"Let's see how **you** like it?" Helnor Klaa laughed manically. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

"They're destroying our ships so we can't retreat!" An Orc yelled.

"We gotta get out of here!" Another Orc yelled. The Orcs tried to run away but kept slipping and falling in the sauce.

Soon all the Orc ships on the ground were destroyed. "Victory! HA HA HA!" Helnor Klaa whooped.

The remaining Orcs were soon surrounded by angry Kiwi, Rangers and Leonoids. "Nowhere to go bub!" One Kiwi snarled as he pointed a blaster at the Orcs.

"We surrender!" An Orc held up his hands. The other Orcs did the same. The people of Kiwin cheered along with their allies.

Back in space…

"Our ground troops have lost sir!" An Orc called out to his chieftain. "We've lost twenty percent of our ships!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Make that twenty one percent of our ships," The Orc gulped. "Chief we must retreat!"

"Retreat? Retreat? No! I'm done with retreating!" The Orc Chieftain snarled. "We still have the majority of our ships! If we retreat people will think Orcs are weak! We must obliterate them! All of them! I'm not leaving until every single enemy ship is space dust!"

And so the fighting continued. "Damn it! These Orcs just don't know when to quit!" Cain snarled as another Leonoid ship was destroyed. "We've already lost fifteen percent of our ships!"

"Well they've lost over twenty three percent," Emma said.

"Yes but their percentages are a bit larger than ours," Waldo grimaced.

"We're not giving up just yet," Cain snarled. "We just have to hold on just a little bit longer until…"

"Sir! Ranger One has just appeared from hyperspace!" An aide called out.

"It's about freaking time!" Cain went to the communications channel. "Where were you?"

"Sorry we're late, Commander," Zach said. "But in addition to tracking Mogul down we had to pick up another sorcerer and he was kind of having a nap. We're here now and preparing the spell that will send them back to their dimension."

"None too soon," Cain said. "We've repelled their ground forces but it's still pretty rough out here!"

"Hopefully not for much longer," Zach said.

"This better work Mogul," Shane growled.

"It'll work! It'll work!" Mogul snapped. He was with Larry and an old Leonoid magician around a circle with a pentagram lined out in chalk on the floor. Nimrod and Reggit were lighting candles in a circle. "At least I'm pretty sure it will work."

"**Pretty sure** this will work?" Nimrod yelped.

"It's been several centuries since I did this spell," Mogul snapped. "You try remembering everything you've done over the centuries and see how well **your** memory is!"

"Yeah banishing spells are a **lot** harder than summoning spells," Larry nodded.

"Really? Wanna see how fast I can banish **you** to the Deltoid Rock?" Shane growled.

"Calm down! Don't get your feathers ruffled Goose!" Mogul waved at him. He pulled a small pouch out of his pocket with one of his hands. "I have it right here! The thing that's going to send them back!"

"What is it?" Niko asked as Mogul took it out.

"The Chief of the Orcs' totem! It's pretty basic," Mogul took out a small carved piece of wood. "This thing has direct magical ties so that I can contact or summon the leader of the Orcs. I can also use it to send them back. It's a highly mystical thing but you get the idea."

"So do it already!" Shane roared.

"Do what?" Roko the old Leonoid blinked.

"Send back the Orcs," Larry said.

"What Orcs?" Roko blinked.

"Oh this is going to backfire," Doc moaned.

"No it won't!" Larry snapped. "Roko, bad Orcs. Gotta get rid of them. Remember?"

"Oh right! Yes! I remember now!" Roko nodded.

"I'm amazed the old coot can remember his own name," Nimrod grumbled.

"What did you say sonny?" Roko gave him a look.

"I said those boots you wear put others to shame," Nimrod covered. "Really. Very stylish."

"Yeah right!" Roko rapped Nimrod's head with his staff. "I may be old sonny, but I ain't deaf!"

"Can we get on with this now?" Shane asked. "You know while the League still has a fleet?"

"All right Orcs," Mogul prepared the spell with Larry and Roko. "Time to pack up and go home!"

"And then it's time for tea?" Roko asked.

"Yeah, sure fine," Mogul rolled his eyes. "Prepare the spell!"

The three magicians began to chant. The totem began to glow. Back on the Orc lead ship the Chieftain was giving orders when suddenly a wooden necklace on his chest began to glow as well. "Oh crap…" He grumbled. "This is not good."

"Damosana! Damonsana! Senderreturno Orcano!" The magicians chanted.

"What's going on?" An Orc ran to his leader on the Orc lead ship.

"I think that idiot Mogul finally figured out that he can also do a return spell!" The Orc Chief groaned. "You know how I said that we weren't leaving until we destroyed the entire enemy fleet?"

"Yeah…" His subordinate blinked.

"I think we're going to go before that," He sighed as they started to vanish. "Well boys it looks like we're going home."

"To be honest I'm kind of relieved," One Orc said to another. "This dimension is **crazy**!"

"Is that barbecue sauce on your shirt?" The second Orc asked.

"Don't ask…" The first Orc moaned.

Without any further ceremony the Orc Armada vanished. "This is Ranger Doakes! The Orcs on Kirwin just vanished! They're gone!" Jason contacted the fleet.

"Well once the head Orc was sent back they all went back," Mogul snorted. "Pretty simple actually."

"If it was so simple why didn't you do that in the **first place** when the Orcs started to go out of control?" Doc snapped.

"You forgot didn't you?" Larry folded his arms.

"Hey I've been under stress!" Mogul snapped.

"And people think I lost my mind," Roko grumbled.

"Attention all ships! The Orc Invasion is over! The Orcs have been returned to their own dimension, hopefully never to return!" Cain addressed the fleet. A cheer went up throughout the entire sector. "It wasn't easy but through a combined effort we all did our part to teach those pigs a lesson they will never forget!"

"By standing together we prevailed over our common enemy!" Alynxis addressed the fleet as well. "They thought the League would weaken and fail! But we are stronger than ever!"

"Looks like we did our job," Doc smirked.

"Yes and now we're going to do our job and arrest…" Zach turned around and saw that Mogul, Larry, Nimrod and Reggit had disappeared. "Where did Mogul and his little friends go?"

"Probably teleported off to hide under some rock somewhere," Shane snarled. "And if they're smart they'll **stay** there!"

"At least the Orc Armada is gone," Niko said. "And with that threat gone maybe things between us and the Crown will calm down?"

"Don't count on it," Shane grunted. "Those ungrateful bastards will stab us in the back as soon as they can after we cleaned up their mess. Just you wait and see."


	83. Ryder's Big Date

**Ryder's Big Date**

The Orc Armada Crisis had done two things: On the positive side it had strengthened the relations between Earth and all the other members of the League of Planets. The bonds that were made on the Battle of Kirwin were forged among several different species. And those bonds grew stronger as the years went on. For centuries after that Leonoids, Bracchae, humans, Andorians, Sklen and Skrehaww would travel to Kirwin for the anniversary of the battle and celebrate their victory with the Kiwi. It became a holiday on not only Kirwin but throughout the League of Planets, celebrated as Victory Day.

People were so afraid of the damage the Orcs were doing and how it wrecked the economy, they quickly put aside what had happened to the two Black Rose pilots that had been executed. They were more concerned about their own financial situation and what would happen next now they were at war with the Crown Empire as well as Xia Xiang.

The negative of course was the damage the Orc Armada caused. As well as the fact that the League of Planets was now dealing with **two wars** instead of one.

One would think that Xia Xiang and the Crown would join forces against the League. However this did not come to pass for many reasons. The most obvious one was distance. Xia Xiang was so far from the Crown Border even if the Crown wanted to send supplies and troops they couldn't.

The second was that the Crown Empire was far too self interested in preserving it's dwindling empire than to extend any resources to any allies. Other than an occasional word of support in the beginning of the Xia Xiang war, Jezzel did nothing to help Xia Xiang.

Not that Xia Xiang actively went for the Crown Empire's support. Brooke was not a fool. He knew that any deals with the Crown Empire would backfire on him. Mostly because of Jezzel's back stabbing and the unpopularity of the Crown among his alien citizens. Brainwashed or not, Brooke was not going to take any chances.

The League's focus was divided on both fronts. And Jezzel took advantage of that. Whenever there was a major attack or battle concerning Xia Xiang, she took the opportunity to send Crown Raiders to try and attack League Colonies. Nothing major, mostly bombing and fleeing. But it was enough to frighten the League's citizens.

Back on Earth there had been another minor crisis. Well actually it wasn't so minor for a certain young Supertrooper.

"Okay how am I going to do this?" Ryder paced back and forth in his room. "It can't be **that** hard right? Just say it! Jessica! Come with me to the fair! No, that sounds like an order! Even **I** know that females don't like it when you give them orders!"

Ryder thought. "Jessica can I ask if you can go with me to the fair? No too stiff. Jessica, go to the fair with me. Any questions? Jessie…How about it, babe? No! No! No! That's all wrong! Ugh…"

He began to pound his head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Is there a problem?" Shane walked into the room with Doc behind him.

"Ohhh yes," Ryder held his head against the wall. "What are you two doing here?"

"Thought we'd stop by and see how you guys were doing before we went on shift," Doc folded his arms. "So is there a problem or is there a particularly stubborn nail that needs to be hammered in?"

"That's sarcasm right?" Ryder groaned.

"More like Doc's bad idea of a joke," Shane said.

"Wait a minute! Doc can you teach me how to ask girls to go out on a date?" Ryder asked.

"Why are you asking **him** and not **me?**" Shane was stunned.

"Because it took you **forever** to go out with Niko," Ryder gave him a look.

"He's got you there, Gooseman," Doc smiled. "I take it this has something to do with the lovely Miss Jessica Foxx and the upcoming science fair?"

"You want to take a girl on a date to a **science fair?"** Shane raised an eyebrow.

"It's a special interplanetary science fair that genius schools from all over Earth and Mars are having here at BETA," Ryder said. "You know, to promote good will and stuff?"

"We're aware of Cain's little scheme in order to not only get some extra cash but to scout out potential recruits for future Galaxy Rangers," Shane nodded.

"Well at the end of the fair there's going to be a little party…" Ryder said.

"It's no big deal, just be yourself," Shane said.

"Be _myself?_ Are you kidding me? I'm a Supertrooper!" Ryder shouted. "Seriously! Have you noticed that my social skills are about the equivalent of a drill instructor? If I act like myself I'm gonna make it sound like an order! Even I know that doesn't work! I'm going to blow this! I know it!"

"No, you won't," Shane told him. "You'll be fine."

"Just relax and not force anything," Doc told him. "Let it come naturally."

"Doc, **killing people** comes **naturally** to me," Ryder said as they walked out of the room. "I think it's safe to say that nature can **not** be trusted!"

"You're not like that anymore," Shane said.

"Goose you of all people know that part of us never goes away," Ryder sighed.

"No, but you can _choose_ to let it not control you," Shane told him. "And the fact that you worry about it is a good sign. It shows that you're in control. It's when you **stop** feeling, stop caring that's when a Supertrooper is out of control."

"I guess…" Ryder said.

That's when Jessica walked around the corner. "Hey Ryder! How's it going?"

"Oh fine! Good," Ryder's face brightened when she spoke.

"I wanted to ask you something. I'm entering a project in the science fair and I was wondering if you would help me set it up?"

"Uh sure," Ryder blinked. "Yes. I mean yeah! I do!"

"Cool! After the fair is over maybe we can hang out with everyone at the party?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yeah that's fine," Ryder nodded, not quite believing in what was happening.

"Great I'll see you at my place at 8 before the fair begins," Jessica nodded. She waved as she walked away.

"She asked me out," Ryder blinked. "She asked **me **out. That's good right?"

"Very good," Doc patted his back. "Way to go kid!"

"But I didn't do anything," Ryder asked.

"You said, yes and you were polite," Shane said. "What else did you need to do?"

"Well I…I don't know what to do!" Ryder yelled in panic. "How do I act on a date? This is a disaster!" He ran off.

"Oh brother…" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Hey **you** were **worse**," Doc gave him a look then walked after Ryder to calm him down.

"What?" Shane startled. "What do you mean by **that** crack? Come back here!"

* * *

"Boy this is really amazing," Ryder said as he looked around at all the projects. To his partial relief and partial disappointment, it turned out that Jessica had invited several other kids to, including her brother, Irma and the other Supertrooper kids.

"Wow they really decked this place out," Irma looked around. "I've never actually been in BETA Mountain before. It's kind of weird having a science fair in a military base."

"BETA is more than a military base," Zach Jr. explained. "There's a lot of diplomatic and administrative stuff that goes on here. And Q-Ball does a lot of scientific experiments along with scientists from all over the galaxy."

"So what exactly is this project?" Ryder asked as he put some machinery together.

"It's basically a way to amplify beta particle waves and turn them into alpha neumonic waves," Jessica said.

"And is that important?" Ryder blinked.

"It is if you're into communications," Zach Jr. explained. "Alpha neumonic waves are encoded transmissions that can't be easily decoded."

"Oh," Ryder blinked.

"Come on Ryder I need your help with the last piece," Jessica pulled his hand.

"Okay…" Ryder blinked as he was in a daze.

Jessica was saying something else but Ryder didn't notice. He was in a daze. _She's holding my hand! She's talking to me! And we're walking away from the others! This is great! _

"Well look who's showed up, big surprise…" A tall brown haired boy with a sneer walked up. Following him was a similar boy with a blonde crew cut.

"Probably thinks she's going to win the science fair, Brice," The blonde sneered.

"Jeff just because I know people at BETA doesn't mean I'm asking for any favors," Jessica huffed at the blonde.

"You know more than **people** it looks like," Brice smirked. "So what exactly is your project Jessica?"

"Let me guess, something to do with **genetics,**" Jeff snorted.

"Didn't know you were into dating **science experiments**," Brice sneered.

"Brice you're a jerk," Jessica snapped. "Come on Ryder." They walked away. "Sorry about that."

"Technically he's right," Ryder said. "I've heard that stuff all my life. I mean it doesn't bother me but…"

"It does bother you," Jessica gave him a look.

"Okay it does but…" Ryder shrugged. "I can't just hit people for telling the truth. Even if they are jerks about it."

"Did Goose teach you that?" Jessica asked.

"That and how to get back at people without beating them up," Ryder smirked. He decided to change the subject. "So this project you're doing, it sounds like something the Galaxy Rangers would work on."

"I guess."

"Are you thinking of joining the Rangers?" Ryder asked. "You know, when you're older?"

"Honestly I have been a little," Jessica admitted. "My Dad and Niko inspired me. So yeah I've been considering it."

"That's great! So am I! I mean…" Ryder tried to figure out the right words. "I am born to fight and stuff so why not fight for the good guys? I may never be as great as Goose is, but that doesn't mean I can't try to be!"

"Wow sounds like you've got everything figured out," Jessica sighed.

"Is that bad?" Ryder asked.

"No, I just wish I had your determination," Jessica said. "I'm still thinking it over. It's not that easy a decision."

"Well at least we can decide," Ryder shrugged. "Goose told me he didn't have any choice in joining the Rangers when he first started. True it was the right path for him but that made me think…Maybe it's a Ranger's job to make sure people **have** choices? It's because of Goose I have a choice to be more than what I was created to be. And I want to make the best choice I can. For him and all those other Supertroopers that never had a chance to choose."

"I never thought of it that way," Jessica said.

"But that's just me," Ryder said quickly. "I mean you don't have to join if you don't want to."

"I know I just want some time to think about it that's all," Jessica shrugged.

When they made their way back to the hall there was some commotion in the corner. "What's going on?" Jessica noticed a group of kids cheering.

Ryder sniffed the air. He could smell trouble. He and Jessica broke their way through and saw Brice and Jeff teasing some of the Kiwi kids, pulling their ears. "Come on Bunny Rabbits! Show us what you can do!" Brice laughed.

The next thing Brice knew he was knocked down to the ground. Jeff fell along side them. "OW! What the…?"

"You **don't** hurt little kids!" Ryder snarled. "Understand?"

"Why you freaky little…" Jeff snarled as he got up and tried to tackle Ryder. It wasn't long before he learned **that **was a mistake.

It wasn't long before the two boys were writing in pain on the ground. Ryder felt his scruff being pulled. "Ryder!" Shane snapped. "I thought you knew better than this!"

"It's not his fault!" Jessica said. She pointed at the two boys as several parents and teachers came over. "Brice and Jeff started it!"

"It doesn't matter **who** started it!" Shane barked.

"All right what happened here?" Miss Link the teacher ordered.

"Brice and Jeff were being jerks!" One girl said.

"Those two boys were hurting us," Little Joe sniffed and pointed at Brice and Jeff.

"It's true! They were picking on the kids and pulling their ears," Another boy admitted.

"Oh they **were**, were they?" Zezaw, the Kiwi Kid's father snarled.

It didn't take long for the adults to hear an account of what happened. "Ryder go into the hallway," Shane ordered. "And wait for me there. I think it's safe to say you won't be going anywhere else for a while."

"But…" Irma protested.

Ryder shook his head and walked away. Jessica, Irma and Zach Jr. followed him. Soon the other Supertrooper kids went over to find out what was going on. That left the adults to deal with things. "I'll get the boys to the infirmary," A male teacher said. "Doesn't look like anything's broken but just to be sure…"

Miss Link nodded. "I'm sorry about that," Shane apologized.

"I'm sorry to say this isn't the first time there's been an incident like that with those two boys," Miss Link sighed. "But never with alien children so young. Their parents are well…"

"I think I can guess," Shane nodded.

"Between you and me those two needed a good thrashing for some time," Miss Link told them. "Maybe now they'll think twice before they get rough with other children?"

"Still it wasn't right for Ryder to go so overboard," Shane said gruffly.

"I don't think he went overboard **enough**," Zezaw grunted as he comforted Little Joe.

A distance away the kids looked at the adults. "Don't worry Ryder. I don't think Goose should punish you too much," Zach Jr. said.

"I could have hurt those two jerks really badly because I wasn't thinking," Ryder sighed. "I can't help it. I got so mad when I heard those kids crying…"

"Hey you did it for the right reason," Jessica said.

"Yeah you were totally just trying to protect the Kiwi Kids," Irma agreed. "Okay you went a little Rambo on them but still…"

Ryder groaned. For some reason he started to get a pounding headache. "Stupid…I'm so…" Then he realized he couldn't catch a breath. He started to gasp. Then the pain in his limbs hit him.

"Ryder! Ryder what's wrong?" Jessica bent over him.

"Now what?" Doc groaned as the adults ran over.

"He just keeled over and started screaming," Zach Jr. said as Ryder thrashed wildly.

"He couldn't have been injured," Irma blinked.

"No…" Shane recognized what was happening. "It's worse! Call the infirmary!"

"What's wrong with him?" Jessica asked.

"He's hitting his final growth spurt," Shane explained. "We have to monitor him or else the sudden strain on his heart…"

"Wait…Are you saying he could **die?**" Zach Jr. gasped.

"It's happened before," Shane said as he picked Ryder up. "We've got to get him to the infirmary, STAT!"

Several hours later outside the infirmary wing…

"You're still here?" Irma walked over. Jessica and Zach Jr. were waiting. "How is he?"

"I don't know…I heard a lot of screaming but that stopped an hour ago," Zach Jr. sighed.

"Where are the Supertrooper Kids?" Irma asked.

"Darkstar took them to get something to eat but we snuck back after grabbing a bite," Jessica said.

"Oh right I almost forgot," Irma said. "Jessica they've announced who won the science fair. You came in third. Jennifer Beales won."

"Who cares about my stupid project when Ryder could be hurt or…?" Jessica was furious.

Shane came out of the hospital room. "What are you three doing here?"

"We had to see if Ryder was okay," Jessica said. "He is going to be okay, isn't he?"

"He'll be fine," Shane nodded. "We were lucky. He didn't even need any extra help like medicine or anything. He just needs a few days of rest to recover. Then he'll be better than new."

"Can we see him?" Zach Jr. asked.

"Okay but uh…Don't be too stunned by how he looks now," Shane told them. "He's…changed a bit."

"Changed how?" Irma asked.

"He hit his final growth spurt," Shane explained. "In male Supertroopers it happens all at once and…Well you'll see for yourself. Just don't upset him too much."

The three went in. "Ryder? Are you okay?" Jessica asked. To her shock all she could see was a form curled up underneath the blankets.

"Ryder?" Irma blinked.

"Yeah…" Ryder moaned from under the covers.

"Uh can you come out?" Irma asked.

"No…" Ryder moaned underneath the covers. "I'm **never** coming out again!"

"Why?" Zach Jr. asked.

"I look…." Ryder struggled to find the right word. "Freakish…"

"Come on Ryder it can't be **that** bad," Zach Jr. remarked.

"Please Ryder, come out of there," Jessica said.

"Okay but don't freak out…" Ryder groaned as he pulled back the covers and sat up. Then he stood up. To everyone's shock he was now almost seven feet tall, a bit more muscular but still rather thin. His hair had grown past his shoulders and he looked almost exactly like his genetic donor Ryker Kilbane.

"Whoa…" Irma blinked. "You weren't kidding."

"I know…" Ryder's voice came out in a familiar growl. "I feel like I've been through a taffy pull."

"Your voice! It's…" Jessica was shocked.

"It's just like **his,** I know…" Ryder winced.

"That's a little…" Irma blinked.

"Creepy? Tell me about it," Ryder groaned as he sat down weakly. "Well I am a clone of the original Kilbane."

"You're **nothing** like him," Jessica told him.

"Yeah Kilbane would never help out the Kiwi Kids," Zach Jr. nodded.

"Is it true!" Dea ran in with the other Supertrooper kids. "Whoa!"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were Ryker," Hari whistled.

"It's not freaking fair," Noah fumed. "I'm older than **all** of you and I still haven't had my growth spurt!"

"Trust me, you wouldn't be so eager to go through what I just did if you knew how much it **hurts**," Ryder moaned. "Ow…"

"Why don't you guys go get him something to eat?" Shane walked in. "He's going to need a lot of food pretty soon."

"But…" Jessica began.

"Goose and I will stay with him," Noah said. The other's left.

"This is horrible…" Ryder got up on wobbly legs and forced himself to look in the mirror. "I thought it was bad before but now I even look more like him!"

"We can just cut your hair again to make it better," Shane said.

"You can shave me bald and paint me purple but I'll still look like Ryker," Ryder moaned. "People gave me looks **before **this and now…Even Jessica was stunned. She'll never go out with me again!"

"Especially that now that you're an adult and she's still just a kid," Noah pointed out.

"My life just gets screwier every day…" Ryder flopped back on his bed. A bed that no longer fit him. It collapsed under him. "Oh great…"

"Oh brother…" Shane rolled his eyes.


	84. The Return of Po Atlantis

**The Return of Po Atlantis**

It was exactly two days after the Science Club Fair that some more developments in the war happened. "So it was definitely a fleet of Crown ships that tried to attack the warship Greenland as it went on border patrol?" Niko asked at the Series Five meeting in Cain's office.

"Definitely, fortunately the captain was able to drive them off with no casualties," Cain explained. "I think the Crown was just testing the waters. Checking our responses and strength."

"Well we all knew they were going to try and attack **something **sooner or later," Zach grunted. "Fortunately they didn't do much damage."

"This time," Cain corrected. "We're still trying to rebuild after the whole Orc Armada incident and it will be a while before new ships are…."

CRASH!

"HE HE HE HE! HA HA HA HA!" Cackling was heard in the distance.

"Not again…" Cain winced.

"Uh yeah we had a little incident…" Spitfire poked her head into the office.

"**Another** one?" Cain sighed. "What did Webfoot and Magpie do **this time?"**

CRASH!

"SOMEONE GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Someone yelled.

"Q-BALL WHY DID YOU USE SO MUCH SUPER GLUE?" Another person yelled.

"AND WHY IS THAT SHEEP ON ROLLER SKATES?" Emma was heard yelling.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" Speedy was heard yelling. "GET AWAY FROM ME SHEEP!"

"WATCH OUT FOR THE MARSHMALLOW TOPPING!" Sal yelled.

"On second thought maybe I **don't **want to know," Cain groaned.

"Boy those three have been like peas in a destructive pod haven't they?" Doc moaned.

"I didn't think anyone was crazier than Magpie," Spitfire groaned. "Now I know."

"And knowing is a real good reason we have an ample supply of alcohol stashed around here," Cain pulled out a bottle of scotch.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Attention! Unidentified object appeared at Earth's perimeter!" An announcer shouted.

"Oh goody! More bad news!" Cain said sarcastically. Then he took a gulp of Scotch. "Just what we need! Another alien invasion!"

"Sir this is Ranger Makeson, we've got something huge just outside Earth's defenses!" A male ranger called in. "In fact it appeared just **behind** our orbiting defense systems!"

"Great an invasion! That's all we need!" Doc moaned.

"Sir we're getting confirmation of the object, it's…something huge!" Makeson reported.

"Can you identify the ship?" Niko asked.

"It's not a ship," The ranger was stunned. "It looks like…A giant floating city!"

"A Floating **city?"** Spitfire raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute…You don't think?" Shane asked.

"They're **back**?" Zach groaned. "Definitely…"

"Who's back?" Spitfire asked.

"Sir there are reports of huge flowers coming out of the city and they are headed straight for BETA Mountain!" Makeson did a double take.

"Flowers?" Spitfire blinked. "We're being attacked by **flowers**?"

"Not attacked," Cain groaned. "Visited. Hold your fire! Unless they bring out the butterflies…"

"Butterflies? You're afraid of **flowers** and **butterflies?**" Spitfire was stunned.

"It's not the flowers we're afraid of," Zach corrected. "It's the drunken maniacs flying the flowers and controlling the mind control butterflies."

"O-Kay…" Spitfire blinked, wondering how insane this planet had become in all the years she had been absent from it.

"Let's head to the control room…" Cain groaned as he took the Scotch bottle with him. "We're going to have visitors."

"Sure that's all we need," Doc quipped. "More alcohol."

When they reached the bridge just in time to hear on the com link…

"PULL UP! PULL UP!"

"WATCH IT YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"

"I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE JUST TELEPORTED US IN!"

"Ahhh cool it! I fly better when I'm drunk!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"WATCH IT YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY CRASHED INTO US!"

"How do **flowers** have a communications channel?" Ranger Allen listened in.

"I dunno," Ranger Charles said. "How does a flower have any kind of steering?"

"RAIN I SWEAR TO THE GODESS IF YOU CRASH AND KILL US ALL YOU ARE SO GOING TO BE DEMOTED!" A familiar voice shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME FLY?"

"ARE YOU NUTS BLANCHIPO? YOU'RE EVEN A WORSE DRIVER THAN RAIN IS WHEN YOU'RE SOBER!"

"It's the Po Empire all right," Zach sighed.

"The Po Empire? As in the extinct Po Empire?" Spitfire asked.

"Turns out they're not so extinct," Niko explained.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

SMASH!

"I **TOLD** YOU TO WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!"

"HEY THE TREE SHOULD HAVE WATCHED OUT FOR **ME!"**

"Although I think you can figure out why they almost became extinct," Niko sighed.

"They're headed for Hangar Bay Nine," A technician called out.

"Of **course** they are," Shane rolled his eyes.

"Better get our contractors on standby," Doc remarked.

"WATCH OUT! OUT OF MY WAY!"

"GIVE ME THOSE CONTROLS!"

"NO! THEY'RE MINE! MINE! MIIIINNNNEEEEEEE!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA THROW UP AND DIE!"

"YOU ARE **NOT **GOING TO THROW UP ON MY BRAND NEW OUTFIT! AS YOUR EMPRESS I COMMAND YOU TO NOT…AAAAAHHHHH!"

CRASH! SMASH! CRASH! SMAAAAAAAAASSSHH! CRUNCH!"

"I'm okay…"

"The Po Empire has landed," Cain quipped. "Let's go meet them."

"Why do we keep rebuilding Hangar Bay Nine?" Shane asked as they left. "It only gets blown up or burned or wrecked every time we fix it."

"So how did you meet these guys again?" Spitfire asked.

"First of all they're not guys, they're mostly **girls**," Niko corrected. "And it turns out that the Queen of the Crown was one of them but she was exiled for doing too much damage."

"More damage than **this?**" Spitfire blinked when they got to the hangar. Wrecked starships, broken walls, scorch marks and other signs of damage were all over the place. As well as three huge orange and yellow flowers the size of starships with petals falling apart.

"Maybe we should reconsider not rebuilding Hangar Nine?" Cain groaned.

"It's all right, sir!" A ranger saluted. "The marshmallow topping put most of the fires out."

"Of course it did," Cain lifted up his boot and found there was a lot of marshmallow stuck to it. In fact there was marshmallow topping all over the floor.

"My drycleaner is **not** going to be happy with this," Doc groaned as he inspected his boots.

"Next time we'll definitely teleport…" Empress Sophipo staggered off the flower. Her long lavender hair had marshmallow and flower petals in it. As well as marshmallow stuck to her purple skin.

"Next time, darling you listen to me!" Her lover Magistrate Lindsey snapped as she wobbled off. Her short blond hair looked a little singed. She also had topping and flowers on her purple skin and black outfit.

"Good thing we left Tiko back…Ow…My head! My poor, poor head…" The royal sisters Rosipo, Blancipo and Doripo staggered on afterwards.

"We didn't do **that** much damage," A Po mutant female hiccupped. "The mountain is still standing."

"I like these people," Spitfire snorted.

"Empress Sophipo I presume?" Cain sighed. "I don't know if you remember me…"

"Right now I'm having trouble remembering the alphabet…" Sophipo groaned. "Okay the room stopped spinning. Hello Cain. Galaxy Rangers."

"So what brings you here besides property damage?" Shane folded his arms.

"We just got back from looking for the remaining members of our race," Blancipo explained. "You know try to rebuild our species."

"We found some more of our colonists on abandoned outposts in stasis," Sophipo explained. "And a few of them are males. So there's hope for our people yet."

"We're just looking for a planet to permanently crash on," Rosipo explained. "So if you have any ideas we could use the help."

"Actually we could use **your** help in this little war we've gotten ourselves into with the Crown Empire," Cain admitted.

"So Mergle has finally tried all out war huh?" Sophipo grunted.

"Not her, her daughter," Zach shook his head.

"Mergle has a **daughter**?" Rosipo asked.

"The way she kept falling onto her back every time a male with some power gave her a look, I'm amazed she only has **one,**" Sophipo snorted. "She does have only one right?"

"As far as we know, yes," Cain nodded. "Her name is Jezzel and she's almost as ruthless as her mother. She doesn't use Slaver Lords but that's because she prefers to turn her people into cyborgs or enslave them the old fashioned way."

"That sounds like a daughter of Mergle's," Rosipo looked around. "Hey where's that other guy, Commander Walsh?"

"I wish I knew," Shane grumbled.

"We missed a lot haven't we?" Sophipo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you have," Cain sighed. "Come into my office and I'll explain everything."

"Just make sure you ladies keep your hands to yourselves," Doc warned.

"Geeze strip a few dozen guys and you get marked for life," Doripo rolled her eyes.

"Now I **really** like them," Spitfire grinned.

"So what? We're just going to let them park Po Atlantis around Earth until they find a new planet to mess up?" Shane asked.

"Apparently we are," Zach shrugged.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GET THIS SHEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Speedy was heard yelling.

"Can't do any more damage than we do ourselves," Zach sighed. "Sheep. Why did it have to be sheep?"

The return of the Po Mutants was a fortunate turn of events because sooner than they realized they would need the help of not only the Po Mutants, but anyone else they could get. Before the galaxy faced it's most terrifying threat.


	85. Two Big Comebacks & One Big Pain

**Two Big Comebacks And One Big Pain**

It began like every other day in the Crown Empire, a day full of headaches and problems.

"What do you mean our treasury is depleted?" Jezzel shouted. "How could we not have any money left?"

"My Queen, the truth is the Aquian treasury didn't have half as much as we thought it did," Her financial advisor, a fat Plaertes with a thin mustache gulped. "And between the Orc raids and the rebuilding for the damages…"

"I get the picture!" Jezzel snapped. "Let's not forget how some of my officials have been stealing from the coffers after all these years!"

"My Queen I…" The advisor gulped.

"Do you think I am a fool? My spies tell me you bought a **second house**!" Jezzel snarled. "And you have two mistresses as well as a wife! That's it! You and the rest of the mooching slugs that live off my empire are going to pay! Guards!"

Two Crown Agents walked up. "Throw this fat slug into a cell and whip him until he gives you all his financial information! And then keep on whipping!"

"My Queen! Please! Mercy! Mercy!" The advisor whined as he was dragged away.

"Mercy is for the weak," Jezzel snarled. "Looks like I'm going to have to invade some of those other planets in the former Aquian system ahead of schedule."

"The Plaertes have always been a greedy species," One of her Crown Advisors spoke. "May I suggest we also investigate their bank accounts?"

"It couldn't hurt," Jezzel shrugged. "Never did like those fat…"

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. "What is that?"

"It's a subspace communications signal that's being broadcast over all channels, my Queen…" A Crown Agent spoke. "We can't stop it."

"Put it on the screen," Jezzel waved to a nearby communications computer. "By the gods what has been sent to plague me **now?**"

Then she saw a sight that truly frightened her.

It was an image of the Queen of the Crown on a thrown with Alpha Zed and a Slaver Lord behind her.

"Greetings loyal subjects of the Crown Empire…And everyone else," The Queen sneered. "I'm **back."**

"WHAT?" Jezzel shot up.

"Despite my daughter's best efforts I'm not dead yet," The Queen smiled. "Your one true Queen has returned. Now I understand that the majority of you were fooled by her lies and false promises. If you all reaffirm your allegiance to me I promise I will forgive your transgressions. If you don't…Well let's just say that there is going to be some major restructuring in my organization."

"That miserable old crone…" Jezzel snarled.

"I'm coming for you Jezzel," The Queen said. "**Mother** is coming home to take back what's hers!"

"Over my dead body you witch!" Jezzel snarled. She cut the transmission. "Guards! Guards!"

The sounds of shooting were heard. It was five minutes before Alpha Omega ran in with some troops. "What the hell took you so long?" Jezzel asked. "Wait don't tell me..

"Some of our troops have already tried to defect," Alpha Omega said. "They were destroyed but…"

"It's started already," Jezzel snarled.

"My Queen…Aquia is not responding to our hails," Alpha Omega spoke.

"No surprise since that traitor Alpha Zed was with her! He must have been the one who…" Jezzel fumed. "Send out an immediate message to the people and our troops. The message they saw was a fake one! The Queen is **dead!** Well she will be once I get my hands on her!"

"My Queen what do we do?" Alpha Omega asked.

"Get all the loyal troops we can find and destroy anyone who isn't," Jezzel said. "Then put together an armada to take back Aquia!"

"Take back Aquia?"

"What are you? A Crown Warrior or a parrot? Yes! The communication signal came from the Aquian system didn't it?"

"Yes it did," Alpha Omega was stunned. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, since she also had a slaver lord in the background!" Jezzel shouted. "She must have rebuilt the Psychocrypt! Damn it!"

"My Queen our armada is already weakened by the recent Orc attacks," Alpha Omega said.

"I **know** that! And so does the Queen!" Jezzel shouted. "Work on our new ships should be done around the clock! I want Crown Agent decanting factories at triple production! And I also want more aggressive recruiting methods for our new cyber army program."

"By aggressive I take it you mean…?"

"Use every criminal in jail we have! Start dragging people off the streets for jaywalking if you have to! Use them for either soldiering or work on the ships and weapons! Do whatever it takes! Even if you have to take every citizen of Tortuna from the smallest child I want it done! I want an army and an armada by the end of the week and I'd better get it! Or else we're all dead…"

* * *

Meanwhile the Galaxy Rangers were dealing with problems of their own.

"Are you sure these reports are accurate?" Shane folded his arms. The Galaxy Rangers were with Cain on the warship Delaware. "That somehow a Xia Xiang ship broke through the blockade and made it all the way to Space Station Gamma?"

"It's the closest military outpost to Xia Xiang and it hosts a lot of League ships," Cain told them. "And we know that Xia Xiang has experimental teleportation technology. Combined with a regular hyperdrive…"

"They could go anywhere at any time," Doc frowned. "Not good."

"No, it is not," Cain said. "That's why we have to check it out and…"

"Sir! We're getting a distress signal at coordinates five one nine two one zero," A communications aide spoke. "It's a small C class transport ship."

"Great someone has a flat tire," Cain groaned. "Put it on."

"Oooohhhhhhhh…" A familiar voice whined. "Help…I need help….For the love of the stars someone **help** me!"

"I **know** that voice," Shane frowned. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nahhhh! Someone come here and help me already! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"Brainchild…" Shane gritted his teeth. "What is that idiot up to now?"

"Coming up to the ship," An aide spoke. "Scans indicate the ship has no weapons and only one life form on it."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllppp…"

"One **very annoying** life form," Shane gritted. "Zachery, Doc if you don't mind…"

"You really need our help in capturing Brainchild?" Zach asked.

"No, I need your help in preventing me from **killing** Brainchild," Shane stormed off the bridge.

"That make sense," Doc agreed. "You wanna come too Niko?"

"I think I'll sit **this one** out," Niko gave him a look.

"Smart woman," Doc groaned.

Soon the ship had been docked into the hangar bay. "Now remember Brainchild is tricky," Shane had his blaster drawn as they prepared to enter the ship. "Be ready for anything."

They weren't prepared for what was inside. There were piles of trash, mostly food related all over the ship. Cartons of pizza boxes, ice cream and other foodstuffs. But the most shocking thing was Brainchild himself. He was flat on his back and his stomach had grown huge.

"Again we were ready for anything but **this**…" Doc blinked.

"Well at least he'll be easy to arrest," Zach admitted.

"We might need a forklift for backup," Doc added. He checked the scanners. "According to my medical scan program he's not sick or injured. Just got a whole lot of food inside him that's fighting it out."

"In other words he pigged out and now he's paying the price?" Zach asked.

"Bingo," Doc nodded.

"Brainchild what the hell have you…" Shane gritted his teeth.

"Oooohhh!" Brainchild lay on the floor with his huge stomach wobbling. "I'm dying!"

"No, you're **not**!" Shane snapped. "You have indigestion!"

"I'm dying! What did I ever do to deserve this?" Brainchild wailed.

"Do you want the short answer or the long?" Shane remarked as he casually kicked over an empty food carton. "Both involve a ton of Bracchiae Take Out."

"Brainchild what the hell are you doing way out **here?**" Zach asked. "Last I heard you threw in your lot with the other Supertroopers on Xia Xiang."

"They kicked me out," Brainchild sniffed. "Just kicked me to the curb. All of them. It's all Larry's fault."

"Kicked you out? Why did they…?" Zach began.

"Trust me Captain that's a pretty easy question to answer if you've spent **any** amount of time with Brainchild," Shane interrupted. "By the way Brainchild you're under arrest."

"I don't care…I'm gonna be dead anyway…" Brainchild moaned.

"Food poisoning or heart attack?" Doc quipped. "Death by indigestion."

"Of all the ways I've seen a Supertrooper go this is the most pathetic," Shane folded his arms. "I suppose I'm going to have to be the one to drag his carcass down to the medical wing?"

"Actually Gooseman it's probably best that you take him to BETA in the Ranger Nine," Zach said. "Cain will probably want to get some intelligence off of him."

"That's a good one," Shane snorted. "Trying to get intelligence from someone who doesn't have any to spare."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Brainchild moaned.

"Oh goody," Shane said sarcastically. "A road trip with Brainchild. Just what I always wanted."

"Oh like this is a dream come true for **me?**" Brainchild snapped. "Why is the room spinning so fast?"

"Gonna need any help, Gooseman?" Doc asked.

"Other than rolling his fat ass into the ship not really," Shane remarked.

"I'm not fat…I'm undersized…" Brainchild moaned.

"Yeah in the brain department," Shane remarked as he looked around. "Seriously Brainchild, did you try to eat five boxes of pizza as well as the take out at the same time?"

"I was hungry…I really should not have tried the Bracchae roasted bird with hot sauce, black olives, marshmallow topping and jalapeño sauce."

"Or the buffalo wing pizza with peanut butter," Doc winced as he saw another carton. "That would do it."

"It seemed like a good combination at the time…Ohhhh," Brainchild moaned.

"That's what they said about your genetics when they decanted you," Shane remarked as he dragged Brainchild out. "Come on! Just don't throw up on me!"

It wasn't long before Shane was piloting the Ranger Nine. "Great. I get to miss the fighting because of you Brainchild! This better not be a stupid trick…Then again that's all you're capable of making…"

"I'm dying and all you can do is insult me…" Brainchild lay down on his back on a pull out cot.

"You are not dying!" Shane snapped.

"How do you know? Did you become a trained medical specialist since the last time I saw you?" Brainchild snapped.

"I'm a trained specialist in spotting a whiny hypochondriac!" Shane snapped. "It's just like when we were kids. Every little scrape and bruise you grumbled and whined about like it was the worst injury in the world the second Walsh and the other trainers were out of earshot. To this day I have **no idea** how you of all people passed…"

"I…I really don't feel so good…" Brainchild looked very sick. "I need to hit the can."

"Oh crap…" Shane grumbled as he put the ship on auto pilot. He grabbed the smaller mutant by the arm and shoved him in the bathroom. "I mean just go in there and don't try anything stupid!"

"I don't think I could if I wanted to…" Brainchild groaned as he went in and closed the door.

"Of all the stupid assignments I've been on," Shane grumbled. "Well at least it's an easy one for once."

"GOOOOOOOOSEEEE!" Brainchild screamed. "HELP ME! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!"

"Help you do what? Wipe your ass?" Shane snapped. "Forget it Brainchild I'm not falling for…"

"GOOSEMAN I'M SERIOUS HERE! THIS ISN'T A TRICK! I REALLY NEED YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Brainchild screamed in agony. "PLEASE GOOSE PLEAAAAAAAAAAASEE! AGGGGGGHHH!"

"Brainchild if this is a stupid…" Shane grunted and opened the door. He saw the sight and did a double take. "What the hell is coming out of your…It looks like a…"

"I KNOW! GOOSE HELP ME GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Brainchild sobbed. He was on the floor with his pants around his ankles. However the sight of something very unusual coming out of his behind was enough to shake Shane to the core.

"What do you mean **get** it out? What do you want **me** to do?" Shane shouted.

"Get it out! Get it out! It's stuck!" Brainchild wailed.

"What do you mean stuck?"

"STUCK! AND IT HURTS! AGGGGHHHHH!" Brainchild screamed.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Shane held out his hand. "No way! No how am I going to pull **anything** out of your butt!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Goose! I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want! Just help me! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaassee!" Brainchild sobbed.

"Stars why does the universe test me like this?" Shane moaned.

"Please Goose! I'll do anything you want! Just help meeeeeeeeee!"

"Anything?" Shane's eye twitched.

"Anything! You want information! I'll give you information! I'll tell you anything! Just help me please!" Brainchild sobbed. "If you pull this out of me I swear I'll even go straight! Anything!"

"Do you promise to answer any and all questions asked of you?" Shane growled.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Do you promise to give up being a crook?" Shane snarled. "I know giving up being a slime ball is a bit unrealistic but…"

"I'll go straight! I swear! You'll see!" Brainchild screamed.

"One more thing. I never want you to call me 'Runt' ever again," Shane growled.

"Okay! Okay! You got it Goose! I swear! I'll call you anything you want!" Brainchild sobbed. "Hell I'll call you King of the Supertroopers if you just get this thing out of meeeeeee!"

Shane groaned and he looked upwards at the universe. "When I said I'd do **anything** to protect my family and help the Supertroopers I didn't think you'd take it as a challenge! Seriously? Haven't I suffered **enough?**"

"YOU'RE SUFFERING? WHAT ABOUT ME! AAGGGGH!"

"There are days when it really **sucks **to be a Supertrooper slash Galaxy Ranger…" Shane grumbled as he went in.

Meanwhile the Delaware had docked at Space Station Gamma. "They're not responding to our hails and there are no life forms inside," Niko frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

As they landed on the station they soon saw the carnage before them. "I've seen battlefields with fewer casualties," Cain grimaced as he saw the bodies everywhere.

"Who could have done this?" Niko was stunned.

"Captain I got the security footage," Doc worked at the computer. "I think you'd better see this."

It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Aliens and humans alike were fighting one man. Ra. They were stunned as he used a combination of his own strength and speed as well as some kind of telepathy to destroy his enemies.

"Oh my God…" Zach felt sick. He saw Ra smirking at the camera. Not even bothering to hide what he did.

"He killed them all without even trying…" Niko was shocked. "He was showing off. He wants us to know how powerful he is. How he can destroy us whenever he wants."

"This place had some pretty powerful state of the art weapons…" Doc realized. "And they didn't even make a dent on his defenses."

"Looks like Brainchild isn't the only problem Supertrooper we have to worry about today," Cain grumbled.

"Sir what do we do?" Doc asked.

"Get a detail crew to take care of the bodies and download all the information you can from the files," Cain sighed.

"Sir how do we take down a Supertrooper that powerful?" Zach asked.

"We hope to god that we have a Supertrooper or two of our own that powerful," Cain said. "And I don't know if either Goose or Cheyenne can do it."

Several hours later the Rangers returned to BETA. "I'm not looking forward to telling Goose or Cheyenne about this…" Zach sighed. "Or the other Supertroopers."

"At least it was a secret military base so even the League higher ups won't tell anyone about the truth," Cain sighed. "The news went out that Xia Xiang launched a sneak attack and killed everyone there. Which is basically the truth."

"Speaking of other Supertroopers I wonder how Gooseman handled Brainchild?" Doc smirked.

"There you are!" Shane stormed up to them. His gloves were gone and he had a weird look in his eye. "Do you have **any idea** how long you were gone? How long I was stuck with Brainchild?"

"Gooseman things happened," Doc sighed. "We kind of had a bad day…"

"Oh **you** had a bad day?" Shane gave him a look. "Ask me about **my day**! Go on! I dare you!"

"Huh?" Doc blinked as Goose got in his face.

"Go ahead…" Shane's eye twitched. "Ask me about **my day!"**

"Gooseman…" Doc backed away. "Are you all right?"

"Not really no," Shane said. "I'm scarred for life! Thanks for asking!"

"Where are your gloves?" Zach asked.

"I had to **burn** them," Shane growled. "Don't ask! The reason is in **there**!"

"What's going…On?" Cain walked into the next room. There was Q-Ball, Brainchild in a hospital gown and in the middle of the room on an incubator were two large orange eggs.

"My ass will never be the same again…" Brainchild moaned.

"Neither will my eyes," Shane moaned.

"Wait…Brainchild…Laid **two** eggs?" Doc's jaw dropped. "HOW THE HELL DID **THAT** HAPPEN?"

"As close as I can figure out, some of that alien DNA they put in him must have been some species that allows the males to give birth…" Q-Ball shrugged.

"No I mean…Who's the **mother?** I mean father…? I mean…" Doc pointed to the eggs.

"I'm not really sure…" Brainchild looked very confused and exhausted. "I've been kind of counting back the weeks just now and I figure it had to have happened back on Red Rock. I had some extra spending money and I kind of threw myself a little party at Madame Xavier's. It was uh…"

"We know what Madame Xavier's is," Doc interrupted. "We've been there. So who were the _guests_ at this party?"

"Well uh let me see…" Brainchild frowned. "I was kind of buzzed that night. Something I drank I think. There was Sugar B Sweet, Cinnamon, Lovely Lucia…La La Lola…I'll know for sure if the kids are green. Or have red hair. Cinnamon had the red hair. Or have tails like Lola…Then there was that other one with the wings…"

"Oh Stars!" Shane groaned. He glared at Brainchild. "You really are a little slut aren't you?"

CRACK!

CRACK!

"Uh oh…" Brainchild gulped.

"Are those eggs…?" Doc blinked.

"**Hatching?** Yes…" Brainchild grimaced.

"This has got to be the weirdest place in the entire universe…" Cain moaned.

CRACK!

CRACK!

"Fascinating!" Q-Ball twittered.

"I'm glad **someone** thinks this is!" Brainchild groaned.

"Meep! Meep!" Two tiny infants broke out of the eggs at the same time. Both looked exactly like Brainchild except that they had tuffs of wild red hair on their heads.

"Looks like Cinnamon is the winner, mon," Doc quipped.

"Mama…" One of the babies blinked at Brainchild.

"I'm not your Mama! I'm your Papa!" Brainchild snapped. "Well actually technically I could be both…"

"Mama? Mama?" Both babies looked around.

"Sorry kids," Shane pointed a thumb at Brainchild. "He's all you got."

Both infants looked at Brainchild then at Shane. "Sewioswly?" One said.

"Afraid so," Shane smirked.

"Uh oh…" The other blinked.

"Smart kids," Shane smirked. "At least we know they take after their mother."

"Aww," Niko wrapped a blanket around one and picked it up. "They're cute."

"No, they're **not**," Cain winced. "If you think **that's** cute you seriously need to have your eyesight checked!"

"Hey! That's my kids you're talking about!" Brainchild snapped.

"Nice to see your maternal urges are kicking in," Doc quipped.

"What do I do with this…?" Brainchild shrieked.

"I'd start by taking a parenting class," Doc quipped. "And stocking up on diapers."

"You know I was considering throwing your orange ass in jail but I think this is a far worse punishment," Cain smirked. "After of course we have a nice long **talk."**

"Are you sure you can't just throw me into the Cryocrypt?" Brainchild moaned.


	86. Wrath of the Rose Noir & Writer's Block

**Wrath of the Rose Noir And Writer's Block**

Three days later…

"The Rose Noir has been stepping up it's attacks," Cain explained to Zach, Doc and Sal as they flew off in Ranger Three to the warship the Yosemite. "Captain Terence wants to meet with us on the Yosemite to explain the strategy he's come up with to take down the Rose Noir."

"We're awful close to the Xia Xiang border," Doc frowned.

"Well that's where the ship is," Cain said.

"We're coming up on…" Zach spoke as he saw a huge wreckage. "What the hell?"

"It's the Yosemite! It's been scuttled!" Sal was stunned.

"Scanners are indicating a ship uncloaking behind us!" Doc said. "It's the Rose Noir!"

"I think we've just been tricked," Cain frowned.

The ship was rocked. "We're caught in their tractor beam!" Zach shouted. "They're pulling us in!"

"This is definitely not one of my better days," Cain grumbled as their ship was being captured.

On the bridge of the Rose Noir...

"Sir! We've got Ranger Three! And Cain and at least three Series five rangers are definitely aboard!" An aide reported.

"Looks like the tide of this war just changed in our favor," Abernathy smirked.

* * *

**Tune in next time to find out…**

"Hold on! That's **it?** That's all you're going to write for this chapter?" Zach stormed out. "How lazy can you get?"

**I don't feel like writing any more. I'm tired…**

"Tired? You didn't even write a page!" Zach snapped.

"Yes and there was a huge loophole," Cain agreed as he walked out. "Why the hell would I go out and fly in a single small spaceship on a whim? That makes no sense!"

"Maybe you were ordered to do so by Premier Zoot?" Buzzwang walked out.

"That would make sense," Cain agreed. "He's an idiot."

"Buzzwang what are you doing here?" Zach asked.

"Well I haven't had much to do lately in this fic so I thought I'd just say hello," Buzzwang shrugged.

"Makes as much sense as anything else Red writes," Cain looked around. "Is there a bar around here?"

"How can you think of taking a drink at a time like this?" Zach asked.

"Hey if Red can slack off why not me?" Cain snapped. "Now where's the bar?"

"Don't you have your own stash in a flask somewhere?" Zach asked sarcastically.

"Yeah but I used it up," Cain admitted.

**I'm sorry! I'm busy! Real life and a lack of inspiration is kind of making the well run dry here.**

"That would imply there was something in the well to **begin** with," Doc remarked as he walked out. "Hey guys we have a problem."

"Yeah there's no booze around here," Cain grumbled.

"I think we have more than **one** problem, Doc," Zach groaned.

"I'm serious! Somebody trashed all our dressing rooms and ate all the food at the concession table," Doc said.

"Oh yes **there's** a problem," Zach groaned.

"And someone stole your horse Zach," Doc added.

"WHAT?" Zach yelled. "WHO WOULD STEAL MY HORSE?"

"HI HO GOLDEN HORSIE! AWAY!"

Riding on top of Brutus was not only Bubblehead, but a strange little silver robot with turquoise colored eyes. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Okay Bubblehead makes sense but what was that other thing?" Zach blinked.

"Looked like a little robot," Doc blinked.

CRASH!

"A little robot that's just as insane and destructive as Bubblehead," Doc blinked.

"Uh excuse me but have you seen a robot go by here?" A small green alien with red eyes and antennae walked in. "I think it was riding some kind of metal horse thingy."

"That way," Doc pointed.

"Thanks. GIR! GIR COME BACK HERE AND SERVE YOUR MASTER!" The little alien ran off after him. "ZIM COMMANDS IT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH WITH YOU FOOLING AROUND LIKE THAT?"

"Take over the wha…?" Zach did a double take. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" He ran off after the alien and his horse. (Not necessarily in that order.)

"Zim will you get back here?" A young girl with lavender colored hair, a black outfit and a skull necklace snapped as she walked in. Beside her was a young boy in black and blue top, with thick glasses and strange scythe like black hair. "You're in the wrong fic!"

"Don't tell me! Tell Gir that!" Zim yelled off camera. "GIR PUT DOWN THOSE TACOS!"

"NEVER! THE TACOS ARE MINE!" Gir cackled.

"HEY STOP THROWING TACOS AT ME!" Zach yelled.

"I'm sorry about this," The boy said to the others. "We were rehearsing a scene and Gir met that bird over there and got carried away."

"I can understand **that,**" Cain groaned.

Suddenly a red haired Australian teenager in a red uniform ran by. "But it was Mr. Flickers that burned those outfits!" The boy yelled.

"Come back here you maniac!" Niko shouted as she chased after him with Daisy O'Mega, Rogue and Kitty from the X-Men and Nimrod the Cat.

"Do you have any idea how much fur lined vests costs these days?" Nimrod yelled.

"I think Red has got all her fics mixed up again," Buzzwang said.

"No really?" Cain asked. "What was your first clue?"

"Hey I found a bar down the street if anyone is interested!" Shipwreck from GI Joe poked his head in.

"Now you're talking!" Cain walked off with him. "If anyone calls I'm at the bar!"

"Folks we are very sorry about all this," Buzzwang apologized to the readers. "As soon as we get all this sorted out we're gonna get right back into the story. I promise the next chapters will be good."

CRASH!

"GIR COME BACK HERE! PUT DOWN THOSE TACOS!"

"HA HA HA HA!"

"YOU TRIED TO SET MY HORSE ON FIRE YOU MANIAC!" Zach yelled. "THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"

ZAP!

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Great Zach now there are two holes in the wall!" Niko shouted.

"WATCH OUT!" Nimrod screamed.

"GIR WHERE DID YOU GET THAT DYNAMITE?" Zim yelled.

"PYRO! NO! DON'T LIGHT IT ON FIRE!" Rogue was heard yelling.

"HIT THE DECK!" Bubblehead crowed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Well better than this anyway," Buzzwang sighed.


	87. Doublecrossed

**Double-Crossed**

"General Abernathy you have done Xia Xiang a great service," Raja Brooke smiled as Cain and the rangers were brought as prisoners by Abernathy's crew in the hangar of one of Xia Xiang's spaceports.

"It's my pleasure sir," Abernathy smirked. "With Cain and three high ranking Galaxy Rangers as our prisoners this war will end…"

"Hey! Brooke! We heard you got some rangers!" Kilbane and the other Supertroopers walked into the hangar. "Where's the Runt?"

"Gooseman wasn't on this flight Kilbane," Brooke sighed. He looked at the Supertroopers who weren't originally from Wolf Den. "I take it you couldn't keep them away a little longer."

"Seriously this time they really **did** get away from us," Stoneback told Brooke.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Brooke sighed as if it didn't matter.

"What are those genetic freaks doing **here?**" Abernathy yelled. "Why are you working with Supertroopers?"

"Funny, I was about to ask **you **the same question," Cain smirked. "Are you going to tell them the truth Brooke or are you going to use the Rose Noir's crew a little longer?"

"What are you babbling about?" Dale snarled.

"He's telling you that you stupid humans are nothing but pawns in our game," Chimera laughed. "Tell them Brooke."

"I wasn't **planning** on telling them but there's no need to hide it now," Brooke gave them a look.

"Telling us what?" Abernathy looked around. "Brooke why are these…mutant freaks here?"

"We mutant freaks are the rulers of this planet," Chimera snapped.

"Yeah we're in charge here and there's not a thing you can do about it!" Gravestone laughed.

"Thank you for letting the cat out of the bag now," Brooke sighed. "Much more efficient than the subtle method I planned."

"Wait, Brooke why are you allowing Supertroopers to take control of this planet?" Foster was confused.

"Because Brooke is a Supertrooper himself!" Zach barked.

"WHAT?" Dale yelled.

"They catch on quick don't they?" Jackhammer remarked.

"Supertroopers?" Abernathy was stunned. "All this time we were helping **Supertroopers**?"

"Brooke's two colored eyes wasn't a clue enough for you?" Cain twisted the knife.

Brooke laughed. "You should see the look on your face, Abernathy. It's priceless!"

"You…You're…" Abernathy was stunned.

"We're going to not only get independence from the League but eventually take over the Earth and conquer the human race," Brooke smiled. "And it's all thanks to you. True I was going to merely dangle you on a string and use you for a bit longer but I suppose now is as good a time as any…"

"Still think you idiots are on the **right **side of this war?" Cain asked.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Foster yelled.

"Of course we did!" Doc said. "Do you really think it would have been a smart thing to announce to the galaxy that there was a planet under control of the Supertroopers?"

"Just hand over those rangers to your masters," Kilbane sneered.

"Forget it freak!" Abernathy and his crew pointed their blasters at the Supertroopers. "They may be our enemies but there's no way in hell we're going to hand them over to mutant scum like you!"

"Then we'll just take them the hard way," Gravestone chuckled. The Wolf Den Supertroopers advanced on the soldiers.

The Australian Base Supertroopers and La looked at Burke indicating they wanted to fight too. "No, let those four try to prove their worth," Brooke stopped them. "For once."

"Good, I like a good show," Knifejaw smirked.

"Cut the rangers loose and give them some blasters!" Abernathy shouted to his crew as they fired on the Supertroopers. Of course Kilbane and Gravestone used their bio defenses to block the laser blasts. The other two just stood behind them letting them block the lasers.

"Your pitiful little blasts are useless against our bio defenses!" Gravestone laughed.

"Try **this **on for size," Zach used his most powerful thunderbolt to knock all four of them backwards.

"Sal…" Doc indicated some hanging engine parts on chains and other equipment right over where Zach had blasted them.

"Right on it," Sal agreed. Sal and Doc blasted the parts so they fell right on top of the Supertroopers.

"NOW RUN FOR IT!" Cain ordered. The humans ran away.

While the Rose Noir crew ran for their ship the Rangers ran to another smaller ship. "I think it's safe to say that we're better off striking out on our own!" Doc shouted as they confronted a small security force but had no trouble taking them on.

"I agree," Cain said.

Meanwhile the Supertroopers watched the chaos but did nothing to stop the humans. "Gee they managed to defeat Kilbane's crew," Brooke spoke in a droll voice. "What a **surprise**."

"They got lucky! That's all!" Kilbane snarled as they pulled themselves out from under the rubble. "We'll get them."

"They only thing you **losers** are going to get is the axe," Hammerhead snorted.

"They're getting away! We have to go after them!" Chimera shouted.

"**We** are not going to do anything," Brooke corrected. He spoke to Knifejaw. "Call out and try to close the defense shields on the planet before they slip out of the window. If they make it out then send out Tiger and his ship to teach the Rose Noir a lesson. Actually this might work to our advantage even more if they **did** escape…On second thought tell the control tower to make it look like they escaped by the skin of their teeth. Let them go but don't make it too easy for them."

"But what about Cain and the Galaxy Rangers?" Kilbane shouted.

"If we play this just right they'll be in even **more trouble** if we let them get away. Yes this could work perfectly to our advantage and cause even more chaos for the League. As for the rest of you…Come here, I want to show you something…" Brooke motioned to them.

"You're taking this escape rather well," Jackhammer grumbled as the Supertroopers went off into another section of the building.

"Well I've got several contingency plans and I was planning on torturing the rangers more when we invaded Earth," Brooke said. "I don't want this war to end just yet. Tiger of course will take care of the Rose Noir for us at least. But you four are another story."

"What do you mean?" Kilbane asked as they went into a room. To their surprise it was filled with cloning tanks and dozens of unborn full grown Supertroopers. "What the…?"

"Lady and Gentlemen…Meet your replacements," Brooke smirked.

"Replacements?" Chimera asked.

"You second rate losers really didn't think we'd let **you** be a part of the new universe order now, did you?" Hammerhead smirked. "Not after all your failures."

"Wait…You lied to us?" Gravestone gasped.

"Good Gravestone, something **finally** got through that thick head of yours," Stoneback drawled.

"But why?" Chimera was stunned.

"Well part of it was to use you for our purposes such as extra DNA and extra labor for some jobs we needed," Brooke said casually. "But most of it was to screw around with your heads. You know, make you lower your guard before we took you out permanently."

"Take **us** out? Why?" Jackhammer asked.

"Let's see, you at Wolf Den got a free pass…We didn't," Stoneback shrugged. "Of course we'd want revenge on you!"

"That wasn't our fault!" Chimera shouted.

"Perhaps, but your failure to take down our creators and becoming laughingstocks of the galaxy **is,**" Brooke said.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Kilbane glared at La.

"It's nothing personal Kilbane," La shrugged. "I like you. It's just that it would be more advantageous of me if I sided with Ra and Brooke. You can appreciate the strategy of that can't you?"

"The treatments…" Kilbane struggled to think of something that would change the situation.

"Harmless placebos," Brooke smiled. "But don't worry, we find your DNA to be very valuable to our cause even if you individually aren't."

"YOU TRAITORS!" Kilbane roared. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…"

WHAM!

Kilbane was telekinetically thrown hard against the wall. "Like you'll even get a **chance**…" Brooke sneered.

"Get 'em!" Chimera screeched. She sent out a hypnotic blast.

"Your little post hypnotic suggestions may work perfectly on the weak minded," Stoneback snarled. "But they're useless on **true** Supertroopers." He proved that by knocking her out with a single punch.

"Why you little…" Jackhammer prepared to fight but a few blows and kicks from Hammerhead knocked him down. And an optic blast from Hammerhead's eyes knocked him out.

"Good to see those improvements are working," Hammerhead grinned.

"Ole!" Knifejaw easily dodged Gravestone's attacks. He tripped Gravestone and he fell through a wall.

Kilbane changed into a red metal form with plenty of spikes. "I'm gonna…"

"You are going to **what?**" Brooke yawned as he telekinetically threw back Kilbane again and again each time he got up. "Seriously…Haven't we just established the fact that you can't **touch** me with my telekinesis?"

"You can't hit both of us at the same time!" Kilbane motioned to Gravestone.

"No, but **I** can," La said before she hit them with a telepathic blast. Gravestone was knocked out almost instantly.

Kilbane managed to stay awake a few more seconds. "I will…Crush you…" Kilbane crawled towards Brooke before he passed out.

"No, you **won't,"** Brooke said distastefully. He casually kicked Kilbane in the head. "Pathetic."

"Seriously…I didn't even break a sweat," Hammerhead snorted.

"Take them to Lab 45," Brooke ordered. "Better put **that one** on ice just to be on the safe side," He pointed to Kilbane. "Start the DNA extractions on the others."

"What about those Rangers and the Rose Noir?" Stoneback asked.

"I think we've given them enough time," Brooke looked at his watch. "They must have gotten to their ships by now. I love a good hunt, don't you?"


	88. Escape From Xia Xiang

**Escape From Xia Xiang**

"Full power to the forward thrusters! We're going to squeeze through that hole in the defense shields before it closes up!" Abernathy shouted.

"Defense shields closing in five…four…three…two…" An aide spoke.

"We just made it!" Dale whooped as the Rose Noir squeezed through the shields.

"Sir there was also a smaller ship that flew just under us as the ship passed through the hole in the defense shields," An aide reported. "It was Cain and those two rangers! They're headed straight for the League Armada!"

"Forget Cain! We have bigger problems!" Abernathy told his crew.

"I can't believe all this time we were fighting for a Supertrooper!" Dale was furious.

"What I can't believe is that the League knew about it and didn't say anything!" Foster growled.

"Of course they wouldn't say anything," Abernathy said. "The Supertrooper Project destroyed the old government and nearly destroyed the bonds Earth has with the League. They didn't want to take a chance that it would do it a second time!"

"Well they should have contacted us or something!" Dale yelled.

"Contacted us? We would have **laughed** in their faces," Abernathy yelled. "Brooke had us right where he wanted us and he knew it!"

"We're not gonna let that jerk get away with this are we?" Foster asked.

"Hell no! No one makes a fool out of the Rose Noir and lives to tell about it," Abernathy snarled. "Mister Heldon, turn this ship around!"

"Around? What are you planning?" Dale asked.

"There's a small fleet of Xiangian fighter ships just beyond the moon Yue," Abernathy growled. "Let's give the League a hand…"

Meanwhile Cain and his team had landed on the Laredo. "Well that was a fun trip," Cain remarked as they disembarked from the stolen ship in the hangar. "Remind me to fire my travel agent."

"Commander are you all right?" A space navy lieutenant ran up to him.

"Just peachy," Cain said. "What's the situation?"

"The Rose Noir has turned around and is going straight for the moon Yue," The lieutenant told him.

"That's not even five clicks from here," Sal frowned.

"I think the Rose Noir wants to get some revenge on Brooke," Cain said. "And I think we should be there to see it. Let's go to the bridge."

It wasn't long before the Rose Noir was headed straight for the armada, and the Laredo was right on their heels. "What is Abernathy thinking? Even the Rose Noir can't destroy all those ships," Zach asked.

"He can cripple enough of that armada and do some real damage," Cain told him.

"There are at least fifteen fighter ships that have launched from the Rose Noir ready to…Sir there's a warship that's just uncloaked itself in front of the Armada!" An aide called out.

"What the hell…?" Sal saw the huge warship. It was black and gold and had an odd but aerodynamic design. "That thing is just as big as the Rose Noir!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Cain frowned.

The feeling was mutual on the Rose Noir.

"What is that ship? I've never seen a warship like it!" Foster yelled.

"And where the hell did it come from?" Dale barked.

"Attention Rose Noir, this is the warship Spartacus," Tiger was heard. Then his image came on the communications screen. "Stand down and surrender!"

"Sir I'm detecting two hundred life forms on that ship…" An aide said. "It's a mixture of humanoid and alien…No. They're not aliens or humans. Wait they're Supertroopers! That ship is full of **Supertroopers!** Hundreds of them!"

"That's **impossible!**" Abernathy shouted. "Most of the surviving Supertroopers don't even total fifty! And the rest are in the Cryocrypt! Even putting them together doesn't even scratch a hundred unless…"

Realization hit him hard. "Oh God no…" He gasped. "What have we done?"

"You've assisted the Supertrooper race in their first steps to reclaim their heritage," Tiger smirked. "You see our ship and crew weren't ready for battle just yet. You gave us the time we needed to train and grow our new warriors."

Back on the Laredo, Cain and the others were listening as well to the conversation. "Holy Crap…" Cain grumbled.

"He's broadcasting this on an unsecured band," Sal realized. "People can hear this even out of this galaxy!"

"That's the idea..." Cain frowned.

"To be fair we already had many warriors secretly in training before you came along," Tiger said. "But thanks to the Rose Noir we were able to get the time as well as additional genetic material we needed to create more Supertroopers. Both human and alien."

"Those prisoners we captured that were sent to Xia Xiang…" Abernathy gasped.

"Don't worry, they're still alive and being well treated," Tiger smirked. "Can't afford to damage any valuable genetic material can we?"

"You…You **inhuman**…" Abernathy shouted, full of rage.

"Thank you for the **compliment,**" Tiger sneered. "How does it feel to be used like a tool, Abernathy? You really were a **perfect weapon** for us!"

"How's **this** for a weapon you genetic _mistake?_" Abernathy roared. "Fire!"

The Rose Noir fired but a shield popped up instantly. "Come on Abernathy, you can do better than **that,**" Tiger laughed.

"Keep firing! We're going to bring that…" Abernathy shouted. The Spartacus fired. Suddenly the Rose Noir's shields fell. "What?"

"Sir! Our shields just shut off!" An aide cried out. "We can't get them back up!"

"That's because we had some of our technicians place a little device on your ship that enables me to shut off your shields whenever I want," Tiger told them.

"Lousy dirty stinking cheating…." Abernathy snarled.

"Did I forget to mention that we were able to copy your ship's schematics and design flaws while you had shore leave on Xia Xiang?" Tiger smirked. "We discovered a weak point right underneath your bridge. One good hit and your whole ship would be destroyed. So to make sure we had a **photonic homing signal** placed right under your chair. It **guarantees** our photonic lasers a perfect shot."

"What?" Abernathy looked down.

"**This **is for the Supertroopers you sent to the labs!" Tiger snarled. "FIRE!"

Everyone on the Laredo gasped with two perfect blasts the Rose Noir exploded into a ball of fire disintegrating instantly. "The Rose Noir has been destroyed…" An aide called out to Cain.

"Crap…" Cain grumbled. "We get rid of one problem warship only to have it replaced by an even **worse** one!"

"There's about fifteen Rose Noir fighters still out there," Zach looked at the readings.

"Offer them sanctuary and arrest the bastards as soon as they land in our hangar bay," Cain said.

"They're ignoring it and taking off into hyperspace," An aide said. "Three have been destroyed by the Spartacus. The rest escaped."

"Of course they would…" Zach sighed.

"There's another incoming transmission from the Spartacus," A communications officer spoke.

"Send word throughout the galaxy! The Spartacus has just destroyed the Rose Noir," Tiger called out. "Just the first step in the justice we take against the Human race and the League of Planets."

"Well the mutant cat's out of the bag now…" Cain groaned. "This is going to be interesting."


	89. State of The Wars

**State of the Wars**

To say the galaxy's reaction to Supertroopers being in charge of Xia Xiang and becoming a powerful force against the League was shocked was an understatement of the year.

"It's been on the news twenty four seven since yesterday," Cain sighed as he held a meeting with Waldo, Zozo, the Series Five Rangers, Cheyenne, Stingray and Darkstar. "And the public isn't too happy about the fact we hid this information from them."

"Yes many members of our governments in the League are getting backlash as well as the Council," Waldo shook his head. "I fear come election time a lot of incumbents are going to lose."

"Well you can't blame some of our people for acting like that," Zozo sighed. "A race of genetically engineered soldiers trained to fight aliens is now in charge of a planet that brainwashes aliens to do their bidding. It's not good no matter how you slice it."

"Amazingly enough Earth and the Black Rose is getting more of the backlash than we are," Darkstar frowned. "In fact no one here at BETA has accused us of anything."

"That's because people here know you," Cain said. "And since a lot of the Supertrooper files and what went on at both Wolf Den and the Australian Base has just been made public…Well people are mad all right. But in the case of the Supertroopers it's a bit understandable."

"You sent those files out didn't you?" Shane asked.

"I knew the second the Spartacus revealed itself there were going to be some hard questions," Cain said. "When I got back I personally sent out all the copies and detailed descriptions of everything that went on at those bases to all my contacts in the news media. Everything from the hunts to the experiments."

"Once people started reading about the treatments Supertroopers were subjected to in those bases the reasons why some Supertroopers would turn against them were made suddenly clear," Doc nodded. "Okay there are a few hot heads who hate Supertroopers anyway but the majority of the people are more angry at the government for creating Supertroopers in the first place. I've heard some Earth senators are saying we should just forget Xia Xiang and let the Supertroopers **have** it. That it's not worth fighting over."

"Of course many alien ambassadors as well as alien governments feel differently since many of their citizens are still on Xia Xiang and they feel they have been brainwashed," Waldo added. "And others don't want Xia Xiang to formally join forces with Queen Jezzel."

"They haven't already?" Doc asked.

"Nothing more than mutual words of support but if Xia Xiang is successful at succession and those two do join forces the results could be catastrophic," Cain explained.

"Sir! We have a problem!" Emma ran in.

"Oh great! **Now what** is going on?" Cain groaned.

"We just picked up more refugees from Crown space," She explained. "An unknown race called the Duai. About fifty of them. As far as we know they're the only survivors of their planet that escaped."

"Escaped?" Niko asked.

"Queen Jezzel attacked and conscripted the entire planet," Emma said. "She captured every adult and child and sent them off to some kind of off world lab to be turned into android soldiers. Most of the refugees that escaped are children that their parents sent off to escape this fate."

"That's horrible," Zach was stunned.

"It gets worse," Emma explained. "After they captured and enslaved the majority of the population, they plundered and burned the planet so that nothing would be left alive."

"But why do that?" Zozo was stunned.

"She lost a lot of weapons, soldiers and manpower during the Orc Invasion. And since her empire is broke she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants and make sure that after she gets it, no one else will use those resources. And I'm guessing this isn't exactly the only planet that Jezzel is doing it to. This war has just gotten bigger and more dangerous," Cain said gravely.

"This is my fault," Zach sighed. "I'm the one who rescued her from that dimension she was imprisoned in. If I'd just left her there…"

"You wouldn't be doing your duty as a Galaxy Ranger," Cain interrupted. "Don't beat yourself up over that. There was no way you could have known who or what she was. We had no intelligence stating the Queen **had** a daughter, much less an evil psychotic one."

"At least this one doesn't suck out your soul to make slaver lords," Doc said.

"No, she just destroys everything else," Zach told him.

"Cain! Cain I want to talk to you!" Cromwell stormed into the office with Pam and a tall regal African woman in flowing robes.

"Oh goody, more good news," Cain sighed. "Hello Senator Safani. Always nice to see **you.**"

"Hello Commander Cain," Safani spoke calmly. "I'm sorry to disrupt your meeting but…"

"You have got to do something about those aliens!" Cromwell snapped.

"What happened **this** time?" Zach folded his arms.

"The same thing that happened last time," Pam sighed. "A few League senators harangued us in the cafeteria."

"I can't leave my quarters without Rigell and his friends harassing me, trying to get me to talk about the Black Rose's secrets and denouncing me in front of everyone who will listen!" Cromwell was furious.

"Gee being treated badly because of the circumstances of your birth," Shane said sarcastically. "What's **that** like?"

"It is not as if you are the only one affected," Safani gave her a look. "Most of my fellow Senators won't even talk to me because I won't publicly denounce you."

"That's because you're a good friend and not a spineless jellyfish like the rest of them," Cromwell snapped.

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Niko said.

"My uncle was in the Black Rose a long time ago even though my father and the rest of the family never were," Safani sighed. "And we went to the same school together as girls."

"Leaving Safani and what few friends I had left was the only thing I regret about emigrating from Earth," Cromwell admitted.

"I never had any love for the Black Rose either after my son died in the Civil War but that doesn't mean that **you** were a part of that," Safani explained.

"Okay back to Rigell and his friends," Cain sighed. "Did he hit you?"

"No," Cromwell folded her arms.

"Did he threaten your life in any way?" Cain asked.

"Not really," Cromwell sighed. "He kept saying how the Black Rose was a menace and if the aliens of the League weren't careful they'd all be killed."

"Is that all he said?" Cain said.

"It was the same speech as last time," Cromwell said.

"Tell me again," Cain said. He looked at Pam. "Pam tell me what happened."

"Well we were sitting down to eat in the cafeteria," Pam began.

"We were already getting some pretty dirty looks from the humans and other aliens that were there," Cromwell grumbled. "But nothing we haven't seen before we got here."

"Then all of the sudden Rigell and about five or six aliens go into the middle of the cafeteria and start talking about how we should all beware about the Black Rose because there were still Black Rose among us," Pam went on. "And what the Black Rose did and how they killed aliens and humans alike."

"So he never directly talked to you?" Zach asked.

"No, he made sure he was on the other side of the cafeteria away from us but he was loud enough for the entire base to hear us," Pam said. "We weren't anywhere near Rigell until…"

"Until?" Cain asked.

"Cain!" Rigell the rat like ambassador stormed in. His robes were covered in some kind of soup stain and chocolate pudding. "I want to lodge a formal complaint! Against **her!"** He pointed to Cromwell. "I want her arrested for **assault!"**

"Here we go…" Cain sighed. "This is such a **fun** day."

"Don't tell me, let me guess…" Shane held up his hand. "You were minding your own business until Cromwell started throwing food at you."

"That's exactly what I was doing!" Rigell said.

"That's a load of garbage and you **know** it!" Cromwell snapped.

"Enough! Quiet!" Cain snapped. "I'm pretty sure I've got the picture here what happened."

"Then you are going to arrest her!" Rigell said triumphantly.

"No, I am **not,**" Cain said. "I have more important things to put in my cells than a couple of grown adults who insist on acting like two year olds! In case you have forgotten there are two wars going on and I don't have the time or the luxury of babysitting two people who don't know how to play **nice!"**

"But she…" Rigell began.

"Rigell, this hasn't exactly been the first food related assault among ambassadors and high ranking officials around here," Cain said. "Hell it's not even the first one this week! It's not even the first one this week with **you **involved!"

"That was not my fault either! Ambassador Redarba threw that custard pie first!" Rigell snapped.

"I don't care who threw what! The point is that I told you that if you got into another food fight you would pay an additional fine of **ten thousand** credits on top of your other one!" Cain snapped.

"But…But…" Rigell gasped. "She's the one…"

"Cromwell you are **also **going to pay a fine of ten thousand credits," Cain said. "Payable to BETA."

"And where am I going to get money for that?" Cromwell shouted.

"You've got enough money so you can throw food around you can pay," Cain snapped. "We'll work out a payment plan. And Rigell before you complain would you rather I **personally** put in a call into your home world and explain to your king what happened? If I recall correctly, you were once kicked out of the royal household's service for similar offenses. Imagine how your sovereign would react if he learned that you still haven't outgrown the **habit **of playing with your food?"

Rigell knew he was defeated. "Would you take a check?"

"Go see my assistant on your way out," Cain pointed. Rigell slunk away.

"Cain you can't make me pay…" Cromwell was stunned.

"Oh yes I can. I can do a lot **worse** to you," Cain snapped. "You committed assault on an ambassador! You're getting off very easy in my book."

"But I don't have that kind of money!" Cromwell said.

"Well since you are technically an ambassador from Haven I'm sure we can find the money in Haven's treasury," Cain gave her a look. "Don't play innocent with me, my dear. You haven't exactly been hiding in your room in fear since you got here. Maybe this will teach you a lesson about looking for trouble?"

"You've changed Cain," Cromwell fumed.

"Yes, I no longer have the time or the tolerance of putting up with as much **crap **as I used to," Cain dismissed her with a wave.

"I should have known better than to expect help from the likes of you alien loving…" Cromwell snarled. "Fine! This is my problem and I'll deal with it!" She stormed out with Pam and Safani following her.

"Oh there are days when I just **love **this job…" Cain groaned.

Hours later…

"So what's going to happen to those Duai?" Niko asked as she and Emma walked with Waldo down the corridors of BETA.

"I've spoken with my government. Apparently the Duai are close relatives of the Andorians," Waldo spoke. "They are a splinter race that broke off with my people thousands of years ago. So they are coming to live on Andor."

"That's good," Emma said.

"It's a shame. Most of the refugees are children under twelve," Waldo sighed. "There are two adults and three teenagers but other than that…"

"I'm amazed any got away at all," Emma said. "Between both Queens there's been more planetary genocide in the past two years than there was in the two thousand years since the Crown Empire was first formed."

"There's got to be a way to stop this before…" Niko began to speak.

There was a scream and a loud commotion. "What's going on?" Niko looked down the hallway.

They made their way down the hall. Zach, Shane, Doc were already cordoning off a men's lavatory from dozens of onlookers. "What's going on?" Niko asked.

"There's been a murder," Zach told her.

"Murder?" Commander Cain had made his way there at the same time. "Who?"

"Ambassador Rigell," Shane said. "A ranger just found him in the men's lavatory just now. He's being interviewed by Doakes." He pointed to Jason talking to another Galaxy Ranger.

"Rigell? Can't say I'm too upset to see him gone," Cain snorted. "He was one of the loudest critics of Earth when the whole Civil War happened."

"If he had his way not only would Earth be kicked out of the League but we'd be confined to our own solar system and bombed," Doc remembered. "He was never exactly pro-human to begin with."

"And he was constantly harassing Cromwell," Zach frowned.

"Who harassed him back," Shane pointed out.

"Great on top of everything else we have a dead alien ambassador and a Black Rose leader is the prime suspect," Cain groaned. "This is just what we need."

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Cromwell snapped as the rangers searched her quarters.

"Cromwell Ambassador Rigell is dead and you had the best motive to kill him," Cain told her. "Where were you a few hours ago?"

"I went for a walk!" Cromwell snapped. "Ask Pam! She was with me!"

"It's true, we were alone in the lower garden," Pam nodded.

"So no one else saw you?" Niko asked.

"I don't know…" Pam frowned.

"She could be lying, or you could have given her the slip long enough to come back and hide **this,**" Shane pulled out a blaster from under a couch. "It's been recently fired too."

"I've never seen that before in my life!" Cromwell shouted.

Doc scanned it with a crime scanner program in his CDU. "No prints but preliminary tests show that it's similar to the weapon that shot Rigell. We won't know for sure until we run more conclusive tests."

"You have to admit this doesn't look good for you Cromwell," Zach pointed out.

"Some alien set me up!" Cromwell protested.

"What's going on?" Safini walked in. "I heard that Rigell was shot and Eleanor was a suspect?"

"Word travels fast around here," Cain frowned. "Hold on…My gut is telling me something. Senator where were you the past few hours?"

"In my office working on papers," Safini was surprised. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious," Cain said calmly. "You know Safini after the Civil War you were very vocal about destroying the Black Rose completely. In fact if memory serves me correctly you were never any friend of the Black Rose even before the war. You were always in conflict with Wheiner and every one of his cronies. I remember some of those arguments well."

"I loathed the man and his friends," Safini bristled. "That's not a secret. Nearly all of BETA hated him."

"And then all of the sudden we bring in a member of the Black Rose and suddenly you're her only **friend?** I don't buy it," Cain growled. "Niko can you do a psychic scan on that weapon. See what kind of reading you can get on it."

Niko touched her badge and started to get a reading. Safini's eyes widened. "Commander I'm getting something…I'm seeing who shot Rigell. It was…"

"Niko I think we just figured it out who it was," Cain said calmly as Safini pulled out another blaster. "So my hunch was right after all. Remind me to play the lottery later."

"I'd forgotten you could do that Ranger Niko," Safini snarled. "I guess I was just sloppy there."

"Safini you…? But why…? I don't understand!" Cromwell was stunned. "I thought you were my friend?"

"Friend? You and your Black Rose betrayed us all!" Safani snapped. "You could have stayed and made things better. But no, you chose to save yourselves and left Garson and the rest of those corrupt maniacs in charge! And look what happened! The Supertroopers, Xia Xiang, this war…It's all **your** fault!"

"No, there was no choice…" Cromwell protested.

"Yes there was! You could have done the honorable thing and fought back instead of running and hiding like the coward you are!" Safani shouted. "I may not have been able to do much but at least I stayed! At least I tried to fight! I did everything I could to try and slow them down in the Senate! That's more than you did! You and your precious Black Rose. You make me sick. You think yourself protectors of humanity when all you are is a blight on it!"

Safani laughed. "You know the irony of all this? You always said that aliens would destroy us but you and **your kind** did more damage than any alien ever has! It was the Black Rose that created this war! It was the Black Rose that cast my uncle aside when they no longer had any use for him and left him to die! It was the Black Rose that took my son's life! Do you know how he died? He was talking to his fiancé in a café when one of your **noble **Black Rose ships attacked! When I saw him…Some alien was trying desperately to save his life. An **alien!** An **alien** cared more about the human race than you ever did!"

"Safani I'm sorry I didn't…" Cromwell was stunned.

"I made a vow that day to do whatever I could to destroy any and all Black Rose I could find," Safani snarled. "When you arrived here I thought it was the greatest blessing of my life. A chance to avenge my son's death and destroy you and your precious Haven full of traitors once and for all!"

"Must have been easy for you to pick Rigell as your target," Cain said calmly.

"That **mouse** wasn't exactly Earth's best friend either," Safini snarled. "It's a well known fact that he and his friends take a lot of bribes from outside influences, including pirates and Crown Empire agents! I get to take out two threats to Earth in one day!"

"You're not going to get away with this Safini," Doc warned.

"He's right! You can't do this!" Cromwell gasped.

"Oh yes I can. I'm going to **kill** you my dear friend Eleanor," Safini sneered as she pointed the blaster at her. "What happens to me after that doesn't matter. Just as long as I get my **revenge!**"

Shane jumped in front of Cromwell before Safini could pull the trigger. He took the blast and managed to touch his badge, easily shape shifting to a form where the blast could not hurt him. "Let me go damn you!" Safini screamed as she struggled against Shane to no avail. "LET ME KILL HER! SHE'S YOUR ENEMY TOO!"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Ambassador Rigell and the attempted murder of Eleanor Cromwell," Shane said as he disarmed her.

"Foxx, Niko…Take her away and book her," Cain said. He turned to Cromwell. "How's that for irony Cromwell? Your **best friend** tried to frame you for murder and kill you while the man you hate saved your life. You really should think about that."

"YOU SHOULD LET ME KILL HER! SHE'S THE ENEMY! EVERYONE KNOWS SHE'S THE ENEMY! JUST WAIT! ONE DAY YOU WON'T ESCAPE JUSTICE CROMWELL! YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" Safini was dragged off.

"Great. Now I have to contact **both** Premier Zoot and Rigell's government and explain this," Cain groaned. "This is not one of my better days!"

Cromwell sat down on a chair, looking defeated. "Are you all right?" Doc asked.

"No. I'm not. Everything I believed the Black Rose stood for is gone," Cromwell sighed. "Even our forces on Haven aren't real Black Rose. They're just a pale imitation of them. We've spent our lives hiding and making up pretend plots when…We should have been here! We should have stayed and done something!"

"So what are you going to do now?" Shane asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…" Cromwell sighed.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to **disband** the Black Rose on Haven?" Gwen shouted through the communicator. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I've finally gained some sense," Cromwell sighed. "This whole incident made me realize something. People don't want the Black Rose Society any more. They don't need it. We're tainted. It's for the best that it dies away."

"You can't disband the Black Rose!" Gwen shouted. "Humanity needs it's protectors!"

"Humanity has new protectors," Pam said. "Honorable ones."

"You **can't** be talking about the Galaxy Rangers!" Gwen was horrified.

"She is," Cromwell said. "I see now that the Black Rose has been nothing but a stain on the human race. A stain which I will try to remove for the rest of my life."

"If you believe that our most cherished beliefs are a stain then you've obviously either been brainwashed or gone insane!" Gwen shouted. "I won't allow this!"

"You **will** allow it because that's what I'm ordering," Cromwell snarled. She looked at her council that was also there with Gwen. "I'm counting on all of you to carry out my wishes."

"Fine if that's what you want, we'll do it," Gwen grumbled. "But don't expect any of us to be happy about it."

"It's not as if we've been active Black Rose for a long time," Pam said. "We've mostly been farmers and townspeople."

"Maybe that's the problem?" Gwen muttered. "We've gone soft."

"Eleanor are you sure this is what you want?" Paxton asked.

"I'm sure Paxton," Cromwell sighed. "Like Pam said, it's not as if there is that much to do. Just disband our groups and hand over all weapons to the Earth forces that are there."

"The latter has been all but done," Gwen folded her arms. "They've counted every single weapon and starship we have."

"Good, when I return to Haven we'll go over the details," Cromwell sighed. "I'll report back in a few days." She shut off the communicator.

"You're seriously not going to let her do that to us are you?" One of her men shouted. "Not after everything our people have been through!"

"Of course not! We may be down Johnson but we're not out," Gwen told her subordinate. "We're going to pretend to go along with my obviously delusional mother's wishes. But in secret we're going to rebuild. I won't allow the Black Rose…Our rightful legacy to die if I can help it!"

"She's right," Paxton agreed. "As much as I love your mother…"

"I know, she's a traitor now," Gwen nodded. "I knew one day that it would be my destiny to take over the Black Rose but I never thought it would be like **this**!"

"So what do we do?" Johnson asked.

"We bide our time," Gwen snarled. "We rebuild in secret. And we wait for an opportunity. And then we'll teach Earth and my mother a lesson they will never forget! My _dear cousin_ thinks he's won, but he'll regret the day he tried to destroy our people and my legacy even if it takes a thousand years!"


	90. Awakening

**Awakening**

Ben Sharpshooter thrilled as he flew his fighter into space. Nothing satisfied him more than flying, doing a job and being his own man. Since he left Wolf Den all those years ago he had taken a number of mercenary jobs. All were a blur to him but all he knew is that he was happy and free.

"Damn it's good to be a Supertrooper," He smirked as he flew through the stars. He felt a little lightheaded. Which was strange because his bio defenses should have protected him from sickness. In fact the condition seemed to be getting worse. "What the hell...?"

Then suddenly everything became dark. Then cold and white. "What the…?" He opened his eyes and felt strangely weak. He was lying on a hospital bed of some sort.

"How do you feel?" Someone asked.

"Like my body's been taking a nap for several years but my brain is just waking up," Ben barely managed to sit up.

"Easy trooper, you've been out of it for a long time," A dark haired man in an official blue and white uniform spoke to them. There were several other hospital and security workers surrounding him.

"Out of it?" Ben was confused. He looked around and saw two familiar faces. Peridot, a long green haired Supertrooper with green eyes and Dingo, a sand skinned almost alien like Supertrooper with brown markings on his face, yellow eyes and a yellow Mohawk on his head. They were also on hospital beds.

"Dingo? Peridot? Where…?" Ben looked around. "I was in space…"

"No, you weren't," The man sighed. "I'm Commander Cain of BETA, leader of the Galaxy Rangers."

"The what?" Dingo growled, his Australian accent showing. "Where the blazes are we? I was in a bar somewhere having a good time. And now I'm here."

"You must have been dreaming. You three are the first undergoing experimental treatment and rehabilitation of the frozen Supertroopers from Wolf Den," Cain explained. "Once you are properly rehabilitated we will awaken the other thirty five."

"Frozen?" Peridot blinked. "We weren't frozen! We escaped! We…"

"No, I saw you frozen but I escaped…" Ben frowned. "Wait…That was…"

"A dream? Most likely," Dingo growled. "Face it. We were on ice."

"Then everything we lived through was a lie," Ben growled, angry.

"How long were we out of it?" Peridot asked.

"Nearly ten years," Cain said. "A lot has happened since the incident at Wolf Den."

"How much could be…?" Ben began. Then he saw three familiar figures.

"Hello Ben," Shane stood before them. Darkstar and Stingray were beside him. "Peridot. Dingo."

"Gooseman, is that…?" Ben's jaw dropped at the sight of Shane in uniform.

"The Runt? Yeah, I remember now…" Dingo growled. "**You're **the one who knocked us out! You're the one who **did **this to us didn't you?"

"If I recall he didn't have much of a choice," Stingray said.

"You're on **his **side?" Dingo yelled. "How can you of all people…?"

"You don't know the whole story! Believe me until I found out the truth I hated him as much as you," Stingray spoke.

"Truth? What truth?" Peridot asked. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Darkstar sighed. "I guess it all began the day X-Factor was leaked into the barracks."

"Actually before that," Shane said. "To put it simply, Commander Walsh and Dr. Nagata had nothing to do with the X-Factor leaking into the barracks. Senator Wheiner was responsible for that. Well partially responsible. A high ranking official named Magdella Domani gave it to him and lied about the effects it would have on us. She believed it would kill us and by killing us she would have revenge on Commander Walsh."

"So Walsh had nothing to do with it," Ben frowned. "Why didn't you say anything back then?"

"Because you were all so angry and out of it I knew you wouldn't listen if I did," Shane told him. "It was a combination of Wheiner's incompetence and dumb luck I didn't get gassed either."

"Wheiner…I remember him," Peridot frowned. "He always did seem like a fool to me."

"More than you can imagine. After the incident most of you were frozen and put in the Cryocrypt," Shane explained. "Wheiner wanted you destroyed but Walsh made a deal in order to keep you alive."

"You still put us in the Freezer," Dingo growled as he looked at Shane. "You still let us live a lie."

"Would you have preferred to be dead?" Cain asked. "Obviously your minds adapted so that you would not only survive but be comfortable. It must be part of your bio defense system."

"At least we know how well they work," Ben grumbled.

"So if we were frozen why did you un-freeze us?" Peridot asked.

"Simple, they **need** us for some reason," Dingo sneered. "That's the only reason Walsh saved our hides. Am I right?"

"That and the fact it's part of the settlement deals we're making now that Supertroopers have rights," Cain shrugged. "There's been some amendments turning Supertroopers from weapons into people."

"In other words you need us to fight your war for you!" Dingo snorted.

"What makes you think there's a war going on?" Peridot asked.

"Why else would they make concessions to us if they didn't have to?" Ben asked. "They need us to fight the aliens."

"Not all of them are aliens," Stingray said. "Some of them are other Supertroopers that escaped the Freezer. Like Brooke."

"Brooke? Raja Brooke?" Dingo raised his eyes.

"Yup, he's caused a lot of trouble for everyone," Stingray nodded.

"Never did like that sneaky snake," Dingo growled.

"Wait I'm still confused," Peridot frowned. "Where's Commander Walsh? Why isn't **he** here?"

"Commander Walsh is now a wanted criminal," Cain explained. "For other reasons. But we are prepared to offer you restitution. If you help us Earth will give you your own planet where you can settle. A place where you won't have to be used by anyone else again."

"You're going to dump us on a planet to rot?" Dingo asked.

"No, you'll be given spacecraft if you wish to leave the planet," Cain shook his head. "As long as you don't commit any crimes."

"Sounds better than being frozen," Peridot admitted.

"There's something I don't get," Dingo thought. "Why the hell would this Domani woman want revenge on Walsh? Why use us to get back at him?"

"Shane…" Darkstar looked at him.

"I have to tell them, Darkstar," Shane said. "They deserve to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Ben asked.

"The truth is Wheiner bungled the job. Most of you weren't the main target. I was," Shane confessed. "Domani wanted to get rid of me and make it look like an accident. She used to be Walsh's lover and had lost a child she had by him. She blamed him for breaking the engagement and the miscarriage. By destroying me…She would get revenge on Walsh."

"And why would getting rid of **you** balance the scales on **that?**" Dingo was confused. "Sounds like the lady was off her rocker."

"You don't know the half of it," Cain groaned.

"Seriously, how could she get revenge on Walsh by getting rid of you?" Dingo went on. "It doesn't make sense. I mean everyone knew Walsh liked you but still…"

"There's a reason for that," Shane looked them in the eye. "Because she found out that Commander Walsh placed his DNA inside of me. He's one of my primary donors. I guess you could call him my father."

The Supertroopers were stunned. Then Dingo yelled in rage. "I **knew** it! I **knew** it! I knew there was a reason Walsh liked you better than us! I swear if I had a little more strength in my limbs I'd use 'em to strangle you!"

"That's **not **his fault!" Darkstar shouted. "Shane had no idea until a year ago!"

"You were **never** supposed to be one of us!" Dingo snarled at Shane. "You never were! Stars! It all makes sense now! You were always favored!"

"That wasn't necessarily a good thing," Shane told them. "You think I **wanted **this? You think I wanted to be separate from the rest of you? To be forced to hunt you?"

"The thought did cross my mind," Dingo snarled. "You're the one responsible for what happened to us!"

"What **exactly** did he do to you? You took a **nap** for over nine years!" Stingray snapped. "And you didn't even know it!"

"He's right," Peridot realized. "Stasis was nothing like they made us believe it to be."

"In other words we were all scared of something we should never have been," Dingo folded his arms. "Okay. Fine. I'll give him that! But he's still the reason we've been out of the loop in the first place!"

"The reason you're all still alive and breathing is because of him and Walsh!" Stingray snapped. "They wanted to pull the plug on all of you permanently but Walsh made a deal to keep you lot alive and in stasis."

"They forced Shane to become a bounty hunter for the escaped Supertroopers but he turned the tables on them," Darkstar explained. "He exposed them and now all our enemies are dead or in prison. He broke them! He took away their power so they can't hurt anyone anymore! And that's not all. He's found others like us."

"Others? Like who?" Ben snarled.

_Like me_…Cheyenne hovered into the room.

"Blimey…" Dingo blinked.

_I am Cheyenne…A Supertrooper like you_, She told them.

Shane knew they could feel her strength and power, something that would command the respect of any sane Supertrooper.

"Stones you're a powerful one aren't you?" Dingo was shocked. "You're S Class."

_Actually I'm beyond S Class_, Cheyenne explained. _I'm Omega Level_. _I was created to be a weapon before any of you were born hundreds of years ago. And now I am an Ambassador for Earth. _

"You weren't kidding when you said there were a lot of changes," Ben looked at Cain.

"Maybe, but the one thing that **hasn't** changed is the fact that we're Supertroopers. Living weapons," Dingo snorted.

"That's not true," Darkstar said. "Hold on a second. There's someone else I want you to meet." She left the room for a minute.

"This is all so much…" Peridot shook her head. "But my head feels clearer than it has in a long time."

"We were able to find a way to counter the harmful effects of X-Factor while retaining your powers," Cain explained. "You'll feel even better in a few hours."

"I do feel a bit more rational which is probably why I haven't…" Dingo grunted then stopped when Darkstar came in carrying Dawnstar.

"What in the world…?" Ben was stunned. He could smell it too.

"This is our daughter Dawnstar," Stingray said proudly. "She's the first baby Supertrooper not born in a test tube."

"She's living proof that we are people and can live like them," Darkstar said. "Not as weapons."

"You asked me why I was so quick to defend Goose. Part of it is because I understand what he went through to a degree. I don't want my daughter to take the blame for all the crap I did," Stingray said. "It's not her fault. And what Walsh did isn't Gooseman's."

Dawnstar giggled and waved at them. "She likes you," Darkstar smirked. She gave her to Peridot to hold. "She just wants to say hello."

"Oh hello…" Peridot was stunned.

"She's so...small," Ben was stunned. "But she is like us."

"I know that the last thing you do is want to fight a war…" Shane began. "But…"

"Now who said we **didn't** want to fight?" Dingo snapped. "We're Supertroopers. Fighting is what we do. Doesn't matter who the enemy is. We're just…getting all the terms settled. That's all."

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to have our own planet," Ben shrugged. "Don't know what we'd do on it but…"

"We've decided to stay on Earth with Shane," Darkstar said. "He's family. And a lot has happened since Wolf Den."

"I can see that," Peridot thought as she gave the baby back. "But why are you so eager to fight Stingray? You have a family now."

"Because I'm still a Supertrooper too, why do you think?" He gave her a look. "And I'll fight to protect the life I've made here."

"This is all a lot but we'll do what needs to be done," Ben sighed. He looked at Shane.

"Listen. I have to say this. I'm not sorry for what I did to you," Shane said. "You were out of control and had to be stopped before you hurt someone else or got hurt yourselves. I won't apologize for that. But I do have to apologize for what Commander Walsh did. What he's done…"

"You really have changed. You're not a Supertrooper anymore," Ben frowned.

"Not like you, no," Shane shook his head. "I became something else a long time ago and I don't regret it. I'm a Galaxy Ranger and proud of it. I worked long and hard to change myself into the man I wanted to be. And I'm not going back."

"That sounds very…" Ben was puzzled. "Human."

"I **am** human, at least partly," Shane shrugged. "I always was. I just didn't realize it before."

"You traveled a rough road haven't you?" Ben asked. "I always knew you were different but capable of handling anything."

"I had help," Shane admitted. "I made friends who helped me. And as much as I hate to admit it, I had Commander Walsh. At least for a while."

"And now you have us," Darkstar said. She looked at the awakened Supertroopers. "And you have us as well."

"The time for living in the past is over," Shane said. "If we all want a future we can live in instead of dream of, we need to work together."

"The dream we were all in was nice," Peridot said. "But I think I want to stay awake now."

"Okay…So what do we need to do?" Ben asked.

"Once you three are situated you can help us revive and help organize the other Supertroopers," Shane said. "Then we can take on our enemies."

"Oh is that all?" Dingo rolled his eyes.


	91. The Queen's Final Solution

**The Queen's Final Solution**

Although the awakening and rehabilitation of the Supertroopers was a positive step for the League, the real turning point in the wars came less than two weeks after the rehabilitation began.

"The war with Xia Xiang is pretty much at a stalemate, for our side," Cain sighed as he addressed the Series Five Rangers, Eliza as well as Ambassadors Waldo, Zozo and Cheyenne. "We just can't break through Xia Xian's defenses. And they have a lot more supplies to hold out than we thought."

"Plus they also have more Supertroopers to fight than we do," Shane pointed out.

"Yes and they are very effective," Cain nodded. "Cheyenne how is their rehabilitation coming along?"

_Very well_, Cheyenne told them. _They seem more than willing to fight and use the abilities they got from X-Factor to help us. Of the thirty eight Supertroopers, we have five telepaths, six shape shifters like Shane, six that can use energy as weapons, two that are phasers…_

"Phasers?" Cain asked.

"They can walk through solid matter," Niko explained. "We also have one that is an empath, two that can manipulate computers, one that can turn invisible and the rest have super strength."

"Plus they all have bio defenses that can heal them," Shane said. "That's nothing to sneeze at."

"Yeah but who knows how many Supertroopers Brooke has?" Zozo sighed.

"However many he has I doubt that one of them has had the training those of us from Wolf Den have had," Shane pointed out. "Trust me, we'll be ready."

"We've also been working with Stingray and the kids here," Eliza said. "Ryder's already unlocking his shape shifting abilities. And soon the other kids will become stronger and unlock their powers too. Stingray's already showing signs of having…"

"Sir! There's an intergalactic transmission breaking through on all channels," Cain's assistant buzzed. "I think you'd better see this!"

"Oh what fresh new level of Hell are we in for now?" Cain rolled his eyes as he turned on the monitor.

A shot of the Queen of the Crown stopped them cold. "And as you can see, the reports of my demise are greatly exaggerated," She purred.

"The Queen…" Eliza felt the blood rush from her head.

"She's **alive?**" Zach roared.

"Very much so I'm afraid," Waldo frowned.

"As much as we're surprised I'll bet Queen Jezzel is absolutely **freaking**," Doc told them.

"I know my **loyal** subjects are celebrating my return," The Queen purred. "And soon I shall come to liberate them from my daughter…The _False Queen's_ tyranny!"

"I wouldn't want to be part of the Crown Empire right now," Doc frowned. "Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place."

"And I have wonderful news," The Queen raised her hands to the heavens. "A new golden age is upon us! Soon the universe shall be transformed into a peaceful realm where all minds are in harmony. In harmony with me!"

"Oh boy…" Cain winced. "Here it comes…"

"This is a demonstration, on the Planet Aquia…" The Queen showed the planet. "Where I have made my dream of peace of reality!"

"Aquia? What the hell…?" Zach's jaw dropped. There were thousands of Slaver Lords everywhere. In the streets, in the buildings, in parks there was nothing but Slaver Lords.

"A planet full of Slaver Lords?" Niko was stunned.

"It was hard work but it was worth it," The Queen smiled. "My subjects are now peaceful, immortal, content…"

"This is monstrous…" Waldo was horrified.

"How was this accomplished you ask? A demonstration! I have captured a pirate ship," The Queen grinned. "The Blue Beak I believe. Now watch how I transform these criminals into law abiding citizens!"

Several bird like pirates were seen in a huge room. Suddenly a purple ray hit them and they were transformed instantly into Slaver Lords. But not without a lot of screaming. "Stars…" Shane felt sick.

"All who pass within the ray shall be instantly transformed into Slaver Lords," The Queen smirked. "And the best part of all there are no bodies left! No cumbersome Psychocrypts. No chances of escape from my grasp. Just perfection."

"Even more amazing is that I have attached this ray to my flagship, The Queen's Order. So I can transform entire planets from the safety of my ship. This is the new order of the universe. My order. My will. This is how I will end war for eternity. Resistance is futile, but go ahead and try anyway," The Queen spoke. "Once I regain my empire I will add the League of Planets and everything else in my grasp to my will. You will all be mine. Surrender to my embrace."

"I always knew the Queen was insane but…" Zozo gasped as the transmission cut out. "Do you really think she can do that? I mean transform the population of entire planets?"

"I fear she is **not** lying about this," Waldo shook his head. "A weapon like that could decimate the galaxy in a matter of weeks."

"If she gets to Earth…" Eliza gasped, her body shaking with the memory.

"She **won't!**" Zach held her. "We won't let her!"

"Damn right," Doc growled.

"So how do we stop her?" Shane asked.

"Maybe **we **don't," Cain thought. "I want to put a call straight to the Crown Empire. Something tells me Jezzel isn't too happy with **Mommy** coming back and trying to take her playthings away."


	92. Slade And The General Strike Back

**Slade And The General Strike Back**

To say Jezzel was not happy about her mother's return was an understatement.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Jezzel screamed as she threw several objects all over the place. Mostly at her Crown Agents. "WHERE THE HELL IS ZED? I WANT THAT FOOL MELTED DOWN FOR SCRAP METAL!"

"I believe that Alpha Zed is stationed on Aquia," One Crown Agent spoke.

"Oh **really?**" Jezzel glared at him. "Do tell…"

"Yes. Wait a minute. Aquia also was where we used to get our psychocrystals…" The Crown Agent went on oblivious to the impending doom that awaited him. "Hold on…I wonder if Alpha Zed saved the Queen's life and then used his position to help her build her new Slaver Lord army?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK GENIUS?" Jezzel screamed as she created an energy ball with her magic/mutant powers and shot it directly at the Crown Agent. The Crown Agent was blown to pieces.

"AM I SURROUNDED BY NOTHING BUT FOOLS, TRAITORS AND IDIOTS?" Jezzel screamed. "ISN'T THERE **ONE** PERSON IN THIS WHOLE DAMNED EMPIRE THAT HAS MORE THAN ONE BRAIN CELL AND ISN'T PLOTTING TO DESTROY ME?"

"Is that a hypothetical question?" A Crown Agent raised his hand. He regretted it immediately just before Jezzel destroyed him.

"Idiots! Morons! Fools! Backstabbers!" Jezzel shrieked so loud even the most hardened Crown Agent winced in fear. "No wonder this empire has been declining so fast! I swear if I ever get my hands on that piece of scrap metal that calls himself Alpha Zed…"

"My Queen…Uh…We have another problem," Another Crown Agent coughed.

"**Another** one?" Jezzel glared at him. Then she heard the sounds of blasters. "What is going on **now?**"

"Apparently some of the other Crown Agents have faulty programming and are trying to regain the palace for your mother," The Crown Agent said tactfully. "But not to worry. Our loyal soldiers are taking care of them for you."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Just **how many** Crown Agents are we talking about?" Jezzel tried not to scream as the palace shook.

"Not that many," The Crown Agent gulped. "Just a small number."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"A small **very loud** number," The Crown Agent went on. "Just a squad. Or two…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Or more…" The Crown Agent remarked as the palace shook. "But we definitely have the rebels under control."

"FAKE! PRETENDER!" One Crown Agent burst through the door with a blaster. "HALT IN THE NAME OF THE TRUE…"

The other Crown Agents in the room swiftly blasted the would be assassin to pieces. "Well we have most of them under control…" The Crown Agent gulped.

"You call **this **control?" Jezzel bristled. "This is intolerable! And this one is just the first! And don't think you've fooled me into believing you lot are loyal. You'd blast me to pieces too if you thought my mother was in charge! If I don't destroy that witch of a mother once and for all…"

"DIE!" Another Crown Agent burst through the door. This time Jezzel blasted him with her powers.

"My Queen! We have an incoming sub space transmission!" Another Crown Officer reported. "It's from BETA!"

"Oh I **wonder** what this could be about?" Jezzel asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it's about the old Queen's transmission?" Another Crown Agent asked.

"You know the only reason I don't blow you up right now is that I need you to blow other people up for me?" Jezzel glared at the Crown Agent. "Put it on screen."

Cain and the others were shown on screen. "Hello Jezzel. I take it you've seen your mother's little broadcast."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"And I imagine that a lot of your soldiers have seen it as well," Cain didn't miss a beat.

"I've already had **two** assassination attempts in less than **two** minutes," Jezzel snorted. "I'd say it was my mother's programming but we all know these greedy tin cans would turn in their own mothers if they had them in order to save their own skins."

"I'm not even going to **ask** how you managed to lose a woman in a coma and allowed her to make a weapon to destroy us all," Cain said. "What I am going to ask is what you are planning to do about it?"

"Besides tear my mother's head off her neck?" Jezzel snarled.

"There's only one solution to this," Cain said. "We need to work together in order to destroy your mother before she destroys us all."

"Combine our forces?" Jezzel asked.

"You must admit working with us is the lesser of two evils," Waldo pointed out.

"Working with the Devil himself is the lesser of two evils when it comes to my mother," Jezzel nodded. "Very well. I agree. We shall suspend our conflict at least until my mother is taken care of."

"So you think she's headed for Tortuna?" Zach asked.

"Not yet," Jezzel frowned. "Knowing my mother she will build her army of Slaver Lords first. She'll go from planet to planet transforming the population until she has enough to get rid of us all."

"She may be insane, but unfortunately she's not stupid," Cain agreed. "So can we call a truce or what?"

"Very well we shall meet on the moon of Madrimar tomorrow at 12:00 League time," Jezzel nodded. "It's right between the border of the Crown Empire and the League."

"And I'll have a word with the League Council," Cain agreed. "I'll bring the Series Five Galaxy Rangers with me."

"And I'll bring the only ally I have with a brain," Jezzel grumbled as he palace shook again.

* * *

Speaking of allies….

"I must admit I was skeptical when you first contacted me…" The Queen smirked as she spoke to the videophone. "But your plan seems very possible."

"Trust me Queen of the Crown," Ra smirked. "With my plan not only will you take back your empire, Earth and the Galaxy Rangers will be destroyed. Forever…"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Chairwoman Amara asked Cain. As the head of the Council of the League of Planets she was there with Waldo, Zozo, Darkstar, Stingray and the Series Five Rangers. They were standing in front of an abandoned Crown Outpost Base.

"Unless you have a better plan or a magic spell to get rid of the Queen of the Crown, it's the only option we have," Cain told her.

"Okay but what are you two doing here?" Doc asked Stingray and Darkstar.

"I'm responsible for alien ambassadors' security remember?" Stingray gave them a look. "Besides I could use the help."

"And I was desperate to get out of BETA for just a bit," Darkstar told them. "I love the kids but if I didn't get out of the house I'd break down more walls."

"I just don't know if it's the safest place for anyone just standing here in front of a Crown base even if it is deserted," Shane grunted as he looked around.

"Wonder why it's deserted?" Zozo asked.

"By the looks of it, it hasn't been deserted for long," Shane remarked. "A few months at the most."

"That's because I've had to pull my resources to more important outposts," Jezzel emerged from the base with Daisy O'Mega and several Crown soldiers. "Due to…uprisings and other complications."

"You mean the Orc Armada?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

"That's one of 'em," Daisy shrugged.

"We need to form an alliance against the Queen," Councilwoman Amara spoke.

"Obviously," Jezzel said. "I propose…"

Suddenly there was a blast of laser fire. Two of Jezzel's Crown Agents were immediately blasted. "AMBUSH!" Zach shouted placing himself in front of the ambassadors and Cain.

"The defense systems of the base are attacking us!" Shane snarled as he and Stingray fired on several circular drones that came out of the base.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Jezzel?" Cain snarled.

"No! I didn't…" Jezzel was stunned. "This isn't…STOP THIS NOW! WHO IS DOING THIS?"

Three large spider like machines rose out of the ground from where they hid. "I believe we are," Lazarus Slade grinned. He was in control of one of the spiders and the General was on another.

"Slade you idiot! What are you doing? Don't attack them! We need them as allies!" Jezzel shouted.

"**You** need them as allies," Slade smirked. "Perhaps if you accepted my generous offer to assist you earlier I would be more inclined to abide by your desires."

"We have a new benefactor," The General grinned. "Xia Xiang is very supportive and has been very generous…"

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT YOU IDIOT!" Slade turned around at yelled at the General.

"Like they wouldn't be able to figure that out?" The General asked. "They've become very interested in our research. And I intend to deliver."

"Xia Xiang? But they'll be attacked too!" Jezzel shouted. "This makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense to us," Slade grinned. "And so does **this!**"

One of the spiders shot out some weird sticky material. "AHHH!" Chairwoman Amara was caught up in that as well as Waldo and Zozo.

"Oh no you don't!" Darkstar snapped as she pulled out her blaster. She and Niko managed to break Waldo and Zozo free but not the chairwoman before she was dragged backwards into one of the spiders.

Shane, Doc and Stingray were too busy protecting the others from the flying drones and shooting them out of the sky. Jezzel, Daisy and the remaining Crown Agents were busy protecting themselves. So that left Zach and Cain to try and free Amara only get caught in the sticky stuff themselves.

"Yes! Get them all!" The General howled.

"Can't. Used up all the spider silk fluid," Slade growled.

"What do you mean? I thought you filled that up before we left the base!" The General snapped.

"No, because **you** forgot to get me the chemicals I needed last time on our supply run! Remember?" Slade snapped.

"Why didn't you get Gooseman then?" The General yelled.

"Because quite frankly you're annoying me with your constant talk about him," Slade snapped. "And I'd like some peace and quiet for a bit when we get back to base!"

"You're not going…Ugh…" Zach struggled to break free.

"You're not Gooseman but I believe your bionics will be of interest of study to me," The General grinned.

"Slade stop it!" Jezzel shouted.

"My dear you don't tell me what to do despite you hiring me out as an errand boy to make contact with Xia Xiang," Slade smirked. "Perhaps it was fate when I learned of Raja Brooke's plans for taking over the universe. He made me a very generous offer."

"One which we'd be fools to turn down," The General grinned. "And I know if we give him Cain, Amara and a few other toys he'd be very generous!"

"Especially to heroes of Xia Xiang that brought the war to an end and take out the Queen of the Crown," Slade grinned. "Ta!" They teleported away.

"I'm really starting to hate teleportation machines," Doc growled.

"Are those idiots actually thinking they could take out the Crown Empire by themselves?" Shane was stunned.

"Supertroopers are immune to the Slaver Lord process," Niko said.

"The **old** Slaver Lord process," Shane pointed out. "I'm not so sure I want to take my chances with the **new** one!"

"And even if you are I'm pretty sure neither Slade nor The General are immune," Doc frowned. "Unless…Xia Xiang is willing to give them shelter because of…"

"What?" Shane asked. Then it came to him. "They're working on creating more Supertroopers!"

"Using the DNA they stole from Flashfire's body!" Stingray growled.

"Oh this just gets better and better," Doc grumbled. "As if we don't have enough problems!" He glared at Jezzel. "Pretty convenient for them to show up at a location **you** picked!"

"I had **nothing** to do with your commanding officer or Foxx being kidnapped," Jezzel bristled. "Or Councilwoman Amara! They double crossed me!"

"You get a lot of that with your people don't you?" Doc quipped. "But I believe you."

"You do?" Shane asked.

"I could see it in her face," Doc pointed out. "I've learned to read people pretty well and unless she just won an Oscar for Best Actress I'm pretty sure this was much a surprise for her too."

"Of **course** it was!" Jezzel stomped her foot. "The only reason I vocally supported Xia Xiang in the past was for political reasons! I never gave them any supplies! How could I? I needed every raw material, ship and soldier to protect my empire!"

"All the more reason to tell us where you think Slade and The General will be," Shane pointed out. "Because we both know your soldiers aren't going to last two seconds against the old Queen of the Crown."

"More like sell you out so they won't get in trouble," Doc added.

"What makes you think they're not taking them directly to Xia Xiang?" Niko asked.

"They're too egotistical to," Shane said. "They'd want to negotiate a better deal before simply handing them over. Plus the General did say he was going to get a better look at Zach's bionics. So what do you say Jezzel? Are you going to let them get away with double crossing you or not?"

Jezzel agreed. "Danmar. They have a base on the planet Danmar. I'm sending you the coordinates." She pulled out a data pad and put them in. "Here. I can even spare some ships and troops if you want."

"You've done **enough**," Doc pointed out. "The Galaxy Rangers will take care of this."

"Damn right we will. I've got a score to settle with those murdering grave robbers," Shane growled.

"So do we," Darkstar told him, indicating Stingray. "And don't even **think **about letting me out of this! Besides we owe Commander Cain and Zachery a lot."

"Then let's go get our friends back," Shane nodded.

"Wait, since you're going into Crown Territory I think it would be a good idea if I went with you," Daisy said. "At least to make sure you're not accidentally arrested."

"She's right," Jezzel said. "You're going to need her help."

"Fine but don't even think about double crossing us," Shane glared at her.

"It's not me you should be worried about," Daisy said. "If Slade and the General succeed in whatever they are planning we're all in trouble."


	93. Help From The Underground

**Help From The Underground**

"Oh my head…" Cain woke up and found himself in a cell with a force field of some kind. "What was I **drinking?**"

"I'm afraid this time you weren't," Councilwoman Amara sighed. She was also in the same cell. "Slade and the General have us as their prisoners."

"You know if I wasn't kidnapped I'd never go anywhere," Cain quipped. "Or have a reason to drink. Where's Foxx?"

"Over here," Zach was strapped to a lab table.

"Captain Foxx's bionics will make an excellent study," Slade cackled as he worked on another bench.

"Not half as interesting as Gooseman's," The General sulked in the corner.

"Oh will you give it a **rest **already?" Slade snapped. "Seriously! I'm getting tired of you constantly talking about Supertroopers! It's not like you don't have that other project you're working on in the other lab to play with!"

"It's not the same! They're good for a start but they don't have Gooseman's DNA!" The General snapped.

"They have similar DNA to Gooseman and some of the same strands!" Slade yelled. "Really! You think you'd be a bit more grateful after all the trouble I went to in order to obtain that specimen."

"Grave robbing does seem like one of your better talents, Slade," Zach growled.

"Oh come now Captain. If it wasn't for grave robbers, early scientists and doctors wouldn't have been able to study the human body. It's sacrifices such as that that made your bionics what they are today," Slade sniffed. "Besides we all know that in the past the Board of Leaders and Earth have done **far worse**. At least this Supertrooper specimen I obtained was already dead!"

"Pity the same can't be said for you," Slade went over to Zach. "I need to keep you alive for a while to truly understand and replicate your bionics. Which means some of my experiments are going to be a bit painful."

"You two however are going to be welcome prizes for Raja Brooke," The General grinned at Cain and Amara. "And our ticket to more money and power. And then we'll go after Gooseman and obtain that metamorph's DNA…"

"You know Gooseman isn't a metamorph," Cain gave him a look.

"I know that and you know that and **everyone **in the universe knows that!" Slade groaned. "Everyone of course except **him!"**

"Kind of weird isn't it?" Cain asked. "General do you have some kind of mental block? Oh wait, stupid question."

"You're just lucky that we need you in one piece so we can present you to Brooke on Xia Xiang and negotiate a better sum of money!" The General snarled. "But Captain Foxx isn't so fortunate as Slade mentioned before."

"Yes, this ultronic bio scanner has some mildly painful side effects," Slade turned on a strange device over Zach. "Feel free to scream…."

* * *

"This way…" Daisy motioned for the Rangers to follow her into a cavern on Dammar.

"This better not be a trap Daisy," Niko growled.

"No it's not," They saw a familiar figure come towards them. "Welcome Hummings!"

"Geezy? I thought you were back on Mars?" Niko was surprised.

"Transferred back here to help out more with the Underground. This way…" Geezy motioned.

"Underground?" Doc asked. They ended up in a huge cavern. "Whoa!"

There were hundreds of aliens, mostly Pedulants, Walcam and Andorians but a few Kiwi and humans there as well as several other unknown species. Working on large vehicles, caches of weapons, doing research in some closed off rooms. "This is the Underground's newest headquarters! Here we've been fighting the Queen of the Crown and the Empire!"

"Wait a minute, what about **her**?" Niko pointed at Daisy.

"It's all right! She's one of us!" Geezy explained. "She's a spy for the Underground."

"What?" Shane was stunned.

"You fools didn't **really** think I would ever betray the human race did you?" Daisy gave him a look.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Shane asked. "But why didn't you…?"

"I **tried** to tell you Gooseman," Daisy bristled. "But as I recall correctly you refused to listen to me! If you had let me alone with you for a single minute I would have told you everything!"

"Maybe if you didn't come on so strong…?" Niko glared at her.

"Well what **other** reason would I have to try and get Gooseman alone if I wasn't interested in making a pass at him?" Daisy snapped. "I needed a cover!"

"But you really were interested in making a pass at him," Niko glared.

"Well yes but I had no idea how **insane** you and those brats would be about it!" Daisy shouted back.

"Can we just get back to the problem at hand?" Doc asked. "Daisy you said the Underground found one of Slade's hideouts. Any chance you can help us get there?"

"Believe it or not, it's pretty easy to get to," Geezy smirked. "Follow Bilko."

Another Pedulant grunted. "This tunnel goes right underneath Slade and the General's hideout. We found out those dunderheads took over an abandoned Crown Base when we first moved in. They have no idea that we've been living here and keeping an eye on them since they arrived."

"Well that's convenient," Doc blinked.

* * *

"AAARRGGHHH!" Zach screamed as Slade's machine did it's work.

"Stop that you monster! You're **torturing** him!" Councilwoman Amara shouted. "Do you have to make it so painful?"

"Not really. But it's a bonus feature," Slade smirked. "Remarkable. The data indicates that these bionics are increasing his strength and enhancing his natural talents! It's a continuing process."

"Yeah…That's why…I can…do…**this!"** Zach focused on his powers and activated his bionics. They sent a feedback blast that destroyed Slade's machine. But still left him too weak to break his bonds after the energy was spent.

"Hey! Do you know how much that cost me to make?" Slade snapped.

"Never mind Slade! I told it you was worth making those straps out of indestructible material," The General was pleased. "Impressive Foxx. You were able to activate your implant without touching your badge. Perhaps this wasn't just a waste of time after all?"

"Just a waste of my equipment!" Slade snapped. He startled as a laser blast barely missed him. "YEOWW!"

"That's not all that's gonna be wasted!" Shane barked. The rangers, Darkstar, Stingray, Daisy and several members of the Underground had raided the lab.

"How the devil did you find us?" The General was snapped.

"Easy. We just followed your stench of failure," Darkstar quipped.

"Forget that! How did you get past our defenses?" Slade was angry. "We had a half dozen patrol droids and a high grade security system around our perimeter!"

"Would you believe you left your back door open?" Doc grinned.

"I believe now is the time for a strategic retreat!" The General grabbed Slade and he pressed something on his jacket. They teleported way.

"That is really annoying," Cain remarked as Niko freed them from the cell.

"Figures those cowards would run and hide at the first sign of danger," Zach grimaced.

"Are you okay Zachery?" Shane asked as he freed his friend.

"I'll feel better once I blast Slade into a million pieces…" Zach grimaced as Shane helped him up.

"Just leave some for the rest of us," Stingray snorted.

"Hey guys! You'd better take a look at **this!**" Doc called out from the other lab.

"It's okay I can walk," Zach told Shane as they made their way to the lab. "Just a little sore."

Inside the lab were two figures in two test tubes. A male and female infant with red hair. "Clones…" Stingray gasped. "They made clones out of Flashfire's DNA."

"I know…" Zach said. "Just when I thought those two couldn't be any more despicable."

"Slade said they were part of the General's new experiments to create new soldiers," Cain remarked.

"Is there nothing sacred to those monsters?" Amara bristled.

"What do you think?" Cain remarked. The whole building began to shake. "What's that?"

"It's not us," An Underground member spoke.

"Slade must have activated some kind of self destruct sequence somehow," Niko said. "We'd better get out of here fast!" They ran out of the lab.

"Wait!" Stingray realized something. He ran back towards the lab.

"Stingray! Come back here ya blasted fool!" Daisy shouted.

"We'll get him," Darkstar said. Shane and Doc went with her. "The rest of you get out of here! We'll be right back!"

"He's right! Let's go!" Cain grabbed Councilwoman Amara and they ran out.

"Stingray what are you **doing?**" Shane yelled as they ran in the lab. "This place is falling apart!"

"Trying to save the babies! They're close enough to decantation right?" Stingray asked as he worked the controls.

"As far as I can tell but…" Doc groaned. "Oh all right! Pathfinder! Lifeline! Up and at 'em! You got a job to do!"

"Right-O Doc!" Pathfinder said cheerfully. It wasn't long before the tubes were drained and opened up. The infants squalled with their first breaths.

"I've got one," Darkstar grabbed the boy, wrapping him in a nearby towel.

"And I've got the other one," Stingray nodded as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around the girl. "Now let's get out of here!"

"I don't think so…" Slade and the General had emerged. The door to the lab was shut tight. "If any of you wants me to open that door, you'll hand over the infants."

"You didn't think we'd leave without our prize experiment did you?" The General smirked. "Now step away from the subjects."

"GO TO HELL YOU ONE EYED FREAK!" Stingray roared. Something inside him snapped.

And that something unleashed his optic blasts which hit the General hard. "AGGGHH!"

"Okay this is a problem," Slade grumbled. "We'll just have to come back for them later!" He grabbed the General and hit his teleportation button on his vest.

"Another time Metamorph," The General snarled as he and Slade teleported away.

"I don't know what's more annoying," Shane snarled. "The fact that those two cowards keep teleporting away or that the General **still **thinks I'm a metamorph!"

"No time for that! Stingray you think you have another blast in you?" Darkstar asked as she indicated the blocked doorway.

"Oh yeah…My powers are back baby!" Stingray roared as he let loose his optic blasts. They blew up the door.

"Those two sure don't know how to make secret bases like they used to!" Doc remarked as they fled the scene.

It wasn't long before they escaped back into the tunnels just before the base was destroyed. Soon they found themselves in the hospital wing of the Underground base. "You've been through a strain but you seem to be all right Captain Fox," A Pedulant doctor looked over Zach with a scanner.

"I've endured worse," Zach admitted. "It's listening to Slade and the General talk that really put me through the ringer!"

"I hear ya," Shane nodded. "But those two maniacs got away again!"

"Yes and now we have another situation," Cain pointed to the infants on a cot, now dressed in swaddling clothes. "Two situations actually."

"What did you want me to do? Clones or not they're Supertroopers. I couldn't leave them," Stingray admitted. "I just…"

"I know, I'd have done the same thing," Shane admitted. "Are they all right?"

"From what I can tell they're healthy," An Underground medic looked over the newborns. "I think they should have a full checkup just to be sure when you get back to base."

"Looks like we got Dawnstar a brother and a sister ahead of schedule," Darkstar smirked. She picked up the girl and cuddled her. "We were talking about having another baby anyway."

"Well I suppose we'll just have to smooth over any freaking legal trouble with some cash," Cain sighed.

"I don't think it will come to that Cain," Councilwoman Amara said. "I'll personally see to it that Stingray and Darkstar legally adopt the infants with as little trouble as possible."

Cain nodded "You know sooner or later Slade and the General will be back for them?"

"It's not their fault they were experiments," Shane pointed out. "Besides it's not like we haven't dealt with this sort of thing before. And in a more dangerous situation."

"Kind of cute aren't they?" Stingray smirked as he picked up the boy.

"They're Flashfire's legacy," Shane said. "And we'll protect them."

"Ranger Hummings! The boss wants to see you in his office!" Geezy came out to see them.

"Boss?" Niko asked.

"Leader of the Underground! He put this whole organization together!" Geezy nodded.

"Rangers come with me. The rest of you wait here for now," Cain ordered. Cain and the Series Five Rangers went to another part of the base.

"Inside," Geezy pointed to a door. "He's waiting for you."

"Good to see we're on time," Cain walked in. He saw a figure wearing jeans, a brown shirt, a brown leather vest and cowboy boots. "I'm Commander Cain and…" He did a double take. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Well this is definitely a surprise…" Doc remarked.

"I don't believe this…" Shane was stunned. "**You're** the leader of the Underground?"

"That I am," It was a clean shaven Commander Walsh. "Hello Galaxy Rangers. I was wondering when you'd find me again."


	94. A Long Overdue Conversation

**A Long Overdue Conversation**

"Walsh is that **you**…?" Cain blinked.

"Yes it's me," Walsh sighed.

"Wow I've never seen you without your mustache," Doc was stunned by the change.

"Had to shave it off so I could travel around without being seen," Walsh sighed.

"Yeah well you're still missing something," Cain said. He then socked Walsh right in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Oh that's better."

"Commander!" Shane went to help Walsh up on his feet.

"Like I'm the **only person** here who wanted to do that?" Cain asked. "Show of hands here. Who else wants to take a sock at him?"

"Well I can't lie about that," Zach admitted.

"As your commanding officer Foxx I get first dibs," Cain said. "Before we beat up Walsh any more I have a few questions. For starters what the hell was the deal with that money you stole and put back?"

"That money was earmarked for the Underground," Walsh told him. "Premier Dutch was the only one who knew about it at the time but didn't say anything."

"In other words it was a shaky underground deal funding the enemies of our enemies with money that didn't exactly go through legal channels," Cain nodded. "Okay I got that."

"We replaced the money by stealing it back from Crown supporters," Walsh said. "Technically it was never really stolen just…"

"Don't bother Walsh, I **invented** that song and dance," Cain snapped. "I was just never sloppy about it!"

"Before you ask him any more questions do you mind if I have a talk with him for a bit?" Shane asked Cain.

"Knock yourself out. Or better yet, knock Walsh out for us," Cain remarked.

"Go ahead Goose," Zach said. "Because after I have a few words with Walsh there may not be much of him left!" Then he and the others left the room.

"I supposed I deserved that," Walsh sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Just a little," Shane gave him a look.

"It's been a while since we've spoken."

"Understatement of the freaking year," Shane said.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions," Walsh sighed.

"Yeah I do," Shane folded his arms. "For starters what were you **thinking** when you ran off like that?"

"Shane I had my reasons…" Walsh sighed.

"Reasons? Do you have any idea what I have been through this past year? How **worried **I've been?" Shane roared. "I didn't know if you were hurt or killed or what happened! You couldn't send any word? Not even an e-mail?"

"Shane I couldn't risk anyone tracking me," Walsh explained.

"Oh that is a load of bull!" Shane barked. "We both know you're smarter than that. So what are you doing here?"

"I told you. I was putting together a command team to take charge of the Underground when the whole incident happened so I figured…" Walsh began.

"You figured you'd just run off and ditch me when you had the chance!" Shane snapped.

"It wasn't like that!" Walsh protested.

"Oh and what was it like? Don't bother explaining. Let me tell you. Your little secret was out in the open so rather face the truth you **ran away!** The one thing you taught me **never** to do!" Shane said. "I guess it doesn't count if you have a Supertrooper for a son does it?"

"Is **that** what you think? That's the most ridiculous…" Walsh was stunned.

"I just find it very interesting that the **minute** I tell you we need to talk, you run out the back door to avoid talking to me!" Shane interrupted. "You can't deny that's a pretty strong signal!"

"Shane I didn't leave because of **that!** I just told you…" Walsh began.

"Don't pretend that's the excuse when we both know the truth!" Shane slammed his fist against the wall. "You ran **because** of me. You couldn't handle the world knowing that you had a Supertrooper for a son! You were ashamed of…"

"How can you even **think** that?" Walsh shouted. "I could never be ashamed of you!"

"Well you certainly gave me that **impression!**" Shane shouted. "If it wasn't me you were ashamed of what **was **it?"

"Because I felt ashamed of **myself,**" Walsh shouted. "Of what I did to you. I knew you'd be better off without me."

"What?" Shane was stunned.

"Shane I didn't leave because I was ashamed of you," Walsh said as he sat down on a chair. "I left because I knew you'd be ashamed of me. And you had every right to be. If I stayed I'd be nothing but a burden to you. With me gone people would eventually forget about me. And what I did to you. You deserved better than that."

"I wasn't ashamed of you," Shane said. "Angry maybe. Confused, definitely…But not ashamed. I was proud that you were my father. I still am, no matter what you've done."

"I know I should have told you about…Well everything before including what Wheiner was blackmailing me with but I couldn't," Walsh sighed.

"There's a **lot of things** you should have told me before," Shane remarked. "I learned the hard way that keeping secrets from your family doesn't do any good."

"No, it doesn't," Walsh shook his head. "I'm sorry Shane. You've had to deal with my secrets and my mistakes all on your own. I never meant for you to handle my problems. But you have handled them a lot better than I did. And for that and a million other reasons, I'm proud of you."

"So let's recap," Shane sighed. "You left because **you** thought **I** was ashamed of you and I thought **you** left because you were ashamed of **me.** Niko is right. We really need to work on our communication skills."

"You'll have plenty of time to work on them when we get back to BETA," Zach said as the rangers plus Councilwoman Amara walked in.

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now Captain," Walsh said as he stood up. "There's too much at stake to focus on my past mistakes."

"And the reason we don't just drag your sorry ass back to Earth and lock you up in a cell is **why**?" Cain folded his arms.

"Because it's only a matter of days before the Queen attacks Tortuna and tries to retake her kingdom back from Jezzel. And odds are she might succeed," Walsh said.

"And no matter who wins, Earth will be next on the hit list as well as the rest of the League of Planets," Daisy said.

"I've been working on organizing an assault but we need your help," Walsh said. "We need to stop **both** Queens when they fight on Tortuna and take out that Slaver Lord Ray once and for all before they get a chance to enter League space."

"If the Queen conquers Earth and turns the human race into Slaver Lords the rest of the galaxy doesn't have a chance," Niko realized.

"And if Jezzel wins she'll just keep turning more and more people into android cannon fodder until she conquers Earth and makes a more formal alliance with Xia Xiang," Daisy said. "Who's already planning to conquer Earth in order to get revenge. Trust me on this. During his communications with the League Brooke made it very clear that he's going to use the war to weaken the League and then get his revenge on the human race."

"And his friend Ra and his army of Supertroopers will be more than willing to get their revenge as well," Shane added.

Cain looked at Amara. She nodded. "All right Walsh. You've been temporarily pardoned. For now," Cain said. "We need you to get whoever and whatever you can in 48 hours."

"We'll meet at BETA Mountain to plan our final strategy," Amara said.

"Can we count on you to actually **show up?"** Zach folded his arms.

"Oh I'll be there," Walsh said. "And I'll bring everything I have."

"You know this won't completely excuse you for your past crimes," Amara warned. "But if we are successful, it could help you."

"I'm well aware of that," Walsh sighed. "But right now the Crown Empire and Xia Xiang are the bigger threats."

"I just hope they're not too big that even the Galaxy Rangers can't handle," Zach sighed.


	95. Allies Gather

**Allies Gather**

The word went swiftly and as silently as possible among the League and it's allies. The final battle with the Queen of the Crown and her daughter was upon them. Within two days the forces of Earth and the League gathered at BETA Mountain.

If the Queen of the Crown knew about this gathering, she didn't care. She went from planet to planet, taking only a few days or even only a few hours to decimate the populations and add them to her armada. Her only goal was Tortuna. She was going to take back that planet by any means necessary.

On Tortuna Jezzel went into a frenzy, bringing out her strongest weapons and taking her entire fleet to protect the planet. She ignored even the decanting bases where they worked to create more soldiers with only a skeleton crew to run those places. All available Crown Agents and impressed citizens were sent to Tortuna to await the final battle.

Jezzel had no idea what was about to happen. All she cared about was defeating and destroying her mother once and for all. She had no idea that her own downfall was coming to her doorstep. But it would not be her mother that would bring it.

And so the day of the battle began where ships from all over the League gathered outside of Earth's perimeter. Hundreds of delegates, captains and soldiers from across the galaxy met at BETA, ready for a chance at freedom.

The Supertrooper Squad was among them. At the moment however they were more concerned with the smallest additions to the squad.

"Stars they do look exactly like Flashfire," Ben whistled as he looked at the red haired twin infants. Darkstar had brought them in a stroller. Dawnstar was there too skipping around under her parents' watchful eyes.

"Hello, they're genetic copies of him," Another Supertrooper named Breaker rolled his eyes. "Of course they're going to look like him!"

"Never thought I'd see the day when Supertroopers would have kids of their own," Dingo smirked as Dawnstar skipped around.

"This is part of what we're fighting for," Stingray said.

"Yeah just a shame we have to fight our own kind to get it," Ben sighed.

"I'm not sorry!" Dingo growled. "Brooke always was a stuck up jerk."

"So what are you going to name them?" Peridot asked.

"We want to honor their legacy as well as make them a member of the family," Darkstar explained. "So we decided the girl will be named Firestar."

"And the boy will be Flashray," Stingray grinned. "I've always wanted a son."

"So you ready for the invasion?" Ben asked.

"How can we not be?" Niko's coming with us after we're finished here," Stingray said. "We need an extra telepath."

"Hmph, that's unusual," Ben frowned.

"Not really if you know those two," Darkstar smirked.

Shane and Niko were also preparing. "Are you sure about this?" Shane asked.

"Shane whatever happens, I want to be by your side," Niko said. "It's **you** I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine," Shane said. "Niko I know this isn't exactly the best time to…"

"I told you, I want to be with you no matter what happens," Niko stopped him. "Okay?"

"Okay," Shane let out a breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," She took his arm and they went out into the large room.

Shane couldn't help but feel a little self conscious as they walked into the room, all eyes were on them. But he didn't let it stop him. He walked up to Cain with pride. "Commander."

"Gooseman, you ready for this?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," Shane replied.

"All right then. Hello everyone. Here we are again," Cain spoke cheerfully. "Before we all go to war and get ourselves killed there's one little matter we need to attend to. Since we don't have much time we're gonna have to do the short, short version. Shane Gooseman, do want to marry Niko? To love her and all that crap?"

"I do," Shane said.

"And Niko do you wanna do the same to this idiot?" Cain pointed his thumb at Shane.

"I do," Niko. "He's **my** idiot."

"Okay who's got the rings?" Cain remarked.

"Hello!" Bubblehead chirped. "Sparkly things!"

"Okay who let Bubblehead steal the rings?" Shane snapped.

"**I've** got them," Doc told him as he gave them the rings. "Bubblehead just wants to steal them."

"I can't help it. They go so well with my outfit!" Bubblehead chirped. "Can I help it if I'm fashion conscious?"

"You're going to be permanently **unconscious **if you don't behave yourself," Ryder gave him a look.

Shane and Niko exchanged rings. They didn't need to say any vows. None needed to be said. "Okay now by the authority invested in me as Commander in Chief of this lunatic asylum I now pronounce you husband and wife," Cain smirked. "You may kiss the bride!"

The hall cheered as Shane and Niko kissed. "It's about time," Zach smirked.

"Well you two kids definitively picked a day to remember," Cain smirked. "It'll be impossible for you to forget **this** anniversary."

"Now all we have to do is survive it. Darkstar, Brainchild, Ryder, Noah…And the rest of you kids are staying behind," Shane said.

"Once again we miss the good stuff," Noah groaned.

"But I'm an adult now," Ryder frowned.

"I know but you have to help look after the family," Shane said. "And keep an eye on Brainchild."

"What you don't trust me to go with you?" Brainchild asked.

"Do we really need to answer **that** question?" Stingray gave him a look.

"Ah…You've got a point," Brainchild admitted with a shrug.

"I need you to stay behind especially in case…" Shane stopped.

"In case you don't survive," Noah finished the sentence.

"The odds aren't good," Shane told them. "If the worst happens I need to know what's left of our family is safe. Darkstar you're in charge until we come back. I know it feels like the rest of you are missing out. But I need to know you're safe and if we don't survive which is a very likely outcome…"

"Of course you'll survive," Ryder snorted. "You're the Goose. You can do **anything**."

"Yes he does everything while we're stuck on the sidelines," Brainchild grumbled.

"Well what if someone tries to attack us while they're away?" Hari spoke aloud. "We could defend the base!"

"Who'd be crazy enough to attack BETA?" Brainchild snorted.

"You'd be surprised," Doc gave him a look. "So how are you going to get through Xia Xiang's shields Gooseman?"

"Remember the attack on Kirwin when they were protecting the Gurkins?" Shane asked. "Kilbane used his bio defenses to survive the shield and eventually destroy the defense systems. I'm going to do the same."

"Alone?" Darkstar gasped.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Gooseman has one of the strongest bio defenses out of all of us," Dingo snorted.

"Hey if Kilbane of all people can do it, I think I have pretty good shot," Shane smirked.

"You have a point," Darkstar agreed.

"Once the shields are down the Po Mutants coming with us are going to launch a diversionary attack with the fleet stationed at the Xiangian border," Shane explained. "Mostly smash and run away. Leaving them to wonder what the hell is going on. Then we'll come back and help you against Tortuna."

"While me and the Supertroopers launch a sneak attack at Agrias Industries," Niko said.

"We're going to take the fight to Raja and his friends," Spitfire explained. "If we can capture or kill them, we've got Xia Xiang."

"Still won't be easy," Noah frowned. "They've got that ultimate Supertrooper and who knows how many others they've created."

"And Brooke was never a slouch at fighting either," Stingray remembered.

"Goose can do it," Ryder said confidently. "There's no question about it!"

"I will never get used to **that**," Ben shook his head indicating Ryder. "I swear it's like being in an alternate universe."

"Our Kilbane would have sooner shot himself than complement Goose," Peridot remarked.

"Well this is **not **him," Shane told them.

"I think we figured that out," Dingo grunted.

"Are you sure this is a good idea letting us just run and go off leaving you alone on Xia Xiang?" Sophipo asked.

"Something tells me that you're going to be needed on Tortuna just as much as we do," Shane said. "Besides, we're Supertroopers. We're used to being dumped on a rock to fight the hard fight."

"You just do what you have to do," Ben Sharpshooter spoke. "Just don't be too surprised if we finish our fight in time to help you with yours!"

"Hey guys I hate to break up the meeting here but they're starting," Zach told the Supertroopers.

"Okay so everyone knows what to do," Cain spoke. "While the majority of the fleet takes on the Queen's warships in the first phase of the operation, Captain Foxx and his select team will secretly board the warship with the Slaver Ray and take it out. Going with Foxx are Doc, Emma Stark, Speedy, Hawthorne and Sal Batista. Doakes you're in charge of making sure they get there in one piece."

"No problem," Jason smirked.

"In addition to thirty five Space Navy and Galaxy Ranger ships there are twenty League ships ready for the invasion," Councilwoman Amara.

"Actually there is a few more than that," Ambassador Kimba spoke up. "My sister and I have managed to round up five hundred ships and over ten thousand troops from Leonoid."

"And from almost every planet in the League there's at least one to five ships so that is another one hundred and twenty right there," Zozo spoke up. "And the Korr have sent one of their ships over with their newest protonic lasers. That should put a dent in the armada."

"And I've brought fifty of the Demeter Colonies' strongest telepaths to help with the assault," Lady Cassia was also there. "You'll need some psychics to deal with their powers."

Zach absently looked at his wife in the background. She wasn't happy about being left behind at BETA. She had argued that she had a right to confront the Queen who had imprisoned her for so long. But Cain was adamant that she stay and look after the Supertrooper kids. She wasn't as well trained in her new psychic powers as Lady Cassia's group was. Zach was relieved that he didn't have to be the one to tell Eliza that.

"There is another weapon we can use," High Priestess Gurkara of the Gurkins walked in with a delegation of thirty Gurkins. She carried the Gurkin Star Stone in it's protective box. "Using the Star Stone we Gurkins can focus our minds to create a powerful weapon."

"Like what happened on Kirwin?" Zach asked.

"Exactly," Gurkara nodded.

"But if you overexert yourselves you'll be killed," Niko protested.

"And how long do you think the Gurkin race will survive if the old Queen returns to power and defeats the League?" The Gurkin priestess asked. "No, we have to fight. Not just to repay our debt and to avenge all those billions we lost. But our own survival as well as the survival of all the species of the League is at stake."

"Face it Cain you're going to need all the firepower you can get on both fronts," Sophipo spoke up. "That's why I'm sending three squads of my fiercest fighters with the Supertroopers as well as taking the rest of my people into battle on Tortuna."

"We could use them," Shane admitted.

"Wait does that mean…?" Cain asked.

"We're taking Po Atlantica with you," Sophipo smirked. "We've got some pretty powerful cannons and other surprises we can use to help attack."

"And I got some folks here that are more than willing to help too," Wildfire Carson strutted in with Captain Kidd and several pirates behind him.

"Carson? Kidd?" Zach was stunned.

"Walsh told me about your invasion and I thought it might not be a bad idea to let the pirates here learn of a way to get rid of the Queen of the Crown since she's double crossed them one time too many," Wildfire explained.

"The Pirates' Guild is one hundred percent behind the League!" Captain Kidd announced. "We have three hundred and fifty eight ships all loaded to the decks with enough firepower to blow that witch out of the water! We'll help fight the Crown to the bitter end!"

"That's surprising," Zach folded his arms.

"Not really," Doc told him. "If all the universe is enslaved that means no profits."

"Exactly and it's our hides too if that Slaver Lord device isn't destroyed," Kidd shuddered. "At least the League we can reason with. But the Queen is just plain barking mad!"

"Mad! Mad! Mad!" Squeegee added.

"Don't forget we also lost a lot of ships when that Ogre Armada attacked," A female bird pirate added.

"Aye we've got a score to settle with **both** queens!" Another pirate captain shouted.

"I couldn't agree more," Cain said.

"Wait we're going to attack **both** Queens?" Zach was stunned.

"Hell yes," Cain told him. "We're still at war with the Crown Empire. Remember? And even if we did save Jezzel's hide she'll just turn around and destroy us. We have to make sure the Crown Empire is destroyed once and for all."

"And the only way to do that for certain is to take out **both** Queens!" Kidd nodded. "Once they're gone the Crown Agents will scatter and fall!"

"Obviously the first Queen's Slaver Lord making ship is the higher priority," Cain nodded. "Once we've dealt with that we can deal with the old Queen of the Crown. And then while Jezzel is weakened hopefully we can give her army a death blow."

"It seems wrong what we're doing," Zozo sighed. "Then again I know for a fact that Jezzel wouldn't hesitate to do it to us if circumstances were the other way around."

"Jezzel has hardly been the model ruler she promised to be," Waldo agreed. "She rounds up and forces her own people to become soldiers or experiments no matter how old they are."

"We have lived in fear of the Crown Empire for longer than anyone can remember," Councilwoman Amara nodded. "It's time we finally put that fear to rest."

"And Mergle and her wayward daughter get what's coming to them," Sophipo called out.

"So it's going to be the forces of the Galaxy Rangers, The League of Planets, The Pirate's Guild and the Po Empire against the Crown," Alynxis smirked. "What a battle this will be!"

"There's one more group that's just coming in that's going to help," Carson called out. "They've just landed. Now I know your first reaction is going to blast them to pieces, but hear 'em out. Walsh worked hard to get them on our side."

"Walsh?" Cain asked. Then the next group walked in. "YOU?"

"Did you really think we would miss this party?" Daisy O'Mega walked in wearing her usual outlaw clothes. She also walked in with Walsh, MaCross, the Black Hole gang and several other Aquians.

"Commander Walsh…" Councilwoman Amara bristled. "I'd say it was good to see you but that would be a lie."

"You remember my report saying that Walsh is now in charge of the Underground," Cain spoke. "Like it or not, we need his help."

"True but there are still plenty of charges he needs to answer for," Councilwoman Amara frowned.

"We'll deal with that after we deal with the Crown," Cain spoke. "So you did manage to convince the Aquian resistance to assist after all?"

"It wasn't that hard once I told them this would destroy the Crown Empire once and for all," Walsh smirked.

"We only have thirty five ships including the Black Hole Gang's but we will use them," An Aquian told them.

"I can't believe **you** of all people are willing to be a part of this," Shane looked at MaCross. "Selflessness and heroism aren't exactly your calling cards."

"I may be a lot of things but I've never been a traitor to my own species," MaCross snarled. "Aquia is my birth world and I want to avenge it!"

"Speaking of avenging, what happened to your daughter Makra?" Doc asked.

"Last I heard the little witch escaped to who knows where during the invasion," MaCross snarled. "Saving her own hide always took more priority than helping her own kind."

"Gee I wonder who she takes after?" Shane gave him a look.

"Gooseman I wouldn't be talking about family members going astray if I were you," MaCross snarled.

"Enough! Save it for the battle ahead!" Cain barked.

"Sir! We're getting an incoming transmission!" An aide called out. "It's a small fleet of thirty ships. Well maybe small isn't the right word…"

"Holy Crap those ships are huge!" Cain gasped at the size of the ships.

"Greetings BETA, this is Dragon Lord Draco the Dark offering our assistance to the destruction of the Crown," A huge black dragon was shown on screen.

"Well that explains why the ships are so big then," Doc blinked.

"Dragon lords! I thought your species was all but extinct!" Waldo was stunned.

"Not for lack of trying. The first Queen slaughtered more than half our species!" The dragon criminal boss snarled. "And the second one is trying to wipe out the other half! We have to stop them once and for all! Even if it means a temporary alliance with lesser life forms."

"Man is there anyone those two women **haven't** ticked off?" Doc asked.

"Once we get to the surface of Tortuna we are going to burn that palace and all those Crown labs to the ground!" The dragon snarled.

"Save the palace for last until we're sure **both** queens are dead," Cain told him.

"It's not just the Queens we have to worry about. In addition there are five functioning Crown Agent decanting facilities that have been experimenting and transforming civilians into cyborg soldiers," Walsh showed them. "Three of them are on Tortuna and the remaining two are on the nearby moons Tal and Lar. They have to be completely destroyed. I recommend a simultaneous attack on each facility just as we start the battle on Tortuna."

"That won't give Jezzel any time to get reinforcements," Waldo nodded. "Good plan. But do we have enough manpower for it?"

"I can spare ten ships for the moons," Draco spoke. "Five ships for each and they have enough dragons to smash them to the ground."

"I think the Aquian ships might be the better ones to go after the two moons," Daisy said. "They're faster, have cloaking devices and more hardware."

"Not to mention they still have some of our people on there," MaCross said. "Gives us a personal reason to go after them."

"You think that will be enough for the moons?" Zozo asked.

"If I assign five pirate ships each to a moon it will be more than enough," Kidd spoke up. "Remember we need the majority of our ships and fighters to deal with both Queens and what's on Tortuna."

"I've got the Underground ready to take on Decanting Base Beta which is the furthest from Tortuna City on the other side of the planet," Walsh showed them on a holographic map. "We need is some air cover."

"We can give you some of that," Alynxis spoke up.

"And the pirates can split the rest of ourselves among the two moon decanting bases," Kidd agreed.

"There's not enough of us in the Underground to take on the other three bases on Tortuna," Walsh sighed.

"Don't worry. Between the Leonoid warriors and these pirates I bet we'll be more than a match for those tin cans," Alynxis showed her fangs.

"Aye! We've got a lot of men and women on our ships that are very good at blowing up military bases," Kidd agreed.

"Just in case I'll send one ship of Dragons each," Draco spoke. "The rest of us will focus on the city."

"Remember those facilities have to be completely destroyed, no matter what," Cain said. "If for some reason Jezzel or the Queen survives this battle…"

"We understand. We'll burn those tin factories to the ground," MaCross snarled.

"These will help," Daisy held up a data pad. "This has all the data you need on every single facility the Crown has running. Everything from defense systems and weak points to even some codes that can be used to deactivate certain mechanical defenses."

"Deactivate? You mean shut down their shields?" Cain asked.

"Completely," Daisy smirked. "You learn a lot of things when you become an ambassador for the Crown Empire."

"Then I suggest we put it to good use," Cain smirked.

After the briefing the four Series Five Rangers met together for what could be the last time. "Well this is it," Doc sighed.

"No Guts…No Glory," Shane smirked.

"Unfortunately there's a lot more than glory at stake here," Niko said. "If we fail…"

"We don't have the option of failing," Shane said.

"The Gooseman is right," Doc frowned. "The Crown is going down. No matter what. Even if it means we don't make it back."

"Whatever happens…I couldn't be even more glad or proud to be a Galaxy Ranger," Zach said. "Because I have had the privilege and honor of leading the best team in the galaxy."

They put their hands in the center. "Galaxy Rangers, ho," Shane smirked.

"That's a nice thing to call your wife," Niko quipped.

"Hey! I'm the jokester of the group," Doc remarked.

"Yeah but your jokes aren't that funny," Shane smirked.

"I can think of a few things **you've **done over the years that are pretty funny," Doc remarked as they pulled their hands back.

"Those memories of our time together are precious," Niko said. "But nothing compared to what the future will bring."

"All we have to do is make sure we have a future," Doc said.

"We will, and so will the whole galaxy," Zach said. "Play it safe you two."

"Like **that's** going to happen," Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well a man can dream can't he?" Zach grinned. "Seriously. Good luck."

"Hey we're only going to go on a hostile planet filled with brainwashed civilians, angry Supertroopers and an Ultimate Supertrooper," Shane said. "**You're **the ones who are going against the Crown Empire, a million Slaver Lords and two insane Queens."

"And you have Commander Cain half liquored up," Niko smirked.

"Oh when you put it like **that,**" Doc rolled his eyes.

"Good luck you two," Zach said. He and Doc headed for their ship.

"You ready for this?" Niko squeezed her husband's hand.

"Yeah. Hey, you can't say this won't be a honeymoon to remember," Shane smirked.

"Don't you dare make me a widow today," Niko whispered into his ear.

"Likewise," Shane whispered back.

Millions of light years away, a fleet of space ships piloted almost exclusively by Slaver Lords headed straight for Tortuna. The Queen of the Crown sat in her flagship with Alpha Zed by her side.

"Soon…I will regain my throne, then the universe will be mine," The Queen smirked.

The Battle for Tortuna…Later to be known as the Tortunan Civil War…Had begun.


	96. The Tortunan Civil War Part I

**The Tortunan Civil War Part I**

"How are the ground troops?" Jezzel walked to a large war room wearing black and red military armor. Several Crown Agent generals followed her.

"We have over ten million Crown Agents as well as new recruits positioned around the city," Alpha Gamma spoke. "We've heavily fortified all the towers and have over two hundred plasma cannon blasters in position. Not to mention every tank or heavily fortified machine we have in our arsenal. Also we have put into position a defense shield around the planet that would rival an Andorian defense shield. And three heavily fortified and well armed defense satellites."

"We've managed to scrape together an armada consisting of ten thousand ships as well as twelve hundred thousand drone fighters," Alpha Epsilon told her. "Plus the League and Earth armadas are headed our way."

"I don't expect too much from the League ships but our ships should be enough to hold my mother off," Jezzel snarled. "How many ships could she possibly have…?"

"We've got something!" A Crown Agent called out. "Scanners are picking up a very large fleet coming out of hyperspace."

"Here it comes," Jezzel braced herself. "Well? What's the status of the invaders?"

"Our scanners are confirming twelve million warships, including a thousand S Class Armada Lead Ships," Alpha Gamma told her. "Possibly more. There are more ships beyond our scanning range still coming out of hyperspace."

"How…? How is this **possible?**" Jezzel snarled.

"It's estimated that your mother visited and converted at least fifty eight worlds into Slaver Lords," Alpha Epsilon spoke. "Not counting Aquia. It would have been easy to have those Slaver Lords use the already existing ships on those worlds and convert them into…"

"Never mind!" Jezzel snarled. "Obviously our ships will not be enough to deal with her. Which means I may have to resort to more drastic measures!" She stormed out of the war room.

"My queen! Where are you going?" Alpha Epsilon followed her.

"To my inner sanctuary to prepare! My mother forgot that I was **also** a student of the dark magic arts," Jezzel snarled. "And I will use every bit of my abilities to defeat her!"

It wasn't long before the large League armada emerged from hyperspace as well. The Queen's Armada was already engaged with the Crown Armada. "Didn't waste time did she?" Cain grumbled as he sat in the command chair of the warship Cherokee.

"Man that's a lot of ships…" Doc whistled as he flew the Ranger One.

"Just shoot at anything flying that's not League!" Cain barked. "And not Jezzel's Crown ships…For now anyway."

The League Armada attacked the left flank of the Queen's Armada while the Queen's Armada took on the Crown Armada head on. The battle was fierce and long. However within a few minutes some differences were very clear.

"The Crown Armada is getting trashed," A ranger reported. "The Queen's going through them like a knife through butter."

"The Queen's having some problems of her own. Some of her ships are just stopping in mid air," Jason reported. "Not that I'm complaining. It's easier to blow them up."

"The one good thing about Slaver Lords is that the more power they use the faster they burn out," Cain frowned. "However the Queen has sheer numbers on her side. It's going to take more than getting them tired to destroy her fleet."

"You know we can't help destroy those decanting bases on Tortuna until we break through both armadas **and** the defense shield on Tortuna right?" Alynxis spoke to the other captains.

"We have no choice but to hope the pirates and their allies take out the decanting bases on the nearby moons and wait for them to help," Cain said. "I just hope Walsh's people do their job."

"Don't worry," Walsh was in a smaller Underground ship in the back of the fleet manned by Aquians. "They will. But we've got a huge fight on our hands."

There was another complication that was revealed very quickly. After several Queen fighter ships were destroyed. To the shock of the ones that destroyed them, several ghostly figures emerged from the rubble unscathed.

"Are those Slaver Lords…**flying** through space?" A ranger shouted.

"Crap I was afraid of this," Cain grimaced. "These new Slaver Lords seem a lot stronger than the old models."

The Slaver Lords seemed to swim through the stars with ease. And they managed to phase into the enemy aircraft, both Crown and League. Killing and taking over their ships with little trouble.

"They're trying to turn our fleet into **their fleet**!" Cain shouted. "Evasive maneuvers! Now!"

The League ships tried to avoid the floating Slaver Lords while destroying their ships. "They may be ghosts but they're not fast ghosts!" One ranger cried out. "They…AAAAH!"

A ray of light beamed over his ship, transforming the ranger into a Slaver Lord. "There's that damned Slaver Lord Converter ship! Shoot it down!" A Leonoid captain shouted.

But the ship was too fast, as soon as it converted several League ships, it moved behind the converted ships for protection. All to the Queen's delight. "I don't know why I didn't think of this plan **years** ago!" She laughed madly as she sat on her throne.

Alpha Zed was by her side. "The battle goes well My Queen."

"Yes. I want the main force of our troops to focus on the Crown ships," The Queen nodded. "Squads 56 through 66 can focus on dealing with the League. Have all Slaver Lords attack the League ships and take them over as soon as their ships are destroyed. If we're lucky by the time we retake Tortuna the League Armada will be…"

"My Queen! There's a huge mass of land coming in from hyperspace!" Alpha Zed noticed something.

"Land? What in the seven stars…?" The Queen saw Po-Atlantica come in through hyperspace. "They survived? They're **back**?"

"About time you got here!" Cain snapped on the com channel. "What kept you? Nothing serious I hope."

"Sorry it took so long Cain," Sophipo called out from her war room. "You know how hard it is to move an entire city through space?"

"Just glad you're here now!" Cain called out. "Is there anything you can do about these Slaver Lords?"

"Can't promise anything but we'll try! Ready the Phantom Beams!" Sophipo ordered.

Several Slaver Lords floated either with or without ships near the mutant city. A purple beam seemed to emulate around the entire city. The Slaver Lords screamed as they disintegrated as soon as they touched the beam. The ships the Slaver Lords were piloting ended up drifting into space.

"The good news is our special Phantom Beam can destroy those Slaver Lords and **only **the Slaver Lords," Sophipo called out. "The bad news is they only work in the vicinity of Po-Atlantica!"

"For now we'll take what we can get!" Cain shouted. "Hear that troops? If you are being chased by Slaver Lords go straight towards Po-Atlantica!"

"Agggh! Those witches always ruin everything!" The Queen howled. Then she composed herself. "No matter. Just let those units keep the League busy while we concentrate on the real prize. Tortuna is our goal. Once we retake the planet the rest of the universe will fall into place!"

And for another two hours the battle went on, almost at a stalemate. However the sheer force of the Queen's Armada was too great for the allies. And soon…

"My Queen we've broken through the Crown Defenses!" One of her loyal Crown Agents reported. "But the planet Tortuna is still protected by a defense shield."

"Just keep pounding away! I want every traitorous Crown Ship destroyed!" The Queen said.

"Order Warships 567, 345, 908 and 234 to hit the defense shields with alternating pulses of subharmonic pulsars," Alpha Zed ordered. "If we hit them long enough that should open up a crack in the defense shields."

"And a crack is all we need," The Queen agreed.

Meanwhile the battle went on fiercely. "We've been shooting and ducking but we're still nowhere **near** that Slaver Ship!" Zach snapped. "We've got to get closer!"

"Sure just gotta get through the five million ships between us and them," Doc grumbled.

"This is Captain Fregia of the Leonoid vessel the Lion's Fang! We are under attack by Slaver Lords…We are…AGGGGHH!" A lion's scream and the sound of fighting was heard.

"Oh no…" Emma was stunned. The Lion's Fang was one of the larger and more powerful of the Leonoid Armada.

After a few tense moments there was a call. "It's all right. This is First Officer Diellana! We had some Slaver Lords float into our ship and attempt to take it over! Managed to blast 'em all away. Not before they got our captain though."

"Another thing we have to worry about," Cain winced as he saw several League Armada ships get destroyed by Slaver Lord Ships. "Crap. All Ships watch out for Slaver Lord passengers trying to hijack your…!"

"KER-RRR-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay since when can you hear a scream in space?" Cain blinked. "Holy crap what is that?"

Floating out of Tortuna's atmosphere was something huge, white and wormy looking with a very big mouth and a lot of very sharp teeth. "What the hell is that thing?" Jason shouted.

"Whatever it is, it's going after those floating Slaver Lords!" A ranger reported. "And everything else in it's path!"

"What? What in the cosmos…?" The Queen was stunned. "A Soul Stealer? And one that size…? How the devil did my idiot daughter get strong enough to make a Soul Stealer that big? She certainly didn't learn it from Mogul!"

"This could be a problem my Queen," Alpha Zen frowned inside his mask.

"Of course it's a problem! Those things thrive on souls! And Slaver Lords are more tempting because they don't have any bodies!" The Queen howled. "And what's worse is that conventional weapons won't work on a Soul Stealer!"

"What does work?" Alpha Zed asked.

"I'm thinking! Give me a minute to think!" The Queen snapped. "Pull back until I can!"

Meanwhile Cain was talking to Jezzel. "You did **what?**" Cain roared.

"I created a Soul Stealer to take down my mother and get rid of the Slaver Lords," Jezzel said smugly. "The best part of all is that conventional weapons have no effect on it."

"Soul Stealer? Wait, you're going to use that to drain the Slaver Lords?" Cain was stunned. "But all those souls…"

"Are as good as dead anyway," Jezzel snorted. "Just stay out of it's way!"

"You gotta admit it's doing a pretty good job on the Queen…" A ranger reported as the Soul Stealer cut a path through some very large Queen Ships, destroying them.

However it wasn't long before the Soul Stealer started going after both Crown and League ships. Mostly the League ships. "It's destroying the Philadelphia!" A ranger yelled as one of the League ships was attacked.

"I **knew **this thing would get out of control!" Cain shouted. "If anyone has any ideas now is the time!"

"Captain! This is Captain Janelle of the Andorian ship the Diell. The Gurkins are going to try and stop that thing," A call was placed on the video phone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cain asked.

"The Gurkins tell me that a Soul Stealer can be stopped with psychic energy," Janelle reported.

"I just hope it works…" Cain grumbled.

"All together now…" The High Priestess of the Gurkins spoke to her group. They held hands and focused on their powers around the Star Stone. Soon a pink form emerged from the Diell and headed straight towards the Soul Stealer.

With a roar the Soul Stealer attacked the psychic form of the Gurkins. Both beings clashed in what can only be described as one of the strangest wrestling matches of all time, both beings writhing and grappling among the stars.

"Well that's something you don't see every day…" Hawthorne blinked.

"This is one sport that the Sports Channel needs to cover," Speedy remarked. "On second thought…"

"Begone vile creature!" The Gurkins cried out as one. With a huge flash of light both the Soul Stealer and the psychic form exploded with a pink flash. The shockwave was so powerful it hit Tortuna and the entire battlefield and beyond. Some Crown and Queen ships were actually damaged and destroyed because they were the closest to the psychic battle.

"Well that was handy," The Queen smirked. "It seems the League of Planets has taken care of my problem for me."

"Only fourteen percent of our fleet has been destroyed so far," Alpha Zed reported.

"That's all? I expected more," The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"The Crown Armada is seventy eight percent destroyed and the League is only thirteen percent," Zed reported. "But that is only because the majority of our fleet has been ignoring them."

"And you will keep ignoring them until the entire Crown Armada is completely destroyed," The Queen ordered. "I'll have no traitors serving me. Then you can focus on the League of Planets and destroy or convert them completely!"

"Report! Report! What are the conditions of the Gurkins?" Cain called out.

"The Gurkins are unconscious but alive," A medic tending to the Gurkins reported. "They'll be okay."

"Unfortunately they won't be able to do that again," Cain frowned. "There goes another weapon of ours! Not our best one though. Foxx you and your team better get going or else we're all toast!"

"What do you think we've been **trying** to do?" Doc called out. "Between the Slaver Lords and the Soul Stealer we're still lucky to be in one piece!"

"I've got an idea…" Zach had a plan. "A short hyperspace jump between here and the Slaver Converter ship. It's risky but if it works…"

"If it doesn't, we'll be stardust…" Emma groaned. "Great plan!"

"We just had to volunteer for **this** didn't we?" Sal moaned.

"Just be glad Gooseman isn't flying," Doc rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Jezzel was not happy with how things were going. "What did you say Alpha Epsilon?"

"Uh it seems that your mother's Armada has broken through our defenses and nearly all of our ships have been destroyed. Except for several dozen fighters and the Crown Ship the Blade Hunter which uh…" Alpha Epsilon gulped.

"Which **what?"** Jezzel snarled.

"It has uh…Taken off into deep space," Alpha Epsilon admitted. "Alpha Nine has taken the Blade Hunter to parts unknown."

"Are you saying that one of my generals has **deserted** me?" Jezzel screamed. "In the middle of the battle?"

"Uh…Actually Alpha Theta was also reported to be on the Blade Hunter so…**Two **of your generals have left," Alpha Epsilon gulped. "With at least five hundred Crown Agents…"

"AAGGGH! TRAITORS! COWARDS!" Jezzel screamed and in a fit of rage used her magic to destroy Alpha Epsilon on the spot. "When I get out of this battle I will personally hunt down those two and turn every single worthless scrap metal hide of those traitors and their followers into **paperclips!"**

On the Queen's ship…

"Several Crown ships are taking off into deep space. They are retreating! Should we pursue?" Alpha Zed asked.

"No, let those cowards run for now. There will be plenty of time to take care of them later," The Queen waved. "Fewer fools to get in my way now. How many Crown Ships are there left?"

"Only five Armada class ships are left and less than two hundred and thirty fighters. It won't be long before we break through the defense shield. The hole will only be big enough for one small cloaked ship to get through," Alpha Zed reported.

"As long as it gets me to the surface and near the palace, I can do the rest," The Queen told him.

"Do you wish me to continue directing the battle for you?" Alpha Zed asked.

"No Alpha Zed. I need you beside me when we go to the surface," The Queen said. "I need to count on **someone** to have my back."

"What of the League fleet and the Psycho Ray?" Alpha Zed asked.

"The Slaver Lords can handle them," The Queen said. "They are acting under my orders, after all."

"As you command, My Queen," Alpha Zed bowed. "I will personally prepare the ship for landing on Tortuna."

"Excellent. It's time my wayward daughter learned a lesson about trying to usurp my throne," The Queen snarled. "And once I'm through with her, I'll finish dealing with the League and the Galaxy Rangers. All accounts are going to be settled today, Alpha Zed. Especially if Ra's plan works…"


	97. The Tortunan Civil War Part II

**The Tortunan Civil War Part II**

Not all the battles this day were difficult ones. The battles at the decanting bases were more one sided for the League's allies. Combined with the knowledge of the facilities Daisy O'Mega had given them, the firepower the ships had and the element of surprise, the decanting bases were taken down very quickly. Particularly the ones in outer space.

"And that's the end of that!" Kidd smirked as the pirates and their group destroyed the decanting base on Lar. Thanks to Daisy's information, they had snuck in and out of the base, rescuing whatever prisoners they could find and attacked from the inside. After taking out the guards who were on break at the time (Also information from Daisy) they easily blew up the base with both bombs on the inside and dragons and blasters on the outside.

"Now that's just plain purdy…" Wildfire grinned as he shot a round of blasts from his ship, destroying the final tower on the decanting base.

"Need a hand?" Daisy called out from her ship as her group joined the Lar group.

"Does it look like we need a hand?" Kidd smirked as he looked at his wrist communicator. "So you had no trouble an Tal huh?"

"Are you kidding me? We blew up that dump in less than twenty minutes," MaCross laughed.

"Actually we blew up that whole **moon** in less than twenty minutes," Chugga smirked. "A while back MaCross managed to get his paws on a tectonic bomb."

"And the moon of Tal happened to have some very unstable volcanoes," MaCross smirked. "Not that far from where the decanting base was."

"KABOOOOOOOOOOM!" Squeegee cheered with joy.

"Too bad we didn't have another one but at least we made that one count!" A pirate whooped.

"That's mud in the eye of the Queens!" The pirates cheered. "Death to the Queens! No more Queens!"

"You know with these bases nothing but scrap metal there's not much for us to do here," MaCross said. "So why don't we head to Tortuna and find out how the battle is going? Who's with me?"

"YEAH!" The round of cheers could be heard half way across the galaxy. "DEATH TO THE CROWN EMPIRE!" The brigands rushed to their ships and jumped into hyperspace.

"We're coming for you Queenies," Captain Kidd laughed as he flew his ship along with the rest of the fleet. "Seeing you **both** fall will be worth more than all the booty in the galaxy!"

Back on Tortuna the decanting bases weren't faring any better.

"What do you mean there are explosions coming from our trooper decanting bases here on Tortuna?" Jezzel yelled at a Crown Agent.

"My Queen it happened so fast! Just as the battle started all three facilities reported some kind of explosion! Facility 5X Gamma is destroyed! And the others are on fire and there is some kind of rioting going on," The Crown Agent said. "In fact there are reports of some small pockets of resistance attacking your spy droids and troopers that were left behind in the streets."

"Sabotage! It has to be!" Jezzel snarled. "There's nothing more to do! All troopers are needed to protect from the planet! Tell the surviving officers to abandon their posts and rendezvous with Squad Theta Ten inside the city. Help secure the city and shore up the palace's defenses! Once we've defeated my mother and her armada then we can rebuild."

Jezzel had a furious look in her eye. "And once **that** is done I will teach those wretches of the Empire a lesson they will never forget!"

The battle within the stars was not as easy. The Crown Armada was being cut into pieces. The two main reasons it was completely annihilated within six hours were that one: the Queen of the Crown knew those ships and all their weaknesses and two: she directed the main force of her giant fleet to destroying the armada. Taking Tortuna was her main goal.

Plus the fact that within five hours of the battle several ships had either been converted by Slaver Lords or abandoned the battle didn't hurt either.

The League Armada struggled to hold it's ground even though the Queen's forces were not mainly targeting them. But what ships they did use were more than a match for the League.

"It seems like for every one of their ships we destroy they blow up two to five of ours!" Captain Antonio of the Bridgewater cried out. Then to his horror the Queen's Converter Ship appeared on his bow. "Move! Move…"

He didn't have time to scream anything else as the ray hit his ship. He and his entire crew were changed into Slaver Lords immediately. Then they started attacking their own fleet.

And Cain saw what happened through the monitor.

"That converter ray goes through ships and converts people where they stand?" Cain yelled. "This is bad. This is very bad."

"It's not over yet, Cain…" Walsh told him. "Put your faith in the Galaxy Rangers. If anyone can save us, it's them."

Speaking of which…

SHOOOM!

"Oh my stomach feels like it's on the **outside** of my body," Speedy moaned.

"Hey it worked," Sal pointed. Ranger One was right underneath the Converter Ship. "How do we get inside?"

"Easy we use one of Q-Ball's inventions," Zach pulled out something that looked like a miniature light saber. "A laser sword. Can cut through anything. Including the hull of the Converter Ship."

"And how do we do that without destroying our ship?" Emma asked.

"Uh a very fancy maneuver Gooseman taught me," Doc gulped. "I only hope I do it better than he did."

"What kind of maneuver?" Emma asked.

"Get to the airlock and hold onto something tight," Doc said as he worked the controls.

Within a minute Doc had turned the ship on it's left side and maneuvered it right to the bottom of the ship so it touched. "Good thing Q-Ball also made sure there were docking clamps on Ranger One," Zach said as he cut through the ship with the laser sword.

"Do I even want to know why Gooseman taught you that particular maneuver?" Emma moaned.

"Not really," Doc said.

"Come on! We've cut through!" Zach said. Soon the team was inside the ship.

"Now all I need is to find a computer port and I can get us a map of inside the ship. Weird. There aren't any guards or soldiers patrolling the halls," Doc looked around.

"Don't need to. Who'd be crazy enough to land on a ship full of Slaver Lords?" Zach said.

"You mean besides us?" Emma gave him a look.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Doc nodded. "Pathfinder! Codebreaker! Snake Eyes! Up and at 'em! Need you to get some information for us, as quickly as possible! And watch out for virus programs!"

"Right-O Doc O!" The Tweakers chirped.

It was only a few minutes but it felt like several hours. "Come on Doc can't you hurry this up?" Sal asked. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I'm going as fast as I can without being detected," Doc gave him a look. "There are a lot of virus and firewall systems and my Tweakers can only do it so fast without being noticed."

"Let me help," Emma focused on her badge and sent out some Tweakers of her own. "We can help keep the virus and detection programs at bay while you figure out the…"

"Uh guys…" Speedy gulped. "We have a problem." He pointed to two Slaver Lords rounding the corner. One was carrying some kind of ray gun.

"Duck!" Sal yelled. They dodged the ray but just barely.

Speedy used his implant and sped around the Slaver Lords. He punched the two out and grabbed the ray. Then he grabbed the Psychocrystals to make the Slaver Lords fade. "I got 'em."

"Yeah too bad whatever one Slaver Lord sees, they all see!" Zach grunted. "We're gonna have company any second."

"Good news! We've got the schematics and a lot more!" Doc directed his Tweakers out of the computer port. "Information!"

"And a lot of it," Emma said. "Speedy don't destroy those crystals yet. And let us look at that ray!"

"Why?" Speedy asked.

"Because there's a chance we can save them," Doc told him.

"What?" Hawthorne was stunned. "Are you serious?"

"The bodies aren't destroyed. They're reconfigured on a molecular level," Emma scanned the machine. "They're turned into Psychocrystals! That's why they're more durable and last longer!"

"Wait a minute if that's true maybe we can reverse the process?" Speedy realized.

"Let's get control of that ray first," Zach told them.

"If I can figure out how to reverse this smaller ray. This is a smaller version of the converter ray." Doc furiously worked on the ray's targeting system with his tweakers. "Then the larger ray should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah but it looks like that cake is made of rock!" Sal pointed as five more Slaver Lords with regular blasters came charging in. "Take cover!"

"Doc…" Zach gulped as they came under fire. "Whatever you're doing…Hurry it up!"

"Almost got it! Just give me a few more seconds," Doc gritted his teeth. "There! Now to flip the switch…" He fiddled with the machine.

"Doc!" Zach shouted as they were pinned down.

"Hey Slaver Lords! The Doctor has your medicine!" Doc shot the ray out at the Slaver Lords, dousing them all with the light. "Speedy! Throw those crystals into the ray too!"

"With pleasure!" Speedy did so.

The Slaver Lords staggered, shone brightly then changed form. Several Aquians stood in ragged clothes in their place. "What…What happened to us?" An Aquian male looked dizzy.

"It worked!" Emma whooped.

"Where are we?" An Aquian female moaned as she slumped to the ground.

"Take it easy ma'mm," Zach helped her. "You folks have been through a lot."

"Short version, you were all turned into Slaver Lords and thrust into the mother of all battles," Emma said. "Fortunately we've found a way to reverse the process. And with any luck we can do the same to the rest of the Queen's fleet."

"Sure all we gotta do is take control of the ship and fix the ray so it reverses," Doc rolled his eyes. "Piece of cake."

* * *

Back on Earth at BETA Mountain…

"I can't believe it! The biggest military battle in the history of Earth...Forget that…In the history of the **galaxy** and we're **missing** it!" Ranger Allen moaned.

"Somebody has to stay here and keep an eye on BETA," Ranger Charles said. They were both at a monitoring station. "There's plenty of ambassadors and other important people here too you know?"

"You're taking this pretty well," Ranger Allen gave him a look.

"Eh I'm a little drunk," Ranger Charles admitted. "Takes some of the edge off."

"Well I could kill for a little excitement around here," Ranger Allen grumbled.

Just then Darkstar, Dea, Noah and Eliza ran in with a pink alien ambassador. "There's going to be trouble!" Dea warned. "We've just had this weird psychic feeling. Like something big is about to go down."

"What do you mean?" Ranger Allen asked.

"I am Ambassador Lio, my race is psychic," The pink alien explained. "Sometimes I get premonitions and right now is one of those times."

"Not just him, nearly every psychic we have here is feeling something," Darkstar said.

"Maybe it's just gas?" Ranger Charles asked. Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Does that sound like **gas** to you?" Darkstar snapped.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Ranger Allen yelled. "Where the hell did that large starship come from? And how did it crash into Hangar Bay 9 without setting off any sensors until now?"

"It must have kept itself cloaked until the very last second," Ranger Charles called out as he pushed buttons to sound the alarm.

"I didn't know any ships could do that?" Eliza was stunned.

"Not any of our ships…Oh this is not good…" Ranger Charles gulped. "That ship's from Xia Xiang!"

"And look who's on board! It's La! And…She's not alone…" Dea realized as several well armed figures emerged from the ship. "She's a very powerful psychic and I sense she's got a few more with her."

"Oh this is not good at all," Ranger Charles looked at the security scanners and saw La and a hundred different Supertroopers emerge from the ship. They were all armed and looked extremely powerful.

"This is bad…" Ranger Charles gulped. "Very…Very bad."

One Supertrooper created fire from his hands. Another created ice. A few more turned into stone, rock and steel. Many others had very big weapons. "Oh boy…" Ranger Allen gulped. "This could be a problem."

"Tear this mountain down," La ordered. "Leave nothing left but rubble."

"Well Allen you wanted excitement," Charles glared at his partner. "Happy now?"

"Me and my big mouth," Ranger Allen moaned as he went to fight.

* * *

Inside the Converter Ship the battle was going slow…

"We're making our way to the bridge but it's taking time," Zach grunted as they came under fire again by three more Slaver Lords.

"Yes but fortunately for us we now have a secret weapon!" Doc converted the Slaver Lords into aliens again.

"Make that two secret weapons!" Speedy picked up another ray.

"I can change this one back," Emma worked on it with her tweakers. "Easy as pie."

"Hey, where'd the Queen find another Gurkin?" Speedy was stunned as he saw one of the aliens.

"We'll figure that out later. It's helping to cut down their numbers but at this rate it will take forever to take over the ship if we keep handling the Slaver Lords this way," Zach gritted his teeth. The other freed aliens were charged with helping the newly freed ones.

"There's nothing we can do until we take the bridge!" Doc said. "Just keep moving!"

"Are you going to be all right?" Emma asked one of the first Aquians they freed.

"We'll be fine and help the ones you free get reoriented," He told her. "Now that we're ourselves again we're going to do whatever it takes to stop the Queen's madness once and for all!"

"Doc since we now have a second converter beam why don't you, Emma and Zach go ahead to the bridge," Sal now took the second ray. "We'll catch up and take care of any Slaver Lords and converted people we find."

"He's right. Taking this ship is our top priority!" Zach nodded.

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves!" Speedy nodded.

"Go!" Sal shouted as another Slaver Lord rounded the bend. Sal took him down easily. The smaller team ran to the control room.

Back on Tortuna Jezzel was also having problems.

"Our Armada has been destroyed! Our forces are under attack! What the hell is going on here?" Jezzel yelled in her throne room. She saw a few panicking Crown Agents. "Now what is going on?"

"My Queen! It's the decanting bases! They're being destroyed! Nothing but rubble on the moons and our facilities on Tortuna are heavily damaged beyond repair!" A Crown Agent reported. "Several League ships along with the Dragons and Aquians have been reported to attack them both here and on the moons!"

"The **League** destroyed my Crown Agent facilities? But how…?" Jezzel was stunned. "THOSE BACKSTABBERS!"

"The Queen's Armada is starting to fire on our ground forces," Another Crown Agent said. "We'll use our plasma blaster cannons to blow them out of the sky!"

"But how the hell did our decanting bases on Tortuna get destroyed so fast?" Jezzel snapped. "No stupid rebels could blow them up that quickly, even with the League's help!"

"My Queen, we've managed to crack through some of the communications between the League ships," Another Crown Agent spoke. "It seems…That they were told where the exact weaknesses of all the ships were."

"Told? By Who?" Jezzel yelled.

"By Daisy O'Mega, my Queen…"

_"What?"_ Jezzel's eye twitched.

"Apparently she was some kind of double agent…" The Crown Agent said. Right before one of Jezzel's blasts blew him apart.

"O'MEGA WAS A DOUBLE AGENT?" Jezzel screamed. "ISN'T THERE **ANYONE** IN THIS DAMNED EMPIRE I CAN TRUST?"

"I can sympathize, **believe** me…" The Queen strode into the room with Alpha Zed and her Slaver Lords. "I can't count how many days like that I've had."

"**You**…" Jezzel narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, **daughter**," The Queen growled. "I'd say it was good to see you but we both know that is a lie. It seems you are not as capable as you thought you were are you?"

"I'm more than capable of taking you out," Jezzel snarled.

"That is what you said the last time, **before** I banished you to another dimension," The Queen told her.

"Yes but this time you won't be able to hit me while my back is turned," Jezzel told her. "I have new tricks up my sleeve and I'm more powerful than ever."

"Really," The Queen motioned for her retinue to back off. "There is only room for **one** Queen of the Crown."

"I agree," Jezzel snarled. "There's no place for weakness! Which is why it's time you **retired**! Permanently!"

"Little girl by the time I'm finished with you, that dimension I banished you to is going to look like paradise," The Queen focused on her strength. She created a purple psychic blade in her hands.

"Never again you old hag," Jezzel created a green psychic blade of her own. "Your time is finished!"

"No! **You're** finished!" The Queen howled as she attacked. Mother and daughter began the battle for the remains of the Crown Empire.


	98. Clash of the Supertroopers

**Clash Of The Supertroopers**

"I'm worried," Niko sighed as she watched Xia Xiang from one of Po Atlantica's windows. "Shane should have shut down the defense shields by now."

_He's fine, Niko. If he were in real trouble, I would sense it_, Cheyenne reassured her. _And so would you._

"I know. I'm just a little nervous," Niko admitted.

"Just focus on the mission," Stingray advised.

"Right," Niko nodded. "I know I have to trust Shane and concentrate on what I have to do."

"That's a girl," Stingray nodded.

"So exactly how are we gonna get down there without a ship?" Spitfire asked the Po Mutant sisters.

Rosipo smirked. "Teleportation of course! Seriously? You people didn't think we had that here?"

"We're a colony of super powered mutants, many of us have magic abilities," Blancipo grinned. "And we've traveled half the universe in a very short period of time. You really think we couldn't do that without the ability of teleportation?"

"It does sound kind of ridiculous when you put it like that," Nightcloud remarked.

"Good news! The shields are down!" A Po Warrior called out.

"All right start the diversionary attack," Sophipo ordered.

"There's a huge weapons manufacturing plant on the other side of the city, good place as any to start," A Po Warrior grinned.

"I gotta tell you," Stingray watched the attack. "Even for Supertroopers getting a weapons plant attacked by giant flowers and weird looking butterflies is a bit odd."

Cheyenne had concentrated her telepathy. _Shane has managed to make his way towards the Agrias Industries building unseen. He'll be arriving there in a few minutes in the garage. It seems he 'borrowed' a company van. _

"Ooh! Webfoot loves vans!" Webfoot bounced happily.

"Some other time Webby," Stingray said as the Supertroopers and a few Po Mutant warriors prepared to teleport down.

"Remember, we go in, grab Brooke and hopefully find a way to shut him and his company down without any complications," Niko said.

"Not gonna happen like that but it's good to have a plan," Stingray said.

"So we wing it a little?" Nightcloud shrugged. "We're ready!"

"We're going to have to go help the rest of the League! You be careful now!" Rosipo told them before they were teleported away.

They found themselves in a garage just as a van screeched to a halt. "What took you so long?" Niko smirked.

"And here I was wondering how I'd meet up with the rest of you," Shane blinked as he got out of the van. "How…?"

"Po-Mutants have telepathic abilities as well as teleportation skills," Spitfire scoffed. "**Everybody **knows that."

"You didn't," Snowbird pointed out.

"So how do we get in?" Ben Sharpshooter asked.

"Po Mutant Phasing Disk," A Po Mutant warrior took out a large disk. It expanded to a large hula hoop. She then took out several more. "Get in groups of four or five and just walk on through the walls after pressing the red button.

"Of all the weird gadgets…" Shane did so taking Niko, Stingray, Spitfire and Snowbird.

"Just don't let it fall off between walls and you'll be fine," The Po Mutant said.

"Here goes everything…" Shane muttered. They managed to make their way into the building and guide themselves through the corridor walls. "Good thing Brainchild gave us a pretty good map of the place. Team Five you take care of the security system and get the third phase of the plan rolling. We'll check out the labs."

A group of Supertroopers went one way while the rest went another. Soon they fond themselves in huge room filled with decanting tanks. "Boy when Brooke dreams big he really dreams big," Nightcloud grumbled. "Full grown Supertroopers."

"There must be a hundred new Supertroopers they're growing here," Spitfire remarked.

"Yeah and I just found where they're getting their new material," Stingray pointed to another room. "You'd better take a look at this."

"A DNA extraction lab," Nightcloud said as some of the Supertroopers went into the next room.

"And look who's DNA they're extracting," Stingray remarked.

"Gravestone…Chimera…Jackhammer…" Shane looked at the mangled bodies hooked up to several machines. Their organs were showing and some had lost some limbs.

"They're dead…" Niko frowned.

"DNA extraction techniques…" Spitfire growled. "They died very painfully."

"I never liked them but even they didn't deserve this…" Shane was stunned.

"I always knew those losers would come to a bad end but even I didn't think they'd go **this** badly," Stingray shuddered. "For once Brainchild was the smart one of that group."

"More like lucky," Shane said. "If he hadn't been kicked out this would have been his fate as well as that of the kids."

"I guess even Brooke has standards," Stingray commented.

"How could a Supertrooper do this to his own kind?" Peridot gasped.

"Simple, Brooke doesn't consider us that made it to Wolf Den his **own kind,"** Dingo snorted.

"Kilbane's in the Freezer," Stingray pointed to a cryo chamber. "Still alive. Do you want to take him out?"

"Unfortunately the bastard would only cause us more problems if we did," Shane remarked.

"It's just as well we leave him in there," Ben agreed. "Nobody likes that jerk."

"Got what he deserved," Shane agreed. "We'll figure out what to do with him after we deal with Raja and Ra. If we survive that is…"

"You won't…" A troop of powerful looking Supertroopers entered the room. "Take them!"

"All right! I was wondering when we'd get into it," Dingo growled as the two groups of Supertroopers fought each other.

Spitfire blasted the first male she saw with her powers. A large six foot muscular Supertrooper with blonde hair in a long Mohawk with a red lightning tattoo over one eye. She was stunned when he simply absorbed the energy. "What the hell? Fall damn you!"

"Energy blasts don't bother me," The male grinned. "Since I can make them myself."

"Then let's see how well you stand up to my **feet!**" Spitfire gave him a savage kick in the face.

The male staggered back but stood his ground. "You're good…But I'm **better**." He attacked. "The name is Lightstorm. You should know it before you die."

"Not if I kill you **first!**" Spitfire snarled. "The name's Spitfire! Remember me in Hell!"

The fighting grew fierce. "I've been waiting a long time to take you out Stingray!" Hammerhead snarled as he attacked Stingray.

"We're **brothers** Hammerhead!" Stingray shouted. "Genetically as well as…"

"Don't care," Hammerhead growled as they fought. "You left us all for dead!"

"That wasn't my fault! I had no choice!" Stingray shouted.

"Doesn't matter," Hammerhead punched him hard in the face. "You're in my way. That's all that matters!"

"Well if **that's** the way you want it…" Stingray growled as he shot off his optic blasts at him, knocking him backward.

Hammerhead was shoved backwards towards a tank. The glass started to crack "WAIT!" Shane shouted to his people. "If we keep fighting here we might destroy the unborn Supertroopers!"

"That's right. You wouldn't really destroy your own kind would you?" Birdwing asked pointing to the decanting tubes as she and Tiger walked in. The Supertroopers stopped fighting among themselves.

"That's what I **thought,**" Tiger nodded. "Deep down you aren't willing to sacrifice our race for the humans and aliens. Come, since you wanted to meet with my father so badly I think we should oblige."

"All right, you can take our leaders to meet up with Brooke," Nightcloud said. "We'll go with your soldiers."

Shane, Niko, Cheyenne, Spitfire and Stingray were singled out. "Take the rest to the lower levels," Hammerhead snarled to the other Supertroopers. "Let's hash this out over a little family business."

Very little was said out loud when Tiger, Birdwing, Hammerhead, Stoneback, Knifejaw and a group of Supertroopers escorted them to Brooke's penthouse suite. Raja Brooke and Ra were waiting for them. "Welcome fellow Supertroopers," Raja smiled. "I am Raja Brooke and I believe you know of my dear friend Ra…"

_I knew his predecessor_, Cheyenne narrowed her eyes.

"And I have his memories of **you,**" Ra snarled at Cheyenne.

"And my dear Spitfire. So good to see you again after all these years," Raja smiled.

"Not really, could have gone a lifetime without seeing your smug face," Spitfire grumbled. "That was the only good thing about stasis. But you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Please, let's not delve into the past shall we?" Raja waved. "This is about the future. The future of all our kind."

"And what kind of future is that?" Shane folded his arms.

"The kind of future where Supertroopers are masters of their fate and slaves to no one," Brooke said. "Never again will our people be subjected to cruel experiments and become soldiers of an inferior species."

"No cruel experiments? Then what do you call what you did to Chimera, Gravestone and Jackhammer?" Stingray asked. "I never liked those blokes but even I wouldn't do what you did to them!"

"Don't forget Kilbane who is probably next on the chopping block," Niko said.

"Oh please, those four are the **exception** that proves the rule," Brooke snorted. "They were incompetent as well as dangerous. A very bad combination. It was for the greater good they had to be…taken care of. But their genetics will live on in hopefully more stable progeny."

_I've heard those words before_, Cheyenne glared at him.

"But this time they are spoken by someone who knows what they are doing," Brooke explained. "I know that my actions of Xia Xiang have inconvenienced your precious League but I'm doing this all for us. By establishing a Supertrooper home world we will prove to the galaxy that Supertroopers are a force to be reckoned with. We're not slaves or jokes or second rate cannon fodder! We will become a new power in the galaxy."

"And what exactly do you intend to **accomplish** with this new power?" Niko asked.

"I think it's rather **obvious**," Ra smirked. "But it's not like you are in any position to stop us. Did you really think you could simply walk into our complex and force us to stop our plans?"

"You really didn't think this plan through did you?" Tiger smirked.

"Believe it or not, this was **part** of the plan," Shane smirked.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What in the stars…?" Stoneback yelled as the building rocked.

"Our people agreed to go. But not to **stay,**" Niko smirked.

"And neither did we," Shane smirked as he punched out Hammerhead who was closest to him. Shane's team took their captors by surprise.

_Do you really want to fight?_ Cheyenne glared at Ra after taking down Stoneback and Knifejaw with her tail.

"Oh by no means," Ra snickered as he held up his hands. "I want to see where this goes. So amusing."

"Don't you fools realize what I have accomplished here?" Brooke shouted as Shane grabbed him. "What I am going to do?"

"What you are going to do is go to jail for a long time," Shane growled. "You're under arrest."

"No! NO!" Raja used a powerful telekinetic pulse to knock back not only Shane but his team. Shane's team prepared to attack again. "Ra! We need to do something!"

"I agree," Ra smirked. With a swift motion he grabbed Brooke by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"What are you **doing?** Father!" Tiger yelled. He and Birdwing were telekinetically shoved backwards violently. So did the other Supertroopers

"We had a deal!" Brooke shouted.

"No…We **didn't**," Ra smirked. Then he sent a volt of energy through Raja Brooke.

"What is he doing?" Birdwing cried out.

"Did you really think that I would want to lead a group of **inferior beings** such as yourselves?" Ra sneered. "There can be only one with such power. Only **one **that will be considered strong enough to be called a Supertrooper."

"But…But…" Brooke gasped. "I thought you understood!"

"Oh I do understand! I understand that you are a weak, delusional **fool,**" Ra sneered. "You were so obsessed with your little fantasies of a Supertrooper Empire you forgot the one most important thing about being a Supertrooper. A Supertrooper…Stands alone."

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Brooke screamed in agony as Ra gave him another energy blast.

"It amused me for a while to play along with your little fantasy. But you no longer amuse me enough to pretend to follow your stupid little scheme. The truth is…I just want you all **dead!"** Ra shouted as he once again shot Raja Brooke full of energy and threw him out the multi-storied window.

"FATHER!" Birdwing and Tiger shouted.

"Why you lying little…." Hammerhead snarled as he and Knifejaw attacked Ra. Only to be fried themselves.

"I must admit that Brooke made things more **convenient **for me," Ra cackled as he killed the two Supertroopers. "I knew sooner or later his plan would accomplish only one thing. To bring all of you together in one place. So much easier to wipe all of you out at the **same time** don't you think?"

He sent out another blast of energy, but this time Cheyenne, Niko, Tiger and Birdwing used their powers to block it. "Get back!" Niko ordered the surviving Supertroopers.

"Go ahead and try and fight me! You can't! Try and fight this!" Ra cackled as he used his powers. The entire building shook violently. Then it started to disintegrate around them brick by brick.

The next several minutes felt like hours to Shane and the others. Floating, falling, being assaulted by building debris all around him. For a moment Shane felt like he hit something and blacked out.

When he woke up he saw that he was in the ruins of some building. "What'd I miss?" Shane groaned as he woke up. He saw Niko, Cheyenne and hundreds of Supertroopers around him.

"We're all still alive, but not from any lack of trying on Ra's part," Stingray grunted. "You hit your hard head when we landed."

"We all got out of the building just as Ra started to wreck the city," Nightcloud explained. "Killed a few Xiangian Supertroopers as we got out. Our telepaths are trying to keep us cloaked but I don't think we can hide much longer."

"We can't take on a maniac like that!" Stoneback shouted. "Our only chance is to run!"

"If we run we're all dead!" Spitfire snapped.

"We're dead anyway if we stay and fight him!" Stoneback protested.

"That's what he **wants** us to think! Listen Ra wants to wipe **all** of us out because we're a threat to him," Shane spoke. "Are you really going to let him do that? Are you going to allow your father's death to go unavenged?"

"No," Birdwing narrowed her eyes.

"You have a plan?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah…" Shane looked out. "Ra wants a showdown…He'll **get **one."

* * *

The battle at BETA Mountain was also going a very different way for the Supertroopers than expected. They thought a hundred and one Supertroopers with super strength, telepathy and energy based powers would easily conquer BETA in a matter of minutes.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

Breaking in was the easy part. It was getting out that was the problem.

"GET THEM AWAY! GET THEM OFF! OW!" Several Supertroopers were mercilessly being pecked and attacked by Bubblehead and his Pweeps. The small birds used their size and maneuverability to their advantage.

"I can take you down you overgrown…" A Supertrooper with super strength found it wasn't enough to handle Bogart.

"Hooo Haaaaaaa!" Bogart easily threw the Supertrooper against the wall. The Supertrooper crashed through three walls before he stopped and fell unconscious. Bogart roared and then tackled a Supertrooper covered in rock, shoving him through another wall.

"This is a no smoking zone!" Buzzwang used a large fire extinguisher to put out the fire of a fire making Supertrooper.

"Hey! No fair!" The Fire Supertrooper snapped as he was soaked in flame reduction foam.

"Neither is this!" Eliza had snuck up behind him with a metal pole and knocked his lights out. "Well at least I'm beating **someone** up who deserves it today!"

"Why you little…" Two more Supertroopers tried to tackle Eliza, only to have everything go dark on them. "I can't see! I'm blind!"

"YEHAAAA!" Darkstar had used her powers to blind the Supertroopers and then knock them both out with a swift kick.

"Thanks Darkstar," Eliza nodded. "You know for some reason this isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be."

"I can't believe those idiots thought BETA would be easy to conquer," Darkstar snorted. "And not just because of the remaining Supertroopers here."

"AAAHHHHH!" Several Supertroopers ran from the enraged Pweeps.

"Yeah those Pweeps are pretty good," Noah laughed.

"And resistant to telepathy," Darkstar smirked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID BIRDS!" La screamed as she tried to bat away several Pweeps.

"Get 'em kids! Get 'em!" Bubblehead attacked the nearest Supertrooper.

"OW! OW! CUT IT OUT!" The Supertrooper screamed.

"Nice to see that we're not the only ones Bubblehead gives a headache to!" Darkstar smirked.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL….?" Several Supertroopers were stunned when their weapons were shot out of their hands by Rangers Allen and Charles.

"This is a great way to relieve frustration isn't it?" Ranger Charles laughed as they fired relentlessly on the Supertroopers.

"Geeze those guys are almost as good as Goose," Brainchild blinked.

"I'm not so bad either," Rusty was able to shoot her blaster at another intruder.

"Rusty! Go back and protect the babies with Mata and Hari!" Darkstar ordered as she knocked the intruder out. "We'll handle them!"

"All right!" Rusty went off to do her duty.

"I'm stuck! What is this crap?" Some Supertroopers were trapped in glue on the floor and on the wall.

"I call this the Glue Gun Two Thousand," Q-Ball smirked as he held a large gun. "Sticky isn't it?"

"There's a hundred and one mutations and we've knocked forty five out for the count!" Buzzwang said.

BOING!

"Uh make that forty six," Buzzwang looked and saw that one of the chefs had knocked one Supertrooper out from behind with a frying pan. "That guy went down easy."

"Not really. That's the same guy who made those biscuits last week that broke the floor when he dropped them," Ranger Charles called out.

"And I just made a brand new batch! Whoo hoo!" The Chef used the pan to hit the biscuits like tennis balls. They all hit their targets.

"Hey! He dented my head! How do you dent metal with a **biscuit?**" A metal covered Supertrooper moaned.

For those telepathic Supertroopers who thought they could easily destroy the Galaxy Rangers with mental attacks, they were stunned to find that that most of them were quickly outmatched. There were several League aliens as well as Noah and Eliza that were telepathic as well. And they held their own.

La was furious. "Don't tell me you Supertroopers can't handle a few pathetic aliens and some weaklings?"

"You're not doing so well yourself!" Dea attacked La. Both were fighting with hand to hand combat. "And don't bother trying to attack my mind! I've been learning from Cheyenne on how to make some pretty impressive shields!"

"Can't attack what isn't **there!**" La used her telekinetic abilities to give Dea a hard shove and ran off.

"And you call **us** weaklings?" Dea snarled furiously as she got up and gave chase.

"Hey Darkstar!" Brainchild ran up to Darkstar with a strange looking device. "I just got an idea! This is a sonic pulsar! If it worked at Wolf Den…"

"For **once** Brainchild you've lived up to your name," Darkstar was impressed as she grabbed the device. "EVERYBODY THAT'S NOT WITH BETA GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

People at BETA were used to unexpected things going off so they did. With a huge sonic blast, Darkstar incapacitated most of the Supertroopers just as Shane did at Wolf Den so long ago.

Except for La. She managed to make a telekinetic shield around herself to protect her. "Get up you fools! Ignore the pain and fight!"

But it was too late. La was the only enemy Supertrooper left standing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" La was furious. "THESE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE S CLASS SUPERTROOPERS! WE CAN'T BE BEATEN!"

"You have. You've lost La," Darkstar warned. "Stand down."

"Listen to them La," Rei said. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be on you."

"No! I haven't lost yet!" La sent out a powerful telepathic blast that knocked the others back. La managed to break free and race down the hallway.

She didn't get far when she started to use her telepathic senses. Even though she could sense the others following her she sensed something else. Something that would make this trip not a waste of time.

She took her blaster and broke into a room. "What is the meaning of this?" Cromwell gasped as La stormed in.

"You…Your **brother** is the one who started all of this!" La snarled. "And you're Black Rose!"

"Who are you?" Pam gasped. She was in the room as well.

"Your doom!" La snarled as she telekinetically threw Pam against the wall.

"PAM! AAK!" Cromwell gasped as she was telekinetically strangled.

"Your brother killed dozens of our brother and sister Supertroopers!" La laughed as she telepathically assaulted Cromwell. "Why should **his sister** be spared?"

She broke Cromwell's neck easily and was about to kill Pam when she heard the other's coming. "No time to finish off the lackey. But this should do as a gift," La took out a small bomb and stuck it to the wall. She ran out of the room.

Darkstar, Ryder, Eliza, Dea, Noah, Rei, Amy and several Rangers ran in. "Cromwell!" Eliza gasped.

"She's dead," Darkstar growled as she bent down to check. "Neck's broke. I never liked her or what she stood for but she didn't deserve to die like that."

"If we don't stop La there are going to be more like her," Ryder warned.

"You okay?" Amy asked Pam.

"Y-yes but…" Pam pointed to the bomb on the wall.

"Oh great! This is gonna be a while to disarm!" A ranger muttered.

"Noah! Come with me!" Rei pulled his arm. "We have to stop La!"

"Not alone!" Darkstar barked. "Some of us will go with you. You disarm the bomb!"

"I can do it," Ryder said. "Disarming bombs is my specialty."

"We'll catch up to you," Another Ranger said.

Darkstar, Eliza, Dea, Amy, Noah and Rei ran with two more Galaxy Rangers. They ran down one corridor when suddenly the door closed in front of the two Galaxy Rangers and Eliza. "Go! We'll break through soon enough!" Eliza ordered.

"La must have telekinetically overridden the door commands," Rei said as the others ran. "She knows she can't take all of us down so she's trying to separate us!"

"Good strategy…" Darkstar grumbled. Suddenly she was trapped in a force field. "WHAT?"

"Isn't it?" La smirked as she used the force field to knock her unconscious. She looked at Amy, Dea, Noah and Rei. "Who's next?"

"Why you…" Amy gasped. She and Dea were knocked backwards into a wall and knocked out.

"You won't trap me that easily!" Noah used his mind to attack La. For a minute their minds battled.

"You're not bad for an unskilled reject," La admitted when she grunted. "Ah but I see your weaknesses! You're sick of being short are you? Well perhaps I can oblige you…"

"AAGGGHHH!" Noah fell to the ground in agony. "What did you…?"

"One of my many skills I learned in that lab was how to influence the nervous system and other parts of the brain with both my telepathy and telekinesis," La laughed. "I just jump started your final growth spurt. If you survive it that is…"

"That's **enough** La!" Rei snarled. "Stop hurting my family!"

"Oh please! Since when does a weakling like **you** give **me** orders?" La laughed. "It's so pathetic it's funny."

"You don't listen, you never did," Rei gave her a look. "I tried to be your sister La. I really did. But now it's too late. And you have no one but yourself to blame!"

"You really think **you** can stop **me?**" La laughed as she telekinetically threw Rei against a wall. "I can't believe you finally grew a backbone! It's so amusing it's pathetic."

"**You're** the one who's pathetic…" Rei grunted managing to stay awake. La used her telekinesis to shove her against the wall and hold her there. "You always thought you were better than everyone else. But you're **not.**"

"Really? **Who** has **who** pinned against the wall? I suppose it was always destined to come to this, _sister dear_," La smirked. "The two of us, the last of our kind. Locked in one final battle. And only one of us will walk away. How melodramatic."

"I couldn't agree **more**," Rei's eyes began to glow.

"What?" La blinked. She felt the room get warmer.

Energy began to crackle around Rei's body. Her body glowed with a red fire. La felt her telekinetic hold weakening. La screamed as Rei shot out some kind of red pulse of heat, knocking her backward. "This is impossible!" La screamed.

"You forgot that I was also in the same program you were," Rei's flames around her body grew larger. "Some of us are just late bloomers."

"Get away! Get away!" La tried to stop Rei with her telekinetic shield but found that Rei's flames were more powerful. "This is impossible! You're weak!"

"Remember La, you **asked** for this!" Rei snarled as she let out one final blast at La. La's shields could not hold. She screamed in horror as the heat energy hit her skin, burning it on contact.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" La burned on contact with the fire.

Rei pulled in her flames. Although Rei wasn't unharmed most of her clothes had burned off. "I was never weak La. I had strength and power all the time. All I ever needed was a reason to use them." Rei fell to the ground.

"Fool…" La was badly burned but still alive. She telekinetically threw Rei backwards. "Should have killed me when you had the…"

BANG!

A laser blast passed right through La's brain, killing her instantly. Rei looked and saw Dea with her blaster. She and Amy had just woken up. "That's one less renegade we need to worry about," Dea grunted as they got up.

"Noah!" Amy ran to her fellow Supertrooper.

"Hurts…" Noah gritted his teeth. "Bones feel like they're on fire!"

"We'll get help," Amy said. She had a communicator. "Medic! We need a medic!"

"I'm fine…" Darkstar said groggily as she got up. Then she saw the scene. "Oh not for me…"

Dea looked around and found a stray jacket on the floor. She put it around Rei. "Rei are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rei nodded.

"Rei, I'm sorry about your sister," Amy said.

"**You're** my sisters now," Rei looked at Amy. She looked at what was left of La. "She never was."

"It's all right Noah," Darkstar said as the medics ran in with Eliza and more Rangers. "You'll get through this. You're too strong to die."

"Oh goody…" Noah moaned.

"Check Rei out too," Eliza said. She saw what was left of La.

"There wasn't any other way," Dea explained.

"I believe you. Whatever stupid plan La had it's been defeated," Darkstar frowned. "I just hope Stingray, Shane and the others are all right."

* * *

Meanwhile Ra was enjoying himself flying around and using his powers to destroy every building in sight. There was very little resistance even with the advanced weaponry of the people below. They were just too surprised and too frightened by the psychic fear blasts Ra kept sending out. And what little resistance they had put up Ra destroyed easily with his abilities.

"Come on out!" Ra called out. "Where are you oh great and mighty Supertroopers? Is this the race that made the humans and aliens tremble in their boots? How pathetic!"

"I know you're here," He landed nearby on a ruined street. "I can sense you even with some of you cloaking your minds. I can find you no matter where you run!"

"I'm not running," Shane appeared.

"Of course **you're** not," Ra laughed. "It was inevitable. You and I share the same blood after all."

"What's say you and I have a little chat?" Shane touched his badge.

"I was hoping to fight my so called sister first. Oh well. I suppose years of living under the ocean have turned her into a coward," Ra snarled. "I don't need to read your mind to know your type. It's right there on your face. You think by fighting me you can stall and get enough time for your friends to get away. You thought **wrong!**"

He telekinetically shoved Shane backwards hard. Shane found it hard to breathe. "You know I don't even need to touch you to defeat you," Ra laughed. "I could simply strangle you from where you stand. Or telekinetically throw your head against the wall repeatedly until I crack open that thick skull of yours. But then again…Where's the challenge in that?"

He started to glow and created a ball of energy. "Let's play a game of catch shall we?" He laughed as he threw the ball at Shane.

"Not my favorite game," Shane concentrated on his powers as he caught the energy ball. He was not only able to withstand it, but managed to hold onto it. He glowed with energy as well and made the ball bigger. "But I'm a fast learner!" He threw the ball at Ra.

"WHAT?" Ra shouted as he was knocked backwards by the blast.

Shane didn't waste any time. He focused on his arms giving them swordlike blades out of his elbows and rushed into the attack. He got in a few hits before Ra telekinetically threw him backwards.

"I can heal myself fool," Ra snorted as he stood up. His wounds closing in. "But then again so can you. How fast can you heal from **this?"**

Shane was grabbed telekinetically and thrown hard onto a vehicle nearby. "I know I said there would be no fun in destroying you with my powers. Oh wait, I **lied!"** Ra laughed as he walked up to Shane. "You are too obvious. And too weak!"

"And you possess the **one fatal** flaw of our kind," Shane growled as he struggled to get up. "Thinking you can take everyone and everything down alone without help! That you're stronger and better than everyone else!"

"Look who's talking! You tried to take me out alone!" Ra laughed.

"Who said…I was going to take you out **alone?**" Shane panted. "NOW!"

"WHAT?" Ra gasped as suddenly something seemed to move through the ground and under him. It was Cheyenne holding onto one of the Po Mutant Phasing Disks. She whacked Ra hard with her tail from underneath.

It was enough to break his hold on Shane. "EVERYONE NOW! ATTACK!" He shouted.

All of the sudden all the Supertroopers emerged from their hiding places. "NOW! HIT HIM NOW!" Shane shouted. Several Supertroopers shot out grappling chains that grabbed a hold of Ra's arms and one of Ra's legs.

"You think this can stop me?" Ra shouted as he sent out a telekinetic blast. It knocked several people back but the Supertroopers held onto his bonds.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Shane shouted as Ra tried to fly away.

"HOLD HIM! HOLD HIM!" The Supertroopers called out as the shot out another round of chains. Some got his legs and other parts of his body.

"Why you little…" Ra sent out another telekinetic blast only to be shocked violently. "AAAGGGGHH!"

"Did I forget to mention that Agrias Industries has special restraining bonds that also shoot out electricity if the person in them gets too violent?" Tiger yelled. He turned to his troops. "Turn up the juice!"

Ra roared and fought off the shock. "It will take more than a little jolt to knock me down! I'll **fry **all your brains in one…AGGGGGHHH!"

"You can fight off some of us telepaths! But not **all **of us at the **same time**!" Peridot shouted. All the telepaths there psychically attacked him.

"And I'm pretty sure these physical attacks ain't exactly helping your concentration!" Stingray shouted as he fired his optic blasts.

"You beat us back once because we were surprised! But you forget how quickly us Supertroopers can **organize** an attack!" Lightstorm shouted as he shot his energy at Ra as well. Every other Supertrooper that could shoot energy did so, straight at Ra.

"This is impossible! You're not supposed to be able to withstand my attacks!" Ra howled as he tried to make a shield to protect himself but could only make a partial one. With so many Supertroopers attacking him in so many different ways at the same time he was on the defensive and losing ground fast.

"**Alone** we can't! But **together** we can!" Snowbird shouted.

"It's called **teamwork**, Ra," Shane growled. "It's something people like you could **never** understand!"

"You think you can just wipe us out?" Stingray snarled. "Better men than you have tried! And failed!"

"You think **this** can stop me…AGGGGGHHH!" Ra screamed as Niko plunged a psychic sword into the back of his head. A Supertrooper that had the ability to turn invisible and turn whatever she touched invisible helped her sneak up behind Ra. That and Niko's powers cloaked them from Ra's mind.

"No, but it will **stun **you long enough to finish you off!" Niko snarled. "Telepaths! Keep it up!"

"Pull those bonds tighter! Tighter!" Tiger roared as several Supertroopers held the chains and restraints.

"What…Can't…" Ra snarled as he tried to access his powers.

"Niko's psychic sword can disrupt your brain cells making it difficult to access your powers!" Shane said. "Even **your** healing factor is going to have trouble for at least five minutes. That's four minutes longer than we need!"

"This isn't supposed to happen like this!" Ra roared as he strained against his bonds. Several Supertroopers started to shoot at him with lasers.

"Says who?" Spitfire snarled.

"Since when did you expect **Supertroopers **to play by the rules?" Birdwing agreed. "THIS IS FOR OUR FATHER!" She pulled out a laser sword and slashed at Ra's left wing. Her brother did the same with Ra's left.

"**This** is the price you pay when you betray your own kind!" Spitfire howled as she blasted several laser shots into Ra's chest and sides. Lightstorm and other Supertroopers did so as well.

_This is because you represent a dark past that should never return!_ Cheyenne snarled. She directed the telepathic Supertroopers and Niko into a violent telepathic assault.

"**This** is for our lives and for our freedom!" Stingray let loose his optic blasts. Every Supertrooper who had similar energy powers did so.

"And this…is for **justice!**" Shane glowed even brighter as he grabbed Ra's neck. Ra howled in pain as Shane twisted the neck and broke it. As he shoved it away every Supertrooper that had a laser or could shoot out energy fired at him. Birdwing and Tiger grabbed their laser swords and cut off his head.

In the end there was very little of Ra but a bloody mess.

"Is he dead?" Someone called out.

"He'd **better** be," Stingray snarled.

"He's dead all right," Nightcloud snarled. "What do we do now?"

"Burn his body so that his DNA can never be used against us!" Shane called out.

"YES! BURN THE BASTARD! DESTROY HIM!" Supertroopers whooped with savage glee. "DESTROY THE TRAITOR!"

Some Supertroopers had fire powers along with Stingray. They set fire to the body while other Supertroopers threw debris on it. Soon there was a huge bonfire before them. The Supertroopers roared with victory.

Niko stood beside her husband. "It's over Shane. We won."

"Not yet…" Shane told her. He walked before the other Supertroopers.

"Gooseman! Gooseman! Gooseman!" Several Supertroopers started to chant. Even former rivals chanted his name. Shane raised his hand for silence but it was a few minutes before the crowd settled down.

Shane looked at the crowd. "Today…We are no longer enemies. No longer rivals. No longer weapons. We are **one** people. We are **united!** WE ARE **SUPERTROOPERS!"**

The Supertroopers howled with glee. "Supertroopers! Supertroopers!" They chanted.

"The War on Xia Xiang is **over!"** Shane shouted to the crowd. "But there's still **one more** battle to be fought. Who will fight with me?"

The roar of the crowd gave him the answer. "Tiger, Birdwing…I'm gonna need your strongest fastest ship. It's time to take a trip to Tortuna!"


	99. Resolution

**Resolution**

The battle grew fiercer as time wore on. With the Crown Armada destroyed and a good force of the Queen's Armada bearing down on Tortuna, it would be only a matter of time before Tortuna was completely taken. And the League knew it.

"We can't hold off our attack on the main ship much longer!" Waldo shouted. "If we don't…"

"I know! I know! But we need to give Foxx and his team time!" Cain shouted.

"We need to retreat! We can't win!" A captain yelled from another ship.

"If we retreat now we might as well give up completely," Cain snapped. "Because if either queen wins the League of Planets as well as the human race is doomed!"

"He's right! Keep fighting! Keep fighting until the end!" Alynxis cried out.

"Cain we may have no other choice but to go after the Retribution," Waldo sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it if we take that ship out…"

"I know, at the very least we slow the Queen down," Cain sighed. "This is Commander Cain! All ships of the fleet head towards the Retribution! Repeat all ships attack the Retribution!"

"Once we get through the million or so other ships defending it," Zozo grumbled.

"I have a plan! Sophipo I need you to get Po-Atlantis in front! All League ships go behind Po-Atlantis!" Cain called out. "Attack the Queen's Armada using Po-Atlantis as a shield."

"We've already gotten rid over a thousand Slaver Lords with our shields but we all know that won't destroy them all," Sophipo reported.

"Just do whatever you can! Every Slaver Lord destroyed is one step closer to ridding the universe of both queens!" Cain ordered. "Come on Foxx…What are you **doing** on that ship?"

Interesting choice of words. At that very moment…

"Eat light Ghosts!" Doc shot the ray at the Slaver Lords on the bridge. They changed back into a group of Aquains. "And that is the end of that!"

"We made it! Any trouble?" Sal asked as his team got to the bridge.

"Stupid question," Speedy looked around. "I can't believe we got the bridge so easily."

"This entire ship was populated by Slaver Lords," Doc snorted. "All we had to do was turn the reverse ray on them. And we took over the entire bridge."

"Stark, you and Speedy use the rest of the ray on the remaining Slaver Lords throughout the ship," Zach told them. "We'll hold the fort here."

"Now that we're free we can help!" An Aquian told Zach as he took some weapons out of a nearby storage locker.

"Give me the ray, I can do it a lot faster than you can," Speedy touched his badge and ran out. He zoomed all over the ship, changing Slaver Lords in every nook and corner.

"This is Captain Zachery Foxx! We have control over the Retribution!" Zach called out on the frequency. "Repeat! We have control over the Retribution!"

"Hold your fire on the Retribution!" Cain shouted. "Hold your fire!"

"Easy to hold our fire when we're nowhere **near **that ship!" Alynxis snapped.

"Okay now let's change some of our enemies' dispositions for the better!" Doc nodded. He used his powers to reconvert the converter ray and then turned it on. It hit the nearest Queen ship. "If this don't work, I'm giving up computers and going into selling strawberries!"

Several aliens on that ship were reformed after the ray changed them back. "What…What's going on?" A confused Aquian moaned as he lay on the bridge of the ship. "Where am I?"

"How did we get **here?**" Another alien gasped, this one a Pedulant.

"Last thing I remember was I was in a prison," Another Aquian moaned.

"Is there anyone on that ship that can understand me? Do you copy?" Zach's voice was heard on the communicator.

"Uh hello? What's going on?" The first Aquian answered the communicator.

"You were taking a nap and having a bad dream," Doc called out.

"Listen are there any remaining Slaver Lords on that ship?" Zach called out.

"I don't think so…" The Aquian said. "Wait is that a battle going on out there?"

"I'm afraid so," Zach said. "But don't worry! The worst is almost over!" Zach nodded. Doc used the converter ray on the Retribution on more ships. "Commander Cain! We've managed to reverse the effects of the converter ray! We're already starting the process of converting people back to their true selves!"

"Excellent Foxx! All ships! Listen to my voice. Any converted ships hand over controls to someone with flying experience," Cain barked on wide range frequency. "Also send out an emergency signal so our fleet will know not to destroy you!"

"I can't believe it!" Hawthorne gasped. "I think we might finally win this battle!"

"We haven't won yet!" Zach said.

Speedy came in carrying one weary Walcam and several other aliens following him. "There were only a few stragglers but I got 'em!"

"Good! We're getting the Armada one ship at a time!" Sal called out. "Well actually five to six ships at a time."

"From what I figured it seems that the converter ray has one weakness, if it's destroyed then any Slaver Lords converted by it will either reconfigure or be destroyed too," Doc said.

"Let's just focus on converting the ships for now," Zach ordered. "Don't know if destroying it is a good idea. It may be faster but I want to save as many lives as possible."

"Easy as pie since all those enemy ships are just lining up waiting to be blasted!" Sal whooped as he piloted the ship.

"I expanded the ray's bandwidth! It should completely reconvert dozens of ships at the same time," Doc said.

Within seconds it did. By the time the Slaver Lords realized that their command ship had turned on them, almost half the fleet had been re-populated with sentient beings. It was easy because the Retribution had snuck up on it's former fleet from behind. Plus even though Slaver Lords were programmed to attack any threat, they had also been programmed to protect the Retribution. In other words, many Slaver Lords were so conflicted they stalled in space, unable to decide how to proceed.

And that made it all the easier for Zach and the other rangers to use the converter ray on them. Cain ordered several ships to assist the newly converted ships' passengers.

"I'd rather save these poor souls than kill them," Cain sighed. "Plus we also get their ships. That's a two for one deal!"

Some Slaver Lords still tried to fight the League but between the conversion ray, the shields on Po-Atlantis and the now growing League fleet they were easily kept at bay. Within half an hour over half the Queen's fleet had been reconverted, a small percentage destroyed and the remaining ships were now in defensive mode.

"What…What's going on?" Captain Antonio of the Bridgewater was stunned when he and his entire ship had been restored to their true selves.

"Welcome back Captain! You were away a while," Cain called out. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, a bit dizzy but I'll be fine…" Captain Antonio nodded.

"All right. Once your crew feels up to it assist the other reconverted ships," Cain ordered. "Captain Rella how are your people doing?"

"Fine Commander," An Andorian captain smiled. "Good news, Tortuna's defense shields are finally down. But to be fair the Queen's Armada did a lot of the work for us!"

"Then it's up to us to finish the job! Attention League Fleet! The shields have been broken through! Now attack the decanting bases first!" Cain ordered. "The rest of us will finished destroying the Queen's Armada."

"I don't think we need to do much more work on the decanting bases," A Ranger called out. "It seems all the bases on Tortuna are on fire! One is completely destroyed!"

"I **told** you my people would handle it!" Walsh smirked.

Geezy was right next to him. "Our underground has grown fast and strong these past two years under Walsh's leadership!" He trumpeted.

"And now it's time to finish what we've started," Walsh nodded. "Plot a course straight towards Tortuna!"

"Don't blow anything up without us!" Kidd called out as the Iron Falcon and all the pirate ships emerged from hyperspace.

"Kidd you crazy bird brain! What are you doing here?" Cain whooped.

"Got bored. Taking out those decanting bases and blowing them to bits was too easy!" Kidd snorted. "And why should you have all the fun of blowing up the Crown Empire?"

"The decanting bases on Tortuna are completely destroyed and that's the only thing that's gone right so far," Cain told him. "We could use the help!"

"Well if it's help you want it's help you got!" Wildfire whooped. "Let's get 'em! YEAAHHOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey wait! Don't attack **that **ship! That's under our control!" Cain saw what was happening.

"What?" Kidd asked just as he pushed a button on his ship. Then he realized he had shot out his most powerful missiles. "Uh oh…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"We're hit! Right in the afterburners!" Doc cried out.

"KIDD YOU IDIOT!" Cain shouted.

"Oops…" Kidd blinked. "Sorry. My bad."

"Well we're going to find out what happens when the ray is destroyed whether we like it or not!" Zach called out as the starship started to list.

"I think I can land this puppy on Tortuna! Hold on, it's gonna be a rough landing!" Sal barked.

"They're always **rough** landings!" Doc moaned. "Well it can't be any worse than Goose's flying!"

"Kidd you moron! Why the hell did you shoot at that ship?" Cain yelled.

"Sorry! It had the Queen's banner and it was shooting some kind of ray at some League ships! What was I **supposed** to think?" Kidd snapped.

"To be fair that is a logical assumption," Waldo remarked.

"Don't you go on his side!" Cain snapped.

"Ship is gonna crash right into the planet's surface in three…Two…One! Oh that is gonna leave a mark," A ranger at the monitor of Cain's ship winced.

"Foxx! Hartford! Can anyone hear me! Anyone?" Cain called out.

"This is Foxx…I think we're okay. For some reason the bridge didn't get as damaged as the rest of the ship…" Zach's voice was heard.

"Okay…I think we're all alive," Doc gulped. "Anybody dead back there?"

"No, we're okay…" Sal groaned. "I think…"

"Years of surviving Goose's crashes have paid off," Doc moaned.

"The bridge of this ship was built at an unusual angle in the event of a crash the bulk of the ship would somehow absorb the impact," Emma groaned. The survivors of the Slaver Lord process were shaken but unharmed.

"We were just very…Very lucky," Speedy groaned. "And I don't want to press my luck any further."

"Not an option as a Galaxy Ranger. What's the news on the rest of the fleet?" Zach called out on the communicator.

"Don't know. All we know is that most of the ships that haven't been reconverted have either stopped moving or are just flying around crashing into each other," Cain said. "And we're not getting any life form readings."

"At least we managed to save a large portion of those people," Sal sighed. "Better than nothing."

"Okay good news, we don't have any more Slaver Lords to worry about," Doc gulped as he heard a noise and looked out the window to investigate. "And we've landed right next door to Tortuna City!"

"And the bad news?" An Aquian asked.

"We got about a bazillion Crown Agents out there that want to blow us all up to kingdom come!" Doc yelled. He barely ducked out of the way of laser fire that destroyed the windows around them.

"I guess Jezzel finally figured out we're not on her side after all," Zach growled as he pulled out his blaster. "Anyone who can shoot a blaster do so and get some cover!"

"Looks like Foxx and his team need some help! Come on! We need to cover them!" Walsh called out.

BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM!

"Damn it! There are still some anti spacecraft weaponry we still need to take out!" Cain barked. "Hang on Foxx! We'll get to you as soon as we can!"

"Oh sure! Just take your own sweet time!" Sal snapped as he used his implant to shoot at the Crown Agents attacking the ship.

"Sir! There's an unknown ship emerging from hyperspace!" A ranger called out to Cain.

"**Now** what's going on?" Cain remarked. Then the craft identified itself. "Well I'll be damned. You got here just in time. Need you to do a little job for me…"

Back on Tortuna hordes of Crown Agents were barely being held back by blaster fire and Zach's Thunderbolts. "I think I have two or three more good blasts in me before my charge runs out," Zach grunted.

"They'll have to last. Wait a minute…Did you hear something in the sky?" Doc called out.

"What's that ship?" Sal cried out as a ship seemed to appear from nowhere.

"It looks like a Xiangian ship!" Emma told him. "It's the Spartacus!"

"The Spartacus? Wait then **that** means…!" Doc realized as the ship half crashed landed in the middle of the Crown Army. Dozens of soldiers poured out of the ship, recklessly attacking the Crown Army before the ship made a full stop.

"SUPERTROOPERS HOOOOOOOOOO!" Shane roared as he led his army into the attack. Their powers activated instantly as they fought with the Crown Agent army.

"It's Gooseman and the Supertroopers!" Zach shouted. "And they're tearing through that Crown Army like a hot knife through butter!"

"They're not the only ones!" Doc whooped. "Looks like our guys broke through!"

"All right! Here we go!" Cain whooped as he and the League Armada broke through, taking out the anti spacecraft vehicles. "Now as long as Kidd doesn't blow up any more of our ships we'll win this battle!"

"I said I was **sorry!**" Kidd bristled.

"Itchy trigger fingers," Squeegee whistled.

"Well then use those trigger fingers to blast any Crown Agents into bits!" Cain ordered. "And try not to hit any of our people!"

"Not a problem in my case!" MaCross piloted his ship to a Crown Viewing post on one side of Tortuna City. "This is for Aquia you tin plated scum!" He fired the laser blasters, destroying the outposts.

Tortuna City and the outskirts soon became a mad battle. League starships, pirate ships and dragons flying through the sky, destroying all remaining Crown defenses and posts. Soon several giant Po Mutant flowers carrying Po Warriors and other troops flew through the air providing cover so the League soldiers could land their ships and their troops could deploy.

On the outskirts of Tortuna the Supertroopers were fighting and destroying the Crown Soldiers with ease. Shane had changed into his metal gold form, impervious to laser blasts and beating every Crown Agent in sight with his fists. Niko had created a psychic shield and used her blaster to shoot everything.

"This is some honeymoon Shane!" Niko called out. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time!"

"What can I say? I know you well!" Shane shouted as he smashed a Crown Agent's face in.

"And I thought the battle we just fought was fun!" Stingray whooped as he unleashed his full optic blasts on the Crown Agents, cutting down rows of them in a single glance.

"These worthless pieces of tin are **nothing** compared to the battle with Ra!" Spitfire cackled.

"And worthless pieces of tin deserve to be **crushed**!" Lightstorm laughed as he unleashed his powers on several Crown Agents.

"Or roasted!" A fire making Supertrooper cried out as he burned several Crown Agents.

Magpie cackled madly as she threw several grenades into a crowd of Crown Agents. "Crown GO BOOM! HA HA HA!"

"They sure love their work don't they?" Doc remarked as he saw the chaos.

"Good thing too. Because our work isn't over yet!" Zach called out. "To Tortuna City! It's time we took down the Queens once and for all!"

Speaking of which…

Mother and Daughter had been fighting for hours. But their hatred for each other was so great, neither was tired or willing to be tired. "I must admit you've improved your fighting skills since I last saw you," The Queen snarled. Her headdress was partially torn, leaving a clump of disheveled purple hair to be shown. "But you're still not strong enough to defeat me!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Jezzel was also in a disheveled state but not willing to back down. "It'll just make my victory that much sweeter!" She thrusted her psychic blade.

The Queen blocked her attack. At that moment was when the Retribution had been shot down and the conversion ray destroyed. The Slaver Lords that had come with the Queen shrieked and disintegrated completely, leaving only a purple dust in their wake.

"My Queen! The Slaver Lords…" Alpha Zed began.

"Not now! I'll deal with them later!" The Queen roared. She was so intent on her battle she didn't even notice her Slaver Lords had disintegrated. "After I deal with this insolent whelp!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Jezzel snarled.

"I was thinking the **same thing,"** The Queen snarled back as they parried. "It seems we both made the same miscalculation."

"But unlike you, I'll **live** to learn from my mistake!" Jezzel thrusted, barely grazing her mother on the thigh.

"If anything was a mistake it was keeping **you**!" The Queen snarled as she parried and thrusted with her blade. "You are the perfect argument for abortion if there ever was one!"

"Oh and **you** were the perfect example of **motherhood?"** Jezzel snarled as they fought. They were so intent on destroying each other, they had no idea their empire was being destroyed all around them.

Thanks to the combination of the League's allies, the Supertroopers and some very angry dragons it wasn't long before the ground forces were in retreat. And the forces were soon within the city walls.

"To the castle!" Zach yelled as he and his team made their way to the castle.

"Zachery! Wait up!" Shane called out as he and Niko ran over to them amid the fighting. They managed to meet up at the castle walls

"Fancy meeting you here," Zach smirked.

"Yeah what kept you?" Doc quipped.

"You didn't really think we'd let you take on the Queen and her daughter alone did you?" Niko gave him a look.

"No way we're gonna miss **this!**" Shane agreed.

"The four of us started this together," Niko said. "The four of us will **finish **it together!"

"Uh there's **more** than four of us in case you haven't noticed," Emma gave them a look.

"And there's gonna be a few more!" Sal pointed. "Incoming!"

"Sophipo why did I let you talk me into riding this stupid thing?" Cain yelled as he held on for dear life on a giant flower. And a few others were riding as well.

"I have seen and done a lot of things in this lifetime but riding a flower is definitely one of the strangest!" Lady Cassia agreed.

"Well for Zozo and I it's in the top ten," Waldo looked a little green.

_I'm definitely glad I hitched a ride with you Shane_, Cheyenne slithered up to them just as the flower crashed near them.

"And I'm glad I had my own ship," Jason made his way to them.

"Looks like the Po Mutants aren't that much better at landings than you are, Shane," Walsh made his way to them with Geezy, Daisy and a few members of the Underground.

"Never again…" Cain staggered towards them. "Never again will I ride in one of those things. At least not while being sober…"

"It wasn't **that** bad a crash," Sophipo grunted. "We didn't even break any bones!"

"Let's focus on the final part of the mission," Walsh advised as a few more Galaxy Rangers and Leonoid warriors came up to them. "While the fleet and the rest of the army finish taking Tortuna City and disabling the last of the Crown Army, we'll head straight into the palace and take out the Queens."

"Well not **straight **into the palace," Daisy smirked. "I know a side door we can sneak through."

"They're not gonna come peacefully," Doc said.

"I hope not," Zach growled. "This is **one** time I wouldn't mind a little excessive force on a criminal."

"I think we might be able to oblige that," Niko smirked.

"Long have our people suffered under the Queens! Now it's time to watch **them **suffer!" Geezy trumpeted.

"Amen to that!" Zozo nodded.

"There's no way I'm going to miss Mergle and her brat of a daughter get what's coming to them," Sophipo agreed.

"I think we've all earned the right to see those two women get taken down!" Walsh agreed.

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Shane asked as he readied his blaster. "Let's **go!**"

"Hello! Technically I'm in charge here!" Cain snapped. They all looked at him. "So let's go!"

They went in through a secret passage. They did encounter a few Crown Agents along the way, but the other rangers and members of the Underground fought them off. It wasn't long before they found their way to the throne room.

Or what was left of it.

"Whoa this place is trashed…" Shane noticed the state of the room. Everything in it was destroyed. In the middle were Jezzel and her mother fighting furiously, oblivious to everything else.

"Looks like the Queen and Jezzel are having a little quality time," Doc remarked as the Galaxy Rangers made it to the royal throne room and witnessed the spectacle.

"Guess it's too much to hope for they'll kill each other huh?" Zach growled.

"So we'll take out whoever survives," Shane barked.

"My Queen!" Alpha Zed cried out, he and the other Crown Agents on both sides saw the Rangers.

"WHAT?" Both Jezzel and her mother yelled.

Then they saw who was there. "Galaxy Rangers! Oh this is going to be a good day," The Queen hissed. "I'm going to get revenge on you for everything you've done for me!"

"Not if I get them **first!** I knew I should have made sure that you rangers were dead before I sabotaged your ship last year!" Jezzel snarled. "Backstabbing little freaks!"

"That was **you **wasn't it?" Zach pieced it together. "After we rescued my wife's psychocrystal?"

"I knew you would become a problem so I made sure you would all die a painful death on a planet I knew was contaminated," Jezzel snarled. "Or so I **thought.**"

"Why does this not surprise me?" Shane growled. "Fortunately your little plan backfired. Actually both your plans backfired!"

"What do you mean?" The Queen shouted.

"Haven't you noticed your Slaver Lords are gone?" Zach pointed. "In fact…**All **your Slaver Lords are gone!"

"What do you mean…?" The Queen concentrated. "I…My Slaver Lords!"

"Thanks for leaving your ship with the conversion ray unguarded," Doc smirked. "It made it easier for us to get on board the ship and take it over. We changed back almost all the Slaver Lords you made into people again. Well those that weren't killed when the ray was destroyed."

"WHAT? NO!" The Queen yelled.

"Oh yes, my dear!" Niko mocked.

"You always bit off more than you could chew eh Mergle?" Sophipo grinned. "Let's recap, both your armadas are gone. Your armies are all but destroyed. Your Crown Agent processing plants are all destroyed. Your subjects have now turned against you and are helping us corral what's left of your soldiers…"

"Face it, your empire is gone!" Zach said. "And good riddance!"

"Not as long as **one **of us lives…" Jezzel snarled.

"It appears daughter that we must temporarily put aside our quarrel for the greater good," The Queen hissed. "By that I mean **destroy **the Galaxy Rangers!"

"Get them!" Alpha Zed ordered the remaining Crown Agents to shoot at the invaders. They attacked and were quickly shot down by Shane, Sal, Doc, Zach, Niko, Emma, Walsh and Cain.

"You're under arrest," Zach smirked as the barrel of his blaster smoked. "For a million counts of murder, kidnapping, theft, genocide, the destruction of planets and a million other reasons."

"Probably everything that's in the book and more," Doc remarked.

"You're busted ladies," Niko said.

"And it's about time," Shane said.

"The Crown Agents failed. What a surprise," Jezzel snorted. "Like everything else around here they are incompetent and worthless!"

"Daughter I learned very early that if you want something done right, you have to do it **yourself!**" The Queen sent out a blast of powerful psychic energy straight at the Galaxy Rangers. Niko, Sophipo and Cheyenne barely got a barrier around the Rangers in time to block it.

"You know Mother I think your plan to turn everyone in your empire into Slaver Lords wasn't such a **bad idea** after all?" Jezzel snarled as she added her power to the assault.

"And I must agree Daughter that I can't get my revenge and rebuild my empire **alone**," The Queen said.

"So let's kill off all our enemies, make another converter ray and start rebuilding the Empire from scratch," Jezzel suggested. "We can start with all the backstabbing losers on Tortuna. I'm sure they'll be much more **productive** citizens once we use the Slaver Lord process."

"Crap! How the hell did those witches become this powerful?" Cain winced as the energy crackled around them. Even with the shields they could feel the heat.

"Knowing those two I'm guessing a combination of centuries of experiments in psychic manipulation, dark magic and just pure hate," Niko snarled.

_Hate is definitely a factor. It's practically radiating off them_, Cheyenne admitted. _I thought Ra was difficult enough but these two together are like two and a half Ras_!"

"Even with our powers combined it won't be enough to overpower them!" Sophipo gritted her teeth.

"I have a plan," Lady Cassia said. "Can you cover me?"

"How?" Sal yelled.

"If the Series Five Rangers focus the power of our implants together we'll have enough strength to deflect their powers back at them," Niko told them. "You can use that as a distraction to do whatever your plan is."

"Can we help with our implants?" Jason asked.

"You're not used to linking your minds with each other like we are," Niko said.

"No time like now to start practicing," Hawthorne said.

"He's right. All right. Everyone hold hands," Zach and Shane put one hand on Niko's shoulders. They touched their badges and everyone held hands.

"Concentrate your thoughts to your implants," Niko instructed. "Our minds must be one."

"We can do this," Hawthorne said as the Rangers started to glow. They focused on their power. They gave the shields the extra nudge they needed to send the Queens' power back at them, temporarily knocking them down.

"AAAHGGGGH!" Jezzel snarled. "Why you insolent…"

"Time to fry!" Shane pulled out his blaster to shoot at the Queen Mother.

"MY QUEEN!" Alpha Zed jumped in the line of fire. He was destroyed instantly.

"ALPHA ZED!" The Queen howled as they got to their feet. "YOU'LL **PAY** FOR THAT RANGERS! YOU'LL PAY FOR DESTROYING THE ONLY LOYAL SOLDIER I EVER HAD!" Psychic energy crackled from the Queen's hands.

"Wrong! **You're** going to pay! Neither of you are going to be allowed to destroy anything else," Lady Cassia smirked as she managed to grab them both on the arm. She started to glow. "You both made the biggest mistake of your lives underestimating the human race. And now you're going to pay the price."

"What are you doing?" Jezzel shouted. "Your powers…They're overloading ours!"

"With all this psychic energy…" The Queen gasped.

"Exactly…" Lady Cassia smirked.

"No…" Niko realized exactly what Lady Cassia was doing. "Not the Ultimate End! No!" She tried to run to her but Shane and Zach held her back. "NO!"

_It's all right Niko…I'll be fine. It's time for me to go now_…Lady Cassia touched her mind briefly. _Thank you Niko…Thank you…_

"STOP! NO! STOP!" Both Jezzel and her mother struggled to escape but Lady Cassia refused to let go. Until…

**!**

When the smoke cleared Niko managed to open her eyes. It wasn't a pretty sight. "Oh no…"

"Is it over?" Emma asked.

"And how. There's nothing much left of either Queen…" Doc winced at the carnage. "Messy…"

"A fitting end for two vile women," Waldo snorted. He looked at Niko. "And a gift from one very heroic one."

"I wish she didn't have to do it," Niko was clearly affected by the loss. "She shouldn't have…"

"I know," Shane hugged her. "But because of her, those two evil witches can never hurt anyone else ever again."

"She sacrificed herself not just for us," Zach was saddened as well. "But for the whole galaxy."

Dozens of Crown Agents ran in. "Halt in the name of the…." One Crown Agent ordered. Then he saw what was on the floor. "Queen?"

"What happened here?" Another Crown Agent shouted.

"I'll tell you what happened. The Crown Empire just went Kablooey!" Doc smirked. "Which means you tin cans are out of a job!"

"Huh?" A Crown Agent asked.

"They're dead you metal morons!" Shane barked. "The Queen is dead!"

"Which one?" Another Crown Agent asked.

"Both of them," Doc smirked.

"Oh…" The Crown Agents looked at each other. "Uh who's in charge now? I think I am. No, you're **not!**"

"How about this? You're all under arrest!" Zach pointed his blaster at them.

"Those that are still **alive **after we have some more fun," Shane smirked as he pointed his blaster.

"Run for it!" A Crown Agent yelled. They couldn't flee the room fast enough.

"I just don't have it in me to shoot those cowards in the back," Shane grunted.

"They'll be dealt with soon enough," Zach said. "We've won! The Queens are gone!"

It wasn't long before news of the Queens' death was spread throughout Tortuna City. The entire city was filled with aliens, humans and Supertroopers celebrating. There was dancing, singing…

"RARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Dragons burning every Crown Agent they could find.

"Boy those guys really know how to burn up the town. And the castle…" Doc remarked as they and a large group of people watched the Dragons also destroy the Queen's castle from a rooftop on one of Tortuna's highest buildings.

"Oh let the dragons have their fun," Cain smirked. "They've earned it."

"The people of Tortuna seem to be enjoying it as well," Shane remarked as hundreds of aliens danced and cheered all over the city.

"I thought there would be more people living here," Emma noticed.

"Jezzel did a real number on the population during her short reign," Geezy snorted. "Not short enough it was!"

"Gooseman! We've won! We've taken the city!" Tiger yelled as he and several familiar Supertroopers came up to them.

"Forget the city! We've taken the **planet!**" Shane whooped. "Both Queens of the Crown are **dead!** The Crown Empire is no more!"

"Today was a **good** day to be a Supertrooper," Spitfire beamed, even though she was covered in blood and bruises. "We have fought battles this day that no Supertrooper could have dreamed of and **won!**"

"So what happens now?" Zach asked as he looked at Tiger and Birdwing.

"Perhaps it is time for Supertroopers to fight for something else?" Birdwing sighed. "Xia Xiang will talk with Earth and the League and hammer out the details for peace."

"Maybe now we can undo some of the damage Raja Brooke did?" Cain grunted.

"Our father wasn't evil. He just wanted a better life for his people and revenge on those who wronged him," Birdwing told them. "In his own way, he was trying to undo the damage done on our own kind."

"He was just responding to all those who trained him to fight and threw him and his kin away like garbage," Tiger agreed. "I know as a human you can't understand that…"

"Forget humans, I'm a Supertrooper and **I** don't understand it," Shane grumbled. "Just don't repeat the mistakes he made. I saw what he did to Kilbane and the others."

"Humans would have done the same thing and **worse,**" Tiger pointed out. "They have in the past. That won't happen anymore."

"Obviously that means no more gassing the citizens of Xia Xiang," Waldo said. "And giving them their free will back."

"Fine but don't be surprised if those who get their free will back choose to want the gas **instead,**" Tiger snorted. "Did you really think we could gas an entire population into submission if a large number of the citizens didn't **want **it?"

"A lot of them had **problems** before coming to Xia Xiang," Birdwing said. "Our father just took them away."

"Well they're just going to have to learn to deal with their problems using alcohol and therapy like the rest of us," Cain snorted.

"It's not Xia Xiang I'm the most worried about. What's going to happen now that the Queens are gone and the Crown Empire has fallen? We can't just leave Tortuna," Zach said. "If we thought it was a den of thieves and scum before…"

"Without the Crown controlling it, it'll be ten times worse!" Zozo agreed.

"I have a suggestion," Sophipo spoke up. "Both Mergle and her daughter were Po Mutants. Technically the Po Empire has claim to this planet."

"You want to **take over** Tortuna?" Zach asked.

"Why not? We need a home and our warriors need something to do other than get drunk all day," Sophipo shrugged.

"You gotta admit we're a **lot** nicer than those two ever were," Rosipo spoke. "And our people need a new home world to rebuild our shattered race."

"We're not strong enough to conquer any more worlds. Just one would be fine for us," Sophipo said. "And we promise to treat any aliens that want to live here well. Except the Crown Agents for obvious reasons."

"It's not a bad idea," Cain snorted. "You'd get a home. Tortuna would no longer be our problem."

"And Tortuna could join the League of Planets," Niko said.

"I think we'd like that," Sophipo said. "Course we'd have to fill out all the stupid paperwork. And Geezy…I think I can find a position for you. How does Prime Minster sound?"

Geezy harrumphed. "Prime Minister Geezy! Much better than Shop Owner Geezy! I like the sound of that!"

"I'm sure a lot of immigrants would want to come back to what was formerly Crown Space," Niko said. "Those that have planets to come back to anyway."

"There's still a lot of work to do, but the universe just became a little more peaceful today," Cain smirked.

"And with both Jezzel and the Queen of the Crown gone, it'll **stay** that way," Zach grinned.

"The Queens are dead! The Queens are Dead! No More Queens! No More Queens!" The crowd outside cheered.

"That's not good for you Sophipo," Shane gave her a look.

"Technically I'm an empress so it doesn't count," She shrugged.

"Don't worry. The people know me and I'll explain that you are different!" Geezy told them.

"We can iron out the details later! Right now we **celebrate!" **Sophipo cheered.

"Yes the Galaxy's worst nightmare is over! We are all free!" Waldo yelled and cheered and even hugged Zozo.

"Not without the sacrifice of many brave people," Zach noticed Niko's somber face.

"Honestly this day could have been a lot worse," Niko admitted. "We lost enough people as it is. But…"

"It's going to be better," Shane told his wife as he kissed her.

"We're not going to let Lady Cassia's sacrifice and the deaths of all those other innocents be for nothing," Jason said. "You Series Five Rangers may have led the way but now the real work starts. And we're going to be here to help you."

"Not just you, but a brand new class of Series Six," Cain pointed out.

"Great! Just what the universe needs! More super powered humans running around," Kidd groaned.

"Let's just say your Pirate Guild better learn to play by the rules if you want to stay in business," Shane smirked. "Speaking of pirates, where's MaCross and his gang?"

"If I didn't know any better my first guess would be that he was looting the treasury," Cain snorted. "But since the Crown was already emptier than a Plago's brain I think he just scooted off with his gang to grab any free space that's up for grabs."

"Daisy's gone too," Kidd remarked. "Probably going to do the same thing."

"There's gonna be a lot of that isn't there? Even giving Tortuna to the Po Mutants won't stop it," Speedy frowned.

"The Crown Empire and the Queen took over and enslaved and ravaged thousands of systems," Zach shook his head. "Plus you know Aquia is going to try to rebuild it's empire. And a lot of worlds won't take kindly to that."

"Forget the worlds, I can think of at least thirty different pirate captains and bandits that want a piece of territory for themselves and will waste no time in getting it," Kidd snorted. "Plus Aquia made a lot of enemies among their former subjects. And those people are going to want revenge. That part of space alone is going to get messy."

"Let's think about that later. Walsh you have contacts with the…?" Shane looked around.

But Walsh was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anybody seen Walsh?" Shane asked.

"Not since we left the palace before the Dragon Demolition Team decided to work on it," Doc said.

"Oh hell no! Don't tell me he skipped out of town **again!"** Cain snapped.

"He couldn't…" Niko was stunned.

"He did," Zach grunted. "How much you want to bet he did?"

"But the war is over! Why would he…?" Shane was stunned.

"I'm guessing the fact he didn't want to go to jail is a clue," Zach grumbled.

"You don't that he's gone for sure," Shane protested. "Maybe he…?"

"Uh Goose…" Wildfire walked up to them. "Your old man asked me to give you this." He gave Shane a holo card.

"Oh crap he **did** take off didn't he?" Shane growled.

"Might as well see what excuse he made this time," Cain groaned and motioned for Shane to open the card.

The card was opened and there was an image of Walsh. "Shane. By the time you get this card I'll be off Tortuna. There's a lot of unfinished business I have to do before I can come back to Earth. If I ever get back to Earth…"

"Anyone else smell **manure?**" Zach grunted. Niko kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

"There's a few things I need to take care of in the Underground, mostly among the Aquians. But the more important reason is to deal with the Black Rose Society," Walsh explained. "There are at least thirty more hidden cells scattered all over the galaxy. Some of them I know I can simply talk into disbanding. The others…Well I'll do what I can and transmit the coordinates to those cells if I have to. At least out here I can do some good and pay for some of the mistakes I've made."

"Walsh…" Shane groaned.

"Shane, I am so proud that you are my son. You have no idea how hard this is for me. But I know you're strong enough to handle everything that comes your way. Niko, take care of that husband of yours. I know for a fact that you are stronger than he is," Walsh smirked. "Foxx I know your feelings for me. But I also know I can trust you to keep the Legacy of the Galaxy Rangers alive and to make sure the mission of honor and justice will be upheld. Hartford, I've never met a better computer hacker or a more clever man than you. You're not just some bored rich kid anymore. You're a man the whole galaxy can depend on. I'm proud of all of you."

"Cain you may be a maniac but I have to admit you are a better commander than I," Walsh spoke.

"That's not exactly raising the bar," Cain snorted. "What? You were all **thinking** it!"

"I know I can trust you to do whatever it takes to make the Galaxy Rangers greater than ever," Walsh said. "As much as you like to pretend otherwise, you are a man of strong moral conviction. I wish I had that. Maybe if I did things would have been very different. I'm trusting all of you to not only protect the Earth and bring justice to the new frontier. Stay safe everyone."

The recording ended. It was the last anyone would hear of him for a long time. Commander Walsh would remain missing for the next seven years.


	100. Seven Years Into The Future

**Seven Years Into The Future**

"So this is Planet Z5, last hideout of the Black Rose," A red haired blue eyed Galaxy Ranger snorted as he looked through the rocky terrain with his binoculars. "Not much of a vacation spot is it, buddy?"

"I don't think it was meant to be, Lucky," His companion, a blue eyed, ash blonde haired, bearded Ranger with an unusual star shaped scar over his left eye remarked. He saw a large fortress in the distance. "There it is. Red Rose Refuge. Our contacts tell us Jefferson and his friends are in there."

Luke 'Lucky' Brand snorted as his friend. "Gonna have a lot of fun busting up that joint."

"Don't get too cocky Lucky," His companion gave him a look.

"Calm down Star Foxx I know how dangerous these xenophobic nutcases are," Lucky snorted. "Still got a sore shoulder from that last run in we had."

"That was your own fault. You **had **to try out that maneuver upside down didn't you?" He snorted in amusement. Little Zach had indeed grown up and become a Galaxy Ranger like his father before him.

But no one called him 'Little Zach' anymore. Everyone called him either Foxx or by his nickname: Star Foxx.

"Hell what's the fun in playing it safe?" Lucky readied his pistol. "Too bad we couldn't bring the horses with us."

"Yeah but these babies are pretty damn good in a pinch," Star Foxx grinned as he patted the side of his Ranger Light Cycle, a floating motorbike that packed enough firepower to blast open a tank. "Let's give our guys on the inside time to get ready. Remember to wait for the Captain's signal."

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Or that…" Star Foxx blinked as he saw the smoke rise from inside the fortress.

"! Let's ride!" Lucky whooped as they rode forth.

"Lucky how many times do I have to tell you to stop riding that thing upside down!" Star Foxx snapped as they attacked.

"But it's so much fun to shoot at your enemies when they're not expecting a move like that," Lucky grinned as he whirled around.

"Oh boy…" Star Foxx groaned. "And to think he's one of the **least** psychotic among our group…"

It wasn't long before the Galaxy Ranger team had subdued or taken into custody the remaining members of the Black Rose. "Any problems?" Star Foxx asked as they scanned the perimeter for things they missed.

"Nah. One great thing about these new teleportation devices," A familiar female Galaxy Ranger grinned as she tapped her wrist. "Can get in and out without any problems."

"Yeah it's the between the two that's tricky," Star Foxx snorted. "Anything we need to know, Irma?"

"Computer scanning some prison cells below on the lower level. One life form. Human," Irma said. She had grown her hair longer since childhood and had it in a ponytail.

"Time to perform a jailbreak!" Lucky grinned. He blasted open the door and ran in whooping.

"Uh that door was already unlocked," Irma blinked.

"Didn't matter…" Star Foxx went after his friend. "Lucky? Where are you?"

"Down here! Found this old timer in the last cell. Beat up a bit but the old guy's still alive," Lucky called out from one of the cells.

Star Foxx went down to help. He recognized him right away. "Holy…Walsh!"

The man had grown back his mustache, it was thick and a bit bushier than he remembered. As well as a beard. Walsh was also gaunt and thin and was lying on the ground of the cell. Lucky was giving him a drink of water.

"Just have some of this old timer," Lucky said. "You'll be all right."

"Thank you…" Walsh said in a raspy voice.

"Walsh, don't you recognize me? It's me! Little Zach! Well not so little anymore. They call me Star Foxx now, because of this," He pointed to his star shaped scar.

"Yes I remember now," Walsh said. "You also made quite a name for yourself already. I heard you single handedly saved the planet Kirwin from a pirate invasion."

"I got lucky. By then I'd gotten more bionics in both arms and legs like my dad," Star Foxx told him. He turned to Lucky. "Get the captain! He'll want to see him!"

"You know this old cowpoke?" Lucky asked.

"Since I was a kid," Star Foxx smirked. "Just get him."

"Okay," Lucky shrugged and reported in on the communicator. "How did you end up **here?**" Star Foxx asked Walsh.

"Bad luck and even worse judgment," Walsh grumbled. "Jefferson really hated me but because of Black Rose protocol he couldn't kill me. So he kept me prisoner for the past two years."

"Protocol? Oh right…" Star Foxx remembered. "That bloodline stuff…"

"For once I'm glad to be related to that hierarchy," Walsh grumbled.

"Captain's coming," Lucky ran in. "Hey medic! Over here!"

A medic walked in and started checking Walsh out. "He's a bit thin and malnourished but according to the scanners we found him in time," The medic said.

A purple skinned Po Alien Ranger walked in with a few more rangers. "Jefferson's dead," She reported. "Got stupid and tried to get into a gunfight with the Captain."

"Good riddance," Walsh grunted.

That's when he saw him. He was wearing his familiar black cowboy outfit with the long black coat and black hat. His hair had grown longer in the back and almost reached his shoulders but the face was still the same. And he knew those piercing green eyes anywhere.

"Walsh…" Captain Shane Gooseman looked at him, no emotion in either his voice or eyes.

"So you're a captain now?" Walsh sighed. "I always knew you had it in you to be a leader."

Shane was impassive. "You know I have to place you under arrest?"

"I wouldn't expect you not to," Walsh sighed. "I'm sorry I put you in this situation, Shane."

"Not exactly the first time you've put me in an awkward situation," Shane pointed out. "You know you have a lot to answer for."

"I know that. And I'm prepared to go to prison. Hell, it can't be any worse than being locked up on this planet for two years," Walsh grunted.

"Then it's my duty to inform you that you're under arrest," Shane said. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and a speedy trial." Shane turned to Lucky. "Brand since it seems to me that you're the only one here who has **no clue** who this man is, you're assigned to guard him. That way I know he'll be treated without any favoritism."

"He's someone important isn't he?" Lucky blinked.

"You have no idea…" Shane grumbled as he went to check the other rangers in his squad.

"I guess I should escort the prisoner to the medical bay," Lucky sighed as he pulled out his handcuffs. "Sorry sir, but I gotta…"

"I know, it's procedure," Walsh nodded. "Nothing personal."

"Take him on board transport 3 with the other wounded," Shane ordered.

"Other than a few cuts and scrapes not many of our people were wounded," Irma reported as Lucky escorted Walsh to the ship.

It wasn't long before the ship was headed towards another strange starship. "What ship is this?" Walsh blinked as they went aboard the large black ship " I don't recognize the design."

"This mister is the Black Wolf. The fastest, meanest, newest S-F warship to come off the assembly line," Lucky smiled.

"Kind of small for a warship," Walsh blinked.

"It's specially made for Ranger Six Squads," Star Foxx explained. "BETA realized the need for special forces to have their own ships. It was one of Commander Cain's last projects before…" He stopped.

Before Walsh could ask before what, Irma spoke up. "Since the Crown Empire fell all those years ago, half the galaxy is filled with tin plated dictators and pirates trying to make a killing."

"Uh huh, we spend a lot of time in space hunting down those varmints," Lucky grinned. "You know how it is. We get sent out to try and bring a little law and order to the galaxy. It's a tough job."

"I can imagine," Walsh smirked.

Back on the planet Shane was finishing up with the cleanup. Galaxy Ranger Deena, a former Po Mutant guard was waiting for him with her team. Less than a year after the Po Empire had taken over Tortuna, the planet had formally entered the League of Planets. Sophipo and her brother were wise and kind rulers and the former planet of spies had changed and flourished into a more peaceful and prosperous world. The planet was still far from perfect, Tortuna City still had it's unsavory underworld that managed to survive despite the measures Prime Minister Geezy had taken. But the crimminals were much less powerful and dangerous than they were in the past.

Two years later several Po Mutants entered the Galaxy Rangers. Along with Leonoids and several other species. In fact one of Leonoid's princes had joined the Rangers as well. So there was Nimrod's younger half brother Jakar, a golden furred male with a neatly trimmed mane.

Shane had twenty rangers in his squad. In his opinion they were the finest in the fleet.

"Report," He ordered.

"All members of the remaining Black Rose on the most wanted list are accounted for," Deena reported. "Including Jefferson fifteen are dead, sixteen have been taken into custody. Most of the sixteen are not significantly injured."

"Except one guy who made the mistake of trying to grab Ranger Deena's breast," Emma Stark snorted. She had been transferred to Shane's ranger team a long time ago. "He's in intensive care. I've already downloaded what few files they have. This was the last functioning renegade group of Black Rose."

"No more cells?" Shane asked.

"They had references to a cell on Haven but since we already busted that up there's nothing left," Emma shrugged. "I'll analyze the material back on the ship."

"Then I guess it's safe to say that the Black Rose Society is finally out of business," Jakar smirked.

"Good riddance," Shane nodded. "Let's get back to the ship."

"Captain is it true that you found your…I mean…?" Emma began.

"Yes," Shane said tersely. "That will be all. Let's go home team and book these criminals." The others knew better than to push him on the subject.

Back on the ship Walsh had been cleaned up and shaved but still had his mustache. He was in a hospital bed handcuffed but in better spirits. "So you used to be a Galaxy Ranger?" Brand asked.

"Something like that, a long time ago," Walsh smirked. "Didn't they cover anything about how the Galaxy Rangers were formed back at the Ranger Academy?"

"Well I didn't exactly graduate from the Academy," Lucky admitted. "You see I'm from Ozark. Bluegrass County."

"Isn't that where…?"

"Slade attacked with his damned armada, yes," Lucky growled. "I was one of the lucky ones. My group barely held off the invaders from our town before the Galaxy Rangers got there. For all the good that it did."

Walsh frowned. Even in his prison he had heard what had happened. Some of the guards had family on Ozark where Slade had sent a huge armada and destroyed several towns and thousands of acres of land before being chased away by the Galaxy Rangers. He was still loose and one of the Galaxy's most wanted.

"Captain saved my life," Lucky said. "Then he gave me an opportunity to join the Galaxy Rangers. It's sort of a learn as you go program. He's a hard taskmaster but I'm not complaining. The captain is tough but fair. He never thinks of himself or his position. Only what's best for his team and justice. I'm proud to be a member of his squad."

"Is that so?" Walsh smiled.

"Believe it or not, The captain isn't from the Supertrooper System," Lucky said. "He's from Earth."

"I know…" Walsh smiled.

After the war the Supertroopers had been allowed to settle on both Xia Xiang and it's moon, which they named Wolfsong. Not surprisingly, they were welcomed with open arms by the remaining population which still revered Raja Brooke's memory. Both Tiger and Birdsong took control of Xia Xiang, taking up the mantle their genetic father once had. The people loved them as much as they did their father.

The fact that Tiger and Birdsong treated the non Supertrooper members of the population very well and there was a system of graft that benefited the entire planet didn't hurt either. Both siblings knew money was the best way to get things done. They paid off unions and other individuals in order to build roads, schools, a thriving boardwalk, casinos, scientific projects and so on. In return businesses would pay them a minimal small fee every week and vote for them in elections. Even though the system was crooked crime was surprisingly low on Xia Xiang and the people were so loyal and tight lipped there was nothing the Galaxy Rangers could do about it. For now.

There were some that said that Raja Brooke wasn't really dead. Just waiting for the right day of his return. After the battle of Xia Xiang his body was never found. Tiger and Birdwing insisted that they simply had cremated their father in a private ceremony but many suspected that was a lie. But there were too many other more important matters to deal with at the time and no one looked into the accusation. Even Cheyenne couldn't find any trace of him telepathically but since Xia Xiang had many anti telepathy technology built into their own buildings it was a dead end.

Spitfire had quickly assumed leadership of the Supertroopers at Wolfsong. Within a week to everyone's shock she had taken a new mate, a Supertrooper from the Xiangian Brigade named Lightstorm. Together they both ran Wolfsong and helped keep things peaceful. Well as peaceful as possible on a moon full of genetically engineered super soldiers.

However several Supertroopers like Webfoot, Ben Sharpshooter, Magpie and Peridot chose to remain on Earth and some even joined the Galaxy Rangers. Others became technicians and security forces for BETA. Shane Gooseman and Cheyenne Gooseman had ended up the leaders of that family of Supertroopers. The Supertroopers were eventually categorized into three different clans or packs. Wolfsong had the Moon Pack, Xia Xiang had the Star Pack, and Earth was called the Earth Pack.

Doc had made a comment at the time about them taking a cue from a series of books about cats. But no one paid him any attention.

It had also been decided that many members of the Xiangian Brigade of Supertroopers would settle among both Moon and Earth Packs. This would strengthen all the clans and form stronger bonds between them. Some members had been born fully decanted right after the war and a few of them were placed in the two other packs. Shane was certainly surprised when he saw three young clones of Gravestone, Chimera, and Jackhammer show up in front of him as new members of his clan. They were called Stonegrave, Griffin (A male version of Chimera) and Jackie Hammer (A female version of Jackhammer.)

One of the greatest ironies was that although Xia Xiang still remained a member of the League of Planets, it gained independence due to the settlement of the Supertroopers. Thanks to the Supertrooper Act on Earth and what would later be known as the Gooseman Proclamation (Named after both Cheyenne and Shane Gooseman) Supertroopers were given equal status with the rest of the League's citizens and it was illegal to create them as weapons of war. Xia Xiang and Wolfsong were given to them as part of a restitution agreement for their mistreatment in the past and the actions the Supertroopers fought in the wars.

For their part the Supertroopers had to agree to abide by the laws of the League of Planets and not create more Supertroopers in laboratories or through genetic experimentation. However they were allowed to have access to fertility treatments and other treatments so they could have children naturally. More and more Supertroopers were now having children like their human counterparts and loved them fiercely.

Surprisingly Supertroopers were starting to fit in with the League. Those that didn't join the Galaxy Rangers ended up performing security and bounty hunting jobs. If you wanted to protect something or someone, or needed a criminal to be hunted down, a Supertrooper became the best person for the job. Wolfsong had become famous for a guild of Supertroopers that worked for the right price. Often BETA and the League of Planets hired them for various duties as well as private citizens. Along with the Supertroopers that had become Galaxy rangers and the scientific work still done on Xia Xiang by Agrias Industries, Supertroopers started to become respected as well as feared.

It is worth mentioning that Ryker Kilbane was never revived. He was still frozen in a cryogenic chamber deep in the secret recesses of Xia Xiang for his crimes. That was unanimously decided to be his punishment. And a valuable lesson for younger Supertroopers to learn.

Lucky was about to say something else when Shane walked into the room. "I'm relieving you so you can get something to eat," Shane said. "Come back in two hours."

"Thank you, sir," Lucky said.

As Lucky left he overheard Shane say, "We need to talk." From the tone of his voice, Lucky decided it would not be a good idea to stick around and find out.

He found out the reason why in the mess hall.

"That guy is Commander Walsh and he's the captain's **father?**" Lucky shouted loud enough to wake an alarm clock.

"Say it a little louder, Brand," Jakar grumbled. "I don't think they heard you in the next galaxy!"

"Sorry. I mean Commander Walsh the guy in charge of the Supertrooper Project and part of the Black Rose Society? He's the captain's father?" Lucky was stunned.

"I swear you must be the only person in half the universe who didn't know the whole story!" Irma groaned. "I know Ozark is out of the way but still…"

"Wait hold on," Lucky held out his hand. "I thought the Captain was born in a test tube?"

"He was. But Walsh illegally put in his own DNA when the project was running low of suitable genetic material," Star Foxx explained. "Only the Captain survived that batch but he never knew that Walsh was one of his primary donors until the Civil War."

"It was a huge scandal," Emma said. "It nearly destroyed the Galaxy Ranger program and helped kick off the Civil War. And even after that BETA was never the same."

"Oh right, I remember hearing a story like that," Lucky frowned. "Imagine having to arrest your own father!"

"It must have broke the Captain's heart to do that," Irma sighed as she shook her head.

"Yeah…" Lucky said. "I wonder what's going to happen now?"

"That's up to the brass when we get home," Star Foxx sighed. "I'm not so sure that it's going to look good for Walsh."

"You said you knew him," Lucky looked at Star Foxx.

"Since I was thirteen," Star Foxx told him. "Beta Mountain was my home growing up. He was a huge part of it until…"

"Yeah…We know…" Irma patted his hand.

"A lot of people really got upset when they learned the truth about Walsh," Star Foxx sighed. "Including my father. He never forgave him. Not just for what happened with the Captain but for this…" He pointed to his eye. "Even though that wasn't his fault."

"And you don't hate him do you?" Lucky picked up on it.

"I wouldn't say hate. He really treated Goose pretty bad but I think in a weird way he cared about him," Star Foxx shrugged. "Goose forgave him. So no reason for me to hate the man. Everybody else on Earth though…"

"That's gonna be a different kettle of fish," Lucky agreed as he whistled.

Several hours later after the Black Wolf returned to BETA, the doctor had discharged Walsh and he was brought to BETA. They sat in Shane's office. "Small office you have here. Not very decorated," Walsh looked around.

"I don't get to spend much time in it," Shane shrugged. "Being Captain of the Black Wolf as well as training and overseeing Series Six Rangers keeps me busy."

"Including Little Zach. So little Zach is now a Galaxy Ranger," Walsh smirked. "God I feel old. Takes after his father I take it?"

"He's a good ranger," Shane smirked. "A lot like his father but not much a stickler for the rule book as Zach used to be. But in a good way. He's not half as reckless as I was."

"Not like that Lucky," Walsh said. "I can tell."

"He's not **that** bad," Shane let out a breath. "Who am I kidding? He's reckless though. He'd be almost perfect if he remembered not to put himself in danger while trying to help others."

"In other words he's just like **you** were without bio-defenses," Walsh smirked.

"Actually, he has them now," Shane told him. "They're artificial bio-defenses. Q-Ball found a way to grow 'em in a lab and implant them in a few rangers as part of an experiment. So far it's working out well. No signs of instability. Well Lucky was already a bit unstable before the bio-defenses so…"

"Hold on, there are Galaxy Rangers with bio defenses that **aren't** Supertroopers?" Walsh was stunned. "Let me guess, Cain's idea? I should kill the maniac for…"

"You're too late. Commander Cain died last year," Shane told him. "Heart attack. While he was with two strippers in the back room of a nightclub."

"That's pretty much how I **thought** he'd go," Walsh groaned.

"Actually we had a few incidents…" Shane winced. "There were two more before our current commander. One went crazy and accidentally electrocuted himself after a month with us. The second turned out to be a traitor working with Slade. He's dead too. BETA hasn't exactly had much luck with commanders."

"So who's in charge now?" Walsh asked.

"Do you remember Andrea Waller?" Shane asked.

"I remember a Lieutenant Waller that once worked on the Comanche," Walsh frowned.

"She got promoted," Shane said. "She's in charge of BETA now. She's not so bad. At least she doesn't drink as much as the others did."

"That may change some day," Commander Waller walked in. She was a African American woman in her early forties, fit and trim with short straightened hair in a bob. She had the air of authority. "Hello Walsh. I wish I could say this meeting was under more pleasant circumstances."

"It's good to see you again Waller," Walsh said. "I'm glad to see you've done well for yourself."

"Are you? I've had to take command of an institution whose only stain was it's commanding officers," Waller gave him a look. "A tradition started by **you.** I intend to break that tradition!"

"I'm prepared to face my punishment," Walsh said.

"Don't be so ready to head off to jail just yet," Waller said. "Fortunately for you…Gooseman has convinced me that you might still be valuable to us. And I don't just mean for your information on the Black Rose Society. That's pretty much all but disbanded. You were in quite a few other projects before the Supertrooper Project and the Galaxy Rangers. Project Pegasus for example?"

"That planetary exploration ship whose plans were scrapped?" Walsh frowned.

"Those plans were rediscovered and it turned out they were ahead of their time," Waller said. "With some modern day advances in technology it's possible to make the ship."

"You're keeping me from jail to make a _ship?_" Walsh raised an eye.

"Among other reasons," Waller said. "There's quite a few holes in the history of BETA before the Galaxy Rangers were formed and during the early years of that time. There were a lot of deals made back then. Deals you know about. Which is why we are having this conversation in Gooseman's office instead of mine."

"What about Negata? He was there for most of it and…" Walsh began. A look between Shane and Waller stopped him.

"That's right, you wouldn't know," Shane let out a breath. "We didn't exactly announce it to the galaxy. Nagata's gone. It happened four years ago. There was a fire at Longshot and…"

"I see," Walsh closed his eyes. "He was a good friend to me Shane. I know what he's done…What we did was wrong but still…"

"Let's not talk about **that** right now," Shane interrupted.

"The point is BETA still finds some value in you, Walsh," Waller said. "Obviously you are no longer allowed your previous rank. Or any rank at all. Your official title will be civilian advisor but you will be in Captain Gooseman's custody. And you will obey any and all orders given to you by either us or any other Galaxy Ranger. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Commander," Walsh agreed.

"And you'll be supervised," Waller smirked. "Not just by Captain Gooseman but by a few other former associates…"

"Former…" Walsh looked as Zach and Doc walked into the room. Except for the fact that Doc had a soul patch as well as a mustache the two men looked exactly the same as they did all those years ago.

"Well look who's finally crawled out of hiding," Zachery Foxx glared at his former commander. It was clear that he had still not completely forgiven Walsh for his past transgressions.

"Not now Zach," Doc gave him a look. "How are you doing Walsh?"

"Can't complain," Walsh shrugged.

"That's because you don't have any reason too, at least not yet," Waller smirked. "I'm sure though some of the duties Captain Niko Gooseman will charge you will be more than a challenge. I'll question you in the morning. I'll leave it to the Series Five Command to debrief you." Waller left the room.

"Series Five Command?" Walsh asked.

"The Series Five Team is now a command unit that's in charge of several Series Six Squads," Shane explained. "It became necessary for us to not only get our own squads but to oversee the training of new Series Six members after the Battle of Tortuna. Doc and Zachery have their own squads and Niko is training new recruits back at the academy and here. Especially those with psychic powers."

"She doesn't have her own squad?" Walsh asked.

"Let's just say our lives and plans changed in a lot of ways while you were gone," Shane smirked. "Ryder and Amy are part of Zachery's squad and Doc has Dea and Noah in his."

"Brass seems to think the two of us have a knack for working with Supertroopers," Doc smirked.

"Can't believe those four are Galaxy Rangers already," Walsh sighed.

"You know how fast kids grow," Doc smirked. "Speaking of which, when are you going to be a grandfather Zach?"

"Don't rush those two," Zach told him. "Little Zach and Amy have just gotten engaged so…"

"Engaged? They're **engaged**?" Walsh was surprised.

"Actually I was referring to Ryder and Jessica," Doc smirked.

"Oh the baby's due in July," Zach said casually.

"WHAT?" Commander Walsh shouted. "Are you…Those two?"

"It was quite a surprise for me too," Zach admitted. "But I couldn't ask for a better son in law."

"When did this happen?" Walsh asked.

"Got married last year in April," Doc explained. "It was quite a wedding."

"Mata and Hari are working on becoming Galaxy Ranger mechanics and technicians and Rei will be a ranger before you know it," Shane smirked. "And it looks like Dawnstar will follow right in their footsteps when she's old enough. Not to mention her brothers and sisters. Stingray and Darkstar had a boy and two girls over the years."

"Is that counting Flashfire's…?" Walsh began.

"No, they had three more kids besides Flashray and Firestar," Shane explained. "There's Darkray, Hopestar and Joystar."

"I sense a pattern here," Walsh remarked.

"Ray for the boys and star for the girls," Doc shrugged. "It works for them."

"With Dawnstar that's six," Walsh was stunned. "Six Supertrooper children at Beta. With a seventh on the way…"

"Actually there's a lot more than that," Doc snickered. Shane gave him a look. "You didn't tell him?"

"Didn't have a chance to," Shane said. "I guess you'd find out sooner or later. You see…"

"YOU! WALSH!"

"Oh great…" Walsh grumbled as he saw Brainchild storm up to him. To his shock right behind him were two smaller almost identical looking mutant children right behind him in little white suits and ties, except they both had tuffs of red hair on their heads and one had glasses.

"Hello Brainchild," Shane sighed. He then smiled at the two children. "Hey Brainy, Napoleon."

"Hello Uncle Shane!" The children said gleefully. "Did you have a good trip?"

"A very good trip," Shane smiled as he tussled their hair.

"Oh yeah! He had a ball while I'm stuck here! And whose fault is that? Yours!" Brainchild pointed to Walsh. "Look at what you did to me! You just **had** to put alien DNA in my body, didn't you? I suppose it never occurred to you geniuses to check if that DNA was male or female or **other **did it?"

"What in the world…?" Walsh was stunned.

"We found out that Brainchild can reproduce," Shane explained. "The hard way."

"Don't sugarcoat it! I got knocked up and it's all his fault!" Brainchild pointed at Walsh.

"How can **you** getting pregnant be my fault?" Walsh rolled his eyes.

"Sure! Deny everything!" Brainchild turned to his children. "Kids this is the man who ruined your father's life!"

"To be fair you didn't have much of a life before we came along," Brainy (The child with glasses) spoke up. "At least that's what everyone else tells us."

"You know that was your own fault for sleeping around without protection," Napoleon spoke. "Our Daddy was a slut."

"That is a horrible thing to say about your father!" Brainchild shouted. He turned to Walsh. "Do you see what I have to **live** with?"

"Can't be any worse than what **we** have to live with," Doc gave Brainchild a look. He looked at the kids. "Come on kids. Let's go have some ice cream and you can tell me all about your day while your father has his anxiety attack."

"Okay Uncle Wally!" They said cheerfully as they took his hand. Doc shrugged and walked out with the kids.

"Walsh would you mind staying in my office while I attend to Brainchild for a moment?" Shane groaned as he shoved Brainchild out the door. Down the hall he could be heard. "Can't you act like a civilized being for **five seconds**? No wonder your children don't respect you!"

"NOBODY RESPECTS ME!" Brainchild wailed.

"GEE I WONDER WHY?" Shane shouted.

"I JUST WANT WALSH TO KNOW WHAT HE'S PUT ME THROUGH!" Brainchild yelled.

"OH I THINK HE'S GOT A GOOD IDEA OF WHAT WE ALL HAVE TO GO THROUGH!" Shane shouted back. "I swear out of all the Supertroopers in this pack **you're** the one who gives me the most trouble! Even the kids aren't half as bad as…" The rest of it became inaudible as they moved down the hallway.

"Things have changed…" Walsh said as he looked at Zachery.

"Not everything," Zach growled.

"Zachery…Listen. I know you're still upset with me for what I did and I can't blame you…" Walsh began.

"Saying you're sorry isn't good enough for me," Zach got in his face. "After you disappeared again it broke Goose's heart. For the second time. It took a long time for him to get over you and I'm not going to let you do it to him again. So guess what Walsh? I've just been made your personal parole officer. It was a special request that the Commander and the Board of Leaders were only too happy to oblige me with! Which means I'll be watching you like a hawk. So if you even **think** about abandoning Goose again I'll throw your sorry carcass on the Deltoid Rock so fast you'll think I've developed teleportation powers! Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Walsh said evenly.

"Good," Zach nodded. "And in case you haven't figured it out, I'm not the only one who feels this way. The only reason you are even tolerated around here is because of Goose and how everyone respects him. He's called in a lot of favors to save your behind and you'd better not let that be a waste."

"I won't," Walsh let out a small smile. "It's pretty ironic actually. He was once in the exact same position so long ago. It's like we've traded places."

"Yes he's responsible for you, so don't screw it up!" Zach barked before he left.

Walsh sighed and sat down on the couch in the office. He felt very old and very tired at that moment. Before he realized it he had laid down and fallen asleep. Until…

"Hi there! Don't I know you?"

Walsh awoke to find a certain annoying memory bird on his stomach. "You look familiar. Have I annoyed you lately?"

"I see **one thing** hasn't changed!" Walsh grumbled. "Figures **you're **still around you annoying sack of microchips!"

"Oh now I remember!" Bubblehead said cheerfully. "It's Captain Mustache! Hello Captain Mustache!"

"Who's Captain Mustache?" A white memory bird wearing a pink dress with long auburn feathers on her head fluttered next to Bubblehead.

"I think it's this guy," Bubblehead told her. "Who are you again?"

"**Two** of them…" Walsh groaned as he sat up and the birds fluttered to the side. "God no there's two of them!"

"I'm Ditzy!" The female memory bird chirped.

"She certainly is! Rarrr!" Bubblehead twittered.

"And I'm in a **nightmare**," Walsh moaned.

"Hi Mister I'm In A Nightmare! Glad to meet you!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Nice to meet you!" Ditzy chirped.

"Hold it right there! Don't move!"

Walsh turned around. There was a small boy about five or six years old wearing a brown cowboy suit complete with a brown hat, blue shirt, little boots and a toy badge as well as a purple toy gun. "Are you a bad guy? You're not going to rustle those birds are you?"

"Hold on there sheriff," Walsh smirked and raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just moseying on through here."

"This is Captain Mustache!" Bubblehead chirped.

"I thought his name was In A Nightmare?" Ditzy blinked. "Oh well same difference."

Walsh had noticed the boy's wild auburn hair and bright green eyes. "Is this your father's office?"

"Yup! This is my Daddy's office! He's a captain and the bravest Galaxy Ranger in the world! And I'm gonna be just like him when I grow up!" The boy beamed proudly.

"I don't doubt that," Walsh smiled. "What's your name, cowpoke?"

"Max Gooseman," The boy said proudly.

"It should be Dummy!" A blonde haired girl with pigtails the exact same age as the boy stormed in and hit him on the head. She was wearing a pink cowgirl outfit and also had bright green eyes. "Max you know better than to talk to strangers!"

"Calm down Cassie," Max grumbled, resisting the urge to hit her back. "It's okay. He's in Dad's office alone and Bubblehead knows him."

"Bubblehead barely knows his own name! And don't call me Cassie! It's Cassia!" The girl shouted. "Jaiden! Your stupid bird and our stupid brother is in here! Where they shouldn't be!"

Another little boy walked in the same age as the other two wearing a blue cowboy outfit. Walsh was stunned because while the other two children seemed to have a mix of both their parent's features, he looked exactly like Shane did at his age.

"Your bird?" Walsh asked as Bubblehead flew to Jaiden.

"My Daddy gave him to me when I was really little," The boy even sounded like Shane when he was small.

"Technically he gave us both birds when we were babies but Bubblehead really likes Jaiden," Max shrugged. "We're triplets."

"Don't give out any information to strangers! What if he's a burglar here to steal secrets and stuff?" Cassia snapped as she slapped his shoulder.

"He was asleep on the couch! What kind of burglar does **that?**" Max snapped. He slapped her back.

"Ignore them, they do this all the time," Jaiden didn't seem phased. "Guys remember don't throw any of Dad's stuff."

"Hey I don't throw stuff! **Cassie** is the one that throws stuff because she has a bad temper!" Max said. This earned him another slap. "OW!"

_These are definitely Shane and Niko's children_, Walsh thought to himself.

"You three are a real handful aren't you?" He sighed. "No wonder Niko doesn't lead her own squad."

"Huh? How do you know Mom's name?" Max asked as the two kids stopped fighting.

"Told you he could be a spy!" Cassia said.

"You said he was a burglar, not a spy!" Max snipped.

"Same thing!" Cassia said.

"Nuh uh!" Max said.

"Yah huh!" Cassia growled.

"Wait a second!" Jaiden looked at Walsh. "It's okay. We can trust him. I've got a good feeling about him."

"Are you sure?" Max got up from the floor.

"You know he's never wrong about this kind of stuff," Cassia said. She turned to Walsh. "It's one of his gifts. Sometimes he just…knows stuff about people."

"You mean he's psychic?" Walsh was surprised.

"Uh huh, jut like my Mommy," Jaiden looked at him. "I've seen you before. Sometimes when Daddy gets really sad I see your face in his head."

"Really?" Walsh was surprised.

"Also saw his face the day Mom got super mad," Jaiden said. "Remember the time she was screaming at Daddy saying 'This is all Walsh's fault!'? I think it was this guy she was talking about."

"Yeah that was weird that she blamed you instead of the kids for blowing up a wall," Bubblehead chirped.

"Blew up a wall?" Walsh asked.

"Well Mommy kept getting mad because Cassie and I kept making real guns," Max told him. "We're good shots too but we had to promise Daddy not to use real guns until we got a lot older or else Mommy would get really stressed out. So he gave us fake guns instead."

"I don't have a gun," Jaiden said. "I don't like them."

"He's weird," Max rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't **need** a gun with all the other stuff he can do!" Cassia hit him on the arm again. "You know that!"

"Wait you **made** guns?" Walsh did a double take.

"Well…" Max began then sniffed the air. "Daddy!"

"**There** you are! I should have known!" Shane walked in. On his back were two three year old girls, one with blonde hair, another auburn. Both were wearing pink and blue rompers and giggling like crazy. "Okay girls, down you go. Niko, I found them! They're in here!"

"Oh good…" Niko walked in wearing a blue and white uniform. Her hair had been cut shorter and only went down to her shoulders. But that wasn't the only change. She was also clearly eight months pregnant.

"Niko…" Walsh's jaw dropped.

"Hello Joseph," Niko smiled.

"I see you've met the triplets," Shane remarked. "These are the twins, Ariel and Aliza." He pointed to the blond then the brunette twin. "And uh, we're not sure what to name the next two." He pointed to Niko's stomach. "But we're pretty sure one of them's a boy."

"You've been pretty busy since I last saw you, haven't you Shane?" Walsh gave Shane a look.

"Let's just say I have my own methods for raising Supertroopers," Shane gave a wry smile.

"Who dat?" Ariel pointed to Walsh.

"Kids this is your grandfather," Niko explained. "This is Grandpa Joe."

"_Grandpa Joe?"_ Walsh blinked.

"So it's Grandpa Joe's fault the kids like guns?" Ditzy asked.

"Oh right I'd almost forgotten **that**…" Niko gave him a look. "You and I are going to have a little talk about things you **designed** into people years ago. And I don't just mean the need some people have for shooting things!"

"Uh yeah…Apparently my uh accuracy is also inherited for uh…" Shane pointed to Niko's stomach. "Other things…"

"But we'll have plenty of time to discuss that," Niko smirked. "And you'll have plenty of time to get to know the kids."

"We're talking babysitting duty aren't we?" Walsh groaned.

"As well as Darkstar and Stingray's kids, Brainchild's kids and a few other half dozen kids we have here," Niko grinned.

"YAYY! WE GET TO PLAY WITH GRANDPA JOE!" The twin girls screamed and tackled Walsh to the ground with the strength of a linebacker.

"Yay! We get to play with Captain Mustache forever!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Forever! And forever!" Ditzy squealed.

"This is the **real reason** you kept me out of jail isn't it?" Walsh moaned.

"Welcome to the new frontier Walsh," Shane smirked, happy his family had been reunited at last.

**And that's the end! This fic is over! Yay!**

Bubblehead flew out. "That's the end of this fic? Are you kidding me?"

"It is kind of corny isn't it?" Zozo asked as he came out. "Doesn't seem like how Red ends things."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mogul ran for his life. He was chased by several tiny spaceships shooting at him.

"Zarthgons! Destroy the enemy of the Zarthgon Empire!" A loud voice shouted from a loudspeaker.

"What do you think he did to tick them off?" Zozo asked.

"I dunno, but it can't be good," Bubblehead blinked. "Must be a good reason why they're shooting at him."

"AAAHH! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!" Slade yelled as he was chased by dozens of angry Pweeps.

"Also another one who probably deserves it," Bubblehead remarked.

"That's kind of a no brainer," Zozo said.

"AAHHA! KIDS NO! GRANDPA JOE IS NOT A HORSIE!" Walsh ran by with the Gooseman kids clinging to him. "OW! Stop kicking me!"

"Again, another no brainer," Zozo remarked.

"AAAHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Brainchild ran by with his kids clinging to him. "DON'T BITE DADDY'S EARS!"

"That one just explains itself," Bubblehead remarked.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Buzzwang screamed as he flew by on a jet pack.

"That's new," Zozo said.

CRASH!

"Ooh that's a big hole," Zozo winced.

"I'm okay…" Buzzwang moaned in agony. "You would think that an android wouldn't feel pain after all these years. Who knew?"

"Yeah **that's** more like the end of a Red Witch fic…" Bubblehead remarked. "Good night folks!"


End file.
